


Our home

by Ghen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comedy, Crossover, F/F, Family, Investigation, Kara as a human, Longfiction, Romanticism, Slow Burn, Step-siblings, step-sisters
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 413,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghen/pseuds/Ghen
Summary: Dopo anni dal divorzio, finalmente Eliza Danvers ha accanto a sé una persona che la rende felice e inizia a conviverci. Sorprese e disorientate, Alex e Kara tornano a casa per conoscere le persone coinvolte. Tutto si è svolto molto in fretta e si sforzano perché la cosa possa funzionare, ma Kara Danvers non aveva i fatti i conti con Lena Luthor, la sua nuova...sorella.Non solo quello che sembra! AU (no poteri/alieni) con il susseguirsi di personaggi rielaborati e crossover, 'Our home' è commedia, romanticismo e investigazione seguendo l'ombra lasciata da un passato complicato e travagliato, che porterà le due protagoniste di fronte a verità omesse e persone pericolose.In italian because my english sucks. Sorry!





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Approdo per la prima volta su questo sito con la mia ultima trovata: una lingfiction AU slowburn supercorp! Niente poteri, due estranee che si sono appena conosciute in un contesto un po'... particolare :P
> 
> Specifico subito che nella storia compariranno solo personaggi presenti nella prima e seconda stagione della serie e che, sì, alcuni di loro saranno per forza di cose almeno un po' OOC. È una fan fiction AU e a volte alcune cose sono e saranno modificate per rendermi più facile la vita. _Yey!_ Lettori avvisati…  
>  Beh, se ci siete ancora, spero vi piaccia (anche un pochino, pochino) come sta divertendo me scriverla!

E così era successo. Era arrivato il momento che, assolutamente, sperava non sarebbe arrivato. E non che non desiderasse che Eliza fosse felice, al contrario, ma quella situazione si era svolta in così poco tempo da aver lasciato lei e sua sorella Alex in completo disorientamento. Di punto in bianco, senza che avesse mai accennato loro qualcosa, aveva detto alle sue due figlie per telefono che era una donna fortunata poiché finalmente aveva trovato l'amore della sua vita. E sì che dopo anni si meritava qualcuno che la rendesse felice davvero, ma entro due mesi da quella telefonata si era ufficialmente fidanzata e aveva deciso di andare a vivere con questa persona, nella loro casa, senza neppure chiedere cosa ne pensassero. E in quel caso, comunque, non avrebbero saputo cosa rispondere: dopotutto non avevano ancora avuto nemmeno modo di conoscere la sua _persona speciale_ , come la definiva agli inizi. Erano stati fissati degli appuntamenti per conoscersi ma a causa di loro impegni universitari o del lavoro, in un modo o nell'altro, erano saltati tutti. Solamente Alex era riuscita nell'intento, una sera, ma solo perché aveva incrociato la coppia in macchina nel traffico, e non per un incontro voluto. Sua sorella le aveva riferito che Eliza era un po' su di giri e che probabilmente temeva la loro reazione. Oh beh, pensava, di certo ne avrebbe dovuto avere un po' se credeva davvero di portare nella loro casa una persona sconosciuta con il dovere di apprezzarla.

Alla fine, avevano deciso di comune accordo di riporre le armi per amore della loro madre e conoscere la situazione, e le persone coinvolte, prima di farne un caso. Glielo dovevano. E allora, approfittando della sospensione delle lezioni di giugno, Kara Danvers decise di lasciare il campus universitario per qualche giorno, prendere il treno e tornare a casa per conoscere la sua nuova famiglia allargata. Sarebbe stata una piccola e nuova avventura, sperando che tutto si sarebbe sistemato per il meglio.

 

«Non sono nervosa…», sbeffeggiò al telefono, «Okay, forse un po'… Un pochino, insomma». Il treno, fermatosi dopo qualche assestamento, aprì le porte: Kara aspettò che alcune persone scendessero per mettersi in coda, afferrando il suo trolley. «Sì», sbuffò infine, mantenendo salda la presa al suo cellulare, «Sono decisamente nervosa». Salì, chiedendo scusa a una donna a cui aveva accidentalmente schiacciato i piedi con le ruote del suo trolley, guardandosi poi intorno in cerca di posti liberi e ascoltando la domanda di sua sorella Alex per telefono. «Oh, sì», rise spalancando la bocca, riprendendo a camminare. «È stato bellissimo! E Supergirl ha vinto ancora», emise con soddisfazione, distratta, e il suo trolley sbandò, colpendo un piede che colpì a sua volta una valigetta, caduta davanti a lei. S'inchinò per raccoglierla subito con fare impacciato, ma una mano la afferrò prima di lei e la tirò su. «Mi scusi». Appena Kara alzò lo sguardo sopra le lenti dei suoi occhiali, quella giovane donna dal volto pallido incurvò le sopracciglia in modo severo e i suoi occhi di ghiaccio la fulminarono.

«Guarda dove cammini», brontolò in modo acido, intanto che Kara la sorpassava per andare a sedersi a qualche posto più avanti.

«Ho chiesto anche scusa…», rimarcò per sé a bassa voce, sedendo al suo posto.

_«Kara? Che ti è successo?»_ , domandò la voce al cellulare.

«Non lo so… Qualcuno sta passando una brutta giornata», rispose fissando quella ragazza. Sembrava completamente a disagio seduta su quel sedile: i suoi occhi vitrei si fissavano su un punto e restavano immobili, il labbro inferiore della bocca coperta da un rosso acceso tremava, la mano sinistra, l'unica che Kara vedeva da dove si trovava, era in continuo movimento, sbattendo le dita sul bracciolo, così come il piede sinistro sopra le gambe accavallate. Dopotutto, lei stessa sembrava veramente fuori luogo: indossava una giacca nera sopra una camicetta bianca e dei pantaloni eleganti, non certo il tipico abbigliamento degli universitari a giugno inoltrato. I lunghi e lisci capelli corvini le ricadevano sulle spalle in modo elegante e raffinato. Kara non poté fare a meno di dare una veloce occhiata alla gonna corta e alla t-shirt a righe che indossava, senza dimenticare le due trecce che le tenevano raccolti i capelli biondi, notando quanto i due stili fossero decisamente differenti.

_«Intendi noi?»_ , rise Alex, mentre il treno ripartiva, _«Io sono quasi arrivata a casa e lo ammetto, sono nervosa anch'io. Ma chi non lo sarebbe al posto nostro?»_.

«Puoi dirlo forte», ribatté, «Stiamo per conoscere la nuova fiamma di nostra madre…».

_«Ormai il fidanzamento è ufficiale, Kara»_.

«Sì, quindi… fa parte della famiglia a tutti gli effetti».

_«E i suoi figli»_.

«Anche i suoi figli, già». Anche se parlava al telefono con sua sorella, non si era resa conto di avere ancora lo sguardo puntato nella direzione di quella ragazza che, al contrario, si era accigliata di nuovo, fissandola con rimprovero. Kara si sentì avvampare, distogliendo immediatamente lo sguardo, cercando di guardare fuori dal finestrino. «Chissà poi come saranno… i suoi figli, intendo. Il più grande non è neanche più all'università, vero?».

_«No, lavora per l'azienda di famiglia… A conti fatti, è anche lui un vero e proprio capo di nostra madre, anche se non c'è mai. È sempre nell'altra sede a Metropolis… Non credo sarà con noi questi giorni a casa. Non so neppure se nostra madre lo ha conosciuto»_.

«Quindi avremo solo la figlia?», domandò, sentendosi osservata. Con la coda dell'occhio cercò di individuarla e, appena la vide guardarla ancora con quello stesso sguardo accigliato, sussultò, fissando con più attenzione fuori dal finestrino. Stava diventando fastidiosa: le aveva chiesto scusa, cosa voleva ancora, che le firmasse delle scuse ufficiali da portare nella sua lussuosa valigetta?

_«Sì. Lei sta ancora studiando, anche se saltuariamente partecipa alle attività dell'azienda. Eliza mi ha raccontato che è talmente intelligente che è riuscita a dare gli esami di due anni in uno e che frequenta le lezioni solo per approfondimento e presenza»_.

«Lo ha raccontato anche a me», sbuffò, «Mi è parso di vederla estremamente orgogliosa».

_«Ha dato anche a te quest'impressione?»_.

«Assolutamente sì. Come se noi non fossimo alla sua altezza».

_«Verissimo! Dai, io mi faccio in quattro per studiare e al contempo lavorare e-e sto anche cercando di avere una vita sociale, sai, la mia ragazza… E pago le bollette, Kara! E poi arriva questa-»_.

Sua sorella le parlò sopra: «Questa che praticamente è ricca sfondata e pensa di essere migliore di noi perché riesce a dare gli esami di due anni in uno! Lo capisco! Io mi impegno negli studi e lo sport e do il massimo in tutto, ed Eliza non ha mai parlato di me come invece mi ha parlato di questa Lena», sbuffò. Diede un veloce sguardo alla ragazza a qualche sedile da lei ma aveva smesso di fissarla, era intenta a controllare il suo cellulare. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

_«Sono arrivata: fammi gli auguri, sorellina»_.

«Auguri, sorellona». Chiuse la chiamata e guardò fuori dal finestrino, dove i palazzi del centro di National City avevano già da un po' lasciato il posto agli alberi delle campagne e alle case di periferia: ancora poca strada e sarebbe arrivata anche lei. Deglutì. Eliza le aveva detto che avevano deciso di vivere insieme nella loro casa per un po' e che poi si sarebbe trasferita invece in casa sua nella parte buona e ricca di National City. La prima sarebbe stata l'ideale per le vacanze, la seconda per il periodo di lavoro più stretto. Oh, le veniva il mal di testa nel pensare a quanto le cose si erano affrettate. Nel sentire lei sembrava che si conoscessero e frequentassero da una vita, ma per loro… Chissà cosa ne pensavano i figli della controparte, Lex e Lena. Chissà se mai sarebbero andati d'accordo nel ritrovarsi praticamente fratelli all'improvviso. Tutto stava per cambiare per sempre.

 

Il viaggio durò ancora tre quarti d'ora a causa di alcuni rallentamenti alle stazioni. Kara si sistemò le trecce e gli occhiali sul naso e sospirò più volte, tesa come una corda di violino, guardando di tanto in tanto cosa faceva la ragazza scontrosa che si dava delle arie. Non l'aveva più guardata, notò. Meglio, pensò subito, capendo che probabilmente non era successa una tragedia nel far cadere la sua stupida valigetta. E che non lo aveva fatto di proposito, poi. Quando il treno annunciò l'ultima fermata erano ormai in pochi a dover scendere. Quella ragazza si alzò dal sedile e prese la valigetta. Kara, che era stata più veloce, stava per passarle davanti con il suo trolley quando lei la tamponò camminandole quasi sui piedi, spostandola. Per poco non la faceva cadere su un sedile.

«Scusa», le tuonò, passandole avanti.

Kara restò di sasso, a bocca aperta, capendo che lo aveva fatto di proposito. Forse si era addirittura studiata quella piccola vendetta per l'intero viaggio. Quando scese dal treno quella ragazza era già sparita. Non poteva credere fosse tanto veloce sui quei tacchi. E dove si era mai vista una ragazza prendere il treno con i tacchi ai piedi? Quella aveva qualcosa che non andava, pensò. Fuori luogo e fuori dal mondo, continuò, felice che se ne fosse andata. D'altronde non l'aveva mai vista e probabilmente non l'avrebbe rivista mai più. Maleducata e sfacciata.

Si spostò a piedi facilmente, inoltrandosi nelle stradine in mezzo alle case che conosceva a memoria, trascinando il suo trolley. Non aveva fretta, temeva di arrivare troppo presto, e camminò con tranquillità in una sorta di passeggiata, godendosi appieno l'aria estiva. Nonostante fosse pomeriggio non soffriva il caldo. Non c'era nessuno in giro e il sole bollente sulla pelle la faceva sentire bene. Era il momento della giornata che preferiva. La sua passeggiata le diede ancora modo di pensare e schiarirsi le idee, ma non sarebbe durata per sempre e prima o poi sarebbe arrivata. Quando si ritrovò davanti a casa sua deglutì. Il vialetto era in ordine, l'erba dei cespugli rigogliosa come sempre, la facciata come la ricordava, su un giallino pallido. Non un solo punto fuori posto. Se non che, avvicinandosi alla cassetta delle lettere, il nome era cambiato. Non più _Danvers_ , ma _Danvers-Luthor_. Rabbrividì. Probabilmente aveva fatto rabbrividire anche Alex un'ora prima di lei. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca e digitò un messaggio per sua sorella: sperava che uscisse per andarla a prendere; sentiva di aver bisogno di aiuto psicologico. La porta di casa si aprì ma, all'improvviso, il suo sospiro si bloccò quando la persona ad uscire fu Eliza per correre da lei a braccia aperte. Alex era a poco da lei e tirò la bocca per una smorfia di scuse.

«Oh, Kara! Finalmente». La donna l'abbracciò con una potente stretta e Kara ricambiò cercando di sfoggiare uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori. «Eravamo preoccupate, questo treno non arrivava mai». La lasciò e si guardò intorno. «Ma dov'è Lena?».

«L-Lena?», scrollò di spalle, guardando sua sorella che faceva altrettanto.

«Dicono che ha preso lo stesso tuo treno».

«Ah, allora non lo so… Non ho visto nessun-», si bloccò, quando vide Eliza adocchiare qualcosa e indicarlo. Era un taxi. La vettura gialla si fermò a poco dal vialetto e, dalla portiera aperta, scese un tacco dopo l'altro. La ragazza spostò i lunghi e lisci capelli corvini da una parte per richiudere lo sportello; la mano sinistra reggeva fedelmente la sua valigetta. Kara spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, incredula. No, no, non poteva essere lei. Non proprio lei tra tutte le persone su quel treno, accidenti. La bocca di Lena era ferma in una smorfia di disapprovazione e, quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Kara, al contrario per nulla sorpreso, s'irrigidì ancora di più.

Eliza corse da lei in un abbraccio ancora più caloroso che Lena ricambiò con affetto, mentre il taxi ripartiva. Loro si conoscevano. Avevano avuto modo di conoscersi, non poteva crederci. Vide quella ragazza sorridere e Kara non pensava neppure che ne fosse capace.

«Oh, allora ci siamo tutte!», gridò estasiata una quinta voce. Lo sguardo di Kara planò subito alla porta di casa.

«Non trovavo la via e mi sono fatta aiutare dall'autista del taxi», tuonò Lena, camminando verso la porta, ignorando Alex a metà strada. «Se mi avessi mandato la macchina come avevo richiesto, questo non sarebbe successo».

«Oddio, Lena, come sei melodrammatica: scommetto che prendere il treno come tutti i comuni mortali non ti ha compromesso. E poi hai potuto conoscere Kara», la indicò con un cenno della mano.

«Sì», sibilò a fior di labbra, «Ho avuto il piacere, mamma».

Lillian Luthor sorrise. «Da oggi siamo ufficialmente una famiglia».

 

 

Le sembrava di essere di nuovo su quel treno.  
Se non fosse per la mancanza di puzza di sudore del ragazzo a fianco a lei sul sedile, le sarebbe sembrato veramente di essere ancora su quel treno, poiché la ragazza con la valigetta non le aveva tolto occhio di dosso. E non che si vergognasse quando la sorprendeva a guardarla, al contrario girava la faccia dopo qualche istante con fare seccato come se fosse lei, Kara Danvers, quella irritante. Doveva averla sentita parlare al telefono di lei, lo sapeva. Aveva la voce troppo alta, Alex glielo aveva rimproverato spesso, accidenti a lei. Lena Luthor doveva odiarla.


	2. 1. Casa dolce casa, famiglia dolce famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danvers e Luthor si uniscono per il loro primo vero tentativo di essere una famiglia. Lillian si avvicina alle figlie della sua nuova dolce metà, Alex si sente a disagio e pare che Kara e Lena non vadano affatto d'accordo...  
>  _Ops!_

 

 

Lillian Luthor l'aveva bloccata davanti alla porta di casa come avesse paura potesse sfuggirle e l'aveva tretta in un abbraccio strano, pensava Kara, poiché sembrava massiccio, ma al contempo era decisamente freddo. D'altronde, di lei sapeva che era il capo della Luthor Corp dove lavorava sua madre come scienziata, che lei stessa operava al suo fianco, ma che era una donna ricca abituata allo sfarzo e forse non proprio avvezza ad abbracciare la gente. Non per niente, sua figlia Lena sembrava essere cresciuta in modo totalmente diverso da lei e sua sorella.

«Sono felice di conoscerti, finalmente», si allontanò da lei solo il tanto di giusto di guardarla bene in viso che, nel frattempo, doveva essere diventato paonazzo. «Mi chiamo Lillian, ma puoi chiamarmi _mamma_ , se lo preferisci, Kara», disse con voce ferma e intimidatoria. Kara non rispose e si allontanò, mentre Alex dietro di loro tratteneva una risata. «Beh, immagino sia ancora presto», sorrise la donna. Lena Luthor, non molto distante, ancora valigetta alla mano, aveva debolmente scosso la testa.

«Sono anch'io felice di conoscerla», rispose Kara d'un fiato.

Alex la guardò, Lena rise con garbo ed Eliza scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, intanto che Lillian spalancava gli occhi come colta di sorpresa.

«Kara, non c'è bisogno di darle del lei», le disse sua madre, per poi sorriderle dolcemente, carezzandole un braccio.

Capì di aver appena fatto una pessima figura. Lena Luthor stava ridendo di lei e Lillian Luthor doveva averla presa per un'imbecille. Non poteva esserci inizio migliore.

Quella donna. Quella donna dall'aspetto sospetto che voleva essere sua madre ora si burlava di lei. In un certo senso, somigliava a sua figlia: entrambe avevano un aspetto freddo e distante ma, al contrario di Lena, lei sorrideva in un modo quasi forzato, come se non fosse sincera. Doveva essere la sua impressione.

Sua madre le disse che avrebbe dovuto dividere la sua stanza con Lena perché l'unica abbastanza grande. C'erano due letti singoli, quando erano piccole lei e Alex quella era la stanza di entrambe e solo successivamente, una volta diventata più grande, Alex volle trasferirsi nella camera piccola che sua madre prima usava come studio. Kara salì le scale di casa in fretta, a memoria. Subito a sinistra c'era la stanza di Alex e poi la sua. L'aprì e Lena Luthor la seguì a ruota, con la valigetta ancora in mano.

L'idea di dividere la stanza con lei le faceva venire il mal di pancia: non sapeva nemmeno di che parlare con quella ragazza. Erano due complete estranee che neppure si piacevano.

«Okay, quello è il mio letto. Questo era di Alex, lo userai tu», disse poggiando una mano sul materasso del primo lettino, senza guardarla, camminando subito verso la finestra, dove c'era il suo. Lena Luthor si guardò attorno; la bocca chiusa. Da come ne aveva parlato Eliza Danvers, aveva immaginato quella stanza più grande di come era in realtà. Le pareti erano di un rosa pastello, c'erano piccoli quadretti con fiori e alberi, in altri il cielo; la scrivania color panna era vicina alla finestra, dal lato opposto c'era il suo letto. Era tutto così ordinato. Oh, entrambi i letti avevano delle trapunte con un buffo coniglio bianco disegnato sopra. Lena ci passò una mano, sembrava morbido, così ci appoggiò la valigetta. Poi c'era un cestino vuoto accanto alla porta, vicino al letto in cui avrebbe dormito lei, e all'altra parte del muro l'armadio a muro a tre ante, anche quello color panna. Guardandolo meglio, scorgeva alcuni aloni lasciati probabilmente da colla, da chissà quale adesivo. L'aria era profumata, non c'era polvere, era tutto perfetto. Considerando che le due figlie di Eliza Danvers non venivano a casa da mesi, Lena immaginò che fosse la donna a tenerla in perfetto stato. Forse in attesa che loro andassero a trovarla, pensò. O magari l'aveva sistemata il giorno prima proprio in vista del loro arrivo. Guardando Kara Danvers, notò che sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, dunque la camera non doveva essere cambiata dall'ultima volta in cui si era ritrovata al suo interno: aveva anche lei appoggiato il suo trolley sul letto e aveva iniziato a togliere dei vestiti, piegandoli. Lei sembrava parte dell'arredamento: in ordine e color pastello; forse perfino profumata.

Aprì la sua valigetta con un tic. L'altra ragazza si girò a osservarla, distratta dal rumore. Lena la vide con la coda dell'occhio farle una buffa smorfia con la bocca. Sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

«Sai, potevi farmi male», le disse a un certo punto, interrompendo quel pesante silenzio.

«Cosa?».

«Sul treno, prima di scendere», specificò, corrugando la fronte, «Stavo per cadere».

« _Ah_ », Lena abbozzò una risata, girandosi verso di lei, con una mano su un fianco. «Credimi, se avessi voluto farti male, te ne saresti accorta». Kara restò a bocca aperta e, intanto che pensava a cosa dire, lei si era già rivoltata verso di lei, indicando degli indumenti piegati all'interno della valigetta. «Ti dispiace? Dovrei cambiarmi».

Kara lasciò le sue cose sul letto e uscì in fretta, chiudendo la porta. Era stata costretta a lasciare la sua stessa stanza. Non succedeva da quando Alex quindicenne aveva in mente di provare ad appartarsi con dei ragazzi. Per fortuna in quel caso non durava a lungo; Lena Luthor invece… la sentiva fischiettare? Stava davvero fischiettando mentre lei aspettava fuori dalla porta che si cambiasse? Aveva come la sensazione che non sarebbe uscita presto. Kara sbuffò, allontanandosi e scendendo le scale.

Lena si sedette sul letto, tastando con le dita quanto il copriletto fosse soffice. Ne era quasi stupita. Continuando a fischiettare, si guardò di nuovo attorno immaginando Kara e Alex Danvers in quella stanza, a come doveva essere il loro rapporto tra sorelle e come avevano vissuto in quella camera, studiando in quella scrivania davvero piccola in confronto a quella che aveva lei, gettando i rifiuti in quel cestino per la carta, aprendo l'armadio per scegliere cosa indossare per andare a scuola. Si alzò e aprì l'armadio, studiandolo attentamente.

 

«Dalle una possibilità», le disse Alex, appoggiandosi al bancone della cucina. «Dobbiamo darla a lei e a sua madre. Magari non la chiameremo mai _mamma_ », rise, «ma potrebbe non essere tanto male. Guardala: ne sembra davvero innamorata». Con lo sguardo, indicò Eliza nel salone accanto, dove lei e Lillian Luthor, vicine, controllavano i vasi dei fiori e parlavano. Ridevano e sembravano entrambe a loro agio, pensò Kara. Forse dopotutto la cosa avrebbe potuto funzionare.

 

Sbuffò ancora, mandando giù un boccone della sua minestra, guardando Lena Luthor in cagnesco, davanti a lei.

La prima cena in famiglia che Eliza e Lillian speravano aprisse a tutte un dialogo per conoscersi si stava dimostrando fin da subito un vero fallimento. Le due donne provavano a sorridere a se stesse e alle figlie, Alex ricambiava, Lena mangiava senza guardare nessuno con aria di superiorità e Kara grugniva. La si sentiva brontolare fin dalla parte opposta del tavolo.

«Kara, tesoro… non è successo niente», tentò di dirle di nuovo Eliza, sorridendo a lei e poi a Lillian, che aveva allungato una mano solo per raggiungere la sua e così darle conforto.

«Niente? Mi ha buttato giù mezzo armadio per farci stare i suoi vestiti», gracidò, guardando subito Lena: lei continuava a mangiare la sua minestra con calma e educazione, senza scomporsi.

«Ti ha sistemato tutto sul letto, no?», rispose sua madre.

«Mezzo armadio!», ribadì, spalancando gli occhi e indicando la ragazza, incredula dal fatto che nessuno a parte lei capisse la gravità della cosa. «Quanta roba vuoi che ci sia stata in quella valigetta? Le serviva davvero mezzo armadio?».

«Kara, Lena non è abituata…».

«È così», confermò Lillian Luthor, prendendo parola per la prima volta, «Lena non è abituata a _questi spazi_ …», guardò la figlia con la coda dell'occhio, «Hai comunque mezzo armadio, no? Sono certa che riuscirete a trovare una soluzione, mia cara», sorrise a entrambe e poi a Eliza, che ricambiò.

Kara fulminò Lena con lo sguardo e l'altra finalmente la degnò di un'occhiata, accennando un sorriso prima di avvicinarsi il cucchiaio alle labbra.

Abituata o no, quella ragazza lo faceva apposta. Lo faceva apposta solo per darle fastidio, lo sapeva. Lo sapeva.

«Su, non siate timide», riprese parola Lillian. «Ci sarà pur qualcosa che vogliamo dirci in questa prima cena come una famiglia, vero? Alex?», la guardò e l'altra deglutì, cercando aiuto con lo sguardo a sua sorella e poi a sua madre.

«Ah… una cosa…», sorrise con nervosismo.

«Sì? Puoi dire qualsiasi cosa ti passi per la testa».

«Questa è… è una… insomma, questa situazione mi mette a disagio».

« _Alex!_ », la richiamò immediatamente sua madre, ma Lillian scosse la testa, mantenendo un sorriso.

«Ha fatto bene. Alex ci ha detto cosa ne pensa, va bene. Proviamo a cambiare», guardò Lena, come illuminata. «Ah, Lena, sai che tu e Kara avete una cosa in comune?». Sua figlia si accigliò. «Siete state entrambe adottate».

Lena abbassò il suo cucchiaio, guardando Kara sorpresa e poi Eliza, accennando un sorriso. «Ah, quindi è Alex la tua figlia preferita, Eliza?».

La donna restò a bocca aperta mentre Lillian s'imbrunì di colpo. «Sai benissimo che non è vero! Io amo te e Lex allo stesso modo, Lena».

«Sai benissimo di mentire», ribatté, bevendo un sorso d'acqua. «Non dovremmo essere sincere durante la nostra prima cena come una famiglia?».

Lillian Luthor si zittì, irrigidendo le labbra, mentre Eliza le stringeva la mano più forte di prima. Alex e Kara si scambiarono uno sguardo, nascondendosi dietro al cibo più che potevano.

«Avevi ragione, Alex: è davvero una situazione che crea disagio», disse Lillian, dopodiché le invitò a lasciare la tavola, se desideravano farlo. Si alzarono tutte e tre, abbandonando i piatti in tavola. Normalmente Kara e Alex erano abituate ad aiutare la loro madre con le faccende, ma quella notte nonostante il pensiero di andare da lei sfiorò entrambe non osarono avvicinarsi, notando come Lillian Luthor le girasse sempre intorno. Videro le due aiutarono a vicenda, sparecchiando e dopo lavando i piatti. Non credevano che la seconda ne fosse capace, immaginando che avesse del personale a fare le cose per lei.

Lena si era sistemata in sala, seduta sul divano per guardare un film davanti alla televisione, da sola. Non aveva rivolto più la parola a nessuno.

Kara e Alex si chiesero se fosse vero ciò che aveva detto a cena. Ne parlarono un po' in camera di Kara, da sole. Alex l'aveva aiutata a sistemare il suo mezzo armadio sulla scrivania, in attesa l'indomani di sapere dove metterlo. Alex le offrì del posto nel suo armadio in camera sua; anche se era più piccolo, se stringevano ci poteva stare tutto quanto. Kara accettò solo in ricordo di ciò che aveva detto Lena a cena. Era decisa a fargliela pagare con la stessa moneta buttandole giù la sua metà dell'armadio, ma aveva avuto pena per lei.

«In fondo quella donna potrebbe benissimo essere malvagia, Alex», sussurrò alla sorella, ripiegando un pantalone e disponendolo su una pila. «Hai visto come ci guarda… e come guarda Eliza? Non mi stupirei se davvero volesse più bene a Lex, il figlio biologico. Non so in che modo ti ha abbracciato quando ti ha conosciuto, ma io ho avuto la sensazione di abbracciare un albero secco: quella donna non è abituata agli abbracci. Decisamente».

«Non mi fido di lei», rispose invece Alex, appoggiandosi alla scrivania e mettendo braccia a conserte. «Sai cosa ti dico? Chiederò a Maggie di fare ricerche sul suo conto. Se quella donna ha qualche scheletro nell'armadio, salterà fuori. E staremo tutte più tranquille».

Kara annuì con decisione.

Maggie Sawyer, la ragazza di Alex, era entrata a far parte del corpo di polizia da qualche mese; era ancora maldestra e il suo supervisore la trattava da ragazzina, ma aveva accesso agli archivi del distretto di National City e la posizione tornava assai utile.

 

Quando Kara cominciò a prendere sonno, quella notte, era già mezzanotte passata. Al campus era abituata ad andare a letto presto per via degli orari di allenamento con la squadra che la obbligavano ad alzarsi molto presto, così i suoi occhi si stavano chiudendo automaticamente appena udì la porta di camera sua aprirsi, nel buio, e restò ferma, fingendo già di dormire. Lena Luthor fece più piano possibile, i suoi passi si sentivano appena scricchiolare sul pavimento di legno; andava da una parte all'altra della stanza, si preparava per entrare sotto le coperte, e quando Kara non udì più alcun suono capì di aver fatto. Era sollevata che in fondo, dopo un inizio burrascoso, le cose stessero andando bene tra loro. Nessun dispetto con l'intento di svegliarla, nessun rumore molesto. Si stava lasciando abbandonare al sonno, rilassandosi, stiracchiando le dita dei piedi e sorridendo, fino a quando il rumore di una sigla e una voce chiara e alta in sottofondo non le fecero prendere un colpo, svegliandosi di soprassalto. Aprì gli occhi e fu investita dalla luce del telefono di Lena, acceso e chiassoso. Lei era sdraiata con il cellulare acceso tenuto tra le mani.

«Un documentario, Alex, quella guardava un documentario che si è protratto per ben due ore e ventisette minuti, e lo so bene, questo, Alex, perché non ho chiuso occhio», le raccontava la mattina dopo, in bagno. Appena aveva visto la sorella passare per il corridoio l'aveva presa e trascinata dentro contro la sua volontà mentre andava a fare colazione.

Alex la guardava trattenendo una smorfia dal sonno. «Hai un aspetto orribile…».

Kara vedeva le sue occhiaie a un metro e mezzo dallo specchio del bagno. «Appena cercavo di dormire, e credimi se ti dico che ci provavo, una musica altissima me lo impediva. Lo faceva apposta! Appena chiudevo gli occhi ripartiva la musica, lo faceva apposta, Alex, apposta. E sai cos'altro ha fatto?», parlava senza prendere fiato, agitando le mani, «Ha mangiato il mio yogurt».

«Il tuo yogurt?».

«Il mio yogurt, Alex, quello all'albicocca; Eliza lo sa che è il mio preferito eppure lo ha fatto mangiare a lei», piagnucolò.

Alex si prese un momento di pausa e la guardò con attenzione, dalla testa spettinata ai piedi scalzi, per ritornare di nuovo sulle sue occhiaie. «Vedrai, troveremo una soluzione», le poggiò le mani sulle spalle e poi uscì dal bagno, trascinandosi stancamente con le ciabatte. «Prima lavati la faccia, o il nemico capirà di star vincendo facile».

Nemico. Kara si affacciò allo specchio del bagno e si guardò con attenzione, rimuginando su quella parola. Ci rimuginò a lungo anche nei due giorni successivi, in particolar modo quando Lena si chiudeva nell'unico bagno di casa, escludendo quello della camera padronale, per più di mezzora, quando sempre lei vedeva il suo documentario al cellulare prima di dormire, quando faceva fuori tutti i suoi yogurt all'albicocca e, non contenta, apriva le confezioni del gelato a due gusti e ne mangiava uno solo, obbligando loro a mangiarsi l'unico rimasto. A volte si chiudeva nella loro camera in comune e, per quanto Kara bussasse per entrare, lei non rispondeva perché lavorava con il suo laptop. Quando finalmente usciva neppure la guardava e camminava a naso in su con fare superiore.

E se Lena Luthor non faceva che complicare le cose, Lillian Luthor cominciava seriamente a innervosire lei e Alex. Sì, vedere la loro madre così solare mentre lei e Lillian si abbracciavano sul divano per guardare la televisione era una scena che riusciva sempre a far sciogliere il cuore di entrambe, ma il viso di quella donna, sempre così tirato e innaturale, rovinava il bel momento. Intanto, ogni occasione era buona per coglierle con inviti a fare qualcosa con lei oppure in famiglia.

«Alex». Una mattina spalancò la porta del bagno che lei aveva lasciato socchiusa mentre si lavava i denti, sorridendole. «Che ne diresti se ci facessimo una bella chiacchierata madre-figlia questo pomeriggio, ti va bene?».

Non le rispose, con la bocca che colava dentifricio.

Oppure sorprendendo Kara in momenti casuali della giornata.

Guardava il frigorifero svogliata scoprendo che Lena aveva fatto scomparire anche l'ultimo yogurt. Chiuse lo sportello e si ritrovò Lillian Luthor davanti a lei, facendola sobbalzare dallo spavento. «Kara. Che ne pensi se, questa sera, ci guardassimo un film tutte insieme in salone? Potresti sceglierlo tu, va bene?».

Alex parlava al cellulare e Lillian Luthor si era palesata davanti a lei, in cortile, con le mani l'una sull'altra e non mancò di guardarla finché non terminò la sua chiamata con Maggie. «Lillian…?».

«Alex, cara, mi chiedevo se ci fosse qualcosa che potessimo fare per avvicinare la famiglia. Sai, ho come la sensazione che le cose tra Kara e Lena non stiano andando troppo bene e vorrei unirle, ma non so… Tu hai qualche idea? Cosa piacerebbe fare a Kara? La serata film non è andata molto bene…».

Kara aveva scelto un film d'amore e Lena non aveva fatto altro che sbadigliare rumorosamente dai primi dieci minuti. Per dispetto, Kara che era al suo fianco, le aveva sfilato dalla schiena uno dei suoi cuscini preferiti, così Lena aveva cercato di riprenderselo, e a metà film la situazione era degenerata tanto che Eliza aveva confiscato tutti i cuscini quando avevano iniziato a darseli addosso, ma piano, fingendo di non farlo.

«Ti è caduto il cuscino».

«Sicura? Mi era parso fosse caduto a te, non vorrei restassi senza».

Alex trattenne una risata al ricordo, guardando il viso di Lillian seriamente colpito dalla situazione. «Emh… non lo so… Kara in realtà è una persona molto semplice, potrebbe prendere più in simpatia Lena se, ad esempio, le lasciasse anche solo il suo yog-».

«Cosa ne pensi di un gioco tutte insieme?», la interruppe e Alex si zittì. «Sì, un gioco da tavola potrebbe spingere tutte a conoscerci meglio». Se ne andò, lasciandola perplessa.

E così quella sarebbe presto entrata nei ricordi della famiglia Danvers, _o Danvers-Luthor_ , come la peggior giocata a Monopoly da quando la scatola del gioco entrò in quella casa. Kara non era mai stata una cima nei giochi di società, specie in quello specifico gioco, ma soprattutto in quella specifica sera, scoprì: Lena Luthor riuscì ad acquistare il 75% delle proprietà sul tabellone in meno di quindici minuti di gioco, spillandole fino all'ultimo centesimo, notando con quanta goduria amava dirle di doverle dei soldi.

«Presto finirai per dormire sotto ai ponti, Kara», rise Lillian Luthor, contagiando anche Eliza. Facile per lei parlare, essendo seconda. Alex non ci provò, fulminata da una sola occhiataccia.

«Se non finirò per comprare anche quelli», sottolineò Lena a bassa voce.

Eliza e Lillian erano troppo prese tra loro per sentirla, ma Kara non si lasciò sfuggire quel sussurro e lo stesso Alex, che tentò di fermare la sorella con uno sguardo, inutilmente. «Beh, forse non riuscirai a farlo: dicono che faccia malissimo al cervello guardare il cellulare prima di dormire».

Lena la degnò appena di mezza occhiata prima di riprendere con accuratezza a sistemare le file delle sue banconote sul tavolo. «Guardare le ultime scoperte nel campo della biotecnologia mi aiuta a conciliare il sonno. Durante la notte, mentre dormiamo, la mente umana continua a lavorare su quanto abbiamo appreso quando eravamo coscienti. Non mi sorprende che tu non lo capisca, dopotutto i _o sono solo una ricca sfondata che pensa di essere migliore di voi perché ho dato gli esami di due anni in uno_ ».

«Scusa?». Kara impallidì, deglutendo: le stava davvero rivoltando contro la sua discussione al telefono con Alex quando erano sul treno? La ricordava fin troppo bene, pensò.

«Kara, Lena scherzava, non prenderla così sul personale», la implorò Eliza. La sua voce era paziente, ma il suo sguardo raccontava una storia diversa.

Alex pensò di intervenire prima che la cosa degenerasse come con la serata film, con le pedine e le casette al posto dei cuscini. «Lena, Kara intendeva dire che i raggi dei telefoni- È solo che non riesce più a dormire e la cosa la rende nervosa».

«Lo avevo notato», battibeccò. «Immagino dovrà pazientare finché non diventerà un'abitudine e il suo corpo si adeguerà di conseguenza».

«Lena, potresti essere più gentile», rimarcò Lillian.

Lei sospirò, prendendo i dadi dal tabellone. «Potrei. Ma così è più divertente», si lasciò andare a un forzato sorriso. Lanciò i dadi. Stava per muovere la pedina quando Kara si alzò facendo cadere la sedia e infine gettando il tabellone e tutto il gioco a terra, raggiungendo a passo svelto camera sua.

 

                                                                   

 

Eliza non riusciva, per la prima volta da quando l'aveva adottata, a capire appieno il comportamento di sua figlia. Era sempre stata una bambina un po' aliena in tutto; con lei aveva dovuto ricominciare daccapo su parecchie cose ed era scesa a patti con altri per farla stare tranquilla e per renderla una Danvers a tutti gli effetti, adesso le sembrava quasi di dover fare il giro e di dover ricominciare daccapo un'altra volta, di dover tentare un approccio diverso. Di tutto si sarebbe aspettata meno che le due loro figlie, quelle che avevano più cose in comune, si sarebbero fatte i dispetti come due adolescenti.

«Forse dovrei chiedere ad Alex», si massaggiò la tempia nel dirlo, provata da quella situazione che andava a peggiorare, «di scambiarsi camera con Kara. Alex è più matura e… la cosa non le piacerà, lo so, ma non vedo alternative».

Dietro di lei, seduta sul materasso, Lillian Luthor cominciò a massaggiarle la schiena, ed Eliza si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso rilassato. «Sei certa che separarle possa essere la soluzione?», intervenne. «Sono convinta che tutto sia dovuto a questa novità. Kara sarà esplosa questa sera, ma Lena riuscirebbe a far arrabbiare anche i santi; è lei che ha esagerato. Secondo me dovremo dare loro del tempo, non si conoscono e non fanno che stuzzicarsi a vicenda; quando scioglieranno i muri che si sono imposte, si guarderanno per la prima volta e impareranno a volersi bene». Sentì Eliza sospirare.

«Lena avrà anche esagerato, ma non ho mai visto Kara comportarsi così… Certo, quando aveva quindici anni era una vera gatta da pelare, troppo suscettibile e con voglia di disobbedire, un po' come tutti gli adolescenti, anche se naturalmente non come Alex, no», scosse la testa, «perché era quasi sempre lei la mente di tutto e a creare problemi… Ma Kara è gentile, e dolce, non fa queste cose. Lei riesce sempre ad andare d'accordo con tutti e non capisco proprio perché si lasci provocare da Lena in questo modo».

«Potremmo organizzare delle belle uscite tutte insieme, funzionò con Lena quando era bambina», mormorò l'altra con un sorriso.

«Potremmo, sì…», parve pensarci, «Forse hai ragione». Si girò il tanto per trovare il suo viso e scambiarsi un bacio.

 

Lena era già in camera, probabilmente a guardare uno dei suoi preziosi documentari, pensava Kara, ma lei non aveva avuto voglia di raggiungerla in stanza e si era seduta in cucina, guardando il vuoto. Tanto non sarebbe riuscita a dormire comunque. Alex era seduta nella sedia accanto.

«Cosa ti ha fatto sapere Maggie? Su Lillian?», le chiese la prima, senza guardarla.

«Non ha potuto approfondire. Ha dato una veloce occhiata ed è uscito fuori che è una donna potente, d'affari, intelligente, ricca, tutte cose che già sapevamo. Appena potrà riprovarci, mi darà aggiornamenti». Alex guardò la sorella con attenzione, sapeva a cosa stava pensando. «Non ti piace Lena, ma ancora meno Lillian». Kara si girò a guardarla, senza dire una parola. «E comunque, quella ragazza sta cercando di far uscire il peggio di te, Kara. Glielo stai lasciando fare… Tu non sei così».

«Ma-», s'interruppe, imbronciandosi.

«E non dirmi che è stata lei a iniziare».

«È stata lei a iniziare, Alex!», brontolò. «Lo so che lo fa apposta, ma non riesco a farne a meno, mi fa saltare i nervi. Mi guarda in un modo, e come si atteggia, e hai visto come mi ha risposto durante il Monopoly?», gonfiò le guance, «Si crede tanto furba, ma lei non sa che non può vincere in questa casa».

«Stai citando _Home Alone_?».

«Gliela farò pagare, Alex. Te lo posso assicurare», annuì con decisione, «Eliza è troppo cieca per vedere chi si è portata in casa, ma ci siamo noi».

Alex la guardò per un attimo, poi di colpo scese il piede destro che aveva appoggiato comodamente sulla sedia, rimettendosi composta e annuendo. «Mentre aspettiamo aggiornamenti da Maggie, indagheremo su Lillian per conto nostro. Quelle due sono troppo diverse… deve per forza esserci qualcosa sotto, non mi convincono».

«E intanto faremo guerra a Lena».

«No, non mettermi in mezzo in questa cosa».

«Faremo guerra a Lena», ribadì Kara, con una nuova luce negli occhi. «Guerra vuole, e guerra avrà».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo 2 sarà qui pubblicato giovedì 5 e si intitola "La guerra" :D


	3. 2. La guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara è decisa a farla pagare a Lena, mentre con Alex indaga su Lillian Luthor in cerca di un pretesto qualsiasi per non fidarsi di lei. Ma una giornata in piscina potrebbe cambiare le carte in tavola...

 

 

Lena si alzò alle sette e un quarto puntuale come al suo solito. Guardò con appena dell'interesse il rigonfiamento sotto le coperte nel letto vicino e, con tutta calma, si sistemò il suo e si portò da cambiarsi in bagno, dove uscì mezzora dopo perfetta come sempre, con una gonna a tubo, scura, una maglietta chiara e leggera e i lisci capelli corvini ancora bagnati, da un lato. Anche se non doveva uscire, poiché in quel posto di periferia non avrebbe saputo proprio dove andare, non era solita girare per casa Danvers, che non considerava di certo anche Luthor, in modo informale. Per lei, era tanto se indossava dei sandali da casa invece di quelli per uscire. Lillian Luthor aveva provato a convincerla a smettere, nessuna di loro indossava indumenti come se stessero per correre in ufficio, ma erano state parole a vuoto. Lena Luthor non poteva fare come a casa, perché non si sentiva a casa.

Andò spedita al piano di sotto; sapeva di dover fare presto prima che la minore delle Danvers si svegliasse o non sarebbe riuscita a farla piagnucolare sullo yogurt. Era un bene che quella ragazzina non riuscisse a dormire quando lei guardava i video dal cellulare, così al mattino era talmente stanca da dormire più del solit- si bloccò appena sceso l'ultimo scalino, guardando davanti a lei, seduta a tavola, Kara Danvers in t-shirt e pantaloncini che leccava un cucchiaino. Appena si accorse di lei, quella sorrise con estrema soddisfazione.

«Ops, erano _solo quattro_ …», bofonchiò, indicando i quattro barattolini di yogurt vuoti sul tavolo. «Spero non ne volessi anche tu».

Era stata una settimana estenuante quella appena trascorsa, ma Kara era certa che il bello doveva ancora venire.

 

«Ti sei mangiata quattro barattoli di yogurt? Tutti insieme?». Alex tentò con ogni mezzo di non urlare, stringendo i denti e picchiando la sorella contro una spalla.

Kara aveva un aspetto tutt'altro che sereno: si reggeva la pancia dolorante e gonfiava le guance dalla nausea.

«Non stai facendo sport in questi giorni, non riuscirai a digerire come al solito. E quattro barattoli sono troppi anche per te, Kara».

«Ho aperto il frigo e ho visto che erano quattro, Eliza doveva averne comprato due in più del solito perché li mangia anche lei, non potevo mica lasciarglieli, scusa», strinse le labbra, gonfiando gli occhi, «Mi sono sacrificata per vincere la guerra».

Erano nella camera padronale, in maestoso silenzio poiché nessuno doveva sorprenderle là dentro. Eliza e Lillian erano in giardino a sistemare le piante nella piccola serra, come ogni mattina, e non avevano visto Lena da quando la sorprese a finire il quarto yogurt. Kara si accasciò sul letto, mentre Alex apriva i cassetti che avrebbero contenuto i segreti di Lillian Luthor.

Tailleur, abiti ricamati, costosissimi pezzi che Alex temeva anche solo di toccare per non sgualcirli. Aprì un altro cassetto e altri abiti. Il terzo cassetto conteneva solo intimo e non indugiò a lungo. Nel quarto cassetto trovò orologi, pochette e, in fondo, dei documenti. Allungò la mano per prenderli e riuscì a sfilare una foto in bianco e nero che catturò subito la sua attenzione.

«Ehi, Kara, guarda».

«Cosa?», brontolò, cercando di mettersi seduta mantenendosi la pancia con sofferenza.

«Questo deve essere il suo vecchio marito, Lionel Luthor», le mostrò il ritratto nella foto. Un uomo dallo sguardo fermo come da famiglia, severo, freddo. Aveva i baffi e la barbetta perfettamente curata, i capelli lisci tenuti da un lato con una riga. «Non sembra una vecchia foto, forse è stata scattata non troppo distante dalla sua morte».

«Per cosa è morto?».

«Malattia, infarto, incidente alla Luthor Corp, ci sono molte supposizioni e non è mai stato diffuso nulla di ufficiale», rispose con serietà, guardando di nuovo la foto con attenzione. «Qui non sembra malato».

«Magari è stato davvero solo un'incidente», rispose, trattenendo un gemito di dolore alla sua pancia che brontolava.

«O magari la famiglia Luthor nasconde qualcosa», sussurrò la sorella. «Lillian Luthor è una donna abituata a una vita molto diversa dalla nostra, suo marito era molto più simile a lei. Cosa ci fa adesso con nostra madre?», chiese più a se stessa che a Kara. Il brontolio della pancia risuonò nella stanza e Alex rimise a posto la foto, scuotendo la testa. Dalla finestra aperta udì Eliza e Lillian rientrare. «È meglio tornare domani».

«Adesso hai bisogno di me?».

«No», scosse la testa, «Hai in mente dell'altro?».

«No, devo solo correre in bagno».

 

Non sembrava facile reperire materiale bollente su Lillian Luthor. Sebbene fosse vero che aveva preso la loro casa come sua, non poteva davvero aver portato ogni genere di cosa interessante con lei nella casa che pensava avrebbero usato solo per le vacanze. Se voleva davvero trovare qualcosa di compromettente, Alex sapeva che l'ideale sarebbe stato mettere mano nella sua casa a National City. Ma per quello avrebbe dovuto aspettare decisamente troppo.

«Dobbiamo prenderle il telefono», suggerì Alex in un bisbiglio.

«Non si accorgerà nemmeno che glielo abbia fatto sparire per qualche minuto».

«No, Kara. So che sei veloce, ma ho come la sensazione che lei sappia che abbiamo in mente qualcosa: lasceremo che sia lei a lasciarlo incustodito, provare a portarglielo via è troppo rischioso».

Tuttavia aspettare che fosse lei a dimenticarlo da qualche parte sembrava un piano destinato a diventare molto lungo e molto noioso. Loro non le toglievano occhio di dosso mai, ma forse aveva ragione Alex e la donna sapeva che stavano tramando qualcosa, poiché se lo portava sempre dietro. Nonostante le avesse detto di non farlo, Kara tentò di avvicinarsi a lei mentre teneva il cellulare poggiato su un mobile ma, com'era riuscita a prenderlo in mano, Lena la guardò e così lo rimise giù di scatto, cercando di far finta di niente, prendendo un biscotto dalla biscottiera. Kara era veloce, ma di certo la discrezione non era il suo forte e Lillian si voltò per sorriderle e per incastrarla in un colloquio madre-figlia. Amava fare loro domande sconvenienti e inopportune per poi non ascoltarne le risposte, continuando a intavolare una discussione a senso unico.

«Allora, Kara, come vai con lo studio?».

«Emh… non male, sto-».

«Anche il tuo ragazzo va all'università?».

Kara arrossì, sorridendo debolmente. «Io non ho ness-».

«Scommetto che vi vedete sempre lì al campus, eh? Non ti manca?».

Se avesse potuto, Kara sarebbe diventata ancor più imbarazzata, continuando a torcersi le mani con nervosismo. Stavolta riuscì ad aprire la bocca appena prima che la interrompesse:

«Ah, i giovani… Tutto amore e passione», sorrise e si allontanò, portando con sé il cellulare.

Kara restò impalata per qualche attimo, cercando di capire cosa fosse appena successo, per poi rendersi conto di essere ancora sotto stretto sguardo di Lena Luthor e arrossì violentemente, andandosene senza dire una parola.

Odiava quando la guardava, ancor più di quando cercava di farla arrabbiare. Sapeva che si stava organizzando la watchlist dei documentari per le notti a seguire, ma non sapeva che Kara Danvers aveva un piano. Se era difficile impossessarsi del telefono di sua madre, per quello di Lena era un gioco da ragazzi. Si nascose dietro la porta della camera di sua sorella e attese che Lena uscisse dalla loro camera in comune per scendere in cucina per sgattaiolare veloce, entrare in camera e prenderle il cellulare lasciato sul letto, e così cambiare la batteria con una delle sue vecchie che teneva in un cassetto. Era esauritissima e le avrebbe offerto un buon vantaggio. Una volta tornata, Lena non si sarebbe neppure resa conto dello scambio.

Kara si mise a letto serena e quando il documentario partì come sempre e la batteria si esaurì tanto in fretta che non trascorsero neppure venti minuti di video, le lamentele di Lena erano state la sua buonanotte.

Il giorno successivo Kara era pronta. Sapeva che Eliza aveva ricomprato gli yogurt quando lei e Lillian erano uscite a prendere il giornaliero, dunque si alzò alle sette, la sua coinquilina ancora dormiva, si cambiò in fretta con un pantalone corto e una canottiera e sistemò il pigiama sotto le coperte per far pensare di essere ancora là sotto, così uscì dalla stanza con passo felpato. Erano ancora tutti a dormire e camminò sicura per il corridoio, tanto sicura che sbatté il naso contro la porta del bagno che si aprì di colpo. Lena Luthor la guardò sorpresa, ma Kara era troppo preoccupata a massaggiarsi il naso e a lamentarsi per accorgersi di lei che fece di tutto per trattenere una sincera risata.

«In piedi così presto? Beh, è perfetto, potrai farmi compagnia durante la colazione».

L'aveva ingannata, accidenti, chissà cos'aveva in mente di fare ai suoi yogurt. Mentre quella sparì in cucina lei si rintanò in bagno, rimuginando sul da farsi: non poteva davvero pensare di averle fatto credere di essere ancora a letto, usando il suo stesso trucco. Il nemico imparava in fretta le regole del gioco, pensò.

Scendendo le scale vide con sconcerto che i suoi quattro yogurt erano sul tavolo accanto a un cucchiaino, sopra la sua tovaglietta blu e rossa da colazione. I suoi sensi di ragno le dicevano che era una trappola. Si accostò con cautela, guardandosi attorno con disagio, finché non vide arrivare Lena con una piccola tazza di caffè tra le mani. Le sorrise mentre si sedeva nel posto davanti a quello con la sua tovaglietta, facendole cenno di accomodarsi proprio lì. Ora era certa che fosse una trappola.

Kara la fissò mantenendo uno sguardo duro, sedendo a rallentatore davanti ai suoi yogurt.

«Sai, non ho potuto fare a meno di notare, ieri, quanto ti piacessero gli yogurt. Così quando li ho visti in frigo, poco fa, ho pensato di lasciarteli. Buon appetito». Soffiò contro la tazzina di caffè, fissandola a sua volta.

Kara deglutì, prendendo uno dei barattoli e aprendolo. _Accidenti_. _Accidenti_. _Accidenti_. Il suo piano era di mangiarne uno solo e nascondere gli altri in modo che Lena non li trovasse, non era proprio pronta all'idea di passare un'altra giornata col mal di pancia. Quella però era una sfida che Supergirl non poteva rifiutare. Ci immerse il cucchiaino e cominciò a mangiare con ingordigia, non trattenendo mugolii di apprezzamento. «Grazie, è così buono…», bofonchiò a bocca piena.

Lena sorseggiava il suo caffè, non mancando di guardarla un solo attimo. «Sì, ne mangiavo uno un'oretta dal caffè, me lo portavo via, sai, per non avere fame più tardi, ma considerato quanto ti piacciono, penso di poter mangiare dell'altro».

Kara si costrinse un sorriso, per poi ingoiare un grosso boccone. Prese uno dei barattoli e lo lasciò accanto a lei. «Prendilo pure, ma figurati».

«Oh, no, davvero», lei lo riportò indietro, «Dopotutto questa è casa tua, non mi permetterei mai».

«Insisto». Kara riprese lo yogurt ma Lena la bloccò con la mano sulla sua.

«Non ci pensare».

Kara deglutì e lasciò stare, continuando a mangiare intanto che lei beveva il caffè.

 

«Non ci credo che ti sei mangiata di nuovo tutti e quattro gli yogurt».

« _Dovevo farlo_ , Alex, lei mi stava guardando. Pensava che le chiedessi pietà e invece si sbagliava, gliel'ho fatta vedere io! Ho uno stomaco d'acciaio», si batté contro una mano e subito dopo si lasciò andare un lamento di dolore, accasciandosi sul letto padronale.

Alex riaprì il cassetto scoperto il giorno prima e cominciò a sfogliare i documenti per vedere di cosa si trattava. «Se continui con questa faida, passerai il resto della tua vita in bagno».

La maggiore scoprì presto che i documenti non erano altro che bozze e articoli scientifici sugli esperimenti che conducevano alla Luthor Corp, e a meno che quegli esperimenti non fossero eseguiti sugli alieni o non ci fosse spiegato qualcosa di illegale non le erano di alcuna utilità.

La loro unica chance era avere quel telefono, ma ogni volta che si avvicinavano all'obiettivo, mancava poco che Lena Luthor le scoprisse. Intanto, Kara non sembrava voler affatto abbandonare l'idea di farle guerra, al contrario ogni volta che sentiva la nausea questa la spingeva a fargliela pagare.

Così le fece mancare l'acqua calda durante una delle sue lunghe docce, gettò un pizzico di sale quando nessuno guardava nel suo piatto, staccava il modem di casa quando accedeva al wi-fi con il suo laptop. Lena sapeva bene che era lei a farle capitare di tutto, eppure non ne faceva cenno con sua madre e si limitava a subire e a guardarla con disprezzo. Kara sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare un colpo grosso adesso che ne aveva l'occasione, prima che lei contrattaccasse. Intanto, aveva caldamente consigliato ad Eliza di non ricomprare più yogurt per un po' di tempo.

 

Il giorno dopo era quello che Lillian aspettava più di tutti, poiché aveva prenotato per cinque in un parco acquatico. Pranzarono in mattinata per partire per mezzogiorno. Ognuna di loro si portò dietro una borsa con le cose essenziali e sia Kara che Alex tennero particolarmente d'occhio quella di Lillian da quando la videro far scivolare il suo telefono in una delle tasche. In piscina. Ce la dovevano fare.

Il sole era uno spettacolo bollente, sapevano di aver azzeccato la giornata ideale da passare in un posto simile. Si accorsero del gran numero di visitatori da quando varcarono le porte ed Eliza e Lillian si strinsero emozionate come due bambine. Avevano prenotato i loro cinque sdrai davanti a una piscina per adulti e appena arrivate poggiarono le loro borse. Lillian aprì subito l'ombrellone accanto al suo sdraio e lei ed Eliza avvicinarono i propri per stare l'una con l'altra sotto l'ombra. Kara si spogliò subito, guardando con fermento da una parte all'altra com'erano circondate da acqua, scivoli, piattaforme altissime, giochi di tutti i tipi. Alex dovette ricordarle del loro piano per impossessarsi del cellulare poiché spesso e volentieri aveva anche lei la tendenza ad emozionarsi come una bambina. Anche Lena si spogliò, senza fretta. Kara non si lasciò sfuggire come d'improvviso aveva attirato su di sé più di uno sguardo. Odiava ammetterlo, ma era davvero bellissima: indossava un bikini completamente nero che le faceva risaltare la pelle diafana e le forme. Non era affatto come lei, che aveva un fisico più asciutto per via dello sport, Lena sembrava straordinariamente morbida, tonica, e _cos'erano quelle?_ Pensava, fissandole, mentre lei si sdraiava al sole; doveva portare almeno una terza abbondante. Glielo avrebbe chiesto se fossero state più amiche che nemiche.

«Kara!».

Alex la fece trasalire e arrossì di colpo, immaginando che l'avesse vista fissarle il seno. «Non è come pensi».

« _Come pensi?_ Come penso cosa?».

«Come pensi che stessi facendo quel che non ho fatto», disse d'un fiato, «Perché non l'ho fatto! Stavo solo pensando e-e il resto…», indicò vagamente verso i loro sdrai, «è pura coincidenza».

Alex guardò la sorella e dopo gli sdrai, cercando di capire almeno una parola del farfuglio di cose che aveva detto. «Oookey… Ascoltami, resta concentrata, sorellina. Oggi è la nostra serata: appena Eliza e Lillian si alzeranno per andarsi a bagnare, le prenderemo il cellulare e ci allontaneremo piano. Prima che tornino sarà già al suo posto».

«Ottimo», annuì, sentendosi ancora agitata.

«Lena potrebbe essere un problema».

«Lena? Perch-».

«Perché è sempre in mezzo», guardò la sorella, «Svegliati, Kara, sei sempre tu la prima a fare la guerra a Lena Luthor. Non lasciarti deconcentrare dai giochi d'acqua, abbiamo una missione! Se dovesse essere ancora lì quando Eliza e Lillian se ne vanno, allora tu dovrai distrarre Lena».

«Perfetto! Perché io?».

«Perché è te che odia di più», le poggiò le mani sulle spalle, tentando un incoraggiamento.

Come sempre quando dovevano portare a termine un piano che confidava nei movimenti degli altri, questo era destinato a non portare alcun frutto. Senza perderle d'occhio un attimo, e quindi con dispiacere di Kara senza andare in giro per il parco acquatico ma restando nella piscina vicina, giocarono con una palla cercando di evitare i materassini degli altri, nuotarono, si fermarono a bordo piscina per chiacchierare, e poi giocarono ancora, non sapendo cosa fare. Eliza e Lillian si erano mosse solo per mettere l'una sull'altra la crema solare e per passarsi delle riviste. Lena Luthor, invece, si era messa la crema ed era rimasta nel suo sdraio tutto il tempo, con la testa coperta da un ombrellone.

«Sarà passata più di un'ora…», borbottò Kara, abbracciata al pallone che la teneva a galla in piscina. Guardava le due donne e poi Lena, ancora immobile.

«Un'ora e trentatré minuti», aggiunse Alex, dando un'occhiata al suo orologio digitale, nuotando accanto alla sorella. «Dobbiamo smuoverle, non possiamo perdere anche questa sera. Una settimana e torneremo a National City: dobbiamo sciogliere i nostri dubbi su questa relazione prima che possiamo o poi sarà tardi…».

Kara le guardò ancora e poi di nuovo Lena, alzando il pallone e sogghignando. «Bomba in arrivo!», tuonò, lanciando la palla. Colpì Lena in pieno, bagnando lei e lo sdraio, schizzando Lillian ed Eliza poco distanti.

Lena si alzò con uno scatto e guardò le due in cagnesco, abbassando gli occhiali da sole.

«Sei migliorata sui lanci, vero? Bella mira», bisbigliò Alex.

«Supergirl non sbaglia mai un colpo».

«Congratulazioni, sorellina! O finirà per amarti così come sei o ti odierà per il resto dei tuoi giorni», rise, raggiungendo la scaletta.

Lena lanciò a Kara un'altra occhiataccia mentre si alzava dallo sdraio e recuperava un asciugamano. Kara la tenne d'occhio, sorridendo, prima di decidere di uscire dall'acqua anche lei.

Alex convinse Eliza e Lillian a fare un giro per il parco; ora che erano entrambe bagnate, potevano essere schizzate senza problemi lungo le varie piscine e giochi, e non potevano proprio permettersi di non godersi appieno di ciò che offriva la giornata. «Vi farete tanti bei ricordi insieme per il futuro», rise, spingendo sua madre, accanto a Lillian.

«Oh, Alex», Eliza rise, stringendo Lillian di schiena, che camminava a un passo da lei. «E va bene, avremo dei ricordi per quando saremo vecchie e avvizzite».

«Io continuerò a portarti in piscina anche da vecchia e avvizzita», rimbeccò Lillian.

«Sarai vecchia e avvizzita con me?».

«No, parlavo di te. Io continuerò a essere una signora di classe».

Risero ed Eliza le diede un colpetto a un braccio, per poi prendersi la mano, continuando a camminare verso un'altra piscina.

Alex restò indietro, guardando le loro mani unite con un misto di intenerimento e orrore.

Kara riprese il pallone, prima che Lena avesse una mezza idea di bucarglielo, e lo trascinò con sé verso Alex.

«D'accordo, Kara, ottima mossa e ora tocca di nuovo a te», sussurrò a un passo da lei, «Scusati con Lena e offrile qualcosa nel bar laggiù», si voltò, indicando una casetta rotonda in mezzo a tanti bagnanti. «Mi serve solo-».

«Scusarmi?», sbottò. Si tappò la bocca quando pensò di averlo detto a voce troppo alta, guardando verso Lena, che passava l'asciugamano anche sullo sdraio. C'era molta gente, si capivano appena parlando a bassa voce tra loro, ma non voleva rischiare. «Non pensavo di doverlo fare! Perché non le offri qualcosa tu?».

«Perché non sono stata io a lanciare il pallone. Che senso avrebbe?».

«Perché sei una buona sorella maggiore e vuoi prenderti cura di me cercando di riparare ai miei sbagli?», la guardò speranzosa.

« _Vai_ », rimarcò bene, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Portati dietro il cellulare, ti manderò un messaggio quando avrò quello di Lillian». La spinse verso i loro sdrai e Kara gonfiò le guance, raggiungendo Lena.

Quel piano cominciava a non piacerle più. Sbuffò, appoggiando il pallone sul suo sdraio, guardando Lena che si risedeva nel suo. Fece un colpo di tosse e si avvicinò cautamente, passandosi le mani nel pantaloncino da mare. Vide i suoi occhi verde chiaro, glaciali, che la fissavano, sopra gli occhiali da sole.

«Avete deliberato?».

«Cosa?».

«Tu e tua sorella. Avete deciso la prossima mossa?». Si sfilò gli occhiali da sole, poggiandoli sul piccolo tavolino su cui era incastrato l'ombrellone, guardando lei con attenzione.

Kara arrossì, sforzandosi di non far cadere il suo sguardo sul suo seno. Normalmente non ci avrebbe fatto tanto caso, lo sapeva, ma lei era in piedi e Lena stava seduta, bucavano il suo campo visivo, non era certo per malizia. Temeva per lo sforzo di passare per una statua di cera.

«Non so cos'avete in mente, ma è chiaro che qualcosa c'è».

«No», sbuffò, ridendo, «Alex mi stava sgridando per… il pallone, sai, pensa che sia stata una cosa poco carina». Si dondolò, non sapendo come continuare. «Forse mi dovrei… _scusare_ con te».

Lena inarcò un sopracciglio, scrutandola con meraviglia. «Quindi vuoi chiedermi scusa perché tua sorella ti ha detto di farlo?».

«Sì! No, no, lo avrei fatto comunque».

Lena Luthor non sembrava molto convinta, ma scrollò di spalle, annuendo. «Scuse accettate».

«Tutto qui?».

«Pensavi mi sarei vendicata buttandoti in piscina? O staccandoti il wi-fi quando ti connetti da casa?», fece una smorfia con le labbra, «Che cosa infantile».

Kara arrossì ancor di più, colpita nel segno. Si girò verso Alex, che la incitò con lo sguardo, e allora fece un altro colpo di tosse, decidendo di riprovarci. «Va bene, tu non mi piaci e io non piaccio a te, ma-».

«Tu mi piaci».

« _Cosa?_ », la fermò di colpo e Kara spalancò gli occhi.

«Mi piaci. All'inizio no, lo ammetto, ma mi piace quando ti arrabbi; prenderti in giro è una delle cose più divertenti che io abbia mai fatto», si sdraiò, riprendendo gli occhiali da sole e infilandoseli; probabilmente pensava che la discussione stesse terminando.

Kara deglutì, dondolandosi ancora e massaggiandosi un braccio per il nervosismo. «Farò finta di non aver sentito».

«Come preferisci».

«Dicevo che, _nonostante non ci piacciamo_ », digrignò i denti, sottolineando un _per niente_ , «siamo costrette a frequentarci per le nostre madri. Quindi mi vorrei scusare con te offrendoti qualcosa».

Lena si abbassò di nuovo gli occhiali, guardandola dritta negli occhi.

«Nel bar», sorrise Kara, «Laggiù. Adesso».

«Oh, va bene».

Si alzò e Kara lanciò uno sguardo ad Alex, che le fece cenno di andare via. Lei non pensava avrebbe accettato, sembrava troppo facile. Lena si agganciò un pareo colorato in vita, seguendo Kara che aveva recuperato il suo cellulare e il portafogli.

Solo adesso Kara notò di essere più alta di Lena, camminandole a fianco. Per un attimo si chiese com'era possibile, era certa di essere stata più volte a un passo da lei e di essere più bassa, ma al parco acquatico non indossava scarpe né stivali, solo infradito, niente tacchi. Sembrava quasi una persona normale non agghindata come una ricca donna d'affari. Passeggiarono accanto fino a una delle pedane di legno che portavano alla casetta, notando entrambe quanta gente ci fosse prendendo da bere e quanta seduta negli sgabelli posti intorno al piccolo locale interno del parco. Una bambina con un grosso coccodrillo gonfiabile passò davanti a loro di corsa e per poco Kara non sbandò addosso all'altra. Lena era rimasta zitta e seria per tutto il breve tragitto.

«Cosa vuoi prendere?», le chiese Kara, massaggiandosi le mani, guardando la casetta e la gente in fila, invece di guardare lei.

«Tu cosa avevi in mente?».

In quel momento Kara sentì il cellulare vibrare e ci diede una veloce occhiata, leggendo di Alex che non era ancora riuscita a impossessarsi del telefono perché Eliza e Lillian erano tornate indietro, dicendo che ci avrebbe pensato lei. Strinse le labbra in una smorfia di disapprovazione, ricordandosi poi che Lena aspettava ancora una sua risposta. «Una cola?».

«Per me va bene», la fissò e poi il suo cellulare con aria di curiosità.

Una cola come tutte le persone normali, pensò ancora Kara. Niente vestiti eleganti, una cola. Era strano pensare fosse la stessa Lena di sempre.

Kara si guardò ancora intorno, pensando al da farsi. Forse Alex avrebbe avuto bisogno del suo aiuto, ciononostante riportare Lena indietro significava tornare al punto di partenza. Mancavano ancora due persone e poi avrebbe ordinato da bere. «Perché non vai a sederti là e mi aspetti?», le indicò una delle poche panchine rosse ancora vuote intorno alla piazzetta su cui al centro c'era il piccolo bar, dove molte altre persone stavano consumando. «Ancora due persone e sono da te», le sorrise e Lena la guardò attentamente, come se sospettasse qualche tiro mancino, ma non scorgendolo annuì.

«Ti aspetto, allora».

Kara la guardò andarsi a sedere, poggiandosi contro la panchina e perdendosi con lo sguardo. C'era gente che rideva, schiamazzi, un ragazzo brillo che gridava contro gli amici, delle famiglie con bambini, coppiette felici, e poi c'era lei, Lena Luthor, che sembrava non far parte di quel quadro, che era fuori, distante da tutto, nella sua serietà e malinconia. Un po' troppo malinconica, pensò. Forse lei aveva davvero esagerato nel prenderla di mira, dopotutto.

«Oh, scusami». Un ragazzo le andò addosso e si fermò, scrutandola con attenzione dalla testa ai piedi. Kara gli scambiò un sorriso, guardando che mancava ancora una sola persona prima di lei, ma il ragazzo restò impalato, continuando ad ammirarla. «Wow… cioè, se sapevo che sarei finito ad andare a sbattere contro a te, mi sarei dato il tempo di farlo per bene».

Lei rise, scuotendo la testa. «Funziona mai?».

«Dovresti dirmelo tu», rise anche lui, grattandosi il capo.

Kara gli sorrise e passò avanti, vedendo che il suo turno era arrivato. Ordinò le due cola con ghiaccio, consigliato dalla barista, e guardò lui, che era rimasto al suo fianco. «Sei di queste parti?».

«Di National City».

«Anch'io». Era carino, pensò, forse non sarebbe stata nemmeno una cattiva idea scambiarsi il numero. Prese le due cola e pagò, allontanandosi con lui dalla casetta.

«Allora, come ti chiami?».

Kara stava per aprire bocca quando un braccio le circondò la vita e in un attimo si sentì avvampare, sussultando.

«Ehi, tesoro, sono arrivate le nostre cola?», Lena le parlò con la voce calda all'orecchio destro, mettendosi in punta di piedi e circondandola in un abbraccio; il ragazzo sbiancò.

«Non avevo capito che- Scusa», barbugliò, alzando le mani. Infine sorrise e si defilò il più in fretta possibile, facendo slalom in mezzo alla folla.

Lena si separò da lei con un sorriso compiaciuto, prendendo una delle cola e bevendo un sorso dalla cannuccia.

Kara era rimasta senza parole, immobile. Sopo dopo qualche secondo di smarrimento decise di parlare, seguendola verso la panchina. «Questo era per la pallonata?».

«Umh, sì», sorrise ancora, sedendo, «E per la batteria del mio cellulare. La rivoglio indietro».

Bevvero seguendo con lo sguardo gli altri clienti del parco, senza dire più una parola. Un bambino che piangeva attirò l'attenzione di entrambe e lo guardarono finché il padre non lo prese in braccio e se lo portò via, sparendo dal loro campo visivo. Una coppietta stava bevendo le cola con la cannuccia, come loro, seduti su di un'altra panchina rossa come la loro, e Kara spostò lo sguardo, improvvisamente a disagio. La scena di prima era stata un colpo basso: quel ragazzo, che era da qualche parte in quel parco, pensava che loro fossero una coppietta come quei due. Spostò gli occhi verso Lena, guardando i suoi lineamenti duri, le guance rossastre per il sole, le spalle probabilmente scottate nonostante il bagno di crema solare. Ci mise troppo tempo a notare che i suoi occhi, dall'altra parte delle lenti nere, la stavano guardando. Si rivoltò di scatto, tuffando la bocca contro la cannuccia e bevendo rumorosamente. _Che figura_ , pensò.

«Come fai senza occhiali?», le chiese Lena, interrompendo il silenzio che era diventato imbarazzante.

Il cellulare di Kara vibrò e lesse rapidamente il messaggio di Alex che le comunicava che era riuscita a liberarsi di nuovo di Eliza e Lillian, ma che stavano venendo verso di loro per bersi qualcosa di fresco. Oh no, pensava, di tutto avrebbe voluto meno che quelle due accanto che parlavano della loro famiglia allargata: dovevano spostarsi. Si alzò, cercando di finire di bere in fretta. «Andiamo a farci un giro? Cosa ne pensi?».

Anche Lena si alzò. Finirono la cola in fretta e gettarono il vetro nel cestino apposito e la cannuccia in quello a fianco, camminando verso un'altra pedana di legno che le avrebbe portate lontano dalla casetta.

«Sono ipermetrope», rispose alla sua domanda. «Non ho sempre bisogno degli occhiali, la mia vista si corregge da sola. Li indosso perché gli occhi si affaticano, tutto qui».

«Anche mio padre a volte indossava gli occhiali per non affaticare gli occhi».

Arrivando ai pressi di un'altra enorme piscina, restarono a bocca aperta vedendo i più coraggiosi che si lanciavano in acqua da pedane alte metri e metri.

«Dovremmo provare».

« _Sssì_ », sussurrò Lena con una vena di sarcasmo. «Che bella idea! Ma vai tu, io penso che resterò qui a controllare la situazione».

Kara sorrise, voltandosi verso di lei. «Paura dell'acqua o dell'altezza, signorina Luthor?», le chiese con spiccato interesse. Lo sguardo di Lena non sembrava pronto a cedere: non le avrebbe fornito un'informazione tanto importante così facilmente. Il cellulare di Kara vibrò di nuovo, doveva essere Alex, ma stavolta lasciò perdere, qualsiasi cosa fosse poteva aspettare un attimo in più. Corse verso il bagnino e lo lasciò a lui in custodia insieme al suo portafogli, mentre Lena la guardava con il panico nello sguardo.

«Cosa vuoi fare?», le chiese subito, appena la rivide dietro di lei. Sorrideva, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava piuttosto spaventata.

«Andiamo a bagnarci! Io sono piuttosto accaldata, tu no?».

«Ti giuro, Kara Danvers, una sola mossa sbagliata e sarà il più grande errore della tu-».

Kara non seppe mai di cosa sarebbe stato il suo più grande errore, poiché con una piccola spinta Lena Luthor cadde in acqua e lei si inginocchiò davanti al bordo piscina, ridendo nel vederla tornare verso di lei. Nuotava bene, pensò: adesso era certa che a farle paura, prima, era stata l'altezza. Lena le prese una mano e poi l'altra, spingendola giù con lei.

Pensava che avrebbe scoperto un suo punto debole e niente di più, eppure si sorprese nel vederla ridere tanto, e per di più con lei, non contro di lei. Tentò di metterle la testa sotto ma Kara sgusciò facilmente della sua morsa e uscì dall'acqua, guardandola destarsi tra alcuni bagnanti, nuotando come una sirena per tornarle vicino.

«Adesso è ufficiale, Kara Danvers, sei nei guai», le disse, riemergendo. «In guai seri».

Lei le schizzò l'acqua muovendo i piedi. «Ah sì?».

«Non sai cosa può fare una Luthor».

«E se ti dicessi che non hai ancora visto niente?».

Forse era stato il divertimento inaspettato a convincere Lena a seguire Kara ancora una volta. Ripresero dal bagnino il portafogli e il cellulare e la seconda la trascinò per il parco, sorpassando le piscinette e i giochi per i bambini più piccoli, i giochi d'acqua con i gonfiabili fino ad ammirare _The black hole_ , una piscina enorme sormontata da un percorso di tubi d'acqua da diversi colori da discendere con l'aiuto di un materassino. C'era una lunga fila, ma non sarebbe stato questo a scoraggiare Kara.

«Oh, sì, molto bello», la sentì dire alle sue spalle, mentre incrociava le braccia al petto. «Penso che sarà divertente vederti scendere in picchiata verso la morte. Ma su un materassino, quindi è un gioco sicuro», annuì con sarcasmo.

Kara rise. «Tu scenderai in picchiata verso la morte, su un materassino, con me».

Kara lasciò il telefono e il portafogli al ragazzo sotto la struttura: avrebbe ripreso tutto una volta scese. Così si misero subito in fila sulle scale verso l'alto da dove sarebbero partite e più Lena si accorgeva che la fila si accorciava in fretta, più diventava nervosa.

«Senti, è meglio se torniamo ai nostri sdrai», guardò giù, «Si chiederanno che fine abbiamo fatto».

«Te lo giuro», la fermò afferrandole un polso, quando di scatto pensò di girare per scendere, «Sei con me, non ti accadrà nulla. Concedimi questo, questo e basta, poi torneremo ai nostri sdrai». Lena la fissò intensamente, non sapendo cosa fare. Kara si sentì in dovere di aggiungere un _per favore_ , a labbra strette.

La fila continuava ad accorciarsi e loro a salire qualche altro gradino più vicino al materassino che avrebbero dovuto prendere. Lena le aveva allontanato la mano per rimettere le braccia a conserte: Kara lo vedeva che era nervosa, eppure non glielo diceva chiaramente. Si sentì un po' come quando lei la incastrò a colazione con i quattro yogurt, solo che a parti invertite: per Lena quella era una sfida che non poteva rifiutare? Anche se le avrebbe fatto male? Lo sguardo di Kara si addolcì e sbuffò, per poi rivolgerle la parola.

«Dai, andiamo», le fece cenno con la testa, «Vedi se riesci a crearti una strada per scendere».

Le sorrise e Lena la guardò con sorpresa. «Credevo volessi provarlo».

Kara stava per rispondere, ma la fila si era bloccata a causa loro e l'uomo che avrebbe dato loro il materassino, a qualche scalino, le richiamò per salire. «Decidi tu», le disse all'ultimo e Lena guardò giù, alla fila che aspettava, e allo sguardo di Kara che la premeva a decidere in fretta.

Strinse i pugni e lo fece, decise, salendo gli ultimi scalini che restavano per la cima della struttura, seguita da una Kara piuttosto emozionata. Saltellava come una bambina e fu la prima a sedersi non appena l'uomo consegnò il materassino. Disse loro di tenersi saldamente, mentre Lena sedeva avanti, mantenendosi alle maniglie poste sui lati. Lui le spinse all'interno del tubo che per cominciare era giallo, sotto l'acqua che scorreva. Augurò loro _buon divertimento_ e le lasciò andare. La forza di gravità le spinse giù con una forza impressionante, con l'aiuto dell'acqua, roteando intorno ai tubi gialli che presto divennero marroni e poi ancora rossi. Kara gridava e, si sorprese Lena, anche lei, perché veniva naturale. Il tubo fece fare al materassino una capriola e Lena perse la presa su una maniglia; nel tentativo di cercare di riprenderla, che per via della velocità e sbandamenti con cui si spostavano non era un'impresa facile, in un gesto automatico Kara la prese a sé, mantenendola in un abbraccio, così Lena si mantenne saldamente alla sua mano premuta sul suo stomaco. Il tubo diventò verde, poi azzurro e così blu scuro, fino a essere nero, che le sputò fuori. Il materassino giallo fece un balzo di qualche metro e sbalzò entrambe, che chiusero gli occhi, cadendo in acqua.

 

                                                                 

 

Difficilmente Kara ricordava di essersi divertita tanto come quella sera. Quanto tornarono agli sdrai entrambe ridevano, ancora completamente bagnate. Eliza e Lillian sembrarono felicemente sorprese di vederle tornare insieme e così allegre, ma quando lo sguardo di Kara si posò su quello della sorella a uno sdraio di distanza dalle due, si ghiacciò. Aveva completamente dimenticato la loro missione. La maggiore non le rivolse più la parola e Kara lesse i messaggi che le aveva inviato nel viaggio di ritorno, in macchina.

_15:44 Kara, non vi hanno trovate e sono tornate subito! Ho fatto appena in tempo a sbloccarlo che loro sono tornate, non so che fare! Aiuto._

_16:11 Kara, molla Lena! Sono riuscita a farle allontanare dagli sdrai ma sono con loro! Ci pensi tu?_

_16:15 Kara, dove sei? Fatti sentire, ti prego._

_16:28 KARA!! Sbrigati, non staranno buone a lungo!_

_16:55 In questo momento ti sto odiando: siamo tornate agli sdrai e loro si stanno rimettendo la crema a vicenda. Ora non si sposteranno più!_

_17:34 Stai giocando in qualche piscina, non è vero? Non sei riuscita a trattenerti, non è così? Lena ti sta facendo da babysitter?_

Kara sorrise e rimise il cellulare in borsa, guardando prima la sorella, e poi Lena, dall'altra parte. Aveva la testa appoggiata al finestrino, stanca. Era incredibile: aveva conosciuto una Lena completamente diversa da quella che si era immaginata.

 

La loro missione aveva fallito di nuovo e avevano perso un'altra giornata. Stanche, cenarono con qualcosa di veloce e dopo pensarono tutte che sarebbero andate a letto presto. Lena andò in bagno per prepararsi per dormire ed Eliza e Lillian si alzarono insieme per chiudersi in camera; avendo un bagno privato collegato alla camera padronale non avevano problemi. Alex e Kara ripresero a parlarsi, con la prima che raccontava la sua problematica serata con le due donne, finché Kara non spalancò gli occhi, indicando il cellulare lasciato sul tavolo della cucina. Tutte e due lo guardarono come se da un momento all'altro potesse svanire. Lillian Luthor lo aveva lasciato. Dalla stanchezza, si era dimenticata di portarsi dietro il telefono.

Alex lo prese e lei e Kara si guardarono, pensando di inginocchiarsi a terra, dietro le sedie, nel caso la donna fosse tornata indietro. Lo sbloccò, facendo vedere a Kara che, come immagine di sfondo, teneva una foto di lei ed Eliza abbracciate, con indosso camici da lavoro. Trattennero una risata, concentrandosi sul da farsi. Alex sbirciò immediatamente la galleria, ma dopo due, tre, quattro foto consecutive delle due che si baciavano, decisero di comune accordo di passare ad altro. Di sms ce n'erano così tanti e Alex era così testarda da volerli leggere tutti che Kara perse l'interesse, reggendosi prima la testa con una mano, per poi sprofondarla contro le ginocchia.

«Sono solo cose di lavoro, per la maggiore non ci capisco molto», ammise, continuando a sfogliare. Finì gli sms e aprì un social di messaggistica, ricominciando daccapo, contatto per contatto. «Kara… forse ho trovato qualcosa», la sua voce si fece dura e Kara alzò la testa. «Qui lei e un altro parlano di un proiettile», si scambiò uno sguardo con la sorella e poi riprese a leggere. «Ah no, è un cane», sorrise con forza, «Proiettile è un cane».

Kara guardò il pinscher con la lingua di fuori. «Beh… è carino», sorrise ed entrambe sbuffarono. 

Sentirono dei passi calcolati verso la loro direzione e si allarmarono, spaventandosi e gettando il cellulare sul tavolo, che rimbalzò fino al centrotavola. Guardarono oltre le sedie e videro Lena Luthor, in piedi, che le guardava.

«Principianti», sussurrò, scuotendo la testa e girando i tacchi.

Le due si guardarono, balzando in piedi. Stavano per chiedere spiegazioni, quando Lena si fermò a un passo dalle scale, voltandosi.

«La tua ragazza è una poliziotta, vero?», chiese, rivolta ad Alex.

Per un attimo pensarono che le avrebbe denunciate. «Sì. Perché lo vuoi sapere?».

«Perché ho bisogno di un favore».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci rileggiamo lunedì 9 con il capitolo 3: _In cerca della verità_!


	4. 3. In cerca della verità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena ha bisogno di un favore: suo padre è venuto a mancare un anno fa e sospetta che sua madre le abbia mentito riguardo le circostanze della sua morte, solo visionare il rapporto del coroner, che può prendere una poliziotta come Maggie, a questo punto può rasserenarla. Così lei, Kara e Alex vanno in centro...

 

 

_Principianti_ : così le aveva chiamate Lena Luthor quando le sorprese a curiosare nel cellulare di sua madre. Non avevano idea di cosa intendesse fino alla mattina successiva, quando Eliza e Lillian erano ancora a letto e Lena aprì il suo laptop sul tavolo della cucina e mostrò alle due le ricerche su di loro. C'erano intere pagine dedicate a ognuna di loro, date importanti, persino fotografie. Il materiale più sostanzioso riguardava ovviamente Eliza Danvers, dalla sua data di nascita ai suoi studi, dalle scuole frequentate al suo matrimonio con Jeremiah Danvers, e così al divorzio e le recenti occupazioni di entrambi. Alex e Kara restarono senza parole, ma giusto il tempo di assimilare la cosa. 

«Dove hai trovato tutta questa roba?», cominciò Alex.

«Da quanto tempo l'avevi?», proseguì Kara.

«Ci hai fatto spiare?», chiese ancora Alex.

«Quanto sai di noi e della nostra famiglia?», incalzò Kara.

«Era nel tuo interesse prima o poi dirci di tutto questo?», sbottò Alex, per poi tentare di mantenere la calma tornando indietro di un passo, passandosi una mano sul viso.

Kara stava per riprendere parola ma si fermò quando intravide, in mezzo ai tanti file, una copia del suo certificato di adozione.

Lena parve terribilmente calma nonostante la reazione contrariata delle altre due. Restò sulla sedia e si girò il tanto giusto per poterle guardare entrambe. «Sembra quasi che abbiate dato per scontato che a me questa idea di famiglia allargata sia piaciuta fin da subito. Non eravate voi due che, ieri, avete fatto di tutto per leggere dal telefono di mia madre?». Le due la fissavano aggrottando le sopracciglia, cercando di capire il suo punto di vista. «Non vi fidate di lei? Appena ho saputo della relazione di mia madre con questa donna ho fatto delle ricerche e uno dei miei assistenti mi ha fatto avere il resto un po' alla volta, appena aveva in mano qualcosa. Di Eliza Danvers sapevo solo che era una delle donne che lavorava con mia madre in un laboratorio, come potevo accettare e passare oltre? Prima di conoscerla di persona, avevo già parecchio materiale sul suo conto, per immaginare cosa aspettarmi», si prese una pausa, togliendosi un ciuffo nero dal viso, passandolo dietro un'orecchia. «Non vi nascondo che il mio primo pensiero, oltre a una sorta di rifiuto generale, fu di questa Eliza Danvers che voleva entrare in famiglia per una questione di soldi. Dovevo capire con chi avessi a che fare».

«Quindi? Cosa ti interessa, con esattezza?», domandò Alex, parlandole con freddezza. «Vuoi un favore di che tipo? Pensi ancora queste cose di Eliza? Vuoi il nostro aiuto per smascherarla o qualcosa del genere?».

«Al contrario», rispose lei, passando da uno sguardo all'altro. «Non è Eliza a interessarmi. È una verità da mia madre che cerco».

Aveva lasciato il suo laptop alle due ragazze, in modo che potessero leggere una lunga documentazione su Lillian Luthor. Molto più pratico del rubare un telefono e c'era davvero di tutto: la biografia, foto di quando era bambina e del suo matrimonio con Lionel Luthor, di quando avevano avuto Lex, il primogenito, e perfino una foto di lei con Lena ancora bambina. Doveva avere sui quattro o cinque anni, aveva i capelli alle spalle e un nastrino sulla testa; sorrideva ma al suo fianco Lillian Luthor sembrava indisposta e le due non avevano alcun contatto fisico.

«Piuttosto fredda come mammina, no?», borbottò Alex.

Lei e Kara erano sole in casa quel pomeriggio: Lillian ed Eliza dovevano passare al supermarket per il giornaliero e Lena aveva chiesto, per la prima volta, di poter andare con loro e così uscire un po' di casa. Sapevano che in realtà voleva dare alle due il tempo di vedere ciò che volevano senza che le disturbasse.

In realtà, a parte qualche succoso gossip sulla sua vita privata e incidenti alla Luthor Corp non c'era altro che valesse la pena quel disturbo. A quel punto, le sorelle sapevano di essere arrivate a un momento in cui farsi una domanda era d'obbligo: cosa speravano di trovare?

Volevano veramente così tanto trovare il marcio nella vita di Lillian Luthor per far allontanare la loro madre da lei?

«Dobbiamo anche tenere bene a mente che è stata lei, la figlia di questa donna, a darci tutto questo. Potrebbe aver omesso dettagli importanti», ricordò Alex a Kara, «Qualcosa per cui valesse mettere in guardia Eliza da lei».

Kara restò per un attimo in silenzio, riflettendoci. In verità, era da quando Lena mostrò alle due tutte le cose che aveva raccolto su di loro che era più silenziosa del solito. «Avrebbe potuto mentirci, invece di scoprire le sue carte… Non lo so, Alex. Che senso avrebbe?».

«Farci fidare di entrambe».

«Ha ragione però nel dire che sarebbe Eliza a guadagnarci sposando sua madre», le disse, anche se odiava ammetterlo, «Cosa vorrebbe una Luthor da noi? E poi, per quel favore, sul fatto che lei stessa non sembri fidarsi appieno di sua madre…».

«Se è riuscita ad avere tutto questo, perché chiedere un favore a una poliziotta? Lei dice di essere stata tagliata fuori, ma potrebbe chiedere a qualcuno di cercare informazioni per lei, come quel suo assistente».

Kara scrollò le spalle, buttandosi di peso sul divano. «Forse lei non è riuscita nell'intento e le forze dell'ordine possono andare più avanti di quanto possa fare anche il suo assistente…».

Alex si voltò a guardarla, posando il laptop sul tavolino davanti al divano. «Non eri tu che pensavi fosse il male incarnato a essere umano fino a pochi giorni fa? Ora la difendi a spada tratta…».

Kara arrossì un poco, di colpo. «Io non la difendo, ma-», entrambe si fermarono appena la serratura sulla porta scattò ed Eliza entrò in casa seguita dalle due Luthor e la spesa, così chiusero il portatile e fecero finta di niente.

Il fatto che Lena cercasse una verità, o una conferma a quanto le aveva detto sua madre poco meno di un anno prima, faceva pensare molto Kara. Le ritornava in mente la foto di lei bambina con al fianco quella donna che nemmeno la sfiorava, che se ne stava a qualche centimetro di distanza, senza neppure un po' di conforto umano dopo l'adozione, la faceva sentire triste. Sarà stato l'aver intravisto il suo certificato di adozione fra quei documenti averla resa sensibile all'argomento, nel ricordo di com'erano felici Eliza e Jeremiah quando lei, a dieci anni, andò a vivere con loro. Ricordava ancora bene quando, alla loro prima cena come una famiglia allargata, Lena aveva rimarcato come Lex, il figlio biologico, fosse il preferito di sua madre. C'era del risentimento, adesso le era palese.

«Cosa vuoi, quindi?», le aveva chiesto Alex quella stessa mattina, dopo che Lena mostrò loro tutte le cose raccolte quando cercava informazioni.

«Voglio sapere com'è morto mio padre».

«C-Com'è morto…?», aveva bofonchiato Kara, cercando di capire.

«Mia madre ha detto che è morto dopo un arresto cardiaco. Ma era giovane e godeva di ottima salute prima di un incidente cadendo da cavallo, quindi voglio sapere se mi ha mentito. Lei non ha voluto che si diffondesse la ragione della morte e mi ha tagliato fuori da qualsiasi referto, cartella clinica, ogni cosa. Se la tua ragazza, la poliziotta», aveva detto rivolta ad Alex, «può appropriarsi del rapporto rilasciato dal coroner, allora potrò togliermi questo dubbio».

 

«Allora, cos'è che farete voi ragazze tra una settimana? È vero che ve ne andate? Di già?». Lillian spezzò il silenzio, già precario dalla foga della minore delle Danvers di accaparrarsi sulla tavola più cose possibili. Lei né tantomeno Lena si erano ancora abituate all'insaziabile fame di Kara che spazzava via ogni ogni cosa lasciata incustodita.

«Devo assolutamente tornare a casa», disse subito Alex, annuendo e guardando lei e poi sua madre. «Ho le bollette che mi aspettano e devo riprendere gli studi per non rischiare di saltare gli esami».

Lillian socchiuse gli occhi, interessandosi all'argomento. «E cos'è che hai detto che studi?».

Alex glielo avrà ripetuto almeno una quindicina di volte in due settimane, ma per Lillian quella era come se fosse la prima volta che lo sentiva. «Adesso cerco di specializzarmi in scienze politiche. Vorrei-».

«E dov'è che lavori, invece?».

Alex buttò giù un bicchiere d'acqua, fingendo di non essere appena stata interrotta. Di nuovo. «Sono commessa in una boutique di National City. Non è il mio sogno e ci impazzisco dietro, ma mi aiuta a pagare gli studi», sorrise. Era felice di aver potuto finire addirittura un'intera frase.

«Se avessi dato retta tuo padre». Eliza si mise in mezzo e Alex roteò gli occhi prima ancora che potesse finire, guardando di sbieco Kara, che guardò l'una e poi l'altra con espressione desolata: entrambe sapevano come si sarebbe messa la discussione. «Le aveva trovato un buon impiego, a Metropolis», si rivolse a Lillian, che ascoltava con curiosità.

«Non ricominciare».

«Ma lei ha rifiutato», la guardò gonfiando gli occhi, come se la cosa la ferisse ancora profondamente. «Doveva fare da segretaria per alcuni uffici del D.A.O., il Department of Anti-Terrorism Operations, dove lavora lui; una buona paga, un lavoro sicuro. Ma lei ha preferito fare la commessa a National City pur di non staccarsi troppo dalla sua ragazza che abita lì».

Kara scivolò un poco sulla sedia e si nascose dietro un pezzo di pane, continuando a masticare, quando scorse sua sorella Alex diventare rossa e trattenere la rabbia. Lena la guardò a sua volta e poi scontrò lo sguardo con quello smarrito di Kara.

«Sono rimasta a National City per studiare, non per restare vicina a Maggie! Ma a te questo non interessa, perché non ascolti, e tra due mesi tirerai fuori questa storia di nuovo».

«Dico solo che non saresti impazzita a fare la commessa, Alex. Ti saresti sistemata».

«Io  _sono_ sistemata». 

Eliza tacque e Lillian sorrise l'una e poi l'altra, facendo capire di aver sentito e di essere vicina a entrambe pur senza intromettersi.

Poco dopo Alex decise che per lei la cena era finita e si alzò da tavola con la scusa di dover andare a letto presto. Alex ed Eliza si volevano molto bene, ma erano sempre state su due livelli di opinioni differenti per tutto. Kara ricordava che appena arrivata in casa Danvers le cose prendevano già quella piega e aveva imparato molto presto a non interferire nei loro battibecchi, se non voleva prendere una posizione per l'una o per l'altra rischiando la dannazione eterna da parte di chi non avesse difeso. Intanto, prima di andare a letto, al telefono Alex chiese a Maggie se poteva fare quel favore a Lena Luthor.

«Ho studiato medicina, sono bioingegnere e ho preso lezioni di autodifesa per anni, ora cerco di uscire viva nelle scienze politiche e lei vorrebbe che mi fossi accontentata di fare da segretaria?», sbottò Alex, mettendo le braccia a conserte. Kara le stava vicino, sul letto, tentando di consolarla.

«Lo sai che non intende questo: pensava solo che sarebbe stato più facile, per te, accettare quel lavoro e andare avanti. E adora Maggie, non ce l'ha con lei».

«Lo so, lo so», si mantenne la testa con una mano, con fare stanco. «Ma mi fa arrabbiare… Ogni cosa che faccio non è mai abbastanza, per lei. O mai abbastanza, oppure troppo. E io sono stufa di sentirle raccontare quella storia…».

Kara l'abbracciò e Alex si lasciò coccolare un po', prima di decidere di dormire, così la prima lasciò la sua stanza in punta di piedi. La luce del bagno era accesa, doveva esserci Lena, e lei partì spedita nella loro camera. Alex aveva ragione ad arrabbiarsi, lo sapeva, ma era difficile mettere in testa a Eliza che ciò che sua figlia voleva fare nella vita andava ben oltre il lavoro da segretaria e che avrebbe fatto la commessa in un negozio per anni se questo fosse servito allo scopo. Si chiuse in camera e si sedette davanti alla scrivania, accendendo una lampada e aprendo una rivista.

«Ho chiesto a Eliza di comprare yogurt, questo pomeriggio. Te ne ha presi quattro».

Kara spalancò gli occhi, senza voltarsi. Lena era entrata nella loro camera in comune, pronta per andare a dormire. «Emh…».

Lei la guardò per un po' aspettando una risposta, o sperando di ottenerla dalla sua faccia al buio ostacolato solo dalla lampada sulla scrivania.

«Bene», disse, mantenendo lo sguardo saldo alla rivista che leggeva, «Li mangerò domattina. Grazie».

«Sto scherzando, Kara Danvers», sogghignò e sentì Kara fare un sospiro di sollievo. Entrò sotto le coperte, tenendo d'occhio lei che leggeva. «Posso chiederti cosa fai?».

«Leggo».

«Sì, signorina perspicacia, questo lo avevo notato da sola». Era una risata quella che Lena le sentì fare?

«CatCo Magazine».

«Non ti facevo tipa da gossip».

Kara aggrottò le sopracciglia e chiuse la rivista, spegnendo la luce. «Ah sì? E mi facevi tipa da cosa?». Aveva già indosso dei pantaloncini e una t-shirt color pastello che usava come pigiama, quindi entrò sotto le coperte anche lei, girandosi di lato, ma aspettando comunque una risposta.

«Non lo so», biascicò, «Sto cercando di capirti, Kara Danvers».

«Solo Kara».

«Deponi l'ascia da guerra, quindi?».

La voce di Lena si fece più alta e Kara pensò che dovesse essersi girata verso di lei. «Al momento. Vediamo prima cosa scopriamo da Maggie».

«Ah, capisco…», la sentì dire con una nota di delusione, «Prima vuoi sapere se sono una credulona presa in giro da mia madre, così avrei la tua compassione, oppure, al contrario, se sono meritevole di odio».

«No», sbottò subito, «Non è così, è solo che-che non voglio-non sono sicura di sapere cosa voglio! È solo che ciò che hai passato tu è così diverso da ciò che ho passato io, e allo stesso tempo penso di capirti… Non lo so».

Sentì Lena indugiare a lungo, tanto che Kara pensò di dover dire qualcos'altro in fretta, prima che quel silenzio diventasse di troppo, ma alla fine parlò:

«Sono la vera figlia di mio padre».

«Come?».

«Sono-Ero… la sua figlia biologica. Mio padre ha tradito mia madre anni fa e nacqui io. Non lo sapevo, l'ho scoperto l'anno scorso, e allo stesso tempo ho scoperto che mia madre aveva una relazione extraconiugale con la tua, e dopo mio padre è morto».

Kara deglutì. «Mi dispiace…». Non sapeva che Eliza fosse insieme a Lillian da così tanto tempo, quando ancora quest'ultima era sposata con suo marito. Perché a loro non aveva detto nulla?

«Per questo voglio scoprire cos'è davvero successo a mio padre. Stavo appena iniziando a capire la mia vita che lui è morto».

«Ne verremmo a capo, te lo prometto». Non si dissero più niente, ma Kara sapeva che Lena aveva sentito. «Oggi non guardi i tuoi documentari?».

«No. Qualcuno mi ha detto che fa male guardare il cellulare prima di dormire. Già, una vera seccatura».

Kara sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi.

Ricordava davvero poco, ormai, del giorno in cui arrivò a casa Danvers. Aveva quasi undici anni, l'assistente sociale con lei in macchina le disse che erano arrivate e scesero. La casa era in tinta gialla come ora, ma sembrava molto più grande per una personcina come era lei e aveva spalancato gli occhi dalla sorpresa. Era spaventata, e arrabbiata, e triste. Aveva perso la sua famiglia e le sembrava di essere appena atterrata in un mondo che non conosceva; per lei tutto era nuovo e diverso. Era emozionata di conoscere qualcuno che si sarebbe preso cura di lei da quel momento in avanti, ma allo stesso tempo sognava ad occhi aperti che la sua famiglia era viva e che presto sarebbe venuta a prenderla. L'assistente sociale spiegò a Eliza e Jeremiah Danvers che lei aveva subito uno shock quando aveva perso i suoi genitori, come se non fosse lì con loro per sentire ogni parola. I due sembravano saperlo già, poiché le parlavano e la toccavano, agli inizi, come se avessero avuto paura di romperla. Solo la ribelle Alex, già quattordicenne, riusciva a trattarla come un essere umano qualunque: rifiutandola, allontanandola, spingendola via, dicendole chiaramente che non l'avrebbe voluta come sorella. Ci avevano messo un po' a diventarlo.

Kara si svegliò lentamente, con la mente ancora gonfia di ricordi. Guardando la sveglia vide che erano appena le tre del mattino e, strofinandosi un occhio, decise di prendere sonno in un'altra maniera. Si alzò e cercò il laptop di Lena Luthor. La guardò per un pochino, addormentata serenamente, adocchiando il portatile sul comodino. Le aveva preso la mano e tenuta stretta contro di lei quando scendevano dal  _The Black Hole_ , pensava Kara; era così terribilmente spaventata ma soprattutto genuina, spontanea, come ora che dormiva. Le smuoveva una strana sensazione, odiava ammettere. Preferiva quando doveva semplicemente odiarla perché era più semplice avere a che fare con lei. 

Si avvicinò al comodino, tornando indietro di un passo. Lo avrebbe preso e aperto lì sul suo letto, per vedere qualche foto e magari leggere ancora sulla famiglia Luthor, ma un calzino rubò le sue speranze: ci scivolò con un piede e, nel tentativo di non cadere a terra o contro il comodino, sbatté la testa contro il materasso e cascò sonoramente col sedere per terra.

Lena aprì gli occhi adagio, mettendo a fuoco, con un po' di fatica, la figura che si contorceva e mugugnava sotto il suo letto.

«Kara?».

Era la prima volta che la sentiva chiamarla col suo nome e alzò la testa di scatto, colta di sorpresa. Il suo nome detto da lei, seppure con un tono di voce debole, sembrava quasi un altro.

«Cosa stai facendo?».

Si alzò dal pavimento lentamente, stirandosi la schiena, sotto lo sguardo interrogativo dell'altra. «Niente! Torna a dormire, Lena, stai sognando».

«Non sto sognando», sbadigliò, «Ti vedo. … mi stavi spiando dormire, per caso?».

«Pff», rise con fare agitato. «P-Perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere?! Ma no, torna a dormire».

«… inquietante».

Si allontanò e Lena la sentì inciampare di nuovo su qualcosa, prima di tornare a tentoni sul suo letto.

 

Maggie inviò il buongiorno alla sua amata, la mattina successiva, con una buona nuova: entro l'indomani sarebbe riuscita ad avere una copia di quel rapporto.

«Andremo a National City a vederlo, non può inviarcene una foto né può spedircelo, è privato», spiegò Alex a Kara, prima di pranzo. Erano rintanate in cucina, accanto al frigo; scorgevano dietro un mobile Eliza e Lillian che discutevano e ridevano tra loro come ragazzine, nel soggiorno, pensando proprio che a volte il loro comportamento le metteva a disagio. Avrebbero dovuto essere più felici per lei e invece non avevano fatto altro, da quando le due avevano deciso di andare a vivere insieme, che cercare di trovare un pretesto per separarle. Perfino Maggie aveva detto loro che di Lillian Luthor non trovava niente che non andasse, che la facesse apparire come una brutta persona, neppure una multa non pagata. Sapevano che presto avrebbero dovuto arrendersi a quell'idea.

«Ci vediamo tutte quando torniamo là tra una settimana o dovremo andarci prima?».

«Prima, per forza. Maggie non può tenere il documento o passerebbe guai; ha fatto già abbastanza carte false per averlo! Quindi dobbiamo…», Alex indicò Lena con lo sguardo, mentre lei entrava in cucina per bere un bicchiere d'acqua.

Invitare Lena Luthor a passare una serata con loro a National City era diventato motivo di commozione per Eliza e pure un po' per Lillian, che non sembrava veder l'ora di vederle legare davvero. Avevano ricominciato a parlare di famiglia unita,  _se solo ci fosse stato Lex con loro_ , di com'erano belle quando si comportavano tutte e tre come delle sorelle, di come quella vicinanza stava facendo del bene a tutte loro, di come avrebbero dovuto farlo tante altre volte anche in futuro. Di certo nessuna delle due sospettava qualcosa del reale motivo per cui facevano quella piccola gita. 

A ora di pranzo avevano preso il treno e avvertito Maggie che sarebbero arrivate tra poco più di un'ora. Kara e Alex si erano sedute in due posti accanto, mentre Lena in uno di quelli davanti a loro. La prima non poté fare a meno di notare come Lena Luthor cercasse di camuffare quello sguardo smarrito e a disagio che si lesse sul suo viso anche la prima volta in cui si erano conosciute. Guardava la gente che saliva sul treno con morbosa parsimonia, come se non si fidasse di nessuno.

«Tu non sei granché abituata a viaggiare in treno, non è vero?».

Kara non si stupì di sentire Alex porgerle la domanda: anche lei era un'attenta osservatrice.

Camuffò una risata. «Si nota tanto?». Si sistemò bene sul viso gli occhiali da sole. «Non negli scomparti pubblici, no». Notò che Kara la guardava, anche se tentava di far finta di nulla, e sorrise ancora. «Oh, per poco non dimenticavo: come sta la testa?».

«Eh?». Le distolse di dosso l'attenzione: accidenti, da quando quel giorno erano andate in piscina non faceva che notarle il seno quasi qualsiasi cosa indossasse, e il fatto che in quel momento avesse una camicetta smanicata particolarmente scollata non l'aiutava affatto.

«Era la testa, no? Per come hai sbattuto contro il mio letto, la scorsa notte».

Alex guardò una e poi l'altra e Kara avvampò, a bocca aperta. «Non stavo-So-Sono inciampata, stavo andando in bagno! E mi sono fatta anche male».

Alex subito rise. «La solita imbranata! Mi domando ancora come faccia Supergirl a essere così in gamba, se tu sei un caso così disperato».

«È la maledizione che affligge ogni persona con un alter ego», rispose prontamente.

« _Supergirl_ ? Non è la prima volta che la sento…». 

«Oh, emh… sono io quando gioco con la mia squadra! Un giorno hanno iniziato a chiamarmi Supergirl e così…».

Lena la guardava senza parole e Alex aggiunse: «È davvero brava! Tanto è vero che, fuori dal campo, nessuno direbbe che l'impacciata Kara Danvers sia Supergirl».

Lei arrossì un poco, ricambiando il sorriso della sorella.

«Squadra di cosa?».

«Lacrosse».

Lena Luthor restò di nuovo senza parole, guardandola con sorpresa. Oh, non lei, non quella ragazzina che sembrava così fragile e perfino delicata! Sapeva che faceva dello sport, non faceva che ripeterlo da quando la conosceva, ma il lacrosse l'aveva totalmente presa sottogamba. Aveva sempre pensato che ci volesse una certa forza muscolare, nonché una figura imponente, per praticare uno sport simile, ma lei era piccola, il suo viso così delicato che sembrava quello di una bambina, di un cucciolo, che davvero faticava a crederci.

Sia Alex che Kara risero per l'evidente faccia meravigliata di Lena.

Quando gli alberi e le case di periferia lasciarono spazio ai primi palazzi, capirono di stare arrivando. Lena indossava un pantalone lungo e leggero, scuro, a cui Kara ricordò il loro primo incontro in quello stesso tragitto ma contrario, mentre andavano verso casa. Sembrava fuori luogo proprio come allora, ma adesso non le dava più quella sensazione spiacevole, invece pensava che fosse un suo segno inconfondibile, come un marchio di fabbrica. Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma era contenta che fosse con loro.

Scesero dal treno e per poco Kara non cascò in terra, aiutata da Lena. Quest'ultima non mancò di scherzare sul lacrosse e su come fosse poco stabile per giocare veramente, ma non le diede fastidio, anche se provò comunque a lamentarsi tanto che Alex dovette sgridarle, intimandole di non punzecchiarsi per almeno un giorno solo.

Dovevano vedersi con Maggie davanti alla fermata di un autobus ma quando mancò l'appuntamento cominciarono a spazientirsi. Mentre Alex parlava con lei al telefono per sapere dove altro si sarebbero viste, presa dalla curiosità Kara pensò di fare qualche domanda alla loro compagna di viaggio, ora che avevano un po' più di confidenza.

«No, non sono mai stata da questa parte di National City», le rispose, «Forse in macchina, di passaggio».

«Tu? Hai la patente?»

«Certo che ho la patente. Cosa c'è di tanto strano?».

«Nulla, è che… sai, pensavo che i Luthor si facessero scorrazzare in macchina dai loro autisti».

«Beh…  _è così_ . Ma ho anche la patente». 

«Ragazze, Maggie ha avuto un imprevisto con il lavoro, avrà disponibile il documento fra due orette», le raggiunse Alex, «Ci rivedremo tutte qui sotto per allora, siete d'accordo?».

Kara sbiancò, guardando la sorella con allarmismo. «Perché, tu dove vai?».

Alex sapeva cosa Kara stava pensando, che l'idea di stare da sola con la Luthor non le piaceva, ma sarebbe stato più sbrigativo, in quel modo. «Devo passare a casa, così raccolgo la posta, controllo che le piante non siano morte, do una sistemata veloce…», la guardò con supplica, «Se vi porto con me ci metterò molto più tempo!  _Scusa_ ». 

Odiava quando Alex la mollava di punto in bianco senza che prima l'avvertisse. Sapeva come si sentiva quando era lei a farlo, ma la cosa non le tirò su il morale.

Alex sparì dietro un incrocio e Kara e Lena cominciarono a camminare a rilento, guardando intorno a loro in cerca di un'idea veloce per passare due ore senza sentirsi a disagio l'una con l'altra.

Kara la guardò con la coda dell'occhio, constatando come fosse appena più alta di lei. Sotto i pantaloni, infatti, teneva i piedi legati con le fibre di un paio di sandali con almeno cinque centimetri di tacco. Sembrava camminarci piuttosto a suo agio nonostante le mattonelle a volte smosse del marciapiede. Al suo opposto, proprio come al loro primo incontro, Kara indossava una gonnellina bianca e delle scarpe da ginnastica.

«Parlami di Supergirl», le disse, facendola sobbalzare per aver interrotto i suoi pensieri. «Penso che mi piacerebbe conoscerla».

Kara rise, annuendo con la soddisfazione nello sguardo. «Da quest'anno è la capitano della squadra! Ne vado molto orgogliosa».

«Deve piacerti molto».

«Sì. Quando gioco è come… essere libera. Non so spiegarlo», scosse la testa, mentre l'altra la osservava rapita. «Da bambina, quando ho perso la mia famiglia, mi era sembrato di non riuscire mai a essere più una persona completa… Lo so che sembra una cosa sciocca, ma quando gioco», s'interruppe per dare il giusto peso a ciò che tentava di esprimere, con un grande sorriso e gli occhi che le brillavano, «quando gioco, è come se mi sentissi di nuovo un po' con loro perché là, sul campo, non c'è nient'altro che mi distragga. E-E devo solo vincere». Arrossì, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso, quando vide di essere il centro delle sue attenzioni.

«Non la trovo affatto una cosa sciocca».

«E invece per te com'è stato… sai, l'adozione? Non devi parlarne se non vuoi, certo». Kara vide il viso di Lena indurirsi mentre si infilava di nuovo gli occhiali da sole, cogliendo il suo invito a non parlarne se non se la sentiva.

«Allora, dimmi… Cosa fanno di solito due ragazze annoiate che devono trascorrere delle ore in questa parte di National City?».

«Non so… Giro per negozi?».

Kara Danvers riconosceva a se stessa di stare diventando troppo indulgente con Lena Luthor. Sì, forse aveva esagerato a etichettarla come sua nemica, se non fosse stata lei la prima a cominciare, sul treno. Era pur vero che aveva parlato male di lei, quella volta, senza sapere che era a orecchie a poca distanza dalla sua bocca, e quindi doveva essersi risentita. E come aveva detto la stessa Lena, nemmeno a lei piaceva l'idea delle loro madri insieme, quindi sentir la seconda figlia della donna con cui si era messa sua madre parlar male di lei doveva aver fatto subito una brutta impressione. O meglio, lei al suo posto ne sarebbe stata furiosa. Magari se non le avesse fatto mangiare quei quattro yogurt… No, beh, in fondo era lei ad averle fatto il dispetto, la mattina prima, per non fargliene trovare nemmeno uno. Ma le aveva buttato giù mezzo armadio e ora per cercare qualcosa da indossare doveva andare in camera di sua sorella: non lo dimenticava di certo. Ma non dimenticava neppure di come si era aggrappata a lei sullo scivolo nel parco acquatico e di come rideva quando si divertiva, divertiva davvero, e sembrava la più bella persona del mondo. Eh sì, alla fine doveva ammettere anche questo: quando era se stessa e non un'arpia doppiogiochista, Lena Luthor era davvero bella.

In definitiva, stava diventando indulgente, sì. Lei le stava facendo abbassare ogni difesa. Lena Luthor la stava attaccando con l'arma che non si sarebbe mai sognata potesse scalfirla: lei stessa. Più le mostrava una parte di lei e più Kara si rendeva conto che l'aveva in pugno.

«Va bene, prova questo». Lena le aveva letteralmente spinto un pesante cappello sulla testa, coprendole gli occhi.

Dopo aver fatto un veloce giro in qualche negozietto ed essersi rese conto che Lena non passava inosservata, attirando occhiate e qualche stalker, si erano rifugiate all'interno di un negozio di abbigliamento con l'intento di camuffarsi.

Kara se lo sollevò dagli occhi il tanto di guardarsi a uno degli specchi da terra posti nel reparto e Lena rise immediatamente. «Non mi sta male, giusto magari un'accortezza…», sibilò, mentre si sfilava le orecchie fuori dal cappello, piegandole.

Lena scosse la testa e si poggiò una mano contro la bocca, continuando a sorridere. «No, affatto. Dovresti pensare di adottare un nuovo look».

«Peccato che non siamo qui per me». Kara sentiva la presenza di una delle commesse a poco da loro, che fingeva di sistemare le scarpe sugli scaffali. Si sfilò il cappello e lo mise a lei, ma restava alto per via dei capelli legati in uno chignon. «Mh, magari dovresti slegarli… o niente cappello».

«Sai, non credo mi serva un cappello», disse, prima di chiederle di aspettarla per un po'.

Sparì tra le corsie e Kara si riprovò il cappello, guardando con la coda dell'occhio la commessa che spiava verso la sua direzione. «Ehi! Se n'è andata». L'altra si nascose.

_Da Me a BadSister  
_ _Non hai ancora finito? Noi siamo entrate in un negozio per far cambiare Lena. La gente non fa che guardarla… Una donna in macchina si è fermata per chiederle qualcosa sulla Luthor Corp e ha nominato anche Lex. Lena non ne era molto contenta… Beh, muoviti._

Si era seduta su un puff morbido vicino ai camerini, guardando con noia il telefono. Aveva individuato subito il camerino dove era entrata Lena: due commesse erano di pattuglia lì intorno, fingendo di spazzare per terra una e di controllare la merce l'altra, mentre continuavano a lanciare occhiate furtive per sorprenderla uscire.

Ripensava alla donna che le aveva fermate abbassando il finestrino della macchina che poi aveva parcheggiato malamente contro il marciapiede, solo per scendere e parlare con Lena Luthor. Le aveva chiesto qualcosa su alcune persone, aveva detto i loro nomi che Kara non conosceva, e poi aveva chiesto di Lex Luthor. Lena aveva risposto con educazione e Kara cominciava a pensare che la cosa si sarebbe protratta più a lungo del previsto, ponderando l'idea di lasciarla lì a chiacchierare, finché a una distrazione della donna che si era girata verso la strada al suono di un clacson, Lena non le aveva stretto un braccio e trascinata via da lì velocemente, svoltando un vicolo. Era perfino riuscita a correre con i tacchi. La sua espressione era cambiata di colpo, diventando dura e diffidente, seccata, mentre la lasciava andare.

«Scusa», le aveva detto, «Non avrei voluto che la nostra uscita si trasformasse in un dibattito per strada».

Le colpì come si fosse scusata lei per la gente che non faceva che tormentarla. Avrebbe voluto chiederle se c'era qualcosa che non andava, ma si trattenne.

_Da Me a BadSister  
_ _Forse avrei dovuto chiedere a Lena di cosa stava parlando quella donna e non capisco davvero perché non l'ho fatto! Fammi sapere se sei viva._

_Da Me a BadSister  
_ _Mi sto annoiando, Lena ci sta mettendo troppo. Una delle commesse che stalkera Lena ha appena fatto scivolare la scopa dalle mani che usava per spazzare per finta, si sono girati tutti._

_Da Me a BadSister  
_ _Ho paura che Lena ci sia morta in quel camerino!_

_Da Me a BadSister  
_ _Mi sto annoiando. Quando arriva Maggie andiamo a prendere un gelato?_

_Da Me a BadSister  
_ _No, ho sentito dei rumori: Lena è ancora viva. E tu invece?_

_Da Me a BadSister  
_ _Ma vi siete sentite tu e Maggie? E se alla fine non viene?_

_Da Me a BadSister  
_ _Alex, mi sto annoiando, almeno tu rispondimi! Batti un colpo! Ti sono morte le piante?_

_Da BadSister a Me  
_ _Kara, se non rispondo è perché sono impegnata. Smettila. Ci sentiamo tra poco._

_Da Me a BadSister  
_ _Va bene, non c'è bisogno di essere tanto acide! È che mi sto annoiando e l'unica che mi dà soddisfazioni è la commessa che è passata da ammirare i pantaloni ad accarezzare i cappotti._

Kara sbuffò, mettendo giù il cellulare. Sentì un altro rumore all'interno del camerino e un colpo di tosse da una delle commesse, ripensando ad Alex. Poi sbarrò gli occhi, scrivendo subito un altro messaggio.

_Da Me a BadSister  
_ _Sei con Maggie in questo momento, non negarlo! E all'improvviso il mio 'batti un colpo' sembra così fuori luogo… Non ti cerco più, fammi sapere quando avete finito._

Fece una smorfia, rimettendo di nuovo giù il cellulare. Appena in tempo, finalmente la tenda del camerino si aprì e Lena Luth- Kara spalancò gli occhi, restando a bocca aperta.

«Ah, eccoti qui», la raggiunse lei, «Cosa ne pensi?».

Kara doveva essere rimasta a fissarla senza dire una parola un po' troppo a lungo poiché Lena dovette richiamarla per sentirle dire qualcosa.

«Ah, beh…  _strano_ ». Si pentì immediatamente di aver usato quella parola, ma Lena non sembrò prenderla male e si girò subito verso uno degli specchi sul muro. Indossava una gonna corta nera e rossa a quadri, sopra lunghe calze nere. Ai piedi stivaletti bassi con borchie simili a quelle sul cinto lasciato largo. Per la prima volta da quando la conosceva Kara, Lena indossava una t-shirt: era nera come la pece, senza design, con le maniche corte a rete. Questa non era la Lena Luthor che conosceva, pensava Kara; se doveva essere un travestimento, di certo avrebbe avuto successo. 

«Ho avuto un periodo dark quando ero adolescente», rispose guardando la sua espressione meravigliata attraverso lo specchio. «Per uscire di casa, mia madre mi forzava a vestirmi come lei, quindi non lo sanno in molti. Il tuo sguardo mi dice che funzionerà».

Kara annuì, deglutendo. Si alzò per andarle incontro e portò le mani al suo cignon. Lena si sorprese nel sentire che lei glielo stava sciogliendo, così fece da sola, lasciando che si allontanasse per guardarla fare. I capelli liscissimi le scivolarono addosso e, guardando quelli di Kara, le chiese se poteva sistemarglieli come i suoi. Kara le prese dal viso una ciocca a sinistra e poi un'altra a destra, arrotolandole mentre le portava indietro, legandole insieme con un elastico.

Si guardarono, capendo che mancava solo un tocco di trucco.

 

                                                                                     

 

_Da BadSister a Me  
_ _Non ero con Maggie, maliziosa! Però l'ho sentita e ha detto che sta arrivando, quindi sto arrivando anch'io. Sbrigatevi voi due._

_Da Me a BadSister  
_ _È un caso che vi siate liberate insieme, vero? Anche noi stiamo arrivando._

_Da BadSister a Me  
_ _È un caso!_

Come volasi dimostrare, Kara e Lena furono le prime ad arrivare al punto d'incontro dove si dovevano trovare quasi due ore prima. Lo stile dark aveva funzionato e nessuno spiò Lena, né le fermò per farle qualche domanda o per parlare d'affari. Solo le commesse, a cui mancò il fiato quando la videro vestita in quel modo, continuarono a tenerla d'occhio dalle vetrine finché non la persero di vista. Kara sapeva che i Luthor erano ricchi e ben visti dalla società, ma non si era mai fermata a pensare a quanto fossero famosi.

Il rumoroso brontolio della pancia di Kara e il ritardo delle altre due le convinse a spostarsi e lei lo voleva davvero quel gelato, così dopo aver adocchiato una gelateria convinse Lena a prendere qualcosa con lei. Le sembrava quasi una persona normale quando la vide scegliere il gelato.

«Vaniglia e… stracciatella e… Va bene, faccia vaniglia doppia, stracciatella e un pochino di cioccolato».

«Medio?».

«Grande… Ne metta un po' di più di cioccolato», sorrise radiosa mentre il gelataio la serviva e Lena sorrise a sua volta, andando a pagare il conto prima che l'altra se ne accorgesse. Spostò la camicetta che aveva ripiegato in borsa per arrivare al portafogli.

«Non dovevi pagare per tutte e due», la sgridò uscendo dalla gelateria.

«Nella tua borsa hai le mie scarpe: diciamo che siamo pari», sorrise, andando a sedersi in uno dei tavolini fuori, non mancando di fissarla mentre le si sedeva davanti. Kara non ne aveva ancora dato un assaggio. «Mangia: non è avvelenato», la squadrò ancora, mentre gustava il suo. «Vaniglia», si lasciò scappare mezza risata, guardandola, «Ti sta bene».

«Ovvero?».

«Vesti sempre di chiaro, sei bionda, sorridi con dolcezza… la vaniglia sembra proprio da te, Kara Danvers. Se dovessi assegnarti un gusto, saresti la vaniglia», si morse un labbro, continuando a mangiare.

Kara sembrò pensarci brevemente ma si sbrigò nell'affondare nel suo gelato o rischiava che le si squagliasse in mano.

«Eccovi», urlò Alex Danvers, raggiungendo il loro tavolino. «Meno male che mi hai avvertito, non avrei mai immaginato di trovarti davanti a una gelateria, sorellina». Si sedette tra le due prima che potessero salutarla, guardando in fretta il suo cellulare, e dicendo che Maggie stava arrivando. La ragazza svoltò un angolo proprio qualche secondo dopo, facendo loro la mano.

«Non siete arrivate insieme, vero?», bofonchiò Kara, il suo gelato già a metà.

« _No_ », sbottò l'altra, arrossendo, rialzandosi per far accomodare Maggie. Anche Lena si alzò all'istante, con rispetto. 

Maggie si accostò piano, salutando in modo generale a tutte, togliendosi il cappello dalla testa e poggiandolo sul tavolino. Aveva i capelli legati all'indietro e aveva indosso la divisa da poliziotta. Sotto un braccio portava una cartellina che prese subito la curiosità di Lena Luthor.

«Maggie, lei è Lena Luthor. Nostra  _quasi-sorella_ e credo tu sappia già chi sia, non c'è bisogno di ulteriori presentazioni. Lena, lei è», si fermò, guardandola con attenzione: non si era resa conto prima di come Lena fosse vestita né del pesante trucco intorno agli occhi e il rossetto nero. «Lei è Maggie Sawyer, la mia… ragazza». Era incredibile come Alex riuscisse ancora ad emozionarsi quando diceva a qualcuno che lei e Maggie stavano insieme. 

«Molto piacere, signorina Luthor». Si strinsero la mano e notarono tutte come anche Maggie la squadrava con sorpresa: la immaginava diversa.

«Prego, puoi chiamarmi Lena», le rispose. Lei, al contrario, aveva più interesse verso la cartellina.

Si sedettero tutte e tre e così Maggie salutò Kara. «Vaniglia?», le chiese, «Non mi stupisce».

Kara guardò subito Lena, ricordando cosa le aveva detto poco prima, rispondendo poi a Maggie con un sorriso.

Alex guardò distrattamente sua sorella e poi il gelato in mano a Lena, che era già arrivata a mordere il cono. «Anche tu vaniglia?».

«Pistacchio e caffè».

«Oh, non sono l'unica a cui non piace».

«Mi andavano questi, ma a dire il vero mi piace molto la vaniglia. Ne mangerei di continuo». Fissò Kara e diede un nuovo morso al suo cono, mentre lei si paralizzava.

Perché a un tratto quella frase sulla vaniglia sembrava… così ambigua?

«Oh, no, a me dà la nausea», rispose Alex, non badando a sua sorella in quel momento. «Peccato che qui non servano birre, ne avrei proprio bisogno».

«Kara, ti sta scolando il gelato addosso».

Maggie l'avvertì appena in tempo e Kara si destò, pulendosi con un fazzolettino.

Quando la poliziotta posò la cartellina al centro del tavolo, tutte le attenzioni si posarono su di lei, con Lena che si risistemava meglio e più vicino con la sedia, finendo di masticare il cono. «Non so cosa tu contassi di trovarci, ma spero abbia un qualche valore per te». Maggie aprì la cartellina e Lena prese subito il rapporto di cui aveva bisogno, leggendo in fretta, solo per lei.

Si portò una mano sul mento, non togliendo occhio di dosso dal documento. Sfogliò la pagina successiva e lesse con attenzione anche lì, perdendosi. Le altre si guardavano tra loro, nel silenzio interrotto solo dal masticare di Kara. Poi la si sentì ansimare e capirono che doveva essere arrivata alla parte che più le premeva conoscere. «Bene», sussurrò piano, posando il documento di nuovo sulla cartellina con estrema cura. «Allora è andata così… a quanto pare, mia madre non mi ha mentito».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avendo qualche problema con la connessione non posso dire quando sarà pubblicato il prossimo capitolo, spero in settimana ;)


	5. 4. L'esperimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In un capitolo un po' diverso dal solito, leggiamo di come si è evoluto il rapporto tra Lillian ed Eliza nel tempo, e i loro pensieri, fino a decidere di mettersi insieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I problemi alla connessione si erano trasformati in "assenza totale di connessione", purtroppo, e per questa ragione non sono più riuscita a pubblicare i capitoli. Ma da ora si riprende ;) Sperando che i problemi non tornino.

 

 

 

Si era fermata a pochi passi dalla porta, origliando all'interno del laboratorio senza dare nell'occhio. Sentiva il personale ridere e parlare di quelli che sembravano aspetti privati della loro vita. Non aveva mai dato disposizioni su cosa potessero o meno parlare i dipendenti in orari di lavoro, ma era pur vero che aveva sempre amato il silenzio e l'ordine, non certo il chiacchiericcio da scuole pubbliche. Ascoltava con interesse, cercando di capire il fulcro del discorso, fin quando aveva udito altre voci allegre accompagnate da passi che si avvicinavano nella sua direzione, nel corridoio, così si era messa più composta con la schiena e aveva assunto una faccia impassibile, fingendo di controllare alcune cartelline che aveva tra le mani. Appena quei due uomini in camice la videro, assunsero anche loro improvviso decoroso silenzio e professionalità. L'avevano salutata con un cenno del capo quasi in sincronia e le erano passati davanti senza fiatare, fino a quando non avevano svoltato l'angolo. Sapeva di fare quell'effetto alle persone e ne era orgogliosa; si era costruita negli anni una reputazione che le era costata fatica e dedizione e, di certo, pensava, non avrebbe permesso che nessuno gliela intaccasse. Nemmeno lei.

Si era messa ad ascoltare di nuovo e così si era affacciata alla finestrella della porta, guardando all'interno del laboratorio. Ridevano e scherzavano come ragazzini in assenza dell'insegnante. Lei compresa. Oh, l'aveva vista di nuovo ridere con un collega. Sembravano molto amici. Lillian Luthor aveva guardato la scena dei due con attenzione e così aveva abbassato la testa e, dopo aver messo in ordine le cartelline che aveva con sé, era entrata dalla porta con uno slancio, battendo i tacchi sul pavimento. In tutto il laboratorio non c'era che un colpo di tosse.

Aveva dato una veloce occhiata ai microscopi, poi aveva girato intorno ai tavoli come se i suoi dipendenti fossero i suoi allievi a un'esame importante. Lillian aveva sorriso impercettibilmente, soddisfatta.

Lo stesso scenario si era ripetuto il giorno successivo. E quello dopo. E dopo ancora. Ascoltava ciò che poteva dai loro discorsi e poi entrava in laboratorio per un controllo che diveniva sempre meno rapido. Prima si tratteneva cinque minuti al massimo, poi erano diventati dieci, quindici, mezzora, tanto che poi un'ora non le bastava più per chiedere a tutti in quell'aula cosa avevano fatto in mattinata, se intendevano finire per la serata, se avevano trovato difficoltà, o per rimproverarli del disordine delle loro postazioni che era meno o più confuso secondo il suo umore. Naturalmente, tutti in quel laboratorio sapevano che se c'era una persona che più di tutti Lillian Luthor amava disturbare era Eliza Danvers.

All'inizio la donna temeva del severo giudizio del suo capo, ma con l'andare dei giorni aveva cominciato a tenerle testa e a ribattere con fermezza se era certa delle cose, restando professionale ma conservando il suo punto di vista. Qualcuno le aveva detto che era matta a provare a replicare a una Luthor, ma non si sarebbe più lasciata mettere i piedi in testa, nemmeno da lei.

Così ogni giorno Eliza Danvers la aspettava, mentre Lillian Luthor spiava lei e i suoi colleghi dietro la porta.

 

«Non sto dicendo che dobbiamo trattarla senza rispetto, quello ci vorrebbe anche se non fosse il nostro capo. Dico solo che in fondo è una persona come tutte le altre, con pregi e difetti», aveva riferito Eliza ai suoi colleghi in una tarda mattinata di novembre.

«Più difetti, credo», aveva suggerito il collega al suo fianco, con cui spesso si intratteneva a parlare.

Qualcuno aveva riso, ma non a voce troppo alta, con la paura che quella donna potesse spuntare da dietro alla porta da un momento all'altro.

«Sarebbe il caso che la gente qui lo capisse», aveva proseguito, facendosi sfuggire solo mezzo sorriso dalla battuta. «Si chiama Lillian Luthor, sì, ma non è un mostro».

Lillian aveva sentito di quel discorso solo le ultime parole ed era rimasta di sasso. Forse una volta sarebbe stata fiera del fatto che qualcuno la temesse tanto, ma in quel momento le aveva dato fastidio. Severa lo era di certo, pretendeva disciplina, pulizia, senso del dovere e massimo impegno, ma un mostro… Sua figlia Lena una volta, quando era adolescente, l'aveva apostrofata in quel modo e non le aveva rivolto la parola per giorni.

«Puoi passarmi il sale… per favore?».

«Lex, tesoro mio, potresti passare il sale a tua sorella?», le aveva lanciato solo una rapida e stizzita occhiata, «Temo che i mostri non abbiano una completa funzione del pollice opponibile».

Di certo non era pronta a farsi dare del mostro di nuovo.

Era entrata di corsa all'interno del laboratorio e tutti si erano raddrizzati e sistemati, tranne Eliza Danvers. «Da oggi seguirò ancora più assiduamente i lavori portati avanti da questa squadra. Lavorate, su, non badate a me, sarò dei vostri».

Oh, di certo la squadra in questione non era stata felice di averla fra i piedi più a lungo ancora. Le chiacchierate erano scomparse, le battute, i balletti in mezzo ai banconi banditi, e il silenzio non era mai stato così pesante. Solo che, col tempo, le situazioni trovano da sole il modo di tornare a una sorta di equilibrio e Lillian Luthor aveva scoperto che, in fondo, i chiacchiericci da liceo pubblico poteva sopportarli. Non che in laboratorio qualcuno si fosse azzardato ad alzare la voce in sua presenza, ma i bisbigli erano ormai un'abitudine; e pure qualche risata, quando lei non guardava.

«Devi assolutamente esserci».

Lillian aveva captato quelle parole sussurrate dall'altra parte del laboratorio e, fingendo di aver bisogno di stirarsi le gambe, si era alzata dalla sua sedia e avvicinata alle voci.

«È l'ultimo giorno prima delle vacanze natalizie, ci saranno tutti! Paghiamo una piccola quota e testa, diamo tutti a quelli del secondo piano, e loro comprano ciò che serve e sistemano: sono gli organizzatori».

Eliza Danvers si era presto messa all'interno della conversazione, guardando il collega scettico: «Una festicciola prima di tornare a casa dalla famiglia! Senza impegno».

Lui aveva annuito qualche attimo prima di trovarsi davanti Lillian Luthor e la sua espressione curiosa.

«Una festa? Ho sentito bene?».

«Sì, per salutarci tutti prima delle ferie», aveva sorriso Eliza, spostandosi. «E darci gli auguri».

«Dove e quando si terrà?».

«Al piano sotto, signora Luthor. L'ultimo giorno prima delle vacanze», aveva risposto il primo collega, seppur un po' emozionato di parlare con lei. «Siamo in regola anche quest'anno, signora Luthor: sua figlia Lena è stata ben felice di concederci il permesso».

«Naturalmente», aveva rimbeccato lei con una nota di sarcasmo. Sembrava averci riflettuto piuttosto poco, però, poiché aveva ripreso parola in fretta: «Beh, dopotutto… Crede che potrò partecipare anch'io?».

Lui era scoppiato a ridere e tutti al laboratorio lo avevano guardato così male che, istanti dopo, aveva stretto i denti e, se avesse potuto, si sarebbe polverizzato. «Ma certo, signora Luthor. È… la benvenuta». Non sapeva con quali forze fosse riuscito a non balbettare.

Lillian Luthor non poteva crederci: da sei anni i suoi dipendenti organizzavano una festa natalizia alla Luthor Corp e lei aveva dovuto scoprirlo origliando; prima Lex e poi Lena avevano sempre dato loro i permessi. Era certa che nemmeno Lionel sapesse qualcosa. Effettivamente non era mai stata una persona da feste che non includessero personaggi di spicco e reporter, ma quel momento era quello che aspettava per mostrare finalmente a tutti che, se voleva, poteva riuscire a essere socievole e non un mostro che pensava solo al lavoro. E poi c'era lei ed era decisa a fare un passo avanti.

 

Peccato che quella sera era arrivata in ritardo.

Aveva passato delle ore a scegliersi un vestito e una volta indossato si era sentita inadeguata, così aveva cominciato a bere. Sapeva che era importante che riuscisse nell'intento, ci sarebbero stati quasi tutti i suoi dipendenti, e l'era salita l'ansia. E lei, chiaramente, Eliza Danvers. L'ansia le aveva portato il mal di pancia. Il mal di pancia e il bere l'avevano portata a vomitare. Sapeva che non era da lei: tutto ciò era assurdo e inqualificabile. Si era seduta sul puff al centro della sua cabina armadio contemplando i suoi abiti uno a uno, tutti firmati e pregiati, che aveva comprato ognuno per un'occasione importante. Quella sarebbe stata un'occasione importante? Si era ripulita in fretta e ed era uscita di casa in vestaglia per andare a trovare Felipe, il suo stilista. Ma era tardi e una giornata prefestiva, quindi aveva accelerato verso casa di Felipe. Fortunatamente, come amava dire parlando di lui, Felipe era un uomo solo che viveva per i suoi abiti: ne portava sempre qualcuno con sé a casa per rifinirli, e le andava bene, perché Lillian Luthor non avrebbe avuto il tempo materiale per farsene fare uno su misura in serata.

Si era diretta alla Luthor Corp con il cuore in gola. Si vergognava di riconoscere sentimenti in lei che pensava fossero morti dopo la prima visione di  _Marley & Me_ . 

Non si sentiva altro che la flebile voce di Michael Bublè attraverso i muri da quando era entrata in azienda. Non c'era nessuno all'esterno, nemmeno il portiere all'ingresso poiché era già in vacanza; le luci erano spente. Si era lasciata guidare dalla musica e aveva aperto il portone del magazzino, spalancando gli occhi. Di solito, il magazzino era talmente pieno da non far rendere conto a nessuno di quanto quello spazio fosse in realtà davvero grande, così era rimasta spiazzata di trovarsi davanti a una sala gigantesca addobbata di striscioni natalizi e stelle filanti, riempita di tavoloni con sopra stuzzichini e bibite di ogni tipo, lasciata libera al centro dove qualche coraggioso aveva stracciato la sua reputazione tentando un ballo sfrenato. Si era incamminata guardandosi intorno, ritrovando del vischio appeso al soffitto, di tanto in tanto, e delle carte di caramella a terra, dove qualcuno doveva essersi divertito a lanciare coriandoli fuori stagione.

Lei aveva indossato un lungo vestito scuro, elegante, corredato di scarpe a spillo e collier al collo, aveva pensato, solo poco prima, di essere finalmente perfetta per la festa, ma quando si rese conto che l'abito più gettonato in sala erano i maglioni natalizi con renne cominciò a sentirsi di nuovo a disagio.

Iniziava seriamente a domandarsi cosa ci facesse davvero laggiù, a una festa che non era per lei né pensata per una persona come lei, finché non aveva inquadrato Eliza Danvers davanti a un tavolo assaggiando bruschette. Anche lei indossava un pesante maglione rosso natalizio, solo che, a dispetto di tutte le altre persone presenti, non le aveva dato fastidio. Era un gran passo in avanti. Aveva cercato di raggiungerla in fretta e si era bloccata solo un momento quando aveva visto che, al suo fianco, c'era ancora lui. C'era sempre lui. Avrebbe potuto licenziare quell'uomo quando voleva ma si sarebbe dimostrata superiore.

Perché lei era superiore, lo sapeva che lo era sempre stata e lo avrebbe fatto vedere a tutti, non importava come fosse vestita o se il suo corpo le lanciava seri segnali di dover andare di nuovo in bagno, si sarebbe avvicinata a Eliza Danvers e le avrebbe chiaramente fatto capire che era lei ciò che voleva e che avrebbe avu-

« _Signora Luthor!_ ». 

Chi era quel bamboccione che puzzava di alcol che le aveva tappato la visuale? Si era domandata, guardandolo da capo a piedi, che lo reggevano appena.

«Sono davvero, ma davvero felice che lei alla fine abbia deciso di partecipare alla festa, sa? Tutti hanno paura di lei ma-», l'uomo le si era appoggiato addosso e Lillian aveva assunto un'aria disgustata. «Immagino si sbaglino tutti perché lei, signora…», l'aveva indicata con l'altra mano, che reggeva un bicchiere di vino, «Perché lei, signora, è un essere umano».

«Temo abbia ragione».

«Un essere umano! Sì! Certo che ho ragione! E lo dimostra il fatto che sia possibile toccarla, signora Luthor».

«Ha ragione, signor…?».

«Lavoro per lei da quindici anni», aveva sbottato.

La donna se lo era scrollata di dosso palesemente nervosa. «E le consiglio caldamente di tornare a casa a farsi una bella dormita e a non rivolgermi più la parola se non interpellato se vuole continuare a lavorare per me per altri quindici anni».

Lui si era allontanato il tanto giusto per guardarla bene e prendersi un attimo, prima di esclamare: «Un brutto essere umano, signora Luthor», e così andarsene.

Lei aveva trattenuto il fiato e lo aveva guardato con disprezzo andare via, ripetendo a se stessa come un mantra: «Sei superiore, Lillian. Sei superiore a questi pezzi di-».

«Signora Luthor!».

« _E-Ehi_ ». Eliza Danvers l'aveva vista e Lillian Luthor aveva immediatamente ripreso possesso di sé, sorridendo radiosa e avvicinandosi al tavolo facendo gesto di saluto con una mano. «Non avevo notato che era qui». 

«E così è venuta, eh? Sa, non la facevo una persona da feste di questo genere».

«Ah, no?», Lillian aveva riso appena, cogliendo l'occasione per assaggiare anche lei una bruschetta, prendendone una. «Beh, sì… Non avevo idea che i dipendenti facessero una festa qui ogni anno o naturalmente avrei partecipato molto prima! Mi piace l'idea di cogliere l'occasione per conoscere più da vicino il personale». Aveva guardato di traverso il dipendente che parlava spesso con Eliza Danvers quando lo aveva visto fare passo verso di loro, ma per fortuna si era fermato a parlare con un gruppo di uomini sudaticci e ubriachi che non aveva mai visto.

Eliza Danvers si era gettata dello champagne in un bicchiere e ne gettò uno anche per lei, chiedendole se le andava, porgendoglielo. Lillian aveva preso quel bicchiere con foga e ne aveva bevuto metà subito prima ancora di toccare con bocca la bruschetta.

«Per quanto mi riguarda, sono contenta che lei sia qui».

Aveva deglutito, sentendo improvvisamente molto caldo. Non sapendo cosa dire, aveva morso la bruschetta e, mentre Eliza Danvers si era girata, l'aveva ritirata dalla bocca ancora tutta intera e l'aveva poggiata accanto al piatto, per poi pulirsi le mani e le labbra su un fazzoletto dei tanti sul tavolo.

«Le è piaciuta la bruschetta?», le aveva chiesto, vedendo che non ne aveva già più.

«Deliziosa».

«Ne prenda un'altra», le aveva sorriso, per poi avvicinarsi e parlarle sottovoce, «Credo sia l'unica qui ad averle apprezzate; le ha portate Amanda della sicurezza del quarto piano, non sappiamo che olio abbia usato per condire ma, detto tra noi, sembra olio di motore».

Lillian era rimasta dapprima seria, per capire se stesse scherzando, e poi aveva incurvato i lati della bocca per sorridere e infine ridere. «… Sì, sono davvero orrende».

Allora anche Eliza aveva riso e, per un attimo, Lillian aveva pensato che quello era il momento giusto, il momento giusto per chiederle di uscire.

«Posso chiederle come passerà queste vacanze di Natale, signora Luthor?».

_Misericordia_ , l'aveva anticipata! «Ma certo. Vede, credo proprio che passerò le vacanze a Metropolis. Abbiamo una casa, ora ci abita da solo mio figlio». 

«Oh, la famiglia riunita», le aveva sorriso, mentre entrambe si allontanavano dalle buschette e si andavano a sedere vicino ad alcune bibite, portando lo champagne sottobraccio. «Sono certa che Lex non vedrà l'ora di riabbracciare lei e Lionel. Io starò a casa, verranno a trovarmi le mie figlie. Faremo l'albero insieme, è una tradizione».

«Oh, e il suo… ex marito, giusto?», l'aveva squadrata con attenzione, per captare il minimo cenno sospetto nei suoi occhi.

«No, no, verrà anche lui, non si perderebbe un Natale con le ragazze per niente al mondo! Ma si tratterrà solo pochi giorni, non ha molte ferie, deve tornare al suo lavoro».

«Dove lavora il suo ex marito?».

«Al D.A.O., a Metropolis».

«Capisco… Molto bene, molto bene. Dunque non ha più molti…  _rapporti_ con lui», l'aveva guardata con attenzione di nuovo, sorridendo. «Intendo che abita più lontano». 

«Sì, lui… Jeremiah ed io non eravamo più una coppia da tempo, la separazione ha fatto bene a entrambi, credo», le aveva sorriso a sua volta. «Lui è sereno, io sono serena, le ragazze lo sono altrettanto. Loro erano un po'… diciamo  _sorprese_ quando abbiamo deciso di divorziare, ma alla fine hanno capito. Lo saprà anche lei come sono i ragazzi, avendone due», aveva riso, continuando a versare champagne ai loro bicchieri, «Loro sono più emotivi di noi adulti, hanno bisogno di tempo per metabolizzare». 

«Sì, Lex… lo è tanto e anche Lena, sì… è una ragazza anche lei», aveva tentato un altro sorriso.

Aveva mandato giù un altro bicchiere di champagne e il suo stomaco aveva ricominciato a gorgogliare. Sebbene non sapesse palesemente fare conversazione, sarebbe rimasta lì a provarci con Eliza Danvers per ore e ore se non avesse di nuovo sentito, e stavolta più forte che mai, l'allarme che le richiedeva più attenzione di tutti: doveva vomitare.

Quella sera si era conclusa con un nulla di fatto: le aveva dato la buonanotte, il buon natale, ed era scappata più veloce di un fulmine verso i bagni del piano terra della Luthor Corp, dove si era rifugiata. Si era sentita persa, vulnerabile come mai prima, sconfitta davanti a sentimenti a cui non sapeva dare un nome. Lei si era sempre vantata di saper mettere i sentimenti e le emozioni in secondo piano rispetto alle cose più importanti come l'ambizione e il successo, cresciuta da una donna che per lei voleva solo il meglio, aveva sposato Lionel Luthor prendendo il suo cognome e la sua azienda per arrivare in alto, credeva fosse ciò per cui era destinata, e non poteva credere di sentirsi… sciogliere come burro al sole per una donna che non era nemmeno un po' simile a lei.

O forse era proprio quello il punto, pensava Lillian seduta sul water del bagno quella notte: era attratta da lei perché era così diversa, irraggiungibile per giunta; una donna che lei non era mai stata vicina a diventare mai in un solo momento della sua vita. E l'avrebbe avuta. Se il suo desiderio di lei si sarebbe estinto una volta raggiunto l'obiettivo, allora poteva dire che era stato un fugace sogno d'avventura; in caso contrario, avrebbe potuto darle il suo cuore.

Cominciava a sperare fosse la prima ipotesi.

 

Si erano avvicinate tanto da dopo le feste natalizie. Eliza Danvers aveva detto alla sua squadra in laboratorio quanto Lillian Luthor in realtà fosse solo una donna in cerca di un po' di contatto umano, di amicizia, poiché le era sembrata molto sola. Lillian le aveva invitato il pranzo un giorno, ma avendolo fatto davanti a tutto il laboratorio, pensarono fosse un invito rivolto a tutti, tutti che accettarono con piacere. Successe un'altra volta. E una volta dopo ancora. Seccata di avere tanta gente intorno e di dover pagare per tutti, cambiò approccio, prendendole del cibo solo per lei e portandoglielo direttamente sulla sua postazione, accompagnato da un'incantevole sorriso.

«Lillian… non doveva».

Finalmente Lillian Luthor era riuscita a farsi chiamare per nome: era un passo in più verso la meta del suo diabolico piano. «L'ho fatto con piacere, Eliza. Sono contenta che ti piaccia: trovo che gli ambulanti siano migliorati, ultimamente».

«Sì, è vero! Comincio a pensare facciano apposta solo cose che mi piacciono».

Lillian si era lasciata andare a una breve risata. «Pare quasi sia così».

Era ormai difficile che Lillian Luthor si spostasse dal laboratorio dove lavorava Eliza se non per lo stretto necessario e i colloqui e le assemblee. I suoi assistenti e perfino sua figlia Lena se dovevano cercarla sapevano dove andare, anche se non capivano perché si ostinasse a lavorare tanto solo in quel preciso punto dell'azienda.

Un pomeriggio erano andate insieme a bersi un caffè dalla macchinetta posta in un corridoio vicino al laboratorio e avevano ricominciato a parlare di loro, della loro famiglia, o meglio Eliza Danvers parlava e lei tentava di capire. Si era irrimediabilmente persa da qualche parte sulle sue labbra e aveva capito di essere al capolinea. Dopo aver provato a fare una foto a entrambe insieme con l'autoscatto e avendo appurato di avere le braccia troppo corte per uno scatto decente, Eliza aveva chiesto a un suo collega di passaggio di scattare la foto con il suo cellulare e le due si erano messe vicine, così vicine che Lillian aveva potuto sentire l'odore del suo respiro. Sapeva che probabilmente doveva aver avuto una faccia fin troppo anormale in quella foto, da imbambolata innamorata, e pensava già che appena vista l'avrebbe voluta cancellare prima che fosse di dominio pubblico, ma quando si vide lì riflessa ne restò talmente sbalordita dal mancarle quasi il fiato: non sembrava certamente la stessa Lillian Luthor che lei conosceva, perché quello sguardo era di una persona…  _felice_ . Le aveva fatto paura da matti ma allo stesso tempo aveva trovato la cosa estremamente affascinante. Eliza si era vantata che la foto fosse riuscita bene, così presa che non si era accorta dei sentimenti provati dall'altra. 

«Eliza, pensa che sarebbe una buona idea se uscissimo insieme?».

Ecco, lo aveva detto finalmente. E non era stato nemmeno così difficile. Ma se non fosse stato per la forte sensazione di svenire, di certo le sarebbe venuto su meglio.

 

Eliza Danvers era diventata felice, felice, felice. Non lo avrebbe mai immaginato, mai nella vita, che sarebbe riuscita a essere così vicina al suo capo più austero di tutti, Lillian Luthor. Era cambiata tanto in quei mesi e si erano avvicinate altrettanto, così era davvero contenta che le avesse chiesto di uscire. Non voleva farlo lei, era pur sempre il suo capo e non voleva approfittare, ma in fondo avevano tanto in comune, tanto di cui parlare e da confrontarsi, al di là del rapporto professionale che le legava e della vita diversa che avevano intrapreso. Era elettrizzata di poter dire alle sue figlie quando si sarebbero sentite che lei, Eliza Danvers, era diventata amica di Lillian Luthor.

«Una cena?», le aveva risposto al telefono, organizzando quell'uscita. «No, no, certo che una cena andrebbe bene, ma pensavo… Sì, qualcosa di diverso», aveva annuito anche se lei non poteva vederla, «Per la prima uscita, esatto! Oh, un film… va benissimo, allora! Certo che va bene, ne sono felice. Ci vediamo questa sera».

Eliza pensava che sarebbe stato un peccato non poter parlare tra loro se fossero andate al cinema, ma una cena sarebbe stata un po' fuori luogo. Così si era preparata in fretta, indossando un jeans e una felpa, per poi uscire e prendere il treno che l'avrebbe portata a National City anche in quel giorno di vacanza da lavoro. Sul treno le aveva inviato la foto che si erano scattate in settimana, ora che aveva il suo numero di cellulare, e Lillian le aveva risposto inviandole una faccina e un  _a presto_ . Una faccina in saluto e Eliza aveva sorriso, stupendosi ancora di quanto la Lillian Luthor che stava imparando a conoscere fosse diversa da quella che si era sempre immaginata. 

In stazione lei l'aspettava già. Era scesa dalla parte posteriore della sua automobile nera, mostrando i tacchi a spillo e il tailleur che indossava, mentre i suoi capelli erano perfettamente acconciati in uno cignon. Eliza era rimasta senza parole: Lillian non sapeva davvero cosa significasse vestire casual.

«Eliza», le aveva sorriso, avvicinandosi a lei e prendendola in un abbraccio. «Sarei venuta a prenderti».

«Non ce n'era alcun bisogno. Prendo il treno tutti i giorni, non è mai un problema. Complimenti, stai benissimo».

«A-Anche tu». Lillian Luthor l'aveva fissata per un po', contemplando il suo abbigliamento poco adatto a un primo appuntamento. Ma non sarebbe stato quello a fermarla: in fondo, Eliza sembrava essere bella qualunque cosa indossasse.

Erano in tempo per lo spettacolo delle 21:00. Avevano preso i biglietti e una ciotola di popcorn, raggiungendo presto la sala e i loro posti. Eliza si stupì che Lillian volesse vedere un film d'amore, credeva non le piacessero neppure, ma almeno la sala era quasi deserta e non sarebbero state disturbate durante la visione.

Era un film davvero emozionante, dopotutto. Eliza non era riuscita a finire i popcorn e si era asciugata gli occhi con la manica della felpa in diverse occasioni, mentre Lillian aveva avuto più occhi per la donna al suo fianco che per il film. Quest'ultima non ricordava bene neppure la trama, ma la fioca luce della pellicola era sufficiente per vedere il viso di Eliza e perdersi in lei. Non sapevano cosa avrebbero fatto dopo il film, lei aveva sempre in mente quella cena, ma forse l'avrebbe solo accompagnata a casa e lasciata a ripensare alla loro uscita in attesa della prossima, che sarebbe stata certamente una cena. O forse sarebbe voluta stare da lei per non farsi tutto quel tragitto verso casa, aveva pensato Lillian, se lei glielo avesse chiesto. Di certo, poteva chiederglielo.

Si era avvicinata al bordo del suo sedile, affacciandosi in quello accanto, sorridendo con malizia. «Eliza».

«Sì?».

«Dopo il film… invece di fare tutta quella strada verso casa…». Oh, si sentiva strana e non credeva fosse per i popcorn: sapeva non avrebbe dovuto bere tanto prima di uscire di casa. «E se… e se ti andasse di venire a dormire da me? Ti ospiterei io, per questa notte».

«Non vorrei disturbare».

«Ma no, quale disturbo…».

«Allora, forse potre-», Eliza Danvers era sbiancata, spalancando gli occhi, quando finalmente aveva realizzato che quel qualcosa che si era appoggiato sulla sua gamba destra e poi aveva iniziato a salire lentamente in mezzo alle sue gambe era una mano di Lillian Luthor.

 

Eppure i segnali c'erano stati tutti. I pranzi offerti, i suoi cibi preferiti, il fatto che passasse così tanto tempo con lei e con nessun altro dei suoi colleghi, la sua eleganza e, di certo, la cena che sperava di fare insieme a lei. Come aveva fatto a non capirlo? Era stata così cieca di fronte all'evidenza… Non a torto: Lillian Luthor era una donna sposata e, come se non bastasse, non aveva mai dato l'idea che le piacessero anche le donne.

Dopo quella loro prima uscita, in cui alla fine Eliza aveva dovuto insistere per tornare a casa sua e Lillian l'aveva fatta accompagnare da Ferdinand, il suo autista, le cose tra loro si erano un po' raffreddate. Eliza voleva prendersi del tempo per capire come affrontare la cosa e Lillian passava invece il suo tempo a capire cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato quella sera. Ma forse aveva bevuto troppo per ricordare, misericordia; ma aveva dovuto bere per forza per pensare di stare vicina a quella donna una serata intera da sole. Per sua fortuna, o sfortuna, era troppo impegnata a pensare al resto dell'azienda che aveva trascurato fuori da quel laboratorio per avere il tempo di pensare a cosa e come farsi perdonare. Suo marito Lionel Luthor era tornato da qualche giorno da Metropolis che aveva passato nella filiale della Luthor Corp che gestiva il figlio Lex e si era preso qualche giorno per stare a casa a riposare, così Lillian aveva dovuto prendere con più serietà il suo lavoro che, fino a qualche mese prima, era quasi letteralmente la sua vita.

Se Eliza Danvers ci pensava attentamente, e in fondo non faceva altro perfino accatastando calzini, non le erano mai dispiaciute le donne. Ricordava solo in quell'attimo quando al liceo si era presa una sbandata per una cheerleader che era tanto lontana da lei in popolarità, essendo stata capitano del club delle scienze e cocca delle insegnanti, quanto in tutto il resto. Aveva smesso di pensare a lei quando quest'ultima aveva firmato la raccolta firme per chiudere il club delle scienze, capendo che non ci sarebbe mai stato futuro tra loro. Si era addirittura dimenticata di lei col tempo, si era sempre innamorata degli uomini e considerava Jeremiah, anche se erano separati, ancora l'uomo della sua vita. E come si era sentita strana quando Alex, la sua primogenita, le aveva detto di essere gay. Sembrava una cosa così distante… Ma Lillian Luthor era la sua scoperta e non sapeva bene come interpretare ciò che provava in quel momento. Le stava scombussolando la vita.

E sarebbe stata scombussolata ancor di più uno dei pomeriggi successivi. La squadra doveva spostarsi per pranzo e uscirono tutti insieme dal laboratorio quando Eliza si era accorta di aver dimenticato il portafogli ed era tornata indietro. O meglio quella era la scusa che disse ai suoi colleghi, ma si era portata del cibo da casa ed era andata a prenderlo: non voleva incrociare Lillian Luthor dagli ambulanti al piano di sotto e magari farsi invitare. Non aveva ancora preso una decisione e l'altra donna non sembrava capire cosa ci fosse che non andava tra loro. Aveva tirato fuori dalla borsa delle posate avvolte in un fazzoletto seguite da un recipiente di plastica con dentro carne e insalata, cercando di sbrigarsi per uscire, fermandosi solo col sentire la porta aprirsi, sbuffando.

«Sto arrivando, Pete. Mi dichiaro colpevole, mi hai scoperta». Ma si era sorpresa di vedere Lillian e non il suo collega. « _Ops…_ », aveva bisbigliato, guardando il cibo, «Mi dica, signora Luthor, è troppo tardi per nascondere il mio pranzo a fare finta di niente?». 

«Immagino di sì», aveva sorriso e si era avvicinata contorcendosi le mani, palesemente nervosa. «Ma chiuderò un occhio. Lionel ed io stavamo pensando di riaprire la mensa, così da non costringere gli operai a spendere ogni giorno dagli ambulanti. Loro resteranno, ma saranno un opzione».

«Credo sia un'ottima cosa».

Lillian aveva annuito, guardandola con attenzione. Si era avvicinata, le aveva preso il pranzo dalle mani e lo aveva poggiato all'angolo di un tavolo per non urtare niente, mentre Eliza era rimasta ferma, in attesa, poiché sapeva che non poteva più scappare da lei, da quel pensiero, e da ciò che provava, qualunque cosa fosse. «Eliza, non abbiamo parlato più da quella notte…».

«No».

«Posso chiederti cosa-».

Eliza Danvers non seppe cose volesse chiederle, anche se di certo ne aveva avuto da allora qualche idea, ma si era accorta che più di tutto non sarebbe riuscita a fare conversazione, che non sapeva cosa dire, né che forse aveva davvero qualcosa da dire, così le aveva preso il viso tra le mani e l'aveva baciata, chiudendo quelle labbra e il loro discorso. E quello sarebbe stato il primo di una lunga serie di baci.

 

                                                                                     

 

Avevano inizialmente deciso di mantenere clandestina la loro relazione, dopo la loro cena alla seconda uscita, perché non solo erano l'una il capo dell'altra, ma perché avevano ogni interesse a tenere i giornalisti lontano dalle loro vite. Lionel Luthor era stato il primo a saperlo, per sua moglie non era stato un problema dirgli che frequentava una donna e lui non le aveva neppure rivolto una domanda, nemmeno chiesto se la conoscesse, ma aveva semplicemente appreso la notizia. D'altronde non erano più una coppia da molto tempo, se non sotto i riflettori delle macchine fotografiche: non avevano mai mostrato il desiderio di divorziare perché a tutti faceva comodo saperli sempre uniti, ma il fatto che dormissero in due letti e in due camere separate da anni era esplicativo.

Si erano trasformate in due ragazzine che fingevano una vita normale fino a che nessuno le guardava, e allora diventavano amanti. Ciononostante si sa, tutto è destinato a mutare e se la voglia di vivere una vita pacifica insieme era la loro priorità, la clandestinità stava lentamente perdendo il suo fascino a dispetto di una relazione normale. Stavano per uscire allo scoperto, lo avevano deciso insieme, quando l'improvvisa morte di Lionel Luthor le aveva fermate. Era successo tutto così in fretta da lasciarle impreparate. Seppure tra loro non c'era amore e forse non c'era mai stato, Lillian era rimasta molto provata dall'avvenimento e aveva chiesto a Eliza del tempo per stare vicino ai suoi figli e alla Luthor Corp.

«Forse non sono mai stata la madre che meritavano, ma devo provare a stare loro vicino».

Eliza aveva ormai imparato a conoscere quella donna: non riusciva facilmente a trasmettere le sue emozioni, era come ghiaccio e pietra, e il dolore non sarebbe riuscito a cambiarla, ma doveva provare a farlo per i suoi due figli.

Era stato un periodo complicato e quando riuscivano a vedersi, sembrava che Lillian Luthor non volesse più lasciarla andare. La morte del marito di Lillian aveva cambiato le carte in tavola, ma alla fine era riuscito a unirle più di prima. Infine, come colta da un'idea folle e spinta dalla voglia di andare avanti, Lillian Luthor aveva fatto una valigia e si era trasferita momentaneamente a casa di Eliza Danvers, e non potendo sparire senza dir nulla, spiegò a Lena, la sua seconda figlia, la semplice verità:

«So che sarà strano per te sentirlo, Lena», le aveva preso una mano tra le sue, guardandola dritta negli occhi chiari, «Ma non voglio mentirti: mi sto frequentando con qualcuno, una donna, lavora alla Luthor Corp. Andrò a stare da lei per un po'».

Lei l'aveva guardata come se non la riconoscesse. «Tuo marito è appena morto e stai già frequentando qualcuno?».

«Non è come pensi, cara», aveva mantenuto il suo sorriso e la stretta calda delle loro mani. «La frequentavo da prima che tuo padre morisse».

«Lo stavi tradend-».

«Sono sicura che capirai».

«Stavi tradend-».

«Ci vedremo comunque alla Luthor Corp».

« _Lillian!_ ». 

«Se hai bisogno sai che puoi farmi una telefonata».

Un po' meglio l'aveva presa Lex, che in verità già sapeva di loro poiché ne avevano parlato lui e suo padre prima che mancasse.

D'altra parte, superato il duro periodo dovuto al lutto, le cose tra Lillian ed Eliza non facevano che migliorare. Stare lontana da National City se non per lavoro aveva migliorato il carattere di Lillian, e avere qualcuno per casa aveva reso Eliza Danvers felice come non si sentiva da tempo.

Passarono mesi e Lillian convinse l'altra a parlare della loro relazione alle sue figlie, che quando le sentiva per telefono faceva di tutto per terminare la conversazione prima che potesse anche solo accennarglielo. Temeva le loro reazioni ma, più di tutto, temeva che le cose cambiassero proprio in quel momento che stavano andando tanto bene. E così, una sera, si armò di buona volontà e chiamò prima l'una e poi l'altra, con Lillian vicino.

«Sono una donna fortunata…», aveva sussurrato e loro, in due tempi diversi, erano rimaste in ascolto, «Perché io, Eliza Danvers, ho finalmente trovato l'amore della mia vita».

Ed entrambe, in tempi diversi, erano rimaste senza fiato. L'amore della sua vita? Sì che lei e Jeremiah avevano divorziato da tempo, ma credevano sarebbero rimasti  _loro due per sempre_ , come anime gemelle che avevano scelto due vite diverse e distanti. 

«È papà?», era stata la prima reazione di Alex.

«È uno scherzo?», quella di Kara, «Perché se lo è, Eliza… non l'ho capito».

 

Aveva lasciato detto a entrambe che potevano venirle a trovare quando volevano alla Luthor Corp, ma sapeva che sarebbero state impegnate con l'università e il lavoro e contava su quello. Ogni volta che Lillian Luthor esprimeva il desiderio di conoscerle, Eliza le chiamava e insieme fissavano un appuntamento, ma sceglieva apposta date trabocchetto in modo che non si vedessero.

«Oh, non puoi… Stai tranquilla, tesoro, si farà un'altra volta»: era la sua risposta standard alle chiamate di disdetta che aspettava, fingendosi dispiaciuta.

Dopo appena due mesi da quando aveva detto di loro alle figlie, Eliza e Lillian erano state sorprese insieme alla Luthor Corp e la loro storia era venuta a galla. Decisero di comune accordo di cogliere la palla al balzo per fidanzarsi ufficialmente e nella stessa settimana diedero un party alla Luthor Corp dove Eliza aveva potuto conoscere di persona Lena e Lex Luthor, che aveva viaggiato da Metropolis per l'occasione. Eliza Danvers aveva inviato l'invito anche alle sue due figlie, ma sapeva che non si sarebbero presentate per via degli impegni e no, non era ancora pronta a far congiungere quell'aspetto della sua vita con l'altro, anche se era ormai conscia che le vacanze estive si avvicinavano rapidamente e non ci sarebbe più stato verso di rimandare. Aveva detto loro al telefono che ora che si erano fidanzate erano pronte per andare a vivere insieme, raccontando loro la serata e quanto fosse speciale davvero la sua persona speciale, spianando il terreno per quando si sarebbero incontrate.

 

Lillian era elettrizzata per l'arrivo delle vacanze e quindi di Alex e Kara, coinvolgendo Lena in quell'avventura. Anche Lex doveva partecipare alla loro prima volta come una famiglia allargata, ma sebbene la filiale della Luthor Corp di Metropolis sarebbe rimasta chiusa per il mese di giugno, aveva comunque del lavoro extra da sbrigare prima della riapertura che richiedeva il suo massimo impegno, così aveva dovuto declinare. Anche Eliza sentiva il tempo che si stringeva diventando ogni giorno più tesa.

Andando a far la spesa nel solito market, una sera, per poco non le veniva un infarto sentendo la risata di Kara. Non si era tranquillizzata del tutto neppure quando aveva visto che a farla era una bambina che poteva avere la metà dei suoi anni. E andando alla Luthor Corp insieme, sul treno, perché aveva convinto Lillian Luthor a provare l'esperienza invece di far andare Ferdinand a prenderle ogni giorno, le era parso di intravedere Alex a pochi sedili da loro: per fortuna quei capelli a caschetto rossi appartenevano a un ragazzo e non a lei. Era agitata, nervosa, sempre sull'attenti. Così tanto che Lillian la convinse a passare una sera fuori, per provare a rasserenarla. Presero una delle macchine della tenuta dei Luthor che decise di guidare Eliza ed erano partite, ma il traffico le aveva bloccate ancor prima di uscire dalla città. Si erano fermate davanti a un semaforo e, per un rapido attimo, le era parso ancora di vedere sua figlia Alex di fianco a loro, in una macchina della corsia vicino. E certo, pensava, perfino l'automobile che guidava somigliava a quella condivisa da sua figlia e la sua ragazza. No, no, era proprio identica. Si era presa il tempo per guardarla attentamente e appena l'autista si era girata e si erano scambiate un fugace sguardo, Eliza aveva provato a nascondersi in basso sul sedile e, ricordando che era lei quella alla guida, aveva tentato di nascondere Lillian.

Alex aveva fatto loro un saluto con la mano ed era scesa dall'auto per salutarle; in ogni caso erano imbottigliate nel traffico e non c'era posto dove poter scappare. Anche Lillian aveva aperto la portiera dal suo lato e aveva salutato Alex Danvers con un abbraccio, felice che finalmente la potesse conoscere.

 

Lillian chiuse la porta del bagno dietro di lei e camminò nella camera buia fino ad aprire le coperte e sistemarsi comodamente contro la schiena nuda di Eliza, che al tocco su di lei sorrise.

«Non credo di essere pronta a lasciarle andare», bisbigliò la prima.

«Devono tornare alle loro vite… e noi alla nostra. Le rivedremo ad agosto, erano questi i patti», rispose Eliza, voltandosi per guardarla negli occhi, che anche se già abituata al buio li vide appena, «O hai paura a stare da sola con me, forse?».

«Un po'», rise a fior di labbra.

«Non devo chiederti come sta procedendo il tuo esperimento?!».

«No, quello sta andando benissimo, lo sai», le baciò una spalla.

Chiusero gli occhi per cercare di dormire, quando un pensiero sconvolse la testa di Eliza Danvers, che li spalancò come colta da un fulmine a ciel sereno: «Accidenti! Devo ancora dirlo a Jeremiah».

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo si intitola _Supergirl_ e sarà pubblicato tra qualche giorno, connessione permettendo! A presto!


	6. 5. Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le ragazze tornano a National City e Lena dà il suo numero a Kara in modo che possano restare in contatto. Ma è quando quest'ultima la chiama e non risponde che, cercando di riprendere in mano la sua vita, non fa che pensare a lei.

 

 

 

La pallina planò per aria; sembrava destinata a cadere sull'erba in balia delle giocatrici che, sudate e col fiatone, si stavano addossando tutte là sotto in attesa di acchiapparla per prime, con le loro stecche da lacrosse pronte. Nessuno si aspettava di vedere una delle giocatrici dalla maglia rossa e blu saltare così in alto, sembrare volando illuminata dall'impianto di luci del campo, e prendere la palla per prima, custodendola nella rete della stecca.

 

«Lo ha detto con una strana espressione, Alex… Non credo di inventarmi le cose».

«Che cosa era?», barbugliò con la bocca piena di schiuma di dentifricio, «Cos'era che ha detto? Io neanche mi ricordo».

 

Tornata sull'erba, la numero dieci iniziò a correre per mantenere il possesso della palla. Una giocatrice della squadra avversaria le si gettò contro ma, spalla contro spalla, ebbe la peggio, finendo sull'erba. Due giocatrici, in attesa del suo arrivo, piantarono i piedi a terra; ma niente sembrò poterla fermare: le andò incontro e si aprì con forza un varco per correre indisturbata verso la porta.

 

«La cosa sulla vaniglia… Che ne mangerebbe sempre, o qualcosa del genere».

«E allora? Non ho capito», si abbassò per sputare la schiuma sul lavandino.

 

La numero dieci piantò il piede destro per frenarsi, ruotando il corpo alzò le braccia con la stecca in tensione e lanciò la palla in direzione della porta con tutta la forza che aveva. Il portiere sembrò intercettarla ma era troppo tardi: la palla, veloce, era già dietro di lei, contro la rete della porta. La squadra rossa e blu conquistò un altro punto e, nel festeggiare, si tolsero i caschi, prendendo aria. La numero dieci sganciò il casco e i suoi capelli biondi le scesero sulle spalle; lo mantenne sotto il braccio destro intanto che, respirando con affanno, si portò le mani contro i fianchi.

_«Questa è… Supergirl!»_ , gridò un ragazzo mentre la telecamera si spostava sul suo faccione, lasciando il campo.  _«Capite? È pazzesca»_ . 

Lena sospirò, mettendo in pausa il video. «È proprio  _una super ragazza_ », sussurrò. Chiuse la pagina e la sua espressione cambiò, focalizzando il suo sguardo su vecchi articoli di giornale. 

 

«Quando tu e Maggie ancora non eravate arrivat-».

«Non siamo arrivate insieme, te l'ho detto».

«Non intendevo-», sbuffò, «Quando voi ancora non c'eravate lei aveva detto qualcos'altro sulla vaniglia, del tipo che era il gusto per me, che mi rappresentava». Guardò Alex che a sua volta la guardava nel tentativo di capire. «Prima dice una cosa come che io sono la vaniglia, e poi che ne mangerebbe sempre con un tono di voce  _strano_ e mordendo il cono in modo ancora più  _strano_ », aggrottò le sopracciglia, in special modo dopo che Alex si lasciò andare a una grande risata, «E mi guardava…». 

«Va bene, datti una calmata, Kara», continuò a ridere, cercando di non gridare poiché era notte e dovevano già essere a letto a quell'ora. «Stai cercando di dirmi che Lena Luthor stava flirtando con te?».

Lei arrossì, facendosi indietro. «Beh, no… ma-».

«No, Kara. Lena Luthor ha solo trovato un altro modo per stuzzicarti! E tu come al solito ci caschi con tutte le scarpe», diede una pacca sulle spalle della sorella, sorridendo ancora. «E adesso andiamo a dormire, ti prego. Domani torniamo a casa, ricordi? Hai pensato a questa cosa della vaniglia per giorni e non ti sei ancora sistemata il trolley».

«L'ho fatto. Quasi. Sistemo prima di andare, ho tempo».

Aprirono la porta del bagno e Alex le diede la buonanotte, andando a chiudersi in camera sua. Kara aprì la porta della sua stanza e, notando che Lena non c'era, tornò indietro verso il soggiorno. Vide la luce del suo laptop che illuminava la stanza nel buio, davanti al divano, e decise di raggiungerla. Appena Lena si accorse di lei chiuse la pagina delle email.

«Non hai sonno, vaniglia?».

«Sai, preferirei che tu non mi chiamassi in quel modo…», arrossì involontariamente.

«Allora so per certo che voglio chiamarti in quel modo», rise, ma non sentendo risposta da parte sua alzò lo sguardo dallo schermo, verso di lei. «Va bene: Kara. Stavo scherzando».

Sullo schermo comparivano scannerizzazioni di vecchi articoli giallognoli di giornale, scorse Kara. In grosso lesse il nome di Lionel Luthor. «Che tipo era tuo padre?».

«Molto riservato, a volte distante. Ma era un brav'uomo e quando ero bambina», Lena sorrise, adocchiando una vecchia foto del suo viso più giovane su quelle pagine di giornale, «mi prendeva sempre in braccio e giocava con me o mi raccontava delle storie». Poi scosse la testa, di colpo. «Forse lo faceva anche con Lex quando aveva la mia stessa età, non c'ero per saperlo».

Kara la fissò con attenzione, illuminata dalla luce dello schermo: era seria, ma le guance arrossate e gli occhi lacrimosi la tradivano. «Mi dispiace davvero per tuo padre».

Lena annuì. «Avrei voluto avere più tempo con lui. Quando cercavo informazioni sulla mia vera famiglia trovai solo mia madre», la guardò, «Avevo quattro anni quando morì e io fui adottata dai Luthor. Non sapevo nulla sul mio vero padre, non potevo avere idea che…», scosse la testa guardando di nuovo quei vecchi articoli. «Ero così arrabbiata con loro perché non volevano che cercassi la mia vera famiglia per poi sapere che ero frutto di un tradimento di Lionel Luthor con una donna che poi morì di cancro». Kara aspettò a dire qualcosa. «Immagino che Lillian non volesse che conoscessi la verità perché lui l'aveva tradita».

«Forse…», si azzardò a prendere parola, piano, «Forse non voleva che la guardassi in modo diverso. Come se fosse meno genitore».

«Come se fosse mai stata madre dell'anno, con me. Mi ha accettata solo perché non voleva che saltassi fuori dopo anni come una figlia illegittima di suo marito», rise, ma senza ilarità nello sguardo, chiudendo la pagina che conteneva gli articoli, «Avrebbe creato qualche scandalo. Adottarmi e nascondermi la verità avrebbe reso le cose più semplici per tutti. Non sa che io lo so».

A quel punto si zittirono entrambe, soprappensiero.

«Cosa pensi di fare, adesso, con Lillian?», le chiese Kara, «Non ti ha mentito sulla sua morte…».

Lena restò immobile, sembrò pensarci ancora a lungo e sul suo viso apparve una piccola smorfia, che tentò di arginare sul nascere. «Non farò niente. Sembra che stia con tua madre per vero interesse e io non posso che fare loro gli auguri», cercò di sorriderle, ma non sembrava sincera. «Non ho nulla contro Eliza; lei sembra davvero, davvero in gamba».

La vide spegnere il laptop e Kara si alzò, stirandosi braccia e schiena, lasciandosi andare a un grosso sbadiglio.

«Sembra che qualcuno stia cascando dal sonno».

«Non ne hai idea».

Si ritirarono sotto le coperte e, nonostante il sonno, pareva che nessuna delle due fosse pronta a dormire.

Kara si girò dalla sua parte e tentò di inquadrarla nel buio, dove le sembrava di vedere i suoi capelli. Sbadigliò di nuovo, cercando di contenerlo contro il cuscino. «Lena…?», chiamò subito dopo a bassa voce, nel caso stesse dormendo.

«Dimmi».

«Perché sei venuta qui se non ti piaceva la situazione di Lillian? Alex ed io saremmo tornate comunque, è casa nostra, ma tu potevi fare come tuo fratello, trovare la scusa di un impegno… una cosa del genere».

«Sì, beh… Come ho detto, Lillian non è mai stata madre dell'anno, ma è pur sempre mia madre. È la mia famiglia».

Kara sorrise e poi le diede la buonanotte.

 

La mattina successiva, casa Danvers-Luthor si trasformò in un pandemonio.

Kara Danvers correva da una parte all'altra della casa per recuperare tutto ciò che le serviva da mettere nel trolley, in ritardo. Eliza era dietro ai fornelli da tre ore e la cucina era piena di teglie e piatti e pentole con cibo che le sue figlie avrebbero portato con loro a National City. Alex cercava di spiegare a quest'ultima che non stavano partendo in missione per l'Africa ma che erano a un'ora da lì, e che tutto quel cibo non ci sarebbe stato nei loro bagagli. Dopo aver finito di svuotare la metà dell'armadio che aveva occupato in camera di Kara, Lena Luthor si era seduta sul tavolo davanti alle prelibatezze cucinate da Eliza assaggiando qualcosa mentre leggeva un giornale. Lillian, invece, passeggiava per tutta casa fotografando la famiglia nell'ultimo giorno di vacanza tutte insieme, prima del loro ritorno ad agosto.

Si era fermata in cucina, alzando il selfie stick davanti a lei e fotografandosi dietro Eliza e Alex che discutevano.

«Quelle non le metterai su Instagram, vero?», le domandò Alex, mentre Lillian si allontanava, dopo aver scattato un'altra foto di lei accanto a sua figlia Lena che leggeva.

«Lo scoprirai domani», rispose lei per sua madre, senza staccare gli occhi dal giornale, sfogliando una pagina.

« _Elizaaa!_ », Kara si affacciò dalla porta dopo una corsa per casa, decisamente allarmata. «Hai visto il numero 432 del CatCo Magazine? Non lo trovo da nessuna parte». 

«Sicura di non averlo già messo nel trolley, tesoro?», rispose, per poi soffiare sull'arrosto di patate e carne che stava tirando fuori dal forno.

«L'ho svuotato quattro volte, non c'è».

«Hai provato nel tuo letto?». Tutte si voltarono verso Lena e lei ricambiò gli sguardi, alzando le sopracciglia. «Cosa…? Ci ha dormito addosso, l'ho visto quando mi sono alzata questa mattina! Magari è ancora lì», aggiunse, guardandola.

Kara corse subito, aveva già fatto il letto ed era certa che non c'era, ma guardare di nuovo non sarebbe stato un problema. « _Trovato_ », gridò poco dopo e Lena riprese a leggere, fotografata da Lillian. 

Eliza e Lillian accompagnarono le ragazze verso la stazione in macchina, poiché non avevano più un solo bagaglio a testa ma due, dovendo portarsi dietro buste piene di recipienti con il cibo preparato dalla prima. Era tutto con loro poiché non aveva permesso a nessuno di toccare qualcosa per pranzo, preferendo dei panini veloci con poco entusiasmo da parte di Lillian, che Eliza convinse per provare qualcosa di nuovo. Aveva preparato i recipienti anche per Lena, che arrossì con non poco imbarazzo quando se li ritrovò da portar via. Tuttavia, era senza dubbi Kara quella più felice di avere tutte quelle bontà con sé.

Salirono sul treno e salutarono le loro madri dal finestrino prima di andare a cercare posti a sedere, mentre Lillian Luthor scattava loro l'ultima foto.

Kara sospirò, sedendosi dalla parte del finestrino. «È andata bene».

Al suo fianco, Alex svuotava la sua busta con i recipienti di cibo, controllandoli uno a uno e, ogni tanto, passandone qualcuno a Kara, che metteva nella sua.

Lena guardava il lavoro che facevano con estremo interesse: sembravano piuttosto abituate.

«Io scendo prima, ragazze. Mi aspetta Maggie», sussurrò Alex. «Passerò da lei prima di tornare a casa. Magari le lascio qualcosa», aggiunse, continuando a guardare i recipienti. Kara le sorrise maliziosa e la sorella le picchiettò il recipiente che aveva in mano contro un ginocchio.

« _Ahio_ », sbuffò, «Non sono indistruttibile, sai?». 

«Mh, credevo di sì, Supergirl».

Alex salutò affettuosamente Lena e poi Kara, dicendole che si sarebbero risentite presto, così scese, portando con sé la sua borsa e una busta con i recipienti decisamente più leggera. Le due si affacciarono al finestrino e la videro ritrovarsi con Maggie con un abbraccio e poi un bacio. Il treno ripartì.

«Non vivono insieme?», domandò Lena con curiosità.

«No. Non volevano affrettare le cose…».

«Allora non stanno insieme da tanto».

«Quasi un anno».

Lena annuì. Non si dissero più niente, ascoltando i chiacchiericci delle altre persone sul treno, da chi metteva musica e chi rideva in compagnia, forse a voce un po' troppo alta. Lena la scrutò quando era impegnata a guardare fuori, ricordando il video in cui giocava a lacrosse: sembrava così veloce, così forte, così capace. Capiva perché la chiamassero in quel modo. Kara Danvers sembrava la perfetta copertura per una super ragazza, con quei suoi modi goffi e il dolce sorriso. Si domandò perché avesse aspettato tanto prima di provare a cercare su internet video su di lei; avrebbe voluto vederla prima, per tentare di capirla di più.

«E tu?», Kara richiamò la sua attenzione e arrossì appena, «Stai con qualcuno, Lena?».

«No. Jack ed io ci siamo lasciati l'anno scorso, dopo cinque anni insieme».

«Cinque anni?», spalancò gli occhi. Tenne aperte le orecchie nel sentire che il treno si avvicinava a una stazione, ma la sua sarebbe stata la successiva. «Wow, è… tanto tempo».

Lei guardò oltre il finestrino quando il treno si fermò e alcuni passeggeri cominciarono a scendere, ma il suo sguardo sembrò distante. «Pensavamo che un giorno ci saremmo sposati».

«E cos'è successo?». Cominciava a credere che la morte del padre di Lena avesse influenzato la sua relazione con quel ragazzo, ma ma preferì tenere quel pensiero per sé.

«Niente di troppo scenico, semplicemente ci siamo accorti che eravamo due persone completamente diverse che avrebbero dovuto prendere due strade diverse. Eravamo due ragazzini quando ci mettemmo insieme… Avevamo in comune tante cose, e altre ne abbiamo ancora ora, ma siamo cresciuti individualmente». Il treno ripartì e Kara cominciò a sistemare meglio i suoi bagagli per scendere alla prossima. «Più che altro, lui piaceva più ai miei genitori che a me».

Kara rise. «Anche a Lillian Luthor?».

«Soprattutto a Lillian Luthor: ricco, di buona famiglia, un ragazzo di scienza. Ci stava già preparando gli inviti per il matrimonio». Risero di nuovo e quando Kara udì il treno che annunciava la fermata guardò Lena con un misto di tristezza.

«Devo scendere adesso».

L'altra annuì, guardando di nuovo fuori dal finestrino. Poi, come vide che la stazione si avvicinava, aprì la sua valigetta e fece qualcosa che Kara non capì, finché non la vide tenderle un biglietto. «Il mio numero privato», esclamò, passandoglielo, «Segnalo sul cellulare e poi fammi uno squillo».

«Oh, okay», sorrise e le sembrò di essere di nuovo stranamente in imbarazzo, infilandoselo nel taschino posteriore dei pantaloncini in jeans che indossava. «Non hai trovato il mio numero nei file che hai su di me?».

«No, è un peccato. Le informazioni più utili non sono segnate, accidenti».

Il treno si fermò e Kara si alzò lentamente, prendendo il trolley e la sua busta strapiena di contenitori.

«Sei sicura di farcela fino al campus?».

«Io?  _Pff_ », rise, «Sono Supergirl, non dimenticarlo», prese la busta contro il petto, sorretta solo dal braccio destro. «Tu, piuttosto? Non è che vuoi che scenda con te, così ti aiuto?». 

«No, non preoccuparti. Non sarò Supergirl, ma ho i miei assi nella manica», sorrise a sua volta.

«Ti viene a prendere la macchina, vero?».

«Sei perspicace, Kara Danvers».

Kara si mise in fila con altre persone per scendere e stava per girarsi a salutarla, quando si sentì prendere per un braccio e tirare appena.

«Ehi, Supergirl: potrò venire a trovarti?».

Kara sorrise, camminando avanti e scendendo dal treno, spintonata dalle altre persone in fila. «Quando vuoi», le gridò prima che le porte si richiudessero.

 

Per com'erano iniziate quelle vacanze in casa Danvers-Luthor, Kara non poteva certo immaginare che alla fine non solo sarebbe riuscita ad andare d'accordo con Lena Luthor, ma che con tutta probabilità il loro rapporto si sarebbe evoluto in amicizia. Si sopportavano, riuscivano a discutere, tra loro c'era una certa sintonia, amava pensare. Ogni tanto Lena si lasciava andare con qualche scherzo, ricordando il gelato alla vaniglia, ma tutto sommato era affrontabile. Sorrideva felice al pensiero del foglietto con il suo numero di telefono, sapendo che l'avrebbe chiamata non appena sarebbe tornata nella sua camera.

Dopo l'identificazione oltrepassò il cancello del campus, insieme a due automobili. La seconda le suonò il clacson e un ragazzo tirò fuori la testa dal lato del passeggero. «Supergirl!!», esultò e lei sorrise, continuando a camminare.

Il campus era enorme, composto da quattro edifici che si guardavano l'un l'altro componendo un quadrato, distanti un grandissimo parco con alberi, stagni e stradine sterrate ideale per fare passeggiate, jogging o anche solo per respirare aria fresca o studiare in tranquillità. Si accedeva all'università passando per una strada dietro il dormitorio C oppure dal cancello dall'altra parte.

Come al solito, sotto i dormitori era pieno di studenti seduti sulle panchine, sui marciapiedi o negli scalini degli ingressi; ragazze e ragazzi che facevano gruppo, fumavano, altri cantavano, altri stavano al cellulare, alcuni si salutavano, probabilmente anche loro appena tornati da qualche giorno di vacanza. Avvicinandosi al dormitorio B, il suo, cominciò a intravedere facce conosciute. Un gruppo di ragazze la salutò con gesti della mano, altri fecero lo stesso, una ragazza le diede il bentornato con un abbraccio e un altro gruppetto la fischiò accompagnando ovazioni, chiamandola  _Supergirl_ . Una ragazza le fece la mano con un saluto e Kara poggiò la busta piena di cibo in terra, abbandonata con il suo trolley, per correre ad abbracciarla. 

«Finalmente sei tornata, ragazza», disse l'altra, «Com'è stato a casa con mamma e aspirante mamma? Racconta».

«Mi sei mancata, Megan», sorrise, tornando indietro per recuperare la sua roba. L'altra non si trattenne a un commento di approvazione, scorgendo la mole di contenitori nella busta, e Kara rise: sapeva che di tutto quel cibo ne avrebbe approfittato anche lei. «All'inizio era un disastro, ma alla fine non è stato male. Poi ti racconto meglio». Le diede il suo trolley, mentre lei reggeva la busta con entrambe le mani; tre ragazze, sedute sugli scalini dell'ingresso, si alzarono subito per farla passare appena la videro venire verso di loro.

«Bentornata, Supergirl».

«Grazie», arrossì.

«Sì, raccontami bene dopo, anche perché prima dovresti andare a cercare qualcuno», le rispose Megan, entrando nell'edificio. Anche lei giocava nella sua stessa squadra, ma sapeva che la star di tutti lì era Supergirl ed era abituata all'accoglienza che le riservavano, senza darci troppo peso.

«È già qui?».

«È tornato ieri e pensava ci fossi: è venuto a cercarti cinque volte anche se gli avevo detto che non ti avrebbe trovata. Un tipo insistente…», rimarcò. Salirono tre scalini dopo l'ingresso, attraversando una sala piena di studentesse e alcuni studenti che passavano dai bagni al primo piano alle scale, dalle scale all'uscita. Altri la salutarono con gesti e sorrisi.

«Sì, è tipico da parte sua», rispose Kara, avvicinandosi alle scale. La guardò, parlando a bassa voce: «Secondo te perché gli ho espressamente chiesto di non cercarmi al cellulare questi giorni, se voleva rivedermi?! Non è un cattivo ragazzo, ma come hai detto tu è, appunto, insistente», aggrottò le sopracciglia, sbuffando.

«Kara!».

Le due si scambiarono uno sguardo mentre il ragazzo si avvicinava rapidamente. Le arrivò addosso e premette le labbra sulle sue, colta di sorpresa.

«Mike?! Che stai facendo?».

«Oh, troppo presto?», sorrise, guardando l'una e poi l'altra. «Pensavo che, visto che siamo stati lontani così tanto, volessi fare la pace». Non aspettò che lei rispondesse e le prese subito la busta dalle braccia, chiedendo poi a Megan se il trolley era di Kara, prendendo anche quello. Lei glielo lasciò scrollando le spalle e lui cominciò a salire le scale. «Lascia che ti aiuti! Accidenti, ma quanta roba c'è qui dentro? Tutta da Eliza?». Le due lo seguirono.

Megan aprì la camera con la sua chiave e Mike entrò per primo, lasciando la busta sopra l'unico tavolo e vicino il trolley, a terra, così si portò le braccia contro i fianchi, prendendo un grosso respiro, come soddisfatto. «Com'è andata la vacanza?», le chiese, intanto che Megan richiudeva e così si sdraiò su uno dei due letti nella piccola camera per poi mettersi nelle orecchie le cuffiette collegate al cellulare, sentendosi di troppo con il ragazzo lì, come al solito.

«Bene», lo abbracciò e lui la chiuse tra le sue braccia.

«Sono contento. E la dolce metà di Eliza? I tuoi nuovi fratello e sorella?».

«Sì… A proposito», si sedette sul letto dall'altra parte del muro, tirando fuori il foglietto dalla tasca dei jeans. Prese il cellulare e cominciò a digitare, intanto che Mike la guardava con curiosità.

«Chi chiami?».

«Lena», si portò il telefono all'orecchio, sentendolo squillare, «Tra poco ti spiego». Squillò per un po' fino a che la telefonata non si chiuse e Kara corrucciò lo sguardo. «Mi ha chiuso…». Perché lo aveva fatto? Pensava avrebbe risposto anche solo un attimo per dirle che si sarebbe salvata il suo numero in rubrica.

«Meglio, così possiamo cominciare a recuperare il tempo perso insieme, che ne pensi?», rise lui, dandole una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. «Così mi dici come hai passato questi giorni».

Salutarono Megan e uscirono insieme dalla stanza e poi dal dormitorio, andando a farsi un giro nel parco.

 

Parlare con Mike dopo giorni che non lo rivedeva e sentiva era soddisfacente, pensava Kara. Lui ascoltava e poi faceva qualche battuta delle sue come al solito. Era bello passare del tempo spensierato insieme a lui.

Mike era il suo ragazzo. Prima, certo. Prima che diventasse un po' troppo opprimente e che si sentisse di non respirare con lui al suo fianco. Gli aveva chiesto una pausa qualche giorno prima che partisse per tornare da Eliza e non che l'avesse presa bene, al contrario aveva tentato in tutti i modi di farla sentire in colpa per quella situazione, ma per fortuna la lontananza sembrava avergli fatto bene. E probabilmente anche a lei che, lo sapeva perché era successo altre altre volte, lo avrebbe perdonato prima che lui potesse avere il tempo di rifletterci.

Fecero una corsa seguendo le stradine del parco circondate da alberi. Mike tentò con tutti i modi di oltrepassare Kara e presto la corsa si trasformò in una vera e propria gara. Kara vinse, arrivando per prima al traguardo sul piccolo ponte che affacciava su uno stagno. Esultò e diede un rapido sguardo al cellulare nei jeans, scoprendo che Lena non l'aveva ancora richiamata. Mike si fermò col fiatone pochi istanti dopo, piegandosi e prendendo respiro a pieni polmoni.

«Ti prego, dimmi che hai… hai preso una scorciatoia quando ti ho perso, perché non ci credo che mi hai battuto di nuovo». Quando alzò il capo la vide con il cellulare contro un'orecchia, con sguardo seccato. «Ehi… Kara!».

Lei scese il telefono, rimettendoselo in tasca. «Eh, no! Sei tu che non sarai mai veloce quanto me», lo picchiettò contro una spalla.

«Non ci penso proprio ad arrendermi! Prima o poi sarò il più forte».

«Contaci», rise, dando un'altra veloce occhiata verso lo schermo. Si rattristì vedendo che non solo non rispondeva alle sue chiamate né chiamava a sua volta, ma nemmeno le aveva scritto un messaggio. Possibile si fosse dimenticata di averle dato il suo numero?

«Diventerò Superman».

« _Man_ ?», si voltò verso di lui, che si sedeva sul muretto del ponte per riposare. «Se io sono Super _girl_ , perché tu dovresti essere Super _man_ ? Non ti sta bene. Potresti essere Super _boy_ , se ti comporti bene». 

«Non ci provare! Io sono un uomo, Kara».

Lei si avvicinò, ridendo contro di lui. «Un uomo?».

«Un uomo di classe. Un grande uomo. Fossi in te, ci proverei subito con me, prima che io diventi un uomo non più disponibile». Si sorrisero, guardandosi negli occhi a poco l'uno dall'altra.

«Potresti non essere più disponibile?».

«Scherzi? Ho la fila davanti alla mia camera ogni mattina, quando apro la porta».

«Non lo dubito».

«Fai bene», lui si avvicinò un po' di più, guardando con bramosia le sue labbra, «Ma io sono qui per te». Le sfiorò le labbra con le sue e Kara improvvisamente si tirò via, guardando l'acqua dello stagno che si increspava al vento. «Cosa c'è?», chiese indispettito, alzando le braccia. «Cos'ho fatto adesso?».

«Siamo in pausa», disse, senza guardarlo.

«E allora? Se abbiamo voglia di baciarci non possiamo?».

«Non stiamo insieme, tecnicamente».

«Vale la mia domanda di prima».

«No», alzò la voce di scatto, guardando il ragazzo in faccia. «Non possiamo. Sto ancora cercando di capire se tra noi può funzionare, Mike, e questo non mi aiuta».

«Ma-Ma avevi voglia di baciarmi, no? E questo non ti aiuta?», tentò un sorriso. Scese dal muretto e la fissò aggrottando le sopracciglia, cercando di capire. «Non basta? Perché io ho già capito che voglio stare con te».

Lei scosse la testa, sospirando. «Io no. Non ho ancora capito se voglio stare o no con te».

Mike deglutì, girando anche lui lo sguardo verso un punto distante, palesemente ferito da quella dichiarazione. «Quindi vuoi davvero lasciarmi? Vuoi buttare all'aria tutto ciò che c'è stato tra noi perché non sai se vuoi baciarmi o no?».

«Non ho detto questo».

«Hai detto proprio questo… E io che perdo pure tempo con te».

Kara sospirò, guardandosi intorno con nervosismo. «No, non ho detto questo, non stai ascoltando! Come sempre, sei il solito testardo».

«Sei tu la testarda», sbuffò, «Cavolo…».

«E non ho detto che non volevo baciarti! È solo che… ho bisogno di tempo perché non sono sicura-».

Lui la interruppe: «Di noi. Intendi questo: di noi. Forse dovrei proprio dare una chance alle ragazze che fanno la fila per me».

«Oh, davvero?».

«Sì», annuì lui, mettendo le braccia sui fianchi, dando sicurezza alle sue parole, «Sì, penso che dovrei».

«Allora lo penso anch'io».

«Bene».

« _Bene_ », chiosò lei, gonfiando le guance, prima di riprendere a correre, lasciandolo indietro. 

A quanto sembrava, il tempo trascorso lontano non aveva poi cambiato così tanto la sua situazione con Mike. Era pronta a capire cosa realmente voleva ma lui non faceva che ostacolarla…

«Lo so che lui vuole stare con me, non fa che farmelo capire in tutti i modi, ma io-», si bloccò, guardando il cellulare che aveva lasciato su una mensola accanto al suo letto: ancora niente. «Ma io devo pensarci, pensarci bene».

«Secondo me», le disse Megan, interrompendosi solo per ingoiare una forchettata. «Dovresti pensare, sì, ma di lasciarlo». Kara la guardò contrariata e lei per tutta risposta scrollò le spalle. «Non ho capito: ne sei innamorata o no?».

Kara sbuffò. «Non lo so… Forse». Il cellulare squillò e Kara si sbilanciò per prenderlo tanto in fretta che sbatté uno stinco contro la sedia su cui era seduta, facendola scivolare a terra. La sua compagna di stanza la guardò appena, era abituata a scene di quel tipo, e continuò a mangiare la fettina cucinata da Eliza quella mattina. Prese il cellulare ma il sorriso nel suo volto svanì. «Oh… è solo Mike», si voltò verso di lei, allontanandosi dal tavolo verso la porta per uscire. «Devo rispondere», chiuse dietro di lei.

Megan inspirò, annuendo e continuando a tagliare la sua fettina. « _Innamoratissima…_ », bisbigliò per sé. 

 

Sapeva che a volte era più difficile di quanto sembrasse stare con Mike Gand. Anche con lui, un po' come con Lena, le cose non erano andate subito bene: si erano conosciuti al liceo, erano all'ultimo anno e Mike era arrivato un lunedì, ad anno già in corso. Sembrava appena caduto dal cielo, spaurito, non si fidava di nessuno, era un autentico pesce fuori d'acqua e a Kara ricordò subito lei quando, da bambina, era stata adottata dai Danvers. Se non l'avessero incaricata gli insegnanti di aiutare Mike Gand ad ambientarsi, con molte probabilità si sarebbe in ogni caso fatta avanti. E aiutare il prossimo, comunque, non le era mai pesato. Ma lui era scontroso, non voleva il suo aiuto né stare in quella scuola, così che il suo primo giorno lo trascorse fuori, marinando le lezioni con Kara Danvers alle calcagna, che si lamentava di perdersi le lezioni anche lei per colpa sua. Con il tempo le cose cambiarono, lui imparò a fidarsi e lei a volergli bene per ciò che era: un donnaiolo con il senso dell'umorismo. Si misero insieme due mesi prima di diplomarsi, pensando di scegliere la stessa università e un futuro insieme ma, la sera del diploma, Kara scoprì la verità che lui le aveva tenuto nascosta: aveva sempre detto di essere stato trasferito ad anno in corso in quel liceo per problemi avuti con degli insegnanti della vecchia scuola, ma quando conobbe i suoi genitori, il senatore Gand e consorte dissero parlando con altri genitori che lo avevano spedito in un liceo pubblico per punirlo, dopo che aveva combinato un pasticcio con alcune ragazze nella scuola privata che frequentava. Mike Gand era un disastro di ragazzo, pensava allora Kara. Eppure riuscì a perdonarlo.

Come esattamente fece anche quella notte, dopo aver parlato con lui al telefono per almeno venti minuti.

_«Sai cosa facciamo? Dovremo uscire, questa notte. Solo io e te, fuori, sotto il cielo stellato»_ , propose Mike al telefono. 

Kara sorrise. «Lo faremo, ma non oggi. Sono stanca dal viaggio in treno, vorrei andare a letto presto». E il guardiano non avrebbe pensato come loro che fosse una buona idea, ma in fondo lui era l'ultimo dei loro problemi e lo avevano già imbrogliato altre volte, in passato.

_«Sei sicura? Potresti addormentarti a fianco a me, io non ho problemi, anzi, sarebbe bello»_ . 

«No, veramente. Facciamo domani». Kara sentì un  _bip_ provenire dal suo cellulare, pensando subito a Lena. 

_«Va bene… e domani sia. Non mancare, eh, me lo segno»_ . 

Le diede la buonanotte e riattaccò la chiamata, così Kara guardò subito tra le notifiche, sbuffando di nuovo quando vide che si trattava solo di sua sorella Alex. Rientrò in camera, trattenendo a stento delle risate: Lillian Luthor aveva pubblicato le foto fatte quella mattina su Instagram e Alex le aveva inviato una faccina disgustata. In una foto Kara Danvers correva per il corridoio e non si vedeva altro che la sua scia, intuibile che era lei per il colore dei capelli e per le sue ciabatte a unicorno:  _Si va veloci perché siamo in ritardo_ , recitava la didascalia, seguito da  _#bagagli_ ,  _#corsa_ ,  _#figlie_ ,  _#testafralenuvole_ . Kara sorrise titubante, mentre dietro di lei Megan era scoppiata in una fragorosa risata. 

«Sei tu! Chi l'ha messa? Devo seguirla assolutamente».

«La mia… emh, non so,  _matrigna_ ? La fidanzata di Eliza. Ma non la puoi seguire, è un account privato alla famiglia».  _Per fortuna_ , pensava, ascoltando appena le lamentele di Megan intanto che ritirava da tavola il suo piatto, portandolo nel lavandino davanti. La stessa Lillian doveva sapere che certi scatti dovevano restare tra le mura di casa. 

In un'altra foto Eliza e Alex discutevano davanti ai fornelli, con il faccione pensieroso di Lillian in primo piano; # _discussionialmattino_ , # _famiglia_ , # _chebontà_ , # _buonprofumino_ , # _cibononperme_ , # _madrevsfiglia_ . In quella successiva, il faccione di Lillian copriva tre quarti di Lena Luthor seduta composta a tavola che leggeva un giornale. Si notava appena, di sfondo, una mano della ragazza che rubava un pezzo di pane bagnato in chissà quale dei tanti piatti che c'erano sulla tavola quella mattina. Kara ripensò a com'era sorpresa quando Eliza preparò una busta di cibo nei contenitori anche per lei, perché sicuramente non se lo aspettava. Anche la foto successiva era Lena che leggeva, e stavolta figurava solo lei. Era così presa dalla lettura, così seria. Uff, le mancava e non era arrivata una sola notifica da parte sua; non voleva scriverle lei un messaggio e rischiare di sembrare maleducata. Decise che le avrebbe fatto uno squillo anche l'indomani, riprendendo a mangiare una fettina ormai fredda che non aveva voglia di scaldare di nuovo. Mise il like alla foto, leggendo gli hashtag: # _figliasoprappensiero_ , # _lettura_ , # _asociale_ . Per non rischiare che sembrasse strano, mise il like anche alle altre foto scattate quella mattina: ora non si odiavano, ma non erano nemmeno amiche, pensò con sconforto, constatando che ancora non aveva ricevuto nulla da parte sua.

 

 

Sia lei che Megan si coricarono presto quella notte. Kara ricevette due buonanotte a orari diversi da Mike e lei ricambiò solo al primo, anche se non riusciva a dormire. Ogni tanto le sembrava di sentir squillare il telefono e lo prendeva, ma era solo una sensazione. Quando squillò davvero, tuttavia, stava per prendere finalmente sonno. Raccattò subito il cellulare che era appoggiato sulla mensola dietro di lei e per poco non le cadeva sulla testa, schivandolo, e, quando vide il nome, si svegliò di colpo, col batticuore per via del sonno mancato, accettando la chiamata.

_«Kara? Accidenti, è già l'una… devo averti svegliata, mi dispiace davvero»_ . 

«No, sono sveglia! Non riuscivo a dormire, mi sono coricata da poco».

«Ho visto le tue chiamate, ma sono stata impegnata tutto il giorno, ho avuto da fare anche alla Luthor Corp e questa sera sono stata a Metropolis da Lex, sono distrutta, non ho avuto un attimo. So che dovevo chiamarti prima…», si rigirò nel letto, mettendosi da un lato, stirando i piedi e la schiena cercando di rilassarsi. «Non ho fatto che pensare a te tutto il tempo», aggiunse con un sorriso.

Kara ci mise un po' a rispondere.  _«A-Ah, sì, certo, ne sono sicura, voglio dire, con tutto quello che avrai avuto da fare, di certo pensavi a me che stavo col cellulare in mano ad aspettare una tua chiamata»_ . 

«Stavi davvero aspettando una mia chiamata?», esclamò, pensierosa.

_«Io? M-Macché»_ , la sentì ridere, trattenendo una voce bassa: non doveva essere sola, pensò Lena.  _«Credo di aver passato gran parte del giorno a sistemare tutti i contenitori di Eliza in frigo perché qui nei dormitori abbiamo dei frigo_ piccolissimi _, ma non durerà a lungo così pieno; e poi sono andata a correre! Qui abbiamo un parco dove si possono fare delle lunghe passeggiate»_ , la sentì prendere fiato,  _«ed era una bellissima giornata, ho fatto una gara e ho anche vinto, e ho visto degli uccellini su un albero, ce ne sono a bizzeffe qui»_ . 

Lena sorrise. «Hai avuto decisamente una giornata piena».

«Sì, era quello che cercavo di dirti», si fermò sentendo la voce di Megan, ma per fortuna lei dormiva e stava solo balbettando nel sonno: probabilmente sognava dei  _bianchi_ che un giorno verranno a prenderla, pensò Kara, perché ne parlava spesso durante le sue dormite e, dal momento che Megan era nera, l'aveva sempre trovata una cosa piuttosto seria. 

_«Allora ti lascio, sarai stanca anche tu»_ , sentì Lena risponderle.  _«Domani mi prendo qualche ora libera: cosa ne pensi se ti vengo a trovare?»_ . 

«Mi piacerebbe», sorrise, «Ti farò vedere il campus, il campo dove mi alleno e quello dove giochiamo… oh, e sì, ti farò conoscere la mia amica Megan, lei gioca in squadra con me! E sì… insomma, va bene, ti aspetto».

«Perfetto», fece lei, per poi aggiungere, con soddisfazione nello sguardo: «Non posso pensare di non poterti più vedere almeno una volta al giorno, vaniglia».

_«Com-Ancora quel nome… Uff, dormo. A domani»_ . 

Lena riattaccò: oh sì, le piaceva proprio metterla in imbarazzo. Spense il cellulare, poggiandolo sul comodino, poi abbracciò il cuscino con un sorriso.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A presto con il prossimo capitolo che si intitola _Il party_!


	7. 6. Il party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena va a trovare Kara e capisce una cosa importante.

 

 

 

Lena Luthor si stirò dentro le coperte, muovendosi ancora con gli occhi chiusi e alzando una mano verso la sveglia sul comodino, che fece appena in tempo ad emettere una sola nota prima di venir spenta. Poi aprì gli occhi piano, cercando ancora un attimo per rilassarsi prima di scoprirsi, sedendo sul materasso, e abbracciarsi per via di alcuni brividi. Anche se era estate e casa Luthor, che sarebbe diventata presto Luthor-Danvers, aveva comunque l'impianto di riscaldamento in ogni camera, era sempre fredda, specie la mattina. Entrò nel bagno collegato alla camera che già si sfilava da dosso la camicetta da notte verde acqua con cui aveva dormito, pronta per entrare in doccia.

Le erano mancati alcuni piccoli comfort di casa sua, le sue abitudini, come avere un bagno privato, nessuno che aveva fretta o che le bussava alla porta mentre era sotto l'acqua, e non c'era nemmeno nessuno che apriva l'acqua da un'altra parte in modo che scendesse fredda in doccia. Ma d'un tratto cominciò a sentirsi sola. Alcune piccole abitudini che stava scoprendo nell'altra casa, come avere Kara Danvers che le dormiva vicino, le mancavano già. All'inizio avere a che fare con quella ragazzina era davvero seccante, ma era contenta di averle dato un'occasione, di aver potuto vedere in lei una persona molto diversa da quella che si aspettava da quando l'aveva incontrata in treno la prima volta. Insomma, era felice di aver allacciato con lei un rapporto più profondo dal semplice sopportarsi.

Uscì dal bagno con indosso già una scollata camicetta e una gonna a tubo, con i capelli raccolti in una lunga e alta coda, mentre si infilava degli orecchini dorati alle orecchie, camminando sul parquet con i piedi avvolti in fini calze trasparenti. Prese il cellulare dal suo comodino e lo accese, ma parve un po' delusa quando vide che aveva ricevuto solo una chiamata ed era da parte di Lillian. Sbuffò e s'incamminò al piano di sotto, scendendo cautamente le scale. Udì una porta aprirsi e rizzò le orecchie, pur continuando a dirigersi tranquillamente verso la cucina, oltrepassando l'immenso soggiorno. Stava già accendendo la macchinetta del caffè quando una sorpresa voce squillante per poco non la fece sobbalzare.

«Signorina Luthor!».

Si voltò, vedendo la donna toccarsi il petto e prendendo un grosso respiro.

«Credevo fosse ancora alla casa fuori National City, non mi aspettavo di trovarla».

«Ti ho spaventata, Ingrid? Mi dispiace». Prese la tazzina di caffè, soffiandoci dentro. «Credevo che mia madre ti avesse avvertito».

«Oh, no, no, è da diverse settimane che non la sento».

«Sono felice per te. Ogni tanto una buona notizia», le sorrise ma la donna non ricambiò, incerta sul comportamento da tenere.

«Co-Comunque per oggi ho terminato, signorina Luthor. Ci rivediamo tra due giorni?».

Lena annuì e l'altra salutò in fretta, lasciando la casa. Di bassa statura e corpulenta, Ingrid lavorava con loro da almeno sei anni, curava le piante all'esterno e all'interno della casa quando Lillian Luthor non c'era, ma ancora non aveva imparato a interagire con la famiglia come una persona qualunque, temeva sempre di sbagliare nel parlare o nel ridere se qualcuno faceva una battuta. Lena capiva perfettamente il perché non volesse farlo con sua madre, perfino il suo parrucchiere di fiducia da quindici anni decideva con cura i pettegolezzi di cui parlare in sua presenza, ma con lei non aveva nulla da temere. Da quando suo padre era venuto a mancare si era sempre sentita un po' sola a National City; dopotutto ormai anche Lex si era trasferito completamente a Metropolis e tornava di rado.

Si sedette davanti alla penisola ancora soffiando sul caffè ed enunciò un comando vocale al grande televisore sul muro, che si accese. Sorseggiò dando un'occhiata al telegiornale e il suo telefonò squillò, decidendo di accettare la chiamata.

_«Lena! Non pensavi di richiamarmi?»_ , esclamò la voce dall'altro capo, in vivavoce. 

Lena bevve un sorso, prima di rispondere, con tutta calma. «So già cosa vuoi», chiosò, continuando a guardare il telegiornale. «Ci sono stata ieri. Non vuole il tuo aiuto».

_«Ma vuole il tuo»_ , la sentì sospirare. 

«Non farò la spia per te».

_«Non ti chiedo di fare la spia per me, Lena, sono vostra madre! Vorrei solo essere messa al corrente di ciò che succede e come sta pensando Lex di risolvere»_ . 

Lena sorrise, finendo di bere il contenuto della tazzina. «In modo da metterti in mezzo se la situazione non ti piace?».

_«Cosa ci sarebbe di male se volessi aiutare i miei ragazzi?»_ . 

«Beh, non è di tua competenza, quindi…», disse, «Il telegiornale non ne fa cenno neanche oggi. Ma da Lex, ieri, ho letto un articolo del CatCo Magazine: Leslie Willis ha messo la pulce nell'orecchio ai lettori di un problema interno alla Luthor Corp di Metropolis».

_«Quella Willis… non mi stupisce, a volte Cat Grant non riesce a tenerla adeguatamente al guinzaglio. Farò una telefonata»_ . 

Lena scosse la testa per niente sorpresa dalla reazione di Lillian. «Intendevo sottolineare come i legali si stiano più dando da fare per far tacere i giornalisti che per risolvere davvero la situazione. Fossi in Lex cercherei di far luce sulle priorità ma, come vedi, anche se ha chiesto il mio aiuto, non è sempre dedito ad ascoltare consigli. Willis fa solo il suo lavoro».

Non rispose subito, prendendosi il tempo:  _«Noi due abbiamo modi differenti di vedere la cosa, Lena»_ . 

«Come con tutto». Si alzò dalla sedia e diede un comando vocale al televisore, che si spense.

_«Pensi di andare da tuo fratello anche oggi?»_ . 

Lena prese il cellulare, togliendo il vivavoce e avvicinandolo a un'orecchia: «No. Questa sera sono impegnata», sorrise, chiudendo la telefonata con Lillian.

 

E non vedeva l'ora di andare al suo impegno. Kara le inviò una faccina sorridente per messaggio a cui Lena rispose con un cuore. Non si fece più sentire. Le piaceva come reagiva, le piaceva come si imbarazzava, come le era colato addosso il gelato alla vaniglia quando aveva provato a flirtarci. Kara Danvers era adorabile e le piaceva, piaceva davvero; senza contare che era una delle poche persone che la trattava per chi era e non per chi rappresentava. Non ci vedeva niente di male nello scherzare con lei, sperando che a Kara non desse fastidio, in fondo.

Passò per la sua università per parlare con un'insegnante del suo piano di studi, restò in biblioteca a leggere per quasi un'ora, su uno dei divanetti, e si vide con un altro insegnante, poi la macchina nera guidata da Ferdinand la portò alla Luthor Corp. Restavano aperti pochi laboratori fino ai primi di luglio ed era strano passeggiare là dentro quando era così quasi vuoto: i tacchi delle sue scarpe risuonavano nell'aria dei corridoi deserti. Prese l'ascensore e aperte le porte andò spedita verso il suo ufficio, senza curarsi della scrivania vuota a qualche metro dalla porta, che trovò aperta. Il rumore dei suoi tacchi fecero capire alla testa dietro lo schermo del suo computer di non essere sola.

«S-Signorina Luthor, è già qui?! Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo». Il ragazzo si alzò immediatamente dalla scrivania, rimettendo la sedia al suo posto.

Lena appoggiò la borsa nel divanetto all'interno dell'ufficio, per poi raggiungerlo. «Sono arrivati i documenti di cui avevo parlato, quelli che doveva inviare mio fratello da Metropolis?».

«Sì, io-», si grattò con imbarazzo, spostandosi per farle spazio quando si chinò per controllare sul laptop. «Stavo già dando un'occhiata, veramente, non sapevo se», sorrise, «Se aspettarla o no, signorina Luthor».

«Hai fatto bene», sussurrò, dando un veloce sguardo, «Darò una lettura dopo pranzo e ce ne occuperemo da domani, se per te va bene». Il ragazzo annuì velocemente, composto, dritto con la schiena, ma lei lo guardò appena, spegnendo il portatile. «Hai da fare, adesso, Winslow? Vuoi venire a pranzo con me?».

Il ragazzo la guardò per un po' senza dire nulla, immobile, palesemente impacciato, finché non si lasciò andare a una breve risata, grattandosi la nuca: Lena sapeva che stava per rifiutare. «Veramente, io ho-».

«Non importa».

«La ringrazio, signorina Luthor. Allora… a domani».

Lui uscì dall'ufficio e lei trattenne uno sbuffo, chiudendo il portatile. Winslow Schott Jr era il suo assistente e non credeva di avergli mai dato motivo di aver paura di lei, eppure il suo comportamento non era dissimile da quello di Ingrid, la giardiniera di casa.

Uscì, andando a pranzo in un locale a poco dell'edificio. Da sola come sempre, decise di portarsi avanti con il lavoro e leggere lì i documenti inviati da Lex. Guardò il cellulare e lo rimise giù poco dopo, notando che non c'era nessuna notifica recente. Pensava che forse Kara le avrebbe inviato qualcosa per dirle di stasera, ma dopo quell'emoticon non si era fatta sentire, rimuginando di doverlo fare lei. Continuò a leggere, mandando giù gli spaghetti in brodo. Non si erano date un orario, rifletté, guardando di nuovo lo schermo del cellulare. I tanti nomi degli investitori e delle cifre catalogate per data cominciavano a darle alla testa. Controllò il telefono. Cambiò pagina, finendo il suo piatto. Riguardò il telefono. Bevve dell'acqua, ricontrollando le cifre. Di nuovo il telefono. Rimise giù il bicchiere vuoto e chiuse il laptop, ansimando, dandosi aria con una mano. Capì che non riusciva a concentrarsi e riprese il cellulare.

_Ci vediamo a che ora?_ Scrisse lentamente, ancora indecisa se inviarlo. Restò con il pollice per aria a rileggere il messaggio, finché non lo cancellò all'improvviso e prese tutta la sua roba dal tavolo, andando a pagare il conto. 

Pensava che, se non fosse riuscita a fare nulla, tanto valeva andare a trovarla subito. Male che andava l'avrebbe trovata ancora a pranzo e avrebbe aspettato a quando si fosse liberata.

Kara Danvers studiava alla Sunrise National City University, sapeva: non c'era mai stata e non conosceva la strada, ma era certa che Ferdinand avrebbe risolto la questione per lei. Entrò nell'automobile e questa partì.

 

Per essere estate, la Sunrise era piena di studenti che andavano a venivano, si sorprese Lena, passeggiando per il cortile all'interno dell'edificio; occhiali da sole e valigetta sottomano. Alla sua università aveva ritrovato solo le solite facce di chi non amava trascorrere a casa le vacanze. In portineria le avevano detto che avrebbe potuto trovare Kara Danvers allenarsi in pista a quell'ora, dopo mangiato. Lena ci aveva riso su perché era ora di punta e Kara correva, pensando che quella ragazza non fosse affatto normale.

Trovò la pista e la inquadrò subito correre; era sorprendentemente veloce, non sembrava scherzare affatto quando lo diceva. Fece il giro senza vederla e Lena si guardò intorno, notando a metri da lì che altre due studentesse dovevano aver preso seriamente l'idea di allenarsi a quell'ora, ma si erano fermate. Scosse la testa, temendo che una delle due si sentisse poco bene. Si stava per avvicinare a chiedere loro se avessero bisogno di aiuto quando vide Kara fermarsi per prima. Indossava un leggins corto e attillato, una canottiera e portava i capelli raccolti in una coda alta. Si riportò in su gli occhiali con una mano mentre si abbassava a controllare la gamba sinistra di una delle due ragazze. Lena non si perse un secondo di quella scena: Kara che controllava, le parlava, e poi alzandosi le aveva toccato la fronte, continuando a parlarle. Vide l'altra ragazza annuire a una sua domanda e poi portare via l'amica verso l'uscita della pista. Kara le tenne sott'occhio mentre si allontanavano e infine si girò, trovando Lena a metri di distanza. Vide con attenzione il suo viso cambiare espressione: gli occhi che si dilatavano e la bocca che si apriva in un sorriso. Le alzò la mano per un saluto e si protese in avanti per correre da lei quando, d'un tratto, inciampò nel suo stesso piede e cadde sbattendo le ginocchia sulla pista. Lena fece una smorfia, trattenendo una risata, andandole incontro.

«Se sei fortunata, ti hanno vista solo due studenti di passaggio, laggiù», indicò due ragazzi che ridevano, in lontananza.

Kara alzò la testa, rimettendosi apposto gli occhiali sul naso. «Mi hai vista tu».

«Io sono abituata al peggio», le ricordò, aiutandola a tirarsi su.

Kara la guardò con un sorriso e poi la colse in un abbraccio, che Lena ricambiò dopo qualche istante di titubanza che, lo sapeva, per lei doveva essere sembrato più lungo. Si stupì a esserne un po' imbarazzata ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.

«Pensavo mi chiamassi per farmi sapere a che ora saresti passata, ma va bene così».

«Lo avrei fatto, ma in ogni caso ero libera dagli impegni, quindi…».

«Un momento», la guardò a sottecchi, «Chi ti ha fatto entrare? Credevo di dover chiedere un favore al guardiano, corromperlo o, in casi più drastici, rapirti e portarti dentro senza che se ne accorgesse».

Lena rise, passeggiando al suo fianco intorno alla pista. «Mi ha fatto entrare il guardiano, e senza bisogno di corromperlo, anche se ovviamente avevo già pronte un paio di mazzette». Kara rise a sua volta, finché Lena non aggiunse: «Ma adesso che lo so, avrei tanto voluto aspettare e vederti mettere in atto l'ultimo piano: rapirmi».

«Sa-Sarebbe stato diverte-volevo dire, divertente ma anche complicato, ma di certo ci sarei riuscita».

Lena adorava quando balbettava. «Oh, sono certa avresti fatto un ottimo lavoro. E così è qui che ti alleni, eh? Con questo caldo…».

«Oh, sì, il sole mi dà energia», annuì, sorridendo, «Ma non funziona con tutti: prima una ragazza si è sentita male, è nella mia squadra, così le ho detto di tornare dentro e sdraiarsi un po', le faceva male anche una gamba…». Si fermò di punto in bianco, puntando i piedi, e portò una mano su di lei, sulla fronte, con il viso vicinissimo al suo, corrucciando lo sguardo. Lena arrossì, non capendo cosa stesse facendo. «Sei un po' sudata, non vorrei ti sentissi male anche tu: entriamo». Le sorrise, indicandole la porta dove erano entrate prima quelle due ragazze.

Aperta la porta si ritrovarono davanti un salone con attrezzature di ogni tipo, dalla panca per sollevare i pesi ai tapis roulant. Doveva essere sempre per l'ora di punta che non c'era nessuno ad allenarsi.

«Qui è dove faccio gli altri allenamenti».

Lena si guardò intorno e, con la coda dell'occhio, guardò anche Kara. Non ci aveva mai fatto molto caso prima, ma in effetti le sue braccia erano piuttosto muscolose, seppur non in modo esagerato: quando indossava t-shirt che le arrivavano al gomito o le solite camicette non si notava, ma con la canottiera risaltavano, e non solo, girò lo sguardo, adocchiando il seno stretto in quello che, sembrava, un reggiseno sportivo nero. Era difficile, poi, non notarlo con sopra la canottiera bianca. Invece, notò solo in quel momento che Kara Danvers stava ancora parlando ma lei non aveva sentito una parola di quello che aveva detto, così semplicemente annuì, continuando a sorriderle.

«Kara! Eccoti qui». Un ragazzo entrò a passo spedito nella sala, avvicinandosi. «Credevo fossi fuori in allenamento, mi sono liberato adesso dei ragazzi, volevano fare una gara di rutti, credevo di potermi allenare con te». Si accorse che Kara non era sola dopo qualche secondo. « _Ehi!_ E tu chi sei?». 

«Ah… Mike, lei è Lena, te ne ho parlato! Lena, lui è Mik-».

«Mike, molto piacere», lui le prese la mano accompagnato da un sorriso prima ancora che lei potesse finire di parlare. «Sono il ragazzo di Kara. Ci siamo già visti…?».

Lena spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, stringendo la mano di lui con poca convinzione. «Ah… piacere. Non saprei…».

«Non stiamo insieme».

«È come se lo fossimo», insisté lui, mentre l'altra ancora scuoteva la testa.

«Mike, adesso non posso allenarmi, passerò la serata con Lena, quindi…».

«Posso farvi compagnia», guardò prima l'una e poi l'altra, «Desideravo tanto conoscere la nuova famosa sorella di Kara».

Le due si scambiarono uno sguardo, arrendendosi all'idea di averlo appresso, quando per fortuna un ragazzo entrò nella sala, anche se ruttando invece di salutare, e lo convinse a tornare con il suo gruppo di amici.

«Gara di rutti?», Lena guardò Kara perplessa e lei scrollò le spalle.

«Scusalo. A volte non riesco a dirgli di no ed è come un bambino».

«Pensavo non avessi un ragazzo».

«Non lo è», disse, per poi guardarla con curiosità. «Non ti ho mai detto di non avere un ragazzo».

«Lo hai detto a mia madre. Anche se sembra che lei non ascolti, e ti assicuro che invece lo fa eccome, io ascolto tutto con attenzione». Le toccò la punta del naso con un dito e Kara arrossì.

 

Kara portò Lena a vedere gran parte dell'università, salendo e scendendo per le scale, mostrandole le aule e perfino i bagni, anche se di fretta. Lena non poté fare a meno di accorgersi come Kara Danvers fosse piuttosto  _famosa_ nell'istituto: dovunque passasse qualche studente la salutava, chiamandola Supergirl. Lei si slacciò la coda e si lasciò cadere i capelli biondi sulle spalle, scuotendoli con le dita di una mano infilate tra le ciocche. Era strano, rifletteva, ma la trovava piuttosto  _affascinante_ , il che non era per niente positivo. Era Kara Danvers, le piaceva, ma non in quel modo e la sua testa doveva smettere di insinuarle dei dubbi. 

Una volta visto il laboratorio di scienze, quello di fotografia e quello di astronomia, Kara la trascinò fuori di nuovo, ma dall'altra parte. Presero una strada più stretta invece di dirigersi al cancello da dove era entrata, fatta per camminare appositamente solo a piedi, arrivarono davanti a quattro grandi edifici disposti l'uno davanti all'altro, divisi da un immenso parco.

«Qui c'è il mio dormitorio, vieni». Le prese la mano e Lena si lasciò trasportare.

«Ehi, Supergirl», la chiamò una ragazza seduta sullo scalino dell'ingresso, fermandole poco prima che entrassero dal portone. «Quando riprendono le partite?».

«So che quest'estate ci sarà un'amichevole, ma la giocheranno i ragazzi. Penso che noi riprenderemo verso settembre, o ottobre, in concomitanza delle lezioni. Non ci sono ancora date precise».

«Avvertimi quando si ricomincia», le disse a labbra strette, mantenendo la sigaretta.

Kara sorrise, dicendo che certamente lo avrebbe fatto, e lei e Lena entrarono.

«Anche lei gioca nella tua squadra?».

«No. Lei fa parte della tifoseria e dovessi sentire come grida», le fece l'occhiolino, salendo le scale.

«Sei davvero… una vip qui, eh, Supergirl?!», sussurrò, appoggiandosi allo stipite della sua porta mentre lei apriva, proprio quando passarono altre due ragazze che la salutarono con gioia.

«Pff, è solo che- credo di giocare bene». Aprì la porta e la invitò a entrare per prima. «Bene», enunciò sollevando le braccia dopo aver richiuso la porta, «Benvenuta nel mio angolino privato dell'università. O meglio, lo divido con Megan, adesso non c'è, ma è quasi tutto mio», rise. «Il letto a sinistra è mio; da questa parte c'è tutta la mia roba, la porta apre l'armadio. Lì il frigo, tavolo, piccolo cucinino e», indicò dietro di loro, verso un'altra porta oltre a quella da dove erano entrate, «lì il bagno. Come vedi non è granché, ma ci troviamo bene». Vide che Lena stava osservando meglio la zona cucina che le aveva indicato, composta dal piccolo forno con grill e un lavandino, affrettandosi a parlare: «Sì, beh, non ci è permesso cucinare, per quello c'è la mensa o mangiamo fuori. Megan ha portato il fornetto a inizio anno, così almeno ci riscaldiamo qualcosa», sorrise, «Ed è tutto».

Si sedette sul letto, mentre lei guardava la camera a braccia conserte, notando poi che, sopra al suo letto, vicino a una finestra, c'erano delle foto attaccate sul muro. Si avvicinò, riconoscendo subito Eliza, Alex, Jeremiah che aveva visto in altre foto, e c'era anche una foto di lei con quel ragazzo, Mike. Lui la baciava su una guancia e lei stringeva le labbra e gli occhi, in una posa buffa.

«Ah, sì, ci sono… queste», la sentì prendere fiato, come improvvisamente nervosa.

Lena inquadrò una foto di Kara da bambina; la riconosceva perché il suo assistente aveva trovato una foto di lei appena adottata dai Danvers, a dieci anni. Però ce n'era una dove… «Sei tu?», le chiese, indicando quella bambina con gli alti codini biondi, che avrà avuto forse sei o sette anni. La vide annuire con la coda dell'occhio. Nella foto non era sola: era in braccio a un uomo e accanto a loro c'era una donna. Sapeva chi erano. «La tua famiglia… Non ti ho mai chiesto che tipo di persone fossero».

Kara, che si era fatta più seria nello sguardo in qualche secondo appena, stava pensando a cosa dire quando la porta si aprì con uno scatto e la sua compagna di stanza entrò canticchiando. «Kara! Kara, questa la devi sentir-», si bloccò, vedendo che non era sola. «Oh… scusate». Si avvicinò in fretta, lasciando scivolare lo zainetto dalle spalle al suo letto nel passaggio. «Sono Megan, piacere».

Le mostrò la mano e Lena strinse con piacere, anche se le aveva interrotte. «Lena Luthor».

«Ah, la sorella! Quella nuova, intendo», sorrise, guardando lei e poi Kara, ancora seduta. «Kara non ha fatto altro che parlarmi di te; ieri aspettava una tua chiamata come se le mancasse l'aria».

Dietro Lena, Kara gonfiò gli occhi e le fece segno di tacere, passandosi un dito sotto il mento. Appena Lena si voltò con un sorriso che avrebbe definito malizioso, lei smise, sorridendole debolmente, scuotendo la testa. «Megan ama esagerare», la fissò con aria truce e l'altra rise, sedendo anche lei sul suo letto, invitando Lena a sedersi a sua volta, che si mise vicino a Kara.

Nel farlo la sentì schiacciare qualcosa, portando alla luce una rivista. La riconosceva, era il numero 432 del CatCo Magazine, quello con cui si era addormentata non una ma almeno quattro volte, da quando era riuscita a notarlo.

«Ancora quello? Lo conosci a memoria», disse Megan, rivolgendosi poi a Lena: «Lo conosce a memoria».

«Immagino di sì, ci ha dormito sopra», rise, passandole la rivista.

Kara la prese come sdegnata, infilandola sotto al cuscino. Poi si portò le braccia a conserte, guardando prima una e poi l'altra. «Beh, forse non così tanto a memoria… se lo rileggo ogni tanto».

«A memoria», ribadì Megan a bassa voce, per poi alzarsi, andando verso il piccolo frigo, chiedendo a Lena se volesse una birra. Lei rifiutò: effettivamente Kara non l'aveva mai vista berne una.

«Allora, cos'ha di tanto speciale?».

«Cosa?».

«Quel numero del CatCo Magazine. Lo custodisci come un tesoro, deve essere prezioso», la guardò attentamente.

«Ma no, in realtà…», sorrise: mancando di guardarla negli occhi, Lena sapeva che stava cercando di minimizzare qualcosa a cui sembrava tenere particolarmente. «C'è il primo articolo di Siobhan Smythe… Ha parlato della sua prima esperienza alla CatCo e come le hanno dato la possibilità di scrivere, di provare».

«Ah, mi pare di ricordare… Aveva iniziato come assistente di Cat Grant».

Kara annuì. «Sì, è partita dal basso, portando caffè alla signora Grant». Kara prese la bottiglietta di birra offerta da Megan, bevendo subito un sorso. «Mi piace perché è una fonte di ispirazione. È così grata nelle parole che usa, scelte con cura e amore; fiera di ciò che ha fatto per arrivare a quel punto, offrendo consigli, cercando di dare una spinta a chi ha la passione nel fare un tentativo…», non smise di sorridere con sguardo sognante, mentre le due la guardavano. «Penso sia una persona fortunata che se lo merita».

«Vuoi fare giornalismo, dunque?».

Kara spalancò gli occhi alla domanda di Lena, mentre Megan annuiva, per continuare a bere.

«No», scosse la testa, sorridendo, «Ho altri progetti per il futuro».

«Mi è parso proprio che tu volessi fare giornalismo».

«Sì, è quello che le dico sempre: giornalismo», insisté Megan e Kara la guardò corrugando lo sguardo.

«Tu lo sai, te l'ho detto», riferì a quest'ultima, girandosi poi verso Lena. «Ammetto di averci pensato, all'inizio… Ma Mike ed io abbiamo deciso di puntare sul fare carriera insieme nelle forze dell'ordine. Ancora non sappiamo bene in che ramo, è ancora solo un'idea, ma è perfetto per tutti e due».

«Mike? Il tuo non-ragazzo?», domandò Lena, inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Il suo non-ragazzo», rispose Megan. «Ho come l'impressione che abbia scelto lui per entrambi».

«No», disse prontamente Kara, in difesa, «Lo sai che non è così… Lo abbiamo deciso prima del diploma, era già fatta. Non posso abbandonarlo».

Lena la guardò intensamente, trattenendo un sospiro, per poi decidere all'improvviso di strapparle dalla mano la bottiglietta di birra e bere, bere tutto ciò che poteva senza prendere fiato, sotto lo sguardo meravigliato delle altre due, lasciandole il fondo e restituirglielo. Megan rise e Kara la guardava ancora a occhi spalancati. «Decisamente fresca», esclamò verso Kara, che intanto era diventata rossa.

 

Dopo poco, Kara sparì in bagno per farsi una doccia e Lena restò a parlare con Megan, che sembrava un'affabile ascoltatrice.

«Dai, Alex… Alex, rispondi, rispondi». Sbuffando, Kara riattaccò, inviando un messaggio e chiamando di nuovo. Dopo qualche secondo di attesa snervante, finalmente Alex accettò la videochiamata e Kara sospirò, portandosi una mano in fronte. «Era ora», la sgridò, «Sono cinque minuti che sto al telefono cercando di parlare con te, non ho molto tempo».

_«Veramente sono sette… oh, otto, Kara»_ , la vide guardare l'orologio al polso, rispondendo in modo lapidale.  _«Cominciavo a pensare che se non avessi risposto, saresti piombata qui in volo. Cosa c'è? Anch'io non ho tempo»_ . 

«Ha bevuto dalla mia bottiglia».

_«Chi?»_ . 

«Lena».

_«Oh, c'è Lena… salutamela»_ . 

Kara grugnì, ma si bloccò, sentendo un'altra voce in sottofondo. «Ma è Maggie? Sei con Maggie? Cosa state-  _oh_ ». 

_«Salutala anche da parte mia»_ , sorrise Maggie, comparendo al fianco di sua sorella. 

_«Non stiamo facendo quello che pensi»_ , intervenne subito Alex. 

_«Cosa pensa che stiamo facendo?»_ , chiese la prima alla seconda, per poi spalancare gli occhi, voltandosi verso il telefono, scuotendo la testa con l'enorme faccione, oscurando Alex.  _«No, Kara, non stiamo facendo sesso-»_ . 

Kara arrossì, sentendo Alex parlare con una nota di panico:  _«Non usare quella parola con lei, che poi si emoziona»_ . 

_«Sei tu quella si emoziona, tesoro»_ , si girò poi per guardare lo schermo,  _«Kara è un'adulta. Ma Alex ancora non lo ha capito»_ , le sorrise. 

Kara rispose con un sorriso di circostanza, guardando le due e poi voltandosi verso la porta.

_«Ma dove sei? In bagno?»_ , le chiese Alex, sentendo in sottofondo Maggie aggiungere che quello dietro di lei sembrava proprio il bagno.  _«Ti sei nascosta in bagno?»_ . 

_«Dici che si è nascosta in bagno? Da Lena?»_ . 

_«Sembra proprio che si sia nascost-»_ . 

«Finitela voi due», per poco Kara non gridò, sperando da fuori che Lena e Megan non l'avessero sentita. «Non mi sono nascosta da nessuno! Ti ho chiamato per dirti che non mi invento affatto le cose, Alex», scosse la testa, «Dicevo che Lena ha bevuto dalla mia bottiglia di birra».

_«Birra?»_ , esclamò una. 

_«Che strano, non sembra tipa da birra»_ , continuò l'altra. 

_«Vero, è quello che stavo pensando anch'io»_ . 

«Ragazze, non è la birra la cosa importante! Ma il fatto che l'abbia bevuta dalla mia bottiglia! Intendo con le labbra- Sì, lo so che si usano le labbra per bere, ma avete capito-». La guardarono. «Dove ho bevuto io! È-È un bacio indiretto», strinse i denti, sussurrando. Alex rise e Maggie annuì, guardando Kara e poi la ragazza al suo fianco.

_«Cosa mi dicevi sul fatto che Kara sia un'adulta?»_ , riprese Alex, guardando Maggie,  _«_ Bacio indiretto _fa tanto liceo»_ . 

_«Però non ha torto, Alex. È classificabile come bacio indiretto, in certi casi»_ . 

«Ci ho bevuto io, per quanto ne so potevo pure averci lasciato della saliva lì dentro, e lei ci ha bevuto senza pensarci due volte», si strinse nelle spalle, mentre le altre due ancora discutevano sulla legittimità del bacio indiretto.

Alex riuscì a far zittire entrambe, riprendendo parola:  _«Quindi Lena, Lena Luthor, che conosciamo, figlia della donna con cui sta nostra madre, quella ricca e spocchiosa»_ , si fermò, guardando attentamente Kara,  _«_ Parole tue settimane fa, sorellina!  _Vuole baciarti! E lo fa bevendo dalla tua bottiglia»_ . 

Maggie socchiuse le labbra, rivolgendo lo schermo del cellulare di nuovo verso di lei. « _Però in effetti qui non ha torto, Kara: probabilmente nemmeno ci pensava. Adesso siete come sorelle, no?_ ». 

Sorelle. Quella parola cominciava a darle fastidio. Richiuse la chiamata che ancora parlavano tra loro, spogliandosi velocemente per entrare in doccia. Certo che era assurdo, lei per prima sapeva che era scemo anche solo pensare che Lena Luthor ci stesse seriamente provando con lei, eppure non riusciva a togliersi quel pensiero dalla testa. Probabilmente era vero che il suo unico scopo era divertirsi.

 

Lena Luthor guardò ancora quella fotografia che, probabilmente, per Kara era quella più importante di tutte: quella con i suoi veri genitori. Lei ricordava appena com'era fatta sua madre prima che trovasse qualche sua fotografia scavando nel suo passato, era molto piccola quando l'aveva persa, ma Kara aveva già dieci anni e aveva dovuto ricominciare tutto daccapo con un'altra famiglia che non aveva nessun legame con la sua naturale. Kara le era stata vicina e avevano parlato di suo padre, eppure lei non le aveva mai chiesto nemmeno una volta di loro. Si sentiva un po' in colpa.

«Allora, Lena, dimmi», le disse Megan, «Da quando hai una cotta per Kara?».

«Come?», si voltò di scatto, con la tachicardia.

«Chiedevo da quando sapevi che tua madre stava con quella di Kara».

Le sorrise e Lena riprese fiato, capendo di aver sentito male. Per un attimo… «Da… Da un anno. È stato un bel cambiamento».

«Lo immagino. Dovevi vedere Kara appena lo ha saputo», rise, sedendo bene sul materasso, poggiando i piedi sul letto e la sua schiena contro il muro, «Era zitta. Davvero zitta. Il che non era proprio normale, per lei, sai, a volte parla in continuazione. Così le ho chiesto cos'era successo e ha iniziato a raccontarmi… Due giorni! Ci ha messo due giorni per spiegarmi tutto! Beh, per fortuna è andata bene e tu sei simpatica. Lei non ne era molto convinta».

«Non avevo dubbi».

«Sai che c'è? Domani i ragazzi del dormitorio D danno un party: vieni anche tu».

Kara uscì dal bagno proprio in quel momento, indossando un abbigliamento che Lena era solita vederle addosso: una t-shirt e dei pantaloncini corti, con le ciabatte a forma di unicorno ai piedi. Andava verso di loro passandosi un asciugamano tra i capelli bagnati.

«Vero, Kara?», Megan cercò la sua attenzione, «Dicevo a Lena del party di domani sera, da quelli del D: dovrebbe venirci».

Kara si illuminò all'improvviso. «Oh, sì, me n'ero quasi dimenticata! Vieni anche tu?».

Lena Luthor aveva tutta l'intenzione di rifiutare: voleva rimettersi a studiare prima che riprendessero le lezioni, aveva accettato quando alcune studentesse le chiesero se potesse fare loro da tutor su alcuni argomenti, doveva assolutamente controllare con serietà e dedizione i documenti inviati da Lex, perché aveva chiesto il suo aiuto e non lo avrebbe lasciato in alto mare da solo e poi aveva delle cose da sbrigare, private. Non poteva permetterselo. «Sì. Va bene».  _Oh, accidenti._ La sua testa pensava una cosa ma il suo corpo aveva già risposto prima che potesse finire. Kara l'aveva guardata con un sorriso e Lena come se fosse un bignè. Non aveva resistito: come avrebbe potuto dirle di no? 

«Perfetto», le sorrise di nuovo, «Dirò a Mike che ci farai compagnia».

L'entusiasmo di Lena scemò.

 

Ma non così tanto, pensò infine la stessa Lena. Non avrebbe permesso a quel pensiero piccolo piccolo da qualche parte nella sua testa che le diceva insistentemente che aveva una cotta per Kara Danvers di rovinare il suo rapporto con lei, né nient'altro. Kara aveva un  _quasi ragazzo_ e andava bene. Era perfetto, anzi. Non avrebbe permesso a se stessa di fare la gelosa per qualcosa che poi non era nemmeno vero. Kara era carinissima e risvegliava in lei sensazioni piacevoli, come quello di restarle accanto, di vederla sorriderle, perfino di abbracciarla e lei non era solita abbracciare spesso. E la trovava bella, più bella di chiunque conoscesse e non conoscesse. Ma che le piacesse in quel senso era una bugia bella e buona che sarebbe stata smascherata con il tempo. 

Non aveva fretta. Ecco perché una volta andata via dalla Sunrise e tornata a casa, l'aveva chiamata e poi aveva accettato la sua proposta di fare una videochiamata in modo che potesse farle vedere la sua casa a National City. Sia lei che Megan erano rimaste affascinate da quanto grande fosse la casa dei Luthor. E poi avevano continuato a parlare tra loro quando Megan era uscita. E poi era rientrata. E poi si era addormentata. Kara e Lena erano coricate nei rispettivi letti e parlavano ancora.

«Non vestirti come se dovessi andare in ufficio, domani», l'avvertì Kara. «Al party non ci sarà nessuno di elegante, te lo assicuro… Però portati una giacchetta, perché farà freddino».

_«Va bene, pasticcino. Adesso ti lascio, sono davvero stanca, non capisco più niente…»_ . 

Kara arrossì, corrugando la fronte. «O-Okey. Allora ci sentiamo domani, Lena. Buonanotte».

Lena sorrise.  _«Buonanotte»_ , disse, chiudendo la chiamata. 

Kara guardò le notifiche sul cellulare con orrore, scoprendo che doveva trovare un modo per farsi perdonare da Mike: non erano andati a vedere le stelle. Gli inviò le sue scuse e stirò il braccio, riponendo il cellulare sulla mensola dietro il suo letto.  _Pasticcino_ . Riprese subito il cellulare. 

_Da Me a BadSister  
_ _Mi ha chiamata pasticcino…_

_Da BadSister a Me  
_ _Buonanotte, Kara._

 

 

Il giorno successivo, Lena riuscì a fare molto poco con i documenti di Lex. Sua madre la chiamò spesso per avere notizie dal figlio che non accettava le sue chiamate e arrivò perfino a spegnere il telefono pur di ignorarla, mancandole la sensazione di poterlo guardare per sapere se Kara le aveva scritto. Aveva passato gran parte del suo tempo nella sua università, in biblioteca, a fare da tutor a due studentesse del primo anno che erano rimaste indietro, e poi aveva studiato per conto suo, per non lasciar impigrire la mente e, sì, forse anche per distrarsi. In realtà, per quel party era più agitata di quanto volesse far credere a se stessa: sarebbe stato il primo della sua vita con dei ragazzi della sua età, e sarebbe dovuta star vicino a Kara senza che la sua testa le giocasse brutti scherzi. Come il  _pasticcino_ della notte prima, ricordava, vergognandosi. Aveva sonno e non aveva badato a come l'aveva chiamata, uscendole d'istinto. Per sua fortuna, sembrava che Kara si stesse abituando ai suoi flirt, tanto da non darci più peso. D'altro canto era una sfortuna, perché significava non riuscire più a metterla d'imbarazzo così facilmente. 

Tornata a casa si cambiò, indossando un vestito non troppo stretto e colorato e sandali bassi ai piedi, decidendo di non usare i tacchi a un party di universitari. Usò un trucco leggero sugli occhi e si passò il rossetto rosso sulle labbra, legando i capelli in una coda alta, pensando che, probabilmente, era comunque la cosa migliore smettere di flirtare in quel modo perché lo scherzo era bello quando durava poco. Il loro rapporto stava mutando, ora potevano essere amiche, non aveva senso cercare di scocciarla in quel modo solo per assaporare la sua reazione, risultando, infine, una persona noiosa.

Ferdinand l'accompagnò alla Sunrise e la lasciò all'ingresso. Erano le sei, sapeva che il party sarebbe iniziato verso le sei e mezzo, aveva il tempo di andare in camera da Kara e stare un po' con lei prima che passasse il suo tempo con il suo quasi ragazzo.

Il guardiano non era al cancello ma la fecero passare dei ragazzi che stavano entrando con le loro automobili, chiedendole se fosse lì per il party. Solitamente i party organizzati all'interno erano per i soli studenti e studentesse, ma qualcuno che invitava gli amici c'era sempre, se il guardiano permetteva di farli entrare. Qualcuno le chiese il suo nome, dicendo che aveva una faccia conosciuta, e lei tirò dritto, dicendo di essere in ritardo. Non voleva perdere tempo e per fortuna riconobbe il dormitorio B dalle aiuole e la strada da percorrere. Altre studentesse si fermarono a guardarla intanto che saliva le scale; Lena Luthor le sentì borbottare e le vide indicarla, ma non ci diede peso. Sperava di passare una serata tranquilla.

«Ehi, Lena». Megan le aprì, dicendole che Kara era in bagno che si preparava. Lei era già pronta: aveva indosso una maglia fine, viola, e dei jeans poco sotto il ginocchio, mentre ai piedi aveva degli stivaletti estivi.

Kara uscì di corsa, pensando di essere in ritardo. «Accidenti, non voglio arrivare a festa già cominciata o tutti avranno già messo mani al buffet». Si bloccò, vedendo Lena. «Oh, meno male, sei già arrivata», le sorrise e lei deglutì, annuendo e sorridendo a sua volta.

Kara Danvers aveva scelto di lasciarsi i capelli sciolti, ondulati le ricadevano sulle spalle, e non indossava gli occhiali. Si era messa una maglia smanicata, nera e un po' attillata, jeans fini e stretti fino alle caviglie e dei sandali. Aveva solo un filo di mascara sugli occhi che, azzurri, glieli faceva risaltare.

«Oh, sei bellissima». Si pentì immediatamente di averlo detto poiché poteva passare per uno dei suoi soliti flirt, o uno scherzo, e invece lo pensava davvero. In compenso, non sapeva neppure come identificare la sua reazione: il sorriso, il rossore sulle gote e l'aver abbassato la testa, scuotendola brevemente.

«Anche tu», le sussurrò dopo con un sospiro, andando a recuperare una giacca nera poggiata su una delle sedie intorno al tavolo.

Lena non capì se glielo avesse detto perché lo pensasse davvero o solo per dovere dopo che le aveva fatto un complimento.

Uscirono tutte e tre insieme, sapendo che si sarebbero incontrate con Mike direttamente al party.

«Come hai intenzione di farti perdonare?», le chiese Megan con tono scherzoso, mentre uscivano dal dormitorio per raggiungere l'edificio dell'università, dirigendosi verso una delle strade sterrate esterne al parco.

Kara sbuffò. «Non lo so… Lui vorrebbe che tornassimo insieme, ma non posso fargli questo regalo prima che io capisca cosa voglio dalla nostra relazione», scosse la testa, facendo una smorfia con la bocca. «Mi vorrebbe sempre con lui».

«Sono d'accordo», rispose Megan, mentre Kara annuiva a testa bassa, «Infatti è qui».

« _Cosa?_ ». Lo videro venire verso di loro con una mano alzata, salutando, portando un gran sorriso. Kara lo raggiunse e lui la colse in un caloroso abbraccio. 

«Da quanto tempo non si vedevano?», domandò Lena all'altra, che non toglieva loro occhio di dosso, con una strana espressione in viso.

«Da dopo pranzo».

Mike stringeva Kara, parlandole a bassa voce in un orecchio e Lena annuì.

«Oh, si vede». Guardò Megan. «Come mai deve farsi perdonare da lui? Cos'ha fatto?».

«Ieri avevano una specie di appuntamento fuori a vedere le stelle, ma Kara si è dimenticata. Era al telefono con te».

Lena sorrise con improvvisa ritrovata gioia, pensando a Kara che si era dimenticata di lui perché parlava con lei. Era una sensazione piacevole. Non c'entrava col fatto che avesse una cotta per lei, s'affrettò a pensare, perché non aveva, non aveva assolutamente una cotta per lei.

Entrarono nella struttura tutti e quattro insieme, raggiungendo la sala della piscina al pian terreno. La musica era già assordante, la sala buia a parte per le luci colorate che schizzavano dagli angoli in alto, che davano un'aria da discoteca, ed era già pieno di studentesse e studenti, con sdegno di Kara, che inquadrò il buffet come avesse un radar, raggiungendolo velocemente. Un ragazzo si fermò a parlare con Mike e Megan era già sparita a ballare con alcuni ragazzi vicino all'acqua, dove altri si erano buttati con tanto d'abiti, anche se l'acqua era fredda. Lena raggiunse Kara. Era abituata a un altro tipo di party, con musica bassa per permettere ai commensali di discutere tra loro, dove ci si vestiva eleganti e si facevano foto da prima pagina, e credeva davvero che quella novità le sarebbe potuta piacere perché non avrebbe avuto altre occasioni simili in tutta la sua vita, ma al momento aveva solo addosso una strana sensazione di disagio.

«Vuoi?», Kara le passò un pasticcino e, quando se ne rese conto, arrossì, spalancando gli occhi.

Lena lo prese, dando un piccolo morso di assaggio. «Allora, è rimasto qualcosa al buffet anche se è già pieno di gente, non trovi?», gridò, per farsi sentire.

«Sì. Mi preoccupava il fatto che molte mani avessero toccato il cibo anche senza mangiarlo». Ne infilò in bocca uno dopo l'altro sotto lo sguardo sbalordito di Lena che sì, sapeva che era veloce e famelica, ma non così tanto, rapidissima a masticare e ingoiare, come se non avesse potuto mangiarne mai più. Dopo si girò a ricercare Megan, che ballava a ritmo di musica in mezzo a un gruppo. Un ragazzo le stava molto vicino. «Megan ci sa fare… Quello è per caso il suo ragazzo?».

«No», scosse la testa, «Non è il suo tipo».

Si avvicinò di scatto alla sua orecchia destra e Lena sobbalzò un poco, sentendo il calore del suo respiro. «Il ragazzo di Megan non frequenta questi tipo di party. Non è proprio nemmeno un ragazzo, in realtà…».

Lena rise. «Ed è cosa? Un alieno, forse?».

«Non dirlo a nessuno, va bene? È un professore. Il ragazzo di Megan è uno dei nostri professori, veramente».

Si guardarono. Kara sapeva di non doverne parlare con nessuno, si pentì quasi subito di averlo spifferato in quel modo alla prima occasione, ma non sapeva cosa dire e non le andava proprio di mentirle. Sperava che Megan non si sarebbe arrabbiata; per il resto, di certo sapeva che Lena non lo avrebbe detto a nessuno.

Difatti le sorrise, alzando la voce. «Beh, non è comunque l'unico a non frequentare questi tipo di party».

Kara sorrise a sua volta, mangiando un altro dolcetto. «Se lo vuoi non ci tratteniamo troppo, ti posso portare fuori a fare un giro nel parco».

«In un parco di notte da sole? Che hai in mente, Kara Danvers?». Oh no, lo aveva fatto di nuovo. Kara increspò le labbra e prese un altro pasticcino. Forse non sapeva cosa dire, pensò Lena. D'altronde la sua era stata proprio una battuta scema che non era riuscita a trattenere, ma Kara voleva solo essere gentile. Voleva smettere ma perché non riusciva a farlo? Quei flirt scherzosi dovevano finire. Aprì la bocca per darle le sue scuse, quando Kara si sfilò la giacca dalle spalle e la infilò sulle sue. Non si era accorta che aveva la pelle d'oca alle braccia fino a quel momento.

«Ti avevo detto di portarti la giacchetta che ci sarebbe stato un po' di freddo, siamo davanti a una piscina di notte», le sorrise, avvicinandosi, sistemandogliela addosso. Lena arrossì, notando in quel momento come Kara fosse poco più alta di lei e, soprattutto, come il suo viso si trovasse così a poco spazio dal suo. «Ecco fatto».

«Ma tu così non ne hai».

«Io non ho freddo».

Mike sorprese le due con uno slancio e prese Kara di schiena, sollevandola e allontanandola dal tavolo da buffet. Lena li vide abbracciarsi ancora, guardarsi negli occhi. Mike provò a baciarla ma Kara abbassò la testa all'ultimo, innervosendolo visibilmente, continuando a ballare vicino a lei con uno specie di broncio sul viso. In effetti, a Lena pareva di averlo già visto da qualche parte ma non sapeva dove. Megan la raggiunse per chiederle se voleva ballare ma Lena rifiutò, allontanandosi fino ad andarsi a sedere dietro il tavolo. Pensava di sapersela cavare in ogni occasione, eppure un po' si pentiva di aver accettato di andare al party. Non che fossero i ragazzi ubriachi a spaventarla, quelli che si buttavano in acqua o tutti e due, nemmeno quelli che, come Megan ma con altri scopi, erano venuti a chiederle di ballare con loro, ma era quella sensazione di solitudine a mangiarla dentro. Sapeva in anticipo che Kara non sarebbe rimasta con lei tutto il tempo, ma vederla stare con quel ragazzo le creava un disagio ancora maggiore. Era come una morsa allo stomaco che non riusciva a calmare. Era davvero gelosa? Non ci poteva credere. Aveva preso quel gioco dei flirt fin troppo seriamente. Si strinse nella giacca di Kara che la teneva al caldo, decidendo il da farsi: si alzò, cercandola. Le avrebbe detto che se ne sarebbe andata perché aveva degli impegni e che si sarebbero risentite per telefono. Era la cosa migliore.

« _Lena Luthor!_ ». 

Qualcuno urlò il suo nome e tutti si girarono, inquadrando un ragazzo dall'aria pesantemente offesa.

«Sei davvero tu?! Te la spassi a una festa, eh? Non provi nemmeno un po' di vergogna?».

Lena lo inquadrò cercando di capire chi fosse, ma non riconoscendolo lo invitò a calmarsi. La musica sembrò cantare a un livello più basso, in quel momento, mentre il suo cuore si agitava. «Andiamo a parlare fuori, che ne pensi? Così non roviniamo la festa a tutti».

«Chi se ne fotte», sbraitò lui e alcuni risero, poiché doveva essere ubriaco. «Non vuoi che si sappia, eh? No? Voi Luthor pensate di poter fare sempre tutto come vi pare, siete intoccabili, fate i casini e non volete prendervi le vostre… le vostre dannate responsabilità!».

Lena provò ad avvicinarsi per parlargli, quando Kara sbucò all'improvviso e si piazzò davanti al ragazzo, bloccandolo con una mano. «Ehi, che cosa succede?».

«Chiedilo alla tua amichetta laggiù, la Luthor», disse con disprezzo, per poi sputare a terra. «Sono tutti dei ladri», ringhiò, «Sono ricchi perché si fanno soldi rubando alla brava gente».

«Di cosa stai parlando?».

Lena si avvicinò per provare a parlare con lui ma il ragazzo si slanciò verso di lei con fare aggressivo e Kara lo bloccò con forza, spingendolo indietro.

«Non ti intromettere, Supergirl», gridò ancora, «Questo è un affare tra me e lei».

«Ha ragione, Kara», sentì la voce di Lena alle sue spalle, tesa come una corda di violino. «È tra me e lui, tu non c'entri».

«Voglio capire che succede», decise, non avendo alcuna intenzione di farsi da parte.

Mike guardava la scena vicino a Megan, che insieme a tanti avevano smesso di ballare per capire cosa stesse succedendo.

«Va bene, allora lo dico io che succede», strillò quel ragazzo, chiudendo i pugni e indicando Lena Luthor con violenza, di tanto in tanto. «Quella e suo fratello sono dei ladri, come tutta la loro famiglia! Mio padre ha investito alla Luthor Corp di Metropolis tutti i suoi risparmi in un progetto di Lex Luthor, pensando ne avrebbe ricavato il doppio, ma quei soldi sono spariti! Spariti, capito? Nel nulla! E mica solo i suoi: sono tanti quelli che ci stanno rimettendo le case in cui vivono, come mio padre… Se non riavrà il suo denaro finirà per passare la vecchiaia per strada e sarà tutta colpa vostra», strinse i denti dalla rabbia, andando avanti e indietro sui suoi passi, non riuscendo a stare fermo. «Cosa state facendo per sapere dove sono finiti quei soldi, uh? Cosa? Vi siete comprati una nuova macchina? Una villetta a Central City?».

Lena abbassò la testa ma, quando la rialzò, aveva l'aria dura e quasi impassibile, fredda come il ghiaccio. Si avvicinò ancora verso il ragazzo anche se Kara non era d'accordo, mettendosi comunque in mezzo. «Sto lavorando con Lex affinché si trovi il responsabile di ciò che è accaduto. E ti assicuro che si troverà e che tutti riavranno indietro il loro denaro. Per ora posso solo dirti di portare un po' di pazienza».

«Pazienza?», sbottò lui, che Kara allontanò di nuovo da Lena. «E se è stato il tuo caro fratellino a intascarsi tutto, uh? O forse sei stata tu? Sei stata tu?».

«No», rispose, mantenendo la calma. «Come ho detto troveremo il responsabile che sarà consegnato alla giustizia, e riavrete il vostro denaro, ma fino ad allora-».

«Cosa? Come se vi importasse qualcosa, voi un tetto sicuro sulla testa ce lo avete, Luthor». Kara tratteneva il ragazzo e sentiva chiaramente il suo cuore battere all'impazzata dalla frenesia; come una miccia pronta a esplodere non sembrava pronto a calmarsi. «Qualcuno stava andando a denunciare e sapete che è successo, no? Hanno bloccato tutto! Gli avvocati di Lex Luthor in persona hanno minacciato i poveracci di non denunciare o avrebbero passato dei guai. Vi sembra giusto?», chiese a tutti, «Ti sembra giusto?», riprese riferendosi a Kara.

Lei lo guardò con aria vacua, non sapeva cosa rispondere e si voltò a guardare Lena, che invece sembrava ferma nella sua posizione.

«No. Non mi sembra giusto», rispose lei, facendo un altro passo. Kara la implorò di fermarsi perché era troppo vicina al ragazzo. «Farò il possibile per aiutarvi, te lo prometto».

«Tu lo prometti?!». Infuriato, il ragazzo spinse Kara, pensando di correre verso Lena. Lei lo stava per riacciuffare quando Mike si protese di scatto e lo spinse a sua volta, intimandogli di non toccare la sua ragazza. A un conseguente gesto di sfida dell'aggressore, Mike gli sferrò un destro in pieno volto e lui finì in piscina.

Il party ricominciò poco dopo, una volta recuperato il ragazzo dall'acqua da alcuni amici, che decisero di riportarlo al suo dormitorio.

«Mi dispiace per quello che è successo», biascicò Lena. Lei e Kara erano fuori dal cancello, aspettando l'arrivo di Ferdinand con la macchina per riportarla a casa. Si stringeva contro la giacca di Kara che aveva addosso, tremando. E non credeva di farlo solo per il freddo.

«Cosa ne pensi se ti aiuto? Aiuto te e Lex».

Lena la guardò con sorpresa, scuotendo la testa. «No. Non vedo come tu possa-».

«Ehi, non sottovalutarmi! E voglio davvero aiutare».

«Non ti intromettere, Kara. Davvero».

« _Davvero_ ho deciso di aiutarvi e lo farò, non puoi dir nulla per farmi cambiare idea», la fissò con sguardo deciso e Lena non riuscì a replicare. 

L'auto arrivò e Kara l'abbracciò di colpo, come se avesse voluto proteggerla, dandole poi una piccola spinta verso la portiera.

«La giaccia-», Lena stava per sfilarla, ma Kara si avvicinò e gliela riportò bene sulle spalle, guardandola negli occhi.

«Tienila tu. La riprendo domani».

Lena annuì, aprendo la portiera. «Sei testarda, Kara Danvers». La vide ridere, intanto che chiudeva lo sportello una volta entrata. L'automobile partì e Lena si sentì strana, leggera, calda, bollente per la verità, con la voglia di sospirare.

Adesso sapeva per certo di essere nei guai: flirtava per scherzare e farla imbarazzare e quella imbarazzata, infine, era lei. Quei flirt avevano rivelato qualcosa di serio. La sua mente non le giocava brutti scherzi perché era vero che le piaceva Kara Danvers, le piaceva davvero  _in quel modo_ . 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pubblicherò presto il prossimo capitolo che si intitola _La reporter_!


	8. 7. La reporter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara è decisa ad aiutare Lena e Lex.

 

 

 

Kara non si sarebbe certo fermata al primo  _no_ . O al secondo.  _E così via._ Se si metteva in testa qualcosa, allora doveva fare quella cosa e non ci sarebbe stato verso di farle cambiare idea. Lo sapeva bene Alex Danvers che, quando era adolescente, non riusciva ad andare da nessuna parte senza la sua piccola nuova sorella che le facesse da scorta, preoccupata che frequentasse persone poco raccomandabili. 

«So io con chi devo o non devo uscire, okay?».

«Fai preoccupare Eliza e Jeremiah…».

«Non ti impicciare».

«Ma-».

«Okay, facciamo così: ti giuro che sarò assolutamente attenta alle persone che frequenterò da oggi in poi. Così da non far preoccupare Eliza, né Jeremiah, né te», l'aveva indicata, spingendole l'indice contro il petto.

Kara l'aveva pedinata per sei mesi.

Non era di certo una persona che si faceva tranquillamente i fatti suoi, convinta di poter sempre essere d'aiuto per le persone che conosceva. Questo lo aveva capito bene anche Eliza Danvers che non era più riuscita ad avere appuntamenti seri con qualcuno dopo Jeremiah finché Kara non aveva lasciato casa per andare all'università.

«Ma che c-». Eliza era tornata a casa dopo il lavoro e aveva trovato alcuni mobili in diverse posizioni, tutto splendeva dal pulito, e il che non era molto usuale con le sue figlie in casa, con fiori disposti in piccoli e grandi vasi per tutto il soggiorno. Kara, allora quindicenne, era in mezzo alla stanza, in piedi, con le mani unite, con un indosso un vestito fiorito e i capelli raccolti in due basse code. Sorrideva, aspettandosi qualcosa. «Cos'è successo qui dentro? Cosa stai facendo?».

«Oh, pensavo venissi con Ryan e così…».

«Ryan? Come fai a sapere di Ryan?».

«Alex ti ha sentito fare il suo nome al telefono», aveva sorriso di nuovo, agitando le mani nel dare la sua spiegazione, «Ultimamente torni sempre tardi, hai comprato un nuovo profumo, sorridi più spesso e sei distratta… così… così non era difficile intuire che ti vedessi con qualcuno», si era grattata dietro nella nuca, «Senza contare che ti è arrivato un mazzo di fiori da National City e nel biglietto c'è scritto  _da Ryan_ . Ecco, sì, li ho messi lì», aveva indicato un vaso su un mobile. «Pensavo fosse la giornata giusta per portarlo a casa a conoscere la famiglia, volevo fare bella figura e… sì, ho anche già memorizzato dei discorsi che potrei fare con lui per non farti apparire come disperata. Sì, lo so che non ti sono sembrata molto felice quando tu e Jeremiah avete deciso di divorziare, ma poi ho pensato che anche tu in fondo sei un essere umano e hai bisogno di stare con qualcuno che ti faccia, diciamo, le coccole, alla tua età chissà quante altre possibilità avrai, quindi…», aveva stretto le labbra e dondolato sui talloni delle scarpe da ginnastica, pensando a cos'altro dirle, i suoi occhi azzurri andavano da una parte all'altra della camera, finché non si era illuminata, guardando di nuovo sua madre con decisione: «Quindi, sì, insomma, sono pronta se vuoi portarlo a casa». 

Eliza era incerta se ringraziarla o gridarle addosso. «Non c'è bisogno di tutto questo».

Il suo sorriso si era spento di colpo. «Ho-Ho passato delle ore a sistemare tutto, cavolo, almeno un po' di riconoscenza».

«Kara… non ho intenzione di farvelo conoscere».

«Ah».

Era convinta di poter aiutare tutti, non solo le persone che conosceva. E questo lo aveva scoperto presto la vecchia signora Terry che abitava vicino al market in cui spesso la famiglia Danvers si recava a comprare il giornaliero. Da quando la famiglia aveva adottato la piccola Kara, lei si era messa in testa di aiutare la signora, minuta e gracile, ad attraversare la strada. Il che andava bene, Eliza era felice che Kara si stesse ambientando in quella zona e che si comportasse tanto bene anche con le persone anziane.

Così le correva incontro appena la vedeva, la prendeva a braccetto e l'aiutava a camminare sulle strisce.

«L'aiuto io, signora Terry».

«Che gentile che sei; va bene». L'anziana le aveva sorriso e si era lasciata prendere il braccio sinistro, che Kara aveva afferrato con foga.

«Oggi non ho molto tempo, Jeremiah mi porta a National City al ristorante, dove fanno la panna cotta più buona del mondo». Aveva cominciato a correre con la signora legata a lei che non riusciva a stare al suo passo. Era appena uscita dal market e aveva ancora il portafogli poco fuori dalla sua borsetta, così che le era scivolato sulla strada. «Non si preoccupi, signora Terry: ci penso io». L'aveva accompagnata davanti al marciapiede ed era corsa indietro, ma stava per passare un'automobile e a nulla erano serviti gli strilli della signora che le dicevano di tornare al sicuro. La macchina era passata a poco dalla sua schiena e, quando la bambina si era girata, era corsa subito a restituire il portafogli alla signora, noncurante del pericolo scampato e dell'infarto scongiurato della vecchina.

Sapevano che la signora Terry era andata a vivere con i figli a National City la settimana successiva. Forse fu una coincidenza, ma non ebbero modo di approfondire.

Aiutare tutti, non solo le persone. Come quando tornò a casa da scuola con un cagnolino che si era smarrito e che non poteva lasciare per strada.

«Non potevo abbandonarlo anch'io, scusa».

Eliza Danvers glielo aveva fatto tenere per due settimane, mentre attaccavano volantini per strada con la foto del cane che così aveva potuto ritrovare i suoi padroni. Kara era triste di doverlo lasciare, ma in fondo felice che avesse ritrovato la sua famiglia, almeno lui, sapendo che era la cosa giusta da fare. Dopo il cane però era cominciata a sembrare un'abitudine, portando a casa ogni specie di creatura vivente: rane, scoiattoli, uccellini, vermi, mantidi religiose, perfino un serpentello che sì, era innocuo, ma Alex se lo era ritrovato sul letto una sera e non aveva più chiuso occhio per giorni, proibendo a Kara di portare animali nella loro camera in comune. Divertente, poi, pensare che con la crescita la stessa Kara aveva contratto la fobia per i rettili.

«Eliza, si dev'essere perso… Posso tenerlo? Lo porto fuori io e farò i volantini».

Eliza era rimasta pietrificata davanti alla porta, guardando l'animale che, dietro la bambina, le masticava la gamba di un pantalone. «Tesoro, è un cavallo. Non lontano c'è una casa con del terreno, dev'essere di lì».

«Ah. Allora lo riporto a casa sua. Grazie».

Kara Danvers era caparbia, metteva cuore e passione in tutto ciò che faceva, e questo lo avrebbe presto scoperto anche Lena Luthor. Si erano sentite per telefono e Lena l'aveva invitata alla Luthor Corp se davvero ci teneva a lavorare con loro: lei e il suo assistente. Aveva rifiutato quando le disse che le avrebbe inviato Ferdinand a prenderla, così aveva preso un autobus e poi si era fatta una bella passeggiata, con il sole che splendeva, fino ai piedi della Luthor Corp. Quel posto sembrava enorme. Era strano pensare che sua madre lavorasse per così tanto tempo in quell'azienda, da prima che l'adottasse, ma non essere mai andata a trovarla. Aprì le porte e la guardia all'interno la adocchiò subito, seguendola con lo sguardo intanto che si avvicinava alle sbarre elettriche incastrandosi la gonna, tornando indietro, incastrandosi di nuovo, spingere con forza e così passarci. Lui trattenne un sorriso, mentre lei lo raggiungeva alla sua postazione.

«Salve, sono Kara Danvers, ho un appuntamento con Lena Luthor».

«Sì, signorina Danvers. La signorina Luthor la sta aspettando nel suo ufficio». Le diede indicazioni e lasciò proseguire verso l'ascensore.

Si controllò sullo specchio dell'ascensore, passandosi le mani sulla testa per appiattire i capelli raccolti in un alto chignon, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso e lisciandosi verso il basso la camicetta a maniche corte infilata nella gonna larga che le arrivava alle ginocchia. Dopo tirò un po' più su sulla spalla la borsa a tracolla. Sperava di non avere un look troppo sbarazzino per la Luthor Corp anche se, sapeva, non doveva avere timore di incontrare chissà quali scienziati ora che era luglio, ma c'era sempre l'assistente di Lena. E Lena. L'aveva vista in pigiama, non avrebbe mosso ciglio, probabilmente, ma ora erano in un ambiente di lavoro e non voleva fare brutta impressione su di lei.

Quando l'ascensore si aprì si incamminò velocemente, sorpassando la scrivania vuota non distante dalla porta chiusa, e così bussò. Non aspettò molto prima che la voce di Lena le desse il permesso di entrare.

Un profumo dolce la accolse appena aperta la porta, e così diede un veloce sguardo all'ufficio, dalla scrivania dove Lena e un ragazzo erano chini a scandagliare dei fogli sparsi, alla portafinestra alle loro spalle, con il sole che filtrava prepotente dalle tapparelle a metà, al divano dall'altra parte della stanza, a un armadietto, ai fiori dentro un alto vaso da terra, in un angolo. Entrambi alzarono lo sguardo e si bloccarono, mentre la ragazza chiudeva la porta dietro di lei.

«Vi siete già portati avanti con il lavoro?», scherzò, battendo le mani e sorridendo, avvicinandosi.

Lena si lasciò andare a un sospiro fugace, cercando di guardare altrove, e il ragazzo vicino a lei si irrigidì, cominciando a ridere, in ritardo, per la battuta di Kara. «Non abbiamo fatto molto», rispose freddamente Lena, senza guardarla, puntando di nuovo lo sguardo ai fogli sparsi per la scrivania.

Kara la squadrò, capendo che doveva essere davvero molto concentrata per quasi non guardarla.

«Lui è Winslow Schott Jr, il mio assistente».

Lui allungò il braccio per stringerle la mano, sorridendo con emozione. «Molto piacere; ho sentito molto parlare di te, Kara Danvers». Lena gli rivolse mezza occhiata e Kara rise, guardando entrambi.

«Possiamo rimetterci al lavoro, per favore? Questi documenti non si leggeranno da soli».

La voce di Lena era fredda e distante, scontrosa. Adesso che Kara si era abituata a tutt'altro comportamento verso di lei, faticava a riconoscerla. Winslow si fece subito serio e riprese a leggere, ma Kara fissava Lena, corrugando lo sguardo, cercando di capirla. Quel caso alla Luthor Corp di Metropolis doveva preoccuparla davvero tanto, pensò, così cominciò a mettersi anche lei al lavoro: prese alcuni fogli, una sedia, e iniziò a leggere.

 

Oh, era davvero la cosa più faticosa e noiosa con cui avesse mai avuto a che fare. Se chiudeva gli occhi, Kara era capace di distinguere perfettamente i numeri che le si piazzavano davanti e la salutavano, abbracciandosi tra loro, formando lunghe file di abbracci numerici. La voce dell'assistente di Lena troncò il silenzio, dicendo di aver trovato qualcosa di incongruente, ma era solo un falso allarme. Erano tutti e tre sulla scrivania, poi sul divano, poi Kara e Winslow a terra e Lena in piedi, poi loro due in piedi e Lena di nuovo sul divano. Passarono alcune ore, distinguibili tanto dall'orologio appeso alla parete quanto dai raggi del sole che passavano attraverso la finestra, scendendo e cambiando zona illuminata. Kara si era messa a leggere sul pavimento facendosi scaldare dai raggi. Lena le rivolse un'occhiata e sorrise, vedendola concentrata grattarsi la fronte, facendo una smorfia con gli occhi e la bocca. La pancia di Kara brontolò così forte che sembrò un tuono a ciel sereno, facendo ridere Winslow.

«Va bene». Lena si alzò dalla sedia accanto alla scrivania con decisione ed entrambi la fissarono. «È ora di pranzo e credo che tutti e tre ci meritiamo un po' di riposo».

Kara si alzò dal pavimento così in fretta che parve di essersi seduta sui chiodi, ritrovando il sorriso. «Perfetto! Sto morendo di fame, ma non volevo dirlo… Dove andiamo a mangiare?».

Lena distolse lo sguardo, rispondendole mentre sistemava la sua pila di fogli, poggiandoli con cura. «Qui vicino fanno dei piatti veloci e ottimi».

«Aggiudicato», sorrise, guardando poi verso il ragazzo. «Vieni con noi…», lo guardò a sottecchi, cercando di ricordarsi il suo nome, «…  _Winslow?!_ ». 

Lena stava per dirle che solitamente lui ama mangiare per conto proprio, quando il ragazzo rispose affermativamente accompagnando una goffa risata: «Sì, sì, certo! Puoi chiamarmi Winn», si avvicinò, «Gli amici mi chiamano così, è più facile… Anche se ultimamente, emh, non è che io sia proprio circondato da amici, diciamo», rise ancora, «Sono più un tipo solitario, un po'… particolare».

Kara rise a sua volta. Lena guardò il sorriso di lei e poi quello di lui, scuotendo la testa: il suo impacciato assistente stava cercando di fare colpo su Kara, come non immaginarlo. A lui era bastato poco per capire quanto fosse speciale. Oh,  _speciale_ . Aveva pensato proprio quella parola. Sarebbe stato meglio lasciarli fare; che lei avesse ridato un'occasione a quel Mike o al suo assistente, che aveva scoperto oggi dopo mesi di conoscenza di volersi far chiamare Winn, andava bene. 

Da quando aveva capito, ma soprattutto accettato, che Kara Danvers le piacesse in aspetto romantico, non faceva che pensare a quanto fosse sbagliato. Non solo lei era chiaramente eterosessuale, non aveva accennato mai neppure una volta a una possibile ragazza, ma le loro madri stavano insieme, il che era piuttosto strano. Non poteva seriamente perdersi nell'immaginarsi di voler baciare qualcuna che avrebbe dovuto considerare sua sorella. Però lo immaginava. Oh, lo immaginava eccome guardando le sue labbra che sorridevano, che parlavano, che parlavano verso di lei.

«Mh, scusami,  _cosa?_ ». 

«Dicevo che possiamo andare: prima mangiamo, prima ritorniamo ad occuparci del nostro caso», esclamò Kara. Lei e Winn uscirono per primi dall'ufficio, parlando tra loro.

_Il nostro caso_ , pensò Lena. Lo aveva subito adottato come il suo caso. 

Ordinarono della pasta al formaggio e, mentre aspettavano, Kara e Winn si lasciarono andare a una discussione che si allacciava con la successiva senza tregua, scoprendo di avere un sacco di cose in comune come la passione per alcuni fumetti, che Kara leggeva molto di più quando era bambina, come l'aver frequentato la stessa scuola elementare, come aver avuto entrambi a che fare con il bullo Benny Santos. E continuarono anche durante il pasto, riuscendo a masticare e parlare insieme. Lena si stupiva riuscissero a trovare modo di respirare.

«Ah, sì, ma questo lo sapevo!», disse lui con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia, «Ho fatto ricerche anche su te, per conto della signorina Luthor».

«Già», lei si voltò a guardarla, «La famosa ricerca».

Lena cominciava a pensare che non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato.

Di tanto in tanto, Kara la guardava e le chiedeva qualcosa cercando di farla entrare in argomento, ma lei non sapeva cosa dire e lasciava che le cose riprendessero il loro corso, e così i due si perdevano di nuovo nei loro discorsi.

Winslow sorrideva e si eccitava in continuazione, tanto che si chiedeva se era sempre stato lui il suo assistente, stentava a riconoscerlo, e Kara parlava con la bocca piena, ridendo tappandosi la bocca con un fazzoletto. Lena sparì in bagno dopo aver finito il suo piatto senza che loro se ne accorgessero. Diede colpetti decisi contro la macchinetta del sapone, con fare nervoso. Era stata lei la prima a essere dura con Kara, a cercare di ignorarla, quindi non capiva proprio perché se la prendesse tanto a cuore, continuando a pestare.

«Cosa ti ha fatto di male quel sapone?».

Si voltò, vedendo Kara entrare e raggiungendola al lavandino, prendendo del sapone anche lei, mettendo le mani sotto il getto d'acqua. Lena le guardò abbassando lo sguardo dal suo, vedendo che erano diventate gialle.

«Cosa ti è successo? Hai fatto a pugni con i maccheroni?».

«No», strinse le labbra, trattenendo il rossore sulle gote. «Diciamo che Winn ha riso un po' troppo e, sì… un piccolo incidente», rise, «Non finirà mai di scusarsi».

Lena stava per ridere a sua volta ma si costrinse a restare seria e distaccata, soprattutto al sentirla chiamare lui  _Winn_ . «Va bene. Datti una lavata, così torniamo al lavoro». 

Kara la tenne d'occhio intanto che usciva a passo spedito dal bagno, senza guardarla.

Il lavoro diventò più silenzioso che al mattino. Tranne che Winn ogni tanto le sorrideva e le diceva qualcosa a voce talmente bassa da sembrare di fare solo boccacce, ma per fortuna il suo era un udito molto sviluppato. Kara controllò di nuovo i nomi, e le cifre, e i nomi, e le altre cifre, e poi Lena Luthor, seduta davanti alla sua scrivania, lontano da loro che stavano comodi sul divano. Era china sui fogli, con la testa mantenuta da una mano poggiata con il gomito sul tavolo. Era così tesa, nervosa, arrabbiata, sembrava. La trattava con freddezza da quando era arrivata alla Luthor Corp e cominciava a pensare che non fosse a causa di quei documenti e sul caso di Lex, ma proprio per lei. Eppure non riusciva a capire cosa le avesse fatto di male. Forse non voleva davvero che si mettesse in mezzo con quell'affare, o forse che facesse amicizia con Winn, pensò, guardando con la coda dell'occhio il ragazzo concentrato sui suoi fogli. Lo vide scorgere Lena e così, al suo minimo movimento, nascondendosi con la faccia contro i fogli. Dopo un poco, anche Lena alzò lo sguardo e con serietà guardò Winn, rimettendosi al lavoro.

Kara corrugò le sopracciglia, messa a disagio da quella situazione. Il suo rapporto con Lena stava migliorando e, all'improvviso, la sentiva di nuovo una perfetta estranea. Una perfetta estranea arrabbiata con lei senza ragione. Quella situazione non le piaceva per niente.

«Kara, non stai leggendo».

«Oh, sì».

Le mancava pure di essere sgridata da lei. Sbuffò, ma piano, per non essere sentita.

 

Fecero un'altra breve pausa. Winn ne approfittò per sgranchirsi le gambe e andare in bagno, così Kara si accostò da Lena, che al contrario non sembrava ben disposta a riposare, continuando a leggere, poggiata di peso contro la spalliera della sedia.

«Lena…?».

«Dimmi».

«Posso chiederti se… per caso… ho fatto qualcosa di male? Qualcosa che può averti dato fastidio?».

Lena abbassò lentamente i fogli, poggiandoli sulla scrivania, fissando lei. «No. Perché me lo chiedi?». Arrossì e allora abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, ritornando a quei numeri. Non riusciva a guardarla fare quel suo sguardo corrucciato senza trovarla incredibilmente adorabile. Accidenti, sapeva di dover trovare una soluzione presto, non che potesse ignorarla da quel momento in avanti, sapendo che l'avrebbe ritrovata al suo fianco a tutte le attività familiari. E dopotutto, se così non fosse stato, probabilmente si sarebbe fatta avanti sul serio. Ci avrebbe provato di sicuro. Oh, rendersi conto di questo non faceva che peggiorare la situazione.

«Perché- Lo hai appena fatto!», brontolò. «Stai cercando di punirmi per qualcosa, per caso? P-Perché non credo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato ma, se fosse, me lo dici in modo da da poter risolvere».

Non ci credeva che le mancassero i suoi tentativi di flirtare con lei. Le alzò il viso, scrutandola con i suoi soliti occhi di ghiaccio. «Non c'è nulla che non vada, Kara. È solo che… vorrei davvero aiutare Lex ad uscire da questo pasticcio e sento che siamo in alto mare. Lui dovrà rilasciare una dichiarazione a giorni e non abbiamo niente in mano… Non vogliamo che a mettersi in mezzo sia nostra madre, dovremo farcela con le nostre forze», la fissò, «E presto».

Kara restò a bocca aperta, pensando di punto in bianco di essere stata egoista nel pensare che il comportamento diverso di Lena fosse per qualcosa che aveva fatto lei. Che figuraccia. Arrossì, chiudendo le labbra con forza e annuendo. «Ha-Hai ragione! Dobbiamo mettercela tutta per-», si bloccò, guardando con più attenzione il foglio sotto una mano di Lena. Gliela tolse e indicò un punto su un foglio, su un nome. «Questo l'ho già letto», biascicò. Scattò per andare sul divano, prendendo la sua pila di fogli iniziò a sfogliare. Uno dopo l'altro poggiò quelli dove compariva quello stesso nome sulla scrivania, mentre Winn rientrava in ufficio.

«La pausa è finita?», chiese.

«Winn, prendi il tuo fascio di fogli e portalo qui, presto».

Il ragazzo fece come ordinato e ben presto si ritrovarono a una decina, quindicina, ventina di fogli dove compariva lo stesso nome più volte. Il solo nome che compariva così tante volte in diversi versamenti.

«Hai trovato una falla, Kara», sorrise Lena, «Questi dati sono stati contraffatti». Erano tutti così concentrati sui numeri da non aver dato abbastanza peso ai nomi al loro fianco.

«Sei grande, Supergirl», esultò Winn, abbassando la voce fino a tacere quando si ricordò che, accanto a loro, c'era il suo capo.

«Un nome falso?», domandò Kara.

«Molto probabile», rispose lei, concentrata. «Qualcuno ha usato questo nome per appropriarsi del denaro degli investitori. Scopriremo chi è», le sorrise, alzando lo sguardo.

Dopo un po', Kara decise di tornare al campus, temendo che, facendo ancora più tardi, il guardiano la chiudesse fuori. Lena la ringraziò e sembrò sorriderle ancora, pur mantenendo tra loro una certa distanza che Kara non capì. Riprese la sua giacca e uscì, salutando Winn, dopo essersi scambiati i numeri di cellulare.

«Quella ragazza…», sorrise lui con fare sognante, scuotendo la testa. «Mi ha sconvolto! Non pensavo che dal vivo quella Kara Danvers fosse così carina. E poi è intelligente, ha talento… e come sorride».

Lena non disse una parola, separando in due pile diverse i fogli contenenti i dati con il nome usato dal truffatore e gli altri. Sentì il suo assistente avvicinarsi.

«Lo so che noi non abbiamo quel tipo di rapporto, signorina Luthor, ma se potesse, che so, mettere una buona parola per me con sua sorella… le sarei riconoscente».

«Non esserlo», disse glaciale, «Ha già un quasi ragazzo. E non è mia sorella».

Winn strinse le labbra, pensandoci. « _Quasi_ ragazzo?», si lasciò poi scappare una piccola risata, «Anch'io avevo una quasi ragazza, una volta: si chiamava Margot Blanc, era di origini francesi e frequentava con me le scuole medie. Pranzavamo insieme ogni giorno, e poi studiavamo e ci tenevamo per mano, che ricordi…», sospirò con un sorriso. «M-Ma lei in realtà sapeva appena della mia esistenza e tutto era accaduto solo nella mia immaginazione. Ma che ricordi…». 

«Il suo si chiama Mike e sono già stati insieme…», bisbigliò, riflettendoci, «Mike Gand. Ecco chi è, mi sembrava di riconoscerlo: il figlio del senatore Gand».

«Il figlio di un senatore? Ah! Bene…», il suo entusiasmo scemò, «Posso sempre puntare sulla simpatia».

 

_«Fammi capire, Kara: sei triste perché Lena Luthor non flirta più con te?»_ , le domandò Alex al cellulare, mentre lei guardava fuori dal finestrino con aria affranta, sul pullman pieno di persone. 

Arrossì, mordendosi un labbro. «No. È-È solo che- Non lo so… ma cominciavamo ad andare davvero d'accordo, ci stavamo avvicinando, e ora sembra tornata…».

_«La nemica del primo capitolo?»_ . 

«Primo capitolo?».

_«Primo capitolo, quando vi siete conosciute, Kara, è un modo di dire»_ . 

Kara sbuffò. «Sì. Quasi. Ha sorriso. Ma non mi guardava. Forse peggio, perché almeno al primo capitolo mi degnava di attenzione», scrollò le spalle, «Pensavo fosse turbata per questa storia della Luthor Corp a Metropolis, e così mi ha detto, ma non mi convince adesso che ci penso…».

_«Magari è solo un po' per le sue, vedrai che-_ Signora! Signora! _»_ , gridò all'improvviso e Kara dovette allontanare il cellulare dall'orecchia.  _«Lei lì non può entrare, signora, è riservato al personale! C'è un cartello, signora! Scusa, Kara, devo andare a tirare via una donna che sta litigando con la tenda che divide l'area pubblica da quella privata…_ Non vedo l'ora di finire gli studi così potrò dire addio questo postaccio _»_ , bisbigliò, Kara la sentiva affannare,  _«Comunque non preoccuparti per Lena, magari è davvero solo presa da questa storia di Lex, dalle del tempo. Lo so che vuoi andare d'accordo con lei-_ Signora? Cosa fa? Esca!  _Io stacco, ci sentiamo più tardi»_ . 

Kara riattaccò e nascose il cellulare nella borsa, guardando il cielo che si scuriva e poi la giacca nera che, la sera prima, aveva prestato a Lena per ripararsi dal freddo. Beh, pensò, se per una qualche ragione a lei sconosciuta avessero fatto un passo indietro nel loro rapporto, avrebbe fatto di tutto per riguadagnare terreno in fretta e sentirla di nuovo vicino.

 

La mattina dopo si svegliò presto ma, invece del solito, non aveva in mente di allenarsi. Megan la vide correre da una parte all'altra della loro camera mentre si preparava per uscire e, infine, lasciarle un biglietto sul cuscino del proprio letto.

Erano da poco passate le otto e mezzo quando Kara Danvers spalancò le porte della Luthor Corp con un colpo di gomito, portando tra le mani quattro tazze da viaggio fumanti. La guardia all'ingresso aveva appena iniziato il suo turno e ancora sbadigliava, tuttavia, quando la vide cercò di trattenersi. Si incastrò ancora la gonna nelle sbarre elettriche ma, muovendosi come un serpente, riuscì a tirarsi via con poche difficoltà. « _Quei cosi_ », la sentì bisbigliare, muovendosi verso di lui, per poi guardarlo facendo un largo sorriso. «Buongiorno…  _John_ ».  _J. Barrows_ : indicava il suo cartellino. 

Lui scosse la testa.

«Jacob?».

«No».

«James?».

«Neanche», si appassionò lui, mettendosi a braccia a conserte appoggiato al bancone.

Lei sorrise, indicandolo. «Allora il suo nome è… Joseph!».

«Oh, non ci siamo».

«Jack, Julian, Joey, Jonathan!», lo indicò ancora con entusiasmo, continuando, «Joshua, Jeff, Jesse-».

Lui la fermò, indicandola a sua volta.

«Jesse?». Lui scosse la testa e lei rise, «Va bene, va bene, è Jeff», ma al suo sguardo incerto lei aggrottò le sopracciglia, ritentando, «Jeffrey! È Jeffrey?».

Lui rise con entusiasmiamo, battendo le mani in un applauso, e lei rise con lui, passandogli una delle tazze sul bancone.

«Ecco, questa è per lei, Jeffrey». Lui sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, prendendo la tazza. «Spero le piaccia: caffè nero, per affrontare una lunga giornata».

«Dice sul serio?».

«Sì, l'ho presa per lei. Le auguro buona giornata». Se ne andò e lui le ricambiò la  _buona giornata_ gridando prima che potesse prendere l'ascensore. 

Era di buon umore e sorrise radiosa, affacciandosi allo specchio della cabina. Indossava anche quell'oggi una camicetta infilata sotto la gonna corta, stavolta scura, e i capelli tirati indietro con delle forcelline. Si sistemò con cura l'abbigliamento e poi gli occhiali, facendo un rumore gutturale con la bocca. Quando la porta dell'ascensore si aprì, si sentì pronta per affrontare quella giornata.

«Kara?», esclamò Winn seduto sulla sua scrivania fuori dell'ufficio di Lena, meravigliato di vederla a quell'ora del mattino. Si alzò per accoglierla.

«Ehi! Come va stamattina?», chiese, poggiandogli una delle tazze sulla scrivania, sorridendogli. «Ah, no, aspetta», cambiò tazza, poggiandogliene un'altra. «Quella è di Lena, mi stavo confondendo».

«Per me?», la prese.

«Caffè macchiato, spero sia di tuo gradimento», rise, «Avevi detto che non stravedevi per i gusti troppo amari».

Lui rise, scrollando le spalle. «Te-Te lo sei ricordata?».

«Memoria d'acciaio», rise, spostandosi verso la porta dell'ufficio di Lena. Winn cambiò espressione e cercò di fermarla, ma lei aveva già aperto la porta, portando avanti le due tazze da viaggio rimaste. Si bloccò quando vide che Lena non era sola e un ragazzo alto ed elegante era davanti alla sua scrivania, in piedi così come lo era lei, visibilmente interrotto dal suo ingresso. «Oh, scusate, che sbadata, si è aperta la porta?  _Pff_ », rise e tentò di infilare una tazza sotto il braccio destro per richiudere ma, presa dalla fretta, non riusciva ad incastrarlo e quindi ad andarsene. Odiava la sua goffaggine quando si trovava in una situazione imbarazzante. 

Lena abbassò la testa e quel ragazzo sorrise, pur mantenendo un tono distaccato, sistemandosi meglio la cravatta. «Lasci pure aperto, signorina…?».

«Danvers. Kara Danvers».

«Oh, signorina Danvers. Sono onorato», si avvicinò e le strinse la mano sinistra che era riuscita a liberare, che poi le baciò, sotto il suo sguardo confuso, arrossendo. «Maxwell Lord, molto piacere. Stavo appunto dicendo alla signorina Luthor che si era fatto tardi». Salutò Kara, poi Lena, ed uscì dall'ufficio, chiudendo dopo di lui.

Kara guardò Lena, che era tesa come una corda di violino, trattenendo il respiro. Si accertò che la porta fosse ben chiusa e la raggiunse, poggiando le tazze sulla scrivania. «Maxwell Lord delle Lord Technologies?», domandò, voltandosi ancora verso la porta, come se da un attimo all'altro potesse vederlo rientrare. «Cosa faceva lui qui?».

Lena sospirò e si sedette a peso sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania, portandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Non ha trovato mia madre e così è venuto qui».

«Non avrà sentito il cellulare…».

«No, conoscendola gli avrà chiuso la telefonata di proposito».

«Che cosa voleva?».

«Offrire aiuto», sorrise, ma nel suo sguardo non c'era altro che astio. «Ha saputo della situazione a Metropolis e si è fatto avanti. Domani andrà laggiù a parlare con mio fratello e voleva che lo appoggiassi».

Kara la guardò attentamente. «E tu… hai detto che lo appoggerai?».

«Gli ho risposto che ci avrei pensato, ma è ovvio che preferirei risolvere la questione prima che lui si metta in mezzo. Da anni punta gli occhi sulla Luthor Corp. Sono certa che non aspettasse altro che un'occasione simile per mostrarsi tanto generoso», alzò le sopracciglia e, distraendosi, mise a fuoco le due tazze sul tavolo. «Quelle?».

«Oh, sì», si ricordò improvvisamente, destandosi. «Questa è tua», le passò la tazza, per poi prendere l'unica non fumante, sedendo davanti a lei. «Questa è mia».

Lena sorrise, aprendola e odorando il profumo del caffè ancora caldo. «Anche tu caffè?».

«Frullato», rise, alzando la tazza.

«Fammi indovinare: vaniglia?», le sorrise e Kara arrossì, annuendo, dando un primo sorso.

Per un attimo le era parso che Lena sembrasse tornare quella di prima: la battuta, il sorriso malizioso, come l'aveva guardata. E tutto questo nonostante la visita poco gradita di Maxwell Lord: era la prima volta che lo vedeva e non le era piaciuto affatto.

Kara era rimasta con Winn alla sua scrivania per un po', chiacchierando, mentre Lena chiamava Lex per dirgli di Lord, chiusa nel suo ufficio. La sentivano parlare a voce estremamente alta, a volte, capendo di essere davanti a una questione piuttosto delicata.

«Se Lord fa un favore ai Luthor, poi i Luthor dovranno fargli un favore, non so se mi spiego», disse Winn, giocando a campo minato nel suo pc.

«Non lì, non lì, prova quella a fianc-  _No!_ ». 

«Accidenti», sbuffò lui, perdendo la partita.

«Impari a non darmi ascolto». Guardò verso la porta, cercando di sentire più che poteva di quella telefonata. Infine, la sentì salutarlo. Doveva aver richiuso.

La porta del suo ufficio si aprì di lì a poco e Lena si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, con un'aria decisamente stanca. «Lex ha detto che mi invierà entro mattinata altri documenti. Sta stilando una lista dei possibili truffatori interni all'azienda, grazie al nome e ai dati che gli abbiamo fornito. Fino ad allora…», alzò gli occhi al soffitto, «aspettiamo».

A malincuore, Winn si allontanò dalla Luthor Corp per urgenze familiari, dopotutto quelle per lui erano ore extra e Lena gli lasciò il permesso di uscire, così per ingannare l'attesa uscirono anche loro, decidendo di passeggiare intorno al palazzo, rientrando appena arrivava l'email con i nuovi file.

«Lex è molto stressato, ultimamente», confidò Lena, al suo fianco. «Nostra madre non fa che chiamarlo e insiste perché lui venga qui per conoscere voi, il resto della famiglia, ma lui non riesce perché non si può permettere di lasciare la Luthor Corp, in questo momento. Lei lascia il comando a noi ma, allo stesso tempo, vorrebbe avere sempre l'ultima parola e lui non ne può più. Non giudicarlo per quello che sta succedendo, ti prego».

«Non l'ho mai fatto», le sorrise, ma l'altra teneva lo sguardo basso.

Il centro di National City, solitamente molto affollato, era invece più tranquillo ora che era luglio inoltrato ed erano poche le attività ancora aperte. Con le scuole chiuse, erano molti i ragazzini in giro in bici o in skateboard. Passavano i taxi, quelli non mancavano mai, ma anche il traffico era più contenuto. Il sole picchiava forte, portando con sé anche una leggera brezza.

Kara e Lena passarono davanti a un mendicante e la prima si bloccò di colpo, aprendo la borsa e recuperando qualche soldo, portandoglielo. Lui la ringraziò e lei gli regalò un sorriso, mentre Lena osservava la scena, rapita.

« _Dolce come la vaniglia_ », sussurrò scuotendo la testa, arrossendo. Aprì il portafogli e quando Kara si riavvicinò a lei le passò una banconota da dare al mendicante al posto suo. Kara eseguì senza chiedere e si prese di nuovo i suoi ringraziamenti. Lo salutò e ripresero a camminare, mentre Lena teneva d'occhio il cellulare per verificare se fosse arrivata quella email. 

«Senti, Kara», disse, senza guardarla negli occhi, «Non ti ho mai chiesto una cosa». Riabbassò il cellulare verso la borsa in spalla, rendendosi conto che aveva la sua attenzione. «Quando…», sospirò, mordendosi un labbro, «Quando eravamo al party, nella tua università, e quel ragazzo mi ha accusato di essere una ladra, di esserlo la mia famiglia… tu non ci hai creduto, anche solo per un attimo?», si voltò a guardarla, incontrando gli occhi azzurri di Kara seri e attenti. «Insomma, questo aspetto di noi lo conosci appena e in passato hanno circolato molte brutte voci sulla nostra famiglia».

«No», scosse la testa, «Non sei così. Lo so che ci conosciamo da poco, ma non avrei mai potuto crederci. Sembri scontrosa,  _e diciamo che a volte potresti mettercela tutta per confermarlo_ , forse ci vuole un pochino per farti aprire e forse a qualcuno questo può ingannare, ma sei una persona buonissima, Lena», le sorrise, «So che non faresti mai nulla del genere». 

Lena si lasciò andare a una breve risata, portandole una mano sul viso e sistemandole dietro un orecchio un capello biondo rimasto intrappolato nel suo sorriso, in quelle labbra rosa pesca che erano lì solo per lei. Il pollice le accarezzò la guancia e, non poté farne a meno, si avvicinò e le portò via un bacio.

«E poi adesso la tua è anche la mia famiglia, immagino».

Lena si destò, aprendo bene gli occhi. Kara portava ancora quel capello incastrato nelle sue labbra, che si tolse da sola, riprendendo a camminare. Oh, no. Lena la seguì subito, ricordando con qualche brivido le parole del suo assistente: Kara Danvers era appena diventata la sua Margot Blanc.

Distratta da ciò che era appena successo, un ragazzo passò di corsa al suo fianco e non si rese subito conto che lui le fece scivolare la borsetta per stringerla contro sé e portarla via. Gridò appena che Kara era già corsa a inseguire il ladruncolo. Divise la distanza che li separava a breve e, in un attimo, gli era addosso, afferrandolo per un braccio. Lui cercò di strattonarsi e lei, velocemente, lo capovolse a mezz'aria gettandolo contro il marciapiede.

« _Fanculo!!_ », gridò il ladro ringhiando di dolore, contorcendosi a terra. «Mi hai rotto il braccio». 

«Oh beh, non mi lamenterei, sono certa che poteva andarti peggio», esclamò, riprendendo la borsa.

Lena li raggiunse. Eseguendo quella mossa, a Kara si erano staccate le forcine dai capelli e le erano scivolati gli occhiali dalla faccia, così se li rimise sul naso nel restituirle la refurtiva. Lena era senza parole, tanto che quando quel ragazzo scappò non ci badò più di tanto e alle lamentele di Kara rispose di lasciarlo andare.

«Magari farò una segnalazione a Maggie», disse, non contenta di come si erano svolte le cose.

«Adesso capisco perché pensavi di entrare nelle forze dell'ordine».

«O quello, o farò la giustiziera in tutina», rise lei.

Ripresero a camminare, intanto che Lena controllava che nella sua borsa non mancasse nulla. «Dove hai imparato…? Dubito che per giocare a lacrosse uno dei requisiti sia essere un'esperta di arti marziali».

«No, infatti! E non sono un'esperta… È solo che lo faccio da quando ero molto piccola: credo di aver imparato a disarmare qualcuno prima ancora di scrivere», le disse con una punta di arroganza nella voce, «È opera dei miei veri genitori. Poi mi sono tenuta in allenamento con Alex, quando ha imparato lei. Beh, sì, è lei l'esperta».

Lena deglutì. Stava per dirle qualcosa, ma cambiò idea all'ultimo, riprendendo il cellulare in mano. «Non finisci mai di sorprendermi», si fermò, pensando bene a come chiamarla, «Kara». Guardò il telefono. «L'email è finalmente arrivata, Lex ce l'ha fatta. Andiamo?».

 

                                                                                      

 

Lex Luthor aveva stilato una lunga lista di nomi in base alle informazioni che erano riusciti a fornirgli: comparivano solo persone che potevano avere i mezzi per una truffa di tale portata, contraffacendo dichiarazioni ufficiali che, a uno sguardo attento, tra mille e più cose da seguire, sarebbero passate inosservate. Lena e Kara si misero subito al lavoro e quando Winn tornò in ufficio, con l'aria sconfitta di un cane bastonato, riprese a lavorare anche lui. Questa volta era diverso, non si trattava di trovare qualcosa di strano tra nomi e cifre, ma di leggere nomi di dipendenti, le loro brevi biografie, curriculum, dati generali e rifletterci sopra. Andarono per ordine alfabetico, leggendone a voce alta uno a testa ed esaminandolo insieme.

Pranzarono tutti e tre come il giorno prima, nello stesso locale sotto alla Luthor Corp, ma si portarono con loro il lavoro, continuando a leggerne uno a testa ed esaminandolo, accertandosi di tanto in tanto che non li stesse ascoltando nessuno. Fortunatamente per loro c'erano pochi clienti. Poi tornarono in ufficio, proseguendo senza sosta, passandoci le ore.

Winn ne lesse uno che scartarono subito, passando al successivo, letto da Lena. Kara inviò un messaggio a Mike per dirgli che avrebbe fatto tardi e se le faceva il favore di avvertire il guardiano notturno per lei, così si sarebbe potuta trattenere un po' di più. Cenarono in ufficio, insieme, facendosi portare dei piatti veloci, continuando a lavorarci. Quella giornata sembrava non finire mai.

«Sapete a cosa pensavo?». Winn attirò la loro attenzione. «Che sembra un lavoro fatto troppo bene per una persona qualunque di queste», strinse uno dei fogli, sollevandolo, «Non ci arriveremo mai». Si grattò la nuca esausto e Lena lo congedò, dicendogli che avevano fatto tutto il possibile e che avrebbero ripreso l'indomani. Accettò di buon grado solo poiché era talmente stanco che gli occhi gli si chiudevano da soli, così le salutò con uno sbadiglio, tornando a casa.

Kara guardò Lena, che ricontrollava un foglio dopo l'altro senza tregua. «Tu non hai intenzione di riprendere l'indomani, vero?».

La vide scuotere la testa, presa dai documenti. «Maxwell Lord andrà da Lex, domani. Se possibile, continuerò a leggere di queste persone fino a che non crollerò a terra. Tu torna pure al campus, Kara».

«Non lo farò. Ho deciso che ti aiuterò e vale ancora adesso, possiamo farlo insieme», riprese uno dei fogli, leggendo velocemente. «Ecco, senti questo-», si bloccò soprappensiero, facendo scivolare di nuovo quel foglio, «Ha ragione Winn», sussurrò poi, prendendo l'attenzione di Lena.

«Cosa?».

«Ha ragione Winn, Lena, è come dice lui: è un lavoro fatto troppo bene per essere stato ideato da uno qualunque di loro. Dev'essere stato per forza qualcuno ai piani alti, vicino a Lex, o non si spiega! Magari qualcuno che ha ben più da guadagnare che i soldi degli investitori».

Si guardarono. «Qualcuno come Maxwell Lord», sussurrò Lena.

«Come abbiamo fatto a non pensarci prima?!».

Lena chiamò immediatamente suo fratello, con Kara che, sul divano, si rilassava, guardando il soffitto. La chiamata durò sui quindici minuti appena. Lena spiegava con calma la conclusione a cui erano arrivate lei e Kara, e Lex la tratteneva giusto qualche momento, senza pause troppo lunghe. Kara non sentiva la sua voce, doveva parlare molto piano, pensando che non solo non lo aveva mai visto, ma nemmeno sentito.

Quando la ragazza augurò la buonanotte a Lex, Kara si rimise composta, guardandola. Lena sospirò, guardandola a sua volta. «È fatta», le disse, poggiando il cellulare sulla scrivania. Si avvicinò ma non troppo, restando ad almeno due metri da lei, appoggiandosi a un mobile e mettendo le braccia a conserte. «Domani svolgerà una veloce indagine interna. Ora può procedere, sapendo dove deve cercare la spia di Lord». Il suo sguardo era rivolto alla finestra, non a Kara.

«E Lord?».

«Se riescono a trovare delle prove che lo colleghino al fatto o se il complice confessa potremmo protrarlo in tribunale, altrimenti…».

«Resterà impunito».

Lena annuì, finalmente girandosi a guardarla, mordendosi un labbro. «Grazie, Kara. Davvero. Sei letteralmente il mio eroe, e per ben due volte in una sola giornata».

Lei sorrise, diventando rossa. «Ora devo andare». Si mosse per raccogliere la sua roba e Lena restò immobile, per poi portarsi un dito contro la bocca, pensando, trattenendosi, e infine lasciandosi andare:

«Sai, ho capito perché vuoi entrare in un corpo di polizia», le disse di colpo, fermandola, «Sembri nata per essere un eroe, ma ci sono tanti modi per esserlo. Uno di questi è il giornalismo».

Kara si voltò, stringendo le labbra, ascoltando.

«Tu sei tagliata per fare la reporter: hai intuito, passione, sai cogliere le sfumature, sei una persona molto attenta. E si vede che è quello che vuoi davvero, Kara. Vuoi restare vicino a Mike, un futuro con lui al tuo fianco, lo capisco, ma tu prova a scegliere per te, non precluderti questa possibilità. Se volete restare uniti, potete comunque farlo anche lavorando in due ambienti diversi».

Lei annuì, avvicinandosi. «Ci penserò».

«Fallo, veramente». L'abbracciò per prima e Kara ricambiò, sorridendo con gioia e forse un poco di imbarazzo.

Appena si lasciarono andare, si guardarono a vicenda con intensità, cogliendo le sfumature degli occhi l'una dell'altra, e poi le labbra, senza poterne fare a meno. Lena l'avvicinò a sé e la baciò senza lasciarle respiro.

«Buonanotte, Lena».

Si allontanò da lei e quest'ultima sospirò, risvegliandosi dal frutto della sua mente. «Buonanotte, Kara».

Maledetta Margot Blanc.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo si intitola _Problemi di affezione_. A presto :)


	9. 8. Problemi di affezione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aver aiutato Lena e Lex a risolvere il caso alla Luthor Corp di Metropolis ha risvolti interessanti quando il maggiore dei Luthor la telefona per ringraziarla e la minore decide di ringraziarla inviandole dei fiori e invitandola a cena fuori. Nel frattempo, Kara e Mike hanno una discussione...

 

 

 

E anche quella mattina, Kara Danvers si svegliò di buon'umore, sapendo che sarebbe stato un sabato fantastico. Era soddisfatta di aver potuto aiutare Lena e Lex, anche se non lo conosceva ancora, a risolvere il problema alla Luthor Corp di Metropolis, e continuava a pensarci. Si alzò, si rivestì in fretta indossando leggins e canottiera, andando a correre. Megan la raggiunse dopo una mezzora, quando lei era già in pista. Fecero una gara e ripresero fiato l'una vicino all'altra, passandosi asciugamani per il sudore e borracce d'acqua. Altri e altre studentesse raggiunsero la pista quando loro se ne andarono per fare due tiri in porta nel campo da lacrosse accanto; a tarda mattina decisero di rientrare, discutendo di come avevano trascorso le loro giornate, quando un uomo andò loro incontro, salutandole.

«Ottimo allenamento, ragazze. Vi voglio preparate perché è molto probabile che il nostro primo incontro, a inizio anno, sarà contro Gotham City».

Kara e Megan si scambiarono un'occhiata seriosa. «Dunque andremo dritte al sodo», esclamò Megan, «Le abbiamo battute sul filo del rasoio, l'ultima volta».

«Gira voce che stiano intensificando gli allenamenti. Puntano alto», rispose lui, guardandola con occhi di riguardo e, dopo, adocchiando Kara: «Ti voglio al cento per cento là fuori, Supergirl. Ricorda che ora sei tu il capitano».

Lei annuì, con ferma decisione nello sguardo. «Ce la metterò tutta».

Lui le scambiò un'occhiata e dopo passò una mano su una spalla di Megan, dolce. «Ci vediamo questa sera».

Lei ricambiò, allontanandosi con l'amica.

Nel vedere il sorriso sulle labbra di Megan, Kara sorrise a sua volta, con complicità. «Come stanno andando le cose tra te e il signor Jonzz?».

L'altra arrossì e scosse la testa, come a voler dissimulare il suo imbarazzo. «Bene, sembra… Abbiamo superato il problema dell'età, ora non ci resta che ignorare il fatto che lui sia un professore, il mio coach, e io la sua studentessa. Abbiamo molte cose in comune: ci dobbiamo solo sforzare di pensare a questo».

L'altra annuì, distraendosi quando sentì il suo cellulare vibrare all'interno della sua borsetta. Pensò subito a un messaggio da parte di Lena, ma la vibrazione continuò e quando guardò sullo schermo vide che la stava chiamando un numero privato. Si scambiò uno sguardo con Megan. «Devo rispondere». Camminò verso un corridoio deserto, accettando la chiamata. «Kara Danvers».

_«Kara. Finalmente ho il piacere di parlare con te»_ , disse la voce dall'altro apparecchio,  _«La mia nuova, cara sorellina»_ . 

Kara deglutì: la voce calma e distante che sentiva apparteneva a Lex Luthor? Il fratello di Lena, il figlio biologico di Lillian Luthor che ancora non conosceva la cercava? Non avrebbe saputo definirne bene il motivo, ma sentirlo le metteva addosso una strana sensazione di disagio, la faceva sentire sulle spine, forse perché in fondo non lo aveva mai neppure visto.  _«Lex?»_ . 

«Naturalmente», lui sorrise, appoggiando la mano libera sulla scrivania su cui era seduto davanti. «Mia madre mi ha dato il tuo numero, spero non ti dispiaccia, ma ci tenevo a ringraziarti personalmente per il tuo aiuto. Se ne hai una a portata d'occhio, accendi la televisione».

Kara abbassò il cellulare dall'orecchia e fece cenno a Megan di seguirla, così corsero alla sala video, dove la televisione, già accesa, trasmetteva il telegiornale, seguita da qualche studente che commentava a voce alta l'arresto alla Luthor Corp di Metropolis.

_«Ti direi su quale canale girare, ma la notizia è dell'ultimo momento, credo la stiano trasmettendo ovunque»_ , spiegò lui. 

Le immagini mostravano la polizia di Metropolis che scortava fuori dalla possente struttura della Luthor Corp un uomo e due donne, l'assistente e una segretaria di Lex Luthor e l'addetta ai controlli degli investimenti, citava la didascalia, rei di aver contraffatto documenti e aver frodato l'azienda. Da nessuna parte si citava, tuttavia, la complicità di Maxwell Lord. Dopotutto, nessuno di loro aveva prove concrete contro di lui.

Come avesse potuto leggerle nel pensiero, Lex si affrettò ad aggiungere:  _«Lena mi ha riferito dei vostri sospetti su Lord. Non posso essere più d'accordo ma, senza prove, non possiamo procedere e nessuno parla. C'era da aspettarselo, chiaramente»_ , prese una breve pausa,  _«Questa mattina si è presentato nel mio ufficio tutto zelante, sperava che arrivassimo a un accordo, ma suo malgrado si è ritrovato ad assistere all'arresto»_ . 

Kara notò, infatti, che dietro alle immagini dell'arresto, in mezzo a tante altre persone, compariva anche Maxwell Lord, ma pareva aver perso il suo sorriso: non poté che sentirsi un po' soddisfatta. Dopo, d'improvviso, il video cambiò mostrando in primo piano Lillian Luthor e il suo tirato sorriso. Dietro di lei, Kara intravide sua madre Eliza. «Lillian? Lei ed Eliza sono a Metropolis?».

_«Oh, sì, sono arrivate questa mattina presto. Ufficialmente l'idea di mia madre era quella di venirmi a trovare, ma ho come il sospetto che volesse prendersi i meriti dell'arresto»_ , lo sentì ridere appena, piano.  _«Hanno preso un elicottero per arrivare qui in tempo»_ . 

_#La mia famiglia è piuttosto scossa riguardo l'accaduto. Mio figlio è stato accusato ingiustamente#_ , disse la donna davanti ai microfoni e, a una seguente domanda di un giornalista, rispondere.  _#Oh, non rilascerà interviste, è già abbastanza provato. Si sta occupando di tutto la polizia; ci affidiamo completamente a loro. Non ho altro da aggiungere#_ Lillian chinò la testa e si allontanò, così il servizio mostrò di nuovo le facce dei colpevoli. 

«Il denaro degli investitori? Verrà recuperato?», chiese.

_«Fino all'ultimo quarto di dollaro»_ , rispose prontamente Lex,  _«Grazie a te, Kara. Ognuno ha fatto la sua parte, naturalmente, ma hai dato una forte spinta al tutto. Non vedo l'ora di conoscerti dal vivo, ora sono molto impegnato e, come ben avrai immaginato, devo condurre dei controlli molto stretti su tutto il personale che lavora qui a Metropolis, ma non vedo l'ora. Lena mi ha parlato così bene di te»_ . 

Kara arrossì, colta alla sprovvista non sapeva cosa dire.

_«E avrei giurato che fossi molto più loquace, da come ti ha descritta»_ . Lo sentì ridere di nuovo, senza scomporsi. 

Chiusero la telefonata, salutandosi con l'augurio di vedersi presto dal vivo.

Megan la guardò, incurvando un sopracciglio. «Fammi indovinare: il tuo nuovo fratello maggiore?».

Kara annuì.

Per tutto il servizio al tg, Lex Luthor non comparve nemmeno per un fotogramma. Guardando di nuovo le immagini dell'arresto, Kara ripensò alle parole di Lex, su come avesse davvero aiutato a rendere ciò possibile, e a quelle di Lena il giorno prima. Sarebbe stata davvero tagliata per essere una reporter? Quando al liceo dovette pensare bene a cosa fare una volta diventata ufficialmente un'adulta, la reporter era stata la sua prima scelta. Dare voce a chi non poteva, mettere in luce gli abusi, fare qualcosa che sarebbe rimasto nel tempo, scritto nero su bianco, credeva sarebbe stato appagante. Le cose erano cambiate quando alcuni professori le avevano abbassato i voti, e non era una persona che si sarebbe lasciata prendere in quel modo dallo sconforto se non avesse notato che, in fondo, era sempre stata più brava nello sport e nell'affrontare le persone a mani nude. E lei e Mike Gand insieme riuscivano a fermare chiunque, quando lui non faceva troppo di testa sua. Così quando lei, un pomeriggio dopo un allenamento, gli disse in tono scherzoso che forse avrebbero dovuto fare quello per tutta la vita, lui accettò di buon grado, felice che a lei sarebbe bastato avere lui al suo fianco per realizzarsi. A quel punto le forze dell'ordine era l'unica scelta possibile. Sarebbe diventata una poliziotta come Maggie e avrebbe ripulito la città al fianco di Mike. Però…

Disse a Megan che sarebbe andata a cercare Mike e si divisero mentre l'amica tornava in dormitorio. Lo invitò a pranzare con lei, ignorando il cellulare dentro la borsa perché l'avrebbe distratta: voleva parlargli di una cosa importante. Saputo che avrebbero pranzato insieme, il ragazzo prese quattro panini dalla mensa e gliene passò due, quando si sedettero sull'erba del parco. Di spalle avevano gli alberi e davanti un prato in cui Kara aveva piacere ad appisolarsi con i libri in mano quando era periodo di esami.

Lui sospirava rumorosamente, la guardava e sorrideva estasiato, addentando poi il suo primo panino.

Kara, che solitamente dopo il primo morso era già a metà panino, indugiava più del normale.

«Allora, di cosa volevi parlarmi?», chiese lui con la bocca piena, tanto all'improvviso che la fece sobbalzare dallo spavento.

Si voltò a guardarlo e notò il suo sorriso. Era incredibilmente felice per uno che stava per ricevere una brutta notizia, pensò. Ma lui non ne aveva idea. Oh, no: forse pensava che stessero per tornare ins-

«Lo so: vuoi che torniamo insieme», canticchiò, di buon umore.

Kara chiuse gli occhi e affondò un pesante morso al suo panino, masticando così lentamente da avere il tempo di capire come muoversi e uscirne viva.

«Dai, Kara. Non farla tanto lunga, siamo fatti per stare insieme, lo abbiamo sempre saputo! Non mentire. Siamo forti in coppia, no?».

«Già…», borbottò lei, in preda al panico, «Non volevo parlare del nostro stare insieme, cioè un po' sì, ma non in questo senso, in un senso più… futuro». Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, scartando il secondo panino. Così anche lei diede un ultimo morso al primo e prese tempo scartando il secondo. «Sai quanto siamo forti insieme, e abbiamo cercato di immaginarci un futuro insieme, ma quel futuro, ora», deglutì, balbettando, «fo-forse potrebbe cambiare».

Lui sgranò gli occhi e la bocca, fissandola con intensità, diventando serio. «Kara…», deglutì, avvicinandosi, «Stai dicendo che-».

«Mi dispiace, Mike».

«Sei incinta?».

«Cosa?».

«Ma è fantastico!». Per poco non esultò.

«No, Mike».

«Senti, non pensare che io mi tiri indietro: forse diventare padre ora mi cambierà la vita, dovrò fare pace con mia madre per avere più soldi ma tu non dovrai preoccuparti di nulla! Penserò a tutto io, ovvio, tu dovrai stare a casa a riposare… Non è una cosa brutta», le sorrise, mentre lei riprendeva a masticare, lasciandolo parlare. «Kara, diventeremo genitori». Le prese le mani nelle sue, con il panino in mezzo.

«Mike, non sono incinta», esclamò, diventando rossa, «E-E poi è da molto che noi non- Sono passati mesi, se fossi incinta si vedrebbe».

«Oh, beh, peccato però», si costrinse a tornare composto sull'erba, quando scemò il suo entusiasmo.

«Affatto», bisbigliò lei.

«Magari eri in ritardo».

«Non è il diretto per Central City», brontolò.

«Sarebbe stato bello! Tu potevi stare a casa a prenderti cura del nostro bambino e dopo il lavoro sarei tornato a casa per giocare con lui».

«O lei», aggiunse Kara, capendo solo in quel momento cosa il ragazzo stesse dicendo: «No, aspetta! U-Un figlio o figlia adesso cambierebbe tutto… Cosa stai-?».

«In meglio».

«Non proprio», lo corresse, «Ho gli studi, lo sport… ogni cosa…».

Lui grugnì, finendo il panino, accartocciando la stagnola. «Lo so che abbiamo detto che saremmo diventati entrambi agenti e che avremo sgominato le forze del male di National City, ma si può fare tutto anche con un figlio, no? O quasi», sorrise, perso nei suoi pensieri. «Magari starei fuori un po' più io, tu saresti in maternità, e va bene così. È sempre così, no?», rise appena, «La mamma sta a casa e il padre lavora. Non che ci sia qualcosa di male, in questo», scosse la testa, guardandola, «È una cosa normale! Un piccolo me che mi aspetta a casa appena apro la porta, con te che mi accogli. Cosa c'è di male in questo?». Si accorse che lo stava fissando corrugando lo sguardo.

«Va bene, basta: non avremo un bambino».

«Non adesso…».

Sospirò, accartocciando anche lei la sua stagnola. «A proposito del nostro diventare agenti… Volevo parlare di questo».

Lui la fissò. «Hai pensato a qualche ramo di polizia in particolare?».

Kara strinse i denti, simulando un tirato sorriso. «No», abbassò lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa. «Ultimamente sono successe delle cose che mi hanno fatto pensare…».

«Quella cosa che hai fatto per Lena Luthor? Ho saputo che hanno arrestato qualcuno».

«Sì, quello…», deglutì, guardando verso il prato. «Mi ha fatto sentire bene», ritrovò il sorriso, entusiasta. «E ho ripensato a quando sarei voluta diventare reporter».

«Ah». Guardò il prato anche lui, chiudendo con forza le labbra. «Quindi vorresti…», scrollò le spalle, «lasciar perdere questa cosa degli agenti?».

«Forse», lo guardò. «Era una bella idea, e lo volevo tanto, ma diventare reporter è una cosa che desidero da sempre e forse posso cavarmela».

«Oh, beh… se è questo che vuoi», enunciò a bassa voce, spento.

«Non ti piace, eh?».

«Non è che non mi piaccia, è che decidi tutto tu», alzò di nuovo le spalle, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Prima dici che vuoi diventare un agente con me, poi che vuoi mollarmi, ora che vuoi mollarmi anche dal diventare un agente con me. E io non ti capisco più, Kara! O forse non ti ho mai capito! Hai questa assurda mania di voler aiutare tutti, e per questo vuoi essere agente, o reporter, o entrambi», sbuffò, «E io non ho deciso nessuno dei due! Volevo diventare agente solo perché lo volevi tu; a me non importa niente di andare a fermare i criminali come un vigilante dei vecchi fumetti! Lo volevo solo per stare con te». Si fermò, riprendendo fiato, mentre Kara restava senza parole, aggrottando lo sguardo anche lei. «E sai che ho litigato con mia madre che non voleva ti frequentassi! Dopotutto questo tu mi stai abbandonando».

«Non ti sto abbandonando».

«Sì che lo stai facendo», l'accusò, puntandole contro un dito, «E lo sai. Vuoi aiutare tutti, vuoi esserci per tutti, ma alla fine molli me che sono sempre stato al tuo fianco», si alzò e Kara lo seguì, prendendo la sua roba.

«Potremmo stare vicini anche se divento reporter! Mike?», lo chiamò, correndogli dietro, mentre lui percorreva la strada per uscire dal parco. «Non sarà lo stesso, ma-».

«Certo che non sarà lo stesso», si fermò di colpo, guardandola negli occhi. «Prima ti bastavo io, Kara… pensavo mi amassi. E io non sto dicendo che è una brutta cosa se diventi reporter, se è questo ciò che vuoi fare fallo, ma non lasciarmi indietro perché io per te ho fatto di tutto… Avrei preferito fossi incinta».

Lui se ne andò e Kara si portò le mani contro la fronte, sospirando.

 

Litigare con Mike a volte le sembrava come di essere sulle montagne russe. Era vero che lui aveva avuto una pesante discussione con sua madre per lei che, non sapeva bene perché, non aveva preso proprio in simpatia e non voleva che stessero insieme. Il giorno in cui l'aveva presentata ai suoi si era trasformato in un incubo. Mike si era battuto per quello e per poco non si ritrovava senza casa e senza soldi, se non fosse stato per suo padre che si era messo in mezzo. E sì, era probabilmente vero anche che era stata lei a scegliere per lui un futuro nelle forze dell'ordine; era così capace nel battersi che, probabilmente, aveva riflettuto un po' di se stessa in lui, pensando che avrebbe potuto usare quella forza, quella velocità e quell'abilità per fare del bene. Forse aveva sbagliato a trattarlo in quel modo, pensava.

Rientrò al dormitorio con sguardo basso e aprì la porta della sua camera di malavoglia, sapendo che si sarebbe subito infilata in doccia. Sbuffò e richiuse, bloccandosi quando vide fiori, fiori ovunque: la camera che divideva con Megan era piena di fiori di ogni colore e grandezza. C'erano dei girasoli in un vaso sul tavolo, accanto a delle rose rosse e rosa in un mazzo, e dall'altro dei gigli. C'erano mazzi di fiori bianchi, blu e viola in alcuni vasetti per terra vicino al letto, un mazzo era sul suo letto, altri davanti alla porta del bagno, e davanti al suo armadio e a quello di Megan. Seduta sul letto, con le auricolari nelle orecchie, Megan aveva il naso dentro un altro mazzo di fiori di tutti i colori. Poi la vide e spense la musica.

«Sorpresa?», le domandò in un sorriso.

Kara era a bocca aperta, continuando a guardarsi intorno con meraviglia nello sguardo. «Te li ha portati il signor Jonzz?».

« _Me_ li ha portati?», rise, «Ehi, bella, questi sono per te». 

«P-Per me?». Corse precipitosa verso il tavolo, incrociando un biglietto ripiegato. Appena lo aprì le sue guance si colorarono di porpora, senza trattenere un sorriso.

_Ero indecisa se ringraziarti invitandoti a cena oppure inviandoti dei fiori. Tanti fiori. Ho deciso di fare entrambe le cose: domani alle 20:00 ti verrà a prendere Ferdinand e non voglio sentire storie.  
_ _Lena_

«Te lo avevo scritto per messaggio: erano già qui quando sono entrata in camera, deve aver aperto il guardiano», le disse Megan, «È incredibile: lei è praticamente tua sorella, eppure è più romantica di come sia mai stato Mike da quando lo conosci».

«Non parlare male di lui. Si impegna».

«No, ma lo difendi sempre», sbuffò, alzandosi e passandole il mazzo di fiori che aveva con sé. «A proposito: com'è andata con lui, poco fa?».

«Abbiamo litigato».

«Perfetto», sorrise per prenderla in giro, spostando alcuni vasi e aprendo la porta del bagno. «Chissà perché comincio a desiderare anch'io una nuova sorella», disse ancora, prima di chiudere dietro di lei.

Kara avvicinò il naso contro i fiori nel mazzo, facendo suo quel forte odore dolce. Era così buono. Si riguardò intorno, pensando che mai si sarebbe aspettata qualcosa di simile. Da nessuno, mai. E l'aveva perfino invitata a cena. Sua sorella, già… Sapeva cosa fare.

«Alex! Mi ha circondata di fiori! E mi ha invitato a cena», disse con decisione, guardando sua sorella che, dall'altro capo del cellulare, era davanti a una finestra. «Guarda». Le mostrò tutta la camera, fermandosi a lungo su ogni mazzo di fiori che incontrava. Alex le sembrò distratta, però. «Ci sei, sorellona? Hai visto?».

_«Ho visto, Kara, sono bellissimi. È stata Lena?»_ . 

Kara annuì. «E mi ha invitata a cena. Domani. Non so nemmeno cosa mettermi, non so in che tipo di locale andremo, cosa mangeremo, se saremo sole».

_«Calmati, Kara»_ , le sorrise Alex,  _«Come se non fossi mai andata a cena fuori in vita tua. Probabilmente vi vedrete in un buon locale, conoscendo i Luthor: mettiti qualcosa di buono, non le solite gonnelline»_ . 

«Un vestito da sera?», domandò, incerta.

_«Sì, se invece di Lena Luthor ti stesse portando a cena fuori Maxwell Lord»_ , finse una risata, portando gli occhi al cielo. 

Kara la scrutò: c'era qualcosa che non andava. E poi dove si trovava? Non riconosceva lo sfondo, e quei palazzi fuori dalla finestra non sembravano di National City. «Perché proprio Maxwell Lord? Dove ti trovi?».

Alex sbuffò, portandosi una mano contro il viso, abbassandosi e facendo intravedere a Kara di trovarsi seduta su una poltrona mai vista.  _«A Metropolis. Sono arrivata un'oretta fa»_ . 

«Cosa fai lì?».

Megan le arrivò di spalle, guardando anche lei quanto visibilmente Alex sembrasse affranta, chiedendo cosa stesse succedendo.

_«È una lunga storia. Ora mi sto nascondendo, sono a casa dei Luthor qui, ormai praticamente ci vive solo Lex»_ . 

«Gli ho parlato stamattina, è… un tipo strano?!», sorrise, «Mi ha dato una strana sensazione a parlargli al telefono».

_«Diciamo che assomiglia molto a sua madre»_ , commentò. 

«E da cosa ti nascondi?», le chiese Megan, guardando anche lei.

Alex sospirò pesantemente, cercando di rimettersi composta sulla poltrona rossa.  _«In un'ora che sono arrivata sono stata sbattuta da una parte all'altra da Lillian Luthor che voleva farmi vedere ogni centimetro di casa e farmi foto per Instagram, sono stata presa da Eliza che voleva farmi conoscere Lex, e Lex, certo, per fortuna con me si è trattenuto poco perché è molto impegnato. Ma soprattutto, scappo da Maxwell Lord»_ , digrignò i denti. 

Kara sorrise, mentre Megan restava senza parole: «Hai conosciuto  _quel_ Maxwell Lord?». 

_«È ancora qui intorno»_ , sussurrò, deglutendo. Non ne sembrava entusiasta.  _«Per qualche strano motivo è ospite di Lex, credo voglia fare una specie di gioco di potere con lui; credo pensi sia stato il mandante del colpo alla Luthor Corp»_ . 

Kara non le disse niente, gliene avrebbe fatto cenno in un altro momento, non era il caso di interromperla.

_«Beh, Lord non sembra pronto a confessare qualcosa. Al contrario è da appena mi ha vista che non mi toglie occhio di dosso._ Se avesse una vista a raggi x _»_ , disse di nuovo, sottovoce,  _«_ mi avrebbe fatto una scansione completa già quattro volte. _Mi ha invitata a cena»_ . 

«Ohu», entrambe arretrarono, guardandosi.

_«Esatto»_ , sospirò lei.  _«Ho cercato di dirgli che sono impegnata e che sono emh, dell'altra sponda, ma ha continuato a fare battute e non credo abbia capito»_ . 

«Cosa pensi di fare?», domandò Kara, mentre Megan al suo fianco annuiva.

_«Non lo so, lo affronterò e… Una cosa è certa: non andrò a cena con lui»_ , disse scandendo bene le parole, seria,  _«E Maggie mi ucciderebbe, se lo venisse a sapere»_ , aggiunse, mentre Kara sorrideva.  _«Un invito a cena…»_ , guardò fuori dalla finestra, con aria distratta,  _«praticamente un invito ad andare a letto con lui»_ . 

Kara arrossì inevitabilmente e Megan, al suo fianco, si costrinse a non ridere, guardandola e lasciandola da sola con la sorella, mettendosi a sistemare i fiori in un unico punto della stanza. «… a-a letto. Certo, sì», rise con nervosismo, «Ti ha invitata a cena fuori, ti squadrava, è o-ovvio».

Alex la guardò con attenzione, non capendo cosa avesse detto di sbagliato, pensandoci all'ultimo.  _«Oh, Kara, mi ero dimenticata»_ , sorrise scherzosa, annuendo,  _«Anche Lena Luthor ha quello in mente: vuole portarti a letto. Capolinea, sorellina. Allora sarà il caso di mettere quel vestito da sera di cui parlavi»_ . Rise e Megan, che la sentiva parlare, rise con lei.  _«Ora devo andare»_ , guardò l'orologio al polso.  _«Ho un appuntamento e non con Maxwell Lord, lo giuro. Ti racconterò questa notte. Ti voglio bene»_ . 

«Ti voglio bene anch'io, sorellona». Kara chiuse la telefonata e diede una veloce occhiata al biglietto ripiegato che le aveva lasciato Lena, sul tavolo. Deglutì.

Megan la guardò, scoprendo quello sguardo che era durato solo un attimo verso il biglietto, così sorrise, annuendo. «Ah, ora capisco».

«Cosa?», sobbalzò, come colta a fare qualcosa di proibito.

«Tante cose, Kara Danvers», le poggiò una mano su una spalla, passando dall'altro lato della stanza per recuperare gli altri fiori. «Per quella cena indossa il vestito».

 

Mike le fece uno squillo, ma giusto qualche secondo appena, senza inviare messaggi o che altro, solo probabilmente per farle sapere che stava ancora pensando a lei e che aspettava, questo quasi di certo, le sue scuse. Era Kara ad essersi dimenticata di lui. Non a lungo, certo, le pesava averci litigato ancora e le sembrava di dover scegliere fra lui e il giornalismo, ma quei fiori, che ogni tanto si ritrovava ad odorare, l'avevano piacevolmente distratta. Con tutto che erano bellissimi, Megan le aveva fatto sapere che non potevano tenerli tutti là dentro e di pensare a qualcosa, ma prima di farlo l'avrebbe ringraziata, così videochiamò anche lei, sperando di non disturbarla. L'idea di presentarsi alla Luthor Corp c'era, ma temeva di trovarla impegnata, mentre una telefonata poteva sempre interromperla. Ma Lena accettò appena al secondo squillo.

Kara sorrise radiosa, vedendo che era a casa e non alla Luthor Corp: aveva lasciato il suo cellulare da qualche parte, immobile, e la vedeva camminare per la cucina, salutandola. Quando si avvicinò allo schermo aveva con sé una tazzina di caffè. La vide sedersi davanti e, per una sola frazione di secondo, il suo seno aveva occupato la quasi totalità dello schermo, facendo arrossire Kara, che distolse lo sguardo.

_«Questa è la terza, oggi»_ , le fece notare, indicando la tazzina e poi bevendone un sorso. 

«Tanto lavoro?».

_«Tanta Lillian Luthor»_ , rispose, ridacchiando.  _«È a Metropolis, adesso, e mi ha chiamata cinque volte in due ore. Sono stanca, solo il caffè riesce a rilassarmi. Mi ha ringraziato e mi ha detto di ringraziare anche te, a proposito»_ . Kara sorrise.  _«Voleva chiamarti ma sapeva che lo aveva fatto Lex, quindi magari aspettati una sua chiamata, ma non contarci troppo. Si vanta di essere riuscita ad avere molta confidenza con Alex e te, ma in realtà, dubito sia così tanta»_ , le sorrise e Kara scosse la testa, sorridendo ancora. 

«Ah…», Kara si fece seria, alzando il cellulare dal tavolo su cui lo aveva poggiato, facendogli fare una breve panoramica dei fiori intorno. «Tornando in dormitorio, oggi, mi sono ritrovata la camera completamente piena di fiori».

_«Davvero?»_ , le diede un'occhiata, seria, per poi sorridere. 

Kara scosse la testa, sospirando. «Tu non ne sai nulla, vero?».

_«Assolutamente»_ . 

«Grazie», le sussurrò, poggiando la testa sulle sue mani distese sul tavolo, guardando dritta verso lo schermo, «È stata una bella sorpresa».

_«Sai, credevo che non si usasse ringraziare a un ringraziamento, Kara Danvers»_ , finì il suo caffè.  _«Mi raccomando di prepararti per domani: Ferdinand è sempre puntuale»_ . 

Kara annuì. «Lo immagino, con il lavoro che fa».

_«No. È che ha paura della reazione di mia madre a un suo possibile ritardo»_ . 

Risero e si salutarono, così Kara chiuse la videochiamata sentendosi stranamente leggera. Il perché si sentisse così non lo sapeva, ma era contenta di vedere che Lena finalmente non la ignorava più; forse, pensava, da quell'arresto alla Luthor Corp di Metropolis ci aveva guadagnato un po' anche lei.

Più tardi, quasi a ora di cena, si era sentita di nuovo anche con Alex.

_«Sono qui a Metropolis perché avevo un appuntamento con Jeremiah»_ , confessò, con un sorriso sulle labbra.  _«Ma non dirlo a Eliza: lei pensa che sia qui per conoscere Lex, e diciamo che gliel'ho fatto credere, invece mi sono vista con lui»_ . 

«Non dirò una parola».

Alex sorrise, ma nel suo sguardo si leggeva il peso della bugia.  _«È stata una bella giornata»_ . 

«Sono felice per te, sorellona. Spero tu lo abbia salutato da parte mia».

«Salutare chi?», gridò Megan in modo che la sentisse anche Alex, fermandosi con un piatto in mano, con il microonde aperto. «Lord? Alex ha scoperto di essere bisex e di essere attratta dai pettorali di Lord?».

Kara rise mentre Alex, dopo aver sentito, rimase senza parole, con aria disgustata. Si salutarono scambiandosi la buonanotte, dopo essersi entrambe augurate buona fortuna con i loro appuntamenti, se così potevano chiamarli.

 

Aveva deciso di smettere di flirtare con lei, e così aveva provato anche a ignorarla e a essere dura, tutto pur di non permettere al suo cuore di saltare qualche battito quando era in sua compagnia, ma aveva fallito. Kara Danvers l'aveva riconquistata; e come pensare che non ci sarebbe riuscita. Come poteva progettare di essere tanto fredda con lei? Non se lo meritava. Non soprattutto dopo l'aiuto che le aveva dato anche quando tentava di trattarla male. C'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in ciò che provava per quella ragazza, lo sapeva bene, ma non poteva farci nulla. Decise di essere tranquilla, di andare avanti con la sua vita così come sarebbe andata, senza provarci né tentare di respingerla e di vedere cosa succedeva. Dopotutto Kara non era interessata a lei e forse un giorno la cotta se ne sarebbe andata così com'era arrivata. Era la cosa giusta da fare. E intanto, magari, si sarebbe divertita.

Quella mattina si alzò qualche minuto prima che suonasse la sveglia; sistemandosi il letto a due piazze, aveva sempre amato stare comoda, prima ancora di farsi la doccia; spalancando le due finestre della sua camera prima di stropicciarsi gli occhi dal sonno, affacciandosi davanti ai palazzi di National City che le facevano da panorama, lontani come le nuvole. Lena Luthor era felice.

L'altra invece si svegliò più in ritardo del solito, tanto che Megan aveva già occupato il bagno e abituata ad averlo solo per lei la fece aspettare fuori almeno un quarto d'ora. Quest'ultima rise appena la vide e aprì la bocca per dirle qualcosa, ma Kara la sorpassò come un fulmine e ci si chiuse dentro. Le disse attraverso la porta che sarebbe andata a correre. Si preparò velocemente perché non poteva saltare gli allenamenti: ad agosto sarebbe tornata a casa e avrebbe oziato di nuovo, con il rischio di non essere abbastanza tonica per la partita contro Gotham City e si immaginava già il sorriso strafottente della Kyle, la capitano, che si prendeva gioco di lei. Avevano un conto aperto in sospeso.

Lasciò il letto sfatto e ripose la copia 432 del CatCo Magazine sulla mensola vicino, per non dimenticarsi e rischiare di sgualcirla sedendoci sopra al suo ritorno. Accese il cellulare e sbuffò un po', vedendo che le sole chiamate perse, ben quattro, erano di Mike, poi c'era un messaggio da parte di Alex e un altro da parte di Eliza, che avrebbe letto dopo. Con leggins, tshirt e una borsa per l'essenziale, spalancò la porta, ritrovando la testa di Mike Gand ai suoi piedi. Letteralmente.

«Cosa ci fai qui?», domandò, spalancando gli occhi.

Lui sorrise, rimettendosi in piedi. «Ho visto Megan, poco fa, mi ha detto di aspettarti fuori. Chi è morto?», indicò i fiori disposti intorno alla porta, portati lì dalla sua coinquilina che non riusciva a dormire per via del forte odore; lo sentiva anche lei, ma avrebbe resistito.

«Lascia stare», scosse la testa, uscendo e chiudendo la porta, diretta al campo da corsa, con lui al seguito.

«Posso farti compagnia? Come ai vecchi tempi, magari dopo la corsa ci facciamo qualche tiro in porta». Aspettò che lei annuì, concentrata nello scendere le scale, così continuò. «Sai, ieri ho pensato molto alla nostra discussione, a noi due, al nostro futuro, al nostro bambino-».

«Non avremo un bambino».

«Intendo quello futuro… Non adesso», sorrise lui, grattandosi la nuca.

Kara lasciò la borsa in palestra, vicino alla porta, e la spalancò per il campo. Vide Megan ma, quando lei scorse che Kara non era sola, continuò a correre per conto suo, facendole un segno negativo con una mano. I due iniziarono a correre.

«Aspettavo una tua chiamata, un messaggio… delle scuse». Lei lo guardò e lui arretrò, cercando poi di starle dietro. «Ma alla fine, continuando a pensarci, Kara, non ne valeva la pena! Volevo così tanto delle scuse che non pensavo proprio che così avrei potuto rovinare il nostro rapporto. Perciò ti chiedo scusa io». Kara lo guardò di nuovo, stavolta sorpresa, e lui cercò di riprendere fiato per starle dietro: stava andando troppo veloce e consumava troppo ossigeno continuando a parlare. «Non possiamo fermarci un attimo, così possiamo… possiamo parlarne… meglio?».

Solo per un attimo lei pensò di accelerare, ma non era decisamente giusto e si fermò, mettendo le mani sui fianchi e prendendo pesanti bocconi d'aria. Mike fece lo stesso, reggendosi le ginocchia.

«Non ci credo che… che corri così tanto…», disse rimettendosi dritto, «Ogni volta mi sorprendi, ragazza».

Kara guardò Megan passarle vicino. Sorrideva? Sembrava che la stesse prendendo in giro. «Sbrigati, Mike; non te lo chiederei, ma non voglio restare indietro con gli allenamenti».

Portò le mani sui fianchi anche lui, ma pareva seccato. «Dicevo che ti chiedo scusa».

«Va bene».

«Va bene? Tutto qui? Mi sono scusato al posto tuo e non mi dici altro?».

«Quindi ti sei scusato per…», trattenne il fiato, arricciando le labbra, «ricevere in cambio qualcosa?».

«Beh, mentirei se dicessi di no, in un certo senso… Mi aspettavo che le cose tornassero come prima, prima che mi mollassi senza ragione! Puoi fare la reporter, se vuoi».

«Me lo stai  _concedendo_ ?», domandò, incrociando le braccia al petto. 

«Sì.  _No_ », cambiò risposta dopo aver visto la sua espressione contrariata, «Non intendevo in quel modo! Non fraintendermi, Kara: è solo che non riesco a esprimermi». 

«Solitamente lo fa così bene», esclamò Megan correndo dietro di loro, continuando il suo giro.

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia ma non rispose, guardando poi Kara con supplica.

«Senti, Mike, sei un bravo ragazzo, ma comincio a pensare che tra noi sarà sempre così: un continuo litigio», disse, ferma nella sua decisione. Si portò una mano sulla fronte, decidendo di guardarlo negli occhi. «Credo che… sia finita».

Mike accennò un sorriso colmo di delusione, sentendo la terra mancare sotto ai piedi. «No, ma… Cosa? Dici sul serio?».

Annuì. Temeva di cambiare idea da un momento all'altro, ma sapeva di dover tenere duro. Con Mike era bello, ma stare insieme a lui diventava spesso impossibile. «Ti prego, restiamo amici, non possiamo perderci», gli strinse le mani con le sue e lui non trovò il coraggio di replicare. «Devo… Devo andare». Corse via, cercando di raggiungere Megan.

Mike Gand si ritirò dalla pista dopo pochi minuti. Tentò di parlarle di nuovo e Megan glielo impedì, chiedendogli di lasciarla un po' in pace a riflettere. In realtà, c'era ben poco da riflettere. Poiché se lo faceva davvero, Kara era sicura di aver fatto la scelta giusta, anche se temeva di perderlo. E quando chiese un parere a Megan, lei le rispose che, secondo lei, lui aveva una visione della vita troppo tradizionalista e che chiamarla così sarebbe stato un complimento. Sarebbe riuscita a fare la reporter anche al fianco di Mike, lo sapeva, ma lui ogni volta che parlava rovinava tutto.

Dopo si diressero al campo di lacrosse e si allenarono con qualche tiro in porta, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto i ruoli. Kara sembrava fin troppo energica e Megan ebbe timore per la sua vita quando la palla le sfiorò il viso, soffiandole contro un'orecchia, finendo in porta. Successivamente si ricordò il casco e la sua importanza.

«Allora, per stasera?», le domandò l'amica mentre lasciavano il campo, entrando in palestra.

«Indosserò un vestito», le fece presente, arrossendo. «Ma non capisco poi perché… Cioè, sì, sicuramente andremo in un locale elegante quindi si adatterà all'occasione, ma siamo solo Lena ed io, insomma», rise, palesemente agitata, «Non è mica un appuntamento vero o qualcosa del genere». Sorrise, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.

Megan le picchiettò una spalla, ma non aggiunse nulla.

 

L'auto nera con Ferdinand alla guida alle 20:00 esatti era ferma davanti al cancello della sua università. Il guardiano aprì e Kara, per la prima volta dopo tempo, con i tacchi ai piedi, s'incamminò verso la vettura. L'autista scese ad aprirle lo sportello e lei lo ringraziò, non aspettandosi il gesto. Durante il tragitto gli chiese dov'erano diretti e poi, ricevendo un  _lo vedrà_ come risposta, gli chiese invece dove avrebbe passato il suo tempo lui mentre loro mangiavano. E continuò a parlare, a parlare senza sosta fino a quando la macchina non si fermò e così si fermò Kara, deglutendo. Mai avrebbe ammesso di essere nervosa. Ma lo era, accidenti. Lo era decisamente. 

Lui parcheggiò dando un  _fermo_ con la mano al ragazzo dei posteggi e scese con lei dalla macchina. Pensò che fosse per aprirle lo sportello ma era stata più veloce, solo che poi la accompagnò fino all'entrata e le aprì la porta del locale. Lillian Luthor doveva davvero amare le coccole di chi lavorava per lei. Le augurò buona serata e buon appetito, dopodiché riprese l'automobile e se ne andò. Affacciandosi al locale, Kara fu avvolta da un'aria calda e confortevole. Si sentiva una musica leggera e gentile e scoprì che era un uomo al pianoforte a produrla, disposto al centro della sala; intorno a lui i tavoli. Alzò lo sguardo per trovare Lena quando una donna la fermò, attirata dalla sua aria smarrita. 

«Buonasera e benvenuta. Ha prenotato, signorina?», le chiese a bassa voce, probabilmente per non disturbare gli altri clienti.

Kara si guardò intorno un'altra volta appena, fugace, prima di risponderle. «Sono qui con la signorina Lena Luthor, credo abbia-».

«Oh, sì». Il viso della donna, già gentile, cambiò di colpo, diventando addirittura servile. «Lei è l'ospite della signorina Luthor, ma certo. La stavamo aspettando, mi segua».

L'accompagnò in mezzo ai tavoli e Kara arrossì di colpo quando intravide Lena, seduta davanti a un tavolino per due, che leggeva il menù. Aveva i capelli sciolti, da un lato tirati indietro con un fermaglio; solitamente liscissimi, erano ondulati e le circondavano le spalle. Indossava un lungo vestito nero, scollato, tremendamente scollato, arricchito da una collana dorata e dei bracciali ai polsi. Da quando era così bella? Da quando, si accorse, aveva le palpitazioni nel vederla? Da quando Lena la guardava in quel modo? In quel modo così… dolce?

«Siamo arrivate»: la voce della maître la riportò tra loro e, d'istinto, sorrise all'altra. «Mi chiamo Sylvie e potrete chiamare me per ogni vostra necessità. A brevissimo il primo chef verrà a prendere la vostra ordinazione. Speriamo che tutto sia di vostro gradimento». Finì di parlare che Kara si era già seduta davanti a Lena, che si era alzata al suo arrivo, così sorrise a entrambe e poi sparì.

«Cosa ne pensi?», le domandò Lena, «Ti piace qui? Non sapevo dove portarti, mi hanno detto che qui si mangia molto bene e tu sei un'ottima forchetta, quindi…».

Indugiò a lungo su di lei, Kara se ne accorse per la prima volta: gli occhi limpidi di Lena, che non erano mai stati così caldi, si fermarono sulle sue spalle nude, poi sul suo petto coperto, il collo, i capelli lasciati sciolti, la sua bocca rosa, e infine gli occhiali, ritornando a guardarla negli occhi. Sembrava tornare da un lungo viaggio di pensieri e Kara si perse nuovamente nei suoi, temendo di aver frainteso quell'uscita. Lena Luthor era davvero molto elegante, lo richiedeva il tipo di locale, ma l'essersi vestita elegante anche lei forse l'aveva colta di sorpresa, non era abituata a vederla così, e forse le sarebbe passato il messaggio che da quell'appuntamento, Kara, sperasse qualcosa di più. Oh, era appena diventato ufficialmente un appuntamento. E lei era quasi formalmente sua sorella: perché doveva pensare a una cosa del genere? A meno che- si bloccò, vedendola muovere la bocca, ma non ascoltando una parola. A meno che non avesse completamente sbagliato soggetto e non era Lena a sospettare che lei, vestita in quel modo, volesse qualcosa di più, ma che la stessa Lena provasse per lei qualcosa che andava al di là del rapporto tra sorelle. Spalancò gli occhi, colta di sorpresa dal suo stesso flusso di pensieri.

«Puoi ordinare quello che vuoi, non ti preoccupare, so che ti piace spaziare su più piatti».

« _Sssì_ », ridacchiò, nascondendo il viso dietro il menù e sistemandosi gli occhiali. E se si stesse sbagliando? Passare dal nemiche ad amiche era già stato abbastanza faticoso, da amiche a quel qualcosa di più saltando la tappa delle sorelle, che era ciò che tutti si aspettavano, era troppo complicato. «E poi ho appena lasciato Mike», disse a voce alta d'un tratto. Lena alzò un sopracciglio. «Voglio dire», finse una risata lunghissima, abbassando la testa e facendole cenno di aspettare con una mano, «Sai cosa ho fatto oggi? Sono andata a correre, ho corso tanto, con me c'era Megan, ho fatto qualche tiro contro la rete, mi sono allenata e, ah, sì, ho lasciato Mike. Intendo davvero, per sempre. Ci ho pensato e credo sia stata la scelta migliore… Non facevamo che, sì, litigare». 

«Se lo pensi, allora lo sarà stata di certo». La vide sorridere, sorridere tanto, anche quando alzò la testa per ordinare. Oh, era già arrivato.

Ordinarono un sacco di primi piatti che Kara già sapeva avrebbe mangiato da sola, poi del buon vino rosso, che scelse Lena. Fortunatamente, dopo dei primi momenti di imbarazzo, quando arrivarono i piatti entrambe si sciolsero, parlando delle loro giornate, della loro strana famiglia, dello scontro di Alex e Maxwell Lord, ridendo sottovoce per non disturbare la sala, ascoltando e applaudendo il pianista, che le ringraziò. Kara smise di pensarci, a suo agio con lei. Non ci aveva mai fatto molto caso: ma in effetti era sempre a suo agio con lei.

Dopo aver finito un enorme piatto a base di pesce, Kara Danvers decise di riposarsi un po' per il dolce e Lena Luthor si nascose il viso tra le mani, rossa sulle gote, ridendo.

«Ma dov'eri nascosta per tutto questo tempo? Da dove sei sbucata fuori?», le chiese tra le risa soffocate da una mano contro la bocca.

«Io sono piovuta dal cielo».

«Si spiegherebbero tante cose», ammise, «Invece di  _vaniglia_ , avrei dovuto chiamarti  _ragazza dallo spazio_ ». 

Kara sentì il viso farsi inspiegabilmente caldo e sorrise, girando il suo sguardo.

«Kara», attirò la sua attenzione poco più tardi, dopo aver ordinato il dolce. «So che forse non è il caso, adesso, che io ti parli di questa cosa, ma non riesco più a tenerla per me».

Kara deglutì. I suoi sospetti erano fondati? Stava per dichiararsi? Non sapeva se fosse pronta o meno a una cosa del genere; se accettare, rifiutare, o correre con disperazione in direzione del pianista fingendo che lui l'avesse chiamata per suonare insieme Ennio Morricone.

«Ti devo confessare una cosa: ho letto riguardo la tua vera famiglia… quando Winn, il mio assistente, ha fatto delle ricerche su di te». Il sorriso di Kara si spense e Lena sapeva quanto alla ragazza non piacesse che avesse raccolto del materiale su di loro, ma allora non aveva idea di ciò che avrebbe trovato. «Ti voglio chiedere scusa per aver letto delle cose tanto personali».

«Non…», biascicò, ancora colta alla sprovvista, non riuscendo a guardarla negli occhi. «Cos'hai letto? Cosa c'era scritto?».

Lena esitò. «Non voglio farlo perché non voglio ferirti. Perché non mi parli un po' tu della tua famiglia? E allora saprò solo ciò che tu vuoi che io sappia».

Kara sapeva che il tentativo di Lena era un po' maldestro: anche se le avesse raccontato solo ciò che voleva, il resto lo aveva comunque saputo da altri fonti. Ma lo apprezzò lo stesso. «Mia madre era un giudice piuttosto famoso, in quel periodo. Ha spedito in carcere molti criminali», le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso, ma durò poco, anche se non aggiunse nulla. Lena la guardava rapita. «Mio padre invece era uno scienziato e se ci penso mi vien da ridere perché sono stata presa dai Danvers ed Eliza è una scienziata anche lei. Entrambi lavoravano molto duramente qui a National City; credevano di poter rendere questa città un posto migliore. Ma si sono fatti… dei nemici, sai…», abbassò la voce e Lena si spinse in avanti, raggiungendo una mano con la sua, stringendogliela. «Erano a casa quando successe», deglutì, non la guardava negli occhi. «C'erano i miei zii e mandarono me e Kal, mio cugino, fuori a giocare…». La sua voce mancò e Lena strinse più forte la sua mano.

«Va bene, basta. Mi rendo conto solo adesso che è stato davvero ipocrita da parte mia chiederti una cosa del genere».

«No, va bene», si sforzò di sorridere e Lena sospirò.

«Non devi farlo, se non vuoi».

«Ma voglio farlo», la guardò dritta negli occhi e Lena si rese conto che in quell'azzurro lucido c'era decisione, un misto di malinconia e rabbia. «Non l'ho mai detto. Ho visto tutto, Lena. Io e Kal. Abbiamo sentito un rumore e stavamo tornando a casa quando ci fu l'esplosione. Ci sbalzò indietro e… Kal batté la testa contro una pietra», corrugò lo sguardo, «Mi dissero che ebbe problemi di memoria e ci separarono. Non l'ho più rivisto».

 

                                                                                      

 

Era stata una serata decisamente lunga, in special modo per Kara. Lena andò a pagare e fece una telefonata a Ferdinand di venirle a prendere. Quando tornò in sala da Kara, la ritrovò nel seggiolino davanti al piano, accanto al pianista. Erano rimasti pochi clienti e lui le stava insegnando a suonare qualche nota ma il pover'uomo continuava a scuotere la testa e a dirle che sbagliava.

«Non sei tagliata per il piano», le disse a un certo punto l'anziano signore, «Ma resti molto simpatica».

Lei gli sorrise.

«Oh, è già tagliata per un sacco di altre cose», li interruppe Lena a bassa voce, fermandosi davanti a loro, «Se sapesse anche suonare il piano, non sarebbe umana».

Si avviarono all'uscita, salutando con educazione il personale, e Lena sentì la sua mano sinistra sfiorare la destra di Kara. La tentazione di stringergliela, ora come ora, era davvero forte. Si pentì di averle fatto parlare della sua famiglia: Kara sorrideva ma la sentiva distante, diversa da com'era prima di quella discussione. Non voleva ferirla e lo aveva fatto. Che stupida.

Ferdinand le aspettava fuori e quando le vide aprì la portiera posteriore per farle accomodare. Stava per passare dall'altro lato ad aprire, ma Kara si era tuffata e si era spostata fino ad arrivare allo sportello, così, arreso, si sedette sul posto di guida.

Per un po', nell'automobile non si sentiva altro che il ticchettio della macchina e il traffico fuori. Lena fissò Kara con la coda dell'occhio e decise di dirle qualcosa.

«Vai a letto presto, riposati…», tagliò. Si pentì di averlo detto: era perfetto solo se avesse voluto passare per la sua madre adottiva.

«Sei preoccupata per me?».

Arrossì, aprendo la bocca ancor prima di dire qualcosa. «Può darsi», sussurrò.

Si sorrisero, guardando entrambe fuori dai finestrini dalla loro parte. Kara si distrasse solo quando sentì il suo cellulare, all'interno della borsetta, vibrare. Lesse il messaggio e rise di gusto, invitando Lena a fare altrettanto.

_Da BadSister a Me  
_ _Kara, è stata una tragedia! Ho cercato di parlargli e sembrava andare tutto bene, non insisteva e ascoltava, ma poi ha cercato di baciarmi. Gli ho assestato una bella ginocchiata contro lo stomaco. Addio, Maxwell Lord._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Col prossimo capitolo andremo nel passato... _Il giorno in cui il mondo smise di essere il mondo_ sarà il capitolo 9, a presto :)


	10. 9. Il giorno in cui il mondo smise di essere il mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una finestra sul passato di Kara e su cosa è successo a lei e a suo cugino Kal.

 

 

 

Un boato e tutto si era fatto sordo. Non aveva visto nulla, era stato troppo veloce; le faceva male qualcosa ma non sapeva cosa. Era disorientata e quando aveva cercato di rialzarsi da terra era scivolata. Almeno credeva che quella fosse la terra. A tentoni si era messa in piedi e aveva tentato di aprire gli occhi, di capire, di ascoltare. Era appena successo quello che nei fumetti chiamavano _fine del mondo_.

 

Aveva iniziato a finire dopo l'arresto di sua zia Astra.

Stava colorando il suo disegno, seduta composta nel banco. In classe era rimasta solo lei e un altro bambino, a qualche banco dietro il suo, che la guardava di sbieco, visibilmente arrabbiato. Quando la maestra aveva aperto la porta della classe, entrambi erano schizzati con la testa in alto, in attesa.

«Kara! Vieni, porta il tuo disegno, è venuta tua madre a prenderti», aveva esclamato la giovane maestra, costringendosi a fare il suo sorriso migliore di fronte a quella incresciosa situazione. Aveva poi detto all'altro bambino che doveva ancora aspettare.

«Il disegno lo lascio qui, tanto lo dovevo regalare a lui e al suo amico Benny», le aveva detto la bambina prima di uscire.

A Kara era bastato guardare il volto di sua madre per impallidire e perdere ogni sicurezza.

«Allora», le aveva detto, avvicinandosi, abbassandosi e guardandola negli occhi. «Cos'è successo?».

Il viso della bambina aveva presto assunto un'aria rammaricata. «È stato Benny Santos, mamma! Lui prendeva in giro la mia amica Nicole perché è caduta e ho fatto come hai detto tu: sono stata calma, gli ho chiesto se poteva smetterla… e anche se mi arrabbiavo perché continuava a ridere, ho contato fino a dieci».

«E allora cos'hai fatto dopo?».

Kara si era distratta, guardando da un'altra parte e poi sbuffando. «Gli ho rotto il naso».

La donna si era alzata e le aveva preso la mano per portarla via, salutando l'insegnante e promettendole che sarebbe stata messa in punizione.

«Non sia troppo dura, sono solo bambini», le aveva risposto la signorina, «Arrivederci, giudice». Dopodiché era rientrata in classe, guardando l'altro bambino, colpevole di aver spinto Kara nel tentativo di difendere il suo amico Benny, e spiegandogli che i suoi genitori non erano ancora arrivati. Si era avvicinata per chiedergli come stava e poi al banco di Kara, prendendo il disegno che aveva lasciato: c'era un buco nel terreno e due personaggi stilizzati stavano di sotto, mentre altri due di sopra, di cui uno, in posa trionfante, aveva un mantello rosso che pendeva dal collo. Sotto erano scritti i loro nomi. Aveva sospirato. « _Bambini_ ».

«Pensavo mi ascoltassi, Kara», le aveva ricordato sua madre in auto, alla guida. La donna, capelli mori raccolti in una coda, labbra fini e strette in una smorfia sul viso: non era arrabbiata, quanto più delusa. «Tuo padre ed io non abbiamo lasciato che imparassi a difenderti per fare a botte con i bambini della scuola. Hai già dieci anni, sei grande per capire la differenza», l'aveva guardata con la coda dell'occhio, restando ferma sul volante. Kara era seduta di peso contro il sedile, con sguardo abbattuto. «Non volevi diventare un supereroe? Mi sbaglio, piccola?».

«Non è lo stesso che hai fatto con zia Astra?», aveva domandato dopo qualche attimo, giocando con una pietra in mano, e sua madre si era indurita di colpo, deglutendo.

«Quello che è successo con zia Astra è molto più complicato di così», aveva sospirato, svoltando un angolo. «Vorrei poterti dire tutto, Kara, ma sei ancora-».

«Una bambina», l'aveva interrotta con la voce sulla sua. «Dici sempre che mi devo comportare da grande, ma quando poi lo faccio tu mi ripeti che sono ancora troppo piccola».

La donna aveva fermato l'automobile grigia nel vialetto e Kara era scesa di corsa, spalancando la porta di casa, ignorando suo padre che leggeva un giornale scientifico bevendo caffè, e salendo le scale fino su in camera sua, sbattendo la porta. Lei era entrata dopo qualche minuto e suo marito l'aveva guardata con compassione.

«Come sta l'altro bambino?», le aveva domandato, ma senza distogliere lo sguardo dal giornale.

«Era in infermeria, ma ho parlato con sua madre prima di andarla a prendere: era in lacrime. Dice che suo figlio è solo molto… _spontaneo_ », aveva sottolineato, «Ma sono riuscita a calmarla e a convincerla a non denunciarci».

«Ecco perché sei il miglior giudice di sempre». Si era proteso verso di lei e si erano scambiati un bacio. «E lui è davvero… spontaneo?».

«Oh, non sai quanto… maltratta più bambini e bambine al giorno di quanto faccia compiti in un mese».

«Allora è stata autodifesa», aveva scrollato le spalle, continuando a seguire il giornale.

«Non cominciare».

«Stavo solo supponendo».

«Allora non supporre: non voglio che Kara vada in giro a picchiare la gente, anche se questa si comporta male». Si era seduta su una sedia davanti al marito, dall'altra parte del tavolo, reggendosi la fronte.

Lui finalmente aveva alzato lo sguardo, inarcando le sopracciglia. «Per cosa le abbiamo concesso tutte quelle ore di arti miste?».

«Per difendersi dai veri pericoli, non deve cercarseli. Deve capire la differenza; deve poter fare la differenza».

«Ha solo dieci anni, però. E ha solo cercato di difendere un'amichetta da un bullo a scuola».

«Oggi è un bullo a scuola… Voglio che cresca come una persona consapevole e responsabile», aveva risposto esausta. Si scambiarono un'occhiata. «Insomma, da che parte stai? Mi sembra di sentire parlare Astra. Lei l'ha nominata, in macchina».

Lui si era incupito subito, chiudendo il giornale. «Ah… E com'è andata?».

«Come vuoi che vada, Zor, lei non sa nulla. Sono la madre cattiva che ha condannato la zia in prigione… Come posso spiegare a una bambina di dieci anni che stravede per sua zia che la stessa ha tentato di rapirla? Senza contare tutto il resto…».

Si erano zittiti e la piccola Kara, chiusa in camera sua, non aveva sentito una parola. Seduta sul lettino, guardava fuori dalla finestra con aria assente. Il cielo era pieno di nuvole bianche, ma nonostante le piacesse il sole, era la notte che aspettava con trepidazione, il suo momento della giornata che preferiva. Il perché si nascondeva nelle stelle. Si era alzata, dando un'occhiata al cielo attraverso il suo telescopio. Era stato un regalo di suo padre al suo nono compleanno, ma era con sua zia Astra che lo aveva sempre usato e che aveva imparato tante cose. Si era allontanata subito poiché, lo sapeva, con il giorno non si vedeva nulla. E ora non avrebbe rivisto nemmeno sua zia Astra. L'ultima cosa che aveva di lei era un braccialetto con i pianeti per ciondoli, che amava tanto.

Kara non sapeva perché sua zia era finita in prigione, ma era la persona più buona del mondo e davvero l'unica che riusciva a capirla, mentre sua madre, per quanto fossero identiche di aspetto le due, non si sforzava neppure a farlo. Era arrabbiata e si era seduta di nuovo sul lettino, stringendo i pugni.

«In punizione. Sono in punizione. Va bene, tanto non ho fame», aveva sbottato per sé, con aria dura, «Non mangerò più nulla e non mi reggerò più in piedi, così saranno contenti. Più nulla, nemmeno uno yogurt. O un pezzo di pane. Mi trattano da bambina e mi comporterò da bambina; ho chiuso con queste persone e con il cibo».

«Kara?». Suo padre aveva bussato e poi aperto la porta con uno scatto. «So che sei in punizione, ma vai a fare merenda: abbiamo comprato gli yogurt questa mattina».

Lei lo aveva guardato con aria arrabbiata e lui le aveva sorriso. «Okay», era scesa di corsa dal letto.

La sua strategia riguardo il cibo aveva miseramente fallito ma, sapeva bene, non era colpa sua: erano loro ad avere la pessima abitudine di comprare cose che le piacevano e lei non aveva abbastanza forza per non cedere alle tentazioni. Ma non sarebbero riusciti ad averla vinta per tutto, ed ecco perché da quel giorno aveva cominciato a mangiare assumendo l'aria più truce che conosceva.

Erano giorni strani quelli che avevano seguito l'arresto di sua zia Astra… Ancora più del solito, i suoi zii Jor e Lara andavano a casa loro per parlare di cose importanti che riguardavano il lavoro, le dicevano. Zio Jor lavorava con suo padre, erano scienziati, e speravano di cambiare il mondo. Kara sapeva bene che, quando loro dovevano parlare di lavoro, lei doveva restare fuori o in camera sua e non interferire.

«Chissà di cosa stanno parlando», aveva detto Kara esasperata, buttandosi a peso morto sul suo lettino.

«Di Astra», le aveva risposto suo cugino, certo della verità. Aveva subito preso il suo interesse.

«Ma devono parlare di lavoro».

«Di Astra è anche lavoro», rispose saccente, sedendo sul pavimento, ai piedi del letto. Lui aveva già quindici anni, sguardo fermo, capelli neri tirati indietro con il gel, vestito di jeans strappati e scarpe larghe: Kara stava sempre a sentire ciò che diceva Kal poiché lui era il suo esempio. «C'è una cosa che non sai, Kara: tua zia Astra ha fatto danni al suo lavoro che ha messo a soqquadro il lavoro dei nostri genitori».

Lei era scesa dal letto in fretta solo per guardarlo negli occhi azzurri e capire se stesse dicendo davvero la verità. «Ma zia Astra non farebbe mai del male a nessuno».

«Lo ha fatto», aveva detto semplicemente, sollevando le spalle. «Mio padre mi ha raccontato qualcosa: siediti».

La bambina si era seduta immediatamente sul tappeto conscia che se Kal non le avesse raccontato cosa stesse succedendo, non lo avrebbe fatto nessun altro.

«Sai che Astra era un sergente, giusto? Prima dell'arresto». La bambina aveva annuito. «Mio padre ha detto che aveva una missione: infiltrarsi in un gruppo di persone corrotte. Sai che vuol dire? Non doveva fingersi un'altra, ma solo essere lei, sergente, sorella gemella di un giudice, che aveva voglia di farsi qualche soldo in più in modo non proprio legale».

«E ci era riuscita? Chi era questo gruppo?».

«Altri membri della polizia, politici e tipetti del genere. Gente che ricopre alte cariche, o ricca, sai», le aveva risposto, «E sì, c'era riuscita. È questo il punto, Kara: aveva fatto oltre che infiltrarsi in mezzo a loro, era diventata una di loro».

«Non è vero, Kal! Smettila». Kara si era alzata di colpo, corrugando lo sguardo. «Non ci credo».

«È la verità, Kara», aveva detto con un'alzata di spalle, «E se questa è la tua reazione, forse è per questo che non ti dicono nulla».

Pensò che forse un po' avesse ragione, ma non allora. Allora era solo terrorizzata dall'idea che la sua zia preferita stesse facendo qualcosa di tanto sbagliato. Come futuro supereroe, lei sapeva quanto era sbagliato essere delle persone corrotte e aveva il compito di fermarle e consegnarle alla giustizia. Era quello che aveva fatto sua madre, ma non si arrendeva all'idea che sua zia Astra non fosse innocente. Ed era insistentemente innocente anche quando suo cugino rincarò la dose rivelandole che, nella sua posizione, aveva fatto sparire delle prove favorendo un sospettato e, con l'aiuto di suo marito, aveva tentato di corrompere la giuria allo stesso caso. Erano entrambi stati arrestati per questo, aveva detto lui. Era tutto troppo assurdo.

Ricordava fin troppo bene com'era apparsa provata e triste sua zia quando, dopo giorni che era scomparsa, era riapparsa nella sua scuola per parlarle. Si era finta sua madre, le bastava poco per imbrogliare gli insegnanti, ed era andata a prenderla. Era così spaventata di non poterla rivedere mai più e l'aveva abbracciata così forte che per poco non la faceva scoprire.

«Kara, dobbiamo andare», le aveva detto e poi, più per lei, sussurrato: «Devi venire con me, ti prego».

La maestra le aveva guardate con un sorriso radioso: «Il vostro rapporto madre-figlia è così meraviglioso, giudice».

Kara aveva annuito e poi preso per mano Astra, salutando tutti e aprendo la porta dell'aula per uscire. «Ero tanto preoccupata», le aveva detto una volta chiusa la porta, abbracciandola di nuovo. «Sei sparita e non sei più tornata». Allora non sapeva che era ricercata dalla polizia. Come poteva…

«Lo so, lo so», l'aveva guardata attentamente negli occhi, carezzandole il viso, «È stata dura stare lontana così tanto da te, non sai quanto, ma sono tornata per questo, per te».

«Per me?».

La donna aveva alzato improvvisamente lo sguardo e poi si era guardata meglio intorno, sentendo dei rumori venire verso di loro, e delle voci, rendendo ancora più evidente alla piccola Kara la sua agitazione. «Adesso devi venire con me, va bene? Non te lo chiederei se non fosse importante, Kara, ma lo è e non devi fare domande».

«Dove andiamo, zia Astra?», aveva domandato ignorando ciò che le aveva chiesto mentre lei si alzava e la trascinava con sé mano nella mano. «Mi stai spaventando».

«Al sicuro», era stata la sua sola risposta.

Camminavano veloci e, dopo aver incrociato lo sguardo di un maestro della scuola che le aveva indicate, Astra aveva iniziato a correre, tirandola dietro. Un gruppo di insegnanti e poliziotti le aveva inseguite e sua madre si era fatta avanti, in mezzo a loro. Così le avevano fermate e, presto, divise. Astra era stata arrestata davanti agli occhi di una Kara in lacrime, trattenuta da un forte abbraccio di sua madre che aveva pensato di calmarla ma non ci era riuscita. A nulla era valse le grida della bambina che dicevano di lasciarla andare.

«Portala via», aveva poi gridato Astra con tutto il fiato che possedeva intanto che la polizia la scortava fuori dall'istituto. «È come ti ho detto, Alura, li hai sfidati e lo faranno! Porta via Kara! Portala via!».

Aveva chiesto spesso a cosa sua zia si riferisse ma nessuno le aveva mai spiegato niente e, in quel momento, per il solo fatto che gliela portarono via senza apparente motivo, non le interessava.

Dalla prigione spedì spesso delle lettere e chiamò altrettanto, ma i loro genitori lasciavano squillare il telefono a vuoto, gettavano via ciò che arrivava da parte sua, e Kara non riusciva a risponderle. Voleva che andassero a trovarla, lo sapeva, ma ogni volta che provava a chiederlo sua madre si gelava e le rispondeva in modo automatico di fare i compiti, anche quando non ne aveva.

Kara sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non andava, nell'aria, che in fondo sembrava spaventare entrambi e lo stesso i suoi zii, i genitori di Kal, ma era troppo arrabbiata con loro per darci il giusto peso. La vita aveva ripreso a girare anche dopo quell'evento, anche se loro tentavano goffamente di andare avanti come se non fosse mai successo. Kara andava a scuola, in palestra, poi a casa. E di nuovo. Era tornata la vecchia routine ma le stava ormai stretta. Durante un allenamento in palestra aveva buttato k.o. una bambina e aveva continuato a colpirla anche se l'incontro era finito ed era stato il maestro a dividerle. Non aveva mai visto Kara tanto aggressiva, sapeva che non era da lei.

«Se c'è una cosa che mi hanno insegnato i fumetti», le disse suo padre una sera, mentre lei era intenta a guardare le stelle attraverso il suo telescopio, «è che i supereroi sono buoni. Sono buoni anche quando la vita si fa dura, anche quando si arrabbiano».

«Non sono arrabbiata», aveva sbuffato, girando la lente. Non si girava come voleva e allora aveva riprovato con più forza, con più forza, e suo padre l'aveva fermata, sistemandogliela lui guidando la sua mano, con gentilezza. La bambina così aveva sospirato, guardandolo appena.

«Non c'è nulla di sbagliato nell'essere arrabbiati, Kara. Ma voglio confidarti una cosa: lasciare che la rabbia ti consumi non farà altro che rovinare la tua vita. La rabbia è un mostro, Kara, ed è dentro di te. Lasci che si alimenti delle cose cattive che provi e ne crei altre… Ti impedisce di diventare l'adulta splendida che sei destinata a diventare». Le aveva sorriso, prendendole il viso tra le mani e guardandola negli occhi. «Perché tu sei una bambina splendida e non puoi che diventare un'adulta altrettanto splendida».

«E allora che cosa devo fare?», aveva chiesto con una smorfia.

«Cosa ne pensi di sorridere più spesso e prenderti una bella rivincita? Ti sembrerà difficile, adesso, ma non c'è medicina più efficace di un sorriso. E tu sei la maestra dei sorrisi… Sì, sì, eccolo lì», aveva aggiunto, vedendole spuntare un piccolo sorriso dalle labbra. Kara lo aveva abbracciato e lui l'aveva stretta forte a sé, quasi sul punto di non lasciarla più andare. «Sei forte, tesoro. Più di quanto immagini».

Avrebbe scoperto quanto presto, molto presto.

 

Quel pomeriggio era tornata a casa felicissima come non lo era da tempo poiché a scuola le avevano fatto i complimenti per un compito importante per l'anno scolastico, aveva vinto una gara di velocità e poi aveva trovato una pietra particolarmente strana, bitorzoluta che sembrava venire dallo spazio e che avrebbe aggiunto alla sua collezione. Inoltre, a scuola aveva aiutato un bambino a finire un disegno e l'insegnante lo aveva detto a sua madre che era andata a prenderla e che le aveva sorriso orgogliosa.

«Lo hai aiutato».

Kara aveva annuito, guardando con attenzione la sua nuova pietra, seduta nel posto accanto a quello da guida.

«Ecco, questa sei tu, Kara. Non dimenticare mai chi sei. Hai il proprio cuore di un eroe, no?».

Era la cosa più bella che sua madre le avesse mai detto e aveva arrossito, stringendo la pietra.

Quella non era una giornata come le altre perché era iniziata meglio di tante altre, poteva essere una delle migliori della sua vita, eppure sembrava infine che la vita avesse solo voluto donarle qualcosa prima di prenderle tutto.

A casa c'erano i suoi zii, discutevano come al solito e sua madre le aveva pregato di uscire a giocare fuori. Era tesa e sudata all'improvviso, ma Kara era troppo presa dalla scoperta della sua pietra per darle importanza. Prese Kal e lo portò fuori con sé. Si vergognava a fargli vedere di nuovo dopo tempo la sua collezione di pietre venute dallo spazio perché era cresciuta di due soli elementi da mesi e si era messa a giocherellare con il suo bracciale dei pianeti, con fare nervoso.

«Loro sono strani», aveva detto Kal senza che lei lo ascoltasse, mentre contava i passi sul giardino per ricordare in quale punto aveva sotterrato le sue pietre. «Sta succedendo qualcosa, Kara… Mia madre mi ha tenuto abbracciato per almeno un quarto d'ora, stamattina. Ho paura che qualcuno li abbia minacciati. Mi stai ascoltando?».

Lei aveva tirato fuori la sua nuova pietra dallo zaino, dove l'aveva nascosta, dissotterrando le altre. «Purtroppo ho solo queste», lo aveva guardato e Kal si era abbassato con lei, prendendone due in mano.

«Sono carine, ma dubito arrivino dallo spazio», aveva riso, guardandone poi un'altra di quelle che lei aveva tirato fuori dalla terra. «E questo è un pezzo di vetro levigato dall'acqua, Kara, te l'ho già detto», ne sollevò una piccola e lucente, «L'hai trovato in spiaggia».

Lei aveva rumorosamente sbuffato. «Però è carino…».

«Carino può essere, ma non è una pietra piovuta dal cielo».

«E non fare tanto il saputello o racconterò a tutti i tuoi amici di come ti cambiavo il pannolino», aveva riso e lui era arrossito.

«È successo una volta sola», aveva battibeccato, «Era Halloween e dovevi solo aiutarmi, accidenti, mai te l'avessi chiesto».

Lei aveva riso e così aveva riso anche lui quando un suono fine, più un rumore per la verità, come se avesse potuto spaccare l'aria in due aveva preso l'attenzione di entrambi, che si erano alzati.

«Cosa-», lei era subito andata verso la casa, quando lui l'aveva fermata di colpo, afferrandole la manica di un braccio.

«Kara, ferma, non-».

Erano state le sue ultime parole. Quel rumore era esploso e un'onda d'urto li aveva sbalzati per aria tutti e due, buttandoli all'indietro. Violentemente sbattuta a terra, Kara aveva riaperto gli occhi azzurri dopo poco. Sentiva un fischio e nient'altro. Non pensava, non capiva. L'aria era pesante e aveva tossito mentre tentava di rimettersi in piedi, dopo aver scorso suo cugino Kal a terra a poco da lei, svenuto. Era scivolata e si era rialzata di nuovo, cercando di aprire gli occhi più che poteva per via dell'aria tumefatta, non vedendo altro che pezzi, pezzi dappertutto, pezzi di tutto il suo mondo. La casa era distrutta e non c'era altro. Aveva cercato di svegliare Kal ma lui non rispondeva e, quando aveva sentito la mano dietro la nuca di lui diventare calda, aveva scoperto il sangue che aveva perso, lasciandone parecchio sulla pietra sotto, quella che lei aveva portato a casa quel pomeriggio.

 

Aveva aspettato davanti al suo letto che lui si svegliasse ogni giorno, per settimane. Aveva smesso di chiedere di voler tornare a casa già il secondo giorno, poiché a quel punto era diventato inutile, comprendendo cos'era successo. Le avevano medicato le ferite, l'avevano fatta parlare con tanti e tante dalla polizia agli psicologi di turno, l'avevano vista i vicini che erano andati a trovarla e sua zia Astra le aveva telefonato, e scritto, ma Kara non aveva risposto. Ora che poteva parlare con lei perché era l'unica a restarle oltre Kal, era lei a non voler più avere a che fare con la zia. Era colpa sua, lo sapeva. Quello che era successo era solo colpa di Astra; anche se nessuno aveva risposto alle sue domande perché ritenevano fosse troppo piccola lei sapeva che ne era responsabile. Per quella ragione era andata a prenderla a scuola quella mattina, aveva pensato allora, perché sapeva che sarebbero morti. E che sarebbe morta anche lei.

Un poliziotto le aveva riportato il braccialetto con i pianeti che le era volato via dal polso quel giorno, una delle poche cose rimaste, ma lei non lo aveva più indossato ed era finito in una scatola di cianfrusaglie che l'avrebbero seguita in una nuova casa. L'assistente sociale che si occupava di lei e Kal le aveva detto che una famiglia si era fatta avanti per adottarla ma lei era restia ad allontanarsi da lui, aspettando il suo risveglio, leggendo a voce alta le avventure dei supereroi a fumetti che fin da piccola aveva iniziato a leggere su consiglio del cugino. Loro andavano avanti anche quando succedevano brutte cose e trovavano il modo di rialzarsi, e così sperava che suo cugino trovasse il modo di tornare da lei.

E così era successo.

I suoi occhi azzurri si erano aperti piano, stanchi. L'avevano guardata e Kara aveva riso di gioia, con le infermiere di turno intorno a loro, ma quella gioia si era preso trasformata in un baratro quando fu chiaro che quegli occhi non la riconoscessero. Non poteva parlare, non ci riusciva, ma Kal non la guardava più come prima. Quando più avanti provarono a farlo parlare, lui aveva detto di non conoscere il suo nome né quello della bimba bionda che non lo lasciava un attimo. Era stato un duro colpo per Kara perché aveva perso tutto di nuovo. Ed era stata la sua pietra a farlo.

 

Li separarono e Kara andò a vivere dai Danvers. All'inizio chiedeva spesso di poter vedere Kal, ma l'assistente sociale che andava a trovarla una volta la settimana, e continuò così per molto tempo, non faceva che ripeterle che era impossibile. Le aveva raccontato che il suo Kal era andato a vivere a Smallville, con una famiglia adottiva come la sua. Che la sua memoria non stava tornando e che forse avrebbe impiegato anni a ricordarsi di lei e di ciò che era successo. Se mai ci fosse riuscito. Era triste, ma non vedeva alternative se non lasciarlo andare per la sua strada, mentre lei tentava di trovare la sua.

«Conoscevo tuo padre, Kara», le aveva detto Jeremiah una delle prime sere da loro. «E anche tuo zio. Ho lavorato con loro, qualche volta. So che è dura, ma se mai volessi parlare di me con loro, puoi farlo. Sono sempre qui per te se vuoi parlare». Nella sua nuova camera che aveva iniziato a condividere con la sua nuova sorella, Jeremiah l'aveva abbracciata e Kara aveva ricambiato. Ma quella discussione non venne mai. Kara aveva tagliato con la sua vita passata e aveva imparato a sorridere di più, aveva accettato ciò che le era successo e ignorato le lettere di Astra che trovavano sempre un modo per andare da lei. Ricordava, ma non poteva lasciare che ciò era successo la consumasse.

«Kara!!». Eliza si era affacciata alla finestra. Era sera e pioveva a dirotto ma la bambina non sentiva: se ne stava seduta sul tetto e guardava avanti, al cielo, bagnata fradicia. Aveva aperto la finestra e stava per dirle di tornare dentro ma, ormai, sapeva che era inutile: era una delle tante cose strane che faceva e non era la prima volta che le diceva di tornare dentro, che puntualmente la ritrovava sotto l'acqua il giorno dopo. Infine aveva deciso di provare a fare una cosa diversa. Si era arrampicata sulla finestra ed era uscita fuori, arrivandole accanto a tentoni, col terrore di scivolare di sotto. L'aveva guardata, immobile e seria, e le aveva liberato il viso da alcuni ciuffi pesanti di capelli, poi se li aveva tolti anche lei, sedendosi e reggendosi le ginocchia. C'era freddo ma non era importante; Kara lo era e aveva bisogno di lei. Era rimasta al suo fianco fino a quando la bambina, senza dire nulla, si era lasciata andare su di lei e così pian piano era riuscita a riportarla dentro.

«Sei come una bambina piovuta dal cielo», le aveva sussurrato in un orecchio, cullandola contro il suo petto.

Sempre allegra e solare, a volte i momenti bui raggiungevano Kara senza preavviso. Capitava, di tanto in tanto, ed era comprensibile. Una mattina, poi, si definì _Kara Danvers_ e capirono che il suo mondo, sì, aveva smesso di essere il mondo un giorno, ma che ne aveva ritrovato uno nuovo un altro giorno, pronto a girare per lei.

 

                                                                                     

 

Kara aprì la porta della loro camera che Megan già dormiva e, come spesso succedeva, la sentiva bofonchiare nel sonno dei bianchi cattivi che stavano arrivando per lei. Era molto creativa poiché da un po' di tempo a quella parte aveva aggiunto ai suoi sogni una guest star d'eccezione: il signor John Jonzz, l'uomo con cui usciva. Anche lui era nero e Kara decise che, di questi sogni tormentati, avrebbe dovuto seriamente parlarle un giorno.

Ripose sul tavolo la busta chiusa che aveva trovato quella mattina nella cassetta delle lettere e si sedette davanti, fissandola per un po'. Anche nel buio, dalla sola luce blu che filtrava dalla finestra più vicina, leggeva bene il nome di Astra e Fort Rozz, la prigione che ancora, dopo tanti anni, la teneva in custodia. Non passava un giorno senza ricevere una sua lettera. Sempre, non si era mai persa d'animo anche se Kara non le aveva mai risposto, nemmeno una volta. Non sapeva neppure cosa ci fosse di importante da scriverle ogni giorno, ma in fondo le interessava poco: non ne aveva mai aperta una e così avrebbe continuato in futuro. Così si alzò e la prese di scatto, aprendo un cassetto del suo armadio e poi una scatola, cercando di infilarla là dentro, in mezzo alle tante altre buste chiuse. 

Alla fine, quando aveva compiuto diciotto anni, l'assistente sociale era tornata da lei come richiesto da Eliza Danvers e aveva spiegato a Kara la verità, ogni cosa successa da quel giorno di quando ne aveva soli dieci. Prima dell'arresto di sua zia Astra, sua madre aveva condannato un altro uomo appartenente al gruppo in cui sua sorella si era infiltrata. La corruzione controllava la città in quel periodo, ma era sempre più difficile tirare fuori qualche nome e prove di chi ne faceva parte, quindi quell'arresto aveva suscitato molta risonanza. Si trattava di un commercialista quarantenne: allora, Astra e suo marito avevano provato a dissuadere Alura, la madre di Kara, dal condannarlo perché troppo rischioso. Lui era certo di uscirne pulito e che non avrebbe fatto un giorno di prigione, ma successe. Astra fu beccata nel tentativo di nascondere alcune prove e, si era scoperto dopo, di corrompere una parte della giuria. Dal momento della condanna erano cominciati guai che si intensificarono con l'arresto di Astra e consorte, che erano scappati al loro processo e avevano tentato di rapire la nipote. Qualcuno aveva inviato lettere minacciose alla giudice che erano diventate via via sempre più inquietanti. I genitori di Kara e quelli di Kal avevano cominciato a lavorare con la polizia per scavare a fondo della questione; erano seguiti altri arresti e qualche nome era saltato fuori, ma mentre quell'organizzazione veniva smantellata, una bomba li aveva uccisi. Kara aveva ascoltato ogni parola cercando di restare calma e distante per quanto poteva, anche quando le disse che c'erano stati altri tentativi di ucciderli prima di allora, forse non andati a segno di proposito, col solo tentativo di spaventarli.

Loro non erano sicuri che sarebbero morti, ma temevano sarebbe successo.

Da quel momento, per avere sconti di pena, qualche arrestato coraggioso aveva fatto altri nomi e la polizia aveva trovato prove schiaccianti per portare a termine altri arresti. Da allora tutto era sembrato tranquillizzarsi: il gruppo di potenti era stato distrutto.

La donna disse che sua zia Astra sapeva che si sarebbero vendicati e che aveva tentato di avvertirli e probabilmente di salvarla, rapendola, perché temeva l'avrebbero uccisa, ma a Kara quella parte non interessava. Era colpa sua e niente che poteva dire o fare aveva più importanza. Le voleva bene e lei aveva tradito la sua fiducia e i suoi genitori.

Chiuse la scatola, che restò con il coperchio un po' bombato, e così il cassetto. Udì la vibrazione del suo cellulare sul tavolo e lo raggiunse, leggendo un messaggio.

 _Da L! a Me  
_ _Volevo dirti che ho finalmente capito che persona sei, Kara Danvers: diversa, unica, speciale. Buonanotte._

Kara arricciò le labbra, arrossendo. «Buonanotte, Lena».

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo più corto che porta con sé un po' di dramma… Immaginavate di andare incontro a qualcosa del genere? _Eheh_ , dovevo. Intanto che Kara e Lena si conoscono sempre meglio, di sfondo la trama della storia prende forma.  
> Che poi _ehi_ , sapevo cosa volevo ottenere, ma in testa avevo così tante informazioni tutte insieme che non so davvero come sia riuscita infine a metterle per iscritto. Ho fatto un minestrone? Probabile XD Spero sia almeno un po' comprensibile. 
> 
> Cosa ne pensate del gruppo di corrotti in cui Astra si era infiltrata, per poi diventarne davvero membro? Di un Kal quindicenne e saccente? Di Kara che rompe il naso al bullo di turno? :D 
> 
> Ora. Eravamo rimasti con Lena che invita Kara a cena fuori e con quest'ultima che con un turbinio complicato di pensieri passa dal “oh, mi sono vestita troppo elegante e ora lei penserà che io da questa cena mi aspetti qualcosa di più” al “oh, ma cosa dico, non pensa che io aspetti qualcosa di più, ma è forse proprio lei a volere qualcosa di più”. Ecco, sì, restate sintonizzati su questo canale perché il prossimo capitolo, che sarà pubblicato a giorni, si intitola _Mia sorella. O forse no_ e porterà con sé una piccola svolta.  
>  _Ehi_ , ho detto _piccola_ , eh :P


	11. 10. Mia sorella. O forse no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultime da National City: l'amichevole maschile tra NC e CC porta in città due cari amici di Kara. E mentre Mike e Barry Allen si affrontano sul campo di lacrosse, Kara affronta i suoi sentimenti per Lena.

 

 

 

Non poteva crederci fosse diventato ancora più veloce. Era lui, e lui soltanto, il suo vero avversario quando si parlava di gare di corsa e finalmente poteva mettercela tutta, sudare, stringere i denti, divertirsi come non mai al suo fianco: Barry Allen. Al secondo giro della pista, lui la superò e lo vide sorridere. Kara continuò a correre, a correre, e lo raggiunse dopo una piccola spinta. Erano di nuovo pari, correndo vicino l'una all'altro.

Lena li guardava a bocca aperta, sugli spalti davanti al campo. Se chiudeva per un attimo gli occhi, i due erano quasi già dall'altra parte della pista. «Io… credo di non aver mai visto nessuno correre così veloce», disse, sbalordita.

«Barry è un fulmine», replicò la ragazza al suo fianco, «Kara è l'unica che riesce a stargli dietro! E dire che da bambino era una tale frana», scosse la testa, accennando una risata.

Lei alzò un sopracciglio, sorpresa. «Bambino? Oh, vi conoscete da tanto tempo, allora».

«Andavamo a scuola insieme, sì, poi è venuto ad abitare a casa mia, è stato affidato a mio padre quando eravamo alle medie…».

Lena restò a bocca aperta. «Dunque sei sua sorella! Ero convinta fossi la sua ragazza».

«Ragazza? No», scosse la testa, nascondendo il suo imbarazzo in una risata. «E neanche sorella… Siamo cresciuti insieme, ma siamo solo buoni amici».

Le due guardarono di nuovo verso la pista, alla gara che stava per finire con il raggiungimento del quinto giro. Molti altri erano seduti sugli spalti per seguire la gara e altri si erano fermati mentre camminavano solo per vederli correre. A un lato degli spalti, appoggiato alla struttura, anche Mike guardava assorto quei due che si affrontavano.

«Tu e Kara vi conoscete da molto?».

«Quasi due mesi», rispose, concentrata sulla gara, «Le nostre madri si frequentano».

«Oh», l'altra alzò lo sguardo, sorpresa, «Kara aveva accennato a Barry qualcosa! Quindi siete voi quasi sorelle! Per un attimo avevo frainteso».

Lena arrossì di colpo ma mantenne la sua imperscrutabile calma, arricciando la bocca in un piccolo sorriso. «E cosa pensav-», fu interrotta dall'applauso della ragazza che si alzò in piedi con il finire della gara.

Kara e Barry erano pari per un soffio, lei lo raggiunse all'ultimo, e subito si abbracciarono, ridendo come due bambini. Mike scosse la testa e se ne andò. 

«Era davvero da molto tempo che non mi divertivo così», rise lei con eccitazione, avvolgendolo in un altro abbraccio.

Lena e l'altra ragazza li raggiunsero, intanto che intorno a loro gli studenti che si erano fermati stavano ritornando a ciò che stavano facendo prima di notarli, chiacchierando su quanto andassero veloci. Qualcuno si azzardò a fischiare in loro direzione.

«Se non sapessi che ti riprendi in fretta, sarei preoccupata per la partita di questa sera», disse la ragazza a Barry, tendendogli una borraccia d'acqua. Anche Lena aveva tenuto quella di Kara e gliela passò soprappensiero, senza guardarla in faccia, incapace di non pensare a ciò che quella ragazza le stava dicendo poco prima.

Finito di bere, lui sorrise e Kara, con la bocca ancora piena d'acqua, ricambiò. «Credimi, Iris, sarei preoccupato per questa sera se dovessi vedermela contro di lei, in campo», la indicò e lei lo spinse appena, con complicità, continuando a sorridere.

Kara era felicissima dell'arrivo del suo amico Barry a National City. Non era una visita di cortesia: alla Sunrise, quella sera, si sarebbe giocata un'amichevole maschile National City contro Central City, la sua città. Non sarebbe stata Kara ad affrontare Barry in campo, ma il suo ormai ex ragazzo Mike Gand.

La squadra avrebbe raggiunto l'università tra qualche ora, in pullman, ma Barry e la sua amica Iris avevano preso la metro per arrivare prima e stare un po' con Kara Danvers, che da tanto non vedevano. Nel frattempo, il campus si stava preparando ad accoglierli con festoni disposti ovunque, all'interno e all'esterno. Alcuni giocatori stavano approfittando di quei momenti di tranquillità per allenarsi: anche se si trattava di un'amichevole, non avevano intenzione di lasciarli vincere.

Kara invitò Lena a vedere la partita e nonostante gli impegni accettò immediatamente, spostando due appuntamenti con alcune studentesse a cui doveva fare da tutor. Dopo ciò che era successo a cena quella sera, Kara era felice di passare ancora del tempo con lei, ma di non dover stare troppo tempo  _da sola con lei_ . Era strano, ma sentiva che qualcosa era cambiato: per la prima volta da quando era successo, aveva parlato della sua famiglia con qualcuno che non fosse un assistente sociale o un poliziotto, e si era sentita bene, forse troppo; era come se sentisse che con lei poteva essere se stessa sempre, e fare o dire qualsiasi cosa, come se la conoscesse da tutta una vita. 

La inquadrò con la coda dell'occhio e notò che sembrava distratta. Barry e Iris stavano discutendo della corsa e Lena aveva lo sguardo basso, immobile e lontano. Era seria. Sperò che non le desse fastidio stare in compagnia di suoi due amici.

«Muoio di fame, andiamo a pranzo?», chiese il ragazzo ad Iris, per dopo rivolgersi a loro, «Che ne dite, voi due? Vi unite a noi?».

Kara sorrise e guardò Lena, che sorrise a sua volta, annuendo. Megan era fuori con il signor Jonzz, dunque non doveva nemmeno preoccuparsi di lasciarla sola. «Va bene».

«Dai, fateci compagnia, così ci conosciamo meglio», propose anche Iris.

Lena credeva di non aver mai visto nessuno mangiare quanto mangiasse Kara, ma conoscere Barry Allen le aveva aperto il mondo a nuove prospettive: i due sembravano intenti a fare un'altra gara, quella per cui vinceva chi mangiava di più. Fortunatamente Iris sembrava una persona normale quanto lei e riusciva anche a vedere cosa metteva in bocca prima di ingoiare. Cominciava a pensare che fosse il lacrosse a richiedere ai due tanta energia, ed era anche il loro argomento da quando ordinarono da mangiare.

«Che poi pensavo di mollare».

«Che cosa?», fece Kara sbalordita; per poco non le cadeva un bicchiere d'acqua sul tavolo.

«Non so, forse dovrei concentrarmi sulla corsa, è la cosa per cui sono più portato», aggiunse dopo aver finito di masticare.

Kara non se sembrava entusiasta, notò Lena. «È indubbiamente vero, ma mi dispiace comunque».

«Quest'anno sarà l'ultimo, devo anche impegnarmi seriamente nello studio o dovrò dire addio alla mia carriera di CSI prima di cominciare».

«Come vi siete conosciuti voi due?», chiese Lena di colpo facendosi interessata, vedendo quanto animo ci fosse tra loro. Congiunse le mani e vi ci appoggiò la testa, con i gomiti sul tavolo. Aveva già finito di mangiare.

Kara, che era al suo fianco, rise con vago imbarazzo, nascondendo il viso con una mano, tirandosi in su gli occhiali, senza guardarla negli occhi.

Anche Barry parve arrossire. «In realtà è un po'… imbarazzante», rivelò, «Era la prima volta che la mia squadra si scontrava con quella della Sunrise, a Central City».

«L'anno scorso», aggiunse Kara sorridendo.

«Mi stavo allenando con la squadra, in campo, quando Mike Gand chiede se può unirsi a noi. Lo conosci?». A una sua risposta affermativa, continuò: «E non è un tipo a cui piace perdere, sai, quindi continuava a voler giocare e a voler giocare ed entra in scena Kara, che vuole giocare in coppia con Mike contro due di noi».

«Neanche a me piace perdere», disse lei.

«No», scosse la testa lui, sorridendo, «Neanche a te piace perdere! Lei era venuta a vedere la partita e sapevo che non potevamo giocare sul serio prima ancora di scendere in campo, ma credevo che lei- che lei non sapesse giocare», la indicò, scrollando le spalle, «E quindi accetto, giochiamo… è-è stato umiliante», si nascose il viso tra le mani e Kara e Iris risero.

«Lo hai battuto?», domandò Lena, incuriosita.

«Sì, certo», rise ma la guardò appena, nascondendo anche lei il viso tra le mani.

«E poi gli hai chiesto di uscire», aggiunse Iris e Lena spalancò gli occhi.

«Sì», risposero entrambi, guardandosi e mal nascondendo una risata imbarazzata.

Era chiaro che tra i due doveva esserci una grande sintonia, pensò Lena. «Oh, quindi… quindi voi due siete usciti insieme?».

«Avevo litigato con Mike, quella sera, non voleva che io mi mettessi in mezzo», alzò gli occhi al soffitto, «Così lui era lì, era carino e...».

«Non sono più carino?».

«Sei carinissimo! E siamo usciti, sì, ma ho portato Mike».

«E io Iris».

«È stato un disastro», intervenne Iris, guardando Lena, «Non volevano restare soli, così... Infine sono diventati amici».

La cameriera portò loro il dolce e sia Barry che Kara chiesero il bis prima ancora che le altre due potessero finire, parlando del lacrosse e di come Mike si fosse ingelosito per via del loro rapporto.

«Lui è sempre così geloso…», esclamò Kara, leccando il cucchiaino.

Lena non poté fare a meno di notare come non la guardasse se non perché costretta, temendo fosse per via di come l'aveva invitata a parlare della sua famiglia a cena, quella sera. Era da allora che si era fatta strana e più che mai, ora, le sembrava tesa. O forse doveva a che vedere con Barry. Lo guardò. Lui e lei erano incredibilmente simili e sembravano capirsi alla perfezione, tuttavia gli sguardi di quel ragazzo si imbarazzavano quando si scontravano con quelli di Iris, la sua amica, o quasi sorella che fosse. Era chiaro che tra Kara e Barry doveva esserci solo una forte amicizia e che Mike non l'avesse notato. Parlando di una vecchia partita, i due si schiacciarono il cinque, svuotando la loro coppa di gelato.

«E comunque Mike è molto migliorato, ti converrà stare attento alla partita».

«Per chi farai il tifo?», domandò Iris, mettendo Kara in crisi.

La ragazza si bloccò e la guardò con attenzione, stringendo gli occhi. «No, okay, questo è un colpo basso», rise, annuendo, «Entrambi. Non m'importa se è poco corretto, non posso proprio scegliere».  
Lena decise di cogliere quel momento prima che tornassero a parlare e fosse difficile interromperli. Si appoggiò schiena al muro ed estrasse un grande sorriso, scrutando Kara e decidendo di aprire bocca. «Ammetto che non sono mai stata a una partita di lacrosse. Spiegatemi il gioco. Si usano le racchette, vero?». Parlò in plurale ma l'affermazione era rivolta a Kara. Iris continuò il suo gelato e Barry la indicò con un sorriso, a cui l'altra rispose con gesti strani, sorrisi, il risistemarsi gli occhiali, poi togliendosi un ciuffo biondo dal viso, e finalmente la guardò negli occhi. A Lena erano mancati quegli occhi su di lei.

«Sì, è-è una specie di racchetta, viene chiamata stecca. L'obiettivo del gioco è recuperare la palla con la rete nella testa della stecca e segnare in porta. C-Ci sono tre difensori, il portiere, tre attaccanti e tre mediani». Si fermò per raschiare la coppa di gelato e gustarne ancora, sentendo il sapore della vaniglia. Non riusciva a capire perché fosse tanto agitata: Barry e Iris erano in silenzio e Lena la guardava con quel sorriso divertito stampato sul volto, mentre si mordicchiava un labbro. Oh, probabilmente era un altro dei suoi tentativi di scherzare con lei ed era l'unica a non averlo capito. «Ma tu questo già lo sai, vero?», domandò, inarcando le sopracciglia.

Lena sorrise ancora, con vigore ed evidente divertimento.

Barry guardò l'una e poi l'altra, scambiandosi un'occhiata con Iris al suo fianco. «Kara, non mi hai detto alla fine cos'è successo con Mike. Come mai avete rotto? Eravate molto uniti…».

«Oh. Lui… beh, Mike è un bravo ragazzo, ma non credo fossimo adatti per stare insieme», rispose con una nota malinconica nella voce.

Ancora, pensò Lena: aveva di nuovo smesso di rivolgerle lo sguardo.

«Mi è sempre sembrato piuttosto preso da te, ma tu di lui?», incalzò Barry. Guardò Lena per un momento e lei si sentì avvampare, cercando di rimettersi composta sulla sedia.

«Beh… sì. Mi è sempre piaciuto Mike».

«Piacere una persona e esserne innamorati sono due cose diverse, Kara», rispose Lena e guardò di rimando Barry solo un momento e lui tornò indietro con la sedia, guardando a sua volta Iris, di sfuggita, non potendo farne a meno.

«Credo che Lena abbia ragione», disse quest'ultima, finendo il suo gelato. «Frequentavo un ragazzo al liceo che era la fine del mondo, non so se mi spiego». Kara scorse Barry alzare gli occhi al soffitto e sorrise. «Adoravo stare con lui, mi faceva sentire così bene… Però mancava qualcosa, e non sapevo cosa. Ho capito la differenza quando ho conosciuto Eddie, il mio fidanzato», sorrise entusiasta e Barry affondò lo sguardo sulla coppa vuota di gelato, prendendola ed esaminandola. Kara sorrise di nuovo e Lena lo fissò con interesse, pur mantenendo l'attenzione su Iris che parlava. «Con lui è tutto diverso».

Decisero di tornare all'università e le ragazze si diressero in bagno prima di lasciare il locale. Quando Iris finì decise di tornare fuori e aspettare con Barry, così Kara cercò di sbrigarsi a risciacquarsi le mani, poiché sapere di essere sola con Lena all'improvviso le fece mancare l'aria.

«Barry sembra piuttosto preso da Iris…», disse Lena a un certo punto, disturbata solo dall'acqua del lavandino che scorreva.

«Lo hai notato anche tu, vero?», rise, rivolgendole lo sguardo un attimo appena. «Credo che l'unica a non essersene accorta sia proprio lei! Barry ha una cotta per Iris da sempre, dai tempi delle scuole medie anche se, di fatto, sono cresciuti come fratello e sorella», disse d'un fiato. Si guardarono e si sorrisero, chiudendo l'acqua. A Kara mancò un battito, bloccandosi, capendo tutto solo in quel momento, come un fulmine in ciel sereno: si era sbagliata alla cena; deglutì. Fratello e sorella. Sua sorella. Lena era sua sorella, adesso, ma… Non era probabilmente Lena ad avere un interesse per lei, ma l'esatto opposto. Oh no, non ci voleva.  _Non ci voleva. Non ci voleva._ Quando, com'era successo? Perché? 

Il batticuore, il respiro affannato, il non riuscire a guardarla negli occhi, non riuscire a guardarla  _affatto_ se non per brevi ma intensi istanti come per paura di qualcosa che… Era proprio ciò che pensava. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi prima di-  _Accidenti_ . Attimo dopo attimo, si erano avvicinate… Tutto aveva un senso. Deglutì ancora, sgranando gli occhi. 

«Praticamente è sua sorella», ripeté Lena, incredibilmente vicina a lei. «È proprio vero che i sentimenti non si possono controllare».

Era davvero troppo vicina, pensò. Era sempre stata così vicina? Quando aveva accorciato le distanze in quel modo?

Kara rise con fare nervoso e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, spostandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta. «Meglio-Meglio tardi o si farà andare», esclamò, bloccandosi di colpo, «Vo-Volevo dire che sarà meglio andare, o si farà tardi».

Lena rise. «Lo avevo capito. Senti, posso proporti qualcosa di tremendamente sconveniente?»

Kara spalancò gli occhi e deglutì, sentendo le sue orecchie diventare calde.

«Vorrei che mi facessi compagnia, domani sera. La Luthor Corp sponsorizza una mostra di fotografie qui a National City, ci sarà un sacco di brutta gente con cui non mi va proprio di chiacchierare, così, se avessi te al mio fianco, potrei avere una via di fuga».

Kara sorrise, sentendosi più leggera. «Certo. Va bene». Non sapeva ancora come avrebbe fatto a starle vicino ora che conosceva la verità, perché al solo pensiero sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco e no,  _cattive farfalle_ , doveva assolutamente scacciarle, ma avrebbe trovato una soluzione. Lei era Supergirl e non c'era niente che avrebbe potuto spaventarla. «Non ci sarà anche tua madre?». 

«Ovviamente», annuì, aprendo la porta, «Non ho accennato alla brutta gente?».

Kara rise, scuotendo la testa, ed entrambe uscirono dal bagno.

 

Il sole era basso e tutti i giocatori erano nel rispettivo lato del campo, davanti alle panchine, intanto che i coach facevano loro gli ultimi appunti e davano qualche incoraggiamento. Rossi e blu la squadra del Sunrise, rossi con scie gialle quelli di Central City. Il numero dieci, Barry, fece loro la mano per un saluto prima di infilarsi il casco.

Mike parlò con Kara prima di scendere in campo e lei gli augurò buona fortuna con un abbraccio. Il ragazzo l'adocchiava ancora, seduta sugli spalti in mezzo a Iris e Lena, Megan vicino a quest'ultima. Kara non vedeva l'ora di parlarle, ma era arrivata tardi e avevano fatto in tempo a sedersi che ora a dividerle c'era Lena… Doveva assolutamente parlare con Megan. E poi con Alex. No, non poteva parlarne con Alex. Non poteva assolutamente parlarne con Alex, pensò, diventando pallida. Come poteva spiegarle di provare qualcosa che non era amicizia per Lena, la figlia della donna fidanzata con la loro madre? Loro stavano per sposarsi… Gli occhi di Kara si spalancarono e lei iniziò a respirare affannosamente. Barry aveva una cotta per Iris e non si faceva tutti questi problemi nonostante il padre della ragazza fosse anche il suo padre affidatario, ma le cose erano diverse. Le situazioni erano davvero differenti: il vero padre di Barry in prigione non era fidanzato con il padre di Iris. Ma non poteva comunque parlarne con Alex: non aveva fatto altro da giorni e giorni che dirle di come Lena flirtasse con lei. Ma Lena scherzava, naturalmente. E ora vedeva quegli scherzi da un'altra prospettiva.

Ma cosa andava a pensare, non era che lei e Lena si stessero mettendo davvero insieme, dopotutto. Va bene, doveva accettare il fatto che lei avesse una cotta per la ragazza, ma in fondo non era un problema vero, perché le sarebbe passata. E presto.

«Kara. Ricordami che numero è Mike», le bisbigliò all'orecchio la calda voce di Lena, facendole salire la tachicardia. Le si poggiò addosso, tanto che poteva sentire uno dei suoi seni contro il suo braccio sinistro.

«Dodi- No, volevo dire tredici. Aspetta, no, no, è proprio il dodici», annuì, cercando di restare il più calma possibile, senza spostare un muscolo, sentendo il seno che continuava a premerle contro il braccio. Sentiva il suo viso avvampare ed era felice che stesse scendendo il buio o temeva si sarebbe visto.

«Non lo ricordavi?».

«No,  _pff_ , è solo che ho avuto, sì, emh, un attimo», rise con forse troppa forza perché sia Iris che Megan si girarono verso di loro. Avrebbe voluto il superpotere di scomparire. Era talmente presa dai suoi pensieri, poi, che non si era nemmeno resa conto che la partita era già iniziata e che erano pari di quattro punti. 

No, cinque punti per la squadra di Barry, lui aveva appena segnato e Iris si era alzata per applaudire insieme a pochi altri, mentre in tanti si lamentavano. Barry era davvero veloce e aveva schivato le cariche dei ragazzi della Sunrise che tentavano di fermarlo, segnando ancora. Kara scorse Mike scuotere la testa, sotto al casco. Lo conosceva abbastanza per sapere che la cosa doveva particolarmente irritarlo e sperava solo che non perdesse la calma.

«Barry è davvero bravo», disse Lena rivolta ad Iris, sempre troppo vicina a Kara.

Si era spostata, eppure aveva ricominciato a premerle contro un seno. Che lo facesse apposta? Si domandò. Aveva ricominciato a stuzzicarla? Passavano i baci indiretti, chiamarla  _vaniglia_ , anche spedirle tanti fiori, ma mai si era spinta a tanto, a quel contatto  _tremendamente_ diretto. E poi perché stuzzicarla? La divertiva ancora? 

Barry segnò di nuovo, e di nuovo. Mike non sembrava giocare come al solito, come distratto: la squadra gli andava incontro e gli sparlava, forse cercando di tirargli su il morale. L'arbitro segnò la fine del primo quarto di gioco con dieci a sei per la squadra venuta da Central City. Il pubblico non ne era entusiasta e si lamentava di quanto male stessero giocando i rossi e blu.

Barry le inquadrò e le salutò subito, togliendosi il casco per respirare un po' d'aria durante la pausa, e così sia Iris che Kara ricambiarono con gesti di incoraggiamento. Kara cercò Mike, avrebbe voluto sostenere anche lui come poteva, ma quando lo trovò, notò che era seduto in panchina attaccato alla borraccia e non la vedeva. Non la cercò neppure e la cosa non era da lui.

«Mike è arrabbiato», esclamò Megan.

Kara non poté che essere d'accordo, scrollando le spalle.

Si era fatto buio e i fari illuminavano il campo mentre le squadre ritornavano in posizione. I capitani di ambe le squadre, Barry Allen e Mike Gand, erano di fronte l'uno all'altro, chini con la stecca sull'erba, davanti alla palla, pronti per sentire l'arbitro fischiare.

«Ehi, va tutto bene?», domandò Barry, scorgendo dalle sbarre del casco il viso di Mike che sembrava rigido.

«So cosa sta succedendo», rispose lui, «Non fare il carino con me».

«Di cosa stai parlando?».

Il fischio dell'arbitro non si fece attendere e i due si scontrarono per la possessione della palla. Mike ebbe la meglio buttandolo a terra e trascinò la palla nella rete della stecca per tutto il campo, schivando gli avversari, scaraventando giù la difesa, e infine lanciando la palla contro la porta, segnando. Nonostante non l'avesse passata agli altri membri della squadra liberi, loro erano felici del punto assegnato, andando a congratularsi. Mike lanciò un'occhiataccia a Barry che intanto si era tolto di nuovo il casco, fissandolo.

Non comprendeva cosa gli fosse preso all'improvviso e guardò verso gli spalti per trovare gli sguardi perplessi delle ragazze. Perplessi almeno quanto lui.

Il gioco riprese in fretta. La palla passava da una stecca all'altra per la squadra di Barry, mentre la Sunrise tentava di bloccarli. Veloce, Barry superò ogni difesa e aspettò l'arrivo della palla. Gliela passarono, si stava girando per tirare in porta quando Mike gli si buttò addosso con quanta più forza poteva e sbalzò entrambi a terra in modo violento. L'arbitro fischiò subito, correndo a vedere la situazione; non ci mise molto a dichiarare il fallo.

Sia Kara che Iris si alzarono, cercando di capire cosa fosse successo. «Barry si è fatto male», disse subito la prima, preoccupata. Entrambe decisero di correre da loro, seguite da Lena e Megan.

«Che cosa ti è saltato in mente?». Kara gli si fiondò addosso e Mike, seduto in panchina, dovette ripararsi con un braccio per paura che lo picchiasse.

«Smettila, mi sono fatto male anch'io», dichiarò, facendole notare che un paramedico si stava chinando su di lui per controllargli la gamba sinistra.

Megan prese Lena per un braccio ed entrambe seguirono Iris dall'altra parte, che era corsa per soccorrere Barry. Ben due paramedici controllavano le condizioni del ragazzo, seduto in panchina. Uno gli stava fasciando un braccio e l'altro gli controllava un ginocchio. Barry sorrise quando le vide.

«Barry! Oddio, come ti senti?». Iris si accostò, chinandosi verso di lui, lasciando lo spazio ai paramedici di intervenire.

«Sto bene», annuì lui, sudato. «Giusto qualche graffio. E una contusione, probabilmente», abbozzò una risata. Adocchiò Kara che si stava avvicinando, facendole un gesto con la testa. Lei sembrava piuttosto arrabbiata. «Lui? Come sta?».

«Bene. Fin troppo», brontolò, avvicinandosi.

«Si può sapere cosa gli è preso? Non era per bloccarlo, gli è andato addosso con l'intento di fargli male», disse Iris, guardando Mike con la coda dell'occhio, dall'altra parte, intanto che in campo il gioco riprendeva senza di loro.

«Non ha nulla di diverso da sempre», rispose Megan per prima, scrollando le spalle a uno sguardo di Kara, mentre Lena le accennava un sorriso.

«Mike pensava che mi vedessi con Barry», chiuse gli occhi e prese un grosso respiro, pensando a quanto si sbagliasse.

«Io e te?», rise lui, fermandosi perché gli facevano male le costole. «Che coppia, eh?».

Lei sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

 

La squadra di Barry vinse la partita anche senza Barry, ma la cosa non diede fastidio a Mike quanto più sapere che Kara non si vedeva con lui, ma che ora era così arrabbiata che probabilmente non gli avrebbe ridato un'altra occasione mai più ed era già tanto sperare che gli rivolgesse di nuovo la parola, una volta che si fosse calmata. Barry e Iris decisero di tornare a Central City con il pullman della squadra. Il ragazzo si stava riprendendo in fretta come sempre e sapeva che presto avrebbe potuto correre di nuovo.

Iris abbracciò Kara e poi Lena, felice di averla conosciuta, mentre Barry strinse Kara un po' più a lungo. Si guardò un po' intorno e, scorgendo Iris e Lena impegnate a parlare, l'avvicinò ancora per dirle un'ultima cosa prima di salire sul bus.

«Credo anch'io che tu e Mike non siate adatti per stare insieme», le sorrise, «Ma forse hai una nuova opportunità, più vicina di quanto pensi».

«Oh, tu non hai idea di cosa io pensi in questo momento», gonfiò gli occhi.

Li richiamarono dal bus e se ne andarono, mentre Kara ripensava alle sue parole, non capendo proprio cosa volesse dirle. Li salutarono e l'autobus diventò sempre più piccolo, svanendo poco a poco. Lena la scorse con la coda dell'occhio e sorrise, iniziando a camminare al suo fianco per rientrare al cancello del campus.

«Iris mi ha confidato una cosa», disse a un certo punto mentre Kara guardava rigida davanti a lei, ricordandosi solo in quel momento che erano sole e che avrebbe preferito la compagnia di Megan, che invece se l'era svignata per andare di nuovo dal signor Jonzz. «Ha detto che pensava che tra noi ci fosse qualcosa».

Kara avvampò, voltandosi di scatto. Il suo cuore si fece agitato. «Cosa? Qualcosa, tipo cosa? In effetti tra noi ci sono un sacco di cose, tipo la distanza dal campus alla Luthor Corp, o-o tra casa di Eliza e Lillian, dove abiti… o altre tipo di- sì, distanze, insomma, tra noi», rise cercando di non impappinarsi, intanto che i suoi occhi balzavano da un punto all'altro, in preda al panico. Senza guardare dove andava, inciampò e Lena la prese per un braccio, sorridendole. Kara si staccò da lei come se le avesse dato la scossa. Erano davanti al cancello e Lena le si avvicinò, si avvicinò decisamente troppo e lei fu costretta a retrocedere.

«Intendeva in modo romantico, Kara», strinse i denti, annuendo, «È assurdo, lo so. È ciò che le ho detto».

«I-Infatti», sbuffò, senza riuscire a guardarla negli occhi troppo a lungo, «Tu ci scherzi, ma-».

«Ci scherzo?», inarcò un sopracciglio.

Kara la scrutò prima di rispondere, incerta su cosa dire. «T-Tu… voglio dire, tu non hai una cotta per me o una cosa del genere».

«Una cosa del genere».

Kara rise alzando la voce, guardando verso il cancello. « _Quello_ ! Tu non- E io non- E poi le nostre madri…». 

«Sì, loro stanno insieme. Tu sei praticamente mia sorella», infine, Lena ansimò, allontanandosi da lei di colpo, proseguendo verso il cancello.

Il cuore di Kara saltò un battito. « _O forse no_ », bisbigliò, seguendola. 

 

«Megan! Meno male che ci sei». Le corse incontro appena lei aprì la porta della loro camera.

«Va bene», la guardò, «Cosa succede?».

Avrebbe voluto lasciarle il tempo di cambiarsi da sola e in pace, di andare in bagno, di mangiare qualcosa indisturbata, se voleva, ma non resisté alla tentazione di starle vicino come una zecca qualunque cosa facesse, portando con sé uno sguardo avvilito. E non che Megan non avesse insistito per farsi raccontare cosa avesse, perché era ovvio che morisse dalla voglia di farlo, ma ogni volta che tentava di aprire bocca Kara annaspava, si sistemava gli occhiali, si grattava e si guardava intorno, non necessariamente in quest'ordine. Infine, Megan decise di passare alle maniere forti: le prese i polsi e l'accompagnò sul letto a sedersi, mettendosi poi al suo fianco, senza lasciarla andare prima che gesticolasse ancora.

«Allora, cosa turba Supergirl questa notte?».

Kara deglutì, diventando rossa. «Beh, mi sono accorta…».

«Che hai una cotta per Lena Luthor».

«Cosa?».

«Cosa?», strinse i denti, «Tu non-? Oh, fai finta che non abbia detto nulla, era tipo uno spoiler».

Lei tirò indietro la testa, simulando un lamento. «Ho una cotta per Lena Luthor! Tu lo sapevi! Per questo mi hai consigliato l'abito per quella cena…».

«Kara». La lasciò andare, sospirando. «Lo stavi nascondendo bene, ma alcuni comportamenti ti tradiscono.  _Lo stavi_ , perché oggi sembravi più tesa del normale e penso che la cosa ti sia sfuggendo di mano, ragazza». 

«Ma-Ma io me ne sono accorta oggi».

«Ah».

«È una cosa… sbagliata», sussurrò con paura nello sguardo, fissando attentamente l'amica. «Non so cosa fare, come comportarmi. Non dovrebbe essere così».

«E come dovrebbe essere?».

«Dovrebbe essere mia sorella. O quasi. E giuro che sto  _davvero_ odiando quella parola», digrignò i denti, nervosa, ricordando il viso di Lena che sottolineava il loro status. «Ma è quello che tutti si aspettano, di certo Eliza e Lillian». 

«E io non dovevo innamorarmi di un uomo più grande. Il mio coach, poi», le disse e Kara aggrottò le sopracciglia, ascoltando. «È sbagliato sotto tutti i punti di vista, ma... è successo. Non puoi fartene una colpa, ci sono cose che non si scelgono e i sentimenti sono tra quelle cose. Succede e basta. Puoi portare pazienza e sperare che la cosa passi via da sola o…», la guardò con un sorriso, «O buttarti, bella. Per quanto mi riguarda, d'altronde, poi è stato bello, perché cercando un modo per farmi notare da lui, ho scoperto che anche lui provava le stesse cose».

Kara arrossì. «Lena non- Lei ci scherza, lo so, e lo ha praticamente ammesso, ma non-», si fermò per sorridere, guardando altrove. «Mi fa strano anche solo pensarlo, Megan! Lei flirtava e sono sicura di questo», la intimò con lo sguardo di non contraddirla, «ma non prova per me ciò che io provo per lei».

«E tu cosa provi per lei?».

«… tutto».

 

Lena si sdraiò sul letto, coprendosi. Non aveva voglia di dormire e si mise a pancia in su, perdendosi nei suoi pensieri. Quella giornata era stata così lunga e l'indomani c'era la mostra di fotografia sulle barriere architettoniche sponsorizzata dalla Luthor Corp, e sapeva sarebbe stata lunga altrettanto. Ma fortunatamente Kara era con lei e si sarebbe annoiata un po' meno. Ringraziava che avesse accettato; non aveva mai avuto nessuno, se non Lex prima che si trasferisse, che stesse al suo fianco in momenti come quelli. Non qualcuno che lei voleva ardentemente al suo fianco, se non altro.

Si stava arrendendo all'idea che la cotta di lei le stesse passando. Lo pensava spesso, ma ogni volta che lei si fermava a guardarla allora tutto tornava a galla come prima. E il fatto che stesse pensando a una cosa del genere, era la prova stessa che non era vero. E quell'oggi, la discussione con lei… Kara le era sembrata strana, più agitata, diversa. Come se, deglutì,  _ricambiasse_ . Come se fosse agitata per lei. E il fatto che avesse scartato a priori, parlandole di qualcosa tra loro, la cosa più ovvia… Si stava inventando delle cose per sviare l'argomento. Lena arrossì involontariamente, sorridendo. 

Ammetteva di essersi un po' strusciata contro di lei di proposito, per esaminare la sua reazione, e credeva di poter affermare che avesse superato l'esame. Ma quella possibilità cambiava qualcosa nella loro prospettiva? Kara poteva davvero innamorarsi di lei? Sussultò e si tirò in su la coperta fino al collo, iniziando ad avere i brividi. Se davvero Kara… pensò, poteva rischiare? Poteva rischiare di mettere in pericolo i rapporti familiari se significava baciarla davvero?

 

«Oddio, ma è meraviglioso», Eliza si lasciò andare a tutto il suo stupore, entrando nella prima sala dedicata alla mostra. Un salone ordinato, diviso per corridoi da pareti di plastica bianca su cui sopra erano affisse gigantografie in bianco e nero incorniciate, sotto moquette colorata, un colore tenue diverso per ogni corridoio, installata per l'occasione per sottolineare le diverse realtà trattate. C'erano archi che portavano ad altri saloni, scivoli invece di scale, due ascensori per il piano superiore. Eliza si era lasciata incantare, guardando intorno a lei com'era diventato quel posto: lo aveva visto qualche mese prima quando la Luthor Corp lo aveva comprato; un rudere che i vecchi proprietari, se nessuno lo avesse acquistato, volevano abbattere. Lillian le aveva detto che lei e Lena avevano in mente dei progetti, ma non si aspettava un uso così onorevole della struttura, oltre alla ristrutturazione che aveva risaltato la natura antica, lasciando colonne e affreschi originali, invece di eliminarli per passare a uno stile più moderno.

Per ogni salone c'erano più artisti che parlavano delle loro fotografie al pubblico, cosa avevano voluto dimostrare; alcuni di loro in carrozzella, in stampelle. Vicino a uno degli ascensori e un arco che apriva a un altro salone, c'era un banco con bibite, stuzzichini e dei dépliant. C'era già il pienone e avevano aperto da pochi minuti.

Lei e Lillian salutarono dei conoscenti con la loro famiglia, un giornalista che fece loro delle foto, e passarono oltre, la seconda con un braccio intorno alla schiena della prima, entrambe con indosso dei vestiti eleganti e scarpe alte. Un altro giornalista chiese loro una foto e le due si fermarono, sorridendo, in posa.

«Cosa ne pensi?», le domandò Lillian, per poi salutare un'altra coppia di amici e qualcun altro, da lontano.

«Loro non sono venuti anche alla nostra festa di fidanzamento? È da allora che non li vedevo».

«Oh, sì. Loro non si perderebbero mai un evento, anche se non si interessano di fotografia né tantomeno dell'abbattimento delle barriere architettoniche». Sorrise raggiante quando la coppia interessata le notò e le salutò con un gesto. «Sono terribilmente snob», biascicò a denti stretti, «Seguimi. Allontaniamoci prima che venga loro in mente di raggiungerci». Le circondò la vita con un braccio, scortandola presso uno dei corridoi.

Ferdinand parcheggiò nella piazzetta davanti alla mostra e uscì per aprire loro gli sportelli posteriori. Kara era felice che fosse finalmente arrivato il momento di scendere dalla macchina e per poco non sbatté la portiera in faccia all'autista, correndo di fuori. Le era mancata l'aria, accidenti. Per tutto il tempo.

Lena le sorrideva e lei si sentiva svenire. Lena le si avvicinava e si sentiva implodere. Lena le parlava e lei faticava a capire cosa dicesse perché glielo diceva con quelle labbra, quelle labbra che  _oh_ , erano diventate così sensuali che si intratteneva a guardarle, così sentiva che diventava calda e doveva girarsi e farle ripetere tutto. Era diventato tutto così imbarazzante, all'improvviso. Riusciva persino a sentire il suo odore prima che si avvicinasse troppo, e quello del suo respiro che le faceva provare i brividi sulla pelle. Sapeva di dover concentrarsi: il segreto stava tutto lì. Tutto lì. 

«Kara? Ti senti bene?».

«Certo», le sorrise, cercando di riprendersi di colpo. La guardava con quell'aria preoccupata che la rendeva così bella. No, era bella sempre. Ma in quel momento era bella per lei; quello sguardo era solo suo. «Maledette farfalle», sospirò.

«Farfalle?».

«Sì.  _Mh_ », agitò una mano per aria, ridendo convulsamente, «So-Sono dappertutto. Andiamo?». Entrò così di fretta che Lena non riuscì a starle dietro; un uomo la fermò all'ingresso e Kara sparì dalla sua vista. 

Si guardò attorno con incanto come sua madre prima di lei, talmente distratta nel vedere le magnifiche pareti di pietra e gli archi che inciampò sul vestito di una donna, tirandoglielo. Lei la guardò male mentre si allontanava. Si scontrò con qualcun altro ma non ci diedero peso poiché c'era davvero troppa gente e Kara passò il suo tempo a scusarsi. Poi si fermò, accorgendosi di aver perso Lena. Oh, ora si sentiva in colpa: voleva la sua compagnia e lei, per lo stupido imbarazzo, l'aveva lasciata sola. Cercò di intravedere qualcosa in mezzo alla calca dell'ingresso nel primo salone, quando si sentì picchiettare su una spalla e si voltò, estraendo un grosso sorriso. «Winn».

Si abbracciarono e il ragazzo sorrise a sua volta. «Ti stavo chiamando, ma siccome non rispondevi mi sono avvicinato. Sei qui da sola? Ho visto tua madre con la signora Luthor, poco fa».

«Credo di essermi persa Lena», brontolò, continuando a cercarla alzando lo sguardo oltre le teste delle persone, mettendosi in punta di piedi.

Lui, vestito in modo impeccabilmente elegante con completo blu scuro e cravatta, la scrutò con titubanza, arrossendo: indossava un vestito stretto in vita, celeste, che andava ad allargarsi con la gonnellina che le arrivava poco sotto le ginocchia. Sbracciata, si notava che faceva sport. I capelli erano legati in alto, ben stretti. Le ammirò il collo nudo e, come se fosse stato sorpreso a guardarla troppo a lungo, si voltò di scatto, prendendo un grosso respiro. Pensò che quella sarebbe stata la sua occasione. «Oh, beh, sarà impegnatissima, se vuoi puoi stare con me», disse estraendo il suo sorriso migliore. «Sono un ottimo intrattenitore. In realtà, sono venuto qui solo per dare un'occhiata, ma la signora Luthor mi ha dato questi», mostrò il mazzetto di dépliant che aveva tra le mani, anche se lei in realtà continuava a cercare Lena, voltandosi appena con aria distratta e prendendone uno, «vuole che li distribuisca. Non penso che sappia come mi chiamo, ma doveva ricordarsi che lavoro per sua figlia e doveva aver notato in me una persona», sorrise, guardando Kara, «molto fidata per-per chiedermi di aiutarla. Che ne dici-».

«Ah, eccola», sorrise, voltandosi per abbracciarlo di nuovo, «Grazie per la compagnia, sei un vero amico».

« _S-Se andassimo insieme a distribur_ \- no, certo», si sforzò di sorridere anche lui, vedendo che la ragazza si immergeva di nuovo in mezzo alla folla, «Sono un vero amico. Già». 

Lena, avvolta nel suo attillato abito scuro, i capelli che le scendevano lisci sulla schiena, retta su fini scarpe a spillo che le stringevano le caviglie, era così bella. Di nuovo. Sorrideva e parlava agitando una mano, socchiudendo gli occhi chiari, annuendo con un gesto elegante. Di lei tutto era elegante, pensò Kara, chiedendosi come non fosse mai riuscita ad accorgersene prima. Arrossì incantata, sorridendo debolmente, finché qualcuno non le pestò un piede e si costrinse a svegliarsi e ad andare da lei, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiataccia contro ignoti.

«Sono tutti giovanissimi e sono stati selezionati per partecipare. Le opere dei partecipanti che non hanno passato la selezione per la presentazione sono al piano di sopra insieme a degli schemi dei prossimi progetti della Luthor Corp per combattere le barriere architettoniche».

«Oh, sono di sopra?», sorrise la signora e Lena a sua volta, «Fate sempre qualcosa, eh?».

«È il nostro lavoro, oltre che nostro dovere verso voi».

La donna rise ammiccante, sventolando una mano. «Tu e tuo fratello siete degli adulatori».

«Lui lo è, io sono sincera».

« _Lena!_ ». Kara alzò la voce e le si piazzò accanto, indicando dietro di lei. «Ti stanno cercando dappertutto, dov'eri finita?». 

«Oh, deve andare?», la signora si protese in avanti, dispiaciuta, e Lena guardò Kara e poi lei, corrucciando lo sguardo.

«Mi dispiace, ma troverà ogni risposta a ogni sua domanda nel dépliant».

Kara le mostrò il suo e glielo lasciò con un sorriso, poi entrambe sorpassarono un gruppo di persone e corsero fino al salone a sinistra, nascondendosi dietro uno dei corridoi dove, distante, un ragazzo in carrozzella parlava a un altro gruppo con alle spalle una foto. Lena si appoggiò al muro di pietra e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

«Non riuscivo a scappare», disse d'un fiato e dopo sorrise, gli occhi chiusi.

Kara rise, vicino a lei. Attirarono l'attenzione del ragazzo sulla sedia e gli ospiti che intratteneva, ma non più di un'occhiata.

«Partecipa a ogni evento organizzato dalla Luthor Corp, una specie di cliente fisso, se così vogliamo chiamarla, e ogni volta parla, parla tantissimo, e non riusciamo ad allontanarci da lei. Grazie per avermi salvato».

Si voltò a lei arrossì, abbassando lo sguardo.

Com'erano iniziate le cose tra loro? Kara ormai ci pensava come se fosse un lontano ricordo. Ah, con un colpo a una valigetta e una spinta, con una guerra di antipatie composta da dispetti infantili e colpi bassi, eppure ora erano lì, vicine, complici come non lo erano state mai. Fecero il giro della sala, salutarono chi Lena conosceva e anche chi non conosceva, scambiarono due parole con una delle artiste e Kara le portò dell'acqua perché non poteva spostarsi troppo dalla sua postazione con la gente che andava e veniva, incrociarono Winn che distribuiva i dépliant e Lena glieli confiscò perché non era lì per lavorare, riportandoli al tavolo, dove Kara si servì di tre stuzzichini al formaggio. Risero, Lena trascinò Kara a fare una foto con lei per un giornale e Kara la trascinò invece a fare un giro dei saloni con lei, seguendo le indicazioni su uno dei dépliant che si era tenuta da quelli requisiti a Winn.

«Non ci credo:  _Proiettile_ », esclamò all'improvviso con un sorriso, scrutando all'interno della borsa impellicciata di una signora il piccolo pinscher color caramello. 

«E tu come fai a- Oh, lascia perdere».

Il cagnolino tirò fuori la testa che incurvò appena udì il suo nome.

«Il mio piccolino è un coccolone», rise la padrona, lasciando che Kara si piegasse per accarezzarlo.

«Ciao, Proiettile». Allungò la mano ma il cucciolo la morse e Kara tornò indietro di scatto, massaggiandosi il dito ferito, guardando il piccolo cane con affronto.

«Come fa a saperlo? Tutti mi hanno fatto i complimenti: è un nome così inusuale».

«Oh, gliene ho parlato io! Proiettile è adorabile», intervenne Lena.

La donna le lasciò con una camminata soddisfatta e Kara aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Capisco perché lo ha chiamato così». Si voltò quando sentì Lena ridere.

«Fammi vedere».

Le prese la mano nelle sue e guardò il piccolo taglio con attenzione, mentre Kara avvampava. Non poteva strapparle la mano e tentò con ogni mezzo di restare immobile, tanto che sentì il sangue ritirarsi dalla mano al braccio in tensione. Lena tirò fuori dalla borsa un fazzolettino e le pulì un rivolo di sangue. Kara non sentì più nulla se non il suo cuore a ritmi pericolosamente alti e, se faceva abbastanza attenzione, il pavimento sotto ai suoi piedi, il resto era vuoto. Doveva, o si sarebbe ritirata come una tartaruga.

«Oh, un piccolo taglietto, Proiettile cattivo», mugugnò lei facendo una smorfia con le labbra. «Eppur sei viva,  _Supergirl_ », la lasciò andare, prendendola in giro. 

Kara deglutì, tenendosi la mano con l'altra. «… grazie». Era dubbiosa sul dirglielo perché quella situazione si era fatta strana, ma fortunatamente il sentire la risata di sua madre Eliza fece distrarre entrambe. Si voltarono e videro lei e Lillian parlare davanti a una coppia, così si avvicinarono, riparandosi dietro il muro di plastica di uno dei corridoi. Li riconobbe subito, erano i genitori di Mike: il senatore Gand e consorte. Lui non c'era. Spiarono le due coppie per un po', cercando di udire i loro discorsi sulla mostra. Lillian ne parlava con orgoglio ed Eliza la spalleggiava, ricordando ai Gand quanto fosse decadente quel posto prima che la Luthor Corp lo comprasse.

«In effetti il restauro ha fatto un buon lavoro», concordò Kara, a bassa voce.

«Grazie».

«Come…?».

«Ho coordinato io i lavori in concomitanza con l'università, mesi fa».

«Ah», si zittì, diventando rossa. Eliza rise di nuovo ma Kara non poté fare a meno di notare gli strani sguardi che si lanciavano Rhea Gand e Lillian Luthor, come se avessero un loro linguaggio segreto oltre alle parole e ai gesti che si facevano. «Finalmente tua madre ed io abbiamo una cosa in comune: l'odio di quella donna».

«Si conoscono da sempre», rispose Lena, «Ma non ho mai inquadrato che tipo di rapporto abbiano».

Li videro separarsi e Kara li tenne d'occhio, sperando di non incontrarli. Stavano percorrendo il corridoio ma, dal verso opposto, furono Lillian ed Eliza a sorprenderle.

«Te l'avevo detto che le avremmo beccate», rise Eliza, abbracciando una e poi l'altra, lo stesso fece poi Lillian, con più il solito distacco. «Sono davvero contenta che siate venute entrambe ed è un peccato che Alex non sia qui per via del lavoro. Almeno voi divertitevi, va bene?». Sorrise a tutte e due, che ricambiarono.

Un fotografo chiese di poter fare una foto e Lillian cercò di mettere tutte più vicine, intanto che l'ansia di Kara cresceva. «È sua figlia, signora Danvers?», domandò e la donna annuì, avvicinando lei e Lena più di quanto già non fossero.

«Sì, Kara. Sono le nostre figlie».

«Va bene, ora una sola per le madri», le divise, «E poi una con le sorelle».

Kara alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma tutte fecero come ordinato. Le due si staccarono appena ne ebbero l'occasione.

«Avevi proprio ragione, Lillian», sussurrò Eliza, vedendole allontanarsi insieme, «Era solo questione di tempo prima che si avvicinassero. Sono proprio contenta di vederle andare d'accordo».

«È vero», rispose lei, pur guardando sua figlia Lena con qualche sospetto: non era da lei lasciarsi avvicinare tanto da qualcuno. «Ricordi quando insistetti che Lena non stesse in una camera da sola? Dopo la morte di suo padre temevo si chiudesse ancora di più in se stessa, speravo quindi che una compagnia, anche se per poco tempo… ma Kara l'ha proprio conquistata». Così la circondò con un braccio e si scambiarono un fugace bacio.

 

                                                                                     

 

« _Sorelle_ », brontolò Kara in un bisbiglio, passeggiando da sola, di fianco a enormi carte protette da vetri che illustravano alcuni progetti della Luthor Corp per abbattere le barriere architettoniche a National City. Una, enorme, era una piantina quasi completa della città e riempiva una parete. « _Una con le sorelle_ », ripeté, fermandosi a guardarla a metri di distanza, seppur presa da altri pensieri. Si guardò intorno, scoprendo che erano ancora davvero poche le persone che salivano al primo piano dell'edificio, concentrandosi al pian terreno. Sbuffò, aspettando Lena che le aveva detto di stare tornando, ricominciando a camminare, girando verso le foto appese, pestando un piede. 

«Oh, mi scusi». Erano pochi lassù ed era comunque riuscita a scontrarsi con qualcuno. 

Lui accennò una risata e le prese una mano, baciandola all'istante. «Errore mio, signorina Danvers. Così preso dalla magnificenza di questa mostra che non guardavo dove mettevo i piedi».

Kara impallidì davanti allo strano sorriso di Maxwell Lord. «Non sapevo ci fosse anche lei, non l'avevo vista, prima».

«Sì, non sono qui da molto», rispose disponendo le mani dietro la schiena, alzando poi lo sguardo alla sala, adocchiando di sfuggita tutto ciò che riusciva. «Ma non potevo assolutamente perdermi tutto questo». Doveva aver udito anche lui i tacchi di Lena all'ingresso, poiché sorrise e la guardò di nuovo. «Sono felice di averla incontrata, è stato un piacere. Mi saluti sua sorella.  _Oh_ », si fermò e Kara roteò gli occhi, «Intendo l'altra: Alex». Le fece l'occhiolino prima di uscire, scambiando un cenno di saluto con Lena che entrava. 

«Non ci credo che sia qui», scosse la testa lei, avvicinandosi con due bicchieri di spumante.

«Starà prendendo appunti per il prossimo colpo».

«Non ci sarà un prossimo colpo, dammi retta», ansimò e dopo cambiò completamente espressione, guardandola in viso. «Ecco a te», le mostrò uno dei bicchieri. «Tu non piaci a me e io non piaccio a te, ma siamo costrette a frequentarci per le nostre madri. Così ti vorrei offrire da bere».

« _Oooh_ », scoppiò a ridere, prendendo il bicchiere. «Va bene». 

Avvicinarono i bicchieri e li fecero tintinnare, bevendo un sorso.

Kara era rossastra in viso e non certo per lo spumante. Era riuscita a guardare in faccia Lena senza nascondersi, scappare, girare lo sguardo, o muoversi imbarazzata come se avesse addosso le formiche, e il che era un gran passo avanti, se non che sentisse il grande bisogno di baciarla…

«Vorrei baciarti».

« _Eh?_ », Kara spalancò gli occhi e Lena si zittì in fretta, mordendosi un labbro, ascoltando i passi delle persone appena uscite dall'ascensore. 

Era rossa, forse più rossa di lei per via della carnagione più chiara, ma Kara non era certa di aver sentito bene. Stava per chiederle di ripetere quando una voce la interruppe:

«Signorina Luthor?».

«Oh, sì». Lena si destò quasi con un balzo, felice che lui le avesse interrotte. Mandò giù il resto del bicchiere e guardò Kara. «È da quando me ne hai parlato alla cena che ci penso: credo di sapere chi è tuo cugino». Si avvicinò a lui e Kara la seguì con lo sguardo, tentando di riconcentrarsi. «Kara, ti voglio presentare Clark Kent, reporter del Daily Planet di Metropolis».

I due si bloccarono, guardandosi come rapiti dagli sguardi reciproci, consci di aver appena ritrovato un pezzo di loro perso da tempo. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla prossima con l'undicesimo capitolo che si intitola _Nel sangue_!


	12. 11. Nel sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena si ritrova tra l'indagare su cos'è successo a suo padre oppure lasciar perdere e andare avanti: ma è davvero una scelta? Kara ha ritrovato suo cugino e vuole velocizzare gli eventi in modo da rimediare al tempo perso. Intanto, tra le due, le cose si fanno... interessanti.

 

 

 

«È una  _S_ ?», aveva domandato la piccola Kara, scorgendo il foglio su cui stava disegnando suo cugino Kal, a fianco a lei sul tavolo. 

«No», aveva riso lui come se la domanda posta fosse troppo sciocca. «È un simbolo, il  _nostro_ . Me lo ha mostrato mio padre, lo hanno disegnato lui e tuo padre quando erano ragazzi. Significa  _speranza_ ed è l'emblema degli El». 

Kara aveva annuito. «Non lo sapevo…».

«Adesso che lo sai non dimenticarlo, per favore. Forse loro lo hanno fatto», aveva detto, adocchiando i loro genitori attraverso la porta della stanza accanto che discutevano animatamente di lavoro.

 

Kara corse ad abbracciarlo e lui la strinse a sua volta dopo un attimo di sorpresa. Lena li guardava in disparte, con trattenuta emozione.

«Sai chi sono?», domandò lei, ma in cuor suo conosceva già la risposta poiché non avrebbe potuto abbracciarla in quel modo se non fosse così.

«Kara Zor El», lui sorrise e si guardarono, «La mia amata cugina».

Si strinsero ancora e Lena appoggiò i loro bicchieri su un tavolino.

«La mia amata  _piccola e rompiscatole_ cugina», specificò allora e la sentì ridere, rialzando un poco lo sguardo e strofinandosi un occhio. 

«Sono Danvers, adesso».

«Ma certo». Lui alzò lo sguardo verso Lena e lei gli annuì con un sorriso. «Allontaniamoci, abbiamo un sacco di cui parlare».

Kara gli disse di sì ma cercò subito Lena, che confermò con lo sguardo che potevano lasciarla.

«Ci sentiamo più tardi, se vuoi», le rispose e la vide andare verso un gruppo di curiosi che si facevano domande sui progetti della Luthor Corp, così Kal la accompagnò verso l'ascensore.

Era lui. Era proprio lui. Cresciuto, con i capelli ordinati da un lato, altissimo, dalla postura possente, ma con il solito sorriso e gli occhi azzurri che le ricordavano casa. Le ricordavano casa, sì, ma una casa diversa, lontana, quella che pensava non avrebbe più ritrovato e si sentiva un po' una bambina smarrita, quella Kara bambina che, in una sera, aveva visto il suo mondo sparire in un suono sordo.

«Quando Lena Luthor mi ha cercato e mi ha invitato alla mostra qui a National City per scrivere un articolo per il Daily Planet, beh, sono rimasto un po' sorpreso… Sarebbe venuto qui qualcun altro e mi chiedevo perché dovessi essere proprio io».

«Tu e lei vi conoscete?».

«Diciamo di sì. È la sorella minore di un ragazzo che conosco, o conoscevo».

«Lex».

«Sì». La guardò con interesse, poi, illuminato dalla luce dei lampioni e della luna. Era notte, ormai, e camminavano sul marciapiede, fermandosi ai pressi della stazione dei bus, sedendo su una delle panchine vuote e fredde. «Quasi dimenticavo la novità: la tua madre adottiva è fidanzata con la madre di Lex, quindi vi siete conosciuti così… è proprio piccolo il mondo! Lei mi ha poi spiegato perché voleva che ci fossi io. Ma non ero sicuro di venire».

«Perché?».

«Perché avevo paura».

Kara abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo le labbra. «Probabilmente ne avrei avuta anch'io se me lo avesse detto, invece di farmi una sorpresa», sorrise.

«E poi non ero sicuro fossi davvero tu. Ma mi faceva più paura sapere che fossi davvero tu», confessò con sguardo teso, «È passato così tanto tempo».

«Già. Da quanto tempo ricordi?».

«Da qualche anno… Ma non tutto, ricordo a tratti. Ricordo te», le sorrise e Kara sentì una morsa allo stomaco.

Immaginò che anche lui, come lei, avesse trovato un'altra casa in tutti quegli anni trascorsi separati, eppure una parte di lei si era sentita tradita nel sapere che Kal, il suo Kal, la ricordava e non l'aveva cercata. Ma in fondo anche lei si era decisa a vivere la sua vita lontana da lui, senza chiedersi dove fosse e cosa stesse facendo né, soprattutto, se la sua memoria fosse tornata. «Quindi adesso sei un reporter?», gli sorrise di colpo, lasciando stare i suoi pensieri.

Lui ricambiò il sorriso e una luce di soddisfazione apparve nei suoi occhi chiari. «E Lena Luthor mi ha raccontato che vorresti diventarlo anche tu».

«Vorrei, sì, diciamo che ci sto pensando… Credo proprio di sì».

«Sì», annuì, «Sei proprio mia cugina: certe cose le abbiamo nel sangue».

Passarono insieme un'ora, il tempo concesso a Clark, il suo nome per intero, di prendere l'ultima corsa della metro per tornare a Metropolis, dove conviveva con la sua fidanzata, disse. Si erano ritrovati, ma le loro strade dovevano dividersi. Lei lo accompagnò e si abbracciarono ancora, a lungo, prima di promettersi di rivedersi presto.

«L'emblema degli El», esclamò in un sorriso prima di lasciarlo andare, indicando un disegno scavato a penna blu sul marsupio del ragazzo. Era piccolo e in un angolo, ma a lei non era sfuggito di certo.

Lui ricambiò immediatamente il sorriso, entrando appena in tempo prima che le porte si chiudessero.

Kara tornò alla mostra con il cuore che le rimbalzava in petto come un tamburo, ancora eccitata per ciò che era successo. La mostra era ancora piena di gente e si ritrovò a parlare con alcuni artisti e poi sua madre, che le spiegò, quando Lillian si era distratta per discutere con uno degli artisti, che Lena era tornata a casa ma che aveva lasciato detto a Ferdinand di riaccompagnarla al campus prima che prendesse loro, che si sarebbero trattenute fino a tardi. Si sorprese di restare tanto dispiaciuta perché lei non c'era più, come se si fosse sentita improvvisamente senza un arto, sola. Il che era un po' strano se pensava a Kal che se n'era andato e lui era tutto ciò che le restava della sua vecchia vita.

«Ehi».

_«Ehi»_ , rispose la calda voce di Lena, bassa, al cellulare. 

Era tardi e Kara pensò che forse non avrebbe dovuto chiamarla, ma doveva assolutamente ringraziarla. Aprì la porta della sua camera al dormitorio e notò che Megan ancora non c'era: a quanto pareva, la serata tra lei e il signor Jonzz stava andando meglio di quanto programmato. Sperava solo di aver avvertito il guardiano che avrebbe fatto tardi se non voleva rischiare di stare fuori per la notte. Si bloccò: a meno che non volesse stare fuori per la notte. « _Ohu_ », mugugnò, massaggiandosi la fronte: ora non riusciva a staccarsi di dosso il pensiero di Megan e il signor Jonzz insieme. 

_«Tutto bene, Kara?»_ . 

«Sì, sì, pensavo solo alla mia compagna di stanza che non è ancora tornata. Emh… volevo, sì, ecco, ti ho chiamato per ringraziarti», si fermò per sorridere anche se non poteva vederla, «Quello che hai fatto per noi è davvero… davvero carino, non so proprio come sdebitarmi».

_«Non devi sdebitarti»_ . 

«Ma devo fare qualcosa», si morse la lingua, ricordando improvvisamente le parole di Lena quella sera:  _vorrei baciarti_ . Il suo cuore saltò un battito. Doveva aver sentito male, ma… Non ebbe il coraggio di chiederglielo e lei, dall'altra parte, si era fatta ancora più silenziosa. «Kal ed io abbiamo anche parlato del mio futuro e grazie a lui penso proprio che andrò dritta verso il mio sogno di fare la reporter! Beh… anche questo è grazie a te, credo», si sedette sul suo materasso e fissò un punto distante, arrossendo. Forse doveva chiederglielo. Doveva chiederglielo, magari aveva capito male e doveva togliersi quel piccolo pensiero fastidioso dalla mente, doveva far- 

_«Ne sono contenta. Ti posso richiamare domani?»_ , la sentì, la voce un po' fredda, tanto che Kara s'imbrunì.  _«Sono davvero stanca e penso di dover andare a letto presto. Non te lo chiederei, ma-»_ . 

_«No, certo. Abbiamo trascorso una lunga serata e sono anch'io stanca, quindi… A domani»_ . 

«A domani, Kara. Buonanotte». Lena chiuse la chiamata e il suo sguardo, da dolce, cambiò di colpo, diventando duro e diffidente, girandosi. Dietro di lei, una donna minuta si reggeva le mani, illuminata dalla flebile luce di un lampione sopra di loro, in quel vicolo. Era vestita elegante, trascinata fuori dalla mostra organizzata dalla Luthor Corp.

«Signorina Luthor, io davvero devo andare… E-E le ho detto ogni cosa che potevo dirle, dunque…».

«Ricapitoliamo», disse lei, con voce fredda. «Mia madre ti ha licenziata quasi un anno fa, in concomitanza con la morte di Lionel, mio padre. Tu dici che è una coincidenza, ma eri la sua segretaria da anni e una persona fidata, non avevi fatto nulla che valesse il licenziamento e da allora non hai ancora trovato un buon impiego nonostante le sue referenze».

«Come le ho già spiegato, signorina Luthor, sono stata io a chiedere a sua madre di lasciare».

«Senza un altro lavoro che le coprisse le spalle?». Le si avvicinò e l'altra si tirò indietro, respirando affannosamente. «Quantomeno avventato».

«Volevo staccare un po', mi serviva una vacanza, non può capire».

Lena annuì leggermente. «Fare da segretaria a mia madre deve essere frustrante, non lo metto in dubbio. Mi permetta però di dubitare degli eventi così come vengono raccontati poiché, sarà anche questa una coincidenza», sorrise senza la minima ilarità nello sguardo e nella voce, «ma il coroner del caso di mio padre è stato trasferito proprio dopo essersi occupato di lui. Tutte le persone coinvolte nella sua morte sono irreperibili. E ho cercato di contattare anche lei, giorni fa… Ritengo sia logico pensare che sia stata una sua svista essersi presentata oggi alla mostra, magari nemmeno pensava di trovarmi. Mi vengono sbattute porte in faccia di continuo e ogni volta che pongo una domanda, ottengo solo delle scuse. Ho solo delle scuse anche da parte sua, no?».

La donna deglutì, assumendo un'espressione più seria. «Le giuro che sono stata io a chiedere alla signora Luthor di poter lasciare il mio lavoro». Si guardarono con scrupoloso silenzio, cercando qualcosa nei loro sguardi per porre fine a quella discussione una e per arrivare a qualcosa l'altra. «Lei non deve fare domande».

«Questo mi spinge a continuare».

«E non deve», s'impuntò la donna, stringendo i denti. «Se sua madre lo sapesse… Se sapesse che sono qui, a parlare con lei di questo…», sospirò, guardando intorno a sé vacua, prima di fissarla di nuovo negli occhi. «Lasci che la chiudiamo qui, siamo troppo scoperte. Lasci che vada in vacanza con la mia famiglia, adesso, faccia lei la stessa cosa! Ci risentiremo a settembre. La aiuterò a trovare il coroner. Ma adesso lasci perdere, la prego… La prego», strinse gli occhi.

Lena deglutì, guardandosi brevemente intorno: era chiaro che quella donna era terrorizzata da qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, e il fatto che fossero ancora tanto vicine alla mostra la faceva pensare a sua madre. Era più chiaro che mai, ora, che la morte di suo padre non era stata solo un incidente. «Posso proteggerla se-».

«No», chiosò senza lasciarle respiro, «Lei non capisce, signorina Luthor: se suo padre è morto, Lionel Luthor, cosa le fa pensare che lei possa proteggere  _me_ ?». 

Lena si arrese, abbassando la testa. «Ci risentiremo a settembre. Voglio sapere tutto».

«Non saprà tutto, non da me, le dirò solo dove può trovare il coroner…».

Quella donna era irremovibile. «E sia».

«E sua madre non dovrà mai sapere di questa discussione, né che l'ho aiutata». Lena annuì e lei si irrigidì con la schiena, passandole accanto per lasciare il vicolo. «Si sta infilando in una questione più grande di lei, signorina Luthor. E glielo assicuro: non è sua madre la cattiva di questa storia».

La donna passò davanti all'auto scura ferma accanto a Ferdinand che era tornato dopo aver riaccompagnato Kara, che aspettava vigile. Lena lo raggiunse e lui le aprì la portiera, così se ne andarono.

Sospirò, poggiando la testa contro lo schienale del sedile posteriore. Era davvero stanca di quella situazione: voleva scoprire cosa era successo a suo padre e tra le bugie, i rapporti contraffatti e le mille email inviate a chi si era occupato di lui senza risposta o con quelle piccole e indisposte, non sapeva come muoversi, nessuno era disposto a parlare con lei e se non avesse intravisto la donna che aveva fatto da segretaria a sua madre alla mostra… Sospirò di nuovo. Più scavava e più si rendeva conto che, davvero, quella sembrava una questione più grande di lei, una questione che si era mangiata suo padre. Ed era un uomo potente, naturalmente… Questo le faceva capire che non poteva permettersi di parlarne con chiunque e si pentì di aver coinvolto Winn, il suo assistente.

Guardò il cellulare, ripensando a Kara, e arrossì. Le disse di volerla baciare, accidenti, e per fortuna Clark Kent aveva interrotto presto quel momento imbarazzante. Forse poteva ancora cavarsela e fingere di non averlo detto. Lei era così bella, in quel momento: rosa sulle gote, con quel suo sorriso tenero che la faceva impazzire. Non sapeva cosa fare, si era ripromessa di stare ferma per vedere cosa succedeva, ma non ci riusciva e voleva baciarla veramente. Veramente. Con quello che stava succedendo, in quello che si stava invischiando, forse faceva bene ad accettare il consiglio di quella donna e passare le vacanze con lei, con la sua famiglia, prima che a settembre… prima di qualsiasi cosa potesse succedere da settembre in avanti. Perché era certo che non si sarebbe fermata, soprattutto dal momento che sua madre voleva fermarla. Avrebbe finto con lei e avrebbe sorriso di più. E forse sarebbe anche riuscita a cavarsela con Kara. Ce la poteva fare.

Intanto, sapeva chi forse avrebbe potuto aiutarla, sotto il giusto compenso. Qualcuno che poteva coinvolgere senza pentirsi perché era scaltra e con un basso livello di moralità. E, per sua fortuna, lavorava per tutto luglio.

Entrò alla CatCo sbattendo i tacchi; l'orologio al polso segnava le nove e dieci del mattino. Prese l'ascensore e si diresse senza tregua fin alla sua scrivania, in mezzo al suono dei pochi telefoni attivi e al chiacchiericcio del personale. Si appoggiò e picchiettò le dita sul banco, così l'altra, chioma argentea e sguardo duro, fece una smorfia con la bocca appena la vide, terminando la sua telefonata e riattaccando la cornetta.

«Cosa fai tu qui? Se è per quell'articolo sulla Luthor Corp, sappi che ha già telefonato mammina e per questo sono stata richiamata dal grande capo, una gran rottura di palle…», la fissò acida, mettendosi comoda sulla sedia, «E per inciso me lo aveva approvato lei, quell'articolo… quindi… Sarebbe stato meglio per me continuare a parlare del meteo».

«Sei fuori strada, Willis, mi serve… diciamo il tuo aiuto», si avvicinò, sedendo nella sedia accanto, appoggiandosi alla sua scrivania. Si assicurò che nessuno stesse ascoltando la loro conversazione.

«Una Luthor che chiede aiuto a me? Ne sono quasi lusingata!  _Quasi_ ». La scrutò con attenzione prima di rispondere sonoramente: «No». Rise divertita, dando uno sguardo allo schermo del computer davanti a lei e poi di nuovo a Lena. «Ti piace il mio nuovo look?», si sollevò i capelli dalla nuca, facendoseli scivolare addosso, «Hanno iniziato a chiamarmi  _Livewire_ perché sembra che abbia preso la scossa ma chi se ne frega, mi piacciono, danno carattere». Sorrise soddisfatta, ma lo sguardo teso di Lena le rovinava il momento. «Va bene, quella faccia da funerale mi sta rendendo irritabile», si rimise composta, «Che vuoi da me?». 

«Prima di morire per un attacco di cuore, o questo è ciò che si dice ufficialmente, mio padre è caduto da cavallo e per questo è finito all'ospedale».

«Interessante… il papà ricco è caduto da cavallo», rispose lei con aria distratta, giocherellando con una penna. «Continua…».

«Sto indagando sulla sua morte, Leslie, ascoltami. Mi serve che rintracci tutte le persone che hanno avuto a che fare con mio padre da quella caduta, all'ospedale e poi alla sua morte: poliziotti, dottori, infermieri…».

«Ci vorrà un po'».

«Tu sei brava in questo».

«Questo è vero».

«E sei discreta».

«Anche questo è vero», sorrise compiaciuta, «Ma non avrai uno sconto con le lusinghe, lo sai che non lavoro gratis».

«Verrai pagata. Ti chiedo solo una cosa: non farne parola con nessuno. Mio padre è stato assassinato e sembra che tutti stiano cercando di insabbiare il caso, le persone scompaiono… Ti lascio il mio indirizzo email: potrai scrivermi solo lì».

«Uh, mi piace: un lavoro sotto copertura», le sorrise, «Fare l'agente segreto era il mia seconda scelta. Avrei dovuto accontentarmi invece di seguire Cat Grant e il suo giornalino», scosse la testa. Lena le scrisse il suo indirizzo email su un foglio adesivo che Leslie ripiegò e si infilò in tasca, guardando intorno a loro che non stesse guardando nessuno. «Si autodistruggerà non appena lo avrò letto?», rise e Lena alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Va bene, principessa, rilassati… Ti farò sapere appena avrò in mano qualcosa, tu intanto goditi il sole, vai a cavallo, fai qualsiasi cosa rilassi quel tuo cervellino».

Lena si alzò, rimettendo a posto la sedia. «Ti ringrazio, sì, penso che mi prenderò una vacanza. Ah, Leslie… un'ultima cosa», attirò la sua attenzione, «Mia madre non dovrà saperne assolutamente niente. Più di tutti, lei non dovrà neppure sapere che ci siamo parlate. Hai capito?».

«Oh», lei fece un grosso sorriso, «Ho capito che ti sei appena guadagnata quello sconto di cui parlavo».

Lena stava per andarsene quando sentì dei rumori all'interno dell'ufficio di Cat Grant e, affacciandosi, vide qualcuno all'interno. «È qui?», chiese. L'espressione seccata di Leslie Willis era una risposta sufficiente. «Oh, allora penso che ne approfitterò…».

 

«Mi stai ascoltando? Lui era così… così grande», Kara raccontava con sguardo sognante e Alex la guardava non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso, felice per lei. «Lo so che era grande perché cresciuto, ma lui era grande in un altro senso,  _grande_ perché era…». 

«Grande», concluse Alex per lei. Si distrasse un attimo per adocchiare un bambino che continuava a infilare la testa sotto dei vestiti per poi annusarli. La madre era lì in compagnia di un'altra donna e andava e usciva dai camerini, senza degnarlo di attenzione. Aveva provato a dire alla donna cosa faceva suo figlio, ma lei lo aveva sgridato superficialmente ed era tornata in camerino sotto i plausi dell'amica. Odiava quelle situazioni quando era lei la responsabile della boutique.

«Sì, era grande, esatto», sorrise Kara, appoggiando i gomiti sul bancone. «Non ci vedevamo da così tanto tempo… E mi ha detto che vive a Metropolis, sai, lavora e vive lì con una certa Lois Lane, la sua fidanzata. Ci credi che è fidanzato? Il mio cugino fidanzato», si perse con lo sguardo, «Mi ricordo ancora di quando gli sistemavo il pannolino…».

«Non è più grande di te?».

«Sì, è una lunga storia… Magari te la racconterà lui, sperando la ricordi, perché dobbiamo invitarlo a casa! Dobbiamo invitarlo a passare un po' di tempo con noi».

«A casa?», Alex la guardò con tenerezza, «Kara, ti sei dimenticata di  _mamma numero due_ e figli a seguito?». Pensava avessero già abbastanza confusione per permettersi di ospitare pure suo cugino, ma non sapeva come diglielo e sperava ci arrivasse da sola. Era così felice di averlo ritrovato che non voleva darle una delusione. 

«Beh, sarà il caso che anche loro conoscano tutta la famiglia e lui è di famiglia».

Alex la fissò. No, non ci sarebbe arrivata.

Il bambino fece cadere un vestito a terra, distraendo qualche cliente. Alex non gli tolse occhio di dosso finché non lo vide rimetterlo apposto, ma sembrava che ci si stesse soffiando sopra il naso.

«Kara, vai dal bambino da parte mia. Sgridalo, mostragli lo sguardo più truce che riesci a fare».

«No, non sgriderò quel bambino per te».

«Ma devi», fece una smorfia con le labbra, «Io sono la responsabile, oggi, non posso farmi sorprendere mentre caccio un ragazzino, passerei per un mostro».

«Quindi il mostro dovrei farlo io?», inarcò un sopracciglio; lo sguardo addolcito di Alex non raggiunse l'obiettivo e Kara scosse la testa.

Sbuffò, continuando a fissarlo.

«Non ti piacciono i bambini…?», cantilenò la minore, «Cosa ne pensa Jamie? A lei piacciono i bambini?».

Alex la guardò distrattamente, per poi alzare gli occhi al soffitto e ritornare a puntare il bambino in mezzo ai vestiti. «Sì, a lei piacciono i bambini», rise sarcasticamente. Si fermarono quando una donna le diede una maglietta da battere in cassa. Alex la salutò mentre usciva e scorse Kara che le sorrideva. «Anzi, proprio due giorni fa mi ha detto di aver trovato l'uomo con cui un giorno farà tanti bambini».

« _Uch_ », rispose la sorella, cercando di distrarla dal bambino che aveva fatto cadere un altro vestito. «Pensavo fossi tu l'amore della sua vita». 

Alex ansimò. «Lo sai com'è Jamie: un giorno sono l'amore della sua vita e quello dopo lo è il primo, o la prima, che incontra».

«Ecco perché stai con Maggie e non con lei», rise e Alex le fece cenno con un dito, sorridendo.

«Acuta, sorellina. E adesso scusami, devo andare a strozzare un bambino». Lasciò il bancone della cassa e corse davanti ai vestiti, rimettendone a posto uno che aveva in mano il bambino e fissandolo. A lui era bastato quello per indietreggiare lentamente e poi cambiare corsia, tornando dalla madre.

 

Quella sera, Kara richiamò Lena ma la discussione non andò come previsto e, invece di cercare un modo per riprendere il discorso iniziato alla mostra con un  _vorrei baciarti_ , erano finite a parlare di Kal, del diventare una reporter e di come non fosse poi un caso che entrambi loro avevano deciso di percorrere quella strada. Lena le era sembrata felice che tra poco meno di una settimana sarebbero tornate a casa Danvers-Luthor per trascorrere agosto in famiglia, e lei era eccitata dalla cosa, sebbene quello significasse stare nella stessa camera con Lena per giorni e giorni e giorni. 

«E giorni e giorni e giorni», continuò, con una mano sulla fronte. Megan le era vicina, sorseggiando una tazza di tè.

«Bevi la tua, dai», le disse, cercando di incoraggiarla. «Andrà bene. Non pensare al  _vorrei baciarti_ , quanto al  _ehi, hai mangiato tu il mio yogurt?_ ». 

Kara sbatté la fronte contro il tavolo, lasciandosi andare con pesantezza.

«Non era così?».

«Basta yogurt, ti prego», brontolò. «Andrà male; andrà malissimo», rialzò la testa di scatto e aprì le mani fingendo una morsa. «Le cose sono cambiate tanto da quando mi arrabbiavo per gli yogurt, Megan! Prima mi irritava quando mi guardava, se adesso la sorprendo a guardami invece sento le montagne russe…E dovrò dormire accanto a lei, nella stessa stanza?». A d'un tratto la guardò con una nuova luce negli occhi e prese la tazza di tè bollente, finendo di berla in un sorso. Così si alzò in piedi. «Andiamo ad allenarci! Ho deciso che non mi lascerò trasportare da questa cosa! Che lei volesse baciarmi o meno, non posso tirarmi indietro».

«E hai deciso tutto in questo istante?».

«Sì. Andiamo».

Correre e poi lanciare la palla in porta, se non altro, le liberava la mente. E i giorni trascorrevano veloci uno dopo l'altro. Kara iniziava a sentire la tensione crescere, pensando a un regalo da farle per averle fatto ritrovare Kal. Cosa poteva darle per ringraziarla di una cosa tanto grande e preziosa? Qualsiasi regalo, un oggetto, non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza. Ma andare da lei a mani vuote sembrava una prospettiva peggiore.

La notte prima della partenza, Kara non chiuse occhio e si alzò all'alba. Megan la ritrovò che spolverava quando aprì gli occhi; talmente distratta dai suoi pensieri che inciampò varie volte e, una di quelle, le cadde addosso. Si sorprese di vederla sveglia, ma era impossibile non farlo dopo che le schiacciò un seno contro il materasso con un gomito. Poi saltò gli allenamenti e uscì di fretta e furia. Megan provò a dirle che qualsiasi regalo sarebbe andato bene, ma Kara non si sarebbe accontentata.

Salì sul treno che era vagamente agitata e lo notò anche Alex, che tentò di capire cosa avesse da stare tanto sulle spine. Quando Lena le raggiunse le sembrò un po' più chiaro.

«Va bene, ho capito: hai fatto passi da gigante con Lena in questo periodo e non vuoi rovinare tutto tornando a casa, ricordandoti com'erano strane le cose, soprattutto dal momento che ritroveremo lo stesso ambiente con Eliza e Lillian insieme», le bisbigliò appena Lena si allontanò da loro per andare in bagno.

Kara sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo come se non riuscisse a guardarla negli occhi: avrebbe detto a sua sorella se si fosse presa una cotta per chiunque, ma per la ragazza con cui avrebbe dormito accanto dalle notti a seguire non ci pensava nemmeno. E Alex, in quel caso, sarebbe intervenuta cedendole il suo posto o dando il suo a Lena, e lei… e lei, scoprì, non voleva. Voleva dormire nella stessa camera con Lena perché le era mancato farlo, al di là di qualsiasi cotta. Poteva farcela, lo sapeva.

«Pensavo di chiedere a Eliza se possiamo invitare mio cugino Kal a stare qualche giorno con noi», disse d'improvviso mentre Lena guardava fuori dal finestrino e Alex il suo cellulare. «Così potrete conoscerlo anche voi. Conoscerlo meglio», aggiunse, rivolta a Lena. Arrossì incrociando il suo sguardo e ricercò subito quello di Alex che le sorrideva.

«Prova… potrebbe acconsentire», le rispose solamente, guardando poi Lena come per cercare riflesso nel suo sguardo la sua stessa contrarierà alla cosa, ma non riuscì a leggerci ciò che sperava, o qualsiasi altro, era imperscrutabile.

«Ti-», Kara si bloccò, abbozzando una risata, «Ti volevo ancora, sì, ringraziare per ciò che hai fatto, Lena. Non penso ci saremmo mai ritrovati se non fosse stato per te».

«No, sarebbe successo lo stesso! Saresti diventata una reporter coi fiocchi e prima o poi i vostri cammini si sarebbero incrociati».

Si sorrisero.

«Quindi ti sei decisa? Finalmente», sospirò Alex, «E reporter sia»; così la abbracciò.

In realtà, il ritorno a casa non era per niente come aveva predetto Alex: loro erano cambiate e dunque era cambiato il loro modo di vedere ciò che stava succedendo alla loro bizzarra famiglia. Tornare lì era familiare anche con Lillian ad aspettarle e i suoi abbracci, da sempre legnosi, erano quasi più naturali. Tutte loro sorridevano, parlavano del viaggio, erano di buon umore. Lena ogni tanto sembrava perdersi da qualche parte nella sua testa, ma dopo un po' tornava e sorrideva, sorrideva in un modo contagioso che sorrideva subito anche Kara.

Trascorsero la cena a parlare del più o del meno, con Eliza che tentava di distrarre Lillian dal pensiero che suo figlio, ancora una volta, aveva deciso di restare a Metropolis invece di passare qualche giorno con loro. Sapeva che aveva da fare ed era estremamente orgogliosa della sua dedizione al lavoro, che naturalmente aveva ereditato da lei, ci teneva espressamente a ricordare alle presenti, ma era convinta che non sarebbe dovuto restare troppo tempo là da solo.

«Una volta avrei fatto anch'io come Lex», confessò con sguardo duro, «Ho imparato sulla mia pelle che la vita non è fatta solo da lavoro e doveri. E in questo modo, Lex rischia di perdersi tutto questo». Passò con gli occhi una per una le presenti, fino a fermarsi da Eliza.

Lei le rispose: «Ti assomiglia molto. In questo caso, un giorno potrebbe capirlo da sé, come è successo a te».

Lillian annuì. «È nel sangue dei Luthor. Nient'altro che nel sangue dei Luthor».

Lena abbassò lo sguardo e Kara la osservò farsi seria di colpo. Lena era la vera figlia di suo padre, quindi una vera Luthor, e non capiva il perché della sua espressione di colpo così a terra. Ora che ci pensava, Lillian non sapeva che Lena lo aveva scoperto, dunque, da quel punto di vista, la frase della donna sembrava tagliarla fuori. Ma dopotutto Lillian aveva sposato un Luthor e lo era diventata di conseguenza, non avrebbe avuto senso anche se avesse voluto ferirla. D'altro canto, e Alex sorrise, le due donne si appoggiavano a vicenda. Non davano più fastidio nemmeno a lei.

«Che faccia ha Lex?», domandò Kara in bagno più tardi, mentre Alex sputava dentifricio sul lavandino.

«Non lo so… una faccia», sputò di nuovo, poi si ripulì.

«Se non lo avessi sentito per telefono, comincerei a dubitare della sua esistenza». Le due si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere.

«Anch'io credevo fosse frutto dell'immaginazione collettiva», ammise, «Poi però l'ho conosciuto e pare proprio che esista». Risero ancora e Alex l'abbracciò di nuovo.

«Va bene», sgusciò fuori dalla sua morsa, «Me ne vado a dormire, sorellona. Lena non guarda più i suoi documentari, quindi dovrei riuscire a prendere sonno tranquilla».

«D'accordo. Chiamami se ti irrita ancora: ci penso io. Stavolta farò la guerra al tuo fianco, Kara».

«Oh, non credo ce ne sia bisogno».

Lena stava sistemando il suo letto per dormire quando Kara aprì piano la porta della loro camera in comune. Arrossì, capendo che probabilmente quella era la prima volta che la guardava davvero prima di entrare sotto le coperte: indossava una maglia fine, lunghissima, che la copriva fino al fondo schiena. Sotto portava degli attillati pantaloncini grigi, corti come slip. Non si stancava mai di pensare a quanto fosse bella. Ma stava guardando anche il suo sedere un po' troppo a lungo e doveva spostarsi prima che la cosa potesse diventare ambigua.

«Ti sei incantata a guardarmi mentre sistemo il letto?».

Kara sobbalzò, entrando nella stanza con lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento e dirigendosi verso il suo letto. «No!  _Pff_ , p-perché dovrei?». 

«Non posso saperlo», entrò sotto il lenzuolo, faceva troppo caldo per tenere la coperta, «Ma vorrei tanto».

Kara sentì il suo sguardo su di sé. Finì di sistemare il letto, tenendo anche lei il solo lenzuolo, e così spense la luce, sdraiandosi.

«Devo confessarti una cosa, Kara». Attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione e si girò verso di lei: ma non credeva le avrebbe parlato del  _vorrei baciarti_ . «Sono andata alla CatCo per… questioni personali, e ho parlato con Cat Grant». 

«Cat Grant? La signora Grant in persona?».

«Sì, mi doveva un favore, diciamo», prese una breve pausa, ripensandoci, «E l'ho convinta a darti un'occasione».

« _Cosa?_ ». 

«Hai un colloquio alla CatCo il 10 settembre, alle ore 10:00. Sii puntuale, perché Cat Grant è una persona fiscale».

«S-Stai scherzando?». Kara non riusciva più a respirare.

«Lo so, avrei dovuto prima chiederti cosa ne pensassi, ma dato che leggi il loro magazine e la tua decisione di diventare reporter, ho pensato…».

«Dici davvero, davvero? Lena, stai parlando seriamente? Perché io-».

«Parlo seriamente».

Kara si scoprì e scese da letto con il cuore che le scoppiava in petto, vedendola scoprirsi a sua volta, mettendosi seduta. «I-Io, davvero… Tu cosa…?».

Lena arrossì. «Aspetta a ringraziarmi, magari non si farà niente, o ti prenderà per portarle il caffè. Ma è una piccola opportunità verso ciò che vuoi essere. E spero… spero ti possa aiutare».

E ora Kara aveva decisamente voglia di baciarla. Di andare da lei, di stringerla forte e poi poggiare le labbra eccitate contro le sue. Non sentiva e non capiva più niente, il suo cuore batteva impazzito. Non credeva stesse succedendo davvero. Perché faceva tutto questo per lei? Si chiese. Come poteva ringraziarla, adesso? Poi un piccolo ma insistente pensiero le scombussolò la testa. «Emh, io…», si dondolò con i talloni dei piedi nudi, «T-Ti avevo preso una cosa per, sai, sì, ringraziarti per aver riavvicinato me e Kal, ma adesso… ma adesso sembra una cosa ancora più stupida in confronto a-a tutto quello che tu… emh, stai facendo per me». Si strinse le mani e la guardò.

«Tu mi hai fatto un regalo?», cercò di fissarla nel buio della stanza. Il suo cuore batteva a ritmi così alti e frenetici che per poco non sentiva cosa Kara le diceva. «Non posso averlo?».

Kara deglutì e cominciò a grattarsi dappertutto. «N-Sì, ma… è-è davvero una scemenza e soprattutto ora sto pensando di fingere di non averlo detto e cercare di dormire, che dopo la notizia che mi hai dato non so se riuscirò a fare, anzi sono sicurissima che non riuscirò a fare, ho la tachicardia e l'ansia così forte che mi sta salendo la cena e sicuramente questo non avrei dovuto dirlo, continuo a fare figuracce una dietro l'altra e-e un'altra cosa di cui sono certa è che non saprò mai come sdebitarmi per ciò che hai fatto o farti capire quanto io apprezzi tutto questo,  _oh cielo_ , sto scoppiando, penso che imploderò e credo avrei fatto bene a tenere anche questa assurda informazione per me invece di condividerla con te  _e perché non riesco a starmi zitta?_ », gracchiò, spalancando gli occhi. Vide Lena ridere e sentì la cena continuare a salire. 

«Non c'è nulla che tu possa fare o dire che mi farà cambiare idea su di te, Kara. Non importa se balbetti, se ammetti di essere nervosa: diciamo che sono cose che fanno parte della sua esuberante personalità e… lo trovo adorabile», arrossì. Si sforzò molto per dirlo a voce alta. «Quindi… tranquilla».

Kara si zittì davvero, deglutendo ancora.

«Non devi cercare di ripagarmi in qualche modo. Voglio dire, se faccio qualcosa per te è perché lo voglio e non per aspettarmi qualcosa indietro», si alzò dal letto anche lei e Kara si sentì avvampare, non capendo cosa stesse succedendo, cosa stesse per succedere, se stesse effettivamente per succedere qualcosa. «Ma, se mi hai fatto un regalo, ci tengo ad averlo».

Kara si voltò, dirigendosi verso il suo bagaglio: era l'unica cosa che non aveva tolto dal trolley quella sera. Le andò vicino con il cuore che le pulsava in gola dall'agitazione, tentando con ogni mezzo di non respirarle affannosamente addosso. «È-È davvero una cosa da niente».

Lena aprì la mano destra, mostrandole il palmo. «Su, forza».

Kara glielo passò e si spostò dallo starle così vicino, per paura potesse succedere di tutto. E non avrebbe saputo definire quel tutto.

Lena sorrise e arrossì, vedendo quella piccola e buffa palletta di pelo fuxia che le sorrideva, con il gancio portachiavi.

«N-Non sapevo davvero cosa prenderti e-».

Lena restò fiato per un attimo e poi la interruppe: «La sera alla mostra, prima che ci interrompesse tuo cugino… Ti ricordi?». Oh, no. Lo stava facendo davvero? Stava davvero per mandare tutto all'aria? La strana armonia trovata al loro ritorno, il fatto che finalmente potessero andare d'accordo senza farsi dispetti, i suoi buoni motivi per tenerla lontana da lei, tutto… Cedere segnava il punto di non ritorno.

«Sì», rispose, smettendo di tornare indietro. «Mi hai detto-».

«Che avrei voluto baciarti».

«Lo hai detto davvero…?», sul suo viso apparve un sorriso, non riuscendo a farne a meno.

Lena le si avvicinò e vide chiaro il suo punto di non ritorno: era una bocca rosa che si piegava in un sorriso per lei. Si guardarono, socchiusero gli occhi, avvicinandosi, ma un urlo stridulo e un tonfo le destò da quell'incantevole momento che stavano vivendo, non riuscendo neppure a sfiorarsi. Entrambe si voltarono verso la porta e aprirono di corsa, affacciandosi. Videro che anche Alex si era affacciata dalla sua, strofinandosi un occhio.

«Cos'è stato?», domandò Kara e Alex scrollò le spalle.

«Sembrava Eliza quando trova un ragno». Aveva tutti i capelli schiacciati da un lato.

Così Kara corse per il corridoio e Lena e Alex la raggiunsero dopo, con più calma; provata da ciò che stava per succedere la prima e assonnata la seconda. Era rimasta un po' indietro per chiudere la porta della sua camera e poi le seguì, muovendosi come uno zombie.

Kara spalancò la porta di servizio già aperta, quella dietro la cucina che portava al cortile. Il bidone dell'immondizia era rovesciato e la strada di Kara fu tagliata da Eliza che, correndo, brandiva il bastone di una scopa come una spada.

«Ecco, con questo dovremo stanarlo», la sentì dire. Dietro il muro di casa, scoprì Eliza e Lillian in vestaglia, vicine e terrorizzate.

«Cosa state facendo?».

«Kara, tesoro, torna a dormire», disse Eliza.

«Non volevamo svegliarti, cara. Abbiamo sentito dei rumori e-  _eccolo_ ,  _eccolo lì_ », indicò un punto dietro Kara, che si voltò, non vedendo alcunché. «Fallo nero». 

Eliza corse con il bastone della scopa per aria e quasi colpì Lena e Alex, che fermò la madre appena prima di vedersi la scopa in fronte. Stavano per chiederle cosa stesse succedendo quando Lillian gridò ancora ed Eliza inquadrò l'ombra minacciosa muoversi tra i cespugli.

«Deve essere quel dannato procione», ruggì Eliza, voltandosi indietro per dire alle figlie di stare lontane. «Ma oggi lo becco, oggi lo becco».

«No», gridò Kara, raggiungendola subito. «Non farai del male a un procione, sono esseri adorabili». Arrossì di colpo, ricordandosi Lena e ciò che stavano per fare prima di essere interrotte. «Che-Che cosa ti ha fatto?».

«Ogni notte gratta dalla nostra finestra e fruga nella spazzatura, Kara», rispose con aria esausta. «Non vorrei ci entrasse in casa, una di queste sere».

L'urlo stridulo tuonò come un allarme e si voltarono, scoprendo che a emetterlo era Lillian. La donna indicava un punto erboso del giardino e videro tutte muoversi qualche foglia, illuminate dalla lucetta esterna accesa. Alex prese la scopa da sua madre e lei e Kara si avvicinarono insieme, con cautela e senza far movimenti bruschi. Le due si guardarono, scambiandosi occhiate complici. Le foglie si mossero ancora e Kara si gettò, l'ombra saltò e Alex lo schivò per un soffio, ma appena udirono un miagolio si bloccarono.

«È un gatto!», urlarono insieme. Alex gettò la scopa e Kara riuscì ad acchiapparlo, prendendolo con sé.

«Oh, è un piccolo gattino spaventato», lo accarezzò insieme ad Alex e alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Lena, che la fissava, a braccia a conserte. Increspò le labbra e riabbassò lo sguardo di nuovo sul micio: sapeva di essere diventata rossa.

Ferme, con il loro cuore che tentava di tornare a ritmi normali, entrambe si stavano rendendo conto di ciò che era successo, o meglio di ciò che stava per succedere, con un'unica illuminante scoperta impressa a fuoco nella mente:  _lei ricambia_ . 

 

Kara chiamò il gattino Biancopelo perché la maggior parte del suo pelo era, appunto, bianco; aveva qualche chiazza marrone solo sul viso e sulle zampette. Nessun altro ebbe da ridire sul nome. Lei e Alex lo pulirono dai rametti d'erba che gli erano rimasti impigliati addosso e lo pettinarono, poi Alex decise di tornare a dormire come avevano fatto prima di loro Eliza e Lillian, perché era stanca. In ogni caso era Kara ad essersi offerta di farlo dormire con lei. Era un gatto ben curato e non aveva paura delle persone, magari di quelle senza il bastone della scopa in mano, dunque doveva essersi perso e decisero di cominciare a cercare i suoi padroni dall'indomani. Eliza e Lillian erano ancora fermamente convinte che ci fosse un procione nascosto da qualche parte, ma finché non si faceva sentire pensarono bene di tornarsene a letto.

«Vado a dormire anch'io, è stata una lunga giornata». Lena non la guardò e, mentre Kara offriva qualcosa da mangiare a Biancopelo, salì le scalette per il corridoio dov'erano le camere.

Kara si rabbuiò: Lena doveva avere i suoi stessi pensieri, capì. Cosa sarebbe successo dopo che si fossero baciate? Poteva non dir molto sul loro futuro familiare, forse sarebbe rimasto un bacio isolato, qualcosa che al momento sentivano e che poi sarebbe svanito, magari ci avrebbe messo del tempo, ma sarebbe svanito. E se invece, dopo quel bacio, avessero desiderato altro? Avessero desiderato di più? A che punto potevano spingersi…? Non erano due ragazze qualunque che si erano conosciute in una situazione bizzarra e che decidevano di frequentarsi, le loro madri stavano per sposarsi. Kara si era ritrovata a pensarci spesso e ora le occorreva ricordarlo più di prima.

Bussò sulla porta di Alex, con Biancopelo in braccio. Bussò ancora, non sentendo alcun movimento. Sospirò, pensando che si fosse già addormentata. Stava per andarsene quando la porta si aprì e sua sorella sbadigliò.

«Il micio sta bene?», le chiese subito e Kara la guardò, per poi scendere dalle nuvole:

« _Aah_ , no, cioè sì, sta bene! Io non… non ero qui per lui». Si avvicinò, coccolando il gattino. «È così buono, i suoi padroni saranno disperati». 

«E allora cosa c'è?», la guardò attentamente, parlando con uno sbadiglio: «Ti vedo strana, sorellina. È successo qualcosa?».

Kara deglutì. «No. Te ne parlerei se fosse successo qualcosa, giusto?», ridacchiò, «È-È solo che, emh, Megan mi ha detto che ho iniziato a parlare un po' nel sonno… Non sono fantasiosa come lei, sai che Megan parla nel sonno, no? Te ne ho parlato. E… sì, credo… credo che potrei disturbare Lena e», la guardò e indicò distrattamente dietro di lei, «volevo chiederti se ti andasse di prendere il mio posto… Ecco, sì». Infine annuì e Alex alzò un sopracciglio.

«Ma tu odi la mia camera, dici che ti senti sempre soffocare perché ha solo un lucernario… Sei sicura?».

«No», cambiò idea di colpo. «Poi vediamo, okay?».

Sorrise e Alex le diede la buonanotte, così richiuse la porta. Quando Kara aprì la sua, vide Lena addormentata e corse con Biancopelo verso il suo letto.

«Oggi dormirai con me», disse, sistemandolo sul letto mentre rimetteva apposto il lenzuolo che aveva buttato da un lato prima, quando si era alzata di scatto alla notizia dell'appuntamento alla CatCo. Se ci pensava non stava nella pelle, ma il pensiero di aver quasi baciato Lena e la tachicardia per essere ancora così tanto vicina a lei era più forte.

Il gattino miagolò e scese dal letto, così Kara corse a recuperarlo.

«No, devi dormire qui. Biancopelo, mi hai capito? Biancopelo?». Si sdraiò e lo prese con sé, ma il gatto fuggì di nuovo.

Lena aprì gli occhi e, coperta dai brusii di Kara che parlava col micio, sospirò.

 

La mattina successiva, quando Lena si svegliò, notò che Kara stava dormendo mezza scoperta e sul bordo del letto, mentre Biancopelo stava raggomitolato sulla sua testa, anche lui addormentato. Sembrava avessero trascorso una lunga notte. Prese il suo nuovo portachiavi, dei vestiti puliti e uscì dalla stanza cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Si cambiò in bagno come sempre, indossando un pantaloncino e una maglietta così, quando uscì e incrociò lo sguardo di Alex, lei la guardò stranita da capo a piedi: lo sapeva, era la prima volta che la vedeva vestita in quel modo. Le sorrise, intuendo che, finalmente, sembrava aver trovato nella loro una casa anche la sua, tanto da sentirsi a suo agio. Ai piedi aveva addirittura un paio di infradito.

«Oh, è riuscita a dartelo?».

«Cosa?», arrossì di colpo.

«Il portachiavi», indicò la palletta di pelo fuxia che Lena aveva in una mano. «Temevo non ne avrebbe trovato il coraggio! Voleva farti un regalo ma non sapeva quale e stava impazzendo».

Lena sorrise, stringendo il portachiavi. Si spostò per lasciare lo spazio per entrare in bagno, ma la fermò di colpo:

«Ah! Hai dormito bene?».

«Perché?».

«Kara mi stava dicendo che forse vorrebbe che prendessi il suo letto perché dice di aver cominciato a parlare nel sonno e temeva di disturbarti», le confidò e Lena restò immobile, fredda. «Parla davvero nel sonno? È una cosa piuttosto nuova…», ridacchiò.

«Un pochino», rispose infine, dopo averci riflettuto.

«Se vuoi possiamo fare a cambio».

«Se sta bene a Kara», rispose di nuovo lapidale, poi le disse di aver fretta di bere un caffè e sparì.

Dopo quello che era successo, non si stupì affatto di sentire che Kara voleva fare cambio camera per non dormire vicino a lei e rischiare di ripetere ciò che stavano per fare. Eppure un po' le aveva fatto male. Sorseggiò piano il caffè bollente, al tavolo della cucina, giocando a rotolarsi tra le dita la palletta pelosa del suo portachiavi. Sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio assecondarla.

Il gattino entrò in cucina e udì i pesanti passi dei piedi scalzi di Kara avvicinarsi di corsa. La ragazza entrò con uno slancio, inchinata, acciuffò Biancopelo e si alzò di scatto, rischiando di sbattere la testa contro un pensile. «Preso», rise vittoriosa, bloccandosi come una statua di ghiaccio quando vide che Lena era seduta a poco da lei. «Emh… Buongiorno». Notò subito che era vestita da casa e non da ufficio com'era abitata a vederla e sorrise, ma quando lesse che l'enorme scritta rossa sulla sua tshirt diceva  _love me_ , però, cambiò espressione, girandoci immediatamente lo sguardo, fingendo di dover assolutamente coccolare Biancopelo. «Come hai dormito, stanotte?». 

«Umh…», parve rifletterci, «Non molto bene, credo di averti sentito parlare nel sonno».

Kara deglutì. «Alex…».

«Me lo ha chiesto prima di te. Se vuoi cambiare, va bene».

«Va bene?». La vide annuire e Kara sentì un tonfo allo stomaco.

«Credo sia la cosa migliore per entrambe», si alzò per lavare la tazzina, passandole vicino.

Kara sentì subito il suo profumo e sospirò. Per fortuna Biancopelo che smaniava per scenderle di dosso la fece rinsavire. «Devo fargli un bagnetto per farlo bello per la foto da mettere sul volantino. Mi aiuteresti?».

Alex comparve all'improvviso. «Dai, Kara, andiamo a fare il bagno a Biancopelo, altrimenti passerà troppo tempo da qui ai volantini».

Lena si allontanò dal lavandino e Kara la sentì muoversi dietro di lei come un fantasma. Le sventolò il portachiavi in faccia e la ringraziò ancora per averglielo regalato, attenta che con una zampata Biancopelo non glielo acciuffasse. «Hai già aiuto. A più tardi».

Kara ansimò, vedendola andar via.

 

Alex cambiò posto con Kara, portandosi dietro entrambe il proprio cuscino. La prima chiese a Lena se avesse preferito stare lei da sola nella sua stanza, ma se Kara non parlava nel sonno avrebbe scoperto che non era vero e avrebbe fatto domande. Era meglio non lasciarle motivo di fare domande. E, comunque, appena Lillian udì la proposta di farla stare da sola mise su una faccia strana e non volevano approfondire la questione. Dopo il bagnetto a Biancopelo e qualche scatto, Kara, Alex e Lena scelsero la foto che secondo loro era perfetta per il volantino ed Eliza la promosse, così allestirono un volantino al computer e salvarono un file che Eliza e Lillian portarono a stampare. Avevano cinquanta volantini da affiggere per le strade. Lillian sembrava eccitata nel fare una cosa tanto banale ma per lei curiosa e lei ed Eliza fecero coppia, anche perché con molta probabilità, da sola, la prima si sarebbe persa; non conosceva molte altre vie oltre a quella che portava alla stazione, al market e alla loro casa.

«Sarai la mia compagna in quest'avventura?». Lena si avvicinò a Kara cautamente. Anche lei avrebbe avuto bisogno di aiuto perché non conosceva il posto.

«Certo».

«Perfetto, compagne! Cominciamo a partire, voglio coprire più zone possibili: riportiamo Biancopelo a casa», esclamò Alex di colpo, mettendosi tra loro. «Kara, lo porti tu? Non possiamo lasciarlo solo».

Non che non gradissero la sua compagnia, ma entrambe in cuor loro speravano di stare da sole. Dovevano parlare e chiarirsi, per quel cambio di camera che disturbava entrambe e di come non avrebbe dovuto, oltre che del  _loro momento_ . Se non altro, Alex si allontanava spesso per appendere dei volantini anche dall'altra parte della strada, lei a sinistra e loro a destra. Kara chiese a un commerciante se potevano attaccare un volantino nella sua vetrina e lui accettò. Speravano di ritrovare presto la sua famiglia. 

Guardò il volantino e baciò in testa il gattino, sotto lo sguardo di Lena.

«Posso?».

Kara si voltò e la vide con il cellulare pronto a scattarle una foto. Sorrise, abbracciando Biancopelo.

Mentre scattava, ripensava che avrebbe dovuto parlare a Lena non solo del loro bacio, ma anche del suo futuro. Le aveva preso un appuntamento alla CatCo, e non stava nella pelle, ma non poteva accettare ora che ci aveva riflettuto a mente lucida. Doveva dirglielo e non sapeva come. «Avremo un ricordo», disse Kara e si avvicinò. Guardò la foto e Lena guardo lei. «È venuta bene». Alzò gli occhi e si ritrovò lo sguardo di lei sul suo viso. Erano così vicine. Di nuovo così vicine. A quel punto forse non importava cosa sarebbe successo. Si scambiarono uno sguardo e ognuna fissò le labbra dell'altra, di nuovo gli occhi e poi le labbra. Erano così vicine.

Con una zampata, Biancopelo colpì il cellulare che cadde sul marciapiede, distraendo entrambe.

«Cos'è successo, ragazze?». Alex comparve dietro di loro. Per fortuna, non sembrava aver visto nulla. «Biancopelo fa danni? Lo prendo io». Prese loro il gatto e Kara guardò Lena una volta, una volta sola, arrossendo, e poi seguì sua sorella.

Riflettendo sul cambio camera, forse stare distanti si sarebbe rivelato ciò che serviva.

Avevano distribuito i volantini ed erano tornate a casa soddisfatte tutte a parte Lillian, che aveva le caviglie gonfie per aver camminato tanto e averlo fatto con i tacchi ai piedi. Ma cambiò espressione di colpo quando Eliza le disse che le avrebbe fatto i massaggi e le loro figlie sparirono dal soggiorno.

Alex era molto più ordinata rispetto a Kara: si sistemò il letto, gonfiò il cuscino e le augurò la buonanotte. Ma Lena non riusciva a dormire. Giocherellava con il suo portachiavi e pensava che avrebbero potuto farlo, che avrebbero potuto farlo davvero e che avrebbero pensato poi alle conseguenze. Preferiva analizzare la situazione sempre prima di agire, ma ora non riusciva a non pensare che avrebbero potuto rischiare. Dopotutto volevano solo baciarsi, non c'era davvero niente di male. Si alzò e si stirò le braccia, facendo attenzione a non far chiasso. Aprì la porta, voleva fare due passi, quando si ritrovò Biancopelo fra i piedi, facendo le fusa. Alzò gli occhi e lei era lì, appoggiata al muro.

«Cosa fai?», sussurrò, prendendo Biancopelo in braccio.

«A-Avevo bisogno di un po' d'aria…», sospirò con imbarazzo, dondolando sui talloni. «E Biancopelo non vuole dormire».

«Biancopelo non vuole dormire? Senti, Kara, fai di nuovo cambio con Alex. Non è successo nulla, tra noi, no?». Lo avrebbe voluto. Ci stava pensando proprio in quell'istante. Ci pensava quasi di continuo, se non fosse per la questione di suo padre.

Lei sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo. «La camera di Alex sembra una prigione russa». Lena cominciò a camminare verso di lei con un sorriso e sentì il sangue ritirarsi, mentre il suo cuore accelerava i battiti. Le lasciò Biancopelo tra le braccia e si toccarono e non importava se lui, stufo di fare il loro peluche, le avesse graffiate per dispetto, perché loro erano di nuovo lì, vicine. «Va bene. Domani le chiedo di fare di nuovo cambio».

«Perfetto».

Si avvicinarono ancora, il respiro di una batteva sul mento dell'altra, ma si staccarono di colpo quando udirono delle voci e una corsa sfrenata verso di loro.

«Il procione è tornato!», gridò Eliza, passando in mezzo a loro per il corridoio. 

 

                                                                                    

 

 

_Da Me a Kal  
_ _Ehi, Kal! Sono io, lo sai. Cosa ne pensi di venire a stare un po' da me in questi giorni? Potrai conoscere la mia famiglia…_

_Da Kal a Me  
_ _Non no se sia una buona idea, Kara._

_Da Me a Kal  
_ _Perché?_

_Da Kal a Me  
_ _Devo andare, adesso. Ci sentiamo più tardi._

Kara sbuffò con delusione, lasciando senza energie il cellulare sul tavolo e gettandosi di peso sulla sedia. Eliza la colse in abbraccio sulle spalle, chiedendole come mai fosse tanto giù. «Kal non viene. Cioè, non lo ha detto proprio così, ma era quello che intendeva».

«Mi dispiace, tesoro. Troverete un altro modo per vedervi».

«Ma non così, avrei voluto che conoscesse voi…».

«Me e Alex, o anche Lillian e Lena?», le chiese, lasciandola andare e sedendosi al suo fianco, guardandola.

«Beh…». Non sapeva cosa rispondere. Di certo avrebbe voluto fargli conoscere lei e Alex, ma conosceva già Lena e non sembravano avere un buonissimo rapporto se lui non la chiamava per nome, e probabilmente conosceva anche già Lillian, madre sua e di Lex. Doveva essere successo qualcosa tra lui e il ragazzo ma non sapeva cosa. «Sono stata troppo avventata, non è vero?».

«Forse lui non se la sente… Dagli del tempo», le sorrise. «Si potrebbe iniziare pian piano, vederci fuori di casa, non tutte insieme… Adesso che ti ha ritrovata non vuole che tu vada via dalla sua vita, non preoccuparti», le carezzò una guancia e lei le regalò un sorriso.

Lena entrò in cucina con Biancopelo che, a pancia all'aria, si faceva fare le coccole. Eliza si alzò, carezzò il gattino e uscì, così la ragazza prese il suo posto sulla sedia lasciata vuota. Carezzava Biancopelo ma guardava Kara. Quest'ultima invece fece finta di niente, arrossendo e restando immobile.

«Stavo pensando… Hai rimediato un colloquio per me perché la signora Grant ti doveva un favore. Che favore era? Se posso chiederlo».

«Vuoi parlare di questo?».

Kara annuì lentamente e non si scollò dalla sua posizione, senza guardare l'altra negli occhi. Senza provare a fare il minimo movimento. Sentì Lena sospirare, mentre Biancopelo miagolava e ricercava il contatto con le sue mani, dopo che si era distratta.

«Va bene. Le ho fatto conoscere tuo cugino».

« _Cosa?_ ». Gridò e si spostò tanto velocemente che il gatto salto dalle braccia di Lena e fuggì via dalla cucina. «In che senso?». 

Lena rise. «Calmati! Cat Grant ha una specie di…», strinse le labbra, pensandoci, « _passione_ per tuo cugino. Fossi in te proverei a dirle che siete cugini e il posto è tuo», sorrise ma Kara era ancora a bocca aperta. «Dai, stavo scherzando», le sorrise e Kara si ritrovò a fissarle le labbra, quella labbra che, se voleva, potevano davvero essere sue, adesso. 

«A proposito di questo: i-io sono davvero felice che tu mi abbia fatto avere quell'appuntamento, davvero, non so come… come dirtelo», si leccò le labbra, cercando di restare concentrata, e finalmente la guardò negli occhi.

«Ma?».

«Ma non posso accettare». Kara deglutì e Lena mantenne saldo il suo sorriso, aspettando che chiarisca. «Lei ha accettato solo perché,  _non so se questa cosa mi farà dormire_ , le hai presentato Kal, ma i-io vorrei… vorrei essermelo guadagnato un appuntamento con Cat Grant». Lena sembrò sorriderle ancor di più, i suoi occhi brillavano, e Kara non riuscì a capire se la stesse effettivamente ascoltando o se volesse solo provare a baciarla di nuovo. «Davvero. Mi dispiace e ti ringrazio», scosse la testa, «Ma non posso farlo». 

«Tu te lo sei guadagnato», le rispose, «Davvero pensavi che ti avrei preso un appuntamento con lei solo perché la conosco? O perché mi dovesse un favore? Mi ha ascoltato senza appuntamento: con questo ha ricambiato il favore. Ha accettato un appuntamento con te solo quando le ho spiegato cosa hai fatto per me e Lex. Ha visto anche lei cos'è successo alla Luthor Corp e ha approvato degli articoli al riguardo, ma non sapeva che tu avessi lavorato con noi al caso. Sei stata tu, Kara Danvers, a farti avere quell'appuntamento. Non mi sarei mai permessa, al contrario».

Restò senza fiato e arrossì, tanto che Lena dovette ripetere che era stato merito suo e che Cat Grant non avrebbe mai accettato, diversamente. «Oh, beh… in questo caso», rise a voce un po' troppo alta, cercando di concentrarsi. «Accetto. Allora. Se questo è risolto… I-Io volevo… Dovevamo…».

«Dovevamo», annuì Lena. Si avvicinò automaticamente prima che se ne rendesse conto e Kara si spostò di scatto, mordendosi la lingua e strisciando indietro con la sedia.

«Devo… andare». Si alzò rapidamente e sbatté le ginocchia contro il tavolo, così torno a sedere e si rialzò con più calma, attenta a non sbattere di nuovo che incastrò un piede contro la sedia. Rise istericamente e riuscì a rimettersi bene in piedi, la guardò, le sorrise con forza e uscì dalla cucina.

Lena scosse la testa e rise a bassa voce, reggendo la testa con una mano dopo aver poggiato il gomito sul tavolo.

Kara ricambiava, ma non poteva saltarle addosso. Forse anche lei, come dopotutto Lena, si sentiva confusa. Sapeva solo che non l'avrebbe forzata e qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa, ne avrebbero discusso dopo. Kara e Biancopelo erano riusciti a distrarla, ma il suo pensiero, a volte, tornava ancora lì. A lui.

Si svegliò sudata, quella notte, guardandosi intorno. C'era di nuovo Kara in camera con lei: lei e Biancopelo dormivano profondamente. Sollevò il lenzuolo e prese il laptop dal suo comodino, aprendo e chiudendo la porta della camera dietro di lei. Accese il portatile, sistemandosi sul divano in soggiorno. Era certa di aver sognato suo padre, il suo sguardo duro, eppure ancora respirava con affanno, non più certa che fosse un sogno, quanto piuttosto un incubo. Si portò due dita di una mano contro le labbra, socchiudendo gli occhi nel rileggere per l'ennesima volta gli articoli di giornale che parlavano della morte di suo padre.

«Come mai in piedi a quest'ora?».

La voce di Alex, alle sue spalle, la fecero sobbalzare.

«Ehi, ti senti bene?», si avvicinò, scoprendo, sotto la luce del laptop, la sua cera bianca. Le poggiò una mano su una spalla, adocchiando gli articoli sullo schermo del portatile.

«So cosa stai pensando», disse lei lapidale, abbassando lo schermo.

«No, non lo so». Rispose Alex, sedendo vicino a lei. «Vuoi provare a parlarmene?».

A quel punto, Lena aveva davanti a sé due scelte: raccontarle la verità o scappare. Ma stava ancora sudando, aveva impresso nella mente gli occhi di suo padre che aveva visto in sogno, ed era spaventata. Sapeva di non dover mettere in mezzo nessun altro, ma in quell'attimo, sola e fragile, pensò egoisticamente che dirlo a lei fosse un modo per aiutarsi. Così iniziò lentamente e le disse tutto ciò che le passava per la testa, della caduta da cavallo, della morte improvvisa, di come sospettasse del rapporto del coroner perché lo stesso coroner non era rintracciabile, delle sparizioni, delle porte chiuse in faccia davanti alle sue domande, di come sua madre sembrava aver insabbiato tutto. Omise di aver parlato con la ex segretaria di Lillian solo perché non voleva metterla in mezzo.

Alex ascoltò ogni parola, appoggiandosi allo schienale con divano con shock. Poi sembrò essere arrivata a una conclusione. «Se vuoi un consiglio, Lena: per il momento, cerca di farti da parte». La vide aggrottare le sopracciglia, contrariata. «Ho capito cosa stai passando, ma se tua madre stessa ti ha nascosto la verità, come pensi che sia, avrà le sue buone ragioni per farlo. Al di là del vostro rapporto», la fermò, prima che potesse contraddirla, «non metto in dubbio che abbiate dei cattivi trascorsi, lo farà per il tuo bene. Se davvero tuo padre è stato assassinato, come tutto ciò che mi hai raccontato fa pensare, allora salterà fuori».

«Sta passando un anno, Alex. Sembra che a tutti piaccia pensare che lui sia stato semplicemente male e sia morto».

Lei la guardò dritta negli occhi chiari, poggiandole una mano sulle sue, che ancora tremavano. «Hai ragione. Ma Lena, se qualcuno ha ucciso tuo padre e sta facendo sparire la gente che ha avuto a che fare con lui, potrebbe uccidere anche te. Te lo chiedo per favore: lascia perdere».

«Pensi che dovrei… dovrei dire ciò che so alla polizia? Può essere corrotta…».

«No», scosse la testa, «Non farne parola con nessuno; e intendo anche con Kara. È troppo pericoloso. Ed è ancora presto, facciamo passare un po' di tempo e poi vedremo cosa succede».

Lena la ringraziò, spegnendo il laptop. Si divisero: Alex andò in bagno, che doveva essere il motivo per cui si era alzata, e Lena rientrò in camera. Kara era ancora sul bordo del letto e Biancopelo stirava le zampette marroni contro il suo collo. Si fermò a guardarla, sedendo sul letto davanti. Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto coinvolgere Kara, pensò, e fu grata ad Alex, ma non avrebbe seguito il suo consiglio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla prossima con il capitolo 12: _La linea sottile_.


	13. 12. La linea sottile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara e Lena sanno che sta succedendo qualcosa tra loro e sanno anche che devono fermarla. Intanto, Clark invita Kara ad andare da lui a Metropolis...

 

 

 

«Amiche?», propose Kara, mostrandole la mano destra.

«Amiche», annuì Lena che le strinse la mano.

Si sorrisero, si guardarono. Lena si morse il labbro inferiore e Kara deglutì. Le loro mani ancora unite. I loro nasi si sfiorarono. Le loro bocche…

«Ragazze? Ci aiutate a scegliere un film da vedere tutte insieme?». Eliza urlò attraverso la casa e le due si separarono all'istante, come se avessero preso la scossa.

Si guardarono, guardarono altrove, e poi uscirono dalla camera una dietro l'altra.

Durante la settimana erano successe alcune cose. Prima di tutto, Biancopelo aveva ritrovato la sua famiglia, lasciando un vuoto enorme nei loro cuori e nel letto di Kara, che aveva deciso di riempire tenendo con sé un vecchio peluche che aveva usato quando era bambina per non sentirsi sola i primi anni a casa Danvers. Era un orsacchiotto bianco un po' spelacchiato, ritrovato in soffitta in mezzo ad altre cianfrusaglie. La seconda cosa, infatti, era che si sarebbe presto tenuto un mercatino nel quartiere ed Eliza si era decisa a buttare giù la soffitta e tutto ciò che conteneva. Lillian se ne era tenuta ben lontana quando capì che i vecchi oggetti avevano con loro anche tanta polvere, ma di tanto in tanto la si poteva scorgere guardare ciò che Eliza, Alex e Kara, aiutate da Lena, controllavano, esaminando con occhio clinico se qualcosa poteva tornarle utile, pronta a intervenire.

«Sembra un condor», aveva sussurrato Alex e lei e Kara si erano messe a ridacchiare sottovoce, guardate male da Eliza, che le aveva bacchettate con un vecchio battipanni.

La terza cosa aveva visto la famiglia Danvers-Luthor di nuovo in piscina. Le giornate si facevano calde e smaniavano dalla voglia di rinfrescarsi. Come al solito, Eliza e Lillian avevano trascorso il loro tempo a passarsi la crema a vicenda, a chiacchierare e a leggere delle riviste, Alex era sparita da sola per delle ore e nessuno l'aveva più vista; avevano tutti notato quanto stesse appresso al suo cellulare più del solito, da qualche giorno a quella parte. Mentre Kara e Lena erano finalmente riuscite a stare un po' da sole e a parlare. La quarta cosa, infatti, era che erano riuscite a discutere di ciò che era quasi successo  _e continuava a quasi succedere_ ; avevano parlato del loro rapporto, avevano parlato di cosa cambierebbe e si erano messe d'accordo: dovevano diventare amiche. Ma come inizio non era stato dei migliori. Un bambino le aveva schizzate e, per girarsi verso di lui, Kara era scivolata sulle mattonelle bagnate e per poco non era cascata sul seno di Lena. Si erano guardate e desiderate, così stavano per sfiorarsi le labbra, quando il bambino le aveva schizzate di nuovo, si mossero e caddero in piscina. La quinta cosa, era che, fortuna o sfortuna che fosse, non riuscivano mai a baciarsi e in un modo o nell'altro i loro tentativi finivano per venire interrotti. Forse era meglio così, d'altronde dopo potevano tornare alla loro fase sull'amicizia. 

«Amiche?».

«Amiche».

Si erano tenute per mano, uscendo dall'acqua.

La sesta e ultima cosa, per lo sconforto di Lillian ed Eliza: il procione non si era fatto trovare.

Eliza le vide arrivare dal corridoio e applaudì. «Un film divertente, ragazze. Un film per famiglie. Qualcosa-», fu interrotta da una sghignazzante Alex:

«Sulla famiglia».

«Per famiglie», continuò Kara.

«Per famiglie? Siete sicure?», aggiunse anche Lena, sorridendo.

Eliza rise sarcasticamente, ordinando a tutte di mettersi a sedere sul divano e di starsi zitte, che a quel punto il film lo avrebbe scelto lei. Per quanto Eliza si sforzasse per trovare qualcosa di divertente e per famiglie, finiva sempre per mettere play a film sì divertenti e per famiglie, ma pregni di drammi che a uno spettatore attento non potevano passare inosservati e, dopo il film della sera precedente con protagonista un anziano scorbutico che si metteva in viaggio verso il Sud America con un bambino, nel ricordo della defunta moglie, quello non fu da meno: un padre single doveva ritrovare il figlio disabile che si era perduto e poi rapito e, in suo aiuto, solo una donna con problemi mentali. Alex guardava il film a scatti perché presa dal suo cellulare, all'angolo destro del divano. Kara era al lato opposto ed era attentissima, amava quel film. Lena al centro; attenta al film e al contempo altrove con la testa. Eliza e Lillian erano abbracciate su una delle comode poltrone; la prima rideva e la seconda era immobile, con gli occhi sgranati per non perdersi neanche una scena, colpita nel profondo.

Kara rise e arrossì, rendendosi conto che, vicino alla sua mano destra, c'era quella di Lena. Nel sentirla muovere doveva essersene accorta anche lei, perché le carezzò il dorso con il pollice. Non si guardarono, non fecero niente più di guardare il film, se non intrecciare le dita l'un l'altra. Nessuno le poteva vedere, era una cosa innocente, se lo concessero. Se non che i loro cuori, veloci, le tradivano: non era vero che era un gesto poi così innocente e lo sapevano entrambe.

Andarono a letto senza guardarsi quella notte, poiché erano consce che farlo avrebbe messo a rischio le ore a seguire.

 

All'improvviso, era come essersi accorte che erano i due pezzi opposti di una calamita. Si cercavano a ogni sguardo, si mettevano sempre vicine, si sorridevano e facevano squadra nelle discussioni, se le loro mani si sfioravano per errore a tavola Kara scattava indietro e Lena sospirava, ma solo se nessuno le guardava, naturalmente, la prima stava ben attenta a come si comportava quando non erano sole.

«Anche se c'è una certa…  _attrazione_ , tra noi, puoi star tranquilla: loro non lo vedranno», le disse Lena un pomeriggio mentre stava seduta sul suo letto, davanti al portatile poggiato sulle cosce. 

Era entrata nella loro camera in comune per cercare qualcosa, non sapeva cosa, lo aveva dimenticato non appena si ritrovò a cercarlo, guardando tra trolley, scrivania e letto. Forse, pensava Kara, era lì solo per vedere cosa faceva lei. «Ho paura che Alex sospetti qualcosa», sussurrò, rimettendosi a posto gli occhiali sul naso. Sentì Lena ridacchiare piano, non staccando occhio dallo schermo.

«Ammettiamolo: non sei certo la regina della faccia da poker», si morse un labbro.

Kara sbuffò, sedendo sul suo letto. Manteneva lo sguardo basso. «Non è solo quello: Alex mi conosce troppo bene e poi sapeva c-che tu, insomma, flirtavi con me e temo lo capisca».

Lena sollevò lo sguardo, inarcando un sopracciglio. «E Alex conosce così bene anche me o come fa a sapere una cosa del genere?», sorrise, «Non è qualcosa che viene in mente subito».

Kara avvampò, stringendo il copriletto sotto le dita delle mani in tensione. «Q-Qualcuno potrebbe averglielo detto, ma non è questo il punto». Si alzò di scatto e s'incamminò verso la porta. La aprì e poi la richiuse poco dopo, voltandosi verso di lei, sorridendo. «Come… Come fai a dire che non lo vedranno?», si sistemò gli occhiali un'altra volta, cercando di non fissarla troppo.

«L'essere umano a volte vede solo ciò che vuole vedere. Potresti indossare una calzamaglia, toglierti gli occhiali o, che so, tenere i capelli sciolti e essere più sicura di te, andare là fuori e sventare il crimine che nessuno vedrebbe Kara Danvers, ma un'eroina ignota. Perché nessuno si aspetterebbe di vedere te, che sei…», la guardò, «Mi hai capito», si voltò di nuovo verso lo schermo. «Un po' come quando giochi a lacrosse e diventi Supergirl. Siamo solo…  _sorelle_ . Amiche. Potremmo», si morse un labbr0 di nuovo, rialzando lo sguardo verso di lei, che la guardava, «avere una relazione sotto i loro nasi che non sospetterebbero niente». 

Kara deglutì, arrossendo. «Cosa fai?».

«Cerco un film da vedere. Non so cosa fare e ho voglia di non pensare», si spostò da un lato del letto, facendole il gesto di sedersi accanto. «Se vuoi, puoi guardarlo con me».

Kara le arrivò vicino piano, ignorando il suo cuore che aveva iniziato a farsi sentire più forte. Le sorrise e cercò di sistemarsi, mentre Lena annunciava di aver trovato un film che le andava di vedere, chiedendole se per lei andava bene. A Kara sarebbe andato bene qualsiasi cosa, in quel momento. «… credi che non sospetterebbero niente?».

«La stai considerando come possibile?». La guardò negli occhi e poi le labbra, di nuovo gli occhi.

«N-No», rise, abbassando la testa e risistemandosi gli occhiali che le erano scivolati. «È-È che non so cosa…», la guardò attentamente, intanto che le sue guance si coloravano con imbarazzo, «cosa ci succede».

Lena stava per aggiungere qualcosa ma si trattenne. Sapeva che doveva tirarsi indietro in quel momento, in quel momento o sarebbe stato tardi, ma le sue labbra…

La porta si aprì all'improvviso e Kara si spinse indietro, troppo indietro: cadde dal letto, schivò il comodino, ma una scarpa di Lena le tatuò una natica e cominciò a lamentarsi dal dolore.

Alex rise e contagiò anche Lena, decisa a non farlo. «Scusa, sorellina! Ti sei fatta male?».

«Appena», si rialzò con dolore, fregandosi il punto dolorante, guardando con rancore la scarpa incriminata.

«Come hai fatto a scivolare?», trattenne un'altra risata. «Volevo sapere se vi andava di uscire, più tardi. Cosa fate?».

«Volevamo vederci un film. Ti unisci a noi?», propose Lena e Kara la guardò di straforo.

«Volentieri. Porto la pizza».

Sparì dietro la porta e Lena sorrise a Kara, ancora confusa. «Come ti avevo detto: non sospetterebbero niente».

Nonostante la tensione tra loro, era la calma ciò che contraddistingueva Lena, a dispetto dell'agitazione perenne di Kara. Era davvero sicura che nessuna delle altre tre avrebbe sospettato che qualcosa stesse succedendo tra loro anche se qualcosa avesse iniziato a succedere davvero, ma Kara non riusciva a convincersene. Se si toglieva gli occhiali e scioglieva i capelli, era sempre lei ciò che vedeva allo specchio.

_Da Me a Megs  
_ _Megan! In un'ipotetica situazione in cui tu e il signor Jonzz non state insieme, lui ti guarda e vorrebbe baciarti, tu lo guardi e vorresti baciarlo, cosa faresti?_

La risposta non si fece attendere:  _Baciato. Non è così ipotetica: è ciò che è successo. Baciala, ragazza. Dacci dentro._

_Da Me a Megs  
_ _Ecco perché solitamente chiedo consiglio ad Alex!_

_Da Megs a Me  
_ _Allora fallo: “Alex, sto desiderando di baciare la nostra sorellastra, tu cosa ne pensi?”. Se vuoi glielo chiedo io, ho il suo numero ancora in rubrica._

_Da Me a Megs  
_ _Grazie per i tuoi consigli, ti voglio bene e buonanotte._

Kara grugnì, poggiando il telefono sul mobiletto del bagno, prendendo un grosso respiro e guardandosi allo specchio. Si lisciò i capelli un po' di volte, si guardò meglio il viso, avvicinandosi; si toccò il naso, le labbra, gesto seguito da una smorfia. Non si era ancora chiesta perché Lena volesse baciarla. La trovava così bella? In effetti, avevano parlato di ciò che era cambiato tra loro, di come entrambe sentissero il bisogno di toccare l'una le labbra dell'altra, ma non avevano parlato del perché. Dei sentimenti. Forse era meglio così perché parlarne avrebbe rischiato di aggiungere motivazioni a ciò che stava succedendo e non doveva succedere. Erano amiche. O dovevano diventarlo.

Fece un passo indietro, specchiandosi ancora, immobile, disegnando con gli occhi la sua figura. I capelli sciolti che le coprivano le spalle, la pelle un poco arrossata sulle guance e sul naso, che aveva la gobbetta per gli occhiali, le labbra rosa, schiuse, le spalle sotto la maglietta a quadri che scendeva larga sul seno e sulla pancia. Lena la trovava bella?

Alex bussò e aprì la porta senza aspettare risposta, affrettandosi verso il lavandino. Kara si spaventò come se l'avesse sorpresa a baciare Lena col pensiero. «Scusa, sorellina, ma ci stai mettendo una vita e devo andare a dormire anch'io», si piegò per risciacquarsi la faccia. «Quando io entro in bagno, comunque, tu ci sei sempre, quindi…». La guardò con la coda dell'occhio, intanto che si asciugava: era ancora imbambolata a guardarsi e sospirava. «Stai bene?».

«Sì».

«Non ti rivedi con Mike, vero?».

«No, perc-», si bloccò, immaginando la sua paura che si concretizzava: Alex sospettava ci fosse qualcuno ed era meglio giocare d'astuzia e non darle domande a cui farsi delle risposte. «Non mi vedo con nessuno: ho chiuso con i ragazzi». Riprese il cellulare e le annunciò la buonanotte, chiudendo la porta del bagno dietro di lei. « _Chiuso con i ragazzi_ », ripeté sottovoce roteando gli occhi, mordendosi la lingua. «Alex sa», fu la prima cosa che disse non appena aprì la porta della loro camera in comune, prima ancora di vedere che la luce era spenta e che Lena, a letto, era girata da un lato con gli occhi chiusi. Strinse i denti, iniziando a camminare con la punta dei talloni verso il suo letto. 

«Cosa sa?».

Saltò dallo spavento e incastrò un piede nel tappeto, sbattendo le ginocchia sul pavimento.

Lena accese la luce del suo comodino, alzandosi il tanto giusto per vederla baciare una ciabatta. Trattenne una risata. «Stai bene, Kara?».

«C-Certo», si rialzò scuotendo la testa, davvero in imbarazzo. «Pensavo dormissi, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo». La sentì ridere, intanto che si copriva di nuovo. «Sa che sono presa da qualcuno», confessò senza mezzi termini, sistemando il letto per entrare sotto le lenzuola color pesca. «Comincia a fare domande».

«Quindi sei… presa da qualcuno?».

Kara si girò, scorgendole il sorrisetto che tentava di nascondere sotto il lenzuolo. «Da un'amica», ribatté, sistemandosi sul letto e abbracciando il suo peluche, sotto lo sguardo concentrato dell'altra.

Entrambe volevano dire qualcosa, ma infine Lena spense la luce e si diedero la buonanotte.

No, era meglio non parlarne, tacere, resistere quei giorni per poi tornare a National City senza il bisogno di incontrarsi tanto spesso e lasciare che la cosa passasse da sola. Anche se fino a quel momento era il loro obiettivo e non era passata. Ci stavano lavorando. Erano amiche, in fondo, lo sapevano; dovevano solo concentrarsi su quella parte del loro rapporto e lasciar andare l'altra che le voleva vicine in un senso più romantico ad ogni costo. Probabilmente era solo la magia del proibito ad attrarle, ma dopotutto non erano riuscite a baciarsi mai e significava pur qualcosa: non era il destino, semplicemente la linea che divideva l'amicizia dal quel qualcosa di più.

Il giorno dopo si tenne il mercatino e le ragazze aiutarono Eliza e Lillian, che più che altro fotografava il lavoro, ad allestire i tavoli nel vialetto. Eliza guardava il lavoro davanti alle case degli altri e le loro bancarelle, continuando a fare paragoni con quello che stavano facendo loro. Salutò qualche vicina e loro ricambiavano, ma non osavano avvicinarsi da quando Lillian Luthor andò ad abitare con lei, immaginando la temessero come altri prima di loro, giudicandola senza conoscerla.

«Speriamo di attirare qualcuno», sospirò Eliza, mettendo le mani contro i fianchi a lavoro terminato, guardandosi intorno. Il sole spaccava le pietre ma i cittadini lasciavano le loro abitazioni come lumache dopo la pioggia, sperando di poter cogliere qualche opportunità nelle cianfrusaglie che vendevano i vicini.

«Dunque», Lillian apparve al suo fianco, «La gente del quartiere si sveglia e si aggira per le vie con portafogli in mano per arruffare dalle bancarelle qualcosa che il proprietario considera uno scarto», annuì da sola, scorgendo la gente che cominciava ad avvicinarsi, parlava, si salutava e controllava gli oggetti in vendita. «Ho capito bene come funziona?».

Eliza le sorrise. «Ssì… diciamo che più o meno è così. Se vuoi, e se le ragazze acconsentono, più tardi lasciamo loro qui a vendere e noi andiamo a farci un giro per vedere cosa stanno vendendo gli altri, che ne pensi?».

«Penso che con te andrei ovunque», disse con decisione ed Eliza le picchiettò un braccio con imbarazzo intanto che Lillian scambiava con le vicine dall'altra parte della strada occhiate d'odio e di sfida.

Le ragazze, invece, sistemavano l'ordine di alcuni soprammobili con le ultime accortezze, lasciandosi andare, di tanto in tanto, a qualche ricordo: Alex riprese una vecchia tazza che usava quando era bambina per fare colazione, Kara un bambolotto che era stato uno dei suoi primi giocattoli a casa Danvers, Alex ricordò del periodo in cui la loro madre si era messa in testa di scrivere un libro scientifico con quella vecchia macchina da scrivere e Kara rise, mostrando a Lena una vecchia lampada per bambini che proiettava le stelle sul soffitto. Era rotta e di certo non l'avrebbero venduta.

«No, che peccato. Me la ricordo», esclamò Alex appena la vide, pulendola da un ultimo sbuffetto di polvere rimasto incastrato nel pulsante di accensione. «Kara ed io chiudevamo le tapparelle, accendevamo la lampada e ci sdraiavamo sul pavimento a osservare le stelle che giravano intorno a noi».

Kara le sorrise. «All'inizio, ti lamentavi di essere troppo grande per questa lampada».

«E per vedere le stelle con te, sì», annuì, «Penso ancora che ero troppo grande, e ora che ci penso lo eri anche tu, ma era divertente».

Si scambiarono un sorriso e Lena sorrise a sua volta.

«A Kara piacevano un sacco le stelle».

«Mi piacciono ancora adesso».

Lena si allontanò, lasciando che ricordassero di quei momenti da sole. Era pur vero che desiderava allontanarsi prima che l'istinto di comprare lei la lampada e aggiustargliela solo per vedere il suo sorriso di fronte alle stelle sulle pareti si concretizzasse. Avrebbe corso il rischio di sostituire il bel ricordo del loro legame, e non era giusto, oltre a rendere Kara di nuovo  _in debito_ con lei. Non che pensasse davvero una cosa del genere, ma già immaginava la ragazza che le ricordava che per lei faceva troppo. Per un'amica faceva troppo. Forse anche per una sorella. Mise la mano destra nella tasca dei pantaloncini ed estrasse la palletta fuxia che le sorrideva, con il portachiavi, ripensando che tutto quello era decisamente troppo. 

 

_Da Kal a Me  
_ _Kara. Ti chiedo scusa per aver rifiutato di venire da te, non vorrei pensassi che non ho voglia di vederti o che non ne abbia di conoscere la tua famiglia…_

_Da Me a Kal  
_ _No, non preoccuparti! Ero così felice di invitarti che non ho pensato di stare affrettando le cose! Ci possiamo vedere quando vuoi!_

_Da Kal a Me  
_ _A proposito di questo, ti scrivo per invitarti. Ti andrebbe di venire tu a casa mia, a Metropolis? Prima che finiscano le vacanze estive, magari! Sarebbe bello averti con noi, puoi portare anche tua sorella. Ci farebbe piacere!_

Kara sorrise, leggendo l'ultimo messaggio di suo cugino. Naturalmente con il parlare al plurale intendeva che avrebbe fatto piacere anche alla sua fidanzata e lei non vedeva l'ora di conoscerla.

Stava impalata davanti all'auto di Eliza, con il cellulare in mano. Alex le passò accanto per aprire lo sportello e la richiamò, mettendosi a ridere.

«Terra chiama Kara! Che hai da sorridere tanto, sorellina? Ti ha scritto il tuo nuovo ragazzo?».

«Non ho un nuovo ragazzo, te l'ho detto». Ripose il cellulare nella borsa che aveva a tracolla, scuotendo la testa. «Era Kal: ci ha invitato a passare da lui prima che finiscano le vacanze».

Lei immediatamente sospirò, stringendo le labbra. «Oh, non so se potrò esserci, devo tornare a casa prima del previsto: un professore vuole vedermi prima dell'inizio delle lezioni».

«Dici davvero?».

«Porta Lena», entrò in macchina, «E non ci credo che non hai un nuovo ragazzo: ti conosco troppo bene per non sapere che stai pensando a qualcuno».

Kara arrossì di colpo e trasalì, scoprendo che dietro di loro era apparsa Lena. Le passò davanti e salì in macchina prima di lei, con uno strano sorrisetto sulla faccia.

Dopo giorni di tentativi, finalmente Eliza convinse Lillian a provare la spiaggia, invece della solita piscina. Lillian Luthor odiava la sabbia e la sua incredibile dote di materializzarsi ovunque anche solo camminandoci sopra e raccontava con disgusto di quando da bambina la sua famiglia la portava là a giocare. Doveva essere stata l'unica bambina al mondo a non amare la sabbia. Eliza l'amava però, e quando disse alle loro figlie che sarebbero andate a trascorrere laggiù il pomeriggio, Lena pensò al miracolo. Addirittura scrisse a Lex, perché l'evento richiedeva la giusta importanza.

Kara chiuse lo sportello appena si fu seduta, scrutando, con la coda dell'occhio, che Lena sorrideva ancora come se fosse soddisfatta. Il loro essere amiche stava mettendo a dura prova entrambe, o almeno lo credeva, poiché sorridendo in quel modo sembrava che non le interessasse al suo stesso modo.

Lillian stava scegliendo la compilation da mettere in play nello stereo ed Eliza mise in moto, guardandosi indietro. «Avete preso tutto, ragazze?». Guardò ognuna di loro e, a risposta affermativa, partì per uscire dal vialetto.

«Seriamente», disse Alex a un certo punto, con lo sguardo rivolto al suo cellulare, «Perché non mi hai detto che frequenti un altro ragazzo? Se non è Mike…».

Lena guardò Kara in attesa di una risposta e quest'ultima avvampò, cercando di non cadere nella sua trappola. «Non ho un altro ragazzo».

«Frequenti qualcuno, Kara?», domandò anche Eliza. Lillian stava ancora cercando il cd adatt0, quindi non c'era della musica a coprire il loro discorso.

«Un ragazzo fortunato», mormorò anche quest'ultima.

«Non sto con nessuno», specificò, ricambiando lo sguardo di Lena, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Alex sospirò. «Prima ci dicevamo sempre tutto, sorellina. Lo so che stai pensando a qualcuno, non vuoi parlarne davanti a loro, va bene, ma almeno tra noi…».

«Dice la sorella che non mi ha detto che avrebbe interrotto prima le vacanze».

«L'ho scoperto oggi anch'io», scrollò le spalle.

«Chi? Chi interrompe prima le vacanze?», sbottò Eliza. Lillian si fermò subito dallo sfogliare i cd.

«Io», sbuffò Alex, «Mi dispiace. Un professore mi ha chiamata e non posso dirgli di no. Anche Kara interrompe, no?», si voltò a guardarla.

«Vado a trovare Kal! Mi ha invitata a Metropolis e doveva venire anche Alex, ma lei non può…». Guardò di sbieco Lena, che aveva poggiato la testa allo schienale con fare rilassato.

Eliza e Lillian si scambiarono uno sguardo. Sorrisero comprensive, anche se palesemente dispiaciute.

_Da Me a Kal  
_ _Non vedo l'ora! Ma Alex non potrà venire, è impegnata. Posso portare con me Lena?_

Inviò e ripose il cellulare nella borsa, spingendosi un po' di più verso lo sportello. Non sapeva se fosse o meno la sua impressione, ma Lena e il suo seno erano diventati incredibilmente vicini. Indossava una canotta con spalline fini bianca, quasi trasparente poteva vedere il reggiseno rosso che indossava. Deglutì. «In effetti…», sussurrò, attirando l'attenzione suo e di Alex. «C'è una persona…». Ecco, decise in un lampo: era inutile tentare di mentire anche su quello, se era vero che comunque non riusciva a nasconderlo.

«Lo sapevo», sorrise Alex, «Dai, racconta»; indicò davanti a loro con gli occhi, a Lillian che aveva finalmente scelto un cd da ascoltare e a lei ed Eliza che discutevano, immaginando che non le avrebbero interrotte, proprio ora. Lena aveva gli occhi chiusi e Kara era certa che stesse fingendo di non ascoltare.

«Ma non so come comportarmi con… questa persona», ammise. La vide svegliarsi d'improvviso, come ricordata in quel momento di dover cercare qualcosa in borsa.

«In che senso? Stai parlando in codici? Vi frequentate oppure no?».

«No. È più complicato di così… È che non so cosa vuole, non la capisco. Stiamo provando a restare amiche con-con questa persona, ma continua a mandarmi segnali contrari, diciamo», alzò gli occhi.

Lena si mise gli occhiali da sole, richiudendo la borsetta. Per una curva le finì ancora più addosso e le chiese scusa, abbassandosi per recuperare la borsa che era scivolata ai piedi di Kara. Il seno le si spalmò contro le ginocchia e Kara prese un grosso respiro, cercando di focalizzarsi sullo sguardo smarrito di Alex.

«E tu non sei una cima, quando si tratta di segnali», rise la sorella, «Ma se sei sicura ci stia provando, cosa ti trattiene? Mike lo sa?».

«Mike non c'entra nulla», scosse la testa. Lena si rialzò, mantenendo la borsa sulle ginocchia. La vide sorridere con la coda dell'occhio; possibile che non prendesse la cosa seriamente? «Le sue parole, quando parla, dicono una cosa ma», si risistemò gli occhiali sul naso, «q-quello che fa è un'altra cosa. M-Mi mette in difficoltà».

«Se ti mette in difficoltà, forse dovresti dirglielo», rispose a un certo punto Lena e Kara arrossì, bloccandosi.

«Concordo», aggiunse Alex, riguardando per un attimo il suo cellulare. «Ma non mi hai ancora detto cosa ti trattiene, se non Mike», le rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo.

Una curva opposta sbandò Kara addosso a Lena e, cercando di scansarsi il più in fretta possibile, continuava a scivolarci sopra. Lena la aiutò e la mano destra di Kara era rimasta su quella sinistra di lei. Si guardarono. Poi Kara gliela lasciò, girandosi verso il finestrino. «N-Non posso stare con… questa persona», rispose.

Alex spalancò gli occhi, girando verso di lei e cercando di mantenere bassa la voce, guardando di sbieco Eliza e Lillian. «Ti prego, dimmi che non è un uomo sposato».

«No», gridò così forte che loro madri si bloccarono, riprendendo a parlare poco dopo. Lena sorrise divertita. «Non è un uomo. Sposato, intendo. Non è un uomo, né sposato. V-Voglio dire: no, non è sposato», si risistemò di nuovo gli occhiali, riprendendo fiato.

Alex rise, riservandole poi uno sguardo compassionevole. «Va bene, ne riparliamo dopo. A questo punto, di peggio può esserci solo se è un Luthor».

Kara scoppiò in una risata isterica, mentre Lena deglutiva. Per fortuna, Alex era davvero presa dal suo cellulare per dare il giusto peso alle loro reazioni. La sorella lo aveva detto per via della relazione della loro madre con Lillian, per come si erano svolte le cose, in fretta e in modo strano, non certo perché pensasse che potesse stare seriamente con un Luthor. O una Luthor. Nemmeno considerava l'ipotesi che potesse trattarsi di una lei; d'altronde era pur vero che con Alex aveva sempre e solo parlato di ragazzi. E le erano sempre piaciuti i ragazzi, ma non solo. E di quel _non_ _solo_ non ne aveva mai parlato, perché in un modo o nell'altro non era mai stata con qualcuno che non fosse un ragazzo. 

Parcheggiarono nel parcheggio apposito e lasciarono la strada e poi l'area ciclabile, per entrare in spiaggia. Era enorme, c'era già tanta gente e il mare era mosso. Lillian fece in tempo a toccare la sabbia che cominciò a lamentarsi di sentirla fino agli occhi. Sarebbe parsa esagerata se non fosse per il vento che, effettivamente, lanciava violentemente la sabbia contro di loro. Sistemarono un ombrellone e lo agganciarono per non farlo volare via, così distesero gli asciugamani e Alex si allontanò per rispondere al cellulare, dicendo che avrebbe fatto una passeggiata. Allora anche Kara e Lena si distanziarono, lasciando le loro madri alla consueta crema sulla schiena. Si avvicinarono alle rocce e Kara cominciò a passarsi le mani bagnate addosso per prendere confidenza con l'acqua fredda. Per un attimo si voltò con l'intento di chiederle se voleva a bagnarla, ma la domanda morì sul nascere, diventando rossa.

«Allora», Lena attirò la sua attenzione, «Ti metto in difficoltà?».

Kara abbozzò una risata, scuotendo la testa. «Lascia perdere, per favore… Era solo un-un- non lo so, uno sfogo, forse! Te l'avevo detto che Alex sapeva», le riservò un'occhiata, infine.

«Ma non sa niente, Kara. Cosa sa? Che sei presa da qualcuno? Sono state le tue parole. Non potrà mai sospettare di me, lo ha dimostrato ciò che ha detto in auto», sorrise, «Ma quello che hai detto tu, è vero? Ti metto in difficoltà?».

Kara si sedette su di uno scoglio un po' levigato, lavorato dalla forza del mare, scuotendo i piedi all'interno dell'acqua, soprappensiero. «No. Forse. Un pochino… diciamo di sì», strinse i denti. «Dici che vuoi che restiamo amiche, ma poi ti metti a fare delle cose che-», si fermò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Di che tipo?».

«In auto, ad esempio», gonfiò le guance, «mi sei gettata addosso».

«Erano le curve».

«Ti è caduta la borsa e ti sei abbassata per prenderla».

«Non volevo disturbarti e chiedere a te di prenderla, stavi parlando».

Kara si tappò, scambiandosi con lei uno sguardo. «Hai-Hai… cioè, mi metti sempre… Emh, voglio dire, il tuo corpo…».

Lena spalancò la bocca e le sue guance si arrossarono, intuendo finalmente dove volesse andare a parare. «Adesso capisco. Ti metto in difficoltà con il mio corpo?! Emh, Kara… è una cosa che tu fai di continuo».

«Eh?».

Lena le ricordò di quando le si sedeva vicino e, allungandosi e sbilanciandosi per prendere qualcosa dall'altra parte del tavolo, le si buttava addosso, di quando si abbassava davanti a lei per fare ginnastica e la maglietta si apriva sotto il suo collo, mostrandole il seno, o di quando si appoggiava sui pensili della cucina leccando il cucchiaino davanti a lei mentre mangiava qualcosa, del giorno in cui era uscita dal bagno con indosso solo un piccolo asciugamano, o meglio ancora di quando lei, già a letto, la vedeva passare davanti tutte le notti per agganciarsi le lenzuola, inchinandosi e lasciando che il sedere fosse proprio in direzione della sua faccia. Kara non disse più nulla poiché non immaginava di provocarla allo stesso modo di come Lena provocava lei e, soprattutto, di essere guardata allo stesso modo.

« _Ah…_ T-Ti chiedo scusa». 

«Credimi, le tue scuse sono l'ultima cosa a cui pensavo», le si avvicinò con un strano sorriso stampato sulle labbra, abbassandosi verso di lei e sedendo su una roccia vicina, parandosi il viso da qualche schizzo d'acqua.

«Non-Non ci pensavo», sorrise con un sospiro. Si portò una mano sul naso per sistemarsi gli occhiali, notando solo un istante dopo che gli occhiali non erano sulla sua faccia e che li aveva lasciati in spiaggia.

«Non pensavi che fossi attratta, anche in questo senso, da te? Non pensavi che… ti guardassi?», si voltò e scrutò le sue labbra. Le passò di tutto per la testa in quei pochi istanti in cui, con decisione, si rialzò in piedi. «Stavamo per cascarci di nuovo, va bene, dobbiamo dire basta», abbozzò una risata, osservando una Kara che stringeva le labbra con imbarazzo, «Qualsiasi cosa ci spinga insieme, per quanto bello, deve finire. Lo so, è un discorso che abbiamo già fatto ma pare non abbia funzionato, quindi ho deciso che tornerò a casa a National City».

«Cosa?».

«Ti prego, non cercare di farmi cambiare idea: non voglio andare, voglio stare con te, ed è per questo che devo farlo. Le nostri madri si sposeranno, Kara, non possiamo permetterci di farlo, accidenti», scosse la testa, «tra tutte le donne del mondo, proprio te… e continuo a chiedermi se ci fossimo incontrate in un altro contesto… o se forse così non ci saremmo incontrate mai. Ma non si andrà da nessuna parte pensando ai  _ma_ e ai  _se_ , quindi devo muovermi e fare qualcosa di concreto». 

Kara deglutì, guardandola negli occhi. Le stava dicendo che doveva finire e, proprio mentre lo faceva, sentiva il bisogno di baciarla. Doveva sforzarsi per accettare le sue parole perché aveva ragione e capì che in fondo le importava davvero che restassero solo amiche. Erano attratte l'una dall'altra, bene, lo avevano chiarito, stando particolarmente attente a non parlare di ciò che sentivano emotivamente, ed era arrivato il momento giusto per dividersi seriamente.

«Dobbiamo restare lontane per un po', magari ci rivedremo quando avremo degli impegni familiari e per allora, forse…», non concluse, ma Kara sapeva cosa intendeva e annuì, abbassando un poco lo sguardo.

«Va bene.  _No_ », scosse la testa all'ultimo, increspando il viso, «No, no, non va bene, aspetta: volevo chiederti se ti andava di venire con me a Metropolis», la vide alzare un sopracciglio, «Da mio cugino Kal. Non so come sia il vostro rapporto, forse non vi conoscete ancora bene e vorrei che tu lo conoscessi, sì, come lo conosco io. S-Se ti va, ovviamente… Volevo la tua compagnia». 

Lena spostò il suo sguardo verso un punto distante della spiaggia, sembrò pensarci, per poi lasciarsi andare a una breve risata. «Lui lo sa?».

«Gliel'ho chiesto».

«E?».

«Non mi ha ancora risposto ma sono certa che dirà di sì».

Lei scosse la testa, per poi annuire. «Al diavolo il mio discorso: va bene. Ma dobbiamo sforzarci per essere solo amiche», le mostrò la mano e Kara gliela strinse, approfittando per farsi tirare su.

«Noi siamo amiche». La abbracciò e Lena s'irrigidì, salendole i brividi.

«Sei ghiacciata».

Kara si allontanò di scatto, quando si accorse di averla abbracciata che aveva indosso solo il costume.

Lontano dalle due, Alex le vide ridere, ascoltando la voce dall'altra parte del cellulare. Sospirò. «Come ho detto: sembra che sia riuscita a convincerla a non andare avanti, se non altro per il momento», prese una pausa, giocando a lasciare le sue orme sulla sabbia bagnata, guardando che intorno a lei che nessuno stesse ascoltando la sua conversazione. «Non credo abbia abbastanza paura, è frustrata, sembrava solo decisa ad arrivare alla verità. È una cosa che ha in comune con mia sorella, forse per questo vanno così d'accordo. No, non gliene ha parlato. Non ne sono certa, ma Kara non è brava a nascondere le cose e lo saprei… Non riparlerò con lei di questo, non voglio ricordarglielo adesso che è serena e ho già detto tutto riguardo a ciò che sa», deglutì, girandosi e guardando che, più avanti sulla riva, Eliza cercava di convincere Lillian a bagnarsi. «Mi dispiace per il tono. Sono… sono solo stanca di questa situazione e di dover mentire alla mia famiglia. Sì, a Metropolis mi hanno detto di aspettare ancora, ma la stanchezza…», si passò due dita sulla fronte, «Va bene, signore. A presto». Chiuse la chiamata e sospirò di nuovo, decidendo di raggiungerle.

 

Alex tornò a National City due giorni dopo. Eliza e Lillian erano più dispiaciute di quanto volessero ammettere, e lo erano anche per l'imminente partenza di Kara e Lena a Metropolis, seppur tremendamente commosse che la prima avesse invitato la seconda come una sorella, al posto di Alex. Clark Kent accettò la sua presenza a patto che non si fosse parlato di Lex e Kara non avrebbe parlato di Lex prima di sapere che non voleva si parlasse di lui, e curiosa aveva subito chiesto spiegazioni a Lena, che aveva liquidato la conversazione con un  _erano amici ma hanno litigato_ . Era più curiosa di prima ma decise di lasciar perdere per non rovinarsi la vacanza. Intanto aveva altro per la testa: scoprire dove abitava suo cugino e se si trovava bene, conoscere la sua fidanzata e fingere che non fosse dispiaciuta per l'insolita freddezza di Lena nei suoi riguardi. Non capitava più che si sfiorassero per errore, che si sedessero tanto vicino e, quando lei andava a letto, Lena stava sdraiata sull'altro lato e dormiva, o Kara supponeva che lo facesse; non le parlava né guardava più. Non come prima. Si sentiva una stupida a volere sia che riuscissero a essere amiche e sia che fossero intime, sapendo che rischiava di compromettere la prima cosa. 

Prima di andare a dormire, la sera prima della partenza, Lena portò fuori la spazzatura. Era il suo turno. Aprì il bidone ci infilò il sacchetto nero, così chiuse e sua madre le si parò davanti come un fantasma, ben stretta nella sua vestaglia scura.

«Domani vai a Metropolis con Kara», disse con voce glaciale, guardandola negli occhi. Lena riusciva a notare in lei un flebile sorriso, eppure il suo tono era tutt'altro che gioviale.

«Credevo fossi felice che ci siamo avvicinate. Siamo diventate amiche».

«Sì, vorrei solo essere sicura che tu non ne stia combinando una delle tue. Vi vedo  _molto_ vicine». 

«Una delle mie?».

Lillian le strinse un braccio e Lena si tirò indietro inutilmente, mentre lei la fissava. «Fingevo di non sapere cosa facevi con le tue amichette, Lena, ma lei è diversa. Non ti azzardare. Neanche una cazzata, sono stata chiara?».

La figlia riuscì a separarsi dalla morsa, non mancando di staccare un solo istante gli occhi freddi da lei. «Quello che sai è solo ciò che pensi di sapere! Hai tenuto sotto controllo tutta la mia vita, non sono mai riuscita a tenermi un'amica. Lascia in pace me e il mio rapporto con Kara, per favore».

Lillian la guardò tornare dentro, chiudendo la porta piano, senza dare spettacolo. Guardò verso il cielo, intorno a lei come per assicurarsi che nessuno le avesse sentite, e così tornò dentro prima che Eliza si accorgesse di essere sparita.

Kara era rimasta da sola in soggiorno, sul divano, poiché tutte erano già andate a dormire, e posò qualche rivista che stava sfogliando: si parlava della mostra sulle barriere architettoniche finanziata dalla Luthor Corp e in tre su quattro Eliza e Lillian erano in copertina; negli articoli all'interno, loro venivano nominate, in una foto c'era solo Lena e, in un altro giornale, comparivano insieme, in una foto più piccola, vergognandosi un po'. «Sei già a casa?», chiese a sua sorella, per telefono. «Domani vado a Metropolis con Lena. Sì, sono un po' nervosa, è vero», sorrise. «Lena? Sta bene, perché?  _Aah_ , ecco, sì, in realtà non credo ci siano problemi tra Kal e Lena, quanto tra Kal e Lex. Ma non conosco i dettagli, sembra che nessuno ne voglia parlare». 

_«Va bene, salutami tuo cugino, un giorno avrò modo di conoscerlo»_ . 

«Sarà fatto», rise entusiasta.

_«Devo andare, sorellina. Ho già detto ad Eliza che non tornerò per la fine di agosto, ma in caso si dimenticasse ricordarglielo. C'è il compleanno di Jamie e non posso perderlo»_ . 

«Oh, sì», Kara si passò una mano sulla fronte, «Mi dispiace non esserci ma le ho fatto un regalo, te lo invio domattina… Mi stavo per dimenticare!».

_«Un regalo?»_ . 

«Dovevo». Si scambiarono la buonanotte e Kara si sdraiò lì sul divano, chiuse gli occhi e pensò all'incredibile giornata e mezza che l'avrebbe aspettata a Metropolis.

Presero la metro la mattina presto, Kara fece appena in tempo a inviare un pacchetto a National City, e salutarono Eliza e Lillian che le avevano accompagnate in auto. La metro le portò a Metropolis e da lì salirono sulla monorotaia, godendosi del panorama di altissimi e ricchissimi palazzi incorniciati dal cielo limpido e toccati dai raggi del sole. In verità, era Kara quella attaccata al vetro che non faceva che stupirsi e ripetere quando Metropolis fosse grande e meravigliosa, Lena era fin troppo abituata alla metropoli e non si stupiva più di niente, se non dell'entusiasmo dell'altra.

«Vedo la Luthor Corp», emise, indicando uno dei palazzi più grandi e più in vista, possente e con riflessi neri alle finestre. Si domandò se Lex fosse là affacciato da qualche parte, rendendosi conto di non essere mai stata tanto vicina a lui fino ad ora. Ma non avrebbero avuto il tempo di andare a trovarlo.

Scese alla stazione si fermarono ai pressi di un enorme parco, sedute su una panchina ad aspettare l'arrivo di Clark, intanto che facevano fuori due ciambelle. Kara non aveva resistito ed erano state la prima cosa su cui aveva posato gli occhi sopra appena scese. Lui arrivò con pronto un gran sorriso e Kara gli si gettò addosso per abbracciarlo.

Era tutto perfetto. Kal era di nuovo accanto a lei e non le sembrava vero. A volte sentiva come se in stargli vicino ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, di storto, perché erano cresciuti e si erano dimenticati per anni, e forse una parte di loro ammetteva che faticavano a riconoscersi, ma era bello e metteva su di giri.

Entrarono in un palazzo e l'ascensore li portò fin su al tredicesimo piano, dove Clark aprì la porta di casa. Sull'etichetta del campanello si leggeva  _Kent-Lane_ . Kara prese un grosso respiro prima di attraversare la porta, particolarmente in ansia. Al suo fianco, Lena le sorrise e così prese coraggio, annuendo. 

«Casa dolce casa», disse lui, appendendo le chiavi all'ingresso e salutando con una carezza il grande cane che venne subito loro incontro scodinzolando.

Kara salutò il cucciolo e restò a bocca aperta, girandosi da una parte all'altra in quella sala grande e luminosa, sorretta da pilastri bianchi. Davanti a loro c'erano delle enormi vetrate invece delle pareti, che permetteva di vedere gli altri palazzi lontani; quel soggiorno era spazioso, c'era un enorme tappeto steso sul pavimento di legno e sopra due divani, poco lontano un mobile con tv al centro, pieno di libri intorno. A sinistra c'era una scala di legno a chiocciola che portava al soppalco e, più avanti, una porta aperta, dove sembrava esserci un breve corridoio che affacciava ad altre porte. Alla loro destra, invece, c'era la cucina, che separava lo spazio con un tavolo e dei mobili. Davanti alla zona cottura si intravedeva un cucuzzolo di capelli castani; si sollevò e una donna sorrise verso la loro direzione.

«Tornato?».

«Ti prego, dimmi che non hai bruciato niente», supplicò lui.

«Giuro. E come vedi anche tu la casa non è a fuoco». Lo baciò con un abbraccio e sorrise alle due ragazze, sporgendosi da lui per tendere loro la mano. «Piacere, sono Lois. E non so cucinare», rise, stringendosi l'elastico che teneva alti i suoi capelli disordinati. A un certo punto si staccò dal suo fidanzato, optando per un abbraccio invece che della stretta di mano.

« _Per niente_ », sussurrò lui scuotendo la testa e guardando Kara, indicandola mentre abbracciava Lena. 

«Noi due già ci conosciamo», le lasciò mezzo sorriso e Lena annuì.

«Sì, ci siamo incrociate qualche volta».

«Per via di Kal?», domandò Kara curiosa, accarezzando di nuovo il bovaro a pelo lungo.

«No, per via del mio lavoro: sono anch'io reporter per il Daily Planet».

Kara restò a bocca aperta: erano ancora tante le cose che non sapeva di suo cugino e della sua nuova vita, come essere fidanzato con una collega e avere un cane di nome Keplero, lesse dalla sua medaglietta sul collare.

I due fecero fare alle ragazze un breve tour della casa e le fecero posare le loro cose nella camera degli ospiti, sul divano che per la notte avrebbero aperto per loro. Avevano già parlato di quello per telefono, ma Lois continuò a dire che le dispiaceva di non poter avere dei letti, chiedendo alle due se erano sicure di voler dormire insieme. Con Alex immaginarono non ci sarebbe stato problema, ma non sapevano quanto era da sorelle il loro nuovo rapporto da sorelle. Entrambe la tranquillizzarono e si scambiarono un'occhiata, spendo che, per quella notte, avrebbero dovuto sforzarsi e stare lontane.

Era già ora di pranzo e mentre Clark finiva di cucinare, Lois apparecchiò nel tavolo in soggiorno aiutata da Kara e Lena, che si offrirono, e poi diede la pappa a Keplero, in una ciotola vicino alla penisola in cucina. Kara s'imbambolò a fissarli. Ricordava che quando era ragazzino, Kal non amava la cucina ma di certo amava mangiare, come lei. Ritrovò i suoi atteggiamenti e i suoi sorrisi e quando parlava con Lois emanava spensieratezza. Le era spuntato un sorriso nel vederli battibeccarsi con complicità.

Appena finito di leccare la sua ciotola, Keplero era ai loro piedi, seduti a tavola. Si sedeva a fianco a uno di loro e lo fissava per un po', così quando capiva che non gli avrebbe dato nulla, passava al posto successivo e faceva la stessa cosa, ritrovandosi a fare il giro varie volte. Era ben educato, se non altro, e Clark si vantò di aver provato ad addestrarlo qualche volta, ottenendo discreti risultati. Lui e Lois erano seduti davanti a loro e, di tanto in tanto, Kara li scorgeva cercarsi con lo sguardo, sorridere, perdersi in un momento solo loro. Ma notò anche con quanta scrupolosità ogni tanto lui fissasse Lena, che mangiava in silenzio a fianco a lei. Le sembrava di vederlo un po' teso, quando posava i suoi occhi su di lei, in verità. Parlarono del loro lavoro al Daily Planet e Kara di come anche lei avrebbe voluto essere reporter e del suo colloquio a settembre con Cat Grant. Clark si freddò un po' al sentire che Lena le aveva rimediato un appuntamento, al contrario di Lois che ne era sembrata entusiasta, rimarcando, tuttavia, quanto non le piacesse quella donna.

«Ma è brava nel suo lavoro, quindi è ottimo, Kara», le disse alzando la forchetta che aveva in mano, con mezzo boccone ancora in bocca. «Come ho detto: sulla sua persona avrei da ridire, il suo passatempo preferito è criticarmi, ma sa il fatto suo in tutto il resto. Vedi di passarlo quel colloquio».

Lei annuì con decisione. Scambiò uno sguardo con Lena, ancora grata per ciò che aveva fatto per lei, che le sorrise di rimando.

Clark la guardò per un po' e aggrottò le sopracciglia, finendo di ingoiare un boccone. «Lena, che mi dici di Roulette? La stai ancora frequentando?».

Lei deglutì e sforzò un sorriso. «No, è da un sacco di tempo che non la sento. Ha lasciato l'università».

Clark scrollò le spalle come se se lo aspettasse e Kara si fece curiosa. «Chi è Roulette?».

«Veronica Sinclair, una mia vecchia amica».

Kara scorse con la coda dell'occhio suo cugino ridacchiare scuotendo la testa e non capiva la sua reazione, quando sentì Lois riprendere il discorso:

«Non stavate insieme?», domandò. Se non altro, al contrario di Kal, lei non sembrava nascondere qualcosa ma ne parlava con pacatezza. «Così mi aveva raccontato Clark».

Kara aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardando Lena.

Quest'ultima restò a bocca aperta, pensando bene a cosa rispondere. «Una specie. Eravamo per lo più amiche».

«Mh, amiche come erano amici Clark e Lana Lang, suppongo», lanciò un'occhiata al suo fidanzato che, a quel nome, aveva alzato le sopracciglia.

«Per quanto ancora tirerai fuori questa storia?», rise, passandosi una mano sul viso e scuotendo la testa. Dopo guardò subito Kara. «Lana Lang è la mia ex, per un po' siamo rimasti amici e Lois se l'è legata al dito».

«Oh, andiamo, non fare l'innocentino solo perché c'è tua cugina! Lo so che facevi pensieri su di lei anche quando eravate  _solo amici_ ». 

Lui negò ed entrambi risero. Kara si sforzò di ridere con loro, ancora soprappensiero, e Lena sospirò. Decisa a chiudere quella conversazione in fretta, quest'ultima fece loro i complimenti per la casa e così parlarono di arredamento, poi di nuovo di Keplero, e infine della serata, che come erano rimasti d'accordo per cellulare erano ancora dell'idea di fare una festicciola intima, dicendo che sarebbe venuto anche un amico che lavorava con loro.

Nonostante sorridesse ed entrasse ogni tanto in discussione, Kara era ancora presa da quella Roulette, a come Lena si era irrigidita a parlare di lei, alla domanda di Lois, a come Lena, quindi, quella volta sul treno, le aveva mentito dicendole di essere stata con un ragazzo per cinque anni e che da allora era single.

Lena sapeva che Kara era ancora lì con la testa, glielo leggeva in faccia, ma fece finta di niente e, a pranzo finito, quando Kara disse che andava in bagno a lavarsi, la seguì per sistemarsi il trucco. Kara non la degnò di sguardo quando passò dietro di lei per raggiungere lo specchio con la trousse che si era portata da casa. Iniziò a ripulirsi gli occhi, decidendo di rifarsi un trucco più leggero, pensando a come Clark Kent, che non voleva si parlasse di Lex, aveva tirato fuori Roulette. Era stato un colpo basso, ma non era quello a interessarla quanto immaginare a quali conclusioni era arrivata Kara.

«Roulette ed io eravamo davvero amiche», le disse mentre gettava i dischetti struccanti in un cestino, mentre Kara si lavava la faccia.

«Va bene», la sentì.

«Kara, ti prego», le toccò un braccio e si voltò verso di lei, «Non ti ho mentito, sono stata davvero con Jack cinque anni, solo che… che non siamo stati sempre insieme in quei cinque anni. La nostra relazione si basava su uno strano tira e molla. Lui si è visto con altre ragazze in quei periodi… e anche io. L'ho omesso quella volta perché non mi sembrava rilevante».

«Va bene, non mi devi delle spiegazioni».

«Tornavamo insieme, alla fine e… Sento di dovertelo dire che», deglutì, «ho sempre preferito le donne, ma Jack era come un punto fermo per me e io lo ero per lui. Per questo ci ritrovavamo. Ma Roulette… siamo state insieme, è vero, ma non c'è stato nient'altro, non eravamo legate sentimentalmente, intendo».

«Va bene», ripeté Kara. Continuava a dirlo ma era visibilmente seccata e sembrava che più Lena tentava di spiegarsi e peggio si piegava il suo viso. «Non c'è niente neanche tra noi, siamo amiche, c-come tu e questa Roulette», strinse le labbra, «A-A parte la… hai capito. Siamo attratte, sì», sospirò, «ma è tutto, no? Non siamo legate in qualcos'altro come sentimenti o cose simili», accennò un sorriso e Lena si sentì contrarre dentro. «Guardavo mio cugino e Lois prima e ho capito che è quello che voglio! Una relazione come la loro è quello che voglio e-e questo che succede tra noi non la porterà. Quindi è tutto a posto».

Non lasciò che le disse altro e uscì dal bagno e, a giudicare dalla vocina stridula dietro la porta, doveva aver incontrato il cane. Lena sospirò rassegnata e continuò a struccarsi. Era certa di aver rovinato qualcosa con lei. Anche se non avevano mai parlato di ciò che sentivano emotivamente, non significava che ciò che c'era sarebbe scomparso. E quella stessa discussione ne era la prova. Ma a quel punto, pensò, ricominciando a truccarsi, era forse ciò che serviva per freddare definitivamente le cose tra loro.

 

Erano rimaste distanti per quasi l'intero pomeriggio. Lena si era intrattenuta a parlare con Lois di politica, in soggiorno, mentre Kara aveva seguito Kal verso le camere.

«Ti sei sistemato davvero bene qui, Kal. Mi piace. E mi piace Lois».

«Sì, lei», arrossì, portandola nella stanza per gli ospiti davanti a una scrivania logora, aprendo uno dei cassetti, «è eccezionale. Sono fortunato». Le sorrise e dopo le mostrò una pila di fogli che lei prese, sfogliandoli. «Questi li ho fatti quando ho cominciato a ricordare».

«L'emblema degli El», sussurrò con un sorriso commosso, guardando con attenzione quei disegni, dapprima con righe poco ispirate, solo bozze di un ricordo che non voleva apparire chiaro, poi via via sempre più riconoscibile e deciso. In un altro foglio erano scritti il suo nome e quelli della loro famiglia perduta. In altri fogli i disegni si facevano più confusi, linee dure e perse, delle personcine con sorrisi appena abbozzati e pregni di malinconia.

«Non ero bravo nel disegno prima e non lo sono neanche ora», scherzò, ma lei era tesa, incantata nell'osservare quei segni neri e blu su bianco che le ricordavano lo scoppio, il sangue sulla sua nuca quando lo aveva soccorso, un nodo pesante dentro di lei che credeva di aver sepolto con il tempo.

«Kal, tu lo sai cosa… cosa è successo quel giorno?».

Lui tornò serio e si portò le mani sui fianchi, prendendo un grosso sospiro. «Sì. Sì, ammetto di aver cercato di capirci quando ho iniziato a ricordare, perché volevo dare un senso ma», scosse la testa, «un senso non c'era e non c'è ora. Non ci sarà mai».

«L'assistente sociale, quando avevo diciott'anni, è venuta a casa mia e mi ha parlato. Mi ha spiegato delle persone contro cui si erano messe i nostri genitori e mi ha detto che sono state arrestate, che stanno pagando in galera per ciò che hanno fatto…».

«Sì. Sì, è vero». Le poggiò una mano su una spalla quando la vide fare una certa espressione, poiché la conosceva bene: era la sua in quel periodo. «È finita, Kara. Te lo dico subito perché voglio essere chiaro su questa cosa: non c'è nient'altro che possiamo fare. Che puoi fare. Quel gruppo di persone non esiste più e chi ne era iscritto sta pagando con il carcere». Il campanello suonò e lui andò ad aprire, dicendole che doveva essere arrivato il loro amico.

Kara restò incantata, ancora fogli in mano. Raccontavano il terrore che Kal aveva passato, la vita a cui entrambi erano stati strappati. Qualcosa di terribile che sarebbe rimasto dentro di loro per sempre, come quella matassa che sentiva nello stomaco; potevano nasconderlo, andare avanti, ma ci sarebbe sempre stato. E non sapeva se essere a conoscenza dei responsabili in carcere l'avrebbe aiutata, adesso che quei disegni le avevano aperto gli occhi. Li lasciò sulla scrivania e seguì i chiacchiericci, tornando indietro dal corridoio in sala. Con loro c'era un ragazzo alto, nero e di muscolatura decisamente possente. Inchinato, stava salutando Keplero che gli scodinzolava addosso felice. Lui alzò lo sguardo e la vide, sorridendo in un attimo.

«Jimmy, vieni, ti voglio presentare Kara, mia cugina».

Si strinsero la mano e lui intervenne subito: «James. James Olsen. Ti prego, solo lui e Lois mi chiamano in quel modo», le fece l'occhiolino e lei sorrise, annuendo.

Accesero le lampade da terra lasciando la sala in una luce soffusa, quando chiusero le tende delle vetrate con il cielo farsi scuro. La tv trasmetteva un film che doveva essere comico poiché si sentivano le finte risate in sottofondo, ma nessuno di loro la guardava, neppure Keplero, che sonnecchiava appollaiato su un lato di uno dei divani. Il tavolo era pieno intorno a loro di snack e bibite, mentre giocavano a carte. Kara temeva che Lena non si sarebbe ambientata e che l'avrebbe odiata per averla invitata, trascinata lì e poi solo per litigare, ma in realtà la vedeva riuscire a scambiare parole sia con Lois che con Kal, seppure lui riuscisse a stento a sostenere il suo sguardo durante una conversazione. Odiava il fatto che avesse litigato con lei, se poteva chiamarlo litigio. Ma non si pentiva di ciò che aveva detto perché lo pensava davvero. E se quella con Roulette, per lei, era tranquillamente classificabile come amicizia, non osava immaginare cosa ne pensava della loro. Apparentemente, per Lena la linea che divideva l'amicizia da quel qualcosa di più era molto più sottile che per lei. Gettò una carta sul tavolo e James, al suo fianco, si lamentò. La guardò e sorrise, prendendo un'altra carta dal mazzo. Kara cominciava a pensare che ci stesse provando, ma era troppo arrabbiata con Lena per darci peso, e troppo annebbiata dai disegni di terrore di Kal. Era davanti a lei, sul tavolo, e ogni volta che lo guardava, anche se le sorrideva, lei rivedeva il sangue che lui aveva perso a causa dell'esplosione.

Lena vinse un'altra mano e Lois stappò un'altra birra. Kal prese un'altra carta dal mazzo e James rise con lui a squarcia gola, Lois grugniva, riprendendo James. Kara faticava a tenere alta la concentrazione e non ricordava nemmeno più a cosa stavano giocando. Sapeva solo che, da un attimo all'altro, smisero di giocare a carte e Kal portò a tavola una birra diversa, proponendo anche un nuovo gioco.

«A squadre sarebbe più divertente ma siamo dispari», disse, stappando la nuova bottiglia. «Allora, a turno ognuno di noi dovrà mimare qualcosa, che sia il titolo di un film, di uno spettacolo, qualsiasi cosa che sia popolare, e tutti cercheremo di indovinare. Chi non indovina abbastanza avrà meno punti e avrà perso».

«È un gioco stupido, andiamo», rispose James, continuando a bere.

«Tu sei stupido».

«Tu sei stupido».

«Siete stupidi tutti e due», concluse Lois, adocchiando poi la bottiglia di birra portata da Clark. «E vacci piano con questa».

«Cos'è?», domandò prontamente Kara, che l'aveva tenuta sotto stretto sguardo da quando lui la portò sul tavolo.

«Una cosa un po' più forte», scrollò le spalle, «L'altra, Clark la sente appena».

Se era rimasto qualcosa in loro che li identificava come parenti di sangue, quella poteva essere la lunga sopportazione all'alcol. Chiese un sorso e da lì cominciò a gettarsi qualche bicchiere quando capì che faceva effetto, suo cugino stappava e lei beveva, prendendo coraggio per riuscire a essere solare come lo era sempre, senza pensare all'esplosione che aveva privato lei e Kal di una vita normale o del fatto che non poteva stare con la persona di cui probabilmente si era innamorata. Di cui si era sicuramente innamorata. E riusciva ad ammetterlo solo ora che era quasi ubriaca.

Kal le disse all'orecchio che di birra non ne avrebbe rivisto più per il resto della serata ma aveva ancora il fondo del bicchiere e stava per metterselo in bocca quando Lena la fermò, dicendole che aveva bevuto abbastanza. Lei buttò giù lo stesso fino all'ultima goccia e si alzò, poiché toccava a lei mimare. Prese James quando si accorse che non riusciva da sola. Lois tentava di indovinare, Kal era infastidito e Lena la guardava a braccia a conserte; aveva smesso di giocare già qualche bicchiere di Kara prima.

«Suvvia, questa è facile…», borbottò con un sorriso, guardando dopo James che, in imbarazzo, non sapeva cosa fare. Kara rise. «Dobbiamo morire, Jimmy che non vuole essere chiamato Jimmy».

«Kara, basta», sussurrò lui, «Credo che tu non ti senta molto bene».

«Sto benissimo, siete voi che non state bene: avete tutti una faccia così strana», abbozzò una risata.

Lena si alzò, cercando di andarle incontro. «Kara, sono molto stanca. Posso chiederti se mi fai compagnia… a letto», aggiunse e Kara le sorrise. Kal si alzò e la appoggiò, dicendo che anche lui era stanco e che la serata si era conclusa; così si alzò anche Lois, cominciando a sparecchiare la tavola.

«Non verrò a letto con te, Lena», scosse la testa. La ragazza si portò una mano sulla fronte e dopo insisté, così Kara si tirò indietro. «Prima di dormire, devo finire la mia per- per- perfor-  _formaggio_ , quella cosa lì, o perderò il gioco», rise, abbracciando James. Si mise in punta di piedi e gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie. Lui si tirò indietro quando il danno era già fatto. A quel punto, Kara portò indietro un piede e nel tentativo di fingere di cadere per poco non cadde davvero e, al suo lamento, Keplero sollevò e incurvò la testa. «Muoio… Muoio…», gridò, «Siamo Giulietto e Romea, capite? O era Giulietta e Romeo?  _Ehi_ », aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardando James, «Devi morire anche tu». 

Clark la prese per le spalle e quando si avvicinò Lena gliela consegnò come un pacco. Forse non avevano in comune tante cose, e non cose positive, ma entrambi volevano bene a Kara.

 

                                                                                      

 

Del resto, Kara non ricordò molto di come si era conclusa la serata né come era finita a letto, oppure di chi l'aveva cambiata, constatando che era a pantaloncini e canotta. Sentiva un respiro e si girò, ricordando in quel momento che era a casa di Kal e Lena le dormiva accanto. O non proprio: era sul bordo, girata dall'altro lato, probabilmente arrabbiata con lei. E come darle torto, rifletteva ora, provando a mettersi seduta sul materasso del divano-letto; lei sarebbe arrabbiata con se stessa. Le girava la testa e, quando provò ad alzarsi, la gravità ebbe la meglio, si rimise a sedere che per poco non si coricava sull'altra. Mantenne l'equilibrio per miracolo e riuscì perfino a non svegliarla. Sorpassò la porta del bagno e proseguì il corridoio fino alla sala. Accese solo una lampada da terra e lasciò che Keplero, scodinzolando, le andasse incontro.

«Sei sveglia. Come ti senti?».

Alzò lo sguardo e lo vide, suo cugino con pantaloncini e una canotta come lei. «Mi sono svegliata adesso… La testa mi sta scoppiando».

«Avrei dovuto farti smettere prima».

«Sono un'adulta, Kal. Avrei dovuto smettere io».

Lui sospirò. «Non sono più abituato a fare il cugino maggiore… a prendermi cura di te». Le diede un antidolorifico e poi le chiese di seguirlo, dopo aver fatto sdraiare il cane sul divano per non andare loro incontro. Salirono le scale a chiocciola e l'aiutò perché non perdesse l'equilibrio, salendo sul soppalco.

«Lo usiamo come studio», spiegò. Con gli occhi che si stavano abituando al buio, Kara vide una scrivania e una sedia, due poltrone ai lati, tante pile di giornali e cuscini da terra. «E non ho acceso la luce perché volevo mostrarti  _questo_ ». Schiacciò un pulsante dietro una pila e, all'improvviso, mille stelle si accesero. Erano sul soffitto, sulle pareti, sulla ringhiera del soppalco. 

Kara restò a bocca aperta e, con tanto che cercava di alzare il collo, per poco non cadeva, sorretta dal cugino. Si sdraiarono sui cuscini, guardando le costellazioni.

«Una notte ho alzato gli occhi al cielo e ho visto le stelle. Era stato come vederle per la prima volta. Sapevo che erano importanti anche se non sapevo perché. Ho iniziato a creare stelle, una dopo l'altra, ritagliandole dai giornali, dal cartone del latte», rise, «Ero pieno di stelle ovunque e mia madre pensò che fossi impazzito. È stato così che cominciai a ricordare… ricordavo la tua passione per le stelle».

Kara strinse le labbra e strizzò gli occhi di colpo, cercando di contenere le lacrime. Ma lui la sentiva singhiozzare e si avvicinò.

«E mi sono ritrovato a pensare a noi, soli al mondo come le tue pietre, quelle che collezionavi convinta fossero cadute dallo spazio. Noi come loro, estranei all'improvviso in questo mondo, senza genitori, come scesi dallo spazio. Sei tu che mi hai fatto ricordare, Kara».

Lei si portò una mano contro il viso e cominciò a piangere, senza riuscire più a trattenersi. «Mi dispiace… Mi dispiace tanto…».

Clark non riuscì a contenersi e la prese tra le sue braccia, cercando di cullarla. «Va tutto bene. È passato. Vai avanti, Kara. Andremo avanti insieme», sussurrò, «Andremo avanti insieme».

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Col prossimo capitolo entreremo nel dettaglio su quanto sta accadendo a un personaggio in particolare... Alla prossima, con il capitolo 13, che si intitola _Periodo fortunato_!


	14. 13. Periodo fortunato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno spaccato su Alex Danvers, il suo rapporto con Maggie (e Jamie) e il suo lavoro... segreto.

 

 

 

_Cara Jamie,_

_buon compleanno!_

_Lo so, ci siamo viste poco ultimamente, colpa mia,_ _ma vedrai che mi farò perdonare presto. Spero che il mio regalo ti piaccia; appena l'ho visto ho pensato a te. E sai quanto tengo a te. Forse non sarò l'amore della tua vita, ma tu sei quello della mia. Ora e lo sarai sempre, te lo prometto, qualsiasi cosa ci riservi il futuro._

 

_Con amore,_

_Alex._

 

_Ps. Sei l'amore della mia vita, ma quel posto lo condividerai sempre con un'altra persona, meglio che lo metta in chiaro fin da subito. Soprattutto dal momento che è lei a leggere queste righe e non voglio fare brutta figura, se ci siamo capite! Sì, amo la tua mamma. Dalle un bacio da parte mia._

 

Alex sorrise con soddisfazione, rileggendo la lettera. Oh, era perfetta. Non poteva che lasciare quel post scriptum. Richiuse bene la busta e la allegò con del nastro adesivo sul pacchetto che aveva lasciato vicino, sul tavolo. Era già ben chiuso con la carta di un noto cartone animato sui supereroi che Jamie amava molto. Finito il lavoro se lo guardò con soddisfazione, rigirando il pacchetto tra le dita. Alla sua destra, il cellulare vibrò e si fece seria, ma quando si accorse che era solo Maggie tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

_Porto Jamie al parco e quando torniamo a casa ti avverto. Vedi di non fare tardi, perché la tua piccola ammiratrice non vede già l'ora di vederti, Danvers._

Lei sorrise, rispondendo al messaggio.

Ancora non poteva crederci. Faticava veramente a crederci. A volte le sembrava di stare camminando su una fune posta a metri da terra e che se sbagliava a mettere male un piede, e disgraziatamente cadeva giù, tutto quello che aveva andava perduto. E di cose da perdere ne aveva parecchie. Stava correndo un periodo fortunato, lo sapeva. Un periodo fortunato che era iniziato poco più di un anno prima, fresca di studi, dopo aver fatto domanda per il D.A.O., a Metropolis, dove lavorava suo padre. Per scaramanzia, non aveva detto nulla a sua madre e aveva tenuto allo scuro anche sua sorella Kara, a cui aveva accennato di aver fatto domanda di lavoro e che le avrebbe spiegato con più calma quando si sarebbero viste faccia a faccia. Temeva che, visto che era figlia di Jeremiah Danvers, l'avrebbero scartata a priori per non creare nepotismo, ma sapeva di essere in gamba e di meritare quel posto, quindi non aveva perso tempo. Non vedeva l'ora di lasciare il suo impiego da commessa per iniziare il suo percorso di agente. Stava ancora aspettando una risposta quando conobbe Maggie Sawyer.

Erano passati giorni dalla domanda ed era sempre più preda dell'ansia, così si era rifugiata in un poligono di tiro lì a National City per scaricare la tensione. Sentendo i discorsi del gruppo che lo frequentava insieme a lei, anche altri di loro aspettavano di sapere qualcosa dal D.A.O. e nessuno, sembrava, aveva ancora ricevuto una risposta, positiva o negativa che fosse. Il dipartimento contro il terrorismo aveva il suo fascino. Alex però non si intrometteva nei loro discorsi e preferiva restare da sola. Non perché alcuni di loro potevano passarle avanti, non era certo a quel punto, e nemmeno perché preferiva non avere distrazioni, ma era il modo in cui, tutti uomini, la guardavano a spingerla a stare da sola. La squadravano da capo a piedi ogni volta che passava loro vicino. Smettevano di parlare, la guardavano, alcuni sogghignavano, e poi tornavano a parlare tra loro quando si allontanava abbastanza. Mesi prima era uscita da un'ennesima disastrosa relazione con l'ennesimo ragazzo e non aveva proprio voglia di attirarne un altro. Senza contare che, a questo proposito, cominciava a farsi molte domande. Aver rotto un'altra volta una storia che era iniziata fin da subito come seria l'aveva messa nelle condizioni di chiedersi cosa c'era in lei che non andava. Sì, certo, gli uomini con cui era stata non erano dei santi, affatto, ma avevano tutti qualcosa in comune: a primo impatto le piacevano, provava a starci, a immaginare un futuro con loro, ma non la soddisfacevano dal punto di vista emotivo né da quello sessuale, così era costretta a spezzare i loro cuori e andare avanti. Era suo il problema. Non poteva immaginare di restare incastrata in una relazione che non le dava sensazioni, se non quelle sgradevoli. Non avrebbe fatto bene a lei, ma tantomeno a loro. Iniziava a pensare di aver sempre sbagliato a interpretare i segnali del suo corpo, che quando vedeva una bella ragazza non era per ammirazione, ma per altro. Un altro che stava diventando il suo chiodo fisso. Ma non sapeva da che parte cominciare, non aveva mai pensato a un'eventualità del genere, così si era decisa a tenersi lontana dalle relazioni per un po', per darsi il tempo di capirsi.

Non poteva certo immaginare, quel giorno, di trovarsi davanti lei. Lei che era entrata al poligono con un altro gruppo di chiassosi giovani vestiti in modo elegante, ragazzi e ragazze. Trovando i posti occupati, si erano seccati e avevano cominciato a chiedere spiegazioni. Alcuni del gruppo che frequentava il poligono con Alex avevano deciso di andarsene per non creare problemi, problemi che erano subentrati poco dopo, infatti: altri appartenenti ai due gruppi avevano iniziato a parlare animatamente per il loro diritto a restare e Alex si era tolta le cuffie, aveva appoggiato la pistola e si era avvicinata per dividerli, prima che la cosa sfuggisse di mano. Doveva aver pensato lo stesso lei, che aveva allontanato i suoi, cercando di calmarli.

«Abbiamo prenotato», le aveva detto subito, prendendola come loro portavoce. Dietro Alex, qualcuno aveva urlato che non gliene fregava niente, ma quella ragazza continuava a guardare lei e ad aspettare una sua risposta.

«Allora andate a discuterne con il personale. Adesso ci siamo noi». La sua risposta non si era fatta attendere e le due ragazze si erano guardate con sfida.

«Certo», aveva sorriso e, dietro di lei, due ragazzi erano tornati alla porta. «Festeggiamo e per questo abbiamo prenotato, ci sarà stato un disguido, sicuramente».

I due ragazzi erano tornati più arrabbiati di prima: si erano dimenticati di segnare la prenotazione e qualcuno, nel loro gruppo, aveva invitato gli altri ad andare a sparare in un altro poligono. Lei aveva guardato Alex e così il suo cartellino sul petto. «Ci vediamo, Danvers».

«Ci vediamo… Sawyer», aveva fatto lo stesso, alzando il mento con fare superiore, vedendola andar via con il suo gruppo. Non sapeva neppure perché avesse replicato: sì, forse si sarebbero riviste al poligono, ma quante erano le possibilità che ciò avvenisse? Dopotutto non l'aveva mai vista prima. Destino, la rivide lo stesso giorno: erano le cinque e un quarto del pomeriggio, era in ritardo per lo yoga, così la saletta era già piena quando era entrata di corsa chiedendo scusa per l'orario. Aveva appoggiato il tappetino sul pavimento e quando aveva alzato gli occhi quella Sawyer era là, a pochi metri da lei, che la guardava con un sorrisetto divertito stampato in faccia.

«E così ci siamo ritrovate… Danvers», le aveva sorriso, cercando i suoi occhi mentre lei era impegnata a ritirare la sua roba, a lezione conclusa.

«Sembra quasi che tu abbia iniziato a stalkerarmi», aveva riso lei, guardandola con la coda dell'occhio.

«In realtà sono nuova a National City, non avevo idea che ti avrei rivista a yoga…».

«Nuova?». Si era messa lo zaino in spalla ed erano uscite insieme dall'aula, per ultime.

«Sì. Mi sono appena trasferita da Gotham, mi hanno assegnato qui al distretto».

«Oh, sei una poliziotta, dunque».

Lei l'aveva guardata con curiosità. «Devo iniziare, questa mattina ho festeggiato con gli altri ammessi. Pensavo lo fossi anche tu…».

«No! Ho fatto domanda per il D.A.O. e sono in attesa».

«Capisco…», aveva guardato l'orologio e le aveva regalato un sorriso raggiante, «Devo andare, è tardi. Adesso sono certa che ci rivedremo presto, Danvers».

Nonostante la conoscesse da pochissimo, si era stupita di quanto amasse stare in sua compagnia come se, in fondo, l'avesse sempre conosciuta. Si vedevano a yoga e si ritrovavano al poligono, così avevano iniziato a darsi appuntamento per sparare insieme e chiacchierare del più e del meno. Tra una discussione e l'altra, Alex aveva appreso dalla ragazza che era gay e, dal momento che ormai pensava sempre più insistentemente di esserlo anche lei, aveva iniziato a sentirsi strana e aveva cercato di non darlo a vedere con ogni mezzo quali buffe espressioni, non guardarla negli occhi troppo a lungo, ridere senza ragione, finendo per suscitare l'esatto opposto.

«Va bene, dimmi: ti metto in soggezione, per caso?».

«N-No, perché? In soggezione per cosa?», aveva riso, abbassando lo sguardo.

Si frequentavano ormai da due settimane e, dopo lo yoga, avevano iniziato a coltivare l'abitudine di sedersi a un bar vicino a prendere qualcosa, prima che Maggie scappasse per impegni, come diceva sempre.

«Dimmelo tu», l'aveva indicata con il collo della bottiglia, prima di buttare giù un sorso. «Volevo pensare fosse una coincidenza, ma è da quando ti ho detto che sono gay che tu ti comporti in modo strano», aveva abbozzato una risata, contagiando Alex.

«Non è come pensi», aveva stretto i denti, «Non è per te… è per me», confidò. Era arrivato il momento di rivelarle ciò che la tormentava; da qualcuno doveva pur iniziare e, forse, Maggie poteva capirla meglio di chiunque altro.

«Pensi di essere gay?!», le aveva sorriso, bevendo un altro sorso.

«Ecco… sì. Sono sempre stata con dei ragazzi, dunque non so nemmeno come-», si era fermata e aveva sorriso imbarazzata quando si era accorta che l'altra la fissava con attenzione, «Penserai che è un'idea sciocca, che avrei dovuto accorgermene prima o cose così».

«No, per niente! Non è così sciocco come pensi: non immaginerai mai quante ragazze che si dicevano etero sono finite a stare con altre ragazze. Con me, per esempio. La verità è che molto più comune di quanto si pensi crescere escludendo quest'eventualità perché abbiamo un mondo intorno che, fin dalla nascita, ci bombarda sul cosa è normale e cosa no. E in questo caso, la normalità è eterosessuale».

«Magari tu puoi aiutarmi: sei gay da più tempo di me».

«Bene, questa rientra tra le cose da non dire», aveva sorriso, incurvando lo sguardo. «Ci penserò io a te».

E Alex non poteva essere più felice. Al D.A.O. le avevano risposto per email che stavano considerando la sua domanda e, a parte i turni da commessa in boutique, aveva molto tempo libero ed era pronta a tutto.

«Punto primo: l'estetica. I gusti sono gusti e non si discutono, ma dobbiamo trovarli. Mi hai detto di essere stata solo con ragazzi… bene, adesso è la tua chance per dirmi qual è il tuo tipo di ragazza! Sii sincera, Danvers, nessuno qui ti giudica».

Avevano deciso di rivedersi la sera dopo e Maggie le aveva portato da sfogliare una rivista. Alex l'aveva guardata titubante e l'aveva aperta piano.

«Andiamo, Danvers: non è pornografia».

Per tutta risposta, Alex le aveva riservato un'occhiata sarcastica, ma in realtà aveva pensato davvero che lo fosse. «Di questa vorrei le scarpe», aveva sospirato, «E di questa la sua giacca… accidenti quanto costa. No, non la voglio più».

«Che stai facendo? Resta concentrata: stai guardando le modelle o ciò che pubblicizzano?».

«Mi hai dato una rivista di moda», aveva alzato le spalle e così Maggie si era messa a ridere, girando lo sguardo.

Una ragazza con un vassoio le interruppe e, mentre posava i loro drink sul tavolino, espresse anche lei la sua opinione: «Bellissima quella giacca, ma costa troppo o l'avrei presa alla mia ragazza», aveva sorriso di tutto punto, portando via il vassoio.

Maggie aveva alzato le sopracciglia come a dargliela vinta. «Passiamo al secondo punto, allora: conoscere e parlare con una ragazza».

«Ne conosco già una», le aveva sorriso e Maggie aveva scosso brevemente la testa.

«Una con cui puoi flirtare. Capirai se la cosa fa al caso tuo oppure no», le aveva indicato, con un movimento del capo, il locale intorno a loro dove molte ragazze erano riversate al centro per ballare a ritmo di musica. Alex si era sentita un po' in ansia a quel punto: era la prima volta che metteva piede in un locale per donne gay e le era sembrato come di bruciare le tappe. Maggie doveva averlo intuito dal suo sguardo impaurito, perché si era affrettata ad aggiungere: «Non ci devi andare a letto, Danvers, rilassati. Solo scegline una e parla un po' con lei, vedi dove ti portano le cose, se ti stimola, se è accattivante, oppure se hai voglia di tornare a casa». Le aveva stretto una mano e annuito. «E a quel punto ti riporto a casa».

Avrebbe voluto correre a casa anche in quel momento, ma aveva deciso di darsi forza e coraggio perché parlare, e solo parlare, era qualcosa che poteva tranquillamente fare. La prima ragazza non aveva fatto altro che lamentarsi della sua ex, la seconda ragazza aveva divagato parlando del tempo e di come il mondo stesse cambiando, la terza ragazza era convinta che ci fossero gli alieni a National City e che il governo li stesse nascondendo, la quarta ragazza non faceva che parlare di sé e specchiarsi al cellulare. Maggie le aveva dato i suoi incoraggiamenti con i pollici alzati e tanti sorrisi, ma Alex aveva dubitato che la cosa stesse funzionando.

«Sono tutte… _matte_!», aveva sbraitato poi, uscendo dal locale.

«Oh, sì, mi sono dimenticata di avvertirti: anche le lesbiche sono persone. Pregi e difetti compresi», aveva riso, dando un'occhiata al suo telefono.

«Sì, spiritosona… In compenso, però», si era lasciata andare a un sorrisetto compiaciuto, «credo di averne trovata attraente qualcuna».

«Grande», l'aveva guardata con un sorriso, «Allora sta funzionando. Devo andare, ora, si è fatto davvero tardi…», aveva iniziato a camminare all'indietro, salutando con un gesto della mano libera, «Ci vediamo domani, Danvers».

Alex l'aveva guardata andare via finché non era sparita dal suo campo visivo. Aveva trovato attraente qualche ragazza, era vero, ma chi davvero l'attraeva era lei. Maggie Sawyer amava sparire, correre perché era tardi, era distratta, non parlava della sua vita personale a parte dei suoi studi per diventare poliziotta, a Gotham. Era certa che avesse qualcuno ad aspettarla a casa ma non sapeva come chiederglielo e così, come quasi ogni sera, si era sentita al telefono con sua sorella Kara, che parlava piano poiché la sua compagna di stanza era già addormentata.

«Non so come comportarmi… Temo abbia una fidanzata».

 _«Mh… Hai provato a chiederglielo?»_.

«Se potessi chiederglielo lo avrei già fatto ma è piuttosto riservata, _una persona_ riservata», si era morsa la lingua, passandosi una mano fra i corti capelli rossicci. «Non sono neanche certa di piacerle… _piacergli_. Di piacere a…».

 _«Lui, ho capito. Ti sento un po' agitata: prendi un bel respiro profondo e mettiti in testa una cosa, sorellona: qualsiasi uomo sarebbe uno sciocco a non volerti»_.

Alex aveva sorriso, camminando da una parte all'altra della sua camera da letto prendendo grandi bocconi d'aria come suggerito. «A questo proposito, Kara… devo dirti una cosa, ma-».

 _«Cosa?»_.

«Te la dirò quando ci vedremo di persona».

 _«Oh cielo, non vorrai dirmi che…»_.

«Kara, non sono incinta».

 _«Cosa? Incinta? No, pensavo mi avresti detto che sei gay»_ , aveva riso e Alex si era ghiacciata, fermando la sua camminata. _«Stavo scherzando, Alex. Continui a parlare di lui al femminile! Mi dirai quando ci vediamo, allora. Ci conto! Adesso vado che Mike mi aspetta: usciamo fuori se non ci sorprende il guardiano»_.

Quella notte aveva richiuso la telefonata con un principio di nausea. Sapeva che non era obbligata a dirlo a sua sorella né a nessun altro, e sapeva che in fondo, specialmente lei, l'avrebbe accettata, ma la paura, quella immotivata e instabile, aveva cominciato a mangiarla dentro da quando l'aveva sentita ridere a un suo possibile coming out. Era così improbabile che fosse gay?

«È un passo molto importante», le aveva detto Maggie la mattina dopo, al poligono. «Ricordati di essere veramente pronta, nessuno ti corre dietro. Ma se lo vuoi dire a tua sorella, io ti appoggerò».

Alex aveva annuito e poi preso la mira per sparare, mentre Maggie faceva lo stesso nella cabina a lato. Se solo avesse saputo che aveva una cotta per lei, forse non si sarebbe comportata in modo così dolce e comprensibile. Maggie continuava a stare appresso al cellulare, si allontanava per rispondere, non parlava d'altro che non fosse l'orientamento sessuale di Alex. Di pomeriggio era di turno alla boutique, ma di sera si diedero appuntamento per il solito bar per donne gay.

«Siamo alla fase tre, Danvers», si era appoggiata al bancone, sorseggiando da una bottiglietta di birra. «Flirtare con una lei».

«Ah…», al suo fianco, aveva sospirato e poi aveva iniziato a bere anche lei, parecchio, particolarmente su di giri. «E cosa succede dopo?», deglutì, «Mi sento come una bambina che sta imparando ad andare in bicicletta e tu volessi mollare il sellino».

Maggie Sawyer si era fermata e l'aveva guardata inclinando lo sguardo, con quell'aria sempre così disponibile e incredibilmente adorabile. «Ma tu _sei_ come una bambina che sta imparando ad andare in bicicletta. Pensaci: normalmente le persone eterosessuali sviluppano tutto nei tempi giusti, le prime cotte alle scuole elementari e medie, le prime esperienze al liceo, ma tu, che lo stai capendo ora, sei una bambina omosessuale di dodici anni alle prese con i primi passi nel mondo della sessualità».

Alex aveva preso respiro, palesemente agitata. «Va bene», l'aveva guardata, dopo un attimo di attesa, «Anche per te è stato così, Sawyer?». Moriva dalla voglia di sapere in più qualcosa su di lei.

«Ognuno ha le sue esperienze», le aveva risposto lapidaria. Sembrava che estorcerle informazioni fosse più difficile del previsto.

Ma quella sera, le sue esperienze non andarono affatto male: provò con due ragazze prima di arrivare a lei, una mora con poca voglia di parlare e tanta di ascoltare. Alex le aveva rivelato in breve la sua vita e persino della cotta per una sua amica, perché ormai erano tali, che non sembrava affatto averla indisposta e, appena prima di concludere una frase colma di disperazione per la sua situazione, Alex si era ritrovata con metà della sua lingua in bocca. A metri di distanza, Maggie le aveva alzato un pollice e poi se n'era andata. Rimase attaccata alla ragazza mora a lungo, tanto che, alla fine, prese il cellulare mentre le era ancora attaccata per scoprire se lei le aveva lasciato un messaggio. Le aveva augurato buona fortuna, naturalmente. A quel punto, Alex aveva capito che, per Maggie, lei era davvero solo un'amica e che il suo unico scopo era farle provare qualcosa.

«Il mio appartamento dista poco da qui… che ne pensi se…?».

L'altra l'aveva guardata e Alex era rimasta a fissarla senza fiato, pensando che quella era l'occasione che, in fondo, aspettava. «Sì… Va bene».

 

«Dunque ce l'hai fatta, Danvers», l'aveva raggiunta quando l'aveva vista camminare lentamente verso la palestra dove facevano yoga. «Sono orgogliosa di te. Com'è stato?».

«Beh… non male», aveva arrossito, senza guardarla negli occhi. «Molto diverso dallo stare con un ragazzo».

«Accidenti, molto diverso? Ammetto che è da un po' che non bacio un ragazzo, ma mi pare di ricordare che anche loro abbiano una lingua, i denti e il resto», aveva riso e Alex aveva annuito, non perdendo il particolare su di lei, quello dove ammetteva di aver baciato dei ragazzi.

«Emh… Veramente io intendevo… è imbarazzante: qualcosa di più _intimo_ ».

« _Ouh_ », il suo sguardo si era appiattito di colpo, restando senza fiato.

«Sì, lei», aveva provato a gesticolare, «mi ha chiesto se andavo a casa sua e così…».

«No, bene… Hai-Hai decisamente bruciato le tappe, signorina».

Lo sguardo all'improvviso tanto seccato di Maggie aveva preso Alex sottogamba; se non avesse saputo che tentava di aiutarla a scoprire la sua omosessualità, avrebbe pensato che ne fosse gelosa. Certo, forse era davvero una dodicenne gay che faceva i primi passi nel mondo della sessualità, ma al contrario delle dodicenni reali, aveva anni di esperienza eterosessuale alle spalle, dove le reazioni da gelosie erano uguali per tutti. Aveva sorriso. «Oh, dici che sarò una dodicenne incinta?», aveva provato a scherzare e l'altra aveva scosso la testa, fermandosi davanti alla porta della struttura.

Si disposero da un lato quando videro di essere d'intralcio per l'entrata e Alex l'aveva guardata a lungo, tanto da arrossire.

«Credevo ci… Beh, che ci saremmo arrivate con il tempo, tutto qui: invece sei un'alunna prodigio, Danvers, i miei complimenti».

«Non vuoi chiedermi com'è stato?».

«No. Penso mi terrò la curiosità».

Entrarono, ridendo.

In realtà, Alex non era riuscita ad arrivare lontano con quella ragazza. Era carina ma l'aveva appena conosciuta ed era la sua prima volta con una lei, così si era bloccata e, dopo due bacetti casti come se fosse stata sua nonna, a cui non aveva saputo andare oltre, se n'era andata. Lo avrebbe detto a Maggie se non le avesse visto fare quelle facce da gelosia. Una parte di lei si era automaticamente convinta che ci fosse una possibilità per loro.

 

Alex guardò di nuovo il cellulare, sapendo che Maggie presto avrebbe riportato Jamie a casa, così sarebbe andata a trovarle. Intanto tirò fuori due paia di jeans dall'armadio, affacciandosi allo specchio posto in una parete della sua camera da letto. Nero o blu scuro. Sapeva che Jamie avrebbe festeggiato con gli amichetti al parco e non c'erano parenti alla festicciola a casa, ma voleva essere perfetta. Infine, optò per quello blu scuro quando il suo cellulare, sul comodino, vibrò. Tirò un altro sospiro di sollievo scoprendo che era solo una chiamata da parte di Kara. Mise il vivavoce mentre si cambiava.

«Tutto a posto? Sei tornata da Metropolis?».

 _«Sì»_ , rispose con tono basso, deluso. _«Sono a casa, da Eliza. Torno a National City tra due giorni»_.

«Non ti sento entusiasta… Cos'è successo? È andata male, da tuo cugino?». Si sfilò i pantaloni e, ancora in mutande, si sporse per aumentare il volume dell'audio. Se era successo qualcosa doveva saperlo subito.

 _«Mi sono ubriacata…»_.

« _Cosa?_ », sbraitò, fermandosi, «Tu hai bevuto? Non hai retto l'alcol? Ti sei ubriacata davvero?». Si infilò rapidamente i jeans, recuperando il cellulare e avvicinandoselo al viso.

 _«Le cose non sono andate proprio come immaginavo e penso che Lena sia arrabbiata con me»_.

«Se è incredula almeno la metà di come lo sono io, immagino di sì».

 _«Non è nemmeno tornata qui a casa ma da Metropolis ha preso la metro per National City e io… ho fatto un casino, Alex, non so cosa mi sia preso! Ma da Kal… Lui sta ancora cercando di rimettere insieme i pezzi e mi ha fatto vedere delle cose e io non lo so, mi sono sentita… persa»_ , Alex la sentì sospirare. _«Ricordi quando ti dissi che mi bastava sapere che chi è stato a farci questo la stesse pagando in carcere? Non sono più sicura di questo, Alex, non sono più sicura di niente»_.

Lei si alzò dal letto, cominciando a camminare senza meta avanti e indietro, portando la mano libera al mento e poi alla fronte. «E cosa stai pensando di fare? Kara, pensaci bene-».

Lei la interruppe: _«Ci sto pensando, ci sto pensando bene. Non so ancora cosa voglio, m-ma… appena lo avrò capito, lo sapranno anche loro»_.

Alex deglutì. Sentiva la voce di Kara decisa e la conosceva fin troppo bene per non sapere che quando si metteva in testa una cosa era difficile farle cambiare idea. «Lo sai che per qualsiasi cosa tu potrai sempre contare su di me, non è vero? Voglio sapere tutto, Kara. Sei sempre la mia sorellina».

 _«Lo so. Ti voglio bene, sorellona»_.

«Anch'io te ne voglio», sorrise.

 _«Devo andare: sono l'unica figlia qui rimasta a casa e mi stanno appiccicate tutto il giorno! Appena riesco ad andare in bagno»_.

Alex rise, sentendo dall'altra parte la lontana voce di Eliza che richiamava Kara e poi quest'ultima gridare di stare arrivando. Si lasciarono così e si salutarono, con un sorriso malinconico sulle labbra della maggiore. Chiusa la chiamata, guardò il telefono per un po', col pollice alzato, decidendo il da farsi: temeva che aggiornare _lui_ sulle questione di Kara potesse compromettere la sua serata con Maggie e Jamie, eppure aveva giurato di proteggerla ed era importante, così compose il numero e attese, portando il cellulare all'orecchio. «Signore. Ho ultime notizie da parte di Kara: suo cugino Clark deve averle messo in testa delle cose e temo voglia rintracciare i membri incarcerati», attese, mordicchiandosi un labbro. «Sì, ho scritto tutto nel rapporto quando sono tornata due giorni fa, come mi aveva richiesto. Appena potrò, mi vedrò con lui anch'io, ma non posso piombare a casa sua di punto in bianco e-», si fermò, in ascolto, «ho paura di compromettere la mia copertura, signore. Starò vicino a Kara, certo, questo lo avrei fatto anche senza- sì, sì, lei non mi mentirebbe mai! Appena saprò di più, farò un altro aggiornamento, signore. Buona serata». Riattaccò con uno sbuffo, guardando fissa davanti a lei, con sguardo assente.

Lui non doveva _ordinarle_ di dover restare vicino a sua sorella, lo avrebbe fatto comunque. Era la persona più importante della sua vita insieme a Maggie e Jamie e di certo non l'avrebbe mai lasciata sola, così come Kara non avrebbe mai lasciato sola lei. In fondo, lo aveva già fatto.

 

Alex aveva aspettato Kara da lei e, quando le aveva aperto, era entrata quasi di corsa con un gelato già a metà in mano, abbracciandola.

«Mi hai messo ansia al telefono; ho dovuto dire a Mike che venivo a soccorrerti», l'aveva guardata con un sorriso, prima di gettare la faccia nel cono. «Allora, cosa succede?», le aveva chiesto con la bocca piena.

Alex l'aveva fatta accomodare nel salottino e, mentre lei finiva di mangiare tranquillamente il suo gelato seduta nel piccolo divanetto a due posti, si era messa a gironzolarle intorno con fare nervoso, toccando le piante nei vasi, accarezzando le tende delle finestre, giocherellando a sbattere le dita sul tavolino al centro della stanzetta. Aveva la tachicardia così alta che quasi non sentiva il traffico fuori; la sua mente così piena da flussi di pensieri che quasi non sentiva sua sorella che le chiedeva di nuovo cos'avesse. Kara la guardava preoccupata e Alex sapeva di dover fare presto prima che fosse lei a riempirla di domande a cui non avrebbe saputo rispondere. _Sono gay!_ Ecco, era semplice. «Tu… tu lo sai, certo che lo sai», aveva riso per conto suo, «quanto io non abbia mai avuto grandi soddisfazioni con i ragazzi. Ho avuto tante storie brevi, tante avventure romantiche con tipi che mi affascinavano e che ho dovuto lasciare perché tutto si era spento e sai quanto ci ho dovuto impazzire dietro perché credevo di non essere capace di… amare». Aveva visto Kara annuire, finendo di masticare la punta del cono gelato.

«Quindi… mi stai dicendo…?».

«Quindi ti sto dicendo che-», si era fermata, riprendendo fiato. «Ti sto dicendo che- Quello che sto cercando di dirti, sorellina, è che forse c'è una ragione per cui ho sempre avuto problemi con i ragazzi, e cioè che i ragazzi non sono fatti per me».

Kara aveva immediatamente sorriso. «Oh, Alex, adesso dici così perché per rompere con l'ultimo hai dovuto minacciarlo e perché pensi che quello che frequenti adesso abbia un'altra, ma a prescindere da come andrà con lui, tu troverai il ragazzo della tua vita, vedrai, e sarà bellissimo».

«No, non hai capito».

«Ho capito benissimo, invece! Ma devi smetterla di colpevolizzarti».

«No, non è questo».

«Sì che è questo», aveva puntualizzato Kara, stringendo i pugni. «Quando troverai anche tu il Mike della tua vita-».

«Oh, no, questo no, ti prego».

«Ti accorgerai che non c'è nulla di sbagliato in te! Perché tu sei una ragazz-».

«Gay», aveva allungato il collo, interrompendola con decisione, «Una ragazza gay. È questo che cercavo di dirti».

«Ah».

«Eh».

«Beh, questo cambia tutto. Quindi il ragazzo di cui mi parlavi…».

«Si chiama Maggie», l'aveva raggiunta veloce sul divano, con un sorriso raggiante disegnato sul viso. A quel punto, raccontarle di Maggie Sawyer e della loro amicizia era diventato facile. Le era stata vicina, l'aveva ascoltata e appoggiata anche quando aveva deciso di fare coming out con sua madre. Se con Kara era entrata in tensione, con Eliza aveva cominciato ad avere dei veri e propri attacchi d'ansia, con conseguenti mal di stomaco, nausea, attacchi di panico e mancanza d'aria. Kara le aveva tenuto la mano nel viaggio verso casa e l'aveva incoraggiata tutto il tempo. Anche Maggie le aveva scritto per messaggio che, se voleva parlare con qualcuno e aveva bisogno di aiuto, era disponibile. In realtà, per quanta paura potesse provare, Alex non vedeva l'ora di farlo e togliersi quel pensiero dalla testa. Seppure dopo il brutto colpo incassato con l'email del D.A.O. che rifiutava la sua domanda l'aveva distratta e messo in testa che le cose non potevano che peggiorare.

«Ricordi cosa mi hai detto prima, sul treno? Che non vedevi l'ora-».

«Di farlo», aveva parlato con la voce sulla sua, sussurrando quando Kara l'aveva presa in disparte in cucina, «Tolto il dente, via il dolore».

«Ecco! Non puoi mollare adesso per via di quell'occasione di lavoro sfumata, non lasciarti condizionare. Andrà bene». Le aveva preso le mani nelle sue ancora una volta e l'aveva guardata con attenzione, infondendole coraggio. Doveva farlo.

«Mi stai dicendo che sei gay? Cosa…?», Eliza, che fino a poco fa non faceva che parlare di lavoro e di come il suo capo Lillian Luthor le stesse sempre col fiato sul collo, aveva assunto un'espressione tra il divertita e il basita, guardando la sua primogenita e poi Kara, che era al fianco di Alex per farle sentire la sua vicinanza. «Non capisco, è uno scherzo o…? Dici sul serio?».

Da quel momento, il percorso era tutto in discesa. Eliza era sorpresa ma alla fine aveva abbracciato sua figlia e le aveva fatto sapere che per lei non cambiava nulla, che l'unica cosa che voleva era che fosse felice. E una piccola parte di lei, da qualche parte, stava cominciando davvero a esserlo, raccontando anche a lei di cosa provasse per una ragazza in particolare. Sarebbe stata decisamente più felice, tuttavia, se non fosse per il D.A.O. che aveva deciso di escluderla e si era sentita colpita nell'animo; era una cosa che desiderava da tempo e sapeva di esserne portata. Quando suo padre aveva chiesto un permesso ed era tornato alla sua vecchia casa per vedere le figlie e assistere al nuovo coming out di Alex, le aveva parlato a quattrocchi dispiaciuto che la sua domanda fosse stata rifiutata, che lo aveva saputo, ma che, se voleva, c'era un posto vacante e che poteva mettere una buona parola per lei con i piani alti. Alex era dapprima eccitata perché le stavano offrendo un'altra occasione, ma quando seppe che si trattava solo di un posto come segretaria, allora il suo entusiasmo scemò e si vide costretta a rifiutare. Eliza non sapeva che lei aveva già fatto domanda prima e, per la delusione, Alex aveva deciso di non dirglielo, così quando Jeremiah si confidò con lei sul posto da segretaria, omettendo il resto per volere della figlia, la donna l'accusò di voler restare accanto a quella ragazza e per questo di non volersi sistemare a Metropolis. Sapeva che lo faceva per il suo bene e non le andava di dirle la verità, così aveva lasciato correre, immaginando che se lo sarebbe dimenticato presto o tardi.

«Non importa, sai? Vedi il lato positivo: ti hanno esclusa e ciò significa che potrai aprire i tuoi orizzonti e cercare qualcosa di meglio».

Kara aveva provato a tirarle su il morale e, per un attimo, ci aveva creduto davvero. Però…

Era tarda sera ed era sola in boutique. Aveva ringraziato il cielo per aver smesso di piovigginare, così aveva chiuso la serranda e si era diretta a casa, a piedi. Per messaggio, Maggie le aveva fatto sapere che domani sera sarebbe stata libera se voleva andare dopo lo yoga al bar per donne gay, così le avrebbe raccontato dei recenti coming out.

_Ti dirò tut_

Si era bloccata con il pollice in alto, ascoltando i passi dietro di lei. Aveva continuato a camminare come se niente fosse e preso una strada diversa dal solito per capire se era solo una sua sensazione. Scese alla stazione per la metro e accelerò i passi. Chi la stava seguendo si era fermato, guardandosi intorno: la stazione era vuota e una delle luci sul soffitto saltava in intermittenza; lei sembrava sparita. Aveva fatto ancora dei passi incerti e infine era stato colpito contro il petto. Alex era sbucata dietro un pilastro e lo aveva guardato mentre si accasciava. Quell'uomo si era rialzato dal pavimento freddo con uno slancio e aveva cercato di bloccarla, così lei si era liberata dopo un qualche movimento confuso e un po' di fatica dalla sua morsa e aveva provato a colpirlo ancora. Dopo un colpo al petto e uno alla gola ben assestato, lo sconosciuto si era arreso mostrandole una mano e continuando a tossire.

«Chi sei e perché mi segui?». Si era fermata e si era girata, quando aveva sentito altri passi accompagnati da applausi e un uomo alto e nero si era palesato davanti a lei.

«Alexandra Danvers», l'aveva chiamata per nome intero, guardandola con attenzione, «Ti prego di scusarci ma era necessario per capire se saresti stata pronta».

«Era una specie di esame? Chi siete voi due?», lo aveva guardato a bocca aperta.

«Ho un lavoro per te che immagino sarai pronta ad accettare».

«Cosa lo fa essere tanto sicuro?», lo aveva guardato con sdegno, cercando di mettere a fuoco la situazione.

«Perché vorrai proteggere tua sorella. E con noi potrai farlo», le aveva detto con semplicità lui, mentre l'altro sconosciuto, ancora massaggiandosi la gola, lo raggiungeva. Lui e Alex si erano scambiati uno sguardo. «Allora benvenuta».

 

Alex temeva che se Kara lo avrebbe saputo, si sarebbe arrabbiata con lei. Il suo periodo fortunato stava in bilico sempre più precario e comunque sarebbe stato impossibile nasconderle la verità per sempre. Alex gettò il cellulare sul letto e si portò mani su capelli, sospirando. Mentiva da allora: sua sorella, sua madre, ora anche Lillian e Lena Luthor, tutti quelli che la conoscevano, a partire dalle sue colleghe alla boutique, alle amiche di yoga e a quelli del poligono. Non esisteva nessuna università, aveva concluso gli studi da allora, ma era la sua copertura e doveva continuare a lavorare alla boutique per mantenerla. Viveva due vite ma era tutto ciò di cui il suo periodo fortunato aveva bisogno per esistere.

Se non altro, non aveva mai dovuto mentire a lei.

«Oh, mi spiace davvero tantissimo, Danvers», Maggie l'aveva abbracciata e Alex ne aveva approfittato per riempirsi i polmoni dell'odore che emanavano i suoi capelli, così leggeri e freschi. «Sono certa che non sappiano cosa si perdono ad averti rifiutato il posto».

 _Beh, forse, ma in compenso mi hanno presa qui a National City_ : avrebbe voluto dirle, brutalmente inceppata dopo un suo sorriso accompagnato da adorabili fossette ai lati.

Maggie aveva dato l'ennesima occhiata al cellulare, riponendolo poi in una tasca del borsone di yoga. «Potresti pensare di entrare in polizia, sai, mi farebbe piacere vederti gironzolare per il distretto. Cosa c'è?».

Si era finalmente resa conto di essere guardata con insistenza e Alex la vide grattarsi sul mento e abbassare lo sguardo: chiaro segnale di imbarazzo.

«Ehi», l'aveva richiamata alla realtà, «Comincerei a pensare che ti sei presa una cotta per me, Danvers».

E così Alex l'aveva sentito, lo aveva sentito forte e chiaro e si era decisa ad assecondarlo: il suo desiderio di baciarla. Si era abbassata, le aveva appoggiato una mano su una spalla e aveva premuto le labbra contro le sue, dapprima chiuse e, dopo aver atteso qualche istante il consenso da parte del corpo di lei, le aveva aperte e Alex lo sapeva, lo sapeva che quello era un bacio ricambiato. Prima che socchiuse gli occhi perché lei l'aveva spinta indietro, naturalmente.

«No… Noi non- Scusa, Alex, ma-». Non sapeva cosa dirle e lei l'aveva guardata senza parole. «Mi dispiace, non possiamo».

«Oh», si era tirata indietro di un passo e aveva deciso di guardare ovunque tranne che gli occhi dell'altra. «No, certo. Ho… capito male». Era scappata in fretta, dicendole a voce talmente bassa da sembrare un sussurro che avrebbe saltato lo yoga perché si sentiva poco bene.

«No, ti prego! Danvers! Non andartene… Dai, Alex», l'aveva implorata, ma l'altra aveva fatto finta di non sentire.

«Allora forse ha davvero un'altra», le aveva detto Kara quella sera, precipitata a casa sua dopo che Alex le aveva inviato un audio con fiato corto e voce strozzata. La sorella era tra le sue braccia e ancora singhiozzava.

«Sono stata una stupida a pensare che ricambiasse. Una stupida».

«Cosa ti dicevo sul colpevolizzarti?», aveva biascicato, per poi stamparle un bacio sulla fronte. «Non sei stupida… solo innamorata».

«In questo momento non vedo differenza».

«D'accordo, adesso finiamola. Rimettiti in sesto, sorellona, perché è arrivato il momento di far luce sulla questione». Kara l'aveva lasciata, si era alzata dal divano e l'aveva guardata mentre si metteva le mani sui fianchi. «Mi è venuta un'idea».

«No, Kara: non stalkerizzerò Maggie per sapere se ha un'altra».

«Perfetto», aveva annuito, «… lo farò io».

«No. Kara. No».

Decisamente, quando Kara Danvers si metteva in testa una cosa, non c'era verso di fermarla. Chiederle di farle compagnia perché non sapeva dove andare, però, era toccare il fondo.

Si erano appostate dietro un incrocio aspettando di vederla uscire da yoga e, intercettata, Kara l'aveva seguita strada dopo strada, con Alex che seguiva lei a metri di distanza, con una mano sulla fronte per l'imbarazzo dell'operazione. Maggie si era fermata ai pressi di una casa e aveva suonato il campanello, mettendosi in attesa. Ad aprire la porta fu una giovane donna e Alex, seppure non volesse pedinarla, aveva spalancato gli occhi quando l'aveva vista, palesemente a disagio.

«Bene, abbiamo le prove di cui avevano bisogno. Andiamo via, Kara, per favore». Si era tirata indietro e stava per andarsene, quando Kara l'aveva richiamata verso di lei con un gesto della mano, dicendole di guardare, che non era come sembrava. Difatti, Maggie era rimasta fuori e aveva spalancato le braccia per accogliere a sé una bambina. Era molto piccola e l'altra ragazza l'aveva aiutata a scendere i due scalini davanti alla porta per correre da Maggie.

«Ma cosa…?», aveva sussurrato Alex.

«C'è un'altra donna, sorellona, avevi proprio ragione. È solo molto più piccola di quanto avevi immaginato».

Si erano scambiate uno sguardo e stavano per andarsene, se non fosse per Maggie che, girata, in un attimo aveva intravisto il ciuffo rosso dei capelli di Alex e l'aveva chiamata, anche se non era sicura fosse lei.

«Vai».

«No», aveva mimato con le labbra nascosta dietro il muro di un'altra abitazione, facendole cenno di andar via.

«Vai, adesso! È la tua occasione per chiarirti».

«Sei matta? Quella mi uccide».

A un certo punto Kara aveva smesso di parlare e aveva estratto uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori, così Alex si era girata con calma, conscia che avrebbe trovato Maggie alle sue spalle.

«Ma ciao! Ma che bella sorpresa! Anche tu qui?», aveva riso, «Stavo facendo due passi con mia sorella Kara, te l'avevo presentata Kara? Ecco, lei è- eccola qui», si era grattata e aveva digrignato i denti, mentre Maggie, sola, aveva guardato lei e dopo la sorella, allungando una mano per stringergliela.

«Scusa, Kara, piacere di conoscerti. Puoi lasciarci sole un momento?».

Nonostante l'occhiataccia di Alex che la invitava a non farlo, Kara si era allontanata come richiesto, facendole gli auguri con il movimento della labbra.

«E così hai scoperto Jamie». Si erano affacciate dietro il muro, vedendo la piccola in braccio a quella che era solo la sua babysitter. «Te ne avrei parlato, un giorno».

«Quando?», aveva chiesto a fior di labbra, riservandole più di uno sguardo, curiosa.

«Ha due anni. Sono stata con un ragazzo una volta, una volta sola, ed è bastato. È una lunga storia, Danvers».

«Sarò qui, quando vorrai raccontarla», le aveva sorriso. «Solo che non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare che tu mi abbia rifiutato per… per lei», si era azzardata a dire, scorgendo Kara con la coda dell'occhio, che era andata a conoscere la bambina e aveva iniziato a gridare con voci buffe. «Poi magari non è per lei e mi sto facendo solo tanti film mentali e potrei capirlo se non sei attratta da me», aveva aggiunto d'un fiato, cercando di ignorare Kara e i suoi versi.

«Ti ho rifiutata per lei. È complicato: tu sei alla prima esperienza e io ho una figlia e…», guardandola, alla fine aveva sospirato, scuotendo le braccia.

«Non sono davvero una dodicenne, lo sai questo, vero?».

«Sì, certo», aveva scosse la testa, sorridendole. «Mi piaci, allora. Come puoi pensare di non piacermi? Ti ho messo gli occhi sopra dalla prima volta in cui ti ho vista».

«Questo… Questo spiega tante cose», aveva sorriso e Maggie le aveva accarezzato una guancia.

Stavano per avvicinarsi e baciarsi, ma una voce aveva interrotto i loro propositi: «Guarda, piccolina: adesso la tua mamma e quella signora si baciano». Avevano smesso subito.

 

                                                                                      

 

Maggie rise nel leggere il bigliettino allegato al regalo di Jamie e diede subito un bacio ad Alex, aprendo poi con la piccola il suo regalo: una bambola di peluche vestita da supereroe. La bambina gridò di gioia e Alex l'abbracciò e baciò.

«Queshta shei tu?», le domandò e le due scoppiarono a ridere.

«Ha i capelli corti e rossi: è proprio Alex», ribatté Maggie, alzandosi dal tappeto del soggiorno su cui si erano sedute per scartare i regali.

La bambina si avvicinò per un altro abbraccio e Alex la strinse forte a sé, per poi perdersi nel suo sguardo. Aveva il taglio degli occhi di Maggie e lo stesso colore, la pelle un po' più chiara, il sorriso con le fossette come lei, i capelli castani raccolti in due alte code. Si assomigliavano molto e se ne stupiva ogni volta che si perdeva nel suo sguardo.

«Guarda, Jamie», Maggie riprese la sua attenzione, scuotendo un pacchetto. «Non dimenticare di aprire anche il regalo da parte di zia Kara».

La bambina saltò di gioia per correre a prenderlo e Alex si rabbuiò, correggendola: «Kara, non zia Kara. Non vogliamo affrettare le cos- oh, cosa ti ha regalato zia Kara?». Cambiò subito espressione quando vide la bimba stracciare la carta del pacchetto con forza. «Sei proprio forte».

«Adesso ha tre anni, certo che è forte». Le ricordò Maggie. Le fece notare il suo cellulare che vibrava su un mobile e Alex si alzò, andando a recuperarlo e poi accettando la chiamata. Maggie la rivide avvicinarsi con sguardo serio.

«Mi spiace, devo andare, mi hanno chiamata. Torno qui?».

«Ci puoi scommettere», l'attirò a sé per baciarla e presto udirono le lamentele di Jamie che si era attaccata ai jeans di Alex.

«Io! Io! Deve bashare me».

Continuarono finché Maggie non le diede il permesso di accontentarla e Alex la prese in braccio, salutandola con affetto. Uscì dall'appartamento con la promessa che sarebbe tornata appena si fu liberata, prendendo la macchina che gestivano in comune. Parcheggiò nel parcheggio apposito di un palazzo, entrando in banca. Salutò qualcuno all'ingresso e prese l'ascensore in un corridoio riservato al personale. Mentre saliva aprì la borsa e indossò il cinturino nel busto, cominciò ad assemblare la sua pistola e la infilò nell'apposito fodero. Quando le porte si aprirono era pronta. Lasciò l'ingresso e salutò qualche agente che l'aveva notata, mentre erano seduti nelle loro postazioni con auricolari e microfono indosso. Entrò in una grande sala e si avvicinò a un uomo che, in piedi, dava direttive ad altri agenti seduti nelle postazioni.

«Eccoti, agente Danvers», disse lui, facendole cenno di avvicinarsi. Si spostarono insieme. «Avevi detto di essere riuscita a convincere Lena Luthor a lasciar perdere». La guardò mettendo le braccia a conserte e Alex sospirò.

«L'ho fatto, signore».

«A quanto pare non è servito. Fonti ci hanno confermato che sta provando a mettersi in contatto con la ex segretaria di Lillian Luthor. Si era occupata delle scartoffie che riguardavano la morte di Lionel. Non sembra intenzionata ad arrendersi».

Alex sospirò, scuotendo la testa, ricordandosi di quando aveva chiesto il rapporto del coroner e pensava che sarebbe bastato quello ad allontanarla dalle indagini. «È molto testarda… Cosa sappiamo della ex segretaria di Lillian?».

«Scomparsa», aveva gonfiato il petto e si era passato due dita sugli occhi con fare stanco. «Sembra che lo abbia fatto lei di proposito, se non altro. È partita in vacanza con la famiglia e l'ultima volta sono stati intercettati alle isole Hawaii, poi si sono perse le loro tracce. Ma non è per questo che ti ho fatta venire». Si girarono entrambi verso uno grande schermo su parete che mostrava alcuni dati, una carta delle Hawaii e la foto di un ragazzo. «Quello che vedi è Sebastian Goff e dice di essere stato incaricato dalla donna di spedire un pacco a National City. Alla villa dei Luthor», la guardò e Alex annuì.

«Ci penso io».

«Deve arrivare nelle mani del D.A.O. prima che Lena Luthor possa anche solo sapere della sua esistenza. Se la morte di suo padre è davvero collegata agli omicidi dei genitori di tua sorella come crediamo, è bene che smetta subito di indagare e forse se non riceverà aiuti esterni…», la guardò, «Per il suo bene, Alex», aggiunse con più confidenza e si scambiarono uno sguardo.

«Sarà fatto, signor Jonzz», annuì, «John».

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ritorniamo a quanto lasciato con il capitolo 12 con il prossimo capitolo che si intitola _Il destino che ci ha fatte incontrare_! A presto!


	15. 14. Il destino che ci ha fatte incontrare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sa di amare Lena ed è decisa a dichiararsi, ma sarà così semplice?

 

 

 

Al mondo esisteva qualcuno che aveva privato a lei e a suo cugino di una vita normale. Stavano pagando in carcere, così le avevano detto. Fino a quel momento le era bastato. Aveva ricominciato a vivere, si era ricostruita pezzo dopo pezzo e aveva fatto oro delle lezioni impartite dai suoi genitori, ma vedere i disegni di Kal che tentava di ricordarsi chi era e cos'era successo, l'aveva violentemente riportata a quel giorno. Ora adulta non pensava che accontentarsi di sapere che era tutto finito sarebbe bastato. Per Kal era diverso, lui stava ricominciando solo adesso a vivere, ma lei aveva ottenuto una nuova consapevolezza e sarebbe andata avanti. Voleva perché, voleva risposte e guardare in faccia chi aveva causato tanto dolore. Sapeva dove cominciare: il posto alla CatCo. Doveva passare il colloquio a ogni costo e con qualunque compito; non ne valeva solo del suo futuro ma anche del suo passato.

Vedere quei disegni le aveva ricordato il terrore vissuto, ma le aveva anche insegnato qualcosa: la vita era una e, da un momento all'altro, poteva perdere tutto. Non aveva senso fasciarsi la testa prima di averla rotta e sapeva di essersi comportata male con Lena e di non averla voluta ascoltare, ma aveva intenzione di farsi perdonare e, ormai aveva deciso, dichiararsi. Era innamorata di lei e a quel che sarebbe successo dopo averglielo detto non ci voleva pensare, non ancora. Poteva farcela, doveva solo concentrarsi, raccogliere coraggio, costruire un buon piano e armarsi di un ottimo discorso. Un discorso che la convincesse a dare a loro due un'occasione.

«E così… Insomma, non ti sto solo chiedendo di perdonarmi, ti sto chiedendo di… cioè, no, no, non te lo sto proprio chiedendo, è più che altro che-», si bloccò, alzando il mento e tirando sul naso gli occhiali, «che… i-io ti amo. È solo questo, alla fine: mi sono innamorata di te. Perdutamente. E lo so che le nostre madri si sono fatte la promessa di matrimonio e tutto il resto, m-ma, Lena, la vita è una e noi dobbiamo viverla o di questo, un giorno, ce ne pentiremo amaramente», prese una pausa, guardandola negli occhi. «Lo so quello che ti ho detto da Kal e mi dispiace, vorrei dire che non lo pensavo davvero m-ma in quel momento lo pensavo però- no, dimentica ciò che ho appena detto», rise, allungando una mano per fermare ogni tentativo da parte dell'altra di ribattere, «sono stata una completa idiota! Voglio quello che hanno Kal e Lois, sì, m-ma… posso averlo anche con te se, insomma, noi, noi come coppia ci provassimo… No? Che ne pensi?».

Megan annuì lentamente, facendo una smorfia con la bocca. «Secondo me ti sei impastata troppo».

«No», strinse gli occhi, scuotendo la testa.

«Sì, ragazza, devi essere più decisa; tendi a divagare! E anticiperei la cosa dell' _idiota_ , per spostare alla fine il  _ti amo_ . Così non potrà controbattere», le sorrise, prendendo le mani nelle sue in un incoraggiamento. «Anzi, sai che fai? Chiedile velocemente scusa e butta il  _ti amo_ subito, arriva al dunque! Avrai tempo dopo di perderti in tutte queste cose sconclusionate». 

Kara annuì con decisione e afferrò con grinta il cellulare accanto a lei, sul suo letto, mentre l'amica si mise in piedi a braccia a conserte, in attesa. Compose il numero e deglutì, poggiandolo all'orecchio. Squillava. Squillava a lungo. «Forse non mi vuole parlare…», si passò una mano sui capelli con fare nervoso, «Oddio, cos'ho fatto…?». Temeva il peggio: da quando avevano lasciato Metropolis erano passati giorni e non si erano ancora sentite. «Non risponde», guardò Megan con gli occhi sgranati.

_«Kara?»_ . 

«Oh, cielo! Ci sei», si lasciò scappare un sospiro e poi un sorriso.

_«Stai bene? Ti serve qualcosa?»_ . 

«Ah… sì. Sì, sì, in verità mi serve…», guardò l'altra, che cercava di darle indicazioni gesticolando, «Vorrei parlarti. Devo parlarti. Ho bisogno di vederti».

_«Ci vediamo domani, Kara. Ricordi l'incontro alla Luthor Corp?»_ . 

«Oh, sì… ma no. No che non mi ricordo, ma che non- io vorrei vederti da sola per parlarti, ecco». Sentì Lena sospirare e deglutì ancora, capendo quanto seria si stesse facendo la cosa.

_«Non possiamo vederci oggi, Kara, sono impegnata. Ci vediamo domani e ci pensiamo, va bene?»_ . 

L'entusiasmo di Kara scemò, corrucciando le labbra. «Va bene, sì. A-A domani». Chiuse la chiamata e guardò Megan, che aveva come lei un'aria delusa.

 

Lena poggiò il cellulare davanti a lei, sulla scrivania in camera sua. Riprese una penna nera in mano e guardò ai fogli davanti, pieni di sottolineature e parole cerchiate, ricominciando a leggere a voce alta, tirandosi dietro un orecchio una ciocca di lunghi capelli lisci. Lesse con enfasi come se dovesse recitare delle battute, poi udì un rumore e si alzò dalla sedia a ruote, aprendo la porta. Eliza era lì che usciva dalla porta davanti alla sua, piantonata a guardarsi spaesata. «Ti sei persa di nuovo?», sorrise con compassione e la donna rise.

«Decisamente! Tua madre mi ha mandato a prendere uno scatolone dal vecchio ufficio di sopra ma non riesco a trovare l'ufficio o almeno uno che abbia degli scatoloni», scrollò le spalle.

Lena si affacciò, indicando una porta. «Intendeva sicuramente il vecchio ufficio che usava mio padre: eccolo. Torna indietro, seconda parta alla tua destra».

«Grazie.  _Ah!_ », bloccò un passo, avvicinandosi alla ragazza. «So che tutto questo deve spiazzarti molto, così se vuoi parlarne con qualcuno… voglio che tu sappia che puoi farlo con me», le sorrise, poggiandole una mano su una spalla, sulla fine vestaglia che indossava. «Sappiamo entrambe quanto tua madre non ci sappia fare con queste cose, ma per fortuna io ho il brevetto», le fece l'occhiolino e Lena le sorrise, vedendola andar via. 

«Seconda porta a destra», le ricordò, vedendola guardarsi intorno di nuovo. La vide prendere lo scatolone e dirigersi alle scale, così richiuse, prendendo un grosso respiro. Aveva ragione Eliza: nonostante se lo aspettasse e avesse ormai accettato il cambiamento, vedere le cose di suo padre sgomberate e disposte in magazzino nella dependance le faceva uno strano effetto. Eliza Danvers si stava trasferendo: aveva iniziato portando con sé solo l'essenziale, ma Lena sapeva che era una cosa definitiva. Si sedette di nuovo sulla scrivania e, controllando il cellulare, scoprì di aver ricevuto una nuova email. L'aprì subito, leggendo i primi aggiornamenti da parte di Leslie Willis sul caso di suo padre. Prese un post it da un blocco e si segnò un nome, un indirizzo e un numero di telefono, così corse alla porta, la riaprì e, vedendo che non c'era nessuno, richiuse e prese il cellulare, componendo quel numero.

«Buon pomeriggio. Cerco Ross Fawrett. Lena Luthor. Sono Lena Luthor», annuì, ascoltando la voce dall'altra parte.

 

Eliza poggiò lo scatolone sul pavimento del salone, avvicinandosi a Lillian che teneva in mano un block notes, intenta a tenere il conto delle cose. La sentì arrivare e la anticipò:

«Verranno domani pomeriggio. Li ho chiamati e renditi conto: oggi proprio non possono muoversi».

Eliza l'abbracciò, regalandole un dolce bacio sul collo. «Li hai chiamati oggi. Le persone comuni prenotano quando hanno bisogno di un servizio. In questo caso di trasloco. Non importa: comincerò io a portare gli scatoloni nel magazzino; sono forte, sai, nel caso tu non lo abbia notato».

«Oh, no, l'ho notato eccome», incurvò la testa, abbozzando un sorriso. «Ma non vorrei che ti rovinassi la schiena, mia cara, e loro vengono pagati per questo. Piuttosto», si animò di colpo e si avvicinò alle scale, appoggiando una mano al legno della ringhiera, «Di sopra vorrei che esaminassi alcune stanze che potrebbero prendere Kara e Alex».

«Delle loro stanze? Mh, non saprei… Alex vive per conto suo, ha un appartamento, e Kara ha il campus».

«Quando verranno a stare qui vorranno trovare una camera adatta alle loro esigenze», le spiegò, «Pensaci. Intanto dovrai essere tu a sistemarti per bene nella nostra camera personale».

Eliza rise con imbarazzo e le portò via un bacio. «Sono preoccupata per Lena», sussurrò, tentando di tornare seria. «Sta molto tempo chiusa in camera sua e temo abbia problemi con questo trasferimento».

«Finora abbiamo trascurato questa parte del nostro rapporto, non stiamo facendo di fretta, vedrai che Lena si abituerà. Lei resta sempre spesso chiusa in camera sua quando sono qui e sicuramente starà preparando il suo discorso di domani».

Eliza guardò verso il piano superiore, sulle scale, così le annuì. «Anche questo sarà un gran cambiamento».

«È una Luthor», ribatté, circondando la donna nei fianchi, «Ed è pronta. Lei lo sa: è la sua eredità. Lionel non le ha lasciato altro che il suo nome».

 

Era la grande riapertura della Luthor Corp dopo le vacanze estive e tutti i dipendenti si erano diretti al lavoro, quella mattina, sapendo di dover partecipare a un discorso nell'auditorium dell'azienda. Si stava riempiendo in fretta. Kara era arrivata presto perché sperava di cogliere Lena qualche minuto da sola, ma non aveva fatto i conti con la calca già all'ingresso. Salutò da lontano Jeffrey della portineria ed Eliza la trovò per prima, chiedendole di starle vicino perché temeva di perderla. Entrarono nell'auditorium al piano terra insieme e trovarono i loro posti già assegnati alla prima fila al centro. Vide Lena con sua madre Lillian ma la salutarono con un'occhiata e un cenno, occupate a correre da una parte dall'altra del salone. Dopo poco arrivò anche Alex, lamentandosi di aver perso per un attimo l'orientamento per via delle tante persone presenti. Si sedette accanto a Kara e le fece notare la sedia vicino alla sua dall'altro lato, vuota, su cui c'era il cartellino col nome  _Lex Luthor_ , chiedendosi se finalmente si sarebbe unito a loro. 

Ma Kara aveva altro a cui pensare e continuava a ripetere le parole  _scusa_ e  _ti amo_ nella testa, cercando di stare attenta il più possibile agli spostamenti di Lena: era salita sul palco, era andata dietro le quinte, poi era tornata a uscire, scendendo dalle scalette e andando a parlare con quelli che sembravano operatori. Appena la vide sola, finalmente, si alzò di scatto come se avesse avuto le puntine sulla sedia e disse a madre e sorella che sarebbe tornata presto. Le due la guardarono interrogative, ma immaginarono che dovesse correre in bagno. 

«Lena», la chiamò, trovandola sola dietro una parete, con dei fogli in mano. Si avvicinò. «So che probabilmente non è il momento adatto, anzi non lo è quasi sicuramente, m-ma speravo di parlarti di una cosa veloce, prima che tu salga sul palco».

Lei alzò lo sguardo dai fogli e la guardò negli occhi, deglutendo. «Vai. Veloce».

_Scusa_ e  _ti amo_ .  _Scusa_ e  _ti amo_ . Semplice, immediato, efficace.  _Scusa_ e  _ti amo_ . «Emh…». Doveva essere passato qualcuno dietro di lei poiché vide Lena salutarlo e poi ridare a lei l'attenzione. «Emh… i-io in verità…», le scappò un sorriso e Lena guardò di nuovo, fugace, i fogli. «N-Non so come…». Forse Lena era troppo buona per dirle di non avere tempo adesso per lei che aveva perso la voce, così si arrese. «Niente di importante, può aspettare: vai, vai e stupiscici». 

Lena le sorrise, dandole una pacca su una spalla. «Me lo dirai dopo».

Arrossì, vedendola salire sul palco per raggiungere una delle sedie che erano state poste a poco dal leggio al centro, su cui stava davanti Lillian che parlava con un uomo. Kara ritrovò il suo posto a sedere e così molte altre persone ancora in piedi, a parte quello al fianco sinistro di Alex, riservato a Lex, ancora vuoto.

«Benvenute e benvenuti», quello stesso uomo, corpulento e coi baffi, attirò l'attenzione di tutti, che cominciarono a zittirsi. Accostandosi a lei, sua madre fece sapere a entrambe le sue figlie che lui era il dirigente coi gradi più alti. Il signore si lasciò andare a una breve annunciazione dei cambiamenti che investiranno l'azienda dai prossimi mesi e poi passò il microfono a Lillian Luthor, che si alzò dalla sedia accanto a Lena sistemandosi la gonna e dando un colpo di tosse. In sala non si muoveva più una sola mosca.

«Grazie. Ho lavorato qui davvero tanti anni, così tanti che fatico ormai a ricordare come mi sentivo all'epoca, giovane e con tante aspettative per l'avvenire. Volevo cambiare il mio futuro e quello di questa azienda, allora ancora piccola e acerba. Perché non solo ero preparata, ma conservavo grande determinazione. Ciò che non mi aspettavo, tuttavia, era di trovare marito e di avere successivamente dei figli. Figli che-», si fermò e il suo sguardo planò lontano, verso le porte. Eliza, Alex e Kara si girarono curiose e videro solo la figura di qualcuno, distante, che ascoltava il discorso. Lillian fece un altro colpo di tosse. «Scusatemi. Dicevo… figli. Figli che si sono sempre dimostrati all'altezza del nome che portano. Il mio primogenito Lex si occupa della succursale di Metropolis già da diverso tempo e sono molto orgogliosa dei suoi risultati. Lo sarò altrettanto della mia seconda figlia, Lena. Come anticipato, dai prossimi mesi l'azienda vedrà dei grossi cambiamenti. Mia figlia terminerà gli studi quest'anno e sempre durante quest'anno prenderà le redini di questa azienda al posto mio», prese una breve pausa, quando le reazioni dei più si stavano trasformando in basse chiacchiere. «Lascerò in mano a lei la Luthor Corp qui a National City entro quest'anno e dopodiché andrò in pensione. Resterò a vigilare l'operato di entrambi i miei figli, li guiderò e assisterò, ma mi farò da parte. Come sono entrata qui ragazza con tante aspettative e determinazione di fare qualcosa di concreto per il futuro, auspico che ora faranno lo stesso gli eredi dell'uomo che ha costruito tutto questo: Lionel Luthor. Sono loro il futuro», si girò per guardare Lena che, immobile, la guardava a sua volta. «Un applauso a Lena Luthor».

Lei si alzò dalla sedia ansimando, cercando di trattenere il tremolio delle mani sui fogli con il discorso che si era portata dietro, mentre tutti all'auditorium applaudivano e si lasciavano andare a qualche brusio. Lillian la ritrovò a metà strada e l'abbracciò all'improvviso, con un braccio, mentre con l'altro le fermava i fogli che saltellavano dall'agitazione.

«Prendi fiato, Lena; non vuoi dare l'impressione di essere nel panico, te lo assicuro», le sussurrò, per poi lasciarla andare.

Lei appoggiò i fogli sul leggio e guardò il pubblico, ricercò facce conosciute e quelle poco conosciute, guardando poi lontano, verso le porte.

Alex e Kara si girarono ma quella figura non c'era già più. «Non l'ho visto bene, ma doveva essere Lex», bisbigliò la prima. Kara si chiese perché non si fosse avvicinato, ma non osò porre la domanda a voce alta temendo di perdersi il discorso di Lena che stava iniziando. Alzò lo sguardo e la ritrovò a guardarla, così le sorrise.

«Buongiorno a tutte e tutti. Sono Lena Luthor», sorrise e la sala rise con lei, mentre Lillian alzava gli occhi al cielo. «Tornando seri, grazie per essere arrivati puntuali questa mattina per essere tutti qui, adesso, in questo momento così importante per l'azienda e per me. Il mio passaggio a capo qui sarà molto più graduale di come ve lo aspettate, non ci saranno grandi cambiamenti nell'immediato ma, considerato che siamo qui e nessuno di noi ha altro da fare, vi parlerò di qualcosa più nello specifico». Molti risero ancora e Lena si lasciò andare a un sorriso compiaciuto mentre degli operatori portavano sul palco un monitor e, con l'andare delle immagini, lei iniziava a spiegare. «Questi saranno solo alcuni dei progetti che guiderò di persona con voi al mio fianco a tempo debito».

Kara si perse. Di ciò che diceva Lena non capiva più una parola, ma in realtà la sua voce le arrivava appena, troppo presa a guardare lei come si muoveva, come sorrideva, come riusciva a prendere l'interesse di tutti con il minimo sforzo. Aveva i capelli tirati indietro, raccolti in alto, le lasciavano il collo scoperto. Era la prima volta che le vedeva indosso quel vestito a fiori. Le sembrava così irraggiungibile. Probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai conosciuta, o non come la conosceva ora, se non fosse stato per le loro madri. Da quel punto di vista, allora era stata una fortuna che il destino gliel'avesse presentata pur anche come sorella. Voleva credere che era possibile stare insieme anche in quella situazione perché, rifletteva scuotendo la testa, era già incredibile pensare che una come Lena si fosse innamorata di lei, specialmente per come le cose, tra loro, erano iniziate. Certo non glielo aveva detto a parole, ma era sicura che avrebbe ricambiato non appena si fosse fatta avanti. Magari gliel'avrebbe detto lei se da Kal non si fosse chiusa a riccio per la questione di Roulette. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, ricordando lei che cercava di spiegarsi e la propria testa che continuava a respingerla, mannaggi-  _ahi_ , cos'era stato? Si disincantò, scoprendo che Alex, sguardo duro, le aveva dato un pizzicotto sul braccio sinistro. 

«La vibrazione del tuo cellulare», sussurrò, «Mi disturba e non riesco a sentire».

Tirò fuori il telefono dalla borsa e trovò un messaggio e una chiamata persa da parte di James Olsen. Oh, si era scusata con lui per come si era comportata da suo cugino, eppure per un attimo si era scordata di avergli dato il numero.

_Da JamesOlsen a Me_

_Ehi, Kara! Spero di non disturbarti, ho provato a chiamarti ma non devi aver sentito. Come stai? Ero molto impegnato in famiglia in quest'ultimo periodo e mi dispiace di non averti cercato prima. E non preoccuparti per quello che è successo da tuo cugino: conosco un po' la vostra storia e so cos'ha passato lui. Mi chiedevo se ti andasse di uscire insieme qualche volta! Anche solo se avessi bisogno di parlare con qualcuno: puoi contare su di me. Fammi sapere presto!_

Era davvero un bel tipo, riconosceva. Se solo lo avesse conosciuto prima…

_Da Me a JamesOlsen  
_ _Ciao, James! Grazie mille e sono contenta di sentirti. Però devo rifiutare: ho gli allenamenti, gioco a lacrosse e ora riprendono le partite, e poi devo studiare…_

Alzò lo sguardo, ritrovando Lena, che il cellulare vibrò di nuovo.

_Da JamesOlsen a Me  
_ _Non ti preoccupare, anch'io per lavoro sarò impegnato. Ma sarò a National City proprio per questo, non so ancora quando, ma ti farò sapere per tempo! Così non dovremo rimandare!_

Rimandare? Oh, non aveva proprio capito.

_Da Me a JamesOlsen  
_ _Sei carino, James, ma non voglio farti perdere tempo, non so quando sarò libera!_

Gonfiò le guance, pensando bene a cosa scrivergli e dopo inviò. Le seccava dirgli che non era interessata a lui, in fondo non le aveva scritto da nessuna parte che voleva vederla per un appuntamento, ma se lo aspettava: ricordava certe occhiate che le aveva riservato a quella cena da Kal. E lo aveva pure baciato, se per un soffio; chissà lui cosa si aspettava. Voleva davvero conoscerlo, e non solo perché era il migliore amico di suo cugino, ma non voleva neppure dargli false speranze. Il cellulare vibrò di nuovo, facendola spaventare e indispettendo Alex, che la guardò torva.

_Da JamesOlsen a Me  
_ _Come preferisci! Ma non ho problemi ad aspettarti!_

_Da Me a JamesOlsen  
_ _Sei carino, grazie. Sono certa che troverò lo spazio per uscire con un amico!_

Così doveva andare: era meglio specificarlo fin da subito.

_Da JamesOlsen a Me  
_ _Sì, certo, come amico va bene. Iniziamo a conoscerci!_

Kara sorrise e Alex le diede un altro pizzicotto.

«La vuoi finire con quel cellulare?».

«Ho fatto, ma-  _ahi_ », si girò velocemente a destra, passandosi una mano sul braccio dove le aveva fatto un pizzicotto anche Eliza. 

«Finitela di parlare tutte e due: vi sentite solo voi».

Kara chiuse il cellulare in borsa e bloccò la vibrazione in caso di altri messaggi o chiamate, cercando di riprendere ciò che aveva lasciato. Ah, già. Non il discorso, ma l'ammirare Lena.

Purtroppo sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così: concluso il discorso, l'auditorium si svuotò con una lentezza impressionante e vide Lena rapita da una parte all'altra della sala per parlare con le facce più disparate, tra quelle entusiaste, quelle entusiaste ma ancora perplesse su alcuni punti del discorso, quelle entusiaste che sorridevano e le stringevano la mano in continuazione, quelle entusiaste che non finivano di parlare, quelle entusiaste che non facevano che porre domande, e di sicuro altre facce entusiaste. Kara le inviò un messaggio per farle sapere che l'aspettava davanti all'ascensore, ma appena la vide la salutò con una mano, lontana, circondata da altre facce entusiaste, e sparì con loro. Sapeva che non avrebbe fatto ritorno e tornò al campus con l'aria della sconfitta disegnata in faccia. Lena la richiamò quella sera sul tardi, stava per andare a dormire, ma Kara non poteva dirle una cosa così importante per telefono, così la invitò a mangiare insieme l'indomani, e l'indomani ancora, e quello dopo, lei continuava a rifiutare.

Kara si lasciò andare, spalmandosi sul letto con delusione. « _Sbrb c e nn tr v a me_ ». 

«Se vuoi che ti capisca dovrai sollevare quella faccia dal cuscino, Danvers».

Lei brontolò, riuscendo ad alzare il busto con parecchia fatica, guardando Megan. «Sembra che non riesca più a trovare del tempo per me».

L'altra annuì, pescando una carta e cercando il suo posto tra le file di quelle poggiate sul letto. «Lavoro, università, tutor, chi lo sa cos'altro: credo abbia degli ottimi motivi per non avere più tempo per te», sorrise, infilando la carta nel posto corretto e prendendone un'altra.

«No! Ha detto che il suo passaggio a capo sarebbe stato molto graduale. Quindi ha  _solo_ tutto il resto». 

«Allora non ti vuole parlare». Si girò per godersi il suo sguardo d'odio e scosse la testa, abbozzando una risata. «Non mi preoccuperei, fossi in te. Quella ragazza ti ama, Kara, e lo sai anche tu. Avete avuto un battibecco ma non è mai stato un battibecco a fermare una grande storia d'amore. Pensa a Romeo e Giulietta, Lancillotto e Ginevra o», ci pensò un attimo, «il Principe e la Sirenetta».

Kara si buttò di nuovo di peso. «Te ne sei accorta di aver citato solo coppie che sono finite in tragedia? E una di loro diventa schiuma di mare quando lui decide di sposare un'altra ma si rifiuta di ucciderlo», mormorò lei.

«Oh, poverina… me la ricordavo più felice». Sorrise soddisfatta quando vide di aver finito il suo solitario. «Va bene, adesso possiamo andare ad allenarci».

Il piano consisteva nello stare da sole, era il primo passo, sorprenderla con le sue scuse e, veloce, prima che potesse dire qualcosa, il  _ti amo_ , rapido, preciso come un proiettile, che doveva colpire il suo cuore. Fortunatamente dopo giorni di tentativi a vuoto, Lena Luthor accettò di andare a pranzo con lei. Era il suo momento. 

Solito locale vicino alla Lutor Corp, Lena arrivò in ritardo di quindici minuti e la pancia di Kara brontolava da almeno trenta. Si scusò per il ritardo ed entrarono, intanto che il cuore di Kara batteva come la musica di un film horror prima di una scena spaventosa, senza riuscire a calmarlo, tentando di controllare il respiro. Ordinarono velocemente e notò che Lena si fermava a guardarla, di tanto in tanto, facendo uno strano sorriso; come se sapesse in anticipo cosa volesse dirle e la cosa non faceva che metterla ancora più su di giri.  _Scusa_ e  _ti amo_ .  _Scusa_ e  _ti amo_ . Erano sole e poteva farcela. 

«Allora, come stanno andando gli allenamenti?».

«Cosa? Ah, sì, il lacrosse. Bene, bene», annuì. «A fine mese abbiamo la prima partita, siamo contro Gotham City. Verrai a vedermi?».

«Certo», rispose come se fosse ovvio e il cuore di Kara saltò un battito.

Iniziarono a mangiare e non le tolse occhio di dosso, mentre Lena controllava più spesso del dovuto il suo cellulare. Ora o mai più.  _Scusa_ e  _ti amo_ .  _Scusa_ e  _ti amo_ . «Lena, senti… t-ti volevo chiedere scusa per-». 

«Non importa», la interruppe, non sapendo che in quel modo l'avrebbe messa in difficoltà con il filo del discorso. Le sorrise, mettendo giù il cucchiaio e guardandola intensamente negli occhi. «Kara, quello che hai passato quando eri bambina ti ha segnato, anche se porti la testa alta tutti i giorni. Non importa, credimi. Hai rivisto tuo cugino, sei stata male, va tutto bene! Non sono arrabbiata».

«Ah…», arrossì, abbassando lo sguardo.  _Dannazione_ . Sì, era bello sapere che non era mai stata arrabbiata con lei e che l'aveva capita, ma tutto il piano si basava su quelle scuse e ora non sapeva da che parte ricominciare. «V-Va bene». 

«Da un punto di vista penso di capirti, anche se la tua esperienza è decisamente più drammatica. Ma non parliamo adesso di questo; siamo qui perché mi devi dire qualcosa, giusto?».

Kara deglutì. «G-Giusto. E-Ecco, il fatto è che non so come dirtelo… O meglio, avevo preparato un piano che tu mi hai distrutto poco fa, quindi dovrò fare di nuovo di testa mia e sai quanto parlo se mi metto a fare di testa mia, all'improvviso, e-», si fermò, prendendo un grosso boccone d'aria mentre l'altra la guardava quasi senza battere ciglio, poggiando la schiena sulla spalliera della sedia. «La verità è che- è che lo so che ora sembra tutto difficile, e poi Lois e Kal, quando li ho visti ho pensato che… che…  _Accidenti_ , quello che sto cercando di dirti-». 

Lena deglutì e la interruppe subito: «Che domani mattina hai l'appuntamento con Cat Grant e sei nervosa. Lo sapevo. Vorresti già essere come tuo cugino e Lois Lane». Kara la guardò senza fiato mentre lei continuava, giocherellando con un bicchiere. «Ti farei da spalla ma sarò in università. Non devi preoccuparti di dirmi cose come questa; ci sarò sempre per te quando hai bisogno. Anzi, dato che non ci sarò fisicamente, ti scriverò per messaggio, così potrai sentirmi con te. Non devi rispondermi, solo… leggere».

Seria, Kara annuì lentamente e poi abbozzò un sorriso. «Sì, s-sì… Temevo di passare per sciocca a dirti che ero nervosa… M-Ma è normale, no?». No. No. No. Non andava bene, non andava bene per niente; cos'era successo? Ci stava seriamente riuscendo, anche se non di certo come le aveva suggerito Megan, ma ci stava riuscendo. E ora si ritrovava costretta in un altro argomento che niente aveva che vedere con quello che voleva. Ma non si sarebbe persa d'animo: erano sole e non aveva neppure più bisogno di chiederle scusa, restava solo il  _ti amo_ . «Ma in realtà, quello che volevo dirti è che-», si bloccò di colpo, sentendo la suoneria del cellulare di Lena. Non doveva rispondere. Non doveva rispondere. Non doveva risp- 

«Scusami, devo rispondere».

_Accidenti_ . Annuì un po' di volte e richiuse, ma il suo sguardo da quella telefonata era cambiato e Kara sapeva che era un cattivo presagio. 

«Mi dispiace», si alzò, riportando la borsa in spalla, «ma devo proprio andare. Ci rifaremo senz'altro, te lo prometto! In bocca al lupo per domani, ti scriverò». Le lasciò una pacca sulla spalla e, proprio mentre Kara pensava si stesse allontanando da lei, un bacio su una guancia.

Avvampò, vedendola sparire, domandandosi cos'avesse di così importante da fare che non poteva aspettare dopo pranzo…

 

L'auto nera con Ferdinand alla guida si fermò ai pressi di un ospedale, ai limiti di National City. Lui le aprì la portiera e Lena Luthor scese con eleganza, borsa in spalla; salì le scale che portavano all'edificio ed entrò.

Attese solo pochi minuti dopo che si presentò alla reception cercando Ross Fawrett e lui, indosso la divisa rosa da infermiere, la richiamò.

«Suo padre? Mi ricordo…», annuì, grattandosi la nuca, «Gran brutta caduta da cavallo».

Si spostarono dallo stare davanti a una porta d'ascensore e cominciarono a camminare. Lena era costantemente sull'attenti, temendo che qualcuno li sentisse. «Lei è stato uno dei primi infermieri a soccorrerlo, se le mie fonti non sono errate».

«Sì, è vero. A primo impatto: caviglia sinistra rotta».

«Primo impatto?».

Lui alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Sono stato sostituito. Che cosa cerca, esattamente, signorina Luthor?».

«E poi è stato trasferito?», incalzò, senza rispondere alla sua domanda. Lo vide annuire.

«A volte succede, non mi sono posto domande. Sono solo pochi chilometri dall'altro ospedale. È il mio lavoro: vado dove c'è bisogno di me».

«Ed è stato sostituto da chi, posso saperlo?».

«Senta…», lui si portò le mani nelle tasche, scuotendo la testa, «Mi dispiace per ciò che è successo a suo padre, ma non posso dirle più di quello che le ho detto: caviglia rotta. Non so altro».

Lena si irrigidì, per poi ansimare. «La ringrazio lo stesso. Se posso solo chiedere, vista la sua esperienza sul campo, magari, se ha notato qualcosa di insolito in lui, dovuto alla caduta o…?».

L'uomo strinse gli occhi, cercando di fare mente locale, ma infine scrollò le spalle. «Non saprei. Non aveva altri segni evidenti, a parte nei palmi delle mani, qualche escoriazione per come ha cercato di ripararsi dalla caduta», le sorrise, «Suo padre era un tipo loquace, signorina Luthor, non faceva che parlare del tempo! Ahimè, tuttavia, non diceva se aveva male da qualche altra parte, probabilmente per l'adrenalina. Ora, se vuole scusarmi».

Lo salutò e lei si appoggiò schiena contro il muro, prendendo un grosso respiro. Parlare con l'infermiere non le aveva detto molto riguardo le condizioni fisiche, ma sul piano mentale c'era qualcosa che non andava: suo padre non era loquace. Non lo era mai stato. Scosse la testa, prendendo il telefono. Compose un numero e lasciò squillare parecchio tempo prima di decidere di richiudere. L'ex segretaria di sua madre era sparita. Maledizione. A quel punto, decise di rientrare.

 

E così il fatidico giorno era arrivato. Per l'occasione, Kara aveva deciso di indossare dei pantaloni lunghi, marroni, per denotare serietà, ma con sandali aperti e una camicia fresca e leggera. Il doversi dichiarare a Lena l'aveva un po' allontanata dal pensiero di dover incontrare Cat Grant per un colloquio di lavoro, ma ora che era all'interno della CatCo e stava aspettando l'ascensore, una parte di lei era così in ansia che la stava mangiando dentro. Doveva mettersi bene in testa che quel posto per lei non significava soltanto il lavoro desiderato da una vita, ma era anche il punto più facile per ottenere la verità sul suo passato. Doveva restare concentrata e camminare dritta fino al raggiungimento del suo obiettivo.

Lasciato l'ascensore entrò in una sala piena di scrivanie, di persone che andavano e venivano, alcuni con pile di fogli tra le braccia, i telefoni squillavano in continuazione e il rumore di scanner, stampanti e computer riempiva l'aria. E di aria, quella vera e pulita, pensò, sembrò mancare là dentro. Una voce urlò il nome di qualcuno e una ragazzetta si alzò da una scrivania come se quella avesse appena iniziato a prendere fuoco e così corse dentro un ufficio. Oh, non era difficile capire dove si trovasse Cat Grant.

La vide da lontano attraverso i vetri e più urlava contro la poverina e più si rendeva conto che, a breve, sarebbe spettato a lei. Ricevette qualche occhiata là dentro, ma non si lasciò fermare e bussò con energia sulla porta, restando in attesa. Cat Grant scacciò la segretaria, che uscì con le lacrime agli occhi, e le urlò di entrare.

«Chiudi, chiudi la porta», le fece cenno con la mano, disgustata; dopo qualche istante finalmente la guardò, abbassando gli occhiali da sole, mostrando occhiaie rossastre. «Aspetta un momento: e tu chi sei? Avevo un appuntamento adesso con…», se mise a sfogliare rapidamente dei fogli che aveva sulla scrivania e Kara si affrettò a fare due passi avanti, portandosi una mano contro il petto.

«Oh, con me, con me, signora Grant», si avvicinò ancora, mostrandole la mano, «Piacere di conoscerla, sono Kara Danv-».

«Ferma dove sei!», le ordinò all'improvviso, così Kara si bloccò. La squadrò da capo a piedi, tenendo bassi i suoi occhiali. « _Ouh_ …», sbuffò, rimettendo a posto i suoi fogli con aria distratta, «Mi aspettavo un'universitaria tutto pepe, non una bimba del liceo». 

«I-Io frequento l'università, signora Grant».

«Beh, la tua faccia e il tuo abbigliamento mi dicono che sai appena prendere l'autobus da sola…», ricercò il suo nome nei fogli, per poi leggerlo a bassa voce e ripeterlo, « _Keira Danvers_ ». 

«È  _Kara_ , veramente». 

«Lena Luthor mi ha parlato molto bene di te. Sembrava estasiata dal tuo modo di fare, per come l'hai aiutata con quel caso alla Luthor Corp. La cosa aveva emozionato anche me e anche se a guardarti ora quasi me ne pento, voglio darti la possibilità di distinguerti. In quel caso, ho un posto alla CatCo per te. Deludimi e sei fuori. Patti chiari e amicizia lunga. Beh… non proprio amicizia, ci siamo capite, è un modo di dire», aggiunse gesticolando, agitando la tazza che aveva appoggiata sulla scrivania, scoprendo con delusione che era vuota e mugugnando.

«Q-Qualsiasi cosa, signora Grant».

Qualsiasi cosa, certo, qualcosa che pensava di dover fare  _da sola_ . L'aveva fatta sedere sulla scrivania della sua segretaria con il compito di scrivere un articolo, uno solo, che la soddisfacesse, con l'unica condizione che a seguirla e a curarle il pezzo dovesse essere una delle sue dipendenti: Siobhan Smythe. Lei adorava Siobhan Smythe e non vedeva l'ora di conoscerla.  _Prima_ . Prima di scoprire che era un'arpia doppia faccia della peggior specie. A ricordare l'articolo sul numero 432 del CatCo Magazine che prima tanto amava adesso le veniva mal di stomaco. Non poteva crederci di aver idolatrato una persona tanto acida e antipatica. Si piazzava alle sue spalle e leggeva, così rideva e se ne andava e Kara barrava tutto, ricominciando daccapo. Non le dava consigli, si limitava a prenderla in giro. Le masticava una gomma nelle orecchie. E per di più, quando si sedeva alla sua scrivania, non distante, la chiamava spesso per farla andare da lei e no, non certo per aiutarla. 

«Danvers, considerato che sei qui perché non pensi di renderti utile e portarmi un caffè? Per favore».

Kara alzò gli occhi al cielo ed eseguì. Si accorse di non sapere la strada solo quando era già in viaggio in ascensore, così torno indietro.

«Che sciocca, devo essermi scordata di dirtelo: pian terreno».

Kara corse.

Quella mattina non sembrò finire mai. La macchinetta si bloccò ma infine riuscì ad avere quel caffè. Sorrise nel leggere i messaggi che Lena le scriveva, dal  _so che ce la farai_ , al  _sei la persona più forte che conosca_ . Uno le disse  _credo che non smetterò mai di credere in te_ e Kara sussultò. Era come se le avesse detto che l'amava, ma usando parole diverse. Forse erano davvero fatte l'una per l'altra. 

«Oh, non è possibile, sono proprio distratta questa mattina: Kara, lo prendo senza zucchero; potresti scendere a riprenderlo?».

Lei la guardò con l'odio nello sguardo. Non disse nulla, semplicemente tornò indietro non appena le lasciò le monete. Avrebbe voluto spiegarle che non era la sua segretaria, ma non voleva farla arrabbiare e di conseguenza far arrabbiare Cat Grant; non la conosceva e non sapeva se la cosa avrebbe potuto infastidirla, così eseguì e basta, in silenzio. Lesse di nuovo tutti i messaggi in attesa del caffè, come per infonderle un po' della forza che Lena credeva lei avesse, poi tornò indietro. Per poco non si scontrò con una donna dai capelli argentati e ringraziò che non le cadde il caffè.

«Mh, immaturo e incompleto…», disse Cat Grant, esaminando il testo di Kara. «Mi aspettavo di più dalla ragazza determinata che ha scovato una falla nei rapporti della Luthor Corp. Tu cosa ne pensi, Siobhan?».

«Assolutamente d'accordo, signora Grant», annuì e a Kara parve perfino dispiaciuta. «Ho provato a consigliarla, ma lei chiaramente voleva fare di testa sua… Forse si ritene tanto in gamba, dopo quello che è successo alla Luthor Corp».

Eh, no. Poteva portarle il caffè e rifare la strada anche quattro volte, senza masticare nelle orecchie e ridacchiare del suo lavoro, ma non le avrebbe permesso di dire nefandezze sul suo conto. «No», alzò la voce, «Non è ver-».

«Chiudi la bocca, Keira, ho mal di testa», la donna la fece zittire, portandosi una mano sulla fronte. Chiese a Siobhan Smythe di uscire e poi guardò lei negli occhi, senza occhiali e mettendo le mani con le dita intrecciate. «Dovevi scrivere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che mi soddisfacesse. Su qualsiasi argomento. Invece mi ritrovo con un temino da scuole medie sullo sport. Dov'è il sentimento, la ricerca… dove sei tu, in queste righe?».

Kara deglutì, capendo di aver fallito, e che non era nemmeno colpa di Siobhan, dopotutto. «P-Posso fare di meglio, signora Grant». Era la sua ultima spiaggia. Temeva di sentirla dire che poteva ritornare a casa, invece le restituì il foglio e la rimandò fuori.

«Ah, Keira».

«Kara».

«Noterai che per questo lavoro non si può puntare solo sulla determinazione. Se pensi di non essere all'altezza, allora questo non è il posto per te».

Uscì, ritornando a sedersi. Udì Siobhan Smythe richiamarla ma finse di non sentirla, cercando di rimettersi al lavoro. A un certo punto se la ritrovò di nuovo alle spalle, col fiato sul collo.

«Ti stavo chiamando, Kara, svegliati. Dovrei fare delle fotocopie di un documento: potresti andar tu?», le lasciò un foglio sulla scrivania, prendendo passo per allontanarsi. «Me ne servono almeno due. Grazie».

Kara deglutì, alzando la testa. «Fattele da sola».

«Come, prego? Ho sentito male?».

«No. Sto lavorando: fattele da sola».

Dietro una scrivania poco più avanti, si mosse la stessa criniera argentea con cui Kara si era scontrata quando aveva la tazzina di caffè in mano. Quella donna rideva con gusto, mettendosi comoda sulla sedia e sistemando i piedi incrociati sulla scrivania. «La micetta ha tirato fuori gli artigli.  _Miao_ », esclamò, muovendo la mano a mò di graffio. 

Siobhan Smythe la guardò appena con una smorfia, tornò indietro a riprendere il foglio lasciato da Kara e se ne andò per fare le fotocopie.

 

Per richiamare l'ascensore dovette calmarsi. In ascensore, perché le mancava l'aria, dovette calmarsi. Quando le porte si aprirono… restò incantata: Lena Luthor era lì, parlava con una coppia, bellissima come non lo era stata mai. Quello. Quello era il momento giusto. Lena era sua.

Uscì con passo svelto, la sorprese alle spalle e in un attimo la rovesciò, la guardò in viso e, sotto lo sguardo sbigottito dei presenti, la baciò con passione. Quasi riusciva a sentire la musica in sottofondo.

Le porte dell'ascensore stavano per richiudersi e dovette infilare una mano, svegliandosi di colpo, per non restare chiusa lì dentro. Oh, sì, era stato un bel sogno a occhi aperti, ma Lena la vide e le sorrise, così le sembrò, in fondo, un sogno possibile.

«Com'è andata? Devi assolutamente raccontarmi tutto». L'abbracciò e Kara prese un grosso respiro.

Quando la lasciò le sorrise anche lei: «Sono stata presa».

«Ma è fantastico! Sapevo che ci saresti riuscita, non avevo alcun dubbio».

Uscirono e decisero di andarsi a prendere un gelato per festeggiare, forse l'ultimo della stagione. Camminavano l'una vicina all'altra e, di tanto in tanto, si scorgevano a guardarsi e così ridevano.

«Siobhan Smythe è una vera…», si lasciò andare a una smorfia e a un ringhio, facendo ridere l'altra, « _persona_ irritante e maleducata».

«Tu non sai proprio come offendere il prossimo, eh?», rise, finendo il suo cono; Kara lo aveva già finito da un po'.

Si sedettero sulla panchina di un parco e si guardarono, prima di ridere di nuovo, senza apparente ragione, solo perché erano felici.

«È tutto grazie a te. Se ci sono riuscita è grazie ai tuoi incoraggiamenti; se ero lì per poterlo fare è grazie a te per aver parlato con la signora Grant».

«È grazie a te che mi hai dimostrato di essere una futura reporter coi fiocchi», rimbeccò, «O lei non mi avrebbe mai dato-».

«Ascolto, sì, me lo ha fatto capire», sorrise di rimando, «La signora Grant ha una personalità molto forte. E comunque è un tirocinio, devo finire gli studi… Devo ancora-».

«Sorprenderla», concluse per lei, «Ci riuscirai».

Kara deglutì. Ora o mai più.  _Di nuovo_ . «Lena… le cose tra noi si sono un po' raffreddate da quando siamo tornate da Metropolis. Hai detto che non ho nulla da perdonarmi m-ma sento che non è così», la guardò dritta negli occhi, «Voglio che siamo sincere l'una con l'altra, ti prego. Quello c-che sto cercando di dirti è che… che-». 

«Mio padre è stato assassinato». Le parlò sopra quasi di colpo e Kara spalancò gli occhi, cercando di capire. «Mia madre ha coperto il suo assassinio e sto cercando di capire cos'è successo e perché. Non dovrei parlartene perché è rischioso, la gente che ha avuto a che fare dall'incidente alla sua morte continua a sparire e… ho paura». Kara si avvicinò, stringendole una mano. «Ma voglio che siamo sincere, Kara. Hai ragione e cercavo di dirtelo da un po', non ne trovavo il coraggio… Niente più Roulette, omissioni, niente. Ho paura di non farcela da sola e… voglio stare al tuo fianco e voglio farlo sapendo di essere sincera».

Kara la prese fra le sue braccia. «Ti starò sempre vicina. Lo sai».

«Vale anche per me».

 

Il suo piano era fallito. Miseramente fallito in ogni sua parte. Eppure tornò verso il campus con il sorriso stampato sulle labbra. Non era solo ciò che era successo alla CatCo, ma la confessione di Lena che si era fidata di lei e l'aveva sentita vicina come mai prima. Forse anche più vicina di come sarebbe stato se fosse riuscita a dichiararsi. Si amavano e lo sapevano; forse il resto poteva aspettare.

Era ormai vicina al cancello quando sentì il cellulare vibrare e si fermò. Forse era Lena e… ah, era solo James.

_Se tutto va come previsto, dovrei essere a National City verso la seconda metà di ottobre. Allora, ti andrebbe di uscire con me?_

Kara sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

_Da Me a JamesOlsen  
_ _Vedrò di liberarmi! Non vorrei però che capissi male: si intende come amico, no?_

Stavolta glielo chiese espressamente, in modo che non ci fossero incomprensioni. Fece ancora due passi che la risposta di lui non si fece attendere:

_Sì, ovviamente! Tranquilla, Kara, non voglio turbarti._

Non era la risposta che si aspettava e lesse con attenzione, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

_Da Me a JamesOlsen  
_ _Turbarmi per cosa?_

_Da JamesOlsen a Me  
_ _Del fatto che sei già innamorata di un'altra persona! Non sono stupido, mi interessi ma non voglio forzarti o ferirti!_

Da Me a JamesOlsen  
 _Come fai a saperlo?_

_Da JamesOlsen a Me  
_ _Come faccio? Lo hai detto tu! Ricordi? Lo hai detto prima di andare a letto, alla festa di tuo cugino. Lena Luthor ti stava portando via e hai detto delle cose, Kara. Ti sei dimenticata?_

Kara restò immobile, con il cellulare tra le mani. Forse James doveva essersi risposto da solo alla domanda, poiché aveva mandato subito un altro messaggio:

_Hai detto delle cose spiacevoli, Kara. Come che i tuoi genitori erano stati uccisi e che ti stava andando male tutto, come che non sapevi come comportati da capitano per la tua squadra, o che ti eri innamorata della persona sbagliata. Non pensavo avessi bevuto tanto da non ricordare, scusami. Con me puoi parlare quando vuoi, Kara!_

Lena lo sapeva. Per tutto il tempo, Lena lo sapeva. Lo aveva detto e non ricordava. Lena lo sapeva.

 

                                                                                       

 

Lena aprì la porta di camera sua e la richiuse dietro di lei, ancora col sorriso sulle labbra. Poggiò la borsa su una poltrona e si sciolse i capelli. Aveva qualche minuto per rilassarsi prima di tornare in università, così si liberò anche i piedi dagli alti sandali e si sedette davanti alla scrivania, accendendo il portatile. Parlare con Ross Fawrett le aveva posto altre domande, più che fornirle risposte, e non la portava da nessuna parte perché non aveva fatto nomi. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare qualche altro aggiornamento di Willis per andare avanti, oppure scoprire che fine aveva fatto la ex segretaria di sua madre che le aveva promesso di aiutarla a trovare il coroner del caso di suo padre. Aveva davvero paura che avesse fatto anche lei chissà quale fine. E per di più non le aveva lasciato nulla per aiutarla. Sospirò, poggiando la testa sulla spalliera. Era punto e a capo.

O almeno lo era finché non le arrivò quella notifica. Si fece curiosa, cliccandoci. Apparteneva a un vecchio forum di medicina: ci aveva girovagato a lungo quando cercava alcuni dei medici che si erano occupati di suo padre, trovando, coi loro nomi, account non più attivi da mesi. Era un messaggio in posta privata. Lo aprì, scoprendo nient'altro che una serie di numeri.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al prossimo capitolo che si intitola _Fretta di vincere_ :)


	16. 15. Fretta di vincere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento tanto atteso è arrivato: National City contro Gotham City, Supergirl contro Catwoman. Ma prima aggiorniamo Instagram!  
> E intanto, Kara e Lena, non sono mai state tanto vicine...

 

 

 

Saltava da un muro all'altro. Faceva un balzo, si teneva con una mano in una sporgenza e tornava giù saltellando. Faceva un lungo percorso urbano con salti e corsa, capriole a mezz'aria, saltando su bambini in fila senza sfiorarli. In una clip, si arrampicava in mezzo a due stretti palazzi, passando da un cornicione all'altro con dei salti precisi e calcolati, con eleganza, senza mai dare la parvenza di poter cadere, leggera come l'aria. Una volta giù rifacendo lo stesso percorso al contrario, si toglieva gli occhialini da aviatore e una cuffietta, liberando i mossi capelli a caschetto, salutando la telecamera.

Le ragazze borbottavano nel panico, guardando un video dopo l'altro attraverso un unico cellulare mantenuto da una di loro al centro. Megan vide che Kara stava tornando, così si staccò dal gruppetto e le andò incontro. Erano fuori, al campo da lacrosse per l'allenamento con il tempo che per fortuna sembrava dalla loro parte: qualche nuvola e sole tiepido.

«Allora? Tutto a posto con Mike?», le chiese subito scorgendo il ragazzo che lasciava il campo. Avevano deciso di tornare in amicizia, o almeno di tentarci.

«Sì, mi ha chiesto se ci alleniamo insieme questa sera e magari un aiuto mi servirebbe pure in vista della partita contro Gotham».

«Già, a proposito…», le indicò le ragazze della squadra incantate a quel cellulare. Si avvicinarono insieme, tenendo d'occhio Mike che si univa ad altri ragazzi, in fondo. «Tenterà un modo per tornare con te», le bisbigliò.

«Sì, immagino di sì, ma…», scosse brevemente la testa e l'altra sorrise.

«Il tuo cuore è già impegnato», sorrise a sua volta, colpendola con una gomitata complice.

Kara non rispose, guardando il resto della squadra e battendo le mani per richiamarle: «Va bene, la pausa è finita! Sull'attenti». Nessuna si mosse e Kara sbuffò.

«C'è una cosa di cui dovresti essere a conoscenza», esclamò Megan.

«Me lo dirai dopo. _Ehi_ », urlò alle ragazze, «A qualcuna di voi interessa ancora giocare a lacrosse?».

«Dovresti saperla adesso, Kara», insisté.

«Dopo».

« _Adesso_ : è su Selina Kyle», indicò il cellulare, «Ci sono dei video».

Kara abbandonò la sua posa dura e corse dalle sue compagne di squadra, prendendo il cellulare e guardando con i suoi occhi, spalancandoli sconvolta, la ragazza che sorpassava con un salto un auto in movimento.

«È diventata piuttosto brava con il parkour dall'ultima volta che ci siamo scontrate… I suoi video spopolano e a Gotham sta diventando famosa», fece notare Megan. Altre ragazze concordarono con lei, aggiungendo apprezzamenti su quanto era brava, che sarebbe stato difficile prenderle la palla, che era diventata troppo brava per loro. Megan sentì Kara grugnire, lasciando il cellulare e ritornando alla sua posizione iniziale.

«Questo cambia qualcosa per qualcuna di voi?», domandò a voce alta, guardandole in faccia una per una. «Lasciate perdere Selina Kyle e il parkour! Pensiamo al nostro: alleniamoci, facciamo del nostro meglio e ricordatevi che l'unico vero avversario che dovete sconfiggere siete voi stesse ogni volta che diventate più brave. Al resto penseremo in campo quando ci ritroveremo faccia a faccia con lei e la sua squadra. Non voglio sentire nessuna di voi lamentarsi che pensa di non essere all'altezza», disse con motivazione. «E adesso riprendiamo coi giri di campo, poi con i tiri in porta», indicò una ragazza, il portiere, che annuì. «Forza, muovetevi! Almeno venti per scaldarci». Tutte partirono e Kara sospirò non appena non poterono vederla.

Prima di seguire le altre, Megan la affiancò. «Quindi non sei preoccupata? Il vero avversario siamo noi stesse?».

Kara gonfiò le guance e aggrottò le sopracciglia, mostrando una smorfia indispettita. «Odio q-quella Selina Kyle e il suo parkour».

 

Dopo qualche analisi sul pacco destinato a Lena Luthor per assicurarsi che non contenesse niente di pericoloso, John Jonzz diede l'ordine di aprirlo e un agente eseguì; tuttavia, l'unica cosa che il D.A.O. trovò era tanta carta arricciata e un foglio liscio, pulito, con su scritta solo una riga di numeri.

Lena Luthor ci aveva passato su qualche ora quella notte. Aveva provato di tutto: numero di telefono, numero di un conto, di una password, aveva provato a decifrare le lettere corrispondenti ai numeri per ottenere delle parole, ma non c'era stato verso, finché non ebbe un'illuminazione: creò dei piccoli gruppi e aggiunse i segni corrispondenti così, davanti al pc, fece una prova, sorridendo compiaciuta. Si era fatta una bella dormita e l'indomani aveva passato le ore tra l'università e la Luthor Corp, poi, arrivata alla conclusione che era la cosa giusta da fare dal momento che ormai sapeva la verità, aveva deciso di chiamare Kara. Dirle tutto era una scommessa continua perché temeva di metterla in pericolo, ma nasconderle le cose non aveva fatto bene l'ultima volta e, se nessun altro avesse scoperto che lei sapeva, allora era protetta, si giustificava. E averla dalla sua parte rendeva più sicura anche lei. Se Alex avesse scoperto che lo aveva detto a Kara… Di certo si sarebbe arrabbiata; d'altronde si sarebbe arrabbiata comunque, dal momento che le aveva consigliato di farsi da parte. Alex Danvers non sapeva che farsi da parte era qualcosa che lei proprio non riusciva a fare.

«Ehi… Come stai?», le chiese per cellulare mentre stava seduta di peso sulla sedia girevole di camera sua, spostandosi con i talloni dei piedi coperti da sole calze velate. «Ho novità. Però non penso che parlarne al telefono sia una buona idea… perché non vieni da me? Sì, Kara, casa mia», si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata, «Tecnicamente ora è anche casa tua e sia dia il caso che tu non ci sia ancora venuta di persona», mordicchiò il tappo di una penna, presa dalla discussione. Fece una smorfia con le labbra, ascoltando la voce dall'altro capo. «No, certo, non voglio rubare tempo al tuo allenamento… Sì, le novità riguardano- Va bene, ti aspetto», annuì con un sorriso, «Nessuna fretta, Kara. A questo pomeriggio».

Era forse un po' egoistico da parte sua non vedere l'ora che arrivasse. Perfino condividere con lei una cosa spaventosa come quella, scoprire cosa fosse successo a suo padre, diventava più facile.

Lasciò la sedia e si diresse in bagno, decisa a immergersi nella vasca piena fino all'orlo e rilassarsi.

Dall'altra parte, intanto, Kara riattaccò la chiamata col cuore in gola. Non voleva che fosse fraintesa, voleva davvero aiutare Lena a sapere cosa esattamente era successo a suo padre, ma andare da lei era un passo falso. Lena non parlava e lei non parlava, ma la situazione tra loro era ormai irrimediabilmente parecchio ambigua. Lena lo sapeva, era inutile girarci intorno, eppure dirglielo le sembrava lo stesso tanto difficile. Con la situazione di suo padre, poi, non voleva sbagliare momento e risultare inappropriata.

Così, infine, rinunciò all'allenamento con Mike, si fece una corsa, una doccia, e uscì per andare da Lena. Le aveva dato indicazioni in più per messaggio ma Kara aveva dovuto affidarsi quasi completamente al suo istinto per non perdersi: era la prima volta in assoluto che si inoltrava nella zona residenziale interna di National City. E capì presto, se non altro, poiché i Luthor si facessero sempre portare in auto da Ferdinand: c'era davvero parecchio da camminare seguendo la pulita strada asfaltata, sul marciapiede che tagliava grandi distese di terreno verdi e fioriti, tutti recintati. Tuttavia per lei non era un problema camminare e, anzi, non le sembrava vero di poter passeggiare sotto gli alberi che perdevano le prime foglie, ammirare i paesaggi, salutare dei cagnolini che si erano affacciati da un cancello, fotografare gli uccellini che riusciva a vedere e chiamare degli anatroccoli lontani che seguivano la madre danzando goffamente sull'erba fino a tuffarsi nella distesa di un lago. Era un luogo protetto dallo smog in mezzo alla città, passando per un vicolo dietro un ospedale e negozi, e le era come sembrato di entrare nella tana del Bianconiglio.

 _«Sono contenta che tu e Lena siate diventate così amiche._ Sorelle _sembrerebbe strano, ma si può parlare di amicizia»_ , sentì dire da Alex al telefono e Kara digrignò i denti, non proprio d'accordo. _«Verrà anche alla tua partita?»_.

«Sì, ha detto che ci sarà», mantenne il cellulare contro una spalla mentre accarezzava una gattina seduta sulle sbarre di un cancello, facendo smorfie con la bocca per parlarle con una bassa vocina.

 _«Meno male, sono contenta! Perché è probabile che io non ci sia, stavolta»_.

«Cosa?», si raddrizzò di colpo con la schiena, infastidendo la micetta che scappò via tra i cespugli. «Non ci sarai?».

 _«Ooh, mi dispiace, sorellina… Ma Maggie ed io avevamo prenotato fuori e Jamie vuole andare a vedere i delfini, così… Glielo avevamo promesso»_.

«M-Ma la partita… Non hai mai perso una mia partita ufficiale», ricominciò a camminare, mettendo su il broncio.

 _«La partita è capitata proprio quel giorno e…»_.

«Quindi volevi dire che è _sicuro_ che non ci sarai».

 _«Sì. Non ci sarò»_ , la sentì sbuffare, _«Mi dispiace, Kara. Non mancherò mai più, lo prometto»_.

«Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere», calciò una foglia a terra, sorpassando un altro terreno e un altro cancello.

 _«Non legartela al dito in questo modo, per favore… E ti scriverò per gli auguri! Adesso devo andare. Ci… sentiamo più tardi? Chiamami stasera, o ti chiamo io»_.

«Va bene, sorellona. Ti chiamo. Stasera».

 _«Davvero, Kara»_.

«Davvero. Ti chiamo io». La salutò e chiuse la chiamata, alzando lo sguardo al cielo limpido incorniciato dalle foglie scure degli alberi. Sorrise. Era dispiaciuta che Alex non ci sarebbe stata ovviamente, non mancava mai, ma amava farle credere di essere ancora più dispiaciuta, e magari arrabbiata, di quello che era in realtà: era quasi il suo modo di assicurarsi che per lei ci sarebbe sempre stata.

Superò un'altra villa prima di imbattersi in verde e nient'altro che verde per un po', prima del prossimo cancello, altissimo e dorato. Era arrivata. Alla sua destra, nel muro prima del cancello, vi era affissa una targa con su scolpito _Luthor_ ; rise vedendo che, manualmente, era stato attaccato con un nastro adesivo un pezzo di foglio plastificato con su scritto _Danvers_. Alzò il naso e guardò in mezzo alle sbarre, oltre alla strada circondata da aiuole e cespugli fioriti, osservando la grande villa dei Luthor. Non sapeva se era la sua impressione, ma le sembrava perfino più grande di altre villette sorpassate prima. Era bianca e alcuni muri, al pian terreno, erano composti da grigi mattoni a vista. Vedeva una terrazza e colonne e lampioni. Suonò il campanello e la nasale voce di Lena le rispose al citofono: «Ce ne hai messo di tempo». Kara sorrise e intravide la porta aprirsi e lei affacciarsi, a braccia a conserte, nell'ingresso, mentre il cancello scorreva per lasciarla passare. Camminò sulla strada asfaltata guardandosi intorno con curiosità. Sorpassò la rotonda lentamente, guardando che alla sua sinistra, oltre agli alberi, c'era un altro edificio, più piccolo, che seguiva lo stesso stile della villa. Alla sua destra, invece, la strada proseguiva verso il garage. Lena l'aspettava appoggiata contro una colonna di mattoni grigi. Kara la squadrò con attenzione: calze corte e leggins neri al ginocchio, una maglietta larga che le scopriva una spalla, a maniche corte, i capelli arruffati tenuti all'indietro con quella che le sembrava proprio una matita. Senza trucco, semplice, bella come sempre. Si immaginava ad andarle incontro saltellando per poi stringerla a sé e baciarla con passione… Le sue labbra così vicine… oh, accidenti.

«Non ci credo che ti sei persa, la strada è tutta dritta! Avrei dovuto insistere e mandarti la macchina».

Lena l'abbracciò in modo goffo, non era mai successo, come se all'improvviso non si ricordasse come si facesse e Kara la guidò, passandole una mano sulla schiena. «È che non sono mai stata da queste parti! Ho fatto delle foto, ogni tanto mi sono fermata…», ansimò, guardandosi di nuovo attorno, «E così è qui che abiti, eh? Modesto…», rise e l'altra con lei, scuotendo la testa.

«Non hai idea di quanto! Vieni, ti faccio fare un tour».

La fece accomodare davanti a lei e Kara si ritrovò in un ampio ingresso circolare: c'erano delle piante nei vasi, due bassi mobiletti in legno, l'appendiabiti, quadri su cui erano dipinte le onde del mare appesi nelle pareti bianco grigie, ai lati le scale per il piano superiore che incorniciavano la stanza in modo elegante, sotto di loro ingressi ad altre zone della casa, ad arco. Le scale affacciavano su un soppalco protetto da una ringhiera in legno scuro e, sotto, davanti a loro, l'ingresso finiva con lo scalino di quello che sembrava un soggiorno, ma era molto più grande e spazioso di come solitamente Kara definiva un soggiorno. Era un magnifico salone.

«Seguimi», le disse Lena, prendendola per mano con coraggio. «Grossomodo ti avevo già fatto vedere quasi tutto in videochiamata, ma dal vivo è un po' diverso».

Kara non riusciva a smettere di stupirsi, a bocca aperta. Un ampio tappeto rettangolare stava sotto un tavolo e sedie; per centrotavola un vaso dipinto a mano su cui erano immerse rose rosa. C'erano innumerevoli quadri di paesaggi, cavalli, ritratti antichi di chissà quale avo. Su una parete, tra un angolo vicino a una portafinestra e un camino chiuso, una grande cristalliera antica e davanti, adagiata su un comodo e rotondo tappeto bianco, un pianoforte scuro. Kara trascinò Lena nella sua direzione.

«Questo non lo avevo visto in videochiamata. Sai suonare?», le chiese stupita e vide Lena annuire, abbozzando un sorriso.

«Non lo faccio più come prima, sono piuttosto arrugginita, ma sì, so suonare».

«Non me lo avevi detto», lasciò andare la sua presa, che la metteva a disagio, e le picchiettò una spalla. «Al ristorante mi hai fatto fare una figura, quella volta».

«Te la sei cavata benissimo, direi», controbatté. Si avvicinò alla portafinestra e sollevò la tenda dai toni chiari, mostrandole il giardino: c'erano altre piante nei vasi coperte dalla tenda da sole e, più avanti, verso sinistra e dietro gli alberi, si intravedeva l'altro piccolo edificio. «Lì c'è la dependance, magari te la faccio vedere dopo».

Dal soggiorno entrarono nella sala da pranzo: Kara riconobbe alcuni dettagli sullo sfondo e le pareti sul giallo. C'era un tavolo e le sedie intorno, sul muro un grande televisore e, davanti, la zona cucina, con penisola che riconosceva poiché Lena si era videochiamata spesso seduta lì mentre beveva caffè. Le fece vedere che anche da lì si accedeva al giardino e all'ingresso, poi tornarono indietro, le mostrò il bagno di servizio, che Kara notò brillava come uno specchio nero e rosa, sorpassarono il divano dai toni chiari che si estendeva per metà salone, curvando intorno a un tavolino di vetro, così le fece vedere la biblioteca, non mancandole di farle notare che anche da lì si usciva in giardino o si passava all'ingresso o, aprendo un'altra porta, verso il garage: Kara spalancò gli occhi vedendo che erano presenti tre macchine e c'era il posto vuoto di una quarta, che doveva essere quella nera che solitamente guidava Ferdinand. Così Lena la portò su per altre scale, ritornando in soggiorno.

«Siete voi», esclamò fermandosi a metà scala, notando che sulla parete erano affisse nei quadretti delle fotografie di famiglia. C'era una Lena bambina con suo padre che la teneva in braccio, con sfondo il molo e una barca. In un'altra foto un giovane Lionel Luthor era da solo in un ritratto in bianco e nero. In un'altra foto c'erano Lionel e Lillian insieme, stranamente abbracciati, erano giovani. C'erano davvero tante foto di Lena bambina e poi ragazza, ma quelle di un altro bambino erano almeno il doppio. Era la prima volta che Kara vedeva Lex, capelli arruffati che mangiava un gelato, che teneva in mano un diploma dritto con la schiena, a fianco a suo padre, seri entrambi, o in sella a quella che sembrava la sua prima bicicletta. Il taglio degli occhi era indubbiamente quello di suo padre, pensava Kara, ma lo sguardo era assolutamente quello di Lillian Luthor. In una foto, Lex e Lena erano in groppa a un cavallo insieme, con lui che stringeva lei davanti, piccolina. Non erano poche le foto in cui i due comparivano insieme e in molte di quelle, specialmente quando Lena era piccola, lui sembrava proteggerla e stringerla a sé. Si vedeva che erano molto legati.

«Sali», le disse, attirando la sua attenzione, «Vieni qui».

La fece fermare su di uno scalino in particolare e Kara scoppiò a ridere, scoprendo altre foto interessanti: Lillian ed Eliza insieme in piscina, in un parco, in un'altra erano vestite da cerimonia e Lena le fece notare che era stata scattata durante la loro festa di fidanzamento. Come se non bastasse, in altre foto comparivano loro e non ricordava neppure quando erano state scattate. Come lei e Alex che leggevano una rivista sedute sul divano di casa Danvers-Luthor, di schiena. In una foto c'era solo Biancopelo, l'amato gatto che era stato scambiato per procione ed era rimasto con loro per poco. In un'altra foto c'erano lei e Lena che si scambiavano uno sguardo.

Trangugiò, capendo che erano state colte nel fatto. Erano state colte nel fatto eppure quella foto era lì, appesa in mezzo a tante altre senza sospetto, ricordando di quando Lena le disse che avrebbero potuto avere una relazione sotto il loro naso che non si sarebbero accorte di nulla. Quella foto era così compromettente ai suoi occhi, e così innocente per quelli di Lillian Luthor che l'aveva scattata e fatta incorniciare. Guardò la ragazza con la coda dell'occhio e ritrovò i suoi occhi chiari, mai così caldi, che la fissavano. Anche lei doveva aver pensato lo stesso.

Salirono al piano superiore e si affacciarono dal soppalco verso l'ingresso da cui erano entrate, mostrandole la botola per salire in soffitta, poi Kara seguì Lena in un lungo corridoio e le aprì davanti una porta dopo l'altra, mostrandole velocemente un bagno, uno studio, un altro studio più grande, una camera degli ospiti e un'altra camera degli ospiti, dichiarandole che sua madre aveva intenzione di chiedere a lei e ad Alex di sceglierne una da far diventare la loro stanza, poi un altro bagno. Saltò una porta e aprì quella di Lex, buia, e poi quella della camera delle loro madri, mostrandogliela velocemente, rivelandole che la camera oltre al bagno privato accedeva alla terrazza. Poi le mostrò brevemente un altro studio più piccolo e così aprì l'ultima porta, quella che aveva saltato, dicendole che era la sua camera.

Solo in quel momento, come colpita da un'illuminazione improvvisa, Kara si rese conto che erano da sole in quella grande villa. Da sole. «N-Non avete anche dei cavalli?», domandò di punto in bianco e Lena annuì.

«Hai ragione, seguimi». Si affrettò a indossare delle ciabatte e tornò indietro per il corridoio.

 _Cessato allarme_ . _Cessato allarme_ , ripeteva nella mente, mentre piano sospirava. Uscirono da una portafinestra nel salone e Lena decise di mostrarle anche la dependance. C'era un soggiorno che faceva anche da ingresso e sembrava adibito a zona relax, con cuscini, televisore, peluche, divano e poltrone. C'era una cucina più piccola di quella della villa ma completa di tutto. Un bagno. Una camera con letto matrimoniale, una con due letti singoli e un'altra porta, dopo qualche scalino, si affacciava il magazzino, buio, dove Lena le fece notare stavano sistemando provvisoriamente le cose di suo padre. Uscendo dalla dependance, Lena seguì una strada di piastrelle giallognole che portava dietro la villa, oltre qualche albero, a una recinzione. Aprì il cancelletto e Kara, oltre alla stalla, non poté fare a meno di notare a quanto fosse immenso il terreno che seguiva la recinzione. Una distesa verde e a tratti fiorita, con qualche albero e cespuglio. Si avvicinarono alla stalla e Lena le disse subito di stare attenta a dove metteva i piedi per via del fango, appena in tempo che Kara scivolò un piede e si mantenne a lei, con un po' di imbarazzo.

«Lei è Principessa», esclamò davanti a uno dei box della stalla e si affacciò subito l'enorme facciona di un cavallo bianco. «Rispondeva già a questo nome quando l'abbiamo acquistata», ci tenne a precisare e Kara sorrise, osservandola accarezzarle il muso e il cavallo, buono, fidandosi ciecamente delle sue mani delicate. «Non ti morde», le disse, disincantandola, «Vuoi provare?».

«Modestamente, sono piuttosto brava coi cavalli», rispose con orgoglio. Con un ampio sorriso stampato in faccia, allungò una mano lentamente e cominciò ad accarezzarla.

«Hai ragione», le sorrise a sua volta, «Allora sei pronta per salirle in groppa». Carezzò ancora Principessa e aprì il box, mentre Kara sbiancava.

«No».

«Sì».

«No. Emh, Lena… Accarezzarla è ben diverso dal salirle sopra», ridacchiò con palese nervosismo e Lena la guardò con malizia, intanto che sistemava una sella sopra il cavallo.

«Non ti accadrà nulla, ci sono io», sorrise, toccandole la punta del naso, «Starete ferme e Principessa è buonissima». Prese il cavallo e l'accompagnò fuori dalla stalla, seguita da una Kara in bilico, temendo di scivolare di nuovo sul fango. «E ti voglio piacevolmente ricordare che per te mi sono gettata da una piscina alta metri su un materassino; che era mezzo sgonfio, perfino».

« _Per me?_ ». Lena le sorrise e Kara arrossì, capendo di averlo detto a voce alta.

«Dai, monta su».

«I-Io non so… non so da dove-», guardò la sella da un punto all'altro e Lena si portò dietro di lei, mostrandole come si faceva. Il piede destro, tirarsi su, portare la gamba sinistra dall'altra parte e sedersi. Nonostante la paura riuscì al primo colpo e sorrise entusiasta, accarezzando Principessa sul collo.

«Beh, niente male, Kara Danvers…», si complimentò, «Allora forse riusciresti anche anche a galoppare un pochino».

Si voltò di scatto, presa dalla paura. «Oh, no, no, assolutamente no! Ho paura di farle male, non-non sono capace, Lena».

La ragazza scosse la testa e si aggrappò alla sella, sedendo dietro di lei e prendendole da sotto le mani le redini. «Un giro veloce o Principessa soffrirà per il peso, non è abituata», le disse soffiandole in un orecchio e Kara arrossì, annuendo.

Lena scoccò le redini e Principessa partì, mentre Kara, goffamente, tentava di mantenersi prima ai ciuffi della criniera del cavallo e poi alla sella. Sembrava spaventoso all'inizio, Principessa era veloce e continuava a sballottarle su e giù, ma a un certo punto iniziò a rilassarsi e a godersi il panorama, il percorso, la brezza sul viso, il cielo sereno e i palazzi di National City che spuntavano dietro gli alberi. Il respiro di Lena sul collo. Oh, sì, il suo respiro caldo che le solleticava la pelle.

Fecero il giro e tornarono lentamente alla stalla. Principessa era tranquilla e conosceva la strada, così Lena sembrò approfittare del momento e Kara non se lo aspettava, ma l'abbracciò, poggiandole la testa su una spalla. D'un tratto, e senza usare parole, era come se Lena si fosse dichiarata per prima. Kara non poteva muoversi dalla sua posizione, e forse l'altra aveva osato proprio per quella ragione, così l'unica cosa che si azzardò a fare fu alzare le braccia e poggiare le mani, stringere appena, sulle sue braccia. Era l'unico ricambio all'abbraccio che poteva.

«L-Lena…», deglutì, capendo che toccava a lei. «V-Volevo dirti una cosa».

Principessa si fermò e Lena la lasciò andare di fretta, scendendo da cavallo. Kara la vide sospirare, cercando di non guardarla negli occhi. «Andiamo, Kara. Devo ancora dirti cos'ho scoperto questa notte».

«Giusto», annuì, cercando di restare seria. L'aveva interrotta di proposito, certo… Lei aveva deciso di dichiararsi perché la vita era una e voleva viverla appieno, ma forse Lena non era dello stesso avviso e l'abbraccio rubato in un momento che non poteva ricambiare ne era la prova. Trattenne uno sbuffo, pensando che avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo.

«Andiamo».

Kara arrossì. «Non posso».

«… Perché?».

«Beh… non so scendere».

«Come sei salita, sciocca», rise.

 

Dopo averla aiutata a scendere da cavallo, Lena liberò anche gli altri tre cavalli, tutti di un bellissimo e lucente marrone, e li lasciò correre, dichiarando che li avrebbe fatti rientrare prima del tramonto. Tornarono dentro e nella camera di Lena, che prima, per paura di restare lì dentro da sola con lei, Kara non aveva dato nemmeno un'occhiata. Era spaziosa, elegante come lo era lei, ordinata e ben illuminata. C'era una scrivania moderna vicino alla porta, una libreria e un mobile. Nella parete a destra un armadio a quattro ante, una poltrona e la porta del bagno privato. Davanti il letto, a due piazze; il comodino a sinistra del letto e un altro mobile a destra. Nell'ultima parete erano disposte tre finestre e sotto dei cuscini da terra e un tappeto, vicino una sedia. Era accogliente e i dettagli la rendevano personale. Come i quadretti appesi alle pareti che davano un tocco di colore caldo alla stanza. O la parte dell'armadio che dava alla porta su cui aveva attaccato parecchi post it di quelli che sembravano appunti. Nella parete sopra il letto era appeso un arazzo con una citazione letteraria dello scrittore in lingua romena Efim Tarlapan, _Se sei libero sei tu che crei il mondo; se non sei libero il mondo crea te_ , con sfondo piccoli pesci colorati tutti diversi che nuotavano nel mare. Ma la cosa che più di tutti aveva attratto Kara, erano dei trofei sulla bacheca vicino alla libreria. Si avvicinò rapidamente e ne sfiorò uno, che aveva l'aspetto della torre degli scacchi. Lesse e la guardò senza fiato:

«Sei una campionessa di scacchi?».

Lena prese la sedia vicino alla finestra e la portò davanti alla scrivania accanto alla sua, non trattenendo una breve risata: Kara sembrava sempre così sorpresa. «Sì. La cosa ti stupisce tanto?».

«Non è che mi stupisca in quel senso, ma…», li guardò di nuovo uno ad uno, adocchiando quanti primi posto erano presenti, «è che non me ne hai mai parlato».

«Non ne abbiamo avuto occasione, credo», si sedette con lo sguardo rivolto a lei, mentre il suo laptop si accendeva. «Ho partecipato a vari tornei dalle scuole elementari, ho smesso dopo il liceo. Troppe cose a cui pensare, presumo».

«Wow…», bofonchiò rapita, «Ci sono ancora un sacco di cose che non so di te».

«Potrai scoprirle quando vorrai», rispose e mantenne un sorriso fino a quando Kara si sedette accanto a lei: era il momento di parlare di cose serie. Aprì la pagina del forum di medicina e così il messaggio privato, poi la sua casella email e le mostrò la stessa serie di numeri arrivata da un account sconosciuto a cui non rispondeva nessuno. «Deve essere stata la ex segretaria di mia madre, per assicurarsi che arrivassero».

Kara aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ma a cosa si riferiscono?».

Lena copiò e incollò la serie di numeri che aveva aggiustato durante la notte e, quando inviò, il mondo ruotò, cambio velocemente e si avvicinò sempre di più a una zona specifica, fermandosi infine su una via, contrassegnando un'abitazione.

Kara riconobbe subito Central City. «Coordinate… È dove abita…?»

Lena cliccò e si aprì la foto di una casa del luogo. «Sono stata un po' sciocca a non pensarci subito: doveva aiutarmi a ritrovare il coroner, quindi mi ha inviato la sua posizione. Non è andato poi così lontano», esclamò, guardando la casa e dopo lei. «A questo punto, immagino che sia scomparsa di proposito per non farsi coinvolgere».

«Ci andremo», concluse Kara con determinazione. «Sappiamo dov'è, non ci resta che andarci a parlare».

«Vieni anche tu?».

«Certo».

«Ottimo. Pensavo di pernottare in un albergo: una notte dovrebbe essere sufficiente».

«Non è lontana da casa del mio amico Barry: prima chiedo a lui se può ospitarci», sorrise. «Mi ha sempre detto di andarlo a trovare quando voglio e se vado lì e non mi faccio sentire chissà cosa penserà».

Lena perse il suo sorriso, non del tutto convinta che fosse una buona idea. «Kara, ne sei sicura? Come faremo a spiegargli il motivo della nostra visita?».

Lei, che stava già prendendo in mano il cellulare, si fermò soprappensiero. «Hai ragione. Sono certa che se dovessi dire a Barry il reale motivo per cui andiamo capirebbe, insomma, senza perderci in dettagli, manterrebbe il segreto, ma se non te la senti vada per l'albergo. Mi sta bene».

«Ti fidi di lui?». Kara annuì e Lena sospirò, alzandosi dalla sedia, con improvvisa voglia di muoversi. «Allora mi fido del tuo giudizio. Una mano in più potrebbe tornarci utile, dopotutto».

Gli telefonò davanti a Lena, che le suggeriva cosa dirgli, e lui rispose che le avrebbe fatto sapere, ma le era parso piuttosto entusiasta.

«Mangi qualcosa?».

Kara sorrise e, scuotendo al testa con aria canzonatoria, Lena le fece strada. Scesero di nuovo in cucina, con Kara che continuava a guardarsi intorno e a scoprire cose nuove, come alcuni vasi che sembravano antichi o il taglio delle colonne che reggeva l'enorme salone. Le toccò, come per assicurarsi che non fossero finte.

«Questa casa è enorme… Come fai a non perderti tutte le sere?», roteò su se stessa, seguendola per la cucina, «Dovessi fare una caccia al tesoro qui, ci metterei dei giorni».

Lena rise, aprendo la porta che dava al giardino per far passare un po' d'aria. «Eliza si perde spesso, infatti».

«Okay, cosa mangiamo?», si poggiò al bancone della penisola, osservandola dalle finestre che riempivano quasi l'intera cucina intanto che si spostava fuori, sistemando chissà cosa.

«Prova a guardare se sono rimasti dei gelati, altrimenti ti preparo qualcosa».

Kara si spostò curiosa, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca del freezer. «Sai cucinare?».

«Qualcosa», rispose, rientrando.

Aprì il pensile di legno e rimase perplessa: era sicuramente una parte del frigo, ma era pieno di alcolici su ogni ripiano.

Lena rise, dietro di lei. «Ah, sì, hai trovato l'angolo della casa preferito di mia madre! Ti dirò che da quando Eliza abita qui beve molto meno del solito, ma li ama troppo per separarsene». Richiuse e le ordinò di andare a sedersi, così Kara piantò i piedi, indecisa se farlo lì davanti al bancone, davanti al tavolo in sala da pranzo, o nel divanetto o in una delle poltrone davanti alla tv, _ma quanto era grande quella tv_ , o in uno degli sgabelli accanto a una delle finestre. Quella cucina era più grande della sua camera e di quella di Alex messe insieme, pensò. E forse poteva includerci il bagno. Anzi ne era certa. Infine decise di accomodarsi lì davanti al bancone, appoggiando i gomiti nell'osservarla muoversi. C'era uno scomparto del freezer in basso a sinistra, _ah_ , e pure uno in alto a destra, più piccolo. Tirò fuori una scatola di gelati confezionati e gliela mostrò, così lei annuì.

Andarono fuori a mangiare, sedute su degli sdrai sotto una tenda da sole. Sull'erba era montata un'altalena, vicino a un albero, e Lena le disse che da bambina ci si era arrampicata spesso prima che Lillian la vedesse e la sgridasse ricordandole che non stava allevando una scimmia.

«Avrai avuto un'infanzia particolare con lei come madre».

Lena ingoiò del cioccolato, scambiandole un sorriso. «All'inizio stavo attenta che non mi sorprendesse, Lex mi aiutava e stava giù per assicurarsi che non avessi bisogno di aiuto, ma poi penso di averci nutrito un certo gusto e cominciavo a farlo solo per infastidirla», morse e mandò giù un altro boccone. «Lei aveva tutto il resto: i miei ottimi voti a scuola, le mie lezioni di piano private, le mie buone maniere con gli ospiti, cosa dovevo indossare fuori e in casa in sua presenza, chi dovessi frequentare e con che frequenza e chissà cos'altro non mi viene in mente, controllava tutta la mia vita… Io volevo solo essere una bambina come le altre e arrampicarmi su quell'albero».

Kara allungò i piedi, riuscendo a sentire il sole oltre la parte coperta dalla tenda sopra le loro teste, giocando a muoverli. «E gli scacchi?», domandò, «Anche loro erano solo qualcosa che Lillian aveva programmato?».

«Gli scacchi erano miei e di Lex. Anche lui faceva delle gare e sempre lui mi ha insegnato a giocare. Le facevamo credere che anche quello fosse una cosa sua, ogni volta che portavamo a casa un trofeo vinto era inconsciamente per merito suo, portava prestigio alla famiglia, sai, ma erano nostri. Erano una cosa nostra».

Parlarono ancora un po' degli scacchi e delle numerose partite, molte di quelle vinte, a cui aveva partecipato, facendole capire quanto per lei fossero stati importanti al tempo, come univano lei e il suo fratello maggiore, e come si era divertita. Kara ascoltava rapita e ogni tanto sorrideva, annuiva o rideva, e Lena altrettanto. I due fratelli sembravano molto più vicini in passato che ora e Kara si domandò cosa o come successe, pensando che forse sarebbe accaduto lo stesso a lei e ad Alex, ricordandole che non ci sarebbe stata alla sua prima partita di stagione. Qualsiasi cosa avesse separato in quel modo Lena e Lex, era pronta a combattere perché non capitasse anche a loro.

Fecero una passeggiata in giardino e Lena le raccontò altri aneddoti di quando era bambina, Kara si lasciò prendere dall'entusiasmo e raccontò a sua volta di lei e dell'Alex scorbutica con cui aveva avuto a che fare.

«E di quando eri con i tuoi genitori, Kara? Che tipo di bambina eri?», le chiese. Si era seduta sull'erba appoggiata schiena contro all'albero e Kara sull'altalena, guardando il cielo.

«Ero…», fece un sorriso malinconico, «felice», poi la guardò. «Ero felice, credo».

«Qual è la prima mossa?», le chiese, «Da dove dobbiamo partire per approfondire cos'è successo a loro?». Lena le aveva già mostrato cos'avevano trovato lei e Winn ma non era più di quanto Kara già non sapesse.

«Pensavo che entrare a lavorare alla CatCo fosse la prima mossa da fare», la vide annuire e proseguì. «Lavorare lì mi darà accesso a vecchi articoli, vecchie fonti… Non voglio correre, voglio fare le cose per bene, ma voglio farlo. Devo farlo», aggiunse.

«Hai mai pensato di andare a parlare con le persone che sono finite agli arresti?».

Kara si fece più seria di colpo, deglutendo e così riguardando il cielo. «Sì, ma… non voglio farlo, non adesso. È presto».

Lena capì subito dalla sua reazione quanto era presto, decidendo di non insistere. «Lo sai che sarò con te, vero?».

«Lo so», le sorrise, «E adesso devo decisamente andare», scese dal sellino dell'altalena. Il cielo si stava colorando di giallo, lontano, e non aveva intenzione di farsi la strada per il campus al buio, considerando quanto doveva camminare. «Ti farò sapere cosa mi risponde Barry e a che ora sarà la partita», esclamò rientrando in cucina, mani dietro la schiena e con un sorriso, «Perché hai ancora intenzione di venire a vedermi, non è vero? Alex non ci sarà e sono molto arrabbiata con lei per questo».

«Oh, non ho intenzione di farti arrabbiare, quindi caschi il mondo sarò presente». Chiuse e Kara recuperò la sua borsa che aveva lasciato nell'ingresso, quando Lena l'ammonì di aspettarla che sarebbe tornata subito, sparendo su per le scale. «Ecco, questa l'ho fatta per te», le passò una foto, «Per fortuna mi sono ricordata; puoi aggiungerla al tuo muro, con le altre».

Kara rise vedendo la foto che ritraeva lei con Biancopelo in braccio, scattata nel giorno in cui stavano lasciando i volantini per strada in modo da farlo ritrovare con sua famiglia. Si vedeva la fila di negozi di sfondo, sfocati, il cielo limpido, il rossore sulle sue gote mentre sorrideva e il micio quasi più in posa di lei, con i baffetti che le accarezzavano il mento. «Bellissima. Grazie».

«Sei sicura che non vuoi un passaggio in macchina? Si sta facendo tardi».

«Scherzi? Supergirl ha una partita a giorni e si deve allenare: duro lavoro, camminare fa bene, devo tonificare i muscoli».

Lena si lasciò sfuggire un'occhiata sulle sue braccia nude, sospirando. «Eh, sì… ne hai proprio bisogno».

«Come?». Rideva e non aveva ben sentito il suo bisbiglio.

«Che tra poco si farà buio, Kara».

«Non è un problema. Ah, considerando che sei così gentile, mi piacerebbe anche avere una copia di quella foto appesa sul muro, per le scale».

«Quale?», portò le braccia a conserte.

«Quella dove ci siamo noi, d-dove ci guardiamo, sì», rispose mal nascondendo imbarazzo, fissandola negli occhi chiari.

L'altra annuì, avvicinandosi. «Sarà tua».

Kara sorrise e Lena le guardò le labbra, di sfuggita, un solo attimo, ma lei se ne accorse. Alzò la mano destra e le sfiorò una guancia lentamente, spostandole un capello scuro, ma non la abbassò: restò lì, ad accarezzarle delicatamente la pelle fresca. Socchiusero gli occhi e si avvicinarono; lo volevano entrambe e non potevano tornare indietro. Si sfiorarono le labbra ma la serratura di casa scattò e si separarono all'istante, guardando altrove, col cuore che batteva furioso in petto.

«Lena! Sei a casa?», la porta si aprì e le due scorsero lo stretto chignon dei capelli scuri di Lillian mentre era abbassata intenta a pulirsi le scarpe. «Ho visto i cavalli liberi, è tardi- Oh, sei qui», le vide e sorrise di colpo, «E c'è anche Kara».

«Kara è qui?». Dietro di lei entrò anche Eliza, sorridendo estasiata nel vederle insieme. «Finalmente sei venuta! Ce ne hai messo di tempo, eh? Tua sorella è venuta qualche giorno fa, anche se si è trattenuta poco».

Kara guardò Lena perplessa, mentre l'altra tratteneva una risata. Le abbracciò entrambe e lo fece anche Lillian, ricordando alla figlia di far rientrare i cavalli.

«Resti a cena, Kara?», domandò quest'ultima camminando verso l'ingresso per la cucina.

«No, no, grazie».

«Ma si è fatto tardi, quando arriverai al campus ti sarà già passato l'appetito».

«Oh, questo lo dubito», rispose Eliza, facendole l'occhiolino; «Se non vuoi tornare al campus, però, puoi sempre restare a dormire».

«No, no, no, no, no, no, non posso», scosse la testa presa dal panico ed Eliza la guardò con sospetto, non capendo il perché di tanta agitazione, intanto che Lena, al suo fianco, si portava una mano sul viso, coprendo un sorriso divertito. «Se resto a dormire, non potrò svegliarmi presto andando direttamente ad allenarmi la mattina. E ho la squadra, adesso sono il capitano, ho delle responsabilità e siamo contro Gotham e già m'immagino quella Kyle, la loro capitano, che si prende gioco di noi che non siamo bene allenate, quindi no, n-non posso, non posso proprio», annuì con decisione. L'aveva convinta.

Eliza e Lillian le dissero di essere dispiaciute di non poter andare a vederla per via del lavoro e Kara uscì dalla porta seguita da Lena con la scusa che sarebbe andata a far rientrare i cavalli. Il cielo era arancio e si stava scurendo in fretta. Il cancello si aprì e Kara si portò subito dietro, guardando Lena di sfuggita. La salutò con un sorriso veloce e si voltò per andarsene, quando ebbe un sussulto e, cogliendo il momento, tornò indietro con uno scatto, a lei che si era rassegnata a vederla andare via, e le spinse le labbra contro le sue. Lena cercò di trattenerla ma Kara strinse gli occhi e si separò, camminando via velocemente.

«Kara! T-Ti accompagno in macchina? È da un po' che non guido e-», le gridò e lei continuò a camminare all'indietro, girandosi per regalarle un altro sorriso.

«Ci sentiamo presto, Lena». Doveva andarsene, doveva andarsene subito.

Il cancello si richiuse davanti a Lena che, ormai bordeaux, sospirava. Se l'avesse accompagnata, oh, sapeva che non l'avrebbe lasciata andare, non dopo _quello_.

 

_Accidenti. Accidenti. Accidenti. Accidenti. No, no, cos'aveva fatto?! Accidenti._

Camminava avanti e indietro con rigidità militare per il corridoio davanti alla sua camera, prendendo grossi bocconi d'aria. Ancora non aveva avuto il coraggio di aprire e incontrare Megan. Ma doveva farlo, non poteva passare lì la notte, doveva anche riposare prima di un allenamento serio ed erano già passate diverse studentesse per chiederle come si sentisse. _Accidenti_. Prese un altro respiro e si fece seria, aprendo la porta. Megan guardava un film sul tablet, seduta davanti al tavolo e a un piatto ancora mezzo pieno. Mise in pausa prima di girarsi e vederla.

«Finalmente! Se mi avessi detto che facevi tanto tardi non ti avrei scaldato le patate che a questo punto saranno fredde di nuovo… Che hai sulla faccia? Sei rossa».

Stava trattenendo il respiro e infine scoppiò, mostrandole un enorme sorriso che si spense a breve, guardandola con gravosità.

«È un _evviva, sì_ ? Oppure un _no_?».

«S-No», le corse incontro, prendendo la sedia accanto e sedendo di peso. «È terribile, Megan! L'ho baciata».

«E non è fantastico?».

«Come una bambina bacerebbe sua madre», si lamentò.

«Va bene… questo è un po' meno fantastico».

Kara si lasciò andare si peso sulla sedia e poi si passò una mano sulla fronte, amareggiata. «Avrei voluto che il primo bacio fosse diverso da un casto labbra contro labbra, m-ma erano tornate Eliza e Lillian e… non lo so cosa mi sia preso, stavo andando via, non dovevo neppure baciarla, e poi l'ho fatto in quel modo e lei ha cercato di fermarmi e io lo so», la guardò spalancando gli occhi, «cosa sarebbe successo se mi fossi fermata ancora o se mi avesse accompagnata in macchina come voleva fare».

«Wow, è… meglio delle soap, direi».

«L'ho baciata, Megan. L'ho fatto».

Lei annuì. «E io sono fiera di te, Supergirl, ma devo aggiornarti su qualcosa».

«Hai finito di vedere per conto tuo gli episodi di _Wynonna Earp_?».

«No», sbraitò, per poi sorridere, «Anche se avevo una mezza idea ho tenuto duro e non l'ho fatto! Si tratta di _Catwoman_ ».

«Chi?».

Megan prese il tablet e tolse lo schermo intero del film, in modo da poter aprire Instagram, sotto lo sguardo curioso di Kara. «Catwoman», ribadì, «È così che si fa chiamare adesso». Le mostrò lo schermo e Kara impallidì, mugugnando qualcosa come _Selina Kyle_ e _guarda quanti follower_. «C'è stata una rivoluzione sul suo account questo pomeriggio: ha postato un altro video dove fa parkour all'interno della sua università e i like sono schizzati; molti qui dicono che sarà tosta batterla e alcuni», prese una breve pausa prima di dirlo a una Kara pronta a scoppiare, «pensano che perderemmo, ragazza. Che lei è diventata troppo agile, adesso. Si sta facendo una pubblicità esagerata, ancora poco e supera i follower dell'account della nostra squadra».

Per tutta risposta, Kara grugnì, cercando di mantenere la calma. «Non saranno i follower a farla vincere in campo, ma capisco come la cosa possa farla sentire in vantaggio: avere tanti tifosi, un nome figo tutto nuovo», fece una smorfia, «E allora risponderemo per le rime. Trovati un nome figo tutto nuovo anche tu», la fissò, stringendo un pugno e alzandosi in piedi. «Le faremo vedere contro chi ha a che fare».

«Oh, ne ho uno! Mi chiava così mia nonna quando ero bambina, ci sono affezionata».

«Perfetto. Noi vinceremo».

Megan era certa che una parte dell'euforia di Kara fosse imputabile al bacio, seppur casto come quello di una bambina, con Lena. Era agitata, ancora più distratta del solito, ma di certo ben presa dal suo obiettivo: vincere quella partita. Come se vincere ne dipendesse la sua vita e a Megan stava bene poiché spronava la squadra a dare il massimo e avevano tutte cominciato ad apprezzarla di più come capitano.

«Le _krypto-cosa_?», sbottò il signor Jonzz, guardando Megan a occhi sgranati, fuori nel campo da lacrosse.

«Kryptoniane. È un nome inventato».

«Questo lo avevo intuito». L'uomo si passò due dita sugli occhi, cercando di accumulare pazienza.

La ragazza stava registrando un video per Instagram mentre la squadra, sotto comando di Kara Danvers, faceva dei giri di campo per scaldarsi. «Ci siamo dati dei nomi per attirare più tifoseria», lo guardò per un attimo, annuendo, «I social network al giorno d'oggi ricoprono funzioni importanti. Ti posso chiedere il favore…?».

Lui si lasciò andare a un verso contrariato, ma infine le prese il cellulare, accettando di registrare un altro video per la squadra. «Staccherò a breve. Non ho intenzione di mostrare in diretta i vostri punti deboli».

«Punti deboli?», ridacchiò, «Lo sai, tesoro, che noi non ne abbiamo… Non dubitare di _Miss Martian_ », gli mostrò il muscolo del braccio destro con scherno mentre raggiungeva in campo le compagne e lui scosse poco la testa, arrossendo.

Stava per attaccare la ripresa video, quando tornò serio di colpo, ricordandosi una cosa. Sfilò il cellulare dal taschino dei pantaloni neri e compose un numero, ascoltandolo squillare. «Sono io. Aggiornamenti sugli appostamenti all'indirizzo? Va bene, di' di continuare a darsi il cambio per coprire le ventiquattr'ore. L'agente Danvers? Dille di andare a farsi quella vacanza che aveva programmato senza tante cerimonie; se non ci sono aggiornamenti non abbiamo bisogno di lei. A presto». Staccò, infilando di nuovo il cellulare nel taschino e così cominciando a filmare per l'account Instagram.

 

Tirare in porta, parare, lanciare, scontrare, recuperare la palla, correre, tirare, segnare, ricominciare daccapo. Seguirono giorni di intensi allenamenti per le kryptoniane, Supergirl e Miss Martian, come avevano deciso di farsi conoscere su Instagram. I follower crescevano e in un video lanciarono una sfida a chi sarebbe riuscito a batterle, così Catwoman replicò con un altro video in cui alternava spezzoni di parkour a un discorso con la sua squadra su come si sarebbero scontrate con quella della Sunrise di National City ma che non avevano paura di scendere in campo. Si era aperta una battaglia a colpi di like prima ancora che di lacrosse.

Kara e Lena si erano risentite quando la prima ricevette da Barry il via libera, aggiungendo che Joe, il suo padre affidatario, non vedeva l'ora di averle come ospiti. Nessuna delle due parlò del bacio che c'era stato tra loro e sembravano avere intenzione di continuare per quella strada, senza imbarazzi, in armonia. La ragazza parlò anche con sua sorella che aveva ignorato, anche se non di proposito, per un po', sentendosi accusata di essere ancora arrabbiata per la sua assenza alla partita. Kara fu costretta ad arrendersi e a dirle che era contenta che lei andasse in vacanza con Maggie e Jamie e di non pensare al lacrosse. E così ricominciò ad allenarsi e a fare video e foto per il social network.

 

Era finalmente arrivato il gran giorno. Chi più e chi meno, la mattina la squadra era stata impegnata in qualche classe, ma come Kara aveva suggerito, gli allenamenti erano finiti e dovevano riposare per stare fresche durante la partita. Il signor Jonzz si rifiutò di chiamarle kryptoniane fino all'ultimo, quando appena prima della partita, in spogliatoio, si lasciò andare a un discorso commosso su come fosse fiero di loro e che la stagione era iniziata con il piede giusto, che avessero vinto oppure perso.

Uscirono per raggiungere il campo già illuminato e ognuna di loro cercò di adocchiare sugli spalti la propria famiglia, intanto che il cielo si faceva scuro. Kara sorrise radiosa quando incrociò lo sguardo di Lena. Era l'unica lì per lei, ma era anche l'unica che davvero desiderava lì per lei, al momento. Si infilò il casco e fissò le proprie compagne di squadra una per una, soddisfatta di come aveva gestito la cosa come capitano.

«Supergirl». Megan attirò la sua attenzione e le fece cenno con la testa, così si voltò, scoprendo che Selina Kyle, indosso divisa nera e gialla di Gotham e casco in testa, era diretta verso di lei con passo sicuro, mantenendo la stecca su una spalla.

La ragazza le mostrò la mano destra, senza guanto, pronta per stringergliela. «Sarà una bella sfida. Che vinca la migliore… Supergirl».

Kara sciolse la sua posa e le strinse la mano con piacere, togliendo anche lei il guanto. «Lo sarà sicuramente… Catwoman, eh?».

Lei rise, canzonatoria. «Stammi dietro, kryptoniana. Se riesci, s'intende».

«Avrò segnato prima che tu possa sbattere le ciglia, gattina», rimbeccò.

Ognuna raggiunse i propri posti accanto alle compagne e, quando l'arbitro fischiò, si scatenò l'inferno.

Era proprio vero che Selina Kyle era diventata ancora più agile, scaltra e veloce dall'ultimo incontro. Saltava in alto ed era difficile intercettarla, così si liberava della difesa e segnava sempre più di frequente. Kara cercò di far restare alta la concentrazione della sua squadra che ai primi fallimenti buttava giù il morale e, alla fine del il primo quarto di tempo, il signor Jonzz le sgridò di non distrarsi come sembravano fare, poiché se dovevano perdere, dovevano farlo sapendo di aver dato il massimo per non avere rimpianti. Ritornarono in campo con una nuova luce negli occhi e Kara suggerì la strategia.

«Fermo io la Kyle, non preoccupatevi di lei e passate la palla a Miss Martian», la guardò e lei annuì, «Possiamo vincere».

Catwoman si rese subito conto che le regole del gioco erano cambiate e che Supergirl le stava col fiato sul collo. Appena riusciva ad essere in possesso di palla e cercava di correre verso la porta, Kara Danvers le parava la strada come un carro armato, se saltava lo faceva anche lei, e andava davvero in alto, le fermava ogni mossa e le prendeva la palla da sotto il naso, lanciandola verso un'altra giocatrice della sua squadra. Supergirl in quel modo aveva rinunciato a segnare, ma non riusciva a farlo neppure più lei. Intanto, Miss Martian aveva segnato diverse volte e al secondo quarto si portarono in pari, con il pubblico che esultava in visibilio. Lena applaudiva con altri e perfino Mike Gand, seduto in basso, gridava con orgoglio.

Avendo ormai imparato la strategia, Catwoman finse diverse mosse e si liberò di Supergirl, riportando la sua squadra in vantaggio. Era una battaglia a chi la spuntava e, pari per un soffio alla fine del terzo quarto, tutte cominciarono a sentir crescere dentro di loro una certa fretta di vincere: non c'era più tempo per i giochetti.

«Siamo agli sgoccioli, kryptoniana. Pensi di farcela?», ridacchiò Selina Kyle e Kara sbuffò.

«Sarà sempre così, tra noi. E sai già chi la spunterà, no? Com'è andata l'ultima volta? Ah, già: ho vinto io», le sorrise, prima di rinfilarsi il casco.

L'arbitro fischiò e il gioco riprese. La palla passava in possesso da una giocatrice di squadra all'altra, e di porta in porta,, volando da una rete di stecca all'altra. Selina Kyle segnò diverse volte nonostante il rafforzarsi della difesa, ma lo stesso Kara Danvers e Miss Martian, che si davano il cambio e si passavano la palla con maestria. Catwoman tentò di rubare la palla in loro possesso, ma non c'era più tempo per sbagliare e impararono dai propri errori, coprendosi a vicenda e, infine, vincendo la partita. Per due soli punti, la squadra di National City si intascò la vittoria ed esultarono, mentre la platea applaudiva per l'ottima partita a cui avevano assistito.

«Se me lo avessero raccontato, non ci avrei creduto», le disse Selina Kyle a partita conclusa, liberandosi del casco e lasciando respirare la sua folta chioma di capelli ricci. Le due si scambiarono una stretta di mano e poi un abbraccio per congratularsi a vicenda. «Sei davvero _super_ ma non montarti la testa, è chiaro, biondina? Alla prossima non avrai scampo».

«E io ci conto». Fece la superiore con lei, ma quando la lasciò per spostarsi con le alte ragazze della sua squadra, tirò un sospiro di sollievo, incapace di credere di aver vinto.

 

                                                                                      

 

Ce l'avevano fatta. Era andata. Ed era il momento di festeggiare.

Entrarono tutte insieme in palestra e molte cominciarono a saltare, a cantare, gridare eccitate e ancora stupefatte della partita che avevano giocato, gettando i caschi e le stecche a terra. Kara e Megan si strinsero euforiche, gridando con altre compagne. Poi lei la lasciò per andare dal signor Jonzz che applaudiva soddisfatto a metri da loro e Kara scorse Lena per il corridoio, così si avvicinò alle porte: la ragazza si guardava intorno spaesata ma quando incrociò il suo sguardo con il proprio, Kara sentì qualcosa dentro di lei, qualcosa che era scattato e che era incapace di fermarlo. O al contrario: era certa di non volerlo fermare. La vide venire verso di lei con la bocca aperta per darle le sue congratulazioni, ma appena l'ebbe tra le sue braccia non vi fu altra certezza all'infuori di quella: doveva baciarla. La guardò e Lena socchiuse gli occhi, avvicinandosi. Le loro fronti erano vicine, così tanto che, quando qualcuno le diede un colpo contro la schiena, la fronte di Kara sbatté contro quella di Lena. 

« _Ahio_ », sbottarono entrambe.

«Hai la testa dura, Kara Danvers».

«È vero», biascicò.

Si scambiarono un sorriso e allacciarono il proprio sguardo all'altra e, senza perder tempo, Lena l'attirò a sé, affondando la bocca nella sua, sentendo entrambe che tutto era finalmente al posto giusto. Ci erano riuscite, si erano trovate. Le loro labbra morbide e calde, i loro respiri pesanti, le loro lingue unite; si accarezzarono con i pollici le guance arrossate a vicenda, sorridendo ancora, cercandosi con gli occhi e con la bocca.

Quel bacio non avrebbe dato il via alla loro relazione poiché sapevano già entrambe che era iniziata da tempo, probabilmente da quella sera a casa di Clark Kent, a Metropolis. O no, forse prima, da quella notte a casa Danvers-Luthor e stavano per baciarsi se non avessero sentito le grida di Eliza per un procione. No, era partita molto prima: non alla mostra organizzata dalla Luthor Corp e nemmeno dal gelato alla vaniglia, come non era iniziata in piscina cadendo con un materassino e non era iniziata facendosi la guerra a vicenda a colpi di wi-fi e acqua calda che mancava dalla doccia. La loro relazione era partita da uno sguardo dopo la valigetta caduta, su un treno. Sapevano che tutto riportava a quel giorno, cambiando angolatura, Lena che le passava le braccia intorno al collo e Kara che la teneva sui fianchi, poi scese le mani e la sollevò attraendola a sé, poggiandola schiena contro il muro. Su quel treno, a Lena che l'aveva riconosciuta subito e l'aveva osservata con attenzione. Su quel treno, a Kara imbarazzata che non sapeva come interpretare le occhiate dell'altra. Sapevano che quello che provavano doveva essere sbagliato, ma non c'era nulla, ora che si toccavano e assaporavano con intensità, che le facesse pensare di essere nel torto. Ogni respiro affannoso, l'alito bollente, le lingue che esploravano l'un l'altra, il desiderio irrefrenabile, il calore provato erano tutte cose giuste, come gli ultimi tasselli di un puzzle che avevano aspettato di finire da giorni, in attesa di chissà cosa potesse cambiarlo invece di accettarlo per quello che era.

Tutti festeggiavano e solo alcune giocatrici, indicandole sorridendo, si accorsero di loro avvinghiate. C'erano ancora urla, risate, strepitii continui. Megan cercò di farsi spazio per ritrovare l'amica e restò a bocca aperta quando le trovò. «Alla faccia del bacetto casto…», si lasciò andare a una smorfia di approvazione, guardando le mani di Kara che finivano sul fondo schiena di Lena, a come quest'ultima si stringeva a lei con passione. Si voltò per tornare indietro quando Mike per poco non le sbatté addosso e Megan sbiancò.

«Ehi, cerco Kara», si grattò il mento, guardandosi intorno; Megan saldò i suoi piedi a terra, incapace di muoversi e dargli spettacolo. «Hai visto dov'è andata, per caso? Volevo farle i complimenti per la grande partita. Già, congratulazioni anche a te, Miss Martian», sorrise.

« _Grazieeesì_. L'ho vista, è tornata verso i dormitori, aveva lasciato lì il suo telefono». Lui la ringraziò e tornò indietro, così lei si voltò, osservandole.

Kara e Lena si erano incontrate sul treno, si erano guardate e qualcosa era iniziato, qualcosa a cui ora, con passione, stavano dando un nome. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo si intitola _Il rapporto tra sorelle è complicato_ e sarà pubblicato presto :)


	17. 16. Il rapporto tra sorelle è complicato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Lena e Kara hanno compiuto il passo che cambierà per sempre il loro rapporto. Mentre le due tentano di fare chiarezza, la loro operazione continua e si ritrovano a Central City per andare a parlare con il coroner del caso di Lionel Luthor.

 

 

 

«Chiudi gli occhi».

Kara aveva la tachicardia alta. La scrivania di Winn era vuota e così aveva direttamente bussato al suo ufficio, col cuore in gola. Sapevano di dover parlare di ciò che era successo e si erano date appuntamento alla Luthor Corp, e ci aveva messo un po' per avere il coraggio di bussare, e di aprire la porta quando le aveva detto di farlo, e ora che si trovava lì davanti a lei non le aveva dato il tempo di dire nulla, semplicemente le aveva ordinato di chiudere gli occhi. Così deglutì e perché avesse deciso di darle retta le sfuggiva, forse era il modo in cui la guardava o la voce accomodante e calda con cui glielo aveva detto, ma lo fece, chiuse gli occhi. La sentì arrivarle vicino; trangugiò ancora saliva e sentì un brivido percorrerle la pelle quando il suo respiro le batté su un labbro e poi la baciò, lentamente. Lena assaggiò il labbro superiore e poi l'altro e Kara non riuscì a fare a meno di schiudere le labbra, accoglierla, prima che si staccasse con delicatezza da lei. Era come se le avesse portato via l'aria.

«Adesso possiamo parlare», le sorrise con una strana espressione, intanto che riapriva gli occhi.

Kara capì: sapeva tanto di bacio ricordo. Il bacio prima di tornare alla realtà. Lena l'avrebbe rifiutata, accidenti; sentiva, lo aveva sentito eccome, che non voleva rifiutarla, ma quel bacio sapeva d'addio. Forse avrebbe dovuto allora cercare di riparare la situazione, perché l'ultima cosa che Kara voleva era rifiutarla, ma se Lena non era della stessa idea… Perché, alla fine, ci erano riuscite. Erano riuscite a rovinare tutto.

Era pur vero che la loro relazione era iniziata su quel treno la prima volta in cui si erano viste, ma baciarsi era il trampolino di lancio e ora sarebbe stato difficile fermarsi. Fermarsi prima che fosse troppo tardi. O forse era già troppo tardi…

«Emh, sì. P-Per quanto riguarda ieri… Non volevo», sussurrò Kara, «È-È successo tutto così, all'improvviso».

Lena alzò un sopracciglio. «Cosa?».

«Cosa _cosa_?».

« _Cosa_ non volevi?», alzò anche il mento, mostrando un sorriso malizioso. «La tua lingua dentro la mia bocca, mordermi un labbro, tirarlo, le tue mani sul mio sedere, stringerlo, sollevarmi e spingermi contro il muro. Sii più specifica, per favore».

Kara arrossì e spalancò la bocca. «Emh… tutto. Non volevo». Voleva o no rifiutarla? Kara non riusciva a interpretare i segnali.

«Davvero?».

«No».

«Bene», sorrise compiaciuta Lena, «Perché lo volevo anch'io». Le sfiorò la guancia destra e si avvicinò, Kara chiuse gli occhi e si toccarono, si baciarono, lasciandosi andare un attimo, riprendendosi di nuovo, e di nuovo, finché lei non decise di staccarsi piano e di guardarla negli occhi, mentre l'alitava ancora addosso, così totalmente presa da lei.

Non voleva rifiutarla. Kara sorrise non riuscendo a trattenere la gioia. «Quindi… lo facciamo?». Lena inarcò un sopracciglio e Kara avvampò di colpo, spalancando gli occhi. «Oddio, cos'ho detto!? No, non intendevo, cioè, non che mi dispiacere- no! _Mh_ », fece un rumore gutturale con la bocca e si morse il labbro inferiore, tirandosi indietro di un passo, «Intendevo-». Si guardò intorno nell'ufficio di Lena, in cerca di un aiuto qualsiasi, con palese imbarazzo.

«Lo so cosa intendevi». Rise divertita e l'attirò di nuovo a sé. Kara la baciò come se le mancasse l'aria, avvicinandola alla scrivania, per poi staccarsi di nuovo, così presto che Lena sospirò. «Non dobbiamo farlo», le disse quest'ultima con le lebbra sulle sue, scuotendo la testa, così allontanandosi e godendosi lo spettacolo degli occhi di Kara tanto azzurri e grandi, per lei.

Ma… «Non dobbiamo?», Kara la guardò con espressione confusa.

«No. Beh, è ovvio: siamo sorelle. Non in quel modo, ma…».

«Non lo siamo».

«No, per niente». Lena la spinse contro la sua scrivania e affondò la bocca contro la sua, al punto in cui Kara per poco non dovette mantenersi con i gomiti. «Scusa», si spostò, «Non so cosa mi sia preso».

«Davvero?».

«No».

Si sorrisero e scoppiarono a ridere, arrossendo, consce di essere ancora al punto di partenza e per niente sicure di ciò che avrebbero dovuto fare.

Non riuscivano a fare a meno di baciarsi, di volersi, ora che quel muro tra loro era caduto giù. L'immaginare di toccarla ancora le aveva fatto compagnia nei suoi sogni, quella notte dopo la partita. Riuscire a toccarla, dopo tanto tempo che lo aveva desiderato, era una sensazione indescrivibile per Kara. Le sue labbra, il suo sapore, il suo alito caldo e il calore della sua pelle l'avevano ammaliata. Era come aver trovato la sola cosa in tutto l'universo che la rendeva felice. Lena aveva questo potere?

Avevano rovinato tutto. O almeno per un po' lo avevano creduto…

 

MEGAN

«Tu hai… visto tutto, non è vero?», le aveva domandato al suo rientro in dormitorio, più tardi del previsto, dopo aver lasciato Lena andare via con Ferdinand dopo la partita, quella notte. Non si volevano lasciare. Non avevano parlato se non della partita e si erano baciate di nuovo, prima dell'arrivo della macchina, per paura che le scoprisse. Perché sapevano entrambe che non avrebbero dovuto farsi vedere e che era stato già abbastanza rischioso ciò che era accaduto in palestra, colte dal momento. La squadra di lacrosse e gli studenti della Sunrise vari che avevano assistito alla scena, avevano accolto le loro effusioni con un applauso, quella sera, tutti così eccitati di aver vinto che nessuno le aveva disturbate, né probabilmente avevano davvero fatto caso a chi lei baciasse: tutti sapevano che Lena Luthor e lei erano sorellastre. In ogni caso, era una fortuna che non uno di loro avesse contatti con la loro famiglia allargata.

Già in pigiama, Megan era seduta sul letto e leggeva, non abbandonando un solo attimo un sorrisetto divertito sul viso. «Era da tanto che non vedevo un episodio di Discovery Channel», aveva annuito, chiudendo il libro e fissando il suo visetto color pomodoro. «La riproduzione dei polpi».

«Oddio». Se possibile, Kara era diventata ancora più rossa e si era seduta sul suo letto lentamente come se le sue gambe, a un certo punto, non sarebbero più riuscite a reggerla. Infine, però, le aveva sorriso. «È andata. È fatta, è-è successo e i-io… oh, cielo», aveva preso fiato, «le ho toccato il sedere».

«Oh, l'ho notato».

«E mi è piaciuto».

«Grande conquista», aveva alzato un pugno in segno di complicità.

«Cosa credi che succederà, adesso, Megan? Cioè, è-è palesemente un errore quello che abbiamo fatto, ma- io la voglio. È assurdo, no?», aveva deglutito e cercava di guardarla negli occhi ma, di tanto in tanto, si fissava altrove, in un punto vuoto, incapace di trattenere l'emozione. «Non voglio passare il resto della mia vita a rimpiangere ciò che poteva essere e non è stato! Ma capisco che è pur sempre una situazione delicata e non so cosa ne pensa Lena, p-perché sì, certo, abbiamo parlato di una relazione che passerebbe inosservata alla nostra famiglia, ma quanto potrà tenere, e se veniamo scoperte? Se Lena non volesse mentire? E io? Io voglio mentire alla mia famiglia? Voglio mentire ad Alex?».

«Come al solito tendi a correre troppo, non esiste la mezza misura… Da un bacio casto sei passata alla pomiciata, è chiaro che adesso dalla pomiciata tu stia passando alla fase sul matrimonio. Calmati, Kara», scandì per bene, «vi siete baciate, non vi state per sposare», aveva scrollato le spalle, appoggiando la schiena contro il muro. «Per tutto il resto basta che ne discutiate tra voi. Perché non provate a vedere come la cosa vi fa sentire, va bene? Provate a stare insieme per un po', vedete come va, se funziona, poi potete pensare se parlarne alla vostra famiglia o meno. Sarebbe inutile farlo prima, credo».

«Le ho toccato il sedere…».

«Kara».

«L'ho fatto, Megan», aveva risposto con un sibilo soprappensiero, «Le ho stretto le natiche e l'ho sollevata da terra…». Si era girata con lentezza, guardandola con occhi sgranati. «E se Lena non volesse? Ho corso troppo? N-Non mi era mai successo di… di lasciarmi andare in quel modo».

«Credi che se non volesse, te lo avrebbe lasciato fare?».

«Era tutto così… bello»,

«Mi stavi ascoltando mentre ti davo consigli su ciò che mi avevi chiesto?».

«Ha un sedere… _sodo_ ».

«Niente», aveva sbuffato, «L'ho persa».

 

MIKE

Megan le aveva detto che Mike l'aveva cercata dopo la partita e che solo per caso non l'aveva scoperta durante il gesto affettuoso poco fraterno con Lena. Quando si era svegliata, la mattina successiva, aveva trovato sul suo cellulare un sacco di messaggi da parte sua in cui le faceva i complimenti, ripetendole quanto Selina Kyle fosse una tosta da sconfiggere, come magari lui avrebbe usato un approccio diverso ma che il suo modo di fare aveva comunque fatto vincere la squadra e di chiamarlo, di vederlo, di scrivergli, perlomeno. Aveva completamente ignorato il cellulare dopo essere tornata in camera quella notte. Lo aveva chiuso in un cassetto con l'ansia che Lena le scrivesse per dirle che era stato tutto un brutto errore. Perché avrebbe potuto farlo, dopo che la frenesia fosse passata, ragionando a mente lucida e lontana da lei. Poi si era semplicemente dimenticata di dove lo aveva nascosto. I messaggi di Mike erano davvero tantissimi, ma non era l'unico ad essersi fatto sentire: Alex le aveva chiesto com'era andata, Eliza le aveva fatto i complimenti per la vittoria non appena lo aveva saputo da Lillian che lo aveva saputo da Lena, sicuramente dopo essere tornata a casa; aveva ricevuto anche un messaggio da parte di Winn in cui le chiedeva a che ora fosse la partita e uno da James in cui le chiedeva i risultati. E Lena. Lena, sì, anche lei, come aveva immaginato, le aveva scritto.

_Non avevo mai visto niente del genere prima e sono sincera nel dire che non vedo l'ora di rifarlo. Anche la partita mi è piaciuta molto._

«Perché sei così rossa?».

La voce di Mike l'aveva fatta sussultare di colpo. Stava camminando col cellulare in mano fino alla mensa, dove aveva detto di incontrarla quella mattina, ma non aveva notato di essere arrivata davanti a lui.

«Sei ancora eccitata per la partita?», le aveva sorriso, invitandola a seguirlo su uno dei tavoli, dicendole di aver già preso la colazione per entrambi.

«Eccitata?! No, no, _mh_ , no. Stavo solo- _emh_ , rispondendo a Lena». Si era seduta davanti a lui, ancora intenta a guardare lo schermo e infine decidendo di inviarle un messaggio.

_Mi dispiace per quel_

No. Aveva cancellato.

_Scusa per il seder_

Aveva cancellato di nuovo.

_È stato forse un po' improvviso, non trovi?_

Cancellato.

_È stato bello anche per me._

Aveva grugnito, guance rossastre, cancellando di nuovo.

«Mangia, Kara, o la frittata si fredda».

«Sì…».

_Da me a L!_

_È stato bello, sì… Dobbiamo parlare!_

Infine, aveva inviato. Appena in tempo per sentirsi fare gli applausi dalle ragazze e dai ragazzi in mensa, con cori, fischi e qualche _grande Supergirl_ in ricordo della partita di ieri. Lei era arrossita ma, guardando Mike, il suo entusiasmo era scemato: lui sorrideva ma il suo sguardo era spento. Oh, non aveva certo voglia di stare appresso ai suoi capricci e aveva già deciso che se non gliene avesse parlato lui, lei non gli avrebbe chiesto il perché di quella faccia.

«Supergirl ormai è l'eroina, qui», aveva detto lui, ingoiando.

Va bene, non sarebbe riuscita a starsene zitta. «Sei geloso, per caso?».

Lui aveva abbozzato una risata, dando un'altra forchettata. «Geloso di te? Geloso di cosa?».

«Di Supergirl. Tu sei bravo, ma ho come la sensazione che tu creda che io sia più brava di te o qualcosa del genere e che sia geloso di questo… O di questo», si era guardata intorno verso gli studenti che, incrociando il suo sguardo con il loro, la salutavano e le facevano i complimenti.

«No».

«No?».

«No, Kara, andiamo! Abbiamo solo modi diversi di giocare».

«Okay», aveva dato un morso alla sua frittata, adocchiando lo sguardo di Mike palesemente poco convinto, come se ci fosse ancora qualcosa che gli desse fastidio.

«Okay? Sai cosa…?», aveva sbuffato, «Lascia perdere la partita, sei stata brava e nessuno lo mette in dubbio, sei proprio l'eroina della Sunrise, ma non volevo parlare di questo! Sì, di certo volevo farti i complimenti, come un po' tutti, ma è per quello che è successo dopo la partita».

« _Dopo?_ », Kara si era bloccata, spalancando gli occhi. «Quando tu- Quando tu non mi hai trovata, giusto? Me lo ha detto Megan, che tu-».

«Oh, dai, smettila di arrampicarti sugli specchi, Kara: Megan ti ha coperto. Lo so. Delle ragazze mi hanno detto tutto».

Kara aveva deglutito, cercando di calmarsi. Sì, anche se in parecchi avevano visto quel bacio, se così lo si poteva chiamare, non aveva temuto così tanto fino a quel momento perché nessuno di loro aveva contatti con la sua famiglia, ma era stata un'ingenua a pensare che la cosa sarebbe finita lì: Mike, però, lo conoscevano tutti. Aveva cercato di sorridergli, era inutile mentirgli arrivati a quel punto, tanto valeva cercare di salvare l'irreparabile: «Mike, non puoi capire».

«No, io capisco eccome».

«No, è successo tutto così all'improvviso, cioè, non metto in dubbio che fra noi ci sia stata subito una certa alchimia, sarebbe sciocco negarlo, ma ci sono un sacco di _attenuanti_ , diciamo, e tu, ti prego, non devi farne parola con nessuno».

«Parola con nessuno? E perché mai?», aveva riso all'improvviso, «È una cosa sexy».

Kara si era fermata, non capendo. «Se-Sexy come-».

«Due ragazze che si baciano! E poi eri presa dalla partita, dai, ci sta! Me la immagino la scena», non era riuscito a togliersi un sorrisetto meravigliato dalla faccia. «Non me lo aspettavo, sinceramente… Ma _ehi_ , cosa c'è di male? Tutta esperienza, no? Io lo accetto».

«Sei contento che io abbia baciato qualcun altro?». Lo conosceva bene e lo immaginava nero di gelosia.

«Non qualcun altro: una ragazza», aveva replicato, «E non sono contento, magari sorpreso, ma devi fare le tue esperienze… Mi fa arrabbiare che tu non me lo abbia detto! Chi era? Una delle tue classi? Non me lo hanno saputo dire, accidenti, un sacco di gente e nessuno ha riconosciuto la moretta».

Kara aveva fatto subito un sospiro di sollievo. Ora aveva capito: aveva coperto Lena quando l'aveva spinta contro il muro. Non poteva credere che la sua esuberanza l'aveva portata a salvarsi da quella situazione. «N-Non la conosci».

Lui aveva annuito, finendo la seconda frittata e poi le aveva sorriso di nuovo, entusiasta. «Un amico mi ha riferito che è normale tra ragazze… una specie di fase, prima o poi, un po' tutte la provano. Attizza, uh? A me di certo non dispiace».

Se n'era andata poco dopo, non sapendo in che modo replicare. Una fase? Pensava che un giorno sarebbe tornata da lui dopo aver sperimentato con una ragazza? Perché Mike doveva sempre rovinare tutto?

 

LILLIAN ED ELIZA

La notte dopo la partita, Lena era tornata a casa con il cuore che batteva così forte da sentirlo in gola, come un tamburo. Quello era stato oltre le sue aspettative. Oltre qualsiasi cosa. Se chiudeva gli occhi, era ancora capace di sentire il respiro di Kara su di lei, le sue labbra, la sua lingua contro la propria. Le sue mani nelle natiche. Le aveva davvero non solo toccato il sedere, ma l'aveva stretto tanto forte da sollevarla e no, di certo non se lo aspettava. Si sentiva un po' frastornata in quel momento, e felice. Ripensandoci, Kara si era davvero lasciata andare, probabilmente complice l'euforia dopo partita. Era stata così brava, era andata a cercarla e, una volta che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, sapeva che sarebbe successo. Arrivate a quel punto, Lena pensava che era già tanto se era riuscita a separarsi da lei per tornare a casa. Aveva preso il cellulare dalla sua borsa, intanto che posava le chiavi su un mobiletto nell'ingresso dopo aver aperto la porta. Avendo scoperto che non c'erano messaggi da parte sua, aveva deciso di inviargliene uno lei, sorridendo con malizia.

_Da Me a Vaniglia_

_Non avevo mai visto niente del genere prima e sono sincera nel dire che non vedo l'ora di rifarlo. Anche la partita mi è piaciuta molto._

Aveva sorriso di nuovo con soddisfazione, prima di inviare.

«Lena!». Nel buio e nel silenzio interrotto solo dal battere del suo cuore, la ragazza per poco non era saltata sul posto nel sentire la voce di sua madre. «La partita si è protesa fino a tardi? Ti aspettavamo prima per cena».

«Ceno sempre da sola».

«Oggi siamo tornate prima dalla Luthor Corp. Allora, com'è andata?».

« _Cosa_?». Il suo cuore aveva preso la rincorsa e aveva cominciato a battere ancora più violentemente, mentre sentiva il suo viso farsi caldo. Ma sapeva di dover star calma: lei non poteva saperlo…

«La partita, non è ovvio? Ci sei andata oppure no?», si era appoggiata contro un mobiletto e aveva iniziato a squadrarla, a braccia a conserte.

«Ah, sì… sì, certo», l'aveva sorpassata, dopo aver aver appeso la giacca nell'appendiabiti, entrando in cucina. Ai suoi passi, la luce si era accesa da sola e Lillian l'aveva seguita. «La squadra di Kara ha vinto. Ferdinand dorme nella dependance questa notte, mi ha pregato di dirtelo».

«Passi Ferdinand: voglio sapere di Kara. Ha vinto? Hanno festeggiato?».

Lena aveva ingigantito gli occhi, versandosi da bere. «Oh, sì, ha festeggiato. Hanno tutti festeggiato». Aveva immaginato che una vittoria simile, per Lillian, era un po' come quando lei e Lex tornavano a casa con i trofei di scacchi: portava prestigio alla famiglia, ora che Kara ne faceva parte.

«Bene, ne sono felice. Ne sono felice», aveva ripetuto, annuendo con lentezza. «E sono felice, naturalmente, che tu le sia così vicina…».

«Come?», si era appoggiata al bancone della penisola, sorseggiando dal suo bicchiere. «Non starai per-».

«Oh no, no, sono sciocchezze, Lena, andiamo. Facevo solo la madre preoccupata; temevo che ti attaccassi a Kara con eccessiva morbosità… Ma che siate amiche va bene», aveva annuito, «Va benissimo, per questo dicevo che sono felice che tu le sia vicina».

Per un attimo, Lena aveva pensato che volesse ancora ripeterle quanto con Kara non avrebbe dovuto comportarsi come con le sue _amichette_ , come le aveva chiamate quella volta. Fortunatamente, tuttavia, sembrava essere riuscita a convincersi del contrario o sarebbe stato un problema se avesse immaginato che tra lei e la sorellastra ci fosse del tenero.

«È una ragazza così sfortunata, Lena».

«Cosa?».

«Sfortunata. Per questo mi sta bene che tu e lei siate diventate amiche». Alla sua espressione confusa, Lillian precisò: «Oh, suvvia, dubito che tu non lo sappia, no?».

«Ti riferisci…?».

«Ma adesso ha noi, giusto? Siamo noi la sua famiglia; non le sei solo amica, sei sua sorella ora e ti pregherei di restarle accanto».

Lena l'aveva guardata con attenzione: doveva aver bevuto. Non lo faceva più così spesso, eppure le guance rossastre, il fatto che fosse da sola al buio in giro per casa, i suoi occhi lucidi… Rassegnata, aveva pensato che ogni tanto sua madre non riusciva a non ricascarci.

Avevano sentito dei passi e si erano zittite, aspettando l'arrivo di Eliza. Stretta nella sua vestaglia e ciabatte ai piedi, la donna era passata dal soggiorno in cucina, adocchiando le due intanto che tratteneva uno sbadiglio. «Sei tornata adesso, Lena?», le aveva stretto un braccio in un gesto d'affetto, avvicinandosi per bere anche lei dell'acqua.

«Lena ha portato buone notizie, tesoro: Kara ha vinto».

«La sua squadra», l'aveva corretta, lasciando il bicchiere sul bancone e non togliendole da dosso mezzo sguardo, «Hanno vinto tutte insieme».

«Sì, naturalmente. Ma Kara ne è la capitano, giusto?».

Dava prestigio alla famiglia: aveva ripetuto Lena per sé, a mente.

«Che notizia meravigliosa! Le manderò un messaggio, ormai è tardi per chiamarla».

Aveva bevuto ed era sparita di nuovo verso il soggiorno e Lillian aveva avanzato per raggiungerla, fermata solo un attimo verso Lena, per dirle con un sorriso: «Non sarai abituata a sentirtelo dire, ma… siamo fiere delle nostre figlie».

Sorelle, figlie. Lena si era appoggiata di nuovo al bancone, pensando a quanto le cose stessero davvero per complicarsi.

La mattina dopo, incrociandosi prima di uscire di casa, Eliza si era premurata di riferirle l'ultima trovata:

«Devi liberarti una di queste sere».

«Oh… va bene. Perché?».

«Tua madre ha avuto un'idea brillante: festeggeremo anche noi la vittoria di Kara andando a cena tutte insieme! Una cosa da famiglia, sai», le aveva sorriso con orgoglio. «Sono felice di come lei tenga al nostro rapporto. Detto tra noi: ci sta seriamente provando e sappiamo che Lex non verrà, dovremo cercare di far funzionare la cosa tra noi, al momento», aveva sospirato, per poi sorriderle. «Siamo entrambe molto orgogliose di voi che siete tanto unite. Sarete delle sorelle magnifiche».

_Non possiamo farlo_

Lo aveva scritto per messaggio, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di inviarlo a Kara. Erano in macchina e, anche se bisbigliavano, Lena riusciva a sentire chiaramente Eliza e Lillian che discutevano per scegliere il locale in cui vedersi per festeggiare.

Non potevano farlo. Avevano rovinato tutto.

 

Winn bussò alla porta e le due si lasciarono andare di scatto, sistemandosi ciò che indossavano, Kara i suoi occhiali, Lena il suo rossetto e, alzando lo sguardo, togliendolo con un fazzolettino dalle labbra di Kara, che arrossì violentemente.

«Ne hai ancora», bisbigliò.

«L-Lo tolgo io», decisa e imbarazzata le prese il fazzoletto, voltandosi di spalle alla porta, mentre Lena chiedeva al suo assistente di entrare.

«Signorina Luthor. Kara», enunciò felice, con l'altra ancora di spalle, «È arrivato questo per voi, o meglio, in realtà è per la signorina Luthor, ma siete indicate entrambe e… Sì, sua madre non doveva sapere che Kara si sarebbe trovata qui, immagino». Le porse una busta chiusa con stampati i loro nomi e l'aprì subito, avvicinata da Kara. Winn le lanciò immediatamente un'occhiata e si toccò il lato destro del labbro inferiore. «Sei sporca. Qui». Rise vedendola agitata per ripulirsi.

Dalla busta, Lena tirò fuori un foglietto plastificato rosso e blu, i colori della squadra di Kara, guardando con stupita sorpresa le scritte colorate e, di sfondo, la giocatrice di lacrosse anonima che lanciava in porta la palla. «Hanno deciso la data: tra due giorni», guardò Kara, che annuì, sistemandosi di nuovo gli occhiali.

Winn uscì dall'ufficio e le due stettero in silenzio, fissando il cartellino.

«Perché l'invito?», chiese Kara all'improvviso. «Ci saremo solo noi, anche Alex ha impegni».

«Cerco di smettere di provare a capirla da quando ha detto di essere fiera di me», ammise, scrollando le spalle.

«Beh, ci darà il tempo di andare da Barry, domani. La nostra missione ha la priorità».

Lena rispose con un sorriso, avvicinandosi. «Mi dispiace per il rossetto».

«Davvero?», trattenne una risata, mordendosi un labbro. Quel loro giochetto stava durando un po' troppo.

«No, ma… dovrebbe». La squadrò e si distanziò dopo aver sospirato. «Non so quello che dovremo fare, Kara, ma è ovvio che dovremo iniziare col prendere una ferma decisione, in merito. Loro si aspettano che siamo unite, sì, ma-».

«Come sorelle», finì per lei, per poi sbuffare. Strinse i pugni con decisione e la guardò, annuendo brevemente. Doveva farlo. «Ascolta, ci siamo già passate e non ha funzionato… Non so come sia successo ma sento che era così che doveva andare tra noi e che doveva andare fin dall'inizio. Non voglio passare il resto della mia vita a rimpiangere… noi. Questo bizzarro rapporto tra sorelle è complicato: non lo siamo ed è evidente che non lo saremo mai, ma forse, forse possiamo essere qualcos'altro… Possiamo tentare, darci un'occasione», dalle sue labbra si formò un piccolo sorriso, «Ve-Vediamo cosa succede, okay? Vorrei davvero capire se siamo fatte per stare insieme oppure se è solo qualcosa di passeggero. Non è che dobbiamo sposarci domani, dopotutto». Ricordò le parole di Megan e mai si sentì così grata dei suoi preziosi consigli.

Lena la fissò a lungo prima di sorridere anche lei e così annuire. «E sia», le si avvicinò, guardandola dall'alto al basso per via dei tacchi ai piedi. Si accostò, sembrava volerla baciare e Kara si spinse verso di lei, ma le scivolò prima che potesse davvero toccarla. Si allontanò mostrandole un divertito sorriso.

«Questa si chiama tentazione, signorina Luthor».

«Credimi, se volessi tentarti, te ne accorgeresti», sussurrò facendole l'occhiolino, mettendo mano alla maniglia della porta, per poi voltarsi. «E sposarci non sarebbe una cattiva idea».

« _Come_?».

«Avremo già pronta la lista degli invitati. Cosa ne pensi? Giusto magari qualche accortezza…».

Kara rise e Lena scosse la testa, mantenendo un sorriso.

 

Il diretto per Central City era in ritardo, come suo solito. Sarebbe stato meglio fare scalo, aveva suggerito Eliza quando le dissero che andavano a trovare un amico, o prendere l'elicottero come nell'idea di Lillian, ma infine ci riuscirono. Nonostante la metro fosse quasi piena di gente, si erano tenute la mano per cercare due posti vicini e poi non si erano più lasciate andare. Per l'intero viaggio, Kara non aveva fatto altro che parlare della partita e poi delle lezioni che, a detta sua, stavano diventando troppo difficili perché richiedevano la sua massima attenzione in aula, mentre Lena annuiva e sorrideva, fissando la sua mano destra stretta a quella sinistra di Kara, ripensando a quanto detto da sua madre. C'era qualcosa di strano, che non la convinceva. Inizialmente pensava fosse preoccupata per lei perché non voleva che rischiassero di rovinare i rapporti familiari, ma non ne era più tanto certa; nella loro ultima discussione, dopo la partita, sembrava che la sua preoccupazione fosse rivolta a un altro aspetto. Era abbastanza scontato che Lillian sapesse cos'era successo alla famiglia di Kara, ma non si interessava mai fino a quel punto a niente, a meno che non fosse per qualcosa di personale o per qualcosa che le tornava utile. Qual era delle due?

Kara le sorrise e lei ricambiò, ma si stette zitta. Aveva deciso di essere sincera con lei, ma quello… quello era un pensiero pericoloso, tale che poteva rovinare ogni equilibrio della loro vita familiare, oltre che non dirglielo significava proteggere lei da Lillian.

«Siamo quasi arrivate», Kara le carezzò la mano che aveva intrecciata a lei poggiandole sopra l'altra mano. «Andrà bene. Magari il coroner si è trasferito a Central City per altre ragioni slegate a tuo padre. Ma se così non fosse, ne verremo a capo».

Lena la guardò e così si avvicinò, rubandole un bacio.

«Questo per cos'era?», la guardò negli occhi, le sue guance si imporporarono.

«Perché sei tu».

Kara arrossì e, con un sorriso lievemente imbarazzato, era quasi tentata di ricambiare, quando la femminile voce meccanica fece sapere ai passeggeri di stare seduti composti per l'arrivo a Central City. Quando uscirono litigarono per chi doveva portare lo zaino con il necessario di entrambe; Barry Allen le aspettava fuori, mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni stretti, giacchetta rossa aperta con la maniche arrotolate, cappellino con la visiera tirata in avanti: appena Kara lo vide, davanti alla porta, tirò via lo zaino dalle mani di Lena e scansò i passeggeri prima di lei, correndogli incontro. Gli arrivò addosso e lui la chiuse in un abbraccio. A Lena diede la mano e poi si abbracciarono con meno confidenza, camminando nella folla per le scale mobili e per uscire dalla stazione.

«Come vi sembra Central City?», chiese loro una volta in macchina.

«Fa incredibilmente caldo», rispose Lena, sbottandosi la camicetta scura. Notò che Kara le sorrise attraverso lo specchietto per poi spalancare gli occhi, diventare paonazza e guardare altrove. Doveva aver notato in un secondo tempo che la stava guardando mentre si sbottonava, pensò Lena, alzando gli occhi.

«Sì, oggi è una giornata molto calda, in effetti», annuì lui.

Parlarono del più e del meno che arrivarono. Lena notò solo in quel momento, mentre Barry spegneva l'auto, di una sirena adagiata vicino al cambio manuale: non sapeva che il padre affidatario del ragazzo fosse un poliziotto. Quando entrarono, già nell'ingresso Joe colse Kara in un caloroso abbraccio, come due vecchi amici che non si vedevano da tempo. Dopo la salutò anche Iris.

«Signorina Luthor», l'uomo, alto e vestito in giacca e cravatta, le porse una mano e lei gliela strinse imbracciando uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori.

«Lena. Possiamo darci del tu».

Allora lui rise, abbracciandola d'improvviso, tanto che fece una faccia sorpresa e i tre, dietro di loro, risero di rimando. «Da noi è così che si fa».

Era incredibile come Lena, che era loro coetanea, veniva subito trattata come una pari dagli adulti. Portamento, abbigliamento, modo di parlare e trattare o semplice conto in banca? Lena aveva spesso a che fare con gli adulti, forse molto più che con ragazzi della sua età, ma era il tipo di vita che conduceva ad averla portata a crescere in fretta. Per un attimo, Kara si domandò se non si fosse mai sentita esageratamente più matura ad avere a che fare con lei.

Si prepararono per pranzo e Joe si vantò di ogni piatto portato a tavola. A confermare la sua analisi, quando l'uomo portò da bere chiese a Lena se voleva favorire e solo dopo, per correttezza, lo chiese anche a lei. Quando vide Barry e Iris gettarsi da bere li ammonì immediatamente di non esagerare. Dopo pranzo, i ragazzi salirono al piano superiore per sistemare le brande per la notte, svuotando lo zaino con la loro roba. Kara si era portata dietro il cuscino che ci era stato spinto dentro con forza.

Iris chiese a Barry in privato se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava e non che avrebbero voluto escluderla, ma capirono di dover stare più attente a cosa facevano se non volevano essere scoperte le loro indagini private. Iris aveva capito subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava, quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo un poliziotto?

Fortunatamente la ragazza aveva altri programmi per la serata e si scusò di doverli lasciare soli, così i tre uscirono dicendo a Joe che Barry avrebbe mostrato alle ragazze un po' di Central City.

Trovarono la casa subito e si fermarono a guardarla: carina, dalle tinte calde, con le tende alle finestre e i fiori sul davanzale. Erano le sei e mezza del pomeriggio; si erano assicurati di scegliere un orario accessibile in modo da trovare il vecchio coroner a casa, ma nel caso non ci sarebbe stato, avevano un piano d'emergenza. Lo stesso che avrebbero comunque eseguito in sua presenza, perché non erano certi di cosa avrebbero trovato e non se ne sarebbero andati senza risposte. Kara e Barry silenziarono i loro cellulari, si scambiarono un gesto d'intesa e poi alzarono lo sguardo a Lena, che ancora fissava la casa. Era il momento.

Mentre la ragazza suonava il campanello, gli altri due restavano in attesa dietro un cespuglio, guardando verso la porta.

«Sei in tempo a lasciar perdere», sussurrò Kara al ragazzo dietro di lei.

«Il piano è mio», rimbeccò.

«Ma se dovesse andare male, cosa accadrebbe alla tua carriera?».

Lui ci mise un po' a rispondere. «Vediamo di non essere beccati, va bene?».

Dopo qualche minuto, finalmente la porta si aprì, mostrando un vecchio signore coi capelli bianchi, le occhiaie e gli occhiali da lettura tenuti appesi con la cordicella sul collo. Squadrò Lena per un po' prima di proferire parola con un colpo di tosse. «So perché è venuta qui. Si accomodi». Lui la fece passare e poi chiuse la porta.

Sapeva chi era e cosa era venuta a fare. Se ci fossero stati ancora dei dubbi sull'incidente di suo padre, il viso dell'uomo e come l'aveva accolta a casa sua erano già una prova che qualcosa non tornava. Lena si lasciò guidare nel corridoio che odorava di polvere e tabacco, osservando le vecchie foto in bianco e nero, o in osso di seppia, antiche, che abbellivano le pareti grigie, i manufatti sui mobiletti, soprammobili che sembravano custodire una storia. Tenne aperte le orecchie per captare la presenza di qualcun altro in quella casa.

_Sembra sia solo._

Scrisse velocemente e inviò, nascondendo il cellulare nella borsetta quando lui, entrando verso il soggiorno, si voltò verso di lei.

«Posso prepararle del tè, signorina Luthor? Desidera qualcosa in particolare?», domandò tormentandosi le mani, gesto che serviva a dissimulare tensione e Lena non se lo fece sfuggire.

«No, la ringrazio. Prenderò magari un bicchiere d'acqua».

Lui la invitò a sedersi su un legnoso e vecchio divano e sparì verso quella che Lena immaginava doveva essere la cucina.

_Da Me a Vaniglia_

_È sicuramente solo, ma è accondiscendente, potrebbe non servire il vostro intervento. Restate nascosti!_

_Da Vaniglia a Me_

_Siamo già in casa… Ops!_

Spalancò gli occhi. « _Cosa…?_ ». Si morse un labbro, vedendo rientrare l'uomo e porgerle un bicchiere d'acqua. Le chiese subito se qualcosa non andasse, vedendola rimettere il cellulare in borsetta, appoggiata sulle ginocchia, e lei non si trattenne di spostare i suoi occhi verso l'alto per poi forzare un sorriso. «Tutto bene, signor Morgan. Lei mi aspettava?».

«Non aspettavo lei, ma aspettavo qualcuno. Prima o poi qualcuno sarebbe venuto a chiedermi di suo padre, signorina». Si sedette sulla poltrona davanti lentamente, attento a non fare peso sulle ginocchia.

«Ci ho messo un po' a trovarla».

«Immagino di sì…», annuì. «E mi duole che lei abbia fatto tanta strada… per niente».

L'espressione sul volto della ragazza cambiò, sorpresa. «Come? Cosa intende?». I suoi occhi vitrei studiavano l'anziano, ma lui non pareva mentire e in fondo non sembrava neppure qualcuno pronto a farlo.

«Non ho fatto io l'autopsia sul corpo di Lionel Luthor, signorina. Dovevo, era il mio incarico, ma appena mi era stato detto che era finito il lavaggio e sono andato, non mi hanno fatto avvicinare».

Lena deglutì. L'infermiere sostituito, il coroner sostituito. Qualcuno sembrava essersi occupato scrupolosamente di tutto. «Eppure lei ha firmato il rapporto, signor Morgan».

«L'ho firmato, certo. E mi sarei anche potuto opporre, ma quando arriva il corpo di un Luthor, ti dicono di farti da parte e sei a un passo dalla pensione…», sembrò dispiaciuto, abbassando i suoi occhi e passandosi una mano sulla fronte.

«Capisco», emise allora lei, comprensiva.

«Avevo a malapena dato un'occhiata al corpo prima del lavaggio».

«Non saprebbe illuminarmi sulla causa del decesso?».

L'anziano si grattò il mento coperto da barba, pensando bene a cosa dire. «Arresto cardiaco, signorina. Senza dubbi c'è stato un arresto cardiaco, come anche precisato nel rapporto».

«Ma?».

«Non sono certo della natura dello stesso… E non mi fraintenda, durante la mia carriera di arresti cardiaci ne ho visti, ma lui era particolarmente strano; al livor, il corpo di suo padre presentava congestioni sanguigne piuttosto estese, come non ne avevo mai visto… come se-», si bloccò, guardandola, «come se qualcosa glielo avesse indotto. Ma non voglio dire che lo sia stato e senza averlo aperto… Mi ha capito».

Lena abbassò lo sguardo, deglutendo, cercando di restare professionale. «Posso chiederle chi ha condotto il tutto, con chi ha parlato, o…?».

Lui la guardò aggrottando le folte sopracciglia, scrollando le spalle appena come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. «La moglie del defunto, signorina Luthor: è stata sua madre Lillian a fare entrare un gruppo di specialisti che hanno pensato a tutto».

Lena socchiuse gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, incapace di non pensare che ci fosse sempre stata lei dietro a tutto, fin dal principio.

«Ehi, Kara, vieni qui», bisbigliò Barry, tenendo ben d'occhio il pappagallo nella sua gabbietta che ronfava con la testa chinata da un lato.

Erano riusciti subito ad arrampicarsi per un cornicione e ad entrare da una finestra del bagno lasciata socchiusa. Attenti a non provocare il minimo rumore, trattenendo un sonaglio appeso alla porta del bagno e fatto scattare aprendo la porta, i due avevano studiato velocemente il piano superiore in cui si trovavano e si erano decisi ad entrare in uno studio. Era pieno di scartoffie ovunque si posasse il loro sguardo, intuendo che, per loro fortuna, il vecchio signor Morgan era un accumulatore seriale che in quegli anni aveva amato portarsi il lavoro a casa. Disgraziatamente, l'altra faccia della medaglia imponeva un tempo eccessivamente lungo per cercare qualcosa legato alla morte di Lionel Luthor là in mezzo, tempo che non avevano. Senza contare che non avevano fatto i conti con una guardia inaspettata: un pappagallino colorato che dormiva ma che, a ogni loro passo, muoveva una piuma. Si si fosse svegliato erano guai.

«Qui sembrano esserci catalogati i suoi lavori per quel periodo, ma…». Si guardarono e Kara diede una veloce occhiata al pappagallo prima di sfogliare anche lei, velocemente.

«Non c'è nessun Luthor».

«No», confermò Barry, guardando anche lui in direzione del pappagallo. «Forse ha spostato altrove quel caso. Controllo in giro».

Si allontanò piano in modo da non far scricchiolare il pavimento di legno, mentre Kara continuava a leggere quei fascicoli. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e provò ad attirare l'attenzione del ragazzo. «Ehi! Sst! Barry». Lui cercò subito di tornare indietro. «Guarda! C'è qualcosa». Si guardarono di nuovo e lui scattò una foto.

«Mi spiace che lo debba sapere da me, signorina», bisbigliò il vecchio coroner con voce impastata, tormentando ancora le mani. «Sono certo che non sia facile da apprendere».

«Non quanto immagina», disse d'un fiato, fermandosi quando udì dei colpi provenire dal piano di sopra. Si ghiacciò ma l'uomo era rimasto fermo, soprappensiero, fissava un punto vuoto. Un altro colpo e una voce stridula che lei sbiancò. «Emh, si è fatto tardi, signor Morgan. La ringrazio per il tempo che mi ha concesso e mi scuso se l'ho disturbata». Si alzò con fretta e, nel gesto di rimettersi la borsetta in spalla, toccò il cellulare, ma quando si accese non vi era alcun messaggio da parte di Kara. Si chiese cosa stessero combinando: sentiva ancora una roca voce provenire dal piano di sopra.

Il signore l'accompagnò per il corridoio. Un'altra vocetta stridula e si voltò, così Lena si sforzò per intrattenerlo.

«Signor Morgan! Signor Morgan, senta». Si assicurò che si fu girato per scrivere velocemente su un biglietto e porgerglielo. «Se pensa che le verrà in mente qualcos'altro, può cercarmi qui». Lo vide voltarsi ancora e così lo scostò con una mano su un braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi. «C'è il recapito del mio ufficio. Nel caso non fossi disponibile, può parlare con il mio assistente».

Lui prese il foglietto, ma era palesemente distratto. «Mi sembra di aver sentito la mia pappagallina, Janice…».

«Naturalmente sarebbe un piacere per me parlare di nuovo con lei, signor Morgan».

«Sì, sì, ma Janice…».

Lena aprì la porta e lui la seguì, finché la pappagallina non si fece sentire più forte e non riuscì più a trattenerlo. Salì le scale cigolanti e vide il sonaglio davanti alla porta del bagno in movimento, intanto che l'animale, dalla porta accanto, che era aperta, ancora gridava.

« _Flash! Il flash!_ », tuonò la pappagallina e quando lo vide spalancò le ali come per richiamare il suo padrone. « _Flaaash! C'era flash!_ ».

«Il flash», brontolò Kara, «Ci pensi? Tutti i bisbigli e il cercare di non fare rumore, e poi il flash del tuo cellulare sveglia il pappagallo».

«Sbrigati a scendere, ci pensiamo dopo».

Quando l'anziano si affacciò alla finestra del bagno, trovò i due appesi alla parete di casa sua con un pronto sorriso. Il neo detective Joe West non si fece attendere troppo. I tre aspettavano la sua macchina davanti alla porta di casa Morgan, con l'uomo al loro fianco. Fortunatamente decise di non denunciarli, ma il padre affidatario di Barry non sembrò dello stesso avviso. Mantenne l'aria seriosa per tutto il tempo, alla guida. Temevano che se avesse chiesto loro cosa era saltato in testa, non sarebbero riusciti a raccontargli più del nel necessario e che avrebbe tentato di farli tornare sui loro passi.

«Ho convinto io Kara e Barry ad entrare in quella casa, questo pomeriggio».

Avevano pranzato con qualcosa di veloce e Lena era scesa al piano inferiore per parlare con Joe. Prima che si facesse idee sbagliate, sarebbe stato meglio confidarsi con lui con ciò che poteva raccontare. Lui la guardò con la coda dell'occhio e poi spense la tv, passandosi una mano sulla nuca. Le fece segno di accomodarsi al suo fianco, sul divano.

«Cosa sta succedendo?», le chiese immediatamente. «Non ho fatto domande, ma sapevo che c'era qualcosa che non andava… Non equivocare, sono contento che tu e Kara siate qui, ma ho come la sensazione che non fosse solo per venirci a trovare».

«Mi dispiace», sorrise debolmente, «È colpa mia. Il signor Morgan era il coroner che si era occupato del caso di mio padre e la sua è stata… una morte poco chiara», deglutì, «Volevo risposte, ma non ero certa che fosse pronto a raccontarle, così li ho convinti ad aiutarmi».

«Quello che hanno fatto è reato», si passò una mano sul viso, «È stata una fortuna che abbia deciso di non denunciare». La guardò. Lei doveva pensare che la discussione fosse finita perché stava per alzarsi, così prese voce di nuovo: «Conoscevo il signor Luthor solo di fama, quando era in vita non ero ancora detective. Lo descrivevano come un uomo distaccato, preso dagli affari, un po' sulle sue… Mi spiace molto per quello che gli è successo. Anni fa stavo per perdere mia moglie, la mia _ex_ moglie», si corresse con un sorriso, scuotendo la testa, «Non ci si fa mai l'abitudine! Lei si era ammalata ed era molto grave e sì, la situazione è diversa, tuo padre stava bene prima di morire, ma sai, nemmeno Iris ed io eravamo pronti a perderla. O il piccolo Wally, l'altro mio figlio», estrasse un altro sorriso, «Lui sta con lei, ha la custodia condivisa… Sono cose che ti cambiano, Lena». Era la prima volta che riuscì a dire il suo nome e lei si sentì colpita, come se nominarla fosse un improvviso gesto d'affetto. «Ti cambiano dentro», si toccò il petto. «E non sei più lo stesso. Invece di unirci, questo cambiamento ci ha diviso. Devi sentirlo, comprenderlo. A te come ha cambiato?».

Passo duro ed espressione stanca, poco più tardi Lena salì le scale e si affacciò in camera di Iris, dov'erano disposte le loro brande. La ragazza leggeva con una lucetta accanto, sdraiata sul suo letto, e appena la vide sorrise, dicendole a bassa voce che Kara era con Barry a chiacchierare sul balcone. La finestra era aperta per uno spiffero e si sentivano le loro risate.

«Va bene», la sentì dire, «Stiamo sperimentando, siamo ancora ufficialmente sorelle ma d'altra parte…», lasciò la frase a mezz'aria e Barry intervenne:

«È la vostra vita, Kara! È giusto che vi diate la possibilità di stare insieme, nessuno lo condannerebbe».

Lena arrossì e guardò l'altra, che scrollò le spalle.

«Non lo sanno», bisbigliò. «Barry non sa che si sente e va bene così». Poi le mostrò il pollice in segno di vittoria.

Dormirono vicine, quella notte. Schiena contro schiena, Lena infine si girò, con delicatezza, e provò ad appoggiarsi a lei, passandole un braccio addosso. Pochi attimi e Kara, forse d'istinto, le passò il suo braccio sopra.

Come l'aveva cambiata? Si era sentita così persa dopo aver scoperto che era il suo padre biologico e che era andato per sempre. Aveva passato anni a cercare di capire chi era per poi rendersi conto che non era altri che una Luthor. Si era sentita presa in giro, forse. Delusa, abbandonata, sofferente. Le mancava lui o un senso d'appartenenza? Come l'aveva cambiata la sua morte? Si strinse ancora più forte.

Lillian. Lei aveva nascosto l'omicidio, lei non voleva che si sapesse che era la vera figlia di suo padre, lei l'aveva cresciuta con freddezza come a volerle far pagare di esserlo. L'aveva mai voluta? E cosa voleva da Kara? Oh… Quel brutto pensiero era ancora lì nella sua testa. Lillian Luthor era capace di tutto.

Si agitò tanto da tremare e Kara se ne accorse, svegliandosi e sbadigliando. Si girò, pronta per guardarla in viso attraverso la fioca luce che filtrava dalla finestra. «Non riesci a dormire?».

«È stata Lillian, Kara». Non erano ancora riuscite a parlarne e l'altra spalancò gli occhi, faticando a crederci. «Lei ha pagato degli specialisti che facessero l'autopsia e ha fatto firmare al signor Morgan il rapporto».

«Adesso capisco perché non abbiamo trovato nulla su Lionel. Ma abbiamo trovato altro», sussurrò, «Chi ha pagato il suo trasferimento con pensionamento anticipato di due mesi».

«Mia madre?».

«No. Il senatore Gand».

Come in un film, tutto a quel punto parve più chiaro e non solo un brutto sfocato pensiero nella sua testa. Sua madre e Rhea Gand che parlavano alla mostra con strani sguardi dove sembravano capirsi solo loro, l'interesse di Lillian per Kara, e un improvviso mal di pancia la scombussolò dentro.

«Stai bene? Non ti preoccupare, andrò io a parlare col senatore Gand… Sono certa che la madre di Mike non vedrà l'ora di vedermi», accennò una risata ma Lena non riuscì a ricambiare.

«Per il momento fermiamoci, va bene? Voglio schiarirmi le idee, prima di continuare».

Kara fu costretta a dirle che accettava e si scambiarono un bacio, guardandosi negli occhi, ormai abituati al buio.

Lena odiava non poterle dire la verità, soprattutto adesso, ma se ciò che aveva immaginato era vero cambiava completamente le carte in tavola. Era come un brutto risveglio.

La mattina successiva andarono a farsi una passeggiata per Central City tutti e quattro insieme, riuscendo da lontano ad ammirare l'enorme stabile degli Star Labs. Poi pranzarono a casa e Joe ricevette una telefonata dalla sua ex moglie in cui gli diceva di aver inviato da lui Wally prima del previsto e così, meno di un'ora, e lui era piombato in casa con valigia e buon umore. Lena lesse sulla faccia di Joe cosa avesse significato per lui quel cambiamento di cui parlava, mentre spegneva il telefono e raccontava a loro la notizia. E si vedeva che in fondo, da qualche parte, amava ancora la madre dei suoi figli ma che le cose erano troppo complicate per stare insieme. C'era sempre qualcosa di troppo complicato. Guardò Kara che sorrideva parlando con Barry e arrossì involontariamente.

«Oh, oh, _uh_ », il liceale attirò la sua attenzione, sorridendo da orecchia a orecchia. «Credo che la signorina Luthor mi abbia appena colpito al cuore», si toccò il petto con entrambe le mani.

«Sì, e non sai quanto ti sbagli», rise Iris, scompigliando le treccine sulla testa del fratellino.

 

Tornarono a National City appena qualche ora prima della cena che loro madri avevano organizzato per la vittoria della squadra di Kara a lacrosse. Lena avrebbe voluto affrontare sua madre e forse avrebbe anche avuto il tempo di farlo prima di uscire di casa, ma appena le si piazzò davanti le parole le morirono in gola. Si accorse che non sapeva da dove iniziare o che forse tutto ciò che aveva compreso di quella faccenda era una follia e che dirla a voce alta lo avrebbe confermato. Ma una verità assodata c'era ed era che Lillian Luthor aveva pagato qualcuno per fare l'autopsia a suo marito per poi nascondere tutto. E anche un'altra verità: teneva stranamente a Kara. Forse doveva solo rifletterci ancora prima di essere pronta a dirlo.

Ferdinand accompagnò con la macchina scura Lillian, Eliza e Lena al ristorante, lo stesso in cui aveva portato Kara in quello che, amava pensare, era il loro primo appuntamento. Buffa coincidenza. Quando la maître venne dalla sua parte estraendo un sorriso, Lena trovò un modo, senza parlare, di farle capire che quella doveva essere la prima volta che si vedevano. Presero un tavolino da quattro e mentre Lillian ed Eliza si sedevano l'una davanti all'altra, Lena notò che il pianista era cambiato: c'era una ragazza ora.

Kara si presentò dopo pochi minuti, con il fiatone e il viso rosso. Non aveva voluto che Ferdinand passasse a prenderla ed Eliza rise mal nascondendo imbarazzo vedendola inchinarsi per cambiarsi le scarpe, lasciare quelle sportive e infilarsi i tacchi che aveva nascosto in borsa. Avevano tutte loro indossato qualcosa di elegante, come richiesto nell'invito.

«Ogni allenamento è importante», si giustificò, sorridendo a Lena che le sorrideva a sua volta, davanti a lei, in uno scambio di sguardi solo loro.

«Avresti dovuto farti da Central City a piedi, allora», rimbeccò Eliza.

«Non credere che non ci abbia pensato». Rubò un pezzo di formaggio dal piatto degli antipasti già a tavola e così tutte cominciarono a servirsi.

Quella cena era una delle cose più strane a cui le ragazze avevano mai partecipato. Le loro madri non perdevano occasione per guardarsi e di tanto in tanto sorridersi, prendersi la mano o smarrirsi tra le note suonate dal piano e mettere le due in soggezione, in special modo ora. Ora che, potevano riconoscerlo, si guardavano allo stesso modo. Mai come prima d'ora si resero conto di come le cose fossero sbagliate: le loro madri stavano insieme e sembravano amarsi davvero. Non dovevano far altro che essere felici per loro, andare d'accordo, vedersi ogni tanto e festeggiare insieme il Ringraziamento, il Natale e l'Indipendenza. Kara non doveva arrossire e guardare altrove quando Lena, nel tentativo di fissarla, si leccava e mordeva un labbro. Allungò una gamba per darle un calcetto e farla smettere: scansò le gambe di Eliza per pura fortuna, così si stirò e le diede un colpo. Spalancò gli occhi e la guardò pietrificata quando si accorse che non poteva tirare via il piede che Lena lo aveva chiuso tra le sue gambe.

«Ma parliamo di lacrosse». Eliza ruppe il silenzio, Lena le lasciò andare il piede e Kara tirò indietro la gamba con forza, sbattendo un ginocchio contro il tavolino e facendo tintinnare i bicchieri. Le ragazze si guardarono solo un attimo fugace, con imbarazzo. «Cos'hai fatto?».

«M-Mi stavo grattando. Scusate».

«Quando sarà la prossima partita e contro chi?».

«È troppo presto per dirlo, lo scopriremo dopo i ragazzi».

Lillian la fissò e Lena fissò lei. «La squadra maschile verrà sempre prima della vostra, non è vero?», chiese la donna, facendo ciondolare il contenuto del bicchiere in mano. «Vi sottovalutano perché siete ragazze. Non comprendono il vostro reale valore».

«Tu sì?», intervenne Lena. «Non intendo delle ragazze, ma di Kara. Comprendi il valore di Kara?».

Quella domanda restò sospesa, intanto che Eliza e Kara si guardavano interrogative e Lillian fissava sua figlia con intensità, a labbra strette.

«Kara ha un'enorme valore per tutte noi».

«Forse dovevo spiegarmi meglio: per te, mamma. Non per tutte noi, o per la famiglia, ma per te».

Il primo chef con la loro seconda ordinazione composta da frutti di mare interruppe il discorso ma Lillian, seppur non aveva risposto alla curiosa domanda, era rimasta a scrutare la figlia per un po', mentre Eliza cambiava iniziando a parlare di lavoro.

«E poi stiamo finalmente decidendo una data», disse a un certo punto, sorridendo alla donna davanti a lei.

«Oh, okay… Quindi vi sposate- voglio dire, certo che vi sposate, i-intendevo, emh, quando? Presto, tardi, cosa dobbiamo fare noi? _Per voi_ , sì», balbettò Kara ed Eliza la guardò estraendo un sorriso che sapeva quasi di compassionevole, stringendole una mano.

«Oh, Kara… Tesoro, il nostro matrimonio non cambierà per niente le cose da come sono ora. Sarà solo ufficializzato. Stavamo pensando ai primi mesi dell'anno».

Kara e Lena si scambiarono una breve occhiata.

«Voi non dovrete far nulla che non facciate già adesso: siate serene, comportatevi bene, sorridete. Fate le sorelle».

A un certo punto Eliza rise, attirando l'attenzione. Aveva ancora un boccone e ce lo scese prima di prendere parola: «Soprattutto dal momento che ci sarà un po' di movimento. Parlo di giornalisti, fotografi, chissà chi altro».

«Sarà meglio invitare noi stesse i fotografi e i giornalisti, in modo da non avere sorprese. Così abbiamo fatto Lionel ed io, al tempo».

Ne parlarono per un po' ed Eliza si elettrizzò nell'immaginare Kara e Alex, e chiaramente Lena, vestite da damigelle. Lei e Lillian sembravano così eccitate dall'idea di diventare moglie e moglie che, dopo un po' di tempo che avevano accettato la cosa, Lena e Kara si sentirono di nuovo a disagio. Disagio che si infrangeva appena i loro occhi si incontravano e comprendevano di nuovo, di nuovo e sempre, che quello che c'era tra loro era naturale come respirare e che no, non ci avrebbero rinunciato.

 

                                                                                      

 

Si chiusero nei bagni con la scusa di andarsi a risciacquare e, con silenzio, assicurandosi di essere sole, si diressero verso i lavelli. Appena aprirono l'acqua, Kara ne approfittò:

«Che cos'era quella scena, prima?».

«Quale?».

«Sai di cosa parlo: _il valore di Kara_ … davvero? Cosa cercavi di fare?».

Lena ansimò, chiudendo l'acqua. «C'è una cosa che devi sapere, Kara», deglutì, immergendosi nei suoi occhi azzurri. «La famiglia Luthor ha come una specie di aura negativa intorno… Una sorta di mantello invisibile. Fino ad ora, voi Danvers ci avete illuminato come il sole. Anche tu lo hai fatto, Kara: mi hai illuminato con la tua luce. Non voglio che questo cambi, non voglio che Lillian infetti voi. Infetti te», le carezzò una guancia e Kara coprì la sua mano con la propria, sorridendo.

«Se c'era una persona che mi irritava più di te, quando ci siamo conosciute, quella era tua madre. Speravo di trovare qualsiasi cosa per far lasciare lei ed Eliza, ma adesso non penso più che sia così tanto male», vedendo il volto di Lena contrarsi con aria contrariata, Kara proseguì, sedendo sul mobile tra un lavandino e l'altro. «Non metto in dubbio che per te sia diverso, ma puoi starne certa: non perderò il mio sorriso, o la mia luce, se è questo che volevi sentirti dire. Sopravviverò ai Luthor».

Rise e Lena si avvicinò di nuovo a lei, lentamente. «Ne sei sicura? Sopravviverai anche alla tua nuova sorella?».

Allora Kara si lamentò, corrucciando lo sguardo. «Non sorella! No, lei mi ha già in pugno… E ha provato a tentarmi seduta a tavola con le nostre madri, l'incosciente».

Lena rise, nascondendo la bocca con una mano. «Scusami. Ma volevi colpirmi». Si avvicinò e poggiò la testa su di lei, nascondendo il viso. «Mi piaci così tanto, non hai idea di cosa ti farei».

L'altra avvampò, prendendole il viso e circondandolo con le sue mani. «Cosa?». Lo avvicinò a sé e l'altra si tirò in avanti con i polsi sul mobile.

Le loro bocche si trovarono subito mentre i loro occhi si chiudevano. Presero respiro e approfondirono il bacio, trovando una la lingua dell'altra, intanto che Lena attirava la ragazza a sé, stringendola nei fianchi, facendole aumentare il battito cardiaco. La bocca di Kara scivolò dalla sua e iniziò a baciarle il collo, sempre più lentamente, mentre le mani di Lena, lasciati i fianchi, avanzavano lungo l'abito rosato dell'altra, salendo sulla pancia, passando le dita sulla sua vita, premendo con i pollici. Si ritrovarono in un bacio e la porta del bagno scattò. Si separarono nell'istante, rumoreggiando con la bocca. Una signora anziana entrò con passo lento, volgendo lo sguardo a terra e alla porta, non parve badare a loro. Entrambe si sistemarono e Kara scese dal bancone, appena in tempo che la vecchina le desse, a bassa voce, della teppista.

«Dice a me?», aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre Lena sogghignava.

La donnina la scacciò con il gesto di una mano e Lena intervenne: «Le chiedo scusa, la mia sorellina, sa… Prometto che la metterò in riga».

Kara si portò le mani sul viso per l'imbarazzo e, ridendo, aprì la porta e tornarono in sala.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con il prossimo capitolo esploreremo il passato e si intitola _Il mantello invisibile_. A presto :)


	18. 17. Il mantello invisibile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cos'è successo a Lionel Luthor? Chi lo ha ucciso e perché?

 

 

 

Seduta davanti alla sua scrivania, si stava infilando gli orecchini perdendosi attraverso il suo riflesso nello specchio tondo. Quando il cellulare a fianco aveva suonato, lo aveva preso subito, interrompendo la melodia.

_Sto arrivando._

Aveva letto il messaggio e spento lo schermo, sbuffando senza energie. «Devi andartene», aveva sentenziato quasi freddamente.

«Oh, sta già arrivando il fidanzatino?», si era lamentata la ragazza dietro di lei. Era distesa a pancia in giù sul letto sfatto, nuda, coperta a metà solo da un fine lenzuolo bianco. «Credevo sapesse di noi», aveva detto, sforzandosi per mettersi a sedere e cercare i suoi vestiti.

«Sta arrivando mio padre, non Jack».

La ragazza si era rivestita in fretta come aveva potuto e le era passata di spalle per recuperare le scarpe. «Potresti cogliere l'occasione per parlargli di quello», le aveva indicato con un cenno dello sguardo la pila di fogli pinzati sulla scrivania, su cui Lena, a quel gesto, aveva irrimediabilmente posato gli occhi. La ragazza le aveva lasciato un veloce bacio sulla guancia prima di dirigersi alla porta.

Sentendo la serratura di casa scattare, Lena le aveva detto di aspettare ed era uscita lei per prima, sistemandosi il vestito lungo i fianchi e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

«Ti aspettavo questo pomeriggio», le aveva detto nel raggiungerlo davanti le scale. Gli sfiorò una guancia con un bacio, ruvida per via dei peli rigidi della barba, e lui la tenne a sé circondandola per i fianchi con un braccio.

«Ho preso il volo prima, cominciavo ad annoiarmi», aveva risposto lapidale, continuando a camminare per il corridoio raggiungendo una porta.

Lena si era appoggiata al muro accanto alla sua come di vedetta, aspettando che passasse di nuovo. «Non avevi un'altra intervista, questa mattina?».

«Probabilmente», era uscito dalla camera, che aveva richiuso con cura, e l'aveva superata, scendendo verso il soggiorno.

Lena aveva riaperto la porta di camera sua e fatto uscire l'altra ragazza che, con un cenno di tacere, l'aveva invitata a prendere l'altra scala per arrivare direttamente nell'ingresso e andarsene.

«La signorina Sinclair non si unirà a noi per colazione?».

Le due si erano guardate. Veronica Sinclair aveva alzato le spalle e Lena le aveva annuito, un po' seccata che suo padre le avesse scoperte.

Alto, corporatura esile, con i capelli ordinati da un lato e la camminata calcolata, il signor Luthor si era passato i laccetti del grembiule verde sulla schiena e, dopo averlo legato, aveva aperto la cucina e poi i pensili che gli servivano, cercando al loro interno. Lena e Veronica si erano sedute davanti a lui, sul bancone della penisola, guardandolo intanto che cucinava.

«Quanto tempo», aveva detto lui rivolto alla seconda, servendole un piatto davanti e poi uno a sua figlia. «Era da un po' che non ti vedevo, forse da quando Lex si è trasferito».

«Oh, è perché ho lasciato l'università, signor Luthor», aveva sussurrato con un flebile sorriso.

«Male», aveva decretato, versandole sul piatto una frittella direttamente lasciandola scivolare dalla padellina. «Lo studio rende liberi».

«Beh», aveva guardato Lena di sfuggita, che veniva servita a sua volta, «Spero di trovare la mia libertà altrove… Il mondo è grande».

«Speriamo sia così», aveva risposto, aggiungendo una terza frittella su un altro piattino. «Ma mi permetto di dissentire: il mondo non è poi così grande». Aveva lasciato la padellina nel lavello e si era messo a mangiare la sua frittella lì, in piedi, tagliandola con la forchetta e mettendola in bocca. Poi, dopo averne trangugiato due morsi, aveva detto dispiaciuto che avrebbe voluto metterci dello zucchero a velo che si era dimenticato di far comprare. «Lena. Non ti vedi con Jack?».

Lei aveva deglutito, adocchiando Veronica e il suo sorriso un solo attimo. «Ci vediamo tra poco. È tornato questa notte da Budapest».

«Ah, benedetto ragazzo… Come vanno le cose tra voi? Mh? Vi… trovate ancora?». Sapeva a cosa alludeva allora suo padre e Lena aveva preso un grosso respiro, pensando a cosa dirgli, se non fosse che lui, vedendo la sua reazione, l'aveva anticipata: «Non è mia intenzione fare la paternale, Lena. Sono cose tra voi, non mi interessa. La mia è pura voglia di conversare… Tua madre ed io abbiamo sempre adorato Jack, ma», le si era avvicinato, guardandola attentamente negli occhi limpidi, «non siamo noi ad essere fidanzati con lui. Mi pare chiaro». Aveva iniziato a sparecchiare e Veronica Sinclair si era alzata, ringraziando e salutando Lena con una pacca su una spalla e un malizioso sorriso, così se n'era andata.

Perché non gli aveva detto che lui era il suo vero padre? Perché glielo aveva tenuto nascosto? Perché aveva lasciato che Lillian, per anni, la trattasse come qualcuna che era sempre in debito con loro per averla adottata? Lo aveva guardato lavare i piatti, ferma e in silenzio, ma erano tante le cose che avrebbe voluto urlargli e non riusciva. Era così arrabbiata…

«P… Papà».

Lui aveva chiuso l'acqua e si era voltato con sorpresa, poiché era da tanto che non lo chiamava in quel modo. L'aveva guardata, in attesa.

Lena aveva deglutito, abbassando lo sguardo e infine alzandosi dalla sedia.  _No_ . «Devo andare, passo in università prima di trovarmi con Jack». 

«Ho capito. Invece io farò una bella corsetta a cavallo… Ho proprio voglia di rilassarmi».

«Va bene. Buona giornata».

«Ah, Lena». Lei era tornata indietro, voltandosi appena. «Sei meravigliosa, figlia mia».

Era la terza volta che glielo diceva quella settimana e aveva deglutito con sguardo duro, non sapendo come replicare. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo e ribadito il saluto, andandosene. Non poteva sapere che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che lo avrebbe visto.

 

_A te come ha cambiato?_

La bara era ferma là in mezzo a tutti loro, un numeroso gruppo di persone in abito nero e sguardi assenti. Lillian Luthor aveva incaricato la polizia di tenere lontani i giornalisti poiché quel funerale sarebbe stato intimo, per soli familiari e amici; così loro avevano scattato foto distanti, intralciati dagli uomini in divisa.

«Era un uomo facile da avvicinare, colto e sarcastico anche se di poche battute, ma in realtà se tanti credevano di poter dire di averlo conosciuto, erano in pochi quelli a potersi vantare di averlo fatto davvero. Sotto l'armatura, mio padre era diffidente, forte, orgoglioso, un uomo d'affari, che credeva nella scienza… e nell'amore».

Lena aveva ascoltato appena le parole del discorso di suo fratello. Si era fatta distante e a malapena vedeva le persone che aveva intorno. Aveva sentito il respiro affannoso di Lillian però, dietro di lei a un passo. Era andata a gettare la terra sulla bara per dare l'ultimo saluto a suo padre e poi si era fermata a guardare distante, al cielo limpido e soleggiato, ricordandosi di come tutto stesse andando avanti malgrado la morte di Lionel Luthor. Come se quello, per il sole che pretendeva di scaldarli, fosse un giorno qualunque.

Jack. Si era appena ricordata della sua presenza quando l'aveva presa a braccetto per andare verso le automobili e lasciare il cimitero. Lui aveva aperto la portiera e lei era entrata per prima, così si erano messi vicini, in attesa, nella limousine, dell'arrivo di Lillian e Lex. Si era appoggiata senza espressione sulla sua spalla e il ragazzo aveva cercato di avvicinarsi per farle sentire la sua vicinanza.

«Jack».

«Sono qui».

«Credo…», era rimasta in sospeso con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, «Hai chiamato per Parigi? Quando parti?».

«Non parto più», lo aveva sentito rispondere facendo un rumore gutturale e così ansimare, «Resto qui con te».

«Non dire sciocchezze: non vedevi l'ora di partire».

«Non vedevo l'ora di partire… prima. Ormai…».

«Ormai? Non ti aspetteranno; la morte di mio padre non avrà alcun impatto su di loro e non voglio che ne abbia su di te».

Lui si era spostato e lei aveva alzato la testa. «Cosa intendi?».

«Sai cosa intendo», lo aveva guardato con intensità e lui aveva sorriso debolmente, passandosi una mano sulla barba.

«Parto questo giovedì», aveva sentenziato, «Mi mancherai».

«Anche tu».

La portiera si era aperta e Lillian si era fatta spazio, così loro non si erano più rivolti la parola.

 

La sua prima volta a casa Luthor era una giornata come quella: limpida e soleggiata. Se la ricordava bene, poiché dopo qualche ora con loro, dopo che le avevano mostrato la casa e si erano presentati, dopo che era stata in giardino con il suo nuovo fratello maggiore e aveva sudato, aveva osato alzarsi la gonna del vestitino per prendere aria e Lillian Luthor l'aveva sgridata per la prima volta, colpendole una mano, aveva detto lei, per ricordarsi che non doveva farlo più. Lei, che era una bambina silenziosa e si sentiva ancora impaurita e sola, aveva trattenuto le lacrime con una smorfia e suo padre l'aveva presa in braccio sotto l'aria indispettita di Lillian, che temeva la viziasse. E l'aveva viziata: andava in camera sua ogni notte per raccontarle la fiaba della buonanotte, la portava con lui nei viaggi in montagna, ogni volta che tornava da un viaggio di lavoro in cui non avrebbe potuto portarla con sé, invece, tornava con un regalo, la prendeva sempre sulle sue ginocchia anche se era stanco e sembrava, a volte, che non faticasse a nascondere di preferire lei al figlio maggiore. Non avevano mai fatto grandi chiacchierate, lui amava i discorsi brevi, ma le aveva sempre lasciato qualcosa. O meglio, lo aveva capito solo quando ormai lui era andato per sempre.

 

_Caduta da cavallo_

Lo scrisse su un post it giallo, strappandolo dal blocco e fissandolo sul pavimento.

_Protetto con le mani_

_Caviglia sinistra rotta_

Ne scrisse e strappò altri due, incollandoli accanto. Li guardò e poi ne strappò un altro.

_Loquace?? Confuso_

Ne prese altri, sistemandoli e scrivendoci sopra, formando una fila.

_Medici sostituiti?_

_Arresto cardiaco_

_Morte_

_Autopsia coperta da Lillian_

Su quest'ultimo ci fece una freccia verso il basso e ci attaccò sotto un altro fogliettino.

_Morgan firma il rapporto: ricattato?_

Fissò uno per uno tutti i foglietti. Ne mancavano altri.

 

«Non possiamo permettere che accada! È una follia, Lillian».

Allora bambina, Lena aveva fatto un incubo quella notte e appena aveva aperto la porta di camera sua per andare a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua, aveva sentito suo padre gridare dal piano di sotto. Lui poteva essere severo, ma non aveva mai gridato. Non aveva mai amato le sceneggiate. Aveva sceso gli scalini attenta a non fare alcun rumore, cercando di gestire anche quello del suo respiro pesante.

«Ci stiamo spingendo troppo oltre…».

«E cosa pensi che accadrà? Dobbiamo proteggere i nostri interessi, Lionel. Lo condannerà! Dobbiamo fermarla».

«E per farlo vorrebbero… ?».

Suo padre a quel punto si era stato zitto e Lena, tirandosi indietro i lunghi capelli lisci, si era affiancata alla porta chiusa della biblioteca da dove provenivano le voci. Non si era accorta di aver fatto rumore fino a quando non aveva udito la glaciale voce di Lillian:

«Non siamo soli».

La porta si era aperta qualche secondo più tardi e suo padre si era affacciato per riportarla a letto. Erano andati insieme a prendere il bicchiere d'acqua e poi l'aveva scortata con una mano sulla schiena fin su al suo letto, dove le aveva rimboccato le coperte.

Era tornato in biblioteca con il cuore che gli scoppiava in petto e si era coperto il viso con le mani. «Per poco nostra figlia di dieci anni non ci scopriva…», aveva sussurrato, ansimando. «Dobbiamo uscirne finché siamo in tempo, Lillian».

«Ti faceva comodo far parte del gruppo finché ci hai guadagnato, e adesso che insorge qualche problema ti vuoi fare da parte».

«Sai che non mi sono mai fatto scrupoli nel comprare qualcuno se necessario, ma qui non si tratta di denaro, non stiamo solo discutendo di minacciare una giudice, ma di rapire una bambina! Una bambina come la nostra», si era tolto quel boccone amaro e Lillian, seduta su una poltrona, lo aveva guardato con sconcerto.

«Non faranno del male alla bambina, nessuno lo vuole».

«Non fingiamo di non sapere che qualcuno dei nostri si è spinto troppo oltre durante questi anni, Lillian. La verità è che stiamo crollando e forse è il caso di lasciare che accada».

«Vuoi finire in prigione? Come crescerai i tuoi figli dalla prigione?», aveva deglutito. Dritta con la schiena e sguardo vigile, in realtà era molto più scossa di quanto avrebbe voluto far credere. Le sue mani tremavano.

Lui non era riuscito a sedersi e aveva camminato per tutta la stanza come un matto.

«Se la sorella non riuscirà a persuaderla dal farlo…».

«Non ci riuscirà».

«No», aveva sentenziato lei, «A quel punto la giuria-», era stata interrotta.

«Lascia che ci pensi Astra di questo. Voteremo, comunque. Andremo ai voti».

Lillian aveva abbassato la testa, prendendo respiro. «Voteremo affinché li lascino in pace? Non prendiamoci in giro, nessuno vuole veramente arrivare a tanto-».

«Qualcuno ha parlato di pena esemplare».

«Rhea Gand ha manie di protagonismo, Lionel, lo sanno tutti», aveva sbuffato. «Ma lei è una. Se siamo in tanti a votare contro, potremmo farcela e riusciremo anche a mantenere il nostro status. E comunque lui non parlerà in prigione. O faremo in modo che sia così».

«Eri la prima a volerla punire».

«Punire la giudice? Sì. Ma fare del male a una bambina no. Mi conosci, Lionel. E se è l'unico modo per evitarlo, allora…», aveva annuito brevemente, come cercando di convincere se stessa. «In questo modo riusciremmo anche a proteggere la nostra famiglia».

 

_Trasferimento di Morgan pagato dai Gand_

_Lillian / Rhea Gand ??_

_Lillian → Kara_

_El uccisi_

Un'altra freccia verso il basso e così un altro post it:

_Organizzazione criminale: la mia famiglia?_

Ancora un'altra freccia.

_Luthor e Gand assassini??_

Lena si tappò la bocca con una mano, leggendo tutti i fogli con attenzione.

Si inventava le cose? Era solo la sua impressione? Eppure tutto sembrava combaciare… Ma non poteva essere vero.

 

«Astra?». Lionel Luthor l'aveva chiamata per cellulare, teso come una corda di violino, aveva preso un sospiro di sollievo quando l'aveva finalmente sentita rispondere. «Da parte mia è tutto pronto: un elicottero sarà lì ad aspettarvi al punto stabilito. Prendi la bambina e fai presto».

«Sto parcheggiando ora, se tutto va come previsto sarò fuori in dieci minuti, quindici al massimo», aveva risposto la donna con il cellulare tenuto contro una spalla, fermando la macchina vicino al cancello delle scuole elementari. Spenta l'auto si era tenuta la testa con le mani, riprendendo il cellulare. «Grazie per quello stai facendo per noi. Se riesco a portarla abbastanza lontana da loro… Alura non vuole darmi ascolto e se non la porto via ora e finirò in prigione anch'io… Se dovesse succedere qualcosa a mia nipote…».

_«Hanno perso la testa, non la perdere anche tu»_ . 

Lei aveva annuito, anche se non poteva vederla, e aveva chiuso la chiamata. Una volta uscita dalla macchina aveva gettato il cellulare a terra e lo aveva rotto, così aveva varcato il cancello tentando di calmare il suo respiro e la sua camminata, pronta per fingersi la sua gemella che passava a prendere la figlia da scuola.

Purtroppo non era andato come previsto: Astra era stata arrestata nella scuola e Lionel Luthor non aveva potuto fare altro che stare a guardare lo svolgersi degli eventi come uno spettatore ignaro. Lui e Lillian avevano votato perché non accadesse, ma avevano sottovalutato quanto la paura della prigione e quanto la minaccia che la spavalderia di una giudice potesse essere contagiosa potessero smuovere gli animi più profondi e bui. A quel punto, Lillian si era arresa e con accordo di Lionel avevano deciso di uscirne e provare a vivere la loro vita lontano dal gruppo che, durante gli anni, era cresciuto in numero e in potere. In ogni caso, tutto stava cadendo come un castello di carte. Ma lui doveva ancora giocare l'ultima del suo mazzo.

_Siete in pericolo_

Scrisse un foglio battendolo a macchina. Non aveva avuto tempo di farlo per bene e lasciò che una persona e poi un'altra, dandogli il cambio, lo spedisse per lui.

Non aveva saputo se il suo biglietto era arrivato a destinazione, ma giorni e giorni dopo la giudice El, suo marito e i cognati non c'erano più. Dato che si erano spinti fuori, nessuno del gruppo si era premunito di avvertire i Luthor di ciò che stava per accadere e quando.  _Pena esemplare_ , aveva pensato allora, immaginando che i discorsi motivazionali di Rhea Gand avevano riscosso il successo da lei sperato. 

Ma loro, due bambini, erano sopravvissuti.

«Dicevi? Sono stati adottati?», aveva domandato Lillian. Era da tanto, ormai, che non sentiva più nominare gli El; si era tenuta lontana da loro per paura ed era convinta, fino a quel momento, che suo marito avesse fatto altrettanto.

«Il più grande è finito a Smallville. Non ha memoria», gli aveva detto quella mattina, entrando alla Luthor Corp. «La piccola, la figlia della giudice, è stata adottata da una dei nostri dipendenti».

«Una dei nostri dipendenti? Di chi si tratta?». Le aveva mostrato un fascicolo, una volta in ufficio, e lei lo aveva preso con scrupolo, aprendolo. «Eliza Danvers. Ha un curriculum degno di nota. La terrò d'occhio».

 

Il campanello della villa suonò e Lena si mantenne il petto dallo spavento, rialzandosi. Tornò indietro e tirò e accartocciò tutti i post it che riguardavano gli El, seppellendoli dentro il compattatore di carta sotto la sua scrivania. Andò ad aprire, tornando con Kara mano nella mano. Chiuse la porta, mentre l'altra si sedeva davanti ai post it.

Si guardarono e poi Kara li lesse con attenzione, prendendo in mano il blocco dei foglietti gialli, strappandone uno.

_Drogato?_

Scrisse, appiccicandolo sotto al foglietto con su scritto  _Loquace?? Confuso_ . 

Lena ansimò, non potendo obiettare.

 

«Andiamo, Principessa. Cosa ti prende?». Lionel stava facendo il suo solito giro a cavallo, nel terreno di sua proprietà, ma l'animale a un tratto si era fatto agitato e si era fermato di colpo, non riuscendo a proseguire. «Principessa!», aveva urlato il suo nome, cercando di farsi sentire sotto i suoi lamenti impauriti. Era la prima volta che Lionel aveva a che fare con un cavallo così poco incline ad obbedire. Aveva cercato di calmarla con la voce, l'aveva colpita con i talloni e le redini, ma Principessa aveva fatto due passi e poi era tornata indietro di quattro, si era guardata intorno come se qualcosa, da qualche parte, le stesse mettendo paura. Lionel era quasi riuscito a tranquillizzarla, stava per scendere dalla sua groppa quando alla velocità di un pizzico sul proprio collo, Principessa si era imbizzarrita di colpo come avesse avvertito che qualcosa stesse per accadere e lo aveva buttato a terra con violenza. Lionel aveva cercato di ripararsi come aveva potuto, era accaduto tutto in un momento. Aveva pensato a un mancamento e, prendendo il cellulare che gli era caduto da un taschino, aveva velocemente composto il numero di emergenza. Ma la vista sfocata non era la sola cosa che aveva iniziato a fargli scherzi: la testa aveva iniziato a girare e quando l'autista di famiglia, Ferdinand, era corso a tirarlo su, aveva già iniziato a sorridere di gusto. Lo avevano preso. Aveva sperato di riuscire a cavarsela, ma da giorni aveva temuto di essere stato scoperto e quella era la loro risposta. Loro avevano vinto quella battaglia.

 

_Medici sostituiti?_

_I sostituti pagati da chi?_ Scrisse Kara in un altro post it e incollandolo sotto, guardando Lena. 

Lei si lasciò andare a un sospiro, prendendo poi il blocco dalle mani dell'altra e strappando un altro foglietto. Cominciò a scrivere e lo incollò sotto l'altro ancora.

_Lillian?_

Kara aggrottò le sopracciglia: non lo credeva possibile. Si rifiutava di pensare che Lillian avesse ucciso il marito. Coprire l'autopsia non significava per forza che era lei l'assassina, ma solo che aveva coperto chi aveva commesso l'omicidio. Anche se non sapevano ancora per quale ragione. Ma l'assassina non poteva essere lei, si rifiutava di crederlo.

Quanto avrebbe voluto avere Alex al suo fianco per aiutarla a capirne qualcosa insieme, in quel momento.

Anche Lena non lo credeva possibile, anche se non lo escludeva. Non era mai stata certa che lei e suo padre si amassero, ma sapeva che lo rispettava e, credeva, in fondo da qualche parte gli volesse bene. Ed era sempre stata fredda, dura, indisposta e di cattivo umore, o almeno prima che si mettesse con Eliza, e di certo lo era sempre stato con lei, ma non lo avrebbe mai ucciso. Mai. Non poteva neppure essere un intralcio alla sua relazione con l'altra donna poiché in casa erano separati da anni. Però aveva pensato, per un attimo, che fosse in un qualche modo responsabile della morte dei genitori naturali di Kara. Essere capace di uccidere loro, in quell'ottica, la rendeva capace di uccidere chiunque. No. No, era impossibile. Allora non aveva ucciso nessuno.

Lena prese l'ultimo foglietto e lo accartocciò, lanciandolo contro l'armadio. Arrossì e abbozzò un sorriso quando Kara le poggiò una mano sulla sua, avvolgendola con il suo calore.

Lillian Luthor poteva essere la peggiore persona del mondo, ma non un'assassina.

 

Non aveva aspettato Ferdinand, a cui aveva gridato per telefono di restare in ospedale con Lionel quando lui l'aveva chiamata per dirgli dell'incidente a cavallo. Era corsa chiamando un taxi e si era fiondata nella struttura con il cuore in gola. Dopo aver ricevuto le istruzioni su dove andare, aveva trovato la sala d'attesa piena e il loro autista seduto su una delle sedie con lo sguardo basso e le dita delle mani intrecciate.

«Dov'è?», aveva domandato a gran voce ancor prima di arrivargli vicino, disturbando le altre persone in sala. «Ti hanno saputo dire qualcosa? Le sue condizioni?».

Ferdinand aveva scrollato le ampie spalle e poi scosso la testa.

Appena riferito da un infermiere di doversi andare a sedere e di calmarsi, Lillian aveva urlato dandogli dell'incompetente e che doveva parlare con suo marito. Appreso chi fosse, un'altra infermiera le aveva dato il permesso di entrare nella cuccetta del marito che era in attesa. Lo aveva trovato sorridente, quasi divertito.

«Lillian! Lillian, meno male che sei qui, devi guardare il tempo», le aveva detto lui, sorridendo sotto i baffi spettinati. Lei si era avvicinata appena, palesemente sconcertata. «Il tempo! Hai capito? Fuori splende il sole, Lillian».

«… sono stati loro a farti questo?», aveva detto con voce flebile, non proprio certa di volere una risposta. «È una loro minaccia?», aveva digrignato i denti; era furiosa ma cercava con ogni mezzo di restare concentrata. «Tu non hai mai smesso, non è così, Lionel? Non hai mai messo da parte la tua crociata, fetido figlio di puttana?! Era finita, finita! Ma tu dovevi… Questo è un loro avvertimento: oggi una caduta da cavallo, domani?». Aveva ansimato a denti stretti, stringendo i pugni.

L'uomo l'aveva guardata con attenzione e quando aveva visto la tenda aprirsi e il personale medico entrare per dire alla donna di farsi da parte, aveva sentito il petto stringersi e il fiato uscire con forza: «Il tempo, Lillian. Guarda il tempo, perché è finita».

Lo aveva visto sorridere un'ultima volta prima che la tenda della cuccetta si fosse chiusa davanti al suo naso. Fuori, un infermiere l'aveva invitata ad allontanarsi e di attendere come gli altri, così si era andata a sedere, ancora fresca di rabbia. Era quasi tentata di andarsene. Lui aveva promesso di mettere da parte tutto anni prima e invece aveva continuato a raccogliere materiale contro ogni membro del gruppo, quelli che erano riusciti a sfuggire alla galera molti anni prima.  _Stupido Lionel_ , aveva pensato. Che parlava a sproposito perfino del tempo, in quel momento che era stato probabilmente imbottito di antidolorifici. Lo credeva un avvertimento, non certo una condanna a morte. 

Lo avevano fatto sdraiare e mentre un infermiere controllava lo stato della caviglia sinistra, che si era rotta, tutti gli altri, aveva notato Lionel seppur confuso tanto da vederli annebbiati, gli erano sembrati presi da tutt'altro. Uno di loro lo aveva perquisito e gli aveva tolto una penna dal panciotto, affidandola a una donna, che l'aveva smontata. Gli avevano tolto l'orologio, una moneta, tutto quello che aveva addosso per controllarlo con perizia. Un'altra donna aveva controllato nel monitor il suo stato di salute e un'altra una cartellina che aveva tra le braccia. Un altro uomo aveva riempito una siringa con il contenuto di una boccetta e quello al suo fianco si era assicurato che la flebo fosse ben messa.

Lionel non era riuscito a smettere di parlare e aveva cercato di coinvolgere nel suo delirio di parole disordinate ogni infermiere, ma loro lo avevano ignorato, presi dal lavoro. Quando la tenda si era aperta un'altra volta, Lionel Luthor non vedeva ancora bene, ma era certo di conoscere quella figura anche se indossava un camice bianco da medico.

«Vecchio mio», lo aveva chiamato l'ultimo arrivato. «Non sai quanto mi dispiaccia ciò che ti sta succedendo».

«Tu», aveva sussurrato lui dopo averlo riconosciuto. «Dovevo saperlo che eri tu», aveva riso, come se avesse trovato la cosa divertente.

Il finto medico aveva pescato da una tasca del suo camice un foglio, che poi aveva aperto con cura, con attenzione alle pieghe. «Credo che questo sia tuo», aveva detto, lasciandoglielo sul petto in modo che vedesse, che leggesse o lo riconoscesse, seppur con la vista annebbiata.

_Siete in pericolo_ battuto a macchina. Non era mai arrivato agli El; era stato in mano sua per tutto quel tempo. 

«Ho aspettato per anni questo momento…», aveva confidato la figura in camice, riprendendo il foglio, piegandolo di nuovo con attenzione e nascondendolo in tasca. «Dieci lunghi anni. Mi sono preso cura di quell'avvertimento come un tesoro, in attesa. Ma credi che volessi arrivare a tanto? No», si era preso una pausa mentre l'infermiere gli passava la siringa. «Ovviamente no. Uccidere un Luthor è sempre un passo falso, comunque la si guardi. E allora ero giovane, peccavo di innocenza, volevo solo proteggere i miei interessi come tutti; come voi che vi siete tirati indietro prima dello scioglimento. Avevamo National City in pugno, era nostra, vecchio mio. E qualche passo falso ha portato alla distruzione», lo aveva guardato, prendendo fiato, «di tutto quello che avevamo creato insieme. Non sono più quello di un tempo, le cose sono cambiate, come avrai immaginato». Si era scambiato uno sguardo complice con il team di infermieri e aveva scoccato la siringa.

«Pensi», aveva abbozzato una risata, «Pensi di aver vinto uccidendo me? Per quanto mi riguarda pecchi ancora di innocenza».

«È qui che la vediamo in modo diverso: non ci sono vincitori né vinti in quello che sto per fare. Ma tant'è, qualcuno deve pur farlo». Aveva spinto l'ago della siringa nella flebo e Lionel aveva smesso di ridere, lentamente. Aveva cominciato a sentirsi strano e l'uomo stretto nel camice aveva osservato le sue reazioni, sollevandogli le palpebre. «Va veloce, vecchio mio. Un attimo e sarà tutto finito». Gli aveva poi sussurrato il suo addio. Lionel aveva tentato di afferrarlo per il colletto ma il suo corpo era diventato troppo pesante e uno degli infermieri, senza sforzo, gli aveva abbassato le braccia. Prima di uscire dalla cuccetta, l'uomo in camice si era rivolto all'equipe che lavorava per lui. «Pensate alla sua caviglia. Il medico sta arrivando e a breve ci sarà un po' di movimento».

 

_Arresto cardiaco_

_Morte_

Le due ragazze si guardarono. Lena scrisse un altro foglietto e lo appiccicò sotto.

_Arresto cardiaco indotto? Da cosa? Un farmaco?_

Si lasciò andare a un mugolio soffocato e Kara la prese con sé, chiudendola contro il suo petto con le braccia. Lena strinse gli occhi mentre lei le sussurrava qualcosa all'orecchio. Si scambiarono un fugace bacio e restarono così per un po', nel silenzio della villa.

 

Lillian si era accorta subito che qualcosa non andava. Si era alzata dalla sedia e si era messa sull'attenti ancora prima di vedere il personale medico andare e tornare dalla cuccetta di suo marito. Quando portarono una barella, lei era già lì con il fiato sul loro collo.

«Cos'è successo? Dove lo portate?».

«Signora Luthor, la prego, si faccia da parte». Un'infermiera l'aveva spinta indietro ma lei era troppo agitata per pensare al gesto subito. Avevano intubato Lionel che sembrava privo di sensi e lo avevano portato dietro delle porte. Solo in quel momento, scossa da brividi di puro terrore, Lillian aveva capito che non era un loro avvertimento: glielo avevano ucciso.

_Come sta Lionel? Brutta caduta?_

Eliza le aveva lasciato un messaggio ma lei non era riuscita a rispondere. Non in quel momento, non poteva. Ora doveva pensare lei a tutto.

 

_Autopsia coperta da Lillian_

Kara fissò quel foglietto a lungo, più a lungo che gli altri. Teneva ancora Lena tra le braccia; la testa della ragazza adagiata su una spalla. Riusciva a sentire il suo respiro che finalmente tendeva a calmarsi, e così il suo cuore. Avrebbe voluto prendersi del tempo per rendersi conto che seriamente, oh accidenti, aveva Lena Luthor appoggiata comodamente sulle sue tette, ma non riusciva a non pensare a quanto stesse soffrendo in quel momento. E a Lionel Luthor; perché anche se non lo aveva conosciuto di persona, si sentiva in un modo o nell'altro vicina.

 

Lillian si era tenuta di peso contro i palmi delle mani sulla cornice del vetro che divideva il corridoio dalla camera delle autopsie. Il corpo di suo marito era lì davanti, su un lettino, coperto da un solo lenzuolo. Freddo e immobile come pietra. Non era riuscita a guardarlo troppo a lungo. Avrebbe guardato chiunque e affrontato qualunque cosa, eppure si era sentita vulnerabile quando lo aveva visto la prima volta in quel modo. Forse lei e lui non si erano mai davvero amati come ci si aspetterebbe da una coppia sposata, ma insieme erano cresciuti e avevano superato le difficoltà legate alla Luthor Corp, avevano avuto un figlio e un'altra figlia, anche se non nei modi canonici, avevano litigato e deciso tante cose, avevano condiviso ricordi e costruiti altri. Erano sempre stati loro due per molto tempo. E ora era solo lei.

Allora non sapeva come si sarebbe comportata con Eliza Danvers. Stavano per uscire allo scoperto e ufficializzare il loro rapporto, lei era la cosa più bella che le fosse capitata nella vita dopo la nascita di Lex, ma quell'omicidio… e sapendo chi era la donna della sua vita, chi aveva adottato, misericordia, odiava ammetterlo ma aveva provato paura. Paura vera. Aveva sentito l'istinto di andarsi a rifugiare nella sua nuova vita di coppia, ma prima di farlo doveva essere certa che fossero tutti al sicuro. Lei, i propri figli, Eliza e le sue figlie.

Era suo dovere assicurarsi che fossero tutti al sicuro.

Quando il signor Morgan, il coroner, si era ritrovato lì davanti spaesato che ci fossero delle persone nella sua aula delle autopsie, il suo primo impulso era stato quello di cacciarli, così un uomo gli era andato incontro intimandolo di calmarsi e Lillian, dopo aver preso un grosso boccone d'aria, aveva fatto altrettanto, presentandosi. Intanto, all'interno della camera, il suo team di specialisti aveva spogliato Lionel del fine lenzuolo e iniziato ad aprirlo.

 

Lena si destò di scatto e, senza guardare Kara, si era spinta in avanti per prendere di nuovo il blocco dei post it, strappando un foglio e riprendendo in mano anche la penna. In maiuscolo e coprendo tutto il foglietto, scrisse  _Perché?_ , attaccandolo sotto. Quello era il punto fondamentale. Perché lo avevano ucciso? Perché era successo? 

 

« _Perché?_ », aveva sbottato Lionel quasi un anno prima, stringendo un pugno. Era davanti alla scrivania del suo ufficio alla Luthor Corp. Stava guardando sullo schermo del suo pc uno dei video di sorveglianza proveniente da uno dei laboratori. Stava guardando sua moglie Lillian che baciava una donna, ma non una donna qualsiasi. Aveva saputo che era presa da qualcuno da molto tempo; non era difficile intuirlo dopo aver passato un'intera vita con lei che non era mai stata innamorata e poi che all'improvviso lo era, e non di lui, ma Eliza Danvers… «Perché Danvers? Perché proprio lei?». Si era passato una mano sul viso, esausto, e poi sui peli di baffi e barba, lisciandoseli. Aveva chiuso il video e aperto una cartella protetta da password, ricontrollando rapidamente un gran numero di file, in special modo video e audio. Fermò il sensore del mouse su un file video in particolare, sotto il nome  _Lillian Luthor_ , passandosi una mano di nuovo sui baffi e dopo sulla labbra crespe, pensando. Anche lei era colpevole. Era colpevole quanto lui, come tutti loro. Quando quel video sarebbe stato pubblicato online, la sua relazione con Eliza Danvers sarebbe stata distrutta. Si era grattato la barba, per poi lisciarsela di nuovo. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? 

Ricordava ancora come se fosse accaduto solo poche ore prima quando, quasi dieci anni prima, dopo aver visto la polizia chiudere le indagini sul gruppo con le persone arrestate, aveva deciso di raccogliere le sue testimonianze e quelle di altri individui coraggiosi coinvolti, prove e tutto ciò che poteva, per fare in modo che tutti pagassero; loro compresi. Sua moglie lo aveva scoperto una sera più tardi, rientrando prima dalla Luthor Corp a casa. I loro figli non c'erano, pensava di potersi confidare in tranquillità alla telecamera, seduto sul divano in biblioteca, ma lei aveva aperto la porta, interrotto il video, e gli aveva urlato contro.

«Tu non vuoi finire in prigione, vuoi finire ammazzato!», aveva stretto i denti e guardato con odio; non l'aveva mai vista tanto adirata prima, e di certo era più raro vederla di buon umore. «Se devi continuare con questa crociata ti voglio fuori prima che tornino i ragazzi. Fuori da questa casa».

Aveva provato a parlarle, a cercare di convincerla che fosse l'unico modo perché nessuno la passasse liscia, ma non aveva voluto sentire storie. Infine, Lionel aveva deciso di prometterle che sarebbe tornato indietro sui suoi passi, ma sapeva già in quel momento che non lo avrebbe mai fatto davvero.

«Da quando ti sei ammorbidito in questo modo?», gli aveva rinfacciato a discussione conclusa.

Aveva ancora il sensore del mouse puntato sul video con la sua testimonianza contro la moglie, ma impresso nella mente quello della sorveglianza dove lei baciava Eliza Danvers in un laboratorio, pensando a quanto si fosse ammorbidita lei. Era restato a fissarlo a lungo e poi aveva chiuso la cartella, appena in tempo per sentire bussare alla porta.

Dopo averle dato il permesso di entrare, la ragazza si era buttata in avanti, ritirandosi dietro un'orecchia con una mano i lunghi capelli corvini. «Ehi».

«Ehi, tesoro. Sei pronta?».

«Vuoi ancora andare a pranzare insieme?».

«Certo». Aveva spento il pc e si era alzato, lisciandosi i baffi. «Andiamo».

 

                                                                                     

 

Lena strappò dal pavimento tutti i foglietti, rialzandosi. Li accartocciò tutti insieme e Kara glieli sfilò dai palmi, lasciandoli sulla scrivania, così le chiese se potevano vedere un film, tenendole le mani nelle sue. Pensava che distrarla, ora, sarebbe stata la scelta migliore.

Andarono al piano di sotto, aprendo la porta della biblioteca. Quella sala era enorme e oltre a file di libri che si estendevano per le pareti, con tanto di scaletta mobile per visionare quelli più in alto, c'erano scaffali a parete con una vasta scelta di dvd e blu-ray, tra cui molti documentari. Kara immaginò che Lena dovesse conoscerli a memoria. C'era uno schermo che pendeva dal soffitto, molto più grande di quello in sala da pranzo che, per gli standard di Kara, era già enorme. Un divano curvo, dei tappeti e alte piante vicino alla portafinestra che portava in giardino. Lena chiuse la porta mentre Kara leggeva i titoli in uno degli scaffali dei dvd. Ne prese uno e lo rimise a posto. Un altro e lo rimise, chiedendole cosa le andasse. Guardò qualche documentario e ne prese in mano uno, sogghignando. Stava per chiederle quante volte li avesse visti, quando Lena portò la mano destra sulla nuca di lei e l'avvicinò, baciandola all'improvviso. Kara capì che doveva aver avuto un'idea diversa su cosa le andasse quando le tolse il dvd del documentario dalla mano e lo portò sullo scaffale mentre, con veemenza, la spingeva contro. Aprì la bocca come se le mancasse l'aria e si baciarono ancora. Kara le portò le mani nei capelli e Lena sui fianchi, spogliandola dalla camicetta allacciata nei pantaloni. La pelle di Kara era così calda e quella di Lena così fredda che nel sentire i polpastrelli addosso ebbe un brivido. Prendendo respiro, Lena le poggiò le labbra dietro l'orecchio sinistro, baciandola lungo il collo, scendendo sulla clavicola e l'incavo del collo, aprendo con foga i primi bottoni della camicia, verso un seno. La sentì ansimare ma, sfortunatamente, udì anche la serratura della porta di casa.

Kara si risistemò in fretta intanto che Lillian chiamava sua figlia per sapere se era a casa. Le due ragazze si scambiarono uno sguardo, entrambe rossastre sulle gote e trattenendo il fiatone; Lena alzò le mani e, Kara deglutì, le sistemò gli occhiali che si erano messi storti.

La porta si aprì d'improvviso. «Ah, sei qui. C'è anche Kara».

Lei la salutò con un gesto della mano e, ancora provata da quello che la donna aveva interrotto, si era girata con imbarazzo, passandosi una mano sulla nuca e sistemandosi i capelli sulle spalle.

«Cosa fate qui?».

«Sceglievamo un dvd da vederci. Siamo delle eterne indecise», rispose prontamente Lena.

«Ricordatevi poi di rimettere apposto». Chiuse la porta e la sentirono allontanarsi.

Kara le posò dolcemente le labbra sulle sue, sussurrando: «Ci sarà un'altra occasione». Così si voltò di nuovo verso lo scaffale. «Allora? Ci vediamo un film?».

«Va bene. Ma non qualcosa per famiglie». La sentì ridere, adocchiando il dvd che aveva strappato dalla mano di Kara poco prima:  _Fuori splende il sole_ ,  _il Tempo spiegato ai bambini_ . Sorrise, poiché era stato uno dei primi documentari che vide quando era piccola. Kara le disse di aver trovato un film che le piacerebbe vedere, così lo rimise al suo posto, avvicinandosi a lei, avvolgendola in un abbraccio. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A presto con il prossimo capitolo che si intitola _Casa_ :)


	19. 18. Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara ha finalmente l'opportunità di cimentarsi nel suo primo articolo e Lena riesce a parlare con Lillian.

 

 

 

Accadde tutto in fretta: Kara aprì la porta della sua camera in dormitorio, Lena chiuse e, appena si girò, l'altra l'attirò verso di sé con una mano sulla nuca e le loro bocche si trovarono subito. La prima sapeva che Megan sarebbe stata via fino a tarda sera e le era sembrata subito un buona occasione per passare un po' di tempo da sola con lei. Certo, erano consce di essere sempre sulla stessa brutta situazione familiare, quella che fino a quel momento aveva impedito a entrambe di farsi avanti, ma sentivano che da quel primo bacio era caduto un muro tra loro, avevano deciso di darsi un'occasione e sì, avevano deciso di sfruttarla appieno. Sapevano che se le cose non sarebbero andate bene tra loro sarebbe stato difficile tornare a essere amiche, o magari diventarlo davvero, ma speravano che non fosse una cosa impossibile se mai si fossero trovate in quella situazione. No, in realtà non ci pensavano davvero; non ci pensavano affatto perché nessuna delle due poteva solo immaginare che le cose tra loro non sarebbero andate bene. Perché stava andando bene. Decisamente bene.

Lena la spinse sul suo letto e si sedette sulle sue gambe, baciandola, tirandole il labbro inferiore con i denti. Kara le baciò il collo verso il basso, piano, stringendola per i fianchi, riportando le mani in alto le sciolse i capelli, che caddero su di loro come pioggia scura. Capendo che l'altra non si sarebbe azzardata a farlo, Lena si scansò da lei il tempo di slacciarsi i bottoni della camicia bianca che indossava, sfilandosela e gettandola via. Rise appena nel vedere che Kara si bloccò, diventando rossa.

«Lo sapevo».

«Cosa? Cosa sapevi?».

«Che mi guardavi le tette. Lo hai fatto spesso».

«I-Io guardavo… cosa? _No_ », rise con imbarazzo, girandosi da un lato e sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. Lena glieli tolse e si spinse verso l'alto, in avanti, per poggiarli sulla mensola, lasciando che Kara si abbassasse diventando color pomodoro. Oh, le sue tette le stavano addosso. Per poco non le sfioravano la faccia. «Io non-non ricordo di averlo fatto».

«Ah no?», le sorrise tornando a sedersi su di lei, per poi portarle via un bacio. «Giureresti di non aver guardato? Sono pronta a darti della bugiarda».

«Giuro che… le ho guardate. Tante volte», ammise, «M-Ma in mia discolpa, posso dire che era davvero difficile non farlo», le scappò una risata imbarazzata.

Anche Lena era imbarazzata. Terribilmente. Ma Kara lo era così tanto che la sentiva irrigidirsi; era spontanea ed era una delle cose che più di lei le piacevano, anche se non riusciva a trovare qualcosa di lei che non le piacesse, ma doveva cercare di farla rilassare. Doveva mettere da parte la sua ansia da averla lì con lei in un momento tanto intimo per pensare a farla sentire bene. E forse sarebbe riuscita a far calmare entrambe. «Bene. E io ammetto che potrei aver indossato dei push-up, quando me ne sono accorta».

Kara avvampò, ingigantendo gli occhi. « _Non lo faccio apposta_ , eh? Mi avevi detto che non lo facevi apposta a stuzzicarmi con il tuo corpo… Sei-Sei… Non lo so che cosa sei, ma di sicuro lo sei», sbottò, vedendola ridere.

«Puoi toccarle», sussurrò poi, intrappolando il suo sguardo con gli occhi verdi di un caldo innaturale.

«Eh?».

«Kara, puoi toccarle». Lena la vide annaspare in parole mai uscite dalla bocca. Era adorabile, dannazione: più si comportava in quel modo e più le veniva voglia di mangiarla di baci. Ma non poteva; doveva fare con calma, non voleva rovinare tutto. «Anzi, voglio che le tocchi».

Kara si morse un labbro, guardandole il seno tenuto su con un reggiseno di pizzo nero. Le aveva guardate spesso, accidenti. Pensava perché erano grandi ma ora che poteva davvero toccarle, se voleva, si rendeva conto che aveva sempre desiderato farlo; dalla prima volta in cui la vide in costume, in piscina. Aveva da sempre desiderato di poter toccare lei, accorgendosi per quanto tempo aveva covato un interesse verso la sua sorellastra senza rendersene conto. Però… «N-Non devo… per forza… Insomma…». Ricordava com'era stato il loro primo vero bacio, dopo la partita: si era lasciata andare e l'aveva sollevata di peso spingendola contro il muro. Sì che avevano deciso di darsi un'occasione, ma non dovevano correre, dopotutto.

«Toccami le tette».

«N-Non c'è fretta».

«Kara».

«No».

«Toccami le tette».

«Ma-». Si stava opponendo, eppure non aveva ancora spostato gli occhi da lì. Alla fine, Lena le prese le mani e gliele spinse verso di sé, una per seno. Lei sussultò, ma anche Kara lo fece e la notò deglutire. Così, neppure se ne rese conto, le sue mani non erano più semplicemente appoggiate, iniziò a premere dolcemente, ad accarezzare la sua pelle oltre il pizzo, diafana, incredibilmente calda e soffice.

Lena sollevò una mano verso il suo viso e si baciarono, le portò via un labbro con i denti, piano, e glielo succhiò. Così spostò l'attenzione sull'orecchio sinistro di lei, baciandolo ai lati, alitando leggermente, facendola sospirare.

Kara sciolse la sua postura e chiuse gli occhi, le baciò il collo e poi scese verso i seni, mentre le mani le delineavano i fianchi, tastando, sentendo come il corpo di Lena rispondeva a ogni suo tocco. Tremava sotto la pressione dei suoi polpastrelli. La sentì inarcare la schiena e così l'avvolse, continuando a baciarla, assaggiarla delicatamente.

Quando Megan aprì la porta, la richiuse a occhi chiusi e camminando a tentoni, facendosi sentire: «Sono io! Sono tornata prima, mi dispiace. Siete vestite? Ci siete?».

« _Ssh_ ».

«Cosa?». Aprì un occhio e poi l'altro, trovando Kara e Lena sdraiate in un abbraccio. Kara le faceva segno di fare silenzio poiché l'altra, con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, ancora i capelli spettinati, aveva il respiro pesante e gli occhi chiusi. «Dorme?».

Kara annuì piano, facendole dopo il segno di avvicinarsi. «Ti prego, scatta una foto. Non posso farla io, non posso muovermi». Le indicò il cellulare sulla mensola e Megan si sporse per prenderlo, trovando la fotocamera.

«Da quanto stai così?».

«Da un po'». Finse di dormire anche lei per la foto e all' _okay_ dell'altra riaprì gli occhi. «Mi si è addormentato un braccio ma non voglio svegliarla». Abbassò gli occhi e sorrise nel vederla fare quell'espressione rilassata. Si rivestirono e decisero di parlare un po', abbracciate, che lei si addormentò. Era così bella, delicata; non si sarebbe mossa mai più se significava averla in quel modo tra le braccia.

«Oh, credevo che avreste fatto quel passo in più, oggi», sussurrò sedendo sul suo letto, facendosi interessata.

«E lo abbiamo fatto», arrossì di colpo, «No-Non quello che pensi». Si trattenne dall'alzare la voce, scorgendo incresparsi la fronte di Lena. «Intendo il passo in più… È che è la prima volta per me con una donna e-», si fermò, assicurandosi che il respiro di lei e il battito del cuore fossero regolari, «non so come comportarmi, temo l'abbia capito».

«E pensi che a lei questo importi?», abbozzò un sorriso.

«Non lo so…», ammise, «Mi fa sentire inesperta».

«Magari lo sei».

«E…», arrossì, «Credo che sia proprio lei a rendermi così, così impacciata… Non voglio rovinare quello che stiamo facendo, non dovremmo neppure, ed è così bello poterla toccare… Non hai idea di come mi faccia sentire anche solo averla tra le mie braccia». Megan allungò l'occhio a Lena mentre Kara parlava, ma non la interruppe. «Mi fa sentire _così strana_ , ma uno strano bello. Come se fossi leggera, e su di giri, mi fa sentire felice… E-E non voglio esagerare, non voglio che si faccia un'idea sbagliata di me s-se mi azzardo a toccarla e non lo faccio bene e…», lasciò la frase a mezz'aria, deglutendo.

Megan la fissava con un sorriso. «Kara, sei innamorata».

«Lo so».

«Gliel'hai detto?».

«Non ancora, ma lo sa. Lo avevo detto da ubriaca, e io non lo ricordavo prima, te ne avevo parlato di quanto siamo andate a casa di Kal, e ora comincio a ricordarlo un po' ed è stato terribile, co-come se gliel'avessi sbattuto in faccia perché ero frustrata, e adesso non riesco più a capire come-», spinse le parole in gola sentendola muoversi sopra di lei, zittendosi di scatto.

Megan abbassò lo sguardo e Lena aprì gli occhi, sorridendole. «Ehi… Perdonami, ma non credo di aver mai dormito così bene in vita mia». Si scambiarono un bacio e si alzò, così Kara fece per muovere il braccio dolorante senza lamentarsi a voce, sorridendo come se nulla fosse quando lei si girò a guardarla.

Sì, tra loro stava andando decisamente bene.

 

Seduta a terra e circondata dalle riviste selezionate con perizia dagli scaffali, Kara cominciò a sfogliare la prima dalla pila a destra. Era dell'anno prima e in copertina si parlava della morte di Lionel Luthor. Le foto, anche nell'articolo che ne parlava lungo diverse pagine, erano state scattate in cimitero, distanti. Riconosceva la sagoma nera di Lena poiché l'avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque: come un radar, ogni volta che la vedeva le si seccava la gola, sentiva caldo alle orecchie e il suo cuore saltava un battito. Le foto erano per lo più sfocate, ma era riuscita a distinguere qualcun altro, trovando conferma nelle didascalie scritte da Leslie Willis, che si era occupata dell'articolo. Raffiguravano nomi importanti, il signor Luthor conosceva persone di spicco, non ne era sorpresa: i genitori di Mike erano in prima fila, si leggeva nella didascalia. Lena le aveva detto di aspettare e dimenticare i Gand, per il momento, eppure il suo cuore continuava a tormentarla per andarci a parlare. Lesse rapidamente l'articolo e sfogliò i numeri a seguire. Aveva già letto quegli articoli, ma al tempo non ci aveva dato la stessa attenzione che poteva riservare loro adesso. Non aveva molto tempo a sua disposizione, così chiuse e prese il primo della pila a sinistra, molto più vecchio: in copertina compariva una modella, si parlava degli ultimi capi in passerella e, solo in una finestrella in fondo a sinistra, insieme ad altre notizie, dell'esplosione che uccise quasi un'intera famiglia. Il _quasi_ lo rappresentavano lei e Kal. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, aprendo la rivista.

« _Le prime ipotesi vagliano la vendetta di associazione mafiosa_ », lesse, irrigidendo le labbra. « _I due bambini, di cui non diffonderemo le generalità, entreranno nel sistema affidatario non appena li dichiareranno fuori pericolo_ ». Sbuffò, chiudendo il magazine. Ci rimise un po', sapendo di non avere altro tempo, prima di sfogliare i numeri successivi. Si rifacevano con nuovi aggiornamenti della vicenda, la polizia aveva abbandonato la pista sull'associazione mafiosa e aveva imboccato quella giusta, parlando della corruzione a National City, degli ultimi casi di sua madre in tribunale, delle minacce che avevano trovato, di sua zia Astra che dalla prigione aveva dichiarato non avrebbe parlato con nessuno se prima non le avessero fatto vedere la nipote. Kara deglutì e prese un grosso respiro, resistendo alla tentazione di chiudere tutto e lasciar perdere perché quella era la sua sola occasione per capirci di più. In quell'articolo, erano stati elencati i nomi delle persone arrestate per corruzione, traffico di denaro e altri capi d'accusa, tra cui concorso in omicidio e terrorismo. Kara strinse ancor di più le labbra con disappunto quando scoprì che nessuno degli arrestati era stato accusato di omicidio di primo grado perché nessuno di loro aveva confessato e non erano state raccolte abbastanza prove. Secondo il giornalista, essendo stata smantellata l'organizzazione criminale con l'arresto dei membri, la polizia non riteneva di aver bisogno di una confessione per l'omicidio degli El. Kara digrignò i denti e trattenne la rabbia con respiri brevi e veloci, decidendo di scattare una foto della lista: avrebbe scavato a fondo sulla loro vita e avrebbe trovato il diretto responsabile; lei non si sarebbe arresa.

«Ah, eccoti qui».

Kara balzò dallo spavento poiché talmente attenta in ciò che stava facendo che non si era accorta della porta del magazzino che si apriva. Siobhan sorrise con una strana luce sadica negli occhi.

«Si può sapere cosa diavolo stai combinando invece di starmi appresso e fare il tuo lavoro?».

«Siamo in pausa».

«Sì, quasi tre quarti d'ora fa, sfigata. Alza il culo: la signora Grant vuole vederti».

L'ufficio di Cat Grant odorava di premorte. O forse era solo l'ansia che prendeva il sopravvento del suo corpo e delle sue sensazioni; temeva davvero di esser nei guai: Siobhan Smythe l'aveva ripresa come una scolaretta, nemmeno si fosse avventurata in uno dei corridoi proibiti di Hogwarts. Odiava che la signora Grant l'avesse affidata a lei per il suo tirocinio; chiunque ma non lei. A giorni alterni, ormai era una settimana e mezzo che le stava dietro e aveva già memorizzato affidabili tecniche ninja per farla fuori. Avrebbe voluto andare d'accordo con lei, esserle amica magari, ma si accorse molto presto che quella era una sfida che non poteva vincere.

«Ah, Keira, eccoti qua…», mormorò, davanti alla sua scrivania, mentre dietro di lei i monitor trasmettevano silenziosamente notizie da ogni emittente.

«Kara».

«Sei licenziata».

« _Cosa?_ », spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, toccandosi il petto.

«Questo è quello che mi sentirai dire se non ti deciderai a prendere il tuo incarico più seriamente», sbottò la donna, alzando una mano per aria. Vide Kara tirare un enorme sospiro di sollievo e avvicinarsi, così riprese parola. «Sarà dura per te sentirtelo dire, ma non ci sarà la maestra a tenerti la mano se non terrai di nuovo conto dell'ora, siamo intese?».

«Sì, signora Grant», s'irrigidì con la schiena, «A-Assolutamente».

«Bene, e sciogliti che non siamo in una scuola militare», la rimproverò infine, congedandola con un colpo di mano. «A lavoro ora, sorprendimi».

Kara si voltò rassegnata e si avviò alla porta con sguardo basso, tormentandosi la coda di capelli da un lato, quando la lista delle persone arrestate fece di nuovo capolino nella sua testa e decise di fare un passo in più. «Ah, s-signora Grant?».

«Sei ancora qui? Non me n'ero accorta».

«Non si era chiesta cosa facessi in magazzino?».

«No. A dire il vero non m'importa, ma ho come la sensazione che sto per scoprirlo», alzò gli occhi verso di lei e Kara tornò sui suoi passi, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Cercavo vecchi articoli che riguardano i miei genitori. La loro morte, per l'esattezza», catturò la sua attenzione e continuò: «Loro sono morti per mano di un'organizzazione criminale undici anni fa e-».

«Stop, stop, stop! Ti fermo subito! Dove vorresti andare a parare?», incrociò le dita delle mani, squadrandola con attenzione.

Deglutì, facendo un altro deciso passo verso il suo capo. «Lei dice sempre che dobbiamo seguire il nostro istinto e raccontare ciò che sentiamo di dover raccontare e io pensavo di-», si fermò, arretrando appena quando sentì il duro sguardo della donna scrutarle dentro, «di… insomma, parlare di questo. Qualcuno mi ha privato dell'affetto della mia famiglia e-e non sono sicura che tutti stiano pagando adeguatamente per questo. Nessuno di loro è stato accusato di omicidio di primo grado! Nessuno ha confessato e-», trangugiò ancora saliva, facendosi coraggio e alzando la voce, «e se il vero mandante fosse ancora là fuori?». Cat Grant si appoggiò allo schienale, senza staccarle occhio un solo attimo. «Se loro lo avessero protetto? Si è parlato di personaggi di spicco, di alte cariche istituzionali, ricchi e potenti che hanno tenuto sotto controllo la città per chissà quanti anni e avrebbe senso», strinse i denti, «se quelli davvero in alto nella catena alimentare non fossero stati arrestati, allora». Cat si alzò ma Kara, che aveva preso il ritmo, continuò a parlare. «Voglio scrivere di questo! Di com'è stato traumatico, di che persone meravigliose fossero e di come hanno lasciato un vuoto dentro di me che non riesco a colmare», esclamò con occhi lucidi, «e di come dopo tanti anni il vero colpevole non stia pagando per tutto questo… Certo, se-se lei me lo permette, ovviamente, signora Grant», si calmò, abbassando la voce.

Cat Grant si spostò davanti alla sua scrivania con delicatezza, appoggiandosi contro e mettendo le gambe incrociate, un braccio a circondarle il petto e la mano sinistra libera, in modo che potesse gesticolare. «Ricordo qualcosa, ormai molto tempo fa…», mormorò, alzando le sopracciglia, «Avevo acquisito una piccola azienda e volevo farla diventare _beh_ , ciò che è adesso. La CatCo allora era ancora un fiorellino pronto a sbocciare, tante idee, sponsor giusti… E qualcuno venne da me a propormi un affare, ed era un affare invitante», annuì ed era come se non la guardasse, scavando tra i suoi ricordi. «Rifiutai», chiosò seccamente, «Era ovvio. Non avrei permesso a nessuno di mettere mano nelle mie cose, anche se ciò significava perdere grosse somme di denaro che, allora, avrebbero fatto comodo alla CatCo. Il mio istinto non ha mai sbagliato, naturalmente: erano soldi sporchi. Mi invitarono una seconda volta e dopo mi lasciarono in pace».

«Chi era questo qualcuno?». A un'occhiata dell'altra si gelò. «S-Se posso chiederle, signora Grant».

«No, non puoi. Sai perché ho potuto rifiutare, Keira?».

«È Kara».

«Perché mi volevano con loro, non contro di loro. Mi vedevano come una loro pari. Per questo ho potuto rifiutare e andare avanti come uniche conseguenze non poter essere invitata ai party, _sai che perdita_. Ciò che sto cercando di dirti è che questa non è una favola, ci sono degli squali là fuori, persone cattive perché no, e tu», la indicò, minuta e stretta al suo cardigan giallo, «vorresti scrivere contro di loro?».

«I miei genitori-».

«I tuoi genitori preferirebbero saperti al sicuro o a fare la piccola detective per scoprire chi li ha uccisi?», le parlò con la voce sulla sua.

Kara si inumidì le labbra e così annuì, seria. «Quindi sta dicendo che ho ragione nel dire che non tutti sono finiti in prigione», aggrottò le sopracciglia, «Signora Grant, se lei sa qualcosa-».

«Sto dicendo che _se_ , come sostieni, non sono stati tutti arrestati, scrivere di loro è un suicidio», alzò entrambe le braccia e a passo calcolato tornò dietro la scrivania, sedendo comodamente. «Tanto varrebbe uscire di casa con un bersaglio sulla testa», la guardò, serrando con forza le mascelle. «E se non fosse un suicidio per te, lo sarebbe di certo per la CatCo: noi non scriviamo di cospirazioni, supposizioni, un sacco di _oni_ , noi facciamo informazione, ci occupiamo di realtà, e gossip, e moda, le cose che interessano alle persone _e_ -», la bloccò con una mano quando al vide aprire bocca, «no, alle persone che leggono CatCo Magazine interessano notizie concrete, altrimenti leggerebbero le deliranti interviste di chi è stato rapito dagli ufo o gli opuscoli della chiesa».

Kara arrossì, gonfiando le labbra con fare seccato. «Quindi è un no?».

«È un no», confermò, cercando qualcosa sulla sua scrivania. Kara si voltò per uscire dall'ufficio; ci aveva provato e le era andato male, sperava proprio ti attirare qualcuno in modo che parlasse, in effetti, ma probabilmente non era quello il modo giusto per farlo. «Ti ho detto di andare, per caso?». La ragazza si girò di nuovo con uno scatto. «Vuoi davvero provare a scrivere?».

«Oh, sì», camminò rapidamente verso la scrivania. «Sono pronta, signora Grant, non se ne pentirà».

«Dovrai comunque proseguire il tuo tirocinio sotto la guida di Siobhan», alzò gli occhi, cercando conferma, «Ho un buco sul prossimo numero sulla famiglia, potresti provare a consegnarmi qualcosa. No cospirazioni, nessun nome di qualche criminale, no teorie su possibili assassini, non sei _Olivia Benson_ , sei stata avvertita. Solo tu, il tema è la famiglia, cosa provi; deve essere qualcosa di vero, non voglio romanticherie da cinema di serie b. E…», la guardò di nuovo, segnando il suo nome, o meglio _Keira Danvers_ , nella sua agenda, infilandolo in mezzo ad altri nomi e cancellature, «sarà anonimo».

«Anonimo?».

«Non mi ripeterò. Al lavoro ora! _Chop chop_ ».

La congedò e Kara uscì dall'ufficio un po' delusa che il suo primo vero articolo non sarebbe stato firmato. Le stava dando una grande possibilità, eppure ne era felice solo a metà.

_Da Me a L!_

_Farò comunque del mio meglio, non voglio deludere le aspettative della signora Grant, però una volta consegnato le chiederò di poterlo firmare. È ingiusto! E merito di firmarlo._

_Da L! a Me_

_Sii sempre rispettosa e andrà bene. Cat Grant potrà sembrare implacabile, ma adora l'intraprendenza. Si innamorerà di te e del tuo lavoro, vedrai. Finirò per essere gelosa!_

Kara sorrise, arrossendo. Stava per rispondere quando le arrivò un altro messaggio:

_Da BadSister a Me_

_E tu cosa le hai risposto?_

_Da Me a BadSister_

_Nulla, me ne sono andata. Ma appena sarò lì per consegnarglielo, le chiederò di poterlo firmare. Sarà il mio primo articolo: devo firmarlo!_

Alex annuì col cellulare in mano, leggendo la risposta e rispondendo subito a sua volta:

_Da Me a LittleSister_

_È giusto, dovrai prenderti i meriti! Ah, sorellina, appena torni a casa chiamami: devo parlarti._

_Da LittleSister a Me_

_È successo qualcosa?_

_Da Me a LittleSister_

_Voglio sentirti su una cosa, niente di preoccupante. A dopo e ti voglio bene!_

Sorrise nel leggere il suo _ti voglio bene_ di rimando, infilando il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni stretti dei jeans e avvicinandosi a una delle scrivanie davanti al grande schermo sulla parete, dove l'aspettava John Jonzz.

«Sei riuscita a contattarla?», le domandò l'uomo, rimettendosi dritto con la schiena che aveva piegata fino a poco prima, appoggiato allo schienale di un dipendente che lavorava davanti a un pc. La vide annuire e sospirò. «Abbiamo aspettato fin troppi giorni per interrogarla».

Nel grande schermo alle sue spalle comparve la foto del coroner, il signor Morgan, con una lista di dati in loro possesso. «Speravo me ne parlasse da sola…». Alex affiancò il suo superiore ed entrambi guardarono la foto dell'uomo a braccia a conserte. «E lui? Ha chiamato?».

«No, il che ci fa supporre che ciò che ci ha detto la prima volta era tutto: ha parlato solo con Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers e quel ragazzo si sono intrufolati nella sua casa ma non ha trovato nulla di insolito, a parte la sua pappagallina che non stava zitta…», la guardò con occhi pesanti, sbuffando, «Non ha fatto altro che parlare di quella pappagallina. Il ragazzo è Bartholomew Henry Allen», disse, mentre sullo schermo l'immagine cambiava e compariva una sua foto con i dati raccolti, «Star Central City University, ottimi voti, campione di corsa, stella della sua squadra di lacrosse, vive con il detective Joe West, il suo padre affidatario. Lo abbiamo fatto pedinare ma non si comporta in modo insolito, è probabile che non sappia nulla e che fosse lì solo per aiutare».

«Per aiutare Kara», annuì Alex, «Sono amici. Se Kara sa qualcosa lo saprò». Lo aveva guardato con la coda dell'occhio; sapeva che era indispettito.

«Lo avevi detto anche l'ultima volta, agente Danvers, invece eccola che accompagna Lena Luthor, che avresti dovuto dissuadere dall'indagare, a parlare con il coroner».

Alex abbassò la testa rammaricata, per poi scuoterla brevemente, pensando che forse sua sorella stava diventando più brava ad avere dei segreti.

_Da Me a L!_

_Pensavo che dovremo dirlo ad Alex… Non sopporto che ci siano segreti tra noi e poi potrebbe anche prenderla bene. Che ne pensi?_

_Da L! a Me_

_Non ne sono molto convinta, ma in fondo non conosco tua sorella bene quanto te. Possiamo provare ad accennarle qualcosa e vedere come si comporta._

Kara estrasse un sorriso, mettendosi subito a rispondere:

_Anche perché temo lo abbia capito e che ne voglia parlare! Mi ha chiesto di chiamarla stasera…_

_Da L! a Me_

_Ah. Va bene, allora passa da me questa sera e vediamo di affrontarla insieme. Sarà uno spasso._

_Da Me a L!_

_Perfetto! Non vedo l'ora di venire!_

Aggiunse al messaggio una faccina e inviò, non rendendosi conto della sinistra presenza alle sue spalle. «Scambio di messaggini spinti durante l'orario di lavoro…», esclamò Siobhan, inarcando le sopracciglia, «Non ti facevo così audace… Però, cominciò a rivalutarti». Si allontanò ridacchiando mentre Kara sbiancava.

«Non- Cosa stai cercando di insinuare?!». Rilesse il messaggio inviato rapidamente e spalancò gli occhi, mentre le gote si imporporavano.

«Oh, la bambina è imbarazzata, guardala come diventa rossa», rise l'altra, sedendo davanti alla sua scrivania. «Ma figurati! Non mi preoccuperei che il destinatario possa fraintendere, fossi in te, _e grazie al cielo non sono come te, s'intende_ », ridacchiò, alzando una mano e controllandosi le unghie, «Sei così pura che non faticherei a credere se fossi vergine».

Kara stava per aprire bocca ma alla fine optò per ignorarla: era lì per lavorare e non per lasciarsi prendere in giro dall'arpia. Anzi, era ormai ora di tornare a casa e di certo non ne valeva la pena. Prese la sua giacca e la salutò con un cenno veloce della mano.

_Da Vaniglia a Me_

_A casa tua. Avevo inviato prima per errore!_

Lena rise nel leggere l'ultimo messaggio: a volte, Kara era proprio una bambina. Posò il cellulare sul bancone della cucina e aspettò che sua madre, che era fuori a prendersi cura di alcuni fiori con Eliza, tornò dentro. Sapeva che Eliza doveva uscire, doveva tornare alla Luthor Corp, così ne avrebbe approfittato per parlare con Lillian da sola. Si sentiva pronta per affrontare quella discussione; ci aveva rimuginato fin troppi giorni. Doveva farlo.

«Ci vediamo questa notte, Lena. Torneremo tardi», le comunicò tornando dentro mentre entrambe si affrettavano ad andare a prendere le giacche appese nell'ingresso.

«Esci anche tu?».

«Devo sbrigare alcune faccende». Uscì per prima, senza guardarla, mentre Eliza la salutava, per poi sussurrarle:

«Mi porta fuori a vedere una mostra, torneremo tardi», la abbracciò. «Chiamo Alex e Kara e vedo se sono libere, così magari ti fanno compagnia, sei sempre sola», adocchiò dalla finestra Lillian che l'aspettava e fece due passi verso la porta. «Va bene?».

«Ho molto da studiare; la solitudine non è un problema». Si salutarono ed Eliza chiuse la porta. Aveva da studiare, ripassare alcuni programmi per la Luthor Corp, organizzare dei pranzi d'affari con futuri collaboratori, stilare un programma per le ragazze a cui faceva da tutor e, se riusciva, dormire un po'. «Va bene. Mettiamoci al lavoro». Adocchiò il cellulare, tornando in cucina. Beh… forse poteva farlo più tardi. Chiamò subito Kara, che era tornata da poco alla Sunrise.

«Quando posso ven- _andare_ da te?», Kara arrossì, ridacchiando contro il cellulare, «Ah, va bene… Tra poco allora, sistemo le ultime cose e arrivo. Mi farò una bella camminata, non preoccuparti». Chiuse la chiamata. Sembrava che Lena non vedesse l'ora di vederla, oggi. Poggiò il cellulare sulla mensola dietro al letto e sollevò lo schermo del tablet che aveva nascosto contro il copriletto, mettendo di nuovo su play e sistemandosi comoda. Le sue iridi si aprivano tanto più le si coloravano le gote, di un rosa acceso. Guardando il video senza riuscire a perdersi un attimo, la mascella si spalancò lentamente, deglutì, incurvò il collo e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«È un porno, quello?».

«Aaah!».

«Aaah! Perché urli?».

Megan era appena uscita dal bagno, involta in un accappatoio; entrambe si portarono le mani contro il petto, poi Kara cercò di mettere pausa ma le scivolò il tablet e la sua compagna di stanza arrivò prima di lei, sollevandolo e spalancando la bocca in un enorme sorriso.

«Un porno tra due donne? La cosa si fa seria».

Kara sbuffò. «Credo sia tardi per dire non è quello che pensi, beh… _perché è proprio quello che pensi_ », lo riprese dalle sue mani, mettendo pausa.

«Però?».

«N-Non c'è nessun _però_ », arrossì.

«Quando mi hai detto di non essere mai stata con una donna e di aver paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato non ti avevo fatto così disperata. Ti ho lasciato che dovevi studiare e scrivere l'articolo e ti ritrovo con i porno», si sedette accanto a lei e Kara abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo i denti.

«Lo so che i porno non rappresentano esattamente la realtà, ma…», scrollò le spalle, «mi danno un'idea».

«Quando verrà il momento, sarà una cosa spontanea…», abbozzò una risata, «Non credo tu ti debba preparare, non così se non altro». Allungò lo sguardo allo schermo del tablet. «I porno danno un'idea sbagliata del sesso».

Si zittirono, poi si guardarono. Kara riprese il tablet e si scambiarono un altro sguardo. «Cosa faccio…? Rimetto play?».

Annuì. «Mi sono sempre chiesta come fosse per le lesbiche».

 

Mia madre mi ha sempre detto che la famiglia non è qualcosa che ti capita per caso.

Che per molti potrebbe sembrarlo, e diventarlo, ma che è un'altra cosa.

La famiglia sono persone che si cercano, che si confrontano, che si tengono per mano quando tutto va male perché che sono la forza l'uno degli altri; e può capitare che queste persone abbiano tra loro legami di sangue, e altre volte no. La famiglia la cerchi, la costruisci. Sono persone che si vogliono bene e questo va al di là dei semplici legami biologici. Mia madre lo sa bene, è una scienziata. Me lo ha detto la prima volta quando ho passato la prima notte a casa sua, quando ancora non era casa mia.

Sono stata adottata, ho avuto una seconda occasione, una seconda madre, una seconda famiglia. E sto per averne una terza: proprio perché la famiglia non capita, si sceglie, si crea.

 

Uscì di casa di fretta. Dopo la visione, che aveva lasciato a Megan, Kara aveva cominciato ad abbozzare il suo primo articolo e continuò a pensarci lungo il tragitto fino alla villa dei Luthor, scrivendo qualche nota sul telefono. Aveva sentito così spesso sua madre Eliza parlare di famiglia, e ora che stava per sposare Lillian ancora di più. La donna ci teneva perché restassero tutti uniti, perché funzionasse, quasi sicuramente perché anche per lei era una seconda occasione. E Kara era davvero scettica all'inizio, ma ora tutto sembrava avere un senso e, quando Lena Luthor la guardava, il senso era ancora più chiaro.

Superò il cancello che aveva aperto per lei, intanto che l'aspettava davanti al portone, richiamandola con un dito verso di sé. E ora poteva davvero baciarla… Sorrise e, labbra contro labbra, la spinse all'interno, poi chiusero la porta con un tonfo. «Aspetta», si separò da lei, spalancando gli occhi, «Lillian non è a casa?».

«Siamo sole». Lena la prese per il colletto e l'attirò verso di sé, sorprendendola con un altro bacio, intanto che la mano sinistra scendeva lungo la sua schiena e, stringendola, la spingeva contro il proprio corpo. «Cosa vuoi fare…?», le domandò con la bocca schiusa, ancora vicine, guardandola negli occhi. «Non ti sforzerò a far nulla, lo sai…».

«I-I-Io…». Cercò di schiarirsi la gola ma, essendo ancora tanto vicina al suo viso, ciò che emise Kara, trattenendosi, fu più un verso d'agonia. «Vorrei tanto fare l'amore con te, Lena».

«Possiamo aspettare, va bene così», sorrise, acchiappandole un labbro e, senza staccarsi e chiudendo gli occhi, baciandola lentamente, così anche Kara li chiuse, lasciandosi trasportare.

Sapeva che Lena poteva aspettare perché riusciva a farlo ogni volta, ma forse chi non poteva più aspettare era lei. Era in ansia per la loro prima volta, la sentiva arrivare, e ogni volta il suo corpo le faceva capire di essere pronto, accaldandosi verso il basso ventre e, come in quell'istante, lasciando che il cuore battesse a ritmi più calcolati, trattenendo il respiro. La voleva. Desiderava il suo corpo nudo sul proprio, sentirla come mai prima. Anche se ne aveva paura. Soprattutto dal momento che ne aveva paura.

Doveva dirglielo. Ora. Erano sole ed era il momento giusto.

«Lena…», si staccò, aprendo un poco gli occhi chiari, frastornata da quanto potessero essere caldi i suoi baci. «Io ti vo-».

«Shh», le baciò il naso, alzandosi con la punta dei piedi scalzi. «Non preoccuparti». Si staccò e per un attimo Kara sentì mancarle l'aria. Le prese una mano e la trascinò dentro. «A che ora devi chiamare Alex?».

Oh, Lena aveva frainteso e il loro momento era magicamente scomparso. Kara sbuffò, ma cercò di non dare a vedere il suo disappunto.

Provò a chiamare Alex ma si inseriva la segreteria telefonica, così le inviò un messaggio per sapere che fine avesse fatto. Intanto le due sembravano aver trovato qualcosa da fare per ingannare l'attesa: si erano sedute davanti al piano e Lena, armata di molta pazienza, stava tentando di offrire a Kara una base di conoscenza.

«Sbagli». Le spostò un dito, avvolgendo la mano con le sue. «Anche questa. Vedi?». Le spostò anche l'altra mano e alzò lo sguardo su di lei, rendendosi conto che non poteva che sbagliare se i suoi occhi erano rivolti a lei e non al piano. «Cosa c'è adesso?», rise imbarazzata, rendendosi conto che non era riuscita a non far emergere le sue emozioni come al solito.

 _Ti amo,_ pensò, e aprì la bocca per dirglielo, ma non ci riuscì. «Suoni qualcosa?».

«Ti sei già arresa? Va bene. Lascia fare a me».

Appena poté udire le prime note, Kara si perse. Non guardava il piano o le sue mani che suonavano, guardava lei e ascoltava la melodia che produceva e che effetto le faceva. Il viso era rilassato ma, di tanto in tanto, come il suono si faceva più alto, contraeva le sopracciglia e si formava una piccola ruga in mezzo agli occhi. Kara si assicurò di sporgersi per vederla meglio. Le labbra si arricciavano, le narici di tanto in tanto tendevano a dilatarsi e la melodia si fece più veloce e Kara si sentì rapire. Chiuse gli occhi e il buio diventò luce, diventò colore, diventò lei. Pian piano, si appoggiò a lei e la melodia cessò. Sentì una carezza sul viso e riaprì gli occhi. Non dissero nulla e continuarono a guardarsi, sorridendo e infine mettendosi a ridere, nascondendosi il viso per l'imbarazzo.

 

~~Mi manca la mia prima famiglia; a volte più di altre.~~

~~Mi è stata strappata troppo presto e mi ritrovo a pensare alla vita che avrei fatto se ancora fossi con loro, che persona diversa sarei, e~~

Non nego che mi manchi la mia famiglia di nascita, eppure una parte di me non riesce ad immaginare una vita con loro, adesso.

Non è vero che tutto capita per una ragione; è un'assurdità che non fa sentire meglio nessuno e chi, come me, ha perso qualcuno di caro, concorderà, ma penso che la vita sia troppo complicata per esprimerla con una frase ad effetto.

La famiglia non è un blocco di cemento: cambia, cresce con noi. Le persone vanno, altre restano, alcune ci trovano. E ci innamoriamo.

Ricominciamo con loro al nostro fianco.

 

«Il mio fiore preferito è la plumeria», disse. «Tocca a te».

Kara aveva provato a ricontattare Alex e, nell'attesa, le due si erano sdraiate sul divano, Kara con i piedi verso l'ingresso e Lena verso la portafinestra che portava in giardino. I loro visi erano vicini e, di tanto in tanto, Lena amava alzare le braccia e picchiettarle la fronte o, quando era distratta, annusarle i capelli.

«Anche a me piace molto», sorrise.

Si accorsero che non avevano mai parlato così a lungo semplicemente del più e del meno e domande come _qual è il tuo colore preferito?_ non erano mai sembrate tanto importanti.

«La vaniglia», arrossì nel dichiararlo, «Il mio gusto preferito è la vaniglia».

Lena arricciò il naso e infine si mise a ridere, non riuscendo a farne a meno. «Oh, credo lo sia anche il mio», confessò, «Adesso, sicuramente». Rise più forte quando scorse lo sguardo corrucciato di Kara, che si portò su un fianco sorreggendosi con un braccio. «Smettila, così mi metto a ridere». Si coprì il viso con le mani e Kara, che cercò di liberarlo, si abbassò per baciarla. Quella posizione era assurda e risero a fior di labbra come due bambine, continuando a baciarsi.

«Lena…», si assicurò di avere la sua attenzione, abbassando lo sguardo per vederle gli occhi. Prese un grosso boccone d'aria. «Ti voglio… _adesso_ ».

Per un attimo lei tremò e si morse il labbro inferiore. «Sei sicura?». La vide annuire debolmente, come la posizione le permetteva, così sorrise, le carezzò dolcemente il viso e si sporse per baciarla.

Si misero sedute, guardandosi, cercandosi. Si scambiarono un altro bacio, passionale e lento, intanto che le loro mani esploravano l'una il corpo dell'altra. Lena cominciò a sbottonarle il cardigan e a sfilarglielo. La lasciò a mezze maniche e così scese ad assaggiarle il collo nudo, sentendo chiaramente i brividi sulla sua pelle morbida. Tastò le sue braccia dapprima con un leggero tocco e poi con più forza, baciandole, accorgendosi di quanto fossero toniche e ricordandosi come l'aveva sollevata dopo la partita. Oh, se lo ricordava bene. Kara tolse il cardigan e, senza perder tempo, Lena le sollevò la canotta a pallini, baciandole la pancia, così gliela passò sopra la testa e la gettò da un lato, ricercando le sue labbra e la sua lingua. Le strinse il seno e Kara trattenne un sospiro. «Tutto bene?», le domandò a fiato corto, portando gli occhi sui suoi. Kara non disse una parola, semplicemente annuì e Lena gliele strinse più forte, baciandola. Si accorse con piacere che aveva trovato un modo per zittirla, allungando le braccia sulla schiena per sganciarle il reggiseno.

Kara cercò di trattenere il fiato intanto che sentiva il cuore rimbalzarle nel petto con ferocia. Le baciò il collo che era a portata di bocca mentre era contro di lei in un abbraccio per arrivare ai ferretti del reggiseno, quando un suono molto forte che rimbombava per tutta casa bloccò entrambe. «Cos'è?».

«Il campanello», sospirò seccata. Kara si era coperta il petto e così riagganciato i ferretti nel frattempo che Lena si alzava dal divano e, davanti a un piccolo monitor in alto in una delle pareti, parlava. «Cancello», tuonò: un led rosso si accese e spense due volte e il monitor da nero mostrò l'esterno della villa, perfettamente a colori.

«Alex?». Kara spalancò la bocca dalla sorpresa e Lena la guardò, notando che si era già rimessa la canotta e si stava abbottonando il cardigan. Occasione sfumata. «Le ho detto che ero da te, ma non pensavo…».

«Non posso non ammettere che mi sarebbe piaciuto avere più tempo per conoscerci meglio, diciamo, ma dovevamo parlare con lei, dunque…».

La sorella maggiore fermò l'automobile presso la rotonda all'interno della villa ed entrò in casa abbracciando prima una e poi l'altra. Si spostarono in sala da pranzo e Lena sistemò le pieghe del divano prima che si notassero.

«Mi spiace essere piombata qui all'improvviso: Eliza mi ha chiamato per dirmi che eri da sola», si rivolse a Lena, «chiedendomi se Kara ed io ti avremmo potuto far compagnia, e poi quando Kara mi ha detto che era già qui ho pensato di raggiungervi». Sorrise a entrambe e sia lei che Kara si sedettero intorno al tavolo, Lena le raggiunse con un bicchiere d'acqua per l'ultima arrivata.

«Hai fatto bene», le rispose, passandoglielo. Si scambiò un'occhiata con l'altra, che teneva lo sguardo basso.

«Tutto a posto, Kara?».

Lei rialzò lo sguardo d'improvviso al richiamo della sorella, mordendosi un labbro. «Sì, certo. Cosa dovre-», si fermò e Lena sorrise.

«Sei rossa», la fissò, «Incredibilmente rossa. Non ti stavi allenando qui, vero?». Sapeva che nascondevano qualcosa.

Kara rise, ma non riuscì a formulare una risposta e Lena intervenne per dire che era appena tornata dalla dependance per prenderle qualcosa. Oh, amava il suo modo di pensare lucidamente e avere una risposta sempre pronta per tutto. Alex annuì ma tuttavia non sembrò proprio convinta.

«Beh, considerando che ci siamo tutte: non vi ho mai chiesto alla fine com'è stato a Central City». Chiedere ciò che voleva sapere direttamente, senza girarci attorno, era difficile se non voleva compromettere la sua copertura. Come poteva sapere del coroner, dopotutto?

«Caldo», rispose seccamente Lena.

«Ma da Barry ci siamo trovate bene», aggiunse Kara.

Le due si guardarono di nuovo, in modo fugace. Che Alex sospettasse di una loro fuga romantica? Dovevano tastare il terreno…

«Sì, Barry», ridacchiò Lena: sembrò avere un'idea. «È stato quasi strano, in realtà. Ci ha chiesto un consiglio sulla sua situazione romantica».

Alex aggrottò le sopracciglia e Kara intervenne: «Barry ha una cotta per Iris, non lo sapevi? È praticamente sua sorella ma non gli importa», strinse i denti e scosse la testa, «è deciso a conquistarla e, sì», rise, «ne abbiamo parlato un po'».

«Beh, è un po' strano, sì». Alex guardò l'una e poi l'altra: Lena era tranquilla, ma Kara sembrava aver schivato un treno in corsa: la vide annaspare, era ancora rossa, e si tormentava le mani. Stavano cercando di sviare l'argomento? Quindi era vero… Lena le aveva detto tutto e Kara la stava aiutando a fare luce sul caso di suo padre. Poi avevano messo in mezzo anche questo Barry. All'improvviso sorrise. «Come se avessi una storia con Lex», le guardò di nuovo e scoppiò a ridere. «Non sarebbe proprio lo stesso, in fondo con lui non ci sono cresciuta. Ma ci pensate? Al matrimonio di Eliza e Lillian a braccetto, i giornalisti ne avrebbero per giorni». Continuò a ridere, intanto che Lena e Kara si scambiavano occhiate seriose. «Senza offesa, sorellina».

«Figurati».

«Però, ora che siamo in argomento, posso ammettere che in fondo è un tipo attraente», scrollò le spalle, «Ha i suoi modi. Se non fossi gay e felicemente fidanzata, s'intende… Magari conoscendolo prima, quando mi credevo etero…».

«Ohu, basta», mugugnò Kara, piegando le labbra.

«Dico solo che in un altro contesto sarebbe stato un buon partito. Intelligente, ha portamento, un certo fascino a dirla tutta, e-».

«Va bene, è decisamente strano», Lena la interruppe e alzò una mano in segno di resa, così Alex sospirò, pur man tenendo un certo ghigno soddisfatto. Andò in bagno, lasciando le due da sole.

Le due si guardarono, ingigantendo gli occhi. «Strano», borbottò Kara.

«Strano», concordò lei.

«Promettimi che non solleveremo mai più quel discorso», brontolò a quel punto, vedendo Lena annuire.

«Cestiniamo l'operazione», spalancò gli occhi.

«Tuo fratello con mia sorella… _uh_ ».

«Non se ne fa niente».

«No», concordò, «Magari più avanti…».

«Però potremo metterla al corrente di un'altra cosa», le disse e la vide sospirare, facendosi più seria.

Intanto, in bagno Alex si era appoggiata al lavello di ceramica nera, alzando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di pensare a un modo per farle parlare senza doversi per forza svelare. Non voleva che un altro agente si permettesse di svolgere il compito per lei, perché era quello che sarebbe successo se non fosse riuscita nell'intento, John Jonzz era stato chiaro: qualcuno le avrebbe interrogate in qualunque caso, che fosse lei o meno. Non voleva che sua sorella, e nemmeno Lena Luthor, avesse a che fare con chiunque altro del corpo poliziesco. Li riaprì, osservandosi intorno: era tutto rosa e nero, non ci aveva fatto caso. Quel grande bagno luccicava, aveva la vasca da bagno e la doccia dall'altro lato, un lampadario lussuoso, un quadro con le onde del mare, un mobile pieno di diversi prodotti, tappeti morbidi e più specchi tondi e rettangolari, impreziositi da dettagli brillanti ai bordi. Alex incurvò la bocca, annuendo: «Ti tratti bene, Lillian».

Quando uscì e tornò in sala da pranzo, davanti a Lena sul tavolo c'era il suo laptop e Kara ricontrollava dei fogli. Non ci mise molto a capire che stava per ottenere ciò che voleva senza dover far salti mortali: si stavano svelando, la stavano per rendere loro alleata.

 

La fiducia è un bene prezioso, ma non è automatica. Va coltivata; a volte è come fare un salto nel vuoto.

Ma la fiducia è un punto fondamentale dei rapporti familiari.

Il che non significa essere sempre trasparenti, badate, ma fare un passo indietro, raccogliere un po' di coraggio e decidere di mostrare una parte di se stessi agli altri.

È inclusione. Costa fatica, può far paura, ma la famiglia è anche questo. Altrimenti… che senso ha?

 

«Ti devo delle scuse», confessò Lena.

Alex non riuscì ad essere troppo sorpresa quando le disse che di aver detto a Kara di suo padre, ma si sforzò per esserlo quando le raccontarono di aver trovato il coroner a Central City. Poi Kara si avvicinò pallida e le mostrò la foto della lista dei nomi che aveva scattato col cellulare alla CatCo, stampata su un foglio intanto che lei era in bagno.

«So che posso sempre contare su di te. E chiedo il tuo aiuto, adesso, Alex».

Si sedettero intorno al tavolo, ognuna di loro con la propria lista in mano e Lena davanti al portatile.

«Quando i tuoi genitori furono assassinati anch'io ero una bambina», esclamò Lena, trafficando sulla tastiera. «Quei nomi non mi dicono nulla, in sintesi. Ma per nostra fortuna, la rete conserva qualsiasi cosa…».

Non fu difficile risalire a brevi biografie complete di indirizzi, reato che stavano scontando in carcere, carriera e rapporti. Sia lei che Alex concordarono con Kara quando ipotizzò alle due che non credeva affatto che le persone importanti furono arrestate. Scoprirono che alcuni dei nomi in lista, dieci anni prima, ricoprivano piccole cariche politiche: il nome del senatore Gand si collegò a molti di loro e Kara prese un grosso boccone d'aria.

Quando trovò altri nomi collegati a suo padre, però, Lena sbiancò e li saltò di proposito, dicendo alle due che sarebbero partite da quelli a cui aveva già preso dei dati. Lena avrebbe voluto che ci fosse un altro modo, un modo qualsiasi per tenere al sicuro Kara, specie di quella che pensava fosse la verità sui Luthor, se non altro prima di avere in mano qualche certezza, ma sapeva che la ragazza avrebbe indagato comunque e che l'unica cosa davvero utile che le restava, era farlo al suo fianco.

«Davvero?», sbottò Alex, «Ti basta inserire un nome su _Google_ per ottenere ciò che ti serve?».

Lena sogghignò. «Mi sottovaluti. Un nome su _Google_ lo possono trovare tutti, ma entrare in archivi protetti e siti non indicizzati, beh… è un'altra storia. E naturalmente conosco persone che conoscono persone… Non è la prima volta che trovo del materiale su qualcuno», rispose saccente e Alex s'imbrunì, poi guardò sua sorella: non si sarebbero certo scordate che aveva fatto ricerche su di loro. «Mi ci vorrà un po' per lavorarci; di certo domani riuscirò ad entrare nel sistema della polizia di National City e vedo cosa sanno che noi non sappiamo. Se non hanno eliminato ogni copia digitale come quando cercai di mio padre, s'intende. Vi terrò aggiornate».

Maggie Sawyer avrebbe potuto farlo, ma sarebbe stato meglio non metterla in mezzo. Alex vide Kara sorriderle di gratitudine e abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo un procinto di mal di pancia. Non immaginava fossero già a quel punto. Al D.A.O. avevano nomi, avevano ipotesi e ci lavoravano da anni, mentre quelle due in così poco tempo erano quasi alla loro fermata. Senza prove o confessioni, l'agenzia federale non aveva potuto far molto altro, senza scoprirsi perché le persone coinvolte potessero sentirsi al sicuro e fare dei passi falsi, tenendo d'occhio Kara e Clark da quando li lasciarono andare con le nuove famiglie adottive; avevano scavato a lungo sulla questione da quando il caso scivolò per i loro uffici, eppure erano lì, allo stesso punto da troppo tempo. Quel caso era diventato un incubo e lei c'era dentro da solo un anno, neanche sapeva ogni dettaglio che le avevano tenuto nascosto per non compromettere la sua copertura. A loro serviva che fosse lì per assicurarsi che Kara non avesse contatti con chi avrebbe potuto farle del male, e per proteggerla nel caso qualcuno si fosse azzardato a farlo. Avevano agenti sotto copertura infilati dappertutto e non ne avevano ricavato nulla. A quel punto, Alex doveva solamente comprendere se cercare di ostacolarle con ogni mezzo, oppure andare avanti insieme a loro.

 

I Gand. I Gand forse avevano qualcosa a che fare con la morte dei suoi genitori. E avevano pagato il trasferimento a Central City del coroner che aveva firmato il rapporto su Lionel Luthor. Era davvero una bizzarra coincidenza per passare inosservata, soprattutto dal momento che l'avevano sempre respinta e odiata, apparentemente, senza ragione, quando usciva con il loro figlio. Non doveva più attendere come le aveva chiesto Lena; doveva andare avanti.

Alex le diede un passaggio al campus con la sua auto, ricordandole con i gesti e a parole che avrebbe sempre potuto contare su di lei. Aprì piano la porta della loro camera in dormitorio, non sapendo se Megan fosse già a letto, ma quando udì strane vocine femminili le si rizzarono i capelli e si voltò lentamente. Megan era davanti al tablet, sdraiata sul suo lettino. Kara si accostò cautamente, aggrottando la fronte.

«Stai ancora guardando porno?».

«Aaaah», si spaventò tanto che sembrò saltare centimetri dal copriletto e Kara si tappò le orecchie. «Da dove spunti?».

«Ho volato fin qui e sono entrata dalla finestra». Megan chiuse le pagine aperte e spense il tablet, porgendoglielo mentre entrava sotto le coperte. «Bene, perché io ho da lavorare».

«E a breve abbiamo un esame. E ricordati gli allenamenti domattina, capitano».

Kara sbuffò, sedendo in una sedia davanti al tavolo e accendendo una lucetta. «Buonanotte, Megan», chiosò.

I Gand… doveva andare dai Gand.

 

La famiglia è un punto fermo; o così dovrebbe essere. Mio padre, il mio primo padre, era convinto che non si dovesse mai dare le spalle alla famiglia. Lui e suo fratello erano molto uniti, e hanno trasmesso questo valore a me e mio cugino. Ci ha permesso di essere connessi anche quando non lo sapevamo.

E forse, inconsciamente, ci ha fatto andare avanti.

Il loro concetto di famiglia era biologico; ma era averne passate tante sempre uniti quello che li aveva resi una vera famiglia.

Eppure la biologia per altri è come una ricerca d'identità.

I bambini adottati pensano spesso che trovare i loro genitori d'origine sia fondamentale per trovare loro stessi. Sono dell'idea che, scavando sul loro passato, possano paradossalmente trovare loro stessi nelle persone che hanno ora accanto.

 

Lena non riuscì a dormire. Ci tentò davvero, ma infine si alzò, prese il laptop e si portò di nuovo al letto con gambe incrociate. Davanti la lista scattata da Kara, analizzò quanti più nomi riusciva, segnando sul foglio a matita delle piccole note o sottolineando e barrando.

_X: Lavorava per i Luthor, è certo._

Le scrisse un informatore in privato e lei si sventolò con una mano, portando poi tutti i capelli sulla spalla sinistra.

_Z: Che tipi di lavori? Era ufficiale o ufficioso? Le tue fonti?_

_X: Non rivelo mai le mie fonti, lo sai. Ufficioso: niente che lo ricolleghi a loro se non voci affidabili. Non si conosce il tipo di rapporto._

Ansimò e continuò ad ascoltare gli spostamenti di Lillian in casa. Sembrava che Eliza fosse andata a dormire, ma lei era scesa al piano terra. Diede i suoi saluti all'informatore e abbassò lo schermo del portatile, alzandosi e mettendo le ciabatte ai piedi. Scese al piano inferiore ma Lillian non c'era e scorse attraverso una portafinestra le luci accese della dependance.

«I miei complimenti…», esordì, chiudendo la porta dietro di lei.

Lillian era seduta su un tappeto e frugava con le mani dentro uno scatolone delle cose appartenute a Lionel Luthor, in magazzino. «Cosa fai ancora i piedi? Credevo dormissi».

«Non riesco a chiudere occhio: continuo a pensare a te, e a mio padre, programmare un omicidio». Vide chiaramente lo sguardo di Lillian che cambiava in muta sorpresa, girandosi per guardarla negli occhi. «L'omicidio dei genitori di Kara».

La donna si alzò, reggendosi le mani. «Cosa stai- Come ti è saltato in men-».

«Oh, vuoi giocare la carta dell'ingenuità? L'ho scoperto, madre, avete lasciato le vostre tracce… Non mentirmi». Capiva chiaramente nel suo sguardo contratto che non sapeva come replicare a quelle accuse. Non se lo aspettava, non aveva avuto tempo di inventarsi una storia. «Eppure sono passati undici anni. Non ti sei costruita un alibi convincente in tutto questo tempo?».

«Gli innocenti non hanno bisogno di alibi, dovresti saperlo».

«Tu non sei innocente», sorrise senza una vena d'ilarità nella voce, «Hai coperto l'omicidio di mio padre».

«Si tratta di questo?».

«Si tratta delle tue continue bugie», per poco non urlò, stringendo forte i denti. «Quanti altri omicidi hai fatto insabbiare? Era nei piani rendere orfana Kara? Volevate uccidere anche lei?».

«Non essere sciocca, Lena. Stai esagerando», si avvicinò, stringendo gli occhi.

«Per Kara, non è così? Per questo ti sei avvicinata ai Danvers?».

Lillian affilò gli occhi e, veloce, le diede uno schiaffo. Irremovibile, la guardò dall'alto al basso mentre la figlia respirava a pieni bocconi. Ma non provava a dire più nulla, ritta con la schiena, lo sguardo d'odio rivolto alla donna. «Ne hai parlato con Kara?», le chiese all'improvviso, spezzando la pesantezza del silenzio che si era creato. «Non lo hai fatto, giusto?». Sembrò mancarle la parola, reggendosi la guancia dolorante, così lei proseguì: «Siamo più simili di quanto tu voglia ammettere, Lena. Sono stata zitta a lungo e così stai facendo tu, non rivelandole i tuoi segreti, i tuoi dubbi. Vuoi proteggerla o proteggere te stessa? Avevi paura di come ti avrebbe guardato? Sono accuse importanti, le tue. Abbiamo sangue diverso ma ti ho cresciuta e mi somigli più di quanto tu creda…». La guardò e Lena altrettanto, restando immobile, trattenendo gli occhi lucidi. «Sei davvero figlia di tuo padre, Lena. Hai sempre voluto sapere dei tuoi genitori biologici, ebbene, sei una Luthor a tutti gli effetti».

Lena finse di non saperlo, abbassando gli occhi e aprendo la bocca con stupore, senza aggiungere nulla.

«Pensavamo sarebbe stato più facile, allora. E non ero pronta ad avere te, figlia di un'altra donna. E adesso ti guardo, ti ascolto, e mi accorgo di averti trasmesso qualcosa… come madre. Sei comunque mia figlia. E hai fatto bene a non farne parola con lei perché è vero, Lena: indirettamente ne eravamo coinvolti».

Lei spalancò gli occhi, schiudendo le labbra.

«E tuo padre è stato assassinato dalle stesse persone che hanno ucciso i genitori di Kara. Lui voleva smascherarli e lo hanno zittito».

Lena serrò le labbra e i suoi occhi chiari si fecero a specchio, non accorgendosi subito di quanto fossero pesanti e una lacrima le rigò il viso irrigidito. «Sai chi sono?», sussurrò.

«Lo so», confessò, «Li ho coperti e devo mantenere il segreto. Ucciderebbero anche me».

Lena allora annuì. Un'altra lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo e, battendo le ciglia umide, ne scesero altre due. Le credette. Era il primo vero avvicinamento da quando era stata adottata da lei, il primo contatto, il primo scambio di battute sincero. La bocca di Lena si piegò senza che lo volesse e allora singhiozzò, così la donna l'attirò a sé e la strinse fra le sue braccia per la prima volta nella sua vita. Lena poté piangere e Lillian le passò una mano sui capelli, avvicinandola al suo petto.

«Cercavo qualcosa da portargli al cimitero», sospirò la donna. «Domani andiamo trovarlo, Eliza ed io. Vuoi venire anche tu?».

Lena annuì e, cercando di trattenere un singhiozzo, mugugnò di dolore.

Sarebbe stata zitta. Era ovvio che sarebbe stata zitta. Doveva proteggere Kara da quel segreto e doveva proteggere Lillian. Il coinvolgimento della sua famiglia non doveva assolutamente venir fuori.

 

La famiglia è la nostra Casa.

Dovunque andremo la ritroveremo sempre nelle persone che amiamo.

 

                                                                                       

 

«Mmh», mugugnò Cat Grant. «Beh, mi aspettavo qualcosa di diverso».

«Un diverso buono o un diverso cattivo? Questo è un diverso… buono?», deglutì quando la donna alzò lo sguardo su di lei, senza dir nulla. «N-Non deve rispondere per forza, signora Grant».

Era stata sveglia quasi tutta la notte per scrivere il suo articolo e lo aveva cancellato, rifatto, cancellato, modificato in ogni sua parte almeno una decina di volte. Se avesse fallito, le si sarebbe aggrovigliato lo stomaco.

«Devi andare, adesso?».

«Sì, ho lezione tra poco. M-Ma se vuole che resti, poi mi faccio prestare alcuni appunti e… sì, posso arrangiarmi».

«Va bene», sospirò, mettendo via il foglio all'interno di una cartellina.

«Va bene _bene_ o va bene _male_? Devo restare o andare all'università?».

«Cielo, Keira, non sei a un quiz televisivo: smettila. Potevi aspettare che finissi di parlare: puoi andare all'università, segui i tuoi corsi; il _va bene_ era riferito all'articolo: va bene, avrà un posto in rubrica. Le mamme casalinghe lo adoreranno».

Kara esultò, lasciando perfino perdere come l'avesse chiamata, per una volta. «E posso anche fi-».

«No».

«Oh, andiamo, non non ha neanche sentito la domanda». Il truce sguardo di Cat Grant le fece passare la voglia di obiettare.

«Lo puoi firmare», ma alla fine acconsentì. «E adesso, vai, vai, devi studiare. _Chop chop_ ».

 

Il giorno della stampa, Lena prese in mano una delle prime copie del CatCo Magazine e Kara, con orgoglio, le indicò la pagina corrispondente. « _Casa_ , di K- _Keira Danvers?_ ».

« _Cosa?_ », sbottò stizzita, capovolgendo la rivista per leggere con i suoi occhi. «No!».

Lena non riuscì a non ridere ma, in quel momento, Kara aveva solo bisogno di un abbraccio. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla prossima con il diciannovesimo capitolo: _Qualcosa da nascondere_.


	20. 19. Qualcosa da nascondere

 

 

 

Mike aveva aperto la porta di casa guardandosi velocemente intorno. Anche lui era sembrato agitato quanto lei di quell'incontro. Si frequentavano ormai da mesi e Mike conosceva già sia Eliza che Alex, e perfino Jeremiah; era normale che anche lui desiderasse di far conoscere alla sua ragazza, Kara, la sua famiglia. Entrati in un lungo corridoio, Kara si era subito resa conto che la casa sembrava ancora più grande all'interno che all'esterno, ed era luminosa, piena di vasi antichi e quadri di famiglia, molti dipinti ad olio e con grosse cornici in legno rifinite e lucenti. Anche i mobili avevano un aspetto antico, come se tutto in quella casa fosse un enorme museo. Lui le aveva stretto una mano e l'aveva tirata dentro con un bacio e poi, superati i primi metri, si era affacciato dinanzi a un grande arco alla loro sinistra dove, sotto qualche scalino, si affacciava un ampio salotto, completo di divano, piante in vaso, una vecchia e grossa scrivania in legno davanti a una portafinestra che portava in cortile, su cui era seduto davanti un uomo. Una donna invece era seduta su una delle poltrone e stava leggendo una rivista.

Mike si era schiarito la gola ed entrambi avevano dimenticato cosa stavano facendo, attenti al loro unico figlio. «Papà, mamma, voglio presentarvi la mia ragazza», l'aveva portata in avanti come un trofeo e lei era impallidita, reggendosi le mani e stringendo le labbra. «Kara».

I due coniugi si erano scambiati uno sguardo e si erano alzati adagio, guardando a lungo la ragazza, tanto che lei aveva cercato di tirarsi indietro con ansia improvvisa, se non fosse stato che Mike, a un passo dai suoi piedi, glielo aveva impedito. Al contrario, il giovane le aveva stretto la mano unita con più forza e le aveva fatto capire che sarebbe andato tutto bene, scendendo al suo fianco le scale che li separavano.

«Credevamo che non fosse una cosa seria», aveva immediatamente detto la donna, continuando a squadrarla con maniacale insistenza.

«Lo è», aveva risposto il figlio, guardando Kara.

Lei si era sentita sgradita dal primo istante, ma mai avrebbe immaginato una tale ed esagerata reazione.

«Sei ancora un bambino per avere una relazione seria», aveva espresso il suo parere il padre, il senatore Larson Gand. Kara si era sentita così emozionata di conoscerlo e lui l'aveva freddata con una sola frase.

«Tutte le ragazze con cui scopi sembrano importanti, alla tua età», aveva ripreso a dire la signora Gand, guardando lui e osservando lei, che aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia indispettita. «Crescendo ti renderai conto da solo che era solo una come tante».

«Ma, mamma, cosa stai-».

«Non interrompermi. Voi non siete fatti per stare insieme. Noi siamo i tuoi genitori e sappiamo cosa è meglio per te», lo aveva tirato in avanti, separando le mani strette dei due. «Lei non è adatta a te».

Kara deglutì, ripensando alla prima volta che aveva messo piede in quella casa. I signori Gand si erano ripresi Mike da lei, spingendolo in avanti e la madre lo aveva stretto tra le braccia, mentre lui guardava indietro, verso di lei, con sguardo smarrito. Di certo Mike doveva averne capito meno di lei di quel comportamento.

Bene. Prese respiro e suonò il campanello. Doveva affrontarli.

«Si-Signorina Kara?!». Ad aprirle la porta solo la domestica. Ormai da tempo non si vedevano più. «Cosa fa lei qui?».

«È un brutto momento, Joyce?», strinse le labbra, cercando di guardare oltre la donna.

«Lo è sempre, signorina», rispose a bassa voce.

«Devo parlare con il senatore: può dirgli che sono qui?».

La donna, che credeva avesse dopotutto solo pochi anni più di lei e qualche capello bianco da stress, tornò dentro dopo qualche remora, lasciando la porta socchiusa. Quando la vide tornare, Kara sapeva che portava cattive notizie. «Mi spiace, signorina. Ma la signora Gand sta riposando e il senatore non vuole si faccia chiasso, sta lavorando». Se lo aspettava. Kara annuì, ma poi le sussurrò le sue scuse: la placcò come un'avversaria sul campo ed entrò in casa, dirigendosi subito verso il soggiorno. Joyce la seguì col batticuore, ancora frastornata per aver sbattuto contro la porta. «S-Sono rammaricata, signor Gand, non sono riuscita a fermarla».

Seduto davanti la sua massiccia scrivania, lui alzò lo sguardo e così la mano, congedando la domestica. Si alzò e fece a Kara cenno di sedersi su una delle poltrone, ma lei restò in piedi.

«Non ci aspettavamo di vederti tornare», emise con sorpresa. Si appoggiò sulla scrivania, sedendo in un angolo e così reggendosi le mani sudate.

Quell'uomo era imponente e le aveva sempre fatto una certa impressione, ma adesso non sentiva più di dover riservare a lui un qualche tipo di rispetto. «Non è una visita di piacere e non sono qui per Mike. Ho saputo che è stato lei a pagare il trasferimento per pensionamento anticipato di Marcus Morgan».

«Marcus Morgan?», sospirò lui, spostando gli occhi in modo vacuo, «Dovrei sapere chi è? Il suo nome non mi dice niente».

«Beh, credo di sì: è stato il coroner che si è occupato di Lionel Luthor. Lo conosceva il signor Luthor, no?». Si strinse alla cinghia della sua borsetta, cercando di riordinare le idee.

«Ah, capisco… Sì, ecco, ora ricordo. Sono un senatore, Kara, ho a che fare davvero con tantissima gente e i nomi…», lasciò la frase in sospeso, guardandola dritta negli occhi. «E conoscevo il signor Luthor, certo. Un grande amico, una grande perdita. Perché ti interessa di Morgan?».

Kara trangugiò. «Mi chiedevo il perché del suo pensionamento anticipato».

«Ho fatto un favore a quell'uomo… Era stanco, il suo lavoro lo opprimeva, così ho fatto qualche telefonata», scrollò le spalle.

Lei si lasciò scappare un sorriso. «Adesso di lui si ricorda bene, eh?!».

«Ho sentito che ora stai lavorando per Cat Grant. Sei qui per lei, scrivi un articolo sul duro lavoro dei coroner o…?».

«No», si guardò brevemente intorno, «Sono qui per… questioni private». Agganciò di nuovo i propri occhi ai suoi, sperando di cogliere una bugia, qualcosa di sospetto, qualsiasi cosa. «Conosceva anche i miei genitori, senatore?».

«Jeremiah e Eliza Danvers?! Certo, ai consigli della scuo-».

«No, non loro. I miei veri genitori: Alura e Zor El». Lui scosse immediatamente la testa ma Kara lo vide, lo vide chiaramente quel bagliore nei suoi occhi, anche solo per un attimo: mentiva.

«Mi spiace, ma…», scrollò le spalle e serrò le labbra con forza, «No. Perché…? Cosa hanno a che vedere con il coroner o il signor Luthor?».

Kara stava per replicare, quando l'alta voce della signora Gand interruppe ogni proposito: «Cosa fai tu qui? Non ti è bastato spezzare il cuore di nostro figlio?».

Era nel corridoio, poco sopra le scale. La guardava con ancor più disprezzo di prima, come se avesse potuto ucciderla con un solo sguardo. «Lei non era neppure favorevole alla nostra relazione», sbottò, alzando un poco le braccia.

«E questo ti dà il diritto di rifiutarlo?». Scese velocemente le scale, mentre suo marito chinava la testa. «Ti dà il diritto di venire qui e alzare la voce contro mio marito? A fare domande senza capo né coda?».

«Non sono domande senza capo né coda-», lei la interruppe, parlandole sopra.

«Sono proprio curiosa di scoprire cosa ne penserà Cat Grant di questo tuo comportamento sconsiderato, ora che lavori per lei. Piombi qui senza invito e pensi di poter fare quello che vuoi, mettendo bocca in cose che non ti competono. La gente si fa male a causa di azioni di questo tipo».

Kara trattenne la rabbia davanti a quella donna che le gridava a pochi centimetri dal viso. «Mi sta minacciando?». Quello era troppo.

«Vattene», sibilò e Kara strinse forte i pugni, guardando di straforo il senatore Gand che aveva deciso di stare zitto. Poi però, sopra la scalinata, intravide Mike. Anche la donna si voltò, intimando al figlio di tornare in camera sua.

«La stai sbattendo fuori?».

«Sono cose che non puoi comprendere, tesoro».

«Smettila di trattarmi come un bambino».

Kara si riportò bene la borsa in spalla e riuscì a superare i genitori del ragazzo senza toccarli. Salì le scale e disse a Mike che stava comunque per andare via, girandosi e salutando i due nel modo più cortese che riuscisse a fare, in quella circostanza. Lui la seguì fuori e la signora Gand fissò suo marito, ancora adirata.

«Sta mettendo il naso nei nostri affari e tu la lasci parlare», digrignò a denti stretti, cercando di non alzare troppo la voce.

«Pare che stia grattando la superficie, e allora?». Si alzò, ritornando dietro la scrivania e sedendo sulla sedia lentamente, lisciandosi i pantaloni e sistemandosi i gemelli sui polsi. «Non ha niente contro di noi».

«Oh, quindi per te è tutto apposto e discussione conclusa?» .

«Sì…», rispose con distrazione, ritornando al suo lavoro. Per tutta risposta, sua moglie grugnì rumorosamente, con palese fastidio, e lui le scoccò un'altra occhiata. «Se anche dovesse mettere il naso un po' più a fondo, ci penserà il _Generale_. Perché preoccuparsi, è solo una ragazzina che gioca a fare l'ispettore privato», borbottò, «Si avvicina Halloween, si starà preparando. Non prenderla troppo sul serio, la conosci».

«Non ho mai voluto conoscerla, Lar, era questo il punto. Non dovevamo permettere che si frequentassero fin dal principio», strizzò le labbra e bofonchiò qualcosa prima di dirigersi alle scale: «Giocherà all'ispettore ancora per poco se rimette piede in questa casa, così potrà fare domande direttamente ai suoi genitori».

Mike fermò Kara ad un braccio, scendendo le scale davanti all'ingresso della casa dei Gand, così fu costretta a girarsi. «Perché non mi hai detto che saresti passata? Ti avrei accolto io… Scusa i miei, sai, sono piuttosto frustrati in questo periodo, il lavoro…».

Lei abbozzò un forzato sorriso, guardando da un lato. Non avrebbe detto nulla a Mike: come avrebbe potuto? Erano i suoi genitori e non importava quanto sembrassero cattivi. «Ultimo periodo?».

Lui rise, inarcando le spalle. «Sì… gli ultimi trent'anni circa. Ah, ho letto il tuo articolo, a proposito! Mi è piaciuto molto», annuì, «Sono proprio contento che tu sia riuscita ad avverare il tuo sogno… Lo hanno letto anche i miei. Ma perché il nome è sbagliato?».

Kara sbuffò. «Sono riuscita a farlo cambiare per le ristampe, ma ormai le prime copie… Lascia perdere. Adesso devo andare, ci vediamo al campus».

Lui la afferrò di nuovo, prima che potesse sfuggirgli. «Aspetta, Kara, devo dirti… che sono ancora innamorato di te. Pensaci, va bene? Non mi devi rispondere ora, solo pensaci», inarcò le narici, facendosi coraggio.

Non era riuscita a dargli una risposta. Aveva aperto la bocca per farlo, ma le parole morirono in gola, sul nascere, e lo aveva salutato. Non riusciva più a guardarlo come prima, forse anche a causa dei suoi genitori e di ciò che stava scoprendo, e sapeva che non si meritava un comportamento del genere a causa loro. Voleva bene a Mike, per quanto litigasse sempre con lui, era stato una parte fondamentale della sua vita. Ma una relazione con lui era impossibile, anche se non fosse innamorata di un'altra persona. Il vero problema restava riuscire a farglielo capire, perché era una causa persa.

«Ti avevo chiesto per favore di aspettare… Se davvero loro sono coinvolti, sono pericolosi», sussurrò Lena accanto a lei, sistemandosi il vestito scuro, più sobrio dei soliti, lisciandolo verso il basso. «Va bene… Come ti sono sembrati?».

Kara non aveva dubbi. «Colpevoli».

Erano davanti alle porte di un locale di lusso, sistemandosi i capelli legati all'indietro e l'abbigliamento prima di decidersi ad entrare, parlando vicino a Ferdinand l'autista, che era in attesa. Lena aveva organizzato parecchi pranzi di lavoro durante quei giorni con futuri collaboratori della Luthor Corp e con quelli attuali, per assicurarsi che i rapporti sarebbero rimasti buoni per lavori a venire, quando l'azienda sarebbe passata completamente a lei. Aveva chiesto a Kara di esserci e lei aveva accettato di buon grado, non mancando di pensare, fosse anche solo un momento, che conoscere persone di spicco l'avrebbe avvicinata a sapere la verità sui suoi genitori. Anche se Lena, da qualche giorno a quella parte, non sembrava più molto convinta della loro crociata.

Lena annuì, prendendo un grosso respiro. «Dobbiamo avvicinarci piano, Kara… Non si scherza con questa gente». Non le avrebbe detto di Lillian e dunque non avrebbe potuto dirle che suo padre era stato ucciso perché voleva portare a galla i colpevoli dell'omicidio dei suoi genitori, di conseguenza non poteva dirle nemmeno che dovevano fermarsi e, in realtà, non le restava che rallentare le cose. Dopo si avvicinò a lei, cercando di non farsi ascoltare da Ferdinand. «Ti bacerei, in questo momento: salvata dalla luce del giorno». Diede a Ferdinand il comando di andare e lui aprì il portone, aspettò che fossero dentro e richiuse, camminando verso la macchina nera parcheggiata a lato della strada.

Le portarono verso un tavolo tondo dove quattro persone le aspettavano. Loro si alzarono per stringere la mano a entrambe e poi si accomodarono insieme.

«Kara Danvers, il mio portafortuna», la presentò Lena ai commensali. Si guardarono in modo intenso, arrossendo debolmente.

«Sì, era sui giornali», disse uno di loro, un uomo corpulento, «La sorella. Una delle nuove sorelle».

Ci risero, cominciando con gli antipasti e versandosi da bere.

Stava iniziando a essere difficile stare da sole per tanto tempo: Lena era sempre più impegnata per lo studio, stava via delle ore per fare da tutor a delle ragazze della sua università, doveva andare alla Luthor Corp per progetti in sospeso e dare direttive al suo assistente e anche Kara aveva lo studio, le lezioni, provare nuovi affascinanti lati della personalità di Siobhan Smythe, per non parlare degli allenamenti con la squadra con il signor Jonzz che sembrava starle particolarmente addosso. Gli unici momenti in cui riuscivano a vedersi erano i pranzi di Lena. E chiaramente non era un vero tempo per loro, ma solo un vedersi e spalleggiarsi. Si mancavano.

Anche Alex si lamentava che non passassero più tanto tempo assieme da quando lei e Lena le dissero di stare indagando sulla morte dei loro genitori. E Kara aveva ricevuto anche nuove notizie da James Olsen, chiedendole di perdonarlo ma che per ottobre non sarebbe riuscito a passare per National City, posticipando per novembre. Le aveva fatto i complimenti per il suo articolo però, e lo stesso suo cugino Kal e Lois. Temeva soprattutto il parere di questi ultimi e in particolar modo del primo per alcuni passaggi in cui parlava della sua famiglia di nascita, ma lui restò vago, dicendole che era fiero di lei.

 

I giorni passavano e Halloween si avvicinava. Lena osservava sbigottita quanto Lillian avesse improvvisamente a cuore la festa che non aveva mai voluto festeggiare da che lei avesse memoria. Aveva comprato caramelle e biscotti per un esercito, cappelli e nasi da strega, ragni di plastica e regnatele che lei ed Eliza fissavano per tutta casa, zucche lanterne sorridenti e una vera da intagliare. Aveva addirittura portato a casa uno scheletro di plastica recuperato da chissà dove, lo avevano vestito con un vecchio completo di Jeremiah, ribattezzato Junior e spedito fuori in cortile davanti al cancello. Quando rientravano a casa, la notte, sembrava una presenza spettrale per via dei riflessi di luce che gli battevano sopra dai lampioni. Lena le sentiva ridacchiare a bassa voce durante la notte e quando si alzava la mattina trovava qualcosa di nuovo, come un albero nero circondato da pipistrelli e un gatto nero in corridoio al secondo piano, fantasmini di carta pendenti dal sottoscala in salone, occhi di vetro in un vasetto trasparente a tavola e la sagoma di un Frankenstein dietro la doccia del bagno del primo piano. Se stavano attentando alla sua vita, con quest'ultimo ci erano quasi riuscite.

Lillian Luthor sembrava aver trovato qualcosa che, in fondo, le piaceva. La vedeva sorridere con Eliza e ricordava quando lei bambina tornava a casa con il suo fratello maggiore per mano, pieni di caramelle nei sacchetti, accompagnati dal padre, dopo aver passato qualche ora fuori a fare Dolcetto o Scherzetto e la sua aria insoddisfatta, ripetendo quanto per lei fossero solo sciocchezze. Non aveva mai dato un'occasione a nulla e si era persa tanto.

Anche lei non festeggiava più da anni e vedere la casa piena di cose spaventose le faceva venir voglia di tornare bambina. Naturalmente, Lillian aveva avuto modo di rivalutare Halloween per le Danvers, ne era certa. Kara non faceva che ripeterle quanto non vedesse l'ora di vestirsi a maschera ed Eliza aveva passato ore per intagliare la zucca, fiera del suo operato. Avevano invitato anche Maggie e Jamie, il che le rendeva entrambe su di giri, come se avessero dovuto ospitare la presidentessa degli Stati Uniti. Lex aveva invece preferito restare a Metropolis come suo solito; non sembrava volersi spostare per le cose più serie, per Halloween di sicuro ne avrebbe fatto a meno.

«Lena». Stava ammirando la fila di lombrichi di gomma che si calava da una finestra in sala da pranzo che Lillian si avvicinò a passo lento con un pipistrello di carta in mano, uno degli ultimi acquisti. Si guardò intorno come per accertarsi che Eliza non fosse a portata d'orecchi e proseguì. «Volevo chiedertelo prima, ma non trovavo il momento più appropriato. Credi sia una buona idea che Kara ti accompagni a quei pranzi?».

«Temi non sia all'altezza o che possa incontrare qualcuno di pericoloso?». Lillian non le rispose e Lena accennò un sorriso, riprendendo parola. «Kara sa badare a se stessa, non temere. E io sono con lei. Ci facciamo compagnia, tutto qui».

La donna non disse più nulla e, appena Eliza la chiamò, le andò incontro.

Come se lei per prima non ci avesse pensato ed era certa che quel pensiero avesse sfiorato anche Kara, anche se non ne avevano parlato apertamente. Non che volessero fiondarsi nei guai, ma erano discrete: conoscere qualcuno, capire se avessero qualcosa da nascondere, e poi magari approfondire in privato. Sperando che a lei non fosse venuto in mente di andarci a parlare com'era successo con i Gand. Era dannatamente impulsiva, quando ci si metteva.

Il pomeriggio del 29 ottobre tornò a villa Luthor, in servizio, Marielle. La sessantaseienne di origini sudamericane era la domestica dei Luthor da anni; quando Lena fu adottata, lei lavorava già lì. Era stata via dalla famiglia per le vacanze estive che si erano protratte quando Eliza insisté di farle prendere più tempo, dato che in fondo lei e Lillian non erano ancora sistemate. In verità, da quando Marielle girava di nuovo per casa, Eliza si sentiva a disagio, non proprio abituata che qualcuno facesse le cose per lei. Le aveva perfino proibito di toccare i fornelli, che erano diventati la sua zona; amava imporre paletti. Non che non apprezzasse il suo aiuto, ma per lei era strano oltre che nuovo. Tuttavia, erano diventate amiche in meno di quarantotto ore e si erano date una mano a vicenda nel nascondere per casa gli ultimi ragni di plastica rimasti, si erano scambiate riviste e iniziata insieme una nuova serie tv, rendendo Lillian Luthor un po' gelosa, ma restia ad ammetterlo.

Così, la sera del 31 ottobre, era tutto pronto per Halloween.

Eliza uscì fuori, avvicinandosi al cancello per accoglierle, ed entrarono tutte insieme vivacizzando la casa.

«Devo ancora capire perché ti sei vestita da maniaco», rise Alex rimproverano la sorella minore e subito la sua lamentosa replica:

«Non sono un maniaco: sono un essere abominevole», sbuffò seccata, «Non farmelo ripetere».

«Ragazze, per favore, senza urlare», le ammonì Eliza entrando mano nella mano con una bambina, doveva essere Jamie, che non faceva che sculettare per mostrare la sua gonna, e al loro fianco sotto quel pesante trucco doveva esserci Maggie, la ragazza di Alex.

Fu la prima ad avvicinarsi a lei.

«Non spaventarti», rise, «Sono un po' più truccata dall'ultima volta che ci siamo viste». La sua faccia era completamente bianca e nera per creare un teschio; i capelli erano raccolti all'indietro in un basso codino ed era vestita con pesanti maglione e pantaloni neri con su la stampa delle ossa bianche.

«Oh, non sei più truccata di com'ero io l'ultima volta che ci siamo viste», ricordò Lena il trucco dark che aveva usato per passare inosservata a National City, abbracciandola col sorriso.

Chiamò la bambina e lei si avvicinò timidamente, nascondendosi per metà dietro alla madre. «Lei è Jamie, mia figlia. Di' quanti anni hai a Lena».

La piccola guardò di straforo la madre e poi lei, tirando subito in avanti la manina destra e mostrando tre dita, ricevendo le congratulazioni della ragazza, che si chinò alla sua altezza.

«Sei una supereroina?», domandò, accarezzandole la gonna rossa che amava mettere in mostra, osservando la stella stampata nel petto del maglioncino azzurro, la mascherina tenuta con un elastico appoggiata in fronte, il mantello rosso che le arrivava ai fianchi, i calzettoni neri e sotto gli stivaletti blu. La vide annuire, così ne approfittò per chiederle come mai avesse anche una bacchetta magica da fatina con sé.

«Per fare le mashie».

Lena annuì. «Era ovvio».

«Non abituarti a vederla così timorosa: dalle il tempo di ambientarsi e l'unica magia riuscita per questa sera sarà che riesca a tenersi la gonna addosso fino all'ora di andare a dormire».

Vestita da gangster in completo marrone a righe, Alex si avvicinò con passo lento, prese Jamie in braccio che le sollevò il cappello per infilarselo lei e salutò Lena. Insieme raggiunsero Eliza in sala da pranzo, per salutare Lillian che era rimasta a controllare Marielle che non mettesse le mani nella cena già pronta.

«Sei vestita da Lena Luthor?», sbeffeggiò Kara, avvicinandosi.

Lei annuì, aspettandola con un sorriso. «Tra poco vado a prepararmi, Keira Danvers. Non volevo che la bambina mi vedesse per la prima volta in costume». Indossava un maglione nero, leggins nero e calze nere. I capelli sciolti, lisci che le incorniciavano il viso.

Invece, Kara aveva il cerone bianco in faccia, i capelli legati in una bassa coda e un cappello a cilindro nero sulla testa; il suo corpo era coperto da un mantello che teneva ben chiuso con le mani guantate. Ai piedi scarpe lucide da uomo. «Non chiamarmi così», si lamentò, formando le crepe sul cerone in mezzo agli occhi.

Lena la attirò accanto a sé con il colletto del mantello, sorridendo con malizia. «Cosa c'è là sotto?».

«Viscere e il resto».

«Umh… _sexy_ ».

Stavano per baciarsi, dimenticando dove si trovassero, separandosi nel sentire i pesanti passi delle scarpe lucide di Alex avvicinarsi. «Ragazze?». Non era il momento, né il caso, così si lanciarono un'occhiata e si girarono verso di lei; Kara ringraziò di avere il cerone, poiché sentiva le orecchie bollenti. «Di cosa state parlando? Del nostro… piccolo segreto?». Le guardò, fermandosi in mezzo a loro. «Voglio essere avvertita per ogni cosa, va bene? Se dobbiamo andare avanti con questa faccenda, dobbiamo farlo per bene».

«A onor del vero…», Lena prese parola, «Pensavamo di andarci piano, magari di… lasciar passare un po' di tempo».

Kara sollevò le sopracciglia. «Ah sì?».

Si scambiarono un'occhiata e Alex annuì, passando una mano sulle spalle di entrambe. «È giusto, approvo. Meglio andarci caute. E sui nomi della lista?».

«Ci sto ancora lavorando».

«Senza fretta», aggiunse Alex. «Godiamoci la festa, okay?».

Quelle due erano sempre vicine, sempre. In realtà, Alex era un po' seccata che Kara avesse fatto coppia con Lena prima che con lei. Erano sempre state loro due, si proteggevano a vicenda e a vicenda si sostenevano, e non che non avesse mai apprezzato Lena, al contrario, ma si era persa il momento in cui si erano avvicinate fino a quel punto. Quando era successo. Si era tanto distratta tra la vita di coppia di Eliza e Lillian, Maggie e Jamie, il suo lavoro e quello di copertura da aver probabilmente allentato la corda a Kara. Ogni volta che quelle due stavano insieme, ora, le sembrava di essere di troppo.

Certo, era la sua gelosia fraterna ad essere di troppo, in quel momento, doveva prenderne atto.

Lena era andata a cambiarsi nella sua camera ed Eliza ad aiutarla, Marielle si presentava a Kara e Lillian e Maggie si erano inaspettatamente messe a parlare della crescita dei figli, mentre Jamie tentava di far fuori più biscotti possibili intanto che sua madre non guardava. Così Alex si era chiusa in bagno, registrando audio al telefono in cui annotava come stesse andando la loro indagine. Poi avrebbe dovuto fare rapporto a John: non poteva permettersi di perdere dettagli, ricordando ancora bene la discussione avvenuta con lui quando lei spiegò ciò che Kara e Lena avevano cominciato a fare. E il suo completo rifiuto.

«Sono civili», per poco John Jonzz non aveva urlato, cercando di calmarsi passandosi una mano sul viso. «Dobbiamo interrompere questa cosa: adesso».

«Non credo sia una buona idea, signore, la prego, mi faccia spiegare».

«Assolutamente no, agente Danvers, è fuori questione».

«Eppure sono arrivate al coroner», aveva stretto i pugni.

«Sapevamo già del coroner: quelle due hanno solamente rischiato di attirare l'attenzione».

«È vero. Per questo, se ci fossi io al loro fianco, a guidarle, correrebbero meno rischi». John aveva spalancato gli occhi, colto nel profondo da quel pensiero folle. Ma non aveva fatto in tempo a dire nulla che Alex lo anticipò, scusandosi per il gesto. «Signore, per favore. Da quanto tempo siamo bloccati? Quando mi ha arruolata, mi ha detto che avremmo trovato i veri responsabili e che li avremmo arrestati. E possiamo solo supporre che sia stata Rhea Gand ad ordinare l'omicidio dei genitori di mia sorella, ma non abbiamo alcuna prova che la colleghi a loro. Nessuna prova».

«Devo davvero ricordarti che sei un'agente sotto copertura e che il tuo unico incarico è quello di assicurarti che non arrivino a lei?».

Alex si era bloccata, ricordandosi molto bene quando aveva scoperto dei Gand: John le aveva detto di loro solo ed unicamente perché Kara si stava avvicinando alla famiglia del suo ragazzo e si era arrabbiata e aveva tentato con ogni mezzo di tenerla lontano da loro, anche se non avrebbe dovuto. Fortunatamente i Gand sembravano voler avere con lei la stessa distanza e questo li aveva resi ancor più sospetti. Era orribile pensare che avrebbe dovuto proteggerla da loro senza tenerla veramente distante per non farli insospettire. Aveva ringraziato il cielo quando Kara le aveva rivelato che Mike aveva litigato con loro per lei; anche se era niente in confronto alla sensazione di sollievo provata di quando si erano lasciati. Non credeva che Mike fosse cattivo, ma se anche non fosse stato per la sua famiglia, e di certo la cosa non faceva che portare guai, lo aveva sempre ritenuto un ragazzo sbagliato per sua sorella.

«John», lo aveva chiamato per nome, passandosi una mano sulla fronte e prendendo un bel respiro. «Davvero non capisce? Quelle due continueranno a cercare, a scavare, con o senza di me. E allora sì che saranno davvero in pericolo. Pensa di poterle sequestrare per qualche ora, portarle qui e farle desistere? Non funzionerà. Conosco Kara e se conosco abbastanza anche Lena Luthor non si fermeranno. Mi lasci collaborare con loro: smuoveremo le acque e qualcuno farà un passo falso. Per forza. Sono arrivate al coroner in quanto, un mese di indagini? Veglierò su di loro e se sentirò che c'è qualcosa che non quadra, allora la chiamerò e richiederò aiuto. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa, John, o non chiuderemo mai questa faccenda».

I due si erano guardati con attenzione, in completo silenzio, all'interno di quella angusta aula interrogatori. John Jonzz era ancora sul piede di guerra: aveva paura, ma in fondo la proposta dell'agente Danvers era allettante. Da anni stava sotto a quel caso, aveva trovato nomi, aveva fatto tante teorie, ma se si azzardava a muoversi e attaccare, le sue prede sarebbero scappate. Ed erano prede troppo importanti. Aveva scritto rapporti per anni, aveva inviato spie che erano tornate a mani vuote. Sensazioni e voci di corridoio erano l'unica cosa che aveva. Da quando la casa degli El era esplosa, due bambini erano rimasti orfani e il caso era passato al loro distretto, non aveva avuto che fumo e nient'altro. Gli arrestati non avrebbero mai collaborato e l'unica che era seriamente intenzionata a farlo aveva sollevato una richiesta che non le potevano soddisfare. «Capisci da sola il rischio che mi stai chiedendo di approvare?».

Lei aveva sospirato, scuotendo un poco la testa. «Potrebbe essere l'unico modo…».

Aveva accettato, seppur con remora. Da quel momento, Alex Danvers doveva annotare ogni cosa, ogni starnuto delle due ragazze e, se captava che qualcosa sembrava non andare, chiamare i rinforzi. Aveva saputo che sua sorella era andata a parlare con i Gand da sola, senza dire nulla a lei o a Lena, quindi avrebbe dovuto starle col fiato sul collo perché imprevedibile.

«Se le cose si fanno difficili…», aveva attirato di nuovo la sua attenzione, prima che uscisse dall'aula. «Anch'io conosco Kara, non dimenticare che sono il suo coach e so quanto possa essere una mina vagante, dunque, nel caso tu non riesca a tenerla stretta…».

Lei aveva spalancato gli occhi. «Non metterò una cimice addosso a mia sorella».

«Non è solo tua sorella, non dimenticarlo. Dobbiamo essere pronti a tutto».

Per quanto l'idea di metterle addosso una microspia non le piacesse affatto, Alex non usciva di casa senza, nel caso il suo istinto le avesse urlato di farlo. Di certo, il modo con cui era andata da Gand, come una completa irresponsabile, l'aveva messa a dura prova in questo senso.

Uscì dal bagno, sollevata e seccata al tempo stesso che le due avessero deciso di lasciar passare del tempo. Voleva chiudere in fretta quella storia che durava ormai da troppi anni, ma in fondo si parlava di Kara e la sua sicurezza era l'unica cosa che contava. Le trovò tutte in salone: sua sorella aveva il piatto delle caramelle in braccio e Jamie le girava intorno come un'ape al fiore; appena si avvicinava troppo, Kara si lanciava verso di lei e allora la bambina scappava via urlando, facendo il giro del divano. Maggie smetteva di parlare con Marielle ed Eliza, che a quanto pare era già tornata e aveva addosso stracci e la pelle verde con finte cicatrici segnate con matita nera, solo quando doveva sgridarla. Lillian era in un angolo, al cellulare. Si era messa un cappello da strega sulla testa e tanto bastava perché fosse considerato un costume.

_Buon Halloween, principessina! Ti aspettavi un'email proprio oggi? Io no, è festa e sto lavorando per te, vedi che culo._

Lena scrollò gli occhi, leggendo la nuova email di Leslie Willis. Aveva appena finito di sistemarsi il trucco che le arrivò la notifica.

_Ma ho succose novità che ti farà piacere ricevere immediatamente, te le allego. Sono tutti i nomi degli infermieri che hanno visitato tuo padre in ospedale, il team che si è occupato di lui più il medico che gli ha guardato la caviglia. Un uccellino bene informato mi ha fatto sapere che molti di loro si sono comprati una bella macchina nuova dopo averlo visitato. Una bizzarra coincidenza, non trovi?_

_Beh, da cosa ti vestirai per spaventare qualcuno, stanotte? I Luthor fanno già abbastanza paura senza costume, ma questo già lo sai._

_Alla prossima, bella._

Chiuse la pagina e uscì dalla camera, lasciando perdere Willis. Era curiosa di leggere i nomi subito, ma davvero voleva andarci piano e ora aveva una festa da celebrare. Iniziò a scendere le scale verso il soggiorno, sollevando il vestito dagli stivaletti ai piedi, e ricercò subito lo sguardo di Kara. La vide spalancare la bocca quando il suo sguardo si posò sul proprio e Jamie prenderle una mano di caramelle da sotto il naso. Lena aveva il vestito pomposo un po' stracciato e sporco di sangue a macchie, anche lei il cerone che le copriva la pelle già pallida, nel collo si notava distintamente una linea netta di come l'avessero tagliato in due, grondante di sangue. Era pesantemente truccata intorno agli occhi scavati e aveva il rossetto marrone asciutto, interrotto da un rivolo di sangue che le scendeva sul mento. Sul capo un'alta parrucca di un biondo opaco, con i boccoli spettinati e sporchi di sangue che le scendevano sulle spalle.

«Oh, eccola», disse Eliza, «Ci abbiamo messo un sacco di tempo per fermare la parrucca».

Restarono senza parole e la bambina si nascose dietro Kara. Adesso lei capiva perché avesse aspettato a mascherarsi. Il tempo di farle i complimenti per l'idea dello spettro incattivito di Maria Antonietta che Ferdinand suonò alla porta, pronto per portarle in centro a fare Dolcetto o Scherzetto. Appena lo vide, Alex prese Jamie per mano, che non vedeva già l'ora di essere fuori. Maggie la seguì a ruota, chiedendo a Kara se lei e Lena si fossero unite a loro, che accettarono con piacere.

Lillian si avvicinò all'uomo che aspettava che ci fossero tutte, davanti al portone in ferrea posa militare, e si lasciò andare a un sorrisetto compiaciuto. «Ferdinand… e così ti sei vestito anche tu… da autista, per caso?». L'uomo non mosse un muscolo e lei rise da sola mentre le ragazze le passavano accanto e uscivano. Dietro di loro, Eliza si assicurò che la bottiglia sparisse, consegnandola a Marielle, il cui unico accenno alla festa era una spilletta a forma di ragno sul maglione rosa.

«Tua madre ha fatto una freddura», sussurrò Kara a Lena.

«Fingi anche tu di non averla sentita».

Alex aprì lo sportello posteriore e lasciò andare la bimba che saltellò sui sedili, adocchiando quelle due indietro che bisbigliavano.

«Ferdinand lavora anche nelle feste?», chiese allora Kara, abbassando ancora di più la voce squillante quando lo vide raggiungerle.

«Vive solo, non ha famiglia a cui tornare», le rispose, scrollando le spalle, «Gli chiediamo se è disponibile e lui si fa trovare pronto».

Kara annuì e poi sorrise, dimenticando l'autista, prendendole un braccio e avvicinandosi al suo orecchio sinistro. «Mi fai sesso vestita così».

Lena spalancò gli occhi e sarebbe arrossita se il cerone sul viso non glielo avesse impedito. «Te ne approfitti perché non posso saltarti addosso», bisbigliò, quasi non muovendo le labbra. «E, non di meno, la cosa mi lascia perplessa… Intrigata, ma perplessa, _Keira_ ».

«Smettila di chiamarmi così».

«Oh, ora non ti arrabbiare, Keira».

«Ragazze?». Alex le richiamò e le due smisero di ridere, separandosi ed entrando in macchina.

Era sceso il buio ma le strade di National City erano ben illuminate dai lampioni e dai palazzi e dalle case che aspettavano i Dolcetto o Scherzetto. Le vie erano già piene di bambini e adulti vestiti a maschera, stelle filanti, carte di caramella schiacciate, cestini a forma di zucca, pipistrello e fantasma. Tutto era pieno di colori, di grida e risate; si sentiva musica che veniva dai locali aperti, c'erano festoni, bancarelle su ruote che vendevano dolcetti, giocattoli e palloncini.

Maggie comprò da una mummia ambulante un piede di zucchero filato a Jamie che strepitava per averne uno, gelosa che lo avessero altri bambini, promettendo a Kara che lo avrebbe dato a lei se la piccola non lo avesse finito tutto. Quest'ultima si perse a guardarle a pochi passi davanti a lei: sua sorella e Maggie, con Jamie in mezzo a loro che richiamava l'una e l'altra ogni volta che riconosceva una maschera o per cercare riparo quando qualcosa le faceva paura, ritrovandosi a pensare che per quanto Alex cercasse di non affrettare le cose, loro tre si comportavano già come una famiglia. Lena le porse inaspettatamente un lecca-lecca e lei le sorrise, trattenendo la sua voglia di darle in cambio un bacio.

«Ti volevo parlare», ne approfittò. Le indicò il marciapiede e si assicurò che sua sorella non stesse guardando, così si allontanarono, camminando per la stradina dietro un locale. «Perché hai detto ad Alex che vogliamo lasciar passare un po' di tempo?». Cercò di non gridare troppo, ma la musica era davvero alta.

L'aria con cui la guardava Kara era seria, eppure con il lecca-lecca in bocca e il cerone sul viso, Lena faticava davvero a prenderla in quel modo e trattenne un sorriso. «Perché vorrei che sia così, Kara… Godiamoci le feste, il tempo assieme, noi», le prese una mano con le sue, deglutendo e guardandola negli occhi dall'alto al basso, per via dei tacchi negli stivaletti che indossava.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo, sospirando. «Sei arrabbiata perché sono andata dai Gand, vero?», domandò a bassa voce mentre Lena le filava il lecca-lecca dalla bocca, allontanandoglielo. «Insomma, li conosco! Non pensavo di correre alcun pericolo, sono i genitori di Mike. Sanno qualcosa, e sicuramente c'entrano qualcosa, ma-», cercò di riprendersi il dolcetto ma si interruppe, quando Lena posò delicatamente le labbra sulle sue. Schiusero le labbra, lasciando le loro lingue si incontrassero, staccandosi piano per prendere fiato e baciarsi ancora, piano pur non mancando di passione, terrorizzate che potessero rovinare il trucco. «D-Dicevo… i genitori di Mike…», la guardò e poi la spinse a sé, ricominciando a baciarla. Lena le lasciò le labbra per dedicarsi al collo e la sentì sospirare e rabbrividire. Il lecca-lecca cadde sull'asfalto. «A-Avrei dovut-ah… dirti che ah-ndavo». Kara si aggrappò al suo vestito, tornando indietro di un passo per appoggiarsi al muro, mentre lei le laccava l'incavo del collo, sbottonandole il mantello. «Prob-ah… bilmente… si-sicuramente… avrei dovuto, sì…», sospirò ancora, «sì… L-Lena?», la chiamò quando sentì le sue mani fredde sui propri fianchi attentare alla cintura dei pantaloni e il calore crescente al basso ventre.

«Dimmi», la guardò mordendosi un labbro, gli occhi desiderosi di averla. «Non mi parlavi dei Gand?».

«Non puoi farlo…», prese fiato. «N-Non puoi farmi questo adesso che dobbiamo tornare là fuori; si accorgeranno che non ci siamo».

Lena annuì con lentezza ma non si staccò da lei; le leccò un orecchio e la baciò, cercando di non toccare la parte bianca di cerone. Kara strinse più forte le dita in un lembo del suo vestito, intanto che le mani della ragazza scendevano delicatamente di nuovo sotto il mantello, accarezzandole la pancia, si concentrò poi sopra i pantaloni, insinuandosi in mezzo alle sue gambe e, dopo un lento bacio sul collo, premette verso l'alto. Kara ebbe un sussulto e così la lasciò, guardandola negli occhi mentre quelli si schiudevano piano, fissandola con bramosia. La musica era alta e forte, mescolandosi nell'aria fredda di fine ottobre con le grida dei festeggiamenti. «Per quanto l'idea di rapirti e farti mia sia allettante… hai ragione. E mi piange il cuore, vaniglia», sussurrò con un sospiro, sistemandole il colletto del mantello.

Kara la sentì ridere mentre si allontanava, così aggrottò la fronte e, rossa sulle gote, la bloccò con una mano sulla spalla e la appoggiò con impeto contro il muro, arrivando alle sue labbra, stringendole i polsi. Quando la lasciò, si guardarono senza dirsi una parola, prendendo fiato.

«Le lasciamo qui, poi troviamo una scusa», sorrise Lena, consapevole che l'aveva fatta accaldare.

Ma lei scosse la testa, ansimando. «Sei una tentazione». Le prese la mano e la spinse verso di sé, iniziando a percorrere insieme la stradina per uscire e tornare a quella principale piena di gente che correva e strepitava. La sentì dire _peccato_. «Però mi hai convinto: ci fermeremo un pochino», la guardò Kara. «Non troppo tempo», ci tenne a specificare, alzando la voce, «ma un pochino. Godiamoci noi». Le lasciò andare la mano e il marciapiede, invitandola a seguirla con un gesto.

Lena annuì, seguendola. «Mi sono dimenticata di chiedertelo: come va con Cat Grant?», dovette urlarle a causa del chiasso, mentre cercavano Alex, Maggie e Jamie.

«Quella simpaticona di Rhea Gand le ha davvero fatto una telefonata per mettermi nei guai», rispose aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Ma la signora Grant le ha dato pan per focaccia dicendole che nel mio tempo libero posso fare quello che voglio che non è affar suo».

«Quindi tutto a posto?».

«Non proprio. Mi ha rimproverata lo stesso», grugnì, «Mi ha chiesto di lasciarla in pace». E questo, per lei, era un altro motivo che la spingeva a considerare quella donnaa colpevole.

«Ragazze, dov'eravate finite?», Maggie scheletro le raggiunse, battendo sulla loro schiena. Quando si voltarono videro anche Alex con Jamie per mano, che guardava scrupolosamente all'interno del suo cestino ragno quante caramelle avesse guadagnato fino a quel momento. «Kara, alla fine ti sei persa lo zucchero filato: non c'eri e lo ha finito Alex».

« _Ohu_ », si lamentò, osservata dalla maggiore.

Continuarono il giro per un po' e tutte e tre convinsero Kara a non prendersi da mangiare perché al rientro a casa avrebbero cenato, ma era molto scontenta della cosa. Così raggiunsero Ferdinand in una strada aperta al traffico e tornarono a villa Luthor-Danvers, trovando nel salone una zona che comprendeva divano e cuscini a terra protetta da tende appese al lampadario in modo che creassero una sorta di tenda e, nella sala da pranzo, il tavolo già imbandito, con una tovaglia viola con su disegnate ragnatele, candele scure accese e piccoli segnaposti con lapidi di carta.

Jamie si gettò a capofitto sui cuscini in soggiorno, saltando e gettando all'aria caramelle. E avrebbe continuato se Maggie non l'avesse minacciata di confiscargliele se non le avesse raccolte tutte e rimesse nel suo cestino di Halloween.

«Gliele prendo comunque o sarebbe capace di mangiarle tutte insieme in una sera», disse, facendo una smorfia con la bocca, «Ma Jamie non sa cosa significa _confiscare_ , le basta la minaccia».

«I bambini… tutti uguali a quell'età», l'appoggiò Lillian.

Cenarono tutte insieme a parte la piccola, che aveva mangiato poco, ormai satura di dolciumi, e si era addormentata stanca sul divano. Senza gonna.

Troppo prese dai loro sguardi e sorrisi complici, Kara e Lena non si erano accorte degli sguardi che invece lanciava Alex nella loro direzione. Soprattutto quando Maggie fece notare a Lena di avere parecchio sbavato il rivolo di sangue che le usciva dalla bocca, che infine decise di togliersi del tutto con un fazzoletto.

Finita la cena, si dedicarono ai dolcetti e a qualche bottiglia. Eliza convinse Marielle a unirsi a loro e le fece assaggiare i lombrichi di cioccolato, i cupcake con le mani zombie in pasta di zucchero e i biscotti fantasma con glassa, ricevendo i suoi complimenti. Kara cercò di lasciarne solo perché voleva portarne qualcuno a Megan, che sapeva altrimenti si sarebbe risentita.

Jeremiah videochiamò qualche minuto più tardi e, vestito da vampiro, fece gli auguri a tutte, prendendosi dei momenti per parlare con le figlie, che si spostarono fuori. Risero e gli raccontarono della giornata ma, spostando il suo sguardo sulla minore, Alex notò che era sporca sul collo bianco di cerone, dietro al colletto del mantello. Allungò la mano d'istinto per ripulirla e guardò la strana sostanza rossa che si era trasferita sulle sue dita, cercando di capire dove si fosse sporcata. Rientrando dentro, Kara ritrovò la gonna di Jamie incastrata sotto il gambo di uno sgabello.

Maggie la ringraziò con un sospiro, mettendo la gonna direttamente in borsa per non perderla. «Era inevitabile», aggiunse poi, sedendo di nuovo a tavola.

«I bambini… Vogliono una cosa e poi non la vogliono più, eh?», rispose Lillian.

Si lasciarono a qualche altro bicchiere, mangiando caramelle e dolcetti, e Kara fu videochiamata da Kal, così si spostò di nuovo fuori. Anche lui era vestito da vampiro e lei rise, sottolineando la poca originalità.

«Anche mio padre è mascherato come te». Le uscì d'impulso, eppure quando sentì quella parola a voce alta rivolta a suo cugino le fece una brutta impressione, cercando di non perdere il sorriso. Quella era una buona giornata e non voleva rovinarla.

Lui però se ne accorse. «È tuo padre, Kara», annuì. «Lascia perdere il resto, vivi la tua vita».

Non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondergli e si sentì sollevata di vedere Lois, con le orecchie da lupo in testa e il naso e i baffi disegnati sul viso con la matita nera. La salutò e dopo le passarono James, che era con loro a una festa. Quando lei gli chiese da cos'era vestito, lui sollevò il cellulare e le mostrò se stesso da capo a piedi: aveva indosso una tuta da basket arancione.

«Ammetto di stare patendo qualche brivido per questa, ma ne vale la pena», rise e lei con lui.

Si salutarono con la promessa di rivedersi presto.

Maggie portò Jamie in bagno e poi la aiutò a coricarsi di nuovo sul divano, coperta da un plaid che le passò Lillian.

«I bambini», esclamò la donna, «Portano problemi, ma come faremmo senza di loro?!». Tornò in cucina con un ultimo sorriso a Maggie, che sorrise a sua volta, un po' perplessa.

Lena passò di lì per raggiungere le scale e annuì, guardando di spalle sua madre che si allontanava. «Lex ed io abbiamo entrambi avuto una tata fino ai dodici anni».

«Si spiega», rise.

 

Lesse i nomi con attenzione, uno dopo l'altro. La curiosità vinse e decise di entrare nei loro conti, bypassando la sicurezza. Qualche minuto ed era dentro, rifacendo lo stesso percorso più volte per ognuno di loro e andando a ritroso di circa un anno. I numeri scorrevano veloci sullo schermo del laptop e Lena non toglieva occhio di dosso, completamente presa, se non fosse per Kara che le masticava un biscotto fantasma nelle orecchie.

«Ci siamo…», emise e Kara passò un pezzo di biscotto anche a lei, che lo prese con le labbra. Lena indicò lo schermo e Kara aggrottò lo sguardo.

«Quelli… _non ci capisco niente_ », la guardò, aspettando che ingoiasse. «Ci sono virgolette, parole sconosciute, numeri, virgolette, e quel simbolo cos'è?».

«Sono codici. Intendevo _questo_ », sottolineò una serie di numeri e fece lo stesso con le altre schede, voltandosi di nuovo a lei, che aveva un altro biscotto in bocca. «Nel periodo dopo la visita di mio padre, è stato versato sui conti di questi signori e signore un'ingente somma di denaro».

«Sono stati pagati».

«Per il loro lavoro, per il loro silenzio o entrambi».

Kara annuì, ingoiando. «Qualcuno è stato molto generoso». Si guardarono, entrambe soprappensiero. «E adesso ci fermiamo un pochino?». Kara la vide annuire, prendendole un pezzo di biscotto da una mano e infilandoselo in bocca. «Come osi?».

Lena rise e, dopo aver ingoiato, le rubò un veloce bacio. «Vai prima che Alex pensi che stiamo facendo qualcosa senza dirle nulla: io arrivo tra poco, informo il mio contatto della pausa».

«Stiamo facendo qualcosa senza dirle nulla», si alzò dal letto su cui erano sedute e prese la parrucca bionda di Lena che aveva lasciato accanto, poggiandola in testa. «E dopo glielo diremo. È con noi».

«Sì». Aspettò un bacio di Kara e poi la vide andare via con la parrucca che le ciondolava dalla testa. La porta non si chiuse poiché entrò, con sua sorpresa, proprio colei di cui stavano parlando.

La ragazza si guardò intorno, meravigliata. Era la prima volta che metteva piede in quella grande camera. «Lillian mi chiede se dormirai qui stanotte o giù con noi». Intravide la bacheca con i trofei di scacchi, avvicinandosi e puntando il dito per leggere le etichette. «Tutti tuoi? Non sapevo giocassi. Sei bravissima! Cosa le devo dire?». Le lanciò un'occhiata fugace, intenta a fare qualcosa al portatile.

«Non ho mai fatto un pigiama party e questa è la cosa che più si avvicina. Dunque sono dei vostri», la guardò un attimo e tornò alla sua email.

Alex diede un nuovo sguardo ai trofei, un po' intorno e uscì, dicendole che l'avrebbero aspettata per il racconto delle storie di paura.

_Ho dato un'occhiata e al momento ho deciso di prendermi una pausa. Vai pure a festeggiare, Willis, divertiti._

Sorrise, pensando di aggiungere qualcosa.

_Con quei capelli nemmeno tu hai bisogno di un costume per spaventare i bambini._

_Mi farò sentire._

 

                                                                                       

 

Era buio fuori e dentro. Lillian ed Eliza erano uscite, Marielle tornata a casa, Jamie dormiva su una delle poltrone, spostata per non svegliarla. All'interno della tenda composta per l'occasione e con una sola lanterna a forma di zucca in mezzo a loro sedute in cerchio, le ragazze si lasciavano andare a racconti dell'orrore. Quelli che raccontava Maggie erano i più riusciti e si vedeva che Kara cercava solo di fingere di non aver paura: spostando gli occhi ai lati, tirandosi sul naso gli occhiali che continuavano a scenderle e non riuscendo a stare seduta tranquilla, continuando a muoversi neanche avesse avuto le puntine sul cuscino.

Alex non riusciva a fare a meno di notare come Lena, di tanto in tanto, guardava sua sorella e inclinava la bocca, schiudeva gli occhi. E come sua sorella, invece, si tirasse sempre un po' verso di lei, che fosse semplicemente per muoversi o per cercare un aiuto ai racconti di Maggie. C'era qualcos'altro che non le dicevano. Era da tanto che Kara non si lamentava più di Lena, che fosse per flirt o per piccole prese in giro, adesso che ci faceva caso. E il segno sul collo di Kara… che fosse davvero ciò che pensava? Il rivolo di sangue di Lena era sbavato dopo che erano tornate a casa. Ma non poteva crederci, era assurdo, e sicuramente si sbagliava. E, non sapeva Lena, ma Kara era eterosessuale. Un'etero che si sarà sporcata con chissà cosa e l'altra avrà mangiato una caramella che…

Però le nascondevano qualcosa. Che fosse sulle indagini o qualcos'altro. Glielo avrebbero detto o lo avrebbe scoperto presto, non riuscendo a pentirsi di aver lasciato quella microspia su un trofeo in camera di Lena.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A presto con ventesimo capitolo che si intitola: _Felice_!


	21. 20. Felice

 

 

 

_Da L! A Me  
_ _Casa libera. Questo giovedì._

Kara sorrise nel leggere il messaggio, spegnendo il monitor quando vide la docente guardare verso la sua direzione. Lo riaccese poco dopo, mettendo il cellulare più vicino, nascondendolo sotto un foglio su cui stava prendendo appunti a lezione.

_Da Me a L!  
_ _Giovedì ho l'allenamento con le ragazze e siccome saremo impegnatissime con le lezioni, non posso neppure rimandare. A meno che non parli di stare lì la notte, ma con Eliza e Lillian…_

Inviò, strisciando il cellulare sopra il foglio per rimetterlo via, guardando verso la lavagna. Silenzioso, lo schermo si riaccese dopo pochi istanti, così trascinò di nuovo il telefono verso di sé, infastidendo la ragazza accanto a lei sulla destra, che la guardò male.

_Da L! a Me  
_ _Con loro in casa preferirei evitare, a meno che il rischio di essere sorpresa a letto con la tua sorellastra non ti ecciti._

Kara soffocò una risata, piegando la bocca che riparò con una mano, scoprendo la sua vicina guardarla male di nuovo. Le fece cenno di fare silenzio e così annuì, guardandola male a sua volta. Diede un'occhiata alla lavagna, prese due appunti e poggiò la penna.

_Da Vaniglia a Me  
_ _Non credo sia il caso, anche se… Che ne dici di venerdì? Se casa tua, vostra o nostra ancora non ho ben capito, non è libera, credo di poter convincere Megs a sparire dal suo uomo._

« _Anche se_ …?!», sussurrò Lena leggendo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Guardò verso la lavagna e scrisse delle righe sul suo quaderno, lineare, decisa, poi posò la penna nera di sopra, in orizzontale, decidendo di rispondere. 

_Da Me a Vaniglia  
_ _Venerdì sono impegnata con la Luthor Corp, che seccatura. Ma a voler essere oneste, il mio letto è più grande. Sfortunatamente Marielle è spesso a casa, Eliza rientra prima di mia madre e Alex è qui quasi tutti i giorni per sistemare la sua nuova camera. Potremmo approfittare di quando vieni a sistemare la tua, se non sono fuori. Ma non avremo mai casa per conto nostro, questi giorni._

Aggiunse una faccina triste e sbuffò lievemente seccata.

Avevano deciso di mettere da parte le indagini per un po' e godersi la loro relazione, di fare il grande passo, eppure trovare il giorno giusto stava diventando più difficile di organizzare un appuntamento con il sindaco. Dopo la notte trascorsa ad Halloween, Lillian era riuscita a convincere Eliza a convincere a sua volta le sue figlie ad avere una camera per loro, in modo da rendere villa Luthor-Danvers veramente Luthor-Danvers. Così le due avevano cominciato a renderle più personali le stanze scelte, spostando i mobili che non servivano fuori per metterli in altre, aggiungendo mensole e piccole librerie, poster, una parte del loro guardaroba invernale, foto e qualche soprammobile. Nonostante Alex avesse un appartamento, scoprì che le piaceva l'idea di avere una bella camera nuova per lei in villa, per le emergenze disse, e perché quello spazio sembrava tornarle utile per depositare le cose che in casa, modesta, non le stavano più.

_Da Vaniglia a Me  
_ _E fuori di casa? Anche se per la prima volta…_

Non concluse la frase ma vedeva che stava scrivendo ancora.

_Domenica? Marielle non lavora, giusto? Se Eliza e Lillian escono fuori a cena…_

_Da Me a Vaniglia  
_ _Torneranno e ci troveranno. Non potremmo sapere a che ora saranno a casa, in quel caso, non avranno orari. E Marielle lavora tutti i giorni._

_Da Vaniglia a Me  
_ _Fategliela fare a quella poverina un po' di vacanza!_

Kara uscì dall'aula, libri e quaderno sottobraccio e telefono appoggiato contro una spalla. Indossava una salopette lunga in jeans e sotto una maglia a righe bianca e nera. I capelli erano legati in due basse code e cercò di stringerne una pur continuando a tenere il cellulare contro l'orecchio e tutto il resto contro il petto, facendo le acrobazie. «La settimana prossima non posso», brontolò, diventando rossa sulle gote. «Avrò… emh, il  _ciclo_ », sussurrò poi, assicurandosi che nessuno ascoltasse. I corridoi avevano le pareti giallognole per il tempo, c'erano studenti seduti a terra, le finestre erano alte con i vetri impolverati e strisciati dal passaggio degli stracci bagnati che usavano per pulirli. Diversi ragazzi e ragazze le passarono vicino per salutarla e lei alzò d'istinto il braccio sinistro, così tutto le cadde sui piedi. 

«Oh no, rimandiamo», chiosò Lena dall'altra parte della telefonata, uscendo anche lei dalla sua aula. Aveva la valigetta tenuta salda con la mano destra, posa composta, si muoveva elegante per i corridoi puliti dell'università col suo completo scuro composto da camicia, giacca, pantaloni stretti e scarpe alte ai piedi. I capelli erano legati in un alto e stretto chignon. «Devo poterti toccare.  _A fondo_ », arrossì impercettibilmente, mordendosi un labbro, cercando di mantenere contegno. Si fermò davanti al rubinetto dell'acqua e bevve un sorso, riprendendo il cellulare che aveva appoggiato sul dorso della valigetta, ascoltando il respiro mozzo dell'altra. Le pareti erano su un bianco panna, con alcuni decori sopra il battiscopa; i pavimenti tanto puliti che ci si poteva specchiare e le finestre strette, con i vetri trasparenti. Lena salutò un professore che le fece la mano e un'impacciata ragazzina a cui faceva da tutor, che usciva da un'aula e che, dopo averle risposto con un debole sorriso, scappò via. 

Udì Kara ridacchiare con palese nervosismo e le sembrò come di vederla.  _«E se ci vedessimo questa sera? Do-Dovrei studiare, in effetti, ma…»_ . 

«Non vedi l'ora che ti possa toccare?». Lo sapeva che Kara doveva essere in imbarazzo, ma le era mancato poterla stuzzicare un po'. Riprese a camminare, salutando ogni tanto qualcuno con il solo movimento degli occhi e del capo, così si chiuse in ascensore.

_«_ Cos _-No… Cioè, forse… sì»_ , la sentì prendere una pausa e Lena arrossì, ascoltando il suo respiro attraverso il cellulare.  _«Sì. N-Non vedo l'ora che possiamo toccarci. C'è qualcosa di male in questo?!»_ . 

«Assolutamente no», sorrise uscendo dall'ascensore, avvicinandosi in silenzio alle porte della biblioteca. «Anch'io non vedo l'ora».

Kara si fermò a pochi passi dalla portone spalancato dell'edificio, salutando con gesti muti e sorrisi altri studenti e studentesse, tra cui una ragazza che si fece dare il cinque.

_«Disgraziatamente, questa sera tua madre e Marielle hanno intenzione di vedersi Netflix quando la prima torna dalla Luthor Corp. Hanno una specie di appuntamento»_ , la sentì dire con sconforto e Kara sospirò, facendo grosse le guance. 

Si salutarono, staccando la chiamata. Kara uscì dall'università e Lena si rifugiò in biblioteca, dove regnava un tombale silenzio.

Non potevano crederci che fosse tanto difficile. Via gli impegni, ma erano ben consapevoli che se non avessero dovuto mantenere segreta la loro relazione sarebbe stato un poco più semplice vedersi per stare insieme.

_Da Me a L!  
_ _Lunedì non riesco, martedì 12? No impegni, ciclo passato, tu? Trova una scusa per allontanare Marielle da casa!_

Spense il monitor del cellulare, lasciando l'ascensore e passando attraverso le scrivanie lì alla CatCo. Si tolse la giacca e la segretaria della signora Grant la salutò con un ampio sorriso. Vide che l'ufficio di Cat Grant era vuoto, allora capì che aveva tanto da sorridere.

_Da Me a Vaniglia  
_ _E mercoledì? Ho appena saputo da Marielle che non lavorerà, mia madre le ha detto di stare a casa perché lei ed Eliza staranno fuori tutto il giorno. In verità, pensavo di andare a Metropolis a trovare Lex, ma rimando di un giorno, così abbiamo il tempo per noi. Cosa ne pensi, vaniglia?_

Lena inviò, sorridendo con le guance arrossate. Poi spense il monitor e guardò fuori dalla finestra per un momento, prima di tornare sul libro e accoccolarsi meglio su quel divanetto.

_Da Vaniglia a Me  
_ _Mercoledì 13! È fatta, ci siamo riuscite. Non vedo l'ora, ma non chiamarmi così._

Ce l'avevano fatta e Lena ringraziava che Marielle le avesse dato quell'informazione importante non appena le chiese delle sue giornate di lavoro, non capendo perché sua madre non gliene avesse parlato. Doveva sempre dire tutto all'ultimo momento. Aveva chiamato suo fratello e gli aveva detto che si sarebbero visti il giorno dopo e si era tenuta ben lontana da altri tipo di impegni. Non vedeva l'ora veramente. Una parte di lei era convinta di aver sempre nutrito interesse per Kara, ma solo ora riusciva a rendersene conto. La loro relazione era un rischio ma non voleva pensarci, solo lasciarsi trasportare, per una volta, verso qualcosa che la rendeva davvero felice.

Entrambe contavano i giorni che separavano l'evento, preparandosi come meglio credevano.

«Cosa dovrei indossare?», Kara chiese a Megan, distratta dalla lettura di un libro. «Allora?». Avrebbe chiesto ad Alex e odiava non poterlo fare.

Lei alzò gli occhi con fare seccato e poi la degnò di attenzione, spostando il libro. «Non metterti nulla. Tanto quanto vuoi che te lo veda».

Kara sbuffò. «Non parlo dell'intimo, so già cosa indossare. Intendevo se un vestito, una gonna o un pantalone».

Lei ridacchiò. «Vale la mia precedente risposta».

«Megan! Ho bisogno di aiuto».

Così fu lei a sbuffare, rimettendo di nuovo da parte il suo libro. «Allora… qualcosa di facile da strappare di dosso».

E quando il tanto atteso giorno arrivò, fu un sospiro di sollievo. O quasi.

«E i capelli? Raccolti o sulle spalle?».

«Tanto si spettineranno comunque».

«Scarpe alte o basse?».

«Basse. Così non rischi di cadere durante la passione. E non chiuderti in bagno due ore per depilarti, devo uscire anch'io».

A Kara mancavano decisamente troppo i consigli di Alex.

Per non perdere tempo prezioso, Lena andò a prenderla e le mandò un messaggio quando si trovava in auto fuori dal cancello del campus universitario. Kara era un concentrato di ansia e adrenalina. Aveva prurito ovunque e le faceva male lo stomaco dal nervoso. Quando vide Lena però, entrando in macchina, tutto ciò a cui pensava era che finalmente lei era sua. Si scambiarono un sorriso e un bacio, poi partirono verso villa Luthor-Danvers.

«I ragazzi hanno perso lunedì alla partita. Mike era molto deluso del risultato e credo terrà il broncio per un po', ancora non gli è passata… Anche noi avremo la partita a fine mese, saremo contro quelle di Metropolis. Verrai a vedermi?».

«Non mancherò».

«Ci sarà anche Alex, non potremo replicare il festeggiamento della possibile vittoria», rise Kara, intanto che il cancello si apriva e la macchina entrava. C'erano quasi. Sentiva la pressione salire, caldo verso il basso ventre.

Lena fermò l'automobile in garage e rimise le chiavi in borsa, guardando Kara. Le porse una mano e lei gliela strinse, così si lasciarono andare a un bacio, e a un altro, a un altro, tirandosi indietro i capelli a vicenda, sorridendosi complici. Mano nella mano, entrarono dalla porta che portava nella biblioteca e Lena stava per chiederle se era sicura di farlo, se non fosse che, una volta chiusa la porta, Kara la spinse contro il muro per baciarla ancora.

«Va bene, tigre», si era morsa il labbro inferiore, guardandola dal basso verso l'alto, «In camera mia. Adesso». Finse di morderle una guancia e Kara rise. Si baciarono e salirono di sopra. Veloci, sempre vicine, ad ogni passo un altro bacio, un'altra carezza, un'altra risata. Aprirono la porta, ma qualcosa…

«Aspetta», Kara la fermò, tirandole la mano. «Ho sentito un rumore».

Si guardarono e deglutirono, tendendo le orecchie e lasciando la porta aperta. E così scoprirono presto, tra mugolii e porte che sbattevano, perché Lillian Luthor non aveva detto alla figlia che Marielle quel giorno non lavorava: anche lei ed Eliza avevano avuto in mente un appuntamento. Un appuntamento proprio come il loro.

Si guardarono ancora e spalancarono gli occhi, chiudendo la porta piano per non farsi sentire. Si fermarono e, ascoltando passi spericolati per le scale, risate e voci strozzate, fecero facce disgustate, allontanandosi dalla porta.

«Lena… tu mi… mi insegneresti a giocare a scacchi?».

Il silenziò le involse ancora, interrotto solo dalle voci delle due donne.

«Assolutamente. E ti dispiace se metto un po' di musica?».

Kara annuì convinta, mentre Alex, che aveva aumentato il volume del trasmettitore non appena sentì che la microspia aveva rilevato le loro voci, cercò di captare il motivo per cui le due avevano iniziato a sembrare tanto agitate.

«Ma cos'è… ?», cercò di isolare il rumore in sottofondo e poi, pian piano, spalancò gli occhi. «Oh…  _OH_ . Mio Dio». Spense con disgusto e si allontanò, bloccando e cancellando la registrazione. 

 

Era tutto saltato. Di certo la loro passione era venuta a mancare nel sentire le loro madri fare ciò che avrebbero voluto fare loro, quel pomeriggio. In compenso si erano fatte una bella chiacchierata e Kara aveva avuto modo di imparare alcuni segreti del gioco di scacchi.

Quell'occasione mancata, tuttavia, aveva reso Lena di nuovo pensierosa. Kara la rendeva davvero felice e voleva seguire il suo cuore con lei, ma era pur vero che il futuro al suo fianco era incerto. Non avrebbero potuto nascondere alle loro madri la loro relazione per sempre, e forse era presto per pensarlo, erano ancora agli albori di una vera relazione, ma stavano bene insieme e credeva di amarla. Da una cosa del genere era difficile sfuggire. Era la seconda volta che si innamorava e la prima volta, riconosceva, non era paragonabile. Jack era l'amore della sua vita e aveva davvero pensato di sposarlo un tempo, ma non le aveva mai dato le stesse sensazioni che le dava Kara, seppure la conoscesse da molto meno. E non voleva pensare che fosse tutto frutto del rapporto clandestino che stavano vivendo, perché era come averla conosciuta da sempre e allo stesso tempo conoscerla un giorno alla volta. Se avesse dovuto spiegarlo, non ci sarebbe riuscita. Non doveva dimenticare quanto e in che dosi, Lillian e Lionel erano coinvolti nell'omicidio dei genitori di Kara. E il fatto che non riuscisse a dirglielo; temeva la reazione di Kara ed era stata dura ammetterlo a se stessa. Adesso tra loro andava tutto bene e saperlo avrebbe potuto distruggere la loro nuova famiglia, oltre che mettere in possibile pericolo Lillian, conoscendo l'imprevedibilità dell'altra.

Sbuffò, all'interno di quello spazioso vano della metro che l'avrebbe portata a Metropolis di lì a poco. Tanto presa dai suoi pensieri, di essersi per un attimo dimenticata di essere in videochiamata con Lex.

_«Qualcosa ti turba, sorellina?»_ , lo sentì, riportandola alla realtà. 

«Qualcosa… Forse».

_«Puoi parlarmene, se vuoi. A breve sarai qui, ne potremo discutere davanti a un bicchiere»_ . 

«Mh… perché no?», emise abbozzando un sorriso. Suo fratello era sempre stato un ottimo ascoltatore. «Mi vedo con qualcuno dopo tanto tempo».

_«Ah, capisco. Ci vorrà proprio quel bicchiere»_ . 

D'altra parte, anche Kara ebbe modo di pensarci. Per poco Eliza e Lillian non le sorprendevano, o loro sorprendevano le loro madri, insomma, che situazione imbarazzante. Proprio per via di quello che era successo, si rese conto che lei e Lena stavano davvero facendo sul serio.

«Forse è il destino… se io e questa persona siamo state interrotte», brontolò davanti al cellulare, in vivavoce. Aveva un libro aperto vicino, doveva studiare, ma era troppo distratta per farlo.

_«Se il destino ha permesso che vi incontraste, perché ora dovrebbe opporvi di stare insieme?»_ , emise a bassa voce Winn, e Kara sbuffò. 

«Avevamo programmato tutto, sai, ultimamente ci viene difficile vederci e da sol-sole, sì, i-io e questa persona… e ora…».

_«Allora rimboccati le maniche e crea tu un'occasione per farvi stare da soli. Magari non riuscite a-, sai, hai capito, ma potete passare un po' di tempo assieme»_ . 

«Intendi un appuntamento?».

_«Sì. Sì, sì, un appuntamento va bene»_ , lo sentì ridacchiare.  _«E nel caso il destino si metta di nuovo in mezzo, puoi chiamare me e sì, potremmo uscire noi due, farti compagnia»_ . 

Senza perder tempo, Kara si alzò e prese il tablet lasciato sul letto della compagna di stanza, accedendo a  _Google_ . «Fare qualcosa di carino, ma anche divertente». 

_«Sì, è una buona idea. Chiaramente molti uomini tendono a gusti stereotipati. Che ne so, gare automobilistiche, mentre io»_ , si lasciò andare a un'altra breve risata, che sapeva tanto di isterico,  _«io sono diverso dagli altri uomini; mi piacerebbe andare al museo, per dirne una»_ . Non ricevendo risposta, lui proseguì.  _«T-Tu, Kara, sei più tipa da uomini a cui piacciono le gare automobilistiche o quelli a cui piacciono i musei?»_ . 

Lei sorrise, poggiò il tablet sulla scrivania e si rivolse al cellulare con fare entusiasta: «Ho trovato! Grazie mille per i consigli, Winn, sei l'amico migliore che una donna possa desiderare».

_«Ah… Ma certo, figurati»_ . 

Lei staccò la chiamata, pronta per proporre a Lena di uscire. Disgraziatamente lei aveva dovuto rifiutare: l'indomani avrebbe avuto una cena molto importante con sua madre e altri personaggi di spicco a National City, così Kara l'ammonì di tenersi libera per la sera dopo. Non le aveva detto dove sarebbero andate, quella sarebbe stata una sorpresa.

 

Perché avevano deciso di dare una pausa alle loro indagini, forse Kara non aveva detto a Lena di tenere d'occhio le persone con cui si sarebbe vista a cena, ma Lena era allo stesso modo intenzionata a farlo. A quella cena avrebbero partecipato ricchi, militari, politici e il sindaco. Nondimeno, sapeva che erano stati invitati i Gand in compagnia del loro unico figlio.

In sala d'attesa del ristorante, Lillian e Lena li avevano visti, attraverso una finestra, uscire insieme dalla macchina che era stata affidata al parcheggiatore.

«Come mai Eliza non è con noi?», domandò a sua madre a fior di labbra.

«Ho insistito ma non è voluta venire, ha detto che cene di questo tipo non sono fatte per lei», sbuffò seccata la donna. «Anch'io avrei voluto averla qui; non credere che impazzisca dalla voglia di-  _oh, salve!!_ », il suo viso cambiò espressione di colpo non appena una coppia si avvicinò per salutarle. Un bacio distante alla guancia sinistra, un altro bacio distante alla destra. «Lena», le fece cenno e la ragazza si sforzò di sorridere, salutando quella donna allo stesso modo, che le fece notare quanto fosse cresciuta dall'ultima volta che la vide, e dopo il marito. La coppia si allontanò e Lillian guardò la figlia alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Ci conviene seguirli e andarci a sedere, prima che arrivino i Gand». 

Sfortunatamente, quando tutti gli invitati cominciarono a prendere posto a sedere sul lungo tavolo in quella sala del ristorante adibita solo per loro, le Luthor si ritrovarono i Gand proprio davanti. Mike sorrise subito a Lena, salutandola una seconda volta, chiedendole come stava Kara. La ragazza sospirò, capendo fin da subito che la cena sarebbe stata lunga.

«Lillian». Il generale Lane si accostò per salutarla con affetto. La donna si alzò stringendogli la mano e lo baciò distante a destra e poi a sinistra. «È un piacere avervi qui; Rhea diceva che ve la sareste svignata, questa volta».

La donna lanciò un'occhiataccia all'altra, che per tutta risposta alzò il calice con il vino e sorrise. «Non ci saremmo sognate di mancare, che sciocchezze», rise con eleganza, con una mano a coprirle la bocca.

Poi l'uomo salutò anche Lena, che si era già alzata dalla sedia. «Sono contento di rivederla, signorina Luthor. Suo fratello… non si fa vedere da un po'. Come gli stanno andando le cose a Metropolis?».

«Bene, generale. Sta lavorando duramente».

«È proprio da lui», annuì l'uomo, «Ha preso da suo padre. Mi spiace che non sia qui con noi. Per fortuna, pur non avendo avuto un maschio, ho anch'io una figlia che segue le mie orme».

«Come sta la sottotenente Lane?».

«Tenente. Si fa strada in fretta», gonfiò la pancia pieno d'orgoglio come un uccellino, poi andò a sedersi a fianco del sindaco, che chiese a tutti di prendere posto, versandosi da bere.

Politica, ma soprattutto gossip sui politici, erano l'argomento che andava maggiormente e correva lungo il tavolo dei personaggi presenti. La famiglia era il secondo argomento e il generale Samuel Lane non faceva che riempirsi la bocca di belle parole per la sua secondogenita Lucy. Quando il sindaco gli domandò come stesse Lois, invece, lui mostrò una smorfia di disapprovazione, mugugnando che la figlia stava ancora appresso al Daily Planet e che non si parlavano da tempo. La sua era una famiglia di militari, anche Lena sapeva bene quanto l'uomo non approvasse la carriera perseguita dalla primogenita. Né il suo fidanzato, se non ricordava male.

«A proposito di famiglia». Maxwell Lord, non troppo distante dai Gand, si voltò verso di loro con un sorriso, tagliando la sua fetta di carne con olive nere e verdura. «Non posso fare a meno di chiedermi come mai non siate venute accompagnate da tutta la nuova famiglia. Ci avrebbe fatto piacere averle tra noi».

Molti concordarono, a parte i coniugi Gand, che fecero finta di non sentire parlottando tra loro a bassa voce, mentre Mike annuiva a bocca piena.

«Altri impegni hanno richiesto la loro attenzione, questa sera», rispose Lillian, riempendosi un bicchiere.

Lui sorrise. «Sarà per un'altra volta, immagino». Mangiò un boccone e proseguì, non soddisfatto. «Alex Danvers… Ammetto che mi sarebbe piaciuto rivederla e speravo della sua presenza, qui». Qualcuno gli chiese chi fosse e lui sorrise come se gli avesse fatto un piacere, nel chiederglielo. «La più bella ragazza del mondo», rispose con semplicità, lanciando un'occhiata alle Luthor. «Ha rubato il mio cuore».

Molti risero a quelle affermazioni, non mancando tuttavia di appoggiarlo come dei vecchi amici di scuola. Altri ricordarono il suo nome per averlo letto nei giornali. Al suo fianco destro, qualcuno gli batté una pacca sulle spalle.

«Alex Danvers è fidanzata», rimbeccò Lena e Lillian la guardò di straforo.

«Cosa vuole che le dica, signorina Luthor: aspetterò».

«Ed è gay», sorrise e udì la bassa voce di Lillian dirle di lasciar perdere.

Lui ansimò e strinse le labbra, ma un sorriso gli spuntò poco dopo. «E anche qui, signorina Luthor: aspettiamo. Mai sentito parlare di sessualità fluida?».

«È qualcuno che non demorde, signor Lord».

«Sono un inguaribile ottimista. E ottengo sempre quello che voglio».

Qualcuno rise e si riempirono altri bicchieri, altre chiacchiere, mentre i due continuavano a scrutarsi come se non avessero concluso la loro sfida. Ma Lena non era la sola; anche Lillian lo scorgeva spesso e volentieri, non riuscendo a fare a meno di nascondere il disprezzo che provava per lui. A un certo punto, dal suo posto da capotavola, il sindaco si alzò in piedi e propose un brindisi in memoria del suo vecchio amico venuto a mancare: Lionel Luthor. Lillian e Lena furono le prime ad alzarsi in piedi e poi tutti seguirono, con i bicchieri pieni in alto. Lena non poté fare a meno di pensare che l'assassino di suo padre era lì, tra loro, bevendo in suo ricordo. Inquadrò i visi di chi riusciva, cercando di captare qualcosa, ma sembravano tutti desolati, ipocriti doppiogiochisti. Conosceva molte di quelle persone da sempre, molte di loro facevano parte della sua vita da quando era stata adottata, e ora le facevano venire il mal di stomaco: suo padre, i genitori biologici di Kara e chissà chi altro era passato sotto di loro. Facevano la bella vita sulla pelle degli altri. Ma non sapeva chi era coinvolto e chi era innocente e mangiare tra loro era rivoltante solo a metà, finché non avesse saputo la verità. Adocchiò sua madre, quando tornarono a sedere e tutti si misero a parlare di suo padre: lei sapeva la verità, ma non poteva chiederle di dirglielo perché se avesse voluto che lo sapesse, gliene avrebbe già parlato. E il rischio che le imponesse di mettersi da parte era troppo alto.

Vide il senatore Gand parlare di Lionel con il suo vicino a destra e ingoiò un boccone, decidendo di provare a testare qualche reazione. «Posso chiederle, senatore Gand», attirò la sua attenzione e posò la forchetta, «se era molto amico di mio padre? Sto cercando di rimettere insieme alcuni pezzi della sua vita e non riesco proprio a inquadrare il vostro rapporto». Sentì Lillian respirarle addosso ma cercò di ignorarla.

«Sì. Sì, certo», sorrise lui con fare comprensibile, intanto che tutti parlavano di altro e nessuno badava a loro, a parte Rhea Gand e Lillian, che non sembravano affatto entusiaste di quella domanda. «Suo padre ed io ci conoscevamo da molti anni, era un caro amico… Sono stato molto male quando… quando è successo», bevve un sorso di vino e Lena non gli tolse occhio di dosso un attimo. «Siamo andati a cavallo insieme e abbiamo giocato a golf. Lui era molto bravo a golf».

«Sì, so che andava a giocare a golf… Da molti anni, ha detto: dieci anni fa, ad esempio, eravate già in ottimi rapporti, amici…?».

«Lena». Sua madre le lanciò un'occhiataccia, sibilandole di smetterla, ma l'uomo rispose:

«Sì. In quel periodo ancora non ero senatore, chiaramente, mi facevo strada a piccoli passi nel mondo politico, mi ha dato una mano qualche volta. Ci eravamo conosciuti a una cena come questa; si parla ormai di molti anni fa».

Rhea si versò da bere, carezzò il braccio sinistro del marito e si mise in mezzo, attirando l'attenzione anche del figlio seduto al suo fianco, che ancora masticava. «Cerca qualcosa in particolare, signorina Luthor? Anch'io ero molto amica di suo padre e potrei aiutarla a fare chiarezza, se desidera».

Le due si scambiarono un silenzioso sguardo, lasciando in attesa il senatore e suo figlio, Lillian che aveva stretto un braccio di sua figlia per farla smettere e uno spettatore interessato: Maxwell Lord.

A quel punto, Lillian si propose in mezzo, con tutta l'intenzione di dare una fine a quella discussione. «Le manca suo padre, com'è naturale pensare. Manca a tutti».

Maxwell Lord alzò di nuovo il suo bicchiere e ascoltando il suo  _A Lionel_ , allora tanti altri seguirono il gesto, di nuovo, bevendo in suo ricordo. 

Lena e sua madre si guardarono appena. Sapeva che la donna era arrabbiata, ma non poteva perdere un'occasione come quella che si era presentata restando zitta.

«Lena», Mike attirò la sua attenzione e finalmente poté scrollarsi di dosso il pesante sguardo adirato di sua madre. «Posso darti del tu, vero?». La ragazza annuì, così proseguì: «Kara ed io stiamo avendo un po' di problemi, ultimamente…».

Lena vide Rhea Gand ingigantire gli occhi, continuando il suo pasto, ma non ci diede peso.

«Ci siamo un po' allontanati mentre voi siete così vicine e mi chiedevo se potessi aiutarmi a riconquistarla, se avessi un consiglio, magari. Accetto qualsiasi cosa, a questo punto».

Le sorrise e Lena non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere anche lei, seppure per un'altra ragione. Giocò con il gambo di un bicchiere, poi lo afferrò e bevve un sorso, continuando a fissare il giovane. «Oh, in verità non so se Kara è ancora disponibile».

Il sorriso sul viso di lui si attenuò fino a sparire e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Kara è impegnata?», strabuzzò gli occhi Lillian.

Chi sembrava aver ritrovato la felicità era Rhea Gand. «Beh, è normale. È praticamente ora di mettere su famiglia, se ne sarà accorta anche lei».

Invece, Mike era ancora sconcertato. «È impossibile».

«Affatto», lo rimproverò sua madre. «Avrà finalmente compreso che non era la ragazza giusta per te e si starà vedendo con qualche ragazzo più…  _adatto_ . Alla sua portata, intendo. Sarà giunto il momento che anche tu ti decida a fare sul serio con qualcuna più al tuo livello». Accennò a Lena e lei spalancò gli occhi, colta da un momento di terrore. 

Più tardi, una volta tornata a casa, si chiuse fuori, temendo che Lillian, ancora in piedi in giro per casa, potesse ascoltare la sua conversazione al telefono con Kara. «Rhea Gand pensa che suo figlio ed io saremmo una bella coppia».

_«Cos'ha detto?!»_ . 

«Ha cercato di sottrarci un appuntamento. Fortunatamente, o sfortunatamente che sia, Mike ha insistito per smetterla perché è innamorato di te».

_«… ah»_ . 

«E… io potrei avergli detto che ti vedi con qualcuno».

Kara rise.  _«Hai fatto bene, è la verità. E per domani non hai preso programmi, vero?»_ . 

«Sì che ne ho preso: con te».

La sentì ridere di nuovo e si diedero la buonanotte, ma Lena non tornò ancora dentro. Alzò gli occhi alla luna, ricordando una scena curiosa avvenuta dopo il dolce, quando sua madre era nei bagni da troppo tempo ed era andata a cercarla, ritrovandola a confabulare con Rhea Gand. Erano entrambe tese, litigavano, pur senza urlare. Si era avvicinata alla porta del bagno già socchiusa, cercando di catturare il perché di tanta agitazione.

«Non devi permetterti, non devi permetterti assolutamente», aveva ringhiato sua madre a bassa voce. «Io penso alla mia famiglia, tu pensa alla tua».

«Se fossi capace di pensare alla tua famiglia, mia cara, non ci troveremmo a questo punto».

Poi avevano notato lei dietro la porta e Lillian era uscita di corsa e stretto un polso di Lena, guardato Rhea Gand con odio e l'aveva trascinata via. Aveva salutato tutti ed erano uscite, aspettando l'arrivo di Ferdinand con l'auto nera.

«Hai detto qualcosa a Kara?», le aveva domandato intanto che erano in attesa, senza guardarla.

«No».

«Deve stare lontana dai Gand. Ci siamo capite?».

«Sono stati loro, non è vero? A uc-».

« _Stai zitta_ », aveva sibilato a denti stretti, guardandosi intorno. «Pensi di sapere e puntualmente non sai nulla. Sono stati loro e non è stato nessuno di loro, Lena. Ha davvero importanza? Deve stare lontano da loro e devi farlo anche tu; togliti dalla testa le parole di quella donna: voi a quel ragazzo non vi dovete avvicinare. Lasciate perdere il passato e guardate al futuro». Aveva cercato di sorridere e dopo, per fortuna, era arrivato Ferdinand a interrompere quel momento. 

Erano stati loro? Non aveva prove di alcun tipo per accusarli ma concordò con Lillian: Kara doveva stare lontana dai Gand.

 

«Keiraaa». Non aveva ancora ben chiaro cosa avesse fatto a Siobhan Smythe per meritare il suo disprezzo, ma alcune volte era davvero insopportabile e da quando aveva cominciato, per dispetto, a chiamala come faceva la signora Grant, era perfino peggio e la sua riserva di pazienza stava avendo la peggio. «Keira, devi farmi questo».

«Keira, ho bisogno di te».

«Keira, hai finito? No? Sbrigati».

«Keira? Dove ti eri cacciata?».

«Keira? Keira!».

Aveva la sua voce nelle orecchie e andò a rifugiarsi in bagno con la scusa di stare poco bene per non sentirla cinque minuti di seguito. Girò a destra e poi sinistra, destra e sinistra, infine si fermò al centro del bagno e, stringendo i pugni, urlò, scaricando lo stress. Un altro pomeriggio come quello e sarebbe scappata. Ma forse era ciò che voleva Siobhan. Allora no: avrebbe ingoiato il rospo e le avrebbe fatto vedere con chi aveva a che fare, perché Supergirl non era mai stata qualcuna che si arrendeva.

Uscì dal bagno con una luce di fierezza negli occhi, si sistemò gli occhiali e percorse il corridoio a testa alta, rientrando in sala e sopportando la sua petulante voce che la chiamava.

«Ti fa correre da una parte all'altra come se fossi il suo dannato cagnolino», Leslie Willis rise, avvicinandosi a lei intanto che poggiava dei fogli e una tazzina di caffè fumante sulla scrivania di Siobhan. «Ho capito che ti serve questo lavoro, cucciolo, ma ricordati di non lasciare la dignità a casa».

Leslie Willis non le parlava molto e quando lo faceva si limitava a prenderla in giro, eppure per una volta sembrò aiutarla. «… Grazie? In realtà credo voglia farmi crollare. O impazzire. O entrambe le cose. Le dimostro che non mi spezzerà con così poco».

La donna la guardò da capo a piedi rapidamente e si lasciò andare a una breve risata. «Come ti pare, ma non confidarti con me: solo perché ti ho rivolto la parola, ora non ci metteremmo a farci le treccine a vicenda».

Si allontanò in tempo perché Siobhan, distante, le urlasse di andare a recuperare i documenti da un ragazzo che si era piantonato in mezzo alle scrivanie in attesa di sapere cosa fare. Siobhan Smythe la tenne d'occhio, sorseggiando il caffè, mentre lei rideva e scherzava con l'impacciato ragazzo dei documenti. Le sorrideva, eccome se le sorrideva, e come arrossiva. «Keira! Entro oggi, magari?». La vide scusarsi, prendere i documenti e risistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso, così i due si salutarono.

«Ehi», la calda voce familiare di Lena la portò a sorridere d'istinto, alzando lo sguardo. «Disturbo?».

Kara alzò le braccia felice e spalancò la bocca dalla sorpresa quando la ragazza le passò una tazza da viaggio fredda. Si era appena seduta ed era talmente stanca che non riusciva a concentrarsi: la visione di lei che le portava qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti la risollevò totalmente. «Frullato? Oh, Lena, io ti- voglio bene», sorrise. «Cosa fai qui?».

«Mi trovavo qui in giro e così ho pensato di ricambiare il favore».

Kara non aveva perso tempo e cominciò a bere come se stesse per morire. Era a metà tazza quando si passò la lingua sulle labbra e la ringraziò del gesto.

Inchinata, Lena allungò una mano verso di lei e le passò un dito sul labbro superiore sporco di vaniglia, poi se lo portò alle sue e Kara deglutì. «Fa caldo qui dentro, non è vero?».

«Già».

«Cosa fai?».

Si lasciò distrarre, guardando superficialmente i fogli che aveva davanti. «Rileggo un pezzo scritto da Siobhan: vuole che lo riveda per assicurarmi che non ci siano errori di battitura o solo che mi tenga impegnata», scrollò le spalle, riprendendo il suo frullato.

Lena si alzò, annuendo. «Va bene, non voglio prenderti altro tempo. Passo solo a salutare un'amica e ripasso prima di andare».

Kara la vide allontanarsi e così, dietro di lei, comparire lo sguardo perplesso di Siobhan. Finì il suo frullato e si rimise mestamente a lavoro, ignorandola.

Leslie Willis, seduta sulla scrivania trafficando con il computer, sorrise nel vedere Lena arrivare in sua direzione. «Guarda guarda chi scende da palazzo per venire a trovare gli umili servi», ridacchiò con la penna in bocca e se la tolse per parlare di nuovo: «Mi perdonerà sua maestà, ma mi pesa troppo il culo alzarmi e inchinarmi adesso».

Lena scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al soffitto, sedendo su una sedia vuota accanto, avvicinandosi. «Volevo rispondere alla tua ultima email; passavo di qui e ho pensato di farlo di persona».

«L'ultima email non è di ieri, potevi rispondermi prima ma non lo hai fatto perché sapevi che saresti passata a dare la pappa al cucciolo», sorrise, inquadrando Kara a metri da loro, dietro ad altre scrivanie. «Non cercare di farmi fessa, dolcezza».

Lena sorrise a sua volta, abbassando la testa. «A volte tendo ancora a sottovalutare il tuo intuito».

«È adorabile», le disse, giocherellando con la penna. «Sta leccando la tazza?». Restarono a fissarla un momento: dopo aver cercato di catturare fino all'ultima goccia, Kara aveva aperto il tappo, ci aveva passato prima un dito e poi la lingua, guardandosi intorno per vedere che nessuno la stesse osservando.

«Già».

Leslie fece una smorfia con le labbra, annuendo. «La terrò d'occhio, comunque», si fece seria, voltandosi a Lena un solo attimo. «È per questo che hai deciso di fare pausa, no? È questa la tua risposta all'email».

Lena sorrise. «Non ti sfugge niente», prese una pausa. «Sì. Più vado a fondo della questione e più mi rendo conto di quanto siano collegati la morte di mio padre e ciò che è successo alla sua famiglia d'origine e… voglio andarci cauta. Prendermi il giusto tempo. Pensarci bene passo dopo passo».

Leslie annuì di nuovo, con convinzione. Non staccarono gli occhi da Kara, che videro alzarsi d'improvviso sulla sua postazione e andare incontro a un ragazzo. James Olsen l'aveva abbracciata e si erano scambiati degli sguardi, mentre ridevano.

«Oh, lui ha una cotta per lei», le fece notare Leslie, adocchiando Lena.

«Lo so».

«Mh», sorrise, «Guardalo come fa il tenerone», commentò ancora, vedendolo grattarsi la nuca e guardare evasivo intorno. «Che bambinone. Pensavo che Mister Scultura Greca fosse qui per le foto promesse a Cat Grant, ma guardandolo ora penso avesse altri piani in mente», rise e guardò di nuovo Lena. «Neanche un po' di gelosia, principessa?».

Lei sussultò, arricciando il naso. «Cosa?». Le bastò un'occhiata di Leslie per ammetterlo: erano state scoperte. Sospirò. «Sì… Non farne parola con nessuno; mia madre andrebbe di matto».

Rise di gusto, lasciando la penna sulla scrivania e appoggiandosi schiena contro la sedia, di peso. «Oh, amo le storie d'amore segrete! In fondo, sono una romanticona anch'io».

«E così sei qua per delle foto», esclamò Kara, indicandogli la cartellina color seppia che aveva stretta sotto un braccio.

«Sì», le sorrise, mal nascondendo imbarazzo. «Solitamente le mie foto finiscono al Daily Planet di Metropolis, ma lavoro come freelance e così… Non vedevo l'ora di venire a trovarti, però. Abbiamo dovuto rimandare e…», si grattò di nuovo la nuca, «sarò qui a National City fino a tarda sera, se ti va di uscire a bere qualcosa».

Kara non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia e lui precisò che sarebbe stato tra amici. «Non è quello, ma proprio questa sera sarò impegnata e… Mi spiace, per una volta che riuscivamo a vederci».

«Ho scelto un giorno sfortunato, non ci pensare».

Lena e Leslie Willis non erano le uniche a osservare Kara e James Olsen chiacchierare: Siobhan Smythe ne era estremamente incuriosita. Il ragazzo sparì per poco nell'ufficio di Cat Grant e quando uscì non aveva più la cartellina con sé, ma un tenue sorriso. Si avvicinò a Kara e la salutò con un altro abbraccio e una promessa di rivedersi per quell'uscita mancata, così si lasciarono. James la guardò a lungo prima di sparire in ascensore.

Siobhan manteneva ancora un'aria perplessa, non credendo ai suoi occhi: ma cosa faceva quella Kara Danvers alle persone? Era la sua aria da bambina delle scuole medie ad attrarli o che altro? Il ragazzo dei documenti sembrava sul punto di chiederle di uscire, Lena Luthor poi, che peraltro era la sua sorellastra, sembrava volesse mangiarsela insieme al contenuto della tazza, e perfino il fotografo palestrato le sbavava addosso. Doveva vederci chiaro: via al metodo scientifico. Camminò pestando i tacchi sul pavimento con fretta fino a Kara e non le lasciò il tempo di dire nulla: la strinse per una spalla e si protese verso di lei, premendo con foga le proprie labbra sulle sue. La lasciò solo dopo qualche istante, riaprendo gli occhi che aveva chiuso e passandosi il mignolo destro per togliere le sbavature del rossetto. «Umh, non male, ma troppo dolce».

Kara restò immobile, occhi ancora sgranati dalla sorpresa.

Leslie Willis rise e batté le mani. Poi guardò Lena: «Un po' gelosa, ora?».

 

Il bacio di Siobhan era diventato l'argomento principale da quando si videro di nuovo, quella sera. Lena si fece trovare al campus universitario di Kara come suggerito e, prima di uscire insieme, si cambiò infilando qualcosa di caldo e si truccò con rossetto nero, matita nera intorno agli occhi e mascara pesante, perché se aveva funzionato per passare inosservata per le vie di National City quando lo scandalo alla Luthor Corp di Metropolis aveva portato i Luthor nel mirino, poteva funzionare per far passare alle due una serata tranquilla, senza essere riconosciute e additate sorelle. E poi sarebbero state aiutate dal buio. Kara chiamò un taxi e una volta dentro coprì gli occhi di Lena con una benda.

«Va bene, questa mi fa venire strane idee per la testa», sussurrò, avvicinandosi fino a sentirla con una spalla e Kara rise. «A meno che ora tu non abbia occhi che per Siobhan, s'intende».

« _Noo_ », mugugnò, «Non parliamone più, per favore. Ero talmente… presa alla sprovvista che non ho saputo dire niente». 

«Non ha apprezzato la vaniglia», le trovò la bocca e la baciò.

Kara diede uno sguardo verso l'autista, ma lui neanche dava peso a loro, così ricambiò, carezzandole una guancia, e si spostò piano, attenta a non farle cadere la benda. «Umh, no, credo di no», ridacchiò. «Sei gelosa, per caso?».

«Altroché», ammise con tono serio, «Anch'io vorrei sapere cosa si prova a baciare Siobhan Smythe».

Risero e dopo ancora un poco il taxi si fermò, così Kara aiutò Lena a scendere. Il freddo della notte pizzicava la loro pelle come piccoli spilli ghiacciati, mentre si sentivano voci e una musica piacevole nell'aria.

«Dove mi hai portato?», domandò curiosa la ragazza intanto che la invitava a seguirla tenendole le mani con le sue, ancora bendata. «Posso toglierla?».

«Non ancora, non essere impaziente. Te lo dirò io». La musica e le voci accompagnate da risate si fecero più forti. Le disse che sperava le sarebbe piaciuto dov'erano, nel frattempo che si avvicinava a lei ferma e, dopo averle rubato un bacio, le sciolse la benda dagli occhi. Così le sorrise. «Ieri c'era l'inaugurazione, ho pensato che fosse un posto carino in cui ancora non fossi stata», abbassò la testa, guardandola di straforo.

Lena spalancò gli occhi, osservando la grande pista ghiacciata davanti a loro, circondata dagli alberi del parco, sotto il capannone illuminato da una corda di lanterne colorate e a un lato dalla possente struttura che al suo interno ne ospitava un'altra. Aveva visto spesso il posto passando in auto, ma non sapeva che avessero finito di costruire.

Si scambiarono un bacio ed entrarono, dove diedero loro i pattini della giusta misura e la chiave dell'armadietto per lasciare le borse e le scarpe, così alla restituzione della chiave il cartellino con il numero del loro armadietto. La pista all'interno era piena e decisero di restare fuori dove si stava un po' più tranquille. Oltremodo, avrebbero rischiato di farsi riconoscere anche fuori per via di alcune luci forti, ma all'interno sarebbe stato impossibile nascondersi, poiché era tutto ben illuminato e il trucco non sarebbe stato sufficiente. Camminarono sulla passerella di gomma con i pattini ai piedi fino allo corrimano che circondava la pista, così Lena passò sul ghiaccio, rise e si fermò davanti a lei, separate dalla sbarra. Ascoltarono la rilassante musica rilasciata dai megafoni e accostarono i loro visi, catturando le loro labbra in un lento bacio.

«Mi piace qui», sussurrò Lena quasi sulle sue labbra, «Hai avuto una bella idea».

Kara sorrise e infine rise, diventando rossa sulle gote. Si sporse verso la pista e lasciò andare il corrimano. Tentò una spinta e aprì la bocca per risponderle, quando cadde rumorosamente sul ghiaccio, pestando le natiche.

«Non sai pattinare?», la accorse, inchinandosi e poi cercando di tirarla su.

«Non l'ho mai fatto e-», si bloccò spalancando gli occhi quando capì che stava per scivolare ancora, forzando i piedi verso terra per mantenersi salda. Sorrise a Lena che le prese le braccia per reggerla. «Penso di aver sopravalutato il mio equilibrio», annuì, «Decisamente».

Lena accettò subito la sfida: forse non sarebbe riuscita a insegnarle a pattinare, ma a saper restare sul ghiaccio senza cadere era la sua priorità. Le strinse le braccia e provò a muoversi con lei, così la trascinò in mezzo alla pista, stando attente a non colpire nessuno. Kara sembrava una causa persa e riusciva a scivolare anche in quel modo. Dalle braccia passarono alle sole mani strette e dopo un po' di cadute e risate, Lena riuscì a farle fare un giro quasi completo al suo fianco.

«Sembrava impossibile, eppure ora non stai andando male», le disse appena prima di vederla scivolare e cadere sul ghiaccio. «Mi rimangio quello che ho detto», si abbassò verso di lei e Kara scosse la testa, ridendo.

«O forse lo faccio apposta per farmi aiutare».

Lena sorrise e alzò un sopracciglio, prima di rispondere. «Eeee no, cadi seriamente».

«Sì, e mi sono anche discretamente fatta male».

Risero e Lena si tolse la cuffietta, spostando i capelli lisci dietro le orecchie. La infilò a lei, sistemandole una piega, coprendo le orecchie. «Se dovrai cadere di testa, almeno l'avrai calda».

Kara le passò una mano sui capelli e l'avvicinò a sé, facendola appoggiare con le ginocchia, così si baciarono, non importava se in mezzo alla pista e magari rischiando di far cadere qualcuno, si baciarono a lungo come se tutto aspettasse solo loro.

Un altro giro sofferto e Lena la aiutò ad avvicinarsi di nuovo verso il corrimano.

«Insegnarti a pattinare rischia di diventare un affaraccio lungo e faticoso, potresti restare», le sorrise, chiudendola con le braccia tra lei e la sbarra. «Restiamo finché non chiudono e poi…».

«A casa tua?».

«Casa nostra, sorellina», arricciò il naso e poi si morse un labbro, guardando le sue.

«Non saremo sole».

«No», gonfiò le guance.

«E credimi, non vorrei dover ripetere l'esperienza di sentirle».

«Oh, nemmeno io. Hotel?».

Kara ci mise un po' a rispondere e infine rise, appoggiando la testa su una spalla di Lena. «Ho già detto al guardiano che fa il turno la notte che tornerò un po' tardi, mi aspetterà».

«Dagli buca».

«Non posso», mugugnò dispiaciuta.

Lena sospirò, accostandosi al suo orecchio sinistro. «Sei tu la vera tentazione».

La sentì ridere e così si scambiarono un bacio, fermando una ragazza che stava tornando verso l'edificio con un gruppo di amici, in modo che potesse scattare loro una foto. Quando Lena le passò il cellulare, Kara vide che aveva agganciato lì la palletta fuxia portachiavi che le aveva regalato.

Si misero vicine, abbracciate, e la ragazza scattò. «Dove vi ho già viste? Avete un che di familiare».

«D-Davvero?», Kara si protese e prese il cellulare per Lena, che cercò di restare più in ombra, facendo finta di nulla. «Non ne ho idea».

La ragazza raggiunse il suo gruppo e loro si guardarono, si scambiarono un veloce bacio sulle labbra e scossero la testa, convincendosi che in fondo aveva funzionato, era andato tutto bene. Rientrarono in pista poco dopo, con Lena che trascinava Kara e poi l'avvicinava a lei. Una foto ricordo di quel primo appuntamento ufficiale, ma nessuna delle due si accorse del fotografo solitario che si avvicinava al parco per fare qualche scatto e che presto sarebbero state protagoniste di un'altra foto. Bambini aiutati dagli adulti, gruppi di amici che facevano gare a chi arrivava prima ai lati opposti del corrimano, e naturalmente le coppiette, dai più avanti con l'età ai giovani, scattò diverse volte, affascinato.

Una madre con un bimbo si avvicinò per farsi riprendere in posa e lui ringraziò, cercando il lato giusto per via delle luci.

Gli chiese dove avrebbe potuto vedere le foto e lui sorrise, abbassando la fotocamera appesa al collo. «Sul profilo Instagram @JOlsenPH». Lo ringraziò e si allontanò con il bimbo, così riprese a scattare, cercando momenti da catturare. Si dispiaceva di non aver potuto uscire con Kara, quella sera, ma se non altro aveva trovato un modo per spendere al meglio il suo tempo e rimpolpare il suo profilo social. Un ragazzo e una ragazza si fermarono in mezzo alla pista per abbracciarsi e scattò, poi un'altra coppia catturò la sua attenzione, due ragazze. S'inchinò, sistemò lo zoom e altre accortezze e scattò nell'esatto momento in cui le vide scambiarsi un bacio, e scattò ancora quando le vide sorridere. Pensò di approfittare dell'occasione per fare alle due un'altra o due foto ancora, ma quando si separarono e una delle due scivolò a terra, zoomò di nuovo solo per guardarle meglio. Le sembrava di averle già viste. Scattò quando l'altra aiutò quella col sedere sul ghiaccio a rimettersi in piedi e allontanò lentamente la fotocamera dalla faccia, mentre spalancava la bocca e incurvava le sopracciglia in sorpresa. «Kara?». Riguardò le foto e spalancò anche gli occhi, zoomando sul viso dell'altra. «Kara e… Lena Luthor? Cosa?!», bofonchiò, incredulo.

 

                                                                                     

 

Lena tornò a casa con il sorriso perenne sulle labbra. Lillian ed Eliza avevano già mangiato e le ritrovò in biblioteca, porta aperte, a guardarsi un film abbracciate sul divano. Marielle era già tornata a casa. Si diresse subito verso camera sua, canticchiando a labbra strette una delle musiche sentite a ripetizione sulla pista. Lei e Kara avevano mangiato insieme fuori qualcosa, quindi non doveva neppure preoccuparsi di passare in cucina.

Le due donne la salutarono e dopo Eliza sorrise. «È felice».

«Cosa?».

«Lena è felice», rispose, «Chissà come ha passato la serata».

Lillian s'imbrunì. «Credo dovesse uscire con Kara».

«Si saranno divertite».

Entrò in camera e lasciò la borsa sulla sedia della scrivania, prendendo il cellulare e coricandosi sul letto.

_Da Me a Vaniglia  
_ _Grazie per la bella serata!_

Inviò e lasciò il cellulare da un lato del letto, sospirando. Era stata una delle sere più perfette della sua vita, una delle più belle e, ammetteva, non si sentiva così felice da tanto. Forse da quando vinceva i tornei di scacchi e Lex era al suo fianco per supportarla. Si voltò sul letto e guardò verso i trofei, ammirandoli. Si alzò e andò loro incontro, guardandoli, riempendosi la mente di ricordi. Solo dopo qualche attimo si accorse che uno dei trofei a forma di regina nera era storto. Cercò di raddrizzarlo, ma qualcosa glielo impediva: lo prese e trovò una piccola e curiosa scatolina, grande quanto una moneta. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si guardò istintivamente intorno. Una microspia?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo! A presto con il ventunesimo capitolo che si intitola _Ribellione_.


	22. 21. Ribellione

 

 

 

Il cellulare non fece che squillare a vuoto e infine la chiamata si chiuse. James non si arrese e continuò, camminando avanti e indietro intorno al suo letto, dove aveva gettato la borsa a tracolla e la fotocamera che aveva portato con sé a National City. Era appena tornato a Metropolis e sapeva che era mattina molto presto, ma doveva parlare con Kara. Le aveva inviato dei messaggi ma non gli aveva risposto, e le chiamate andavano a vuoto. «Maledizione…», borbottò poi, staccando e decidendo di inviarle un nuovo messaggio:

_Da Me a Kara D_ _.  
_ _Kara, non so se tu abbia letto i precedenti messaggi, ma ho bisogno di parlarti, possibilmente faccia a faccia, è importante. Richiamami._

Si era seduto sul letto esausto, non aveva dormito nulla nel viaggio di ritorno e quelle foto… accidenti, le aveva riguardate spesso cercando una spiegazione diversa da quella ovvia, o magari che si fosse confuso e quella non era Lena Luthor, o l'altra non era davvero Kara, ma ogni volta, ogni volta aveva come la sensazione che la verità lo avesse colpito in pieno come un treno. La persona di cui si era innamorata era Lena Luthor? Oh, questa storia non sarebbe piaciuta a Clark, già lo sapeva; non piaceva a lui per primo. Riguardò il cellulare ma non c'era nessun segnale da parte sua, così sospirò, decidendo di andare a farsi una doccia, in attesa. Immaginò che fosse molto occupata.

«Non lo trovoooo», dichiarò Kara disperata, spostando di nuovo il materasso nella sua camera.

«Mi farai fare tardi a lezione», corse Megan, rientrando dal bagno. «Abbiamo guardato ovunque».

«Stupido cellulare», grugnì.

A un tratto Megan si fermò, colta da un'idea improvvisa: «Nella borsa? Ieri sei uscita e la borsa…?».

Kara aggrottò le sopracciglia e corse ad aprire il suo armadio e così la borsa. Poi, con vittoria, portò il cellulare verso l'alto. « _Simba_ », esclamò, «Pensavo di averti perso». 

«Vedi che succede a uscire con Lena Luthor, che poi dimentichi dove metti la testa», rise a braccia a conserte, godendo dello sguardo di Kara farsi imbarazzato.

«Beh… quando sono tornata ieri ero molto stanca», annuì, passandole avanti per sistemare il caos combinato in stanza alla disperata ricerca del cellulare.

«E pensa a quando finirete a letto insieme». Le lanciò un sorriso divertito e Kara spalancò la bocca per replicare, ma ci volle qualche secondo prima che dicesse qualcosa.

«Eh, sì… Ci stiamo provando, diciamo. E ho una discreta dose di ansia che tendo a soffocare quando sono con lei perché so che accadrà, e accadrà presto, e io lo voglio, ma…».

«L'ansia».

«Sì. S-Sto parlando di Lena Luthor», gesticolò nervosa, arricciando il naso. «Credo che la leggera sensazione di profonda fortuna che sento per averla al mio fianco non mi passerà mai».

Si prepararono, presero con loro borsette e libri e uscirono dalla stanza, chiudendo a chiave. L'una a fianco dell'altra, camminarono per i corridoi dello stabile, in mezzo alle altre studentesse. Di tanto in tanto salutavano qualcuna.

«Non avete ancora trovato un momento?».

«No», sbuffò distratta, controllando le varie notifiche al cellulare.

«Comincerei a preoccuparmi».

«Cosa?», si fermò di scatto, spalancando gli occhi.

Megan scrollò le spalle. «Dico che ormai state insieme da un po' e se non è ancora successo… potrebbe esserci un problema». A una seguente occhiataccia preoccupata di Kara, pensò di giustificarsi: «Alla nostra età è difficile che si aspetti un  _momento giusto_ », virgolettò con le dita, tenendo la borsa sottobraccio. «Le cose succedono quando devono succedere». 

Ripresero a camminare e Kara sospirò pesantemente. «Ma noi vogliamo che succeda. Ieri, Lena non voleva lasciarmi tornare».

«Uh. Dimenticavo che voi avete un piccolo problema chiamato  _famiglia allargata_ », sorrise e insieme uscirono fuori, al sole che tiepido si affacciava sul parco del campus. «Allora dimentica ciò che ho detto prima. Soffrite di una condizione particolare. Se volete, posso tenermi impegnata il tempo che vi serve e la camera è vostra. Chiedo a John di uscire, ceniamo fuori, magari da lui», sorrise, «torno per il cambio di guardia, alle cinque e mezza, gli dico che mi sono chiusa fuori… Potrebbe andare?». 

«No».

«Non vi basta?», ridacchiò, «Almeno per l'inizio delle lezioni devo essere al campus, ragazza».

Kara arrossì, cercando di non ridere. «Ma cosa hai capito?! È che pensiamo di non essere a nostro agio, in camera…  _e il letto di Lena è più grande_ », aggiunse velocemente. «Lascia perdere. Anche se non ci sarà un  _momento giusto_ , troveremo un momento. Succederà». Annuì e riprese il cellulare, intanto che camminavano fuori, salutando ancora qualcuno. «Mi ha chiamato James un sacco di volte…», mormorò perplessa, cominciando a leggere i messaggi. «Dice che è importante, ma mi vuole vedere faccia a faccia». 

«Non lo hai visto ieri?».

«Sì, e se pensi che ci siamo visti dopo un bel po' che volevamo farlo, e alla fine non siamo neppure usciti perché, beh, lui aspetta a venire proprio il giorno in cui io e Lena avevamo un appuntamento, per vederci di nuovo ora ci vorrà davvero tanto… Che poi non posso ritagliarmi un attimo perché sono impegnata».

«E ricordati gli allenamenti».

«Appunto», alzò le spalle in segno di resa.

Provò a chiamare James, in cortile, intanto che Megan entrava nell'edificio. Dato che non rispondeva, gli lasciò un messaggio, sperando capisse.

_Da Me a JamesOlsen  
_ _Scusami, James, ho avuto problemi con il telefono. Ti direi che possiamo vederci quando vuoi, ma purtroppo non posso, avrò tanto da fare con la scuola, il lavoro e lo sport. Sarò libera solo per il Ringraziamento ma lo passerò in famiglia. Mi dispiace, spero che qualsiasi cosa sia possa aspettare. Sentiamoci presto!_

Le aveva risposto una mezzora dopo, insistendo per potersi vedere. Kara si chiese cosa ci fosse di davvero così importante che non poteva dirle ieri oppure per telefono, e alla sua risposta  _È meglio se ne parliamo a voce l'uno davanti all'altra_ le aveva messo addosso più perplessità del dovuto. Che volesse chiederle di uscire nonostante tutto? E perché tanto mistero? Infine, tra una lezione e l'altra, decise di lasciare lì il suo dubbio, poiché non poteva proprio accontentarlo. 

Dopo le lezioni tornò in camera per sistemarsi e prendere ciò che le serviva, così uscì per dirigersi alla CatCo. Una volta fuori, intravide Mike con i ragazzi della sua squadra andare verso il campo di allenamento. La guardò imbambolato e sembrava volesse raggiungerla, ma lei non aveva tempo, così lo salutò solo con un cenno della mano e lui la seguì con lo sguardo fino al cancello.

«Oh,  _cielo_ », la ragazza si bloccò, spalancando gli occhi: parcheggiata a un fianco del cancello vi era una limousine e Lillian Luthor, con Ferdinand, erano lì davanti in attesa. Appena la vide, la donna sorrise e alzò una mano per salutarla, così Kara deglutì e la raggiunse col cuore in gola, camminando come se le gambe le fossero diventate di piombo. 

«Kara, che piacere», l'abbracciò e la ragazza cercò di ricambiare. «Ti aspettavo. Hai un minuto per me?».

«Ah… veramen-», si schiarì la gola, «veramente sto andando alla CatCo, non-», la donna la interruppe:

«È perfetto. Ti diamo un passaggio, va bene?».

Kara capì che non avrebbe accettato un  _no_ come risposta, così, senza avere alternative, accettò e cercò un sorriso, entrando in auto davanti la portiera aperta da Ferdinand. Lillian si sedette davanti a lei in quella spaziosa limousine e si guardò intorno, grattandosi un braccio, decisamente a disagio. 

«Scusa se non ti ho avvertito prima che sarei passata, ma è stata un'idea dell'ultimo momento». Lillian le sorrise e la limousine partì. Kara continuò a grattarsi. «È passato tanto tempo dal nostro ultimo colloquio madre-figlia».

Kara si sforzò di annuire. «Sì, è vero».

«Considerando che abbiamo poco tempo», vide Kara guardare di sfuggita fuori dal finestrino e poi di nuovo lei, negli occhi, «non mi perderò in chiacchiere e andrò al punto. Cosa ne pensi del matrimonio tra me ed Eliza? Ne abbiamo parlato poco, con voi».

«V-Va bene», aggrottò le sopracciglia. Lillian la fissò, cercava come di scrutarla dentro e Kara si sentì in un certo modo violata. Non le disse altro, come se si aspettasse un approfondimento. «Mh… Magari, sì, è… è, diciamo, un po' una… novità?», chiese cercando di capire cosa volesse sentirsi rispondere e lanciò di nuovo un'occhiata fuori dal finestrino, tentando di riconoscere la strada e sperando di essere arrivata. «Ma sono felice per voi. Vo-Voglio dire, Eliza è una persona meravigliosa e si merita di essere felice e… e tu, sì, la rendi felice», si guardò di nuovo intorno, vaga, «quindi va bene». La guardò, cercando una conferma. Ricordava con malinconia i tempi in cui i colloqui madre-figlia con Lillian prevedevano che lei facesse domande e non ascoltasse le risposte, al contrario, ora si sentiva sotto esame e aspettava di sentirla parlare perfino troppo, come se la risposta non la soddisfacesse mai.

Lillian le sorrise e annuì brevemente, così Kara si mise in attesa della seconda domanda dell'interrogatorio.

«Cosa sei per mia figlia?».

_Oh cavolo_ . Kara aprì la bocca lentamente ma dalle sue labbra non uscì alcun suono, prendendo tempo. Guardò di nuovo fuori, ma non riconosceva la strada. Stavano facendo il giro largo? Per un attimo, pensò di essere appena stata rapita. 

«Siam-», sorrise, prendendo fiato, diventando paonazza. I suoi baci. Oh, i suoi baci. La sua lingua, le sue dita sulla pelle, l'alito caldo, i suoi sorrisi, come la stringeva a sé. Il suo seno. Oh, accidenti. Lei. Cos'era Lena per lei e lei per Lena? «Un'amica», deglutì. Lillian attese e Kara sentì improvvisamente caldo. «C-Cosa intendi, vo-voglio dire, è ovvio che siamo amiche, passiamo molto assieme e sì che all'inizio abbiamo avuto dei- mh, abbiamo avuto delle incomprensioni, m-ma è acqua passata, insomma, Lena ed io ci… divertiamo tanto, insieme». Sembrava che limousine prendesse altre strade apposta, pensò, guardando di nuovo fuori.

«Bene», emise aprendo appena la bocca, e anche lei diede un'occhiata fuori e poi al suo orologio. «Non voglio che tu faccia tardi. Mi chiedevo un'ultima cosa: Mike Gand. Non sapevo fosse il tuo ragazzo; adesso vi siete lasciati, non è così?».

«Sì». Non capiva dove volesse arrivare…

«Il ragazzo ha chiesto di te alla cena, l'altra sera», parlò con voce flebile, «Sembra intenzionato a riconquistare il tuo cuore. Pensi di dargli un'occasione?».

Non trattenne una piccola risata, guardando un punto lontano. «No. Mike ed io ne abbiamo passate tante, ma… no. Lui non-».

«Lena potrebbe aver detto che stai frequentando qualcuno», le mostrò un altro sorriso.

Arrossì, abbassando gli occhi. «Sì», gesticolò, «M-Mi sto vedendo con una persona-».

«Che non è Lena?!».

«C-Come?». La limousine si fermò e Kara guardò verso il finestrino d'istinto, capendo di essere arrivata. Quando si voltò a lei, Lillian si era accostata un po' e si allungò per prenderle una mano con le sue, incredibilmente fredde.

«Ti chiedo scusa se ti sono sembrata un'impicciona. Lena ha frequentato delle ragazze fino a non molto tempo fa e considerando il vostro rapporto ho pensato… male. È alla disperata ricerca di affetto; lo ha fatto in passato, pensavo lo facesse anche con te. È giusto che tu lo sappia, Kara».

«I-Io non-», scosse la testa, abbozzando un sorriso, «Lena ed io non- siamo amiche». Era riuscita a mentirle spudoratamente ancora non sapeva come.

«Dopo la morte di suo padre, temevo si sarebbe chiusa in se stessa. Ha lasciato le sue…  _amichette_ , chiamiamole, e il suo fidanzato. Poteva avere un buon futuro con lui e lo ha lasciato partire da solo… Lei e suo padre, dicevo, avevano un rapporto diverso, qualcosa che io non potevo capire, erano legati. Ho visto il baratro in cui si sarebbe lasciata cadere e anche se lei ed io non abbiamo mai avuto… quel rapporto», confessò, «è mia figlia, non volevo si lasciasse andare. Lionel non me lo avrebbe mai perdonato. Dunque sono contenta che lei sia felice, con te.  _Come amica_ ». 

Specificò all'ultimo e Kara non si mosse, tentando di non avere reazioni di nessun genere per non smentirsi: la sua bocca produsse saliva ma tentò di non deglutire con lei così vicina, di non avere sensibilità alle mani per non avere scatti bruschi; come con il corpo di gelatina, aveva iniziato a sentire prurito e non poteva grattarsi.

«Il vostro rapporto è meraviglioso, Kara. Parlo sul serio. Come amiche».

Il fatto che continuasse a ripeterlo le metteva ansia.

«Lo dico a te, perché lei non mi ascolterebbe: non darle la possibilità di innamorarsi di te».

Kara non riuscì a trattenersi: deglutì.

«Frequenta questa persona che dici di star frequentando, tieni Lena vicino se ti fa piacere, ma tienila distante dal tuo cuore. Lena si è affezionata, ma non sai com'è fatta… Di certo non siete fatte per stare insieme, ma temo lei non lo capisca».

«M-Ma…», barbugliò. Non sapeva cosa rispondere, lasciando la bocca aperta, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«E ricorda che Eliza ed io ci sposeremo, siete le nostre figlie, avremo questa nuova famiglia tutti insieme e sarà meraviglioso così», la guardò con intensità, negli occhi, mentre le carezzava la mano che aveva nelle sue. «Sono felice che siate tanto unite ed è questo ciò che conta».

La lasciò andare e Kara non seppe cosa replicare, continuando a guardarla. Aveva il respiro mozzo, accidenti. Aprì lo sportello e mise un piede all'esterno che Lillian colse un nuovo momento per parlare:

«Ricordati che siamo una famiglia, Kara. Ci proteggiamo a vicenda, non è così?».

Appena la limousine partì, sentì finalmente di poter respirare di nuovo, guardandola allontanarsi. Entrò nel complesso della CatCo con più pensieri di prima. Lena bisognosa d'affetto. Non faticava a crederlo, ma da come lo aveva detto Lillian, sembrava qualcosa da cui stare alla larga. Non sapeva com'era fatta: certo, stando a quanto detto da Lena più volte, era lei a non sapere com'era fatta sua figlia. Lo disse come se poi, dopo aver avuto il suo cuore, si sarebbe stufata di lei. Si sarebbe stufata di lei? Sapeva che Lena aveva avuto altre storie e non le interessavano; stava con lei, adesso, e si sarebbe preoccupata solo di ciò che sarebbe successo tra loro. Da tutto quel discorso, infine, una cosa era ormai sicura: se mai avessero deciso di uscire allo scoperto, Lillian sarebbe stata contraria.

Telefonò a Lena una volta uscita dalla CatCo. Le avrebbe risparmiato i dettagli, ma doveva sapere che sua madre sospettava qualcosa.

«Ho avuto un incontro ravvicinato del terzo tipo, dal campus alla CatCo, oggi».

_«Mia madre ti ha dato un passaggio?»_ . 

«Come hai fatto a indovinare?», abbozzò una risata. «Pensa che tu provi qualcosa per me e… non è felice, Lena. Se non altro pensa che stia frequentando una persona che non sei tu».

_«Dovremo stare molto prudenti al nostro comportamento, tra pochi giorni. Il fatto che saremo tutti sotto lo stesso tetto per due giorni sarà… complicato»_ . 

«Decisamente», concordò Kara ed era felice di sentirglielo dire: avrebbero dovuto comportarsi non certo in modo freddo, ma più composto, felici ma non troppo, vicine ma non troppo, parlare tra loro ma non troppo, non isolarsi, restare concentrate e non esplodere, assolutamente, nei loro momenti di passione incontrollata. Perché se non avevano potuto stare insieme fino a quel momento, di certo non potevano farlo con madri e sorella a casa. E forse Lex, ma non erano sicure si sarebbe fatto vedere.  _«In ogni caso, tua madre è una donna spaventosa»_ . 

Lena sorrise. «Però, ci hai messo solo dei mesi a capirlo». La sentì ridere e così anche Lena non perse il suo sorriso. «Sono in laboratorio, ti devo lasciare. Ci sentiamo questa sera?». Vide Winn piantonato davanti alla porta, cartella tra le braccia, così lo invitò a raggiungerla con un gesto, annuendo. «Certo. Certo, a presto». Chiuse la chiamata e il ragazzo la fissò.

«Nuova fiamma?», rise, avvicinandosi al bancone dove lei stava lavorando. «Sguardo sognante, signorina Luthor». A una sua occhiata si schiarì la voce, cercando di tornare serio. «Non-Non dovevo permettermi, emh, chiudo la bocca».

«Allora?», lo incitò a parlare, sistemando sulla fronte gli occhialini protettivi.

«Oh, sì». Guardò la cartellina in modo distratto. «Ho controllato il numero di serie della microspia e appartiene niente popò di meno che al Department of Anti-Terrorism Operations, anche detto D.A.O.. Posso risalire all'indirizzo a cui vengono inviati gli audio, se mi dà l'autorizzazione a procedere».

«Procedi».

Lui esultò senza parlare, stringendo gli occhi e alzando un pugno per aria. «Sono eccitato! Spaventato, si sta parlando del D.A.O. e se scopre cosa stiamo facendo passeremo dei guai, ma eccitato». Così si accostò a lei, che aveva rimesso gli occhialini e si era avvicinata a un microscopio, trafficando con alcuni arnesi. «Ha sistemato, signorina Luthor?».

Lei non rispose subito. Chiuse lo sportellino di un piccolo aggeggio usando fini attrezzi, poi si tirò di nuovo sulla fronte gli occhialini protettivi, sollevando il suo lavoro per mostrarlo all'assistente. «Grazie per il tuo aiuto, poco fa. L'installazione è avvenuta con successo: ora potrò disturbare il segnale della microspia».

Lui esultò di nuovo e alzò una mano per battere il cinque ma, quando vide che Lena non ricambiava, la abbassò pacatamente. « _Emh_ . Fantastico! Non ricordo dove mi ha detto di averla trovata…?». 

«Non l'ho detto». Ricontrollò il suo lavoro e lui annuì, stringendo le labbra, così uscì.

Era già strano pensare che qualcuno avesse lasciato una microspia nella sua camera da letto, ma il D.A.O.? Da quando il D.A.O. le stava dietro? Per via di suo padre e dei genitori e zii di Kara? Non era quello a sorprenderla, l'esplosione della casa degli El era stata definita un atto terroristico ed era felice di sapere che a dispetto da ciò che si sapeva notoriamente stavano ancora lavorando sul caso, ma come aveva fatto il D.A.O. ad inserire una microspia non solo nella sua abitazione, ma addirittura nella sua camera? E perché proprio nella sua e non in quella di Lillian? Era indiscutibilmente strano. O meglio curioso. Loro non erano mai state delle sospettate e quella era senza dubbi un'invasione della privacy; dunque l'aver lasciato quella microspia non doveva essere parte di un'operazione ufficiale dell'agenzia governativa. Inoltre, sarebbe stato incredibile per qualcuno senza gli strumenti adatti, che non aveva per via dell'inufficialità dell'operazione, entrare a villa Luthor con i vari allarmi di cui disponeva. Ad aver lasciato la microspia doveva essere qualcuno che era entrato in casa con loro. E poiché dubitava fortemente che sua madre stesse collaborando con qualcuno e che Eliza fosse a conoscenza di un qualsiasi dettaglio, a restarle era Alex. Alex Danvers e il D.A.O.? Solo Winn avrebbe potuto confermarglielo.

 

I pochi giorni che le separavano dal quarto giovedì del mese passarono in fretta, o meglio per Kara e Lena. Eliza e Marielle trascorsero i loro in fila nei supermercati, alla ricerca di occasioni ghiotte per portarsi a casa quanto più cibo riuscivano: latticini, verdure, carne di prima qualità, la frutta in occasione, e naturalmente tutto l'occorrente per la preparazione di dolci. Per ultimo, dal macellaio di fiducia passarono a prendere la portata principale: il maxi tacchino che avevano ordinato. Eliza si era lasciata convincere a farsi aiutare e lei e Marielle passarono le ore del giorno prima sotto con i fornelli. Riempirono le zone frigo della cucina di cibo e imbandirono la tavola in salone. Poiché Marielle avrebbe avuto il giorno libero, Eliza le regalò uno dei dolci da portare a casa con sé, intanto che Lillian si metteva d'accordo con un'agenzia per avere due dipendenti alla loro porta in tempo per la festa.

Alex e Maggie, con la piccola Jamie che faceva i capricci di prima mattina, furono le prime ad arrivare. La televisione in sala da pranzo trasmetteva in diretta la parata di Metropolis e Lillian, al telefono in biblioteca, discuteva a voce alta con il figlio.

«Inutile che ti dica quanto io non apprezzi questo tuo comportamento. Sei stato al fidanzamento, ci mancherebbe, ma gradirei la tua presenza anche in altri momenti della nostra vita e il Ringraziamento si passa in famiglia».

Lena la sentì, consapevole che suo fratello cominciava ad esagerare e che stare via per il Ringraziamento appariva come una ripicca verso la loro madre. Chiuse la porta già socchiusa, decidendo di raggiungere Jamie davanti la televisione.

Avrebbe voluto parlare a quattrocchi con Alex, soprattutto dal momento che Winn le aveva fornito l'indirizzo di cui aveva bisogno che coincideva con quello dell'appartamento della ragazza, ma voleva che si potesse trascorrere il Ringraziamento in serenità, soprattutto dal momento che era già Lex a portare problemi. Lei e Kara avevano accolto Alex nelle loro indagini, eppure lei non sembrava fidarsi, oppure sospettava che non fossero completamente sincere. Di certo, avevano rischiato che fosse scoperta la loro relazione. Per un attimo si chiese se già non lo sapesse, non sapendo quando esattamente aveva posizionato la microspia, ma decise di tranquillizzarsi, poiché se Alex lo avesse saputo, di certo ne avrebbe parlato.

Tra Lillian che le stava addosso e Alex che pareva nascondere più segreti di loro, lei e Kara avrebbero dovuto star maggiormente attente, e lontane. O sarebbe stato troppo rischioso.

E ci aveva creduto. Quando lo pensò, era davvero convinta che fosse la cosa migliore da fare. Però, quando Kara suonò al campanello e andò ad aprirle e così la vide, l'unica cosa a cui pensava, era che avrebbe voluto portarla con sé nella dependance e chiudersi lì con lei per delle ore. Ansimò, quando si baciarono sulla guancia per salutarsi ed entrò in casa. A quel punto, Lena immaginò che quelli sarebbero stati due lunghissimi giorni.

 

Alla fine, come pronosticato, Lex non si presentò per pranzo. Lillian pareva piuttosto indisposta e mangiò appena, mentre Eliza tentava di farle assaggiare quante più cose possibili. Jamie lasciò nel piatto le cose meno interessanti ma si spazzolò le patate di contorno. Maggie e Alex risero tanto, tra loro, ritrovandosi spesso a parlare come se non esistesse nessun altro. E così, anche Kara e Lena si sentirono un po' sole. Erano strano sapere di essere una coppia in un tavolo di coppie ed essere le uniche a non potersi comportare da coppia. O era così fintanto che nessuna poteva vederle. Vedere le loro espressioni, i loro gesti, come si cercavano e sorridevano, come Lena passava la sua mano su una coscia di Kara…

_Cosa?_ Lei scattò, spalancando gli occhi. «Ehi! Cosa fai?», le soffiò appena, quasi senza usare la voce. Diventò rossa, ricercando gli sguardi delle altre, ma nessuna si curava a loro. 

Lena le sorrise con malizia, alzando la mano quando dietro di loro passarono i due ragazzi dell'agenzia per sparecchiare e portare le altre pietanze. Poco dopo le si avvicinò e, portando le sue labbra sull'orecchio sinistro di lei, pensò di rimetterle anche la mano sulla coscia, premendo appena. «Sai di cosa avrei voglia, adesso?».

Kara arrossì maggiormente, adocchiando Alex che si era girata nella loro direzione. «Smettila», sibilò a denti stretti.

«Di mandarino. Me ne potresti passare uno, per cortesia?», disse a voce alta di colpo, indicandole la cesta di frutta dall'altra parte del tavolo.

Kara ne prese uno e glielo servì, intanto che Lena le sorrideva soddisfatta.

Bisognosa d'affetto. Di tanto in tanto, quelle parole le ritornavano in mente, non riusciva a farsele scivolare via. Era perché erano vere, sapeva che lo erano, e ogni volta il comportamento di Lena lo confermava. Ma il tono in cui Lillian glielo disse continuava a infastidirla da giorni. La inquadrò con lo sguardo, dura e indisposta mentre al fianco Eliza si era messa a parlare con Maggie. Tutte chiacchieravano, scherzavano, e Lillian era sola, distante non tanto con il corpo quanto con la testa. Isolata, si versò da bere e sorseggiò dapprima piano, poi buttò giù tutto d'un sorso. Scorse Eliza mentre le allontanava la bottiglia, inconsapevole, in quel modo, di fare un favore ad Alex che si versò due bicchieri uno dopo l'altro. Maggie se ne versò uno per lei e dopo spostò anche lei la bottiglia, finendo davanti a loro. Lena si allungò per prenderla quando Kara l'anticipò e, veloce come un fulmine, gliela sottrasse. Si alzò, portando via la bottiglia della discordia.

Uscendo per tornare in salone, uno dei ragazzi addetti al pranzo la guardò male per averla portata in cucina, come se essersi alzata fosse stato un affronto al suo lavoro. Lasciò la bottiglia sul lavandino che due braccia l'avvolsero sulla pancia, attirandola verso di sé.

«Sai di cosa avrei voglia, adesso?».

«… di un mandarino?».

Lena rise, lasciando che la ragazza potesse voltarsi verso di lei, pur senza lasciare l'abbraccio.

«Non ho un mandarino, ora. Però ho un bacio», la guardò negli occhi, «Lo vuoi un bacio?».

«Penso di potermi accontentare».

Si scambiarono un veloce bacio e Kara guardò dietro la ragazza, per assicurarsi che nessuno avesse visto.

«Ci scopriranno», sussurrò, «Avevamo promesso di starci attente». Si separò da lei e Lena si morse un labbro.

«Hai ragione. Proverò a starti lontana». Le sorrise e Kara le suggerì di tornare lei per prima. Lena fece due passi e poi tornò indietro di colpo, le morse scherzosamente intorno a un orecchio e così sparì verso il salone, mentre Kara avvampava.

Si passò una mano sull'orecchio interessato e sospirò, capendo che avrebbero dovuto provarci molto meglio di così.

 

Poco più tardi, proprio quando se ne andarono i due addetti al servizio, Maggie e Jamie le lasciarono per andare dalla famiglia di lei, anche se non ne era entusiasta, mentre Jeremiah arrivò pochi minuti dopo, affermando di essersi perso, per portare via con lui Alex e Kara e passare del tempo assieme. Fecero merenda fuori, passeggiando per le vie piene di persone in festa, parlarono della relazione di Eliza e Lillian perlopiù, poi delle partite di lacrosse, del lavoro di Alex in boutique e del suo rapporto con Maggie. Assisterono insieme alle prime dei fuochi d'artificio e Jeremiah le riportò a villa Luthor-Danvers quando già si era fatto buio. A Lillian parve essere tornato il buon umore e disse loro con dispiacere che Lex si era dovuto trattenere poco e che lo avevano mancato solo per qualche minuto. Kara si sorprese di sapere che era passato ma che anche questa volta non era riuscita a conoscerlo; perfino Maggie, tornata prima di loro, aveva potuto salutarlo.

Si ritrovarono fuori tutte insieme per il secondo round dei fuochi d'artificio e là, dove i palazzi sembravano stare tanto lontani, tutto apparve ancora più grande, colorato e luminoso. Alex dovette prendere in braccio Jamie per farla sentire al sicuro quando i primi fuochi iniziarono a far troppo rumore e lei e Maggie si strinsero per mano. Anche Lillian ed Eliza si tennero vicine, mentre la seconda indicava i fuochi e rideva e Lillian, erano davanti a loro e Kara la vide, guardava la donna al suo fianco.

Anche Lillian Luthor era bisognosa d'affetto. Che ipocrita la donna, pensò, che si sarebbe presto sposata con chi amava ma non voleva che Lena potesse innamorarsi di lei.

Sentì le dita di Lena cercare le sue e, anche se erano al fianco di sua sorella, gliele strinse. Anche lei meritava di essere felice. «Torno subito», le disse accostandosi a un orecchio e sparì dentro. Amava Lena. Forse Lena non doveva innamorarsi di lei e lei di Lena, ma il tono di Lillian in limousine era stato troppo. Sapeva che Lena chiudeva camera sua quando lei non c'era, fortunatamente l'aveva vista conservare la chiave e, prima di tornare in casa, gliela aveva sottratta, quando si era avvicinata, da una tasca della giacca che aveva addosso. Salì al piano di sopra, aprì la sua camera e ci si chiuse dentro, adocchiando il blocchetto giallo dei post-it.

Dopo cena, la piccola Jamie fu a prima a crollare, stanca; la lasciarono sul divano, intanto che loro si intrattenevano con qualche gioco di società. Era da quando Lillian lo propose a casa Danvers-Luthor per far andar d'accordo Lena e Kara che non giocavano; sembrò ieri, eppure tante cose si erano fatte diverse da allora. Lena vinse, ma non si stupì nessuno a parte Maggie che aveva tenuto duro per non lasciarsi sopraffare, finendo per arrendersi. Quando si fu fatto tardi ed Eliza e Lillian andarono a dormire, Maggie prese in braccio la figlia ancora addormentata e lei e Alex andarono di sopra. Avevano aggiunto un letto matrimoniale e un lettino singolo nella sua nuova camera, così avrebbero potuto dormirci tutte insieme.

Rimaste sole al piano di sotto, Kara e Lena parlarono un po', intanto che la prima finiva qualche dolcetto. Più tardi decisero che era arrivata l'ora di andare a dormire e salirono di sopra, lasciando la tavola com'era.

«Buonanotte». Lena le sorrise e si appoggiò alla porta di camera sua, inserendo la chiave nella toppa.

«Tutto qui?», borbottò Kara per non fare troppo rumore. La guardò e alzò un poco le braccia in segno di resa, sentendo l'altra sogghignare. «Stai ridendo? Per cosa stai ridendo?», aggrottò le sopracciglia, «Lo so cosa ci siamo dette, ma o-ora non c'è nessuno, pare, siamo sole qui, e vorrei, anzi  _pretendo_ una  _buonanotte_ decente da parte della mia ragazza segreta». Si fermò sui suoi passi e si portò le mani contro i fianchi, in attesa. 

La porta della camera di Lena si aprì e lei si voltò, pur senza avvicinarsi. Alzò un sopracciglio. «Ragazza segreta?». La vide annuire, senza scomporsi. Avrebbe voluto accendere la luce solo per godere appieno del suo viso farsi rosso. «Troppo rischioso».

«Troppo?».

«Eccome», trangugiò saliva.

«M-Ma io voglio la buonanotte».

«Non se ne fa niente».

Kara gonfiò le guance e a quel punto capì che doveva pensarci da sola: con coraggio, si accostò rapidamente e la trattenne al viso con la mano destra su una guancia, portando la bocca alla sua. Approfondirono il bacio subito; Kara l'avvicinò con la mano sinistra su un fianco e Lena le passò le mani dietro la testa, passando le dita fra i capelli. Si lasciarono andare con un pesante sospiro da parte di entrambe, cercando di scrutare nei loro occhi nel buio. «Va meglio», annuì, tornando indietro di un passo, poi un altro, un altro, fino a quando non toccò la parete e si spaventò, emettendo mezzo grido.

Lena rise, scuotendo la testa. «Buonanotte, Kara».

Col cuore che batteva forte e veloce come non aveva mai fatto, tutte e due le ragazze si chiusero nelle rispettive camere, spogliandosi, entrando sotto le coperte. Sia l'una che l'altra, a pancia in su, non riuscivano a calmarsi. Né a provare a dormire.

Lena alzò la testa verso l'arazzo quando vide che c'era qualcosa incastrato tra quello e il muro. Allungò la mano, sembrava un biglietto, e lo acchiappò.

_Ti amo_

Lena arrossì inevitabilmente, leggendo l'inconfondibile scrittura di Kara. Non sapeva come aveva fatto, ma era la cosa più carina che… ne vide un altro, dall'altro lato, e lo prese.

_Ti amo_

Sorrise, decidendo di rialzarsi. Accese la luce della stanza battendo le mani due volte e ne trovò uno attaccato al comodino, di lato verso il suo letto. Camminò scalza fino all'armadio e tirò il post-it giallo incastrato tra due ante. Uno era attaccato sullo stipite della porta del bagno. Si girò, adocchiandone uno sulla bacheca dei trofei, uno stava sul lato della scrivania e un altro attaccato al compattatore della carta. Uno lo schiacciò poiché era su un tappeto e così, inchinandosi, ne trovò un altro attaccato da quella parte del letto. Ne trovò un altro, un altro ancora, perfino in un angolo di una finestra, sotto una sedia, e un altro ancora dietro un cuscino, una lampada. Finì per contarne trentadue; doveva averle finito il blocchetto in uso e pensò si fosse fermata per quello, ridendo. Non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso quel sorriso, e le guance rosse, sorpresa di cosa avesse fatto per lei.

Nel frattempo, ancora senza riuscire a calmarsi, Kara provò a girarsi da una parte del letto all'altra, ma non c'era nulla da fare. Era troppo agitata e così, con il pigiama e le ciabatte ai piedi aprì la porta di camera e scese al piano di sotto per bere un bicchiere d'acqua. Fino a quel momento, non aveva mai fatto caso al fatto che non ci fossero interruttori per la luce e che quella, al piano di sotto, si accendeva con i suoi passi.

Lena uscì dalla sua camera e batté le mani due volte per avere la luce in corridoio. Guardò verso la nuova stanza di Kara e la porta era chiusa, così prese le scale per scendere al piano di sotto: doveva bere un po' d'acqua per calmare la tachicardia o non avrebbe preso sonno. La luce in sala da pranzo era già accesa e si sporse, trovando lei. E anche lei la trovò, voltandosi per tornare indietro. Lena le sorrise ma non disse nulla; così, stringendo le labbra, le si avvicinò e si versò da bere.

«Anche tu non riesci a dormire?».

Lena scosse la testa, ingoiando l'acqua. Lasciò lì il bicchiere e salirono di nuovo insieme le scale, in silenzio. Davanti alla porta di camera sua, Lena la fermò ad un polso, prima che se ne andasse. «Mi fai un po' compagnia?».

Fu in quel momento che Kara capì che essere andata a bere acqua non avrebbe aiutato il suo cuore a calmarsi: il modo in cui la guardò, e la invitò ad entrare, erano solo l'inizio.

 

Lena si diresse subito verso i trofei e fece qualcosa che Kara non riuscì a notare, né a vedere per via del buio, poi si sedettero entrambe su un tappeto e la prima appoggiò la schiena contro il letto, fissando lei così tanto che per poco non sbatteva le ciglia. Kara si guardò attorno e anche se l'unica luce che avevano era quella delle stelle fuori dalle finestre, sembrò a metà tra lo cercare qualcosa e il disperato tentativo di dissimulare imbarazzo e ambientarsi.

«Sai-». Lena spezzò il pesante silenzio tra loro e Kara sobbalzò, portando una mano verso il petto solo per assicurarsi che non sarebbe morta, quella notte. «Prima cercavo di dormire, poi ho alzato la testa e ho trovato un post-it», socchiuse gli occhi chiari guardandola ancora con attenzione, tentando di abituarli al buio.

«Un post-it?».

«Sì. E la cosa bizzarra, è che ce n'erano tanti altri. Trentadue post-it gialli con su scritto  _ti amo_ ». 

Kara rise, avvicinandosi. «D-Dici davvero? Beh… è una cosa piuttosto strana».

«Tu non ne sai nulla?».

«Pff, no, per niente».

«Alex», disse Lena con decisione, «Lo sapevo che era lei! A volte mi guarda in modo un po'… ambiguo».

Kara scoppiò a ridere e Lena le sussurrò di fare più piano, trattenendo un sorriso. La prima si avvicinò maggiormente e deglutì, per poi mordersi il labbro superiore. Aprì la bocca piano, raccogliendo tutto il suo coraggio. «T-Ti amo». Vedendo che l'altra era rimasta ferma e senza parole, si lasciò andare: «Ti amo, Lena». Anche nel buio riuscì a vedere i suoi occhi grandi quasi sorpresi, come se ascoltare quelle parole fosse tutta un'altra cosa. Le prese il viso con i palmi delle mani e si scambiarono un bacio, prima piccolo, intenso ma breve, si guardarono e Lena si raddrizzò sul posto a sedere, sfilando la sua vestaglia e alzando la maglia del pigiama di Kara che, aiutata da lei, le passò dalla testa per gettarla a terra. Le loro labbra si ritrovarono subito, spalancando la bocca, assaggiandosi, trattenendo il fiato. Lena le passò le mani sui fianchi, strinse e abbassò la testa per baciarla sulla pancia, così salì fino al seno e, alzando lo sguardo verso il suo, si perse nei suoi occhi. Kara trattenne il fiato, abbassandosi il tanto giusto per baciarla ancora. Annuì in un sorriso e Lena ricambiò, lasciandole un altro bacio, e un altro, un altro.

Si alzarono dal tappeto e Lena la accompagnò sul letto; sistemandosi sopra di lei non perse tempo, baciandole intorno l'ombelico e premendo con i polpastrelli la sua pelle tonica, far diventare bianca la zona intorno alle sue dita, lasciarla e stringere ancora. Kara chiuse gli occhi e sospirò rumorosamente quando sentì le sue labbra calde salire sul proprio corpo. Per un attimo ebbe i brividi e la sua pelle cambiò, facendo sorridere Lena. Si baciarono con passione, senza respiro, e Kara tentò di tirarle giù le spalline della camicetta da notte, finendo per incastrarsi tra una di quelle e un'ascella, non riuscendo a liberare le dita intanto che si baciavano. Lena dovette lasciare le sue labbra per ridere piano e Kara fu sul punto di capire se avrebbe dovuto nascondersi per la pessima figura o esserne lieta, perché così vicino a lei, mentre rideva, illuminata dalla flebile luce della notte, era la visione più bella della sua vita, tanto che avrebbe voluto immortalare quel momento nei suoi occhi, se avesse potuto. Decise di imbronciarsi, diventando terribilmente rossa. Lena avrebbe potuto prenderla in giro, non sarebbe stata la prima volta, invece la baciò. Era un bacio caldo, lento, che sapeva di parole non dette, mentre la teneva dalla nuca sopra il collo e la mano libera le spostava i capelli biondi dal viso. Quando si allontanò da Kara per mettersi seduta, fu lei a tirarsi sulla testa la camicetta scura e a lanciarla via.

All'altra mancò il fiato, deglutendo, stringendo le labbra; sentiva il viso farsi bollente e il cuore, già veloce, pareva minacciarla di scoppiarle in petto: Lena Luthor era su di lei con il solo intimo di pizzo addosso, i capelli lisci che le scendevano sul seno, in una situazione decisamente intima, che avrebbe richiesto una reazione controllata e altrettanto intima. Ecco perché dalla sua gola, ancor prima che potesse aprire bocca, scaturì un soffocato cigolio di profonda agitazione molto più simile al verso di un animale strozzato, temendo in altro modo che avrebbe urlato; sperò con tutta se stessa che lo non avesse sentito. Prese respiro e Lena fu di nuovo su di lei, baciandola, tirandole via un labbro, dopo scese sul collo, facendola sospirare.

«S-Sai a cosa stavo pensando…?». Sentì Lena riderle con l'alito caldo sulla pelle e poi baciarla ancora.

«Deve essere importante, se non può proprio aspettare».

Con una mano, le tirò l'elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama e Kara sobbalzò. «N-No, è che… pensavo a questo».

Lena si fermò e, spostando i capelli da un lato, alzò gli occhi verso di lei, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Pensi a questo mentre lo facciamo?».

«No», emise, mordendosi un labbro. «Penso a questo perché ci pensavo da quando sono qui, oggi. Pensavo che avremmo passato la notte insieme da quando sono arrivata».

Lena le strinse una coscia e si tirò su, guardandola in faccia. «E lo stare attente? Lo stare lontane?», bisbigliò, osservandola ridere, sotto di lei. Le spostò un capello dal viso e si fermò per carezzarle una guancia, lentamente.

«Beh, sì, pensavo anche a quello. Ma è tipo come quando la testa ti dice di fare una cosa ma tu la ignori e non fai che pensare di farla, di farla e basta. U-Una cosa così. Come una ribellione a te stessa».

«Conosco quella sensazione».

«Sì?».

«Anche io pensavo a questo da quando mi sono alzata questa mattina. Sapevo che sarebbe successo. Volevo che succedesse».

Kara le sorrise e la baciò. Un bacio veloce, furtivo e, con una mossa rapida degna di un ninja, l'avvolse con le braccia e capovolse la situazione, facendole segno di tacere dopo averla sentita mugolare di sorpresa. Rise e Lena, in segno di protesta, infilò le mani sotto il pantalone del suo pigiama, stringendole le natiche. « _Ehi_ ». 

«Shh».

Si baciarono ancora. Lena riuscì a toglierle il pantalone e Kara la baciò intorno ai seni, diventando paonazza quando trovò la forza di sganciarle il reggiseno. Quella ragazza era la perfezione. Restò a godere della sua immagine quasi completamente nuda sotto di lei e dopo si abbassò per prenderle un seno con la bocca, sentendola gemere piano, intanto che sentiva sotto di lei la sua bocca dello stomaco abbassarsi e sollevarsi per via del cuore affannato. Kara capì che non era la sola ad agitarsi in quella situazione e che per quanto potesse imbarazzarsi, quello aveva effetto anche su Lena. Sapeva che la ragazza aveva più esperienza di lei, eppure le sembrava così sotto pressione… Le passò le mani sul busto, carezzando ogni curvatura, i fianchi, piano, sfiorando la sua pelle appena per sentirla deglutire e farlo ancora, poi, quando prese l'altro seno e concentrare la mano destra su quello che aveva lasciato. Le baciò la pelle intorno. Temeva a stringere troppo e pensò solo di sfiorare, toccare, sentire. Quando alzò gli occhi la vide accennare un sorriso e si alzò per baciarle quelle labbra ingrate, che l'accolsero come se fosse questione di vita o di morte.

«Ridi…?!», sussurrò, rossastra, contro le sue labbra mentre Lena continuava a sorridere, catturandola col suo sguardo e intrecciando una ciocca dei suoi capelli con un dito.

«No. Mi piace».

«Ti piace?». La vide annuire e diventò ancor più rossa, perfino sulla punta delle orecchie. La baciò di nuovo e decise di scendere ancora sui suoi seni, ma Lena fu veloce a sganciarle il suo, facendole cenno di fare silenzio, sollevandola.

Sedute al centro del letto, Lena le passò la lingua sotto il collo e Kara tirò indietro la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi. Quando le sfiorò il seno fu sul punto di lasciarsi cadere.

«Come la vaniglia…», le soffiò con un sorriso, assaggiando la sua pelle delicata e schiudendo le labbra.

Col fiato corto, non disse una sola parola intanto che Lena si prendeva cura di lei, capendo solo in quel momento quanto, accidenti quanto, le piacesse quando la chiamava così. Poco dopo la fece sdraiare di nuovo e, col suo aiuto, sfilò le mutandine, calciandole via.

Si guardarono negli occhi e Kara ingurgitò saliva. Non fu difficile intuire per Lena che l'ansia della ragazza crebbe a dismisura in quegli ultimi secondi. Cercò di non ridere seppur la trovasse incredibilmente adorabile perché non voleva irrigidirla o farla imbarazzare; il suo compito ora era quello di farla sentire bene, tranquillizzarla. La baciò e Kara ricambiò; si accarezzarono a vicenda e, per non farla sentire in svantaggio, arrotolò i suoi slip e li allontanò coi piedi. Spostò una gamba di Kara e tra le sue ci lasciò cadere il ginocchio destro, passando su di lei, guardandola negli occhi. Oh, per un attimo pensò che l'idea di mettersi nuda non aveva giovato sull'agitazione di Kara: sentiva il suo cuore battere nel petto molto più veloce del proprio, già discretamente provato, ma, soprattutto, pareva che non riuscisse più a scendere lo sguardo oltre il naso, immobile come una scultura di pietra. «Kara, puoi guardare», sorrise, non riuscendo a farne a meno. «Credimi se ti dico che sono davvero molto nervosa, in questo momento», annuì, spostando i capelli corvini da un lato. Kara la aiutò a farlo, acchiappando quelli erano rimasti indietro. «Siamo noi e lo vogliamo entrambe… Arrivate a questo punto, vergognarsi del nostro corpo sembra un po' sciocco, non trovi?».

Kara le passò una mano sul viso e ne carezzò le forme, prima che entrambe si accostassero per portarsi via un bacio. Poi la guardò, attentamente, da capo a piedi come la posizione le permetteva, imporporata di un rosa acceso sulle gote. «Sei bellissima».

Lena trattenne un sorriso e abbassò la testa su una sua spalla, diventando rossa. «È un colpo basso, Kara Danvers. Ti ho già detto di essere nervosa».

«Non credevo che la verità arrivasse a bloccarti».

«Oh, stai zitta», arricciò il naso e la baciò con passione. Mentre Kara l'abbracciava e piegava la gamba lasciata libera dal corpo di Lena, quest'ultima si insinuava con la mano destra sul suo corpo disteso, tastando lungo il cammino, lasciando la sua bocca per baciarle il collo, sentendola prendere un grosso respiro e muovere il bacino, sotto di lei, quando arrivò al punto desiderato tra le sue gambe. La voleva, lo sentiva. Giocò un po', lasciando che arrivasse a desiderarla e dopo interi minuti di sospiri e respiro corto in cui Lena le ricordava di fare silenzio, infine entrò in lei, piano, guardandola mentre apriva la bocca e tratteneva il fiato. Non si sarebbe persa quel momento. La baciò, muovendosi in lei e con tutto il corpo, i propri seni sui suoi turgidi, e la guardò negli occhi tanto a lungo che Kara arrossì lentamente, girando lo sguardo. Ma non le disse nulla; non aveva il fiato né le parole. Lena capì che doveva essersi sentita a disagio almeno un po' e si scusò lasciandole un bacio sul collo, leggero, e un altro, fino a quando, con un sospiro strozzato, non si fu di nuovo girata e Kara attirò quella bocca sulla sua.

Entrambe in movimento, Kara la strinse sulle spalle e Lena si buttò con tutto il corpo su di lei, mordendole il collo, scendendo e baciandole il seno, tapparle la bocca con un bacio quanto la sentì irrigidirsi, restandole vicino, fissandola. «Shh», bisbigliò contro il suo orecchio destro, appena. Le sorrise dopo che la sentì venire e prendere aria. La baciò su una guancia, sul collo, sul petto, poi sulla fronte e sulle labbra, portando via le dita da lei, lentamente e accarezzandola, continuando a baciarla.

Si scambiarono un bacio e Kara non riuscì a non mantenere un sorriso sulle labbra.

Lena le accarezzò il viso rosso, continuando a non farsi mancare un suo solo movimento di ciglia.

Kara sospirò, ricercando i suoi occhi. «Mi guardi…», aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Scusami», le disse, appoggiandosi di più verso il materasso senza toglierle occhio, allungando una mano per accarezzarle una guancia e, col dorso, scendere su una spalla, e sfiorarle la pelle a cui venne qualche brivido, lungo il corpo nudo. «Non potevo non farlo, avrei rischiato di perdere qualcosa. Non era mia intenzione metterti in soggezione».

Lei abbozzò un sorriso, poi alzò gli occhi e nascose il suo viso contro una spalla dell'altra. «Non mi hanno mai guardata così».

«Allora hanno perso una Kara bellissima diventare raggiante».

Kara rise. «Lo dici perché vuoi continuare a fissarmi senza che dica niente».

«In parte», rise appena anche lei, «Ma se non fosse vero, perché guardarti?». Rialzò il viso e lei ne approfittò per regalarle un bacio. «Durante l'orgasmo, il cervello rilascia il cosiddetto ormone della felicità e tu ti abbandoni completamente…», lasciò la frase a mezz'aria e Kara si morse un labbro, per poi sorriderle, sospirando ancora.

«Voglio fare anch'io un esperimento, signorina Luthor».

«Mi piacciono gli esperimenti. Sentiamo».

Kara la baciò con un gesto veloce e, con un sorriso divertito, la spinse schiena contro il materasso. Lena inarcò un sopracciglio e lei deglutì, tentando di frenare l'ansia, baciandole di nuovo i seni e scendendo verso il basso cautamente.

«Mi piacciono  _molto_ gli esperimenti, voglio dire», ripeté col fiato corto. 

Kara rise, continuando a baciare il suo corpo nudo sotto il proprio. «È-È la prima volta per me con una donna e non sono affatto sicura, per niente sicura di riuscire a fare ciò che- che hai fatto tu, ma…», le aprì le gambe stringendole le cosce e Lena chiuse gli occhi d'istinto, trattenendo il fiato. Il cuore di Kara palpitò forte quanto quello dell'altra; d'altro canto, ora che si trovava lì, l'ansia era cresciuta esponenzialmente. Non sapeva se lo avrebbe fatto bene o meno, aveva un'unica certezza: non poteva entrare nel panico in quel momento. Lena era lì ed era lì per lei; e voleva farla sua più di qualunque altra cosa. Le strinse di nuovo una coscia e portò la bocca nella sua zona più sensibile, già umida; a Lena mancò il respiro e Kara la sentì muoversi contro di lei, mentre stringeva il lenzuo lo. Era sua. La strinse come non l'aveva mai stretta, morbida, calda, aprendo e schiudendo la bocca, lasciando che la lingua la esplorasse. La sentì gemere, seppur piano, e alzò la testa il tanto giusto per sussurrarle di fare silenzio; soddisfatta che ora potesse dirlo a lei. All'improvviso sentì una mano di Lena sui capelli, il suo corpo che rispondeva a ogni suo tocco, respiro, movimento, finché non la sentì cambiare, fermarsi, stringerle i capelli, irrigidirsi contro di lei e poi lasciarsi andare senza un fiato, se non un mugolio, nel silenzio della stanza. Kara le lasciò un bacio e spalancò gli occhi, diventando rossa, incredibilmente meravigliata di ciò che era appena successo. Risalì il suo corpo lasciandole dei baci, non riuscendo a guardarla negli occhi subito, li chiuse e la baciò sul collo e così la sentì prenderle il viso, catturandole le labbra con le proprie, la lingua. La lasciò e lei, ancora imbarazzata per ciò che aveva fatto, cercò di nascondere il viso sui suoi capelli, se non fosse che Lena glielo teneva ancora fermo verso il suo. 

«Ti amo». Fu allora che Lena la vide riaprirli lentamente, grandi, mentre deglutiva e fremeva su di lei. «Ti amo anch'io… Scusa se… non riuscivo a dirlo». Kara alzò una mano e gliela portò su una guancia, baciandosi ancora.

Avevano cominciato a sentire freddo, poco più tardi, e si erano tirate su le coperte. Pancia in su, Kara la strinse tra le sue braccia ed entrambe restarono così un po', non sapevano quanto, ascoltando l'una il respiro e il cuore dell'altra. «Mi sta venendo fame…», ruppe il silenzio e Lena rise, così rise anche lei.

«Sai, non ti ho mai detto una cosa», sussurrò Lena.  «Non ti ho mai detto quanto stretta tra le tue braccia», fece una pausa, il rossore perpetuo sulle gote, «io mi senta al sicuro». Kara sorrise ma la lasciò parlare; la ragazza aveva il viso mezzo schiacciato contro il suo petto. «Come quando quella volta scendemmo dal materassino», confessò. «Già allora sapevo che saresti stata un bel problema, per me». 

«Un problema?!».

Alzò lo sguardo e la scrutò, trovando i suoi occhi azzurri mai tanto limpidi, abituate a focalizzare nel buio. «Guardaci ora: direi che il problema è evidente». La sentì ridere e fece sorridere anche lei.

«Allora dovremo buttarci ancora».

«Come?!».

«Su un materassino».

«Non pensarci nemmeno». Kara abbozzò una risata e si spostò; quando l'altra capì che stava preparando per andarsene, la trattenne subito. «Aspetta», la guardò grave, «Puoi restare ancora, è…», allungò lo sguardo verso l'orologio sul comodino che affacciava alla porta del bagno e deglutì alla vista delle 04:48 analogiche che luccicavano verdi nel buio. «Ancora pochi minuti?». Sapeva che non poteva farla restare, ma separarsi in quel modo sembrava così brutto dopo la notte che avevano trascorso; si sentiva leggera e fine senza il contatto della sua pelle contro la propria.

Per fortuna Kara ci ripensò e la prese ancora con sé, lasciandole un bacio delicato sulla testa. «Va bene: resto. Non piace neanche a me l'idea di andarmene…».

«Lo so».

«Sai a cosa pensavo?». Lena inarcò un sopracciglio e sollevò la testa, guardandola di sbieco. «Non a quello», rise diventando rossa, «Ma alla prima volta che ci siamo viste, sul treno».

«E?».

«Nulla. A quel momento. E capisco che era… perfetto». Si scambiarono un bacio, per poi restare in silenzio.

Kara la lasciò qualche minuto dopo le cinque. Dato che erano in festa, sapevano che avrebbero potuto dormire un po' di più, così le disse di restare sotto le coperte, con un ultimo bacio. Si rivestì in fretta, aprì la porta e la richiuse. Maggie. Kara spalancò gli occhi. Maggie spalancò gli occhi. Erano a pochi passi l'una dall'altra poiché la camera di Alex era dall'altro lato del corridoio a solo un metro di distanza. Le due si guardarono e poi si studiarono, socchiudendo gli occhi alle prime luci del mattino che entravano dalle finestre del corridoio.

Maggie piegò le labbra in una smorfia e poi annuì. «Stavo andando in bagno».

«Anche io», finse un sorriso divertito, «Ma ho chiaramen- _ahah_ , sbagliato porta! Lena dorme, credevo di poter usare il suo dato che, insomma, ormai ero lì, ma non mi sembrava molto igienico, è-è il suo bagno privato, dunque sono… sono uscita». Ridacchiò ancora, piano per non destare sospetti, poi tornò seria di colpo e abbassò la testa, andando verso la sua camera. Si morse la lingua, tornando indietro dalla parte opposta per il bagno. Pesava di averla fatta franca, peccato che con la luce accesa del bagno, notò di avere la maglia del pigiama al contrario. Sbuffò arresa, sentendo ancora il sangue palpitare verso il basso ventre.

 

 

Pensavano che avrebbero potuto dormire un po' più a lungo. Invece no. Il risveglio arrivò alle otto del mattino meno qualche minuto, con Eliza che si impegnò a bussare porta per porta per farle alzare poiché era il Black Friday e lei non si perdeva mai un Black Friday. Al contrario, Kara la sentì dire ad Alex, alzata per prima, che era già tardi. Solitamente le due stavano al campus e a casa la notte prima del Black Friday e avevano piacevolmente dimenticato quanto la loro madre si eccitasse per queste cose.

«Alle dieci inizio il turno in boutique», le ricordò Alex in uno sbadiglio, lasciando il corridoio.

«Oh, figlia mia, tu sarai nel  _vivo_ del Black Friday». 

«Voglio morire», urlò e poi Kara sentì dei piedini correre, sospettando fosse Jamie. La bambina si svegliava sempre molto presto, sapeva, e sapeva anche quanto Alex odiasse lavorare in boutique durante il Black Friday.

Si alzò con calma. Aveva dormito poco, ma non si sorprese di sentirsi già completamente sveglia. Aveva ancora i battiti del cuore accelerati e un sorriso felice, vide attraverso uno specchio. S'incantò, fermandosi a controllarsi il viso rosso, spingendosi le guance; oh, temeva che avrebbero notato la sua felicità a vista. Aprì quello scuro armadio che le avevano lasciato per mettere le sue cose e prese una camicia e una camicia. Chiuse. Riaprì. Scambiando una delle due camicie con un pantalone. Oh, era come se, da un momento all'altro, non capisse più niente. Si assicurò di avere davvero un pantalone e una camicia e, ciabatte ai piedi, prese l'intimo di ricambio e uscì in corridoio, chiudendo la porta. Scorse dalla quella socchiusa poco avanti che Maggie era ancora a letto e strinse i denti, passandole davanti a passo felpato. Sperava davvero che non si fosse fatta idee sbagliate. O meglio, quelle giuste. La porta della camera di Lena invece era chiusa e ci passò avanti, in ricerca il bagno. Allungò la mano per tirare la maniglia se non fosse che la porta si aprì e, prima che potesse farci caso, sbatté contro il suo naso.

Lena trattenne una risata e Kara la guardò, già vestita, capelli raccolti, che si tendeva verso di lei. La tirò dentro e chiusero la porta. Si baciarono, spingendosi contro il muro e urtando un mobiletto, e la roba che aveva con sé cadde ai loro piedi. Poi Lena non si trattenne e rise di nuovo, controllandole il naso. «Non ci credo che hai aspettato per venire in bagno proprio nell'esatto momento in cui stavo ormai per uscire». Era un po' rosso e si alzò in punta di piedi per baciarglielo.

«Maggie è a letto, tutti sono sotto e tu hai un bagno privato, perdonami se non immaginavo che… che eri qui». La sentì ridere di nuovo.

«Sei arrivata giusto in tempo».

«Non hai un bagno tuo?».

«Sì… e un giorno mi piacerebbe mostrarti la vasca».

«E allora cosa facevi qui?».

«Mh…», si morse il labbro inferiore, «Forse aspettavo te».

Si sorrisero e baciarono ancora, tenendosi vicine, le mani di Lena le scivolarono sotto il suo pigiama. Kara capì quali erano le intenzioni dell'altra e per quanto la prospettiva di replicare il piacere della notte appena trascorsa la stuzzicasse, sentire la voce di Eliza chiamarla l'aveva riportata tristemente alla realtà dove loro dovevano mostrarsi poco più che amiche. Si convinsero che era meglio sbrigarsi e Lena lasciò, seppur davvero dispiaciuta, che si lavasse da sola; accontentandosi di averla aiutata a spogliarsi almeno fino al seno, riempendole la pelle già accaldata di baci.

Quando scese al piano di sotto, disse ad Eliza che l'aveva vista entrare in bagno e che sarebbe scesa presto. Si scambiò uno sguardo con Maggie appena scesa, ancora sguardo assonnato, che le sorrise intanto che beveva la sua tazza di caffè macchiato. Lo scambiò con Alex ma non troppo a lungo; aveva spento il disturbatore del segnale della microspia quella mattina appena sveglia, ma non sapeva se avrebbe mai scoperto che gliel'aveva manomessa e non voleva che leggesse dal suo viso che le nascondeva qualcosa. Poi lo scambiò con Eliza che, eccitata per le spese del Black Friday, l'aveva abbracciata d'istinto. E Lillian. Lei era un fantasma di se stessa e guardò appena chiunque: troppo stanca dal giorno prima per svegliarsi tanto presto. Lena la vide farsi due tazze di caffè nel giro di dieci minuti. Jamie era incredibilmente felice: schizzava da una parte all'altra sventolando un suo cappellino come una bandiera, masticando biscotti. Non era la sola a essere così incredibilmente felice: Kara era un raggio di sole e sorrideva estasiata. Scese dalla scala con i capelli ancora bagnati e Jamie le corse incontro al grido di  _zia Kara_ . Alex alzò un dito per replicare e dirle di non chiamarla zia, ma lasciò subito perdere, troppo depressa per via del Black Friday per darci abbastanza importanza. 

Kara la prese in braccio ed entrarono insieme in sala da pranzo.

«Perché così felice?».

Sia Kara che Lena lanciarono un'occhiata in direzione di Alex e la prima deglutì, mal nascondendo una chiara agitazione. «Cos- no-non sono più felice di altre volte. Ho dormito bene». Dannazione ad Alex e al suo occhio di falco.

Sua sorella aggrottò le sopracciglia, finendo il suo caffè. «Ti sei svegliata presto e non hai allenamento. Di certo non è normale». Passandole vicino le scombussolò i capelli.

Maggie invece si comportò come se non avesse davvero fatto caso a Kara che usciva alle cinque del mattino passate da camera della sua sorellastra ed entrambe tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, pensando di essere al sicuro, almeno per il momento.

«Siete pronte?», urlò a un certo punto Eliza, guardando una per una e mettendo ancor più in subbuglio l'animo della povera Alex. «Forza! Andiamo! In macchina, guido io, muovetevi». Tirò fuori dalla borsa un'agenda per tenere a mente le cose da arraffare in sconto e Lillian la seguì senza fiatare, a passo di zombie. Le costrinse a salire tutte in macchina per andare in centro e lasciarsi coinvolgere dal vortice delle spese pazze, mentre Maggie e Alex avevano la loro auto parcheggiata in garage dalla sera prima e tornarono da sole; e la seconda ne fu incredibilmente grata.

C'era un po' di tensione nell'aria, la notarono tutte a parte Eliza, che non faceva che blaterare sulle cose che avrebbe preso, affidando la sua preziosa agenda alla futura moglie. Lei non ne capiva il senso, glielo aveva ripetuto più volte: quando voleva una cosa, bastava che andasse semplicemente a comprarla, che fosse a prezzo pieno o in sconto, senza dover certo litigare con qualcuno per averla. Ma l'altra non le dava retta. Senza contare che, di tanto in tanto, ricercava attraverso lo specchietto gli sguardi delle due ragazze ai posti dietro. Lena guardava fuori dal finestrino e Kara al suo telefono, leggendo altri messaggi e chiamate perse da parte di James Olsen. Erano silenziose, forse troppo, e non si sfiorarono se non a una curva, ritornando ognuna al proprio posto dopo un breve sorriso. Lillian si chiese se Kara non avesse parlato della loro discussione privata con Lena.

Eliza le trascinò in un supermercato e mandò avanti Kara per creare un varco tra le persone in fila ed entrare ad ogni costo. Si accorsero presto che per via del caos e delle grida e delle corse e delle tante persone ammassate tra graffi, spinte e, Kara lo subì in prima persona, morsi, nessuno mai là in mezzo avrebbe notato le Luthor. Riuscirono a prendere una televisione nuova che Eliza si combatté con una madre e due figlie, inviò Kara a rubare dei cuscini da un carrello e diede a Lena un lettore dvd lanciandola tra i leoni,  _«Quella si è presa l'ultimo lettore in sconto dell'ottanta per cento»_ , in modo che potesse passare attraverso la gente distratta per recuperare dei titoli dagli scaffali quasi vuoti per completare le sue collezioni. 

Kara arrivò in soccorso della sua amata che per paura lanciò la scatola del lettore per aria, rifacendo una scena del famoso film  _The Bodyguard_ in salsa sconti. La trascinò mano nella mano e risero come due bambine, finché non furono investite dalla massa e corsero in cerca delle loro madri in mezzo alla fetente guerra. 

Quando uscirono dal supermercato, lo fecero a fatica mantenendo salde tra le braccia i loro affari. Erano stanche e provate a parte Eliza che considerava già dove mettere la televisione nuova e, a dispetto delle previsioni, Lillian, che manteneva un sorriso soddisfatto per aver portato fino alla cassa con successo un cellulare nuovo dopo aver litigato a spintoni con un gruppo di donne inferocite. Non si era mai sentita tanto appagata come nel vincere il comprare quel cellulare. Che non le serviva. Ma che aveva lottato con le unghie e con i denti per avere; capendo finalmente, secondo lei, i veri propositi di quella giornata nera.

«Lo rifacciamo?», domandò con eccitazione ed Eliza le strinse le mani, dopo aver sistemato tutto sul cofano dell'automobile.

«Abbiamo altre mete, non temere». Era commossa come se, per la prima volta, avesse davvero compreso quanto fossero anime gemelle.

«Noi possiamo andarcene?».

Kara ci tentò, ma Eliza la fulminò con lo sguardo, intimando alle due di entrare in macchina. «Siamo una squadra. Forza».

«Ci uccideranno», le bisbigliò Lena in un orecchio, aprendo lo sportello.

Kara sorrise e stava per raggiungerla quando sentì il cellulare vibrare. Ancora una chiamata di James e gli avrebbe risposto solo per dirgli di smettere, ma invece, con sua sorpresa, era suo cugino. Si allontanò per rispondere ed Eliza le suonò il clacson per dirle di fare presto.

«Ciao, Kal, sono contenta di sentirti», gli disse subito accettando la chiamata, «Mi spiace che tra una cosa e l'altra non abbiamo potuto sentirci ieri».

_«Sì, dispiace anche a me, non preoccuparti, ma…»_ . La voce di Clark Kent era flebile, quasi assente, non certo gioviale e sicura come suo solito.  _«Non ti ho chiamato per questo»_ . 

«Cos'è successo?».

_«Dobbiamo parlare, perché sono abbastanza…_ confuso _in questo momento, se non proprio…»_ , lo sentì prendere fiato. Lei non capiva e lo lasciò parlare, mentre il suo cuore batteva a ritmi più forti.  _«Dobbiamo parlare di lei, di voi. Non va bene, Kara, non puoi avere una relazione con lei»_ . 

Deglutì, spegnendo il suo sorriso. «Di cosa stai…?».

_«Lo so, Kara. So di te e Lena Luthor»_ . 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, alla prossima con il capitolo 22, che ci porta ed esplorare il trascorso di un personaggio in particolare: _Le stelle_.


	23. 22. Le stelle

 

 

 

Vedersi faccia a faccia, parlarne a voce per non essere frainteso, poterle spiegare come aveva ottenuto quelle foto e chiederle, accidenti, se era davvero lei quella degli scatti. James Olsen aveva provato a contattarla più volte ma Kara Danvers diceva sempre di non potersi muovere, di avere da fare con gli allenamenti, di dover studiare, e poi il Ringraziamento in famiglia. Non aveva tempo per lui. E poi si era visto con Clark. Oh, lui era il suo migliore amico, si vedevano quasi tutti i giorni, si dicevano sempre tutto e aveva provato a fare finta di niente, a tenere per lui quello che doveva sicuramente essere un segreto, ma si era accorto che gli nascondeva qualcosa e odiava avere misteri con quel ragazzo, specie se poi, quei misteri, riguardavano la sua famiglia. Così si era ritrovato a casa sua e di Lois per festeggiare insieme il Ringraziamento e, per non rovinargli la festa, aveva aspettato che i suoi genitori tornassero a Smallville per prendere la sua fotocamera e avvicinarlo, dirgli che doveva prepararsi. Sapeva che la cosa lo avrebbe sconvolto.

«Devi promettermi che non farai scenate, solo…», aveva serrato le labbra, facendo una smorfia poco convinta, «Magari ci pensi a fondo, metabolizzi la cosa, e sarai tranquillo con lei».

«Di cosa stai parlando?», gli aveva chiesto con un sorriso, non comprendendo il comportamento dell'amico. Finalmente gli avrebbe svelato il perché di tanto rimuginare. Aveva adocchiato Lois che aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, fingendo chiaramente di non sapere nulla.

«Si tratta di Kara…», gli aveva passato la sua fotocamera dove sullo schermo compariva una foto. «Ricordati quello che ti ho detto».

Ancora mezzo sorriso stampato in faccia, Clark aveva guardato attentamente la foto e poi fatto zoom. Il sorriso si era spento poco a poco quando la verità lo aveva trovato impreparato. Aveva guardato con attenzione la foto e poi aveva schiacciato per visualizzare la successiva, la successiva ancora. Stufo, era tornato indietro alla prima foto, zoomando di nuovo sul bacio.

James aveva sentito l'esigenza, dato il suo silenzio, di riprendergli la fotocamera dalle mani.

Clark era rimasto fermo, composto ma, lo conoscevano bene, piuttosto turbato. E magari arrabbiato.

Lois gli era andata vicino, passandogli una mano sulla schiena e con l'altra strette le sue mani ancora per aria. «Va tutto bene».

«No. Non va bene», aveva chiosato trattenendo la voce, profondamente disturbato.

«Per fortuna c'ero io lì. E la conosco», James si era sentito grato di poterlo dire finalmente, di togliersi quel peso, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Un qualsiasi altro fotografo che le avesse riconosciute le avrebbe vendute per scoop ai giornali direttamente il giorno dopo».

«No, no», aveva risposto Clark, iniziando a girare intorno ai suoi stessi passi, mantenendo basso lo sguardo e le braccia contro i fianchi. «Quelle foto non devono vedere la luce, Jimmy, ti prego. Lasciate che le parli io».

«Oh, eddai», aveva aperto bocca Lois, ghignando a braccia a conserte; «Sapevamo che l'avresti presa male, ma Lena Luthor è… diversa».

Clark l'aveva guardata con la sconfitta dipinta negli occhi. «Anche Lex lo sembrava».

 

Ricordava che le stelle erano state l'inizio di tutto. Guardava il cielo, dalla sua finestra nella vecchia casa dei Kent a Smallville, e si chiedeva perché le stelle gli interessassero tanto, come se a un certo punto si fosse accorto della loro esistenza. E soprattutto perché, insieme alle stelle, ricordava il volto di qualcuno che non conosceva. Aveva diciassette anni, era all'ultimo anno di liceo e stava cercando di ottenere, grazie al suo impegno nel rugby giovanile, la borsa di studio necessaria per proseguire gli studi a Metropolis. Non sapeva ancora quale percorso avrebbe intrapreso una volta diventato ufficialmente un adulto, ma nel mirino aveva avuto diverse università a quali fare domanda. Aveva una ragazza, Lana, degli amici e i suoi genitori, Martha e Jonathan, erano i migliori. Non gli mancava nulla, era felice, solare, eppure la sensazione di sentirsi incompleto lo colpiva ogni volta che si rilassava, che chiudeva gli occhi, che stava da solo. Era convinto che il volto che ricordava appena quando pensava alle stelle ne fosse la causa: magari una sorellina o un'amica molto intima di prima che perdesse la memoria. Aveva chiesto ai suoi genitori che gli avevano rivelato l'esistenza di una cugina, e allora sapeva che doveva essere lei e voleva ricordarla; per quella ragione iniziò a collezionare stelle. Non la conosceva ma gli mancava. Non poteva andare a cercarla finché non l'avrebbe ricordata.

Le stelle erano state il suo chiodo fisso fino al compimento dei diciotto anni e l'assistente sociale che si occupava del suo caso venne a casa sua per parargli di ciò che era successo, se avesse voluto ascoltarla. Lui aveva accettato ma da quel giorno ebbe gli incubi. Non era la storia di ciò che era successo ad averlo turbato e ciò lo turbava maggiormente, perché era la sensazione di non ricordare nulla, la sua famiglia, la sua cugina ancora là fuori da qualche parte e sola che avevano iniziato a tormentargli l'esistenza. Lui doveva ricordare, doveva, e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, allora, per avere la parte mancante della sua vita.

Aveva frequentato il primo anno di università a Metropolis, dove conobbe Lois Lane e James Olsen, e iniziato prima con lui e poi con lei, a cercare risposte a ciò che era successo. Era convinto che la verità fosse là da qualche parte e che doveva solo trovare un indizio, un qualcosa qualsiasi in modo che potesse aprire la mente ai ricordi sopiti. Questa strada lo aveva portato a capire che ciò che desiderava fare sarebbe stato giornalismo. E lo aveva portato dai Luthor.

Quando si era parlato di persone al potere che potevano essere state coinvolte nell'assassinio dei suoi genitori e dei suoi zii, Clark non aveva avuto dubbi ad immaginare che gli arrestati non erano i soli che dovevano pagare e che qualcuno più in alto si era lavato le mani, non ci aveva messo molto ad indicare i Luthor come colpevoli. Non esistevano prove a loro carico come di nessun altro che non fosse al tempo già agli arresti, ma ogni volta che li vedeva girare sui loro macchinoni, entrare negli edifici come fossero stati i padroni del mondo, sempre circondati da dipendenti come autisti o assistenti, avevano mosso in lui un qualche sentimento di ripugno. Sapeva che quella a Metropolis non era altro che una succursale della Luthor Corp di National City ed era lì che vivevano, proprio la città che il gruppo di criminali aveva tenuto sotto scacco al tempo.

«Non puoi accusarli senza uno straccio di prova», gli aveva ricordato Lois, al loro primo anno di università. «Sei scemo? Serve proprio a uno come te di inimicarsi una delle famiglie più influenti della zona». Lo aveva colpito sulla testa e quel giorno aveva lasciato lui e Jimmy pranzare da soli.

«I suoi modi saranno pure bruschi, ma ha ragione, Clark», gli aveva detto lui dopo aver ingoiato un boccone, «Pensi di andare da loro e farli parlare? Avrai bisogno di molto altro».

Naturalmente non era tanto sconsiderato, sapeva che doveva trovare qualcosa, per questa ragione aveva iniziato con il suo nuovo migliore amico a pedinare la famiglia da una certa distanza, in particolar modo Lex Luthor, il primogenito, che era quello che più spesso si faceva vedere a Metropolis. Doveva avvicinarlo, trovare un qualunque pretesto per conoscerlo.

«Ancora una foto e ce ne andiamo», gli aveva detto Jimmy quella volta, mentre teneva d'occhio l'obiettivo che usciva da uno sportello posteriore aperto dall'autista, davanti a una strada trafficata. Lex si era tirato indietro i capelli che continuavano a finirgli sugli occhi e si era sistemato la giacca sopra la camicia, guardandosi intorno solo un momento, parlando con l'impiegato.

«Tutte le volte che è a Metropolis, prima della Luthor Corp entra in quella caffetteria, e secondo te non coglierò l'occasione per andarci a parlare?», gli aveva rivolto la parola Clark, al suo fianco, nascosti dietro un pilastro di un ponte, nella penombra.

«E come pensi di fare?  _Ehi, Luthor, posso parlarti un momento di quando la tua famiglia, forse, ha fatto fuori la mia?_ », aveva ingigantito gli occhi, portandoli verso l'alto. «Sono pericolosi, non so se voglio davvero avere a che fare con loro». 

«Ecco perché resterai qui a coprirmi, non devi entrare con me e non devi farti vedere».

«Questa storia non mi piace, Clark. Stiamo già violando la loro privacy… Forse ci stiamo spingendo troppo oltre».

Sul viso di Clark si era tirato su un fine sorriso, guardando il suo migliore amico e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Al tempo, Jimmy Olsen era più basso di lui, magro, con un corto taglio di capelli e caratterialmente insicuro, non era un campione in qualche sport e mai lo era stato, non piaceva alle ragazze, era timido e prendeva coraggio solo perché Clark Kent lo voleva al suo fianco e, con lui, anche Jimmy si sentiva forte. Ma quella situazione… Temeva che Clark avrebbe perso di vista la portata del reale pericolo che correvano a stare dietro ai Luthor. Di certo non era un gioco ed era stato felice di aiutarlo a capirci di più sul passato che aveva dimenticato, ma stavano andando contro la legge. Clark sapeva che Jimmy aveva paura e non gli avrebbe chiesto di fare più del dovuto. «Se qualcosa non ti piace, torna a casa. Dico sul serio».

«Non voglio lasciarti solo…».

Clark stava per lasciare lui e il loro nascondiglio quando qualcosa aveva toccato le loro schiene ed entrambi avevano alzato le mani per aria, ingurgitando saliva. Clark aveva visto Lex entrare nella caffetteria, ma gli era sembrato che ormai avesse perso l'occasione. O meglio, qualsiasi occasione. Aveva intravisto con la coda dell'occhio Jimmy chiudere gli occhi e poi ricercare il suo sguardo. «Va bene. Lavori per Lex Luthor?», aveva tuonato, cercando di nascondere i suoi timori a chi, dietro di loro, li minacciava con due pistole sotto le scapole.

«Sì», aveva risposto una voce impastata alle loro spalle, che tratteneva una risata. I due si erano girati lentamente e le pistole, colorate, avevano schizzato acqua sulle loro facce incredule. «Lavoro per Lex Luthor e sono qui per far fuori scemo e più scemo», aveva riso divertita, continuando a schizzare.

«Lois!», l'aveva sgridata Jimmy, tenendosi il petto, «Per poco non muoio d'infarto».

«Alla tua età? Fatti vedere da un medico, però», gli aveva dato una pacca su un braccio, «Forse calo di proteine. Non va mica bene». Poi aveva guardato l'altro, riponendo le due pistole d'acqua dentro la borsetta. «Anche la tua faccia non è che sia messa molto meglio, ragazzone. Hai fatto merenda, oggi?».

«Siamo qui per Lex Luthor e tu ci sorprendi alle spalle con due pistole?! Che faccia devo fare?».

«Stavo andando in piscina quando vi ho visto. Immaginavo stesse ancora sotto alla vostra operazione di stalking».

«Monitoraggio», avevano risposto in coro per correggerla.

« _Stalking_ », aveva ribadito, «Guardate sul dizionario, se non mi credete. Qui per Lex Luthor, eh? È là dentro?». 

Tutti e tre si erano piantonati dietro il pilastro, guardando verso la caffetteria. Poi Lois aveva sorriso e si era sporta in avanti, aprendosi un varco tra i due.

«Lasciate fare a me. Ve lo do io il vostro Lex Luthor». Aveva attraversato la strada ed entrambi avevano sgranato gli occhi e tirato le mani in avanti per fermarla.

«Sei impazzita?!», aveva strozzato la voce Clark.

«E cosa vorresti dirgli?! Torna qui», aveva detto a bassa voce anche Jimmy.

«Parliamone, Lois», aveva continuato il primo.

«Quella è fuori di testa», aveva ribadito l'amico, guardando lui. Alla fine, aveva visto attraversare rapidamente anche Clark, chiedendogli di parargli le spalle. «Clark?! Non anche tu! Clark?! Io odio i Luthor», aveva stretto i denti, sollevando gli occhi al cielo.

Lois era entrata in quella caffetteria con una disarmante sicurezza. Aveva da subito intravisto Lex Luthor e il suo aitante autista appoggiati al bancone intanto che si bevevano qualcosa, così non si era fermata distante, facendo subito la sua ordinazione. Al contrario, Clark era entrato sbattendo sullo scalino d'ingresso e si era rimesso in piedi rapidamente solo per correre col viso nascosto dietro un giornale raccattato su uno dei tavoli vuoti fin al carrello delle riviste, guardando come un gufo Lois Lane e Lex Luthor a pochi metri. Ignorava il piano della ragazza, finché non l'aveva vista prendere la sua tazzina di caffè fumante per spostarsi e andare proprio verso di lui. No, contro di lui. Addosso a lui.

«Oh, mio Dio! Che cos'ho fatto?!», aveva cinguettato dispiaciuta a un Lex con la giacca e la camicia imbrattate di caffè. Clark si era sporto per guardare meglio, sconcertato, che per poco non rovesciava il carrello delle riviste. Intanto, l'autista del giovane Luthor si era subito mobilitato verso di lei, quando lui lo aveva fermato:

«No, no, lascia stare. Può capitare a tutti», si era voltato per sorriderle, «Siamo così presi dalla nostre giornate, magari ancora mezzo addormentati», aveva ridacchiato, mentre Lois afferrava più fazzolettini di carta per provare a pulirlo. «Lasci stare, signorina. Davvero, ho del ricambio, non si affanni».

«M-Ma era caldo», si era spinta per cercare di pulirlo a ogni costo. «Sono così sbadata. E così dispiaciuta».

«Era piuttosto caldo, effettivamente, ma-».

«La prego, lasci che possa sdebitarmi in qualche modo».

Era brava, aveva pensato allora Clark, ma ancora perplesso. Tuttavia stava funzionando. O si sarebbe lasciato ripagare in qualche modo, oppure Lois lo avrebbe ammorbato a morte, aveva continuato a pensare. Se non fosse stato per un piccolo particolare.

«Aspetta, ma… tu sei Lois? Lois Lane?».

Lei aveva spalancato gli occhi, colta decisamente alla sprovvista, tanto che non aveva saputo come rispondere.

«Non spaventarti, ti ho riconosciuta da una foto. Tuo padre parla spesso delle sue figlie alle nostre cene. Sono Lex», le aveva aggiunto dopo, forse perché doveva averla vista ancora notevolmente sorpresa, «Lex Luthor». Le aveva offerto la mano e lei aveva fatto un lungo verso di comprensione, stringendogliela.

«Oddio, quindi mi stai dicendo che ho fatto doppiamente brutta figura?! Non solo ho gettato il caffè addosso a un bel ragazzo, ma quel bel ragazzo è Lex Luthor. Non-ci-credo! Oh mio Dio, sono sconvolta», aveva sorriso e poi si era passata una mano sulla fronte, ancora dispiaciuta.

Clark aveva roteato gli occhi, già stufo di come si stava svolgendo la situazione. L'aveva vista blaterare ancora con lui su come Samuel Lane parlasse a cena di lei e di sua sorella minore Lucy, ridere come se ci stesse flirtando, chiedergli scusa di nuovo e poi uscire insieme a lui e al suo autista dal locale. Clark aveva affrettato il passo verso una finestra, per poi abbassarsi di colpo quando li aveva visti troppo vicini e Lois lo aveva ammonito con un solo sguardo. Era uscito dalla caffetteria quando aveva visto l'auto di Lex Luthor andarsene e Lois salutarlo. Anche Jimmy li aveva raggiunti.

La ragazza aveva mostrato ai due un biglietto da visita tenuto stretto tra le dita, guardando poi uno per uno con orgoglio. «Uomini di poca fede», sorrise.

Jimmy aveva subito riso. «Sei stata fenomenale».

Clark non era dello stesso avviso ed era riuscito a malapena a smuovere un sorriso. Lex l'aveva invitata ad andarlo a trovare alla Luthor Corp e lei gli aveva chiesto di andarci insieme, che glielo avrebbe presentato perché quello era lo scopo finale, ma da quel momento, Clark aveva comunque iniziato a prenderla un po' in giro, dandole della futura signora Luthor. Eppure, grazie alla sua intraprendenza, era a un passo da ciò che voleva: conoscere i Luthor, entrare nelle loro vite e scavare sul passato. Non immaginava di certo che infine sarebbe stato inutile, poiché proprio il giorno dell'appuntamento con lei, qualche ora prima, la macchina che accompagnava Lex Luthor alla Luthor Corp ebbe avuto un incidente scontrandosi contro un'altra macchina che andava molto veloce. Clark Kent non aveva smesso di pedinare Lex solo perché avevano quell'appuntamento, così, dopo pochi attimi di titubanza a chiedersi il perché non uscisse dall'auto, aveva lasciato la sua bicicletta a terra ed era corso. Aveva aiutato l'autista ad aprire lo sportello dalla sua parte, in modo che potesse uscire, e poi era accorso dall'altro lato per aiutare Lex. Il ragazzo si era tenuto la testa per la botta presa e Clark lo aveva trascinato sottobraccio fino ad allontanarsi dalla vettura, poi l'autista, che ancora tossiva, si era avvicinato a loro. Clark Kent aveva salvato la vita a un Luthor e non sarebbe passato come un gesto inosservato.

L'appuntamento con Lois era stato rimandato: Clark aveva accompagnato i due e le altre persone coinvolte nell'incidente all'ospedale più vicino ed era rimasto vicino a Lex, seduto in sala d'attesa per sapere qualcosa, fino a quando lui non aveva potuto che ringraziarlo di persona. Per fortuna aveva solo sbattuto molto forte e non aveva avuto niente di rotto, ma l'ospedale lo avrebbe tenuto in osservazione per una notte.

«Ed eccolo… l'eroe di Metropolis», lo aveva accolto così nella sua camera, sorridendo. «Meglio ancora: il mio eroe».

Lui si era grattato la nuca per l'imbarazzo. «Ho fatto ciò che avrebbe fatto chiunque».

«No, non chiunque, credi a me», aveva annuito Lex, abbozzando un sorriso, «Altri si sarebbero lanciati di proposito contro la mia auto, ma che resti tra noi».

Clark aveva sorriso lentamente, a sua volta, incerto se farlo davvero.

«E il mio eroe ha un nome?».

«Ah, sì, certo: Clark. Mi chiamo Clark Kent».

Si erano stretti la mano in tempo per vedere arrivare la famiglia. Lillian Luthor era stata la prima a entrare nella camera con l'unico letto occupato da suo figlio. Si era slanciata in avanti come se con le sue cure avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a riprendersi prima, continuando a chiamare il suo nome. Clark si era fatto piccolo e messo in un angolo quando tutti e tre erano entrati per controllare le condizioni del ragazzo. La madre era avvolta in un lungo vestito dai toni grigi e aveva i capelli raccolti in alto, lo spazio tra le sopracciglia contratto come se fosse stata troppo a lungo con un'espressione accigliata. Aveva preso il viso del figlio tra le mani e lo aveva controllato per ogni centimetro. Il signor Luthor si era avvicinato appena al lettino del figlio, lo aveva guardato, gli aveva chiesto come stava, così gli aveva lasciato una pacca contro una gamba, nemmeno a un braccio, e si era avvicinato a una finestra, guardando fuori. La signora Luthor lo aveva interpellato di andare a chiamare i medici e poi aveva sgridato la figlia di mettersi composta, dato che si era seduta sul lettino di Lex, di stare attenta a non sgualcire il vestito. Era lì che Clark aveva visto per la prima volta Lena, col viso innocente di chi era ancora poco più che bambina, seccata che la madre l'avesse sgridata e rialzandosi a peso morto dal letto, incontrando i suoi occhi. Solo allora anche Lillian Luthor si era accorta di lui, in un angolo.

«Lui è il mio eroe», aveva spiegato Lex fiero, «Il ragazzo che mi ha tirato fuori dall'auto: Clark Kent».

Loro lo avevano guardato imbambolati per qualche attimo, come sorpresi, incapaci di elaborare le informazioni appena raccolte. Il signor Luthor era stato il primo ad avvicinarsi, guardando per un attimo, di straforo, sua moglie. Gli aveva stretto le mani nelle sue e lo aveva guardato con una strana luce di audacia nello sguardo.

«Grazie. Grazie per averlo tirato fuori da lì».

Lillian Luthor, invece, si era avvicinata ancora particolarmente insicura, trattenendosi indietro, come se avesse avuto i muscoli rigidi. Gli aveva stretto la mano e gli aveva sorriso in quello che pareva un movimento innaturale. «Grazie per aver salvato nostro figlio».

«Ho fatto solo ciò che a-avrebbe fatto chiunque», aveva ribadito Clark, ma la voce un po' gli aveva tremato: la donna lo aveva messo in soggezione.

 

« _Kara…_ ». Il suo nome… Aveva sentito se stesso che chiamava la sua piccola cugina nel sogno, nell'incubo che stava vivendo. « _Kara, ferma…_ ». Poi si era svegliato, sudato e così si era alzato per correre sulla scrivania della sua camera al campus universitario e disegnare ciò che ricordava, veloce, con le mani e la bocca che ancora gli tremavano. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e trattenuto il fiato, spaventato, ricordando lo scoppio. Si era stretto le orecchie e aveva gettato tutto a terra, svegliando il suo compagno di stanza: lui si stava abituando a quei comportamenti notturni, così si era girato per cercare di dormire ancora. 

Dubitava che gli incubi stessero risvegliando i suoi ricordi addormentati perché si era avvicinato ai Luthor, ma era ancora convinto della loro minaccia e non gli era bastato conoscere appena il giovane Lex per scagionarli. Lui lo aveva portato a casa sua a Metropolis, gli aveva fatto fare un giro alla Luthor Corp e gli aveva chiesto di chiamarlo se mai avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa, perché voleva sdebitarsi, ma Clark non aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva. A quel punto, anche se li credeva colpevoli, si era reso conto che nemmeno lui sapeva che cosa voleva.

«Pensavo di trasferirmi per un po' di tempo a National City», aveva detto a Lois e Jimmy nella mensa della Freeform University Metropolis, l'università che tutti e tre frequentavano. Loro lo avevano guardato allibiti, anche se comprensivi: sapevano che sarebbe potuto succedere. «Ho lì le mie radici, voglio cercare di trovare ciò che mi manca».

«Andrai a cercare tua cugina», gli aveva risposto Lois. Non era una domanda, sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto e ne prendeva atto.

Lui aveva sorriso ma era ancora incerto, aveva paura di rivederla; perché se era vero che voleva ritrovare quella parte della sua vita mancante, la stessa gli metteva addosso una paura indescrivibile e quella Kara, sua cugina, sarebbe stata una persona vera, non un ricordo confuso.

«Come farai con gli studi?», gli aveva chiesto invece Jimmy. Era felice che l'amico avesse avuto l'idea di seguire il suo passato, ma gli sarebbe mancato: senza di lui al suo fianco, era solo un ragazzetto anonimo come tanti.

«Proseguirò lì il secondo anno, in un'altra università. Ho già fatto domanda, in realtà… Penseranno a tutto loro, per il trasferimento», aveva debolmente sorriso. «Mi mancherete, ragazzi».

Jimmy gli era arrivato addosso per abbracciarlo e si erano dati delle pesanti pacche sulle spalle, ma Lois era rimasta bloccata sulla sua sedia, continuando a mangiare la sua insalata.

«Mancherai a Lana Lang», gli aveva detto poi, con tono accigliato.

Lui aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, mettendosi sulla difensiva. «Saranno almeno due mesi che non sento Lana… Cosa c'è, sei gelosa per caso?».

«Pff. Sciocchezze», aveva sibilato a denti stretti e occhi socchiusi come a voler dare un'aria di superiorità.

National City era molto meno rumorosa di Metropolis. Era pur sempre una grande città, ma Clark aveva trovato il traffico più sostenibile. Nei primi giorni lì si era sistemato nel nuovo campus della nuova università, era andato a parlare con i professori, si era assicurato che tutto ciò che lo riguardava fosse a norma, e poi aveva iniziato a girare per le vie in cerca di qualcosa che nemmeno lui sapeva. Si era creato le sue abitudini, i suoi posti; Metropolis gli era mancata già a una settimana che era via, ma si era deciso a restare nella disperata ricerca di chi era stato e di chi aveva amato.

E trovare Kara, comunque, non era stato poi così difficile. Vederla, invece, lo era stato eccome.

Aveva contattato l'assistente sociale e le aveva espresso il desiderio di rivederla, così gli aveva lasciato il suo nuovo nominativo: Kara Danvers. Sapeva che abitava fuori National City e aveva preso il treno. Aveva trovato l'indirizzo e si era appostato a pochi metri dalla sua casa; una volta lì, però, si era immobilizzato dal terrore. Le sue gambe si erano fatte pesanti e non era più riuscito a muoversi, a fare un altro passo verso di lei. Era rimasto fermo a studiare un piano, doveva solo bussare e poi tirare fuori un bel discorso. Sembrava facile.  _Sembrava_ . Il cuore gli stava scoppiando in petto. Immaginava che sarebbe stata arrabbiata per averla cercata dopo anni, che magari lei, che ricordava, aveva sentito la sua mancanza ogni giorno. E cosa dirle per quella mancanza? L'aveva sognata, ma di lei ricordava solo il viso, il suo sorriso e le stelle. Ricordava che le voleva bene e che si spalleggiavano a vicenda. Solo quella ragione lo aveva spinto a tentare. Si era avvicinato che la porta di casa si era aperta e l'aveva vista: alti codini biondi, incredibilmente più alta dalla Kara che ricordava, stretta nei suoi pantaloncini in jeans, nella felpina aperta. Sguardo basso, Kara si era avvicinata a un cespuglio e aveva iniziato a spulciarlo di solo lei sapeva cosa. Lui aveva trangugiato saliva e l'aveva fissata, tremante. Sapeva che quello era il suo momento, ma lui conosceva appena quella ragazzina. Lei però era triste: aveva bisogno di lui, doveva farsi avanti. Doveva farsi avanti subito prima che fosse tardi. Però… 

«Oh, mi hai aspettata?».

Un'altra ragazza, dai lunghi capelli castani, era uscita dalla porta di casa dopo di lei e aveva raggiunto sua cugina. Ancora con il corpo che sentiva duro come la pietra, Clark si era tenuto ben nascosto dietro una staccionata e dei cespugli, osservando le due.

«E andavo senza di te?!», aveva sorriso Kara, portando le mani dietro la schiena. «Dove potrò mai andare senza mia sorella?!».

«Da nessuna parte», aveva prontamente risposto l'altra, passandole una mano sulla testa per poi spingerla indietro. «Hai imparato, finalmente».

Clark le aveva viste allontanarsi insieme, vicine, dandosi colpetti a vicenda e soprattutto ridendo. Si era accorto in quel momento che Kara non aveva affatto bisogno di lui. Era tornato al campus universitario con una sensazione di sconfitta sulla pelle, eppure con trattenuto sorriso sulle labbra, poiché lei era andata avanti ed era giusto lasciarla andare. Aveva oltrepassato il cancello del campus dando un'occhiata in giro come al solito, inquadrando di sfuggita, in mezzo ad un gruppetto di altri ragazzi, un viso conosciuto.

«Clark? Clark Kent?».

Si era fermato, ascoltando la composta voce di Lex Luthor chiamarlo. Lo aveva visto salutare il gruppetto dei ragazzi con cui stava con uno sguardo e così venire verso di lui, mani nella giacca dei pantaloni a righe, elegante come sempre. «Cosa fa qui Lex Luthor?».

Si erano stretti la mano come due vecchi amici e Lex gli aveva battuto una pacca su una spalla. «Cosa fai tu, qui», aveva rimbeccato lui, con un ghigno. «Questa è la mia città e in questa università ho degli amici».

«Frequentavi questo posto?».

«Oh, no, no. Ho solo degli amici un po' ovunque, non studiavo qui…».

Fu allora che lui e Lex diventarono davvero intimi. Averlo nella sua città, aveva reso Lex come un bambino a Natale: lo aveva portato a villa Luthor, lo aveva fatto partecipare a pranzi e cene di famiglia, lo aveva incluso nella sua vita come se non avesse avuto nessun altro, nonostante continuasse a vantare tanti amici. Qualche anno più grande di lui, Lex lo aiutava con gli esami, insieme giocavano alla Play Station, leggevano fumetti, uscivano a bere qualcosa insieme, parlavano di discorsi importanti come il futuro e la famiglia, anche di quella a cui Clark mancavano i pezzi. Si era avvicinato a Lex Luthor in modi in cui non avrebbe mai immaginato e aveva conosciuto, sotto la sua armatura da giovane uomo d'oro per gli affari, un ragazzo fragile, a tratti insicuro, che avrebbe voluto essere più spensierato e godersi la vita. Lex si era confidato a lui e lui si era confidato a Lex perché, a dispetto di ciò che aveva sempre pensato sui Luthor, lui era diventato suo amico.

«Diventerò reporter… Ma magari nell'immediato dopo gli studi cercherò di guadagnarmi dei soldi per mantenermi un posto dove stare, non avrò più il campus e non voglio tornare a Smallville dai miei, sai, loro hanno già abbastanza problemi e non voglio pesare…», gli aveva detto Clark una sera. Erano fuori sotto le stelle, nel giardino di villa Luthor. Lui si era sdraiato sull'erba e Lex non ci era riuscito, preferendo uno sdraio. Avevano birra e salatini, i signori Luthor non c'erano e Lena era fuori con loro. Stavano bene, protetti dal mondo, soli.

«Sei fortunato, Clark».

«Perché?», aveva ridacchiato, «Non mi sembra proprio».

«Come non ti sembra?», si era voltato per guardarlo in viso. «Non vedi? Puoi fare quello che vuoi, hai il mondo a tua portata, puoi decidere di andartene domani e diventare chiunque tu voglia! Non sei legato qui, Clark. Io so già chi sarò. Mio padre mi sta passando la Luthor Corp a Metropolis, vuole che sia io a guidarla. Non ho problemi ad ammettere che è un impegno che sono pronto ad avere sulle spalle ma…», Lex si era fermato, guardando di nuovo verso il cielo, «mi sono sempre chiesto chi sarei stato, se non un Luthor».

Prima di allora, Clark non l'aveva mai vista in quel modo: il suo amico aveva una famiglia che a suo modo di vedere nascondeva più segreti di chiunque, una madre despota che se la prendeva per la maggiore con la figlia adottata, un padre assente, non certo come il suo che gli aveva insegnato a guidare e a fare lavori manuali, ma aveva soldi, proprietà, un futuro sicuro. Ciò che molti si sognavano di avere. Si era accorto di non aver mai capito niente e che forse li aveva sempre giudicati male.

Erano passati mesi e il secondo anno universitario stava per concludersi, indeciso se tornare a Metropolis perché anche lì a National City, ora, aveva qualcuno.

«Puoi restare. Se non sai dove andare, la mia casa è sempre aperta per te», gli aveva detto un pomeriggio, rientrando al campus dalle lezioni. Lex andava spesso lì per incontrare qualche ragazzo, così approfittava della cosa per passare del tempo con l'amico.

«Lo so, ma…», Clark si era grattato la nuca, ancora molto indeciso. «Mi piace qui a National City, ma pensavo di trovare le mie radici e invece non faccio che disegnare scarabocchi e ricordare due nomi. E a Metropolis…».

«Ti aspetta quella ragazza», gli aveva sorriso e poi fatto l'occhiolino. «Ho capito, ho capito», aveva annuito, «Le ragazze vengono prima degli amici».

Sia Lois che Jimmy erano venuti a trovarlo, e lui era andato da loro, ma gli era mancato passare del tempo vero in loro compagnia. Clark aveva alzato la mano destra e così scombussolato la perfetta pettinatura di Lex, infastidendolo. «Dovrai tagliarti questa bella chioma, prima o poi».

«Non accadrà mai», aveva deliberato lui, togliendo dalla sua valigetta un pettinino e sistemandoseli da un lato di nuovo.

Aveva deciso di tornare, gli mancava solo un'ultima cosa da fare lì a National City, una cosa che aveva lasciato come ultima apposta perché era ancora più spaventosa che vedere sua cugina: non andare nel luogo dell'incidente, ci avevano costruito sopra, ma andare a trovare nella prigione di Fort Rozz Astra, la gemella di sua zia, madre di Kara. Aveva lasciato detto a Jimmy per telefono che aveva una discreta paura di parlare con lei, di conoscere le risposte, e lui gli aveva fatto gli auguri, aggiornandogli che gli avrebbe fatto un regalo. Aveva sorriso, non capendo proprio di cosa stesse parlando, finché non si era visto Lois Lane ferma davanti al cancello del campus, che lo aspettava. Il suo regalo.

«Jimmy mi ha detto tutto e avevo la giornata libera, così… Non mi fraintendere, Smallville, non ho una cotta per te o qualcosa del genere, ma devi andare a trovare una tizia in prigione e voglio esserci per pararti le chiappe», aveva sorriso, tirandolo verso di lei per camminare.

Le cose tra loro avevano cominciato a farsi strane da qualche tempo. Non che si fossero mai definiti amici, ma c'era sempre stato tra loro quello strano rapporto che li teneva vicini, e forse lei diceva di non avere una cotta per lui, anche se dimostrava il contrario, ma lui per lei l'aveva, l'aveva eccome e sarebbe tornato a Metropolis solo per averla più vicino.

Li avevano fatti entrare e si erano seduti davanti al vetro che li avrebbe divisi da lei e gli altri criminali della prigione. Varcata la porta dove l'attendeva la saletta delle visite, Astra, capelli spettinati e sciupati, si era bloccata e aveva lanciato ai due un'occhiata sospettosa.

«Io questi non li conosco», l'avevano sentita dire alla guardia carceraria accanto, che si era subito stizzita e l'aveva spinta per andarsi a sedere davanti a loro. Astra aveva preso la cornetta e così dall'altra parte, seppur col cuore in gola, aveva fatto Clark. «Sei il figlio di Jor e Lara», aveva detto pigramente, per poi chiedere con più energia: «Dov'è Kara? Sta bene?».

Si era accorto che lei non doveva sapere che lui aveva perso la memoria. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo indeciso su cosa dire e Lois lo aveva spronato con uno sguardo. «Kara sta bene. Lei è felice». Aveva visto gli occhi della donna inumidirsi e si era sentito per un attimo in colpa, anche se di fatto, per quel che ne sapeva, lei era una dei responsabili di ciò che era successo alle loro famiglie. «Lascia perdere Kara, sono venuto in cerca di risposte».

Astra si era soffiata il naso con un fazzolettino tirato fuori dalla sua divisa color cemento e lo aveva guardato appena, prendendo un grosso sospiro. «Voglio vedere mia nipote».

«Cosa?».

«Voglio vedere mia nipote: è la mia richiesta, non avrai nulla da me se non potrò vedere Kara».

Clark aveva stretto le labbra e la cornetta. Era ovvio che non avrebbe potuto accettare la sua richiesta. Lois si era fatta dire cosa aveva risposto la donna e aveva strappato la cornetta con grinta dalle mani del ragazzo, particolarmente in estasi. «Sentimi bene! Dopotutto quello che è successo anche a causa tua, hai pure la faccia tosta di sollevare richieste? Tua nipote sta bene dov'è, senza di te. E se le volessi anche solo un briciolo di bene, lo sapresti da sola e la lasceresti in pace».

Astra l'aveva guardata a lungo e poi Clark, come se stesse rimuginando una risposta. Infine aveva lasciato la cornetta e si era alzata per andarsene. Clark dovette tenere ferma Lois per non farle sfondare il vetro. Aveva tenuto lei e allo stesso modo tenuto buono se stesso, cercando di non cedere alla rabbia.

 

«Accidenti, cominciavo a essere geloso di questo Lex Luthor». Jimmy lo aveva stretto in un forte abbraccio al suo ritorno a Metropolis. «Lo pedinavi e ora finisce che siete diventati amici».

Clark si era stupito di vederlo più robusto, poco più alto di lui e gli era parso perfino più sicuro di sé. «Dicono che l'adolescenza trasformi, ma sembra che a te abbia trasformato in ritardo», gli aveva sorriso e lui si era tirato indietro, come imbarazzato.

«Umh. Quel _in_ _ritardo_ si chiama Lucy», aveva risposto Lois, per lui. 

Clark aveva spalancato la bocca dall'incredulità. «Lucy? Esci con sua sorella?».

Jimmy aveva annuito, mettendo le mani contro il petto in posa fiera. «Lei è… eccezionale, mi aiuta a tirare fuori il meglio di me».

«Siamo quasi cognati», gli aveva battuto il petto e questa volta era stato Jimmy a fare una faccia incredula.

«Tu e Lois…? Voglio dire…», li aveva indicati.

Lois, che era andata da lui a National City per aiutarlo nel trasloco di ritorno, si era portata una mano sul viso e aveva scosso la testa. «Ci siamo scambiati un bacio e ora pensa che stiamo insieme», aveva sbottato. «Questi ragazzi cresciuti in campagna…».

 

Il tempo era volato da quando aveva ripreso l'università a Metropolis. Lui e Lois erano diventati ufficialmente una coppia, avevano entrambi deciso che avrebbero proseguito la strada del giornalismo e Clark aveva cominciato a frequentare un corso per chi riportava amnesie come la sua a seguito di un trauma e una psicologa che lo aiutasse ad andare avanti. Arrivato a quel punto, si era deciso che forse la cosa migliore sarebbe stata lasciar correre. A volte si sentiva in colpa all'idea di voler semplicemente essere felice e pensava che se solo, forse, avrebbe ricordato di più, l'avrebbe pensata diversamente. I visi dei genitori che lo avevano lasciato erano solo un'ombra di colore di una vita sfocata, e quelli che lui riconosceva come tali erano la sua famiglia. Kara era felice. E forse, dopo aver accusato i Luthor senza prove, si era reso conto di essersi voluto solo cercare un nemico che non esisteva.

Alla festa di laurea, Lex si era presentato con sua sorella Lena, allora diciassettenne, e il ragazzo di quest'ultima, un certo Jack Spheer. Gli aveva regalato una fornitura annuale dei fumetti che preferiva. Clark era rimasto senza parole. «Io…», aveva spalancato la bocca, «non so davvero cosa dire».

«Un  _grazie_ basterà», gli aveva dato delle pacche su una spalla e si erano abbracciati, mentre Lena aveva scattato loro una foto, e un'altra mentre sorridevano all'obiettivo. Jimmy si era indispettito perché, essendo anche la sua festa, non aveva con sé la macchina fotografica per pensarci lui. 

Intanto, aveva avuto altro a cui pensare: alla cerimonia era presente anche il padre di Lois e Lucy e aveva tirato fuori il petto per andare a conoscerlo e provare a fare bella figura. Lui e Clark si erano scambiati consigli, ma Lois, anche lei vestita da cerimonia, aveva riso in faccia ad entrambi.

«Volete piacere a mio padre?  _Io_ non piaccio a mio padre,  _voi_ non avete alcuna possibilità». Li aveva spediti verso di lui, augurando loro  _Buona fortuna_ . 

La cerimonia era durata diverse ore. Clark aveva anche potuto riabbracciare i suoi genitori arrivati da Smallville solo per lui. Tutto stava andando bene, fino a quando una ragazza tra loro non si era sentita male all'improvviso; Clark e altri si erano mobilitati per soccorrerla e infine era stata portata via in ambulanza. La festa era ricominciata in fretta, ma tutti i presenti si erano chiesti cosa le fosse successo. Clark non lo avrebbe scoperto prima di un anno e mezzo da quella festa.

 

Anche se abitava ancora a Metropolis e lui e Lois stavano ponderando l'idea di andare a convivere, Clark passava ancora molto tempo a National City, anche a villa Luthor. Lex lo accoglieva come un fratello e tutta la famiglia si era abituata ad averlo in casa. Lillian Luthor lo guardava ancora, al tempo, come se non fosse particolarmente felice della sua presenza, ma d'altro canto, Lex gli diceva sempre che lei non era felice della presenza di nessuno. Lei e suo marito non erano mai piaciuti a Clark, ma li sopportava perché voleva bene al loro figlio.

Lena aveva iniziato l'università, stava ancora col suo ragazzo ma Clark la vedeva spesso in compagnia di diverse ragazze, non comprendendo appieno che tipo di relazione avessero. Tra le ragazze che facevano compagnia a Lena, c'era Veronica Sinclair. Era sua amica, così si definivano, ma a Clark non piaceva. In quel periodo, per guadagnare dei soldi, si era proposto come tutor e lo avevano chiamato quando serviva il suo intervento in alcune università di National City, compresa quella frequentata dalla giovane dei Luthor e Sinclair. Sapeva che giravano brutte voci riguardo a quella ragazza e che gli studenti la chiamavano Roulette, perché amava giocare d'azzardo. Lei in quella villa era un'ospite quanto lui, e non doveva piacergli per forza.

Una mattina si era trattenuto un po' più a lungo con un gruppo di studenti e, uscendo dall'aula data a disposizione, altri lo avevano chiamato per soccorrere uno studente che si era sentito male. Aveva trovato quel ragazzino, gracile e pallido, sdraiato sul pavimento di un bagno. Sfortunatamente non era la prima volta che succedeva in quella e in altre scuole, aveva cominciato a credere ci fosse un'epidemia in corso. Aveva chiesto a una ragazza di chiamare i paramedici dell'università ma lei e altri alle sue spalle avevano iniziato a confabulare e allora si era incuriosito, voltandosi di scatto. Quando lo avevano sorpreso a girarsi verso di loro, avevano cercato di nascondere qualcosa.

«Cosa avete lì? Ha a che fare con lui?», aveva indicato il ragazzo a terra, inviando qualcun altro a chiamare i paramedici.

I ragazzi erano diventati tutti incredibilmente silenziosi, a parte una di loro, che batteva le labbra e guardava gli altri come a volersi dare coraggio. Era bastato che Clark l'avesse chiamata per nome per farla parlare, rimproverata dagli amici: «Io non c'entro niente! Non la volevo nemmeno quella roba».

«Di cosa stai parlando?».

Fu allora che la ragazzetta, mentre gli altri scappavano, gli aveva dato quelle curiose pillole verdi all'interno di un sacchetto di plastica. «Deve parlare con Roulette, signor Kent! Io voglio starne fuori… È a lei che ci rivolgiamo se vogliamo divertirci un po'».

Era lì che tutto iniziò a crollare. I paramedici si erano occupati del ragazzo svenuto e lui, frastornato e arrabbiato, aveva consegnato loro il sacchetto per assicurarsi che avrebbero saputo come intervenire. Quella ragazza non gli era mai piaciuta, ma che spacciasse droga nell'università lo aveva trovato incredibile e incredibile era che una persona come lei frequentasse Lena e Lex. Era chiaro che loro non potevano saperlo. Era chiaro.  _Che ingenuo_ . 

Aveva fermato Roulette da sola e l'aveva interrogata, in università, mostrandole un altro dei sacchetti che aveva sequestrato a dei ragazzi. «Dieci pillole per sacchetto. Dove prendi questa roba? È così che ti paghi gli studi?».

Lei non gli era sembrata per niente spaventata dal suo tono, né che l'aveva scoperta. «Ognuno fa ciò che può».

«Mi prendi in giro?». Aveva gettato il sacchetto a terra, vicino a lei. «Questa roba fa stare male i ragazzi e tu la vendi come caramelle?».

«Frena, boy scout. Per prima cosa non fa male a tutti, capita un caso ogni tanto, è buona e di qualità. Io non vendo roba scadente, okay? La mia clientela è soddisfatta», si era messa le braccia a conserte e lo aveva guardato come se gli fosse superiore. «E secondo, tesoro, questa roba gira da ben prima che mi iscrivessi all'università proprio sotto il tuo bel nasino. Forse dovresti parlarne col tuo amico del cuore: Lex».

Se n'era andata e lui era rimasto sgomento. Lex lo sapeva? Non ci aveva messo troppo per andare da lui e chiedergli spiegazioni. Gli aveva mandato un messaggio, scoprendo che in quel momento si trovava alla sua vecchia università, dove una volta gli aveva detto di avere degli amici. Tutto gli era diventato più chiaro in un momento. Lo aveva trovato circondato da ragazzi e lo aveva bloccato, scacciando via tutti gli altri.

«Che temperamento aggressivo», aveva riso lui, spostandosi un poco per respirare. «Cosa ti prende, amico?».

«Cosa mi prende? Cosa-?», la voce per un attimo gli era mancata e aveva tirato fuori dal marsupio che si portava dietro il sacchettino di pillole verdi, osservando lo sguardo di Lex cambiare espressione e diventare più serio.

«Non è come sembra, Clark».

«Non è come sembra?», si era trattenuto dal non urlare, mantenendo la sua solita aria calma, «Da quanto tempo fai circolare questa roba? Quando ci siamo conosciuti era già in commercio?».

Lui aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e stretto le labbra, trovando le parole da spiegargli, pur sapendo che al momento sembrava qualcuno non proprio pronto a sentire spiegazioni. «Quella… è una miscela speciale, con la base di droghe sintetiche analizzate con l'aggiunta di ingredienti che… che faccio io in laboratorio. Aumenta la concentrazione, migliora le prestazioni e non crea dipendenza, non è droga».

Clark era rimasto inorridito da quella spiegazione e si era quasi pentito di avergli dato l'occasione di parlare. «La fai tu? Fa stare male i ragazzi».

Lui si era inumidito le labbra, prendendo respiro e infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. «È capitato che ad alcuni soggetti-».

«Soggetti?», lo aveva interrotto, sconcertato di come li aveva chiamati.

«Che ad alcuni  _soggetti_ », aveva ribadito, «più sensibili crei qualche disagio, un piccolo effetto collaterale che sto cercando di isolare e correggere. Mi sto muovendo in questo senso, Clark, non mi piace che qualcuno stia male per causa mia. Miglioro la formula appena ne ho occasione». 

«Non dovresti vendere questa roba», aveva agitato il sacchetto. Era affannato, il cuore gli era battuto in petto impazzito, incapace di credere che quel ragazzo che parlava di soggetti e formule sulla vita degli altri lo avesse definito suo amico. «Perché non ne sapevo nulla?».

«Perché immaginavo avresti avuto una reazione di questo tipo. Ti conosco, Clark, non volevo rovinare la nostra amicizia per questa sciocchezza».

«E la chiami  _sciocchezza_ ?». 

«La tua è una reazione esagerata per i fatti che sono capitati nella tua vita, Clark. Sei un ragazzo ipersensibile a causa dei vuoti di memoria dovuti allo scoppio e non volevo farti agitare».

Quella era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso: lo aveva spinto contro il muro e lo aveva bloccato, guardandolo dritto negli occhi chiari. Aveva detto quella frase con una voce talmente ferma e distaccata, in quel momento dove lui non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, da fargli tornare a galla tutti i suoi sospetti sui Luthor. «Cosa sai tu di cosa mi è successo? Di cosa è successo alla mia famiglia?».

«Abbastanza», aveva risposto stringendo i denti, allontanandolo da sé e sistemandosi la giacca. «Mio padre mi ha rivelato che erano coinvolti, Clark», lo aveva visto spalancare gli occhi e arretrare un passo, «Che erano coinvolti ma che avevano tentato di aiutarvi. Di aiutare i vostri genitori. Ma anche che era ormai troppo tardi», aveva abbassato gli occhi, prendendo un altro respiro. «Mi dispiace, Clar-».

«Tieniti i tuoi dispiaceri! Da quanto lo sai?».

«Qualche mese. Forse».

«E in tutto questo tempo non hai pensato di dirmelo? Non hai trovato un solo momento per parlarmene?».

«Te ne sto parlando ora», gli aveva detto piano. Aveva cercato di avvicinarsi a lui e dargli una pacca sulla spalla, ma Clark si era tirato indietro. «Siamo amici. Non sapevo come dirtelo e pensavo di proteggerti, Clark, cerca di capirlo».

Ma Clark aveva smesso di cercare di capire. Aveva smesso di provare a parlare. Aveva chiuso. «Stai lontano da me», lo aveva aggredito con la voce e infine spingendolo via, dove per poco non lo fece sbattere di nuovo contro il muro. «Ritira quella porcheria verde dalle università o da qualunque altro posto tu e la tua amica Roulette la vendiate o andrò a denunciarvi».

Intuendo che il pericolo dato dalla denuncia era reale e avendo intensificato i controlli anti-droga dopo che erano state scoperte le pillole verdi, Roulette aveva deciso di lasciare gli studi prima che si facesse il suo nome e Lex si era trasferito definitivamente a Metropolis, facendo della Luthor Corp lì il suo regno.

Clark Kent era passato un'ultima volta a prendere le sue cose lasciate a villa Luthor poco prima che il suo vecchio amico si trasferisse, decidendo di chiudere definitivamente la faccenda perché, con delusione, si era reso conto di non conoscere realmente quelle persone, troppo diverse da lui.

«Davvero mi denuncerai?», gli aveva chiesto Lex prima che uscisse dalla sua camera con una scatola tra le braccia, contenente tutte le sue cose.

Clark non si era neppure voltato. «Sì. Non puoi giocare in questo modo con la salute degli studenti».

Lex aveva stretto i pugni e gli aveva urlato contro per la prima volta, con voce strozzata: «Non vuoi capirmi, Clark. Ti ho spiegato».

«Una volta mi hai detto che avevi il futuro già segnato e che ti eri chiesto chi saresti stato, se non un Luthor», si era girato solo per un attimo, in quel preciso attimo, «Ci hai pensato e sei finito a fare lo spacciatore».

«Non è droga! Pensavo fossimo amici, che anche se all'inizio non avresti compreso, poi-».

« _Poi_ che cosa?», se n'era andato, lasciando la porta aperta, «Non siamo amici. Forse non lo siamo davvero mai stati». 

«E allora vattene! E non farti più vedere».

«Me ne sto andando». Diceva sul serio ed era convinto che lì non ci avrebbe mai più messo piede. Fortunatamente i coniugi Luthor erano alla Luthor Corp, perché non avrebbe avuto voglia di vederli. Era stata Lena a fermarlo, sulla soglia del cancello:

«Non glielo fare».

«Che cosa?». Aveva aperto la portiera del taxi che lo aspettava e poggiato la scatola di cartone sui sedili, per poi guardare la giovane Luthor con sconfitta e amara disillusione.

«Sei l'unico vero amico che lui abbia mai avuto», gli aveva confessato, ma Clark non aveva intenzione di fermarsi.

«Tu sapevi delle pillole verdi?».

«Sapevo che le vendevano, non credo sia droga. Non sapevo che dei ragazzi fossero stati male, ma sono certa che Lex se ne sta occupando. Risolverà la situazione, lo fa sempre».

Lui aveva abbozzato una risata, per poi scuotere la testa. «Non credere a tutto ciò che lui ti dice. E stai attenta alle persone che frequenti», aveva chiuso lo sportello dopo che si era seduto e il taxi lo aveva portato via. Era stata l'ultima volta che aveva visto e sentito Lex e Lena, o almeno fino alla chiamata dove quest'ultima gli aveva rivelato che credeva che la sua nuova sorellastra era la sua cugina scomparsa e lo invitava a presentarsi all'evento organizzato dalla Luthor Corp a National City.

Ne aveva parlato molto con Lois e aveva avuto davvero paura che fosse lei. Non solo doveva rivedere la cugina che pensava di aver lasciato andare, ma doveva affrontare il senso di profondo disagio che gli aveva messo addosso saperla come nuova sorella di Lex Luthor e figlia di quella donna, Lillian Luthor.

«Cosa pensi di fare?», gli aveva chiesto Lois al riguardo. «Le dirai del coinvolgimento dei Luthor per quello che vi è successo?».

Lui ci aveva pensato a lungo, devastato da quella prospettiva. «No. Come potrei farlo? Non la vedo da anni e se non sanno che lei sa, i Luthor sono innocui. Posso vegliare su di lei da lontano… Non ha senso metterle paura verso delle persone che stanno diventando la sua nuova famiglia».

 

Vederla stare insieme a Lena Luthor, però, gli aveva cambiato una certa prospettiva e il fatto che frequentasse la sua sorellastra, da quel punto di vista, pareva l'ultimo dei problemi.

 

                                                                                     

 

 

_«Come hai fatto a…?»_ , gli rispose Kara, cercando di capire. 

«Jimmy vi ha viste, eravate nella nuova pista di pattinaggio su ghiaccio. Ascoltami, so che avrei dovuto dirtelo prima e mi dispiace, ma non puoi fidarti dei Luthor, non sai com'è Lena».

_«Non credo di seguirti»_ . 

«Loro sono capaci di sembrare le migliori persone del mondo e non puoi accorgerti della loro vera natura per anni, ma credimi, Kara, sono bugiardi, manipolatori, non puoi sapere se lei ti sta mentendo». Kara si zittì, forse non sapeva come replicare, ma lui sentiva che lo stava ascoltando e il suo respiro corto e affrettato. Colse l'occasione per raccontarle velocemente di Lex, della droga, di come lo aveva preso in giro per anni in quella che credeva amicizia, di come aveva fatto del male a dei ragazzi e di come, soprattutto, lui aveva sottovalutato la cosa.

_«Mi stai parlando della tua esperienza con Lex, perché credi che Lena possa fare la stessa cosa?»_ . 

«Perché è una Luthor, Kara. Sono cresciuti sotto lo stesso tetto, sotto le stesse influenze. Perché Lena…», trattenne il fiato, decidendo di parlarle, infine, anche di quella cosa, «Perché Lena lo faceva a sua volta anche con il suo ragazzo: stava con lui ma lo prendeva in giro e stava con altre. Loro due sono fatti della stessa pasta, Kara; ti spezzerà il cuore. Noi siamo diversi da loro».

Kara deglutì. La sua espressione era seria, aggrottando le sopracciglia. In verità, si stava piuttosto arrabbiando ed Eliza che continuava a suonarle il clacson per dirle di sbrigarsi non l'aiutava affatto. «Il tuo trascorso con Lex annebbia il tuo giudizio, Kal. Loro non sono… non sono come credi. E non conosci Lena», prese una pausa e così un bel respiro. «Ti prego… ti prego di farti gli affari tuoi. E lo stesso vale per James».

_«Kara, per favore…»_ . 

«Devo andare». Chiuse la telefonata con voce lapidale e tornò in auto, nascondendo il telefono in borsa.

Clark Kent sospirò pesantemente, lasciando scivolare il cellulare sul divano su cui lui e Lois erano seduti. La guardò con sconfitta e poi andò a ritirarsi sul soppalco, sdraiandosi sul pavimento, guardando il soffitto. Ora che erano spente si vedevano appena, ma le stelle erano ancora lì e doveva solo portare pazienza.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci rileggiamo presto con il prossimo capito che si intitola _Noi e loro_ :)


	24. 23. Noi e loro

 

 

 

Alex sbuffò seccata. C'era qualcosa che non andava con la microspia e non riusciva a capire cosa: aveva lasciato registrare la trasmissione e ora che ricontrollava trovava inspiegabili buchi e curiosi silenzi, come se per ore e ore Lena neppure si muovesse, in quella camera. Passava gran parte del tempo fuori, probabilmente alla Luthor Corp o all'università, ma quando era sicura che fosse all'interno di quella stanza, perché nemmeno si muoveva? Era un vampiro e nascondeva una stanza segreta con la sua bara?

«Ti ho sistemato tutto in cucina», disse Maggie dietro di lei, osservandola lavorare davanti a piccoli aggeggi sul tavolo del modesto soggiorno, vicino alle finestre con le tapparelle a metà. «Se non ci fossi io, mangeresti cibo in scatola fino a rovinarti le papille gustative».

«Grazie», alzò la testa e le sorrise, così si scambiarono un bacio, quando la ragazza si fermò alle sue spalle.

«In ogni caso questa sera vieni a cena da me, ci siamo capite?».

«Sissignora».

«Ottimo. Non vedo l'ora di andare a riprendere Jamie da mia madre: non mi piace che passi tanto tempo in sua compagnia», guardò l'orologio al polso e poi sul tavolo. «Che cosa stai facendo? È il trasmettitore della microspia?»; poi la guardò con rimprovero, arrivando a capire: «Ti prego, dimmi che non hai messo una microspia addosso a Kara».

«No, non addosso a Kara, in camera di Lena…». Non che quello fosse molto meglio e lo sguardo di Maggie glielo fece intendere. «Ma c'è qualcosa che non mi convince: o Lena ha trovato la microspia e le ha fatto qualcosa, oppure non funziona come dovrebbe. Ma se l'avesse trovata… ne avrebbe parlato, penso. Se non con me, almeno con Kara: quelle due sono sempre appiccicate».

«Ah… noto una vena di gelosia nella voce».

«Gelosa di mia sorella? Ma no. Non so cos'è successo al loro rapporto… ma gelosa…».

Lasciò la frase a mezz'aria e Maggie le sorrise, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo. «Un pochino».

«Sì, un pochino». Spense la registrazione e sbuffò. «Resta il fatto che la microspia non sta funzionando e che non possa andare in camera sua a controllare, a meno di entrare scassinando la serratura. Quando lei non c'è, è sempre chiusa a chiave, l'ho notato».

«Sai», riprese l'attenzione, mantenendo il suo sorriso e piegando la testa da un lato. «Io non sono un'agente federale sotto copertura, ma conosco un buon metodo che potrebbe tornarti utile: si chiama  _chiedere_ ». Rise quando la vide accigliarsi. «Alex. In fondo lei e Kara ti hanno inclusa, potresti provare a fidarti». 

Lei si portò schiena contro la spalliera, sospirando. «Mi nascondono qualcosa… Sono strane, si comportano in modo strano, e sono vicine in modo strano, si guardano in modo strano e… lo so che sembro paranoica, ma se corrono dei rischi devo saperlo».

Maggie le sorrise ancora, non togliendole occhio di dosso. «Sei preoccupata per loro, è normale, ma sono certa che se qualcosa non va te lo direbbero. Parli di Kara. Pensa che la notte del Ringraziamento l'ho incrociata, quando sono uscita per andare in bagno».

«Incrociata dove?».

«Usciva dalla camera di Lena ed era tutta preoccupata perché aveva sbagliato a entrare lì invece che nel bagno».

«Dalla camera di Lena?», spalancò gli occhi. Cosa stava succedendo? Non solo la microspia avrebbe dovuto trasmetterlo, ma…

«Aspetta, non crederai che…?». Le due si guardarono e appena una abbozzò un sorriso, scoppiarono a ridere insieme. «Kara e Lena?».

«Lo so», continuò a ridere Alex, «Che sciocchezze».

Maggie guardò di nuovo l'orologio e disse di dover andare a prendere Jamie, così si spostò dal tavolo e cambiò espressione di colpo, abbandonando il sorriso e aggrottando la fronte perplessa. Alex fece lo stesso appena la sentì allontanarsi: lasciò le risa e fissò il trasmettitore. Poco dopo decise di chiamare Kara per invitarla a uscire: doveva fare delle commissioni e doveva parlare con sua sorella, due piccioni con una fava. Di certo, però, mai si sarebbe aspettata una Kara col morale tanto a terra.

«Sorellina, ti ho chiesto aiuto per un regalo da fare a Jamie… e tu stai fissando una coppa a quarta di seno», ridacchiò, avvicinandosi a lei per scrollarla, adocchiando a sua volta un completo blu notte. « _Mmh_ , magari questo lo regalo a Maggie, però…», borbottò. In realtà, Kara non guardava nulla, era semplicemente incantata su un punto qualsiasi e manteneva un broncio costante. Alex cercò di scrollarla, ma sembrava più difficile del previsto e non era abituata ad averla al suo fianco tanto zitta. «Allora? Cosa ne pensi?», prese altri due completi colorati e se li passò sopra, prima uno e poi l'altro, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. «Come mi starebbero?». 

«Bene», enunciò senza neppure guardare e Alex li rimise apposto, dopo aver letto i cartellini.

«Ma sì, tanto che importa se son carini, quando è il momento di sfoggiarli volano via in fretta», sorrise e guardò sua sorella, ma lei era ancora visibilmente assente. «È così anche con la tua nuova fiamma?».

«Cosa? Come?», avvampò, spalancando gli occhi. Oh, ora ricordava: quella notte aveva indosso un intimo normalissimo, forse sugli slip era raffigurato un pulcino o chissà quale altro tenero animaletto da fattoria, ma chi ci aveva fatto caso…

«Sono ufficialmente offesa, sorellina», si allontanò dalla zona intimo e Kara la seguì a ruota. «Ti vedi con qualcuno e io non so neanche il suo nome, o la sua faccia: come posso maledirlo o minacciare la sua vita nel caso ti farà soffrire se non conosco la sua faccia?», scrollò le spalle, «Capisci che sono problemi seri». Kara la circondò in un abbraccio e sbuffò, ricordandole che le era mancata, così Alex sospirò. «Allora? Parlamene. Se vuoi andiamo a mangiarci qualcosa, penserò poi a cosa regalare a Jamie e Maggie per Natale».

«E va bene… Mi sto vedendo con u-una persona», confidò.

«Lo stesso di cui parlavi in estate?».

Kara spalancò gli occhi, cercando di fare mente locale: si era completamente dimenticata di quell'assurda discussione in macchina sulla persona con cui cercava di restare in amicizia ma che le mandava segnali contrari. «S-Sì. Ecco, alla fine la storia dell'amicizia non è andata tanto bene… Ma non stiamo insieme da molto, ci vediamo da poco, usciamo poco, siamo entrambe molto impegnate, io e questa persona e…».

Alex la guardò con attenzione, facendo particolarmente caso al fatto che parlasse di  _persona_ e non  _ragazzo_ . Si chiese come avesse fatto a non farci caso molto prima. «Allora, parla. Come si chiama? Di dov'è? Come mai non me ne hai mai parlato?». 

«Beh, perché… perché… è complicato», si ricordò solo in quel momento che non sapeva mentire e che non sapeva come sgusciare via da quella spinosa discussione. «Non… Non posso parlartene adesso». L'altra la guardò spalancando gli occhi e Kara prese un peluche da uno scaffale, mostrandoglielo con la speranza di cambiare discorso. Non funzionò: sua sorella la pregò di spiegarsi. «S-Siamo in una situazione delicata e… Non te ne posso parlare, adesso. È… un ragazzo nuovo della mia università».

«Un ragazzo nuovo a fine novembre?».

«È straniero», si giustificò.

No. Kara decisamente non sapeva mentire.

«Il problema è che Kal è contrario alla nostra relazione».

«Tuo cugino lo sa?», domandò indispettita.

«Glielo ha detto James».

«L'amico di tuo cugino lo sa? Quindi lo sanno tutti tranne  _tua_ sorella? La sorella che ti vuole bene e ti protegge dai mali del mondo? La sorella che ti teneva la mano quando avevi gli incubi? La sorella che ti ha mantenuto chiusa la porta del bagno quando al giapponese ti sei mangiata da sola la barchetta formato maxi del sushi?». 

«Uh, non farmi sentire in colpa», si lamentò a bassa voce, «È momentaneo, non vedo l'ora di raccontarti tutto! E in verità, ecco, James lo ha scoperto per caso. Ed è subito andato a dirlo a Kal. E Kal era… arrabbiato e ora sono io ad essere arrabbiata con lui, e odio essere arrabbiata con lui, ma mi ha fatto così arrabbiare… E James! Oh, sono così arrabbiata con lui che…», sospese e terminò la frase con un ingarbuglio di parole che Alex non riuscì ad afferrare.

«Accidenti, dai, vieni qui». Spalancò le braccia e l'accolse, stringendola forte. Ciò che stava pensando era davvero assurdo: Kara non aveva una relazione con Lena Luthor. Era la solita Kara che rendeva una situazione semplice complicata ed era certa che ne avrebbe parlato liberamente con lei non appena si fosse sentita pronta per farlo. Era più assurdo il proprio comportamento nei suoi riguardi; doveva smetterla di farla sentire in colpa per qualcosa che non si sentiva di condividere. E poi era arrabbiata con il cugino che era contrario alla relazione con chissà chi, ed era su questo che doveva concentrarsi da buona sorella maggiore: il suo dovere ora era farla sentire protetta e amata più che mai. E, non di meno, in questo modo aveva un punto in più rispetto a suo cugino. «Su, ti porto a fare merenda».

«Sei la sorella migliore del mondo».

«Ci puoi scommettere».

 

E così anche novembre passò, tra sport, scuola e, per Lena, la Luthor Corp. Aveva iniziato a prendere visione di alcuni progetti avviati durante il corso dell'anno, impegnandosi a non trascurare nulla. Certo, diventava piuttosto difficile per lei riuscire a concentrarsi e non pensare, sdraiata sul letto davanti a fogli e libri aperti, alla notte che aveva trascorso lì sopra con Kara solo due settimane prima. Aveva una voglia matta di stare di nuovo con lei e più ci pensava e chiudeva gli occhi e più riusciva a sentire ancora il suo odore, e il suo calore. Due settimane senza poterla toccare e stentava a credere di non essere impazzita. Ormai, non pensava quasi più ad altro ed era una tortura dover aspettare un momento adatto: entrambe erano così impegnate che quasi riuscivano a vedersi per un bacio. Diede una nuova occhiata ai fogli e, dato che si distraeva molto facilmente, alla scrivania davanti e alla bacheca dei trofei, ricordando la microspia. Ora il disturbatore era spento. Si domandò se non fosse arrivata l'ora di finirla e affrontare Alex Danvers. Sì, doveva decisamente affrontare Alex Danvers. Le vibrò il cellulare lasciato sul comodino e si sporse per prenderlo, cominciando a pensare che fosse lei che doveva averle letto nel pensiero. Allungò un nuovo sguardo verso dove sapeva c'era la microspia e rispose al cellulare, valutando il rischio.

«Sì?».

_«Signorina Luthor, mi spiace disturbarla ora che è libera, ma ha chiamato in ufficio il signor Lord che dice vorrebbe parlarle di un affare urgente»_ , Winn attese, sentendola sbuffare, così l'anticipò:  _«Ho già provato a chiamare io sua madre e suo fratello: lui dice di non essere interessato, ha già parlato con il signor Lord, e sua madre,_ emh _, non risponde»_ . 

«La cosa non mi sorprende», si passò due dita in mezzo agli occhi. «Parlerò con lui più tardi; quando passerò in ufficio lo richiamerò e vedrò cosa vuole». Congedò il suo assistente, sbuffando di nuovo. Ci mancava solo lui.

Intanto, Kara era sdraiata sul suo letto, in dormitorio. Era stata una mattinata difficile tra le lezioni da una parte e Siobhan Smythe dall'altra, che non faceva che lamentarsi di come dicembre facesse impazzire un po' tutti là alla CatCo, dove facevano a gara per accaparrarsi il titolo migliore da lì a Natale. E quello faceva impazzire lei di riflesso, che doveva sopportare le sue lagne nelle orecchie per ore. Sembrava piuttosto stressata in verità, ma non le avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di vederla preoccupata per lei. Invece, era andata a parlare con Cat Grant affinché facesse scrivere anche a lei qualcosa per il periodo natalizio in arrivo e, anche se sembrava che stesse piuttosto cercando di liberarsi della sua presenza come una mosca fastidiosa, le aveva lasciato detto di presentarle un'idea. Un'idea. Voleva un'idea. Ma era talmente stanca che l'unica idea che le veniva in mente era quella di addormentarsi e dimenticarsi di dover cercare un'idea.

Per il resto, l'unica idea che poteva seriamente sfiorare il suo cervello era di fare l'amore con Lena. Voleva fare l'amore con Lena. Le mancava il suo profumo e la sentiva così distante, ultimamente… E ancora non ci credeva che erano riuscite a stare insieme, era tutto così bello, e sì, a Kal non piaceva, e James si era messo in mezzo, ma era tutto così bello… Al diavolo Kal e James. Sbuffò e si spinse verso l'alto dietro la sua testa cercando di afferrare il cellulare che aveva lasciato sulla mensola, pensando di inviarle un messaggio. Da quel momento li aveva ignorati. Non sapeva quando li avrebbe lasciati di nuovo parlare con lei, ma al momento era ancora troppo arrabbiata per dare loro un'occasione. E non tanto James, che conosceva da poco, ma suo cugino… lui non capiva. Si era costruito dei preconcetti sui Luthor che non gli facevano vedere in faccia la realtà. Poi sapeva che Lena era stata con delle ragazze in passato, non doveva certo informarla lui. Anche se in fondo lo aveva dovuto scoprire perché non glielo aveva detto. Ma si erano chiarite. E sapeva che stava con quel ragazzo, non spettava di sicuro a Kal giudicarla. Ammetteva però che quel pensiero, di tanto in tanto, quando pensava di stare ancora con Lena, la sfiorava un po'. Accese lo schermo del cellulare e, incantata a osservare lo sfondo di lei con Biancopelo in braccio, stava per per accedere all'area messaggi, quando il cellulare vibrò all'improvviso e se lo lasciò cadere addosso, spaventata. «Non ci credo…», borbottò sorpresa, mettendosi seduta.

_Non sapevo a chi rivolgermi, ma so che lavori per un giornale lì a NC e mi serve aiuto, kryptoniana!_

Kara cliccò subito per il profilo Instagram di Selina Kyle e si lasciò guidare dai video pubblicati per inquadrare il problema, spalancando gli occhi dallo sconcerto: doveva andare a Gotham subito; l'idea che cercava aveva appena bussato alla sua porta.

Poco più tardi, quella sera, chiamò Lena sperando nella sua compagnia e quando le disse come mai aveva deciso di andare a Gotham, restò a bocca aperta sentendo che Maxwell Lord l'aveva invitata a fare lo stesso.

_«Ci ho parlato poco fa e ho rifiutato»_ , rispose. « _Quindi i terreni che la Wayne Enterprises vorrebbe vendere sono attualmente zone abitate?!_ ». 

«È la zona delle case popolari, ci abita anche Selina… Dice che non solo vogliono sfrattarli, ma rastrellare i terreni, non avranno più nulla».

_«Lord ha assicurato che i terreni sarebbero stati pronti per Natale… Non capisco, queste famiglie hanno fatto appello? Anche se i terreni sono della Wayne Enterprises, non può lasciare tanti sfollati per le strade, senza una sistemazione»_ . 

Kara sbuffò, camminando avanti e indietro tra i letti del dormitorio. «Nei suoi video, Selina dice che se ne lavano le mani… Stanno facendo resistenza, le strade intorno alla Wayne Enterprises sono assediate dai manifestanti, ma non basta e… ci sono malati, povera gente, non possono finire per strada; lei dice che i giornalisti non si prendono la briga di fare il proprio lavoro e parlano solo a favore della compagnia! Ma è da matti! Tutto questo non ha senso, dovrebbero aiutarli! Spera che io possa portare le loro voci fuori da Gotham City per fare pressione».

_«Va bene»_ , la sentì rispondere poco dopo.  _«L'incontro con i possibili compratori è previsto domani, dirò a Lord di tenermi caldo un posto. Andremo a Gotham»_ . 

«Andremo a Gotham», ripeté Kara, annuendo con decisione.

 

Il giorno dopo, Kara e Lena, in compagnia di Maxwell Lord, raggiunsero gli stretti palazzi sopra i cieli chiusi di Gotham City in elicottero. Nonostante avesse ormai coltivato una certa abitudine a viaggiare in elicottero, Lena Luthor era sembrata piuttosto in ansia da quando salirono sul mezzo; una volta sollevati da terra, Kara l'aveva presa per mano e Maxwell Lord, davanti a loro, sorrise con una vena di curiosità nello sguardo. Una volta sul posto, lasciarono la pista di atterraggio e si divisero: Lena seguì Lord verso una macchina e Kara aspettò davanti a un negozietto che Selina andasse a prenderla. Sapendo di essere osservate, le due si salutarono solo con una stretta di mano e Lena le promise che avrebbe cercato di far cambiare idea sullo sfratto ai pezzi grossi della compagnia.

«Vi trovo carine, se posso permettermi». Dopo interi minuti di silenzio dove il giovane uomo fissò ininterrottamente la sua compagna di viaggio, si decise a parlare. «Quando due famiglie si uniscono non va sempre a finire bene, in special modo per due tanto diverse come le vostre. Eppure voi siete riuscite a trovare un'armonia. La trovo personalmente una cosa molto bella».

Lena non rispose, lanciandogli uno sguardo per poi dare di nuovo la sua attenzione oltre al finestrino. Si strinse ancora più forte contro il suo impermeabile, trovando le temperature di Gotham molto più basse rispetto a quelle di National City. «Anche dopo quello che le ho detto, è deciso a voler prendere in considerazione la vendita?».

«Certo», annuì lui. Per un attimo abbandonò il suo sorriso e portò una mano sull'altra, sospirando. «Sono affari, signorina Luthor. Non godo nel sapere che delle persone resteranno senza casa, ma se mi permette, non è compito mio assicurarmi che abbiano un tetto sulla testa, ma della Wayne Enterprises». Lei si zittì, riportando il suo sguardo al finestrino: seppure in disaccordo sulla vendita, non poteva certo dire che sbagliava a non considerarlo un suo problema. «Sono dell'idea che suo padre avrebbe detto lo stesso, se fosse qui con noi».

La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia, assottigliando gli occhi. «Ma non è qui».

Lui deglutì e guardò per il finestrino solo per un attimo, fino a dedicare di nuovo lo sguardo a lei e parlare: «Manca anche a me, per quello che vale». Aveva nuovamente attirato la sua attenzione. «Lionel c'era sempre quando avevo bisogno di un consiglio. Lui era il mio…  _grillo parlante_ », sorrise, «Posso solo immaginare quanto manchi a sua figlia. Alla cena, parlava di lui con il senatore Gand. Non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare… Se avesse bisogno di un qualche-», Lena gli parlò sopra, interrompendolo: 

«Non si sforzi,  _Maxwell_ », lui spalancò gli occhi poiché era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome, «Quando avrò voglia di parlare con lei, magari di mio padre, sarò io a chiamarla». Alzò le sopracciglia e tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, iniziando a vedere la lunga fila di manifestanti con alti cartelli gridare contro il grattacielo della compagnia. 

Nel frattempo, Kara e Selina si erano già trovate. Si scambiarono una stretta di mano e così un veloce abbraccio, quando la seconda le chiese di seguirla. Le strade erano levigate dal ghiaccio, davanti alle loro bocche si formavano le nuvolette di vapore quando parlavano e il sole era tappato da una coltre di nuvole grigie: Gotham era fredda, tanto che perfino lei che sopportava bene l'inverno si era stretta di più al suo giaccone. Selina indossava una giacchetta più corta della sua, con il collo scoperto, e dei guanti senza dita, oltre alla cuffietta sulla testa: si chiese come facesse a non sentire tanto freddo quanto sembrava soffrirne lei. Le parlò di quanto i potenti la stavano facendo franca, di come non ascoltavano le loro richieste, per parlare in modo più specifico di sua madre malata che non poteva spostarsi di casa. Oh, Kara non ne aveva idea e le rispose subito che le dispiaceva, ma Selina ci diede poco peso, troppo presa a parlare della situazione generale in cui erano messi.

«Siamo un sacco di famiglie e non conosciamo altri posti dove andare. Siamo gli ultimi e gli ultimi non importano mai a nessuno», borbottò piena di rabbia.

«Ti prometto che farò qualunque cosa in mio potere per fermare questa follia».

Selina le sorrise, annuendo. Attraversarono la strada attente a non essere investite, poiché pareva che agli automobilisti non importasse granché che ci fossero le strisce pedonali, e passarono attraverso una piazza tappezzata da graffiti: c'erano diversi percorsi per lo skateboard e bici da downhill, tanti ragazzi e ragazze facevano gruppo e altri si allenavano. Schivarono un ragazzo in bici che passò a loro davanti e Selina salutò qualcuno, alzando un braccio.

«Vieni, ti presento ai ragazzi». Si avvicinarono a un gruppetto. C'erano ragazze e ragazzi piccoli che potevano frequentare le scuole medie e altri più grandi di loro, cappellini al contrario, borchie sui giubbotti in jeans e pantaloni strappati, bombolette alla mano o skate ai piedi. «Ehi, lei è Supergirl, quella di cui vi parlavo».

In men che non si dica si ritrovò a dover stringere le mani di tutti, tra chi fosse felice di conoscerla, chi le diceva di essere stata fortunata a sconfiggere Selina in campo da lacrosse e chi era sorpreso perché dai video la faceva diversa.

«Più robusta. E forte», si accentuò una voce maliziosa. Il gruppo si divise in due e lasciò passare quella ragazza come se le dovesse il rispetto: aveva lunghi capelli rossi, mossi, stretti jeans verde chiaro e una giacca verde militare ben chiusa intorno a una sciarpa bianca. Si avvicinò lentamente, squadrandola da capo a piedi tanto che Kara si sentì all'improvviso in soggezione. «Dunque la nostra Supergirl nasconde un'aria innocente da timida bambina», disse lentamente formando un sorriso, portando una mano sul suo mento. Kara se l'avrebbe scrollata di dosso se solo si fosse ricordata di respirare e di smetterla di fissarle le labbra rosse. «Sei carina senza il casco. E gli occhiali ti donano un'aria sbarazzina», le sorrise ancora, «Mi piaci». A quelle parole, il gruppo intorno sorrise e annuì quasi pronto in un applauso.

Si sentì come se avesse dovuto superare il suo test per essere accettata.  _Chi diavolo…?_ «E tu chi saresti?». 

Le mostrò la mano per una stretta, incantandola con i suoi grandi occhi di un verde smeraldo. «Pamela Isley, ma tu puoi chiamarmi Ivy. Lusingata di fare la tua conoscenza».

Selina alzò gli occhi al cielo: sospettava che Ivy si sarebbe presa il suo tempo. «Dov'è Harley?», le chiese poi, sperando di disincantarla.

Lei si voltò all'amica e lasciò la mano di Kara di colpo, che si sentì come se l'incantesimo che le aveva fatto si fosse appena spezzato. «Dobbiamo passare a prenderla».

Selina sbuffò e disse a Kara che erano costrette a fare un'altra sosta. Salutarono il gruppo con la promessa di rivedersi davanti alla Wayne Enterprises più tardi e le due si misero in marcia insieme ad Ivy. Dietro di lei, Kara notò che la ragazza attirava occhiate da parte di chiunque e non pensava fosse solo perché era oggettivamente bellissima e sculettava: aveva sempre avuto un buon udito e non le era sfuggito il fatto che la chiamassero  _Poison_ Ivy. Attraversarono e passarono dietro alcune case, su strette vie di cemento spaccato su cui sorgevano alti rametti d'erba, ora seccati dal freddo. 

«Perché ti chiamano  _Poison Ivy_ ?», domandò con voce ferma. Quasi tutti parevano avere paura di lei, ma di certo non ne avrebbe fatto a Supergirl. 

Lei si girò verso di loro scrollando le spalle. «Dicono che sono velenosa».

Si tornò a girare e Selina ridacchiò. «Alle scuole superiori alcuni ragazzi della squadra di football avevano iniziato a prenderla di mira. Si sono persi la finale: tutti ricoverati per un brutto attacco di dissenteria. E non parliamo del suo ex».

«Ci sono uscita una volta sola», le gridò canticchiando, alzando il dito indice destro.

«La tormentava perché voleva uscire con lei. Glielo ha concesso ma l'ha pagata: lo ha avvelenato. Niente di grave, ma se non fosse corso in ospedale…». Kara l'ascoltò sgranando gli occhi. «Non vuole dirci come ha fatto», la sentirono borbottare di  _segreto professionale_ , «Per non parlare di quando-». 

A quel punto, Ivy la interruppe: «La verità è che odio a che fare con la gente che non mi ascolta», scrollò di nuovo le spalle per giustificarsi.

«Non ti hanno denunciata?». Kara non voleva credere alle sue orecchie.

«Ci provassero», fu la sua risposta, dopo essersi fatta una pacata risata.

Selina proseguì: «Ehi, krypton, non sai come funziona qui: o ti fai rispettare, o ti passano sopra. La polizia non sta dalla nostra parte, solo noi stiamo dalla nostra parte, okay? Qui ci si arrangia».

Kara intuì presto che non era solo il freddo o gli automobilisti che non rispettavano le strisce pedonali a rendere Gotham diversa da National City.

Camminando, vide la città che lentamente cambiava: sempre meno graffiti, meno urla, non si sentivano quasi più le sirene delle volanti, pochi cani che abbaiavano e c'era sempre meno gente che camminava per strada. Passarono attraverso un parco e presero un'altra stretta vietta, camminando dietro a case molto più curate e grandi di quelle viste finora in centro.

«Stiamo andando a prendere la sua ragazza», la informò Selina, «L'unica che può resistere al suo veleno… così dice lei», scosse la testa con un sorriso. «È dei nostri, ma la sua famiglia non proprio».

Oh, capì immediatamente a cosa si riferiva quando arrivarono davanti alla casa ed entrarono scassinando un cancello: era ben curata, c'erano i nani in giardino e le farfalle adesive attaccate alle finestre, il tappeto sulla porta d'ingresso citava  _welcome home_ e c'era un dondolo sul retro, dove si avventurarono. Non dovevano essere ricchi, ma di certo benestanti, lontani dal mondo di Selina Kyle. Si chiese cosa avrebbe pensato nel guardare villa Luthor-Danvers. 

Ivy ricercò una pietra in mezzo all'erba e la lanciò contro una finestra. Dopo poco, quella si aprì e una ragazza dal viso pallido e lisci capelli biondi si affacciò. «Mi preparo e arrivo», intonò con una vocina dolce, sparendo dalla loro vista.

«Lei è Harley. Non farci caso».

«A cosa?».

«Lo capirai».

Passarono pochi minuti, il tempo concesso ad Ivy per squadrarla ancora un po' e sorriderle, che la ragazza che si faceva chiamare Harley cominciò a calarsi spingendo il sedere rosso dei leggins fuori dalla finestra. Si arrampicò sul cornicione e poi si mantenne al traliccio per rampicanti sulla parete. Si muoveva velocemente, pareva piuttosto abituata, anche se Ivy le raccomandava di stare attenta a dove si reggeva. A un metro da terra si preparò a saltare.

«Ti prendo», esclamò Ivy, spalancò le braccia.

Harley si lanciò. Un piede le si incastrò nel ramo di un rampicante. Schivò Ivy. Cadde faccia contro l'erba ghiacciata. Selina si portò una mano sul viso.

«Oh cielo, si è fatta male?», Kara si avvicinò, mentre Ivy la tirava su.

«Ma figurati, tanto peggio di così non può diventare», borbottò Selina.

L'attimo per tirarsi sulle proprie gambe che rise, abbracciando Ivy di colpo, per poi scambiarsi un bacio. Un lungo bacio. Si tennero strette e Selina dovette attirare la loro attenzione rumoreggiando con la gola per farle smettere. «Oh, lei è la famosa Supergirl?». Prima sciolti, ora i capelli erano legati in due alte codine e Kara poté notare che le punte di una coda erano blu e l'altra rosse. Indossava degli shorts sopra grossi leggins rossi, strappati in diversi punti, una giacca nera chiusa fino al collo e dei guanti senza dita come quelli di Selina. Le prese le mani nelle sue e poi l'abbracciò di scatto. «Ma sei carinissima! Mi piaci». Si allontanò da lei mantenendo un saldo sorriso e Kara le notò il naso rosso e graffiato per via della caduta. Sia lei che Ivy la guardarono sospirando.

«Oh, che sbadata che sono», si colpì la fronte, «Posso offrirti qualcosa?».

«Non ci sono i tuoi?», le domandò Ivy perplessa.

«No, non sono in casa».

«E allora perché sei scesa dalla finestra?».

Lei ci pensò su, per poi sorridere di gioia. «Boh… mi piace, suppongo».

Ivy le diede un colpetto in testa, sgridandola, mentre Kara e Selina si scambiavano uno sguardo: adesso la prima capiva a cosa si riferiva l'altra.

Lasciato il giardino di casa, il cui campanello citava  _Quinzel_ , le ragazze portarono Kara in visita tra le case popolari che sarebbero state rase al suolo. Notò subito che c'erano tanti bambini, anziani in difficoltà, povera gente che aveva poco e rischiava di perderlo in un momento. Le strade erano fangose, le case di chi le accoglieva per le interviste cadenti, la muffa dagli angoli si espandeva lungo le pareti. Si ignorava ogni norma di igiene e sicurezza. Lasciò che qualche cittadino si sfogasse per il suo cellulare, registrò tutto, e prese qualche appunto a penna su un taccuino. Quelle persone stavano subendo una grave ingiustizia e non sarebbe rimasta con le mani in mano. 

Davanti alla Wayne Enterprises insieme ai manifestanti, Kara notò che la polizia non si limitava a tenerli lontani dalla struttura, ma che spesso avanzava con forza per spingerli e forse far male a qualcuno che osava alzare troppo la voce. A un manifestante caduto, Harley si scagliò contro il poliziotto. Lui stava per colpirla che Kara gli fermò il braccio appena in tempo, lasciando che Ivy e Selina potessero portare via lei e il manifestante. Intervenne un altro poliziotto e Selina tirò indietro Kara, fermando di nuovo Harley che stava ripartendo alla carica, dietro di loro.

«Ehi! Perché fate così?», gridò Kara.

Se non si fossero fermate, quello sarebbe stato un ottimo spunto per una rissa, sapevano di non dover ricambiare a quella offensiva, gli uomini in divisa non aspettavano altro; non potevano pensare solo a loro, avrebbero caricato e colpito persone inermi.

«Le forze dell'ordine dovrebbero proteggere i cittadini». Si ricordò a quando pensò di entrare in un corpo di polizia e ora, a vedere loro, faticava a capire se aveva idealizzato il mestiere oppure se c'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in quella città.

«Stia indietro», fu la sola risposta di un poliziotto. Indossavano caschi, scudi, in completo antisommossa, come se si aspettassero di dover caricare da un momento all'altro.

Kara gonfiò il petto e deglutì, accendendo il microfono del cellulare. «Kara Danvers, per il CatCo Magazine. Può dirmi se è stata la Wayne Enterprises a concedervi di usare la forza sui manifestanti?». Loro si tirarono indietro e qualcuno rispose che non avrebbero rilasciato dichiarazioni. Stava per insistere che vide il cancello aprirsi e delle macchine uscire, così disse alle ragazze di seguirla, aprendosi un varco tra la gente. Le perse di vista tutte tranne una, che si fermò non distante. Lena uscì e chiuse lo sportello, così l'automobile mise in moto di nuovo. Vedendola, le andò subito incontro, stringendosi nel suo impermeabile.

«Con Lord ci ritroviamo dopo».

Kara la presentò alle ragazze e se Harley le si gettò addosso con il suo solito impeto, Ivy le strinse una mano, imbambolata e cercando di incantare anche lei, Selina invece l'aveva salutata con un cenno appena, non proprio felice di conoscerla. Kara non aveva dubbi del perché si comportasse in quel modo.

«E allora? Cos'hai scoperto dentro?», la incitò Kara a parlare.

«Vogliono vendere», sentenziò, rendendo le altre tre irritabili. «Non c'è stato modo di aprire dialogo, sono ben proiettati in questa direzione. Senza contare che molte delle case nei terreni sono abusive, senza regolari contratti e, quelle che li hanno, non pagano l'affitto da anni».

« _Ehi_ », Selina si accaldò improvvisamente e Kara sentì subito l'esigenza di mettersi fra le due, proteggendo Lena. «Cosa vorresti dire, con questo?». 

«Sta cercando di aiutare, va bene?», le provò a dire Kara, intimandole di abbassare le mani.

Fu Ivy a prendere le mani di Selina con le sue, abbassandole le braccia. «Giù gli artigli, gattina, a nessuno di noi conviene inimicarsi la super ragazza».

«Siamo tutte amiche», aggiunse anche Harley, dando un pizzicotto su una guancia di Selina e un altro a Kara.

Lena fece un passo in avanti, appoggiando una mano su una spalla di Kara, facendole capire di potersi allontanare. «Sto cercando di dire che non esiste una soluzione facile. Ad ogni modo mi vedrò con Bruce Wayne, a breve. Non ha partecipato all'incontro ma sono riuscita a scambiarci due parole e nemmeno lui sembra troppo entusiasta di questa vendita».

«E allora perché non ferma tutto?», domandò bruscamente Selina. «Voi ricchi siete tutti uguali. Anche a lui interessa il proprio tornaconto, alla fine». Harley annuì dispiaciuta e Ivy, alla loro destra, parve rifletterci.

«Con questa affermazione pare che tu voglia mettermi all'interno di un gruppo non ben definito di persone genericamente tutte diverse che hanno in comune solo la fortuna, o la sfortuna che sia, di essere nate in famiglie agiate. Che non è poi così diverso dalla tua condizione, avendo avuto la sfortuna, o tu la percepisci tale, di essere nata in una famiglia più povera. Non è una scelta, ma anche se fosse, non vedo perché dovrei vergognarmi di farne parte, come tu sembra stia suggerendo».

Selina sorrise, ma non sembrava un sorriso realmente benevolo, tanto che Kara si sporse ancora un po' verso Lena e Ivy verso di lei, pronte a fermarla di nuovo. «Non pensi di avere nulla di cui vergognarti… è così forse perché conosci solo la tua realtà».

Lena alzò un sopracciglio. «Forse lo stesso vale per te». A un altro sorriso della Kyle, riguardò l'orologio al polso, dicendo di dover andare all'incontro.

«Sai una cosa? Vengo con te, Luthor. Parliamo con Bruce Wayne».

Kara strinse i denti, guardando l'una e poi l'altra. «Emh, non mi sembra una grande idea».

«No, va bene», le rispose subito Lena. Indicò a Selina di farsi avanti e poi si rivolse a Kara, abbassando la voce. «Siamo qui dietro, ci metteremmo solo qualche minuto».

«Okay». Uh, cominciava seriamente a pesarle il fatto di dover mantenere una relazione segreta con lei: l'avrebbe voluta baciare, era così sicura di sé e altezzosa; probabilmente aveva intravisto una sfida, nel suo battibecco con Selina, che non aveva intenzione di lasciarle vincere. Sperò solo che non si fossero azzuffate. La vide annuire e allontanarsi con Selina Kyle al suo fianco, intanto che si sentiva avvinghiare a entrambe le braccia. Presto si ritrovò stretta al braccio destro da Ivy e a quello sinistro da Harley. «E-Emh… che succede?».

«Umh, personalmente credo sia un bene che siamo rimaste noi», rispose Ivy sensibilmente vicino al suo orecchio.

Harley rise. «Dobbiamo conoscerci meglio», rispose anche lei, con un gran sorriso.

Kara deglutì, capendo di essersi sbagliata: Supergirl cominciava ad avere paura.

 

«In realtà, non sono nata in una famiglia agiata», confessò Lena dopo che uno dei poliziotti di guardia al cancello le fece entrare, seppure con qualche remora su Selina. «La mia era una famiglia comune: solo io e mia madre». Ora aveva catturato la sua attenzione. «Mia madre è morta di cancro quando avevo quattro anni e allora fui adottata dai Luthor».

L'altra restò zitta, ma una parte di lei si sorprese nel sapere che avevano qualcosa in comune, dopotutto.

Ancora fuori dalla Wayne Enterprises, videro un ragazzo in compagnia di due guardie affacciate a un ingresso posteriore e, prima di avvicinarsi troppo, Lena si rivolse di nuovo a lei: «Non sai niente di me, come credo neppure della maggior parte della restante gente ricca nel mondo. Sarebbe buona cosa informarsi, o quanto meno tacere se non si conosce abbastanza di un argomento, prima di parlare. E magari fare dell'erba un fascio su una vasta categoria di persone».

Camminò più piano e lasciò che raggiungesse il giovane Wayne per prima, pensando a quanto le aveva detto. Non si sarebbe scusata di certo, però…

I due si strinsero la mano e lui congedò le guardie, che rientrarono nell'edificio. Selina si avvicinò poco dopo, dapprima cauta, esaminando lui più attentamente, e poi di fretta, dimostrando sfacciataggine. Allungò la mano destra verso di lui che la strinse accompagnando un gesto del capo.

«Selina Kyle. Abito nella zona delle case popolari».

«Mi rammarico per ciò che sta succedendo, signorina Kyle».

«Sì, certo», estrasse un sorriso, «Ne sono sicura».

Anche il ragazzo le lasciò un sorriso, ma Lena intuì che fu solo per cortesia, esattamente come quello di lei. Poi abbassò un poco la testa e, stringendo le labbra secche, riprese a parlare. Era la prima volta che entrambe lo vedevano dal vivo: Lena lo aveva intravisto spesso nei telegiornali e in alcuni documentari, Selina in auto, rigorosamente sui sedili posteriori, quando si spostava verso la Wayne Enterprises. Distante, un ragazzo immagine che la compagnia lanciava alla folla per distrarli dalla prossima fregatura, un cartonato. Vederlo ora, alto e piuttosto robusto, chiuso nel suo giaccone scuro, con i capelli ben pettinati all'indietro e quell'aria di superiorità, Selina capì che si era sempre sbagliata: non era un capro espiatorio, ma uno di loro. Nient'altro che uno di loro.

«Non sono d'accordo sulla vendita e domani rilascerò un comunicato. Sfortunatamente non ho abbastanza quote societarie per oppormi, anche se ci ho provato».

«Su questo grattacielo c'è sopra il suo nome, signor Wayne…», gli fece notare, alzando le sopracciglia. «Davvero è tutto qui ciò che può fare?». Lena le scoccò un'occhiata e lui sospirò, così si rivolse di nuovo a lei:

«Sarebbe bello se fosse così semplice come crede. Purtroppo non lo è. Tuttavia, ciò che voglio dire, è che pagherò gli avvocati per le famiglie. Ognuno di loro ha bisogno di potersi difendere».

«Lo farà davvero?  _Lei_ ?». 

«Io», ridacchiò, guardando Lena e poi lei.

Selina si zittì, cercando di capire se stesse cercando di prenderla in giro, mentre Lena gli sorrise.

«Se posso fare qualcosa…», propose quest'ultima.

«Sì. Per questo l'ho fatta venire. Diffondete la voce: se c'è una cosa che possiamo fare per opporci realmente alla vendita, quella è fare pressione sociale». Selina fu colpita: era la sua stessa idea. «Questa gente odia la pubblicità negativa. Cercheranno di ostacolare il mio comunicato, domani. Signorina Luthor, se potesse mettere in giro, per cortesia, la voce sul comunicato, gliene sarei grato: devono potermi ascoltare più persone possibili, se influenti, ancora meglio».

«Non mancherò».

Lui annuì soddisfatto e dopo si rivolse ancora a Selina Kyle, chiedendogli di raccontargli cosa si diceva dall'altra parte, considerandolo come altro materiale da tenere presente per il suo comunicato.

Intanto Kara, in compagnia di Ivy e Harley, raccattò qualche altra intervista dai manifestanti davanti alla società, tra chi era più arrabbiato e chi frustrato. Nell'aria si aleggiava un pesante sentimento di sconfitta, lo scrisse sul taccuino, amareggiata. Si allontanarono per riprendere aria, guardando la gente che, nonostante sapesse di aver perso, continuava ininterrotta a far sentire la propria voce. Se non altro, Kara aveva qualcosa di serio su cui concentrarsi, poiché appena allontanava i suoi pensieri dal lavoro lì a Gotham City, si ricordava di avere Harley che ispezionava il suo viso con maniacale attenzione, trovandole più difetti di un'estetista, e Ivy che non faceva che fissarla e ripeterle quanto fosse diversa in video, che la telecamera non le dava giustizia. Avrebbe pensato che ci stesse provando, se non fosse per la sua ragazza a letteralmente un palmo da lei.

«Basta, adesso parliamo di cose belle», enunciò Ivy con fare scocciato. «Se sentirò ancora un'altra testimonianza su come la nostra vita faccia schifo, giuro che avveleno qualcuno». Kara le scoccò un'occhiata e lei sorrise, avvicinandosi sinuosa tanto da abbracciarla. «Rischio di annoiarmi, sento queste cose tutti i giorni, capiscimi… Parliamo di qualcosa più…  _romantico_ ». 

Kara deglutì; cercò un modo per allontanarsi che Harley le tirò in alto una ciocca di capelli e, selezionandone uno, glielo strappò. « _Ahia_ ». Non fece in tempo a sgridarla intenta a controllare il capello che l'altra ragazza la strinse più forte, avvicinando un sorriso malizioso. 

«Dunque… e così la nostra Supergirl ha la ragazza?!».

«Cosa? No. Non proprio. No. Non… diciamo… P-Perché non un ragazzo?».

«Beh, credo sia piuttosto semplice: tanto per cominciare, penso di poter dire con quasi assoluta certezza che quella Luthor sia una ragazza».

Harley rise, controllando ancora il suo capello. «Assoluta certezza», ripeté annuendo.

Kara arrossì, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso. «Lena? I-Io e Lena ma», ridacchiò nervosamente, «noi non- è complicato! Noi non-». Scosse la testa brevemente e Harley portò entrambe le mani sul viso, fermandola, schiacciandole le guance. «Emh, okay…», si tirò indietro, sgusciando dalla presa di tutte e due.

«Le cose tra voi non vanno bene?», chiese Ivy.

«Sì, cioè no. No, perché non stiamo- cioè…».

«Ho visto come la guardavi».

«Che romantiche», aggiunse Harley in un largo sorriso.

Oh, non poteva essere vero. Non potevano davvero averlo capito da uno sguardo! «Lena è mia sorella!  _Sorellastra_ , veramente», deglutì, stringendo i pugni e alzando fiera lo sguardo. «Ci proteggiamo… D-Da noi si fa così». 

Le due si guardarono e poi guardarono di nuovo lei, con un velo di sconcerto. Ivy trovò il coraggio di parlare per prima: «Da voi le sorelle vanno a letto insieme? Non capisco».

«Da voi…  _cosa?!_ », sbraitò Harley, lanciando un nuovo sguardo ad Ivy al suo fianco. «Hai detto  _sorelle_ ?», scosse la testa, «Pensavo di essere io quella a non avere tutte le rotelle a posto…». 

Kara alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ma no, noi non siamo davvero sorelle», irrigidì i denti, gesticolando, «Le nostre madri stanno insieme e non abbiamo legami di sangue; la nostra relazione è-».

« _AH!_ », la interruppe Ivy, alzando la voce e indicandola. «Come dicevo io: state insieme. Dopotutto, con quel bel faccino come poteva resisterti». 

Kara sbuffò, guardando Harley alzare la mano e saltellare fino ad ottenere l'attenzione di entrambe: «A me una volta è successo».

«Cosa, dolcezza?».

«Stavo guardando un bel faccino e sono caduta», fece una smorfia.

«E poi cos'è successo?», la spronò Ivy.

«Ho pianto. Mi sono fatta un gran male». Si rifugiò tra le sue braccia e Ivy le baciò la fronte.

_Noi e loro_ , pensò Kara. Noi di National City e loro di Gotham. Noi ricchi e loro poveri, secondo Selina. Noi El e loro Luthor, le aveva fatto notare Kal. Possibile che tutto si dividesse in  _noi e loro_ ? Guardò di nuovo verso i manifestanti, il  _noi_ , e la polizia, il  _loro_ . E poi il suo sguardo inquadrò qualcuno di conosciuto, cominciando ad avvicinarsi a lui senza avvertire le ragazze, lasciando che si accorgessero da sole che si stava allontanando e così seguirla. Oh, era proprio lui: non troppo distante, scattava foto verso i manifestanti e la polizia, cambiando angolatura e distanza, girando e rigirando la fotocamera.  _Noi e loro_ , ripensò sbuffando: James Olsen era il suo  _loro_ , ora. 

«Lavori?», domandò, avvicinandosi.

Lui si sorprese; era inchinato e alzò lo sguardo spalancando gli occhi. Il suo viso mutò rapidamente in un'espressione dolce, sorridendole. «Beh», inchinò un poco la testa, «ciò che sta succedendo qui è assurdo e qualcuno deve pur portare le loro voci fuori da Gotham».

Kara ricambiò al sorriso, ci mise poco a mettere da parte i motivi che la spingevano a tenerlo a distanza, dopotutto.

«Oh, wow, ma qui abbiamo un fustacchione».

I due si voltarono, scoprendo Ivy squadrarlo con espressione provocante, un'unghia in bocca e uno scocco di sopracciglia, intanto che Harley si avvicinava tendendo un abbraccio al grido di  _gli amici di Supergirl sono anche amici miei_ . 

Si riunirono con il gruppo di amici della piazza e James continuò a scattare foto mentre Kara sentiva ancora qualcuno, tendeva in alto i cartelli, cercava un dialogo con la polizia. Lui scattò qualche foto anche a lei. E anche ad Harley, che continuava a mettersi in mezzo all'obiettivo per attirare l'attenzione, con linguacce o alzando le code dei capelli come orecchie.

Kara si accostò per vedere le foto e si sorprese nel vederne alcune: aveva catturato l'aria pesante che si respirava, la rabbia, la frustrazione negli occhi dei manifestanti, dei ragazzi anche giovani che lottavano per le proprie famiglie o gli amici, per il loro futuro. In una foto c'era lei che parlava con un anziano; lui che le sorrideva nonostante gli occhi stanchi e lei che lo supportava anche solo con quella mano stretta su un braccio.

«Ti stava a sentire», le annuì come orgoglioso. «Tu e tu cugino e avete questo superpotere in comune: riuscite ad avere subito la fiducia degli altri, e allo stesso tempo, ad averla in loro».

Lei sorrise, arrossendo un poco. «Proporrò le tue foto alla signora Grant».

James spense la fotocamera, abbassando un poco lo sguardo e prendendo respiro. Harley e Ivy stavano prendendo in giro la polizia con il loro gruppo di amici, non li avrebbero interrotti. «Senti, Kara… Mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose», scosse un poco la testa, palesemente amareggiato. «Clark ed io siamo amici da tempo, non potevo nascondergli la verità».

«L'ho capito».

«Non dovevo mettermi in mezzo, non sono affari miei».

«No».

«È solo che con Lex…».

«Kal me ne ha parlato», lo fermò, «Ma è diverso, e Lena non è Lex».

«Hai ragione», lo disse, ma non gli sembrò realmente convinto, su questo. «Noi…  _Lui_ è tuo cugino, pensa di proteggerti. Non avercela con Clark». 

«E tu?».

«Pensavo di proteggerti anch'io», rise un poco, grattandosi la testa impacciato. «So che ci conosciamo da poco e tutto il resto, ma sei la cuginetta persa di Clark e lui mi ha parlato tanto di te e quando ti ho visto la prima volta, non so, è scattato qualcosa… Resterò al mio posto», concluse, facendosi più serio.

Kara apprezzò la sua sincerità. Gli mostrò la mano e, quando lui la strinse, lo avvicinò per un abbraccio. «Pace fatta».

Risero insieme, ricominciando a controllare le foto.

Bruce Wayne accompagnò le due ragazze fino al cancello, aprendo per loro prima ancora che il poliziotto, di spalle, li notasse. «Vi ringrazio per il vostro tempo. Speriamo di vincere questa battaglia, o farò in modo che gli sfollati abbiano una sistemazione».

«Meglio ancora se terranno le loro case, se permette», rimbeccò Selina Kyle. Si strinsero le mani e le due ragazze si allontanarono, quando il giovane Wayne aggrottò la fronte. «Ah, signorina Kyle?».

«Sì? Ha dimenticato qualcosa?».

«No, vede… penso sia stata lei a dimenticare di restituirmi qualcosa». Strinse le labbra e spogliò un polso dalla manica, così Selina sfoggiò un sorriso e tornò sui suoi passi.

Intanto che Lena guardava, Selina Kyle prese un orologio da una tasca del suo giubbino e glielo chiuse bene intorno al polso, finendo per poggiarci sopra entrambe le mani e guardarlo assottigliando gli occhi. «È più in gamba di quel che credessi», sussurrò e lui non mancò di sorriderle.

«Pronto per sorprenderla».

Le due ragazze ripresero a camminare vicine e Lena sentì l'urgente bisogno di controllare all'interno della sua borsetta.

«C'è tutto», le fece sapere Selina. «Ho stima di Kara: ringrazia lei, Luthor».

 

James Olsen non poté fare a meno di notare come Kara e Lena Luthor si stringevano per parlare tra loro, come la prima sorrideva e l'altra le bisbigliava qualcosa a un orecchio. Non era certo di approvare la loro relazione, ma era sicuro che non spettava a lui farlo; niente di meno la loro era una relazione segreta poiché in fondo, perfino loro, sapevano di non dover stare insieme. Le lasciò per continuare il suo lavoro e Kara gli promise che avrebbe parlato con Kal.

Harley si rattristì al punto da avere gli occhi lucidi quando dovettero lasciare le ragazze per tornare a National City. Kara dovette prometterle che si sarebbero riviste presto o non le avrebbe restituito un braccio. Poi fu il turno di Selina, che le ringraziò entrambe, con sorpresa, per il loro interesse.

«Farò tutto il possibile», le promise di nuovo Kara.

«So che lo farai, Supergirl». Si abbracciarono brevemente.

Invece, Ivy si perse a squadrare Lena da capo a piedi, con insistenza, tanto che la diretta interessata cominciò a innervosirsi. Le baciò la mano a lungo e poi sorrise con malizia nel guardare vicine lei e Kara. Fortunatamente Lord aspettava a metri da loro l'arrivo dell'elicottero o avrebbe assistito a quell'imbarazzante teatrino.

«Beh, ragazze, è stato un piacere conoscervi», canticchiò Ivy, portandosi poi un'unghia in bocca. «Se vi andasse di fare nuove esperienze…», guardò l'una e dopo l'altra, «non esitate a chiamarci». Le due arrossirono, mentre Harley sogghignava.

Si allontanarono, avvicinandosi a Maxwell Lord. Kara restò pensierosa, con gli occhi sgranati e ancora imporporata sulle gote. «Ci ha davvero proposto… uno scambio di coppie?».

Lena spalancò gli occhi e poi trattenne una risata, ormai troppo vicine a lui, che le chiese di seguirle per l'elicottero atterrato a momenti. «Sai», si avvicinò a un orecchio, bisbigliando, «non credo abbia proposto quello».

«E cosa-  _Ouh_ », avvampò, guardandosi indietro.

 

 

Aveva promesso a Selina Kyle che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio. Ne parlò con Lena, in auto verso il campus: lei era ancora troppo inesperta e nuova del settore, non era certa che Cat Grant le avrebbe affidato un articolo di tale portata. «Ma è troppo importante per rischiare che salti tutto».

«Va bene. Allora cosa pensi di fare?».

Kara sorrise, dicendole di avere qualcosa in mente. Non si baciarono, c'era Ferdinand davanti, e si salutarono tenendosi per mano. Per mano fino a quando Kara non scese dall'auto e le dita di entrambe scivolarono dalla presa.

Non ci credeva che stava seriamente per farlo, ma era l'unico modo che conosceva per assicurarsi che la notizia fosse pubblicata.

Quando lo propose, Siobhan la guardò tanto meravigliata che pensò per prima cosa a uno scherzo. «Stai dicendo sul serio?».

Kara prese un bel respiro. «Sì. Mi piacerebbe che ti prendessi a carico questo articolo… Ho tutto il materiale», le poggiò davanti, sulla scrivania, il suo blocco degli appunti, «E ti farò avere i file delle interviste».

«Lascia tutto qui», le disse con sufficienza, per poi adocchiarla ancora, sbigottita. «Ci penserò».

Era un po' abbattuta che avesse dovuto consegnare il suo lavoro ad altri, specialmente se con  _altri_ si intendeva Siobhan Smythe, ma seppe che era la cosa giusta da fare quando insieme a lei presentò l'idea a Cat Grant e lei approvò, convincendola a sbrigarsi. Era l'idea che Siobhan Smythe aspettava, il titolo migliore da lì a Natale. Cat Grant le disse di aver fatto un buon lavoro e leggendo le bozze di Siobhan sull'articolo scoprì che l'aveva citata come collega. 

«Ha usato davvero quella parola:  _collega_ », raccontò ancora stupita, al cellulare. «Non credevo nemmeno che fosse a conoscenza del significato della parola, lei è sempre un  _io_ ,  _io_ ,  _io_ ». Uscì dall'edificio, attraversando la strada. 

Lena sorrise, dall'altra parte. «Quelle sono solo le bozze, magari taglierà quella parte per la versione definitiva».

_«Grazie… saperlo mi rallegra, cominciavo a pensare che l'aria natalizia potesse trasformarla in un essere umano decente»_ , Lena la sentì ridere,  _«Non vorrei si sentisse male»_ . 

Lena scese dall'auto parcheggiata da Ferdinand a un lato della strada e camminò sicura sul marciapiede fino ad affacciarsi a un negozio, ancora cellulare all'orecchio. «Ti devo lasciare, Kara, devo sbrigare delle faccende. Ah… sono fiera di ciò che hai fatto. Hai mantenuto la tua promessa, malgrado tutto». Kara si prese del tempo e poi le sussurrò di essere felice di averlo fatto, così si salutarono con la promessa di rivedersi presto. Lena staccò la chiamata con un sorriso e rimise il cellulare in borsa, prendendo un bel respiro e decidendo di entrare. Alex alzò lo sguardo per darle il benvenuto, ma quando vide che era lei si zittì, perdendo la voce.

Nel frattempo, Kara era quasi tornata al campus che la piccola Jamie le andò incontro in una corsa al grido di  _zia Kara_ . «Maggie?», la vide ferma davanti al cancello; prese Jamie in braccio e la raggiunse. «Cosa fai qui?». 

«Ehi, scusami, spero di non disturbarti. Sapevo che saresti tornata verso quest'ora e speravo di trovarti».

Il guardiano le fece entrare e si inoltrarono nel parco, con Jamie imbottita nel suo piumino giallo, saltellando da una parte all'altra.

«Lena? Cosa… cosa fai qui?», ridacchiò Alex. In realtà, una parte di lei sapeva esattamente perché lei era lì e vederla tergiversare, voltando il suo sguardo da una parte all'altra della boutique quasi vuota, le faceva salire l'ansia.

«Volevo passare a trovarti in università, ma è successa una cosa buffa», Lena si voltò verso di lei, «Quando ho cercato il tuo nome negli archivi, non ti ho trovato. È strano perché quando feci indagini sulla tua famiglia il tuo nome era lì, eri iscritta, nero su bianco, ma provando a scavare un po' più a fondo, sei solo un fantasma. Non frequenti le lezioni, non hai dato nessun esame fino ad ora. Quando ho provato a chiamare chiedendo della mia sorellastra, ho scoperto che lì non esisti».

Si guardarono e Alex deglutì. «Hai trovato la microspia?».

«Sì, agente Danvers».

Maggie la guardò con uno sguardo quasi materno, inclinando un poco la testa, mentre erano appoggiate su un piccolo ponte affacciate al lago ghiacciato, che Jamie continuava ad indicare. Kara sapeva perché era lì e sapeva anche che non c'era nulla che potesse dirle per sviarla dalla verità.

«Posso chiederti da quanto va avanti?». Maggie la vide sbiancare poco a poco e così le sorrise, sperando di darle conforto.

Kara abbassò la testa. «Da sempre». Quella risposta la sorprese e lei abbozzò una risata. «N-Non so spiegarlo… Lo so che le nostre madri stanno per sposarsi, Lena ed io abbiamo fatto i conti con questo tante volte, ma è successo e», sospirò, «e non abbiamo potuto fermarci».

Lena la fissò e Alex sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena quando le mostrò la microspia che si era portata in borsa, appoggiandola al bancone di vetro della boutique. «Kara lo sa?».

«Oddio, no», alzò le sopracciglia, sospirando. «Lavoro sotto copertura per proteggerla, non-», si fermò, ghiacciandosi, quando quel pensiero le sfiorò la mente: «Glielo dirai?».

«Non spetta a me dirglielo», rispose Lena. E Maggie.

«Non lo dirai ad Alex?», ripeté Kara, «Ero convinta che vi diceste sempre tutto».

«È così», Maggie strinse le labbra, sporgendosi solo un attimo per sgridare Jamie che si stava allontanando troppo. «Ma questo, Kara, riguarda voi. E Alex in fondo già lo sa, anche se penso non lo voglia ammettere».

«Non glielo posso dire», obiettò Alex, scuotendo la testa. «Anche volendo, è lavoro. C'è troppo in ballo», abbassò la voce sempre di più, guardandosi velocemente intorno, «Hanno ucciso loro tuo padre, non possiamo rischiare di attirare l'attenzione».

«Tu lo sapevi?».

Alex deglutì di nuovo, voltando un poco lo sguardo. «Non potevo dirti niente. Non ne so molto più di voi, comunque. Il mio compito era solo proteggere Kara, ma se riusciamo a portarci avanti…», la scrutò negli occhi chiari, prendendo una pausa prima di proseguire. «Ti chiedo scusa».

«Non voglio le tue scuse», riprese la microspia e, pensandoci, continuò, aprendo un poco le labbra e avvicinandosi. «Voglio scoprire perché è stato ucciso, voglio proteggere Kara quanto te, e ho un piano».

«No che non ho un piano», Kara fece spallucce, «Nessuna di noi due ha un piano».

«Quindi non avete considerato come andare avanti?», domandò Maggie, «Pensavate di amarvi di nascosto per sempre, per caso?».

«No, certo che no». Maggie attese che continuasse, sbirciando la figlia con la coda dell'occhio, che stava scavando nella terra umida oltre il piccolo ponte. «Ci stiamo solo… godendo il momento, diciamo», confessò Kara. «Pensavamo di non poter stare insieme e poi siamo state insieme e ora non vogliamo altro che stare insieme».

«Dovete dire la verità», le annuì, accarezzandole un braccio. «Magari andrà bene e non avrete più motivo di nascondervi. E, se ti fa sentire meglio, sono dalla vostra parte».

Kara le sorrise e così fece anche Lena, più brevemente. «Sei dalla nostra parte, no?».

«È rischioso…», valutò Alex, distraendosi solo un attimo per rispondere a una cliente. «Quella donna… Al D.A.O. pensiamo sia stata lei ad ordinare l'omicidio dei genitori di Kara, se scopre una microspia… non sappiamo come reagirà, è imprevedibile e pericolosa».

«Farò in modo di cancellare ogni dato che ricollega al D.A.O.: anche se la trovasse, non potrebbe ricondurla a nessuno, saprebbe solo che qualcuno la torchia».

«E questo è già abbastanza pericoloso».

«Me ne rendo conto».

«Ma da qualche parte dobbiamo pur partire… Ci sto. Ma devi promettermi una cosa», guardò Lena negli occhi, «Non diremo a Kara di questo».

Annuì, sapendo di non avere molta scelta.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla prossima con il 24° capitolo che si intitola: _Pre-Natale_.


	25. 24. Pre-Natale

 

 

 

Natale arrivò in anticipò quando si divulgò la notizia che la Wayne Enterprises rinunciò alla vendita dei terreni delle case popolari a Gotham e Bruce Wayne, in un altro comunicato dopo quello di quasi una settimana prima, disse che si sarebbe occupato personalmente dei lavori per rendere le case sicure e accoglienti per tutti. Selina Kyle scrisse a Kara per ringraziarla e, con suo immenso stupore, la ringraziò anche Siobhan, poiché quell'articolo fece il giro del mondo. Sia l'articolo accompagnato dalle foto di James Olsen che il comunicato di Bruce Wayne, visto e rivisto anche in web, oltre alla raccolta firme, svegliarono l'opinione pubblica su quanto stava accadendo e lo scandalo era alle porte. Avevano vinto. Anche Bruce Wayne inviò un'email di ringraziamento a Lena; non solo per aver aiutato a divulgare il comunicato, ma anche per l'interessamento nei riguardi della vicenda, al contrario dei tanti che si erano presentati per acquistare i terreni.

In vista delle vacanze natalizie, le strade di National City venivano abbellite di festoni e luci con le forme di grandi fiocchi di neve, i negozi si rimodernavano di rosso e oro e addobbavano le vetrine con finta neve bianca e adesivi di pupazzi di neve o Babbi Natale con i sacchi gonfi, nelle piazze gli alberi diventavano luminosi e i cittadini riempivano i supermercati a ogni ora. E c'era qualcosa nell'aria, Kara lo percepiva: l'aria fresca e pungente di dicembre verso quel periodo iniziava ad assumere un sapore diverso. Ed era bella. La rendeva più solare. O lo sarebbe stata di certo un po' di più se non fosse stato per lo studio e per l'ultima partita prima delle vacanze, che purtroppo avevano perso per un soffio. Si erano battute e avevano giocato fino allo stremo, ma dovevano imparare ad incassare, e proprio quando anche Lillian ed Eliza erano andate a vederla giocare. Alex l'aveva stretta tanto da non volerla lasciar andare, ma Kara non era triste, forse abbattuta, ma sapeva che la squadra aveva dato il meglio. I ragazzi avevano giocato due giorni prima e al contrario avevano vinto, rendendo Mike piuttosto irritante quando si incrociavano nei corridoi. In realtà, Kara era convinta che il giovane Gand tentasse di prendersi una sorta di rivincita nei suoi confronti: sapeva che era impegnata e ogni volta che le chiedeva del suo nuovo ragazzo lei sviava il discorso. Non si stupì di sentirlo chiedere di un ragazzo nonostante sapesse di aver baciato una ragazza dopo la sua prima partita: per lui una relazione con una ragazza, per un'altra ragazza, non era un vero rapporto.

Durante quei giorni, lei e Lena erano riuscite a vedersi poco, ma tanto bastava per baciarsi, tirarsi e riprendersi, stuzzicarsi e lasciarsi segni violacei di passione: forse Kara si era divertita un po' troppo ma fortunatamente era inverno, così Lena riusciva a coprirsi il collo senza problemi e una sciarpetta scura diventò il suo nuovo indumento preferito. Dopo aver parlato con Maggie, una parte di Kara si era convinta che uscire allo scoperto sarebbe stata la cosa migliore, ma ogni volta che ricordava come Alex parlò di una possibile relazione tra lei e Lex e lo strano dialogo tra lei e Lillian in macchina un mese prima, i suoi propositi di parlare a Lena dei suoi dubbi di dirlo a tutti scivolavano via in un  _C'è ancora tempo_ , oppure nel  _Non è il momento_ . Era appena riuscita a fare pace con Kal, che aveva accettato di lei e Lena seppure ancora contrario alla loro relazione, che pensava sarebbe stato meglio dare a ogni cosa il giusto tempo. Il suo obiettivo, ora, era far conoscere meglio Lena a Kal e anche a James, per questo motivo insieme ad Alex organizzò una festa pre-natalizia in casa Danvers-Luthor, con l'approvazione di Eliza. 

Allo stesso tempo, Lena si era vista in segreto con Alex per parlare del loro nuovo piano: mettere la microspia in casa Gand. Alex le aveva inviato per messaggio l'indirizzo e Lena aveva guidato fin lì, decidendo di non farsi accompagnare da Ferdinand per mantenere un profilo basso. Optarono per incontrarsi fuori, di certo però, pensò Lena uscendo dalla macchina una volta arrivata, non si aspettava un locale per donne gay. Non era mai stata da quelle parti e si sistemò per bene la sciarpa, prima di entrare. Le donne all'ingresso la squadrarono e continuarono a tenerla d'occhio anche una volta che si fu allontanata, cercando Alex Danvers.

«Oh, eccoti», le fece la mano dal bancone. «Vieni, prendiamoci un tavolino laggiù».

Era stata una mossa poco velata quella di farla entrare in quel locale: il sospetto di lei e sua sorella minore insieme non riusciva ad abbandonarla, così, sapeva che non era omofoba, ma se fosse riuscita ad inquadrare il suo orientamento sessuale magari si sarebbe data una calmata.

Si sedettero ai lati opposti di un tavolino accanto a una parete e Alex le sorrise soddisfatta, osservando lo sguardo smarrito dell'altra che tentava con disperazione di fingere che non si sentisse almeno un po' a disagio. «Ti dispiace se ti ho fatta venire qui? C'è abbastanza confusione che nessuno baderà a noi». La musica era fin troppo alta, quella sera, in effetti, e il locale aveva il pienone.

«Oh, no, figurati», strinse un poco le labbra, «Qui va benissimo».

_Umh_ , pensò, forse lo disse per non passare per bigotta. Cercò di pensare a cosa dirle per farla parlare, quando si avvicinò la ragazza per le ordinazioni. 

«Ehi, Alex», la salutò, vedendo con la coda dell'occhio di essere accompagnata da una nuova ragazza. «Cosa prendete? Come sta Maggie?».

«Maggie sta bene», sorrise, grattandosi il capo. «Non è come pensi, lei è la mia sorella-».

«Aspetta! Lena Luthor?». Alex spalancò gli occhi intanto che Lena alzava la testa e si mostrava alla giovane cameriera formando un flebile sorriso. «Non ci credo! Come stai? Mai avrei pensato di trovarti qui! Ne è passato di tempo… e non mi hai più richiamata! Aspetta… voi vi conoscete?», le indicò e Lena annuì.

«È la mia sorellastra».

La ragazza rise, mettendosi una mano sulla bocca. «Quanto è piccolo il mondo! Davvero da non crederci! Allora, sapete già cosa ordinare?».

Alex restò basita, guardando una e poi l'altra con occhi sgranati. Non poteva crederci. Era…  _cosa?_ Disse velocemente che prendeva la solita birra quando si accorse che aspettavano solo lei e poi attese che si allontanasse per fissare ancora Lena Luthor.  _Cosa. Stava. Succedendo?_ «Tu e lei… voleva dire?!», indicò anche se ormai era sparita dalla loro vista, continuando a fissare lei, non perdendosi ogni battito di ciglia. 

«Sì», rispose con naturalezza, «Non sapevo lavorasse qui».

«Cosa? Come?!», borbottò e Lena la guardò a sua volta, con grandi occhi verdi.

«Ci siamo viste una volta».

«Ah…», spalancò la bocca in un sorriso, ancora incerta.

«O due».

_Ma…_ «Capisco. Perdonami, pensavo fossi eterosessuale», alzò le sopracciglia, in attesa di una sua reazione. 

«Non lo sono».

Basta? Una risposta secca era tutto ciò che aveva da dire? Sperava di entrare in una discussione. Così rise appena, ringraziando quando la stessa ragazza si fermò per servire loro da bere. «Le nostre madri stanno insieme, Maggie ed io stiamo insieme, tu… ti sei vista con una ragazza».

«Una?», la interruppe la ragazza del locale, scoccando un'occhiata a Lena. «Prima di me non ti vedevi con quella dell'università? Com'era? Ah, aveva un altro nome: Roulette».

Alex la guardò e così guardò di nuovo Lena, che annuì, abbozzando un sorriso. Pareva più che altro seccata e si grattò un poco la fronte, tirando indietro un capello corvino sfuggito dalle forcelline che li tenevano indietro. «Sì. Roulette ed io ci siamo viste qualche volta».

«Era una tipa forte. Non si fa vedere da un po', peccato». Se ne andò, lasciando Alex senza parole.

«Okay… Dicevo, anche tu ti sei vista con  _delle_ ragazze. In pratica, a meno di nuove scoperte, solo Lex e Kara sono eterosessuali». Lena deglutì e iniziò a bere. «In famiglia non capita spesso. Sarà un segno dei tempi che cambiano», bevve un sorso anche lei. «Avevo così paura di fare coming out…», alzò gli occhi al soffitto tirando su un sorriso, continuando, «Se un giorno avessi saputo che mia madre si sarebbe innamorata di un'altra donna, e che poi la mia sorellastra ed io avremmo avuto questo in comune… beh, mi sarei sentita meno sulle spine», agitò la birra verso di lei, «Alla famiglia». Bevve di nuovo e Lena la seguì, borbottando un  _Alla famiglia_ lievemente meno convinto. 

Lena Luthor non era eterosessuale. Ma l'aveva controllata bene quando provò a dire di Lex e Kara etero e non aveva avuto reazioni: era incredibile la sua faccia da poker. Poteva semplicemente chiederglielo, ma forse sarebbe stato meglio chiederlo a Kara. O chiederglielo quando sarebbero state insieme. Sì, forse era meglio aspettare un momento buono.

«Pensavo che potrei andare io a casa dei Gand».

Lena la fissò e Alex si sorprese: per un attimo si scordò della microspia e del piano. Oh, si stava lasciando coinvolgere un po' troppo da quel pensiero che finiva per distrarsi per le cose veramente importanti. «Scusami, avevo la testa da un'altra parte. Andare tu dai Gand? Con quale scusa? Ci sei già stata?».

Lena si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, pensandoci. «No, non credo… I miei e i Gand si conoscono… o conoscevano da anni, hanno sempre avuto un rapporto particolare, non ben definito, si conoscevano grazie ad altre amicizie in comune. Ma le nostre famiglie non si sono mai avvicinate tanto da essere invitate a pranzo o a cena…  _Cena_ », rifletté, annuendo per sé e poi alzando una mano, riavvicinandosi al tavolino e appoggiando un gomito. «Hanno sempre fatto delle cene, vanno avanti da anni: la mia famiglia, i Gand, il sindaco e altre persone come poliziotti, politici, capi d'azienda, o semplicemente ricchi…». 

Anche Alex si appoggiò meglio sul tavolino. «Le punte di National City…», bisbigliò, «Come i Gand, alcuni di loro potrebbero aver fatto parte dell'organizzazione criminale a cui la D.A.O. dà la caccia».

«Ci avevo pensato. Quello a cui non avevo pensato è che potrei usare le nostre conoscenze in comune per entrare in quella casa: ci sarà pur qualcosa che Rhea Gand vuole».

«Quella donna ha tutto», le ricordò.

Lena scosse lentamente la testa. «Tutti vogliono qualcosa… Devo solo capire qual è il _suo_ qualcosa». 

Si infilarono i cappotti per lasciare il locale che la cameriera si avvicinò di nuovo per pulire il tavolino. Sorrise a entrambe e chiese ad Alex di salutarle Maggie. Le ragazze si coprirono bene e Lena si tirò la sciarpa, assicurandosi che il segno violaceo fosse ben coperto. « _Uh_ », la ragazza del locale si avvicinò con un malizioso sorriso. «Quello è un succhiotto? Un grande lavoro… Non fare la timida, sono contenta che ti vedi con qualcuno». 

Alex Danvers non era distante abbastanza per non aver sentito. Le vide salutarsi e così Lena raggiungerla. Una ragazza le fermò chiedendo se potesse offrire loro da bere ma rifiutarono, uscendo dal locale scontrandosi con la brezza gelida della tarda sera.

«Ti vedi con qualcuno?».

Lena alzò un sopracciglio, reggendosi la sciarpa.

«Non fraintendere», ridacchiò, «Curiosità da nuova sorella. Sono anche più grande di te e abituata con Kara».

«Sì, mi vedo con qualcuno. Una ragazza».

Faccia da poker. Faccia da poker. Ciò che si chiedeva Alex era se le avrebbe mentito in faccia, se le avesse chiesto se era Kara. «Bene…», annuì, formando un piccolo sorriso. «Sono felice per te. Se mai avessi bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, ricordati di me».

 

Si lasciarono così, non sapendo ancora che si sarebbero riviste solo pochi giorni più tardi a casa Danver-Luthor per sistemarla in vista della festa. Kara aveva chiesto a Lena se le avrebbe fatto compagnia e Alex lo aveva scoperto solo il giorno in cui si ritrovarono lì tutte e tre. Entrare là dentro dopo mesi, quando ancora cercavano il loro primo bacio, sembrava così strano.

Eliza consegnò le chiavi ad Alex e le fece promettere che avrebbe assicurato lei che nessuno avrebbe distrutto casa. Peccato che la primogenita fosse già convinta che non avrebbe passato tutta la sera a quella festa e, allo stesso tempo, lo fece promettere a Kara. Poi guardò Lena e aspettò un suo cenno, poiché tra le due le sembrava di certo la più matura a cui far promettere una cosa come quella.

Lasciarono le giacche nell'ingresso e Lena si tolse anche la sciarpa. Kara l'adocchiò e strabuzzò gli occhi, in seguito intercettò Alex e corse come un fulmine in direzione della prima sperando di non essere notata dall'altra, così le coprì il segno, indicandolo con lo sguardo.

Lena scosse la testa. «Lo ha visto», sussurrò talmente piano che solo Kara potesse sentirlo e la vide ingurgitare saliva e tornare sui suoi passi con fare impacciato.

Alex le vide distanziarsi l'una dall'altra, in silenzio. Oh, era stata davvero Kara a farglielo, dunque? Sua sorella era nota per l'impeto e l'impulsività, ma… Era quello era il momento che aspettava: sarebbero state solo loro tre per ore in quella casa, quale altro momento sarebbe stato migliore?

« _Etcì_ ». Le Danvers si voltarono, vedendo Lena che si soffiava il naso. «Scusate, devo aver preso freddo». 

Era sicuramente quello il momento che aspettava! Ora doveva trovare l'occasione giusta.

«Avete invitato qualcuno?», domandò Kara, entrando in cucina.

«Solo il mio assistente. Se non vi dispiace», rispose Lena, mentre sia lei che Alex seguivano Kara.

«Va benissimo», le sorrise, «E tu, Alex?».

«Oh, solo Maggie. Andremo via presto per andare a prendere Jamie dalla babysitter e dopo resteremo a casa. Conoscendoti, tu avrai invitato mezzo mondo».

Le sorelle si sorrisero e infine Kara annuì. «Ci sarà un po' di movimento, anche se le nuove amicizie di Gotham non possono venire». Lena tirò un sospiro di sollievo, ricordando le occhiate di Ivy. «Sono impegnate nei lavori delle case popolari: Bruce Wayne sta mantenendo la promessa». Si sorrisero e anche Alex annuì soddisfatta.

«Sono contenta di come la cosa si sia risolta», esclamò lei. «E a lavoro? Hai invitato qualcuno anche lì?».

Sapeva dove Alex voleva andare a parare: anche lei non era nuova ai discorsi su come Siobhan Smythe la facesse impazzire. «A dire il vero… sì. Ho cercato di essere educata, mi sembrava di fare un pensiero carino». Ricordò di quando quella mattina si era tanto tormentata le mani dal farle sudare ed era andata a parlare per prima cosa con Leslie Willis, che le aveva dapprima riso in faccia, poi l'aveva stranamente ringraziata e infine aveva rifiutato, dicendo di avere altri impegni. Con Siobhan Smythe sarebbe stato più facile, era convinta che avrebbe rifiutato.

«Keira? Non fissarmi, per piacere, è già abbastanza difficile lavorare da quando mi stai tra i piedi», l'aveva fulminata con lo sguardo, alzando gli occhi dalla scrivania. «Non sarai diventata un maniaco, per caso».

Oh, in quel momento era quasi tentata di non invitarla affatto. «No… emh, è solo che con mia sorella sto organizzando una festa pre-natalizia e mi chiedevo», Siobhan aveva abbassato la penna e iniziato a ricambiare il suo sguardo sgranando gli occhi, «se ti andasse di partecipare. Leslie non viene, ma ci saranno altri amici e-». Ecco, se lo aspettava: scoppiò a ridere anche lei, più delicatamente e con evidente presa in giro, trattenendosi con una mano.

« _Tu_ inviti  _me_ alla tua festa? Perché dovrei partecipare a una festa insieme ai tuoi amici sfigati? Devi essere proprio a corto di conoscenze o disperata per chiederlo a me». Kara aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e trattenuto la calma. «Non vorrei pensassi che dopo quel bacio», l'aveva indicata, «oppure dopo che ti ho ringraziata per le notizie su Gotham tu possa pensare che ora tra noi ci sia qualcosa come… che so,  _un'amicizia_ , o  _un'interesse_ », aveva terminato con disgusto, serrando gli occhi e scuotendo la testa. L'aveva cacciata via senza guardarla, sventolando una mano e Kara aveva sbuffato. 

«Mi sono pentita di averglielo proposto, anche fosse solo per gentilezza», brontolò, guardando la sorella.

«Beh, almeno non verrà. A perderci è lei», scrollò le spalle ma Kara abbassò la testa.

«… non proprio».

Doveva tornare in università e si era già infilata il cappotto quando Siobhan l'aveva chiamata un'ultima volta, e per l'ennesima volta in modo sbagliato. «Oh, mi mandi l'indirizzo allora? Ci vediamo da te».

 

Diedero una pulita frettolosa in tutta casa e, con musica ad alto volume, sistemarono alcune decorazioni natalizie rendendola più adatta alla festa. Alex ricordò a Kara e raccontò a Lena di un Natale passato, il primo della sua sorellina con loro dopo l'adozione: era una bambina e credeva ancora in Babbo Natale, così Jeremiah si era vestito di rosso, si era imbottito per diventare più grosso, ben truccato e sistemato una folta barba bianca, la notte era calato dentro da una finestra mentre fingeva di essere in bagno, facendo il giro della casa e Kara, da una camera all'altra, era stata la prima a vederlo.

«Pensavamo che sarebbe corsa ad abbracciarlo o che le avrebbe offerto il latte con i biscotti che gli avevamo preparato, invece immagina questa ragazzina alta un metro che vede un estraneo entrare in casa, nel buio, e che corre per andarlo a picchiare», scosse la testa e Lena rise pacatamente, prima di starnutire ancora.

«Ma è ovvio», brontolò Kara, «Babbo Natale scendeva dai camini, non dalle finestre! Quello lo fanno i ladri».

«Non abbiamo un camino».

«Poteva farne apparire uno: in teoria, Babbo Natale dovrebbe essere magico».

Alex scosse la testa, guardando di nuovo Lena, che agganciava l'estremità di un festone in soggiorno, in piedi su una sedia. «Le avete impedito di picchiare Jeremiah?», ridacchiò.

«Abbiamo dovuto tirarla via, era una furia».

« _Abbiamo_ ? Eliza mi ha tirato via, tu stavi scattando foto alla scena». 

«Oh, devo vedere quelle foto», si mise in mezzo Lena.

Kara impallidì. «No».

«Quando le abbiamo fatto notare che non era qualcuno entrato per derubarci», proseguì Alex, «si è scusata con Babbo Natale in lacrime».

«Voglio davvero vedere quelle foto».

«No», ribadì Kara. Si avvicinò a lei quando la vide scendere dalla sedia reggendosi la fronte, chiedendole come si sentisse.

«Effettivamente non fai che starnutire», le fece notare Alex, anche lei avvicinandosi. «Perché non vai a sdraiarti un po'? Qui ci pensiamo noi».

«Alex ha ragione».

Capì anche Lena quanto avesse ragione quando toccò il materasso e iniziò a sentire il suo corpo intorpidirsi e la testa a farle sembrare che il soffitto girasse. Starnutì di nuovo e si girò da un lato, sperando di sentirsi meglio presto. Vide il letto di Kara, dall'altra parte, ricordandosi di quando la vedeva dormire con Biancopelo e ricordandole quando stavano per baciarsi, dando inizio a tutto. Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi.

«Non vorrei che le fosse salita un po' di febbre», ammise Alex, lasciando Kara a occhi aperti. La maggiore finì di disporre alcuni pupazzi di neve di cartone in giro e diede di nuovo a lei l'attenzione, alzando una bustina trasparente contenente rametti di vischio. «Mettiamo anche questi?».

Kara era voltata verso il corridoio che portava alle stanze e Alex dovette richiamare la sua attenzione per farsi notare. «Oh, sì, sì, certo», arrossì un poco, «Non può essere una festa pre-natalizia senza il vischio». Non riusciva a non pensare al fatto che quando li acquistò pensò di baciarsi sotto uno di quelli con Lena, pur cosciente di non poterlo fare davanti a tutti, ma ora che stava male aveva ben altro per la testa. «Vado a portarle il termometro, va bene?».

Alex tenne d'occhio Kara che corse da una parte e poi dall'altra, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere: che stessero o no insieme, era chiaro che sua sorella teneva a Lena in modo particolare. Non che non avrebbe soccorso chiunque, ma era così preoccupata…

Chiuse bene la porta dietro di lei, camminando piano per non spaventarla, così si appoggiò sul materasso, alle sue spalle, e le lasciò un bacio su una guancia, svegliandola lentamente. «Ti ho portato una cosa».

«Le foto di quel Natale?», bofonchiò, riaprendo piano gli occhi.

«No». A quanto pareva non si sarebbe dimenticata tanto presto di quelle foto. «Il termometro», glielo mostrò e la sentì brontolare rumoreggiando con la gola, rimettendosi a pancia in su. «Alza», le prese il polso, alzandole lei il braccio nell'esatto momento in cui le chiese di farlo, infilandole il termometro sotto l'ascella, spostandole poi il colletto del maglioncino.

«Mi dica cosa devo fare, signora dottoressa».

Kara tirò il termometro appena lo sentì suonare e così le portò una mano sulla fronte, tastando più volte, osservando il suo viso visibilmente stanco, con gli occhi calati e il rossore sulle gote. «Hai la febbre. Trentasette e mezzo: non è molto ma potrebbe salire. Ti preparo qualcosa di caldo. Tu nel frattempo entra sotto le coperte, per non prendere freddo».

«Mm… mi ci metti tu?».

«No», si sforzò per restare seria. «Alex potrebbe entrare da un momento all'altro». Si avvicinò alla porta e prima di aprire si voltò ancora a lei: «È meglio se resti qua, questa notte».

«Non posso». Sembrò essere tornata seria di colpo, soffiandosi di nuovo il naso. «Ho delle ragazze da seguire domani, ho già preparato la lezione».

«Chiamale, invia loro un messaggio, ma non potrai andare. È meglio se resti al caldo o potrebbe peggiorare». La lasciò sola, chiudendo delicatamente la porta. Rientrando in soggiorno, Alex le chiese subito come stesse. «Ha un po' di febbre, le ho detto di restare, stanotte. Le farò compagnia, chiamo Megan di avvertire il guardiano».

Alex annuì, sistemando con fierezza anche l'ultimo fiocchetto rosso. «Ci resta da sistemare solo l'Albero di Natale. Un peccato doverlo fare noi di fretta, senza Eliza o Jeremiah». Quando la sentì staccare la chiamata, si rivolse di nuovo a lei: «Resterò anch'io. Sai, nel caso ci fosse bisogno, non mi va di lasciarvi sole».

Kara apprezzò, ma accidenti se avrebbe voluto restare sola con lei. Sparì per preparare a Lena qualcosa in cucina e Alex sospirò: restare significava avere più tempo per fare loro quella domanda, era il suo ultimo baluardo di speranza. Con Lena malata, tuttavia, pensò se non fosse il caso di evitare; ma se non lo avrebbe fatto ora, quando?

Poco più tardi, le sorelle Danvers addobbarono l'Albero e Lena uscì appena in tempo dalla camera per sistemare le ultime cose insieme a loro. A lavoro concluso, si sedettero tutte e tre sul tappeto, schiena appoggiata al divano, ammirando l'Albero illuminato. Lena si sentiva ancora un po' confusa, ma la febbre era scesa e si accoccolava spesso al grosso maglione del pigiama che le aveva prestato Kara, su cui era disegnato in stile cartoon un buffo enorme gatto nero. Le maniche le coprivano anche i palmi delle mani.

Alex, poi Kara in mezzo, e infine Lena. Zitte, pensierose, guardando il gioco di luci come ipnotizzate, nel buio della sala.

«Quando ero bambina», Alex spezzò il silenzio, «non so perché ero convinta che l'Albero di Natale potesse esaudire i desideri». Sorrise verso di loro e dopo strinse le ginocchia, appoggiandoci il naso. Anche lei indossava un pigiama: era rosso e bianco, a righe sulle maniche e sui pantaloni.

«Cosa desideravi?», le sorrise di rimando Kara, anche lei con le ginocchia sul naso. Il suo pigiama era blu e bianco, del medesimo motivo.

«Avere una sorellina».

«Non me lo avevi mai detto».

«Beh, questo perché nel frattempo sono cresciuta e non volevo più una sorellina. Ti avrei volentieri scambiata con un po' di popolarità a scuola», rise e Kara la spinse con un colpo di spalla, gettandola a terra.

«Okay», sorrise, adocchiando Lena, che aveva ancora la faccia visibilmente arrossata, e dopo l'Albero. «Rendiamola una tradizione della famiglia Danvers-Luthor: esprimiamo un desiderio».

«Che cosa desideri?», le domandò Lena appoggiando la testa stanca sul divano. Dopo starnutì di nuovo.

«Intendo col pensiero».

«Ma così non c'è gusto», controbatté Alex. «Concordo con Lena: cosa desideri? Dai, inizia tu».

Kara sbuffò un poco, pensandoci attentamente. Tanto attentamente che Alex dovette spalleggiarla a sua volta per farla sbrigare. «Va bene», chiuse gli occhi, «Desidero… essere più forte. Voglio essere forte per ciò che mi attende». Le altre due la fissarono, in silenzio. Kara riaprì gli occhi e non riuscirono a replicare, neanche con una battuta.

Alex chiuse gli occhi e provò per seconda. «Io desidero essere pronta nel momento del bisogno per le persone che amo».

Kara l'abbracciò di scatto e Lena abbassò gli occhi appesantiti, pensando a cosa esprimere. Chiuse gli occhi e aprì la bocca, ma starnutì. Risero e risero ancora quando stette per riprovarci ma dovette soffiarsi il naso. Infine ci riuscì, prendendo un bel respiro. «Desidero essere coraggiosa. Poter andare avanti senza la paura costante di cosa accadrebbe se lo facessi». Riaprì gli occhi quando sentì la mano di Kara sulla sua.

«E adesso desidero la cena», urlò quest'ultima, rialzandosi.

Mangiarono qualcosa di caldo e Lena, a cui stava pian piano risalendo la febbre, prese una pastiglia. Dopo tornarono in soggiorno e insieme, sul divano, si videro un film. Un film per famiglie, incredibilmente. Terminato, Lena si sdraiò sul divano e Alex si allontanò per parlare al telefono, mentre Kara sgambettava sul tappeto sotto al divano fino alla tv, per leggere per l'ennesima volta i titoli dei loro dvd, aprendo lo sportellino del mobile. Lena la fissava, con sguardo un poco vacuo.

«Alex lo sa», bisbigliò e Kara si voltò, capendo a cosa si riferisse. D'altronde, Maggie le aveva detto la stessa cosa.

«Pensi che dobbiamo dirglielo?».

«Eccomi», si ripresentò prima che potessero avere il tempo di parlarne, appoggiando il cellulare su un tavolino. «Volete vedere un altro film? Cosa sono quelle facce?».

Era il momento: doveva fare quella domanda.

Era il momento: dovevano dirglielo.

«No…», rispose Kara, rialzandosi e chiudendo il mobile. «Lena è stanca, meglio se andiamo a dormire e ci riposiamo», guardò una e poi l'altra, tirando in dentro le labbra, «Domani c'è la festa ma… pensavo di rimandare».

«No», borbottò Lena, rimettendosi seduta un movimento alla volta. «Domani starò meglio. E poi non devi rinunciare per me».

Kara sospirò: Lena non poteva sapere che in realtà il vero motivo per cui aveva avuto quell'idea era cogliere un'occasione per far conoscere meglio lei e suo cugino: senza di lei non avrebbe avuto senso.

«Va bene, ci facciamo una bella dormita e domani decidiamo cosa fare», annuì Alex, voltandosi verso Lena, «Dobbiamo esserci tutte».

Le lasciò andare nella loro camera in comune senza dir nulla. Alla fine, rinunciò. Sembrava così inappropriato in quel momento che non se l'era sentita. Se davvero quelle due stavano insieme come sospettava, il pensiero che dormissero nella stessa camera la turbò un po', ma confidava nel fatto che Lena si sentisse male: avrebbero dormito come ghiri in qualunque caso.

Kara rimboccò le coperte a Lena e, sorridendosi, le diede un bacio. Poi le disse che sarebbe tornata subito e uscì dalla stanza. Quando tornò aveva già gli occhi chiusi e si assicurò che non stesse dormendo. «Ho una cosa per te».

«Mmh… le foto di quel Natale?».

«Ah, ma è un chiodo fisso, per caso?», ridacchiò e Lena sbuffò.

«Il termometro?».

«No… Le foto di quel Natale», rise e Lena spalancò gli occhi, aspettando che le passasse l'album. Lo aprirono insieme e Kara le diede un altro bacio, sulla fronte questa volta, sentendo che era tiepida. «Non hai la febbre, meno male. Buonanotte».

«Ehi», la fermò per una manica e si diedero un altro bacio, serio questa volta, tanto che a Lena mancò il fiato. «Non le guardi con me?». Kara le sfuggì, passando dall'altro lato del letto intanto che scuoteva la testa. «Perché? Hai detto anche tu che non ho febbre».

«Non è per quello».

«E allora per cosa?».

«Quel letto… era di Alex», lo guardò, sedendo sul suo. «Ha provato con tanti ragazzi, su quel letto», confessò.

Lena scosse la testa e allora si alzò, mentre Kara apriva le coperte del suo e l'aspettava. Lena si portò più vicino al muro e Kara entrò sotto le coperte facendosi spazio, accogliendola poi addosso a lei, stringendosi, sdraiandosi. Le diede un altro bacio, mentre apriva l'album e iniziava a sorridere, indicando lei da bambina.

«Eri arrabbiatissima», disse. «Non ci credo: Alex non scherzava, stavi seriamente piangendo», continuò poi. «Eri dannatamente carina».

«Ero?».

«Eri», annuì brevemente, «Adesso sei bellissima».

Kara sorrise e si nascose il viso diventato rosso. «Pff. Sei un'adulatrice».

«No, sincera. E poi sto male, quindi ancora più sincera».

«Oh, povera…», la baciò sulla fronte e poi la baciò ancora su una guancia, sulla testa, sul naso, fino a farla ridere. «Posso fare qualcosa per farti sentire meglio?».

Lena sorrise con malizia, spostando il suo sguardo lontano. «Forse qualcosa che puoi fare ci sarebbe…».

Kara le prese l'album dalle mani e lo buttò sul pavimento, spostandosi di fianco in modo che potessero baciarsi. E continuarono a baciarsi, a baciarsi senza lasciarsi respiro. Kara vedeva che seppure la febbre fosse passata, Lena era debole, e si dispose sopra di lei, cercando di non caricarle il peso. La baciò tra il collo e il mento, assaggiando la sua pelle tiepida, facendola sussultare con i suoi respiri caldi. Si guardarono negli occhi e, senza dire nulla, Lena le prese la mano destra con la sua, accompagnandola, alzando il pantalone del pigiama e l'elastico degli slip, guidandola. Kara spalancò la bocca quando sentì che era già umida, per lei. La baciò e le sollevò una coscia con l'altra mano, avvolgendola col braccio d'istinto, spostando giù il pantalone e premendo la sua pelle piano, lasciando che ora fosse il suo corpo a guidarla.

 

Era stato bello potersi svegliare tra le sue braccia, sentire il movimento del suo petto, l'odore della sua pelle, il calore pesante nell'aria. Lena si prese il tempo per guardare Kara dormire, spostarle dei capelli indietro, toccarle il naso e assistere alla sua faccia infastidita, cercando di non ridere per non svegliarla. Le poggiò delicatamente le labbra sulle sue e dopo cercò di saltarla per scendere dal letto, alzando una gamba e poi l'altra, reggendosi con le braccia, rendendosi conto di stare scivolando portandosi appresso il suo corpo addormentato. Mise un piede a terra pestando l'album e poi si voltò di scatto, reggendola prima che cadesse rovinosamente a terra. La tirò indietro e la vide sorridere, così le rimboccò le coperte e le lasciò un altro bacio, osservandola mettersi comoda nel sonno, portando l'album di foto sulla scrivania. Doveva aver sfebbrato poiché era tutta sudata, così raccolse la sua roba del giorno precedente e uscì per andarsi a fare una doccia.

Sfoggiò un bel sorriso, dirigendosi in cucina. Aveva un po' di mal di gola, oltre a doversi soffiare continuamente il naso, ma si sentiva rinata. Stava già facendo colazione sorseggiando il suo caffè accompagnato da qualche biscotto quando Alex la raggiunse, preparandosi anche lei un caffè.

«Ah, dormire ti ha fatto proprio bene. Sembri un'altra rispetto a ieri». Si sedette davanti a lei e Lena annuì con un sorriso. «Ah, senti…», Alex adocchiò la porta, assicurandosi che Kara non fosse ancora in piedi, «Hai poi trovato un pretesto per entrare in casa Gand?».

«Ci sto lavorando. Pensavo sarebbe stato più facile: sto cercando di entrare nei suoi conti e ho in mente di farlo per altri, ma è incredibilmente complicato».

«Non posso aiutarti con questo: sono un'agente federale, nemmeno dovrei sapere cosa stai cercando di fare».

«Non sei autorizzata a collaborare con noi». La sua era un'affermazione, non veramente una domanda.

«Sono autorizzata a procedere, ma non è una missione ufficiale».

«Dovete essere molto…», prese il cellulare quando lo sentì vibrare, « _disperati_ per autorizzarti a farlo». 

Il portachiavi a forma di palletta fuxia pelosa ciondolava davanti al naso di Alex, mentre lei rispondeva a quello che sembrava un messaggio. «Lo siamo», bofonchiò, osservandola. «Le vuoi molto bene», finì il suo caffè e Lena guardò il regalo di Kara, prima di Alex. La vide poggiare il cellulare di nuovo sul tavolo e prendere un biscotto, così riprese a parlare, viaggiando nei ricordi. «Quando Kara entrò a far parte della mia vita, credevo l'avrebbe rovinata. Cercavo di trovare la mia identità, volevo essere notata, apparire per i ragazzi, e di colpo ero diventata “la sorella di quella strana”, di “quella nuova”», rise; Lena la fissava, ma Alex guardava distante, dove solo lei poteva. «La rifiutai. La rifiutati per tanto tempo. E adesso non posso immaginare come sarebbe la mia vita se non ci fosse stata lei…», le prese un biscotto dai suoi, lasciando che un'occhiata le sfuggì sul succhiotto.

«Voglio dirglielo», confessò Lena e Alex aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Il tuo lavoro non è affar mio, ma non posso collaborare con te senza che lei lo sappia». Si scambiarono un silenzioso sguardo, sobbalzando dallo spavento quando Kara entrò in cucina con un enorme sorriso:

«Sapere cosa?».

Ingigantirono gli occhi, continuando a masticare. «Alex ha preso una microspia, stavamo pensando di infilarla in casa Gand».

«Una microspia? Dove?», si appoggiò di colpo al tavolo, guardando l'una e poi l'altra.

«Me… Me l'ha fatta avere Maggie, a poco prezzo», sorrise.

«È fantastico! Dunque si ricomincia? Andrò lì e la piazzerò».

« _No!_ », obiettarono entrambe all'unisono. 

Kara sbuffò, andando a cercare qualcosa da mangiare. «Va bene… Che vi prende a tutte e due? Non c'è bisogno di reagire in questo modo».

 

Nonostante ancora qualche starnuto, Lena riuscì a convincere le sorelle a fare la festa. Non aveva mai partecipato a feste di quel tipo; da quando frequentava le Danvers, si ritrovava a fare cose a cui non aveva mai neppure pensato. Sistemarono la casa con gli ultimi ritocchi, qualche addobbo dimenticato, e infine riempirono la tavola in soggiorno e quella in cucina con bibite, salati e dolci, alcuni dei quali era stata felice di prepararli Eliza per loro. Non mancò la birra e qualcosa di più forte. Alex ne aprì già una che Kara le confiscò per ricordarle che era presto per bere. Essendo rimaste a casa dal giorno prima, Alex indossò un paio di jeans e una felpa lasciati nell'armadio della sua camera, Kara un vestito pesante con grosse calzamaglie e Lena, che non aveva cambi, dovette scegliere qualcosa tra gli armadi delle due, optando infine anche lei per un vestito invernale, di un rosso molto scuro, scollato e con lunghe maniche che le arrivavano a mezza mano, che piegò, ma trovato in camera di Eliza.

Winn fu il primo ad arrivare: esattamente tre quarti d'ora prima dell'orario che avevano indicato per la festa. Indossava un maglioncino natalizio, azzurro e bianco per indicare la neve, con le renne che uscivano da una cabina telefonica blu; figurava anche il suo immancabile farfallino. Non avevano chiesto nulla, ma portò una bottiglia di spumante e un dolcetto incartato. Non faceva a meno di sorridere, felice che l'avessero invitato, ma per il resto pareva piuttosto a disagio: non era abituato ad andare a feste a cui partecipava anche il suo capo. O non era abituato ad andare a feste in qualunque caso. Per sfuggire a Lena, seguì Kara come un'ombra, e poi Alex quando prese un po' di confidenza; l'aveva conosciuto solo da cinque minuti ma le aveva già parlato dei suoi videogames preferiti da dieci. La ragazza si era nascosta in cucina per bere e lui l'aveva fatta scoprire, meritandosi una brutta occhiataccia.

Dopo arrivò Maggie, dicendo di aver appena finito il turno al lavoro. Aveva lasciato Jamie dalla babysitter, sapeva che avrebbe tardato, e tornò a casa solo per cambiarsi, lasciare la divisa e infilarsi in un comodo paio di jeans. Alex fu felice di scaricarle Winn per un po'. Lo guardava con un sorriso intanto che parlava, ma Kara, Alex e Lena sapevano che il suo spirito era altrove.

Megan fu la terza, puntuale all'orario stabilito. Anche lei indossava un vestito invernale. Conosceva già Alex e Lena, così le presentarono Maggie e Winn, e la prima fu felice di potersi staccare dal ragazzo per un po', approfittando del momento di confusione. Tuttavia Megan lo colse sottogamba, mettendosi a parlare di lacrosse, gioco che lui conosceva solo per sentito dire.

Barry e Iris portarono Wally, il fratellino di quest'ultima, e con loro arrivò anche Mike Gand e il suo broncio. Kara sperava che invitarlo lo avrebbe fatto rasserenare un po', ma a primo impatto le sembrò di essersi sbagliata. Barry se ne accorse subito e le disse che da quando lo incrociarono, a poco dalla casa, la nominò tre volte e il suo ipotetico ragazzo cinque. Sembrava essersela legata al dito. Fortunatamente lo vide sorridere di nuovo quando lo scorse parlare con Winn: finalmente il ragazzo sembrava aver trovato qualcuno che davvero aveva voglia di ascoltarlo. Maglione rosso con il grosso muso di renna stampato sopra, Wally West e il suo buonumore diventarono presto l'anima della festa, raccontando le storie delle sue scorribande a scuola. Incantava tutti meno che sua sorella, che lo fissava a braccia a conserte seduta su una sedia.

Kara fece il giro del salone e cominciò a versare bibite nei bicchieri, a servire dolcetti, a parlare con tutti del più e del meno. Poi adocchiò l'orologio sulla parete, pensando a suo cugino che ancora non era arrivato.

«Non ti stai - _etcì_ », si coprì la bocca con una mano, «divertendo?». 

Erano ad un lato del tavolo, scrutando con la coda dell'occhio dietro di loro che tutti ridevano e chiacchieravano, formando gruppetti. «Sì…», sussurrò e la guardò con un sorriso, «Pensavo a Kal. Arriverà a momenti».

«La festa era per lui?», le domandò allora Lena, cercando di capire cosa le passasse per la testa.

Kara mise su una smorfia, accartocciando le labbra. «Forse», la guardò. «Vorrei che vi conosceste meglio».

Lena annuì. «Sa di noi?». Kara non disse nulla, ma lo sguardo era sufficiente. «E non è d'accordo».

«Sembra come se te lo aspettassi», inarcò le spalle.

Lena prese un dolce, stringendo poi gli occhi per starnutire, ingoiando in fretta e, Kara le passò un fazzoletto, « _Etcì_ ». 

«Questo raffreddore ti sta dando il tormento».

Incurvò le sopracciglia dispiaciuta, soffiando il naso. «Spero di non contagiarti».

«Nah», sorrise con fierezza, «Supergirl ha una salute d'acciaio! Dovremmo restare qui anche stanotte, per sicurezza. Non vorrei prendessi freddo, là fuori».

Lena le sorrise con malizia, mandando giù un altro morso. Poi si soffiò il naso e Megan rapì Kara, riportandola accanto all'Albero, in mezzo alla scena.

«Dobbiamo parlare della nostra partita contro la squadra di Gotham», le fece sapere, «Questo ragazzino non ci crede che hai saltato più in alto di Selina Kyle, le hai preso la palla e io ho segnato», indicò Wally.

«Naaah», gesticolò lui, scuotendo la testa. «Ho visto i video della Kyle e lei è un mostro. Non si può saltare più in alto, sarebbe volare! Mi state prendendo in giro, belle! E poi delle ragazze non possono essere così brave», sorrise, voltandosi.

Kara assottigliò i suoi occhi. «Come, scusa?».

Quando il campanello suonò, fu Alex ad andare ad aprire. Siobhan Smythe entrò sfoggiando il suo cappotto impellicciato senza neppure guardare, mormorando che si era persa e che quelle case erano tutte uguali, fermandosi perplessa a poco dalla porta, guardando verso il soggiorno. «Prego, benvenuta», le disse senza espressione, chiudendo la porta. Come tornò indietro, anche lei si fermò al suo fianco, spalancando gli occhi: Kara e Wally saltavano a ripetizione, in mezzo a tutti che indicavano chi andasse più in alto, sentendo il ragazzino che si lamentava di essere poco più basso e quindi svantaggiato.

Siobhan scrollò le spalle. «Oh, almeno ci sono gli alcolici».

Alex le fece sapere dove poteva lasciare il suo cappotto e così sfoggiò il suo maglioncino marrone, scollato e a mezze maniche, la gonna corta, scura, che le lasciava le lunghe gambe coperte da sole pantacalze velate. Appena la vide, Wally mise male un piede e la gara terminò che per poco Kara non gli cadeva sopra.

Kal, Lois e James, che Kara era sicura sarebbe arrivato con loro, ancora non si erano fatti vedere. Terminarono diverse ciotole di patatine e pop-corn, vassoi di dolci, le tartine e quello con la torta aveva ormai solo una fetta. Wally le passò davanti e prese l'ultima. Quel ragazzo aveva l'appetito di Barry, pensò. Si voltò verso gli altri, prendendo uno dei pochi tramezzini che restavano. Lena parlava con Maggie e Alex sul divano, chissà di cosa. Iris faceva salotto con Megan, tra una sedia e la poltrona. Scorse Barry che tentava di parlare con Winn, in piedi vicino alle scale per il corridoio che portava alle camere.  _Tentava_ , perché se in realtà ascoltava il ragazzo, guardava da un'altra parte. E Kara li vide, vicino a un tavolino, con una bottiglia e dei bicchieri, Siobhan che beveva e Wally e Mike ai lati che la incitavano, ridendo e alzando pugni in alto. 

«Ehi, piano con questa», si avvicinò subito, indicando la bottiglia.

Siobhan si accigliò. «Sono adulta e vaccinata, tesoro».

«Mi riferivo a lui», indicò Wally, che sbuffò.

«Ah».

Kara si allontanò e ripresero a giocare, ma la loro felicità non durò a lungo: prese la bottiglia e la sostituì con una di cola, incassando le loro lamentele.

«Bisogna tenere il freno a Wally», esclamò Barry, avvicinandosi a lei. Si sedettero su delle sedie, a un lato del tavolo imbandito. «Appena gli dissi che saremmo venuti qui ha fatto i salti di gioia».

«La festa dei più grandi», annuì Kara, guardandolo bere cola e fare gli occhi dolci a Siobhan, che a sua volta provava ad ascoltare Winn, facendo smorfie con la bocca.

Anche Barry annuì. «E tu come va? Lena ti cerca sempre con lo sguardo, ho notato. Ma anche Mike, come se gli avessi fatto un torto».

«Il torto è stato mettermi con qualcuno che non sia lui».

«Ma non sa con chi…», la guardò e lei prese altri tramezzini, passandone uno anche a lui. «E sta venendo da questa parte, Kara. Buona fortuna». Si alzò, le diede due pacche su una spalla e scomparve per raggiungere Wally, mentre l'altro ragazzo prendeva il suo posto sulla sedia.

Mike guardò per un po' Barry, prima di dedicarsi a Kara, che già temeva di dover litigare con lui. Lo anticipò:

«Non sto con Barry».

«Non te lo avrei chiesto».

«Ma lo avevi pensato».

«Mi leggi nel pensiero, adesso?», sbottò. Prese anche lui un tramezzino, capendo di dover ricominciare daccapo. «Volevo dirti che sono contento che tu mi abbia invitato alla tua festa, oggi. Ho detto a mia madre che andavo a una festa con dei compagni di corso o non mi avrebbe lasciato uscire. Non so cosa le prenda». Kara lo guardò con attenzione, deglutendo. «Ma credo che ti odi. Penso sia un bene che tu sia innamorata di un altro, lei ci starebbe sempre tra i piedi e avrei paura per te», scosse la testa, «Non so di cosa sarebbe capace».

Kara capì che era veramente sincero. Rhea Gand era una donna pericolosa, in primis per la sua stessa famiglia.

«Possiamo restare così, no? Amici?».

«Amici». Si alzarono e Kara lo abbracciò, così il ragazzo ricambiò, anche se aveva lo sguardo imbronciato e non particolarmente convinto. Il campanello interruppe la scena: Kara corse ad aprire, abbracciando Clark Kent appena lo vide. Lui ricambiò subito ed entrò in casa con lei appesa al collo.

«Chi la vuole?», rise, scrollandosela di dosso.

Kara rise ed ebbe modo di salutare anche James, con una stretta di mano, e Lois. Kara fece le presentazioni e Alex lo squadrò a lungo: non se lo immaginava così statuario, ed emanava senso di fiducia e affidabilità. Ciò non toglieva che restava un po' gelosa di lui e dell'effetto che faceva sulla sua sorellina. Quando Clark e Lena si videro e si strinsero una mano per un saluto, perfino Alex notò la strana aria che aleggiava tra loro. Avrebbe voluto parlare di più con lui o con lei per capirne le ragioni, ma dopo pochi minuti e altri bicchieri vuoti, lei e Maggie si accorsero di dover andare.

«Mi raccomando, Kara: che nessuno distrugga la casa», le ripeté Alex. Kara teneva d'occhio Lena che parlava con Lois e Clark, sul divano. «Kara ?».

«Oh, sì, sì, certo», mormorò, «Nessuno distruggerà niente, parola mia».

«Ehi, Danvers», si accostò Maggie, stringendo un braccio ad Alex per richiamarla. «Credo di sapere dove sia finito il vino che cercavi». Tutte e tre guardarono verso l'Albero, dove Siobhan, in compagnia di Wally attaccato come una zecca, e Mike e Winn dall'altro lato, parlava con il viso incredibilmente rosso, ridendo sguaiatamente.

«In realtà…», parlò Kara, «ho nascosto io il vino. Lei ha bevuto circa tre bicchieri, credo, le ho tolto la bottiglia, ma pare siano stati tre bicchieri di troppo…».

«Beh, almeno si sta divertendo», sbottò sua sorella. «Lo sarei stata anche io se non mi avessi nascosto il vino». Maggie la portò via tirandole un braccio, salutarono tutti e uscirono.

«Sei proprio bellissima, te l'hanno mai detto?», tentò Wally.

Siobhan lo guardò da capo a piedi. «Ma grazie! Che tenero sei. Quanti anni hai detto di avere?».

«Quindici», rispose sfoggiando un bel sorriso, ma lei spense il suo. «… e mezzo. Quasi sedici, praticamente», cambiò versione, vedendola allontanarsi. «Sono maturo, per la mia età».

Winn sussultò, quando Siobhan si fermò accanto a lui.

Un'altra ora passò veloce da quando Kara propose di fare un gioco tutti insieme: si divisero in due squadre e un membro di una e dell'altra dovevano disegnare a turno qualcosa e, senza poter parlare, cercare di far indovinare cosa stavano disegnando agli altri membri della squadra, il tutto in al massimo tre minuti. Lei, Lena, Megan, Barry e Iris, con aggiunta Wally sarebbero stati una squadra. Mentre gli avversari sarebbero stati Clark, James, Lois, Siobhan, Winn e Mike.

La precedenza fu data al più piccolo e appena disegnò due ruote con una stecca ad unirle, Lena indovinò subito: «È una moto».

«Ehi no, no, come fai a dirlo?», la fermò Siobhan.

«Indossava un giubbotto da motociclista al suo arrivo. Non originale, ma abbastanza ben fatto».

Wally la guardò e con sguardo dolce portò le mani in petto per simulare il cuore che batteva, per poi indicarla: «Punto per noi», rise. Tutti si congratularono e lui e Barry si diedero il cinque, mentre l'altra squadra si lamentava. Solo Clark l'aveva scrutata un po' più a lungo, escludendosi dal gioco.

Per la seconda squadra si fece avanti Mike, che privo di fantasia aveva provato a copiare una bottiglia di birra dietro di loro, lasciata su un tavolino.

«È un grattacielo! No, no, no, un verme in piedi?», provò Siobhan, gridando.

Mike scosse la testa, aggrottando le sopracciglia, guardando Winn che alzava la mano: «Uno strumento da disegno?». L'altro scosse la testa, amareggiato. La clessidra indicava che il tempo stava per scadere e quando Lois capì dove volava lo sguardo del ragazzo, indovinò appena in tempo.

Continuarono a giocare, ridendo, sbagliando, conoscendosi meglio, gridando e ancora mangiando, bevendo. Kara disegnò qualcosa che sembrava uno skateboard con un motivo ad onde, ma nessuno indovinò, solo Clark disse che era un cane, a tempo ormai scaduto. Lois picchiò il suo ragazzo e James quando non indovinarono cosa aveva disegnato lei e Iris si demoralizzò quando scambiarono il suo missile per una supposta. Siobhan andò verso il cavalletto con i fogli con tutta la buona intenzione del mondo, ma quando la squadra cominciò a dire cosa sembrava ciò che disegnava, perse le staffe e si tolse una scarpa:

«Le vedete? Sono uguali», la poggiò contro il foglio, «Uguali». Se la rimise al piede e tornò verso di loro.

«I-Io lo avevo capito che era una scarpa», sussurrò Winn, mentre Megan si alzò per andare verso il cavalletto. «Sei bravis-».

«Ah, sì?», ingigantì gli occhi, interrompendolo con una cantilena. «E allora potevi dirlo, buono a nulla».

«Ma-Ma ti sei tolta la scarpa quando…», il tono di voce scemò, vedendola alzarsi per andarsi a riempire un bicchiere. «Dovevo dirlo prima, sì», abbassò la testa.

Il gioco finì nel momento che non c'erano più fogli da usare e, ormai tardi, Barry disse a Kara che loro se ne sarebbero andati. Avevano la macchina, ma se si trattenevano ancora a lungo rischiavano di passare la notte in autostrada. Aiutarono Kara a sistemare un po' ciò che potevano, Barry e Wally erano velocissimi, e poi iniziarono a prepararsi. Kara però era distratta: Lena era sparita. Non trovò neanche suo cugino, o Lois, mentre James parlava con Mike, così cominciò a salirle l'ansia.

Intanto Winn riprovò un avvicinamento con Siobhan accanto al tavolo semivuoto, visibilmente paonazzo. «I-Io… mi dispiace per prima, abbiamo perso solo di un punto e quello della scarpa poteva essere i-il punto, sì, del pareggio».

Lei ingoiò il contenuto del suo bicchiere e lo guardò alzando le sopracciglia: «Scusami, ma credi davvero che m'importino i punti di quello stupido gioco?».

«No? Oh, beh», sorrise all'improvviso. «Me-Meglio così! Volevo solo farti sapere che, emh, non è stata colpa tua: tu sei stata bravissima. Sei bravissima. E bellissima. Brillante», continuò ad aggiungere qualcosa dopo le sue conseguenti occhiatacce.

«Lo pensi davvero?».

«Sì, certo». 

Mandò giù il contenuto di un altro bicchiere e lo guardò, abbassando le sopracciglia. «Quanti anni hai?».

«Vent-».

«A posto, può bastare».

Non erano lì, forse si erano diretti alle camere. Kara fece per affacciarsi al corridoio, scoprendo con orrore che, sotto il vischio appeso, Siobhan spingeva Winn contro il muro. Era certa che ci fossero almeno tre metri di lingua, in quello. Winn la guardò e si spaventò, ma anche se le sembrava una palese violenza nei suoi confronti, la incitò ad allontanarsi con lo sguardo. Continuando a fregarsi gli occhi per il disgusto per ciò che aveva appena visto, cambiò strada, dirigendosi in cucina, nel buio. Vide che le luci fuori erano accese e si affacciò alla finestra, sollevando la tenda: Lena e Kal erano lì, da soli, in piedi vicino ai cespugli. Aggrottò le sopracciglia con l'idea di raggiungerli, se non fosse per Lois che le poggiò una mano su una spalla, fermandola.

«Lascia che se la sbrighino da soli».

«Devo sapere cosa si stanno dicendo».

«Allora glielo chiederai dopo. È stata lei a chiedergli di uscire per parlare».

Li guardarono un po', di tanto in tanto Lena si soffiava il naso o starnutiva, poi Lois la convinse a tornare dagli altri. Andò a ricercarla più tardi, dopo che aveva chiacchierato con Megan, con la testa distante, sorprendendoli che rientravano. Kal le poggiò una mano sulla spalla per chiederle se erano rimasti dei dolcetti: ne prese uno dal frigo e tornò in soggiorno, mentre Lena si avvicinava. «Va tutto bene?», le domandò, nel buio.

Lena annuì, poggiando le braccia sulle sue spalle. «Ci siamo chiariti».

«Sì?».

«Sì».

«Non posso sapere cosa vi siete detti?».

«No».

Kara si imbronciò gonfiando le guance e l'altra sorrise. «Non vedo l'ora di stare sola con te. Questa festa mi sta sfuggendo di mano: ho visto Siobhan che si approfittava di Winn, sotto al vischio».

Lena ridacchiò. «Fossi in te, mi preoccuperei di più di ciò che succederà a te quando io ti sorprenderò sotto al vischio». Si allontanò per mostrarle una mano per metterla in attesa e così starnutì, si soffiò il naso, e la avvolse di nuovo, come nuova. «Dicevo… Stanotte, da sole noi due, sotto al vischio».

«Mi piace questo programma».

Si scambiarono un bacio nel buio, incuranti di ciò che stava per accadere: Siobhan Smythe entrò zoppicando e tastò il muro varie volte alla ricerca dell'interruttore, borbottando maledizioni. Quando finalmente accese la luce, le sorprese bocca contro bocca e spalancò gli occhi, mentre le ragazze si separarono per fare lo stesso.

 

Se ne andarono tutti di colpo, con una gran confusione. Kara inquadrò le luci dei vicini accendersi, qualcuno affacciarsi, e poi chiudere e spegnere tutto: dovevano aver fatto fin troppo chiasso, quella sera. Solo Megan restò con loro, chiedendo a Kara di poter dormire lì dopo che le disse che anche lei restava. Era molto stanca.

«Tranquilla, non vi disturberò», la picchiettò con un gomito. Kara le lasciò detto di poter usare la camera di Alex e ci si chiuse dopo che le prestò un pigiama. «Se non riesco a dormire, comincerò a studiare le scuse che dovrò al guardiano in tutte le lingue del mondo».

Kara si sdraiò sul letto, intanto che aspettava che Lena uscisse dal bagno. Sbuffò, sperando solo che Siobhan avesse bevuto troppo per ricordare ciò che aveva visto.

A un certo punto la porta si aprì e Lena starnutì. Richiuse. Riaprì, mostrandole un ramoscello di vischio. All'invito di Kara di raggiungerla al letto, lei eseguì, gattonando sul letto fino a lei e, tenendo il vischio in alto, si baciarono. «Finalmente sei mia».

Crollarono. Lena si risvegliò il mattino dopo con una foglia di vischio che le pizzicava il naso, sopra Kara, a pancia in su, che dormiva pesantemente. Immaginò sarebbe stato per un'altra volta. Prese la roba per cambiarsi e, dopo il bagno, si diresse verso la cucina, scoprendo che dal divano, verso la televisione, pendevano dei piedi scalzi. Si avvicinò che schiacciò delle briciole, così Siobhan si riportò seduta, apparendo all'improvviso. «Hai… Hai dormito qui?».

Aveva i capelli schiacciati da un lato e delle pesanti occhiaie. Non doveva essere sveglia da molto. «Tu che mi sembri una persona molto equilibrata, ti prego, sii sincera con me: ho pomiciato con un quindicenne, ieri sera?».

«No, con il nerd col farfallino».

Siobhan tirò un enorme sospiro di sollievo, portandosi una mano contro il petto. «Oh, sia ringraziato il cielo». Si rigettò a peso morto sul divano.

 

                                                                                         

 

Non parlò di ciò che aveva visto ieri: aveva mal di testa, era stanca per aver dormito male e non guardava in faccia nessuno. Mentre Kara, Lena e Megan si erano sedute vicine sul treno, lei era rimasta distante, con gli occhiali da sole a dicembre, e non rivolse la parola a nessuno. Di tanto in tanto Kara e Megan tentavano di spiarla, non completamente certe che fosse sveglia.

«Non si muove da troppo: sarà morta», bisbigliò Megan e Kara le fece segno di tacere.

«Ti sentirà.  _E-Etcì_ ». 

Lena alzò un sopracciglio. «Salute d'acciaio, eh?».

Siobhan scese a una fermata diversa, Kara e Megan tornarono al campus dopo che la prima e Lena si scambiarono un bacio vicino alle porte, non c'erano molti passeggeri, e così lei aspettò l'arrivo di Ferdinand per passarla a prendere. Una volta in villa si tolse le scarpe e si gettò sul letto. Uno starnuto svegliò i suoi propositi di dormire un po', decidendo di alzarsi. Mentre la vasca da bagno si preparava mise ad accendere il pc, spogliandosi. Si avvicinò allo schermo, quando scorse una curiosa notifica. Un messaggio. Ci cliccò sopra e si aprì una grande finestra nera:

_X: Sei tu che cerchi informazioni sulla morte di Lionel Luthor? Posso aiutarti, contattami. Io so cos'è successo._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A presto con il 25° capitolo: _Messa di Mezzanotte_.


	26. 25. Messa di Mezzanotte

 

 

 

«Non cade».

«No, ma se continua a sporgersi così, potrebbe».

«Ma no, sa quello che fa».

«Kara?», sbottò Alex, «Ma l'hai vista?».

A quasi due metri da loro su una scala, Eliza si voltò. «Ragazze? Badate che vi sento». Appese un angioletto celeste con tanto di aureola su un ramo di un grande Albero di Natale, ancora spoglio. «Cosa ne pensate?».

«Che mancano almeno altri tre chili di angioletti misti per farlo diventare un vero Albero di Natale», scrollò le spalle Alex.

«Che spiritosa mia figlia», finse una risata, scendendo e andando a disporsi in mezzo a loro, ammirando l'Albero con le mani sui fianchi. «È meraviglioso», rispose da sola.

Gli addetti ai lavori avevano portato quel vero albero potato dalla riserva direttamente a villa Luthor-Danvers quella mattina, dopo che Eliza lo aveva selezionato da un catalogo con Lillian. Lo avevano messo al centro del salone, con tanto di vaso rosso carminio. Non era solo alto, ma incredibilmente spesso; dovevano essere in tre per poterlo abbracciare intorno ai rami bassi.

«Non capisco perché avete preso un Albero, quando poi il Natale lo passerete a casa nostra».

«Alex», Eliza la fissò, «Anche questa è casa nostra. E non posso pensare che sia Natale in una casa e nell'altra no. Avete addobbato voi l'altro, questo lo faremo tutte insieme, come da tradizione».

Kara sorrise. «A me l'idea piace! Ed è bella l'aria natalizia».

Eliza l'abbracciò di scatto, commossa. «Tu sei mia figlia».

Kara mantenne quel sorriso intanto che la donna si allontanò per aiutare Marielle che vide rientrare dal magazzino della dependance con due scatoloni di addobbi in braccio, mentre Alex sbuffò. «Secondo me, vuole solo due manovali in più». Guardò sua madre. «E poi che fine ha fatto Lillian?», le gridò.

«La poverina è molto occupata con la Luthor Corp in questo periodo dell'anno».

Alex ridacchiò, guardando Kara. «Oppure se l'è svignata», sibilò, facendo sogghignare la sorella.

Prima le luci. Tra angioletti, Babbi Natale, renne dal naso rosso, pacchetti e pacchettini. Tra fiocchi di neve bianchi e celesti, palle rosse e oro, nastrini, fiocchi e pupazzi di neve. Kara sulla scala in cima, Alex ed Eliza in basso, addobbarono l'Albero con pazienza e attenzione, ridendo, ricordando ancora di Kara bambina che voleva picchiare Babbo Natale calato dalla finestra, sentendola sbuffare. Marielle passava gli addobbi. Quando terminarono le scatole ritrovate in magazzino, la donna sfoggiò i nuovi acquisti che avevano scelto lei ed Eliza in negozio. Finito l'Albero, pensarono ad addobbare il resto della casa, passandoci le ore.

Quando Lena rientrò e trovò tutto illuminato, spalancò gli occhi incantata. Si guardò intorno, incredula che quella fosse davvero casa sua; non l'aveva mai vista tanto splendente e colorata nemmeno quando era bambina e Lex obbligava i genitori a festeggiare il Natale. C'era sempre stato un grande Albero nel loro salone, ma mai era stato tanto bello. Nei corrimano delle scale erano intrecciati cordoni dorati; alcuni fiocchetti rossi erano attaccati qua e là negli angoli dei mobili, nelle maniglie; un vaso trasparente su un mobile era stato trasformato in una lampada, con le lucette gialle all'interno e delle pigne e rametti; sul camino erano state appese le calze, una per ognuno di loro, c'era anche quella per Lex; per centrotavola c'era la Stella di Natale con un piatto di pigne e candele rosse vicino. C'erano così tante luci in quel salone che anche con la luce spenta e di notte, ci avrebbero visto come di giorno. «È tutto così… bello».

Eliza le andò incontro con gioia, abbracciando anche lei. «Un'altra soddisfazione! Grazie, tesoro».

Con una scusa, Lena riuscì a portare Kara di sopra. «Davvero bello», commentò ancora Lena.

«Sì, mi piacciono tantissimo le luci natalizie», annuì Kara, squadrata da Lena.

Prima di lasciare la scala, Alex scambiò con Lena uno sguardo. Loro chiusero la porta e si baciarono.

«Allora, com'è andata?», le domandò Lena sulle labbra. La teneva stretta tra le braccia, mai che potesse sfuggirle.

« _Beh!_ ». Kara strinse i denti, facendo una smorfia. «Col senno di poi, forse avrei fatto meglio a non chiederle nulla…». 

Quella era stata la sua ultima mattina prima delle vacanze natalizie alla CatCo e, dato che nei giorni scorsi, dalla festa, non ne avevano parlato, Kara sentiva che era finalmente arrivato il momento di tirare fuori l'argomento bacio che Siobhan aveva interrotto tra lei e Lena. La ragazza era pur sempre una giornalista, dovevano assicurarsi che la cosa restasse tra loro.

«Siobhan…?». Si era avvicinata a lei cautamente. Erano in pausa e lei era uno dei pochi ancora rimasti seduti davanti la propria postazione. Aveva alzato la testa verso di lei con tutta la calma e lentezza possibile, adocchiandola con sufficienza.

«Parla! Perché mi fissi, ho qualcosa tra i denti?».

Aveva passato i secondi successivi a infilarsi le unghie in mezzo ai denti, intanto che Kara tentava di capire come approcciarsi. «No, emh… È per quanto riguarda la festa a casa mia, veramente. Quanto è successo…».

«Oddio», Siobhan aveva spalancato gli occhi di colpo. «Ora ricordo».

Kara aveva deglutito, fregandosi le mani. «Sì, emh… Vo-Vorrei chiederti, infatti, se potesse restare tra noi».

«Stai scherzando, Danvers?», aveva abbassato la voce di colpo, guardandosi intorno. «Di certo non voglio che si sappia in giro. Nessuno lo vorrebbe».

«Beh… non saprei; credo che i giornali farebbero a gara per scriverci sopra qualcosa».

«Ma allora stai davvero scherzando?», si era guardata di nuovo intorno, con fare palesemente nervoso. «La mia vita privata fa così gola alle riviste? Dopo l'articolo su Gotham, non per vantarmi, ma effettivamente mi hanno seguito diverse nuove persone sui social e mi hanno contattata… beh, cosa te ne frega, non voglio spiattellare ora i miei successi», aveva ridacchiato, «Sarà per quando vorrò tirarmi su il morale. Comunque so per certo di non essere tanto famosa». Aveva scrollato le spalle, ricontrollando i suoi fogli. « _Ancora_ , s'intende. E cercare di adularmi non cambierà in alcun modo il nostro rapporto». 

A quel punto, Kara era certa che stesse parlando d'altro. «Temo tu non abbia capito…».

«Mi stai dando della scema?».

«No, no, no, no, no», aveva gesticolato, «No! Solo che… ci siamo capite male, non parlavo di te e…?».

«Il quindicenne», aveva sussurrato, «Mi ha toccato il culo. L'ho lasciato fare quando pensavo… beh, fai finta che non abbia detto nulla».

«Ah… emh, no. Io parlavo…».

«Oh, certo», le aveva scoccato un'occhiata, «Ovviamente di una cosa che riguarda te, ci mancherebbe. Del bacio tra te e la Luthor».

« _Shh_ », si era fiondata verso di lei tanto in fretta che Siobhan si era buttata indietro, terrorizzata che la toccasse. 

«Oh, credi davvero che m'importi? Ciò che fai non è affar mio».

«Dunque resterà… tra noi?».

«Tra noi…  _tra voi_ più che altro. Puoi anche baciare il tuo cane, per quel che mi riguarda», si era rimessa a trafficare con i suoi fogli, brontolando di come non fossero in ordine, prendendosela con lei. 

«Non ho un cane».

«Altrimenti lo faresti?», le aveva scoccato un'altra occhiata. «Dai la colpa all'alcol, per quel che vale. Il solo motivo per cui non vendo questa roba, è che non ho prove. Finché non ho prove, non è affar mio», aveva blaterato a bassa voce, con poco conto.

Lena alzò un sopracciglio, ascoltando le parole di Kara. «Quella ragazza è davvero…».

«Già», annuì Kara. «Ma ce la siamo cavata… È dal giorno prima della festa che non parliamo di questa cosa: dirlo o non dirlo? È certo che non possiamo neppure continuare così».

«Non per molto, hai ragione», concordò Lena, mentre Kara si sedeva sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania. Si abbassò verso di lei, prendendo le mani nelle sue. «Passiamo questo Natale in tranquillità, poi vedremo di dirglielo. Ma non parlo di Alex, dell'intera famiglia. Prima del matrimonio devono saperlo».

Suggellarono la nuova promessa con un bacio, dopodiché Lena le mostrò, accendendo il portatile, il messaggio che le era arrivato. Non aveva risposto al suo nuovo interlocutore, ma aveva provato a capire da dove provenisse il messaggio, un indizio qualsiasi, scoprendo che quel qualcuno si era prudentemente tutelato.

«Hai una vaga idea di chi possa essere?».

«Non voglio sbilanciarmi», le disse, seduta sulle sue gambe, e guardando ininterrottamente il messaggio, «Ma ho lanciato un sassolino parlando di mio padre alla cena, quella volta. Pensavo di non aver ottenuto risultati, ma questo messaggio…».

«Pensi sia stato uno di loro?».

«Qualcuno di loro vorrà sapere cosa so. Ma è anche passato del tempo dalla cena e mi chiedo perché chiunque sia si faccia sentire solo ora», ansimò seccata, «Potrebbe non essere nessuno di loro. Ho lasciato voce che cercavo informazioni sulla morte di mio padre ai miei contatti; magari è solo qualcuno informato che si fa avanti».

Si stettero zitte, riflettendoci, continuando a osservare senza espressione la barra bianca su sfondo nero che compariva e scompariva aspettando una risposta al messaggio.

«Pensi di rispondere?», domandò Kara a un certo punto, aggrottando lo sguardo.

«Non prima di provare ad accedere alla sua identità. Finora ho avuto poco successo, ma so a chi rivolgermi per un aiuto».

Kara annuì. In realtà, quel messaggio non le ispirava niente di buono e una parte di lei avrebbe preferito che Lena non rispondesse affatto. Anche se l'interlocutore, in via teorica, non poteva conoscere la sua identità e il messaggio era stato inoltrato in un canale online, già il fatto che Lena sperasse di hackerarlo era sufficiente per pensare che l'altro poteva sperare lo stesso.

 

E mentre la famiglia si spostava in casa Danvers-Luthor per le vacanze, Lena continuò a lavorare sul profilo misterioso, prima a casa e poi alla Luthor Corp, cancellando ogni suo dato. Nemmeno la sua forza combinata a quella del suo geniale assistente riuscirono a produrre risultati, capendo che era arrivato il momento di accettare l'aiuto che le aveva offerto l'altra Danvers: al D.A.O. avrebbe trovato strumenti più adatti.

Così si erano diretti lì, all'indirizzo che le aveva fornito. Curioso che ci fosse una banca. Seguita da un Winn in piena agitazione, si lasciò dietro le porte e andò dritta verso un corridoio riservato al personale. Un uomo in divisa la fermò e, quando gli fece vedere l'autorizzazione, invece, l'accompagnò dentro fino all'ascensore. Una volta lì e le porte si chiusero, Winn esplose in un euforico mugolio.

« _Aaaah!_ Siamo dentro alla sede del D.A.O.! Non mi sentivo così eccitato da quando dissero in tv che Oliver Queen è ancora vivo». 

Lena evitò di girarsi verso di lui, lo sentiva saltellare.

«Ufficialmente non esiste una sede qui a National City; è tutto così misterioso».

Gli aveva raccomandato di non parlare della microspia ma preferì ricordarglielo, a bassa voce e avvicinandosi, poiché notò la telecamera in un angolo in alto.

Le porte si aprirono in un ingresso che affacciava ad un breve corridoio, con camere ai lati e un'ampia sala davanti. Due agenti li stavano aspettando e dissero loro di seguirli. Li condussero alla sala e un uomo, che dava ordini ad altri agenti seduti in tante postazioni lungo le pareti, andò loro incontro appena li vide, così gli altri due li lasciarono.

«Signorina Luthor», la salutò con reverenza, «Grato della sua presenza». Poi si voltò verso Winn, che intanto si era immobilizzato dalla vergogna. «Signor…?».

«Oh, oh, Winslow Schott Jr, signore! Molto felice di conoscerla e di essere qui», non riuscì a trattenere una risatina nervosa. Lena aggiunse che era il suo assistente e l'agente del D.A.O. annuì.

«Sono il responsabile della sede qui a National City, John Jonzz. L'agente Danvers mi ha spiegato la situazione e ho accettato di farvi venire: avrete a disposizione i nostri computer e i nostri agenti».

Fu in quel momento che apparve Alex, che li salutò.

Winn spalancò gli occhi quando la vide al suo fianco.

«Bene», enunciò Jonzz. «Vediamo di vederci chiaro».

Disse loro di seguirli e Winn continuò a inquadrare Alex con la coda dell'occhio, chiudendo la bocca in una morsa ermetica finché, con mezzo passo deciso, non tirò una manica di Lena. «Ma quella… Ma quella non è la sua nuova sorellastra? La sorella di Kara?». Gli fece cenno di fare silenzio e lui continuò a fissarla.

John Jonzz diede loro possibilità di accedere a uno dei computer che andò a visualizzarsi su un grande schermo a parete, in questo modo, Lena li portò a leggere il messaggio bianco su sfondo nero. Tre agenti, vicino a loro, si misero subito a lavoro. Sebbene agli inizi sembrava che riuscissero a sbloccare qualche codice messo a protezione del profilo misterioso, poi questi li risputarono indietro, proteggendosi con altri codici nati a convenienza. Divennero così tanti che non riuscirono a stargli dietro e dopo minuti e minuti di prove, altri agenti diedero il cambio.

«Che cosa sta succedendo…?», sbottò Alex. Non aveva mai visto nulla di simile.

Dopo che altri tre agenti si arresero per via della testa stanca, John Jonzz accettò che Lena e Winslow ci lavorassero di persona, sperando che con i nuovi mezzi potessero andare oltre. Un'altra agente occupò il terzo computer e si misero d'impegno per riuscire nell'impresa. Non si arresero, nonostante faticassero ormai, dopo mezzora, a tenere alta la concentrazione. Andarono avanti, ma proprio quando sembrava che stessero avendo risultati, un allarme risuonò per tutta la struttura e John Jonzz ordinò agli agenti di troncare immediatamente la connessione.

«Siete riusciti a debellarlo?», domandò poi alla sala.

«Appena in tempo, signore. Nessun danno riportato», gli rispose un agente a uno dei computer poco distanti.

Lui sospirò e poi, passandosi due dita in mezzo agli occhi, si rivolse a loro. «Virus a proteggerlo, è ben equipaggiato. Non abbiamo scoperto l'identità del nostro profilo misterioso, ma sappiamo che, chiunque sia, ci sa fare. Non è un novellino che vuole rifilare uno scherzo». Dopo si rivolse esclusivamente a Lena, con un tono più composto: «Se vuole rispondere, signorina Luthor, le consiglio caldamente di farlo qui, in modo che possiamo assisterla. Per quanto ne sappiamo a contattarla può essere qualcuno facente parte della vecchia organizzazione criminale che vuole farle credere di aiutarla in modo da arrivare a lei, magari proprio l'assassino di suo padre. Non possiamo obbligarla, dev'essere una sua scelta, ma si può fidare che la proteggeremo».

Lena guardò solo un attimo in direzione di Alex Danvers, abbassando un poco gli occhi vitrei per poi, duramente, guardare John Jonzz. «Da quanto tempo lavorate al caso?».

«Sono informazioni riservate, mi dispiace».

«Non avete protetto mio padre».

John prese respiro e deglutì. «Non sapevamo delle intenzioni di suo padre, signorina Luthor. È stato molto bravo a nascondere la sua attività durante quegli anni».

«E loro lo hanno trovato», chiosò. «Voi non lo sapevate, loro sì. Cosa vi fa pensare di poter proteggere me?». Si mise le braccia conserte, guardandolo con attenzione.

«Impariamo dagli errori, signorina Luthor».

«Onestamente, signor Jonzz, non sono sicura che possiate davvero proteggere qualcuno. Per quanto riguarda il messaggio dal profilo misterioso, comunque, non sono certa che risponderò. Dunque, al momento, non mi serve alcuna vostra assistenza. Ringrazio per la disponibilità».

Se ne andò e Winn la seguì con il cuore in gola, lanciando un'occhiata a John Jonzz e Alex Danvers.

«Quella Luthor è davvero testarda», sospirò John.

Alex scosse la testa. «Lascia che ci parli io. Anche se non dovessi riuscire a convincerla ad appoggiarsi alla D.A.O., posso convincerla ad appoggiarsi a me». Lo lasciò e corse dietro alla ragazza e al suo assistente, entrando in ascensore appena in tempo, prima che le porte si chiudessero. «Lena», si voltò a lei e, con una tensione veloce del braccio, bloccò l'ascensore premendo un pulsante d'emergenza, mettendo Winn in ansia. «Capisco la tua riluttanza a fidarti, ma al D.A.O. possiamo davvero proteggerti. Faremo tutto il necessario per-».

«Cosa?», la fermò. «Il vostro compito è arrestare i criminali e non mi pare che fino ad ora abbiate fatto un bel lavoro. Non voglio mettere in dubbio ciò che fate, ma se dovete arrivare ad appoggiarvi a dei civili per andare avanti…», sorrise appena, con freddezza, «forse state sbagliando qualcosa. Ho come la sensazione che continuando a modo mio, otterrei più risultati».

Alex lasciò che l'altra premesse di nuovo il pulsante d'emergenza per sbloccare l'ascensore e la tensione di Winn, non riuscendo a replicare immediatamente. «Facciamo ciò che ci è possibile», emise poi, con sguardo basso. «Allora faremo a modo tuo», la guardò. Anche lei conosceva bene i limiti imposti dal D.A.O.. Con loro sarebbe riuscita a proteggerle, mentre al loro fianco sarebbe riuscita a trovare i responsabili per consegnarli alla giustizia. «Ti chiedo solo di tenermi sempre informata, per favore. Altrimenti non potrò fare il mio dovere in questa storia».

L'ascensore si fermò, le porte si aprirono, ma nessuno uscì. Winn guardò una e poi l'altra.

«Mi sta bene», annuì infine Lena, prendendo passo verso il corridoio.

Winn vide Alex sospirare. Stava per uscire, quando la guardò ancora con attenzione. «Dunque… sei davvero tu?». Lei ricambiò lo sguardo confusa. «Sei la stessa Alex Danvers sorella di Kara? Ho fatto ricerche su di te, non è uscito che fossi un agente fed-».

« _Winslow_ », la voce riecheggiò per il corridoio deserto e lui strinse i denti, ricordando che il suo capo lo chiamava ancora col nome per intero quando doveva riprenderlo per qualcosa. 

«Devo andare, agente Alex Danvers». Corse via e lei scosse la testa, per poi sbuffare.

 

Se Lena Luthor aveva un piano, quel piano, al momento, consisteva nel godersi il Natale con la sua nuova famiglia. Spense il pc e lasciò perdere il messaggio, ordinò dei dolci che il servizio della pasticceria le portò direttamente a casa Danvers-Luthor e tutte brindarono all'arrivo del nuovo anno insieme. Durante quei giorni, Eliza convinse le figlie ad arricchire maggiormente la casa di addobbi per via della tradizione e perché anche i vicini avevano più addobbi di loro. Quando Kara tornò a casa, la sera del ventitré dicembre, trovò Alex in piedi sul tetto che installava le luci sotto direzione di Eliza, che le urlava cosa doveva fare. Non era la prima volta che assisteva a quella scena, se non fosse che ora, ai piedi della casa, c'erano anche Maggie che tentava di dare indicazioni anche lei, Jamie che raccoglieva pietre e le ignorava, Lena che storceva uno sguardo impaurita che Alex potesse cadere e Lillian, in un angolo, che parlottava tra sé e sé di quanto sarebbe stato più facile chiamare un tecnico.

«Sarei salita io…», sbuffò Kara. Lei era quella addetta alle altezze ma, ogni volta che si parlava di fare lavori sui tetti, tutti si offrivano al posto suo: Jeremiah, Eliza e infine Alex.

«Non dire sciocchezze, tesoro», ridacchiò Eliza, prendendole calorosamente un braccio. «Alex è brava, ormai lo fa da qualche anno».

Lena si avvicinò, sussurrando contro un suo orecchio: «È perché sei la piccola di casa. Non importa quanti anni tu abbia».

«Lo so», sbuffò di nuovo, adocchiando Alex: la vide mettere male un piede ma continuare a camminare tranquilla. Si allontanò solo di pochi metri con lei dalle altre, capendo che doveva dirle qualcosa, ma continuando a lanciare un'occhiata verso la sorella.

«Senti, mi chiedevo se ti andasse di farmi compagnia, domani. Alcuni laboratori della Luthor Corp sono aperti e dovrò sbrigare delle piccole faccende urgenti. So che è il ventiquattro, magari avevi altri impegni…», lasciò la frase sospesa, abbassando un poco gli occhi.

«Non ne ho, va bene», le sorrise.

«Non so verso che ora finirò, ma se ti ho vicina avrò un incentivo a fare più in fretta, così potremmo trascorrere il resto della serata insieme».

Kara annuì, arrossendo lievemente. «Trovo che sia un buon programma».

Alex le guardò e, per un attimo, perse l'equilibrio. Di sotto, tutte tranne Jamie trattennero il respiro, tra chi portava le mani alla bocca e chi per poco non urlava, ma Alex sbatté solo il sedere sulle tegole, scusandosi.

«Il prossimo anno ci salirò io», sbottò Eliza, passandosi le mani fra i capelli.

Quella sera sul tardi uscirono tutte fuori di casa di nuovo. Squadrarono con sufficienza gli impianti sui tetti delle altre case nel vicinato e poi, seguendo un conto alla rovescia, Eliza accese il loro. Alex prese in braccio Jamie che indicò subito con sguardo meravigliato il gioco di luci che illuminava la loro casa. C'era anche una renna in posa fiera, con una zampa davanti che indicava il cammino; il naso si illuminava di rosso e la bambina, appena se ne accorse, la chiamò  _Rudolph_ , come la renna della storia. Girando lo sguardo non vedevano che luci, Babbi Natale vicini alle finestre, renne e slitte di tutti i colori. Le persone che passavano in strada le salutavano perfino in presenza di Lillian e Kara immaginò che la diceria secondo cui il Natale rendeva davvero tutti più buoni nascondeva un piccolo fondo di verità, poiché lei rispondeva al saluto. Poco dopo, dacché si stava facendo tardi, Lillian chiamò Ferdinand che andasse a prendere lei ed Eliza per andare alla consueta festa natalizia con i dipendenti alla Luthor Corp. Eliza sfoggiò uno dei suoi enormi maglioni natalizi con i pupazzi di neve, mentre Lillian un vestito, seppur un poco più sobrio dei suoi soliti. 

«Ci ho provato, mia cara… Ma proprio non riesco ad indossarne uno, andarci vestita ad una festa è impensabile», si giustificò quest'ultima salendo in auto.

«Non importa», le strinse una mano, mettendosi vicina. «Non hai bisogno di un maglione natalizio come il mio per mostrarti come la fantastica persona che sei. Alla festa lo sanno; e chi ancora non lo sa, lo scoprirà presto», rise un poco e si guardarono negli occhi, poi si scambiarono un bacio, intanto che la macchina partiva.

Rimaste sole, le ragazze sistemarono prima la piccola camera di Alex con una branda in più in modo che potessero starci tutte, dopo guardarono un film in soggiorno. Non erano certe di aver scelto quello giusto, ma se non altro Jamie era entusiasta:

«Sììì! Ghiascio con me, ghiascio con te, tutto qui è ghiascio», saltellò da una parte all'altra finché Maggie non la minacciò:

«Adesso cambiamo film».

« _Noo_ ». 

Con la piccola in prima fila sui cuscini su un tappeto davanti al divano, le altre si fecero strette per starci tutte lì sopra. Alex portò un braccio intorno a Maggie e lanciò un'occhiata alle altre due. Qualsiasi cosa sperava di notare, aveva fatto male i conti: in mezzo a loro tenevano le dita intrecciate l'una all'altra e non poteva vederle.

La maggiore riuscì a salvare la sorella minore col potere del vero amore mentre Jamie dormiva raggomitolata su un cuscino, Alex e Maggie si baciavano ininterrottamente da almeno quindici minuti per approfondire il potere del vero amore, e Kara e Lena a stento sbattevano gli occhi, commuovendosi e congratulandosi a vicenda per la fine del cattivissimo principe.

Stanche, non aspettarono che le loro madri tornassero dalla festa natalizia che si chiusero nella loro camera in comune. Alex le tenne d'occhio. Aveva perso fin troppe occasioni per fare loro quella domanda, ma ogni volta che si sentiva in dovere di farla, non sapeva nemmeno da che parte cominciare.

Maggie prese Jamie addormentata appoggiandola a sé e così fissò la sua ragazza, non trattenendo un sorriso. «Un nichelino per un tuo pensiero, Danvers». La vide assottigliare lo sguardo.

«Sto diventando paranoica», ansimò. «Prima Kara ed io ci dicevamo sempre tutto, e adesso pare che quel tutto lo racconti a Lena. E non è solo questione di gelosia», specificò all'ultimo.

Maggie inclinò la testa da un lato e dopo oltrepassò il divano, invitandola a seguirla con uno sguardo. «Sono sicura che presto ne verrai a capo. Adesso però aiuta me a portare Jamie a letto, che devo chiederti un massaggio».

«Oh, sono la maestra dei massaggi».

«Aspetto solo te, maestra». Aprì la porta e la richiuse dietro di lei con una risata, a quasi un palmo dalla faccia di Alex, che la riaprì di fretta.

 

Quella notte, il letto di Lena, appartenuto ad Alex adolescente, restò intatto. Nemmeno sollevarono le coperte che entrambe sapevano avrebbero dormito vicine nello stesso unico lettino. Rischiavano di tanto in tanto di cadere, ma era bello poter dormire abbracciate senza avere l'ansia della separazione al mattino. Chiusero la porta a chiave per evitare sorprese, ma dormirono e basta, beate, ascoltando l'una il respiro dell'altra, e poi Eliza e Lillian rientrare a casa, con un volo di tacco nel corridoio e battute e smancerie vietate ai minori di quattordici anni.

Il pomeriggio del ventiquattro dicembre, Lena colse sua madre da sola in cucina e le spiegò che lei e Kara, quella sera, sarebbero tornate a National City per alcune faccende alla Luthor Corp. Sebbene la donna ammirasse che fosse tanto dedita al suo lavoro, nascosta dietro la porta, Kara la sentì piuttosto contrariata all'idea che sparissero da sole per un po'. La sentì perfino ipotizzare che ormai, quando tornavano a dormire in quella casa, lei e Alex potevano scambiarsi camera per dormire. Kara deglutì: il momento in cui lo avrebbero detto a Lillian si avvicinava e quest'ultima, a quella prospettiva, si dimostrava sempre più discorde.

«Potresti andar da sola. Perché trascinare Kara con te quando anche lei avrà impegni, o li avrebbe se non le fossi sempre appiccicata. Ha una relazione se la memoria non mi inganna: potrebbe passare del tempo con questa persona invece che con-».

Kara spalancò gli occhi quando Eliza le fece cenno di tacere e dopo entrò nella stanza. «Cosa succede qui?».

Kara sentì Lillian prendere fiato, come improvvisamente stanca, e così le spiegò la situazione. «Se le cose si faranno complicate saranno costrette a passare lì la notte, cara, e le cose si fanno sempre complicate quando si lavora al cento per cento. Potrebbero perdersi la Messa di Mezzanotte. Suggerivo a Lena di andar da sola, di lasciare almeno che Kara potesse stare con Alex e te in quel momento. So quanto ci tieni».

Era vero. Da quando era stata adottata, Kara non ricordava neppure un Natale in cui si fossero persi la Messa di Mezzanotte in chiesa. Probabilmente ci sarebbe stato anche Jeremiah. Avrebbe voluto partecipare, ma Lena sarebbe stata da sola e che piacesse o meno a Lillian, sarebbe andata a National City con lei.

Eliza sospirò. «Oh, mi sarebbe piaciuto avervi tutti per la Messa, perfino Lex non parteciperà, arrivando domani. Ma capisco… è una nostra tradizione, non vostra, e siamo ancora in questa strana fase dove due famiglie tentano di amalgamarsi per diventarne una; per unirle, qualcosa rischia di essere tagliata fuori», prese una pausa. «Lena si sentirà tutta sola ad andare, va bene se Kara le fa compagnia. Va bene così. Vorrà dire che il prossimo anno verranno tutte e due, e magari sarà Alex a non esserci», abbozzò una risata e, incredibile, Lillian non ebbe da replicare.

Presero il treno per il centro di National City alle diciassette e un quarto e Alex, saputo che le due erano svignate via insieme, scrisse all'unica persona con cui era riuscita a parlarne apertamente senza provare vergogna per quell'insolita situazione:

_Kara e Lena stanno tornando insieme a National City, probabilmente passeranno lì la notte. I miei dubbi si fanno sempre più forti. Pensi ancora che non sia pazza?_

Inviò, sbuffando.

 

Le giornate erano corte e nel silenzio del treno scendeva la sera. Guardando le luci lontane oltre il vetro del finestrino, Kara sorrise nell'immaginare un lungo albero di Natale. Le piaceva tutto di quel momento: la tranquillità, i suoni lontani a parte quello lieve dell'aria condizionata, le luci fioche dello scompartimento, il movimento del treno sui binari, Lena che le teneva la mano, seduta accanto. Avrebbe voluto restare così per sempre. Appoggiò la testa sullo schienale e si voltò a guardarla, sorpresa nel guardarla a sua volta.

«Mi spiace se ti farò perdere la Messa di Mezzanotte. Non era mia intenzione, non avevo idea che fosse una vostra tradizione», bisbigliò.

Kara scosse la testa, «Non importa», mormorò anche lei. «È una tradizione dei Danvers: non c'ero mai stata prima dell'adozione, con i miei primi genitori, intendo. Sono felice di partecipare perché rende fieri di essere parte di qualcosa Eliza e Jeremiah; c'è tutto il quartiere, sai, tutti sorridono, si stringono insieme, c'è calore e attenzione, il buono delle persone. È questo ciò rende bello quel momento, non la Messa in sé. Tutti gli anni sono stata vicino a loro, oggi voglio stare vicina a te. È diverso il luogo, cambia la compagnia, ma il contenuto è lo stesso: sarò con qualcuno che amo». Le sorrise e Lena abbassò un poco la testa, facendole cenno di aver capito.

«Scappiamo», le disse di nuovo, a bassa voce, solo pochi secondi più tardi. Lasciò che avesse di nuovo la piena attenzione di Kara, prima di proseguire. «Potremmo farlo veramente: saremmo solo noi due, lontano, dove più ti piacerebbe andare, dovunque, ovunque, lontano da qui».

«Ho sempre voluto visitare l'Europa», mormorò con un sorriso e vide Lena accendersi, mettersi meglio sul sedile, girandosi verso di lei.

«È fatta! Andiamo, prendiamo l'aereo e atterriamo in Spagna».

«Oh, ma dobbiamo assolutamente girare per il Portogallo prima di andare in Francia».

«Assolutamente», ribadì anche lei, annuendo. «Dalla Francia, saliamo poi per l'Inghilterra».

«Piove sempre, ci ripareremo in qualche pub».

«E faremo l'amore sotto la pioggia».

«Cosa?», rise, diventando rossa. «Va bene».

«Una pioggia leggera, non vogliamo ammalarci. Il sistema sanitario inglese ci impedirebbe per un po' di proseguire il nostro viaggio», risero insieme ma, poco a poco, l'entusiasmo scemò e i loro sorrisi si spensero, così Kara guardò di nuovo fuori e Lena abbassò la testa, guardandosi distrattamente le mani fredde. Accidenti, avrebbe dovuto mettersi i guanti o la pelle si sarebbe spaccata. «Io… dicevo sul serio, prima», deglutì, «sullo scappare».

Lo sapeva. All'improvviso l'aria si era fatta tesa e, con un groppo all'altezza della bocca dello stomaco, Kara capì di essere diventata malinconica. Aveva come la sensazione sulla pelle che avrebbe perso Lena, e doveva averla avvertita anche lei, perché scappare avrebbe permesso alle due di stare insieme. Scappare non era esattamente come fare una vacanza. Non potevano di certo scappare davvero. Ed era sciocco provare malinconia per qualcosa che ancora non era avvenuto. Stava con lei ora, era quasi Natale, potevano essere felici. Dal finestrino vide il cielo farsi più torbido, tanto che con la notte che si avvicinava non si vedeva più nulla nemmeno all'interno del treno e accesero le luci. L'improvviso bagliore le fece socchiudere gli occhi e, rivoltandosi verso Lena, la scorse mentre si passava le dita sul viso. «Ehi». Le tolse le mani da davanti agli occhi, capendo che cercava di tamponarli per far sparire le lacrime. I suoi occhi erano così grandi e limpidi, appena rossi sulla pelle intorno, tutta bagnata.

«Mi dispiace di farti perdere la Messa di Mezzanotte», sussurrò con voce strozzata, trattenendo un singhiozzo.

«Ti ho detto che non importa».

«No, no, non è vero», scosse la testa. «È che ti ho… ti ho mentito».

«Su cosa?». Abbozzò un sorriso, stringendole le mani e cercando di guardarla negli occhi che continuavano a sfuggirle per fissarsi su punti lontani.

«Non ho del lavoro da fare», si interruppe e Kara dovette lasciarle andare una mano, che la vide passarsi sotto un occhio. «Volevo solo… passare del tempo con te».

«Oh… va bene», annuì, «Ti avrei detto di sì lo stesso». La vide deglutire e ammutolirsi, guardandola finalmente negli occhi. «Non stai pensando di lasciarmi, vero?».

«No»: Lena sollevò le spalle e finalmente sorrise, solo un attimo. «Cosa te… te lo fa pensare?».

Kara abbassò un poco la testa e fu il suo turno di alzare appena le spalle e guardare altrove. «È il Natale. Amo il Natale, ma mi rende malinconica».

Si avvicinò e la baciò, così Lena chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò trasportare in un bacio lento, pieno, che finì con il loro ricercarsi negli sguardi e sfiorarsi le guance in una carezza. «Anche a me», disse e Kara sorrise.

Ferdinand era già alla stazione quando il treno arrivò. Lena si era ricontrollata il trucco davanti a uno specchietto prima di scendere dal vagone e affrontare l'autista. Si erano sorrise e avevano continuato a lanciarsi sguardi anche in macchina, fino all'arrivo in villa. Nemmeno una luce ad accoglierle dall'esterno: Eliza le aveva dovute staccare a malincuore perché non ci sarebbero state per giorni. Ferdinand augurò alle due  _Buon Natale_ e se ne andò, così restarono sole. Si abbracciarono e si baciarono, e Kara ne approfittò per chiederle se andava tutto bene, ma fortunatamente sembrava aver ritrovato il buon umore, sebbene il senso di malinconia fosse ancora dietro l'angolo. 

«Hai già in mente di come passeremo questa sera tutta per noi?», sorrise Kara, battendosi le mani, davanti al portone.

«Umh… forse sì», ammise, stringendo le labbra, «Ho pensato a qualcosina». Aprì il portone e, al momento in cui lo spalancò, tutto si accese: ogni lampada di Natale, ogni più piccola luce, l'Albero nella sua maestosa figura, ma c'erano anche luci in più che pendevano dal soffitto come pioggia nell'ingresso, intorno ai corrimano delle scale insieme ai cordoni d'oro, e nei papillon di due ragazze che vennero loro incontro, sfoggiando una divisa rossa e bianca da cameriere natalizie.

Kara restò a bocca aperta, trattenendo il fiato. Una delle due ragazze le diede un cappellino da Babbo Natale e lei se lo portò in testa, sfoggiando un divertito sorriso. «Che cosa hai combinato?».

Una delle due cameriere chiuse il portone e sfilò loro le giacche, e l'altra le invitò a seguirla. Lena sorrise pacatamente, ancora troppo fresca di lacrime, mentre Kara si guardava attorno con un sorriso sempre più ampio, cercando di scorgere le cose in più, quelle che non avevano messo loro, tra l'ingresso e il salone. C'erano altri nastri, candele, fiori e  _oh_ , si bloccò: di certo i pacchi sotto l'Albero erano qualcosa di nuovo. E c'era il camino acceso. Ma non fece in tempo a porre domande che la cameriera si fermò presso un tavolino: era a due posti, con una tovaglietta di Natale sopra, rossa con i bordi dorati, due sedie davanti a due piatti con coperchio, e vicino ai bicchieri, al centrotavola, un candelabro d'oro con tre candele rosse. 

Mentre Kara cercava di trovare le parole, una delle cameriere si confidò con Lena, che le fece un cenno affermativo con la testa. La ragazza sparì e le luci si spensero di nuovo, a parte quelle dell'Albero, che si attenuarono fino a essere una luce di sfondo, mentre entrambe le cameriere ricomparivano per passare da candela a candela e accenderle tutte, fino alle ultime sul tavolino.

«Che… che cosa hai combinato?!», le ripeté Kara a bassa voce intanto che si avvicinava a lei. Era fisicamente impossibile riuscire a perdere il sorriso, tanto che le facevano male i muscoli facciali.

«Ho qualcosa per te». La prese per mano e l'avvicinò all'Albero, prendendo il pacchetto stretto e allungato.

«Oh, no… Io non ho niente per te».

«Kara… sei qui, no? E non è abbastanza?».

Glielo porse e Kara sfilò il nastrino e tolse la carta, trovandosi davanti a una scatola blu. Aveva iniziato ad agitarsi da quando le luci si spensero, ma ora il cuore le batteva a ritmi incontrollati, poteva sentirlo in gola. Deglutì, intanto che l'altra apriva.

«Mi sono fatta aiutare, per questa», accennò a una risata, mentre l'altra si portava le mani alla bocca: le luci colorate dell'Albero che andavano e venivano ad intermittenza si rispecchiavano sul ciondolino d'argento della collana con la forma del simbolo degli El.

«Te l'ha detto Kal?!», biascicò, incapace di trattenere l'emozione. Appena la scorse annuire, l'abbracciò e la baciò, spingendola su di sé. «M-Mi hai fatto due regali… e io non ci posso,  _oh cielo_ , non ci posso credere». Si mise di spalle in modo che Lena le agganciasse la collana intorno al collo e poi sfiorò il ciondolo con evidente commozione, trattenendo gli occhi lucidi. Si girò e la baciò di nuovo, mentre Lena la accoglieva tra le sue braccia. 

«Allora sono tre regali», sorrise nel vederla spalancare gli occhi, «Ma quello lo apri dopo». Le indicò un maxi pacco e la portò via, per mano, fino al tavolino. Le due cameriere erano già dietro le loro sedie che attendevano per farle accomodare. «Avrai fame».

Si misero l'una davanti all'altra e le giovani donne, dopo aver sistemato le sedie, si disposero ai lati pronte per togliere i coperchi ai piatti. Lena le sorrideva, adesso, con una nota divertita negli occhi e Kara non seppe cosa aspettarsi, fino a quando la cameriera al suo fianco non sollevò il suo coperchio e, trovando quattro yogurt alla vaniglia e un cucchiaino, scoppiò a ridere.

«Non posso credere che l'hai fatto».

«Non ne potrai più di yogurt», rise, appoggiando il viso sulle mani tenute dai gomiti sul tavolo. «Ti chiedo scusa, non ho proprio saputo resistere».

«Beh… in verità, penso di poter dire con quasi assoluta sicurezza, che mi sta tornando voglia di yogurt da un po'».

«Perfetto». Vide che Kara stava per aprirne uno che rise, così con un cenno alla cameriera, questa le tolse il piatto e gli yogurt, mentre l'altra arrivava con un carrello su ruote dalla cucina. Sostituirono i piatti di entrambe, aprendo i coperchi. «Ho fatto fare un po' di tutto, spero tu gradisca». Il tempo di finire la frase, che Kara aveva già portato alla bocca la prima forchettata.

Non avrebbe dovuto piangere, in treno; o non avrebbe dovuto farsi vedere: si era sentita una sciocca. Le nascondeva una cosa molto più grande di un semplice  _oggi non ho da lavorare_ , ma aveva così paura che lo venisse a sapere, così paura di dirglielo, così paura che tutto quello che aveva, ora, poteva distruggersi che… Kara era la cosa migliore che potesse capitarle nella vita; la sua nuova famiglia, poter contare su Eliza che la trattava davvero come aveva sempre sognato potesse fare una madre, Alex che a tratti sembrava volersi comportare anche con lei come una sorella maggiore, poteva perdere tutto se la reazione di Kara sarebbe stata anche solo un po' simile a quella che si aspettava. Si trattava dei suoi genitori naturali. Fissò per un po' il ciondolo che le aveva regalato, appeso al collo, mentre mangiavano. Quel Clark, accidenti… si era sentita gelare, la serata della festa, con lui in giardino, e non certo per le basse temperature, quando lo aveva sentito dirle che lui sapeva della vicinanza dei Luthor agli omicidi. 

«Non fare che lo scopra da sola», le aveva detto senza guardarla negli occhi, con una nuvoletta di vapore davanti alla bocca. «Potrei dirglielo io, ora come ora penserebbe che stia cercando di mettervi in cattiva luce. Kara è molto protettiva… Quando ha scoperto che sua zia era corrotta, ha creduto nella sua innocenza fino all'ultimo, non avrebbe lasciato che nessuno parlasse male di Astra in sua presenza. Farebbe lo stesso, se le dicessi dei Luthor». Aveva scosso la testa e poi si era sfregato le mani, cercando di riscaldarle. «Pensavo che non dirglielo l'avrebbe protetta… Anche io, al mio tempo, cercai risposte. Ho preso solo abbagli. Questa strada, quella che dovrebbe portare alla verità, è molto lunga oltre che rischiosa».

«Sai che sta cercando di capire chi li ha uccisi?», gli aveva chiesto.

«Certo», aveva abbassato la testa, trattenendo un sorriso. «L'ho letto nel suo sguardo. Dovresti dirglielo», l'aveva guardata in faccia per la prima volta da quando erano usciti in giardino. «A questo punto, se lo viene a sapere da sola, potrà farsi solo del male. Io ho sbagliato a non dirle nulla, ma stavate diventando la sua famiglia, stava vivendo la sua vita e non pensavo si mettesse a cercare risposte, ma adesso le cose sono cambiate e voi state insieme», aveva aggrottato lo sguardo, «come pensi che ti guarderà quando capirà che la tua famiglia poteva salvare la sua e non l'ha fatto?».

Vide Kara ridere, incantandosi. Era sporca di cibo vicino al mento. Di cosa stavano parlando? Perché rideva? O era semplicemente felice? Si sporse sul tavolino e allungò un braccio verso di lei, passandole un fazzolettino sullo sporco. Kara si bloccò e le sua guance si colorarono di un rosa acceso.

Era il suo raggio di sole, non sarebbe riuscita a farla piangere.

Era meglio scappare, scappare lontano, portarla dove nessuno le avrebbe detto che i Luthor c'entravano qualcosa con tutto quello che era successo in passato.

«Cosa c'è?», le domandò Kara, vedendola imbambolata. Lena aveva lasciato cadere il fazzoletto, ma la sua mano era rimasta lì, sulla sua guancia, solo per accarezzarla.

«Devo dirti una cosa…».

«Può aspettare il prossimo piatto?», rise mordendosi un labbro e Lena si tirò di nuovo a sedere meglio sulla sedia, trovando la forza di sorriderle. Kara prese un altro piatto dai vassoi sul carrello e le due cameriere le interruppero solo un momento per congedarsi augurando loro  _Buon Natale_ , finendo il turno. Le scrutò fino a quando superarono il portone e chiusero, chiedendo a Lena se non fosse stato rischioso mostrarsi intime davanti a loro, ottenendo solo un breve  _no_ con la testa, spiegandole che avevano firmato un accordo di riservatezza. Si stupì ma solo per poco: Lena era piena di risorse. Le sorrise, ingoiando un nuovo boccone. «Non mangi più? Non hai fame?». 

«Ti amo», le disse veloce, senza preavviso, guardandola negli occhi. Lena notò che l'aveva colpita, poiché spalancò gli occhi e bloccò la forchetta a mezz'aria.

«Questo-Questo me l'hai già detto, cioè, non che non mi faccia piacere sentirlo, voglio dire».

«Ma?».

«N-Nessun  _ma_ , è che oggi mi sembri strana». 

«È il Natale». Si alzò dalla sedia avanzando verso di lei senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, osservandola tremare appena, prima ancora che potesse sfiorarla. Le prese le mani nelle sue e la fece alzare, portandola più al centro del salone, vicino all'Albero di Natale. «Musica. Cd  _A_ , brano  _dodici_ », esclamò a voce alta e, prima che Kara potesse aggrottare la fronte, la musica, lenta e dolce, partì. 

«Dov'è la radio?», chiese a occhi sgranati, guardandosi rapidamente intorno.

« _Shh_ ». L'avvolse con la mano sinistra lungo i fianchi e la tenne con la destra sulla nuca, avvicinando la bocca alla sua, ricercando contatto, chiudendo gli occhi e trattenendo il respiro. 

Approfondirono subito, assaggiandosi a vicenda, tenendosi strette, ascoltando l'una il respiro corto dell'altra. Lena era così passionale, avrebbe detto Kara se le avesse lasciato un po' di fiato.

«Wow…», le sussurrò e basta, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, senza riuscire a staccare lo sguardo dai suoi occhi freddi.

Lena le prese entrambe le guance e la baciò di nuovo, di nuovo, poi la prese per permetterle qualche passo di ballo, fino ad abbracciarla, ancora in movimento sui loro stessi passi.

Kara non poteva sapere cosa le fosse preso, ma era chiaro che qualunque cosa la tormentasse, forse il fatto che si erano promesse di dirlo alla famiglia dopo il Natale, o il messaggio dal profilo misterioso, non era pronta per confidarsi. Così fu lei a prenderle il viso con una mano, ad accarezzarle una guancia fresca e a sorriderle, prima di scambiarsi un altro bacio. Poi il pensiero la sfiorò: e se la sua fosse una passione forzata? Si sforzava perché la cosa funzionasse? Si stava stufando di lei? No, era impossibile. Perché quel pensiero doveva tormentarla in quel modo? Lena l'amava e glielo aveva confessato proprio poco fa.

Nemmeno si accorsero che aveva iniziato a piovere e la musica era finita, quando dopo tanto che restarono solamente abbracciate a dondolarsi simulando un ballo, avevano capito di volere di più. Kara insinuò le mani dietro la sua schiena, trovando la chiusura del vestito. Aveva così bisogno di sentirla. Si inceppò e si sforzò per non sbuffare, così Lena si voltò, aiutandola. Il vestito scivolò sui suoi seni ed entrambe lo spinsero giù, così lei si tolse anche le scarpe coi tacchi, diventando improvvisamente più bassa.

Lena notò che Kara era nervosa, lo era sempre d'altronde, ma era più che altro un guizzo nei suoi occhi azzurri, perché era molto ferma invece, sapeva cosa faceva e cosa voleva. Lasciò che le sfilasse lo chignon e si guardarono. Adesso era sua: con impeto, le portò la mano destra dietro la nuca e, liberandole a sua volta i capelli dall'elastico della coda e dal cappello, la mano sinistra si introdusse sotto il suo maglione e le tirò la camicia che era allacciata sotto i pantaloni, mentre la bocca si posò sulla pelle calda del collo, poi con i denti freddi, assaggiando e infine con la lingua, lasciandole un brivido. Le sfilò il maglione tirandolo su per il collo, ritrovando la sua bocca, spettinandole i capelli. Aprì i bottoni della camicia con il suo aiuto e si baciarono di nuovo, gettando l'indumento a terra.

La pelle di Lena era così fredda quella sera che Kara pensò di tenerla stretta a sé, stringere le mani sulla schiena più a lungo che poté anche quando l'altra cercò di spingerla indietro e riprenderla, andando addosso all'Albero. La sentì chiederle scusa, in un bisbiglio e con un sorriso, attirandola di nuovo verso di lei e poi inchinandosi per sganciarle i pantaloni. Glieli spinse giù con forza. Le sfilò le scarpe e tolse entrambi, così la sentì risalire con caldi baci lungo le gambe, stringerle gli slip ma senza toglierli, baciando la pancia,  _oh_ , passando la lingua intorno all'ombelico. Per avere la pelle tanto fredda, pensò Kara, la sua bocca era così calda che l'avrebbe sciolta… 

Si strinsero di nuovo, si baciarono di nuovo e Lena le prese una mano, attirandola verso il divano. Ma si sedettero là solo pochi attimi che fu Kara a spingerla sulle spalle in basso, mettendosi sopra. Lasciò che si sollevasse solo per fare in modo da poterle sganciare il reggiseno, e allo stesso tempo sganciò il suo. Kara la baciò lungo il collo, le strinse la vita, la sentì gemere intanto che la teneva con una mano sulla nuca e un'altra sulla schiena, come se temesse a lasciarla andare.

«Stai bene?», le domandò soffiandole addosso, lasciandole un bacio poco sotto a una clavicola.

«Shh».

«No. Stai bene?», si ripeté, sollevandosi il tanto per vederla negli occhi, ma lei li aveva chiusi. «Lena… non credo sia solo il Natale». Non ricevendo risposta, alla fine si alzò, camminando scalza e quasi nuda fino al tavolino, coprendosi il seno con un braccio per istinto.

Lena riaprì gli occhi solo per cercarla. La rivide passarle accanto qualche attimo più tardi, con uno yogurt e un cucchiaino in mano. Si sporse e, alzando un sopracciglio, notò che si era seduta sul tappeto davanti al camino, riprendendo il cappello e infilandoselo in testa. Uff, sapeva di aver combinato un guaio. Si alzò lentamente per non girarle la testa e salì al piano di sopra, anche lei quasi nuda e scalza. Quando tornò, portava con sé una coperta colorata. Si sedette accanto a lei e la coprì, poi coprì se stessa. Il fuoco stava quasi per spegnersi; dopo che se ne erano andate le due ragazze che avevano fatto da cameriere non lo aveva più guardato né ravvivato nessuno, ma non le importava: perfino quella casa che sentiva da sempre fredda, oggi sembrava un po' più calda. «Ti chiedo scusa», disse sinceramente, con gli occhi ancora fermi a osservare una piccola fiammella che lottava per sopravvivere, sotto due grossi tronchi di legna.

«Non devi», mormorò, col cucchiaino in bocca.

«Certo che devo».

«Va bene: devi», decise Kara, abbassando lo yogurt e appoggiandolo sul tappeto, mentre gesticolava con il cucchiaino ancora in mano. «Mi prepari una sorpresa ma sei triste, sei particolarmente… emh, irruente, ma sei co… come se la tua testa fosse continuamente altrove, e mi chiedi di scappare e ti metti a piangere e non capisco… M-Mi sento come se mi mancasse qualcosa e per questo», prese una pausa, leccando di nuovo il cucchiaino prima di metterlo via, dentro al barattolino dello yogurt rimasto, «non riuscissi… a capire cosa ti passa per la testa e se non parli con me, Lena, non so che cosa devo fare».

Era arrabbiata, o almeno si sforzava per esserlo, ma Lena non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse bella in quel momento: gli angoli della bocca sporchi di vaniglia, il ciondolo che le aveva regalato, lucente, sul collo scoperto, le spalle nude con i boccoli biondi che le coprivano a tratti, spettinati come la criniera di un leone, con il seno nudo in scorcio, nascosta dalla stessa coperta che le aveva dato per non prendere freddo e che ora smaniava dalla voglia di toglierle. Anche se sapeva di essersi comportata in modo strano e di averla indispettita, aveva ancora una voglia matta di farla sua.

Si guardarono, ascoltando il rumore della pioggia che batteva violentemente sui vetri. Lena era conscia che quello sarebbe stato un buon momento per parlarle a cuore aperto, ma appena si sforzava per farlo, le parole morivano prima di arrivare alla bocca, definendosi una codarda. «Non… so cosa dire», mormorò infine, guardando di nuovo il fuoco. Kara stava per riprendere il barattolino quando Lena prese la sua mano e la portò contro il proprio petto, baciandola un momento. «Sono solo… un po' stressata, immagino». La vide guardarla con occhi grandi, ascoltando il suo cuore che batteva. «Il messaggio che mi è arrivato e non so da chi, dobbiamo trovare un modo per mettere la microspia in casa Gand e… le nostri madri tra poco si sposano. Sarà difficile per noi dirglielo. Non voglio perderti».

«Non mi perderai», scosse la testa Kara, avvicinandosi per portarle via un bacio, «Non mi perderai mai». Lena l'amava, ripeté per sé, l'amava quanto l'amava lei. Si baciarono ancora, rischiando di scivolare sul tappeto. «Dirglielo sarà una sfida, tua madre annusa l'aria e già si mostra contraria, e poi Eliza… non so come la prenderà al fatto che anche l'altra figlia frequenta una donna».

«Kara… lei sta per sposarne una».

Arricciò il naso, trattenendo un sorriso. «Sì, lo so, ma lei vorrebbe dei nipoti… E per quanto ami Jamie, voglio dire… Alla fine ha accettato Alex, ma ci riempe la testa di questa cosa dei nipoti da quando eravamo al liceo e penso abbia riposto le sue speranze in me».

«I figli non sono proprietà dei genitori: Eliza ti vorrebbe felice prima di ogni altra cosa, prima del suo stesso desiderio di avere dei nipoti».

«Sì…», strinse le labbra, «beh, non sono certa di quale cosa venga prima, per lei. Senza contare che se sto con l'altra ragazza che sta quasi per diventare un'altra sua figlia… Mi pare che le possibilità di avere dei nipoti diminuiscano». Si guardarono e risero, finché Lena non alzò le mani per sistemarle alcune ciocche sotto il cappello.

«Tu lo sai che anche due donne possono avere dei figli, vero?».

«Credo lo sappia anche lei», rise.

«Forse… dopotutto, saperlo è solo nel suo lavoro».

«E Alex…», scosse la testa, abbassando un poco gli occhi. «Non lo so. Io penso che sarà semplicemente dalla mia parte».

Lena annuì. «Anche Lex».

«E se anche mai ci dovessero dire di stare lontane?», Kara aggrottò le sopracciglia e Lena la guardò dritta negli occhi. «Dovessero dirci che è sbagliato, che non possiamo, c-che dobbiamo solo essere sorelle… beh, allora io dirò  _no_ . Perché non ti lascerò. Neanche in quel caso». 

Lena si sporse da un lato e la baciò. Strinse le sue labbra morbide, accolse la sua lingua calda, le tenne il mento e passò un dito sulla sua pelle accaldata per via del camino. Si chiese se, se avesse saputo cosa lei sapeva, avrebbe continuato a pensare lo stesso.

«E sui Gand troveremo una soluzione. Capiremo come agire insieme», continuò, staccandosi da lei piano, mettendole una mano davanti alla bocca. «Sul messaggio, invece… non mi piace quella storia, forse dovremo solo ignorarlo».

«Ignorarlo?», si tirò su con la schiena di colpo, «Potrebbe davvero sapere chi ha ucciso mio padre».

«Oppure potrebbe essere l'assassino», controbatté, «E in quel caso è chiaro che lo saprebbe».

«Non possiamo ignorarlo, è troppo importante».

«Quindi hai deciso che gli risponderai», aggrottò un poco lo sguardo, scettica. «Non mi avevi detto nulla».

«Lo sto decidendo ora, credo».

«È troppo rischioso».

«Per trovare delle risposte bisogna rischiare, Supergirl. O vuoi essere la sola a farlo? Devo ricordarti la tua visita ai Gand?».

«Era diverso».

«Sì», annuì, «Lo hai fatto tu e non io. Questo è diverso».

Kara alzò gli occhi al soffitto, sbuffando. «Va bene… Parliamone con Alex, prima».  _Mi darà ragione_ , pensò. 

«Perfetto».  _So già che concorderà con me_ , pensò Lena. 

«Non voglio litigare con te», mormorò poco dopo Kara, stringendole una mano con la sua.

«Su questo siamo d'accordo», sorrise.

«Io ti capisco, Lena; abbiamo le stesse paure, in fondo. Ti chiedo solo… di non tagliarmi fuori dalla tua testa, di parlare con me, sfogarti, di essere sincera su cosa succede», annuì con un sorriso, staccandosi di nuovo, mentre Lena deglutiva. «E ne usciremo insieme». Lena si sbilanciò di nuovo verso di lei per portarle via un altro bacio, che sciolsero con un sorriso. «Tolgo il barattolino prima che», ammiccò e le guardò le labbra con desiderio, ancora tanto vicine, «prima di… sì, macchiare il tappeto».

Si mosse per prenderlo che Lena la fermò, le prese la mano con il barattolino quasi vuoto di yogurt e ci immerse un dito, per poi infilarselo in bocca, sotto lo sguardo arrossato dell'altra. «Conosco una buona lavanderia», chiosò. Lo immerse ancora, stavolta lo passò sul collo di lei, tra un orecchio e il mento. La coperta scivolò sui loro corpi seminudi quando lei si sporse verso Kara per leccarle via lo yogurt lasciato sulla pelle accaldata. La sentì tremare ed era certa che non fosse per il freddo. «Sfogati, Kara, dimmi cosa ti passa per la testa».

«Ti stai vendicando per qualcosa?», sussurrò: aveva usato le sue stesse parole.

«Ti sembra una vendetta?», ridacchiò, «Hai una concezione strana di cosa significhi vendicarsi, Kara Danvers… Io voglio solo mangiarti». Kara tremò di nuovo, impercettibilmente e, avvampando, ingigantì gli occhi, cercando di concentrare altrove il suo sguardo: Lena non si perse un attimo del suo tentennamento e capì che, con una sola frase, riuscì a spezzare ogni sicurezza che si era guadagnata con la confidenza presa fino a quel momento. Le sembrò di rivedere la ragazzina sbigottita a cui era caduto il gelato addosso quando la paragonò alla vaniglia. E le piaceva.

Kara aprì la bocca per rispondere ma non riuscì a dire una sola parola di senso compiuto, se non forse un mugolio sorpreso e imbarazzato che tutto sapeva meno che di qualcosa in una lingua conosciuta. Capì che sarebbe sempre stato facile per Lena buttare giù le sue difese perché non riusciva a essere la ragazza determinata che credeva, come Supergirl in campo, quando si trattava di lei, del suo sguardo, della sua voce, delle sue mani sulla propria pelle. Lasciò che la spingesse schiena contro il tappeto morbido, sfiorarle il seno con le dita fredde, con l'alito caldo e la lingua, poi facendola rabbrividire, con il cucchiaino ghiacciato sporco di yogurt sui suoi seni turgidi. Le sfuggì un gemito breve, mordendosi un labbro, quando iniziò a leccarglielo via.

Non era mai stato così. Lena era la sua prima volta con una donna, ma non era la prima volta che stava in intimità con qualcuno, nel cercarsi, volersi, desiderarsi e, avrebbe detto, anche mangiarsi. Ma quello che riusciva a farle provare anche solo quando la sfiorava era completamente diverso da quello provato fino a prima di lei, e forse era anche perché l'amava e, a questo proposito, doveva considerare di non aver mai davvero amato qualcuno come amava Lena, ma era come se sapesse sempre dove mettere le mani. E la bocca. E il resto. In effetti, ovunque. Il suo corpo era tutto per lei. Dovunque la toccasse diventava fuoco.

Le passò lo yogurt sul mento e, dopo aver leccato anche quello, la imboccò, dopo si baciarono. Se ripensava di averle detto che le stava tornando voglia di yogurt solo un po' prima, alla cena…

«Ti piace?», le sorrise. Con una mano reggeva il cucchiaino, ma con l'altra era scesa in basso, tentandole gli slip.

La fissò cercando di capire cosa risponderle, frastornata dal calore e conscia che presto avrebbe scoperto quanto la stava desiderando in mezzo alle gambe, dove si sentiva già pulsare. «… sì», deglutì, «Non avevo mai- emh, di-diciamo mai pensato a questo buon utilizzo dello yogurt».

«Mi hai ispirato, mia musa». Prese il cappello e se lo infilò sulla testa, facendo sorridere l'altra, poi si baciarono.

Lena lasciò il cucchiaino sul tappeto e le tirò gli slip, così Kara alzò il bacino in modo da poterglieli sfilare. Entrambe fecero scivolare via anche i suoi, ma Kara non era certa che si sarebbe lasciata toccare in quel momento, anzi, ne aveva avuto conferma quando le sollevò le mani e le braccia sulla testa, prendendosi un attimo per tastarle e baciarle. Le sorrise ancora e la sentì di nuovo leccarle il collo, laddove era rimasto dello yogurt, e poi scendere lentamente, tocco dopo tocco, sollevandole le cosce. Aveva ancora la bocca umida di vaniglia, calda, come calda era lei. Kara smise di respirare e incurvò la testa, quando la avvertì su di lei.

A un certo punto non si sentì più nulla se non il suono della pioggia scrosciante, i suoi respiri sommessi e il ticchettare di un orologio sulla parete davanti, vicino al monitor collegato al campanello: era da poco passata la mezzanotte. Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

 

                                                                                       

 

Era stato un modo diverso di accogliere il Natale. Si erano tenute abbracciate lì sul tappeto, davanti al camino spento, nude e protette da quella sola coperta. Poi Kara aveva mangiato qualcosa e aperto l'altro regalo di Natale: un enorme gatto di peluche. Avevano parlato un po' prima di prendere sonno, con la voce ormai impastata e il peluche vicino. Kara si girò verso il camino con un sorriso sulle labbra e Lena le lasciò un bacio su una spalla, per poi tenerla stretta a sé, lasciando che lei l'avvolgesse con le braccia.

Lena era certa che Kara stesse dormendo. «Vorrei tenerti così per sempre». Poi chiuse gli occhi mentre l'altra li riapriva con il groviglio sullo stomaco.

Risvegliandosi, per fortuna, il senso di malinconia era scomparso. Era Natale ed era tra le braccia di Lena, non poteva esserci inizio migliore. Sentiva l'orologio, non c'era la pioggia, e il buon profumo di caffè appena fatto.  _Caffè?_ Marielle non sarebbe venuta e se le braccia che sentiva addosso erano quelle di Lena, come faceva a…? Riaprì gli occhi piano e con evidente confusione, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Si mise a sedere portando con sé la coperta, sentendo che doveva aver svegliato anche Lena. 

«Buongiorno».

Spalancò gli occhi nell'ascoltare quella voce ferma, cercando di mettere a fuoco la figura che aveva davanti, capendo di essere state scoperte. Piuttosto alto, snello ed elegante, con una tazza di caffè tenuta in una mano e l'altra in tasca. Calvo.

«Tu devi essere la mia nuova sorellina. È un piacere conoscerti di persona, finalmente».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rileggerci a breve con il capitolo ventisei: _L'amore non basta_.


	27. 26. L'amore non basta

 

 

 

Lillian Luthor era in fermento. Nonostante non amasse poi così tanto le festività, perché Eliza lo sapeva che le festeggiava per lei, non era di certo tanto ingenua, da quando mise i piedi a terra quella mattina era in stato di agitazione perenne. Per prima cosa, si era cambiata abito tre volte, non decidendosi su cosa fosse meglio e chiedendole continui consigli; quando un abito rosso ciliegia la soddisfò sufficientemente, fu il turno delle scarpe. E lì in casa Danvers-Luthor non aveva una cabina armadio, così fu solo indecisa tra gli otto paia di scarpe col tacco che aveva a disposizione. Una volta scelte, entrò in crisi perché non si abbinavano abbastanza col vestito e fu sul punto di telefonare al suo stilista, se non fosse per Eliza che la rassicurò sul suo stile impeccabile, ricordandole che sarebbe stato poco carino farlo lavorare la mattina di Natale.

«A marzo», sussurrò davanti allo specchio in camera da letto, lisciandosi il vestito. «Il quindici marzo».

«Sarà perfetto, vedrai», le sorrise Eliza, avvicinandosi e stringendola sulle spalle. «I ragazzi saranno contenti».

«Sarà perfetto», ripeté Lillian, annuendo e cercando di convincersi tirando un sorriso. «Anche oggi. Andrà bene».

Annuì anche Eliza, allontanandosi per cambiarsi un maglione che la convinceva poco: l'agitazione di Lillian sembrava iniziare a contagiarla. Sapeva perché era così tesa e in fondo lo era un po' anche lei. «Pensaci», si voltò, ancora in reggiseno. «Solo mesi fa eravamo così in ansia che i nostri figli si ritrovassero tutti sotto lo stesso tetto-».

«Eri tu quella in ansia, tesoro», le rimbeccò.

«E mancava solo Lex. Ricordi che Kara e Lena non andavano d'accordo? Guardale ora, invece: un po' di tempo assieme e sono diventate inseparabili».

Lillian si fissò allo specchio, stringendo le labbra secche e assottigliando i suoi occhi. «È vero».

«Kara non conosce ancora Lex, ma non sarà un problema. Sono fiduciosa sul futuro», sorrise, infilandosi un nuovo maglione, bianco e celeste. «Ci ritroviamo per festeggiare il Natale, la nostra prima cena tutti insieme e comunicheremo loro la data del matrimonio. Non sembra quasi vero».

Lillian sorrise, voltandosi. «Cosa può andar male?».

 

Kara deglutì, diventando rossa e tirando in su la coperta per proteggere il corpo nudo suo e di Lena, stirandosi solo per recuperare gli occhiali.

«È un piacere conoscerti di persona, finalmente», sorrise il giovane. «Non volevo svegliarvi, ma sto preparando la colazione, se vi andasse di raggiungermi». Vide Lena svegliarsi e guardarlo trattenendo uno sbadiglio, per poi girare lo sguardo da un lato. «Magari prima rendetevi presentabili. Vi aspetto». Sorrise e tornò verso la cucina.

Kara sbiancò, guardando lei col terrore negli occhi. «Tuo fratello», mimò con le labbra e poi strinse i denti.

«Non preoccuparti. Cominciavo a pensare che lo avesse capito». Le sistemò un ciuffo biondo che si era alzato a mò di cresta.

Sembrava così incredibilmente calma, mentre Kara avrebbe voluto avere il superpotere di sparire da lì il più velocemente possibile. « _Cosa?_ », si trattenne dallo sbraitare e l'altra le prese le mani con le sue.

«Andiamo a darci una lavata adesso, ci parlerò io con lui». Aveva i capelli spettinati, le labbra rosa, il viso gonfio e delicato, pallido, sembrava una bambola.

«Ci ha sorprese con solo una coperta addosso», bofonchiò ancora con occhi spalancati.

Lena strinse le labbra. «Ha trovato il momento meno adatto per apparire nella nostra vita».

Raggiunsero il piano di sopra e, chiuse in camera di Lena, con i soli slip addosso e la coperta, Kara girava in tondo per la stanza. Avevano deciso di dire di loro alla famiglia dopo il Natale, e ora Lex… Voleva conoscerlo, non vedeva l'ora di conoscerlo, e ora Lex… Voleva fare buona impressione, e ora Lex… «Per poco non mi vedeva nuda», sibilò per sé, scorgendo Lena rientrare dalla porta del bagno, con i capelli umidi e già vestita con indosso una gonna a tubo di un rosso scuro e un maglioncino bianco. «Non mi vedeva nuda con la sorella…», proseguì, per poi chiamarla.

«Ti ho riempito la vasca con acqua calda», si avvicinò, «Odio il fatto di non poterci lavare insieme, ci tenevo. Ma devo andare a parlare con Lex».

Kara annuì, aprendo la bocca piano, ancora soprappensiero. «Tu credi che ci abbia viste nude?».

«Cosa?».

«Magari quando è arrivato non eravamo coperte, eravamo nude e vicine e lui ci ha coperte». La vide sorridere, non capendo cosa ci fosse di tanto divertente.

«Glielo chiederò».

«Glielo chiederai?».

Le toccò la punta del naso. «Glielo chiederò». La sorpassò, ma prima di aprire la porta si voltò ancora, mentre Kara sospirava. «Andrà tutto bene con lui, dico davvero. Raggiungici, così facciamo colazione e te lo dirà Lex stesso».

Kara la vide chiudere la porta e così sospirò di nuovo, stringendosi nelle spalle. Entrò in vasca e si immerse tutta, per poi prendersi del tempo per appoggiarsi e lasciarsi coccolare dall'acqua calda. Aveva bisogno di un attimo per pensare, di rilassarsi, prima di uscire e affrontare una lunga giornata con la famiglia. E se il fatto che Lex le avesse sorprese fosse un segno del destino? Forse avrebbero dovuto dirlo alla famiglia quel giorno, a Natale, dove tutti, o almeno in teoria, sarebbero stati più buoni. O forse la fame le impediva di ragionare lucidamente, brontolò sbuffando, ritrovandosi a fare la bolle con l'acqua alla bocca.

Lena scese sicura per le scale e, affacciandosi in cucina, inquadrò il fratello vicino al bancone e gli andò incontro per abbracciarlo. Si strinsero e lui le tolse dal viso un capello umido, quando si sorrisero. La ragazza fece una smorfia, poi, lasciandolo andare. «Non sono ancora abituata a vederti senza capelli».

«Non immagineresti quanto è comodo», rispose altezzoso. «Allora… Tu e Kara», ritornò dietro i fornelli e Lena si appoggiò al bancone, abbassando un poco gli occhi e sorridendo.

«Lo dirai a qualcuno?».

«Non vedo perché dovrei. Anche se», si girò, mostrando un sorriso, «dirlo a nostra madre potrebbe avere dei risvolti divertenti: pensa alla faccia che farebbe».

Lena scosse un poco la testa. «Fiuta la cosa da un po'».

«Ma non mi dire», spalancò la bocca, «Non la si fa a Lillian. Penso che siate carine insieme».

Lena arrossì. «Oh, dai».

«Dico seriamente. Mi piace Kara: da quel che ho potuto intuire, è una ragazza in gamba. E a proposito di ragazze in gamba…», si voltò di nuovo, avvicinandosi a lei ancora con il mestolo in mano.

Kara si rivestì con gli stessi vestiti del giorno prima e tornò in salone ingurgitando saliva, capendo di essere un po' nervosa. E chi non lo sarebbe stato, al posto suo. Poi udì le loro voci e cercò di ascoltare il discorso, perché se parlavano di lei voleva sapere tutto prima di presentarsi. Presentarsi, poi, oh che idea sciocca, presentarsi fingendo che, magari, non l'avesse vista nuda avvinghiata a sua sorella minore.

«Dunque non l'hai sentita?». Era la voce di Lex. Kara si avvicinò piano. «Di recente?».

«Perché non mi dici come l'hai sentita tu, _di recente_ », udì la voce di Lena rimarcare bene le ultime parole.

Lex prese una pausa breve, prima di farsi sentire di nuovo. «Mi hanno rubato una delle formule, Lena. E una delle ultime bustine di pillole. Dev'essere stata lei».

«Rubate?», alzò la voce. «Ci andavi a letto insieme, è così?».

«Pensavo che non ci fosse più nulla, tra voi. Al contrario, non mi sarei permesso; mi offende che tu possa pensarlo».

«Era mia amica. Non c'era bisogno di-». Oh, Kara non si rese conto di essersi avvicinata troppo e che Lena la vide, zittendosi di colpo. «Vieni, facciamo colazione». La invitò a raggiungerli e le sorrise ma Kara non riuscì a ricambiare subito.

Stavano parlando di una delle ragazze con cui era stata Lena? Un'amica, disse. Doveva essere quella Roulette. Lex e Roulette erano stati insieme e a Lena la cosa non andava giù. Forse c'era stato dell'altro oltre all'amicizia e al sesso, come invece le aveva detto. Che provasse ancora qualcosa per quella Roulette? Forse pensava a lei, di tanto in tanto. Non era stata sincera? Oh, perché non riusciva a non pensare che qualcosa tra loro aveva smesso di funzionare? Il senso di malinconia era passato, Lena si era confidata sui suoi timori, non c'era nulla che le nascondesse, in special modo altre ragazze. Doveva convincersene.

«Mi dispiace per la curiosa circostanza in cui ci incontriamo», Lex le si avvicinò con una mano tesa e lei gliela strinse. Vide con la coda dell'occhio Lena che si appoggiava al bancone, sguardo basso, intuendo che doveva ancora pensare alla discussione con il fratello. «Per prima cosa, voglio rassicurarti: non ti ho vista nuda».

Kara avvampò, guardando Lena. «Glielo hai chiesto?».

«Non l'ho fatto», si difese.

«Dovevi chiedermelo?», fece lui, aggrottando lo sguardo.

«No».

«Sì», continuò Kara, per poi scuotere la testa. «No, volevo dire no, o-ovvio che no! Sapevo che, insomma», si portò indietro una ciocca di capelli, ridacchiando, «non avevi, tu», lo indicò, «visto niente». Rise ancora e Lex con lei, appena, ritornando dietro il bancone mentre Lena lo seguiva, tirando di nuovo fuori il suo sorriso.

«Sapevo di te e Lena», lo sentì confessare, intanto che era impegnato dietro ai fornelli. «O meglio, era un presentimento molto forte. Lena parlava di te con quel sorriso e con un tono di voce diverso che non si può non pensare che ci sia sotto qualcosa».

Kara si sedette davanti al bancone e Lena le porse un piattino, poi ne aggiunse altri due più avanti. La guardò, facendo una smorfia con le labbra, così si girò. «Non ho un tono di voce diverso».

«Oh sì che ce l'hai».

«Non ce l'ho», bisbigliò a Kara, che le sorrise. «Sono brava a nascondere le cose», disse poi a voce alta, perché la sentisse.

«Oh, ne sono certo. Ma non a me». Servì a Kara un pancake e Lena fece il giro per andarsi a sedere al suo fianco. Lex servì anche lei e, dopo pochi secondi, l'ultimo piattino, mettendo il pentolino sul lavandino e raggiungendo le ragazze. Per un po' si stettero zitti, ascoltando solo il reciproco masticare. «Non ho nulla in contrario alla vostra relazione, perché tu lo sappia», si riferì a Kara, dopo aver ingoiato un boccone. «Mia sorella è felice, cos'altro conta? E adesso avrò due sorelline felici. E non dirò nulla a nessuno». Si scambiarono uno sguardo, intanto che Lena si alzava per sparecchiare la sua parte. «È una cosa vostra: ne parlerete quando vi sentirete pronte».

A Kara sembrava tutto fin troppo bello. «O-Okay, grazie… Se tutte le reazioni fossero come la tua». Risero insieme e poi finirono di mangiare.

Quello era Lex. Non si capacitava di come suo cugino Kal fosse riuscito a litigare con lui, che sembrava così bendisposto e comprensivo. Sparecchiarono anche la loro postazione e Kara lo vide scrivere al cellulare.

_Sono con loro, adesso. Ti direi di stare tranquilla. Tu non sei pazza, ma qui è tutto ordinario, nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti._

Lex inviò e, accorgendosi di essere osservato, le sorrise.

 

Fu bello passare del tempo con Lex. Al telefono, quando sentì per la prima volta la sua voce, le aveva messo addosso una strana sensazione di disagio, ma parlarci dal vivo era l'esatto opposto: era accomodante, ascoltava, sorrideva sincero e riusciva a farla sentire a suo agio. In un certo senso somigliava davvero molto a Lillian, ma il suo modo di fare era diametralmente l'opposto.

«Fissava lo sguardo in basso e non riusciva a muovere un muscolo. Era terrorizzata. Capii allora che aveva paura delle altezze», concluse, congiungendo le dita delle mani.

«E come ha fatto a imparare ad andare a cavallo?», domandò Kara, completamente presa.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Tempo. Ha imparato a fidarsi del cavallo, a sentirlo, a capirlo. Sentendosi sicura con lui, è riuscita a sconfiggere l'altezza. Tutti i Luthor vanno a cavallo, nostra madre non gliel'avrebbe perdonata se non ci fosse riuscita». Forse la vide sbiancarsi, poiché accennò subito a una risata. «Tranquilla, Kara. Dubito che come figlia acquisita debba imparare anche tu».

Arrivò Lena, scendendo la scala dal salone, dove loro si erano sistemati per fare due chiacchiere. Si era sistemata i capelli, lisci, abbelliti da un nastrino rosso. «La verità è che senza Lex non ci sarei riuscita», disse, andando loro incontro. «È stato al mio fianco tutti i giorni finché non ho preso confidenza con i cavalli».

Kara sorrise e alzò lo sguardo, così Lena si avvicinò per portarle via un bacio. Non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere con imbarazzo per averlo fatto davanti a lui.

«Andiamo. Torniamo all'altra casa prima che ci chiamino per sapere dove siamo finite».

Annuì, alzandosi. Lex disse loro che le avrebbe raggiunte quella sera e Kara si fermò per fare un fiocco al nastrino nei capelli di Lena, alzandosi in punta di piedi poiché aveva i tacchi alti. Prese il peluche e si misero i giacconi, andando a prendere il treno. Si sistemarono su un vagone con poche persone a bordo, occupando tre sedili. Si stettero zitte per tutto il viaggio, mano nella mano, con un sorriso costante sulle labbra. La reazione di Lex al loro rapporto aveva reso Kara speranzosa. Erano così felici che, forse, stavano cominciando ad abbassare la guardia. Nessuna delle persone lì sul treno badava a loro. Arrivarono e si alzarono insieme. Ancora vicine ai finestrini, Kara sistemò di nuovo il nastrino di Lena, facendo un altro nodo e, così, sorridendo si scambiarono un bacio. Presero il peluche e si lasciarono le mani, scendendo alla stazione. Kara spalancò la bocca dalla sorpresa quando vide Alex ferma lì, in piedi, che le aspettava con braccia a conserte e sguardo fermo.

Quest'ultima aveva ancora il cellulare acceso in mano, ma gli occhi puntati su di loro.

_Da Me a LexL  
_ _Sembra che tu mi stia mentendo._

_Da LexL a Me  
_ _Stanno andando a prendere il treno, tra un po' saranno lì. Non ho mentito: non c'è nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti._

Spense lo schermo e nascose il telefono in una tasca dei jeans, ammirando le loro facce nell'esatto momento in cui capirono di essere state colte sul fatto.

Lena sospirò, mentre Kara sembrava sul punto di svenire. Poteva ancora fare finta di niente? «Sorellona», corse ad abbracciarla, anche se Alex ricambiò a stento. «Sei venuta a prenderci? C-Come sapevi che saremmo arrivate adesso? Lo hai visto?», le mostrò il gattone di peluche che aveva stretto in un braccio, «Lena mi ha, emh, già dato i suoi regali di Natale». Le mostrò anche la collana, ma vide Alex prendere fiato.

«Oh, li ho notati». Guardò una e poi l'altra, ancora poco distante. «Possiamo parlare prima di tornare a casa?».

Erano entrate tutte e tre nel piccolo bar ai pressi della stazione: c'era solo una donna dietro al bancone, un anziano cane sdraiato vicino alla porta, che Kara salutò con una carezza, e un uomo che finiva il suo drink leggendo un giornale. Si sedettero intorno a un tavolo; non si tolsero nemmeno le giacche.

«Avete notato che non hanno un condizionatore?», sbuffò Kara, fregandosi le braccia. «Com'è possibile che non abbiano un condizionatore? Ci credo che non hanno clienti; non è possibile non avere il condizionatore con questo fre-».

« _Kara_ », Alex la richiamò e la giovane Danvers notò che le due non facevano che squadrarsi in cagnesco, l'una davanti all'altra.

« _ddo_. Non sentite anche voi un'arietta piuttosto fredda?». Le guardò di nuovo e così ansimò. «Soprattutto qui, intorno a questo tavolo…», esclamò a denti stretti. «Non puoi semplicemente essere felice per noi?», disse a un certo punto con fretta, interrompendo il tanto rimuginare.

«Felice per vo-», Alex si interruppe, «Da quanto tempo va avanti questa storia? Cercavamo di trovare un equilibrio come famiglia, stavamo insieme per conoscerci meglio, e voi finite per mettervi insieme? Credevo che i flirt fossero un gioco! Cosa sta succedendo? Mi nascondevate questo?», spalancò gli occhi. Guardò entrambe e poi si fermò a lungo su Kara, che sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. «Lo hai nascosto a me? _È complicato_ , _è straniero_ … accidenti, Kara, sapevo che erano bugie, ma Lena… Io speravo che, se fosse stato vero, me ne avresti parlato». Si voltò poi all'altra, deglutendo e cambiando espressione, diventando più rigida. «O che me ne avresti parlato tu».

«All'inizio… non pensavamo che sarebbe durata».

Lena alzò un sopracciglio a quell'affermazione di Kara. «Ah, no?».

«No. Sì. No, cio-cioè sì». Kara spalancò la bocca e guardò una e poi l'altra. «Sapevo che sarebbe durata fin dal primo istante-».

«Dal primo istante, eh?», la interruppe Alex, stizzita.

Kara guardò di nuovo lei e poi Lena. «M-Ma sapevo che sarebbe durata perché eravamo attratte l'una dall'altra e… Sto cercando di dire è che non era programmato! È successo e-e basta».

«Successo e basta?». Lena si appoggiò al tavolino, con un gomito.

«Non mettermi in difficoltà anche tu», sibilò a denti stretti.

Allora prese fiato e si risistemò sulla sedia, guardando Alex, che la contraccambiò con uno sguardo accigliato. «Ciò che Kara vuole dire è che non avevamo programmato di innamorarci».

«Innamorare? _Oh_ », sbuffò Alex, «La cosa si fa seria… E quando mi hai parlato di una ragazza con cui stavi uscendo ti era per caso sfuggito che si trattasse di mia sorella?».

Kara aggrottò la fronte. «Quando avete parlato di questo?».

Le due si scambiarono uno sguardo e Lena riuscì a parlare per prima: «Siamo uscite una volta. Per conoscerci».

E perché non dirglielo? Le loro espressioni, d'improvviso, si erano fatte così tese. Possibile che le avesse appena mentito?

 

Eliza finì di guarnire i cupcake con la glassa verde per dare l'idea di un Albero di Natale, mentre Lillian, al suo fianco, sistemava le stellette e palline di cioccolata colorata intorno. L'aveva convinta ad aiutarla dopo che, presa dall'ansia, aveva avuto l'idea di cambiarsi di nuovo abito.

«Oramai staranno arrivando», soffiò con bocca semichiusa. Poi prese il cellulare e fece una foto ai dolcetti, aggiungendola su Instagram.

«Sono venuti bene?».

«Sono deliziosi». Si scambiarono un bacio che Lillian guardò di nuovo l'ora.

Aveva ragione, ancora qualche minuto e non tardarono ad arrivare. Eliza si aspettava il solito chiacchiericcio frenetico che caratterizzava le sue figlie durante le feste, invece entrarono in casa più zitte di quando scoprirono che le loro scimmie di mare erano morte. Alex aprì la porta e, dopo essersi tolta la giacca, disse di dover andare in camera sua. Kara e un enorme gatto di peluche entrarono per secondi, in silenzio e sguardo basso. Infine Lena, che le sorrise a stento.

La donna rientrò in cucina con l'aria decisamente confusa, mentre Lillian scattava altre foto ai cupcake. «Hanno qualcosa che non va».

«No, sono deliziosi, te l'ho detto. Ho pubblicato anche una foto sul profilo ufficiale della Luthor Corp e ti stanno lasciando i complimenti».

«Davvero?», il suo sguardo si addolcì, prendendo il cellulare. «Oh, dobbiamo assolutamente invitare questi due al matrimonio», glieli indicò, «Sono del secondo piano, sempre così gentili». Lillian annuì e riprese il telefono, così Eliza tornò in sé. «Ah, io però intendevo le ragazze. Sono serie e silenziose, non è da loro».

«Come pranziamo andrà meglio», le sorrise, passandole una mano su una guancia in una carezza, «Il tempo di ambientarsi all'aria natalizia».

Canzoni natalizie in sottofondo con tanto di karaoke sulla tv, il Babbo Natale sveglia che ogni mezzora gridava energicamente _oh-oh_ alzando una campanella, disposto su un mobile, Eliza aveva fatto indossare a tutte, Lillian compresa, un capello da Babbo Natale, eppure nulla sembrava servito allo scopo. Lillian sorrise ad Eliza, le passò una mano sulla sua, ma Alex da una parte e Kara e Lena dall'altra erano ognuna per conto proprio, mangiando nel silenzio più assordante.

«Kara», Eliza attirò la sua attenzione e deglutì. «E così Lena ti ha già dato i suoi regali, eh? Molto bella la collana».

Lei arrossì, ma si sforzò di non guardare Lena. «Sì, è vero», la toccò, non trattenendo un sorriso.

Sperava che iniziasse una discussione, contava sull'unicità dell'energia di Kara, ma lei riprese a mangiare come se niente fosse. Cominciò a pensare che avessero litigato: sarebbe stata una novità, se non per Kara e Lena che non lo facevano da mesi, almeno per Alex e Kara, che invece non lo facevano da anni. Tentarono altre discussioni, ma si rivelarono solo buchi nell'acqua.

Costrinsero le ragazze a restare con loro invece di rifugiarsi nelle loro stanze; fu un'idea di Lillian. Alex si era seduta sulla poltrona accanto al divano con le gambe incrociate, chattando con Maggie al cellulare. Di tanto di tanto le si vedeva spuntare un sorriso, ma non durava a lungo. Kara invece si era seduta sotto l'Albero e sfogliava un numero del CatCo Magazine. Lena si stava intrattenendo con il suo laptop sul divano.

«Vado a prendere i cupcake, magari le risveglieranno», mormorò Eliza a un orecchio di Lillian, per poi andare verso la cucina.

L'altra invece si sporse verso di loro, reggendosi le mani con le dita intrecciate. «Oggi è un giorno speciale», catturò la loro attenzione e continuò, «Fate di non rovinarlo».

Si guardarono tra loro un po' confuse, solo un attimo per poi tornare ognuna ai propri passatempi. Alex guardò a lungo Lena, con sfida, e quest'ultima guardò Kara: immaginava il perché doveva essere per le sue. Kara, invece, guardò in direzione della cucina.

_\- Quelle due stavano insieme da chissà quanto tempo. Forse da quando Kara smise di parlarmi dei continui flirt di Lena. Non ci posso credere!_

Scrisse e inviò, ricevendo pronta risposta da Maggie:

_\- Lo sapevi, Danvers._

_\- Lo sapevo. Sai cosa? Hai ragione! Ho avuto dei dubbi, ma Kara avrebbe dovuto parlarmene. E Lena mi ha mentito. Flirtava con mia sorella da mesi, Mags, da mesi! Sono stata cieca per tutto questo tempo e l'ho difesa da Kara, dicevo che era un gioco, che voleva solo infastidirla… e invece ci ha provato davvero, ben sapendo che era la sua sorellastra. Che cos'ha di sbagliato?_

_\- Quindi stai dicendo che Lena ci ha provato con Kara per sfizio e che Kara è cascata nelle sue avance? Pensi che tua sorella non sappia decidere per se stessa?_

_\- Non dico questo. Ma Kara è troppo buona e non sempre fa una distingua sulle persone da frequentare: hai presente Mike Gand?_

_\- Ho capito cosa intendi. Ma tu hai sempre capito che tipo era Mike, mentre invece ti sei fidata di Lena._

_\- Ho sbagliato anch'io, è evidente. Devo capire perché Lena non ha ancora troncato questa cosa, se va avanti da tempo. Perché sta con Kara?_

_\- Ehi, Danvers, ti sei fermata a pensare che magari siano semplicemente innamorate?_

Alex alzò lo sguardo dal cellulare con uno sbuffo, riguardando Lena con la coda dell'occhio. Vedeva chiaramente che, di tanto in tanto, si fermava a inquadrare Kara.

Lena ansimò. Sapeva che Alex le stava addosso e Kara non la degnava di attenzione. Chissà a cosa stava pensando in quel momento…

Eliza rientrò in soggiorno con il vassoio tra le mani e Kara si alzò da terra in tempo record. «I cupcake! Sì», esultò, «Sapevo che li avresti fatti, era proprio a ciò a cui stavo pensando». Ne prese due ed Eliza l'ammonì subito di lasciarne per Lex, dirigendosi verso le altre due.

Alex le fece subito i complimenti e ne prese uno, poi ci pensò: «Conviene che ne prenda uno anche per dopo. Sia mai che qualcuno finga che non le piacciono per poi mangiarli di nascosto».

Lena tese un'orecchia e quando Eliza si avvicinò le fece anche lei i complimenti. «Mi sono sempre piaciuti i cupcake», disse alla donna con un sorriso, alzando la voce e prendendone uno, «Probabilmente se quel qualcuno li mangia di nascosto è perché non è in una situazione facile».

«Quindi mi stai dicendo che è meglio fingere?», alzò la voce di nuovo, «Nel non volere i cupcake e poi mangiarli?».

«No. Dico che sarebbe meglio non giudicare per partito preso», diede un morso e iniziò a masticare sfoggiando un sorriso. «Chi mangia i cupcake, intendo». Eliza si allontanò con una strana espressione e Lena guardò Alex, dando un altro morso, gustando lentamente. «E questo cupcake è buonissimo».

Alex spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, intanto che Kara intercettava il vassoio, prendendo un altro dolcetto.

«Kara… Pensi stiano litigando usando i cupcake come metafora o qualcuno mangia quotidianamente cupcake di nascosto?».

Lei fissò Eliza con occhi sgranati e la bocca piena. Infine, ingurgitò sonoramente. «Ha-Hai notato anche tu il freddo, oggi?», si fregò un braccio con una mano, mentre l'altra teneva il mezzo cupcake che le era rimasto, « _Brr_ ».

Alex e Lena si fissarono assottigliando gli occhi quando Lillian scattò loro una foto per Instagram. « _Formaggio_ », disse lei, scattandola anche a Eliza e Kara, di nuovo con la bocca piena.

 

«Alex e Lena stavano litigando», confidò Eliza a Lillian una volta sole, in cucina. Lena stava in soggiorno ancora al portatile, mentre Kara ed Alex erano andate a cambiarsi per la cena di Natale. Tra poco sarebbe arrivato Lex e loro avrebbero dovuto solo preoccuparsi di enunciare la data del matrimonio, invece di pensare agli strani comportamenti delle figlie.

«Quando?».

«Quando ho portato i cupcake», prese fiato, reggendosi a un mobile e passandosi una mano in fronte. «Non capisco cosa succede, andavano tutte d'accordo, era tutto perfetto…».

Lillian la strinse in vita, appoggiandosi a lei. «Vedrai che è momentaneo. Qualsiasi cosa passi loro per la testa, non rovineranno questa giornata, il nostro matrimonio né la nostra famiglia».

Eliza le sorrise e le circondò il viso con le mani, per poi rubarle un bacio. «Sai sempre la cosa giusta da dire».

«Perché è la verità, mia cara».

Lillian uscì dalla cucina con il solo intento di prendere Lena da parte e dirle chiaramente che qualsiasi problema avesse con Alex doveva risolverlo in fretta, ma quando si affacciò al soggiorno non c'era.

Kara aprì la porta della sua camera che lei l'aspettava lì, appoggiata al muro. La vide sbarrare gli occhi e sorriderle, così le si avvicinò, nel buio del corridoio.

«Sei bellissima», sussurrò e Kara strinse le labbra, arrossendo un poco: la collana che le aveva regalato era ancora al suo collo, rifletteva la luce dei lampioni fuori dalla finestra. Indossava un maglioncino a righe bianco e rosso, allacciato sotto una gonna larga invernale; sotto, delle grosse pantacalze e stivaletti con tacco. I capelli li aveva sciolti. «Lisci», le disse, sfiorandole una ciocca con le dita, «Ti stanno bene».

«Non so se togliere o lasciare gli occhiali», li sfilò dal viso, osservandoli, «Lillian farà un sacco di foto».

Lena circondò gli occhiali con una mano e dovette alzarsi in punta di piedi per prenderle le labbra con le proprie, lentamente. Kara chiuse gli occhi e si assaporarono piano. Quando si allontanò, le rimise gli occhiali sul naso.

«Ci vedranno», sussurrò Kara.

«Lascia che lo facciano».

«Mi hai mentito, oggi». Vide Lena abbassare lo sguardo quando prese quel discorso, ma doveva sapere che non avrebbe lasciato perdere.

«Alex ed io ci siamo viste giorni fa, in un bar. Per donne gay», aggiunse con un sorriso e Kara alzò le sopracciglia. «Volevo incontrarla per parlare dei Gand. Avevo paura ti saresti di nuovo fiondata a parlare con loro, e pensavo che Alex ti avrebbe persuasa dal farlo».

«Non sono un'inetta, posso badare a me stessa».

«Lo so, ti chiedo scusa. Ho sbagliato». La guardò dritta negli occhi e Kara prese fiato, annuendo debolmente.

«Non mentirmi più», le rubò un veloce bacio, con la paura di essere viste, e lasciò il corridoio.

Lena la seguì proprio quando la porta della camera di Alex si aprì e le due si scambiarono uno sguardo. Naturalmente, aveva sentito tutto. A quel punto, sarebbe stato meglio per Lena dire la verità a Kara, soprattutto dal momento che si era risentita perché aveva intuito la bugia, invece aveva protetto il suo segreto, il suo vero lavoro e la microspia, il vero motivo per cui si erano viste. Alex si chiese perché l'aveva protetta, con il rischio che correva.

Dopo pochi minuti arrivò finalmente Lex, lamentando, seppur con un sorriso, che il taxi si era perso. Lillian lo abbracciò e poi lo abbracciò Eliza, mentre la prima scattava loro una foto. Cercarono di presentarlo a Kara ma quando anche loro si salutarono con un veloce abbraccio, capirono che non tutto era perduto per la loro famiglia allargata.

Era strano vedere Lillian, che si muoveva come un robot, che spesso non ascoltava, che era fredda e indisposta verso Lena, completamente presa dal suo primogenito. In dieci minuti che era arrivato gli scattò tante foto da riempire un album e gli ronzava attorno chiedendogli se avesse bisogno di qualsiasi cosa come un'ape intorno ai fiori. Quando riuscì a scappare dalle amorevoli cure della madre, Lex notò la strana aria che aleggiava sulle sue tre sorelle e nientedimeno lo sguardo aggrottato che Alex riservava a Lena e anche a lui.

Per la cena, Eliza accese di nuovo la tv con il karaoke e le canzoni natalizie, scegliendo con attenzione tra quelle che lei stessa aveva selezionato nei giorni precedenti aspettando il Natale. Poi servì con fierezza il tacchino a tavola, ascoltando i complimenti da parte di tutti, che applaudirono.

A un certo punto, Lillian si alzò e fece tintinnare un bicchiere, catturando l'attenzione dei presenti. «Oh… Finalmente, eccoci qua. Stentavo oramai a credere che ci saremmo ritrovati tutti sotto lo stesso tetto. I miei figli, le figlie di Eliza. Siamo una bella famiglia, non trovate?».

Kara deglutì e sforzò un sorriso, guardando, con la coda dell'occhio, Alex che masticava rumorosamente fissando Lena e quest'ultima, vicino a lei, che non la degnava di attenzione, lanciando invece un sorriso a lei, che non poté non arrossire. Si girò il tanto per vedere Lex, che la guardava a sua volta, alzare un poco il bicchiere anticipando un brindisi.

«Eliza ed io siamo così fortunate ad avervi. E non posso esprimere a parole quanto mi senta fortunata io ad avere Eliza al mio fianco». Abbassò gli occhi per vederla sorridere e stringerle una mano con le sue. «Siamo orgogliose di come abbiate accettato il nostro fidanzamento e la nostra nuova vita. Questa è la nostra prima cena tutti insieme, il nostro primo Natale, e dobbiamo comunicare qualcosa di importante».

Allora si alzò anche Eliza e lo sguardo stravolto di Alex si incrociò con quello di Kara. «Abbiamo una data», disse lei sfoggiando un largo sorriso, stringendo ancora la mano destra di Lillian. Era così visibilmente elettrizzata che Kara non riuscì a non sorridere a sua volta. Le due donne si guardarono e mentre Lillian le faceva cenno con la testa, Eliza riprese parola: «Ci sposeremo il quindici marzo».

Lex fu il primo ad andare dalle loro madri per abbracciarle e fare loro gli auguri. Non solo Lillian, Eliza lo strinse con forza e Alex le notò gli occhi lucidi. Così fu la seconda ad andare verso di loro. Lena abbracciò Eliza per prima, le fece gli auguri e si guardarono con un sorriso, poi si costrinse ad abbracciare anche Lillian, che le lasciò un lungo sguardo addosso anche quando si separarono.

«Sono contenta per voi», esclamò Kara ad Eliza, «Ti meriti questa felicità».

«Oh, tesoro», la riabbracciò una seconda volta. «Anche tu», le disse con una carezza e un sorriso, per poi lasciarla andare.

Kara non ebbe il tempo di capire a cosa si riferisse che arrivò Lillian. L'abbraccio con lei era il meno strano e legnoso fino a quel momento. Dopo la prese nelle spalle e fu sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma doveva aver cambiato idea, poiché si limitò a sfoggiarle un sorriso.

Nonostante Alex fosse ancora arrabbiata con Lena e con Lex, e probabilmente con Kara, condividere quel momento con le loro madri aveva fatto sciogliere anche lei. Eliza portò a tavola i cupcake rimasti, una torta farcita ai mirtilli e altri dolci e biscotti, intanto che Lillian scattava foto alle portate e a tutti i presenti, tra chi ancora indossava i cappellini da Babbo Natale e chi aveva la bocca piena. O entrambi, nel caso di Kara. Quando portò a tavola gli eggnog e ne presero uno a testa, Alex e Lena iniziarono una strana sfida tra sguardi e bicchieri, bevendo tanto e in fretta che Eliza si vide costretta a requisire quelli rimasti prima che concludessero la serata entrambe brille. Nel frattempo Lillian continuò a rimpinzare l'unico figlio maschio; dopo un po', il giovane approfittò di una sua distrazione per sparire. Lex uscì in giardino dalla porta in cucina, con il giaccone indosso e il cellulare in mano.

Rimasto in villa dopo aver salutato Lena e Kara, aveva provato a contattare quella ragazza in ogni modo, lasciandole messaggi, chiamate e andando anche a trovare vecchi amici in comune che avessero potuto sentirla in quel periodo, ma sembrava scomparsa nel nulla. A quel punto, decise di chiamarla ancora e, se non avesse risposto, lasciarle un ennesimo messaggio in segreteria. Cliccò su _Roulette_ e provò a telefonare. Ancora solo squilli a vuoto. «Veronica… Sono stato paziente, ma a tutto c'è un limite. Richiamami appena senti il messaggio», prese una pausa ma non riattaccò, valutando cosa aggiungere. Così deglutì e prese fiato, aggrottando lo sguardo. «Sentimi bene: la formula che hai rubato non è aggiornata, non capisco cosa pensi di farci, contiene troppi effetti collaterali e nemmeno potresti venderla. Torna da me… Torna prima che mi arrabbi sul serio o… o almeno fatti sentire, altrimenti dovrai sperare che non sia io a trovarti». Riagganciò la chiamata che sentì la porta del giardino aprirsi.

Alex camminò sull'erba incolta e ghiacciata con sicurezza, adocchiando Lex, cappellino da Babbo Natale sulla testa calva, illuminato dai lampioni della luce. «Scappato dalle amorevoli cure della mamma?», tirò un sorriso, avvicinandosi.

«In parte. In verità mi sono ritrovato a dover fare una telefonata. Allora…», la guardò negli occhi, «e così lo hai saputo».

«Hai cercato di deviarmi. Pensavo che mi avresti detto la verità, almeno tu». Lui per primo, nella sua casa a Metropolis quando si conobbero, scherzò su Lena che ci provava con Kara. Allora non ci aveva dato peso, ma proprio per quello quando iniziò ad avere dubbi scrisse a lui che non fece che appoggiarla, dirle che di certo non si inventava le cose perché sembrava possibile anche a lui, e ora, quando le serviva la sua conferma, le aveva invece scritto di non preoccuparsi, che era tutto normale.

«Non ho cercato di allontanarti dalla verità e mi spiace che tu la veda in questo modo», sorrise, alzando un poco le braccia. «Mia sorella e tua sorella hanno una relazione e non c'è nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti».

Lei annuì. «Molto comodo vederla così».

«Sapevamo entrambi che era vero, ma ti ostinavi a non volerlo. Cosa non ti piace, di tutta questa faccenda, Alex Danvers?», chiese con una nuvoletta di vapore che usciva in mezzo alle labbra fini.

«Scherzi, vero? Secondo te cosa può esserci che non mi piace? C'eri anche tu là dentro quando le nostre madri hanno detto che si sposeranno il quindici di marzo».

«No», scosse la testa, «Non è questo che ti turba e lo sai. Sei troppo intelligente per credere che il fatto che siano sorellastre possa in qualche modo compromettere il rapporto di due persone che si amano». La vide ingigantire gli occhi e prendere fiato, così sorrise. «Ecco. Ecco cosa c'è», la indicò, «Non credi si amino».

«No. Io credo che Kara la ami, la ami davvero. Ma non è quel tipo di amore… È stata per anni appresso a un ragazzo che non faceva che sminuirla, condurre la sua vita, confonderla psicologicamente con l'idea di amore, e lei lo amava, amava veramente».

«Quindi pensi che sia Lena e non amare Kara», assottigliò lo sguardo.

«Sì. Forse è così», spalancò le braccia, come se si fosse messa a nudo. «Non voglio vederla di nuovo all'interno di una relazione che la trasformerà in un burattino. Ho sbagliato allora a non mettermi abbastanza in mezzo, non farò di nuovo lo stesso errore. Senza contare che qui c'è di mezzo il rapporto familiare», gesticolò puntando il dito indice destro nell'aria.

«Cosa ti fa pensare che Lena non la ami?».

« _Oh_ », sbuffò, lanciando il suo sguardo al cielo stellato, poi di nuovo a lui. «Mettiamo che la ami. Questo non basta. Anche Mike a modo suo l'amava, anche se la stava distruggendo. Non basta farle dei regali o dirle due parole carine, non basta».

«Hai ragione», il ragazzo annuì, infilando le mani nelle tasche del giaccone. «Allora parla con loro. È il mio unico consiglio. Conosco mia sorella e credimi se ti dico che non l'ho mai vista così: è innamorata. Ma hai ragione: l'amore non basta. Allora parla con loro, scopri cosa le lega, e forse troverai ciò che cerchi. Del resto io non sono mai stato innamorato, non posso sapere cosa cercare», scrollò le spalle con mezzo sorriso e aprì la porta che portava in cucina, lasciandola sola al freddo.

 

All'inizio, pareva solo che Lena, ai suoi occhi, stesse prendendo in giro Kara. E forse era davvero così. Non sapeva com'erano davvero andate le cose. Ma l'ultima cosa che voleva, era ritrovare la sua sorellina incastrata in una relazione tossica e non accorgersi di quanto lo fosse per decidere da sola di uscirne. Lena le era sempre sembrata una brava ragazza, ma poteva dire di conoscerla abbastanza? In fondo, di lei non sapeva neppure che era stata con altre ragazze fino a quella sera al bar gay. Lei e Kara, però, si erano avvicinate di più, si conoscevano meglio. Quando rientrò, le trovò sedute accanto che ridevano e pensò che avrebbe dovuto accettare il consiglio di Lex.

«Foto di famiglia», disse a un certo punto Lillian, cercando di coinvolgere i figli ad avvicinarsi all'Albero di Natale.

Eliza la affiancò subito. «Le più belle le stamperemo per incorniciarle», fece sapere, prendendo Lex per un braccio e poi Kara, cercando di sistemare tutti e quattro vicini.

Una con loro quattro insieme, un'altra con diverse posizioni, una sola con le ragazze, una con Lex e Lena, un'altra con Alex e Kara, poi si scambiarono. Ritrovandosi a fare la foto con Kara, Lex non non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto, in un certo senso, gli ricordasse Clark. Non era di certo l'aspetto, anche se avevano gli occhi dello stesso colore e forma, ma era l'aria, qualcosa che non era possibile descrivere. Ma era grato che non gli somigliasse troppo e già adorava il suo sorriso: non faticava a credere come Lena si fosse potuta innamorata di lei.

Mentre Lillian controllava le foto scattate e cancellava quelle venute sfocate o troppo mosse, Eliza portò i regali. Non se li aspettavano e rimasero tutti a bocca aperta. «Non li abbiamo messi sotto l'Albero per farvi una sorpresa», si scusò.

Ognuno di loro trovò abbigliamento: Lex un completo e una camicia bianca che avrebbe potuto usare al lavoro; Alex una giacca di pelle firmata, bordeaux, e per poco non le veniva un colpo; Lena un maglione grosso, caldo e colorato; Kara una camicia a quadri come piacevano a lei. Quest'ultima si avvicinò ad Eliza per ringraziarla, accorgendosi che Lena l'aveva preceduta: la donna le passava una mano su un braccio in una carezza, le parlava sottovoce e poi, di colpo, la ragazza l'abbracciò. Solo quando si lasciarono scorse che Lena aveva gli occhi chiari tanto lucidi da riflettere le luci dell'Albero.

«Grazie per la camicia», l'abbracciò lei, annuendo quando le chiese se era come la voleva.

«Dovrai ringraziare anche Lillian», disse e Kara la scorse mentre parlava con Lex. «Non sai quanti negozi abbiamo girato perché non voleva comprarne una _che sapesse di mercatino_ , come diceva lei».

Anche Alex arrivò per ringraziarla, tutta eccitata, con la giacca già indosso. «E voi non vi siete fatte un regalo?».

«Oh, certo», sorrise assottigliando la bocca e alzando il mento con fare malizioso, «Ma ce li siamo già scambiati».

All'improvviso, il ricordo delle loro voci strozzate mentre salivano per la loro camera da letto in villa, fece rabbrividire Kara. Sia lei che Alex montarono una smorfia disgustata. «Oh, _ew_ », sbottarono all'unisono e la minore guardò la maggiore con sospetto.

«Ma cosa avete capito?!», diede una piccola spinta a entrambe, «E comunque non parlerei di sicuro di queste cose con le mie figlie». Le mandò via.

Alla fine, quel loro primo Natale tutti insieme non si stava rivelando affatto male come si pronosticava. Continuarono con le foto dopo che Lena tornò dalla sua camera in comune con Kara ed essersi infilata il nuovo maglione. Nella loro foto insieme si accorsero che non sapevano come mettersi, continuando a sorridersi intanto che Lillian aspettava, tutti aspettavano. Alex intervenne e le dispose, così la foto riuscì.

Lillian ricontrollò quella foto con insistenza dopo averla scattata, tenendo ben impresso nella mente l'impaccio dei loro sguardi per trovare un modo per stare vicine. Pensò che forse Kara doveva aver detto a Lena della loro chiacchierata privata, non c'erano altre spiegazioni, ma quando lasciò a un mobile e all'autoscatto il compito di fare una foto a tutta la famiglia riunita e poi la guardò, il suo sorriso si spense.

Eliza tentò di capire che cosa a un certo punto le avesse rubato il buon umore, ma non c'era stato verso di farla aprire. A parte lei, tutti parlarono del più e del meno sgranocchiando gli avanzi, poi le donne se ne andarono a dormire e Lex decise di raggiungere la camera di Alex che per quella notte sarebbe stata sua, dopo che lo avevano convinto a restare. Così le tre ragazze sistemarono una branda in mezzo alla stanza e a nulla era valso il tentativo di Lena di convincere Alex a dormire sul suo vecchio letto. Kara pensò che avrebbe potuto far dormire Lena con lei com'era già successo, ma non osò dirlo a voce e già sapevano entrambe che per quella notte avrebbero dovuto portare pazienza. Lena tornò in soggiorno quando si accorse di aver lasciato lì il suo laptop e Alex scorse Kara prendere un pacchetto dalla sua scrivania, nasconderlo dietro la schiena e raggiungerla.

Lex cominciò a spogliarsi; era esausto e voleva addormentarsi presto. Si sedette sul letto a peso morto e con stanchezza diede una nuova occhiata allo schermo del suo cellulare, sbuffando quando si rese conto che lei lo stava ancora ignorando. Arrivata a tanto, pensò se non fosse il caso di darle un ultimatum. Spense lo schermo e si tolse le scarpe, quando una melodica suoneria si alzò nell'aria e riprendendo il telefono decise di alzarsi in piedi e rispondere. «Avevo come il presentimento che avresti cercato di far perdere le tue tracce. Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?».

Quella ragazza rise. _«Non posso scappare da te, Lex. Lo sai. Neanche volendo. Buon Natale, a proposito»_.

«Buon Natale, suppongo…», si portò la mano libera sulla fronte, cercando di bloccare il nervoso crescente. «Parlami della mia formula. Delle mie pillole. E smettila di giocare».

Roulette ci mise qualche secondo per rispondere. _«Mi dispiace, tesoro, sai quanto tengo a te, ma anche quanto tengo di più ai soldi e qualcuno mi ha offerto una somma considerevole… Sono affari, non volermene»_.

«A chi le hai vendute?».

 _«Frena, amore, non mi conosci abbastanza se pensi che te lo dirò. Ti basti sapere che lui mi ha dato più di quanto tu abbia mai fatto…»_ , prese una pausa e Lex poté sentirla quasi sogghignare, _«Il riferimento sessuale è voluto»_.

«Dannazione, Veronica, è la mia formula! E ancora acerba; cosa mai potrebbe farsene qualcuno di una formula che presenta danni collate-», si fermò, spalancando gli occhi.

 _«Il compratore ha una visione più ampia della tua»_ , riprese parola, _«Vuole studiarla da quel punto e iniziare un nuovo progetto. Insomma, è lui il cervellone, saprà il fatto suo. E, tesoro, te lo dico perché davvero mi dispiace: la formula era libera, non ha proprietari fintanto che non è registrata; avresti dovuto pensarci e forse le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso. Buonanotte, Lex»_.

«Veronica, non-». Riattaccò la chiamata e Lex strinse il cellulare con forza, formando dei pugni e colpendo il lettino.

 

                                                                                       

 

Intanto, nel buio del soggiorno contrastato solo dalle luci ad intermittenza dell'Albero di Natale, Lena si era seduta sul divano col laptop sulle gambe, leggendo e rileggendo il messaggio del profilo misterioso.

«Avevamo deciso di chiedere un parere ad Alex», esclamò Kara dietro di lei, affacciandosi dallo schienale. «Adesso mi chiedo se vorrà ancora aiutarci».

«Sì che vorrà aiutarci», rispose lei con sicurezza, dopo essersi toccata il petto per il piccolo spavento preso. «Non cambierà nulla. Alex è solo preoccupata per te, pensa che io sia una minaccia alla tua incolumità, non ha a che fare con questo».

Le piaceva quando parlava senza mostrare il minimo dubbio. Le andò incontro, prese il laptop e lo spostò sul tavolino, abbassando lo schermo. Lena la lasciò fare anche quando le prese una mano e la tirò su, da lei, verso l'Albero.

«Che cosa hai in mente, Kara Danvers?».

Lei si strinse nelle spalle. «Nulla di eccezionale in realtà, solo darti il mio regalo».

«Pensavo non avessi un regalo».

«Non lo avevo _con me_ », specificò con un sorriso. Prese la scatolina che aveva nascosto in uno dei rami con silenzio furtivo quando lei era sul divano e gliela mostrò, lasciandogliela sui palmi delle mani. Lena restò a fissarla senza fare o fiatare fintanto che non la sentì ridere, così tirò un nastrino rosso intorno al pacchetto e dopo tolse la carta adornata di Babbi Natale e renne, sorridendo nello scoprire una scatola argentata. Fu Kara ad aprirgliela come aveva fatto lei quando le aveva regalato la collana, mostrandole all'interno un fine braccialetto color argento, semiridigo sui cui era agganciato un piccolo ciondolo a forma di cuore, pieno. «Non è che niente di che, pensavo che avrei potuto regalarti qualcosa per-», non terminò la frase che la ragazza le passò una mano sul viso e la baciò.

«Grazie», le sorrise.

Kara le notò gli occhi lucidi, le gote arrossate; era così pura, bella. Le portò via anche lei un bacio, per poi aiutarla ad agganciare il bracciale intorno al polso sinistro. Un attimo di distrazione e capì che non erano sole, ma voltandosi, fortunatamente, vide che era solo Alex.

La maggiore si avvicinò quasi in punta di piedi e chissà da quanto tempo era là che le spiava. «Scusate», mormorò, alzando le mani in segno di resa, «Non volevo interrompervi».

Kara guardò in basso, da un lato, visibilmente seccata. «Guarda in cucina, forse un cupcake è rimasto».

Alex annuì, capendo di esserselo meritato. Si avvicinò, dondolando le braccia per poi passarsi le mani addosso e prendere fiato. «Vi devo delle scuse», deglutì, guardando una e subito l'altra. Lena la stava ascoltando mentre giocava a girare il suo nuovo bracciale, e Kara alzò gli occhi azzurri lentamente, dandole attenzione. «Mi sono resa conto di essere partita in quarta senza riflettere, non ci ho visto, e non è giusto nei vostri confronti».

«Dunque…», mormorò Kara.

«Non sono qui per benedire la vostra unione, datemi il tempo di metabolizzare la cosa, ma voglio dirvi che sono dalla vostra parte», rispose e dopo si rivolse alla minore, «Sarò sempre dalla tua parte, sorellina». Kara si avvicinò per abbracciarla e Alex la strinse, così lei e Lena si scambiarono uno sguardo che non aveva bisogno di parole, sorridendosi con gli occhi e facendo un breve cenno col capo. «Solo… voglio dirvi di essere sincere con loro», ricordò alle due, quando Kara la lasciò andare. «Uscite allo scoperto con Eliza e Lillian, in modo che possiate spiegarvi. Se lo scoprono da sole chissà cosa penseranno. Non lasciate che lo scoprano come l'ho scoperto io».

«Pensavano di farlo dopo Natale», ricordò Lena e Alex annuì, mettendo le braccia contro i fianchi.

«Va bene, ottimo. Se aveste bisogno di supporto psicologico, vi darò una mano».

Kara scambiò un veloce sguardo con Lena e poi strinse i denti, formando una smorfia. «Un aiuto ci servirebbe… anche se non con questo».

Alex fece finta di leggerlo per la prima volta quando le due le mostrarono il messaggio del profilo misterioso sul portatile di Lena. Lei e quest'ultima si scambiarono un'occhiata, mentre Kara chiese alla sorella da che parte stava, se fosse per ignorare il messaggio come diceva lei oppure rispondere, com'era convinta di fare Lena.

«Non possiamo ignorarlo», decise e la sorella si accigliò. «Ma ha ragione anche Kara nel dire che è troppo pericoloso. Propongo un test».

Un test? Con il laptop sul tavolino, si sistemarono davanti, sul divano. Al centro delle tre, Lena cliccò sull'area messaggi nera e sospirò, iniziando a digitare la risposta.

_Z: Sono io. Vorrei potermi fidare, ma non ho prove che tu dica il vero._

Incredibilmente, il profilo misterioso rispose solo pochi minuti più tardi, nonostante fosse il venticinque dicembre.

_X: La fiducia va guadagnata. Chiedimi qualsiasi cosa._

Le ragazze si guardarono e Alex annuì: il profilo misterioso le avrebbe aiutate a risolvere una situazione in cui erano in stallo?

_Z: Ho un problema con Rhea Gand, la moglie del senatore Gand; immagino saprai chi sia, non dovrò fare le presentazioni. Mi serve un'informazione: quella donna sembra avere tutto, ma mi serve qualcosa che le manca, che desidera. Puoi aiutarmi?_

 

«Stai bene?». Eliza si avvicinò dal lato del letto di Lillian, baciandola in mezzo alle scapole, tra i capelli sciolti. La donna pareva ancora indisposta e non capì davvero cosa le fosse preso.

«Sì, sono solo un po' stanca».

Eliza la baciò ancora e chiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di prendere sonno. Lillian, invece, non ci riusciva. Si sporse a lato del comodino per recuperare il suo cellulare e sfogliò la galleria, ritrovando subito le foto di quella sera. Il cellulare aveva scattato diverse volte il momento in cui c'era tutta la famiglia al completo e ancora meglio riusciva a notare gli sguardi di sua figlia e Kara cercarsi, le loro mani sfiorarsi, fingere che tra loro ci fosse solo amicizia. Lillian trattenne il fiato e chiuse la galleria, allontanando il telefono. Si era confidata con Kara e lei le aveva mentito: avevano una relazione ed era successo davanti ai loro occhi. A quel punto, ne avrebbe parlato con Lena.

 

_X: Posso essere d'aiuto._

Ci mise un po' a rispondere, forse ci stava pensando o stava facendo una ricerca di chissà cosa o parlando con chissà chi. Le ragazze non si mossero, tenendo d'occhio un cerchio in basso a destra che girava, segno che il profilo misterioso stava ancora scrivendo.

_X: C'è qualcosa che Rhea Gand vuole ardentemente: si tratta di un quadro antico, facente parte di una collezione. Lo ha perso in una scommessa molti anni fa. Una scommessa persa con Maxwell Lord. Il quadro è tuttora in suo possesso, affisso nel suo ufficio alla Lord Technologies. Scrivimi se avrò guadagnato la tua fiducia._

Allegò una foto recapitata online del quadro e Kara trattenne il fiato.

«Ho capito», esclamò, indicandolo. «Ha altri quadri simili a questo, con su disegnati dei fiori! Sono su una parete del suo salone, li ho visti spesso quando con Mike-», si zittì, arrossendo e poi grattandosi dietro un orecchio, fingendo disinvoltura; «Beh, sì, q-quando stavo con Mike», aggiunse velocemente.

Sia Lena che Alex finsero di non aver sentito e la seconda annuì, guardando entrambe: «Ora sappiamo su cosa lavorare: otteniamo quel quadro, sistemiamo la microspia e facciamo in modo che Rhea Gand lo appenda nel suo salone».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A presto con il capitolo ventisette, dove esploreremo in modo più approfondito un personaggio: _Inadeguato_.


	28. 27. Inadeguato

 

 

 

Era nato in una tiepida mattina di marzo. Un figlio voluto, in special modo da sua madre: una giovane intelligente, bella e ambiziosa che aveva conquistato il posto accanto all'erede dei Luthor. Si diceva che nonostante Lillian non fosse nata in una famiglia ricca, avesse l'aristocrazia nell'animo e che fosse stata una di queste cose a toccare il cuore di Lionel Luthor ai tempi. Si somigliavano, andavano d'accordo, e che ci fosse amore o meno, come dicevano le malelingue, i due erano stati destinati. Così com'era destinato a una vita di successi il loro bimbo, che avevano chiamato Alexander.

Lex Luthor era un bambino attento, silenzioso e timido. Prima di frequentare una scuola privata sapeva già parlare tre lingue, risolvere espressioni matematiche da liceo e suonare due strumenti. I suoi genitori lo avevano preparato a tutto, aveva avuto gli insegnanti privati migliori che lo avevano seguito passo per passo per essere il migliore, e lo era, ma se c'era una cosa per cui non era stato preparato, quello erano i rapporti sociali. Era entrato a scuola con l'unico scopo di spiccare, ma il suo diventare il migliore della classe e il ragazzino più lodato degli insegnanti lo aveva reso anche il più odiato della scuola. La sua era una scuola prestigiosa, non esistevano piantagrane e ognuno di quei ragazzi voleva emergere, Lex Luthor aveva sbaragliato la concorrenza e lo avevano preso di mira per questo. Aveva passato il primo anno di medie a mangiare da solo in un angolo, a doversi aspettare qualche colpo da chi gli passava vicino, di essere scambiato per la porta quando giocavano a pallone, perfino dai suoi stessi compagni di squadra, e di essere picchiato alla fine delle lezioni. Tutti lo conoscevano, tutti parlavano di lui, tutti lo odiavano; perché se non lo odiavano, allora finivano per essere emarginati anche loro.

«Cos'hai lì?», gli aveva chiesto suo padre un giorno. L'autista era andato a prenderlo a scuola e una volta in villa lo aveva guardato un solo attimo, ma quel solo attimo era stato sufficiente. Si era avvicinato e gli aveva toccato il viso tastando appena, come avrebbe fatto con qualcosa di troppo fragile, l'occhio destro tumefatto.

Li aveva sentiti parlare di quello, la sera a seguire, quando pensavano che ormai dormisse da un pezzo. Sua madre aveva singhiozzato come non l'aveva mai sentita, come non pensava neppure ne fosse capace. Poi l'aveva sentita starnazzare parole d'odio, come invece sapeva che riusciva a fare benissimo.

«Voglio andare a parlare con la scuola, ci siamo capiti? Non si devono nemmeno lontanamente permettere di toccarlo. Incivili piccoli bastardi. Non sanno contro chi si sono messi».

Suo padre non era sembrato della stessa opinione. «Siamo stati ragazzi anche noi, Lillian, te lo ricorderai. Se andiamo a parlare con la scuola, sarà preso ancora più di mira».

«È un bambino, Lionel. Tu lo vedi come un ragazzo, ma ha appena compiuto undici anni. È timido, non sa socializzare. Se vedrà che i suoi genitori sono dalla sua parte, magari…».

«Non sa socializzare perché ha passato i suoi undici anni a casa invece di frequentare la scuola con i coetanei fin da bambino. Ma tu eri contraria».

«Non osare dare a me la colpa di quanto sta succedendo! Lex ha ricevuto la migliore istruzione proprio perché non doveva dipendere da un istituto che lo avrebbe distratto con giochi da bambini. E tu non hai obiettato, mi pare. Certo, se fossi stato più presente durante questi anni invece di andarti a divertire altrove, e ti saresti preso cura di nostro figlio…».

«Ci sono sempre stato per nostro figlio». Suo padre aveva lasciato la stanza e sceso le scale per il salone con passo svelto, chiudendo lì la discussione. Si stavano separando, allora ne era già certo. L'accusa di sua madre era fondata: Lionel Luthor era ancora più assente e aveva iniziato a trattarlo da adulto dai nove anni; e i giochi con lui erano spariti, erano sparite le favole, erano sparite le colazioni a base di pancake cucinati da lui. Era quasi sparito lui dalla sua vita.

La mattina seguente a quella discussione, l'uomo lo aveva preso da parte prima che l'autista lo avrebbe accompagnato a scuola, decidendo di dire al figlio qualcosa che, da lì in avanti, lo avrebbe accompagnato durante la sua vita.

«Non puoi farti mettere i piedi in testa. Reagisci ora o continueranno a farlo per tutta la tua vita. Non gli stessi ragazzi, ma gli stessi sentimenti, gli stessi motivi. Sapranno che con te potranno prendersela sempre, come se potessero annusare la tua paura. Ti perseguiteranno».

«Ma loro sono più grossi di me».

«Saranno sempre più grossi, Lex», gli aveva stretto le spalle piccole e gracili. «Ma tu sei un Luthor, sei intelligente e capace. Se non puoi batterli in un modo, trova un altro per farlo. Trova il tuo modo».

Spinto da quelle parole aveva provato a reagire, sferrando un pugno. Dopo avevano dovuto portarlo in infermeria e chiamare la sua famiglia, perché lo avevano picchiato più forte. Suo padre non lo aveva neppure guardato al rientro, mentre l'autista li riportava a casa. Era rimasto così deluso.

Alla fine dell'anno scolastico si era sentito sollevato e pronto per ricominciare. Nuovo anno, nuove conoscenze. Si sbagliava: i primi mesi erano la calma che precedeva la tempesta, capendo quanto mai prima che ciò che gli aveva detto suo padre era vero e che ci sarebbe sempre stato qualcuno pronto ad assoggettarlo. Quei colpi e quelle offese lo stavano lentamente distruggendo. Si sentiva debole, non voleva più andare a scuola e si sforzava di farlo solo per non deludere ulteriormente suo padre perché, anche se lo sentiva distante, Lex non aveva mai smesso di cercare la sua approvazione. Si sentiva solo, e vuoto.

Finché una mattina qualcosa gli frullò per la testa. Doveva comprare un nuovo spartito per il piano, così aveva portato a scuola i soldi da casa e, dopo aver visto un bulletto prendere i soldi da un altro bambino, una scintilla era passata per la sua testolina: invece di dare i soldi ai bulli che lo tormentavano, avrebbe pagato uno di loro per essere protetto. A cosa serviva sapersi difendere se qualcuno avrebbe incassato i colpi al posto suo, seppure per soldi? Luis era un ragazzino di prima media ma grosso almeno due volte lui. Quelli del suo anno gli stavano ben alla larga: era bastato fargli fiutare l'offerta di essere pagato un tanto al giorno per metterlo dalla sua parte. Il tanto al giorno era diventato un tanto alla settimana, poi al mese; Luis era stato il primo, e poi altri si erano uniti a lui. Sua madre si era arrabbiata perché comprava meno spartiti di quanti ne comperasse prima, ma non gli importava: finalmente riusciva ad andare a scuola sereno. I bulli che lo tormentavano a scuola erano spariti, diventati agnellini pronti al macello. Durante la seconda media, Lex Luthor era diventato il capo. Eppure, se pensava, o almeno all'inizio, che diventare il boss della scuola avrebbe risolto tutto, avrebbe presto scoperto che si sbagliava. Quando i bambini della scuola diedero una festa, scoprì solo il giorno dopo di non essere stato invitato.

Ora era temuto, forse era il più ricco, e non era di certo più una vittima, ma era rimasto solo.

 

«Non la voglio qui!», sua madre aveva gridato dalla loro camera da letto.

Lex aveva da poco compiuto tredici anni e, come al solito, si ritrovava ad ascoltare le conversazioni private che non erano affatto private di sua madre e suo padre. Stavolta aveva centrato il tema del discorso prima ancora di sentirli iniziare a parlare: l'amante di suo padre era scomparsa tragicamente e lui era rimasto l'unico tutore in vita della figlia che aveva avuto con quella donna. Suo padre voleva portarla a casa, ma Lex sapeva che non sarebbe mai successo poiché sua madre era contraria e, se sua madre era contraria, allora non se ne faceva niente come al solito.

«Non capisci che andrà a finire in un istituto se non la portiamo qui?».

«Cosa vuoi che me importi? Dimmelo, Lionel. Non capisco perché dovrebbe interessarmi. L'hai avuta con la tua amante: è morta? Sua figlia non è un mio problema».

La faceva facile, aveva pensato il ragazzino. Lex aveva poi scrollato le spalle e si era coperto meglio col lenzuolo, cercando di trovare di nuovo concentrazione per leggere una seconda volta  _L'isola del Tesoro_ , che si stava portando dietro da troppi giorni, ormai. 

«È una Luthor, Lillian».

A quelle parole era seguito uno strano silenzio e Lex aveva di nuovo sollevato gli occhi dal libro per ascoltare meglio ciò che succedeva al di là del muro. La loro famiglia aveva sempre dato molta importanza al loro nome: il suo nonno paterno, scomparso quando lui aveva nove anni, era solito prenderlo da una parte e raccontargli di quanto contassero per la storia di National City, che doveva essere orgoglioso di essere uno di loro e che un giorno avrebbe dato il suo nome ai figli. Così importanti che con la lettera del cognome, dovevano portare anche quella del nome: per questo motivo lui era stato cresciuto come Lex, invece di Alexander. Se suo padre voleva mettere in crisi Lillian con i suoi principi, quello era il modo giusto.

«È una bastarda».

«È mia figlia», aveva ribattuto lui.

«Va bene! Va bene!», l'aveva sentita urlare e se l'era immaginata alzando le braccia con fare nervoso. «Portala qui. È una Luthor. Quella bambina troverà in me una madre, ma non pensare che andrà bene così: avrà in me una madre, ma io non avrò mai in lei una figlia».

Suo padre era uscito dalla stanza poco più tardi e, avvicinando l'orecchio alla parete, Lex aveva sentito sua madre piangere. A volte aveva davvero odiato suo padre. Per quanto sua madre fosse una donna con un carattere difficile, Lex non aveva mai accettato il fatto che suo padre l'avesse tradita ed era certo che se anche a lei fingesse di andar bene, in realtà non le andava bene per niente. Era normale che si arrabbiasse ed era normale non volere quella bambina. Una sorella? Davvero suo padre avrebbe portato una bambina a casa sua che avrebbe dovuto trattare da sorella? Non era pronto, in special modo perché lei era il frutto di ciò che aveva rovinato il rapporto dei suoi genitori e aveva già deciso che l'avrebbe odiata. Non sarebbe stato difficile. Avrebbe fatto rimpiangere a quella bambina il fatto di non aver desiderato di andare in un istituto. Non avrebbe condiviso con lei tutto ciò che aveva. Per niente al mondo lo avrebbe fatto.

Così, quando si era ritrovato faccia a faccia con lei pochi pomeriggi più tardi, Lex aveva faticato a salutarla. Era piccola, con un nastrino giallo tra i capelli e indosso un vestitino scialbo, non sembrava una Luthor. Anche se si chiamava Lena.

«Falle fare un giro della casa, Lex», gli aveva ordinato suo padre.

Lui era rimasto dapprima immobile, a guardarla, poi le aveva chiesto di seguirlo. Fermandosi al piano di sopra, per un attimo pensò di buttarla per le scale. Sarebbe stato facile, un incidente poteva capitare, non avrebbero dato la colpa a lui, o se non altro sua madre lo avrebbe protetto. Però, un gesto cambiò tutto: Lena si era voltata, aveva cercato la sua mano e, dopo averla stretta, aveva sceso le scale con lui mano nella mano. Lex non ce l'aveva fatta, si era arreso subito: non a gettarla dalle scale, ma ad odiarla. Era stato attento che non mettesse male un piede, che si tenesse, e l'aveva portata giù sana e salva. Lei lo aveva chiamato  _fratello_ quando l'aveva portata fuori, dopo che Lillian li aveva guardati di malo modo, come se si aspettasse che in fondo un incidente capitasse davvero. 

Lillian Luthor odiava Lena, Lex lo sapeva. Era riuscita in ciò che lui non aveva avuto successo. Tuttavia, crescendo, Lex si era anche reso conto che sua madre in uno dei suoi propositi aveva fallito: aveva giurato a se stessa che non avrebbe trovato in Lena una figlia, ma era successo senza che se ne rendesse conto.

 

Lena aveva seguito gli stessi piani scolastici che aveva seguito Lex e ancor prima di compiere cinque anni aveva imparato a scrivere e leggere e a suonare uno strumento. Solo che, a differenza del maggiore, suo padre aveva deciso che avrebbe frequentato le scuole elementari e Lillian non aveva avuto da replicare. La bambina aveva seguito una rigida serie di regole ed era stata richiamata la tata che se n'era andata ai dodici anni di Lex. Se non fosse stato per lui, era convinto che Lena sarebbe morta di noia prima di avere l'età per entrare a scuola.

Eppure, per quanto le volesse bene, non riusciva a non essere geloso di lei. Vedere suo padre che ancora le raccontava la favola della buonanotte, che la portava con lui fuori quando doveva spostarsi per lavoro, che le faceva dei regali, che al mattino le preparava i pancake lo mettevano di cattivo umore. Voleva odiarla e non ci riusciva. Era una delle tante cose che non gli riuscivano.

Lui canticchiava e lei aspettava col piattino davanti al bancone che la colazione fosse pronta. Erano insopportabili.

«Ecco a te, tesoro», le aveva detto una mattina. «Aspetta, aspetta: le fragole! Eccole».

Lei aveva iniziato a mangiare e suo padre aveva alzato lo sguardo e lo aveva visto lì, impalato che li guardava. Forse doveva avergli fatto pena, aveva pensato, come un cucciolo abbandonato.

«Lex, ne vuoi?».

Allora sapeva che doveva rifiutare e fingersi superiore, ma… «Sì». Gli aveva sistemato un piatto accanto a quello di Lena e poi messo su un pancake anche per lui. Così erano ricominciate le loro colazioni, con sua madre in sottofondo che sgridava il marito che la colazione poteva prepararla Marielle.

Lena era stata un'amica ancor prima che una sorella, per Lex. Era l'unica che non lo reputava uno scemotto, né un bambino ricco a cui sottrar qualche soldo, né un vittima da prendere a pugni, oppure un pericoloso piccolo capo dei bulli della scuola. Era solo Lex. Eppure si vergognava che l'unica persona che riusciva ad entrare nel suo cuore era una bambina di cinque anni.

Si iscrisse sotto consiglio di un suo insegnante in una scuola di judo in modo che non si fosse sentito più insicuro, frequentando le lezioni in concomitanza a quelle extra di piano, che lo odiava ma sua madre non gli avrebbe mai permesso di mollare, e i tornei di scacchi. Lui amava gli scacchi e aveva insegnato a sua sorella a giocare; era rimasto subito così fiero di lei.

«Va bene. Adesso tocca a te». Lena lo aveva guardato e poi guardato la scacchiera, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Poi aveva alzato una manina per muovere una pedina e lui l'aveva rimbrottata subito: «No, no, non puoi! Te l'ho detto che non puo-», si era bloccato, lasciandola fare e osservandola. Accidenti, era stata… «Bravissima», aveva raccontato a sua madre, «Eccezionale! Non ha solo imparato a giocare, mi ha battuto per la prima volta; è veramente eccezionale per una bambina così piccola, deve poter giocare anche lei ai tornei».

«No».

«No? Perché non-».

«Perché è piccola, e avrà avuto fortuna. E ora smettila di strillare come un matto, Lex, ne riparleremo quando sarà più grande».

Oh, non aveva atteso che fosse più grande: fortunatamente, quando si trattava di Lena suo padre era sempre pronto ad ascoltare e grazie al lui la iscrisse al suo primo torneo per i bimbi delle scuole elementari. Era arrivata terza, ma era la bambina più piccola a partecipare e, l'anno dopo, aveva vinto il suo primo torneo.

«Perché non porti mai un amico a casa?», gli aveva chiesto Lena una notte, intrufolata in camera di Lex com'era solita fare, mentre i loro genitori erano convinti dormissero entrambi. Erano seduti a terra su un tappeto, giocando con qualche peluche a forma di animali.

Lui aveva abbassato i peluche e l'aveva guardata accigliandosi un po', come ferito da quell'insolita domanda. «Non ti basto più?».

«Ovvio che sì», per poco non gridava e lui le aveva tappato la bocca, facendole cenno di fare silenzio. «Ma giochi solo con me e io a scuola gioco con molte bambine. Anche alle lezioni di piano».

«Non mi piacciono le lezioni di piano».

«Non è vero».

«Sì che è vero».

«Non è vero».

«Sì che è vero!  _Shh_ », l'aveva sgridata, tappandole di nuovo la bocca. «Non mi piacciono le lezioni di piano», aveva ribadito. 

«Allora perché ci vai?».

«Perché come nostra madre ti costringe a stare seduta a tavola finché tutti non hanno finito di mangiare, costringe me ad andarci. Lascia perdere». Si era intristito, forse troppo.

«Okay…», anche lei aveva abbassato i peluche che aveva in mano, guardandone uno con distrazione. «E non hai un amichetto?».

«No», aveva sbottato e poi lanciato una mucca peluche dall'altra parte della stanza. «Lascia perdere». L'aveva guardata e, capendo che si stava intristendo anche lei, aveva provato a cambiare strategia: «Mi basti tu».

Lena aveva subito riso. «Non è vero».

«Sì che è vero», l'aveva buttata a terra per farle il solletico.

Non era vero. Non le bastava affatto, ma voleva convincersi che fosse così. Al suo quindicesimo compleanno provò lui a dare una festa, in modo da non essere escluso, e a dispetto della paura che lo tormentava erano venuti in molti, ma nessuno aveva festeggiato con lui e si erano solo goduti la festa, i gonfiabili in giardino, il clown, lo spettacolo teatrale che aveva ingaggiato sua madre, rendendosi conto che aveva di nuovo fallito. Era stata Lena, come avesse capito che la festa non aveva funzionato, ad andare da lui, trovandolo dietro la porta del bagno e così sedendosi vicino.

«Tu sei la mia anima gemella, lo sai?».

«Che cosa vuol dire?».

«Che non mi serve nessun altro, se ci sei tu accanto a me».

«Va bene», aveva risposto la bambina, quasi seienne.

 

E, così, la sola amicizia con sua sorella se l'aveva fatta bastare, se non altro fino ai diciassette anni. Era un ragazzetto alto, con i capelli che tornavano sempre sugli occhi e qualche ricciolo, due brufoli appena pronunciati, curato e dalla pelle lucida. Aveva una cotta per una sua compagna di classe come tanti giovani della sua età e, come tanti giovani della sua età, anche lui non riusciva a fare colpo. Per via della fama trascinata fin dalla scuola media e da quella che lo precedeva che riguarda i suoi genitori, nessuna ragazzina voleva uscire con lui per paura e nessun ragazzino voleva essergli amico. Sua madre una volta aveva detto che quando i bulli lo tormentavano, non sapevano contro chi si erano messi: ora che erano più grandi, però, il guaio era che lo sapevano.

«Scusami, ma mia madre ha detto che non posso parlare con te».

«Scusa, ti ho spinto? Mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero, non volevo, puoi perdonarmi?».

«Tu sei Lex, giusto? I miei non vogliono che parli con te».

«Sei Lex? Mi dispiace, ma non ho il permesso di frequentarti».

«Sei _quello_ _lì_? Il Luthor? Tua madre ha fatto licenziare mio padre, stammi alla larga». 

«Lex Luthor? Emh, scusami, mi hanno chiamata».

«Scusa… Lex, vero? Ho da fare, adesso. Ci vediamo…  _o forse no_ », aveva detto poi, bisbigliando. 

Lex era diventato inavvicinabile.

Naturalmente aveva provato a parlarne con sua madre quando lei aveva intuito il suo cattivo umore una volta a casa dal liceo, e aveva presto capito di aver fatto un terribile errore a confidarsi con lei.

«Ti stai lamentando perché non riesci a farti degli amici? Andiamo, Lex, credevo che non ti interessassero cose come queste…».

«Certo che mi interessano», lui aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, «Sono l'unico a non avere nessuno».

«Hai noi. Non era abbastanza logico? Hai perfino Lena…  _come farete ad andare d'accordo non ne ho idea_ », aveva aggiunto a bassa voce, riprendendo a leggere la sua rivista. 

«Non basta».

«Ah, e così non basta?».

«No! Voglio qualcuno della mia età, non capisci, qualcuno con cui uscire e divertirmi, e giocare, e fare tutte le cose che fanno i ragazzi normali».

Lei lo aveva guardato accigliandosi sempre di più, posando la rivista sul tavolino del soggiorno. «Mi pare di capire che l'adolescenza parli per te, Lex: tu non sei un ragazzo normale, è chiaro questo? Perché mai vorresti esserlo? Vuoi uscire e drogarti come tutti quelli della tua età? Accomodati. Tuo padre ed io non ti impediremo di comportarti come ritieni più adatto, poiché sappiamo che sei abbastanza intelligente da sapere cosa è meglio per te, ma se vuoi fare il selvaggio, aspettati qualcosa di contro», si era alzata dal divano e avvicinata a lui. «Ne subirai le conseguenze com'è giusto che sia. Se mai dovessi perdere di vista l'obiettivo dello studio per queste sciocchezze, lo capirai», gli aveva poggiato una mano su una spalla e guardato negli occhi vitrei. «Ti ritieni insoddisfatto perché non hai amici? Pensa a quando sarete adulti, quando i tuoi coetanei dovranno faticare per trovare un posto e tu avrai la Luthor Corp pronta per te. Pensaci».

Lui si era scrollato e lei aveva ingigantito gli occhi. «Non la voglio la Luthor Corp! È colpa di ciò che siamo, come Luthor, se non riesco a piacere a nessuno».

Lex non se lo aspettava. Era il primo e unico schiaffo che gli diede sua madre da sempre. Improvviso, veloce, rumoroso e forte; tanto da far spaventare perfino lei, quasi sul punto di chiedergli scusa per poi ripensarci. Lex se n'era andato perché odiava piangere in pubblico, proprio come lei.

E così era lo studio l'unica cosa a cui doveva pensare? E lo studio sarebbe stato. Aveva ripreso in mano vecchi progetti a cui stava lavorando l'estate prima per passare il tempo libero ed era andato alla Luthor Corp. Si era diretto ad uno dei laboratori, pensava fosse vuoto, ma poco prima di aprire la porta aveva sentito la voce di suo padre e si era affacciato alla finestrella, scorgendo lui in compagnia di quel suo collega. Lex non riusciva a fare a meno di essere geloso anche di quel giovane uomo, perché perfino lui riusciva ad ottenere le sue attenzioni: c'era per Lena, c'era per sua moglie e c'era per il suo lavoro. Lex aveva sbuffato e se n'era andato, provando con un altro laboratorio. Mesi di lavoro e infine le sue pillole verdi avevano acquistato anche un buon sapore: usando una parte della droga che girava in quel periodo, la vertigo, la stessa che tanto sua madre citava, combinata con lo studio, ciò che per lei era l'unica cosa che contava. Sarebbe stato il suo progetto della vita, pensava, perché avrebbe sempre dovuto mettere cervello e mani per migliorare la formula.

«Sai, io non mi arrabbierei più di tanto se non hai amici», aveva esclamato Lena un pomeriggio, poco prima che lui si dirigesse alla Luthor Corp per lavorare alla formula.

«Ah, no? E perché mai?». Era facile per lei, pensava, quando la bambina riusciva ad avere un sacco di amichette con cui parlare a scuola, alle lezioni di piano e anche nei tornei di scacchi.

«Sono adolescenti, Lex: gli adolescenti non sono maturi sufficientemente e si lasciano condizionare».

Lui aveva sorriso ma, subito dopo, scosso la testa. «Devi sapere una cosa, Lena: la maturità non ha a che fare con l'età. Una volta si cresceva prima, giusto? Allora l'ago della maturità pendeva da un'altra parte. In linea generale, la maturità resta un percorso privato. A volte non si è mai abbastanza grandi per essere maturi. Pensaci».

«Mmh…», lei aveva stretto gli occhi e passato due dita sul mento. «Va bene, hai ragione».

«Ma certo che ho ragione», le aveva passato una mano sulla testa, prima di uscire.

Le sue pillole diventarono famose proprio nel corso del suo ultimo anno di liceo. Martin era un ragazzetto nuovo nell'istituto, nuovo in città, così tanto che dei Luthor non sapeva niente, se non di averli già sentiti nominare. Lex era stato incaricato di fargli fare il giro della scuola e così, quando lo vide ingerire la pillola poco prima del suono della campanella, ne era rimasto affascinato:

«Amico, cerchi di sballarti prima di lezione? Sei completamente fuori».

«Trattieni i tuoi entusiasmi,  _amico_ », gli rispose cauto, eccitato di aver potuto usare quella parola. «Questa non serve per sballarsi, ma per aumentare la concentrazione. Aiuta lo studio». 

«E funziona?».

Lex si era sentito gonfiare il petto, orgoglioso di poter dire che era ovvio che funzionasse avendole create lui stesso.

«Amico, sai cosa si dice dalle mie parti? Se sei bravo a fare qualcosa, allora fatti pagare. Io ne compro subito, così mia madre la smetterà di darmi dello scansafatiche. E in più mi sembrerà di sballarmi».

L'idea di Martin gli era sembrata piuttosto sciocca, ma quando veramente si era deciso di ordinargliene un sacchetto, tutto prese il via. Si era sparsa la voce appena Martin aveva migliorato davvero i suoi voti e molti altri avevano ordinato le pillole verdi per sapere se realmente funzionavano. Lex Luthor si era adagiato sugli allori: i ragazzi e le ragazze, ora, andavano da lui, senza dover rincorrere nessuno. Aveva messo mano alla formula più volte nello stesso periodo; aveva cercato di migliorarla quando qualcuno aveva lamentato mal di testa e aveva preso in prestito ingredienti base di altre droghe sintetiche, lasciando sempre più la presa sulla vertigo. Finito il liceo aveva già cambiato la formula quattordici volte ed eliminato il fastidioso effetto dipendenza.

Aveva clienti, il numero delle sue vendite salivano e il suo nome non faceva più paura da quando veniva associato alle sue pillole.

«Devi uscire anche oggi?». Lena lo aveva guardato con rimprovero; ormai passava sempre meno tempo con lei. «Ho un torneo di scacchi, oggi. Non puoi mancare, lo sai». La bambina gli si era attaccata a un braccio e Lex aveva preso un grosso boccone d'aria, per poi inchinarsi e sistemarle i capelli dietro le orecchie.

«Tornerò in tempo per il torneo, vedrai. Quando sarai lì e ti girerai intorno, mi vedrai già seduto sugli spalti perché non posso perdermi nemmeno una tua partita. Te lo prometto».

Lei lo aveva guardato storcendo un labbro, per poi annuire. «Mmh, va bene».

Tuttavia, era rimasto per la prima volta a chiacchierare con alcuni nuovi clienti che avrebbero frequentato la sua stessa università e si era sentito così bene, così parte di qualcosa, che aveva finito, per un po', per dimenticarsi di lei. Aveva guardato l'orologio e si era sentito in colpa, il suo sguardo si era impallidito tanto che gli avevano chiesto se avesse perso un appuntamento. «No, no. Dovrei andare a un torneo di scacchi della mia sorellina. Ha dieci anni e conta su di me».

Uno di loro aveva subito riso. «Anche io ho una sorellina. Sta sempre appiccicata, una seccatura».

Lui aveva ridacchiato meno convinto. «Già. Anche lei».

Tornato a casa, Lena non lo aveva neppure guardato. In quel periodo i loro genitori erano più su di giri del solito e badavano a loro raramente, tanto che a sostenerla per il torneo era rimasto solo l'autista.

«Paul mi ha fatto i complimenti», aveva sbottato, salendo le scale davanti al fratello. « _Paul_ », aveva rimarcato, «L'autista. Sono arrivata seconda perché tu non c'eri». 

«Sei arrivata seconda perché sei bravissima e il vincitore avrà avuto fortuna».

«Non ha avuto fortuna: era bravissimo e tu non facevi il tifo. Contavo su di te», aveva le lacrime agli occhi, davanti alla porta di camera sua.

«Lena, mi dispiace… Non mancherò più, davvero, lo prometto».

«Mi avevi già promesso che ci saresti stato oggi». Aveva chiuso la porta e lui aveva sbuffato, prendendo passo per andare nella sua stanza. Si era sentito in colpa, ma al diavolo, era sempre stato con lei, ora che finalmente aveva qualcun altro con cui parlare… Lei non avrebbe capito, era ancora una bambina, ma lui aveva bisogno di respirare aria pulita. La loro differenza d'età non si era mai fatta pesare così tanto come in quel momento.

 

Passavano gli anni e i clienti, aumentati a macchia d'olio tra alcune università e due licei, erano diventati l'unica soddisfazione di Lex Luthor. Certo, le pillole gli avevano conferito un'innegabile popolarità e le ragazze che facevano le carine con lui, che volevano sedersi nel trono al suo fianco, erano diventate parecchie, ma anche se con alcune di loro era riuscito ad avere contatti e rapporti, nessuna lo aveva mai veramente toccato al cuore. Sapeva che i suoi genitori avevano litigato con alcuni vecchi colleghi d'affari e avevano perso ingenti sbocchi di denaro in poco tempo, così, colto da un'insolita fretta, Lionel aveva deciso di iniziare il suo primogenito al lavoro alla Luthor Corp di Metropolis, approfittando del fatto che stesse per finire gli studi. Lex non era tanto distratto come forse credevano i suoi genitori e sapeva benissimo che erano in affari criminali per anni e che, improvvisamente, avevano tagliato i contatti. Non sapeva con chi di preciso e certamente cos'era successo, ma conosceva bene le voci che correvano su di loro a National City, e in special modo gliene parlavano i suoi clienti che, da un po' di tempo a quella parte, aveva iniziato a definire amici. Andando a Metropolis per la Luthor Corp, Lex aveva espanso il suo territorio e iniziato a vedere anche lì le sue pillole, seppure per una sola università. Aveva cambiato la formula tante volte in poco tempo dopo che alcuni studenti avevano cominciato a sentirsi male, cercando di individuare il problema. Lena si era offerta di aiutarlo, ma lui le aveva espressamente detto che avrebbe risolto il problema con le sue sole forze. Non riusciva ad ammettere, in realtà, che lo stress lo stava mangiando dentro. Gli studenti che lamentavano di stare male dopo aver ingurgitato le sue pillole stavano diventando sempre più numerosi, alcuni clienti si erano rifiutati di pagarlo ed altri lo avevano insultato dicendo che come Luthor non avrebbero dovuto fidarsi di lui, che era come la sua famiglia.

«Amici? Non siamo mai stati amici, Luthor: prendevo solo le tue pillole, ma adesso che molta gente sta male penso che mi tirerò indietro. È tutto qui».

«Non sono mai stato tuo amico, al massimo cliente, e adesso ho deciso di smettere».

«Lasciami in pace, Luthor. Tu e la tua famiglia puzzate di marcio».

Le parole delle ultime porte in faccia gli erano rimbombate in testa giorno e notte, mentre lavorava alla formula e mentre tentava di lavorare alla Luthor Corp a fianco a suo padre. Finalmente stava passando del tempo con lui e non riusciva a concentrarsi come avrebbe voluto, continuava a sbagliare e a essere distratto, non riuscendo a fare altro che deluderlo. A deluderlo ancora proprio come da bambino. In più, sentiva sua sorella distante come mai prima. Aveva quattordici anni e non aveva quasi più tempo per lui, tra studi e amiche. Lei le aveva.

Lex si sentiva di nuovo solo, di nuovo incapace, inadeguato a tutto, anche di riuscire nelle cose più semplici. Aveva iniziato a soffrire di attacchi di panico e per questo, ogni mattina prima di dirigersi a lavoro, si faceva fermare dall'autista in un bar, in modo che potesse sciogliere la tensione. Era stanco, davvero. Si sedeva lì davanti al bancone e ripensava a cosa doveva fare per uscire da quella brutta situazione. Si rivedeva di nuovo bambino e inchiodato dalla paura in mezzo alla palestra, con tutti i bambini che cercavano di colpirlo con un pallone. Anche se era passato tanto tempo da allora, le ferite non guarivano mai. Non potevano.

Altri clienti, o amici, dissero di voler interrompere, non riusciva a sistemare la formula e suo padre gli aveva gridato di restare con lui con la testa quando lavoravano.

«Scusami, scusami…», aveva deglutito, passandosi le dita sulla fronte e chiudendo pesantemente gli occhi, «sono davvero stressato e… non lo so, forse ho bisogno di riposo».

«Pensavo sapessi tenere meglio la pressione. È evidente che mi sbagliavo», gli aveva ribattuto e Lex si era sentito ferito.

Possibile che nessuno facesse uno solo sforzo per comprenderlo? Per avvicinarsi davvero a lui?

«Lena». Quella sera era tornato a National City poiché aveva bisogno di staccare, di passare del tempo con la sua sorellina. Non vedeva l'ora di vederla e parlare con lei. «Ehi». Aveva aperto la porta di camera sua, dopo che aver bussato e chiamarla non erano stati sufficienti e l'aveva vista che si abbassava le auricolari dalle orecchie, seduta davanti alla sua scrivania. «Cosa fai? Disturbo?».

«Sto studiando», lo aveva guardato con curiosità. «Credevo che saresti rimasto a Metropolis».

«No, sono stanco e volevo solo… vederti».

Lei aveva addolcito lo sguardo, facendo una smorfia. «Mi dispiace… pensavo che non ti avrei visto se non per il fine settimana e sono sotto con lo studio».

Lui aveva scosso subito la testa, dicendole che sarebbe stato per un'altra volta. Si era rifugiato in dependance e si era messo un dvd, in modo che potesse riposarsi. Almeno aveva ancora se stesso. Ma poi…

«C'è un posto anche per me?».

Lena si era affacciata dalla porta e lui aveva sorriso, annuendo e facendole il gesto di avvicinarsi. Era ancora lì e solo per lui. Aveva sentito il petto scaldarsi di nuovo; la sua anima gemella lo aveva trovato anche quella volta. Era bello poter ridere e parlare liberamente con Lena.

«Quindi adesso ti trasferirai a Metropolis?».

«È possibile», aveva stretto le labbra con dispiacere. «Il lavoro chiama e purtroppo non posso far altro. Ma non subito, insomma, con il tempo…».

Lena lo aveva guardato in modo triste. «A te nemmeno piaceva l'idea di lavorare per la Luthor Corp».

«No, non mi piaceva infatti», aveva concordato, sbuffando appena. «Ma sono un Luthor, Lena. Siamo Luthor. Non possiamo far altro che accettarlo».

«Io non sono proprio una Luthor», aveva sussurrato lei.

Lex non aveva capito se quella prospettiva per lei era rassicurante o d'altro canto triste. Una cosa però la sapeva per certo: non poteva dirle la verità. Così l'aveva abbracciata ribadito che come Luthor non potevano fare altro che accettare il loro destino.

Accettarlo. Accettarlo e andare avanti. Ma Lex era il primo a non crederci e a non volerlo accettare. Per questo motivo, non trovando proprio nessun modo per liberarsi da quella situazione, da quella vita che lo opprimeva da sempre, aveva manomesso i freni dell'auto. Il suo autista era palestrato e non aveva pensato nemmeno per un attimo che non avrebbe potuto farcela, per il resto doveva solo sembrare un incidente. Era stanco. E Lena, per quanto gli volesse bene, aveva sempre fatto amicizie e sapeva che non sarebbe rimasta sola. Non aveva nessun altro e non sarebbe mancato a nessun altro. Naturalmente aveva fatto male i conti, non valutando che un certo Clark Kent lo stava pedinando da un po' e che, quel giorno, gli avrebbe salvato la vita che lui non voleva più.

 

Clark Kent era stato il suo raggio di sole in una vita buia. Dopo un po' di tempo erano diventati amici, veri amici, e tutto aveva ricominciato ad andare per il verso giusto: aveva modificato la formula e messo in circolo una nuova partita di pillole verdi più sicure; i clienti erano aumentati di nuovo e qualche altro studente che, di tanto in tanto, stava male non lo spaventata più perché sapeva che avrebbe corretto l'errore, che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, ma che studiando gli effetti sarebbe riuscito a risolvere il problema. Era fiducioso. Si sentiva un ragazzo nuovo.

Con l'aumento della produttività, si era reso disponibile ad avere una complice che l'aiutasse a consegnare le pillole verdi. Non che la conoscesse bene, ma l'amica di sua sorella, che si faceva chiamare Roulette, sembrava la persona giusta allo scopo: aveva una buona parlantina, gli studenti già la conoscevano e si faceva rispettare. Era così che si erano messi in attività insieme.

Quando la vedeva, quella ragazza lo affascinava. Sì, certo, c'erano ben nove anni di differenza, ma lei lo ammaliava. Ogni volta che apriva bocca, sembrava che Veronica Sinclair stesse flirtando con lui. Ma era il suo modo di fare, lo sapeva. Faceva così con tutti. Anche con sua sorella. Non era da lui, infatti, che si rifugiava diverse notti al mese. Come del resto facevano altre ragazze.

Così non era rimasto sorpreso quando una mattina aveva visto Veronica uscire dalla camera di Lena. Era presto, saranno state le quattro e dieci minuti, e gli era venuto appetito passata la notte a rivedere alcuni dati per la Luthor Corp, invece di dormire. L'aveva vista uscire quando era già affacciato alle scale, e così era sceso in cucina e lei era apparsa a pochi passi dopo di lui, avvolta in una vestaglia di un verde scuro. Di Lena.

«Il rosso è il tuo colore».

Lei aveva alzato le sopracciglia, avvicinandosi al frigo e versandosi una tazza di latte freddo. «Come, scusami?».

«Non il verde, dicevo. Il verde, in ogni sua sfumatura, sta bene a Lena. Lo indossa bene. Ma il tuo colore, invece, è certamente il rosso». Riprendeva a masticare una merendina al cioccolato che lei gli sorrise compiaciuta, dondolandosi un po', dietro al bancone.

«Vedrò di tenerlo a mente, allora», aveva risposto lei avvicinandosi, continuando a bere. «Uomo d'affari, scienziato brillante, ora ti intendi di moda: ci sarà qualcosa che non è nelle tue corde, Lex Luthor? Sei pieno di sorprese».

Lui aveva sorriso, forse si era un poco imbarazzato, ma di sicuro non lo mostrava. «Pensavo lo stesso di te, sai? Piena di sorprese, come amica di giorno e amante di notte».

Lei si era seduta davanti a lui, mettendo una gamba sopra l'altra. La vestaglia era scivolata da un lato ma Lex aveva guardato appena, continuando a fissarla, invece, negli occhi a mandorla sicuri e pieni di sé. «C'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, fratello maggiore?».

«Non ho intenzione di fare la paternale a Lena, non vedo perché dovrei dire qualcosa a te. Non sono affari miei, però…», aveva finito la sua merendina e accartocciato la carta, per poi piegarsi il tanto per appoggiare il peso sulle gambe, guardandola con attenzione, «però tieni a mente che è la mia sorellina quella con cui vai a letto e che sono una persona un tantino… volubile», aveva assottigliato le labbra, accennando un altro sorriso.

Lei non si era minimamente scomposta ed era una delle cose che più gli piacevano di lei. «Tendi a minacciare ogni ragazza, o Jack, che gira intorno alla tua sorellina?».

«Solo quelle che ritengo ne abbiano bisogno».

«Oh», aveva abbassato gli occhi e lo aveva scrutato a lungo, nel suo pigiama a quadri e l'aria dura. «Allora mi ritengo fortunata. Tienimi d'occhio, fratello maggiore. Sia chiaro che questo non deve intaccare la nostra collaborazione».

«Affatto. Ci tengo quanto te», aveva fatto una smorfia lui. L'aveva tenuta sotto attento sguardo quando, con movimenti lenti e appena sinuosi, se n'era andata per tornare da Lena.

Aveva dormito poco e male e in questo modo, poche ore dopo, l'aveva sentita andarsene dalla villa. A volte restava per colazione, altre, specie quando i loro genitori erano in casa, fuggiva via come una ladra alle prime ore dell'alba. Non sapeva bene perché, ma Veronica Sinclair era riuscita a conquistare la sua fiducia per quanto riguardava il commercio delle pillole, ma non per come girava intorno a Lena.

«Allora… tra te e Veronica». L'aveva fermata dopo aver pranzato ed era uscita fuori in giardino a prendere una boccata d'aria fresca. «State insieme?». Lena lo aveva guardato a lungo prima di decidere di rispondere:

«Sì e no».

«Tu e Jack vi siete lasciati?».

«Sì… e no».

«Sta spesso via, non è vero?».

«Sì. E no».

«Lena».

Lei aveva sbuffato e si era seduta schiena contro un albero, reggendosi la gonna e mantenendola pulita dai fili d'erba. Lui si era inchinato, guardando verso la sala da pranzo solo un attimo, attento che la loro madre non li stesse spiando. «Jack ed io stiamo passando un momento particolare. Non ci siamo lasciati, ma non stiamo nemmeno insieme come prima. Veronica ed io, invece, ci teniamo… compagnia», aveva sussurrato fissando un punto vuoto, giocando a muovere l'erba in mezzo alle dita di una mano. Infine, presa coraggio, aveva guardato Lex negli occhi. «Pensi di riprendermi?».

Lui le aveva preso la mano e l'aveva allontanata dall'erba, stringendola con le sue mani. «Che razza di fratello maggiore sarei, se non fossi dalla tua parte? Stai sperimentando, Lena… Che tu voglia stare con Jack, o che scopri di essere omosessuale, ti sosterrò. Volevo solo assicurarmi che fosse tutto a posto con Veronica».

«Non ti piace?».

«No, al contrario. La ritengo piuttosto sveglia, ma non vorrei ti facesse del male».

Lena aveva sorriso, stringendo le sue mani di rimando. «Siamo amiche, Lex. E non c'è nient'altro a parte questo e il sesso. Non mi ferirà un suo rifiuto o qualcosa del genere».

Lui aveva annuito, grato della risposta. Era troppo preso dalla sua sorellina per capire che, in realtà, il suo problema con Veronica Sinclair era vederla con lei, e non certo per istinto di protezione. Avevano smesso di parlarne quando avevano visto arrivare Clark. Aria smarrita, si era aggirato per il giardino da solo, quando dovevano avergli detto che lo avrebbero trovato lì. Lena era rimasta ancora un po' sull'erba e Lex gli era andato incontro; si erano stretti le mani e dato così una pacca su una spalla.

«Tutto a posto?», gli aveva chiesto Clark al suo sguardo perso: Roulette era lì.

Era passata vicino a loro, li aveva salutati con un gesto con la mano e aveva raggiunto Lena davanti all'albero, intanto che Lex sospirava. «Sì. Sì, certo».

«Non mi piace quella ragazza», gli aveva detto lui, quando entrambi si erano girati a guardarla.

«Me lo hai già detto, Clark. È una a posto, non ti preoccupare». Gli aveva ridato due pacche sulla schiena ed erano tornati dentro.

Clark aveva iniziato ad andare spesso a trovarlo; non gli aveva regalato solo la sua amicizia, ma un nuovo inizio. Forse proprio per questa ragione non si sarebbe mai aspettato che qualcosa avrebbe potuto incrinare i loro rapporti.

«Non lo voglio qui, in questa casa», aveva sentito sua madre dire a voce un po' troppo alta quella notte, come tante altre notti prima, e Lex si era messo ad ascoltare, ancora intento a ricontrollare i dati della formula delle pillole verdi.

«È amico di Lex. Parla più piano, Lillian», aveva sentito suo padre, «Potrebbe sentirti. Non dovremo parlarne qui».

Troppo tardi, aveva pensato il ragazzo, dato che erano anni che li ascoltava come se le pareti fossero state di carta velina. I due erano separati in casa ormai da un sacco di tempo, eppure quando volevano discutere tornavano lì, proprio vicino alla sua stanza, nella camera che era rimasta a Lillian. Si era avvicinato al muro con l'orecchio teso, per assicurarsi di non perdersi nulla.

«Gli ha salvato la vita e gli siamo tutti debitori, ma non voglio che si avvicini a noi», aveva sbottato sua madre, «Quel ragazzo non-», si era fermata ed era seguito un breve silenzio.

«Lex era così felice di portarlo a casa… Temi nel conoscerlo? Immagino come ti faccia sentire, probabilmente come fa sentire me. È una cosa che ti spaventa», era seguito un breve silenzio. «Andiamo, Lillian, lascia perdere. Puoi farlo? Puoi farlo?», aveva ribadito.

Questa volta era stata sua madre ad uscire dalla stanza per prima.

Il giorno dopo, lui e suo padre si erano diretti di nuovo a Metropolis e Lex non aveva fatto a meno di notare quanto il suo genitore fosse silenzioso. Aveva aspettato che fossero all'interno dell'azienda, chiusi in ufficio, per iniziare a parlare:

«Non ho mai fatto domande quando avete smesso di avere rapporti con precedenti colleghi di lavoro, quando mi hai chiesto di stare attento a quella vecchia volpe, ma adesso devo farti delle domande… papà, e vorrei che tu sia sincero con me così come io sono sincero con te: quanto i vostri precedenti affari erano coinvolti con Clark Kent e la sua famiglia?».

Lionel era sbiancato, quella mattina. Mai si sarebbe aspettato quella domanda, segno che, in fondo, aveva sempre sottovalutato suo figlio. Non era riuscito a fare a meno di dire la verità, di dirgli tutto quanto, chi erano e perché erano morti, dell'esaltazione di Rhea Gand, dell'organizzazione, di come non avrebbe potuto dirlo al suo amico. Lionel si era sfogato. Aveva sottovalutato il suo ragazzo e ora si era aperto con lui, discutendo insieme di colpe o non colpe, facendolo arrabbiare ma al tempo stesso rendendolo partecipe di un grande aspetto della famiglia Luthor.

«Non vuoi capire, Lex: è la tua eredità. Tuo nonno era uno dei fondatori dell'organizzazione; siamo alcune delle radici di National City. E abbiamo sbagliato ad andare avanti, ci siamo tirati fuori e paghiamo ogni giorno. E forse dovremo ancora pagare il prezzo più alto».

Lex lo aveva guardato immobile; seppure per certi versi disgustato, non ne era affatto sorpreso e tutto aveva acquistato un senso. Solo a casa, a Metropolis, era riuscito a sfogarsi lui, da solo, colpendo il muro. Clark era suo amico e i Luthor erano stati complici di chi gli aveva rovinato la vita, ne erano quasi responsabili e, forse, avrebbero anche potuto salvare la sua famiglia. Ci avevano provato, ma forse non era stato abbastanza. Avrebbero potuto fare di più, allora? Si erano avvolti nel silenzio per paura, invece di farsi avanti. Chi era davvero la sua famiglia? Di quali altri reati si erano macchiati; quante vite avevano distrutto? Lui era come loro?

Una cosa, però, la sapeva per certo: avrebbe mantenuto per sé quelle informazioni. Avrebbe ingoiato il boccone amaro e sarebbe andato avanti fingendo di non averne mai saputo niente. Lo avrebbe fatto, in special modo le avrebbe nascoste a Clark perché non avrebbe potuto perdere il suo unico vero amico, non doveva pagare lui il prezzo di ciò che era accaduto in passato, eppure, un giorno…

«Cosa sai tu di cosa mi è successo? Di cosa è successo alla mia famiglia?», gli aveva urlato Clark. Aveva scoperto le pillole che gli aveva tenuto nascosto e quello…

Lex aveva sentito una forte fitta alla bocca dello stomaco e gli era mancata l'aria, ma aveva cercato con tutti i modi di restare concentrato perché, assolutamente, non voleva perdere Clark e doveva restare lucido. A quel punto, una fetta della verità sarebbe potuta andare in suo soccorso. «Mi dispiace, Clar-».

«Tieniti i tuoi dispiaceri! Da quanto lo sai?».

«Qualche mese. Forse».

«E in tutto questo tempo non hai pensato di dirmelo? Non hai trovato un solo momento per parlarmene?».

«Te ne sto parlando ora», gli aveva detto piano. Aveva cercato di avvicinarsi a lui e dargli una pacca sulla spalla, ma Clark si era tirato indietro. «Siamo amici. Non sapevo come dirtelo e pensavo di proteggerti, Clark, cerca di capirlo».

Ma no. Clark non voleva capirlo. Non voleva capirlo esattamente come tutti gli altri, non era diverso, e forse non erano mai stati davvero amici. Clark Kent se n'era andato dalla sua vita così com'era venuto, portando dietro con sé la nuova vita che gli aveva presentato, restituendogli solo tristezza e vuoto.

E, come ogni volta che si sentiva solo, aveva cercato rifugio in sua sorella. Aveva deciso di trasferirsi definitivamente a Metropolis e una mattina era andato a trovarla in università per dirle che tornando in villa non lo avrebbe trovato. Roulette era sparita e aveva lasciato il suo lavoro; non gli restava altro. Una ragazza gli aveva detto che l'avrebbe trovata uscendo dal laboratorio di anatomia e, una volta lì, affacciandosi alla porta, aveva intravisto Lena presa in giro da un ragazzo. Lui le lanciava qualcosa e lei faceva finta di niente.

«Chi è quello? Da quanto tempo fa così?».

«Oh, lascia perdere. È un ragazzo un anno più grande; ha saputo che farò due anni in uno e cerca di prendermi in giro», aveva scosso brevemente la testa, sbuffando. «Per cosa sei passato?».

Lex voleva rispondere, ma quel ragazzo era dietro di loro e rideva con il suo gruppo di amici, facendo pernacchie con la bocca e bofonchiando di come i Luthor avessero comprato il corpo insegnanti. Non aveva capito davvero il reale motivo che lo aveva spinto a farlo. Se davvero quel ragazzo se lo era meritato. Se in lui aveva rivisto gli anni di prese in giro alle sue spalle. Se non voleva che anche solo una goccia di ciò che gli era successo capitasse a Lena. Se perché frustrato e di nuovo sconfitto dalla vita. Ma lo aveva fatto: era andato da lui e, senza dirgli nulla, gli aveva sferrato un pugno. L'inatteso colpo aveva spinto il ragazzo contro il muro e il gruppo di amici era rimasto paralizzato, indietro, intanto che Lex lo colpiva ancora. E ancora. Lo aveva gettato a terra e aveva continuato a colpirlo. Ancora. Ancora. Due insegnanti avevano allontanato Lex da quel ragazzo o avrebbe finito per massacrarlo. Lena stava gridando; era una delle tante voci che si erano alzate in pochi attimi. Ma era tutto sordo e Lex non aveva sentito. Non aveva sentito fino a quella domanda:

«Ma sei fuori di testa? Cosa ti prende?». Lena era arrabbiata: una vena era comparsa sulla sua fronte, le narici dilatate, gli occhi erano di ghiaccio, assottigliati.

Lui si era passato una manica contro il naso, abbozzando appena un sorriso. «Mi comporto da Luthor…».

Lo avevano portato via intanto che il ragazzo passava dall'infermeria all'ospedale. Lillian aveva convinto i genitori della sfortunata vittima dello sfogo di Lex a non sporgere denuncia e lui si era trasferito a Metropolis. Lex e Lena non si erano più sentiti per un po'.

 

                                                                                       

 

Ma se loro non si erano sentiti più, Lex aveva ritrovato una cara conoscenza durante le sue prime settimane di vita indipendente a Metropolis. Veronica Sinclair aveva lasciato l'università e si era trasferita anche lei, suo malgrado, proprio da quelle parti.

«I miei genitori non hanno preso bene il mio abbandono degli studi e mi hanno tagliato l'accesso alle carte. Sto cercando lavoro e speravo che un vecchio amico, nonché vecchio capo, potesse aiutarmi».

Lui aveva sorriso, decidendo di riprenderla con sé. Aveva scoperto che quella ragazza aveva ancora un grande potere su di lui. E così, quando lei aveva mostrato interesse nei suoi riguardi, Lex non era riuscito a fare a meno di ricambiare.

«Ti devo avvertire, Veronica: non sono qualcuno capace di amare. Se pensi che vivrai una favoletta al mio fianco, ti sbagli di grosso».

«Se pensi che vorrò la favoletta, sei tu a sbagliarti di grosso», gli aveva sfiorato una guancia e lui aveva chiuso gli occhi come ammaliato, solo per un attimo. «Anche quando stavo con Lena non facevo che guardarti, Lex. Mi sei sempre piaciuto».

Lui aveva abbozzato un sorriso e poi le aveva stretto i capelli, spinto delicatamente contro un muro, e aveva appoggiato con foga le proprie labbra sulle sue. Allora non sapeva per quanto sarebbe durato i loro rapporto, né gli interessava davvero. Aveva preso Roulette tra le braccia e lei si era spinta su di lui, chiudendo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi.

Non ci sarebbe mai stato del tenero tra loro, Lex ne era sicuro, ma qualunque cosa li legasse, per lui era più di quanto mai si sarebbe aspettato.

«Cosa fai?». La mattina successiva, Veronica si era alzata dal letto e, nuda e scalza, si era affacciata davanti alla porta del bagno adiacente alla camera da letto, osservando Lex che, davanti allo specchio, si rasava la testa.

 

 

 

«Do un segno chiaro a un nuovo inizio», aveva risposto lui, senza guardarla.

Il ragazzo incapace era cresciuto e si era svegliato un Luthor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E dopo questo capitolo completamente incentrato su Lex, rivivendo anche alcune scene già viste da un altro punto di vista nel capitolo 22, aspettiamo il prossimo che si intitola _Il piano_. Riusciranno Kara, Lena e Alex a impossessarsi del quadretto e a sistemarlo in casa Gand?


	29. 28. Il piano

 

 

 

Il piano c'era, fortunatamente anche le risorse per metterlo in pratica. Come ogni fine dell'anno, il trenta dicembre si sarebbe tenuto all'auditorium della Luthor Corp un'asta per beneficenza e, proprio come ogni anno, Rhea Gand si sarebbe precipitata per fare qualche offerta e farsi fotografare e mostrarsi cittadina modello. Quello sarebbe stato il momento in cui il quadro sarebbe entrato in suo possesso: vedendolo all'asta, se ciò che aveva detto il profilo misterioso era vero, non se lo sarebbe lasciato sfuggire. Fecero qualche ricerca su internet e capirono molto presto, sfortunatamente, che il quadro che dovevano ottenere era per forza quello in possesso di Maxwell Lord: in vendita erano esauriti da tempo e non esistevano privati che volevano sbarazzarsene; d'altronde, se Rhea lo desiderava, era qualcosa che non poteva avere in altro modo.

«Andrai tu a prenderlo», decise Kara guardando sua sorella, che spalancò gli occhi.

«Cosa? Perché io?», si passò una mano fra i capelli.

«Perché è te che ama di più».

Alex ebbe come una specie di déjà-vu e si accigliò.

Al fianco di Kara sedute sul suo lettino del campus, Lena si rivolse ad Alex: «Sei quasi mia sorella, potresti andare da lui con la scusa che mi stai aiutando a raccogliere materiale per l'asta. Solitamente mando fattorini, si aspetterà qualcuno in ogni caso. Vai, ti giri intorno e noti il quadro».

«È un oggetto di valore, non me lo cederà per un'asta», protestò.

«Beh, forse…», mormorò Kara e le due la fissarono: «Ha una specie di cotta per te, magari se glielo chiedi gentilmente…».

Alex assottigliò il suo sguardo, infine sbottò: «No! Mi rifiuto categoricamente di partecipare a questa cosa».

Le ultime parole famose. Se le impresse bene a mente quando si ritrovò all'interno dell'ascensore alla Lord Technologies, pronta, o quasi, per incontrare Maxwell Lord. Odiava essere lì. E odiava quel piano. Ma sfortunatamente era l'unico che poteva funzionare e avevano davvero disperatamente bisogno di quel quadretto. Era il ventisette dicembre, fuori c'era il nevischio, e lei era all'interno di un ascensore pregando di non dover di nuovo colpire un uomo polpo.

_«Non ti agitare, tesoro. So che lo sei»_ , la dolce voce di Maggie all'orecchio sinistro la fece sorridere, alzando una mano per sistemare bene l'apparecchietto, poco più piccolo di un'auricolare. 

«Preferirei dover affrontare un'invasione aliena proprio in questo momento piuttosto che Maxwell  _ManoLesta_ Lord, credimi», mormorò. 

«Porta pazienza. Ti sono vicina», le ricordò con un sorriso, anche se non poteva vederla. Kara le stava alitando sul collo, come se avesse voluto sfilarle le cuffiette a una sua distrazione.

Appena aveva saputo del piano e di tutta la storia sul messaggio del profilo misterioso, Maggie aveva portato a casa, in prestito dalla stazione di polizia, un kit con microauricolare e ricetrasmittente in modo che potessero restare in contatto con lei. Alex ne era rimasta talmente entusiasta che il suo ringraziamento fu un  _ti amo_ seguito da un abbraccio. Anche lei sapeva bene quanto non amasse quell'uomo, le aveva raccontato qualcosa del loro unico incontro a Metropolis, ma sapeva anche quanto era importante che riuscissero ad avere quel quadro. 

«Che cos'ha detto?», domandò Kara, sporgendosi ancora un po' su di lei, come se avesse potuto ascoltare meglio. Maggie le rispose che era ancora in ascensore e così guardò Lena, seduta sul lettino di Megan lì al dormitorio del campus, che le annuì.

_«Ecco, sono arrivata. Augurami buona fortuna»_ , la sentì. 

Alex prese un bel respiro e sistemò di nuovo l'auricolare e la collana sotto il maglioncino, che conteneva il microfono e l'antenna, quando vide le porte dell'ascensore aprirsi. Si guardò intorno e sorpassò un Alberello di Natale in un angolo per dirigersi verso la scrivania della segretaria a metri da lì. «Vado a parlare con la segretaria», sussurrò a bocca stretta, «Vedo l'ufficio di Lord, ha le porte a vetro. È seduto dietro la scrivania».

«Va bene», annuì Maggie, guardando Kara al suo fianco che smaniava per avere notizie, «Tra poco sentiremo tutto».

«Cosa? Cosa sentiremo?», la guardò accigliata, «Io non sento niente, senti solo tu». Maggie scrollò le spalle mentre Lena disse di calmarsi. «Non sono agitata, m-ma Alex deve prendere quel quadro cercando di non destare sospetti e Maxwell Lord ha una cotta per lei, ha cercato di baciarla quando voleva rifiutarlo e presto saranno soli in un ufficio in un piano di un palazzo dove non c'è nient'altro».

«L'ufficio ha le porte a vetro e fuori c'è la segretaria», le fece sapere Maggie.

_«Lo so, te l'ho detto io»_ , corrugò lo sguardo Alex, avvicinandosi alla scrivania. 

«No, Danvers, parlavo con Kara».

«Cosa? Cosa ha detto?», Kara le strinse un braccio.

«Che me l'ha detto lei», scosse la testa.

_«Cosa ti ha detto lei?»_ , sussurrò appena Alex con tono imbronciato. 

«Ma no, anche adesso parlavo con Kara».

Kara le tirò una manica. «Insomma, stai parlando con me o con Alex?».

Maggie si scambiò uno sguardo con Lena in cerca di comprensione, così mentre lei si portava una mano sulla fronte, decise di abbassare le cuffie e accendere il vivavoce. «Okay, Danvers, adesso ti sentiamo tutte».

Alex annuì un poco, come se avessero potuto immaginare il gesto, intanto che prendeva l'attenzione della segretaria. Le chiese appena se avesse appuntamento che le porte a vetri si spalancarono e il giovane uomo prese la loro attenzione, mostrando un sorriso.

«E poi gira voce che Babbo Natale non esista», esordì e Alex si sforzò di sorridere. «Un bel regalo in ritardo è pur sempre un bel regalo», la invitò ad accomodarsi con un gesto e Alex, dall'altra parte del suo auricolare, sentì le ragazze esprimersi con versi divertiti.

_«Troppo audace»_ , disse Maggie. 

« _Cascamorto_ », commentò Lena. 

_«Se la sfiora gli spezzo un dito»_ , borbottò invece Kara. 

Alex continuò a sorridere con forza ed entrò nell'ufficio che era ben illuminato e odorava di menta. Lanciò una rapida occhiata intorno a lei, tra scaffali pieni di libri, di titoli e diplomi appesi, delle piante in vaso, tanto che quando si sedette davanti a lui, aveva già scorto il quadretto interessato, affisso accanto ad altri quadri con su dipinte delle piante.

«Stentavo a credere alle mie orecchie quando mi hanno chiamato dal pian terreno per dirmi che una certa Alex Danvers era qui per me».

I commenti di disapprovazione non si fecero attendere e Alex trattenne le risa. «N-Non sono qui per una visita di piacere».

«Lo so, mi hanno riferito anche questo. E così, quest'anno Lena Luthor affida le commissioni alla famiglia. Immagino sia un modo per rendervi unite», le sorrise, incrociando le dita delle mani, poggiando le braccia sulla scrivania e osservandola con interesse.

«Diciamo che è così…». Si grattò una gamba: il suo sguardo la metteva a disagio.

Lui strinse le labbra e all'improvviso abbassò gli occhi, pensando. «Voglio chiederle scusa, signorina Danvers. A Metropolis mi ha trovato un po'…  _per le mie_ ; altre cose per la testa mi hanno impedito di comportarmi come il gentiluomo che lei merita di conoscere. Non voglio arrancare scuse, ma voglio che lei sappia che sono davvero dispiaciuto», scrollò le spalle, «di… aver cercato di rubarle un bacio. Ammetto di essermi meritato quel colpo.  _Bel_ colpo, se posso permettermi», abbozzò una risata. 

_«Oh, la mossa delle scuse…»_ , borbottò Maggie; ad Alex parve quasi di vederla mentre inclinava la testa da un lato.  _«È davvero interessato, Danvers. Prova a non farmi ingelosire»_ . 

Alex abbassò gli occhi solo per un attimo, sorridendo, poi spalancò la bocca e prese fiato. «Non giriamoci intorno, sono qui solo per fare un favore a Lena Luthor e non per… fare amicizia», alzò le sopracciglia e lui annuì, stringendo le labbra.

«Molto bene. Allora…», si alzò mettendo le braccia dietro la schiena, così si alzò anche Alex. «Solitamente, la giovane Luthor lascia decidere me cosa donare per l'asta».

_«Idiozie»_ , sentì chiara la voce di Lena,  _«Mette la cosa a suo favore in modo che possa sbarazzarsi di qualche cianfrusaglia. Ho già parlato con lui, gli ho spiegato che avevo in mente un dipinto. È un collezionista, ne ha sempre da parte»_ . 

La ragazza annuì, voltandosi direttamente verso la parete con i quadretti. «È un appassionato di piante e fiori, signor Lord?».

«Lo sono di qualsiasi cosa che abbia fascino», sorrise, guardandola attentamente.

_«Uh, questa è fine»_ , commentò Maggie. 

_«Non gli basta sentirgli dire di no una volta»_ , ruggì Kara,  _«È recidivo»_ . 

Alex prese respiro e lui se ne accorse. «Lei cosa ne pensa, signorina Danvers?».

«C'è di meglio», sbottò e gli sorrise a sua volta. «Lena mi ha riferito che è un collezionista, che ha sempre dei quadri da parte».

«Come ho detto, sono un appassionato di qualsiasi cosa abbia fascino. È certo che nessun quadro che posseggo, né che sia mai stato inventato, possa mai essere bello quanto la creatura che ho davanti agli occhi».

_«Uh, ew»_ , udì le voci di Kara, Maggie, Lena e… quella era Megan? 

_«Da dove sei spuntata fuori?»_ , domandò Kara. 

_«Ragazze, ho aperto la porta e nessuno mi ha notata. Credevo steste ascoltando un audiolibro. Ma quella era Alex?»_ . 

_«Shh. Alex è con Maxwell Lord in questo momento»_ , Maggie tentò di abbassare la voce.

_«È meglio di un audiolibro»_ , rispose Megan. 

_«Shh»_ . 

Alex spalancò gli occhi. Rimase forse per troppo tempo incantata ad ascoltare le voci nella sua testa che Max Lord si avvicinò, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. «Sicuramente anche di quelli che inventeranno un giorno», aggiunse con soddisfazione, «Ma non voglio adularla».

_«Non lo farebbe mai»_ , sussurrò Maggie. 

_«Non ne è capace»_ , concordò Lena. 

_«Solo che finora non ha fatto altro»_ , brontolò Kara. 

_«Ragazze, non sento»_ , le rimproverò Megan. 

«Mi chiedeva dei quadri… Non ne ho portati con me, ma se desidera può venirli a vedere a casa, così sceglie lei quello che secondo il suo gradimento è il migliore per l'asta», annuì. «Sono a sua disposizione».

_«Eh no! Questo è troppo»_ , sentì sua sorella agitarsi. 

_«Ehi, sto cercando di sentire come finisce»_ , bisbigliò Megan. 

Alex deglutì e si portò una mano all'orecchio sinistro, alla microauricolare, spegnendola accompagnando un forzato sorriso. «Mmh, no, secondo il mio gradimento il migliore per l'asta è tra quelli sul muro, ma grazie lo stesso».

«Perdoni se ci ho provato».

Lui scrollò le spalle e lei incurvò la testa, regalandogli uno sprezzante sorriso. Il tutto mentre, dall'altra parte, si scatenava il putiferio.

«Oh cielo, Maxwell Lord ha preso Alex», sbottò Kara, alzandosi di scatto dal letto accanto a Maggie. «Deve aver trovato l'auricolare e-  _oh_ , non oso pensare cosa le stia facendo adesso. Calmiamoci tutte», le guardò una per una, «Devo volare da lei subito». 

«No», la fermò Maggie ad un polso, «Torna qui, sorellina, vedrai che sta bene».

Lena annuì, alzandosi e prendendo lei i polsi di Kara per farla tranquillizzare. «Alex deve aver spento l'auricolare perché stavamo facendo confusione. Adesso rilassati, la sentiremo tra poco». La fece sedere al suo fianco e la vide lanciare un'occhiata alla ricetrasmittente.

«Okay. Ma se non si farà sentire entro cinque minuti, sarà Maxwell Lord a sentire me».

Intanto, in mezzo ai due letti seduta a terra con gambe incrociate, Megan sospirò. «Ci tenevo a sentire come finiva…  _uff_ ». 

In un altro contesto, e se non fosse un marpione tanto spregiudicato, Alex era convinta che avrebbe potuto apprezzare alcune caratteristiche di quell'uomo. In fondo non era neanche tanto male, da qualche parte scorgeva un minimo di simpatia, ma anche al di là del suo tanto plateale interesse verso di lei, il suo sesto senso non la convinceva per niente. «Quello sarebbe perfetto», indicò il quadretto in mezzo ad altri, «Mi piace, ha un non so che di… speciale». Lo sentì mugugnare.

«Mi spiace, signorina Danvers, ma quel quadretto è davvero tanto speciale come crede e non posso darglielo. Non metto in dubbio», rise, «che animerebbe l'asta alla Luthor Corp, ma vede, è una vincita di tanto tempo fa, un ricordo, ci sono davvero tanto affezionato».

«Un ricordo?», domandò, mostrandosi interessata. Sperava di convincerlo a cederglielo con qualche moina, ma quando iniziò a parlare si rese conto che quello che aveva da dire poteva essere importante su Rhea Gand.

«Quella donna tanto pericolosa,  _non lo crede anche lei?_ », guardò il quadro e poi Alex, «mi diede quel quadretto quando perse con me una scommessa. Allora ero praticamente un ragazzo, mi affacciavo al mondo dei grandi in punta di piedi, ero aiutato dall'esterno perché mio padre si disinteressava dei miei piccoli successi e Rhea Gand, anche se allora suo marito era agli albori della sua carriera politica e lei era solo una segretaria, era una donna che mi incuteva un certo timore, come spiegarmi», ridacchiò per sé e alzò le sopracciglia, perdendosi nei ricordi. «Già allora si comportava come se il mondo dovesse sottostare al suo volere e può immaginare che effetto facesse a un ragazzo un po' insicuro com'ero quando i nostri percorsi, per volere del sindaco e di altre persone influenti, si incrociavano. L'ho conosciuta così. Lei era tra le persone che non credevano in me, che non avrei portato in alto la Lord Technologies. Posso assicurare che lei non credeva e non crede tuttora a nessuno, non che fosse personale, però… feci con lei una scommessa, una soltanto», strinse i denti e abbozzò un sorriso, «che entro tre mesi sarei riuscito a farmi un nome. Quell'unica scommessa», s'inumidì le labbra con emozione, puntando in alto il dito indice destro. «Quasi allo scadere di quei tre mesi, la Lord Technologies e il mio lavoro furono sulla bocca di tutta National City», sorrise entusiasta. «Potevo finalmente competere con le grandi industrie. Vinsi e Rhea Gand mi diede il quadretto che avevo scelto. Quello», lo indicò, «Quel quadretto. Quel quadretto segna il punto di svolta della mia carriera. Ah, naturalmente, mi creda, ha provato spesso a farmi un'offerta per riaverlo, ma una scommessa persa è una scommessa persa». 

«Quindi è uno a cui piace scommettere», lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio.

Lui abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise, dando dopo pochi secondi di attesa di nuovo a lei la sua completa attenzione. «Mi piace vincere», la corresse, aggiungendo: «Ottengo sempre quello che voglio».

Oh, ora era certa che se avrebbero voluto quel quadretto, avrebbero dovuto rubarlo. Come avrebbe fatto a convincerlo a regalarle una cosa tanto importante per lui? Per un'asta, poi, dove sarebbe tornato in mano alla sua precedente proprietaria.

«Non metta su quella faccia, signorina Danvers, o potrei quasi cedere solo per vederle fare un sorriso».

Alex spalancò gli occhi: voleva davvero dire che era corrompibile? «Accidenti, è che…», increspò le labbra e ciondolò un po', senza esagerare. Il tanto per non sentirsi sporca dentro. «Non so, come l'ho visto ho pensato  _è perfetto_ , che se lo avessi portato alla Luthor Corp, Lena e Lillian… oh, è una cosa così sciocca», scosse un poco la testa e attese una sua reazione. 

«Sono altre le cose sciocche, se mi permette», non si fece attendere troppo. «Mi dica».

Così Alex si voltò a lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Ma no, davvero. Mi rendo conto solo adesso che non ne vale la pena».

«Ma dai, non si faccia pregare».

«E va bene», sbuffò. «Il fatto è che i Luthor stanno diventando parte della mia famiglia adesso, sono diversi da noi, abituati a un altro stile di vita e…», lasciò senza terminare la frase, scuotendo ancora la testa. «Pensavo di cogliere quest'occasione per far vedere ai Luthor che sono all'altezza del loro nome, che posso essere parte della loro famiglia a tutti gli effetti! Quel quadretto mi ha ispirato, come dire, come se avesse potuto dare anche a me un… un punto di svolta». Lo vide accigliarsi e capì di aver osato troppo. Accidenti. Accidenti. Aveva sbagliato. Aveva perso la sua occasione d'oro?

Quando rientrò al dormitorio del campus, Kara spostò di lato Maggie che stava per andare a salutarla e le saltò addosso. Certo, si era calmata quando Alex aveva riattivato l'auricolare e spiegato che stava tornando da loro, ma era rimasta in stato di ansia perpetua per tutto il tempo e solo rivederla le aveva fatto tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Anche tra le sue braccia borbottò qualcosa contro Maxwell Lord.

«Allora, com'è andata?», le chiese Megan, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Non sapeva quanto l'amica di sua sorella fosse a conoscenza di tutta quella storia, ma non indagò, aprì invece la sua borsa e, lentamente e con cautela, tirò fuori un fagotto di stracci, poggiandolo su un lettino. Tolse uno strato e poi l'altro, mostrando il quadretto. Ce l'aveva fatta.

Tutte sorrisero e Maggie l'abbracciò e poi la baciò, stringendola ancora. «Hai vinto, Danvers. Perché non ti vedo raggiante?».

«Mh, non so, forse ho giudicato male Maxwell Lord e quel quadro era davvero importante per lui».

«Oh, hai un cuore d'oro», le circondò il viso con le mani e la baciò, per poi allontanarsi a vedere il quadro insieme a Kara.

Alex si tenne in disparte e Lena la raggiunse. «Sei davvero dispiaciuta per lui? Hai fatto ciò che dovevi».

Alex annuì appena, tirando indietro le labbra. « _Ssì_ …», si avvicinò a lei, iniziando a bisbigliare: «In verità quel bastardo mi ha sottratto un appuntamento». Lena spalancò gli occhi, restando immobile, mentre lei continuava: « _Come amici_ ha specificato, quando gli ho spiegato,  _di nuovo_ , di essere felicemente fidanzata. Dovevo accontentarlo se volevo portare a casa quel quadro». 

«Ti sei sacrificata come un bravo soldato», bofonchiò, annuendo.

«Ho fatto la mia parte, Luthor. Ora tocca a te. E dovrò pagare da sola».

«Già».

Megan diede un'occhiata al quadro e dopo si avvicinò alle due, estraendo un sorriso. «Sì, bello il dipinto, ma io mi riferivo alla situazione tra te e Maxwell Lord. Niente baci e abbracci?».

Alex la degnò appena di un'occhiata.

 

Se la prima parte del loro piano si era conclusa con la loro vittoria e qualche effetto collaterale, la seconda era più lunga ma molto più semplice. Mentre Winn coordinava i lavori per l'asta da solo per la prima volta, telefonando di tanto in tanto Lena per avere da lei delle dritte, quest'ultima cancellava i dati della microspia che riportavano al D.A.O.. Era il ventotto dicembre, erano pochi gli uffici e i laboratori ancora aperti alla Luthor Corp, e la voce di Kara, in quell'aula dov'erano solo loro due, rimbombava contro le pareti.

«Non ha piovuto troppo, anche se all'esterno per una passeggiata ci siamo rimasti poco… Alla fine ci siamo divertiti», parlava di quell'uscita del ventisei dicembre da almeno venti minuti, con un sorriso stampato in faccia e gli occhi che brillavano. «Jeremiah non ha chiesto a te e Lex di venire perché vi conosce appena, ma alla prossima glielo proporrò, così possiamo passare del tempo assieme e avrete modo di conoscervi meglio».

«Non importa», mormorò, attenta al portatile.

«Come? Non ti va di passare del tempo con me, Alex e Jeremiah?».

Lena prese respiro e allontanò gli occhi dallo schermo, voltandosi verso di lei. «Non è questione che mi vada o no, ma lui è vostro padre. Porta fuori voi due perché siete le sue figlie, Lex ed io siamo di troppo».

Kara aggrottò lo sguardo, non del tutto soddisfatta di quella risposta. «Ma adesso siete di famiglia, quindi…».

«Non la sua famiglia», si scambiarono uno sguardo e le propose con una mano di passare dalla sua parte e raggiungerla. «Va bene così, è un tempo solo per voi».

Kara le arrivò accanto e si sporse verso di lei che era seduta su una sedia a ruote, poggiandole le braccia sulle spalle. «È solo che…».

«Cosa?».

«Mi dispiaceva uscire e lasciarti lì…».

«Mia salvatrice», sussurrò, guardandole le labbra. Kara si abbassò e Lena le portò via un bacio, lentamente, dandosi modo di assaggiarsi, scoprirsi poco a poco. Tanto prese dal loro momento che non si accorsero della porta del laboratorio che si apriva:

«Signorina Luthor, avrei bisogno di-  _aah!_ », Winn tornò indietro di un passo, spalancando la bocca e alzando le braccia e un ginocchio, d'istinto. 

Loro si separarono ma, voltandosi verso la porta, lui non c'era già più e quella si chiuse da sola.

Il loro tempo era finito. Lo sapevano. Avevano deciso che dopo Natale avrebbero scoperto le carte e fatto coming out: dire alle loro madri di stare insieme equivaleva a non nascondersi più, essere libere, vivere la loro relazione alla luce del sole con chiunque. Con il loro piano della microspia in casa Gand avevano avuto qualche intoppo, ma erano ancora di quell'idea. Si sentivano pronte, dopotutto. O quasi.

«Sei riuscita anche tu a parlargli?», le chiese Lena una volta in auto con Ferdinand alla guida, di ritorno verso il campus di Kara. La vide annuire, ma non sembrava così particolarmente convinta.

«Credo che per lui sia stato come…», si voltò, abbozzando appena un sorriso, «essere un bambino e scoprire papà e mamma a letto insieme che si fanno le coccole», annuì ancora e infine rise.

Anche Lena sorrise. «Mi è parso un po' sconvolto, in effetti. Aveva anche una cotta per te».

«Come? Winn?».

«Non dirmi che non te ne sei mai accorta, quel ragazzo è un libro aperto».

Kara spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, arrivando a toccarsi il petto con una mano. «Tu menti! Non è possibile! Si è sempre comportato così da buon amico, con me…».

Lena le toccò il naso con un dito, ricominciando a ridere. «Sei la sola persona al mondo più ingenua di lui».

Si guardarono e si avvicinarono, ma lanciando un'occhiata al posto di guida si lasciarono, cercando di tornare serie.

«E il nostro lavoro…? Hai concluso?», domandò Kara.

«Sì. Domani avverrà l'installazione».

«Ci siamo quasi».

Si strinsero le mani e si lasciarono andare quando la macchina si fermò davanti al cancello, per andare ognuna per la propria strada. Entrambe si chiesero come sarebbe cambiata la loro routine quando non avrebbero più dovuto fingere di non stare insieme. Se Kara avrebbe potuto dormire in villa ogni tanto, se Lena si sarebbe sentita un po' meno sulle spine ogni volta che guardava sua madre ed Eliza insieme. A quel proposito, se c'era qualcosa che spingeva Lena a fare retromarcia sulla questione, era proprio sua madre: ogni volta che le rivolgeva la parola faceva finta di non sentirla, aveva un temperamento più chiuso anche con la sua futura sposa ed era troppo sulle sue, passava perfino più tempo del solito in dependance, forse a rivedere le vecchie cose di suo padre. Era decisamente strana ma normalmente non ci avrebbe dato peso, ora tuttavia sperava che le tornasse il buon umore molto presto perché avrebbero dovuto avere ogni tipo di aiuto possibile per quando avrebbero affrontato l'argomento con loro.

Il pomeriggio seguente, Lena tornò in laboratorio con il quadretto per lavorare con Winn sull'installazione della microspia ripulita. Era già chiusa lì dentro dando una nuova occhiata alla microspia quando arrivò Kara con delle tazze da viaggio fumanti intorno a un braccio. Portò anche una scatola di ciambelle sperando nel perdono, considerata l'amara sorpresa, del ragazzo.

«Così potremmo tornare a essere amici senza…», agitò le mani, per poi prenderne una e assaggiarla, «senza imbarazzi, diciamo».

Lena la sentì mugugnare un  _S_ _ono buone_ intanto che si avvicinava a lei. L'avvolse con le sue braccia e aspettò che ingoiasse. «È un gesto carino». 

«Grazie», disse ormai sulle sue labbra, prima di avvicinarsi ancora e baciarla. Si strinsero e, mentre le mani di Kara l'avvolsero sui fianchi, quelle di Lena arrivarono ad accarezzarle il contorno del viso, il collo, insinuandosi fin su all'elastico per capelli, tentandoglielo. Tanto prese da loro stesse che non si accorsero della porta che si apriva:

«Signorina Luthor, sono a sua disposi-  _aah!_ », Winn tornò di nuovo indietro, alzando le braccia e un ginocchio, sparì prima che potessero voltarsi verso la porta. 

Lena contrasse le sopracciglia in disperazione intanto che Kara la rassicurava che sarebbe andata lei a recuperarlo.

 

Era il ventinove dicembre, fuori pioveva a dirotto e all'interno di un laboratorio alla Luthor Corp, Lena Luthor e Winn Schott Jr. installavano con minuziosa attenzione una microspia nella struttura di un quadretto prezioso. Era un lavoro semplice, ma richiedeva davvero molta cura e un minimo errore poteva compromettere il valore dell'oggetto, senza contare che la sua vecchia proprietaria avrebbe notato delle differenze. Non doveva esserci nemmeno un graffio. Un'ora ed era tutto finito; lasciando riposare il quadro all'interno del suo fagotto di stracci, loro si erano seduti a mangiare ciambelle, ripensando al piano. O almeno le ragazze.

«Credo che mi sia sfuggito il motivo per cui abbiamo messo quella microspia all'interno di un quadro che venderemo all'asta di domani». Winn guardò le due, per poi masticare di nuovo.

«Non l'abbiamo detto», chiosò Lena e lui annuì, ma non si erano perse il fatto che fosse un po' deluso.

Come al solito, Lena si fece venire a prendere da Ferdinand in auto, portarono Kara al campus e poi l'autista la scortò in villa. Eliza stava organizzando il pranzo di Capodanno nella sua casa fuori National City e di tanto in tanto la sentiva parlare al telefono per convincere qualche vecchio amico o collega di lavoro a partecipare alla festa. Immaginava che Lillian si sarebbe sentita un po' a disagio in un ritrovo intimo informale, ma di certo quel fatto non giustificava quel suo bizzarro comportamento. Appena tornò a casa, udì Eliza al cellulare verso la cucina e lei, sua madre, era davanti alla porta della biblioteca con un'espressione contratta in volto. Appena la vide, il suo essere contraria parve aumentare e Lena la scorse mettersi una mano sulla fronte e darle le spalle, camminando via. Anche in quel momento, la ragazza decise di starsi zitta e andare a farsi un bagno caldo per rilassarsi.

 

                                                                                      

 

Così, il tanto atteso giorno dell'asta per beneficenza alla Luthor Corp arrivò. Era già pomeriggio e Lena indossò un abito scuro, aperto sulla schiena e stretto sulle ginocchia, si tirò in alto i capelli e ripeté varie volte davanti allo specchio, da diverse angolazioni, il discorso che avrebbe aperto l'asta. Era un po' agitata, ammetteva a se stessa, lo era ogni anno ma quello in special modo lo era un poco di più per via del loro piano. Sperava davvero che tutto andasse come organizzato o non avrebbero avuto pronto un piano B da seguire. Se anche solo Rhea Gand avesse deciso di non partecipare… Era come se Kara le avesse letto nel pensiero, guardando il suo cellulare che vibrava sulla scrivania che le diceva di accettare una sua chiamata.

«Partecipa ogni anno», affermò all'apparecchio, rispondendo ai suoi dubbi e così, senza che Kara potesse saperlo, anche ai propri. «Deve partecipare, vedrai, andrà tutto bene». Aprì la porta di camera sua e iniziò a percorrere il corridoio e poi le scale. Sapeva che le loro madri erano già uscite e che poteva parlare liberamente. «Allora, hai programmi per Capodanno? Pensavo di portarti in un bel posto, dove si vedono bene i fuochi d'artificio». Sorrise, ascoltando la sua risposta. Forse arrossì. «Bene, sì… è una buona idea». Il suo sorriso si spense e le mancò la voce quando sorprese sua madre ai piedi delle scale che l'aspettava. Era pronta per uscire, anche lei indossava un vestito, ma non sembrava intenzionata a farlo nell'immediato. «Ti devo lasciare, ci vediamo lì». Chiuse la chiamata e finì di scendere le scale, ignorando il suo sguardo fintanto che poteva.

«Era Kara?», le chiese Lillian con un tono di voce accusatorio. Capì che Lena aveva difficoltà a risponderle, probabilmente cercava di capire quanto avesse ascoltato della sua telefonata prima di farlo. Infine, parve volerla affrontare: la vide voltarsi verso di lei e stringere con nervosismo la borsetta che portava sotto un braccio.

Era il trenta dicembre, ad appena un'ora e mezza dall'inizio della tanto attesa asta alla Luthor Corp e Lena e Lillian, ancora in villa, capirono che era arrivato il momento di parlarne.

«Avevamo intenzione di dirvelo a giorni, veramente. Stai per dirmi che devo lasciarla?».

La donna scosse la testa e incurvò le labbra. «No, cielo, no. Non devo dettare ordini, Lena», provò ad avvicinarsi e la figlia si vide costretta ad accostarsi al muro. «Capirai da sola quando è il momento di farlo. Ma avevo bisogno di togliermi questo sassolino dalla scarpa».

Si scambiarono uno sguardo e Lena accennò un sorriso che tutto era fuorché divertito, portandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Questo è quello che fai sempre: rovini la mia vita, i miei rapporti sociali, devi mettere bocca a tutto e infilarti nella mia testa affinché io faccia ciò che vuoi».

«È questo che credi che io faccia? Oh, Lena, adulta e con la testa sulle spalle e ancora non hai capito che non gira tutto intorno a te».

«Stiamo parlando della mia relazione con Kara».

«Esattamente: Kara. Riguarda Kara, non te». Le strinse un polso con forza e Lena accennò al dolore, ma la donna non attenuò la presa, anzi continuò a dar forza, dando prova della palese angoscia che la tormentava. «Ti avevo avvertita di fare attenzione al tuo rapporto con lei, mi pare. Non ti ha fermata il fatto che foste ormai sorellastre, ti sei approfittata della sua ingenuità e di quanto foste vicine per circuirla e renderla una delle tue… Cosa, Lena,  _conquiste_ ? Ti sentivi così sola che non hai resistito?! Ti sei attaccata al suo affetto?». 

«Smettila, mi stai facendo male», bisbigliò incurvando le sopracciglia, ferita forse più dalle parole che dalla presa di quella donna su di lei.

«Avevi  _un_ compito: andare d'accordo con loro. Non ti avrei mai chiesto nient'altro e ora hai trasformato la nostra famiglia in un campo minato con segreti, frottole e… ci vai a letto?», prese una pausa, assottigliando gli occhi intanto che lei la fissava senza quasi battere ciglio, «Oh, ma certo che ci vai a letto». La lasciò, allontanandosi ma non troppo, osservandola nel volto che le ricordava un cane bastonato. «Per giorni ho pensato a cosa dirti e ora ti guardo e mi rendo conto che aspettare non ha giovato a nessuno, che avrei dovuto affrontarti fin da subito». 

«Non è come credi…».

«In cosa dovrei credere?».

Lena si tenne il polso dolorante e si inumidì le labbra, abbassando gli occhi lucidi solo un attimo, per poi sfidarla ancora, mettendosi dritta con la schiena. Deglutì. «Io la amo».

Lillian la fissò quasi imperscrutabile come se, arrivata a quel punto della discussione, si aspettasse di sentirglielo dire. Eppure quelle parole la colpirono più di quanto credette di fare, anche se solo per un attimo in cui dovette anche lei ingurgitare saliva. «Oh… Allora dimmi, da figlia a madre, quali sono i programmi per il vostro futuro? Dove hai intenzione di arrivare con lei? Credi che vi sposerete, Lena? Ci hai pensato? Perché era questo che volevi fare una volta con Jack, non è così?».

«Non permetterti di mettere Jack in mezzo in questa storia».

«Non farmi passare per la strega cattiva. Sono arrabbiata, ma al di là di questo voglio cercare di farti capire una cosa: volevi sposarlo, lo amavi e gli hai spezzato il cuore. Lo hai lasciato andare. Capisci che questo non potrà succedere con Kara. Lei non se ne andrà, è della famiglia e dovrà vivere per sempre accanto alla persona che le spezzerà il cuore».

La ragazza prese fiato, contraendo le sopracciglia e spalancando un poco le braccia. «Stai presupponendo che le spezzerò il cuore. Con lei è diverso, con Kara non-», si bloccò in cerca delle parole, lasciando che lo sguardo venisse ingoiato dai fini occhi decisi di sua madre.

«È sempre diverso, Lena», sussurrò e si avvicinò per cercare ancora con lei contatto. La figlia si allontanò d'istinto ma lei la sfiorò a un braccio, come a volerle lasciare una carezza, quasi pentita di averla stretta poco prima, ritrovando un collegamento con lei. «Ma sei giovane. Alla tua età anch'io mi innamorai ed era diverso. È diverso ogni volta. Anche con tuo padre lo era, almeno all'inizio». Dopo aver tenuto per poco gli occhi bassi, la riguardò, ritrovando il suo sguardo perso nell'ascoltarla. «Sono contraria, ma non posso obbligarti a lasciarla adesso… prima che sia troppo tardi e farle del male, in modo che possiate salvare ciò che vi lega. Vorrei solo che ti ponessi alcune domande sulle tue precedenti relazioni e capire se vuoi rischiare con lei. Non sei capace di mantenere delle relazioni serie, Lena… Chiediti solo quanto dovrà soffrire Kara affinché tu possa capirlo». All'improvviso si separò da lei e la sentì recuperare fiato, come se avesse smesso di respirare da un po'. Lillian prese la sua giacca dall'appendiabiti e così la borsa, dicendo che rischiavano di fare tardi. Aprì la porta, quando si fermò ancora e la osservò. «I Luthor le hanno già abbastanza rovinato la vita, non credi?». Tirò la porta che Lena fermò con una spinta e con un braccio prese uno dei suoi, tirandola indietro appena.

«Non… rivolgermi più la parola», le disse quasi in un soffio e Lillian, girando lo sguardo sdegnato, non aggiunse altro, chiudendo la porta dietro di lei. Lena ci si appoggiò contro e prese fiato ancora, ancora, chiudendo gli occhi che iniziavano a pizzicarle e stringendo i pugni, poi colpendo alle sue spalle, con muto nervoso. Si aspettava contrarietà da parte sua, ma quel discorso… era fuori da ogni sua immaginazione più remota. Era grata, a quel punto, che le avesse parlato prima che lei e Kara dicessero di stare insieme a lei ed Eliza insieme perché non riusciva a pensare a come si sarebbero svolte le cose, in quella situazione. E in quel momento, di tempo per pensarci, non ne aveva davvero: affacciandosi allo specchio si sistemò il trucco e recuperò le chiavi di una delle auto in garage, pronta per l'asta e fare finta che quella discussione non fosse mai avvenuta.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le nostre eroine hanno ottenuto il quadretto e ora si preparano per l'asta. Ma intanto, Lena ha avuto una discussione poco piacevole con sua madre...   
> Il prossimo capitolo si intitola _Come Orihime sull'altra sponda del fiume_. A presto!


	30. 29. Come Orihime sull'altra sponda del fiume

 

 

 

Quando Lena arrivò ai pressi della Luthor Corp, nei parcheggi dove lasciò l'auto nel posto riservato a lei, il suo assistente Winn le venne incontro subito. Appena la vide sbandierò le braccia, alzando una cartellina di fogli colorata. «Signori-», gli mancò il fiato, «Signorina Luthor». Arrivato al suo fianco ansimò e continuò: «È arrivata la signora Gand! Circa sette minuti fa! Mi aveva chiesto di avvertirla se l'avessi vista e sì, ve-veramente ho provato a contattarla anche al cellulare ma non ha risposto, e pensando fosse importante sono rimasto qui fuori ad aspettarla per-per dirglielo il prima possibile». Dopo averle passato la cartellina, batté i denti e si fregò le braccia infreddolite: era rimasto fuori con la sola camicia. La vide sfogliare i fogli all'interno della cartellina, mentre la porta dell'azienda si apriva e li faceva passare. «Ah, quasi dimenticavo: la cercava Kara, emh… è arrivata qui sui dieci minuti fa e l'ho accompagnata al tavolo degli stuzzichini per ingannare l'attesa».

«Hai fatto bene», rispose freddamente, «Adesso vai, a momenti diamo inizio all'asta».

«Sì». Lui annuì e sparì, per poi tornare rapido in qualche secondo. «Sua madre mi ha chiesto di lei, è arrivata proprio poco…», assottigliò gli occhi e smise di parlare quando vide lei ingigantirli.

«Lascia che se la sbrighi da sola per qualsiasi cosa le venga in mente, pensiamo all'asta».

«Subito, signorina».

Non ebbe il tempo di parlare con Kara all'auditorium, che salutò distante e la vide andarsi a sedere insieme a sua sorella Alex e Maggie Sawyer. Nel ritrovare i suoi occhi sentì un peso enorme all'altezza della bocca dello stomaco, intuendo che sarebbe rimasto lì fino al momento in cui le avrebbe detto che, dopotutto, sarebbe stato meglio tenere ancora per loro quella relazione perché non era pronta a rivelarsi alle loro madri. Era l'unica scappatoia che le veniva in mente. E poteva funzionare. Come poteva dirle che Lillian l'aveva presa da parte per chiederle di rivedere le sue precedenti relazioni in modo che capisse di doverla lasciare? A dispetto di ciò che immaginava sua madre, lei ci teneva veramente alla loro nuova famiglia e non voleva che Kara pensasse tanto male di Lillian. In fondo, seppure sottovalutasse i suoi sentimenti per lei, in modo poco ortodosso quella donna sembrava volerla proteggere. La vide entrare mano nella mano con Eliza e andarsi a sedere accanto ad alcuni abituali compratori. Forse, pensò Lena, da Luthor sua madre si sentiva davvero in colpa per ciò che era successo alla famiglia di Kara molti anni prima.

Inquadrò Rhea Gand in un attimo prima di accostarsi al leggio sul palco e dare inizio all'asta con il discorso di apertura. Le era venuto bene; nonostante avesse la voce un poco più bassa del normale, era riuscita a restare professionale e tutti applaudirono. Vide i giornalisti scattare foto, riprendere qualche scena, suo fratello Lex entrare e andarsi a sedere distante da tutti, perfino Maxwell Lord era presente, bisbigliando e sorridendo accanto a dei conoscenti, e Rhea Gand, più attenta a fare bella impressione, a mostrarsi membro attivo della comunità e a portare in alto il mento, che ai primi pezzi dell'asta che venivano presentati dal giudice in microfono, disposto da un lato accanto a Lena. Con i primi venti minuti di vendita, pensò che avessero già recuperato una buona somma per l'ospedale pediatrico designato, ma aspettava il pezzo forte. Fino a quel momento, la signora Gand si era fatta immortalare dalle telecamere mentre alzava la sua paletta con il numero, ma era certa che a vedere il quadretto, se ciò che aveva detto il profilo misterioso era vero, si sarebbe finalmente comportata come una vera acquirente. Ebbe ragione, poiché quando il giudice presentò il quadro con le parole scelte con cura da Lena e Winn il giorno prima, la ragazza la scorse agitarsi, sistemarsi bene sulla sedia come avesse avuto le puntine e tenere d'occhio il palco con la bava alla bocca. Gli addetti lo portarono in visione, liberandolo dal panno nuovo che avevano messo a proteggerlo. La televisione al centro del palco lo mostrò a tutti e Rhea Gand, con grande soddisfazione delle ragazze, fu la prima ad alzare la paletta e a urlare una cifra ancor prima che il giudice potesse annunciare il prezzo di partenza. L'uomo guardò Lena per avere un via libera che non si fece attendere, vedendola annuire. Altri alzarono le palette e, presto, il quadretto diventò l'oggetto più richiesto. Il tempo a disposizione stava per finire, ma Lena sussurrò al giudice di continuare, in modo che la cifra potesse aumentare. Era un azzardo, ma se la donna desiderava davvero il quadretto come lasciava pensare, non se lo sarebbe lasciato sfuggire a qualunque prezzo e Lena ne sarebbe stata un po' più soddisfatta.

«Uh, glielo sta facendo sudare», bisbigliò Alex in mezzo a Kara e Maggie.

La ragazza diede l'ordine di chiudere e, abbozzando un sorriso, vide Rhea Gand sospirare e abbassare la paletta, metterla in terra e dire qualcosa alla vicina di posto, prima di allontanarsi.

L'asta si concluse una decina di minuti dopo, accorciando il tempo degli ultimi oggetti in vendita. Pian piano l'auditorium si svuotò, lasciando i compratori e pochi altri. I primi si misero in fila per il pagamento e la consegna e Lena si spostò, godendosi lo spettacolo di una Rhea Gand, là in mezzo, con lo sguardo emozionato.

«Bella asta», suo fratello la sorprese alle spalle e lei si toccò il petto. «Un peccato che non sia riuscito ad aggiudicarmi niente. Brava. Mi chiedevo solo se avessi un qualche problema con la moglie del senatore Gand: mi pare di aver notato che l'oggetto fosse ormai suo già molto prima che lo lasciassi dichiarare venduto».

«Ha soldi, se lo può permettere», rispose con voce roca, senza guardarlo negli occhi. «I bambini all'ospedale pediatrico ne hanno più bisogno di lei. E tu? Credevo fossi tornato a Metropolis».

«No, mi sto godendo un po' di meritata vacanza», accennò un sorriso. Notò che era strana, ma non ci diede troppo peso finché non vide arrivare Kara in compagnia di Alex e la fidanzata di quest'ultima, notandola alzare le spalle, muoversi in preda all'ansia come se avesse voluto scappare e non poterlo fare, e infine grattarsi sotto la nuca. Era incredibilmente nervosa.

«L'asta è andata a buon fine», dichiarò Kara con energia, alzando le mani a pugno. Le abbassò quando sua sorella la spinse. «Vo-Voglio dire che è stata una bellissima asta, la prima… in effetti… a cui abbia mai assistito». Scambiò un sorriso con Lena ma notò che aveva qualcosa che non andava. «Posso rubarti un momento?», le domandò, congiungendo le mani.

Sfortunatamente lo sguardo di Lena planò dietro Kara, a pochi metri da loro, dove Lillian ed Eliza parlavano con alcune persone. Vide sua madre alzarle gli occhi e si gelò. «Non posso, ho davvero tanto da fare adesso, Winn mi sta aspettando» le rivolse lo sguardo appena e si mosse, per poi fare un passo indietro e riprovarci: «Ci vediamo dopo, va bene?».

Kara annuì lentamente, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Chiese che cosa le fosse preso, ma nessuno poteva risponderle. A parte forse Lex, che seguì lo sguardo di sua sorella. Quando Lillian fu sul punto di tornare in villa, andò a recuperare la giacca sua e di Eliza lasciate in portineria e lui non mancò di seguirla.

«Oh, sei qui», sorrise lei, avvicinandolo. «Considerando che sei ancora a National City, cosa ne pensi se vieni a cena e resti a dormire? C'è ancora la tua vecchia camera, non l'ha toccata nessuno, lo sai».

«Tu sei…», abbassò gli occhi e abbozzò un sorriso, prima di guardarla e farle capire che era davvero serio, «incredibile».

«Di cosa parli?».

«Del fatto che non riesci mai a farti gli affari tuoi», disse a labbra strette e la donna attenuò il suo sorriso, capendo a cosa si riferiva. «Non sei contenta finché non riesci a mettere bocca a tutto ciò che ti circonda». Prese passo per tornare indietro, ma si affrettò ad aggiungere una cosa importante: «Ah! Non disturbarti: ho prenotato in albergo, naturalmente».

 

Il profilo misterioso aveva avuto ragione e si era rivelato molto utile e cruciale nella loro operazione  _microspia in casa Gand_ . Le ragazze, di nuovo in dormitorio al campus, accesero la ricetrasmittente e la sentirono, il giorno dopo, parlare con il marito e appendere il quadretto al muro accanto agli altri della stessa collezione. 

_«A me non piace»_ , sentirono parlare Mike Gand,  _«È uguale agli altri; solo il colore cambia»_ . 

_«Ecco perché non sei un critico d'arte, figlio mio: non capisci niente. Adesso vai»_ , la sentirono strillare, probabilmente troppo vicina alla microspia. 

_«Uff, non so cosa fare… Volevo invitare Kara a passare l'ultimo dell'anno insieme ma mi ha detto che è occupata! L'avrei inviata come amico, non capisco veramente che cosa devo fare con lei. Questa cosa dell'amicizia non sta per niente funzionando»_ . 

Kara abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzata, mentre Alex le passò una mano su una spalla per appoggiarla e Lena strinse le dita con le sue, dall'altro lato.

_«Lo so io cosa devi fare: dimenticarla. Quante volte devo ripeterlo affinché ti entri in testa? Il mare è pieno di pesci e tu sei un ottimo partito»_ . 

_«A te, Kara non è mai piaciuta»_ . 

_«E avevo le mie ragioni. Vedi che non è riuscita a fare altro che rovinarti»_ . 

Tutto si zittì. Udirono dei passi allontanarsi e solo allora la voce di Rhea, ancora tanto vicina alla microspia. Probabilmente doveva stare ammirando il quadro.  _«Quella stupida ragazzina… Lo ha plagiato, non pensa ad altro come un babbeo»_ . 

_«Non saprei… probabilmente siamo stati troppo duri in questa storia»_ , parlò il senatore. 

_«Da che parte stai?»_ , domandò la donna.  _«Stupida lei e stupida la Luthor. Ti sei perso il suo spettacolino ieri all'asta: dovevi vedere come ha dilatato i tempi quando ha capito che ero interessata al quadro. Chissà poi come sia riuscita ad averlo da Lord… almeno una cosa giusta l'ha fatta»_ . 

Sembrava soddisfatta di riavere il quadretto con lei e poco importava che pensasse che Lena aveva calcato la mano in modo da farle spendere più soldi, ora sapevano che era solo questione di tempo perché riuscissero ad ottenere da lei o da lui informazioni importanti di qualunque genere, o che magari confessassero. Erano colpevoli e non c'era alcun dubbio; bastava solo che facessero una mossa sbagliata. Maggie e Alex si offrirono di tenere la ricetrasmittente per prime, registrando e salvando le cose più utili che riuscivano ad ascoltare.

«Ehi», Kara si avvicinò a Lena, intanto che le altre due ritiravano il materiale e lo conservavano con cura all'interno di una borsa. «Allora, per stasera? Tutto okay?». Sapeva che Lena aveva dormito in albergo con Lex la notte prima, ma non le aveva detto altro.

«Sì, certo». Le sorrise, prendendole una mano e iniziando a toccarla delicatamente. I suoi occhi chiari erano tristi però, e bassi. Sfuggenti.

Kara sollevò la mano sinistra libera per accarezzarle una guancia fresca, forzando la ragazza a guardarla. «Ricordi che ti avevo chiesto di non tagliarmi fuori dalla tua testa? Che succede? Se qualcosa non va, puoi parlarmene».

Lena annuì appena e le regalò un altro sorriso, più sincero. «Ne parleremo questa sera, va bene».

«Va bene». Poggiò le labbra sulle sue che, dietro di loro, Alex rumoreggiò con la gola, così si voltarono.

«Noi ce ne andiamo. Vi avremmo invitate a passare la sera con noi, ma pare abbiate altri programmi in mente, quindi…».

 

Era il trentuno dicembre, l'ultimo dell'anno; una giornata fredda ma poco nuvolosa, perfetta per i fuochi d'artificio. Lena andò in villa per prepararsi per uscire e fu felice di non incrociare Lillian prima che anche loro uscissero. Mentre Kara si preparava in dormitorio, Megan le parlava dell'uscita che l'aspettava col signor Jonzz, che sarebbe passato a breve a prenderla fuori dal cancello per andare al ristorante. Kara era contenta per lei, ma non riusciva a non pensare alla strana aria intorno a Lena. Credeva che con il discorso alla viglia di Natale le cose si sarebbero rasserenate tra loro, invece nonostante fossero passati dei giorni ricominciava a sentire il senso pesante di malinconia contro la bocca dello stomaco: stava per succedere qualcosa.

Uscirono fuori ai pressi del cancello e si strinsero alle loro giacche: le temperatura si stava abbassando. A un certo punto, Kara socchiuse gli occhi e si accigliò, guardandosi intorno. Sentiva che c'era qualcosa di strano e diede un'occhiata dove poteva, scorgendo una coppietta che usciva dal parco davanti al campus.

«Cosa c'è?», le chiese Megan, iniziando a controllare anche lei.

«Non lo so… Sento come se…», scrollò le spalle, «Niente, lascia perdere». Come se qualcuno le stesse osservando.

Jonzz arrivò a breve e Megan salì in auto, scambiando un bacio con lui. Dovevano cercare di non farsi notare, ma in fondo era buio. «Kara», la richiamò l'uomo, «Perché non aspetti dentro il cancello?».

«Non si preoccupi, starà arrivando».

Per fortuna era così, poiché quella strana sensazione cominciava a darle realmente fastidio. Probabilmente si sbagliava però, perché non c'era nessuno.

Lena passò a prenderla con un taxi. Era vestita con un lungo abito da sera, scollato e con spacco alto fin su una coscia, nero. I capelli lisci, tenuti da un lato lungo la spalla. Il bracciale immancabile sul polso. Gli occhi verde acqua risaltati dal mascara; le labbra rosse e lucide, oh, erano da bacio. Da bacio immediato. Appena Kara entrò all'interno del taxi e chiuse la portiera, soffocò il saluto di Lena con le proprie labbra sulle sue e la vettura partì.

«Scusa, sei… No, voglio dire, tu mi devi chiedere scusa, sei troppo… troppo e», arrossì, parlando piano, «e non riesco a resisterti». La vide tirare un sorriso soddisfatto.

«Benissimo, allora… Obiettivo raggiunto, perché non devi proprio resistermi». Si avvicinò e le morse l'orecchio sinistro, lasciandole l'alito caldo e un bacio bollente, tanto che Kara trattenne il respiro e socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo il suo corpo farsi di gelatina e accaldarsi. «E comunque… potrei dire lo stesso di te», le sollevò un boccolo biondo, raggomitolandolo con le dita.

Kara indossava un abito da sera più corto, le arrivava alle ginocchia e aveva una fascia in vita, rosa pesca e aperto sulla schiena. Si era lasciata i capelli sciolti e aveva dato volume ai boccoli, tenuti indietro solo da due forcine rosa per lato. Aveva un trucco leggero, le guance rosate, il rossetto color carne. Il ciondolo della collana risaltava orgoglioso sulla base del collo. Kara rise, le prese il viso con una mano e la baciò. Sembrava normale. Lena sembrava se stessa ora e la cosa la rendeva felice.

Con sua sorpresa, il taxi le portò in stazione e salirono, chiuse bene nei loro giacconi, nello scomparto privato della metro che le avrebbe portate a Metropolis entro ora di cena. Erano sole e avevano un po' di tempo, così Lena le spiegò che avrebbe voluto tenere ancora per loro la relazione. Era assurdo se pensava che stavano viaggiando come coppia verso un'altra città, che non avevano modo di nascondersi da sguardi indiscreti qualora ce ne sarebbero stati, e forse proprio questo non convinse Kara, come se volesse il piede in due scarpe, ma Lena si attenne a quella versione delle cose. Non poteva certo dire di non esserne delusa.

«Cominciavo a pensare che potevamo comportarci come tutte le coppie normali», le confidò Kara, abbassando lo sguardo. «Perché ti sei tirata indietro adesso?».

Lena deglutì e anche lei rivolse altrove il suo sguardo, in cerca di una risposta. Aveva preparato quella sera settimane fa e pensava che per allora ne avrebbero già parlato con le loro madri e che tutto sarebbe andato bene, e adesso… Di certo l'ultima cosa che voleva era chiedere a Kara di comportarsi in pubblico con lei come un'amica, o una sorella. «Non credo di essere pronta. Pensavo di esserlo, ma ora che siamo così vicine…». Ansimò e Kara le strinse una mano.

«Va bene», la baciò sul capo, «Possiamo aspettare».

Lena le sorrise e la baciò, stavolta sulle labbra. Arrivando a Metropolis videro che stavano già lanciando i primi fuochi di prova e si incantarono, davanti al grande finestrino.

Non ci fu bisogno di dirglielo: mossa dalle parole di Lena, Kara si comportò di conseguenza e da quando lasciarono la metro cercò di attenersi al copione delle due amiche che andavano a festeggiare insieme l'arrivo del nuovo anno. Chiamarono un taxi e si fermarono ai pressi di un grande ristorante che Kara non conosceva, ma era di lusso, lo capì presto: era un palazzo alto, adornato di colonne e archi, le automobili lasciate ai parcheggiatori costose e i clienti erano tutti vestiti eleganti. Salirono le scale e Kara si girò, fermando anche Lena.

«Hai visto qualcosa?».

«No», mugugnò. «No, non è niente». Erano seguite? All'improvviso il dubbio: e se fossero stati dei paparazzi? Avevano scoperto la loro relazione e stavano scattando delle foto? Kara deglutì e decise di proseguire: non avrebbe rovinato quella serata con qualche paranoia.

Una delle due ragazze fuori dalle tre porte automatiche d'ingresso diede loro le benvenute. Quando entrarono, ad accoglierle fu un'immensa sala circolare: in mezzo, come un grosso pilastro, c'era un acquario alto almeno tre metri fino al soffitto con all'interno pesci tropicali di ogni colore e forma; c'erano piccoli alberi di Natale ovunque e addobbi natalizi come cordoni dorati e argentati, vischio; intorno c'erano piccoli tavolini circondati da divani e poltrone, tutto pieno. Sia sul soffitto che sul pavimento, lucido, grandi disegni circolari che incantarono Kara. L'aria era calda, le luci gialle e le pareti arancio, che davano un'aria accogliente. Più avanti c'erano due ascensori e dopo aver lasciato i giacconi a un ragazzo che li portò dietro una porta e diede loro un cartellino, Lena la guidò per andare a prenderne uno. Le chiese se era mai stata lì, ma come poteva? Non sapeva neppure della sua esistenza. Ammise che lei c'era stata una volta sola, con suo padre quando era bambina e che le era rimasto impresso. L'ascensore le portò al primo piano: lassù l'aria era diversa, le pareti erano bianco panna e c'era anche lì un grande acquario, stavolta rettangolare, che occupava il centro della sala. Si avvicinarono dai ragazzi che lavoravano dietro al banco e Kara si perse nel guardarsi attorno, negli gli immensi vetri invece delle pareti, al grande via vai di clienti, ai tavoli tutti accanto ai vetri, occupati. Per un attimo si chiese se ci sarebbe stato un tavolo anche per loro. Ora sapeva perché Lena aveva scelto quel posto, se non altro: spararono altri fuochi d'artificio e attraverso i vetri si videro d'incanto; tutti gli ospiti si affacciarono e subito applaudirono.

«Dobbiamo attendere, dieci minuti al massimo», le sussurrò Lena mentre si allontanavano dal banco e un ragazzo, vestito elegante con tanto di papillon dorato, servì loro un vassoio con due bicchieri di champagne. C'erano altri divani e poltrone, probabilmente adibiti per le attese, ma anche quelli erano pieni.

«Mi stupisce una cosa», ridacchiò Kara incuriosita, sorseggiando poi dal suo bicchiere a coppa. «Soffri di vertigini e qui è pieno di vetri».

«I vetri non possono aprirsi e fintanto che non ci vado troppo vicino…».

Risero. Avrebbero voluto scambiarsi un bacio, ma sapevano di non poterlo fare.

«Kara? Kara Danvers?». Quella voce, oh, Kara la conosceva particolarmente bene e le salirono i brividi seppure in quel ristorante ci fosse caldo. Si voltò a destra e si sorprese nel vedere Siobhan Smythe seduta su uno di quel divanetti scuri con un gruppo di altri ragazzi e ragazze, bicchiere di champagne alla mano. Chiese scusa al suo gruppo e le raggiunse, ma per poco non cascò su una poltrona, cercando di non far cadere il contenuto del suo bicchiere. «Ah, lo sapevo che quel confetto rosa dovevi essere tu! E c'è anche Lena Luthor. Perché la cosa non mi sorprende?».

«Perché siamo sorelle e passiamo molto tempo insieme?», rispose prontamente Kara.

«Sì, chiamalo come ti pare», buttò un pesante sorso. «Vi inviterei ad intrattenervi con me e i miei amici ma…», incurvò le labbra, «Loro sono diversi dal tipo di gente che frequentate.  _O meglio che frequenti tu e Lena Luthor è costretta a farlo per te_ », aggiunse velocemente, spalancando una mano. 

Lei alzò un sopracciglio. «Che sorpresa! Pare abbiano più di quindici anni».

Siobhan sbiancò mentre Kara tratteneva una risata. Fortunatamente, alcune risa lontane le permisero di non ribattere, intanto che tutte e tre e altre persone in sala si voltavano. «Ah, i due generali insieme».

Il generale Lane stringeva la mano di un uomo e rideva a voce così alta da disturbare le persone in sala. Era rosso, probabilmente già brillo. Accanto a lui, una donna in abito elegante.

«Quello è il generale Lane e al suo fianco sua moglie, Ella», esclamò Lena in modo che Kara potesse riconoscerli. L'uomo indossava un completo militare. «I genitori di Lois Lane».

«L'altro invece è Adrian Zod, conosciuto semplicemente come Dru Zod», continuò Siobhan, «anche detto il  _Generale_ per i suoi modi di fare autoritari. Se non avesse l'età che ha, personalmente, lo troverei un tipo piuttosto affascinante. È insieme alla famiglia, come vedo». Intorno all'uomo sui sessanta che stringeva la mano al generale Lane c'era una donna, di sicuro la moglie, in compagnia di una ragazza con in braccio un bambino, un ragazzo e un altro più giovane. 

«Lavorava per la polizia di Metropolis, da qualche mese è il capitano della polizia a National City», precisò Lena.

Non sapeva perché, ma Kara ebbe una brutta sensazione. E, nondimeno, quella di essere osservata si era fatta più forte. Si guardò indietro: non sapeva cosa pensava di notare, era pieno di gente ma nessuno badava a loro. Si voltò di nuovo e diede un nuovo sguardo ai generali, quando all'improvviso sentì una presenza dietro di lei e scattò d'istinto: afferrò un braccio, spinse il povero cameriere all'indietro che cadde, facendo volare il vassoio vuoto. Kara lo acchiappò a un palmo dalla testa di Siobhan, che iniziò a urlare. La ragazza deglutì e si accorse che la sala si era ammutolita, tutti fermi per assistere alla scena. Anche i due generali. «Scu… Scusate».

Lena formò un sorriso e batté le mani una volta sola. «Sembrava un ragno».

Le persone in sala risero e persero interesse, intanto che Kara dava una mano al cameriere per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e ridargli il vassoio.

«Per… Per fortuna era vuoto», sussurrò lei e lui la guardò duro, strappandoglielo di mani. Lo vide sfregarsi un braccio mentre si allontanava, così adocchiò Zod e Lane che la osservavano. Il secondo fece un cenno con la testa e Lena ricambiò.

Siobhan aveva ancora il fiatone. «Per poco non mi uccidevi,  _cosa_ », starnazzò, toccandosi il petto. «Ti credi un ninja, forse? Cos'era quello? Meglio che me ne torni a sedere, prima che ti venga in mente un'altra mossa di karate da sfogare su di me». Si allontanò e ritornò dal suo gruppo di amici, cominciando a parlottare e indicarla. 

Una donna, anche lei con papillon dorato, chiese alle due di seguirla poiché il loro tavolo era pronto. Kara tirò un sospirò di sollievo poiché, stavolta, sapeva di essere osservata per davvero.

«Che cos'era quello?», le domandò Lena in un bisbiglio, raggiungendo un ascensore a pochi passi dalla donna col papillon.

«Che cosa?».

«Il tentato camericidio», abbozzò una risata.

«Ah… emh. Mi sentivo un po'… sotto pressione».

«Intendi da Siobhan Smythe?».

Kara ridacchiò. «Hai visto la faccia quando ha saltato il vassoio? Adesso sa che non deve esagerare nel farmi arrabbiare».

Lena tentò di restare seria, infine rise anche lei. «Si è messa a urlare e si sono girati tutti».

Risero insieme ed entrarono in ascensore. Questo le portò all'ultimo piano e, quando le porte si aprirono, Kara non poté credere ai suoi occhi. La ragazza col papillon sorrideva soddisfatta davanti alla sua incredulità. Quella non era una sala come la precedente, affatto: c'era un solo tavolino e intorno a esso un vasto giardino, pieno di fiori, erba, stradine da percorrere, con tanto di laghetto con carpe koi attraversato da un piccolissimo ponte rosso di legno. A fianco all'ascensore, c'era anche un tenero Alberello di Natale. Ma ciò che stupiva di più Kara era il soffitto: perché se in quel piano le finestre erano solo poco più grandi del normale, il soffitto non esisteva, era un vetro tenuto da una fine struttura che scendeva sul muro. Alzò lo sguardo in alto e indicò le stelle, catturata da quando fosse meraviglioso ed enorme il cielo. La donna andò a spostare le sedie pronte per per loro e lasciò i menù, ricordando a Lena che per chiamarla le bastava schiacciare il bottone sul telecomando lasciato sul tavolino, così riprese l'ascensore.

«È immenso». Kara alzò le braccia e rise divertita, iniziando a girare in tondo tanto da farla sbandare e Lena la accolse tra le sue braccia.

«Ma non mi dire, ragazza dallo spazio», sorrise.

Kara si rimise dritta e l'avvolse al collo con le braccia, catturando le sue labbra con le proprie. Si separarono solo per riprendere fiato e, intanto che chiusero gli occhi, si lasciarono andare, premendo sull'altra il proprio corpo, bocca contro bocca, lingua su lingua. Kara le portò le mani sui capelli e Lena contro i fianchi, tastandole la schiena nuda, premendo i polpastrelli con passione.

«A-Andiamo a mangiare, adesso», le disse poi lei, mettendosi a ridere da sola, «Intendo del cibo».

Kara arrossì e abbassò la testa, portandole via un altro veloce bacio. E il cibo, lì, era davvero squisito. Dopo aver letto il menù, chiamarono la cameriera col tasto del piccolo telecomando e dopo una decina di minuti, il tempo concesso alla cucina di preparare i primi, arrivarono più uomini abbelliti coi papillon dorati coi carrelli per la cena. Mangiarono con gusto, parlando delle partite di lacrosse che sarebbero riprese presto a gennaio, il lavoro di Lena alla Luthor Corp, quello di Kara che si sarebbe di nuovo ritrovata a dover a che fare con Siobhan, di Lex che in quei giorni si stava godendo National City, infine del loro piano, di Rhea Gand, il senatore e il loro figlio, Mike.

«Se dovesse confessare…».

«Sapremo che è stata lei, ma…», Lena scosse la testa e incurvò le labbra: Kara sapeva cosa intendeva dire.

«Non potremo usarlo come prova perché sarebbero registrazioni prese con una palese violazione della privacy», si portò le braccia sul petto, pensandoci. «Finiremmo in un mare di guai, Maggie ci ha avvertito. Lei stessa passerebbe un mare di guai solo perché ci sta aiutando».

Lena annuì, versandosi da bere. «Potremmo usare una confessione come un'altra qualsiasi informazione: contro di lei, in un altro modo, magari spingendola a confessare in altra sede. Quello che più dobbiamo sperare di ricevere sono punti deboli».

Kara prese un bel respiro, ripensando, anche solo per un attimo, a Mike. «La cosa lo ferirà… So che Mike è un po' tonto e tutto il resto, ma non sa davvero chi sono i suoi genitori e non si merita di ricevere una botta come quella. Non so come potrebbe reagire».

«Purtroppo non possiamo fare in altro modo».

Kara concordò, seppure a malincuore. «Allora…», riguardò il cielo e mal nascose un sorriso alla sua ragazza, coprendosi con la forchetta, «se già con le finestre dei piani sotto non ti potevi avvicinare, cosa ne pensi di questo cielo stellato?».

Lena ingurgitò un boccone, socchiudendo gli occhi e restando più impassibile che riusciva. «Mi concentro sui muri e cerco di non pensarci. Il senso di vuoto è un po' come le vertigini e diciamo che da piccola me lo ricordavo più divertente».

Kara rise e così Lena con lei, arricciando il naso.

«Ma sapevo che a te sarebbe piaciuto».

Kara arrossì, fissandola.

Si guardarono per un lungo tempo, mentre Lena ripensava alle parole di sua madre e queste la ferivano ancora, riportando la sua mente a una cena con Jack, in un altro ristorante, l'anno in cui morì suo padre. Lui che le stringeva una mano, lei che gli sorrideva come se lui potesse davvero essere tutto il suo mondo. Lo aveva amato davvero e ora amava Kara. Lo aveva lasciato e non aveva sentito niente. Stava male per suo padre e il ragazzo con cui pensava avrebbe vissuto accanto una vita si era rivelato per quello che era: un amore a tempo determinato. Lo aveva amato, ma si era accorta di stare con lui solo per abitudine, tanto che stava con altre relazioni a tempo determinato, con delle ragazze, in cui si sentiva bene. Che sua madre avesse ragione, in fondo? Le sue precedenti relazioni erano un cercare un appiglio, un rifugio, un corpo caldo che la facesse sentire non abbandonata? Capì con la morte di suo padre che non aveva bisogno di loro e di un rapporto forzato, che voleva vivere e farlo amando davvero. Ma se non fosse affatto cambiata? Se la relazione con Kara fosse la sua ricaduta? Poteva permettersi di spezzarle il cuore?

I fuochi d'artificio interruppero i suoi pensieri e vide Kara alzarsi e guardare il cielo con un sorriso. «Oh, non ci credo, guarda».

Lena alzò lo sguardo e vide i lampi luminosi, gli scoppi, il cielo coperto da mille luci di ogni colore.

La ragazza si avvicinò e la prese, portandola con lei sui ciottoli del giardino, sdraiandosi a terra. La tenne vicina a sé, con un braccio intorno al collo. «In questo modo. Se ti gira la testa, puoi chiudere gli occhi e stringerti a me». Poi rise da sola. «Spero non entri qualcuno proprio ora».

«No, è perfetto. Anche loro si saranno fermati a guardarli. Buon anno nuovo, Kara».

«Buon anno nuovo anche a te». Si baciarono, illuminate da tanti colori.

Era il primo gennaio e le due ragazze pensarono che l'anno era iniziato nel migliore dei modi, con i loro corpi stretti, i fuochi d'artificio e la pancia piena. Se non fosse per quell'orribile groviglio all'altezza della bocca dello stomaco che sentiva Kara, e per quell'orribile pensiero nella testa di Lena che le diceva di lasciarla.

 

I fuochi durarono oltre un'ora e mezza. Le ragazze si fecero un giro per il giardino e i camerieri passarono a prendere i piatti sporchi e poi a portare il dolce. Mentre camminavano a piedi per raggiungere l'albergo a poco da lì, i fuochi ricominciarono, anche se non con la stessa frequenza.

«Sono bellissimi», disse Kara, di nuovo col naso all'insù.

«Vero. Peccato solo che oscurino le stelle: questa notte anche loro sono bellissime», sorrise, osservandone alcune.

«Si vedono meglio d'estate», la rassicurò Kara. Era sul punto di prenderle la mano, così vicina che sfiorava la sua, ma all'ultimo pensò che non sarebbe stato giusto e cambiò idea. «Alcune si incontrano solo d'estate».

«Di cosa parli?».

Kara le camminò davanti, facendo dei passi all'indietro, estraendo un sorriso. «Conosci la storia delle stelle Altair e Vega?». In verità, non ascoltò la sua risposta e continuò a parlare: «Me l'aveva raccontata…», prese una breve pausa, bagnandosi il labbro inferiore e riprendendo il suo sorriso, «mia zia, quando ero piccola. Secondo un'antica leggenda, sulle sponde del Fiume Celeste, che rappresenta la Via Lattea, viveva un imperatore del cielo, padre di Orihime, che rappresenta la stella Vega. Orihime cuciva stoffa e abiti per le divinità. Poiché lei non faceva che lavorare e non aveva tempo per l'amore, suo padre le scelse un marito: Hikoboshi, un pastore che faceva pascolare i buoi attraverso le sponde del Fiume Celeste. Rappresenta la stella Altair». Kara ritornò al suo fianco e non diede più peso ai fuochi d'artificio nel cielo, aspettando che il rumore finisse solo per continuare a raccontare.

Lena la guardò incantata, anche lei senza dar peso ai fuochi che ormai non erano altro che un chiassoso contrattempo.

«I due si innamorarono a prima vista», sorrise Kara. «Da quel punto in avanti, Hikoboshi e Orihime passarono tutto il loro tempo assieme, dimenticando i reciproci lavori, ogni cosa», la guardò, annuendo. «Le divinità non avevano più abiti e i buoi di Hikoboshi vagavano per il cielo senza controllo. Il padre di Orihime, che era l'imperatore, non poteva permettere che i due dimenticassero i loro doveri per stare insieme, così li punì». Si fermò quando si fermò anche Lena, ai pressi di un palazzo. «Lui li separò e condannò a restare ai due lati del Fiume Celeste, in modo che potessero tornare ai propri compiti. Orihime chiaramente era distrutta e suo padre si intenerì, concedendo ai due sposi di potersi vedere, ma solo una volta all'anno, il settimo giorno del settimo mese». Arrossì quando scorse lo sguardo di Lena rapito dal suo.

«Da allora, il settimo giorno del settimo mese, uno stormo di gazze crea un ponte con le loro ali e Orihime può raggiungere il suo amato Hikoboshi sull'altra sponda del Fiume Celeste».

Arrossì ancor di più, sentiva le orecchie bollenti. «Perché non mi hai fermata se conoscevi la storia?».

«Perché lo hai raccontato meglio di qualsiasi versione io ricordassi», le sorrise, portando le mani sui suoi capelli, disponendoglieli meglio sulle spalle. «Il settimo giorno del settimo mese lunare del calendario lunisolare, cade ad agosto».

«Dovremmo vedere le stelle insieme, in estate».

«Approvo».

Kara si guardò di nuovo intorno prima di seguire Lena nell'hotel, con ancora addosso quella strana sensazione. Non era passata, nonostante avesse fatto finta di niente. Qualcuno le stava seguendo? Si sforzò per non sbuffare, per poi girarsi e guardare Lena, bellissima, che la aspettava davanti al portone. S'incantò. Era così affascinante, con una strana aria stanca sugli occhi, i capelli che si erano fatti un poco mossi per come si erano sdraiate sui ciottoli, le guance arrossate, le labbra schiuse, lo spacco vertiginoso del vestito sotto il giaccone. Quella coscia che sgusciava arrogante dal vestito era una tentazione.

«Vieni?».

Kara si voltò ancora solo una volta, poi la seguì.

L'hotel era enorme e lussuoso e, dopo essersi presentate, le accompagnarono nella loro camera prenotata. Erano in alto e anche da quel balcone si vedevano chiaramente i fuochi d'artificio e, a intervallo, le stelle. Uscirono fuori solo per poco. Lena parve volersi accoccolare tra le sue braccia ma cambiare idea all'improvviso, rendendo Kara confusa.

«Vorrei farti una domanda e… vorrei che mi rispondessi sinceramente», propose, osservandola aprire la bocca con sorpresa. «S-Stai pensando di lasciarmi?».

La sua voce era all'improvviso chiusa e Lena deglutì, rimanendo immobile, poggiandosi al corrimano. Sapeva che ci stava mettendo troppo a rispondere e più tempo ci impiegava, più Kara avrebbe pensato al peggio. Ma cosa poteva dire? La verità qual era? «I-Io… Cosa?», abbozzò un sorriso, «Perché mi fai questa domanda?».

Kara abbassò gli occhi. «Non hai… Non hai risposto».

Tornò dentro e Lena si fece forza, seguendola, chiudendo la portafinestra. Le prese un braccio e, quando Kara si voltò, questa le si gettò addosso, baciandola e togliendole il respiro. «Kara…».

«Shh», scosse la testa, «Non fa niente, era una domanda stupida». La baciò ancora. «Non devi rispondere a una domanda stupida».

La vide alzare le spalle e delineare un sorriso, prima di baciarla di nuovo. Eppure era così triste.

Perché doveva lasciare Kara? Non poteva capire se ciò che provava era amore vero stando con lei? Che Kara, a suo modo, la stesse rendendo dipendente da lei? Dal suo calore, dal suo corpo, dai suoi baci, ma anche soprattutto dalla sua voce, dal suo sorriso, dai suoi occhi decisi, dal suo carattere tenero e forte allo stesso tempo. Forse doveva davvero lasciarla per arrivare a capire se fosse un amore a tempo determinato o no. Forse doveva davvero lasciarla perché, se lo era, più aspettava a farlo e più avrebbe lasciato una voragine tra loro impossibile da colmare. E aveva tristemente ragione sua madre: Kara non se ne sarebbe andata, era di famiglia, e avrebbe vissuto forzatamente con lei al suo fianco sapendo che qualcosa tra loro era rotto e impossibile da aggiustare. L'amava e per questo doveva lasciarla: perché non poteva sopportare l'idea della possibilità di farle tanto del male. Ma come poteva farlo? Come poteva, ora, che tanto si volevano? Perché era così difficile? Perché, seppure senza dirle nulla, Kara era riuscita a capirlo?

Le loro lingue si ritrovarono subito, i loro respiri strozzati, la frenesia di un'amore, chissà, destinato a spegnersi. Kara si separò per prima e, con il fiatone, continuando a fissarla e camminando all'indietro, si portò fino alla porta del bagno. Così le fece cenno di seguirla e Lena obbedì.

Non dissero più una parola, attente a non rovinare quel momento.

Kara le passò una mano sulla coscia che l'aveva tentata tanto ardentemente per tutta la sera, stringendo forte, poi accarezzando fin su alle natiche, mentre i loro sguardi erano vicini e Lena le sfilò gli occhiali, poggiandoli su un mobile, per poi affondare la bocca nella sua. I loro respiri si fecero pesanti e caldi, intanto che Kara le stringeva la pelle, attenta a non osare troppo. Lena le passò le mani sui capelli e si distanziò il tanto per vederla negli occhi: brillavano, erano lucidi.

Avrebbe dovuto interrompere ciò che stava per succedere; doveva, davvero. Le ricordò quella notte una settimana prima, alla vigilia di Natale, quando era lei quella tanto presa da Kara: allora, lei, aveva fermato tutto finché non si fossero chiarite. Ma ora, che si trovavano a situazioni inverse, lei non ci riusciva. Non sarebbe riuscita a dire no a Kara, a dire no a quello che stavano per fare, conscia che, probabilmente, sarebbe stata l'ultima volta.

Kara riuscì a slacciarle il vestito e le strinse i fianchi, spogliandola, alitandole sulla schiena calda, che baciò. Lena saltò il vestito sul pavimento e slacciò quello di Kara; le tirò giù la chiusura e le baciò il collo, la prima spalla liberata, il braccio, per poi salire lo sguardo e cercarla ancora nei suoi occhi, cercare il suo desiderio, la sua voglia. Si baciarono con impeto e Lena le tirò il vestito che era rimasto in vita, portandole poi le mani sul seno, e la bocca, slacciandole il reggiseno. Le baciò il collo; immerse il viso sui suoi capelli e Kara portò indietro la testa, prendendo grossi bocconi d'aria. Quest'ultima la circondò con le braccia, la strinse a sé; con la mano destra le carezzò il collo e con la sinistra i capelli disordinati.

Sentirono di nuovo i fuochi d'artificio, ma erano ormai solo un sottofondo lontano da ciò che stavano vivendo nei corpi e nella mente.

Si sfiorarono, si accarezzarono, si baciarono e leccarono con bramosia, finendo di spogliarsi ed entrando sotto la doccia. Lena aprì l'acqua e Kara si tirò indietro i capelli, lasciando che l'acqua le scivolasse addosso. Lena fu subito su di lei, portando la bocca sui suoi seni, facendola gemere piano e appoggiare alla parete di vetro fredda. Portò le mani sui suoi polsi e glieli strinse, alzandole le braccia, aprendole le gambe con una coscia, sfiorarle il suo punto più sensibile. Lena la lasciò andare appena Kara si mosse, prendendole il viso in una carezza e baciandola, e con l'altra mano stringerle i capelli. Fu allora Kara a spingerla alla parete opposta, così ghiacciata che Lena ansimò, ma si lasciò guidare da lei tanto sicura e ferma, mentre esplorava il suo corpo con le mani e con la bocca, inchinandosi lentamente, spalancandole le gambe e poggiando la sua lingua laddove Lena era bollente. Kara sentì il suo corpo vibrare sopra di lei e le strinse le cosce; era sua.

Come doveva essersi sentito l'imperatore a dividere due cuori tanto innamorati? Orihime era sua figlia e la stava strappando alla sua felicità.

Lillian era convinta di aver fatto la cosa giusta a parlarne con Lena in modo che potesse pensare alla sua relazione con Kara e romperla ora, prima che fosse troppo tardi. Così come l'imperatore aveva dovuto pensare agli Déi che non avevano più abiti e ai buoi di Hikoboshi lasciati al loro destino, anche Lillian aveva pensato a tante cose, da quel giorno di Natale quando aveva scoperto che le due avevano una relazione: che fossero sorellastre era importante, non voleva che le ragazze, dopo una brutta rottura, minassero l'armonia familiare; ma ciò che la tormentava davvero era molto altro. Kara era ancora quella bambina che, tanti anni fa, era il centro di discorsi e litigi durati giorni tra lei e Lionel, tra loro e il resto del gruppo, con Rhea Gand che batteva pugni sul tavolo e incitava il resto di loro a rapirla per farla pagare alla madre. Kara era ancora quella bambina per cui la zia, che era diventata una di loro, aveva rischiato la libertà solo per salvarla da persone come lei. Kara era ancora quella bambina per cui Lionel aveva messo in discussione tutto e in pericolo la sua vita, che alla fine aveva perso. Seppure lei e Lionel avevano deciso di andarsene, lasciando ciò che avevano aiutato a costruire in mano ad altri, nessuno poteva correggere il passato e i Luthor sarebbero sempre stati colpevoli. E gli El le vittime. Lillian non riusciva ad accettare che una Luthor, sangue del sangue di Lionel, del padre di Lionel, uno dei tre fondatori dell'organizzazione, potesse intrattenere una relazione sentimentale e sessuale con una delle loro vittime. C'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato. Da Luthor, da colpevoli, avrebbero dovuto avere il dovere di proteggere quella ragazza. Lena, che non era capace di avere relazioni durature, le avrebbe solo fatto del male e, da Luthor, sarebbe stata di nuovo colpevole. Non poteva permettere che accadesse.

Ancora non sapeva per qualche scherzo del destino si fosse innamorata di Eliza che aveva adottato quella bambina, ma era perlomeno chiaro che avrebbe dovuto vegliare su di lei. Lionel lo avrebbe voluto.

L'imperatore voleva solo fare la cosa più giusta per un fine più grande.

Non aveva messo in conto che Lena, già adesso, si sentiva carnefice invece di vittima, colpevole, perché lasciare ora Kara era probabilmente già troppo tardi. Il peso della voragine che avrebbe creato tra loro le stava premendo il petto come un pesante masso, quello stesso petto che ospitava il cuore che, impazzito, batteva ora di felicità.

Si asciugarono e Lena la spinse sul letto. Kara era lì, per lei, nuda e perfetta. I suoi capelli erano spighe di grano bagnate, spettinate, le scendevano sulle spalle e sul lenzuolo color arancio, come i raggi del sole. Il suo sguardo era attento e la scrutava con attenzione, la voleva. Le sue braccia erano tese, forti, che reggevano il peso del busto orientato verso lei. I suoi seni ancora turgidi, le gambe semiaperte, che l'aspettavano. Lena si chinò sul materasso e salì a gattoni disponendosi in mezzo alle sue cosce, accarezzandole, così si baciarono. Un fuoco d'artificio illuminò la stanza di blu, poi di verde, ma loro non si lasciarono neanche per un attimo, invece si baciarono ancora, si guardarono e, nel momento in cui una mano di Lena andò a stuzzicarle il punto desiderato tra le gambe, Kara la accolse, prendendo fiato.

 

_«Rhea Gand è rimasta a parlare al telefono come una vecchia comare dell'asta alla Luthor Corp per ben due ore, Kara. Il primo dell'anno. Due ore. Renditi conto di questa persona che a Capodanno, invece di… non so, fare qualsiasi cosa, si ritrova a pensare a Lena e all'asta. Non ha davvero altri pensieri per la testa?»_ . 

Kara era al cellulare sdraiata sul suo lettino del campus, ascoltando gli aggiornamenti di Alex sulla microspia. Era passato qualche giorno da Capodanno e a quanto sembrava, mentre loro passavano la giornata facendo festa con amici e relazioni, Rhea Gand parlava al telefono con un'amica del più e del meno. Rise. «Chiediti se era messa peggio lei che parlava al telefono o tu e Maggie che ascoltavate lei al telefono invece di divertirvi».

Alex ridacchiò. «Sempre lei, sorellina: Maggie ed io ci stavamo divertendo un mondo a sentire come minacciava Lena inventando parole sempre nuove. Ne aveva qualcuna anche per Maxwell Lord. È stato istruttivo. Intanto Jamie giocava con gli altri bambini, non che avessimo molto altro da fare. Mai accettare inviti da altri genitori». Alex la sentì ridere e la lasciò, dicendole che presto si sarebbero riviste per scrivere al profilo misterioso e ringraziarlo per la dritta. Chiuse la chiamata e nascose il cellulare in tasca, cambiando totalmente espressione. Accigliandosi, si spostò dal corridoio ed entrò nella sala più grande della sede del D.A.O., dove tre uomini stavano l'uno a fianco all'altro, aspettando il suo arrivo. Dispose le mani sui fianchi e guardò con affronto quegli agenti uno per uno. «Mia sorella-poteva- _scoprirvi_ », esclamò con cadenza e loro non mossero ciglio. «Lei si accorge di queste cose, potevate renderla sospettosa e se è sospettosa trae conclusioni affrettate e parte in quarta verso chissà dove. Seguirla è stata un'incoscienza. Chi vi ha autorizzati a farlo?». Neanche il tempo di porre la domanda che una voce roca interruppe l'interrogatorio, affermando di essere stato lui. Alex guardò John Jonzz con un misto di delusione e incredulità. «Perché mi fa questo? Eravamo d'accordo che io avrei controllato Kara, questi uomini-». 

Lui la interruppe: «Questi uomini», con un gesto del capo li congedò e si dispose accanto a lei, prendendola per le spalle in modo che lo seguisse fuori dalla sala, «stavano provando a vegliare su tua sorella. Le cose sono cambiate adesso che avete messo una microspia in casa di quella donna. Non basta più tenerla sott'occhio come una brava sorella maggiore, bisogna agire e tenerla sotto stretta sorveglianza in modo che, se quella donna dovesse trovare la microspia, non provi a farle del male».

Alex si passò le mani sul viso, provando a ragionare. «Lei se ne accorge, John; sono pronta a giurare che se ne sia accorta! Non me ne ha parlato, ma so com'è fatta. Cosa pensi che farà quando capirà che qualcuno la pedina?».

«Per ora non lo so e non mi interessa, è della sua incolumità che parlo», aggrottò la fronte, fermo nella sua decisione.

«Va bene, allora…», bisbigliò scuotendo un poco la testa, con fare stanco e decisamente sconfitto, «Posso almeno decidere io chi la seguirà e come? Devo… Devo poter stare tranquilla che non faccia pazzie senza che io lo sappia».

Lui annuì un poco, acconsentendo. «Va bene. Ma comportati da agente, non da sorella», le consigliò indicandola, intanto che si allontanava.

Alex sospirò e scosse la testa; poi prese di nuovo il cellulare, sentendolo vibrare. «Lena?», rispose al telefono. «Sì, organizziamo. Ci ritroviamo al dormitorio del campus di Kara, Megan è fuori».

 

                                                                                     

 

Si ritrovarono lì il giorno dopo, come avevano deciso. Lena tirò fuori dalla borsa il portatile e se lo portò sulle gambe, sedendo sul letto di Kara, intanto che le altre due si mettevano al suo fianco. Così cliccò sull'ara messaggi nera e sospirò, prima di scrivere una risposta.

«Ricorda: lo verifichiamo come fonte affidabile, non per questo realmente degno di fiducia», precisò Alex sul suo lato destro.

«Decisamente non mi fido di lui», ingigantì gli occhi Kara, dal suo lato sinistro.

_Z: Sei una fonte utile, volevo ringraziarti per la soffiata._

La risposta arrivò a breve.  _X: Ho i miei assi nella manica. Allora ho guadagnato la tua fiducia?_

Z:  _Andiamo per gradi._

X:  _In fondo sono io che faccio un favore a te, cosa vuoi che ci guadagni? Scrivimi se hai deciso._

Le ragazze ci pensarono un po', non proprio convinte che in fondo non ci guadagnasse nulla, non avendo proprio idea di chi fosse. Una brava persona senza secondi fini, d'altronde, avrebbe parlato con la polizia anni fa, se avesse voluto aiutare veramente. Ci avrebbero pensato a lungo prima di scrivergli ancora.

Alex decise di andarsene presto, doveva passare a prendere Jamie dalla babysitter dato che Maggie ne avrebbe avute per le lunghe a lavoro, così le salutò e le due restarono a fissare il portatile per un po', in completo silenzio.

«Sembra come che se la sia presa», Lena parlò per prima e alzò un sopracciglio, spegnendo il laptop.

«Alex?».

«Il profilo misterioso». Sistemò il portatile in borsa e Kara aggrottò la fronte.

«Non m'importa», brontolò quest'ultima. «Ci ha aiutato con il quadro, ma non sappiamo niente di lui. O lei. Vedi?». Scrollò le spalle e la fece sorridere, ma il qualcosa che non andava era ancora lì, pendeva sulle loro teste come la spada di Damocle. «Allora… adesso me ne parlerai?», disse dopo aver preso fiato. L'avrebbe lasciata. Lena l'avrebbe lasciata e Kara lo sapeva che era solo questione di tempo. Lo sapeva da un po' ed era arrivato il momento di affrontarlo.

Lena restò seria e non mosse un muscolo. Era il momento. Era il momento e tutto di lei non era pronto.

«Io pensavo…», iniziò, quasi senza voce, «se non fosse il caso di prenderci una pausa». Era riuscita a dirlo e si sentiva ferita lei per prima, non osava pensare a come stesse Kara, quando già spalancò gli occhi e si portò un po' indietro.

«… pausa?».

«Ho bisogno di pensare ad alcune cose e-».

Lei la interruppe: «E-E non puoi farlo stando insieme? N-Non riesco a capire cosa-». Deglutì e sapeva di avere gli occhi lucidi, mentre il cuore le batteva furioso, tanto forte da faticare a tenere alta la concentrazione su cosa le stava dicendo Lena. «Lo sapevo. Lo sapevo che… che… che mi avresti lasciata», sussurrò con la voce strozzata. Lena tentò di avvicinarsi e lei si tirò indietro. «Ma…». No. No. Non riusciva ad affrontarlo, no. La gola le si era asciugata e le gambe, oh, le gambe stavano per cederle. Forse tremava. No. Era orribile. Perché glielo stava facendo dopo tutto quello che c'era stato tra loro? Eppure… Accidenti, eppure quella era davvero la risposta a tutto: dal groviglio alla bocca dello stomaco, alla malinconia e le lacrime, e infine all'averci ripensato e non volerlo dire alle loro madri. Lena si stava tirando indietro; magari era stata bene, e forse… no, era sicura che lei l'aveva amata davvero, ma si era resa conto che erano sorellastre, che presto ci sarebbe stato il matrimonio, che le loro vite sarebbero state complicate. Troppo complicate. Oppure, come si era ritrovata a pensare altre volte, si era semplicemente stancata di lei. Stancata di lei dopo tutto ciò che era successo, perfino dopo la notte che avevano trascorso all'ultimo dell'anno.

«No!», si affrettò a dire Lena. Oh, no, no, no, no, non sarebbe riuscita a lasciarla  _davvero_ . Non voleva lasciarla. Ora lo capiva più che mai. «Vorrei del tempo, questo non significa che-». 

«Mi ami». Kara si tirò indietro ancora un altro po', trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

Lena lo vide, lo vide allora il momento in cui il cuore di Kara si spezzò. Capì di aver sbagliato, che era davvero già troppo tardi. Aveva sbagliato i conti e forse li aveva sbagliati da sempre, flirtando con lei per gioco e lasciando che si avvicinassero tanto. Le fece del male e, con il suo cuore che si spezzava, anche il suo non resse più. Il petto le faceva male, come un mostro che la graffiava dall'interno e faticava a respirare.

«Perché hai lasciato che succedesse?», le chiese allora, quando la prima lacrima le solcò una guancia. «Ti ho chiesto se volevi lasciarmi e-e tu non hai risposto, non hai obiettato quando ti ho detto che era una domanda stupida e hai lasciato… hai lasciato che mi perdessi ancora in te, che andassimo a letto insieme, tu-», si morse un labbro e Lena spalancò gli occhi terrorizzati.

«No! Ti giuro, Kara, non è come stai pensando, non lo farei mai».

«Lo hai fatto!», le gridò, «Però lo hai fatto».

«Voglio capire di più della nostra relazione, non- ti prego, Kara, non pensare che non ti ami veramente, non voglio lascia-».

Fu allora Kara a interromperla, con sguardo duro. «Allora sono io a volerti lasciare».

«Cosa?».

«Mi s-sento presa in giro in questo momento e… voglio essere lasciata sola». Strinse gli occhi chiusi e Lena restò pietrificata davanti a lei, senza sapere cosa fare.

«Kara…», le sussurrò, «Ti prego, devi ascoltarmi».

«Ho detto sola».

«Ti prego…».

«Vattene!», gridò e spalancò gli occhi, tanto azzurri e freddi che Lena s'intimorì.

Lei deglutì forzando la gola che le bruciava e, trattenendo gli occhi pesanti di lacrime aprì la porta, guardò per l'ultima volta Kara, ma lei non si mosse, non le disse di tornare indietro, non le disse di fermarsi, non le chiese di raggiungerla, così richiuse dietro di lei e la sentì piangere.

Aveva sbagliato fin da subito e creato un danno irreparabile tra loro. Si irrigidì e strinse forte i pugni e gli occhi, rigando il viso di grosse lacrime. Singhiozzò e si portò una mano contro la bocca, appoggiandosi alla porta, cercando di reggersi e ignorare le ragazze che passavano per il corridoio e avevano iniziato a guardarla. Il suo corpo si stava contraendo dal dolore, non riusciva a resistergli, era troppo forte.

Ora lo sapeva. Sapeva come si era sentita Orihime sull'altra sponda del fiume.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeemh, il mio dovere mi impone di chiedervi come vi è sembrato questo capitolo :P Faccio la seria: vi aspettavate che sarebbe andata a finire in questo modo? Le motivazioni di Lillian, il racconto delle stelle Altair/Hikoboshi e Vega/Orihime e il loro paragone, Capodanno?  
> E, oltre alla loro… _rottura_ , c'è dell'altro! La microspia è finalmente in casa Gand insieme al quadretto: riusciranno a scoprire qualcosa di importante? Cosa ne faranno delle informazioni? A quanto pare John, prevedendo la pericolosità della microspia in quella casa, ha fatto pedinare Kara. Anche se ad Alex l'idea non è piaciuta. Nel locale a Metropolis, Kara e Lena non hanno incontrato solo Siobhan: ci sono due generali in città! È finalmente svelata l'identità del _Generale_ nominato da Rhea Gand capitoli addietro? Ve lo aspettavate?  
>  Riguardo quest'ultimo ho piccole note da fare:  
> \- Ho cambiato il suo nome per forza di cose: _Dru_ diventa un soprannome, mentre _Adrian_ , che mi sembrava il più adatto, il suo nome di battesimo  
> \- Conosco poco questo personaggio, quindi l'ho caratterizzato con le informazioni in mio possesso e delle ricerche al pc; spero possiate comunque gradire questa mia versione di Dru Zod  
> \- Cercando in rete, ho capito che il Generale aveva famiglia, ma non ho trovato nomi né quanti parenti avesse, quindi me li sono inventata, ahah
> 
> E ora vi saluto, ma prima vi dico una cosa: non amo l'amaro, opto sempre per il dolce. Questa è una rottura ma _ehi_ , la fan fiction non è finita!
> 
> Perdonate se ho pubblicato il capitolo dopo così tanto tempo dal precedente, ma ho avuto problemi personali. Ora sono tornata e spero di poter tornare a pubblicare i capitoli regolarmente :)  
> Il prossimo capitolo si intitola _Dipendenza da lei_. A presto!


	31. 30. Dipendenza da lei

 

 

 

La giovane entrò nel locale sfoggiando un gran sorriso, guardando intorno a sé con interesse, odorando e chiudendo gli occhi, assaporando ogni cosa di cui riusciva a inebriarsi. Era così bello essere lì, in libertà, che ancora stentava a crederci. Si mise in fila verso il bancone e tirò un poco fuori dalla tasca della salopette il suo cellulare, ma non c'erano notifiche. Stiracchiò le braccia e, lanciando un'occhiata al bancone, scorse un ragazzo pagare con la carta e un codice il suo cappuccino. Riprese il cellulare, impiegando pochi click e un sospiro, fingendo disinvoltura, poi lo infilò in tasca di nuovo. Quando il ragazzo le passò vicino gli sorrise e ci inciampò addosso, chiedendogli scusa e ritornando così in fila, guardandosi intorno ancora e tirando indietro la sua treccia lunga e bionda. Arrivato il suo turno, tirò le auricolari dalle orecchie e ordinò un caffè lungo e una brioche.

«Paga adesso?».

«Sì, certo. Ho la carta».

La ragazza al bancone le diede il pos e lei passò la carta e ricopiò tranquillamente la cifra apparsa sullo schermo del suo cellulare, ringraziando. Si sedette su un tavolino vuoto e diede un morso alla brioche, chiudendo gli occhi e gustandosela appieno. Una piccola vibrazione al telefono le rovinò il momento.

 _Da X a Me  
_ _Ti ha scritto?_

Lei sbuffò, digitando rapidamente una risposta.

 _Buongiorno, Indi, come stai passando la ritrovata libertà?  
_ _Grazie per avermelo chiesto, angelo custode: tutto bene. Un ragazzo gentile mi ha appena offerto la colazione._

Inviò, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.

 _Da X a Me  
_ _Me lo merito, sono stat* maleducat*. Come ti senti ora che sei libera? Ti stai godendo l'aria fredda del nuovo anno? E il nostro contatto ha scritto?_

La giovane donna sorseggiò il suo caffè e, formando un inebriato sorriso, decise che ora si meritava una risposta:

_No, Lena Luthor non ha scritto niente di nuovo, ma sono certa che lo farà presto. Se vuoi, posso trovare un modo per accelerare la nostra collaborazione con lei._

_Da X a Me  
_ _No. E non usare il suo nome, nel caso qualcuno arrivi a questi messaggi. Ha provato di nuovo ad hackerarti?_

 _Da Me a X  
_ _Nessuno arriva a questi messaggi. A meno che io non voglia. E no, non ha riprovato, deve aver capito l'antifona. Hai voluto la migliore, ricorda. Quale sarà la nostra prossima mossa?_

 _Da X a Me  
_ _Nostra mossa? Credo ci sia un fraintendimento, Indigo. Sei solo un tramite, non un mio pari._

Lei spense il suo sorriso e finì il caffè e la brioche, cercando di calmarsi, rispondendo ancora:

_Mi hai dato la libertà e te ne sarò sempre riconoscente, ma proprio perché sono la migliore, non dimenticarti di con chi stai parlando: faccio finta di non sapere chi sei, ma io arrivo ovunque. Non mancarmi di rispetto mai più._

_Da X a Me  
_ _Non è mio volere mancarti di rispetto e apprezzo il tuo lavoro o non saresti là a goderti la colazione. Ma sei tu a non doverti dimenticare che, come ti ho fatto uscire dalla prigione, posso tornare sui miei passi con la stessa facilità e farti rinchiudere di nuovo. Lavori per me: restiamo su questo accordo._

Indigo fece una smorfia con la bocca e lasciò il tavolo, tirando su la chiusura del giubbino, pronta di uscire fuori dal locale al freddo. Lasciò la carta sulla sedia.

 _Da Me a X  
_ _E sia, angelo custode. Appena si farà viva di nuovo, sarò ponta a lavorare per te._

Inviò, rimise le auricolari nelle orecchie e lasciò il locale, salutando con un sorriso.

 

È facile innamorarsi. Un'operazione naturale. Non voluto, eppure piacevole cambiamento all'interno del proprio corpo, tanto che all'improvviso un semplice gesto come un sorriso, da parte della persona amata, rende il mondo più giusto. Eppure, se è tanto facile innamorarsi, tanto difficile è riuscire a costruire una relazione. La relazione è una scelta che comprende più menti, più cuori, una difficile gestione. Bella, ma non sempre destinata a riuscire.

Di relazioni, Kara ammetteva che ne sapeva poco. Se di cotte ne aveva avute parecchie tra le scuole medie e il liceo, la sola che si era trasformata in relazione seria era quella con Mike Gand. Tanto simili e tanto diversi; forse destinati fin dal principio a non funzionare.

D'altro canto, Lena aveva sempre pensato che avrebbe sposato Jack Spheer, il suo storico fidanzato. Stavano insieme da anni e anche se cercava compagnia altrove, la ragazza non credeva di avere davvero scelta fino alla morte del padre che aveva cambiato la sua prospettiva, lasciando andare quel ragazzo e se stessa, liberi da una relazione che ormai persisteva solo per inerzia. Le altre, solo relazioni di corpi e non di mente o cuore.

La cosa buffa dell'amore è la sua malleabilità: può cambiare e crescere con le persone che lo provano, ma le relazioni sono una bilancia e se il peso da una parte all'altra è diverso, allora l'amore ha il potere di sgonfiarsi, arrestare la sua crescita e cercare altrove ciò che può renderlo felice. O quasi.

La bilancia che teneva sul piatto i sentimenti di Kara e Lena aveva subito uno scossone ma era rimasta in piedi. Tra loro non era finita, lo sapevano entrambe, ma sapevano anche che qualcosa era cambiato, lì, nel profondo, e faceva male.

 

Il teatro si riempì a breve mentre, dietro gli spalti, gli attori finivano di prepararsi e ripassare le battute; e la crew, che correva da una parte all'altra del palco, di sistemare gli oggetti di scena con gli ultimi ritocchi. Kara inquadrò subito Lena e il cuore le saltò un battito, come volesse riuscire in qualche modo a farle sentire la sua mancanza. Lei e Bruce Wayne erano soli e si stavano sedendo ai posti davanti della platea. Era bellissima, accidenti, vestita di nero com'era solita fare, abbinata a un completo scuro di lui. Ecco, ricominciò a farle male la pancia, lo sapeva. Distolse lo sguardo dalla finestrella rotta e nascose la testa tra le braccia, aspettando l'inizio dello spettacolo.

«Non ci credo che ti abbia lasciata». Selina spezzò il silenzio, dietro di lei. Stava tirando fuori i popcorn da una busta, sistemandoli all'interno di una ciotola.

Kara la guardò solo un attimo prima di poggiare di nuovo la testa sulle braccia. Al suo fianco, Ivy scrollò le spalle e Harley, abbracciata a lei, mise su una smorfia dispiaciuta. «Tecnicamente… l'ho lasciata io», trovò la forza di sussurrare, con la voce impastata.

Si trovavano all'interno di uno dei vecchi sgabuzzini del teatro modernizzato da poco, a Gotham. Quando Selina aveva invitato Kara ad andare a vedere con loro la prima di uno spettacolo, non pensava che lo avrebbero visto da lassù, entrando sgattaiolando da un vecchio ingresso chiuso con qualche mattone rotto e due stecche di legno. Lo sgabuzzino era pieno di robaccia impolverata appartenuta a prima che il teatro fosse riaperto e ricostruito, ma la vista, da quelle finestrelle un po' rotte, permetteva di vedere ogni angolo del teatro, dalla platea ai palchi, dai palchi al palcoscenico. Ma, di certo, non si aspettava di vedere Lena entrare con Bruce Wayne.

Da quando si lasciarono aveva provato a parlare di nuovo con lei, a lasciarle dei messaggi, delle chiamate, era andata a trovarla alla Luthor Corp e le sembrava di essere diventata la sua stalker, così dopo un po' smise. Ogni volta che ci pensava, qualcosa dentro di lei iniziava a farle tanto male che sembrava volerla spezzare in due e piangeva. Era delusa, triste, anche arrabbiata. Dopo che la rabbia contro Lena era passata, aveva iniziato ad accusare se stessa per non averla lasciata parlare e ora sembrava che Lena non avesse più nulla da dirle. Ma la rabbia era un mostro, lo sapeva, non voleva alimentarlo, ma cercare un contatto con lei sembrava inutile.

«L'hai lasciata dopo che ti ha chiesto una pausa, che solitamente è l'anteprima della separazione. Hai solo anticipato i tempi, ti sei protetta, non hai sbagliato», continuò Selina, avvicinandosi a loro e porgendo i popcorn; Harley ci si tuffò a pesce.

Ivy le scoccò un'occhiata. «E da quando sei l'esperta in materia, tu? Non sei mai stata con nessuno».

«E tu cosa pensi di saperne? Ho avuto delle relazioni», sbottò di rimando.

«No, perché me ne avresti parlato, mi pare ovvio».

«Non ti racconto tutto quello che succede nella mia vita».

«Questo me l'avresti raccontato, tesoro; lo sai che amo le storie d'amore».

«Puoi amare quello che ti pare, ma non sono tenuta a dirti nien-».

«Shh», le interruppe Harley, indicando la finestrella davanti a lei, rituffando la mano destra nella ciotola per pescare popcorn. «Lo spettacolo inizia».

Si zittirono e Selina guardò Kara, in silenzio e sguardo basso, che non aveva ancora neppure toccato un popcorn. Le passò davanti al naso la ciotola e, quando lei alzò gli occhi, Selina le fece l'occhiolino, invitandola a prenderne qualcuno. Obbedì e li mise in bocca, guardando attraverso la finestrella.

Le luci calarono e, anche in platea, le voci si attenuarono, aspettando l'arrivo del primo artista sul palcoscenico. Il personaggio, folta barba bianca, vestito di stracci e malaticcio, tossì con prepotenza e iniziò a raccontare al pubblico della sua giovinezza e di ciò che aveva perso. Lena ne restò incantata.

«Conosco l'attore», le fece sapere Bruce, a bassa voce. «È molto bravo, lo ha dimostrato in diversi spettacoli. Se ti interessa, dopo te lo presento».

«Perché no». Rispose senza guardarlo e così anche Bruce portò di nuovo la sua attenzione sul palco.

Il personaggio cadde a terra e tossì ancora, rumorosamente, e le luci si fecero più alte, mostrando altri lati del palco e altri personaggi, riportando in scena l'inizio della sua fine, con musica e balletti.

Lena strinse le labbra e tentò di restare concentrata. Il mostro dentro di lei, quello che era comparso dal momento che lei e Kara si erano lasciate, ricominciò a farsi sentire, raschiandole dentro, dal petto allo stomaco. Il protagonista dello spettacolo, tanto per cambiare, aveva perso il suo amore. Oh, proprio qualcosa per risollevarle il morale.

«Ci pensate?», bisbigliò Ivy. «Ora che Lena è single, magari punta al ragazzo che ti piace, Selina. Per questo sono qui insieme».

Kara la ignorò, dando più sguardi a Lena che al palco, intanto che Selina ridacchiò, mettendo in bocca due popcorn.

«Non mi piace Bruce Wayne, ma i suoi soldi».

«Sì, ma noi lo sappiamo», cantilenò Harley scambiando uno sguardo con Ivy.

Le scene rappresentate sul palco cambiarono ancora, mostrando il vecchio protagonista stanco, adagiandosi sulla panchina vuota di una piazza, in mezzo alla neve. Lena cambiò posa, portandosi una mano sul mento, sedendo meglio contro lo schienale. Guardava lo spettacolo, si sforzava per farlo, ma i suoi pensieri erano per Kara. Non riusciva a non pensare a lei. Perfino quando Bruce l'aveva invitata per la prima dello spettacolo, il suo primo pensiero era volato a lei, chiedendosi anche solo per un momento se sarebbero andate a vederlo insieme se non fosse successo ciò che era successo.

Aveva ottenuto il tempo che le serviva per pensare alla loro relazione, ma lei le mancava così disperatamente che non riusciva nel suo intento. Per come si erano lasciate, poi… Era la sua dipendenza da lei a farle male o perché l'amava davvero? Sapeva che le aveva fatto del male e Kara, lasciandola, ne aveva fatto a lei. Il fatto che avesse cercato di parlarle era la parte peggiore: ignorarla per darsi modo di capirsi era stata la cosa più difficile della sua vita. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente lasciar perdere quel guardarsi dentro, quella stupida ricerca della verità sul suo amore per lei e andare a trovarla, baciarla e rimettere le cose a posto com'erano, ma se poi si fosse resa conto che era tutta una farsa, un'amore a tempo determinato, chi ci avrebbe sofferto ancora era Kara. Doveva solo lasciar passare del tempo e capirlo.

Il protagonista ritrovò il suo amore pochi minuti prima della conclusione dello spettacolo. L'aveva ritrovata dopo troppo tempo pensando di averla persa, dopo aver passato anni a disperarsi di essersene andata da lui, scoprendo che lei ancora lo amava, ma era tardi: la malattia lo portò via da lei un'ultima volta, separandoli per sempre. Le tende calarono e le luci si spensero del tutto.

«Davvero triste», commentò Bruce quando si riaccesero le luci, scuotendo amareggiato la testa mentre si alzava in piedi per applaudire agli attori. «Il tempo è tiranno: aspettiamo qualcosa, a volte anche tutta la vita, per niente. Lui poteva andarla a cercare in qualsiasi momento», le disse scrollando le spalle, «e invece ha atteso tanto, finché infine non c'era più tempo. Queste cose mi lasciano tanto da pensare ogni volta. Un bello spettacolo».

Lena annuì brevemente, applaudendo anche lei. «Aveva avuto i suoi motivi».

«Sì», concordo lui, aggrottando un poco la fronte, «La paura di ciò che avrebbe trovato». Le sorrise e Lena ricambiò, anche se per poco.

«Commenti con tanta enfasi ogni spettacolo?».

«Oh, temo di sì», ridacchiò Bruce. «Mi appassionano. Voglio scusarmi, nel caso diventassi noioso».

Si misero in fila per allontanarsi dalla platea e si videro andare incontro dei giornalisti. Qualcuno scattò loro una foto e, con una mano di Lena tenuta al braccio di lui, si fermarono, concedendo una foto migliore.

«Bruce Wayne e Lena Luthor: nuova coppia per il nuovo anno?», domandò un giornalista puntando il microfono.

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo e si misero a ridere. «No, solo un'uscita tra due amici», rispose Bruce. «Se volete scusarci». Si diressero verso il palcoscenico, mentre, dall'alto, Kara non si perse un secondo.

Selina si era allontanata dallo sgabuzzino per andare a prendere da bere e Ivy guardava Kara imbambolata, intanto che, con la mano destra, accarezzava la testa di Harley che si era appisolata. «Fa male, non è vero?», domandò Ivy, prendendo il suo interesse.

«Un po'… Sì. Fa male», rispose lentamente, capendo subito a cosa doveva riferirsi. Riguardò per un solo attimo in basso attraverso la finestrella, a Lena e Bruce che sparivano dalla sua vista dietro le quinte.

«Lo so cosa provi», si confidò Ivy, «È qualcosa che ti mangia dentro e ti toglie il fiato». Vide Kara guardare per un attimo Harley e Ivy annuì. «Sì, lei… beh, era tornata fra le sue braccia, quella volta. Il suo ex. Sai, lei non è sempre stata così», scosse la testa, senza smettere di accarezzarla un attimo. «L'avevo inquadrata già allora, ma non ci parlavamo. Lei arrivava da una famiglia benestante e io dalla strada, era ovvio che non ci parlavamo. Studiava psichiatria, voleva aiutare gli altri, ma lui è entrato nella sua vita e… Si sono conosciuti in una comunità di recupero: lui era il ragazzo problematico, un sociopatico che amava giocare con gli altri e lei aveva tante aspettative. Lo conoscevo, anche lui veniva dalla strada. Lui l'ha cambiata», sussurrò, spalancando gli occhi verdi. «Una persona da cui starci alla larga. L'ha circuita e solo la sua bella testolina può sapere con precisione quante cose le ha fatto subire; stupri e violenze fisiche e psicologiche di ogni genere».

Kara deglutì, riguardando Harley che sonnecchiava e come Ivy, con quel solo gesto, si prendesse cura di lei. Quella ragazza aveva davvero subito tutte quelle cose? La vedeva ora e pensava che era solare e sbadata, un po' fuori di testa a onor del vero, ma di certo non poteva immaginare…

«Harley lasciò la scuola, finì per impazzire, diventò il suo giocattolo e poi lui la abbandonò una volta stufato. La presi con me ma lei era dipendente da lui e quando tornò… beh, preferì lui a me», raccontò con voce spezzata, guardando lei e poi di nuovo Kara. «Ora è in prigione», le fece sapere, «e se mai dovesse uscirne…», scrollò le spalle e la guardò dritta negli occhi, «allora lo ucciderò».

Kara non disse nulla: per qualche strano motivo non ebbe paura delle parole di Ivy, anche se sapeva che diceva il vero. Era così seria e amava così tanto Harley che avrebbe fatto di tutto per non farla tornare fra le braccia di quella persona malvagia. Per un attimo si chiese se, al suo posto, sarebbe riuscita a fare lo stesso per proteggere le persone che amava.

 

 _Nuovo anno, nuove coppie_ : così si intitolavano le prime pagine dei giornali di punta a Gotham dopo quella serata al teatro; naturalmente, Bruce Wayne e Lena Luthor erano la prima coppia della lista, con foto e, accanto, ogni minuzioso dettaglio su come i due sembravano aver passato la serata, com'erano andati insieme dietro le quinte per parlare con gli artisti e di come Bruce stesse facendo ambientare Lena nella sua città, non mancando di aggiungere la parola dell'esperto in linguaggi del corpo che analizzava ogni loro movimento. Dopo quello scoop, molti altri giornali fecero a gara per avere nuove foto o notizie della coppia del momento.

«Un'uscita tra amici _, ci fa sapere il rampollo Bruce Wayne, ma il nostro esperto parla di un certo affiatament-_ », Kara si fermò, abbassando il giornale e sbuffando, sentendo chiaramente lo stomaco che brontolava, e non certo per fame.

«E cosa ti aspettavi?», esclamò aspramente Siobhan, seduta vicino a lei, davanti alla sua scrivania. «Non avrai davvero pensato che tra te e Lena Luthor avrebbe potuto funzionare?! Il mio unico rimpianto è non aver potuto sbattere la vostra relazione sui giornali quando ne avevo avuto l'occasione…», disse guardandosi le unghie, con nonchalance. «Che spreco…», bofonchiò ancora e continuò fino a quando l'assistente di Cat Grant non chiamò Kara di seguirla e quest'ultima ringraziò il cielo.

Se non altro, i giornali avrebbero avuto dell'altro di cui parlare, dopo gli ultimi scandali che avevano toccato la famiglia Gand. Durante quelle due settimane da quando avevano installato la microspia in quella casa, le ragazze erano riuscite ad ascoltare interessanti conversazioni, e non solo i chiacchiericci da vecchia comare: Rhea Gand amava maltrattare la loro domestica e farla piangere, Mike Gand si vedeva con delle ragazze di nascosto ai genitori e Kara si era rifiutata di ascoltare, il senatore Gand mangiava una coppa di gelato ogni notte, organizzava partite di poker con colleghi di lavoro ogni venerdì sera e, soprattutto, ricattava e offriva beni e servizi in cambio di voti e consensi. Fu quest'ultima informazione, ascoltando alcune sue telefonate, a interessare Alex e Maggie: ne parlarono con Lena e con Kara in diverse occasioni e si erano dette d'accordo per sfruttarla, contattando Leslie Willis che provocò alcune persone che avevano lavorato e avuto a che fare con il senatore nell'ultimo anno. Non tutti avevano voluto parlare, ma Leslie sapeva dove scavare e aveva trovato materiale per un buon articolo. La vicenda era rimbalzata ovunque e i giornali ne parlavano ancora, con aggiornamenti e parole del senatore che si dichiarava estraneo ai fatti.

«Lo punzecchiamo», si era decisa Alex.

«Ascoltiamo e selezioniamo ciò che ci torna utile», aveva aggiunto Maggie, «A costo di distruggere la sua carriera».

«Muoviamo le acque e vediamo cosa va a galla», aveva concluso Alex.

Nelle loro conversazioni dopo che il primo articolo era uscito su CatCo Magazine, Rhea Gand era andata su tutte le furie e aveva interrogato il marito come un bambino per sapere con chi aveva parlato, redarguendolo che non capitasse più. Ma loro erano convinte che quello sarebbe stato solo l'inizio.

Kara prese un bel respiro e aprì la porta per l'ufficio di Cat Grant, fregandosi le mani mentre si avvicinava alla scrivania. «Voleva vedermi, signora Grant?».

«Oh sì, eccoti, Keira», alzò gli occhi dalla scrivania e abbassò gli occhiali.

Kara gonfiò le guance ma non provò a correggerla.

«Ho un compito tutto speciale per te: sei tu quella con la madre che si sposerà con la ex signora Luthor, dico bene?». A un suo breve cenno, la donna ricominciò subito a parlare: «Perfetto. Sfruttiamo questa cosa: devi andare dalla tua nuova e cara sorella a chiederle un'intervista. Naturalmente non gliela farai tu, sei… parente, si può dire, incaricherò qualcuno non appena avrò il via libera».

«Lena?».

Lei spalancò gli occhi e gesticolò con gli occhiali in una mano, sventolandoli. «Hai altre sorellastre di cui dovrei essere a conoscenza?».

«N-No, signora Grant», arrossì, imbarazzata.

«Un'intervista… sulla sua nuova relazione con l'erede dei Wayne», borbottò, scrivendo alcune cose su un'agenda, troppo occupata per rendersi conto dell'impaccio dell'altra.

Kara si toccò lo stomaco, sentendo ancora dolore. Faticò a tenersi concentrata. «Beh, m-ma… Lena non si vede con Bruce Wayne».

«Ne sei certa?».

Deglutì. No. Affatto. «Sì», annuì e Cat Grant scrollò le spalle.

«Bene, meglio ancora: con l'intervista smonteremo questo assurdo pettegolezzo e avremo l'esclusiva. Ora vai, vai. Vai e fissami quell'intervista».

«No…», si diede forza, stringendo un pugno, guardando l'espressione di Cat Grant cambiare esterrefatta.

«No?».

«No», avanzò un passo, «N-Non posso farlo… Lena ed io abbiamo dei problemi ultimamente-».

«Stop, stop, stop», la donna alzò entrambe le mani, bloccandola. «Keira. Lasciami dire una cosa: i tuoi problemi personali, qui, con questo lavoro, non c'entrano niente. Vorrei che ci pensassi davvero attentamente nel rifiutare una richiesta. A questo proposito, pensavo di incaricarti presto di un articolo, ma la cosa potrebbe andar male…». Kara deglutì. «Dopo questo rifiuto, comincio a pensare che potresti non essere adatta a questo lavoro, dopotutto».

«I-Io sono adatta a questo lavoro, signora Grant, ma-».

«Non c'è nessun _ma_ », si alzò, raggiungendola svelta dall'altra parte della scrivania. «O ne sei in grado o no. Ho convinto Katie Holmes a lasciarmi un'intervista per parlare del suo ex marito due giorni dopo che era diventato ex: pensi di essere migliore di Katie Holmes?».

«Beh, no… no-non proprio, signora Grant».

La donna la fulminò con lo sguardo e Kara impallidì. «Allora cosa ci fai ancora qui? Ripensa a Katie Holmes e procurami quell'intervista. _Chop chop_ ».

Quando uscì da quell'ufficio era più confusa di prima e non aveva idea di come risolvere la situazione. Poteva andare da Lena, con cui non parlava da due settimane, a dirle di dover fissare un appuntamento per un'intervista per la sua finta relazione con Bruce Wayne? Perché era finta, naturalmente. O almeno lo sperava. Il cellulare vibrò e scese al pian terreno per rispondere, non distante dalle macchinette dove alcuni dipendenti si ritrovavano a bere caffè e chiacchierare. Era Alex, certo: la chiamava spesso dopo ciò che era successo all'ultima partita di lacrosse a cui aveva assistito. Sapeva che voleva assicurarsi che stesse bene, ma iniziava a diventare pesante.

 _«Come ti senti, sorellina?»_ , le chiese e Kara prese un bel respiro.

«Bene», rispose duramente. «Anzi, per niente. La signora Grant vuole che le rimedi un'intervista con Lena per questa storia con Bruce Wayne ma io ho rifiutato e non l'ha presa bene, così ha cominciato a parlarmi di Katie Holmes e a chiedermi se mi sentissi meglio di lei, ma al momento non so nemmeno come parlare con Lena e questo-questo non ha a che fare con il sentirmi migliore di Katie Holmes», ingigantì gli occhi.

 _«Perdonami, mi sfugge il passaggio su Katie Holmes»_.

«Lascia perdere», si portò una mano sulla fronte. «Il punto è-è che non posso chiedere quell'intervista a Lena, è questione di coscienza», concluse, camminando in tondo con sguardo basso. «Ma, se non lo faccio, ho come l'impressione di dover dire addio alla mia carriera. Più che a diventare reporter, vuole spingermi a diventare senza cuore. C-Come Siobhan o, che so, Leslie Willis».

«Ehi», la voce di Leslie tuonò per il piano e Kara si voltò, vedendola alzare un braccio e con l'altra tenere un bicchierino di caffè. «Posso sentirti da qui, _Madre Teresa_ ».

Kara strinse i denti e si scusò con un gesto, allontanandosi. «Capisci? Non so cosa fare», bofonchiò, scuotendo la testa. Sapeva che poteva chiedere ad Alex di rimediare quell'intervista per lei, si sentiva con Lena, era chiaro, ma non ci riusciva. Forse, una parte di lei era convinta che quella sarebbe stata la giusta scusa per rivedersi e, magari, chiarirsi e parlare.

Dopotutto, Alex non provò a proporglielo. «Non posso sapere cosa frulla per la testa di quella donna, ma sono certa che stia tentando di spingerti a dare il meglio di te. _O di Katie Holmes_ », aggiunse rapidamente. «Saprai fare la scelta giusta».

Kara annuì e riattaccò la chiamata. Alex, dall'altra parte, fece lo stesso. Alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di Lena, seduta sul suo divano in soggiorno. Era strano vederla così, invece della sua solita faccia da poker: si sforzava di tenere un comportamento serio ma Alex lo notava, notava eccome il luccichio triste nei suoi occhi di un verde acquoso, grandi. La irritava che fosse triste. Kara era andata da lei in lacrime quando era successo e non avrebbe mai perdonato Lena per quello, anche se, in fondo da qualche parte, se lo aspettava e, forse, si era sentita un po' egoisticamente sollevata: più la loro relazione andava avanti, più sarebbe stato difficile separarsi e, accidenti, odiava ammettere che era sempre stata convinta che si sarebbero lasciate. Non metteva in dubbio che si amassero, ma odiava pensare che erano troppo diverse per stare insieme. Per il resto, non sapeva se essere più arrabbiata con Lena per averla fatta soffrire o più triste per Kara. Una cosa però la sapeva: la loro operazione doveva andare avanti.

«Kara sta bene?».

Alex non le rispose, poggiando il suo cellulare sul tavolo. Un'altra cosa, per lei, era certa: non si dispiaceva affatto di averla spinta contro il muro dopo averla fatta entrare in casa sua. Le aveva solo stretto una spalla, non le avrebbe fatto del male, ma… «Allora. Hai novità?», si appoggiò contro il tavolo, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Non rispose alla sua domanda, ma in fondo Lena se lo aspettava. Abbassò un poco gli occhi e dopo la guardò, con decisione. «Mi sono sentita con Bruce Wayne, di recente».

«Oh, sì. È su tutti i giornali».

«Quello che non è scritto sui giornali», prese fiato, «è che sospetta che i soci maggioritari della Wayne Enterprises stiano agendo alle sue spalle per un qualche progetto segreto». Vide Alex aggrottare la fronte e proseguì: «Da quando è andata male la vendita del terreno delle case popolari sono sospetti».

«E questo cosa ha a che fare con te?».

«Ha sentito uno di loro discutere al telefono di National City. Non sa con chi, ma mi vuole tenere informata».

Alex scosse un poco la testa e abbozzò un sorriso. «Sì, ci credo».

Lena strinse un pugno e così deglutì, lasciando perdere. «Parlane con Kara. E con Maggie, certo. Se sono casi collegati, lo verremo a sapere». Si alzò dal divano e Alex annuì, incantandosi poi a vedere un punto distante. «Lo so cosa stai pensando».

«No», ridacchiò Alex, «Non lo sai proprio».

«Se non avessi rovinato tutto con Kara, ne staremo parlando tutte insieme, adesso».

Alex si portò le mani sui fianchi, scrutandola con sguardo duro. «Sì, ma questa è solamente la punta dell'iceberg. Non avresti dovuto-», la indicò, cercando di trattenere la rabbia, «Non avresti dovuto provarci con mia sorella. Accidenti, io ti ho difesa quando Kara voleva farti i dispetti e ti ho difesa quando mi diceva che stavi flirtando con lei; le dicevo che scherzavi, ma tu facevi sul serio», la guardò truce. «E come si è arrivati a tutto questo? Le nostri madri si sposeranno tra due mesi e dovrai ricominciare a parlare con lei per forza; lo capisci, questo?».

Sembrò iniziare a sfogarsi. «Non ho scelto ciò che è successo».

«Cazzate! È sempre una scelta». Si scambiarono uno sguardo duro e Alex riprese a pieni polmoni: «Provavi attrazione per lei? Bene, la tenevi per te», fece lapidale. «Se non altro l'hai lasciata prima del matrimonio o ci sarebbe stato un qualche imbarazzo», si mantenne la fronte, «Avete ancora tempo per ricucire un rapporto».

«Parlerò con lei».

«Sarebbe il caso», sbottò, «Ha provato a cercarti e tu-».

«Non ero pronta». Alex guardò in aria e Lena strinse i pugni. «Non ho lasciato Kara perché mi sono stufata di lei. Perché lo so che è questo che pensi».

Alex sogghignò. «Credi di sapere tutto quello che penso?».

«So di aver perso punti con te e che mi sopporti solo per il nostro piano contro i Gand, non sono stupida», strinse un poco gli occhi. «E so che pensi che ora mi veda con Bruce Wayne: ma non è così».

«Non è così?».

«No». Lena le andò vicina, guardandola dritta negli occhi. Alex deglutì. «Non volevo lasciare Kara, avevo solo pensato di allontanarci proprio per capire dove questa relazione ci avrebbe portato», si portò una mano sulla fronte. «Ho avuto relazioni molto diverse prima di lei e non volevo farla soffrire».

«Troppo tardi per questo, eh?».

Lena non rispose, socchiudendo un poco gli occhi. «Non volevo che si arrivasse fino a questo punto, credimi».

«Va bene», annuì alla fine, convinta che stesse dicendo il vero. «Spiegale questo, allora. Aggiusta qualcosa. Kara ti ascolterà».

Lo avrebbe fatto, o se non altro ci avrebbe provato. Se ne andò dalla casa della sua sorellastra in auto; guidava lei, non voleva seccature. Una volta in macchina, prese il cellulare e trovò il numero di Kara. Pensò di premerlo ma lasciò il pollice a mezz'aria, indecisa, troppo indecisa. Kara sarebbe stata ancora arrabbiata? Ciò che aveva visto alla sua ultima partita di lacrosse… accidenti, non pensava che l'avrebbe rovinata fino a quel punto.

Non si era seduta sugli spalti come sempre, aveva cercato di non farsi vedere. Era rimasta in piedi, vicino alle persone che esultavano; aveva intravisto Alex sugli spalti, era da sola, e poi Kara che, palla nella racchetta, stava già correndo per il campo. Avevano provato a fermarla ma era inarrestabile.

 _«Allora? Sei arrivata?»_ , la voce di Lex al telefono l'aveva spaventata.

«Sì, sì. Kara è in possesso della palla. Dovrei aspettare la fine della partita e provare a parlarle, ma non so se è il caso…», aveva scosso la testa, senza perderla d'occhio un momento.

 _«Devi essere pronta. Per il resto, sono certo che le farà piacere saperti lì a fare il tifo per lei»_.

Una ragazza della squadra avversaria era riuscita a farla cadere, l'arbitro aveva fischiato e Kara si era tolta il casco, guardando la sua rivale con sfida. La ragazza doveva averle detto qualcosa che non le era piaciuta, non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo all'improvviso, ma Kara l'aveva spinta, la ragazza aveva provato a colpirla e così lei l'aveva gettata a terra per bloccarla. Di lì a poco la squadra di National City si era gettata contro le altre giocatrici. L'arbitro aveva fermato la rissa e Kara si era tirata indietro confusa. Lena aveva riconosciuto Megan andarle vicino e parlarle e dopo l'arbitro, facendole cenno di uscire dal campo. Era stata sospesa e, a giudicare dall'accesa chiacchierata tra lei e il signor Jonzz, doveva essere stata esclusa almeno dalla prossima partita.

Lena era tornata sui suoi passi, dando le spalle al campo. «No. Kara è stata appena sospesa ed è colpa mia. Non me la sento di vederla, adesso».

 _«Non può essere colpa tua, Lena»_.

«Lo è».

Aveva sentito Lex sospirare, dall'altra parte della chiamata, e così se n'era andata.

Lena si passò una mano sulla fronte e lasciò il telefono, decidendo di rimandare.

Chiusa la porta di casa dietro Lena, Alex si preparò in fretta con il primo abito trovato nell'armadio, pronta per la sua uscita con Maxwell Lord. Era arrivato il momento di pagare il suo debito e non ne era affatto entusiasta. Maggie lavorava e le aveva detto di tenerla informata su qualsiasi intenzioni avesse l'uomo, ma l'unica paura di Alex, a quel punto, era quella di annoiarsi. Per non rivelargli dove abitava, si fece trovare pronta sotto la stazione dell'autobus e lui passò a prenderla con una lussuosa macchina guidata da un'autista. Uscì dalla vettura e le aprì lo sportello, ma invece di ringraziarlo, Alex ci tenne a fargli sapere che aveva le mani anche lei.

«È sempre così indisposta con chi cerca di essere carino nei suoi riguardi, signorina Danvers?».

Lei assottigliò i suoi occhi. «Di solito lo sono con chi punta imperterrito a una relazione con me dopo aver ricevuto un _no_ ».

Alex si aspettava un ristorante di lusso, ma ammetteva di non essere mai stata da quelle parti di National City e che il locale era davvero molto elegante e raffinato, situato intorno a un parco completamente illuminato da cordoni di luci dorate sulle siepi. Era spazioso, non c'era brusio nonostante fosse pieno di coppie, e il servizio era veloce e impeccabile. Ordinarono il primo e una bottiglia di vino e, inaspettatamente, quando il sommelier si rivolse ad Alex con _la sua signora_ , Maxwell lo corresse dicendo che non erano una coppia. Alex lo apprezzò.

«Mi parli della sua compagna, se le va», le sorrise, versandole altro vino.

«È una poliziotta».

«Ma non mi dica».

Alex non si perse nei dettagli in nessun argomento affrontato, ma si sorprese di quanto il giovane uomo avesse voglia di ascoltare. Lo credeva pronto a parlare del suo lavoro, delle sue noiose giornate, ma forse lo aveva dipinto molto più egocentrico di com'era in realtà.

«Lo ammetto: la facevo molto più… come dire», strinse le labbra, « _pesante_ come persona, signor Lord».

«La prego, mi chiami Maxwell».

«Maxwell», ripeté lei.

«O Max, se le fa piacere», ridacchiò, ingoiando un boccone.

Alex scosse la testa ma un sorriso era fermo sulle sue labbra rosse. Così abbassò la testa e si mise a giocare con un fazzoletto, facendosi soprappensiero. «Scusa se mi permetto, _Max_ », disse il suo nome alzando le sopracciglia, «Ma mi chiedo come mai un uomo intelligente, di buon portamento, ricco… perda tempo a rincorrere una ragazza dichiaratamente gay. Non hai mai avuto una compagna? Una moglie?».

«Ah…», strinse le labbra e annuì pensieroso, abbassando gli occhi solo un momento prima di concentrarsi di nuovo su di lei. «No. Mai avuto una moglie. Una compagna nemmeno, anche se sono umano e ho avuto anch'io delle cotte e delle relazioni. Ovviamente», rise, scrollando le spalle e scuotendo un poco la testa. «Ma credo sia a causa del mio spirito romantico se non ho ancora avuto una signora Lord: per me una relazione con qualcuno deve essere totale. Due corpi, un'anima. Ammetto che non è facile trovare qualcuna che ricalchi questa mia idea della vita di coppia. Per altri versi, forse l'amore è troppo complicato per me. Con l'amore di mezzo, tutto è in discussione, non è facile», rise di nuovo e Alex portò le braccia a conserte.

Ora ne era certa: se non avesse mai capito di essere gay, se non fosse stata già fidanzata o se fosse stata una ragazza etero, avrebbe ceduto alle sue lusinghe, prima o poi. Quell'uomo riusciva a catturare il suo interesse e il fatto che in sua compagnia, alla fine, non si fosse annoiata, era di sicuro un punto a favore. Ed era comunque meglio di molti ragazzi con cui era uscita.

Fecero un breve giro nel parco in attesa che arrivasse l'auto per portarli via e Maxwell ringraziò Alex per aver accettato il pranzo. Lei si trattenne dal dire di non aver avuto molta scelta.

«A breve sarò molto occupato per via di un affare che si concluderà presto, però mi piacerebbe rivederti e parlare di nuovo con te, Alex». Si affrettò ad aggiungere, quando la vide accigliarsi: «Come amici, si intende. Spero di non innervosirti, ma oltre all'interesse che provo per te, mi piace stare in tua compagnia».

Lei sorrise, ma non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di dirgli che, in fondo, era stato lo stesso.

 

E così passò altro tempo fatto di incertezze, paure e risentimenti. Lena andò a stare da suo fratello a Metropolis, tenendosi in contatto con Alex a National City e Bruce Wayne a Gotham. Kara e una Megan molto curiosa tennero la ricetrasmittente della microspia per una settimana e mezzo; ridendo per le lunghe telefonate di Rhea Gand con le amiche del croquet e le recensioni dei libri quando aveva ospitato nel suo salone il club del libro. Aveva orgogliosamente mostrato il caro e vecchio quadretto a tutte le sue ospiti a turno e Megan e Kara avevano passato una notte a parlarne, ridacchiando sulla sua ingenuità. Allo stesso tempo, avevano avuto i brividi per ciò che doveva sopportare la sua povera domestica, Joyce. Quella ragazza correva da una parte all'altra della casa a uno schiocco di dita, non poteva concludere una frase che mancasse del _signora Gand_ o _signor Gand_ , doveva ricordare a memoria la disposizione delle spezie sullo scaffale poiché Rhea la interrogava e, sentivano, doveva schivare gli oggetti che lei le lanciava.

«Non capisco», alzò le spalle Megan, un pomeriggio dopo l'ennesima sfuriata di Rhea Gand. «Perché non se ne va? Meglio conservare la propria dignità che avere a che fare con quella donna. È malvagia».

«Non può andarsene», le rispose Kara affranta, prendendo appunti su un blocnotes sugli spostamenti della signora Gand. «Mike mi aveva raccontato che è qui con visto scaduto e che sua madre la tiene con pugno duro per questo. Minaccia di chiamare la polizia per qualunque cosa. Joyce non è neanche il suo vero nome: glielo ha dato Mike perché non riusciva a ricordarsi il suo e hanno iniziato a chiamarla così».

Lei aggrottò la fronte. «Ma questo è atroce. È schiavitù. Sarebbe buon materiale per un articolo».

Kara mantenne la testa con una mano e il gomito poggiato sul materasso, voltandosi verso la sua compagna di stanza. «Metteremmo Joyce nei guai…», scosse un poco la testa e infine prese respiro, prima di continuare. «Ho provato a parlare con lei ma non vuole: questo lavoro l'aiuta a inviare i soldi dalla sua famiglia. E ho provato anche a parlarne con Mike, ma… lui è convinto che lei stia bene con loro, che altrimenti se ne sarebbe andata. Dice che sua madre si prende cura di lei».

«Mike è stupido», sentenziò Megan senza giri di parole.

Kara sbuffò, iniziando a fare cerchietti in un angolo del foglio, senza motivo. «Joyce non parlava, lui mi ha convinta a lasciar perdere e… le cose sono rimaste così».

La relazione con Mike era stata importante per lei; credeva davvero che fosse l'amore della sua vita, quello giusto, il principe che le raccontavano le favole, ma si era rivelato un abbaglio. Erano così abituati a stare insieme e Kara così assuefatta da lui, da non vedere tutto il resto. E forse, immaginava, per Mike era ancora tutto fermo a quel punto, intrappolato in una relazione ormai inesistente.

 _«No… pensavo a Kara»_ . Era il giorno dopo e Kara aspettava l'arrivo di Alex per passarle la ricetrasmittente che spettava a Lena, che sentì la voce di Mike diventare via via più chiara; sembrava stesse parlando al telefono. Lo sentiva camminare. _«Non capisci, amico: ci siamo allontanati ma il suo cuore mi appartiene. Lo capirà e farà come dico, così torneremo insieme e si aggiusterà tutto! Non sono disperato»_ , sbottò poi per difendersi, con tono infastidito. _«Tu non conosci Kara: non può stare lontano da me. Sì, ho provato a dirle di restare solo amici ma non sta funzionando… Comunque no, vedrai che è come dico: questo qualcuno con cui sta ora non esiste. Sì, comincio a esserne sicuro: se esistesse, perché allora non farmelo conoscere? Sta solo facendo la preziosa e»_ , lo udì ridacchiare, _«lo sai cosa succede quando fanno le preziose. Anche se lei è diversa, voglio dire, Kara è… la donna della mia vita»_.

Kara sbuffò, controllando l'orologio: sua sorella sarebbe passata presto.

 _«Cosa fai qui? Non devi uscire?»_.

La ragazza diede di nuovo attenzione alla ricetrasmittente, ascoltando la voce del senatore Gand.

 _«Sì, sto per uscire… E non urlare, sono al telefono»_.

 _«Vai e chiudi la porta. Ora che tua madre non è in casa e tu che stai per uscire, posso dedicarmi bene ad alcuni documenti da revisionare»_.

Kara udì la porta chiudersi e i pesanti passi del senatore allontanarsi, sicuramente verso la scrivania. Si sarebbe occupato di buon materiale da dare in pasto al CatCo Magazine? Oppure qualcosa che riguardava la morte dei suoi genitori? Kara non poteva vedere, ma le telefonate dell'uomo finora non le avevano deluse. Sentì cassetti aprirsi e chiudersi, la grande sedia strisciare, altre cose che venivano mosse. Talmente concentrata a non perdersi un attimo che, quando bussarono alla porta, si spaventò. Megan era fuori, doveva per forza essere Alex.

«Ehi, Kara», Maggie l'abbracciò e poi entrò, estraendo un grosso sorriso. «Alex è stata incastrata con l'università, così ha mandato me a prendere la ricetrasmittente. Ah, sei ancora in ascolto», la guardò e poi indicò l'attrezzo, avvicinandosi.

Kara chiuse la porta e la seguì, senza trattenere uno sbadiglio. «Sì, ora il senatore è da solo alla sua scrivania, pensavo potesse scappargli qualcosa di importante». Si torturò le mani e la guardò appena, mentre tendeva le orecchie e alzava il volume per non perdersi nulla. «Q-Quindi Alex è all'università, bene», annuì, «Tutti sono… dove devono stare, certo».

Maggie le sorrise e si riavvicinò. «Lena è a Metropolis, nella loro casa lì. Potevi chiedermelo, Kara».

A Metropolis. Oh, era andata a trovare Lex o era un modo per stare lontana da lei? «Bene… Certo, s-sarà andata a trovare il fratello, non si vedono spesso da quando si è trasferito e… va bene. Allora come farà a…?», indicò l'apparecchio e Maggie le sorrise, inclinando un poco la testa.

«Verrà a prenderla da Alex. Domani, credo».

«Prenderla da Alex, certo. Certo», annuì e abbassò lo sguardo.

«Hai provato a…?».

«Chiamarla? No. Non voglio insistere, avrà visto che ci ho provato, quindi se vorrà…», prese fiato, «se vorrà parlarmi, mi chiamerà lei». Maggie annuì di nuovo, era comprensiva, ma continuava a fissarla con quello sguardo che a Kara sembrava tra il rassegnato e il commiserevole. _Basta_ , pensò, era arrivato il momento di lasciar perdere quella discussione: doveva spegnere la ricetrasmittente in modo che la portasse via, il resto poteva aspettare. «Ti preparo…?».

«Sì. Va bene».

Kara allungò una mano per spegnerla quando la voce del senatore Gand mise entrambe sull'attenti, fissando l'apparecchio con attenzione.

 _«Stavo pensando proprio a te, lo sai?»_ , lo sentirono ridere e le due si scambiarono un'occhiata. _«Finalmente… Sì, va bene, allora ti aspetto. Sono solo e lo sarò per tutta la sera. Oh, lo sai che mi eccita. Ti aspetto»_.

Kara e Maggie spalancarono gli occhi, decidendo di aspettare a staccare e ascoltare cosa sarebbe successo. Dopotutto, non dovettero attendere a lungo: a un certo punto sentirono il campanello, il senatore muovere la sedia, i suoi passi, la porta aprirsi e, dopo poco, la porta richiudersi, qualcosa sbattere, più passi movimentati e di nuovo la sedia della scrivania, insieme a una voce mai sentita prima che rideva e sospirava rumorosamente.

 _«Sulla scrivania? Oh, mi piace»_ , disse il senatore con una risata: non lo avevano mai sentito così allegro.

«Non ci posso credere: lei dev'essere uno di quei documenti da revisionare di cui parlava», borbottò Kara.

 _«Sei proprio un grand'uomo, Lar»_.

 _«Aspetta, Gilda, ho ancora i pantaloni»_.

Entrambe spalancarono la bocca, sorprese e terrorizzate allo stesso tempo. «Okay…», Kara la guardò schifata, «Sento che questo mi bloccherà la crescita».

Decisero di registrare ma di smettere di seguire in diretta ciò che stava succedendo. Ciò che avevano ascoltato fino a quel punto, in ogni caso, era sufficiente per affidare a Leslie Willis un nuovo incarico: scoprire chi era questa Gilda e farsi dare qualche dettaglio da sbattere sul giornale. Maggie le disse che ci avrebbe pensato Lena e se ne andò portando via la ricetrasmittente, mentre Kara, sdraiata sul letto, continuava a pensare a lei. E al grand'uomo. Oh, era terribile: doveva cancellare quell'immagine dalla sua testa.

Cat Grant le aveva dato una proroga per quanto riguardava l'intervista, ma sapeva di non dover abusare a lungo della sua pazienza. Sbuffò, prendendo il cellulare. Deglutì. Selezionò il numero e restò a fissarlo, con il cuore che batteva impazzito. Andava bene; andava tutto bene. Ritrovò il suo coraggio e alla fine cliccò, ma sospirò di sollievo quando l'attesa finì, che le stava facendo salire tanto ansia da non sentire più il sangue circolare nelle vene, per sentire la segreteria telefonica. «… Lena. Sì, s-sono io. Non ti chiamo per… Non lo so, comunque ti chiamo per lavoro: emh, la signora Grant mi ha convinta a chiederti la disponibilità di un'intervista che non- no, non ti farò io, sulla tua-», si fermò poiché per un attimo si rese conto che non sapeva come dirlo ma che lo stava facendo davvero e che era troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Solo che, accidenti, non si aspettava che Lena stesse ascoltando in quel momento e che, inaspettatamente, decise di rispondere:

 _«Kara?»_ . Lei si immobilizzò. _«Per lavoro, hai detto? Un'intervista?»_.

Tre settimane e mezzo di silenzio e ora aveva deciso di risponderle solo per lavoro? Kara si grattò la fronte e decise di tenere il tono più composto che riusciva. « _Szì_ \- emh», _che cos'era quel verso?_ , «Sì, vo-voglio dire… Mi ha chiesto di chiederti se sei sì, se sei tu disponibile».

 _«Sì, va bene. Ma su cosa?»_.

Kara si inumidì le labbra, cercando di tenersi concentrata, capendo che poteva farcela. «Su-Sulla tua relazione… con Bruce Wayne». Non la sentì rispondere subito, ebbe come un momento per pensare a cosa dire, a cosa fare.

 _«Va bene. Dille di farmi sapere per quando sarà pronta»_.

Kara strinse il telefono, sforzandosi per non esplodere lì, su due piedi. «Bene… A-Allora ti farò invierò un messaggio».

 _«Kara?»_ . La sentì sospirare. _«Dobbiamo parlare. Dobbiamo vederci. Presto»_.

Le relazioni sono composte da dialoghi: se il dialogo manca, un pilastro della bilancia può rompersi e sgretolarsi fino a compromettere la stabilità della stessa. I segreti, le menzogne, una relazione che si intreccia all'altra sono scelte consapevoli che minano ciò che si è costruito fino a quel momento. Lo avrebbero scoperto presto i coniugi Gand: Leslie Willis era riuscita a trovare la famosa Gilda, che non era altri che la sua segretaria, un classico. Aveva sopportato appena qualche minuto di domande e supposizioni che aveva raccontato della sua relazione con il senatore senza battere ciglio; Leslie aveva buttato giù una bozza entro giornata e l'aveva mostrata a Cat Grant che, seppur con qualche riserva, le aveva dato il permesso di andare avanti.

«Posso chiederti come mai questa tua _assurda_ passione per il senatore Gand, ultimamente?», le chiese poggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania, osservandola con attenzione. «Pare che tu stia cercando di provocargli un danno, lavorativo e di immagine».

Leslie alzò le spalle, sorridendo con gusto. «Quell'uomo puzza da capo a piedi e penso che mostrare la sua vera faccia al grande pubblico sia un favore verso National City e gli USA! Ma se ti può consolare, farei la stessa cosa con chiunque, non è un accanimento personale».

Non per lei. E se l'era cavata così, almeno per ora. Per fine gennaio, l'articolo che inchiodava il senatore Gand e la segretaria Gilda era prima online e poi cartaceo, nello stesso numero dell'intervista a Lena. Per rispondere alle domande si era presentata alla CatCo e Kara, appena l'aveva vista, si era nascosta nei bagni e in magazzino. Che assurdità comportarsi in quel modo, eppure in quel momento le era sembrata l'unica cosa possibile perché il suo corpo tremava e sentiva lo stomaco svuotarsi.

« _Lena Luthor e Bruce Wayne: solo amicizia_ », Kara sorrise nel leggere anche solo il titolo e Siobhan, dandole uno sguardo, roteò gli occhi, mentre per sé leggeva l'articolo sul senatore.

A casa Gand, intanto, Rhea faceva lo stesso e andava su tutte le furie, strappando la pagina del magazine e lanciandola in aria, verso un marito che non riconosceva più. «È vera, questa roba è vera?! Tu mi hai tradito?».

«Tesoro…», mormorò senza voce e scosse un poco la testa con affranto.

«Non osare chiamarmi in quel modo, sudicio-», si fermò, andandogli incontro con un dito puntato sul suo torace. A pochi metri da loro, Mike era certo che sua madre stesse cambiando colore. «Abbiamo fatto dei voti, abbiamo _giurato_ », urlò, «davanti a Dio che saremmo stati per sempre e tu hai tradito me e il nostro matrimonio».

 _«Rhea, per favore»_.

 _«Non toccarmi»_ , Lena l'aveva sentita urlare di nuovo, dalla ricetrasmittente. _«Non pensare neppure di sfiorarmi. Sei immondo! Come hai potuto farlo?»_.

«No», disse la ragazza al telefono, «Rhea Gand non aveva davvero idea che suo marito la tradisse: sto registrando tutto». Alex le disse di stare attenta a non perdersi dettagli importanti e lei annuì di istinto, per poi ansimare. «Senti, posso… posso chiederti quando… potrei vedere Kara, secondo te? Quando sono andata alla CatCo, lei… non c'era», sospirò di nuovo, fregandosi due dita in mezzo agli occhi, «e non saprei come chiederglielo per telefono».

Anche Alex sospirò e aspettò qualche secondo prima di rispondere: _«Puoi provare alla festa di Martedì Grasso, magari… Saremo in giro a National City per guardare i carri del carnevale, ti farei sapere la nostra posizione per messaggio»_.

«Grazie».

 _«Non ringraziarmi… Spera di aggiustare qualcosa, piuttosto»_.

Lena chiuse la chiamata e si mantenne la fronte per il mal di testa crescente, ascoltando che a casa Gand la situazione stava degenerando e Mike sembrava essere intervenuto per fermare sua madre che stava aggredendo suo padre. Avrebbe voluto dire che rendere pubblica quella relazione era stato probabilmente un colpo basso, eppure non riusciva a dispiacersi per nulla. Alzò lo sguardo e notò di aver lasciato il portatile aperto, sulla scrivania. Il pezzo di nastro adesivo nero che aveva messo sulla videocamera frontale si stava staccando e le sembrava come di essere osservata. Accidenti. Si alzò e lo riappiccicò meglio, tappandola.

 

Una mascherina per gli occhi, sul rosso. Un antico abito stile veneziano, anche quello sul rosso. Del rossetto rosso e cerone bianco in faccia, per renderla più pallida. I capelli raccolti indietro, in un alto chignon. Eliza le fece i complimenti, quando la vide scendere dalle scale del salone in villa.

«Vai con Kara e Alex alla festa? Più tardi andremo anche io e Lillian, ma non ci tratterremo a lungo».

Lena e sua madre si erano scambiate uno sguardo freddo: doveva sapere che non stavano più insieme, naturalmente anche Eliza si era accorta che passavano molto meno tempo assieme rispetto a prima.

«Nemmeno io mi tratterrò a lungo, ho del lavoro da sbrigare».

«Oh, oggi è festa, Lena. Niente lavoro. Vai e divertiti». Scambiò con lei un caldo abbraccio e la lasciò andare. Era come se avesse voluto incoraggiarla e, anche se probabilmente non sapeva per cosa si era sentita in dovere di farlo, la ringraziò ugualmente, solo col pensiero.

Ferdinand l'autista la lasciò in una strada già affollata e così si mise in marcia, tra la gente in festa che saltellava, la musica alta e le risate, le bombolette spray e i coriandoli che volavano col vento. Seguì le indicazioni che le inviò Alex per messaggio e sorpassò diverse persone vestite nei modi più disparati, come serial killer con accette e puffi, fermandosi solo qualche istante per vedere qualche carro che passava in mezzo alla strada, possente e con animazioni, circondato da pagliacci. Così riguardò il messaggio: se riconosceva il punto in cui si trovava, doveva esserci quasi. Il carro le passò davanti, incantata a guardarlo, che dall'altro lato della strada mise a fuoco lo sguardo di Kara con pochi secondi di ritardo, mentre lei sembrava aver fatto lo stesso, spegnendo il sorriso. Neanche l'eccitazione della piccola Jamie che le tirava la gonna del suo vestito rosso e a pois neri da coccinella sembrava poter far tornare Kara in sé. Alex e Maggie inquadrarono Lena e la sorella le parlò all'orecchio, così presero la bambina e la lasciarono.

«Ho provato a cercarti», quasi urlò Kara, per farsi sentire, «Tante volte, veramente».

Si erano dirette all'interno di una via meno trafficata, camminando distanti, con i loro cuori che battevano all'unisono forse più forti della musica.

Lena si fermò e a stento riuscì a guardarla negli occhi, sfilandosi la mascherina e lasciandola sul davanzale di una finestra. «Lo so… Avevo bisogno di tempo».

Abbozzò un sorriso, scuotendo la testa e alzando un poco le braccia. «L'hai trovato».

Lena deglutì e si accorse di non sapere cosa dirle. Aveva tante idee per la testa, tante cose che fino a poco prima scalciavano tra i suoi pensieri per venire a galla, e ora che si trovava lì, immobile davanti a lei, non aveva più parole. Kara la guardava e aspettava qualcosa; più stava zitta e più cresceva la sua ansia, più quegli occhi azzurri la ferivano.

«A-Avrei dovuto lasciarti parlare, quando… beh, sì, quando…», infine, trovò Kara il coraggio di parlare per prima ancora una volta.

«No, io… ho capito come ti sentissi e mi sono resa conto di essermi comportata da stupida», la fissò. «Oh, Kara, volevo solo del tempo per pensare, non volevo lasciarti».

«Solo perché non ne trovavi il coraggio».

«No», aggrottò la fronte, sentendosi colpita. «Ti prego, ci ho pensato, sì, ma non ho mai voluto lasciarti davvero. Anche se…», sospirò, prendendo tempo per cercare le parole più giuste, «Temevo di essere dipendente da te».

«Cosa intendi?», si portò le braccia a conserte.

«Temevo di scambiare questo per amore». Vide il suo sguardo incrinarsi e la bloccò prima che potesse dire qualcosa: «Lo so che ho detto che ti amo. Perché è la verità, ma… accidenti, è più complicato di così e non so come spiegarmi».

Kara diede solo uno sguardo alla strada principale dove intravedeva bambini correre e lanciarsi stelle filanti, rincorrendo i carri che si allontanavano con la musica, così si appoggiò al muro e diede di nuovo la sua piena attenzione a lei. «Non vado da nessuna parte. Sono qui, parlami».

Lena si avvicinò, deglutendo. «C'è stato un periodo, quando stavo con Jack, che mi sono chiesta più volte se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in me. Le cose tra noi non erano più come un tempo e… lui si è allontanato», cominciarono a luccicarle gli occhi, «io mi sono sentita persa. Ero ancora una ragazzina ma, sai, ero davvero convinta di amarlo. A livello mentale, eravamo connessi in un modo che non mi sarei mai aspettata mi succedesse con nessuno, anche se a livello fisico… Lui mi faceva sentire bene, ma non era abbastanza». Kara non la perdeva d'occhio un momento, in silenzio. «Senza di lui ho cominciato ad avere altre relazioni e se da un lato mi sentivo finalmente bene, dall'altro mi sentivo sporca perché, anche se sapevo che anche Jack stava con altre donne, era sempre un tradimento».

«Stavi con Roulette», mormorò Kara e l'altra annuì.

«Con lei. Con altre», rispose, inumidendosi le labbra. «Non sono mai state delle vere e proprie relazioni, era solo sesso, ma facevo questo a lui e allo stesso tempo non volevo staccarmi da lui, ne ero dipendente. Sapevo che se lo avessi lasciato… mi sarei sentita male».

«Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?», si accigliò un poco.

«La morte di mio padre. Lui insisteva che io fossi felice e sapeva, anche se non ne abbiamo mai parlato apertamente, che con lui non lo ero più. La sua morte mi aveva fatto capire che era arrivato il momento di lasciarlo andare e lasciar andare me stessa perché… perché stavo sprecando il mio tempo. Un tempo che non è infinito. E poi sei arrivata tu e hai illuminato tutto. Non riuscirei mai a farti capire cosa sei stata per me fin dallo yogurt». La fece sorridere e così sorrise anche lei, anche se entrambe con una punta di amarezza. «E ho avuto paura, Kara, una paura matta di innamorarmi di te ma è successo e non l'ho fermato. Ho capito tardi che avrei dovuto farlo».

«Hai paura che mi ferirai com'è successo con Jack?», le chiese, stringendo le labbra.

Lena abbassò i suoi occhi solo un attimo, cercando le parole: «Kara, dipendenza e amore non sono sinonimi. Voglio solo capire se ciò che provo per te è giusto. E sarai la mia sorellastra e se… se ciò che proviamo l'una per l'altra dovesse sparire, dovesse restare solo questa dipendenza che a lungo andare ci renderà infelici, allora sarà impossibile per noi prendere due strade distanti. Non voglio rovinarti, Kara…».

«Rovinarmi? Mi stai idealizzando, Lena. Sai della mia espulsione, vero?», si accigliò, facendo due passi in avanti. «Ciò che faccio o non faccio non dipende da te. È chiaro, questo?», strinse un pugno. «Chi ti mette in testa queste sciocchezze?».

Lena tornò indietro di un passo e scosse la testa, stringendo le labbra. «Non cerco di idealizzarti, ma se non sono capace-».

«Di amare?», spalancò gli occhi. «Vuoi proteggermi da te o qualcosa del genere? Beh, se vuoi il mio parere resta una sciocchezza!», alzò la voce, cominciando ad arrabbiarsi. «Fino a una settimana prima avevamo deciso di dirlo in famiglia e quello che dici ora non ha senso».

«Non ha senso?», tornò indietro ancora.

«N-Non in quel senso… Cioè, non ha senso- Oh, hai capito. Voglio dire che prima eri sicura e adesso temi di proteggermi da chissà quale mostro ti rivelerai essere e voglio sapere perché», si fermò e Lena deglutì, non fu capace di rispondere. «Hai detto che non sapevi cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in te? Niente. Sei una persona, Lena, e sei capace di amare come tutti! Me lo hai dimostrato. Hai paura, sì, ma sai di cosa? Di fare sul serio. E non perché tu e Jack vi siete allontanati o perché avevi delle relazioni di sesso con chissà chi, ma perché temi di non farcela e a-allora ti inventi delle giustificazioni. Sei dipendente da me? Siamo dipendenti entrambe? Non ci dai il tempo di scoprirlo. È-È come se ti stessi punendo per qualcosa e avrei voluto che me ne parlassi ma è evidente che _non lo vuoi fare»_ , puntò un dito, gesticolando. «Siamo sorellastre ma questo lo sapevi fin dall'inizio, Lena. Lo sapevi prima di me, sul treno. Quindi cos'è cambiato?». Si prese una pausa e la guardò duramente, mentre Lena tremava.

« _Ho sbagliato_ ».

«No! Se tu hai sbagliato, allora abbiamo sbagliato tutte e due. Proprio non lo capisci, Lena? Anch'io mi sono innamorata di te e sapevo le stesse cose che sai tu».

Lei prese fiato e si morse un labbro. No, aveva sbagliato davvero. Ora più che mai capiva di aver sbagliato a tenerle tutto nascosto sul coinvolgimento dei Luthor sull'omicidio dei suoi genitori. Che quel segreto l'aveva infettata dall'interno come un virus. Che aveva permesso a Lillian di insinuarle dei dubbi. Che aveva permesso alle sue relazioni passate di essere usate come scusa alla sua codardia. Era dipendente da Kara? Non era più la domanda giusta perché la sua relazione con lei non era affatto come quella con Jack. Stava perdendo Kara perché non era riuscita a dirle la verità; verità che non era riuscita a dirle per paura di perderla. E sapeva anche che ora era troppo tardi; che dirglielo ora, già arrabbiata, avrebbe rovinato anche l'unico rapporto che sperava sarebbe rimasto intatto, quello familiare. «So… So solo», riprese, a voce bassa per quanto la musica permettesse, «Che dovremo pensare alla famiglia», rialzò gli occhi lucidi.

«Abbiamo deciso entrambe di andare avanti, non era una tua responsabilità o che altro e voglio che tu lo capisca», aggiunse, più calma ma continuando a scuotere la testa. «Ma è chiaro che c'è qualcosa che ti blocca, Lena. E-E forse è tua madre, non hai un buon rapporto con lei, o forse è tuo padre, non lo so… Ma risolvilo. E e-ecco, come hai detto prima: il tempo non è infinito, va bene? Quindi non sprecarlo perché», deglutì, accigliandosi ancora, «meritiamo di essere felici. Entrambe».

Lena alzò una mano e con indecisione tentò di avvicinargliela al viso. Kara sapeva che quello era il suo maldestro tentativo per dirle che le dispiaceva. La ragazza aveva gli occhi talmente lucidi che a ogni battito di ciglia rischiava di perdere una lacrima che sembrava cercasse di mantenere con la forza; e comunque le avrebbero rovinato il trucco. Le labbra erano tirate, secche nonostante il rossetto. Vedeva che tremava. Vedeva la paura che provava. Vedeva il suo cuore spezzato.

Kara si avvicinò e la mano in aria di Lena incontrò il suo viso; la accarezzò solo un attimo che lei si avvicinò ancora e l'abbracciò, così Lena poté ricambiare. Non aveva bisogno di parole per dirle che, in caso di bisogno, ci sarebbe stata. Che ci sarebbe sempre stata. Lena aveva bisogno di tempo per risolvere qualunque cosa la fermasse e Kara glielo doveva concedere; e dopo era sicura, era sicura che si sarebbero ritrovate.

Lena strinse gli occhi e pianse, solcando il cerone bianco di lacrime. Kara la strinse più forte e la baciò, non poté trattenersi. Si separarono minuti, ore, o forse mesi più tardi, perdendosi a guardarsi negli occhi. Dei ragazzini corsero alle loro spalle e urlarono qualcosa, ma non ci diedero peso e si baciarono sotto la pioggia di coriandoli che lanciarono. Era un bacio dolce e aspro allo stesso tempo, che sapeva di amore e di addio.

«… Piangi?», le domandò Lena vedendola sofferente. Credeva di essere l'unica ad essere ceduta alle lacrime.

«F-Forse, ma… mi è finito un coriandolo in un occhio».

Lena sorrise. «Lascia, ti aiuto io».

 

                                                                                    

 

Le relazioni sono scelte; scelte che non possono, per ovvie ragioni, coinvolgere una persona sola. E così, mentre Lena e Kara si erano ritrovate e lasciate in un giorno di festa, due giorni dopo, intervistati in uno show televisivo e insieme come solo una famiglia forte come la loro poteva dimostrare, i coniugi Gand avevano rilasciato una dichiarazione in cui denunciavano apertamente Leslie Willis e la CatCo per le ingiurie contro di lui dai recenti articoli che lo vedevano protagonista.

Per mano a sua moglie, il senatore guardò la telecamera con sguardo duro: «Sono diventato bersaglio di questa giornalista, che per inciso in passato ha avuto problemi di droga. Mi accusa di favoritismi, costringe una povera donna, _la mia segretaria, grande persona, che dopo questo evento ha deciso di prendersi una vacanza dal mio studio_ », disse più velocemente rivolto alla presentatrice e poi guardando di nuovo la telecamera, «la costringe a dire il falso pur di scrivere un articolo che mi metta in cattiva luce. E questo è-».

«Assurdo. Noi siamo senza parole», rispose Rhea per lui, dando una pacca sulla spalla del marito.

La presentatrice annuì e, dopo gli applausi del pubblico, domandò: «Senatore, cosa può dire riguardo l'accusa di estorsione che la giornalista della CatCo, Leslie Willis, le ha mosso contro? È stato denunciato?».

Lar Gand si guardò intorno e lo stesso fece Rhea, così alzò le spalle e si sforzò per non sorridere e rimanere serio. «Vede la polizia intorno alla mia persona? No, non sono stato denunciato né sono indagato. Sono innocente fino a prova contraria, perché la signorina Willis è capace di manipolare le persone che hanno lavorato con me in questi anni ma è la loro parola contro la mia. Tutto qui», scrollò ancora le spalle. «Non essendo riuscita ad intaccare la mia carriera, ha pensato bene di tentare di distruggere il mio matrimonio». Lui e sua moglie si sorrisero davanti alla telecamera. «Ma come vedete tutti… non può farlo», si scambiarono un casto bacio a stampo e il pubblico applaudì estasiato, mentre la conduttrice sorrideva.

Indigo rise e, scuotendo la testa, spense la televisione sul mobiletto antico e rovinato di quella camera di motel. Si girò verso il portatile aperto che stava sul letto e si sdraiò, ammirando i gattini sullo schermo di sfondo. Poi prese il cellulare con scatto veloce non appena sentì un minimo di vibrazione.

 _Da X a Me  
_ _Non sei uscita a divertirti l'ultimo giorno di carnevale?_

Ridacchiò e allungò gli occhi al soffitto con finto entusiasmo, prima di rispondere:

_Sono lusingata che tu me lo abbia chiesto, ma no, odio gli spazi troppo affollati. Ehi, angelo custode, ti sei mai innamorat*?_

_Da X a Me  
_ _L'amore è un rischio e non sempre vale la pena rischiare. Notizie dal nostro contatto?_

La ragazza sbuffò, scrivendo subito la risposta:

_Sei una noia, per questo sei single. No, nessun nuovo messaggio o ti avrei contattato io come sempre. Sei impaziente e questo è un rischio! Il suo lavoro contro i Gand, piuttosto, non sta andando troppo bene: li ho visti ora in tv._

_Da X a Me  
_ _Il suo lavoro contro i Gand sta andando più che bene: sono ancora in piedi, ma sono feriti. Sono curios* su fin dove voglia spingersi, ma in fondo non è affar mio. E neanche tuo. Da oggi, sarà meglio che acceda alla chat anch'io._

Indigo grugnì contrariata e così non rispose. Riaprì una finestra del suo portatile e si accorse con dispiacere che lo schermo era ancora completamente nero.

«Mi tagli fuori, Lena… Potrei restarci male. Non sai che se voglio, io arrivo ovunque».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Anf, anf_ , capitolo lungo lungo sul tema dell'amore e delle relazioni. Avrei voluto fare a meno della “voce narrante”, spero non vi abbia disturbato, ma non ho potuto evitarla XD All'inizio quelle parti erano scritte anche loro al passato, ma non mi piacevano.  
> Ebbene, il capitolo vi è piaciuto? Lo so cosa state probabilmente pensando: Kara e Lena hanno parlato, e si sono pure baciate, ma non sono tornate insieme. Qualcosa blocca Lena, e sappiamo tutti cos'è, a parte Kara, e quindi temo dovremo avere pazienza e vedere come la cosa tra loro andrà avanti :) Se non altro, nonostante la discussione, non sono in crisi e non si odiano! Qualcosa dovrà pur valere :P  
> Per il resto, abbiamo avuto un'interessante onda d'urto che coinvolge il signore e la signora Gand. Le ragazze hanno sguinzagliato Leslie Willis in più occasioni per parlare del senatore sul CatCo Magazine, ma ciò che sembra aver fatto più male è la relazione clandestina del… _grand'uomo_ e Gilda, la sua segretaria. Lui e Rhea hanno avuto una pesante lite, eppure sono andati in televisione a mostrarsi più uniti che mai, denunciando Leslie e la CatCo. _O-Ops_. Cosa accadrà adesso?  
>  Abbiamo assistito all'uscita tra Alex e Maxwell Lord. I due hanno avuto modo di conoscersi un po' meglio e Alex, inaspettatamente, non si è annoiata; al contrario, pensa davvero che in altre circostanze con lui ci sarebbe stata. Ma _ehi_ , sono proprio altre circostanze!  
> In tutto questo, abbiamo assistito all'entrata in scena di un nuovo personaggio e del ritorno di altri personaggi. Per prima cosa, ecco che sbucano di nuovo gli amici di Gotham: Bruce si vede e sente con Lena, e Kara resta in contatto con Selina, Ivy e Harley. Si è parlato di relazioni a teatro e poi Ivy ha avuto un curioso racconto da condividere con Kara sulla dipendenza di Harley per il suo ex che l'ha distrutta. Ah, e non dimentichiamo che Bruce è convinto che alla Wayne Enterprises stiano agendo per qualcosa alle sue spalle. Il nuovo personaggio invece è Indigo! Forse ve la ricordate, nella prima stagione di Supergirl, un po' più blu (ho preferito che mantenesse i capelli biondi della sua versione umana, piuttosto di quelli arancio plastificati della sua forma aliena) XD Ci sa fare coi computer! A quanto pare, c'è lei dietro al profilo di X, anche se il vero X è un altro.
> 
> Spero che il capitolo, per via della lunghezza, non abbia annoiato :P Cosa pensate che accadrà adesso?  
> Ci rileggiamo al prossimo capitolo che si intitola _Sorelle_. A presto ;)


	32. 31. Sorelle

 

 

 

Kara bussò con decisione e attese solo pochi secondi che Alex, come fosse già dietro la porta ad aspettarla, le aprì andandole incontro per un abbraccio; poi la sollevò di peso e la trascinò dentro, chiudendo la porta con un calcio. Ansimò, guardandosi intorno in casa della sorella, dal piccolo soggiorno all'ingresso per la cucina, quello per la camera e il bagno, il piccolo balcone. Appoggiò la borsa a terra. «Sei sicura che posso restare?».

«Una notte e due giorni, Kara. Ti rapisco solo per il weekend, tornerai in tempo per le lezioni. Maggie e Jamie saranno dai genitori da questo pomeriggio, io sarei comunque rimasta tutta sola».

L'abbracciò di nuovo, dalle spalle, poi le disse di lasciare la giacca sull'appendiabiti. Kara non faticava a immaginare come mai le avesse chiesto di stare a casa sua per il weekend: lei e Lena si erano lasciate, e sul serio questa volta, e come una buona sorella maggiore si preoccupava per lei. Dopotutto, era quello che Alex aveva sempre fatto.

 

«Cosa?», aveva gridato Alex, tirandosi indietro una lunga ciocca di capelli castani. «State adottando una bambina? Verrà qui?». Aveva rincorso sua madre e suo padre per tutta casa, con il fiato corto e il cuore in tachicardia.

«No, Alex, resterà fuori in giardino», aveva ironizzato una giovane Eliza dando uno sguardo a Jeremiah al suo fianco, che aveva sorriso.

Così l'uomo si era girato e aveva provato a prendere sua figlia da parte, poggiandole le mani sulle spalle gracili. «Ehi, bambina mia, andrà tutto bene. Okay? Questo non cambierà quello che io e tua madre proviamo per te e non cambierà in alcun modo la tua vita. Te lo prometto».

Lo aveva promesso, certo, ma Alex in fondo sapeva che quella era una promessa che non poteva mantenere perché niente di tutto ciò avrebbe dipeso da lui. Quando per la prima volta quella bambina aveva messo piede in casa sua, Alex si era assicurata di guardarla nel modo più acido che riuscisse e di sbatterle la porta della sua camera in faccia. La porta della sua camera che presto avrebbe dovuto condividere con lei. Per dispetto le aveva rovesciato il materasso e messo tutte le sue cose sul pavimento, ma non era riuscita a fare altro che farsi sgridare da Eliza. Sua madre infatti lo aveva rifatto e poi aveva preso lei in disparte, in cucina, in modo che la lezione non le sfuggisse.

«Devi darti una calmata, ci siamo capite? Kara è tua sorella, adesso, e ti prego, ti prego, Alex», l'aveva implorata, «niente più dispetti, cerca di accettarla. Nessuno ti costringe a volerle bene da un giorno all'altro, ma devi almeno accettarla». L'aveva guardata con insistenza fino a quando non aveva aperto bocca.

«Va bene», aveva detto tirandosi indietro i lunghi capelli, accompagnando uno sbuffo, «Niente più dispetti».

Niente più dispetti, sì, ma nessuno l'avrebbe potuta obbligare ad accettarla  _davvero_ come sorella. Quella Kara era un'estranea ma, fin da subito, era riuscita a prendere la completa attenzione di Eliza e Jeremiah per qualsiasi cosa: l'accompagnavano a scuola a turno, quando per lei non si erano più disturbati a farlo dall'età di otto anni, perché a detta loro esistevano gli autobus; le preparavano le sue merende preferite e si assicuravano che non mancassero mai, quando lei, per chiedere dei cereali specifici, aveva dovuto aspettare Babbo Natale;  se era Kara ad aver bisogno di qualcosa si precipitavano, mentre lei poteva restare a chiamarli per ore e ore che non sentivano. Era la loro vera figlia, accidenti: doveva passare in secondo piano? Insistevano perché Kara fosse la loro nuova figlia, ma lei non era neppure capace di chiamarli  _mamma_ e  _papà_ , perché doveva venire prima di lei?

«Dillo», le aveva puntato contro un dito una sera, stufa di sentirla chiamare i suoi genitori con i nomi propri. «Devi dirlo».

«No», aveva aggrottato la fronte l'undicenne, seccata che cercasse con ogni mezzo di obbligarla.

«Devi farlo, accidenti», l'aveva sgridata. «Adesso abiti qui, sei loro figlia, ti hanno adottata, quindi devi chiamarli  _mamma_ e  _papà_ », l'aveva bloccata davanti a una porta, «Hai capito, Kara? Devi farlo, per forza». 

«No», aveva mugugnato cercando di spostarla da mezzo per passare, «Non lo farò! Smettila».

« _Alexandra Danvers!_ ». Eliza aveva gridato come non accadeva spesso e il fatto che l'avesse chiamata con il nome per intero poteva solamente significare che era davvero arrabbiata. «Possibile che tu non capisca?! Lasciala in pace». 

Per quanto si sforzasse, Alex davvero non capiva e non capiva perché continuassero a difenderla e attaccare invece lei. Eliza e Jeremiah si facevano in quattro per Kara e quella mocciosa non era neppure capace di ricambiare il loro affetto nel modo più semplice possibile, chiamandoli come una figlia qualunque avrebbe fatto. Si premuniva sempre di ribadire più volte il  _mamma_ e  _papà_ in presenza di Kara solo per darle fastidio; un modo come un altro per rimarcare quanto, in fondo, non sarebbero mai state vere sorelle. 

E da che Alex ricordava, allora il tempo era volato: un giorno qualunque una bambina era entrata nella sua vita, e il giorno dopo aveva già quasi quattordici anni ed era pronta per il suo primo giorno di liceo. Il  _suo_ liceo. Alex doveva frequentare l'ultimo anno e aveva odiato con tutte le sue forze l'idea di averla nella stessa scuola con lei, fosse anche solo per un unico anno scolastico. Alex aveva una reputazione da mantenere e Kara era strana, sempre per le sue, per la sua età guardava ancora i cartoni animati e si vestiva con salopette ricamate con delfini stile cartoon: di certo non avrebbe voluto che qualcuno l'associasse a lei. 

Quella mattina, Alex si era vestita con fretta e furia, aveva mangiato qualcosa al volo ed era uscita di corsa per prendere l'autobus, senza aspettare la sua sorellina, come le aveva invece raccomandato di fare Jeremiah, che era ancora a casa a quell'ora. Prima di uscire dalla loro camera, aveva intravisto Kara tirare fuori dall'armadio una grossa gonna senza personalità che le sarebbe arrivata a metà gamba e una camicia a pallini: di certo non avrebbe voluto sedersi vicino a lei sul bus. Non l'aveva aspettata neanche all'arrivo: era uscita veloce spostando gli altri studenti e si era precipitata dentro la scuola, ricercando il suo gruppo di amiche in tempo per lamentarsi di quanto facesse schifo la sua vita da quando Kara era nella sua casa. Stavano aspettando che la campanella suonasse chiacchierando e salutando i ragazzi per il corridoio quando un'amica alla sua destra l'aveva richiamata per dirle:

«Ehi, Alex, ma non è tua sorella, quella?».

Lei si era girata mancandole il fiato e il suo corpo si era gelato, infine, spalancando gli occhi, nel momento in cui l'aveva inquadrata: calze a rete sopra stivaletti col tacco e borchie, minigonna a righe, magliettina bianca e nera, corta tanto le lasciava fuori l'ombelico, i capelli sciolti raccolti da un lato. Quella non era sua sorella: era un mostro che aveva frugato nel suo armadio. Immediatamente le si era scagliata contro, spingendola verso gli armadietti. «Cosa ti sei messa addosso? Ma non provi nemmeno un po' di vergogna ad andare in giro in questo modo?», l'aveva sgridata a bassa voce quando si era accorta che alcuni ragazzi si erano girati a guardarle.

«Tu vai in giro in questo modo».

«Io posso. È roba mia, vatti a cambiare».

«Non ho altro».

«Torni a casa e ti vai a cambiare», aveva insistito. «Ti guarderanno tutti».

«Lasciami stare», l'aveva spinta con una spallata e si era rimessa a camminare e, Alex l'aveva guardata attentamente, era quasi sul punto di cadere perché non abituata ai tacchi.

Un ragazzo l'aveva fermata a pochi metri da Alex e l'aveva fischiata, guardandola a lungo e poi chiedendole come si chiamasse. Alex si era sentita sprofondare a vederla squadrata in quel modo dai ragazzi ma non sapeva cosa fare se non chiamare suo padre che la venisse a prendere da scuola; così stava per muoversi che, all'improvviso, aveva sentito Kara rifiutare quel ragazzo e lui insistere. Oh, a quel punto forse avrebbe dovuto- Aveva visto Kara fermarlo per un braccio e gettarlo con una spinta contro gli armadietti, tanto forte che lui aveva sbattuto una spalla e aveva detto di essersi fatto male. Così si era allontanato e lo stesso tutti quelli che erano rimasti a guardare la scena; anche Kara, poco dopo, se n'era andata per conto suo, storcendo una caviglia ad ogni passo.

 

«Non ci credo che si siano baciati», Alex fece una smorfia rivolta alla televisione, prendendo un'altra fetta di pizza dal cartone in mezzo a loro, sul lettone.

Anche Kara aveva lo sguardo imbronciato. «Nick ama Jess, è solo momentaneo…». Prese un'altra fetta anche lei che l'altra la rimbrottò che mangiava troppo in fretta, così le fece la linguaccia.

«Beh», incurvò la testa Alex, dopo aver ingoiato un boccone, «Dopotutto è Megan Fox. Chi rifiuterebbe un bacio a Megan Fox?».

«Devo chiedere a Maggie cosa ne pensa?», le sorrise e Alex annuì.

«Anche Maggie bacerebbe Megan Fox».

Risero e Alex si alzò per andare a prendere da bere, mettendo pausa alla televisione. Avendo già finito l'ennesima fetta di pizza, Kara si allungò per prendere il suo cellulare poggiato sul comodino, ma non c'era nessuna nuova notifica. Sbuffò e si portò meglio il plaid sulle gambe, decidendo di dare un'occhiata ad Instagram. Oh, come al solito Lillian si era lasciata prendere la mano e aveva pubblicato una decina di foto di Eliza in giro per villa Luthor-Danvers. Sembravano felici. Tra poco si sarebbero sposate, dopotutto. Sfogliò le foto sul suo profilo, rivedendo quelle del Natale: era stato appena due mesi fa, eppure quelli scatti le sembravano così lontani… Era strano che Lillian non avesse pubblicato neanche una foto di tutti loro insieme. Oh, sorrise trattenendo una risata, guardandone una di Alex e Lena che mangiavano i cupcake guardandosi in cagnesco. Allora litigavano perché Alex non accettava il loro rapporto e le era sembrato un problema insormontabile, mentre ora quel momento le mancava. Non avevano più nessun rapporto per cui litigare. Le brontolò la pancia e deglutì, vedendo Alex che le arrivava accanto. Cercò di mettere via il cellulare mentre le passava un bicchiere pieno d'acqua, ma notò il suo sguardo cadere su quelle immagini.

Alex passò dal suo lato e poggiò il suo bicchiere d'acqua sul comodino, guardandola con la coda dell'occhio mentre beveva, intanto che con l'altra mano teneva stretta il cellulare. «Ti manca, non è vero?».

Kara appoggiò il bicchiere con tutta calma e le diede uno sguardo, decidendo di annuire. Prese il telecomando, stava per rimettere play che la sorella la fermò.

«Mi hai convinto», si sedette più vicino a lei, strisciando le natiche sul copriletto e spostando il cartone della pizza. «Parlamene. Come vi siete avvicinate? O… innamorate?», riuscì a dire e Kara lentamente scosse la testa.

«Ma no, guardiamo ancora qualche episodio, altrimenti restiamo… indietro, restiamo indietro». Stava per cliccare play che Alex le prese il telecomando dalle mani, poggiandolo vicino al cartone della pizza dal suo lato. Kara la guardò a lungo come se stesse decidendo il da farsi.

«E va bene», finse uno sbuffo, appoggiando la schiena contro il muro di malavoglia. «Ma voglio un'altra fetta di pizza», la indicò e Alex sorrise, passandole il cartone.

 

Dal momento che Kara, il primo giorno di liceo, si era presentata con i suoi vestiti addosso, Alex aveva deciso di chiudere a chiave il suo armadio e lo sapeva che lei aveva passato le ore a cercare un modo per aprirlo, ma alla fine si era dovuta arrendere. Alex sperava che in quel modo avrebbe riavuto la Kara di sempre, invece si era fatta accompagnare da Eliza per negozi in modo che avesse potuto comprare qualche nuovo indumento con i suoi risparmi; in quel modo, anche dal giorno seguente, Kara si era presentata a scuola con minigonna e ombelico fuori. Era come se avesse deciso di scimmiottarla e la mandava in bestia.

«Non puoi lasciarla andare a scuola vestita in quel modo», aveva cercato di convincere Eliza a riprenderla.

«Tu vai a scuola in quel modo».

«Ma io posso, mamma, non mettertici anche tu», si era portata le mani sui capelli con fare stressato. «Lei è piccola e quell'abbigliamento non fa per lei».

«Avevi la sua stessa età quando hai iniziato a vestirti così. Anzi no, eri alle medie», le aveva fatto notare, «Poi che quell'abbigliamento non faccia per lei mi trovi d'accordo. Ma è quello che vuole, non posso farci nulla. Non posso obbligarla a vestirsi come piace a me. O a te», l'aveva riguardata attentamente.

«Ma lei vuole copiarmi».

Eliza si era messa a ridere. «Forse vuole attirare la tua attenzione, chi lo sa».

Aveva chiuso lì la faccenda ma, per Alex, quello era solo un altro motivo per odiarla.

Fortunatamente, dopo aver cercato con ogni mezzo di non spargere troppo la voce che Kara fosse sua sorella, era riuscita a mantenere la sua popolarità a scuola, quella che si era costruita in quegli anni con le unghie e con i denti. Finalmente i ragazzi più belli sapevano della sua esistenza e, nondimeno, le chiedevano di uscire. Aveva accettato la richiesta di Jackson, che giocava nella squadra di baseball della scuola. Era uno dei ragazzi che lei e le sue amiche avevano sempre definito irraggiungibili sulla scala sociale del liceo; alto, moro, dalla pelle color caffellatte, palestrato e single. Aveva provato a stare con dei ragazzi, ma Alex era certa che sarebbe stato lui quello che le avrebbe fatto perdere non solo la testa, ma anche la verginità. Era pronta. Dunque, a fine lezioni, aveva deciso di fingere di perdere l'autobus e di restare a scuola. Lei e Jackson si erano trovati in un corridoio deserto e il ragazzo l'aveva fatta avvicinare agli armadietti, per poi riprenderla e trattenerla contro il suo petto. Le aveva messo le mani lungo la vita, le aveva accarezzato il sedere e, mentre continuavano a baciarsi, aveva provato ad insinuarsi sotto la sua t-shirt. Forse stava correndo un po' troppo e Alex aveva sentito la pressione salire e il cuore battere rapido, ma quello che era successo di lì a poco l'aveva fatta arrabbiare come una iena.

«Giù le mani da Alex»: neanche il tempo di capire che quella era la voce di Kara che Jackson era stato strappato via da lei e gettato a terra.

«Che cosa cavolo stai facendo?», le aveva gridato. «Che ci fai tu qui?».

Jackson intanto si era rimesso in piedi e, frastornato, aveva tentato di riavvicinarsi, ma Kara lo aveva spinto ancora e gli aveva fatto lo sgambetto, ributtandolo a terra e intimandogli di stare lontano da sua sorella. «È tua sorella?».

«No! È una pazza furiosa, ecco cos'è».

«Lui ti stava toccando», si era giustificata.

«Vattene da qui».

«Ma non ti ho vista e pensavo avessi bisogno di aiuto».

«L'unico aiuto che vorrei è quello per liberarmi di te, piaga», l'aveva spinta per le spalle. Jackson aveva deciso di andarsene e Alex aveva emesso un verso di rabbia, spingendola ancora. «Guarda cos'hai fatto! Hai rovinato tutto! Quando inizierai a comportarti da essere umano, eh? Da normale?».

Kara se n'era andata e Alex era sicura che, quella volta, era riuscita a farla piangere.

Si era lamentata del suo comportamento con Eliza e anche con Jeremiah, prima di accorgersi che stava parlando di un ragazzo con cui avrebbe voluto stare e allora si era stata zitta. Eliza era solo riuscita a dirle che avrebbe dovuto portare pazienza, che Kara pensava di aiutarla e che era stata lei quella a sbagliare. Alex non riusciva proprio a capire perché la donna continuasse a prendere le sue difese sempre, anche quando palesemente aveva combinato un guaio.

Perché quella ragazzina doveva per forza andare ad abitare da loro? Non avrebbe potuto adottarla qualcun altro?

Stanca e sconcertata, se n'era andata dritta in camera sua pur sapendo che l'avrebbe trovata lì, convinta che avrebbe potuto sbatterla fuori almeno per quel pomeriggio. Ma quando aveva aperto un poco la porta, la voce di Kara, talmente dura e incattivita da spaventarla, l'aveva cacciata, gridandola di richiudere la porta.

«Adesso basta», aveva gridato lei contro Eliza, che controllava documenti nel suo studio, la piccola camera vicina alla loro. «Quella piccola sanguisuga ha occupato camera mia.  _Camera nostra_ . Non mi fa entrare ed è tutto buio, chissà cosa starà facendo». 

«Calmati, Alex». Lei aveva lasciato i documenti sulla scrivania e si era alzata, pregando alla figlia di seguirla. «L'ho comprata questa mattina, pensavo potesse piacervi ma tu sei rientrata più tardi e non l'hai ancora vista», le aveva detto. In corridoio, l'aveva fatta inchinare davanti alla maniglia, in modo che guardasse attraverso la serratura: vedeva che c'erano delle lucette accese e Alex scosse la testa, rivolgendosi ancora a sua madre. «È una lampada che proietta le stelle sul soffitto: a Kara piace molto e la camera dev'essere completamente buia o non si vedono», aveva spiegato la donna. «È sdraiata. È tranquilla. Lasciala un po' a rilassarsi».

Ma Alex aveva contratto le sopracciglia. «È una cosa da bambini», aveva ribattuto, rimettendosi in piedi. «E io dove vado a rilassarmi?».

«Non le dai un minimo di tregua, eh?», l'aveva guardata, imbronciandosi. «Non puoi nemmeno l0ntanamente immaginare cosa ha passato Kara e potrebbe non superarlo mai. Ma tu sai pensare solo a te stessa».

Oh, com'era possibile presupporre, si era risentita anche a quelle parole. Nessuno mai le aveva detto che era egoista. Si era inchinata di nuovo e aveva cercato le stelle che riusciva, inquadrandone qualcuna.  _Beh_ … era una cosa bella, dopotutto. 

 

Kara arrossì mentre Alex rideva, sdraiata sul letto al suo fianco.

«Quindi sei stata tu a baciarla per prima? Un bacio a stampo? Non ci credo».

«Beh… abbiamo tentato di baciarci spesso, veramente, e in quel momento io dovevo andarmene ma Lena era lì, e mi guardava e no, non voleva che me ne andassi e…», prese fiato, «non lo so, non credo di aver…  _pensato_ in quel momento», ridacchiò, coprendosi la faccia con le mani. 

«La mia sorellina che fa la prima mossa», sussurrò Alex, «Però, chi l'avrebbe mai detto?!».

«Ehi», s'imbrunì, «Ho fatto la prima mossa altre volte».

«Sì, come dimenticare la faccia di… come si chiamava? Brody? Darren?».

«Zac», annuì, «era Zac».

«Oh, giusto, mi confondevo. È passato così tanto tempo…».

Era passato tanto tempo, ma Kara lo ricordava ancora bene: aveva appena allontanato con la forza un ragazzo che le aveva chiesto di uscire con insistenza e si era voltata verso Zac che prendeva i suoi libri da un armadietto. Sguardo pallido, spaventato, non aveva saputo cosa dire quando lei gli aveva chiesto di uscire, ma di sicuro aveva allungato uno sguardo al povero sfortunato accanto che ancora si toccava un polso dolorante.

«Ti sono sempre piaciuti i ragazzi», le fece notare Alex. «Che cos'è cambiato?».

«Anche a te piacevano i ragazzi».

«Questo è vero, ma-».

«Sei gay. Io no», sollevò le spalle e la guardò negli occhi. «Non sono gay! Mi piacciono ancora i ragazzi e non è cambiato perché… perché amo una donna», trovò il coraggio di dire quelle parole. «Mi sono sempre piaciute anche le ragazze, comunque, anche se non ne abbiamo mai parlato».

«Davvero? Perché non me ne sono mai resa conto?».

 

« _Pss_ ». L'amica vicino le aveva spinto un gomito e Alex aveva alzato gli occhi dalla rivista che stava leggendo. «Guarda tua sorella, lì», la indicò. «Sembra che stia guardando il culo di Samantha Jones», aveva riso e lei si era voltata, adocchiando Kara che, con le mani dentro il suo armadietto, era girata da un'altra parte, a pochi armadietti dal suo, proprio verso quello che sembrava il fondoschiena di quella ragazza. 

«Che cavolo stai facendo?», le aveva strillato nelle orecchie correndole incontro, sbattendo una mano sull'armadietto adiacente. «Guardi il culo delle ragazze, adesso? Penseranno che sei lesbica».

«Pff», aveva messo su una smorfia indispettita. «No-Non guardavo il suo sedere», si era discolpata, voltandosi verso Samantha Jones e mettendo le mani sui fianchi. «Ma la sua gonna. È molto carina e-e le sta bene».

Allora Alex aveva allungato uno sguardo, sistemando le braccia a conserte. « _Mh_ … in effetti sì, le sta bene. Le sta proprio bene». 

Avevano continuato a fissarla finché non si era allontanata.

Da quando, di tanto in tanto, Alex si era ritrovata a cercare le stelle riflesse sul muro attraverso la serratura della porta, il suo atteggiamento verso Kara aveva iniziato a cambiare. La trovava ancora una ragazzina strampalata e ingestibile, ma forse quella lampada non aveva avuto il potere di rilassare solo Kara, ma anche lei. Un pomeriggio aveva aperto la porta e richiusa subito, in modo che non le dicesse niente, ed era andata a sedersi sul suo letto, sguardo in su, per contare le stelle anche lei. Il giorno dopo si era seduta in terra vicino a lei. Il giorno dopo ancora era entrata con Kara dal momento che voleva azionare la lampada e insieme avevano chiuso porta e finestre, sdraiandosi a terra entrambe. Si era aperto qualcosa, tra loro. Avevano trovato una connessione.

«Ehi, tu lo sai che non devi vestirti così per forza, vero?», le aveva sussurrato una mattina, prendendola da parte prima che si cambiasse per la scuola.

Kara l'aveva guardata con sgomento. «Che cosa vuoi dire?».

«Che non puoi aver cambiato gusti nel vestire da un giorno all'altro! Perché ti vesti in questo modo? Non è da te».

La ragazzina aveva abbassato gli occhi e stretto le labbra, cercando le parole migliori per dirglielo. «Beh, perché… perché tu ti vergognavi di come mi vestivo e così…».

Alex non era riuscita a dire nemmeno una parola e l'aveva lasciata sola per cambiarsi. Era naturalmente vero: si era sempre lamentata di come si vestisse e forse, dato che avrebbero dovuto frequentare gli stessi ambienti, la minore aveva deciso di cambiare per non farla sentire a disagio. Si era vergognata come una ladra poiché non si era mai messa il pensiero che ogni cosa che dicesse, ogni cosa che facesse, aveva peso ed effetto su Kara. Solo la mattina successiva era riuscita a trovare il coraggio per dirle che poteva vestirsi come voleva perché, qualunque cosa avrebbe indossato, a lei sarebbe andata bene.

Si erano avvicinate molto in fretta in quel periodo. Alex ricordava che uno di quei pomeriggi, dopo un po' dall'essersi sdraiate a terra per guardare le stelle riflettute dalla lampada, le aveva chiesto qualcosa, e non ricordava di certo cosa, ma ricordava la sua voce impastata dal pianto. Kara piangeva.

«Sei triste? Ti rende triste o qualcosa del genere guardare le stelle della lampada?», l'aveva stretta a un braccio e Kara si era ripulita gli occhi con le maniche del pigiama.

«No, sono belle. Sono belle. Ma pensavo ai miei genitori», aveva sussurrato, mettendo Alex in stato di agitazione.

«Sono morti… vero?». Eliza e Jeremiah le avevano accennato qualcosa, ma non conosceva i dettagli del tragico destino che aveva segnato la famiglia El. Aveva visto Kara annuire e poi si era stata zitta, mettendosi un poco più vicina a lei. Per questo, con la scusa di dover andare in bagno, l'aveva lasciata lì e si era affacciata alla porta socchiusa dello studio di sua madre, chiedendole di dirle di più.

Era stato suo padre, la notte a seguire, a prenderla da parte un momento prima che andasse a dormire per parlarle di Kara:

«Conoscevo suo padre. Delle persone cattive, Alex, li avevano presi di mira e mi aveva chiesto, se per caso fosse successo qualcosa a loro, di prendermi cura di sua figlia».

«Quali persone cattive?», si era fatta più seria. «Verranno a prendere anche Kara?».

«Oh, no, no», aveva scosso la testa. «Non sanno che è qui. Ma sono agli arresti, adesso. Nessuno farà del male a Kara… non più di quanto le abbiano già fatto».

«Ma lei ride sempre». Erano fuori in giardino e si era voltata verso la luce accesa della loro camera, d'intinto.

«Si sta rialzando, Alex: è questo che fa. Cerca di starle vicino. Non ha mai avuto una sorella maggiore, tu non ne hai mai avuto una minore, è una situazione particolare per tutte e due ma sta funzionando», le aveva sorriso e poi l'aveva stretta nelle spalle. «Ma guardati: sono passati tre anni da quando è qui e finalmente ti preoccupi per lei».

Si era imbronciata subito. «Non mi preoccupo per lei». Aveva stretto le braccia intorno al petto ed era tornata dentro casa. Non si preoccupava per lei, aveva ribadito a se stessa, ma forse per la prima volta dopo tre anni aveva interesse a conoscerla.

Da quel momento, Alex si era sentita un po' in crisi, accidenti: aveva capito meglio Kara e il trauma che aveva vissuto, ma avrebbe tanto voluto forzarla perché capisse che erano loro, in quel momento, la sua famiglia e che avrebbe dovuto accettarlo. Che avrebbe dovuto andare avanti. Che avrebbe dovuto chiamare Eliza  _mamma_ e Jeremiah  _papà_ , per riuscirci. Aveva avuto una notte per pensarci. Una notte per schiarirsi le idee. 

La mattina seguente si erano preparate, ognuna vestita come meglio preferiva, ed erano andate a fare colazione in cucina. C'era Eliza con loro e Kara le aveva chiesto di aiutarla a sistemarle la sua coda di cavallo, mettendole alcune forcine. La donna era sembrata genuinamente felice che la minore delle sue figlie fosse tornata in sé. Alex aveva preso un ultimo biscotto e aveva atteso che Kara fosse pronta per uscire, poi si era girata da sua madre e, stupendo entrambe, l'aveva salutata: «Ci vediamo allo stesso orario di sempre! Ciao…  _Eliza_ ». 

Kara aveva spalancato gli occhi e aveva guardato prima una e poi l'altra, non riuscendo a fare a meno di sorridere.

Il cambiare abbigliamento di Kara per non mettere a disagio Alex, aveva fornito a quest'ultima uno spunto da mettere sul piatto delle idee che avevano affollato la sua mente nelle ultime ore e così l'improvviso bisogno di fare lei, questa volta, qualcosa per avvicinarle. Kara aveva dei genitori e per quanto questi fossero morti, sarebbero stati la sua  _mamma_ e il suo  _papà_ per sempre, anche se aveva un'altra famiglia. 

 

Avevano lasciato il cartone della pizza vuoto sul pavimento, avevano preso delle bibite e si erano messe il pigiama. Sotto insistenza della maggiore, Kara non fece che parlarle della sua relazione con Lena, ora di nuovo sdraiate sul letto, l'una davanti all'altra.

«Le avevo chiesto di parlarmene e credevo lo avesse fatto quando siamo state in villa la vigilia di Natale-».

«Ecco dov'eravate», sorrise, «Il lavoro la chiamava, eh?».

«Beh, s-sì», arrossì subito, distogliendo lo sguardo da lei. «Il lavoro e-era una scusa, voleva restare un po' da sola con me e-».

«Oddio», spalancò gli occhi all'improvviso. «Siete state insieme! Avete saltato la Messa per stare insieme, non negarlo».

«Non… Non lo nego», non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso imbarazzato.

«E non era la vostra prima volta», la indicò, stringendo i denti.

«No», spalmò la faccia sul materasso.

«Ah», le picchiettò la testa. «Siete state insieme anche la notte del Ringraziamento, Maggie ti aveva vista uscire dalla camera di Lena, ora si spiega tutto. E ad Halloween? Avevi il segno del suo rossetto sul collo, non ci credo, siete scappate per pomiciare e noi che vi cercavamo preoccupate che vi foste perse! Avresti potuto parlarmene in ogni momento, Kara. Davvero. Ogni-momento».

Kara non rispose e finse di essere addormentata, ma dal momento che soffriva il solletico non le riuscì più molto bene. «Va bene. Va bene, sono viva», rise, rossa in faccia. «Al Ringraziamento… emh, era la prima volta che stavamo insieme».

«Eri tutta felice, quella mattina…», la picchiettò ancora e Kara avvampò.

«La puoi smettere?», spalancò una mano, cercando di fermare la sorella e farle prendere le distanze. Era particolarmente imbarazzata e Alex sorrise. «Sto cercando di costruire un discorso serio, qui».

«Hai ragione, scusami. Ma è tutto così», le strizzò una guancia, «nuovo per me sentirti parlare di queste cose».

«Ehi! Avevo provato a parlarti di quando stavo con Mike, ma tu mi interrompevi sempre».

«Avevo le mie buone ragioni, credimi», annuì e poi rise, così che anche Kara rise, nascondendo di nuovo per un attimo il viso contro il materasso. «Dopotutto, io non ti ho parlato del mio appuntamento con Maxwell Lord. E pensandoci, per come sono iniziate le cose tra te e Lena…».

Kara rialzò il viso in fretta, fissando la sorella. «No, aspetta! Appuntamento con Maxwell Lord? Quando?».

«Ed ecco perché non te ne avevo parlato», le carezzò la testa con una leggera pacca. «Siamo usciti come amici, era il mio prezzo per avere il quadro per l'asta. È andato tutto bene».

«Come amici?», si assicurò.

«Sì», alzò una mano in segno di resa. «Maxwell Lord non ci piace, lo so, ma avevamo bisogno di quel quadretto, no? Non è nemmeno una persona così noiosa come sembra». Kara la guardò assottigliando i suoi occhi e Alex sorrise. «Non mi sto affezionando a lui, Kara. Rilassati. Continua a non piacermi, solo un pochino meno del solito».

«Lo terrò d'occhio».

«Oh, ne sono sicura», rise, prendendo una pausa. «Ah! Ti ricordi di quando hai bagnato Lena lanciandole la palla in piscina?».

«Stai cambiando discorso».

«No, tu lo avevi cambiato, io lo sto riprendendo. E come ti aveva guardato? Lo ricordi?».

Kara sorrise sognante, decidendo di lasciar perdere Lord. «Sì. Non so come sia successo, che siamo passate da quelle occhiatacce a… questo. All'improvviso abbiamo iniziato a parlare e-», scosse la testa e sospirò, fissando un punto vuoto. «È come se l'avessi sempre aspettata, capisci? Non riuscirei a spiegarmi e può sembrarti strano, o pazzo», abbozzò una risata, «ma è come se l'avessi sempre amata e a un certo punto io l'abbia solo capito».

Alex si fece più seria, deglutendo. «Non è così strano», bisbigliò mentre lei continuava a parlare.

«E lo so che Lena prova lo stesso, e lo ha dimostrato… Lei è sempre attenta, e come mi guarda, e…», continuò a prendere fiato fino a quando il suo sorriso pian piano svanì e parlò più lentamente, «Ma c'è qualcosa, Alex. Parlavo di questo. Ho come un'impressione».

«Che impressione?».

«Che pensi di non meritarmi», strinse le labbra, guardandola di nuovo negli occhi. «Ha un blocco. Le avevo chiesto di parlarmene quando la vidi che aveva qualcosa che non andava, ma è-è evidente che mi ha rigirato le cose. O mi ha mentito, forse. Perché si comporta così? Sembra quasi che voglia punirsi. Ho pensato che potrebbe avere a che fare con sua madre, perché con lei ha un rapporto fatto di alti e bassi. Più bassi, a dirla tutta», sussurrò. «Ma non ne ho idea. So solo che questa cosa si mette tra noi. Soltanto questa cosa».

«Forse», scrollò le spalle, «teme la reazione di Lillian ed Eliza alla vostra relazione. Probabilmente più quella di Lillian. Avevate deciso di uscire allo scoperto e si è tirata indietro proprio prima di farlo».

«Ci ho pensato, ma… non lo so».

Kara gettò di nuovo la faccia contro il materasso e Alex le si avvicinò, accarezzandole i capelli disordinati. «Vedrai che non sarà nulla che non si possa sistemare, sorellina. In qualsiasi caso, ci sarò qui io a prendermi cura di te».

 

I suoi genitori non le avevano chiesto cosa l'avesse spinta, da un giorno a un altro, a chiamarli con il loro nome, ma pareva che a loro andasse bene. Anche se Alex e Kara si erano avvicinate come mai prima d'ora, da quando prendevano l'autobus per andare a scuola a quando lo riprendevano per tornare a casa, erano ancora quasi due estranee. Frequentavano compagnie diverse, mangiavano in posti diversi a pranzo, non avevano nulla di cui condividere se non qualche sguardo quando si incrociavano nei corridoi. Sapevano dentro di loro che le cose erano cambiate, ma lì, alla luce del liceo, erano ancora due Danvers che si conoscevano appena. Tuttavia, anche quel periodo stava per giungere al termine, poiché un fatto aveva cambiato tutto.

Una sera come altre, Alex si era calata dalla finestra della loro camera in comune per svignarsela con un ragazzo. Era da tempo che Kara non usava più pedinarla perché non le capitasse qualcosa di male, eppure quella volta aveva avuto una strana sensazione sulla pelle e così si era calata anche lei solo pochi secondi più tardi, seguendola dietro alcune case e poi fino a un parco. C'era un gruppo di ragazzetti più avanti, dietro lo scivolo dei giochi per bambini. Aveva intravisto, nascosta dietro un albero, Alex incamminarsi verso di loro e salutarli. A quel punto se n'erano andati tutti meno che un ragazzo che, avvicinandosi a lei, le aveva messo una mano tra i capelli e l'aveva baciata. A Kara non piaceva, era stata la sua prima impressione, ma non voleva rovinare il rapporto che stava iniziando ad avere con la sua nuova sorella, così si era girata per andarsene. Alex non l'avrebbe voluta lì. Se sarebbe stata abbastanza fortunata, aveva pensato, magari le avrebbe raccontato della sua serata romantica una volta tornata a casa.

«Allora, ti sta bene?», il ragazzo aveva sorriso e si era tirato indietro con la schiena, mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni: quell'atteggiamento da duro piaceva molto ad Alex, ai tempi.

«Sì», aveva sorriso anche lei, entusiasta. «Possiamo andare da te o…?».

«Da me? Sei matta, il mio patrigno mi spacca la schiena se porto una ragazza a casa», aveva ribattuto svelto lui. «Qui. Andiamo lì dentro, adesso», aveva indicato una casetta per bambini collegata ad altri giochi.

«Qui? Lì dentro?», aveva indicato anche lei, ma con incredulità. Per niente al mondo avrebbe voluto perdere la sua verginità in quel posto. «Sei tu quello matto, io lì dentro non ci metto neanche un dito».

Di lì a poco la situazione sarebbe precipitata. Si erano conosciuti a scuola, si piacevano, lui le aveva chiesto di uscire e lei aveva accettato subito, contenta che un bel ragazzo voleva vederla nonostante la voce che si era sparsa dopo il momento andato in bianco di Jackson. Per Alex, lui era la svolta. O almeno lo era stato fino a quell'uscita. Si era messa a gridare quando lui l'aveva presa per la vita cercando di trascinarla dentro la casetta contro la sua volontà, ricordandole che era stata lei a dirgli di volerlo lo stesso giorno a scuola. Alex aveva cercato di difendersi, ma si era sentita debole e vulnerabile, incapace di muoversi ed esprimere la sua contrarierà. Kara era sbucata fuori all'improvviso, come, avrebbe detto Alex, un supereroe. Lo aveva colpito con un calcio sul ginocchio destro, facendolo piegare e lasciando andare la ragazza; dopo gli aveva afferrato un braccio e tirato indietro, facendo abbassare il ragazzo fino a fargli sbattere il naso contro il cemento della piazzetta. Gli aveva poi messo un piede sulla schiena, tenendogli ben teso il braccio verso di lei. Si era lamentato urlando, ma Kara, nonostante fosse più bassa di lui e all'apparenza gracile, non si era lasciata intenerire e aveva stretto più forte.

«Ti piace fare il duro, eh?», gli aveva chiesto, senza mollare un solo attimo la presa su di lui. «Scommetto che ti verrebbe male farlo con un braccio solo».

Lui aveva gridato più forte, terrorizzato che glielo spezzasse, mentre Alex guardava Kara prendendo grandi boccate d'aria e reggendosi il petto, con gli occhi grandi e acquosi, il viso rigato di lacrime e mascara.

«Allora? Farai il bravo se provo a lasciarti?».

Il ragazzo l'aveva pregata di farlo, probabilmente aveva anche lui iniziato a piangere, ma appena si era alzato in piedi a tentoni, provò a girarsi e colpirla. Kara aveva schivato il colpo tornando due passi indietro, era probabile che se lo aspettasse, ma non aveva fatto in tempo a ricambiare che un calcio di Alex lo aveva fatto sbandare con una spinta, avendo già un equilibrio precario.

«Allontanati da mia sorella», gli aveva gridato e lui si era deciso ad andarsene, dando a entrambe delle pazze.

Lo avevano rivisto a scuola una settimana più tardi, ma non aveva rivolto la parola a nessuna delle due.

Non avendolo più intorno, Alex si era lasciata andare sull'asfalto, sedendo e reggendosi la pancia e poi la testa, di nuovo la pancia, respirando con affanno. La più piccola si era subito precipitata addosso a lei per sapere come si sentisse.

Kara non le aveva chiesto cosa fosse successo, ma Alex si era comunque sentita sporca. Voleva così disperatamente perdere la verginità in fretta da aver perso di vista ogni lucidità. La attraevano i ragazzi, eppure una parte di lei aveva provato paura all'idea di farsi avanti con loro, per questo aveva sperato subito di fare il grande passo e togliersi il pensiero. Le sue amiche non erano più vergini da mesi e le avevano assicurato che sarebbe stato bello. Voleva solo essere come loro. Di certo, a quell'età, non poteva avere la minima idea che il rifiuto che sentiva era perché gay, ma se non altro aveva smesso di cercare il rapporto forzato e aveva avuto la sua prima volta, con naturalezza, con un ragazzo solo pochi mesi più tardi, conosciuto nella palestra che lei aveva deciso di frequentare con Kara. Aveva deciso che non si sarebbe mai più sentita così vulnerabile come quella sera al parco. E che, da sorella maggiore, sarebbe stato compito suo proteggere lei e ricambiare ciò che aveva fatto.

Aveva preso il suo obiettivo molto seriamente, si era tagliata i capelli per rendere i movimenti più naturali senza impicci, e aveva continuato ad allenarsi e a partecipare agli incontri anche quando Kara aveva deciso di restare a casa per avere più spazio da dedicare al tempo libero. Si era accorta di essere brava, che le piaceva essere forte e indipendente. Si era accorta di stare scoprendo se stessa e che doveva ringraziare Kara, per questo.

 

                                                                                      

 

Kara e Alex sollevarono le lenzuola e si coprirono, decidendo che era ora di dormire un po'. Si girarono ognuna verso il proprio lato e la minore chiuse gli occhi, quando la maggiore la destò:

«Volevo chiederti scusa», deglutì, «Sai, per… Ho giudicato male la relazione tra te e Lena. Chiederò scusa anche a lei appena potrò».

«Scuse accettate», si voltò e Alex, sentendola, fece lo stesso. «Pensavi di proteggermi, lo so. E io avrei dovuto parlartene».

Le scoccò un'occhiata decisa. «Finalmente lo hai capito».

Kara rise e così Alex, decidendo di girarsi di nuovo e augurarsi la buonanotte.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo molto corto rispetto ai soliti standard, e di certo è anche protagonista di pochi avvenimenti. Ma Kara e Alex avevano bisogno di un pochino di tempo per parlarsi e così eccolo qui! Kara ha potuto raccontarle della sua relazione con Lena, Alex ha accennato il suo appuntamento con Maxwell Lord, e intanto abbiamo aperto una finestra sul passato per capire meglio il loro rapporto, come siano diventate da due estranee che non si sopportavano a sorelle.  
>   
> Un'unica piccola nota: la serie tv che stavano guardando le nostre sorelle nel presente è _New Girl_. Io in realtà non la seguo, dunque spero di non aver sbagliato qualcosa XD  
>   
>  Vi do appuntamento presto con il prossimo capitolo che si intitola _Colpo e contraccolpo_!


	33. 32. Colpo e contraccolpo

 

 

 

Cat Grant guardò uno per uno i suoi dipendenti, richiamati nel suo ufficio per quella riunione straordinaria. Mandò in uno dei suoi schermi su parete il pezzo dello show televisivo dove il senatore Gand annunciava denuncia contro la CatCo e Leslie Willis che aveva scritto su di lui. Finito il video, intrecciò le dita delle mani e poggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania.

«Lo avrete visto già e ma era corretto riproporlo», si tolse gli occhiali e li dispose sulla scrivania, dandosi un'aria più seria. «Il senatore Lar Gand ha deciso di denunciare la CatCo, quindi _me_ », disse toccandosi il petto, «e la vostra collega Willis, che ha pensato di rendere pubbliche le sue malefatte, _bla bla_ . È lunedì mattina già da ore e mi fanno sapere che di denunce neanche l'ombra». Qualcuno iniziò a parlottare a bassa voce e Cat Grant roteò gli occhi. «Silenzio! Solo perché non è _ancora_ arrivato nulla non significa che non sia una cosa seria. È una cosa molto seria. Quando vi minacciano di denuncia per aver fatto il vostro lavoro significa una cosa soltanto: avete fatto un buon lavoro». Le facce di tanti cambiarono, diventando improvvisamente più altezzosi e si sollevò un nuovo chiacchiericcio, rendendo Kara confusa e la signora Grant spazientita, tanto da alzare di nuovo la voce: «Vi ho per caso dato il permesso di poter fare salotto? Aver fatto bene il vostro lavoro non significa anche non doversi prendere le proprie responsabilità e le conseguenze. Leslie ha attaccato duramente il senatore e per questo lei ed io saremo questa sera alla registrazione del dibattito televisivo per chiarire la nostra posizione. Quando ci ha denunciate, il senatore Gand ha fatto una scelta mirata di immagine, prendete nota: invece di procedere per le silenziose vie legali, ha pensato di mostrarsi in televisione e fare sensazionalismo», gesticolò disgustata, alzando le mani. «Questo è molto importante, deve difendere il suo profilo pubblico. È come un cane che nasconde la coda», li guardò di nuovo tutti, per assicurarsi di avere la loro completa attenzione. «È stato colpito e lui lo sa. Farà di tutto per vincere il dibattito perché ne ha bisogno. _E mi devo sorbire questa rogna_ , quindi il mio consiglio è questo: scegliete sempre con cura il vostro nemico. Se non siete in grado di partecipare a un dibattito televisivo, perché è là che si fanno le battaglie adesso, allora state a casa. Ci sono domande?». Kara fu l'unica ad alzare la mano distendendo completamente il braccio destro, ma Cat Grant la vide e la ignorò. «Bene, meglio così perché ho già un principio di mal di testa. Ora tornate al vostro lavoro, _chop chop_ , rendetemi orgogliosa, andate, avanti». Si misero in fila per uscire dall'ufficio che la donna rialzò la voce: «Non voi: Leslie, Keira. Vi voglio qui».

Kara sentì un brivido e il suo corpo si bloccò, guardando Leslie che non sembrava affatto preoccupata. Poi guardò Siobhan, impantanata accanto a lei.

«Ti ho per caso chiesto di restare, Siobhan?».

Lei spalancò gli occhi e indicò Kara. «Oh, pensavo che, siccome sono la sua-».

«Hai pensato male: fuori di qui. Via, via, di fretta», la scacciò e mentre Siobhan Smythe usciva e sbuffava, _«E chiudi bene la porta»_ , e chiudeva bene la porta dietro di lei, la signora Grant pensò di alzarsi dalla sua postazione e fare il giro, appoggiandosi contro la sua scrivania, con gambe incrociate. Le squadrò attentamente e così ansimò. «So già che mi pentirò per averlo chiesto, ma devo farlo e quindi non provate a mentirmi che sarebbe inutile per me e molto doloroso per voi. Fin dove volete spingervi contro il senatore?».

Leslie Willis tirò fuori un sorriso e Kara si accigliò, guardando una e poi l'altra. «Signora Grant, c-cosa le fa pensare che io ne sappia qualcosa?».

«Oh, Keira, quei tuoi occhi da cerbiatta non sanno proprio come si mantengono i segreti, perché tu lo sappia. Ti si legge lo sguardo colpevole sotto tutta quella agitazione che non avresti neanche se dovessi fare un provino da _X Factor_ e Simon Cowell ti stesse fissando».

«Non sono agitata». _Mh_ , stava forse sudando? Le bastò un'occhiata per zittirsi. «Fo-Forse, beh… Va bene», deglutì, «Mi sento in colpa per la denuncia, non pensavo si sarebbe arrivati fino a questo punto».

«Non sapevi di essere nel mondo degli adulti?», le domandò Cat Grant.

«Di cosa ti sentiresti in colpa, tu?», le chiese invece Leslie, scrollando le spalle.

«Per te! Per-Per la CatCo», guardò prima Leslie e poi Cat.

«Oh, ma sentila che dolce», ridacchiò Leslie, rivolta al loro capo. «E magari pensa che sia pure la mia prima denuncia», scosse la testa. «Lavorare in questo settore significa essere aperti a rischi del genere. E magari pensi pure che mi abbiate infilato in mezzo, cucciolo, ma non è così: ho accettato, è parte del mio lavoro, mi prendo le conseguenze e di certo non devi sentirtene in colpa _tu_ », la indicò.

Cat Grant le squadrò ancora, cercando di mettere a fuoco cosa stava succedendo. «Avete una fonte?», guardò Kara.

«U-Una specie, signora Grant, ma-».

«Affidabile, ma non legale. Ora si spiega tutto». La ragazza spalancò occhi e bocca pronta per ribattere che lei la fermò: « _Shh_ , ora stai zitta», la sgridò, rivolgendosi di nuovo all'altra. «Tu. Sei sospesa».

«Cosa?».

«Hai sentito benissimo», gesticolò con una mano per aria. «Hai detto bene: prendi le conseguenze».

«Pensavo che le conseguenze fossero partecipare a quello stupido dibattito in televisione», grugnì, stringendo i pugni.

«No, quella è la mia conseguenza. La sospensione sarà la _tua_ conseguenza al fatto che _io_ dovrò partecipare a quel dibattito per i tuoi articoli. E ora fuori».

«Ma-Ma non può farlo».

«Posso e lo farò. La sospensione è da domani quindi ora rimettiti al lavoro. E sorridi, Leslie, sorridi», le fece cenno di uscire e l'altra aprì la porta con uno scatto d'ira.

«Ti odio e odio questo lavoro».

«Lo so. Ora chiudi bene la porta».

Kara strinse i denti quando questa sbatté. Capì con un secondo di ritardo che, essendo l'unica rimasta in ufficio, ora toccava a lei. L'aria si era fatta così tesa… «La prego, signora Grant, non mi licenzi».

Lei strinse gli occhi e la esaminò, per poi passarsi due dita sul mento, mentre la pressione di Kara saliva. «Ti avevo detto che scrivere di loro sarebbe stato un suicidio, quindi tu, e chissà chi altro, hai permesso che fosse Leslie a scrivere perché ha più esperienza, si è fatta le ossa e non ha scrupoli…».

«S-Signora Grant, non è proprio così».

« _Geniale_ ».

«Cosa?».

La donna prese passo per tornare dietro la scrivania e da lì esaminarla ancora. «Sia chiaro: non sto dicendo che il senatore Gand abbia qualcosa a che fare con niente, ma lo avete preso di mira e dovrà pur valere qualcosa».

«Lo so che lei mi aveva detto di non farlo, ma-», scosse la testa.

«Oh, no», la fermò, «Io ti avevo detto che il nostro giornale non si occupava di cospirazioni, ma quanto avete fatto col senatore sono fatti reali. E noi ci occupiamo di fatti reali. Questa sera, ad esempio, mostreremo a tutti una copia dei messaggi che il senatore scambiava con la sua segretaria. Basterà? Oh no, certo che no, sento già l'eco delle fandonie di quella donna mentre si arrampica sugli specchi, ma avremo comunque qualcosa di concreto in mano. Sparare a zero e accusare ignoti era pericoloso e controproducente, ma non posso e non voglio tenerti lontana dalla verità, Kara Danvers».

Oh. Kara spalancò gli occhi: Cat Grant l'aveva chiamata col suo nome corretto per la prima volta.

«Siamo giornalisti: il nostro lavoro è trovare la verità», portò le mani sulla scrivania, guardandola attentamente negli occhi. «Sei Supergirl, no?».

«C-Come?».

«Supergirl. In campo è così che ti chiamano, vero? Non cascarmi dal pero, ho visto anch'io i tuoi video. Sii Supergirl, Kara Danvers. Non lasciare che Leslie si prenda tutto il divertimento, per la miseria! Vuoi lavorare qui, no? Comportati professionalmente, trova il tuo nemico, sceglilo con scrupolo e un'ultima cosa», la guardò con attenzione: «accetta di poterne pagare le conseguenze».

Kara strinse le labbra e si accigliò, annuendo. «Sì, signora Grant».

«E ora vai, chiama la mia assistente, che non ho ancora messo nulla sotto i denti e non mi arriva sangue al cervello».

«Sì, signora Grant». Uscì di corsa, non invidiando affatto il lavoro di quella povera ragazza.

 

Scegliere il suo nemico. Essere professionale. Diede un'occhiata al cellulare. No, nessuna notifica. Nessun messaggio di Lena. Niente di niente. Sbuffò e si piegò con le ginocchia contro il petto, sdraiata sul letto. Era triste, ma per quanto potesse esserlo doveva lasciare a Lena il suo spazio. Ed era davvero difficile farlo. Se solo avesse accettato la pausa che voleva quando la prima volta le aveva accennato qualcosa… Oh, ma non sarebbe cambiato niente; non sarebbero comunque state insieme ed era palese che Lena avesse un problema che si metteva tra loro, che forse la riguardava o forse no, ma che doveva risolvere. E a breve ci sarebbe stato il matrimonio, era giusto che avessero entrambe del tempo per capire se quello che c'era tra loro era destinato a durare, perché veramente non potevano rovinare tutto, a quel punto… Stavano per dirlo alle loro madri, accidenti. Sbuffò di nuovo, distendendo le gambe. Trovare il suo nemico.

«Stai facendo una lista delle cose che pensi di aver sbagliato con Lena?». Megan si andò a sedere sul suo letto, aprendo un libro. «Ti sei persa un grande allenamento. Beh, sì, l'ho pensato io», scrollò le spalle, «In attesa del tuo ritorno, sarò io il capitano».

«Cosa hai detto?».

«Che sarò io il capitano. Voglio fare un buon lavoro, ti prego, non prendertela con me».

«No, prima».

«Lena? Delle cose sbagliate con Lena? Una lista?».

«Lista», puntò in aria il dito indice destro, alzandosi di scatto dal letto e aprendo l'armadio. «Avevo scattato la foto di una lista mesi fa». Uscì la testa dall'armadio con un foglietto spiegazzato e Megan richiuse il suo libro, dando un'occhiata con curiosità. «L'avevo scattata da un vecchio numero del CatCo Magazine: sono le persone arrestate anni fa per concorso in omicidio dei miei genitori, traffico di denaro e altri capi d'accusa», aggrottò lo sguardo e Megan, al suo fianco, fece lo stesso. «Facevano parte di quell'organizzazione criminale. Lena aveva cercato il più possibile su di loro ma non siamo riuscite ad andare avanti, non abbiamo trovato collegamenti se non i Gand. Non volevo andare a trovare le persone agli arresti perché non mi sentivo pronta, ma adesso lo sono, Megan», la guardò, «Ho trovato il punto dove scavare e inizierò dall'uomo che ha dato inizio a tutto questo: il commercialista».

«Un commercialista?».

«Faceva anche lui parte dell'organizzazione. Mia zia», disse, per poi prendere fiato, «l-lei aveva provato a dissuadere mia madre, che era giudice, dal farlo condannare, ma lei non ha ceduto. Il commercialista è finito agli arresti e da lì tutto ha cominciato a crollare. Andrò da lui, domani. Poi seguiranno i nomi della lista», la guardò con attenzione. «Sono Supergirl. Supergirl può farcela».

Lei la guardò stranita, poi decise di annuire.

Quando si svegliò, quella mattina, Kara Danvers si sentiva più carica che mai. Il mal di pancia per l'assenza di Lena stava venendo soffocato dal senso di giustizia e si rese conto che tenersi occupata in quel modo avrebbe aiutato in tutti i sensi il suo corpo e la sua mente. E forse anche il suo cuore. Non disse nulla ad Alex, che aveva di nuovo il turno con la microspia; andò a lezione, fece le sue ore alla CatCo con Siobhan che si lamentava delle brutte giornate di pioggia e, con determinazione dipinta sul volto, dopo mangiato prese l'ombrello e un taxi per dirigersi in prigione. La sensazione di essere seguita era ancora presente, ma era davvero solo una sensazione: non c'era nessuno dietro di lei e la cosa cominciava a mandarla in paranoia e forse ora, che iniziava un'indagine per conto proprio, immaginava che la sensazione sarebbe cresciuta. Decise di ignorarla e andare avanti. Fort Rozz era talmente enorme che imponeva un senso di soggezione a starle tanto vicina; faceva paura. Kara entrò nell'edificio costellato da guardie e lasciò l'ombrello nell'ingresso, perdendosi ad ammirare la grande sala d'accesso, piena di poliziotti in divisa e altre persone; davanti alla guardiola c'era la fila e prese un bel respiro, mettendo in conto di dover attendere un po'. Possibile che ci fosse tanto movimento?

«Kara?».

Al sentire quella voce si gelò, voltandosi di scatto. «S-Signor Gand?!». Lui si avvicinava lentamente con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni, lasciando dietro di lui un gruppo di uomini in giacca e cravatta che parlottavano tra loro. Lei si tirò in su gli occhiali, deglutendo.

«Cosa fai qui? È la prima volta che vieni?».

Non era sorpresa del suo interessamento. «Sto vagliando alcune piste per un articolo».

«Lavoro intenso, non è vero?», la fissò con attenzione. «Sei amica di Leslie Willis?».

«Diciamo che la conosco».

L'uomo annuì, spostando il suo sguardo altrove solo per un momento. «Mentre Willis cerca di calunniarmi, il mio lavoro continua: sono qui con alcuni colleghi per valutare le condizioni dei detenuti. Passeremo per la sezione maschile e ci sposteremo in quella femminile. Beh», diede un'occhiata alla guardiola dove due agenti stavano trafficando al pc, «sarebbe più veloce se non avessero problemi con i database».

Anche Kara lanciò laggiù uno sguardo, accorgendosi subito, con la coda dell'occhio, che lui aveva di nuovo posato i suoi occhi su di lei.

«Kara».

Si voltò, scoprendo Lois Lane che le veniva incontro spensierata. Si abbracciarono e la ragazza passò un rapido sguardo al senatore, così diede la mano anche a lui e si salutarono; a Kara sembrò che decisamente si conoscessero. «Senatore. Come sta la sua segretaria?».

Lui ci mise qualche secondo di troppo a rispondere. «Si sta godendo la vacanza lontano dai reporter».

«Capisco. Lontano dai reporter che fanno domande, lontano da sua moglie…», strinse i denti e lui le labbra, «Deve aver preso il primo aereo».

Doveva essersi sentito grato di non avere il tempo per l'impaccio di rispondere: un uomo lo richiamò con un colpetto su una spalla e gli disse qualcosa a un orecchio, così si scusò dicendo che il lavoro lo chiamava. Dovevano aver sistemato il problema al computer e lo videro passare per una porta alle sbarre, circondato da uomini in divisa e uomini in completo. Non si girò a osservarle un'ultima volta.

«Ho come la netta sensazione che sia stato lui a farla sparire sul primo aereo», esclamò Kara.

Lois non nascose un sorrisetto. «Beh, o quello, o se la poveretta conosce almeno un po' Rhea, sarà scappata a gambe levate prima che la avesse a portata di mani».

Si misero in fila per la guardiola, parlando di come il senatore sembrasse sulle strette dopo i recenti scoop di Leslie Willis, concordando con la signora Grant dicendo che annunciare la denuncia in televisione era stato un mirato atto a salvaguardare la sua immagine.

«Sto ultimando un articolo su questa soap tra il senatore, la moglie, la segretaria e Leslie Willis della CatCo. Chissà se denuncerà anche a me», si chiese, corrucciando le labbra. «Cambiando argomento, come mai sei qui? Io devo intervistare un uomo per un caso di omicidio in cui si dichiara innocente, è per il mio prossimo articolo. È senza dubbi innocente, se vuoi il mio parere», le fece sapere subito, a bassa voce. «È solo l'ennesima vittima della nuova politica del capitano Zod. Si è sempre dichiarato innocente, non ha mai ceduto, ma le prove puntano a lui e non importa se non avesse collegamenti con la vittima di alcun genere. Prove tutto sommato superficiali, che posso smontare perfino io», concluse scuotendo la testa e Kara aggrottò la fronte, ripensando al _Generale_ Zod, così com'era chiamato. Quell'uomo le aveva fatto venire i brividi quando lo aveva visto quell'unica volta.

«Tuo padre e Zod si conoscono, lo sapevi? Si stringevano la mano l'ultimo dell'anno, in un locale a Metropolis».

«Ah, non lo metto in dubbio. Mio padre conosce un sacco di persone, ma non significa che gli piacciano», accennò una risata. «Quelle si contano sulle dita di una mano: mia sorella, il nostro cane, il suo lavoro».

Risero e passarono avanti, quasi pronte per la guardiola.

«Io sono venuta a trovare un uomo che mia madre fece condannare undici anni fa».

«Tua madre era una giudice, è vero», annuì, «Di quelle forti».

«Sì», sorrise, arrossendo. «Lei era brava nel suo lavoro. Era un commercialista prima di finire in carcere, vorrei fargli qualche domanda».

Lois sembrò apprezzare e quando fu il loro turno la fece passare avanti. Kara espose il motivo della visita e i suoi dati ma, quando la guardia cercò il nome del detenuto sul database, sembrò cambiare espressione.

«Non posso? Perché non posso parlare con lui?».

«Mi spiace, signorina Danvers, ma è deceduto».

Lei e Lois spalancarono gli occhi, guardandosi un momento. «Come deceduto? Quando?».

Lui fece una smorfia dispiaciuta. «Lo ha mancato di pochi mesi, signorina: si è suicidato in cella la notte di Halloween, il trentuno ottobre passato».

La ragazza rimase immobile per qualche istante, soprappensiero. La notte di Halloween, quando tutti festeggiavano, quell'uomo si era tolto la vita? Perché? Se voleva togliersi la vita, perché aspettare tanti anni? Guardò Lois e il suo sguardo sembrò rispecchiare i suoi stessi interrogativi. Deglutì e le mancò il respiro fosse solo per un attimo, e quelle parole le uscirono spontanee, riaffacciandosi sulla guardiola: «Deve cercarmi un altro detenuto, nella sezione femminile».

Sentire che sua zia Astra stava bene e non le era capitato alcun tipo di incidente le fece mettere il cuore in pace. Le fecero passare, Lois la portò con sé e una guardia le scortò all'interno.

«Dovresti andarla a trovare, Kara», le sussurrò vicinissima, camminando in un corridoio tra le celle, a un metro dalla guardia. «Ormai sei qui e, se non ci vai, te ne potresti pentire», cercò di convincerla ma Kara era scettica, avanzando con disagio là in mezzo.

«Non so… È passato tanto tempo», scosse brevemente la testa. Appena si ricordava la sua voce e, l'unico motivo per cui non era riuscita a dimenticare il suo aspetto, era perché era identico a quello di sua madre.

«Se decidi di andare da lei, ti farò compagnia io», le assicurò, «Non dovrai andar da sola».

 

Nel frattempo, nei parcheggi sotterranei della CatCo, Leslie Willis usciva dall'ascensore borbottando i primi insulti che le venivano in mente. Verso Cat Grant, naturalmente. Appena udì il rumore inconfondibile di tacchi, in tutto quel silenzio, roteò gli occhi. «Dovrai trovarti un'altra vittima sacrificale per i prossimi giorni, principessa: io ho già dato». Si tirò un ciuffo platino indietro e le lanciò uno sguardo svogliato.

«Cosa è successo?», domandò Lena, fermandosi e attendendo che si avvicinasse.

«La vecchia stronza mi ha sospeso. Due settimane di _vacanza_ , le ha chiamate. Niente sui Gand per un po'», sbuffò, «Proprio ora che iniziavo a divertirmi».

«Non ti ha denunciata?».

«Appunto», rise scuotendo la testa. «Ho messo il nostro gran senatore con le spalle al muro. E comunque mi ha denunciata solo a parole, per il momento. Codardo».

Lena ansimò, fissando per un attimo un punto distante, mantenendosi stretta con le spalle. «Troveremo un altro modo», sussurrò poi, più rivolta a se stessa che a Leslie.

La reporter annuì. «Sì, beh, come ti pare». Le passò avanti ma qualunque cosa avesse in mente parve cambiare idea poiché si bloccò all'improvviso, girandosi verso di lei ancora una volta. «Dai, vieni», le fece un cenno con la mano, «Offrimi da bere».

Lena sbuffò, raggiungendola. «Per una volta potresti pagare tu».

«Sei tu quella che ha soldi. Io ho i debiti».

Non le chiese se Kara se ne fosse già andata. Quando si stava dirigendo alla CatCo, in fondo, sperava di vederla con la scusa di andare a parlare con Leslie. Di incrociare anche solo uno sguardo con lei, per sapere se stava bene. Da quando si erano lasciate al Martedì Grasso, non le aveva inviato nemmeno un messaggio. Dopotutto, non lo aveva fatto neanche lei. La verità era che non sapeva cosa scriverle perché si sentiva in colpa. Ed era in colpa, accidenti; era tutta colpa sua. La cosa più assurda di tutte era che non sapeva neppure da che parte iniziare per rimediare.

Si sedettero davanti al bancone di un bar quasi vuoto, a quell'ora di tardo pomeriggio. Avevano chiesto da bere e Leslie Willis non aveva fatto altro, da quando si era seduta, che lamentarsi di Cat Grant. «Vedrai che lo lascio questo lavoro».

«Lo dici ogni volta».

«Un giorno lo farò sul serio, vedrai. E me ne andrò in vacanza alle isole Cayman», aggiunse, buttando giù un altro sorso. «Quelle sì che saranno vacanze e me le passerò tutte a inviare maledizioni a Cat Grant mentre mi abbronzo sotto il sole», ridacchiò, chiedendo al barista un altro bicchiere. «Prima ciancia di denunce e buon lavoro svolto, poi mi dà la lieta novella. Odio quella donna». Considerato che Lena aveva smesso di commentare alle sue esternazioni, le lanciò un'occhiata, scorgendola con sguardo basso e bicchiere in mano, ancora poggiato al bancone e quasi intatto. «Non sei di compagnia, Luthor».

«Come?», si destò e poi abbozzò un debole sorriso. «Fammi indovinare: Cat Grant è cattiva, odio il mio lavoro, odio lei, un giorno me ne andrò, vedrai».

Lei assottigliò i suoi occhi. «Sai, è per questo che non hai amici».

Lena sorrise con più gusto, scuotendo la testa e mandando giù un piccolo sorso.

«Va bene, mi arrendo», Leslie gridò, svegliando un anziano signore poggiato al bancone a pochi metri da loro. «Cosa turba la tua raffinata testolina, quest'oggi? Ah, ma che dico: lo so! Ti sei lasciata con il cucciolo, sei tanto triste, non sai più chi coccolare e sei tutta sola chiusa nella tua lussuosa villetta».

«Sai, Willis?», le scoccò un'occhiata. «È per questo che non hai amici».

«Touché».

Mandarono giù insieme i contenuti dei loro bicchieri, poggiandoli vuoti sul bancone.

A volte odiava davvero l'intuito di Leslie: riusciva spesso a cogliere cose che lei non voleva rivelare, o sfumature di qualcosa di cui neppure era a conoscenza. La odiava, eppure era utile. Forse per questo, per la prima volta, Lena decise di confidarsi con lei: le raccontò di come si erano separate, delle sue precedenti relazioni, in special modo di quella con Jack, che credeva l'amore della sua vita. Non pensava certo che Leslie potesse aiutarla in campo sentimentale, né che potesse supportarla, ma quella rispostaccia…

«Sì, abbiamo capito, sei gay. C'è altro?».

«Non sono gay», fece una smorfia con le labbra, tirando in su il naso.

Leslie in quel momento rise, battendo un pugno sul bancone. Si rese conto solo poco più tardi che l'altra non rideva con lei. «Aspetta, stai dicendo sul serio? Oh, ciccia, lo hai detto tu: il sentimento c'era, ma a letto ti faceva schifo».

«Non ho detto questo».

«Sei andata a letto con altri uomini?».

«Beh, no, perché…», si fermò e, dopo un po', spalancò gli occhi, cominciando a sussurrare: «Sono gay». Scorse Leslie alzare lo sguardo al soffitto. «Non sono mai stata attratta dai ragazzi, ma Jack…».

«Era un ragazzo, ti sei presa una sbandata e capita, dolcezza: sei cresciuta sotto la guida di Miss Scultura di Ghiaccio Luthor. Pensavi fosse il tuo grande amore, lo credo, forse eri convinta di non avere altra scelta». Si sporse di nuovo verso il barista, urlando di potere avere altri due bicchieri per festeggiare, facendo spaventare l'anziano al bancone. «E poi sei andata a consolarti da altre donne. Voglio dire: il sentimento è bello e caro, ma devono esserci entrambe le cose. Perché se lui alza la band-».

«Sono gay», ripeté, interrompendola, «Come ho fatto a essere così stupida?».

«Stupida?», Leslie la guardò torva, «Ti prego, mi stai facendo passare per quella brava ragazza che non sono, ma… tu non sei stupida. Sei una delle persone più intelligenti che conosco, diamine, non devo dirtelo io. Sai cosa? È solo che hai avuto rapporti disfunzionali a causa della tua madre stronza», scrollò le spalle e poi bevve tutto il contenuto del suo bicchiere in un sorso.

Secondo Leslie Willis, tutti i suoi problemi sociali erano imputabili alla fredda educazione impartita da Lillian Luthor. Una parte di lei, seppure non volesse darle tanto potere sulla sua vita, era convinta che avesse ragione. Sembrava facile, tuttavia, gettare tutte le colpe su di lei: Jack era il suo porto sicuro e lasciarlo era un salto nel vuoto, non sapeva che cosa l'avrebbe attesa ed era questa, la dipendenza che aveva di lui, la cosa che davvero l'aveva bloccata in quel periodo e che le aveva proibito di scoprirsi gay. Oh, se pensava che aveva usato la relazione con lui come scusa per allontanarsi da Kara…

«Allora?». Leslie riprese la sua attenzione, appoggiando un gomito al bancone e fissandola con occhi stanchi. «Ti sei incantata, bella. Non pensare di provarci perché sono dell'altra sponda, te lo dico subito. Anzi», aveva scrollato le spalle e alzato il suo bicchiere, di nuovo magicamente pieno, «Se conoscessi Hector, il tipo che rifornisce la macchinetta del caffè alla CatCo, oggi saresti etero anche tu».

«Scoperto perché bevi tanto caffè», rispose senza guardarla.

«Quello e perché sono dipendente dalla caffeina. Dai, parlamene», alzò di nuovo il bicchiere. «Sarà che questi cominciano a fare effetto, ma mi sento caritatevole e voglio aiutarti con il cucciolo: cosa vi ha spinto a lasciarvi, seriamente?».

Il barista si avvicinò e mentre Leslie si fece versare ancora un po' di scotch, Lena rifiutò, lasciando il bicchiere da una parte e appoggiandosi meglio al bancone anche lei, con stanchezza più emotiva che fisica. Aspettò che l'uomo si allontanasse per dirglielo, a bassa voce e senza guardarla negli occhi. «Lo sai. I miei genitori erano implicati nell'omicidio dei suoi. Non gliel'ho ancora detto».

«Tutto qui?», sbraitò lei e l'uomo anziano saltò sullo sgabello, decidendo di pagare il conto e andarsene. «Allora la soluzione è semplice, bella mia», si avvicinò di più, scrutandola negli occhi chiari, «Ti avvicini e glielo dici. E dopo, com'è giusto che sia, paghi il conto». Alzò le spalle e anche le mani, allontanandosi di nuovo.

Lena scosse la testa, irrigidendo le labbra. «Sembra facile. Le nostre famiglie sono una sola, adesso. La ferirò. E la ferirò per non averglielo detto prima e questo-», si fermò, mordendosi un labbro, «è per questo che ci siamo lasciate: perché non riesco a essere sincera».

«Intendevo questo con _paghi il conto_ , Luthor. Cosa ti aspettavi? Devi prenderti le tue dannate responsabilità». Si fermò anche lei e spalancò gli occhi, portandosi lentamente una mano sul cuore. «Che qualcuno mi fulmini, comincio a parlare come Cat Grant». Lena si alzò e aprì la borsa e il portafogli, lasciando soldi sul bancone. Leslie dovette seguirla per il bar e riuscì appena in tempo a bloccarla prima che uscisse. «Che cazzo fai? Nemmeno mi saluti? Dannazione, ora che cominciavo a sentire», allungò e accorciò un braccio, indicando se stessa e Lena, «una connessione tra noi».

«Sei ubriaca, Willis. Ti chiamo un taxi».

«Va bene, io sono ubriaca. Ma tu sei idiota. Sei l'idiota più intelligente di sempre perché ti fermi per paura alle cose», scosse la testa. «Per questo non hai lasciato Jack e per questo ti sei lasciata scappare Kara. Adesso so che farai: ti chiuderai a riccio, farai finta di niente finché questo senso pesante», si toccò il petto, «che hai, quella-quella roba, quel segreto che ti porti dietro come se stessi espiando chissà quale peccato non diventerà di nuovo pesante come… un cazzo di mammut», rise. «E allora, sarà allora, che ti sentirai al punto di partenza e sarai di nuovo al bivio: dirglielo o non dirglielo? La seconda opzione ti farà ripartire da zero, un loop di merda; ti renderà infelice per tutto il resto della tua ricca vita. Anche la prima opzione ti farà soffrire», annuì, mentre Lena la fissava con le lacrime agli occhi e un'espressione dura. «Ti farà soffrire eccome ma ti renderà libera. E lei ce l'avrà con te, mi pare ovvio, ma sai qual è la cosa bella? Che siete sorellastre, Lena, dove cazzo vuoi che vada, dovrà affrontarti! E forse», puntò in alto un dito, reggendosi a una sedia del bar per non cadere, «Forse lei ti perdonerà. Per me la scelta è facile, eh. Per me, ma per fortuna… io non sono te», rise di nuovo e la ragazza scosse la testa, uscendo dal locale.

Le chiamò un taxi e dopo sparì, lasciando Leslie al suo sorriso compiaciuto.

 

Kara restò con Lois per tutto il tempo all'incontro con il detenuto protagonista del suo prossimo articolo. L'aveva tenuta d'occhio mentre prendeva appunti, ascoltava con attenzione le parole dell'uomo in lacrime, quasi non batteva ciglio data la concentrazione e la risolutezza, spiegando anche a lei, che era al suo fianco, cosa stava succedendo e dove avrebbe cominciato il suo lavoro. Con un solo sguardo, Kara riusciva a percepire tutta la disperazione di quel carcerato, chiedendosi se davvero fosse là a causa del Generale Zod. Una giuria lo aveva condannato, ma ad averlo portato davanti a loro era stato lui. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il commercialista che si era suicidato ad Halloween e quel brutto presentimento che non fosse un vero suicidio e che Zod era arrivato a lui prima di lei. D'altronde, lui era al comando da qualche mese. Piuttosto grande come coincidenza. Se Zod faceva parte della stessa organizzazione criminale, allora forse stava saldando qualche conto rimasto aperto e la voglia di andare a trovare sua zia si faceva ancora più forte.

Lasciarono la stanza quando riportarono l'uomo nella sua cella e Lois scosse la testa, appoggiandosi al muro con fare esausto. Sentiva lo sguardo di Kara sul suo. «So cosa stai pensando… Perché è quello che sto pensando anch'io».

«Stanno tentando di riprendere potere, non è vero?», le chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Sai di chi parlo».

Si zittirono quando una guardia le venne a prendere, così ripresero a camminare dietro la donna in divisa. «Clark non vuole che te ne parli», sibilò.

«Clark non è qui», irrigidì i denti, chiamando per la prima volta suo cugino col suo nome per intero. «Se sai qualcosa, devi dirmelo. Comunque non mi fermerò e questo lo sa anche lui».

Lois richiamò la guardia e le chiese di dare loro un momento, così si fermarono per il corridoio e si misero vicine, accostandosi a un muro. «Per intenderci: io ero contraria ma lui… sai com'è fatto! Siamo venuti a trovare tua zia, tempo fa. Abbiamo provato a parlare con lei ma è stata lei a non volere parlare con noi: vuole solo te. Ma lasciando perdere questo, ho continuato a fare ricerche per conto mio, sai, profilo basso, mi tengo impegnata con altro e nessuno sospetta, anche quando Clark ha deciso di lasciar perdere».

«Ha deciso di lasciar perdere?». In fondo lo sapeva, eppure sentirlo dire in un certo senso la ferì.

Lois mise su una faccia dispiaciuta. «Lui non ricorda tutto, lo sai. Si è sforzato, ma questa ricerca avrebbe finito per divorarlo, ho continuato io per lui. E lui lo sa, anche se non vuole che gliene parli: teme che mi succederà qualcosa se lo faccio, per questo mi ha chiesto di non dire niente anche a te. Vorrebbe che ne stia fuori», prese fiato, guardando la guardia con la coda dell'occhio che, appoggiata contro un muro anche lei, controllava il suo cellulare. «Ma devi saperlo: sto stilando una lista di nomi, chi faceva parte dell'organizzazione che teneva in pugno National City e allora non era stato arrestato. Inserisco in lista chiunque mi sembri sospetto».

«Zod ne fa parte».

«Non c'è parte del mio corpo che mi sussurri il contrario», astrasse un sorriso. «Lavorava a Metropolis, prima. Lo tenevo d'occhio da allora, sapevo che aveva avuto dei trascorsi a National City. Poi è stato trasferito con tanto di promozione e la cosa ha cominciato a puzzare…».

«Il commercialista potrebbe essere stato spinto al suicidio», sussurrò Kara. «Devo avere quella lista».

«No», rispose prontamente, allontanandosi da lei e mettendo le braccia a conserte. «Non ho prove concrete sui quei nomi e non farei altro che influenzarti. Tua zia, d'altro canto…».

Kara sbuffò. «Lei saprà di certo chi è coinvolto…».

«E parlerà solo con te», le ricordò.

Così Kara chiamò la guardia e le disse, svelta, di accompagnarla nella sezione femminile.

 

Lena guidò fino ai pressi di un parco, così parcheggiò in mezzo alle altre macchine e si rilassò sul posto di guida, osservando lo scrosciare della pioggia sui finestrini. Riconosceva il parco: c'era stata con Kara quando ancora non stavano insieme, quando avevano deciso di esserci l'una per l'altra, quando lei per prima le aveva detto che voleva che fossero sincere. Si sentiva così stupida, adesso. Deglutì e batté una mano sul volante, prendendo fiato. Sapeva cosa doveva fare: riprendere terreno con Kara e avere così modo di dirle la verità. Non poteva chiudersi a riccio come le aveva detto Leslie: era arrivato il momento di essere coraggiose e affrontare ciò che le faceva paura. Sarebbe stato difficile, ma non poteva nascondere la testa sotto alla sabbia per sempre e arrancare scuse.

Guardò sul lato del passeggero la borsa con all'interno il suo laptop, decidendo che era arrivato il momento di affrontare anche qualcos'altro. Tirò fuori il portatile e si sedette sul lato del passeggero, aprendolo e accendendolo. Ritrovò con un click la chat del profilo misterioso e rilesse attentamente i messaggi, poi pensò a cosa scrivere, restando con le mani in aria. Stava per fare la sua mossa che un'altra notifica prese la tua attenzione e aprì la chat: era uno dei suoi informatori.

_X: Compagn*, mi rivolgo a te che scavavi sul passato di Lionel Luthor: stanno sparendo i dati. Ne sai qualcosa?_

Il cuore di Lena prese a battere più velocemente, sentendo il sangue ritirarsi. Come _sparendo_? Scrisse di getto una risposta e l'informatore controbatté a breve:

_X: Sì, mi stanno informando più persone che ciò che era libero ieri, oggi non c'è più. Tutto ciò che riguarda il passato di quell'uomo su internet sta svanendo. Com'è possibile?_

Lena irrigidì i denti e chiuse la chat, rileggendo i messaggi del profilo misterioso. Iniziò a digitare, cambiando completamente natura del messaggio che avrebbe inviato solo pochi secondi prima.

_Z: Lo stai facendo tu?_

_X: Che cosa?_

_Z: Sai di cosa parlo._

_X: Sì. È vero. Lo sto facendo io. Per te._

Lena tremò e aprì solo un poco il finestrino, facendo in modo che le arrivasse aria poiché all'improvviso si sentì soffocare. Guardò con espressione dura l'inquietante messaggio e riportò le mani sulla tastiera.

_Z: Per me?_

_X: Ciò che ha fatto quell'uomo resterà nel passato. Per il resto, per qualsiasi cosa avrai bisogno di me._

_Z: Sai chi sono?_

_X: Sì._

Prese un bel respiro, tenendo d'occhio il cerchio in basso a destra della chat che girava, segno che stava ancora scrivendo.

_X: Lena._

Con uno scatto spinse indietro il portatile che per poco non le cadeva dalle gambe e prese fiato a più riprese, con un principio di tachicardia. Loro non erano riusciti a scoprire chi era, ma il profilo misterioso era più in gamba e capace, tanto da non solo sapere la sua reale identità, ma di essere anche in grado di cancellare tutto ciò che di Lionel Luthor si sapeva nel web. Avevano a che fare con un professionista. Con un hacker professionista. Deglutì e chiuse la chat, aprendo Google. Le serviva trovare hacker bravi, i più bravi della zona o limitrofi. Iniziò a dare un'occhiata ad alcuni profili che le squillò il telefono, mettendo in vivavoce e appoggiandolo sul cruscotto.

«Alex. Sa chi sono», le fece sapere subito. «Il profilo misterioso sa chi sono e sta cancellando dal web ogni traccia di mio padre per…», prese fiato, «presumibilmente essere considerato da me. Oppure per fare piazza pulita».

 _«È più probabile che sia la seconda»_ , le rispose dopo un breve attimo. _«Mi ha appena chiamato Kara: è alla prigione di Fort Rozz e-»_.

«Fort Rozz?», Lena impallidì, spalancando gli occhi.

 _«Sì. Ha saputo che il commercialista è morto, quello che aveva condannato sua madre e che sua zia aveva tentato di salvare dalla prigione. Era uno di loro. È morto nella notte di Halloween, suicidio. Kara pensa che di mezzo ci sia il nuovo capitano della polizia, Zod. Crede che faccia parte anche lui dell'organizzazione e che stiano tentando ora di riprendere il controllo. Ne parlerò con Maggie»_.

Lena deglutì, mentre la tachicardia saliva. «E ora? Cosa vuole fare Kara?».

 _«Credo voglia andare da sua zia, così mi ha detto. Mi è parsa piuttosto nervosa di andare da lei, comunque»_.

Lena si lasciò andare di peso contro lo schienale, ricominciando a tremare. La zia glielo avrebbe detto. Sarebbe stato tutto inutile, il suo piano per riconquistare la fiducia di Kara e dirle la verità, se sarebbe stata lei a dirgliela.

 _«Lena? Hai il fiatone, tutto bene?»_.

«Sì. Sì, sto bene».

 _«Se pensi di non essere al sicuro, farò andare da te una scorta che ti protegga. Se ciò che ha detto Kara è vero, seguendo ciò che hai scoperto, con la cancellatura del materiale su tuo padre, il profilo misterioso fa parte di quelle persone, Lena. Dobbiamo andarci caute»_.

Oh, non era affatto sicura che fosse così. Non che scartasse a priori che ne facesse parte, ma da come le aveva risposto, sembrava che avesse cancellato quelle cose per fare in modo che avesse bisogno di contattarlo. E un hacker, se bravo come si lasciava intuire, poteva aver scoperto la verità online. Arrivare ovunque dalla rete. Passò il pollice destro sul nastro nero sopra la fotocamera del pc: poteva davvero osservarla, dopotutto. «N-No… No, lascia stare. Non mi sento minacciata fino a quel punto».

 _«Forse dovresti»_ , replicò. _«Intanto, ho assistito poco fa a un'interessante discussione dalla nostra trasmissione preferita: la microspia»_.

«Come stanno i nostri vip?».

Alex non si lasciò attendere: _«Uniti in tv, separati in casa. Ho sentito solo un pezzo della loro discussione, si erano allontanati, ma se ho ben capito il nostro caro senatore non parteciperà al dibattito e questa sera, a registrare, ci andrà solo la tenera mogliettina. Lui ha incrociato Kara a Fort Rozz e Rhea è andata su tutte le furie, hanno litigato e… quella donna odia davvero tanto Kara, credo abbia pensato che fosse lì per incontrare lui. Sta diventando paranoica»_.

«Pericolosa», aggiunse Lena. «Lo hai detto a Kara?».

 _«Sì. Sì, certo, ne è al corrente. Non se ne preoccupa, sai com'è fatta»_ . Si stette zitta e lo stesso fece Lena, indugiando a lungo sulla pioggia che si faceva via via meno forte. _«Lena…»_ , attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione, _«Volevo che tu avessi le mie scuse. Kara ed io ne abbiamo parlato e-»_.

«Va bene», rispose lentamente, quasi senza espressione.

 _«No, sono stata un po' dura. Kara ti ama e tu la ami, quindi… risolvi ciò che devi, lei ti aspetta. E poi siate felici»_. Chiuse la telefonata e una calda lacrima rigò il viso di Lena: se Kara avesse scoperto tutto da Astra, non ci sarebbe più stata alcuna possibilità con lei. Aveva perso la sua occasione. Aveva perso e l'avrebbe pagata cara.

 

«Sei… _ubriaca_?», starnazzò Cat Grant, spalancando gli occhi. Si era appena presentata sul set del programma televisivo per registrare il dibattito e aveva sorpreso Leslie Willis già lì, seduta nel camerino per gli ospiti che canticchiava davanti allo specchio, facendo girare e rigirare la sedia a ruote su cui era seduta.

«Rilassati, meringa», ridacchiò, ironizzando sul suo completo bianco, «Do il meglio di me da ubriaca. E di certo non potevo restare lucida sapendo di dover avere a che fare con Rhea Gand».

«Mi metterai in imbarazzo», si recò sulla sua sedia, poi, scuotendo i capelli davanti allo specchio su parete. «Ma d'altronde non sarebbe la prima volta».

Leslie rise, facendo un'altra giravolta con la sedia. «Tanto saremo in due contro uno. Non l'hai saputo?», si fermò e cercò di riprendersi un attimo dal capogiro prima di continuare. «Lei è già qui ed è sola: dicono che lui è troppo impegnato. Alla faccia del voler vincere il dibattito a ogni costo».

Cat Grant assottigliò i suoi occhi e infine si appoggiò meglio sullo schienale della sedia, mettendo le gambe una sopra l'altra. «Avranno litigato… La coppia modello sta naufragando più veloce di quanto mi aspettassi», si voltò poi a lei. «Abbiamo un vantaggio, cerca di non sprecarlo».

«Signorsì, capitano», rise e girò di nuovo; Cat Grant si portò una mano sulla fronte, prendendo un bel respiro.

 

La guardia era davanti a una porta e, non distante, c'era Lois Lane che aspettava solo lei, in quello stretto corridoio. Erano arrivate nella sezione femminile del carcere e Kara si era allontanata solo un attimo per telefonare Alex e aggiornarla, il tempo per andare a chiamare sua zia Astra. Era la visita che la donna aspettava da quel giorno a scuola, quando le avevano separate ed era stata arrestata. Da quel giorno non la rivedeva. Le aveva sempre inviato delle lettere, una ogni giorno, ma non ne aveva mai letta nessuna. Sua zia aveva tradito sua madre e suo padre e aveva tradito la sua fiducia; loro erano morti anche per causa sua. Il cuore le batteva così forte e si sentiva così leggera, camminando verso di loro, che pensava di svenire. Sarebbe riuscita a guardarla negli occhi e ascoltare la sua voce dopo tanti anni? A rivedere nel suo volto sua madre e allo stesso tempo chi era in parte responsabile di averla portata via da lei?

«Eccoti», le sorrise Lois, accogliendola con una mano stretta su un braccio. «Lei è già qui».

A Kara mancò l'aria. Si avvicinò al vetro del corridoio e si affacciò alla stanza adiacente, dove i vetri separavano le detenute dai visitatori. Alcune donne erano già sedute e parlavano attraverso la cornetta ai loro cari, ma una sola stava aspettando. Era seduta e si guardava intorno come se si sentisse a disagio; i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, spettinati e rovinati, il naso un po' rosso, gli occhi incavati, un viso che, malgrado gli anni passati, le ricordava casa e il dolore per averla persa.

«Kara», la chiamò Lois, appoggiandole con delicatezza una mano sulla spalla destra. «Il tempo che vuoi. Quando sei pronta, ci facciamo avanti».

Accidenti, faticava a pensare che ci sarebbe stato un momento in cui sarebbe stata pronta. Tuttavia, non sapeva per quanto ancora sarebbe stato orario di visite e non poteva restare in quello stato per sempre. _Oh_. Kara spalancò gli occhi azzurri quando la donna, quella zia che ormai non riconosceva più, alzò lo sguardo e incrociò il suo. Dopo tanto tempo si erano guardate e la ragazza si sentì gelare, facendo mezzo passo indietro. Astra si alzò dalla sedia e iniziò a battere sul vetro, gridando il suo nome. Kara vide che due guardie la intimarono di calmarsi e poi cercarono di metterla di nuovo a sedere con la forza, ma stentavano a farcela, lei era forte e continuava a battere e a chiamarla. Lois provò a dirle qualcosa ma Kara increspò i suoi occhi e si voltò, correndo via. Sentiva ancora le grida di sua zia. Le sentiva nella testa. Diede un pugno contro il muro, spaventando una guardia, e se ne andò.

 

                                                                                      

 

Paradossalmente, se a National City la giornata era grigia e pioveva, a Gotham c'era il sole, seppur pallido. In ogni caso, di certo Bruce Wayne non era là fuori a godersi quel tempo inusuale: era stato oberato di lavoro e non usciva dal suo ufficio da troppe ore. E aveva come la sensazione, anche se non osava dirlo a nessuno, che alla Wayne Enterprises stessero cercando di tenerlo occupato il più possibile, e magari lontano da quello che i soci sembravano avere in mente. Perché era certo che nascondessero qualcosa. Quando cominciò a farsi buio, qualcuno entrò nel suo ufficio per dirgli di tornare a casa e rilassarsi, che anche loro stavano staccando, e Bruce concordò, stirando la schiena e sbadigliando. O almeno finché non si chiuse di nuovo la porta. Finse di essersene andato e chiuse a chiave il suo ufficio, nascondendosi in uno dei bagni del piano. Seguì il suo lavoro da cellulare e giocò a Candy Crush per un po', forse un'oretta, il tempo che sperava fosse sufficiente per uscire e dare un'occhiata a ciò che i suoi colleghi stavano lavorando in sua assenza. Il corridoio era buio e tutti gli uffici erano chiusi e spenti. Camminò comunque più piano che riusciva, muovendosi furtivo. Si fermò solo quando intravide una bassa luce provenire dalla sala conferenze: non poteva credere che qualcuno era ancora lì nonostante si stesse facendo notte. Si affacciò, restando nascosto dall'ombra.

Lei parlava al telefono e accennò una risata, coprendola con una mano per non fare troppo rumore. «Sei carino. Te l'avevo mai detto?». Soffocò un'altra risata e Bruce alzò gli occhi al cielo, incredulo che stesse ancora lì solo per scroccare qualche telefonata. «Oh, mi stanno chiamando, ti devio lasciare. Ma no, sciocchino, è per lavoro. Ti richiamo». Staccò la telefonata e cliccò un pulsante sulla tastierina numerica, restando in attesa. «Allora. Posso dirle dire che è tutto pronto, mancano solo le nostre firme». Bruce la scorse annuire e giocare con una penna. «Ho i documenti qui davanti a me, possiamo procedere. No, non ne sa niente. Intende il giovane Wayne, no?». Si alzò dalla sedia e prese in mano il cordless, camminando verso i vetri a muro del palazzo. «Il poverino pensa che sia dei nostri perché una volta diventato maggiorenne ha iniziato a lavorare qui a tempo pieno, ma non è a capo delle cose, non vedo perché debba preoccuparsi. Ah, se non è preoccupato allora tanto meglio», la vide scrollare le spalle e poggiare la mano libera su un fianco. «Dopo questa il nostro lavoro in comune è concluso, giusto? Tanto per mettere in chiaro le cose, le dovevamo solo _questo_ », disse, gesticolando come se avesse potuto vederla. «Perfetto. È stato un piacere fare affari con lei».

Chiuse la chiamata e Bruce tornò qualche passo indietro, aprendo e chiudendo una porta: quel rumore, nel silenzio che c'era, fece spaventare anche lui.

«Chi è?», chiese lei, mettendosi in allarme.

Non ci volle molto per vederla uscire dalla sala conferenze e guardarsi a destra e sinistra in attesa di vedere qualcuno. Ma non vide nessuno: Bruce fu veloce a entrare dietro di lei mentre era impegnata a cercarlo all'esterno. Con passo felpato si divincolò tra tavolo e sedie, allungando lo sguardo verso la postazione giusta.

«Nessuno?», chiamò di nuovo. Tornò indietro di corsa e riaprì un'anta della porta a vetri che si era chiusa. Controllò che non ci fosse davvero nessuno e allora tornò alla sua postazione, decidendo di riordinare tutto e andarsene.

Bruce corse per le scale, tentando di non far rumore. Si spaventò solo quando udì il cellulare squillargli in un taschino del giaccone, prendendolo subito e aprendo la chiamata per farlo smettere. «Sì?», rispose in un brusio. «Sto tornando. No, sto per tornare, davvero. _Tornando_ e _per tornare_ sono sinonimi, in questo caso, Alfred», si sforzò per mantenere bassa la voce, fermandosi su un pianerottolo. «A tra poco». Chiuse la chiamata e guardò verso l'alto, con la paura di essere scoperto. Decise di inviare un messaggio subito, facendosi scudo del buio.

_Da Me a Lena Luthor  
_ _Non capisco perché si siano premuniti di tenermelo tanto nascosto, ma sono riuscito a scoprire cosa combinano: la Wayne Enterprises ha venduto un vecchio magazzino chiuso da tempo qui a Gotham, poco fuori dal centro. Non so quanto possa interessarti, forse il compratore è di National City, comunque darò uno sguardo appena mi sarà possibile. Buonanotte._

Lena lesse il messaggio e s'imbrunì, poi spense lo schermo del cellulare e si passò una mano tra gli occhi con fare stanco, dando di nuovo completa attenzione alla chat aperta con il profilo misterioso.

_Z: Dunque hai cancellato i dati su mio padre per farmi un favore?_

_X: Sì._

_Z: Perché dovrebbe essere un favore?_

_X: Perché non vuoi che si sappia._

Lena deglutì.

_X: So che non vuoi che si sappia, Lena. Puoi fidarti di me, sono qui per aiutarti._

_Z: Di cosa stai parlando?_

_X: Sai di cosa parlo, ma ti piace girarci intorno. Non lo hai ancora detto a Kara, vero?_

Lena si tirò più indietro, respirando a pieni polmoni, rumorosamente.

_X: Vero?_

Iniziò a digitare con le mani che tremavano.

_Z: Come lo sai?_

_X: Io arrivo ovunque._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma quanto è inquietante Indigo da 1 a _che ansia_? ****  
> Bentornati a un nuovo capitolo :) Se lo scorso era privo di sviluppi sulla trama, con questo abbiamo recuperato qualcosa.  
>  Cat Grant ha dato una spinta a Kara e, andando a Fort Rozz, _il cucciolo_ (XD) ha incontrato il senatore, poi Lois, e insieme sono andate a conoscere un detenuto che giura di essere stato rinchiuso ingiustamente. Nuove dure politiche del nuovo capitano della polizia, l'uomo che chiamano il Generale Zod? Intanto, il commercialista condannato da Alura è morto suicida pochi mesi fa e, preoccupata per la salute di sua zia da una parte e curiosa di ricevere le informazioni giuste dall'altra, ha pensato di andare a trovarla… peccato che non abbia retto e sia scappata! Le avrebbe detto dei Luthor, altrimenti?  
>  Lena si era seriamente preoccupata, tanto che per un attimo ha smesso di pensare a X e la sua inquietudine. Difatti, pare proprio che X si sia dato da fare per eliminare i dati online su Lionel Luthor. Se non altro, grazie a questo, Lena si è messa in testa di poter scoprire chi è. Stanerà Indigo?  
> E poi c'è Leslie Willis, che in questo capitolo amo follemente. Il suo discorso a Lena è la parte del capitolo che preferisco, lo ammetto.  
> Ah! Bruce Wayne ha finalmente scoperto una vendita che tanto avevano cercato di tenergli nascosto. Chi avrà comprato un vecchio magazzino a Gotham?  
> In tutto questo, la coppia scoppia! Uniti in tv ma separati in casa, dice Alex, sui coniugi Gand. Cosa ne pensate di cosa sta succedendo? Rhea sembra quasi arrivata a un punto di rottura…  
>   
> E per ora è tutto, passo e chiudo! A rileggerci al prossimo capitolo che si intitola _Addio al secondo nubilato_ ;)


	34. 33. Addio al secondo nubilato

 

 

 

Bruce Wayne si fece lasciare dall'automobile dall'altro lato della strada e, camminando velocemente, avvolto dal pesante giaccone, si avvicinò al vecchio magazzino. L'ingresso era sbarrato e nonostante fosse stato acquistato da poco, stavano già aprendo ai lavori allestendo un cantiere. Il cartello segnava la data di inizio lavori, entro la settimana, e chi aveva in mano il progetto. Tirò fuori il cellulare da una tasca in modo che potesse scriversi il nome, quando sentì di non essere solo.

«Posso fare qualcosa per lei», si voltò, «signorina Kyle?».

Lei sorrise e, mani nelle tasche del giubbino nero, si accostò. «Che riflessi pronti, signor Wayne».

«Tende a sottovalutarmi», la guardò, corrucciando la fronte.

«Probabilmente», sussurrò, adocchiando anche lei il cartello. «Tiene d'occhio l'attività? Non è stato lei a venderla?».

«Non proprio».

«Per esserci il suo nome, su quell'immenso palazzo, lei conta ben poco, lo sa?».

Per un attimo, Bruce pensò perfino di spiegarle che stava tentando di prendere in mano un lavoro che per anni, dopo la scomparsa dei suoi genitori, aveva gestito qualcun altro che lo voleva fuori, poi si chiese perché avrebbe dovuto e si zittì. «Le serve qualcosa?», ansimò seccato.

«Mh», fece una smorfia con le labbra, «Forse è a lei che serve qualcosa da me». Lo vide contrarre le sopracciglia. «Ho delle informazioni: anch'io tengo d'occhio l'attività e sarò felice di condividere ciò che so. Se me ne darà occasione, s'intende». Le fece l'occhiolino e, prima che lui potesse risponderle, gli prese il cellulare dalle mani e iniziò a digitare. Lui provò a riprenderlo ma lei si tirò più indietro, sfuggente. «Ho preso il suo numero e ho scritto il mio», glielo porse e Bruce la guardò torvo. «Mi farò viva. Presto».

Bruce Wayne la tenne d'occhio mentre si allontanava, chiedendosi se veramente quella ragazza poteva aiutarlo o se quello era stato solo un tentativo riuscito per scambiarsi il numero.

 

Marzo, il mese tanto atteso. O perlomeno lo era da parte di Eliza e Lillian, che non stavano nella pelle per il loro matrimonio; d'altra parte, per partire da Alex e finire con Kara e Lena, era il mese dell'angoscia.

Nonostante le avesse detto di non rivolgerle più la parola e così era stato per settimane, Lillian aveva telefonato a Lena per chiederle con cortesia di ripresentarsi in villa a National City, constatando che oramai si era trasferita a tempo indeterminato dal fratello a Metropolis. Non le aveva chiesto scusa, ma ci aveva tenuto a dirle che la famiglia aveva bisogno di lei con urgenza. L'urgenza era la scelta degli abiti per il matrimonio, quello delle spose e quello che avrebbero indossato loro, che sarebbero state le damigelle. Naturalmente, dalla location alle partecipazioni di familiari e amici, grazie al temperamento organizzativo di Eliza e all'aiuto della wedding planner Janine, era già tutto pronto da Natale.

Così Lena si era ripresentata a casa dopo tempo e dopo tempo lei e Kara si erano riviste, abbassando sguardi imbarazzati e scambiandosi poche parole che non riguardavano altro se non il matrimonio imminente. Alex aveva riferito a Lena che Kara non era riuscita a parlare con sua zia e la cosa l'aveva tranquillizzata, per quanto la situazione, comunque complicata, le permettesse: ora non le serviva che, pian piano, riprendere terreno con lei.

In tempi diversi, nei primi giorni del mese, Eliza e Lillian si erano fatte accompagnare dalle ragazze per acquistare l'abito perfetto. Si aspettavano un negozio d'abiti specializzato, invece Lillian insisté che fosse Felipe, il suo stilista, a prendersi carico di tutto. Si erano trovate nel salotto di quell'uomo dall'accento francese che mostrava loro diversi abiti da sposa realizzati di recente, alcuni dei quali seguendo desideri della signora Luthor in persona. Mentre Eliza, che era andata per prima, sceglieva quale provare, l'uomo prese le misure a tutte le ragazze, spiegando loro che dopo l'abito per Eliza sarebbe stato il loro turno per scegliere tra alcuni abiti selezionati in precedenza dalle loro madri quale avrebbero indossato come damigelle.

Sedute sul divano in attesa di Eliza e Felipe, sgranocchiavano noccioline da un vassoio. Erano zitte tutte e tre, troppo ansiose per reggere un discorso. Quando la donna attraversò la porta che divideva il salotto dal corridoio, tutte loro spalancarono la bocca dallo stupore.

«Mi piacciono le vost _r_ e facce», esclamò Felipe, congiungendo le mani con soddisfazione. «Cosa ne pensate, eh?». 

Eliza sorrideva raggiante, mantenendo la lunga gonna dell'abito bianco, larga; c'era qualche ricamo impreziosito da brillanti in vita, nel décolleté e nelle maniche, corte e strette. Era un abito all'apparenza semplice, ma ben rifinito nei dettagli.

Senza parole, Kara prese la ciotola sulle ginocchia e iniziò a mangiare con foga interi pugni di noccioline.

«Sei…», bisbigliò Alex.

«Veramente bellissima», finì Lena, alzandosi per raggiungerla.

Provò altri abiti successivamente, ma Eliza si era innamorata del primo e non c'era stato verso, per Felipe, di spiegarle che sarebbe stato meglio provare qualcos'altro per esserne sicura, così si arrese. Era stato veloce, lui disse che avrebbe aggiustato il vestito con le ultime accortezze per essere indossato e poi mostrò alcuni abiti ad Alex, Lena e Kara per le damigelle. Da un catalogo e dopo dal vivo; portò in salotto ogni vestito su cui mostravano interesse, dicendo loro di scegliere con calma. Chi diceva sì e chi no, non riuscivano mai a trovarsi completamente d'accordo e, se non altro, sia Lena che Kara furono felici di riprendersi a parlare senza provare esagerati impacci. Infine, solo un abito piacque abbastanza a tutte e tre le ragazze: stretto e lungo, smanicato e color verde acquamarina. Felipe era entusiasta della scelta e applaudì con garbo, riferendo loro che sarebbero stati pronti presto.

«Sono un po'…», borbottò Kara, lentamente.

«Sì. Anch'io», le rispose subito Alex.

Era notte ed erano sdraiate sul grande tappeto in camera di quest'ultima in villa Luthor-Danvers: avrebbero dormito là per tutta la prima metà del mese, per via del matrimonio; non le avrebbero lasciate sfuggire perché, dicevano, avrebbero potuto aver bisogno di loro da un momento all'altro e Lillian era comunque già abbastanza nervosa per Lex che si sarebbe fatto vivo all'ultimo momento, convinta che avrebbe potuto amministrare il lavoro via skype.

«Quando l'ho vista…», riprese Alex.

«Anch'io», concordò Kara.

«Non ci credo che sta per succedere di nuovo… Voglio dire, nessuna delle due era presente al matrimonio di Eliza e Jeremiah, e ormai ci siamo abituate a vederla con Lillian, e forse lo abbiamo pure accettato, però…».

«Già», terminò Kara ed entrambe sospirarono. «Sta per succedere. È fatta».

«Si sposa davvero. E tu come stai?», le domandò Alex, voltandosi verso di lei. «Vedere Eliza vestita da sposa ti ha fatto lo stesso effetto che ha fatto a me, ma sposerà la madre della ragazza che ami…».

Kara tirò su con il naso e si voltò completamente verso la sorella, prendendo qualche attimo per pensarci. «Lena ed io ci abbiamo pensato così tanto  _tutto il tempo_ che non so più cosa pensare, adesso. E non stiamo più insieme, tecnicamente, quindi…». 

«Ma vi amate lo stesso».

«Sì…», soffiò. «La mia testa continua a dirmi di non farmi illusioni, che non sarà più come prima e che forse potremmo anche non tornare insieme mai. Ma tutto il resto di me sa che accadrà perché mi basta guardarla e…».

«Sì, ho capito», le sorrise Alex. «Pensi di farcela a divertirti un po' durante l'addio al secondo nubilato?».

Kara annuì, speranzosa.

Nel corso della stessa settimana, dunque, le ragazze tornarono a casa di Felipe lo stilista in compagnia di Lillian. Sia Alex che Kara notarono quanto Lena fosse molto più chiusa e per le sue rispetto a quando erano con Eliza e pensarono subito che quelle due dovevano aver litigato: sapevano che la ragazza aveva passato il suo tempo a Metropolis e avevano creduto che fosse per la separazione tra lei e Kara, ma ora la situazione sembrava suggerire che ci fosse dell'altro. Se Eliza aveva impiegato molto poco per trovare l'abito giusto, Lillian pareva invece essere intenzionata a trattenersi tutto il giorno, indossandone uno dopo l'altro e facendo correre Felipe per le stanze in preda al panico. Sia Kara che Lena avrebbero dovuto studiare, e anche Alex finse di doverlo fare, ma non potevano assolutamente spostarsi e avevano l'obbligo morale di commentare ogni vestito bianco con cui la donna si presentava. Dopo ore di insoddisfazioni e fastidiosi retromarcia da parte di Lillian, finalmente scelse il vestito che, secondo lei, era quello perfetto per dare un nuovo inizio alla sua vita: aveva la gonna stretta fin sulle ginocchia, che seguiva una spirale di brillanti; mezze maniche semitrasparenti e, lungo tutto l'abito, fiori ricamati su uno strato di tulle. Fortunatamente, come per Eliza, era stato Felipe a scegliere le scarpe per lei o rischiavano di non tornare a casa in tempo per il matrimonio.

Anche quella notte, Lena, che era sveglia, aveva sentito Kara andare in camera della sorella. Le mancava e ora che erano sotto lo stesso tetto più che mai; si pentiva così tanto, e si vergognava, perché si erano lasciate. Scese in soggiorno in camicia da notte e, seduta sul divano con il laptop sulle gambe, continuò la sua ricerca per trovare l'identità del profilo misterioso. Non aveva più parlato con lui, o lei, ma sapeva di esserci vicina. Abbassò lo schermo quando udì dei passi scendere le scale. Oh. Tutte ma non  _lei_ . 

«Sapevo che dovevi essere tu». Lillian le sorrise e andò in cucina, tornando con in mano due bicchieri vuoti e una bottiglia di vino rosso, che appoggiò sul tavolino davanti. Riempì i due bicchieri e si sedette sul divano non troppo distante dalla figlia, vedendola trattenere a stento una smorfia di disapprovazione. «Andiamo, Lena. Bevi con me: all'inizio di una nuova vita».

«La tua nuova vita», ribatté svelta.

«La nostra», la corresse. «Non fingiamo che non ti piaccia avere Eliza come madre. Forse lei, più di me, riesce a comprenderti». Sorrise di nuovo, soddisfatta, quando vide la figlia mettere da parte il portatile e prendere il bicchiere, bevendo un sorso. «So che vi siete lasciate», le disse a un certo punto e Lena trattenne il fiato, «E che dev'essere stato molto difficile per te. Ma hai fatto la cosa giusta, Lena. E in fondo lo sai».

«No», scosse la testa, rimettendo sul tavolino il bicchiere vuoto solo per metà. «Ho fatto ciò che  _tu_ volevi». La vide che riapriva la bocca e così l'anticipò: «E ho sbagliato. Me ne pento in ogni istante. Aver avuto dubbi, aver lasciato che si allontanasse…». 

«Oh, Lena, per favore», scrollò le spalle. «Vi volete bene ed è ciò che conta: state ricominciando daccapo e funzionerà, questa volta. Per quel che vale, sono fiera di te».

A quel punto ne aveva abbastanza: si alzò, riprendendo il laptop sottobraccio e decidendo di tornare in camera sua, voltandosi un'ultima volta: «Che sia chiaro: sono qui per Eliza, per Kara e Alex. Non per te. Io e te abbiamo chiuso».

Lillian la lasciò andare, servendosi dell'altro vino. Lena era arrabbiata, ma era certa che l'avrebbe perdonata, un giorno.

 

La seconda tappa di marzo, prima del matrimonio, era l'intervista con tanto di servizio fotografico che tutta la famiglia aveva promesso alla CatCo. Se Lillian e anche Lena erano abituate ad aver a che fare con giornalisti e fotografi, e seppure Kara lavorasse ormai nell'ambiente, era dall'inizio del mese che dovevano stare attente a come muoversi per paura di essere fermate da persone curiose, giornalisti ficcanaso e paparazzi che sarebbero entrati in casa con loro pur di fotografarle. Ancora non sapevano com'era stato possibile che la data del matrimonio fosse rimbalzata online e Kara si era ritrovata faccia a faccia con un fotografo che voleva vendere foto sue e di Alex alla CatCo: naturalmente, dopo aver visto che era lei la bionda delle foto, lui era sbiancato e aveva ridacchiato dicendo di aver sbagliato indirizzo. Eliza si era ritrovata assediata dai giornalisti nel reparto ortofrutta di un supermercato e Marielle, che era con lei, aveva finto di svenire per farla scappare. Invece, Alex si era ritrovata per la prima volta la boutique piena quando fu il suo turno, ma si rifiutò di parlare di qualcosa di diverso dagli sconti. Cat Grant era stata categorica:  _Keira_ lavorava per lei e, di conseguenza, ciò che le riguardava era suo di diritto prima che di chiunque altro. Doveva avere l'esclusiva. Così la famiglia si era ritrovata alla CatCo insieme e, orgogliosa, Kara aveva fatto fare il giro su dove lavorava a Eliza, prima che la donna fosse fatta scortare insieme a Lillian in una camera a parte per l'intervista. Successivamente e a turno, anche lei, Alex, Lena e Lex furono obbligati ad andare in un'altra camera per rispondere a qualche domanda. 

«Segui un tirocinio qui alla CatCo; come ti senti ora a dover rispondere a un'intervista e a dover comparire sulle pagine dello stesso giornale per cui lavori?», le chiese una ragazza, foglio con le domande in mano e, in mezzo a loro, il registratore acceso sul banco.

Kara fece una smorfia imbarazzata con le labbra e poi rise. Era un po' rossa sulle gote. «È… sinceramente molto strano. Mia madre si risposa, tutto qui. È una cosa che fa molta gente ogni giorno».

Lex sorrise, mettendosi comodo sulla sedia con una gamba incrociata sull'altra.

«Pensi che il nuovo matrimonio di tua madre possa in qualche modo influenzare la popolarità della Luthor Corp?».

Lui abbassò un poco lo sguardo, mantenendo saldo il suo sorriso. «Penso che l'idea di famiglia faccia bene all'immagine dell'azienda. Il fatto che si amino, inoltre, fa bene a noi come famiglia».

Alex, invece, era sembrata un po' tesa: quella stanza, anche se con vasetti di fiori e quadri di visi famosi appesi sulle pareti giallognole, con quel banco in mezzo e il registratore che la aspettava, le sembrava di essere a un interrogatorio.

«Quando tua madre ti ha svelato l'identità della persona che frequentava, come l'hai presa?».

«Oh, beh…  _Bene_ », sorrise, mentendo spudoratamente come sapeva ben fare. «Non me lo aspettavo, insomma, sarebbe stato difficile da immaginare, è anche il suo capo, ma è stata una gradita sorpresa e sono felice che Lillian farà parte della mia famiglia». 

«Lena», l'intervistatrice la chiamò, dopo averla salutata e fatta accomodare davanti a lei, «Tua madre ha deciso di lasciare a te le redini della Luthor Corp qui a National City, tuo padre è venuto a mancare da poco più di un anno e lei si risposa, avrai delle nuove sorelle, è tutto un gran cambiamento in poco tempo, come stai gestendo la situazione?».

Lei scosse brevemente la testa, sforzando un sorriso che apparisse il più sincero possibile. «Prima di tutto, sono felice che mia madre si risposi. Abbiamo avuto del tempo per conoscerci, per diventare una famiglia unita e ora verrà solo ufficializzato con una cerimonia, nulla che richieda chissà quale gestione da parte mia. E per quanto riguarda la Luthor Corp», prese una pausa, «sono stata cresciuta per questo».

Quando uscì dalla stanza per le domande, trovò Leslie appoggiata contro il muro davanti con un bicchierino di caffè in mano: appena la vide, le fischiò. Distanti, Kara parlava con Siobhan, ma non sembrava una discussione amichevole. Seguendo l'ascensore, erano stati portati tutti e quattro verso un'altra sala qualche piano più giù, trovando le loro madri. Laggiù si sarebbero cambiati con i vestiti scelti dalla troupe e si sarebbero lasciati truccare, pronti per il servizio fotografico. E per quelle foto, tutto potevano aspettarsi meno che James Olsen, felice di rivedere Kara.

«Perché non mi hai scritto che saresti stato tu a farci le foto?». Aveva altro per la testa ma si costrinse di sorridere al ragazzo e, con la coda dell'occhio, la sua attenzione si rivolse a Lena, capelli lisci e sciolti che le ricadevano sulle spalle, trucco leggero che le risaltava il colore degli occhi, che indossava un abito a pantalone sul grigio, impeccabilmente elegante.

«Volevo farti una sorpresa». Ricambiò al sorriso ma non durò a lungo, vedendo la sua espressione pensierosa. «Tutto bene, Kara?».

«Sì», si destò e dopo s'incantò, nel vedere che Lena si era fermata davanti a lei e le sorrideva. Deglutì. «Sì. È-È stata una bella sorpresa».

Neanche il tempo di ammirare Kara, pensò Lena, che sua madre chiacchierava animatamente con Lex, sebbene a bassa voce per non dare nell'occhio: sentiva la sua voce nelle orecchie.

«Te l'ho detto, non era mia intenzione festeggiare. Perché devi farne un dramma?».

Lillian corrucciò le fini labbra secche con rabbia. «Era il tuo compleanno e non hai nemmeno risposto alle mie telefonate. Come dovrei prenderla, Lex?».

Per fortuna, James Olsen interruppe il brusio, iniziando a dettare ordini agli assistenti per sistemare il set.

Qualche piano più su, Siobhan Smythe lasciò velocemente la sua postazione quando ricevette un messaggio sul suo cellulare. Prese l'ascensore che la portò al pian terreno e da lì la seconda uscita, scendendo una scala e aprendo la porta che apriva ai parcheggi. Facendo rimbombare i tacchi delle sue scarpe, in tutto quel silenzio, si fermò in mezzo a un parcheggio libero e si guardò intorno, aspettando l'arrivo di qualcuno. La donna, sguardo incattivito, non si fece attendere a lungo. «Oh, eccola qui», sbuffò Siobhan, «Che cosa vuole, stavolta?».

Rhea Gand si accostò, palesemente infastidita dal tono della sua voce. «Novità. Ecco cosa voglio. So che la giovane El è lassù con tutta la nuova famiglia per avere un posticino nel vostro ridicolo giornale. Puoi dirmi qualcosa a riguardo?».

Lei roteò gli occhi. «Cosa crede che faccia qui dentro? Che scaldi la mia sedia? Lavoro, signora mia. Non sto appresso a Kara Danvers e la sua famigliola, mi spiace deluderla. Anche perché non lavoro in quel settore e, non so se ha presente, ce ne sono diversi».

La donna parve non gradire la sua supponenza e, all'improvviso, la spinse contro un pilastro, fissandola truce. «Non osare parlarmi in questo modo, ragazzina».

Siobhan riuscì a mettersi di lato tra la donna e il pilastro, fingendo di non essersi fatta male sbattendo per non darle soddisfazione. «Senta», riprese fiato digrignando i denti, distendendo la schiena e acquistando coraggio. «Ho fatto come mi ha detto lei: mi sono avvicinata, ho finto di volerle essere amica e non immagina la fatica, e sono felice che la mia informazione sulla data del matrimonio le sia servita per distogliere l'attenzione dell'opinione pubblica da suo marito e lei, ma adesso ho chiuso. Voglio che mi lasci in pace perché non rischierò il mio lavoro per questo», gesticolò puntando un dito indice e tornò indietro di due passi, con la paura che potesse sbatterla ancora, presa dalla rabbia. «So che come sua supervisore la mia posizione le faceva comodo, ma sono certa troverà qualcun altro capace di entrare così in contatto con lei, mi creda, non è difficile», scrollò le spalle, sorridendole con le labbra strette. «E adesso, se non le dispiace, torno al mio lavoro». Stava per voltarsi e prendere un bel respiro che sentì un rumore, la scorse con la coda dell'occhio frugare all'interno della sua borsetta e si gelò. « _Co_ … Sta scherzando?». 

Rhea Gand le puntò contro una pistola e Siobhan si immobilizzò, sentendo le gambe farsi pesanti. La donna aveva lo guardo adirato, gli occhi puntati fissi su di lei, fini. «Hai perso la voce, stronzetta? Ti eri dimenticata che non stavi parlando con una collega di quel giornale da quattro soldi?».

Siobhan prese fiato, deglutendo. «Metta giù quella pistola», parlò con la voce strozzata mentre tremava, faticando a non gridare. «La-La prego… Cosa vuole fare? Costringermi a fare la spia per lei? Uccidermi…», deglutì, spalancando gli occhi, «Uccidermi nel parcheggio? Non sa quanta… quanta gente lavori in questo posto», terminò con voce sottile, «si riempirà di spettatori. Metta giù quella pistola e…», sforzò un sorriso dettato dalla paura, «Faremo finta… che non sia mai successo. Va bene?».

La donna aprì la bocca pian piano, tenendola ancora sotto tiro. «Ti senti forte… Nascondi le tue insicurezze facendo sentire gli altri dei falliti, ma ora più che mai capisci che non vali niente. E di certo non mi servi più». La vide muoversi solo per prendere fiato, continuando a tremare. «Girati. Vai via».

«Cosa…?».

«Vai via. Adesso».

Siobhan non riuscì a voltarsi e fece un passo lento dopo l'altro, all'indietro, sperando di arrivare più vicino alla porta possibile. Solo quando sentì di essere accanto al muro si voltò e iniziò a correre, aprendo e sbattendo la porta dietro di lei, appoggiandosi contro con il fiatone, chiudendo gli occhi.

Rhea abbassò l'arma lentamente, anche lei prendendo fiato a pieni polmoni, con le labbra ancora strette dalla rabbia.

 

Lillian ed Eliza avevano organizzato una festicciola con parenti e intimi in un locale per l'addio al secondo nubilato. Immaginarono tutti che doveva esserci stato un grosso zampino di Eliza nella preparazione, poiché non si trattò di un locale lussuoso né di una cena elegante, ma del salone privato di un club con forti rimandi al country. Non per niente, i parenti dalla parte dei Luthor non sembravano granché divertirsi e avevano toccato appena del cibo, al buffet. Tuttavia, a Lillian non sembrò importare e parlava con loro solo quando si trovava costretta. Avevano conosciuto zia Lorna e marito, che vivevano anche loro a National City ma che non si rivedevano con Lillian dal funerale di Lionel. Qualche cugino di secondo grado di Lionel con relativa famiglia che era arrivata quella sera da Central City, dove vivevano. Come lo zio Leo, che non aveva fatto altro che dormire in un angolo per tutta la serata, svegliandosi come d'incanto solo per il dolce. Infine, la tenera zia Lara, quasi novantenne, sorella maggiore di nonno Luthor, padre di Lionel: l'unica Luthor che, effettivamente, riusciva a sorridere e divertirsi. Quando fu partita la musica, zia Lorna la riportò sulla sedia prima che, a detta sua, si mettesse in imbarazzo ballando in mezzo al salone.

Sia Alex che Kara non si lasciarono sfuggire come tutti i parenti che aveva chiamato Lillian erano in realtà parenti di Lionel. Quando lo fecero presente a Eliza, lei fece loro una smorfia per zittirle.

«I parenti di Lionel sono gli unici che ha. Ha tagliato i rapporti», bisbigliò mentre impilava in un piattino dei sandwich. «È per questo che mantiene il cognome», fece sapere, per poi voltarsi verso di loro e sorridere, «Mentre io mantengo  _Danvers_ per le mie ragazze». Sorrisero a loro volta e dopo riguardarono verso il centro della sala, scorgendo zia Lara lamentandosi e picchiettare zia Lorna sulle mani per lasciarla andare. 

Dal lato di Eliza, invece, si presentarono molti più parenti e amici, anche di lavoro. Zie e zii, i genitori di Eliza arrivati da una frazione di Metropolis, cugini con prole a carico. Bambini, tanti bambini rumorosi che correvano da una parte all'altra con pizzette oleose tra le mani. Ma nulla che potesse svegliare zio Leo.

Lillian ed Eliza parlavano con i genitori di quest'ultima. Alex si intratteneva con suoi zii che non vedeva da tempo. Lex era uscito fuori dal locale per prendere aria. E Lena, sola seppur il salone fosse pieno, si era seduta su una sedia vuota accanto ad altre sedie vuote, mangiando una pizzetta: ne tagliava un pezzo con le mani e lo metteva in bocca, imbambolata nell'osservare Kara ridere e rincorrere alcuni bambini. Sembrava proprio nel suo ambiente naturale. Poco dopo scorse l'andatura lenta di zia Lara andare verso la ragazza e, così, tirarle una manica in modo da prendere la sua attenzione. Kara la riaccompagnò a sedere e Lena la vide versarle da bere.

«Grazie, cara. Come ti chiami?».

«Kara, zia Lara».

La donna restò a fissarla qualche istante e sembrava perplessa. Lena si avvicinò tanto da ascoltare la conversazione. «Io sono Lara», si toccò il petto e Kara sorrise, sperando di non offenderla.

«E io mi chiamo Kara».

«Ti chiami Lara anche tu?».

«Kara».

«Lara anche tu».

Lena trattenne una risata e le si accostò alle spalle. «Zia Lara, posso rubartela un momento?».

La vecchina le fece un segno con la mano di avvicinarsi e poi bisbigliò: «Lo sapevi che si chiama Lara anche lei? Io non la conoscevo».

Si incamminarono un po' e poi Kara si fermò, prima che potessero allontanarsi troppo dal centro della sala. Non fu difficile per Lena intuire il perché. «Prima la signora Grant mi chiama  _Keira_ , ora tua zia mi chiama  _Lara_ . Cos'ha di sbagliato il mio nome?», brontolò a bassa voce, senza guardarla negli occhi. 

«Come stai?».

Kara alzò lo sguardo, colta impreparata. «Be… Bene. Mi concentro su tante, tante cose, sì», annuendo si portò le mani contro i fianchi, riabbassando gli occhi. «Po-Possiamo parlare in un altro momento? Volevo mangiare ancora qualcosa prima che finisca tutto», indicò dietro di lei, «I parenti dalla parte di Eliza sono dei gran mangioni».

Kara si distanziò prima che aprisse bocca per risponderle e Alex le tenne d'occhio. C'era dell'imbarazzo, era evidente. Forse, pensò Lena, a Kara faceva male starle vicino. Le aveva spezzato il cuore, dopotutto: ciò che aveva detto Lillian si era infine avverato.

La festicciola si protrasse più a lungo del previsto, era già notte e molti cominciarono a prepararsi per andarsene, con la promessa di rivedersi puntuali al matrimonio. Anche Lex se ne andò: deciso a tornare in albergo e poi a Metropolis. Intanto, con l'aiuto di alcuni parenti di Eliza rimasti, sistemarono ciò che non era stato mangiato e ripulirono per cortesia verso il locale. Con la coda dell'occhio, Kara vide Lena tremare per il freddo ed era sicura che non si fosse portata una giacchetta, così si tolse la sua e gliela poggiò sulle spalle, sorprendendola. Eliza le vide e sorrise, mentre Alex sospirò.

«Potresti avere freddo tu, in questo modo», le fece notare Lena.

Kara scosse la testa e inarcò le spalle. «No. In effetti sto meglio così», le sorrise e si allontanò.

Lena capì che non tutto era perduto. Che sarebbe stato difficile e diverso, ma che c'era ancora speranza per loro.

 

Pensavano di aver chiuso con la festicciola fino al matrimonio, invece Alex, con accanto Lena e Kara, una volta a casa mostrò alle due donne dei biglietti per Star City.

«È il nostro regalo di nozze», spiegò. «È stata un'idea un po' improvvisa, ma speriamo la gradiate: questo weekend andremo in uno stabile di lusso a Star City per festeggiare l'addio al secondo nubilato».

Fortunatamente Eliza era seduta in quel momento o le gambe non le avrebbero ceduto dalla gioia. Abbracciò Lillian e poi le figlie, intanto che anche la prima ringraziava per il regalo, felicemente sorpresa.

E così, con solo una borsa a testa con l'essenziale, partirono verso Star City di venerdì pomeriggio. Si lasciarono catturare dalla vista degli alti palazzi che tagliavano il tramonto, arrivando in hotel appena in tempo per la cena. Eliza e Lillian avevano una camera a parte, due piani più su di quella delle loro figlie.

«Non voglio sentir storie: verso le otto busserò alla vostra porta per trascinarvi fuori a fare le turiste», assicurò Eliza, prima di entrare nella loro camera con Lillian a fianco.

Però Alex ridacchiò, mettendo le braccia a conserte e mostrando una smorfia soddisfatta. «Vedo che qualcuna non ha ancora dato un'occhiata la programma da seguire: era con i biglietti. Mi duole deluderti, Eliza, ma non starete con noi, è la vostra festa».

«Divertitevi», disse sorridendo anche Lena.

Eliza rimase perplessa, poiché solitamente era lei a creare i programmi. Lei e Lillian entrarono dentro e le ragazze ripresero l'ascensore.

«Si stanno riavvicinando», esclamò Eliza con un sospiro, intanto che, sopra il letto, toglievano dalle borse ciò che serviva.

«Di chi parli?».

«Kara e Lena. Non hai notato i loro comportamenti?». Osservando il suo disorientamento, Eliza rise. «Forse sei più ingenua di quel che fai credere».

Nel frattempo, le ragazze avevano appena trovato la loro camera: due stanzette da letto, un bagno, un minibar, un televisore e un divano nel soggiorno in comune. Per evitare imbarazzi, Alex sistemò direttamente la sua borsa sopra il letto matrimoniale, restando d'accordo che lì sopra ci avrebbero dormito Kara e lei e Lena nel singolo nell'altra stanzetta.

«Noi non abbiamo un programma da rispettare». Alex iniziò a svuotare la sua borsa. «Hai già qualcosa in mente da fare?». Alzò lo sguardo che Kara era davanti alla porta della stanzetta con il suo perso nel vuoto. «Kara? Avevi detto che saresti riuscita a divertirti».

«Cosa?», si voltò, spalancando gli occhi. «Ah, certo. E-Ero solo un attimo soprappensiero: pensavo al lacrosse».

«Il lacrosse è nella stanza accanto?».

Kara corrucciò le labbra e gonfiò le guance, gettandosi sul letto e poggiando i gomiti sul materasso, così la testa sulle mani. «E va bene: pensavo a lei», ammise a bassa voce. «Solo un pochino».

«Pensi di provare a riavvicinarti?».

«No…», si lasciò andare, sbattendo la faccia e poi si girò schiena contro il materasso. «Ha una cosa da risolvere, non posso…», si bloccò, scrollando le spalle, «Dai, no-non posso fare io questo passo, lo sa».

«Va bene», concluse Alex, richiudendo la borsa e poggiando le mani sul materasso, per poi gattonare fino ad arrivarle vicino. «Fammi una promessa, sorellina: in questo weekend niente Gand, microspie, lavoro, lacrosse e relazioni. Dobbiamo solo… rilassarci», annuì da sola, con convinzione.

Kara rise e poi accettò, promettendo.

Aveva fatto la promessa era intenzionata a rispettarla, ma già dall'indomani mattina si accorse che non era per niente facile: Lena uscì in vestaglia trasparente dalla sua stanza per correre in bagno e lei aveva appena aperto la porta. Aveva visto il suo fondoschiena tenuto su da fini mutandine di pizzo sventolato davanti al proprio naso. Oh, perché a lei?

«Cosa guardi?».

«Cosa? Che c'è?  _Niente!_ », richiuse la porta dietro di lei e per poco Alex non le sbatté contro. 

Intanto che Lillian ed Eliza rispettavano il programma che le vedeva in sauna, le ragazze si vestirono e uscirono per fare un giro nell'immenso hotel. Lex le aveva proprio suggerite bene: c'era una sala dei videogiochi, una con i giochi dell'infanzia con gonfiabili e grandi piscine di bolle colorate, una con il cinema, una biblioteca, una sala del tè e, passando dall'esterno verso lo stabile accanto, videro le piscine, ora chiuse per il freddo; laggiù c'era la sauna, i massaggiatori, la sala dello yoga, e chissà quante altre cose. Si accorsero che ci avrebbero messo l'intera giornata per visitarle tutte e si fermarono solo per mangiare. Andarono in biblioteca a leggere, andarono in quella dei videogiochi e Alex e Kara continuarono a sfidarsi mentre Lena faceva loro da giudice, presero il tè di pomeriggio e si guardarono un film al cinema prima dell'orario di cena. Per tutto il giorno, Alex Danvers non aveva fatto altro che notare quanto gli sguardi delle due si ricercassero in ogni istante, tanto che, alla visione del film, si era già seccata di fare il terzo incomodo. Decise che il giorno successivo la musica sarebbe cambiata.

«Dove andiamo oggi?», le chiese Kara per la quinta volta da quando sua sorella si era alzata in piedi, quella mattina. «Possiamo andare dai giochi per l'infanzia? Lo so che sono un po' grande, ma ho sempre desiderato infilarmi nella vasca con le bolle, ti prego».

Si sedettero a fare colazione nel salottino e Lena le raggiunse.

«Va bene», acconsentì Alex, trattenendo un sorriso.

E così, a metà mattina, raggiunsero la sala con i giochi dell'infanzia e i gonfiabili. Era già piena di bambini ma Kara non si lasciò intimidire, iniziando ad arrampicarsi nei percorsi con tubi e ponti di legno. Come al solito, Alex vide Lena incantarsi e sospirare, così tirò fuori il cellulare.

«Accidenti, Maggie mi sta chiamando», attirò l'attenzione di Lena. «Devo rispondere, ci vediamo più tardi».

La ragazza non fece in tempo a bloccarla che Alex scappò via dalla sala, gridando se era successo qualcosa a Jamie. Solo dopo venti minuti di gioco, fermandosi con la testa bloccata tra due tubi di un ponte pericolante, Kara si rese conto che Alex se l'era svignata. Con l'aiuto di Lena e del personale dell'hotel, riuscì a togliere la testa e se ne andò dalla sala ascoltando le risate dei bambini.

«Erano davvero strette…», brontolò, «Troppo strette. Ho visto bambini della mia stazza giocare lì dentro; sono pericolose per me come per loro. E io ho la testa piccola, insomma».

Lena sorrise. «Almeno sei riuscita a tuffarti nella piscina delle bolle colorate».

Kara le sorrise di rimando. «Mi hai visto? Dovevi entrare anche tu, ti sarebbe piaciuto». Si pentì di averlo detto: era un riavvicinamento? Ah, le cose andavano male. Proprio male.

Aprirono la porta della loro camera e notarono che Alex non era lì, chiedendosi dove sarebbe stata a divertirsi senza di loro.

 

Indigo girò in tondo da una parte all'altra della stanza del motel. Cellulare su una mano, in silenzioso, compariva sullo schermo l'arrivo di una chiamata da un numero privato. Si erano sempre sentiti per messaggio, perché ora le telefonava? Non poteva essere niente di buono se si disturbava a farlo. Era però sicura che non avrebbe potuto ignorare quella chiamata per sempre. Sospirò, cliccando sulla cornetta verde e poggiando l'apparecchio all'orecchia destra. «Cosa vuoi?».

La voce meccanica e disturbata rise, ma non per molto.  _«Come stai? Io sto bene, grazie per averlo chiesto»_ , le fece il verso e la voce contraffatta proseguì:  _«Ti sei presa troppe libertà, ultimamente, Indigo. Ho fatto da garante per farti uscire di prigione e mi ripaghi così»_ . 

«Libertà?», si portò una mano tra i capelli, spostando la treccia bionda dall'altro lato. «Ti riferisci a Lena Luthor? Andiamo, lo sai anche tu che ho dovuto farlo: è solo grazie a me se ora per qualunque cosa le interessi dovrà cercare noi», digrignò i denti.

_«Ti avevo chiesto di non farlo»_ . 

«Stavi sbagliando! Hai intenzione di prendertela con me perché ho fatto sparire qualche dato e le ho detto che sappiamo chi è? Non mi sembra di aver esagerato», sforzò un sorriso.

La voce non sembrò dello stesso parere.  _«Ora può risalire a te, Indigo. Le hai fornito delle informazioni»_ . 

Restò senza fiato e si voltò con uno spavento quando bussarono dalla porta accanto, così si resse il petto. «Non posso», gridò, «Un momento».

_«Sei stata sconsiderata. Alla luce di questi nuovi sviluppi, temo di non potermi più fidare di te»_ . La ragazza non ebbe neanche il tempo di pensare a cosa fare che bussarono ancora.  _«Apri, Indigo»_ , le disse all'orecchio. 

Lei deglutì e corse verso la finestra più vicina, aprendo un poco la tendina, ma non si vedeva nessuno. «Chi è alla porta?».

_«Un amico venuto a prenderti»_ , rispose e cadde la chiamata. 

Indigo si affacciò ancora ma da quell'angolazione non riusciva a scorgere nessuno. Bussarono di nuovo, più forte, così camminò scalza fino alla porta e guardò attraverso l'occhiello dello spioncino: fece appena in tempo a vedere un uomo dalla grossa postura che questo buttò giù la porta e la rincorse. Indigo gli piazzò un calcio sulla faccia quando cadde sulla moquette del pavimento, ma era scalza e non produsse gli effetti sperati: l'uomo le afferrò il piede e dopo l'altro, trascinandola verso di lui. Poi le coprì la bocca con un panno e Indigo smise di lottare, cadendo in un sonno profondo.

 

«Indigo Brainer», disse Lena, volgendo lo schermo del pc portatile verso Kara e mostrandole la foto e il profilo della ragazza. «Era in carcere per aver hackerato il sito del governo e averci pasticciato un po'. L'hanno catturata dopo anni che la cercavano, riuscendo a imputarle altri reati minori di hackeraggio. Arrivava davvero ovunque. Non ha finito di scontare la sua pena che è stata fatta uscire di prigione solo pochi mesi fa per buona condotta: qualcuno ha garantito per lei, non dicono chi. È lei la nostra X», la guardò negli occhi. «Deve essere lei».

Kara sospirò, distendendo la schiena contro il divanetto. «Avrebbe senso», annuì, «Ma cosa vuole da noi? O… cosa vuole da noi il suo garante?».

«Questa sarà la domanda a cui cercherò di dare una risposta da oggi in avanti», rigirò il laptop verso di lei, guardando Indigo in faccia. «Non conosciamo questa ragazza e dubito, anche se può essere arrivata a sapere dell'omicidio di mio padre in rete, che voglia semplicemente fare la buona samaritana. Quindi dobbiamo trovarla». Le rivolse un'occhiata e Kara annuì. «Non sarà facile, l'FBI le è stata dietro per anni, ma non ci resta che provare».

Dal momento che la promessa con Alex era stata già infranta, Kara decise di essere sincera con lei su un altro aspetto del loro piano. «Rhea Gand ha diffuso la data del matrimonio».

«Cosa?».

Kara prese un bel respiro. «Voleva distogliere l'attenzione dei giornali dal senatore, ma non è questo il punto», scosse la testa, «Siobhan faceva la spia per lei». Kara pensava che si sarebbe stupita, ma in realtà non si mosse come se, in fondo, se lo aspettasse da parte sua, attendendo dell'altro. «Me lo ha confessato quando siamo andati alla CatCo per l'articolo! L'ho già detto ad Alex. In pratica l'aveva mina-».

«Aspetta un momento», la bloccò e questa volta spalancò gli occhi per davvero. «Siobhan Smythe sa della nostra…», non riuscì a concludere la frase.

«Sì», annuì, «Non gliel'ha detto. In realtà non capisco perché l'abbia fatto, forse non lo riteneva importante, ma mi ha assicurato di non averlo detto, che in fondo non le ha detto nulla se non come mi comportavo alla CatCo e, conoscendo Siobhan, voglio dire, per come si lamenta per tutto, l'avrà torturata, ma… Lena». Si assicurò di avere la sua completa attenzione. «La signora Gand le ha puntato contro una pistola».

Lena si portò una mano alla bocca. «È arrivata a tanto?».

«Non le ha fatto del male».

«Non l'avevo chiesto».

«Però mi è parsa davvero spaventata quando me lo ha detto. E-Ero arrabbiata prima, però la sua faccia… è stata sincera e ha chiuso con la signora Gand».

«Possiamo fidarci di Siobhan?  _L'hai perdonata?_ », le chiese a bassa voce, ricercando di nuovo i suoi occhi. 

Kara annuì. «Sì. Probabilmente. Co-Comunque dice che la signora Gand è fuori di testa, che è stressata ed è una mina vagante».

Lena deglutì, abbassando gli occhi. «Ed è te che prende di mira».

La guardò con apprensione e Kara spostò lo sguardo, arrossendo. «Non sono preoccupata».

« _Non sei_ … Kara, quella donna ha una pistola». 

«Sono capace di disarmare qualcuno».

«Ma non sei a prova di proiettile», rimarcò, dura. Si guardarono per un po', ferme, finché Lena non abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò. «Kara… mi fido di te, so che sei forte e in gamba, ma non riesco a non preoccuparmi», la riguardò negli occhi, per poi scuotere violentemente la testa e parlare di fretta: «Forse ho perso il mio diritto a preoccuparmi per te, ma-».

«N-Non l'hai perso». Kara deglutì. Le uscì di getto, non riuscì a trattenerlo, ma fu felice di averlo fatto poiché le guance di Lena si imporporarono. Le mancava. Accidenti, quanto le mancava.

Si fissarono per un po', perse l'una nell'altra, che Lena congiunse le mani e prese fiato. «Kara, devo… devo dirti una cosa…».

Poteva davvero farlo ora? La fissò e Kara attese. Si sentivano finalmente vicine come non succedeva da un po'. Tanto prese dal loro imbarazzo e dai sorrisi spontanei da non sentire subito i passi dietro di loro.

«Alex!», gridò Kara, improvvisamente in preda al panico, allontanandosi da Lena strisciando le natiche, pian piano. «Noi non stavamo- Certo che non stavamo! Vo-Voglio dire, non stavamo facendo niente… di che! Parlavamo di- Da… Da quanto tempo sei qui?».

«Abbastanza, belle statuine. Ho aperto la porta, ma vi sentivo parlare e non vi ho disturbato», le fece l'occhiolino. «Ora però dobbiamo prepararci: il tempo di Eliza e Lillian è finito e dobbiamo andare a cena con loro».

Lena perse il suo sorriso e si morse un labbro, capendo di aver perso l'occasione giusta.

Andarono a mangiare nel ristorante dello stabile, intorno a un tavolo da sei persone e a quelli di altre famiglie. C'era un bambino che piangeva, a qualche tavolo da loro, ma a pensarci bene era forse l'unica cosa entusiasmante che potevano seguire le ragazze mentre le loro madri non facevano che parlare di come avevano passato il loro tempo lì a Star City.

«Adesso la madre lo prende in braccio», bisbigliò Kara.

«I massaggiatori erano davvero bravi, non mi sentivo così bene da… mai», ridacchiò Eliza, ingigantendo gli occhi.

«No, lo prende il padre e lo porta fuori. Guarda: è esausto», fece notare Alex.

«Abbiamo visto dei film al cinema in orari in cui non c'era nessuno», prese parola Lillian, guardando e sorridendo Eliza al suo fianco, «È stato rilassante».

Ebbe ragione Alex: il padre si alzò, prese in braccio il piccolo e lo portò fuori dalla sala, infastidendo le due sorelle. «Ehi», Lena picchiettò un gomito di Alex e poi mosse la testa in direzione di un altro tavolo, «Bambini che giocano intorno alle sedie in passaggio di personale». Loro tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, cambiando obiettivo.

Dopo mangiato, la direzione consigliò agli ospiti di cambiare sala e prendere l'aperitivo davanti al palco, in vista dello spettacolo. Alex insisté per andare ad assistere e si sedettero intorno a un tavolino, intanto che gli artisti dalla risata facile si esibivano. Non tutti facevano ridere davvero e altri parevano sforzarsi più del dovuto per strappare un sorriso ai loro spettatori, così lasciarono presto il microfono e l'attenzione ai clienti che volevano esibirsi: tra chi cantava, chi ballava e faceva sketch umoristici, si divertirono molto di più. Assisterono alla dichiarazione d'amore di un uomo verso il suo compagno seduto a un tavolino non distante e tutti applaudirono quando, alla proposta di matrimonio, lui rispose  _sì_ . Kara intravide con la coda dell'occhio Eliza sorridere a Lillian e non riuscì a non sorridere anche lei: forse tra lei e Lena non era destino e non sarebbe mai riuscita a minare la felicità di Eliza per questo. Forse, che si fossero separate ora, prima del matrimonio, era stato un bene. Forse- 

«E ora diamo il benvenuto a Kara Danvers», disse un uomo dal palco al microfono e lei impallidì, voltandosi di scatto. «È qui da noi perché sua madre si risposa e hanno deciso di festeggiare». Eliza, Lillian e Lena la guardarono, capendo che le aveva messe tutte eccessivamente in mostra, ma lei non aveva fatto niente. «Ora la sentiremo in una canzone d'amore scelta appositamente per sua madre e la sua futura sposa. Un bell'applauso».

« _Cos-_ », spalancò gli occhi quando la luce a cono la investì e gli sguardi della sala si rivolsero tutti a lei. Diventò rossa, intanto che Alex la spingeva per un gomito. 

«Dai, forza», le bisbigliò, «Non vedi che ci guardano tutti. Vai».

Il viso di Eliza invece si sciolse. «Oh, Kara… Avevi preparato questo per noi?».

«È un bellissimo pensiero, Kara», disse anche Lillian.

Kara deglutì, ancora occhi spalancati e guance rosse, alzandosi mentre la sala iniziava ad applaudire. Salì sul palco con camminata lenta e Alex rise, scrivendo a Maggie.

_Grazie per la dritta, Mags. Kara è sul palco!_

Le inviò un cuoricino e la risposta di Maggie non si fece aspettare:

_Mandami un audio!_

Lena si abbassò verso di lei, continuando a fissare Kara e l'impaccio con cui prendeva il microfono. «Kara sa cantare?».

«Oh, sentirai».

Si portò al centro del palco e, dopo aver parlato con il presentatore per sapere con quale canzone doveva esibirsi, ricercò tra il pubblico la sua famiglia. A Eliza e Lillian che si tenevano vicine e sorridevano. A Lena che la guardava come se al mondo non ci fosse nient'altro. A quella disgraziata di sua sorella che le aveva giocato un brutto tiro mancino: sghignazzava con soddisfazione, ma gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare. Aveva cantato spesso e l'ultima volta lo aveva fatto alla festa di compleanno della figlia di una cugina di Eliza: tutte le bambine erano rimaste soddisfatte della sua performance alla Lady Gaga. Le avevano sempre detto che era brava, o più di brava in effetti, ma accidenti, davanti a un pubblico del genere e senza essersi preparata… Deglutì e aprì la bocca tremante. Di nuovo gli sguardi di Eliza e Li- Alex le mostrò il pollice. Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare: inutile che cercasse di appoggiarla con quel pollice dopo averla spedita a cantare su un palco senza preparazione. Lo sguardo di Lena… Oh, lei… Kara sorrise e, dopo un inizio lento e timido, tirò fuori la voce e la sala applaudì. Qualcuno scattò foto e sperò non fossero per i giornali. Socchiuse gli occhi, abbassò la voce e di nuovo gridò, stringendo il microfono e dando sfogo a ciò che sentiva, a ciò che aveva dentro; tirò fuori con quelle note tutto ciò che non poteva dire a parole. La sala era ammutolita, tutti guardavano lei. Ma a lei, Kara, bastava l'attenzione di una sola persona.

Sorriso compiaciuto, Alex si accostò a Lena. «Allora, come ti sembra?».

Lena era totalmente rapita da Kara, tanto che udì e sentì la presenza di Alex dopo qualche secondo dalla domanda. «Come?».

Alex si tirò indietro: non le serviva davvero una risposta.

Quando finì la canzone, la saletta applaudì a più riprese e Kara sorrise di nuovo imbarazzata, riprendendo fiato e passando il microfono al presentatore che le fece i complimenti. Raggiunse il suo tavolino che tutti ancora applaudivano.

«Sei stata bravissima, tesoro», l'abbracciò e baciò Eliza. Si comportò come se la canzone, dopotutto, fosse stata veramente per lei e Lillian: ma Kara era certa che l'obiettivo di Alex fosse tutt'altro.

Anche Lillian si alzò per abbracciarla, anche se molto velocemente. «Non avevo idea che fossi così brava: dopo averti ascoltato, sono sicura che chiunque salirà ora a cantare si sentirà molto a disagio».

Lena si sforzò per non rispondere a sua madre che non era una competizione e si limitò a sorridere a Kara, mentre lei si sedeva al suo posto.

«Sei stava brava, sorelli-  _ahio_ », Alex si tenne il braccio dolorante per il forte pizzicotto, conscia che in fondo se lo era meritato. 

Presero un drink a testa e ascoltarono altre persone cantare, dire barzellette, o tentare disperatamente di far ridere qualcuno. Nel frattempo, mentre Eliza le stringeva una mano, Lillian chiese a Kara se avesse voluto cantare al loro matrimonio sulla base che Lena avrebbe suonato al pianoforte. Eliza glielo aveva chiesto diversi giorni fa. Non poté rifiutare e lei e Lena si guardarono come per cercare, nei reciproci sguardi, un permesso, se fosse tutto a posto tra loro. Se non altro, per quello si sarebbe preparata.

 

Selina Kyle sorrise con gaudio quando scorse Bruce Wayne uscire dall'automobile e lasciarla partire senza di lui, mentre la raggiungeva davanti al vecchio magazzino.

Era buio e aveva dovuto dire ad Alfred, il suo maggiordomo, che usciva per tornare in ufficio. Anche se era ormai un adulto, non lo avrebbe lasciato andare per parlare in mezzo alla strada con una ragazza semisconosciuta. Era molto protettivo.

Lei lo aspettava con le spalle appoggiate a un pilastro della luce e mani nelle tasche del giubbino; si spostò subito come lui si avvicinò. «Allora, è pronto?».

«Per cosa, con esattezza? Non potevano vederci al chiuso?».

«Ha paura di me o del buio, signor Wayne?».

«Non ho di certo paura del buio, e neanche di lei».

«Ah, ho capito», ridacchiò, «Si sente esposto qua fuori, le manca la sua villa». Lui sospirò e scosse la testa, lasciandola parlare. Gli disse di seguirlo e si fermarono davanti al portone del magazzino. «Ciò che già sapevo è che chi ha comprato il magazzino ha lasciato detto per le strade da dove vengo io che offriva lavoro ai ragazzi di strada, di farsi avanti». Gli fece di nuovo cenno di seguirla e si allontanarono, camminando sul marciapiede verso il centro di Gotham.

«Un lavoro? Di che tipo?».

«Dovevano presentarsi in un capanno che si muoveva per Gotham in questi giorni. Ora che hanno trovato…  _personale_ », sottolineò la parola, «non si trova più, è stato smantellato. Alcuni ragazzi del parco sono stati rifiutati dopo un esame del sangue, ma molti altri sono passati e mi è stato detto che fanno da cavie per alcune nuove pillole che andranno presto in commercio». 

Bruce aggrottò la fronte. «Pillole? Si tratta di droga?».

«La cosa straordinaria», alzò le spalle lei, «è che non si sa con precisione cosa sia. Alcuni dei ragazzi si sono sentiti male e non sono più andati anche dopo aver ricevuto molto denaro, altri sono tornati nonostante questo perché qui i soldi servono. Molti di quei ragazzi vivono letteralmente per le strade e hanno bisogno di quei soldi, ecco perché penso che questa persona abbia scelto Gotham con scrupolo».

«Con il nuovo magazzino, il compratore è intenzionato a produrre quelle pillole in serie», sospirò lui. «Avrà sicuramente i permessi. Ma se fosse stato qualcosa di pulito, perché la Wayne Enterprises mi ha tagliato fuori? Mi trattano ancora da ragazzino, posso capirlo, a quella gente non piaccio, ma tanta riservatezza è comunque sospetta».

Passarono sotto alcuni palazzi. Le macchine sfrecciavano per le strade quasi alla cieca, veloci, con curve strette e pericolose e Selina notò il disagio sul volto del ragazzo, che tentava con sforzo di dissimulare.

«Ho partecipato anch'io».

«Cosa?».

«Mi sono fatta viva al capanno quando era dalle mie parti, non potevo lasciarmelo sfuggire! Volevano dare questo  _lavoro_ ai miei amici, dovevo andare a vedere di persona. Ho passato il test dell'esame del sangue e sono andata all'incontro», sospirò, «Si teneva all'interno di un pub che stanno finendo di ristrutturare». Si fermarono e la ragazza lo indicò, proprio davanti a loro, dall'altra parte della strada. Attraversarono subito. Al pub mancavano delle scritte sulla facciata, le finestre erano scure e polverose e all'esterno si erano depositati fogli di giornale e vecchie cicche di sigarette. «Ci hanno fatti entrare dal retro, eravamo in gruppo di dieci», continuò a raccontare. «Come vere e proprie cavie ci hanno prima riempito di domande sulla nostra vita, studio, famiglia, altre cazzate». 

«Conducono un esperimento».

Lei annuì. «Naturalmente ho mentito. Poi ci hanno fatto andare dentro una saletta, uno alla volta. Nessuno lo direbbe vedendolo così sporco, ma sotto al pub, nelle stanze sotterranee, è più pulito del ciuccio di un neonato. Ci hanno offerto una pillola e dovevano tenerci in osservazione».

Lui deglutì. «L'ha presa?».

«Mi ha presa per una scema?», sgranò gli occhi. «Me la sono intascata, ma una guardia mi ha beccata e me l'ha fatta restituire. Mi hanno sbattuta fuori», sbottò. «Per fortuna io ho la chiave». Sorrise e si avvicinò alla porta.

Lui si voltò indietro, in modo che nessuno li vedesse: c'erano delle persone e un via vai di automobili poco più in là, ma nessuno guardava da quella parte. «Signorina Kyle, cosa sta facendo? Non possiamo entrare in questo modo».

Lei girò e rigirò la forcina, inchinata e con la lingua che pendeva dalle labbra, concentrata. Poi la serratura scattò e sorrise, girandosi verso il suo nuovo complice. «Vuole o no scoprire chi ha comprato il magazzino e questo pub? Prego, dopo di lei», aprì la porta, facendogli il gesto di entrare per primo.

Lui guardò Selina e poi all'interno del pub, infine ansimò ed entrò, così, soddisfatta, lei lo seguì, chiudendo alle loro spalle e accendendo una piccola torcia che aveva tenuto in tasca.

 

Alex andò a letto per prima, lasciando Kara e Lena da sole nel soggiorno della loro camera per l'ultima notte lì a Star City. Entrambe sapevano che Alex aveva fatto apposta a lasciarle sole per tutto il giorno e poi ad averle fatto cantare quella canzone ma, quando le lasciò lì sul divano con un film in tv, si sentirono di nuovo un po' tese. Kara allungò lo sguardo verso di lei ma la scoprì a guardarla a sua volta ed entrambe si voltarono, colte in flagrante. Solo un messaggio di Selina a Kara, e di Bruce a Lena, le salvò da quel terribile imbarazzo. Selina raccontò a Kara delle pillole e del magazzino, del pub. Bruce disse di sapere chi aveva comprato il magazzino e anche un pub lì a Gotham. Dissero entrambi che si erano intrufolati all'interno del pub ma che non erano riusciti a scendere al piano sotterraneo perché la porta era blindata, che non avevano trovato pillole ma tanta polvere e qualche documento sul bancone. Lena spense la televisione e lei e Kara si scambiarono uno sguardo.

«Pensi di dirlo a Lex?», le domandò Kara, facendosi più vicina.

«Devo», abbassò lo sguardo. «Ma quando lo vedrò di persona. Andrò a trovarlo prima del matrimonio», poi deglutì e la riguardò, abbozzando un sorriso e scuotendo la testa. «Lex mi aveva detto che gli erano state rubate… Dovevamo aspettarci che era stato lui».

Kara trattenne il fiato, guardando altrove. «Quel tipo mi piace sempre meno».

«Andiamo a riposarci, adesso», guardò l'ora sull'orologio al polso e si alzò dal divano, trattenendo uno sbadiglio. «Domani torniamo a casa».

Kara la seguì e si fermarono davanti alla porta di Lena, con ritrovato imbarazzo. «E così le nostre madri si sposano, eh?», ridacchiò.

«Non sembra vero», sorrise anche Lena. Entrambe tornarono serie di colpo e abbassarono gli occhi. «Beh… buonanotte, Kara».

Lei annuì, voltandosi. «Buonanotte, Lena». Tenne stretta la maniglia ma non aprì la porta; Kara sentì come uno stimolo e si girò di nuovo, di scatto, avvicinandosi a Lena e, quando si fu girata, la costrinse a lasciare la porta già aperta, tenendole il viso con una mano e baciandola. Lena chiuse gli occhi e s'avvicinò a lei, passandole una mano su un fianco. Si lasciarono, inspirarono e si baciarono ancora finché, sempre Kara, non si tirò indietro. « _Oh_ … S-Scusa», abbassò il viso diventato rosso, «N-Non so cosa mi sia preso». 

«Già… anche a me». Rossa anche lei, Lena si portò la mano destra sulle labbra.

«Tu d-devi… I-Insomma, hai delle cose da pensare e io… Mi dispiace», balbettò, non riuscendo a guardarla negli occhi.

«Dispiace anche a me», sospirò Lena.

Si chiusero all'interno delle proprie stanzette appoggiandosi alla porta e reggendosi il petto. Entrambe sentivano il cuore in gola. No. Decisamente non avrebbero dovuto.

 

                                                                                       

 

Era il giorno seguente quando, tornata a National City da qualche ora, Kara si era precipitata lì sapendo di doverlo fare. Si era presentata in portineria e, anche se era senza appuntamento e non volevano lasciarla passare, dopo aver insistito per parecchi minuti, aveva ottenuto il lasciapassare da lui in persona, dopo che lo avevano chiamato per telefono. In ascensore, sentì lo stomaco brontolare poiché era un poco nervosa, ma non vedeva l'ora di averlo faccia a faccia. Doveva affrontarlo.

Dopo che le porte si aprirono, si fermò per guardarsi un attimo intorno e così scorse il suo ufficio e lui, seduto davanti alla sua scrivania. Andò dritta, non curandosi della segretaria che aveva tentato di parlarle, poi di gridarle, e infine si era alzata in piedi per fermarla. Kara spalancò la porta a vetri e Maxwell Lord si alzò dalla sua scrivania lisciando la cravatta, guardando lei e la sua segretaria che aveva il fiatone, affacciata alla porta.

«Vai pure, Nicole. Ci penso io». La segretaria annuì e chiuse la porta, mentre Kara teneva il viso contratto di rabbia. «A cosa devo la visita, signorina Danvers?». Le fece segno di accomodarsi e tornò a sedersi, ma Kara restò immobile dov'era.

«Deve essersi risentito quando la Wayne Enterprises ha bloccato la vendita dei terreni a Gotham City, non è vero?», assottigliò i suoi occhi e solo allora si avvicinò alla scrivania, cercando di scorgere nel viso di lui un segno qualsiasi di sorpresa: mosse appena un sopraccigli0, tenendosi con la schiena appoggiata contro la sedia, le mani con le dita intrecciate, il suo sguardo che sosteneva il suo con fierezza.

«Di cosa parla?».

«Del vecchio magazzino che si è lasciato vendere al posto di una fetta del terreno. Le serviva una base per la nuova fornitura delle pillole rubate al mio fratellastro, no?».

«Ah», sorrise, «Capisco». Il giovane uomo prese un bel respiro e si riavvicinò alla scrivania. Inquadrò una ciotola di caramelle sfuse alla sua sinistra e gliele mostrò, chiedendole se gliene andasse una. Di sicuro, Kara non avrebbe accettato nulla da parte di quell'uomo e neanche si mosse, lui al contrario ne prese una e la mise in bocca. «Mirtilli».

«Sta prendendo tempo perché non sa cosa rispondermi o-».

«No», la interruppe Max. «Volevo davvero offrirle una caramella… mentre pensavo a come ne è venuta a conoscenza. Voi reporter, o aspiranti tali, riuscite sempre a meravigliarmi», rise. «Non ho nulla da nascondere, avrei solo voluto che restasse una sorpresa: sto aprendo una nuova attività a Gotham. Gestirò da qui un pub che offrirà nuove entrate alla Lord Technologies. E sì, il magazzino mi servirà per la produzione di nuove pillole che andranno a ruba nel mio pub. Non so cosa pensi di sapere, signorina Danvers, ma quelle pillole sono e continueranno a essere assolutamente innocue: sviluppano, diciamo, alcune funzioni cerebrali. E non creano dipendenza. So cosa può sembrare, che vendere pillole in un pub sia un'attività illecita, ma le assicuro che ho il benestare del sindaco di Gotham. Ho tutti i permessi del caso, può controllare».

«Lo farò», rispose subito e lui sorrise.

«E… accidenti, sono sicuro che il suo fratellastro la veda in modo diverso, ma non ho rubato quelle pillole: mi sono state vendute. Ho visto un affare e l'ho colto, tutto qui», scrollò le spalle. «Mi dispiace se in origine l'idea fosse sua, avrebbe dovuto registrarle. Cosa che io mi sto apprestando a fare. È tutto completamente in regola», le sorrise di nuovo ma Kara non ricambiò.

«E i ragazzi che stanno facendo da cavie?».

«Oh, sa anche di quello?», la indicò. «Beh, se possiamo chiamarle cavie… io avrei detto  _lavorando_ », le scoccò un'occhiata, affrettando una veloce risata. «Sto mettendo a punto nuovi gusti e mi serviva qualcuno pronto a favorire. Chi meglio dei ragazzi di Gotham: lo sa che molti di loro vivono per le strade e non hanno dei soldi per la scuola, per un pranzo? È vergognoso, per questo mi sono riferito a loro», la fissò, «Sapevo che avevano bisogno di denaro veloce». 

Kara scosse brevemente la testa. «Ha pensato proprio a tutto, eh?».

Lui si rimise composto sulla sedia, poggiando la schiena sulla spalliera. «Cosa vuole che le dica, signorina Danvers: non amo giocare impreparato».

«Tornerò».

«Sarò felice di accoglierla», rise e la guardò assottigliando i suoi occhi, quando lei si fermò a un passo dalla porta. Maxwell sospirò. «Ora vuole dirmi di stare lontano da sua sorella».

«No», si girò e gli sorrise. «Volevo dirle di stare attento alla reazione di mia sorella quando lo verrà a sapere. Lei sa badare a se stessa». Aprì la porta e uscì dall'ufficio, più nervosa di quando era entrata.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo lunghetto, spero non abbia annoiato!  
> Il matrimonio di Eliza e Lillian si avvicina, il rapporto tra Lena e sua madre è in crisi, abbiamo scoperto che hanno dei parenti (!), Alex e Kara sono in ansia perché si sono rese conto che la loro madre si sposa davvero, e Lena e Kara sono riuscite a riavvicinarsi grazie ad Alex (e Maggie), pare. Beh sì, pare proprio di sì, Lena stava per dirle qualcosa di importante e sono ricascate fin troppo facilmente nel turbinio dei loro sentimenti. Kara ha perfino dovuto cantare!  
> Nel frattempo, abbiamo Selina Kyle e Bruce Wayne a Gotham che fanno squadra per scoprire del magazzino. Vi aspettavate che il compratore misterioso fosse Maxwell Lord? E che Roulette avesse venduto a lui la formula delle pillole di Lex? Gli indizi c'erano tutti: ci teneva a comprare un terreno e, fin dall'inizio della fan fiction, Lord sembrava avere un conto in sospeso con Lex Luthor. E chissà poi perché. Io terrei d'occhio questa cosa per gli avvenimenti futuri. Kara non ha perso tempo: una volta tornata a National City, si è subito precipitata alla Lord Tech, ma Max Lord ha sempre una risposta pronta per tutto…  
> Oh, e Indigo? A quanto pare è stata sua l'idea di cancellare i dati su Lionel Luthor dal web, si è presa delle libertà, in special modo dicendo a Lena che sapeva della sua identità. Il nostro profilo misterioso si è risentito e ha mandato qualcuno a “prenderla”. Ops. Come dare torto al nostr* X: grazie a questa bravata, Lena è risalita a lei.  
> Ultimo, e non certo per importanza: Rhea Gand ha una pistola. A quanto pare, Siobhan si teneva in contatto con la donna perché voleva tenere d'occhio Kara e, quando ha deciso di chiudere questa strana collaborazione, la donna non ha reagito proprio benissimo. Siobhan si è presa una bella paura. Quella donna sembra aver superato il limite. Cosa accadrà, adesso?  
> Cosa ne pensate della piega che stanno prendendo gli avvenimenti? :)  
>   
> Ebbene, se c'era una cosa che mi mancava assolutamente quando pensavo al loro matrimonio e alla famiglia Danvers-Luthor, o Luthor-Danvers, fate voi, quello era _un passato_. Da che famiglia provengono, che tipi sono, e perché dannazione le due mantengono i cognomi dei loro ex mariti? Volevo dare una risposta a tutte queste domande; se per la terza solo io per le meccaniche della fan fiction potevo rispondere, delle prime due sulla serie non ci è dato sapere niente (a meno che non ci sia qualcosa nella terza stagione che non ho visto) e i fumetti… emh, non leggo i fumetti, quindi non ho idea se lì ci sia qualcosa sulle loro famiglie di origine oppure no. Sta di fatto, quindi, che mi sono inventata le loro famiglie di sana pianta. Qui le ho presentate grossolanamente, ma avremo qualche scorcio in più sui rapporti con loro in due capitoli futuri e poi chissà.  
>   
>  Ad ora è tutto, gente. Alla prossima con il capitolo 34 che si intitola _Paranoia_ ;)


	35. 34. Paranoia

 

 

 

«Non che mi sia mai fidata realmente di lui, ma…», Alex sospirò.

«E ha i permessi, ho fatto qualche telefonata. È incredibile che la passi liscia», mormorò Kara.

La maggiore scosse la testa. «Cominciavo a vederlo sotto un'altra ottica… immagino».

Ricordò di quando lo aveva incontrato, e non proprio per caso, nel momento in cui stava finendo il suo turno in boutique ed era uscita dalla porta: lui era a pochi metri da lei, appoggiato al cofano anteriore aperto di una costosa macchina da corsa. «Problemi al motore?», gli aveva chiesto, avvicinandosi. Vedendola, Maxwell si era illuminato.

«Così pare…», aveva sospirato e alzato le spalle, dando una nuova occhiata al cofano. «So cosa può sembrare: sono un inventore che non sa aggiustare la propria auto, ma è nuova e… credo mi sfugga qualcosa».

Alex aveva dato un'occhiata al motore molto velocemente e ci aveva infilato una mano, notando qualcosa. «Devo aver trovato la cosa che ti sfugge: hai staccato questo». Riattaccato un tubicino, aveva inquadrato il giovane uomo con la coda dell'occhio abbassare lo sguardo, colto in flagrante. «Perché sei qui?».

«Cercavo una scusa per vederti, lo ammetto. Sapevo che lavoravi qui e potrei aver controllato gli orari dei tuoi turni…».

«Sei preoccupato perché Kara mi ha detto della tua nuova e brillante attività a Gotham?».

Lui aveva immediatamente sorriso. «Il pub apre domani, i lavori hanno fatto presto. Verrai a dare un'occhiata? Per te, drink gratis».

«No, grazie», si era allontanata, girandosi un'ultima volta verso di lui. «Sai, cominciavo quasi a credere che fossi diverso dall'idea che mi ero fatta di te, ma credo che fosse giusta, dopotutto».

Lui aveva inarcato le sopracciglia, mosso dalla curiosità. «E quale idea ti eri fatta di me?».

Alex aveva sorriso compiaciuta, felice che glielo avesse chiesto: «Uno stronzo».

Maxwell era rimasto a bocca aperta e poi aveva abbozzato una risata, scuotendo la testa.

«Quasi dimenticavo», Kara fece una smorfia disgustata, «che sei andata a un appuntamento con lui. E non ci credo che tu me lo abbia detto solo quando ormai il danno era fatto, invece di confidarti subito con me». Scrollò le spalle e Alex, seduta accanto, la fissò assottigliando gli occhi.

«Devo davvero ricordarti che mi hai tenuta nascosta la tua intera relazione con Lena?».

«Ah… è vero», forzò un sorriso.

«Lena, a proposito…», guardò la minore e dopo s'incantò a giocherellare con le dita sui peli del tappeto su cui erano sedute, nella sua camera in villa Luthor-Danvers. Kara si ammutolì di colpo, tornando seria. «Non avete parlato, da quel bacio?».

Kara sbuffò. «Sai, non è esattamente compito mio parlare per sistemare le cose… È stato mio l'errore di baciarla».

«Lei ha ricambiato, Kara», la vide sbuffare di nuovo.

«Sì, ma… è perché mi ama, ma questo non cambia le cose. Finché decide di tenermi fuori da ciò che le passa per la testa, non ha importanza. Io ho sbagliato».

Erano passati tre giorni da quando, in quell'hotel a Star City, Kara aveva preso Lena di sorpresa e l'aveva baciata. Si erano baciate per la prima volta dopo la separazione. Era stato bello, ma rapido, e subito dopo triste. Potevano stare insieme, in quel momento, e baciarsi quanto volevano, invece c'era ancora quella  _cosa_ a mettersi tra loro. Si domandava quando Lena sarebbe stata abbastanza pronta per affrontarla. Nel frattempo, avevano passato le ore a scegliere e poi a provare una canzone da suonare e cantare al matrimonio. Lena aveva già pronta una base da suonare al piano, ma ora che sapevano che lei doveva cantarla, addio preparazione. Se non altro, avevano passato del tempo assieme; con qualche impaccio forse, ma il loro riavvicinamento, se a una delle due non fosse saltato di nuovo in mente di baciare l'altra e bruciare le tappe, stava andando bene. Era lento, ma stava andando bene. 

«Proviamo questa parte?», le aveva domandato Lena, avvicinandole un foglio. Kara le aveva annuito e Lena si era rimessa a sedere davanti al piano, mentre lei si era alzata dal divano e sistemata vicina.

Aveva iniziato a suonare con dolcezza, lentamente, e Kara aveva preso a cantare seguendo il ritmo, con tono basso, poi più alto man mano che la musica si faceva più chiara e veloce. Di tanto in tanto, Marielle le andava ad ascoltare e, quando finivano, applaudiva finché non le si stancavano le braccia.

«Brave! Brave! Avete davvero un gran talento», si era congratulata con palese emozione, tanto che entrambe avevano arrossito.

«Beh… Speriamo di non deluderti al matrimonio», aveva riso Kara, scambiando uno sguardo con l'altra.

«Non succederà», aveva detto la donna con un sorriso, congiungendo entrambe le mani. «E sono così felice che la signora Eliza mi abbia invitata! Non sto nella pelle». Aveva sorriso a entrambe ed era tornata in cucina.

«Va bene», esclamò Alex, alzandosi dal tappeto, seguita dalla sorella. «Passando ad altro: so che Lena ha parlato delle pillole a Lex». Si era diretta all'armadio e lo aveva aperto mentre, dietro di lei, Kara si portava le braccia a conserte.

«Sì, me lo ha detto. Secondo lei è turbato, e non a torto, ma non sa ancora cosa farà».

Dopo aver sentito che la formula delle sue pillole era ormai in mano a Maxwell Lord, Lex si era portato una mano sulla tempia ed era rimasto fermo e zitto in quella maniera per qualche secondo. Lena lo aveva scrutato a lungo e poi gli aveva avvicinato una mano per fargli sentire la sua vicinanza, ma lui si era tirato indietro e infine alzato dalla poltrona girevole del suo ufficio. «Una parte di me…», non aveva concluso, deglutendo e faticando a restare calmo. «Una parte di me sapeva che c'era lui dietro a tutto. Nostro padre mi aveva avvertito di tenerlo d'occhio, ma dopo il colpo di mesi fa ho abbassato la guardia. È solo che… Veronica, accidenti. Più di tutto, ho abbassato la guardia con lei».

Lena aveva rivolto altrove il suo sguardo, sospirando appena. «Avrà visto un'occasione di guadagno… Come ti muoverai, ora?».

Serio e imperscrutabile, Lex aveva aperto la bocca e sospirato appena, prima di dire qualcosa, senza guardarla. «Non posso muovermi per vie legali. Quindi non farò niente».

Sua sorella aveva abbozzato un sorriso canzonatorio. «Non farai niente? Tu?».

«Ti dispiace? Ho del lavoro da sbrigare, ma non voglio essere maleducato».

Si erano scambiati uno sguardo e Lena si era alzata dalla sedia e aveva raggiunto la porta, voltandosi un'ultima volta a lui, ancora immobile; poi se ne andò, decidendo di non dire più nulla.

Kara scrollò le spalle, ancora ripensando a Lex, intanto che Alex le mostrava dei maglioncini per decidere quale indossare. «Però… pare che l'abbia presa meglio di come immaginavamo, anche se a Lena non è piaciuto il suo sguardo».

Rimasto solo nel suo ufficio, Lex aveva atteso fermo e in piedi ancora qualche attimo, mentre nella sua testa tornavano a galla mille pensieri e risvolti di quella faccenda. Le sue pillole erano in mano a quell'uomo e non avrebbe potuto far nulla per riaverle. Non avrebbe potuto muoversi in nessun modo. Si era fidato di Veronica e lei lo aveva pugnalato alle spalle. L'aveva avvicinata troppo. Per quanto si sforzasse per rimettere in piedi la sua vita, quando un minimo le cose sembravano andargli bene, poi tutto crollava di nuovo. Era esausto, arrabbiato, solo. A un certo punto gli venne da gridare e, preso dalla collera, si era scagliato contro la scrivania e aveva gettato tutto sul pavimento, per poi calciare il mobile.

«Ha diritto ad essere arrabbiato», disse Alex. Con Kara al suo fianco, andarono in camera di quest'ultima in modo che si cambiasse per uscire anche lei. «A quanto pare, quelle pillole erano uno specie di progetto di vita, per lui. Gli invierò un messaggio per chiedergli come si sente, più tardi».

Kara prese un jeans, mostrandolo alla sorella, che lo approvò. Così iniziò a cambiarsi. «E Maggie? Cosa ci ha saputo dire di Zod?».

Alex sospirò, sedendo sul lettino. «Ne parla piuttosto bene, non che mi aspettassi diversamente…».

Maggie aveva spalancato gli occhi appena, sorpresa, alla sua domanda sul perché le interessasse sapere del capitano Zod; Alex le aveva risposto candidamente che era probabile che lui facesse parte dell'organizzazione che aveva ucciso i genitori di Kara. Per lei, era una cosa assolutamente impensabile. «No, senti… Adrian Zod è un buon capitano e una bravissima persona. Come siete arrivate a pensarlo?».

Alex si era grattata il mento, increspando le labbra. «Emh… buone sensazioni?».

«Sen… sensazioni?».

«Beh… diciamo che è sospetto. Si è suicidato un uomo in cella a ottobre e coincide con l'arrivo di Zod come capitano della polizia. Quell'uomo era parte dell'organizzazione ed era stato giudicato colpevole dalla vera madre di Kara», aveva provato a spiegarle, ma Maggie aveva scosso la testa.

«Può essere solo una coincidenza, Alex. E poi abbiamo incrementato gli arresti da quando lui è il capitano; ci fa lavorare sodo. Si prende cura della centrale».

«Incrementato gli arresti», aveva sospirato, «E magari accelerando la burocrazia? Quando Kara è andata a Fort Rozz, Lois Lane era con lei e hanno parlato con un detenuto finito in carcere molto presto per un reato ancora dubbio».

Maggie aveva continuato a scuotere la testa con incredulità. «Lascia che se ne occupino gli avvocati, se ritene che ci sia stata un'ingiustizia. Proprio tu parli? Sai com'è fatto questo lavoro! Il capitano Zod cerca solo di rendere più sicure le nostre strade», le aveva sorriso. «Non avete prove, Alex… Dagli un'occasione e potresti scoprire che è pulito».

Alex e Kara uscirono dalla camera e scesero le scale che portavano all'ingresso, infilandosi le giacche.

«Quindi…», borbottò Kara, «Maggie è dalla sua parte?».

«No. Non dalla sua parte», la difese, aprendo il portone per uscire. «Però è il suo capitano e fino a che non avremo in mano qualcosa di concreto su di lui, continuerà a credere che sia solo il suo capitano».

Salirono sull'auto che la maggiore divideva con la sua fidanzata e si allontanarono dalla villa, rientrando in centro. Si rendevano conto che presentarsi lì era una mossa azzardata ma, in fondo, non facevano nulla di male.

Passarono dalla porta già aperta della centrale, ignorando lo sguardo di un poliziotto sulla soglia. C'era la portineria, ma era vuota, e più avanti un corridoio. Schivarono altre occhiate e proseguirono lungo fino alla loro destra, affacciandosi alla sala: molte scrivanie, telefoni che squillavano; a Kara ricordò la CatCo se non fosse per le divise. La centrale era silenziosa, calma; gli agenti giravano per le scrivanie e parlottavano a bassa voce, senza disturbare i colleghi. O il capitano Zod era un uomo estremamente severo, oppure qualcosa non andava: non c'erano neppure civili lì dentro, neanche trattenuti; si accorsero presto di essere le uniche persone fuori luogo e probabilmente per questo le osservavano, se non per essere le figlie di Eliza Danvers che avrebbe sposato la ex signora Luthor. Più avanti c'erano uffici con le porte a vetri e, notarono rapidamente, uno di loro era particolarmente sorvegliato, con due agenti che facevano da guardia e altri due vestiti di nero al loro fianco, immobili davanti alla porta con le veneziane abbassate, grossi come bodyguard. Probabilmente lo erano.

«Dovremo tornare in un altro momento…?!», soffiò Alex, incerta.

«Neanche per sogno», era più decisa Kara. «Ecco Maggie». La inquadrò e gliela indicò tirando in avanti il mento, così si scambiarono un'occhiata.

Annuirono e camminarono velocemente fino a lei che, testa bassa, stava scrivendo su un foglio sulla sua scrivania. Alex agganciò la sedia davanti alla scrivania accanto e la girò verso di lei; così, all'unisono, le sorelle Danvers si sedettero, appoggiandosi alla scrivania. Maggie Sawyer alzò la testa lentamente e guardò una e poi l'altra. Riprese a guardare il foglio. Alzò lo sguardo di nuovo e sbarrò gli occhi.

« _Che c-_ Cosa diavolo ci fate voi due, qui?  _Oggi_ ?», tentò con forza di non gridare, afferrando le teste di entrambe e abbassandogliele. La videro rialzare gli occhi e guardarsi intorno, prima di dare di nuovo a loro la sua attenzione. «Vi prego, ditemi che non ha a che fare con la vostra assurda teoria contro il capitano! Non è il giorno né il momento più adatto», riguardò di nuovo intorno a lei, allarmata. In special modo verso l'ufficio sorvegliato. 

«Ma no, siamo venute a trovarti», borbottò Alex, lanciando un'occhiata alla sorella.

«Passavamo per caso», rincarò lei.

«Pensavamo di farti una sorpresa», continuò.

«Che non pare… emh, essere gradita?», la guardò Kara.

Maggie sospirò, formando una smorfia con le labbra. «Ma no, è che…», riguardò l'ufficio e i colleghi per la sala, abbassandosi di nuovo verso di loro. «Oggi è in visita il senatore Gand». Le vide spalancare gli occhi e guardare verso l'ufficio anche loro, così riportò le mani sulle loro teste, cercando di abbassargliele di nuovo. «Di recente è stato a Fort Rozz, come sapete, immaginavamo che prima o poi sarebbe passato per la centrale, ma non sapevamo quando, e così…».

«È stato lui a farvi una sorpresa», concluse Alex.

«Ve lo avrei detto questa sera», disse bisbigliando. «Ora cerchiamo solo di fare bella figura e che tutto resti in ordine finché è qui».

Nonostante Maggie l'avesse fatta voltare, Kara non resistette alla tentazione di dare una nuova occhiata a quell'ufficio. Si chiedeva di cosa stessero discutendo lui e sicuramente il Generale Zod. Se davvero anche quell'uomo era uno di loro, intanto che lei era lì seduta a chiacchierare, quei due potevano stare cospirando chissà quale colpo. Si alzò dalla sedia di scatto e questa strisciò, mettendo Maggie in stato di agitazione. La sala era quasi completamente silenziosa e attirò sguardi di più agenti; due di loro parevano aver avuto l'idea di avvicinarsi, ma la porta dell'ufficio sorvegliato in quel momento si aprì e l'attenzione comune si spostò su di loro: in completo blu grigiastro e cravatta scura, il senatore uscì per primo e le due guardie del corpo lo affiancarono; dopo, uscì l'uomo che Kara aveva visto solo qualche mese prima in quel ristorante a Metropolis, il Generale Zod. I due si strinsero la mano con modi formali e il signor Gand si voltò per andarsene, quando il suo sguardo incontrò quello di Kara. I due agenti si avvicinarono per chiedere a entrambe chi erano e cosa facevano lì, ma quando il senatore le fece la mano, entrambi si ritirarono.

«Kara». Accompagnato dai bodyguard, l'uomo si avvicinò a lei e sia Alex che Maggie lo fissarono con dovuta attenzione. Ma non erano le sole a seguire la scena e Kara sentiva il suo sguardo addosso: il Generale Zod era ancora davanti alla porta del suo ufficio e la squadrava accuratamente. «Posso rubarti un attimo?».

Kara annuì e lo seguì, quando Alex la fermò per un polso, sussurrandole all'orecchia di essere prudente.

«Cosa vorrà da lei?», aggrottò la fronte Maggie.

«Niente di buono», rispose Alex, mentre entrambe li seguivano con lo sguardo.

Il senatore Gand si fermò poco fuori dalla sala, nel corridoio con il via vai di qualche agente in divisa. Poche volte ricercò il suo sguardo, mantenendo basso il proprio. Kara portò le mani sui fianchi, in attesa. «Pensavo a te… È stata una sorpresa trovarti qui in centrale».

«Che cosa vuole, senatore?».

Lui prese fiato e strinse le labbra, come se fosse non particolarmente convinto di qualcosa. «Ti devo delle scuse… Kara Zor El».

Lei spalancò gli occhi e le braccia si sciolsero, scivolandole sui fianchi: mai si sarebbe aspettata che lui la chiamasse con il suo vero nome, il suo primo nome. Era un'ammissione?

«Potresti… diventare una reporter coi fiocchi, prima di quanto immagini».

«Di cosa sta parlando?».

Lui sospirò ancora e finalmente la guardò negli occhi. «Ti concedo un'intervista. Ho deciso di… ritirarmi dalla carriera politica, ci sono cose più importanti che richiedono la mia presenza e dopo, con quell'intervista», alzò le sopracciglia, «potrei sicuramente non averne comunque più una».

Kara deglutì e strinse i pugni, fissandolo con odio. «È stato lei? Ha deciso di confessare?».

«Sai, Kara», lui abbozzò un sorriso che spense a breve, posando di nuovo il suo sguardo altrove, dietro di lei. «Amo mia moglie. Lo so, l'ho tradita, è vero, ma non voglio essere giudicato per questo, perché farei di tutto per lei. E Rhea in questo periodo sta male; è segnata da…», sospirò, portandosi una mano sulla fronte con fare esausto. «Gli articoli di Leslie Willis hanno avuto una brutta influenza su di lei. Hanno ampliato un problema già esistente e sento che, di questo passo, finirò per perderla. Vorrei che sia tu a concedermi quell'intervista», posò di nuovo i suoi occhi su di lei, «Devi essere tu».

Seria e decisa, Kara non cedette un solo attimo, continuando a fissarlo.

Il senatore Lar Gand e i suoi bodyguard se ne andarono poco dopo aver parlato con lei. Kara e Alex, in compagnia di Maggie, lo tennero d'occhio per un po' intanto che usciva dalla centrale, in corridoio.

«Non mi piace», esclamò subito Alex, scuotendo la testa. «Potrebbe essere una trappola».

Maggie si voltò, guardando entrambe. «Neanch'io mi fiderei, Kara. Onestamente? Quell'uomo mi mette i brividi».

«Avrei potuto rifiutare…», fece notare e Alex scosse di nuovo la testa.

«Sapeva che per te è importante: non considerava un rifiuto».

«Ho deciso io la data dell'intervista e deciderò io il luogo», proseguì Kara, per poi accigliarsi. «Potrebbe confessare l'assassinio. Non capite? Non posso tirarmi indietro adesso», strinse i pugni e anche lei scosse la testa. «Era serio e preoccupato che avrebbe comunque perso il posto. Vuole confessare per… per, a quanto pare, proteggere lei o qualcosa di simile».

«Se confessa per sé ed esclude la moglie, avremo una vittoria solo a metà», affermò Maggie. «Lui forse finirà in prigione, ma Rhea Gand potrebbe non subire conseguenze legali; dopotutto non ci sono prove».

«E durante questi giorni, non abbiamo nemmeno avuto niente di nuovo su cui contare con la microspia», aggiunse anche Alex, per poi guardare la sorellina. «Continuo a pensare che non sia una buona idea».

Kara non sembrava qualcuna pronta ad ascoltare pareri contrastanti. «Lasciate fare a me, va bene? Ho tutto sotto controllo». Prese passo deciso per uscire dalla centrale e Alex sospirò.

«La stanno ancora seguendo?», le domandò Maggie in un bisbiglio e la vide annuire.

«Quando non è con me. Sì», la tenne d'occhio mentre spingeva la porta chiusa per uscire.

Maggie la guardò a sua volta mentre persisteva a spingere e, a un certo punto, tirare la porta tanto forte che le finì sul naso. «Se dovesse rivelarsi una trappola, se non altro, saranno pronti a intervenire». Kara lasciò la porta per fregarsi il naso, che intanto si richiuse. Maggie sorrise e scosse la testa incredula, continuando a fissarla. «Ma come fa a…?».

«Sopravvivere?», scherzò Alex, alzando le sopracciglia. «Me lo chiedo da quasi undici anni». La videro finalmente uscire, così Alex prese passo per andarle dietro. Poi si fermò. Si guardò intorno e lo stesso fece Maggie. Infine scattò e si baciarono a stampo, veloci. «Non smetterò mai di pensare a quanto tu sia sexy con quella divisa addosso».

Maggie rise, abbassando gli occhi e portandosi un ciuffo, sfuggito alla coda, dietro un'orecchia. «Ripetimelo questa sera, Danvers».

«Casa mia?».

«Casa mia».

«Oh, casa tua?».

«Casa tua», annuì Maggie e Alex sorrise soddisfatta, uscendo dalla centrale e seguendo Kara.

 

_«Devi aver parlato con qualcuno»_ , gracidò Rhea Gand attraverso la microspia e Lena deglutì appena, restando quanto più riusciva impassibile.  _«È come se qualcuno dicesse a quella Willis dove scavare! Devi aver parlato con qualcuno, Lar. Devi averlo fatto tu perché io non sono stata»_ . 

_«Forse qualcuno dei nostri vecchi amici si è lasciato sfuggire qualcosa»_ , osò dire lui, a voce più bassa e Kara guardò Lena che, a quel punto, lasciò la ricetrasmittente sul letto e si alzò per andarsi a preparare per uscire. 

«La passerai ad Alex per me?», le domandò, avvicinandosi alla scrivania dove finiva di sistemare una borsa.

Sentirono Rhea starnazzare contro il marito e Kara abbassò il volume, alzandosi dal letto, dietro di lei. Poi la scrutò. Avevano finito di sistemare e provare la canzone per il matrimonio, così se ne sarebbe tornata a Metropolis dal fratello e sarebbe tornata con lui tra due giorni. Ansimò. «Come stai?».

«Bene», si voltò per sorriderle. «E tu? Cat Grant ti ha dato il permesso per l'intervista?».

«Beh…», strinse i denti, alzando lo sguardo al soffitto. «In verità, non gliel'ho chiesto». Si affrettò a spiegare, quando la vide ingigantire gli occhi: «Mi direbbe di no! E io  _devo_ fare quell'intervista». 

Lena lasciò la borsa e si voltò, sospirando. «Ti prego, dimmi che starai attenta».

Lei arrossì un poco, annuendo. «Sarà la settimana prossima, ho tempo per prepararmi».

Allora finì di chiudere la borsa e la tirò giù dalla sedia, accostandola alla porta. Così si voltò di nuovo, ascoltando i battiti rapidi del suo cuore. Deglutì. Kara era immobile, come se si aspettasse qualcosa. Alzò lo sguardo e s'incantò nell'ammirare il suo. «Avevi ragione, Kara», disse, mentre le si asciugava la gola. «C'è qualcosa di cui non riuscivo a parlarti. Di cui  _non volevo_ parlarti», si corresse. 

«E hai cambiato idea?», le chiese subito, portando le braccia a conserte.

Annuì. «Ti dirò tutto dopo il matrimonio».

«Dopo il matrimonio?», inarcò le sopracciglia. «Perché non adesso?».

«Lo capirai». Kara non controbatté e Lena, più alta di lei per via dei tacchi agli stivali, le si avvicinò, lasciandole un caldo bacio sulla fronte. La vide chiudere gli occhi e così si staccò da lei in fretta, troppo in fretta. Kara la seguì fuori dalla porta, vedendola scendere le scale con la borsa in mano.

La ricetrasmittente sul letto, intanto, continuava a trasmettere.  _«Il Generale? Ti ha saputo dire qualcosa?»_ , domandò Rhea con frenesia, seppure la voce fosse bassa per via dell'audio ridotto.  _«Quando ho provato a contattarlo io, non ha risposto»._

_«No. Andare da lui è stato un buco nell'acqua»_ . 

_«Lo so io chi è che passa le informazioni! E lo sai anche tu, Lar: Kara Zor El»_ , starnazzò la donna con odio,  _«Dev'essere lei. Ti segue, Lar. Ed è collega di Willis. L'hai incontrata in prigione e poi alla centrale di polizia. Segue tutte le tue mosse, quella. E poi lo va a raccontare alla matta coi capelli cotonati, che non vede l'ora di screditarti»_ . 

_«Come può essere lei? Cerca di ragionare»_ . 

_«A me? Dici a me di ragionare?»_ , alzò la voce.  _«Forse dovevi pensarci prima di andare a infilarti nelle mutande di un'altra donna! Non osare dire a me di ragionare! Vedrai che capirò come fa. Lo capirò»_ . 

 

Dopo il matrimonio. Lo avrebbe capito. Dopo il matrimonio. Doveva essere davvero molto importante se voleva dirglielo dopo il matrimonio, come se avesse avuto paura che quel segreto avrebbe potuto rovinarlo. Cosa nascondeva di tanto pericoloso da minare la stabilità della loro nuova famiglia? Cosa c'era di tanto pericoloso da decidere di starsi zitta e non dirle niente fino a quanto non aveva rovinato la loro relazione? Kara sbuffò, scagliando un pugno contro il sacco. Ancora un altro pugno. Più ci pensava, e più non riusciva a capacitarsene. Un altro pugno. Non riusciva a non arrabbiarsi. Un pugno ancora. Se era una cosa importante, perché tenergliela nascosta? Un altro, un altro pugno. E perché dirle di aver ragione e lasciarla brancolare nel mare della curiosità e dei dubbi, se non aveva intenzione di dirle tutto subito? Di nuovo un pugno. Un pugno. Un pugno. Un pugno ancora.

«Ehi». Quella voce la destò e Kara prese fiato, passandosi un braccio sulla fronte madida di sudore. «Siamo tutti contenti di rivederti in palestra, Supergirl, ma tirando così finirai per rompere il sacco», rise quell'uomo, riservandole un'occhiata. «E farti male».

Si scusò con l'istruttore, fermando il sacco. Appena lui si allontanò di nuovo, si guardò attorno, squadrando quanti più visi possibile. Non ricordava la palestra così frequentata, l'ultima volta. Era pieno di visi nuovi e altri… Oh, stava davvero diventando paranoica: molte di quelle facce non le conosceva, ma alcune di loro non sembravano nuove. Dove le aveva già viste? Allora era vero che qualcuno la seguiva? E se a seguirla era qualcuno pagato da Rhea Gand? Prese ancora fiato e si avvicinò alla panchina, sedendo e tirando e rimettendo bene la fascia rossa che aveva sulla fronte, per poi stringere l'elastico che le teneva legati i capelli. Dopo prese l'asciugamano, tamponandosi sotto il collo, e la borraccia d'acqua. Si accorse di essere osservata. Incrociando il loro viso con il suo, alcuni sorrisero. Non sembravano di certo stalker e probabilmente la guardavano per via del matrimonio di Eliza con Lillian. Bevve due sorsi e si alzò dalla panchina, controllando il cellulare: a quanto pareva, forse per il suo amico Barry Allen le cose stavano per mettersi meglio, felice di leggere che stavano rivedendo il caso di suo padre. Se non altro, la giustizia poteva ancora vincere a Central City. Gli rispose e tornò al sacco, stringendo le fasce intorno alle mani; così riprese a dar pugni. Doveva sfogarsi, sentiva di essere particolarmente stressata. Oh, e forse aveva davvero solamente voglia di dar pugni.

 

Pensava a Rhea Gand, a Lar Gand e all'intervista di continuo.

Dopo aver lasciato la palestra, era stata attenta che altri se ne andassero e poi che la seguissero, ormai certa che non fosse solo paranoia. Era convinta che almeno uno, dalla palestra, l'avesse seguita, poi erano diventati due e uno se n'era andato, dando il cambio. Si era fermata diverse volte e aveva tenuto d'occhio le persone dietro di lei. Ne era spuntato almeno un terzo. A un certo punto entrò in un negozietto a quasi ora di chiusura e dalla vetrina scorse il terzo uomo, fuori, leggere un giornale. Oh sì, si mischiavano tra la gente comune, erano bravi davvero, ma non abbastanza. Uscì dal negozietto e, veloce, gli prese il giornale dalle mani, girandolo verso di lei.

«Lavori a maglia? La facevo più tipo da sport», scherzò, adocchiando le sue scarpe da corsa e i pantaloni sportivi attillati. «Dovete lavorare sui particolari, se accettate consigli».

«Di cosa… Di cosa sta parlando, signorina?», lui rise, ma il suo sguardo lo tradiva e continuava a guardare altrove, come se lo mettesse in soggezione.

«È stata la signora Gand?».

«Chi?», scrollò le spalle e Kara gettò il giornale a terra, afferrando lui per il colletto, che si tirò indietro alzando le braccia in resa.

«Vi ho scoperto, basta giocare: è stata Rhea Gand o no?».

«No, no! Non so chi sia, non ti stavo seguendo per conto di questa donna».

«Ah», spalancò gli occhi, «Quindi mi seguivi per conto di chi?».

Lo lasciò andare e lui si abbassò, riprendendo il giornale. Cercò una pagina e gliela mostrò: c'era una sua foto in compagnia di Alex e Lena, così Kara sbuffò. «Volevo… Volevo solo vedere dove andavi e magari scattarti qualche foto».

Kara ansimò e si passò una mano sul viso, amareggiata, prima di guardando di nuovo negli occhi e puntargli contro un dito: «Stammi-lontano».

Si allontanò e il sorriso del ragazzo scemò, afferrando il cellulare da una tasca del piumino che indossava. «Agente Danvers? Mi ha scoperto, sono fuori. Dovrà inviare qualcun altro ma… sa che la seguono». Attese risposta e poi chiuse la chiamata, fregandosi il colletto.

Kara si era allontanata con il passo più veloce che riusciva. Non era convinta che quel tipo le avesse detto la verità. Dopotutto, se aveva costretto Siobhan Smythe a controllarla e a rivelarle cose su di lei, poteva aver inviato qualcun altro e poteva essere chiunque. Si girò altre volte ma, anche se non si sentiva più osservata, cercò di far perdere le sue tracce, seguendo strade mai prese e fermandosi più volte. Arrivò in villa che era già buio, cenò con qualcosa di veloce, da sola, e si chiuse in camera sua.

«Ti senti bene, sorellina?», Alex bussò alla porta ed entrò, armandosi di un grande sorriso. «Non vieni da me? Parliamo un po'».

«No», grugnì, gettata sul letto a pancia in giù. «Sono stanca, ho solo voglia di dormire, domani devo alzarmi presto».

Alex chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e la raggiunse, sedendo sul letto e dandole una carezza sui capelli. «Quindi vai a Gotham?».

«Sì», brontolò, «Voglio vedere con i miei occhi cosa combina Maxwell Lord». Si voltò, rimettendosi a pancia in su e poi seduta, verso la maggiore. «Selina, le altre ed io andremo a divertirci. Almeno mi distrarrò un po'».

«Dal matrimonio?».

«Dal matrimonio, da Lena che mi nasconde le cose, da…», ansimò, fermandosi e guardando altrove, scrollando le spalle, «dalle persone che mi seguono».

Alex inarcò le sopracciglia, fingendo sorpresa. «Qualcuno ti segue? Intendi altri giornalisti, ancora? Fotografi?».

«Loro, oppure… oppure persone pagate da Rhea Gand».

«Oh, Kara, no…».

«Non mi sorprenderei se fosse così, Alex. Tornando qui, ho cercato di far perdere le mie tracce», la guardò torva e Alex abbozzò un sorriso.

«Kara, Rhea Gand sa dove abitano i Luthor».

Si guardarono immobili, finché Kara non sbuffò e si rigettò di peso sul letto. «Hai ragione. Non ci ho nemmeno pensato».

Alex sorrise ancora, scuotendo la testa e sdraiandosi anche lei. «Tu adesso ti fai una bella dormita e ti riposi. Smetti di pensare a Rhea Gand, domani vai a Gotham e ti diverti, lascia perdere anche Lord. Penseremo a lui a tempo debito».

Restarono a guardarsi, finché Kara non aprì le braccia e si abbracciarono in quel modo, sdraiate sul letto, quasi sul bordo. «Sei la migliore».

«Sì, sì, lo so. Ma così non respiro e devo andare viva da Maggie».

Kara si bloccò e Alex ne approfittò per sgusciare dalla sua morsa. «Ti lasciano andare via?».

«Ho detto alle due carceratrici che tu domani andrai a Gotham, che Lena è da Lex, e che avevo anche io una vita da mandare avanti». Annuì, rimettendosi seduta e sistemandosi i capelli che si erano arruffati. «E poi credo che domani ne approfitteranno per stare sole».

« _Ew_ » , Kara fece una smorfia ed entrambe si misero a ridere, rimettendosi vicine. 

«L'ultima notte da fidanzate».

«Ci sarà il lume di candela».

«E i petali sul letto», aggiunse Alex, passandole poi una mano su un braccio e sorridendole. «Adesso vado. Ecco, ti voglio vedere sorridere di più, lascia perdere Rhea Gand e Maxwell Lord. Penseremo a tutto insieme».

Si scambiarono un'occhiata e Alex uscì dalla stanza tirando un sospiro.

Kara era sicura che erano stati i Gand a uccidere i suoi genitori e i suoi zii. Aveva ragione Alex: doveva smettere di pensarci, almeno per il momento, ma non ci riusciva. Inoltre, una parte di lei era sicura che Lar Gand volesse svelarglielo nell'intervista. Doveva essere una cosa seria. Era pronta per sentirlo?

Era quasi grata all'idea che tra due giorni ci sarebbe stato il matrimonio a distrarla da quel pensiero, anche se il matrimonio, di per sé, di pensieri gliene metteva altri. E dopo il matrimonio, Lena avrebbe finalmente condiviso ciò che le passava per la testa con lei. Oh, no, sarebbe stato meglio distrarsi anche da quel pensiero: era meglio pensare all'indomani, alla sua nuova gita a Gotham. Non era una visita di piacere, voleva davvero andare a vedere il pub che gestiva Maxwell Lord, ma era anche un modo per passare una serata diversa con delle amiche. In fondo, era sempre un pub.

Così, anche se non chiuse occhio, si alzò prestò la mattina seguente e partì per Gotham City, conscia che ci avrebbe impiegato delle ore. Selina le aveva detto che sarebbe rimasta a dormire da lei e che poteva ripartire l'indomani alle prime ore del mattino per arrivare in tempo al matrimonio, ma era ancora da decidere. Intanto, si portò appresso tutto il necessario in uno zainetto.

Selina le fece fare delle passeggiate in cui le spiegava di nuovo la sua avventura in quel pub, poi andarono a mangiare qualcosa in compagnia di Harley e Ivy. Harley l'aveva accolta con l'abbraccio più lungo e caloroso della sua vita, tanto che, per un attimo, si dimenticò davvero dei Gand. Anche se probabilmente le aveva annusato i capelli.

Tuttavia, nemmeno essere a Gotham lontano da National City, l'aveva salvata dalla sensazione di essere seguita. Si era guardata intorno sui mezzi e lo aveva fatto mentre erano sedute a mangiare, e aveva sempre come il sentore di scorgere le stesse facce intorno a lei. Le erano andati dietro e non potevano essere semplici fotografi: era l'unica vera spiegazione.

«Non giratevi», disse alle ragazze che, naturalmente, si girarono tutte. «Mi stanno seguendo».

«Sei sicura? Posso provare a chiedere», urlò Harley, fermandosi di colpo. Ivy le mise una mano sulla bocca, costringendola a camminare.

«Mi seguono da National City, lo fanno da giorni». A un certo punto si fermò lei, guardando Selina. «Dobbiamo seminarli. E se prendessimo strade alternative? Ne conosci qualcuna?».

La ragazza estrasse un sorrisetto divertito, guardando Ivy e Harley e poi di nuovo lei. «Tesoro, non esiste nessuno che conosca le strade di Gotham meglio di me. Piuttosto… vediamo se riesci a starmi dietro».

Harley impazzì di gioia: «Sììì! Questa è una sfida, ragazze, ci sarà da divertirsi», le abbracciò tutte insieme.

E così, in men che non si dica, seminare chi le stava dietro cominciava davvero ad apparire come una sfida: Selina Kyle conosceva veramente tutte le vie e viottoli, compresi quelli non proprio segnati sulle cartine di Gotham. Passarono attraverso due giardini privati, dentro la casa di un'anziana che Harley salutò come una vecchia amica e a cui prese un biscotto da una biscottiera; salirono su per la scala antincendio di un palazzo e Selina le costrinse a seguirle sopra il tetto, dove Harley gettò il biscotto che aveva un sapore strano, poi all'interno di una casa buia e maleodorante dove Ivy si lamentò; da una finestra passarono di nuovo per la scala antincendio del palazzo a fianco e da lì scesero di nuovo a terra, camminando per la stretta via dietro un ristorante. Era piena di bidoni dell'immondizia e Ivy si tappò il naso, disgustata.

«Non avevo capito che la sfida a seguirti comprendesse farlo nel sudiciume», si lamentò. «Credo di aver visto un topo».

«Dove?», Harley spalancò la bocca. Ivy glielo indicò e la videro correre in quella direzione, convinta di stanarlo.

Selina si voltò verso di lei, indispettita. «Ringrazia che non vi ho fatto passare sui cornicioni», disse, facendo ridere Kara.

«Beh, se non altro ha funzionato», sorrise lei, felice di non sentire più quella sgradevole sensazione.

«Bene», Selina ricambiò il sorriso. «Allora è arrivato il momento di divertirci, ragazze». Uscì dalla vietta e, dall'altra parte della strada e alla sua destra, indicò il pub.

Era luminoso, c'era l'insegna al neon verde che citava  _The Green Caravel_ , le finestre erano a mo' di mosaico verde su più toni, c'era la fila e, davanti all'ingresso, un buttafuori. Si misero in fila, guardandosi attorno. Sembrava che il pub attirasse molta gente, perché altri continuavano ad arrivare. 

«Non c'è che dire… Lord ha fatto proprio un bel lavoro». Kara scattò qualche foto col cellulare, inviandole ad Alex.

«I lavori sono stati rapidissimi», le fece sapere Selina.

«È vero», concordò Ivy, «Quando iniziano a sistemare qualcosa da queste parti, ci impiegano degli anni. Si vede che il proprietario aveva fretta», le fece l'occhiolino.

Selina riguardò il locale e di nuovo loro. «Perfino il magazzino sarà pronto a giorni: avrà speso parecchi soldi, te lo dico io».

Quando spettò a loro e il buttafuori, un omone pelato di grossa taglia, le fece passare, si ritrovarono davanti a un vasto spazio che faceva da ingresso: più avanti c'era il bancone lungo diversi metri e carico di persone, era pieno di tavolini sparsi, altri più grandi stavano dalla parte delle finestre, c'erano i tavoli da biliardo, le slot machine, uno spazio per ballare, anche quello pieno di persone. Le luci sul soffitto diffondevano una luce verde, era pieno di bottiglie in mostra, dipinti di barche e grandi navi, un maxi schermo in alto accanto al bancone che mandava in loop slide di mari e navi, tutte sul tono del verde. Sull'ingresso, in alto, appariva di nuovo il nome del pub scritto col fuoco sul legno:  _The Green Caravel_ . 

Portandosi più avanti, non si lasciarono sfuggire che, oltre alla mole di persone, erano presenti diversi buttafuori che camminavano tra i clienti, tenendoli d'occhio. Ognuno di loro indossava una maglia verde scura con il logo del locale.

Kara fece altre foto da inviare ad Alex, mentre tutte si guardavano intorno, restando colpite, poiché malgrado tutto era davvero un bel locale.

«Cosa ne pensi?», si avvicinò Selina, sussurrandole a un orecchio. «Le pillole si potranno chiedere direttamente al bancone?».

«Non lo so… Dobbiamo dare un'occhiata».

«E sia», le sorrise. «Intanto, divertiamoci un po'. Giusto, Harley?  _Harley?_ », si girò, ma erano sparite entrambe. «Che fine hanno fatto quelle due?». 

«Credo di averle trovate». Kara le indicò sulla pista da ballo, mentre erano intente a ballare sinuose, incantando diversi ragazzi e anche ragazze.

«C'era da aspettarselo», rise. «Vieni, facciamo noi il lavoro sporco».

Si avvicinarono al bancone e, appena due ragazzi si alzarono dai loro sgabelli, ne approfittarono per sedersi. Quando il barista dietro al banco si accostò, ordinarono da bere.

«Ah, se posso», Kara lo fermò prima che si allontanasse, «Il proprietario mi ha riferito che qui avrebbe venduto delle pillole, ne sa qualcosa? Come faccio ad averle?».

Lui sembrò incerto su come risponderle, poi optò per sorriderle. «Non qui al bancone, signorina; le trova chiedendo in giro, la sapranno indicare». Ringraziarono e lui si allontanò per portare loro da bere.

«Chiedendo in giro, eh?», borbottò Selina, guardando indietro. «Cosa ne pensi, Supergirl? I buttafuori avranno un doppio stipendio?».

Kara restò incantata a guardarsi intorno. C'erano molte facce. Molti visi sconosciuti che ridevano, gridavano, sbattevano qualcosa, che ballavano. Nessuno di loro guardava lei. Nessuno di loro si rendeva conto che lei era lì. Era salva, libera; Rhea Gand non la stava spiando, adesso.

«Ehi? Sei con me?».

Kara si voltò di nuovo, scoprendo che il barista le aveva già servite. Deglutì. Per un attimo si era incantata, accidenti. Pensava di nuovo ai Gand, all'intervista, al terzo uomo che l'aveva seguita dopo la palestra il giorno prima, al matrimonio, a Lena. A Lena che doveva dirle qualcosa. «S-Sì», scosse la testa, prendendo in mano il bicchiere. «Scusa, ero soprappensiero».

Selina si alzò, anche lei prendendo il suo. «Vado a dare un'occhiata in giro e a fare qualche domanda. Resta pure qui, okay? Mi riavvicino tra poco».

Vide Selina farsi strada e sparire in mezzo a quei visi sconosciuti. La lasciò fare. Voleva scoprire cosa aveva davvero in mente di fare Maxwell Lord, però, in quel momento, si era sentita di nuovo un po' persa. Tutti si divertivano e lei era lì, a rimuginare davanti a un bicchiere ancora intatto. Ne bevve un sorso che sentì il telefono vibrare e lo prese. Oh, Alex faceva i complimenti a Lord, dopotutto, e le ricordò di divertirsi. C'era anche un messaggio di Barry e sorrise, nel leggerlo così emozionato al fatto che potrebbero provare l'innocenza del padre e, dopo anni, lasciarlo libero di vivere la sua vita.

_Da Me a IlRagazzoDelFlash_

_Sono davvero così felice per te, Barr! Spero che saprai qualcosa a breve. E naturalmente voglio essere informata, nel caso mi piacerebbe venirti a trovare per festeggiare!_

_Da IlRagazzoDelFlash a Me_

_Sei la benvenuta, Kara! Nel caso darò una festa. Ti faccio sapere presto e auguri per domani!_

Kara sorrise, anche se sapeva di malinconico. Voleva essere davvero felice per lui, e le aveva appena dato gli auguri per il matrimonio della sua madre adottiva, eppure non riusciva a esserlo del tutto. Sbuffò, scrivendo una risposta rapida e bevendo in un sorso solo il contenuto rimasto del suo bicchiere.

La ragazza che aveva preso il posto di Selina si alzò e un'altra si sedette solo qualche secondo dopo. Però, a dispetto dell'altra, lei la osservava. Kara la inquadrò con la coda dell'occhio sorridere e chiamare il barista, che al momento era occupato più avanti. «Delusione d'amore?», le domandò e Kara ansimò, senza guardarla negli occhi.

«Più che delusione», rispose, ingigantendo gli occhi, «direi  _montagne russe d'amore_ ». Sbuffò, giocherellando con il bicchiere vuoto. 

L'altra rise con pacatezza. « _Cielo_ , come può essere essere una montagna russa?». Ordinò un drink al barista, arrivato da lei in fretta. 

Kara si voltò, fissandola negli occhi a mandorla. «Beh, succede se ti innamorati della tua sorellastra e le vostre madri si sposano domani».

Lei restò incantata e poi abbozzò una risata, chiamando di nuovo il ragazzo al bancone con un gesto. «Scusami, fammene due, per piacere. Ti spiace se ti offro da bere?» si rivolse di nuovo a lei, «Credo che tu ne abbia bisogno».

Il barista portò i due bicchieri sul piano e si riprese quello vuoto di Kara, riponendolo sul lavandino. Le due ragazze alzarono i bicchieri e buttarono giù un sorso, scambiandosi un sorriso.

«Allora, la tua sorellastra, eh? Credevo che certe cose si vedessero solo nei film».

«Nei film d'amore, intendi?», bevve un altro sorso e l'altra ragazza la seguì. «Il mio film, è-è più un film muto con i sottotitoli, ma tu sei troppo piccola e quindi non sai leggere».

«Oh, okay, allora è davvero grave come sembra… Almeno, lei ricambia?».

«Sì», bevve un altro sorso, «E la cosa dovrebbe farmi felice? Beh, lo-lo farebbe se non mi nascondesse dei segreti. Perché, ecco, sì, ha dei segreti e ci siamo lasciate a causa di questi segreti del… del… segreti del cavolo», sbuffò, facendo diventare rosse le sue guance.

«Tutti hanno dei segreti». Bevve e Kara la seguì, finendo il bicchiere. Così richiamò il barista e se ne fece portare altri due.

«Oh, beh», gonfiò le guance, mettendo su il broncio.

«Ehi, ascoltami: se siete davvero innamorate, riuscirete a passare sopra a questi segreti, no?», le passò una pacca sulla spalla e Kara si girò solo un attimo per cercare Selina, o Harley, o Ivy. «Mi concentrerei sul matrimonio delle vostre madri, come mi hai detto».

«Sì…  _il matrimonio e il resto_ », bofonchiò. 

Guardò anche lei verso la sua stessa direzione, per poi fissarla di nuovo negli occhi azzurri. «La vita è lunga, dolcezza… Troverete un modo per ritrovarvi, se è destino che accada».

Le passò la mano sul mento per una carezza e Kara si scostò. «Devo…».

«Oh, sì, certo. Mi è parso che qualcuno ti chiamasse, da quella parte», indicò dietro di loro e Kara si voltò, così la ragazza, svelta, le lasciò cadere qualcosa nel bicchiere. Glielo passò mentre la vedeva alzarsi dallo sgabello. «Non dimenticare di finire questo».

Kara lo prese e buttò giù tutto d'un sorso, raschiando la gola. Le sembrava di aver ingoiato un insetto, ma non era pronta a raccontarlo a quella ragazza sconosciuta che le aveva offerto da bere e che aveva già ammorbato abbastanza. La ringraziò per la compagnia e si fece strada tra la folla. La ragazza con gli occhi a mandorla sorrise e si alzò dallo sgabello anche lei. «È stato un piacere conoscerti… Kara».

Si allontanò mentre Selina, che passava di lì e aveva mancato la sua nuova amica per poco, la teneva d'occhio. «Che cosa hai fatto…?», sussurrò per sé. Riguardò lei che sedeva davanti a un tavolino già pieno e cercò Kara con lo sguardo.

 

Segreti. Tutti hanno dei segreti, certo. Lei, ad esempio, si era fatta la pipì sulle mutandine quando aveva quattro anni ed era all'asilo. Si era vergognata molto, tanto che aveva fatto promettere alla maestra di mantenere il segreto. Quello era un segreto ed era un segreto che avrebbe preferito non dire mai a nessuno; ma di certo non avrebbe preferito quel segreto alla sua relazione con Lena. Dirglielo dopo il matrimonio. Oh, certo. La pipì di una bimba di quattro anni nelle mutandine non avrebbe dovuto richiedere tanta cura come svelarlo dopo il matrimonio tra le loro madri. Lena le aveva nascosto qualcosa di importante, non della pipì, e chissà da quanto tempo. Da quanto tempo la baciava e fingeva di niente? Da quanto tempo andava a letto con lei, sapendo che le stava mentendo su qualcosa? Aveva a che fare con i Gand?

Si toccò la fronte, notando all'improvviso quanto quello spazio si stesse facendo piccolo. La gente le sbatteva addosso. «Ehi», gridò, spingendo un ragazzo. Lui la guardò male e Kara strinse un pugno. «Cosa c'è? Non ti piace farti sbattere da una ragazza, per caso?», rise. Oh, se n'era andato. L'aveva ignorata? «Scappa… Non ne vali la pena».

E se Lena avesse dovuto dirle qualcosa sui Gand? Era a conoscenza di qualcosa di tanto grande? Magari riguardava la morte dei suoi genitori… Oh, non poteva crederci che sapeva qualcosa del genere e non le aveva detto nulla! Che razza di persona giurerebbe di amarla, per poi nasconderle una cosa come quella?

Era un film muto. Ma lei non sapeva leggere.

Prese grandi bocconi d'aria, accorgendosi che qualcuno la guardava. No, si stava sbagliando.

Oh, respirò a pieni polmoni. Stava passando, lo sentiva: lo spazio era di nuovo largo, di nuovo normale, ma ancora pieno di gente. Le davano fastidio. Strinse di nuovo un pugno ma rise, guardando la gente intorno a lei. Le davano fastidio.

«Kara Danvers». La voce ammaliante. Due braccia la cinsero in vita. «Che fai qui tutta sola? Vieni a divertirti con noi, no?». Ivy le sorrise e la prese per mano, così Kara si lasciò scortare verso lo spazio per ballare, dove Harley le stava chiamando arricciando le dita verso di lei.

Selina chiese di nuovo da bere al barista, ma non si sedette. Restò in piedi, scrutando la ragazza con gli occhi a mandorla girare da tavolo a tavolo. Doveva essere lei quella che i buttafuori, alle sue domande, avevano detto che rispondeva al nome di Roulette: doveva chiedere a lei, se voleva quelle pillole. La vide mentre parlava, ammiccava, rideva con eleganza e poi si guardava attorno, forse alla ricerca dei prossimi clienti. Si alzò e la vide camminare di nuovo incontro un altro tavolo ma, stavolta, guardò più lungo, verso dove la gente ballava e, dopo, scrivere qualcosa su un'agendina.

Kara sorrise, allungando la mano destra verso Ivy davanti a lei e fermandogliela sul collo in una carezza, mentre quella sinistra restava indietro, sul viso di Harley che le avvolgeva la vita. Ballavano attirando parecchi sguardi, ma non importava a nessuna delle tre. Ivy le sciolse i capelli, insinuando le sue dita in mezzo alle ciocche bionde, mentre Harley le infilò una mano sotto la maglia e le sfiorò il collo con la bocca, alitandole addosso e poi sorridendo divertita.

Gli occhi azzurri di Kara, grandi, si fermarono su quelli verdi di Ivy, mentre quest'ultima le accarezzava una guancia calda e rosa con la mano destra e portava la sinistra sulla sua schiena, avvicinandola a lei e, di conseguenza, avvicinandole tutte e due.

Infine, Harley osò: le poggiò le labbra sul collo e la baciò con passione, mentre sentiva Kara sospirare, tirando indietro la testa. Quando Harley la lasciò per scenderle il colletto e baciarla più sotto, Kara fissò di nuovo Ivy, che ora le passava le dita sulle labbra.

«Cosa aspetti?», domandò Kara. La sua voce era decisa, non un tentennamento, intanto che anche la sua mano destra le accarezzava i capelli rossi e mossi. Le guardò le labbra rosse senza vergogna, e di nuovo i suoi occhi.

Ivy sorrise e infine rise. «Questa mi è nuova, super ragazza». Ma non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte e, dopo averla fissata con bramosia, si avvicinò e aprì la bocca, cogliendo le sue labbra calde. Entrambe chiusero gli occhi e si baciarono lentamente. Harley le passò le mani fin sulla pancia, accarezzandola e stringendola, continuando a baciarla sotto i capelli. Appena le due si lasciarono, Kara si tirò indietro e Harley sorrise, poggiando la mano destra sul suo mento e avvicinandolo al suo viso. Si baciarono anche loro, piano, socchiudendo gli occhi. Ivy si abbassò per baciare Kara sull'incavo del collo, prendendosi il suo tempo. Dopo, anche Harley e Ivy si baciarono.

« _Uh!_ », gridò Harley prendendo fiato e ridendo subito a squarcia gola, «È come stare sulle montagne russe». 

Le montagne russe. Montagne russe d'amore, ripensò Kara.

«Ragazze, dovete smetterla. Adesso», strillò Selina, avvicinandosi di corsa. Le raggiunse e tirò Ivy per la manica della sua maglia, minacciandola con lo sguardo.

«Che c'è? Che ho fatto, adesso?».

«Non dirai sul serio?», domandò Kara, mentre Selina spingeva tutte e tre verso i tavoli.

«Non puoi dirci cosa non dobbiamo fare: ci stavamo divertendo», Harley inarcò le spalle, aggrottando lo sguardo. « _Oh!_ È perché non ti abbiamo incluso? Ma certo che puoi partecipare anche tu», le fece l'occhiolino e rise di nuovo, mentre Selina scuoteva la testa. 

«Mi spiace se sto facendo la parte della guastafeste, ma non potete fare questo a Kara», la guardò accigliarsi, a quelle parole. «Non ora».

«Puoi dirlo forte che lo sei», la interruppe Ivy, mettendo le braccia a conserte. «Non so se lo hai notato, ma siamo tutte e tre maggiorenni, cara. Dunque, se tu non vuoi partecipare ci sta, sei persa per quel ragazzo ricco, ma non puoi proibirlo agli altri. E Kara è single adesso, lascia che si distragga. Chi meglio di noi?».

Finora era rimasta in disparte a sentirle battibeccare, ma si era stancata di sentire le loro voci nella sua testa, che ronzavano fastidiosamente quanto quelle delle altre persone in quel locale. Schiamazzavano e ridevano come degli idioti. Le davano tutti sui nervi. Quei baci e quelle carezze, però, le avevano dato un senso di pace. «Vuoi decidere per me, gattina?», abbozzò una risata, «Vuoi essere tu a dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare? Puoi provarci».

Selina la guardò attentamente, ma decise di non accogliere le sue provocazioni. «Dobbiamo andarcene». A un seguente malcontento comune, la ragazza sbottò: «È stata drogata!», la indicò e sperò di non aver alzato troppo la voce, guardandosi intorno. Solo due ragazzi smisero di ballare per osservarle.

Kara scoppiò a ridere. «Come, scusa?».

Ivy e Harley, invece, si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa: a loro sembrava stare benissimo.

Selina sbuffò e si accostò ad Ivy tanto da respirarle addosso. «Vuoi davvero portarti a letto una ragazza drogata che non sa quello che fa? Le hanno messo qualcosa nel bicchiere, dobbiamo portarla via di qui.  _Adesso_ ». 

Ivy aggrottò la fronte e dopo alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò, rivolgendosi alle altre due. «A malincuore… dobbiamo chiuderla qui».

Anche se Harley era ancora poco convinta e sicuramente dispiaciuta, riuscirono tutte e tre a convincere Kara ad andarsene, dicendo che in quel locale c'era troppa confusione. Pagarono e uscirono, mentre Kara scuoteva la testa e rideva, tenuta stretta ad un braccio da Selina.

«Posso camminare da sola, sai?».

«Voglio che ce ne andiamo in fretta».

Erano fuori, notando che non c'era più fila e il buttafuori era rimasto all'ingresso. Selina tirava ancora Kara e Ivy e Harley si guardarono perplesse, mettendosi poi vicine e stringendosi una mano. Un gruppo di chiassosi ragazzi passò al loro fianco, Ivy stava per girarsi dalle due dietro e chiedere chi mai avesse potuto drogare Kara, che uno di quei ragazzi andò addosso proprio a quest'ultima e, senza pensarci, continuò a camminare. Fu Kara a fermarsi, costringendo Selina a fare lo stesso.

«Ehi», lo chiamò a voce alta, «Non ti hanno insegnato le buone maniere?».

Lui si fermò e, poco più avanti, il suo gruppo, in attesa. Selina sussurrò a Kara di lasciar perdere. Quei ragazzi avevano mazze da baseball, uno di loro giocava con un coltello e un altro aveva una lunga barra di metallo che faceva strisciare a terra. Kara però sorrise, scrollandosela di dosso e accostandosi a lui. «Hai ingoiato la lingua,  _bad boy_ ?». 

Il ragazzo guardò i suoi compagni e poi lei, avanzando un passo. Si fermò, tuttavia, quando riconobbe Poison Ivy al fianco della ragazza. «Smammate», disse e loro, pian piano, tornarono indietro, guardando lei e poi Kara, Kara e di nuovo Ivy.

«Ho chiesto il tuo supporto?». Kara si accigliò, guardando Ivy con rabbia. «Ah, già: Gotham è ai tuoi piedi, regina dei veleni. Schiocchi le dita e tutti  _obbediscono come dei cani_ », si assicurò di alzare la voce. «Hanno paura di te… E non possono far altro che  _tornare a cuccia_ ». 

Fu inevitabile: Selina non capì che droga avesse potuto portare Kara in quello stato, ma era evidente che fosse completamente fuori di sé.

Il ragazzo tornò indietro e chiese a Ivy di farsi da parte, ma non aspettò una sua risposta che alzò il braccio destro per colpire Kara e lei, più veloce, glielo afferrò, lo strinse e lo girò con un solo movimento circolare. Perfino i ragazzi del suo suo gruppo, ancora distanti, dovevano aver sentito il  _crack_ . Si avvicinarono veloci e Kara spinse il ragazzo, in urla, contro di loro, ridendo di gusto. Presto scoppiò una rissa: altri due cercarono di colpire Kara e lei si tirò indietro, facendone inciampare uno, mentre all'altro pensò Ivy a fargli lo sgambetto. Provarono a colpire la prima con una mazza, ma non si aspettavano la furiosa corsa di Harley contro di loro: 

«Nessuno tocca la mia quasi scopamica, buffoni!». Raccolse la mazza caduta a uno di loro e la usò per colpirli e rimandarli a terra.

Selina ne spinse uno indietro e schivò il coltello di un altro, guardando Ivy e scambiando con lei un gesto d'intesa: dovevano allontanarsi, e presto, prima che qualcuno, dal locale non distante, potesse chiamare la polizia. La colpirono con un pugno sullo stomaco e Ivy si vendicò con una ginocchiata in mezzo alle gambe, così Selina gli prese la mazza e lo colpì sulla schiena.

Kara era sicura, forte, veloce, quasi non sbagliava a muoversi. La videro incassare un colpo di sbarra sul braccio sinistro ma non accennare minimamente al dolore. Era improvvisamente diventata una macchina da guerra. Gli prese la sbarra ma ci pensò bene prima di colpirlo con quella, gettandola lontano e poi scagliargli contro un calcio. E un altro. Un altro ancora. Un amico cercò di aiutarlo e Kara lo spinse via, colpendolo ancora sullo stesso punto in mezzo alle costole. Lui le gridò di smetterla ma lei non sentiva, non voleva; nemmeno la sua tosse la fermò dal colpirlo ancora con violenza.

A quel punto, quando addirittura Harley aveva smesso di picchiarli perché incantata da quell'orrore, Selina e Ivy allontanarono Kara per le braccia, sollevandola di peso, mentre i ragazzi tiravano via l'amico ferito. Harley rilanciò la mazza al gruppo e le seguì mentre spingevano Kara, in preda a un attacco di rabbia. Riuscì a divincolarsi quando erano distanti, poiché allentarono la presa.

«Drogata, eh?», sibilò Ivy a Selina, entrambe confuse per ciò che era successo. Prendevano aria, ignorando i lamenti della ragazza che gridava di non aver bisogno di loro.

«Devi andare a prendere lo zaino di Kara, da me», le disse ansimando e l'altra annuì, allontanandosi con Harley, chiedendole di rimando se poteva farcela da sola con lei. Quando Selina la vide avere un mancamento, zittendosi, la prese tra le sue braccia, ma si tirò indietro a breve. «Stai bene, Kara?». Aveva un taglio sulla fronte, sopra l'occhio destro, eppure si atteggiava come niente avesse potuto scalfirla. «Ho bisogno del tuo telefono».

«Tu», la indicò Kara con collera, «Tutte voi! Dovete smetterla di starmi tra i piedi! Sono stufa della gente che mi controlla, che mi nasconde le cose, della gente che…  _mi pedina_ », deglutì. «Sai una cosa? Che ci provino a farlo ancora. Ci provino. Li rimanderò al mittente. Andrò io stessa da Rhea Gand e la affronterò faccia a faccia. E Lena… Oh, Lena. Affronterò anche lei». Prese il cellulare da una tasca del giaccone e Selina glielo adocchiò. «Ero così preoccupata che il matrimonio potesse cambiare il nostro rapporto da non rendermi conto che è stata lei a distruggerlo! Ha risolto tutto. E adesso le dirò esattamente cosa penso di lei». Si passò una mano sulla fronte e, per un attimo, ebbe un altro mancamento, ma compose il numero, scuotendo la testa e aspettando che rispondesse. 

Appena si udì la voce di Lena dall'altra parte, Selina le sfilò il cellulare dalla mano e si spostò. «Sono Selina Kyle». Kara tentò di recuperare il telefono e le imprecò dietro. «Dovete venire a prenderla, manderò le coordinate», deglutì, «Kara non sta bene… è stata drogata».

Appena chiuse la chiamata, Kara le si scagliò addosso, afferrandola con foga per il colletto della giacca. «Cosa ti dice il cervello? Non sono stata drogata, non sono mai stata meglio in vita mia».

«Smettila», la spinse ad un tratto.

«Tiri fuori gli artigli, adesso? Vuoi farti sotto anche tu?».

«No», scosse la testa e le rimise il cellulare in tasca. «Tu non stai bene, Kara. La vera te non farebbe così».

«E se fossi la vera io, questa? Ci hai pensato? Se mi stessi svegliando ora?», si mantenne di nuovo la fronte, perdendo l'equilibrio, e Selina la accompagnò a sedere a terra, sul bordo del marciapiede. Cercò di scostarla con palese nervosismo, ma senza successo. «Mi gira la testa, dannazione…».

«Kara», si sedette al suo fianco, «L'ho vista io: una certa Roulette ti ha messo qualcosa nel bicchiere».

« _Roulette_ ?», spalancò gli occhi. 

 

Quando Ivy e Harley portarono lo zaino alle due, trovarono Kara addosso a Selina. Non era addormentata, ma era talmente stanca da faticare a tenere gli occhi aperti e le girava la testa. Non era più nervosa, aveva smesso di imprecare, anzi le guardava con insofferenza, come se le dispiacesse. Solo altri pochi attimi di attesa e un'automobile scura si fermò lì davanti. Un ragazzo pelato, snello e in completo, scese dalla parte del passeggero e prese Kara con sé. In auto, Lex Luthor le controllò gli occhi con una lucetta, le ascoltò i battiti cardiaci, le toccò la fronte. La rassicurò che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che ci avrebbe pensato lui. Kara dormì in elicottero fino a Metropolis e una volta lì, atterrati sul tetto di un palazzo, riuscì a camminare e prendere l'ascensore.

«Hai avuto un po' di febbre», era sicura di aver sentito la voce di Lex. «Ti farò un veloce esame del sangue, non ti farà male».

Ricordò un posto tutto bianco; i colori e soprattutto le luci erano molto forti e la costringevano a socchiudere gli occhi. C'erano provette, un banco. Lex la fece sedere e qualcosa di freddo le toccò il braccio destro.

«Quasi finito, Kara».

Era davvero tanto stanca, ma la testa non le girava più. «Roulette», sibilò.

«Cosa? Cosa hai detto?».

«Roulette… È stata lei».

Scorse Lex fermarsi un momento, come soprappensiero, e un rumore la fece voltare. Era la porta. Lena. Era lei. Era lei davvero. Lo sguardo spaventato che la fissava, gli occhi grandi, il fiatone. In quel momento non le interessava che le avesse tenuto nascosto qualcosa, che le avesse mentito e per chissà quanto tempo, che il matrimonio tra le loro madri avrebbe potuto intaccare il loro rapporto né l'imbarazzo tra loro o qualsiasi altra cosa poteva venirle in mente. Lei era lì. Kara si sentì sollevata, vigile. Lei era lì e nient'altro era più importante.

Lena le corse incontro e Kara scese dallo sgabello, raggiungendola e abbracciandola. Si tennero strette e la prima le lasciò un bacio sui capelli, guardando suo fratello con apprensione.

 

                                                                                    

 

Kara si addormentò subito. Lena le restò vicina, sfiorandole con una mano il taglio sopra l'occhio che le avevano medicato, accanto a un livido che solo ora stava venendo a galla. Ne aveva anche uno su un braccio, più esteso, ma fortunatamente non era niente di grave. Lena sorrise appena, pensando a quanto fosse tosta la sua ragazza. Selina Kyle mandò un messaggio al suo telefono per chiederle come stava, dopo averle raccontato, a singhiozzi, cos'era successo quella sera: il pub, Roulette, la rissa, Kara stravolta e arrabbiata. Le inviò un nuovo messaggio e la ragazza s'imbrunì, decidendo di abbassarsi, toglierle un ciuffo biondo dagli occhi e baciarle la fronte, così uscire della camera poco illuminata dalle sole luci attraverso le finestre.

Intanto, Lex era seduto sulla sedia girevole del suo studio lì in casa Luthor. Davanti al pc, sfogliava una galleria di foto ma, appena sentì la porta aprirsi, chiuse la pagina. «Come si sente Kara?».

«Dorme», rispose soltanto, chiudendo la porta dietro di lei, appoggiandosi. Teneva lo sguardo basso. «Hai avuto il risultato delle analisi?».

Il fratello annuì, avvicinandosi di più alla scrivania. «Ho riscontrato qualche valore fuori norma, ma qualsiasi cosa le abbiano dato, l'effetto sta svanendo. Domani avremo la Kara di sempre», si alzò, andando ad appoggiarsi al bordo della scrivania e incrociando le braccia contro il petto. «Non le hanno dato una delle mie pillole. Loro sono fatte per stimolare la mente, ma è come se a Kara fosse stato fatto stimolare il corpo, probabilmente aiutati da una massiccia dose di adrenalina. A giudicare gli effetti, e lo confermano le analisi, Kara è una di quei soggetti particolari a cui le mie pillole avrebbero prodotto effetti collaterali piuttosto consistenti».

Lena fece un cenno con la testa e poi, finalmente, lo guardò negli occhi. «Quando Kara e le sue amiche sono andate via dal pub, si sono scontrate contro un gruppetto di ragazzi armati». Lo vide spalancare un poco la bocca. «Sono entrati nel pub. Lo hanno distrutto, Lex. Mi hanno scritto che è dovuta intervenire la polizia. Tu eri a Gotham per affari. Ne sai qualcosa?», lo guardò assottigliando i suoi occhi.

Lui abbassò la testa ed estrasse un sorriso. «Ho solo fatto ciò che ritenevo più giusto».

A Lena mancò il fiato e, abbassando di nuovo il suo sguardo, aprì la porta della stanza ma non uscì. «Sono stati loro ad aggredire Kara». Aspettò di vederlo con la coda dell'occhio apprendere la notizia, così lo lasciò solo.

Lex tornò a sedersi, riaprendo la finestra del pc e sfogliando la galleria che conteneva le foto del pub a pezzi. Poi prese il cellulare e compose un numero, restando in attesa. «Sì», soffiò, con gli occhi fissi sulle foto. «Ottimo lavoro. Ma… un'ultima cosa: so che vi siete scontrati con una ragazza… Kara Danvers. È la mia sorellastra», prese una pausa, trattenendo il fiato, «Toccatela ancora e sarà l'ultima cosa che farete».

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come avrete notato, Kara è entrata nel pallone! Doveva distrarsi e invece, la sua uscita con le ragazze (anche se una parte di lei si era sicuramente _distratta_ a un certo punto XD), si è trasformata in un disastro. Roulette lavora per Maxwell Lord adesso ed è l'addetta alle pillole che distribuiscono nel locale; peccato che ne abbia gettata una all'interno del bicchiere di Kara senza che lei lo sapesse e gli effetti… eh, sono stati questi. A che razza di pillola sta lavorando Lord?  
>  Senza contare che Kara ha parlato con Roulette senza sapere chi fosse. E che Lex non ha reagito poi così bene nel sapere che Roulette ha venduto a Lord la ricetta delle sue pillole.  
> Oh, e non dimentichiamo che il senatore Gand vuole essere intervistato da Kara. Cosa avrà intenzione di dire?  
> Una Kara fuori di sé, intanto, si è lasciata andare e le è piaciuto ricevere quelle attenzioni da parte di Ivy e Harley.  
> Se non altro, a fine capitolo, è stata accolta dalle braccia di Lena, letteralmente.  
> Cosa accadrà adesso?  
>   
> Il matrimonio tanto atteso (?) è arrivato; ci sarà lo svolgimento della trama lineare più qualche salto temporale dovuto. Occhio ai tempi verbali per non impazzire: _fece_ qualcosa (presente); _aveva fatto_ qualcosa (passato).  
>  Il prossimo capitolo sarà in realtà una prima parte. Dunque ci rileggiamo presto con il capitolo 35 che si intitola _La sposa - Prima parte_!


	36. 35. La sposa - Prima parte

 

 

 

C'era un rumore lontano nell'aria, fastidioso, che sembrava diventare via via più forte. Persisteva, smetteva per poco e ritornava con prepotenza. Sembrava quasi un campanello. Oh, era un campanello.

Eliza si svegliò di soprassalto, guardandosi intorno, scorgendo la sua futura sposa accanto a lei sul letto, ancora addormentata. Cercò di strofinarsi gli occhi impastati dal sonno e sbadigliò, intanto che il campanello suonava ancora. Si girò verso il comodino per leggere la sveglia, finalmente mettendo a fuoco i numeri, che anche Lillian si mosse.

«La truccatrice?», domandò quest'ultima con voce debole, trattenendo uno sbadiglio.

«No, arriva alle otto e mezza e sono appena le sette e… dieci? Dieci. Dubito siano già i ragazzi». Tornò a sdraiarsi, osservando la donna al suo fianco con la faccia per metà schiacciata dal cuscino. Aveva le guance un po' rosse, le labbra rosa, l'occhio sinistro, l'unico che vedeva, con la palpebra a metà, ancora assonnata. I capelli disordinati formavano un'onda verso il viso. Era così… bella. Le sorrise e la vide imbarazzarsi, coprendo la faccia con una mano, così rise. «Credo sia troppo tardi per nascondersi, futura signora Luthor-Danvers». La sentì lamentarsi, togliendo la mano dal viso.

«Non mi nasconderei mai da te, futura signora Danvers-Luthor».

Si avvicinarono, prese dal loro momento, che il campanello suonò ancora e più a lungo, interrompendole.

«Oh, accidenti, vuoi vedere che-», Eliza si bloccò e l'altra alzò un sopracciglio. «Lo so chi sono, devi prepararti». La guardò spalancando gli occhi e scoprendosi, per poi lanciarsi rapidamente verso di lei e lasciarle un bacio su una guancia. Sparì chiudendo la porta.

« _Sono?_ », bofonchiò Lillian. 

Eliza corse per le scale e, una volta all'ingresso, si chiuse bene la vestaglia addosso, prendendosi un attimo per fare un gran bel respiro. Il campanello suonò ancora e una mano batté due volte sul vetro della finestrella vicino. Va bene. Era pronta. Aprì e la famiglia Danvers era lì, quasi al completo. Sorrisero e si riversarono dentro casa per abbracciarla. «Sono abbastanza per tutti?», chiese in una risata. Intanto che le donne e i pochi uomini della famiglia si disperdevano tra il soggiorno e la cucina, guardandosi attorno incantati poiché per molti di loro era la prima volta che ci mettevano piede, sua madre le accolse il viso con le mani calde e le sorrise, strizzandole poi le guance.

«La mia bambina si sposa», le aveva detto la prima volta, prendendole il viso proprio come fece ora. Erano entrambe più giovani ed Eliza non era in vestaglia, ma immersa in un grosso pigiamone rosa. «Se solo tuo padre potesse vederti».

«Oh, mamma, papà mi vedrà in chiesa», le aveva risposto, abbozzando una risata.

«Sì», aveva allora brontolato la donna, lasciandole il viso per scuotere la testa e formare una smorfia contrariata. «Quel disgraziato non è voluto venire alla preparazione perché dice che è roba da donne. Allora, veniamo alle cose importanti: dove hanno lasciato il mio futuro genero?». La signora si era incamminata verso il soggiorno di casa Danvers.

«Jeremiah è in camera, prende lo smoking dall'armadio».

«Cosa?», aveva strabuzzato gli occhi, «Non sono ancora arrivati a portarlo via? Lo sposo non può vedere la sposa prima del matrimonio! Roba da matti».

«Allora…». La voce di sua madre la riportò al presente, mentre le lasciava il viso e, con un'accortezza, le chiudeva meglio la vestaglia sulle cosce. «Veniamo alle cose importanti: dove hanno lasciato la mia futura nuora?».

«È ancora di sopra. Lillian si sta alzando», sorrise, «Non vi aspettavamo così presto».

«Che cosa?», strabuzzò gli occhi, anche se la palpebra destra era ballerina per via dell'età. «Non sono ancora arrivati a portarla via? La sposa non può vedere l'altra sposa prima del matrimonio», alzò le braccia all'aria, «Roba da matti».

Eliza sorrise di nuovo, commossa. Certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate.

 

La sveglia suonò solo qualche secondo appena, Lena la spense subito, aveva già gli occhi aperti. Aveva dormito molto poco, assicurandosi che Kara stesse bene, vicino a lei. E comunque, era stato davvero difficile cercare di chiudere occhio pensando alla giornata che le attendeva. Guardò il suo viso ancora rilassato e si mise a sedere, lasciando scivolare sulla spalla destra la spallina della camicetta da notte che indossava. Si portò a bordo dal letto che la sentì muoversi e si voltò, vedendo che aveva gli occhi aperti. Non riuscì a trattenere un sincero sorriso. «Perdonami, non volevo svegliarti. È ancora presto, puoi restare».

Kara tentò di parlare ma le uscì un verso strozzato, così raschiò la gola. «Sei stata con me tutta la notte?».

«Certo». Si protese verso di lei, ricoprendosi almeno le gambe per il freddo. «Non ti ricordi di ieri? Lex ti ha portato qui, a casa nostra, a Metropolis. Sei in camera mia».

Kara roteò gli occhi, scoprendo la tinta color panna delle pareti, un vecchio poster colorato sopra il letto, dei mobili moderni e un po' freddi, come lo era l'aria che respirava. Se possibile, quella casa era ancora più fredda della villa a National City. «Oh…», all'improvviso strizzò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, ricordando cos'era successo. «Devo… Devo assolutamente chiedere scusa a Selina. E a Ivy e Harley,  _oh_ …», incurvò le labbra con dispiacere, «Mi sono comportata da…». 

«Sei stata drogata, Kara. Non eri in te», le disse subito, «Qualsiasi cosa sia successa-».

«No, no», la interruppe e si voltò, non riuscendo a guardarla negli occhi. «Io ero in me. Ricordo tutto, ero lucida e volevo dire quelle cose, volevo fare quelle cose».

Lena ansimò un poco, poggiandole una mano su una spalla. «Kara, ascoltami… Ho parlato con Selina Kyle e va tutto bene. Guardami. Era l'effetto di qualsiasi cosa ti abbia messo nel bicchiere Roulette».

«Era…  _quella_ Roulette?». 

Lena deglutì. «Lavora per Maxwell Lord, adesso. Vende le pillole nel locale e te ne ha somministrata una contro la tua volontà. Non sappiamo in che punti esattamente ti abbia colpita, quando sei arrivata qui l'effetto stava già svanendo, eri… Eri», scosse la testa, « _manipolata_ da qualsiasi cosa ci fosse nella pillola». Finalmente la vide voltarsi. 

«Ho baciato Ivy e Harley, ieri».

«…  _ah_ ». Lena tolse la mano dalla sua spalla e abbassò gli occhi, anche fosse per un breve momento. «Kara, noi non- non stiamo insieme. Va bene, insomma, non devi dirmelo per forza». 

Lei si tirò su reggendosi sui gomiti, guardandola attentamente negli occhi. Vedeva che la cosa l'aveva ferita, al di là delle parole. «Volevo farlo. Ero arrabbiata e… non lo so, a un certo punto mi sono sentita in grado di fare tutto quello che mi passava per la testa», strinse le labbra. «Ho urlato a Selina, ho istigato un ragazzo e gli ho rotto un braccio.  _Volevo farlo_ », sottolineò ancora. «Era la pillola o mi ha solo dato la forza di reagire?». Cercò di mettere più peso possibile su un braccio solo, poiché uno le faceva male. Parecchio male, se ci pensava. Scorse il livido e trattenne il fiato. 

Lena non le tolse occhio di dosso, anzi squadrandola dall'alto al basso, seria, poi ingurgitò saliva. «Eri tu», le disse con sincerità, «Eri certamente tu. Credo che tu fossi sotto pressione e che la pillola ti abbia dato la spinta necessaria per sfogarti. Ma, senza pillola, non lo avresti mai fatto. Ciò che voglio dire, Kara, è che trovo assurdo che tu ti senta in colpa per questo», si sforzò per sorriderle. «Ne stai passando tante e tu sei una persona buonissima: la pillola ti ha colpito dov'eri più vulnerabile. Cerca Selina, chiedile scusa se pensi di doverlo fare, ma non lasciare che a causa di Roulette tu ti senta uno schifo, Kara. Non te lo fare, non lo meriti».

Kara sbuffò, passandosi una mano sul braccio sinistro. Lena le poggiò alcune dita, facendole entrare i brividi.

«Sei fortunata che sia solo un livido».

«So come incassare», rispose in un brusio, alzando lo sguardo il tanto per vederla negli occhi. «Tra me e Ivy e Harley non c'è…».

«Kara», deglutì, «Lo so. Non devi parlarmene, davvero».

«E se volessi farlo?», aggrottò la fronte, scorgendola spostarsi ancora, solo un poco. «I-Io non l'avrei mai-».

«Lo so», le ripeté, «Non sono arrabbiata. E non stiamo insieme. Piuttosto, oggi abbiamo un matrimonio a cui pensare».

« _Ooh_ », si lamentò con una smorfia, ributtandosi sul materasso di peso. «No, no», si coprì gli occhi, «Mi era totalmente passato di testa». 

Lena le tolse le mani dal viso e non riuscì a non sorriderle. «Da oggi, saremo ufficialmente sorellastre».

Kara le riprese le mani che stava allontanando, carezzandone il dorso con i pollici. «Grazie», annuì, «Chiederò scusa a Selina, ma grazie, Lena». Si guardarono e, quando si poggiò di nuovo sul materasso anche lei, Kara le si protese accanto, le tolse un capello dal viso e approfittò del momento per sfiorarle una guancia mentre, al suo tocco, Lena socchiudeva gli occhi e tratteneva il fiato.

«Non farlo», sibilò.

Kara si mantenne di nuovo con il gomito del braccio sano, guardando lei negli occhi. «Ero arrabbiata e una parte di me lo è ancora, non posso negarlo», gonfiò gli occhi, «Ma dopo quello che ho passato, e-e per come mi sono comportata… quando ti ho vista, ieri, tutto mi è diventato chiaro. Non voglio che questo si metta tra noi, Lena. Mi dispiace e… Non m'importa se mi hai nascosto qualcosa».

«Sì che ti importa».

«Va bene: m'importa», annuì. «Ma sono sicura che avrai avuto una buona ragione, per farlo».

«Sì. C'era».

«E mi dirai tutto dopo il matrimonio».

«Sì, lo farò».

«Allora va bene», sforzò un sorriso. «Qualsiasi cosa sia, posso accettarlo».

«No, non lo farai».

Kara trattenne uno sbuffo. «Va bene, non lo farò. Mettiamo che sia vero, ti autorizzo a dirmi  _te lo avevo detto_ ». Le fece scappare una risata, poi scosse la testa, infine tornò più seria, scambiando con lei un lungo sguardo. «Anch'io», le disse Kara, come avesse potuto risponderle a qualcosa di non detto a parole. «Anch'io. Lo sai. E lo sai che ci sei solo tu». Dopo si abbassò verso di lei e, piano, ancora guardandosi, le prese le labbra con le proprie. Socchiusero gli occhi insieme, lentamente, lasciandosi trasportare dal bacio intanto che Kara le carezzava il viso con una mano e Lena il braccio con il livido, attenta a non farle male, prima di decidere di non cedere e allontanarsi. 

«Davvero, Kara, non possiamo».

Lei abbassò lo sguardo. «Ti ho ferita».

«No. Smettila, davvero, non è colpa tua. Io ferirei te. Adesso sei così perché hai passato una giornata intensa e… vuoi farti perdonare, anche se non ne hai bisogno», disse velocemente. «Ma sei tu che non perdoneresti me».

Si distanziò, guardandola attentamente negli occhi. «Dunque è… una cosa tanto seria come sembra».

Lena si alzò da letto, sistemando le lenzuola. Si voltò a lei, prendendo fiato. «Rifaremo questo discorso dopo il matrimonio, promesso. Prima di allora… te ne pentiresti».

Kara annuì, rigettandosi sul materasso.

 

Villa Luthor-Danvers, e prima ancora quando era solo Luthor, non era mai stata tanto chiassosa. Per di più di prima mattina. Aveva visto quella villa poche volte prima del matrimonio con Lionel. Apparteneva ai suoi genitori che avevano deciso di regalarla a loro per le nozze e così di sistemarla. Il giorno del matrimonio avevano sospeso i lavori ma alcune zone della casa erano state piene di teli di plastica, scale, secchi di cemento e mattoni. Già infastiditi che i lavori non fossero stati conclusi prima della cerimonia, i signori Luthor avevano pregato tutti gli invitati di astenersi di mettere piede in zone in via di ristrutturazione. Anche quella mattina la villa era stata piena di persone, ma mai tanto chiassosa. Aveva suonato il campanello e il domestico, a occhi sgranati, l'aveva fatta accomodare. Vedendola attendere nell'ingresso, coperta da un pesante giaccone e in scarpe a spillo, qualcuno dei parenti Luthor si era avvicinato per dirle di dover sparire, perché non doveva farsi vedere dal futuro marito prima delle nozze, ma il signor Luthor si era affacciato poco dopo e le aveva allungato una mano per farsi raggiungere, sorridendo. L'aveva sempre accolta nella sua casa e nella sua famiglia come una vera figlia.

«Non può vederti prima del matrimonio? Noi non crediamo a queste sciocchezze», aveva ribattuto, abbracciandola con garbo.

Lillian aveva salito le scale, evitando qualche cumulo di polvere dei lavori sfuggito alla pulizia prematrimonio della villa, e si era chiusa in una delle stanze, in attesa di parlare con Lionel. Era la camera che ora, nel presente, era diventata di Alex Danvers: la stavano tinteggiando in quel periodo e metà dei mobili, antichi, era stata riversata da un lato. C'era un grande specchio da terra e ci aveva passato sopra un fazzoletto per togliere il grosso della polvere. Così si era specchiata, mento dall'alto al basso, petto in fuori, le mani intrecciate sul grembo. Aveva tolto dalla borsa una scatola in pelle e da lì una grande collana impreziosita da dettagli in oro bianco e smeraldi che si era agganciata abbozzando un sorriso ma, quando la porta si era aperta, si era messa sull'attenti, cercando di nasconderla con il cappotto.

«Lillian! Mi hanno detto che eri qui. Non hai paura che ti veda Lionel?». La ragazza era entrata e aveva chiuso la porta. Era un solo anno più giovane di lei; all'epoca, aveva diciassette anni.

«Lorna! Suvvia, queste sono sciocchezze», aveva riso, attirandola verso di lei con il gesto di una mano. «Sono felice che tu sia qui, mi chiedevo giusto se potessi aiutarmi nella preparazione, se volessi venire nella casa dei miei genitori, solo per poco».

La ragazza aveva sorriso e si era tirata dietro le orecchie i capelli a caschetto neri. «Volentieri! Pensavo che ci avrebbero pensato le donne della tua famiglia». Aveva detto con una mano sul petto.

«No… mh. Ho litigato, di recente… Oh, non voglio ammorbarti con queste quisquilie», aveva gesticolato. «Tra noi c'è semplicemente più sintonia». Si era riaffacciata allo specchio e aveva lasciato che il cappotto mostrasse la collana, al che, Lorna Luthor aveva sgranato gli occhi.

«Ma quella…», aveva sibilato senza fiato. «È stato Lionel a regalartela?».

«Il signor Luthor, naturalmente. Ieri, per indossarla al matrimonio».

«Lo zio?», aveva emesso un verso di sorpresa. «È un cimelio di famiglia, Lillian, apparteneva a nostra nonna. Ne devi essere molto orgogliosa», le aveva sorriso, con gli occhi che brillavano. Ci aveva passato sopra due dita, quando lo sguardo dell'altra le aveva concesso di farlo. «I giornali non parleranno d'altro, puoi starne certa. Non sapevo la tenesse lo zio, da quando lei è morta. Avrei puntato su zia Lara. Avrei tanto voluto averla». A un'occhiata di Lillian, lei le aveva sorriso. «Sta davvero bene intorno al tuo collo, voglio dire. Adesso sei una Luthor, Lillian. La collana appartiene alla storia della nostra famiglia, è giusto che la abbia tu. Sarà sempre sul collo di una Luthor».

Avevano sentito bussare alla porta e il viso di un baldo giovane aveva sorriso, entrando nella stanza. «Discussioni da donne? Posso interrompere?».

Lorna e Lillian si erano scambiate uno sguardo d'intesa e la prima aveva raggiunto il ragazzo, dandogli un colpetto su un braccio. «Sei fortunato, cugino. Non rovinare tutto». Poi era uscita, mentre lui aveva raggiunto l'altra davanti allo specchio.

«Cos'è successo? Non ti aspettavo».

Lei aveva increspato la fronte e poi deglutito. «Quei pezzenti mi hanno aggredita, stamane. Devono davvero partecipare anche loro al nostro matrimonio? Sono contrari, non li voglio».

Lionel aveva ansimato, scuotendo la testa. «Lascia che vedano con i propri occhi la loro figlia, nipote e cugina che va per la sua strada. Lascia che vedano come hai scelto il tuo posto. Farà bene, a quella gente. Non dobbiamo escluderli, potranno fare parte della famiglia se vorranno».

«Ma loro non vogliono», aveva digrignato i denti e il giovane Lionel le aveva passato una mano sul viso.

«Non ti agitare, Lillian. Portare rancore potrebbe far male-», si era interrotto, vedendo la collana. «È stato mio padre?».

Lei aveva sorriso raggiante, specchiandosi di nuovo. «Non ho detto nulla perché volevo fosse una sorpresa».

Lui l'aveva circondata con le braccia, intrecciando le mani sulla sua pancia e appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla sinistra. «Sei perfetta».

«Lo so».

Lillian si fissò davanti allo specchio da terra nella loro camera. Ritrovandosi più vecchia, eppure sentendosi una donna nuova. Si voltò di scatto verso la porta quando sentì qualcosa che si rompeva, al piano di sotto. Alcune urla. E dopo risate. Normalmente si sarebbe arrabbiata, ma scoprì che, in fondo, non le importava. Aveva tante cose di valore in quella villa, ma quello era il giorno più felice della sua vita, sentiva che si stava realizzando e neanche un vaso rotto avrebbe potuto intaccare il suo buon umore.

«Accidenti, hai sentito?». Eliza era rientrata in camera di corsa. «Mia zia ha fatto cadere un bicchiere, Marielle si è offerta di pulire. Santa donna, le avevo chiesto di essere un'ospite». Correva da una parte all'altra della stanza e Lillian la seguì attraverso lo specchio.

«Marielle è già qui?».

«È arrivata ora, vuole aiutare. Non mi ha sorpreso: da quando le ho detto che mi avrebbe fatto da testimone, è molto più energica del solito. A proposito, ha chiamato la troupe della CatCo: saranno qui a momenti. E sono certa non tarderà la troupe televisiva, sarà un caos tra poco. Janine la wedding planner è già in hotel, tra l'altro. Tra poco si sposterà in chiesa per le ultime preparazioni». Si fermò all'improvviso e la guardò con attenzione, in lingerie, scalza, con i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e ancora un po' ondulati. «Ci credi?», le sorrise, «Stiamo per sposarci».

«E sei perfetta», le sorrise attraverso lo specchio ed Eliza arrossì, ridacchiando e scuotendo una mano. Lillian la vide dirigersi ciondolando verso la cabina armadio, forse troppo con la testa per aria: scomparve dallo specchio improvvisamente, cadendo ai piedi di una panca.

Riprese a specchiarsi e, nei suoi ricordi, Lionel l'aveva lasciata, dandole un veloce bacio sulla fronte. Si era tolta la collana e, delicatamente, l'aveva riposta nel suo contenitore. Il signor Luthor aveva sempre avuto così tanti riguardi per lei che, si era chiesta spesso, negli anni a seguire, se non fosse stato perché all'inizio le faceva pena. O perché aveva visto in lei qualcosa. Aveva lasciato la stanza e, con passo silenzioso, si era affacciata nei pressi di una porta quando aveva sentito dei brusii. Doveva essere il signor Luthor quello che scorgeva dalla porta semichiusa, e l'altro, a giudicare dalla voce, doveva essere il suo futuro sposo.

«Le hai dato la collana? Avrei preferito che mi consultassi, prima di farlo».

«Non devo renderne a te». Il signor Luthor aveva abbozzato una risata, trattenendosi. «Stammi a sentire, figlio. Da oggi, Lillian sarà una vera Luthor e, da tale, dovrai parlarle degli affari che portiamo avanti in famiglia. Erediterete tutto, da parte mia».

«Lo so, lo so». Lillian lo aveva sentito sospirare e non le era parso mai tanto teso come in quel momento. «Ma non voglio spaventarla e-».

«Sciocchezze. Non la vedi ancora come la vedo io. E adesso tira su le braghe e sposa quella donna». Lo aveva sentito camminare verso la porta, ma quando l'uomo era uscito, la giovane Lillian si era già allontanata.

 

Kara si rivestì di fretta con il cambio che si era portata dietro nello zainetto. Poco prima, aveva chiesto scusa a Selina e l'aveva pregata di rigirarle anche a Ivy e Harley, pentendosi seriamente di come si fosse comportata. E non osava pensare dove si sarebbe spinta se non ci fosse stata Selina. Forse la colpa era davvero della pillola che le aveva scombussolato il cervello, ma ricordava fin troppo bene la sensazione di invincibilità che aveva provato per non pensare che, in fondo, avesse voluto tutto quello che era successo. Così sicura di sé e forte che niente avrebbe potuto piegarla. Si vergognava nel pensare che, a parte ciò che aveva fatto alle sue amiche e involontariamente a Lena, le era piaciuto. Strinse gli occhi, cercando di scacciare quel pensiero lontano dalla sua testa.

_Ho visto Ivy poco fa e mi ha chiesto di salutarti. Lei non è per niente dispiaciuta, kryptoniana, credimi._

Kara ansimò, scuotendo la testa.

_Per quello che vale, io sono contenta che sei tornata in te._

Le inviò uno smile e alzò lo sguardo verso la porta, riportando i suoi pensieri a Lena. Era vero che non stavano più tecnicamente insieme, ma era certa che doveva averle dato fastidio. Stava per mettere via il telefono quando questo squillò.

_«Come sarebbe che sei a Metropolis?»_ . 

Sua sorella le perforò un timpano e spostò il cellulare dall'orecchio, avvicinandosi a una vasta e luminosa finestra della stanza: erano su un palazzo particolarmente alto e il cielo davanti a lei era sereno, diventando via via più azzurro. «Ho avuto un imprevisto, a Gotham». Le spiegò tutto, perfino di Roulette; la poteva vedere nei suoi pensieri mettersi una mano sulla fronte. «Arriverò a National City con Lena e Lex. Devo assolutamente passare al campus, prima di andare in villa… Ci sarà il finimondo. E la microspia? Come faremo?».

_«Ti sei fatta male? Lascia perdere la microspia, ora: sta registrando tutto da ieri, ero occupata e oggi…»_ , lasciò la frase a mezz'aria, ripensando al matrimonio. 

«No, sto bene… Avevo un po' di mal di testa prima, mi sta passando. Più che altro, dovrò farmi truccare per bene per coprire i lividi», sussurrò, dando un'occhiata a quello sul braccio. Le faceva davvero male.

_«Lividi?»_ . 

«Ma non è niente di che, mi sono scontrata con una sbarra».

_«Una sbarra? Hai detto una sbarra, sorellina?»_ . 

«Ma sì, emh, nulla… invece il taglio sulla fronte si vedrà anche con il trucco».

_«Taglio? Kara, voglio sapere ogni dettaglio sulla serata di ieri»_ . 

Lei strinse i denti. «Ma guarda che tardi, devo andare». Chiuse la chiamata prima che potesse replicare.

Dall'altra parte, Alex chiuse con uno sbuffo innervosito, tenendosi un fianco. Sentì la divertita corsa di Jamie dietro di lei, poi quella di Maggie che, con un vestitino giallo tra le mani, si fermò per prendere aria, reggendosi le ginocchia. «Verso dove ha corso la bambina mezza nuda?». Alex indicò e lei sbuffò. «Ho bisogno del poliziotto cattivo: hai sentito tua sorella o devi ancora telefonare?».

«Devo parlare con Lex», cercò il numero, «E sarò subito da te. Mi spiace». Le inviò un bacio, ma Maggie si allontanò sdegnata, stanando dietro un mobile la bimba che girava per casa con le sole mutandine addosso.

 

Un lungo abito bianco, uno scialle sulle spalle, il velo sui capelli arrangiati a spirale sul capo: Eliza aveva sorriso, in casa Danvers, vedendo il suo futuro sposo Jeremiah in piedi in salone che la aspettava, in mezzo ad alcuni amici. Sapeva che l'aveva aspettata, che non sarebbe riuscito a farsi portare da loro in chiesa prima di vederla. Era rimasto a bocca aperta e si era avvicinato.

«Oh mio Dio… sei uno splendore», le aveva allungato una mano per attirarla verso di lui, intanto che gli amici fischiavano e applaudivano.

Lei aveva arrossito e per poco non inciampava incastrando il vestito sotto una scarpa.

«Nooo!», le urla della madre della sposa avevano riecheggiato per la casa. «Noo! Non dovete vedervi prima, siete degli irresponsabili». Aveva colpito entrambi con un buffetto, ma loro si erano messi a ridere.

«Mamma, stiamo insieme da anni, non sarà questo a portare sfortuna».

Lei aveva grugnito. «Ne riparleremo al vostro divorzio».

I due futuri sposi si erano guardati ancora, sorridendosi lentamente. Poi, Jeremiah aveva portato la sua mano sinistra sul grembo di lei, accarezzando il gonfiore sotto il vestito. «Almeno una cosa buona l'abbiamo fatta».

«Lascia perdere mia madre», lo aveva baciato, «Ci sposiamo per dare stabilità alla nostra famiglia. Per lei, è già scandaloso che sia incinta ora».

Lui aveva sorriso. «Sarà un bambino fortunato. O bambina».

«Bambino», aveva sussurrato lei con convinzione. «Alex sarà un bel maschietto, me lo sento». Eliza gli aveva regalato un altro bacio e si era spostata, tornando al presente: il soggiorno della villa era pieno di persone che andavano a venivano da una parte all'altra, e la povera Marielle era quella che correva più di tutti, lavorando anche quando non avrebbe dovuto. La troupe televisiva riprendeva ogni centimetro della casa, fermando qualcuno per intervistarlo rapidamente. La troupe inviata dalla CatCo stava girando ogni angolo per trovare quello migliore per le foto. Intanto, Danvers e Luthor erano quasi tutti lì, che parlavano e cercavano di conoscersi e trovare un punto d'incontro, qualcosa che li unisse, Eliza lo sapeva, per scoprirsi famiglia al di là di quel matrimonio. Tanto diversi, tutti sotto lo stesso tetto.

«Signora Danvers, se vuole possiamo scattare le prime foto», le disse una ragazza con la macchina fotografica al collo, a fondo delle scale. La truccatrice, al suo fianco, che aveva appena finito di sistemarla, le fece cenno positivo.

«Lillian è ancora impegnata con l'acconciatura e i nostri figli non sono ancora arrivati».

«Non importa, ne facciamo qualcuna solo con lei. Credo che anche la troupe televisiva voglia parlarle appena possibile».

Eliza sospirò, dando una nuova occhiata in fondo alle scale. Tanti ridevano, altri correvano, sua madre la guardò con apprensione e scosse la testa. «Oh, e va bene», sorrise e sollevò l'abito bianco, mentre la truccatrice tornava indietro per Lillian. «Mi sono già sposata, ma le interviste e tutte queste attenzioni sono ancora una cosa molto nuova, per me». La fotografa rise a sua volta, facendole strada. Presentò la villa accanto a Marielle che le faceva da supporto. Le fecero delle foto, alcune con qualche parente e i suoi genitori, un'altra con Marielle, parlando di lei come un'amica. Davanti alla telecamera, sul divano in soggiorno, parlò di come non fosse stato affatto difficile trovare una chiesa che le ospitasse.

«Non solo siamo due donne, ma siamo anche due donne già state sposate, credevo sarebbe stato complicato trovare un parroco disposto a sposarci, pur se con rito civile, non religioso», spiegò. «Ci tenevo, in un certo senso, perché è così che ho sempre immaginato il mio matrimo- beh, il mio secondo matrimonio?!», rise. «È tutto come un sogno, eppure, la cosa mi rende un po' triste perché capisco che se abbiamo tutto questo, è per lo stesso motivo per cui ci siete voi: perché non siamo persone comuni. Non lo sono più io per la futura moglie, per la mia nuova famiglia», spiegò.

«Può parlarci del suo primo matrimonio?».

Lei sorrise, portandosi una mano sulla pancia. «Ah… cosa dire? Ero incinta».

 

«Incinta», aveva detto a voce alta quella giovane, «Incinta. Ve lo dico io, ho ragione».

Dopo essere passata in villa da Lionel, alcuni ragazzi Luthor e Lorna l'avevano riaccompagnata nella sua casa, più in periferia. Avevano preso una delle loro auto, pagando il tassista che l'aveva portata da loro e ringraziandolo per il disturbo. Erano stati fatti accomodare; anche quella casa, molto più modesta a ciò a cui erano abituati, era piena di gente.

«È incinta, vi dico. Si è fatta mettere incinta», aveva detto di nuovo lei, nascondendosi dietro ad alcune cugine allo sguardo acido di Lillian, fingendo disinvoltura. Sua cugina Bernadette, naturalmente. Aveva sempre avuto la lingua lunga e velenosa.

«Ti sembra il modo di scappare di prima mattina? Ero preoccupatissima», sua madre l'aveva guardata assottigliando i suoi occhi chiari. «Ci vuoi andare vestita e conciata da sposa a questo matrimonio, o vuoi scappare ancora? È tardi».

Lorna aveva risposto per lei, mettendosi in mezzo e stringendo un braccio di Lillian per farle sapere la sua vicinanza. «Adesso siamo tutti calmi e ci prepariamo per questo matrimonio. Sono qui per aiutarla, quindi sarà un successo, signora».

La giovane Lillian le aveva seguite verso la sua camera, dando un'ultima occhiata alla cugina che sparlava e le sorrideva con malizia, ancora vicina alle altre cugine.

La Lillian presente, invece, si alzò e si guardò allo specchio, portandosi poi una mano contro la bocca dall'emozione. La truccatrice le disse che era bellissima, ma lei faticò a rispondere. Si rivide per un attimo ancora diciottenne, davanti a uno specchio più rovinato e antico, che si passava le mani sulla pancia, lisciando il suo costoso abito bianco da Luthor. Così stonato nel grigiore di quella vecchia casa. Era l'inizio di una nuova vita allora, e lo era ora. Lorna Luthor l'aveva abbracciata e le aveva fatto i complimenti, agganciandole la collana di oro bianco e smeraldi. Nel presente si toccò il collo spoglio.

«Oh, sì. Aveva già in mente qualcosa da indossare?», le domandò la stilista. Era un peccato che Felipe sarebbe stato impegnato, quella mattina.

Lillian annuì.

 

«A che ora ci aspettano?», domandò Maggie, vedendo Alex infilarsi la giacca. Era appena riuscita a vestire Jamie e pregava che sarebbe riuscita a tenere quel vestito ancora giallo canarino per almeno la cerimonia in chiesa.

«Ci aspettano già, ma purtroppo devo andare da una parte, prima», si avvicinò a lei, dandole un veloce bacio a stampo. «Sarò alla Lord Technologies, ci metterò solo qualche minuto».

«Adesso?», spalancò gli occhi, «Vuoi mettermi al corrente di quello che sta succedendo o devo tirare a indovinare?».

«Incomincia ad andare, se vuoi».

«Scherzi? È il matrimonio di tua madre e mi chiederà dove sei».

«Va bene, aspettami, sarò di ritorno tra poco, devo solo fare due chiacchiere con Maxwell Lord». Aprì la porta di casa e si tuffò fuori.

«Non hai preso al pistola, vero?».

«Ti amo», urlò, chiudendo velocemente.

Non si aspettava la fanfara ad accoglierla, ma di certo nemmeno che, al primo tentativo in portineria, le dicessero di salire. Se pensava di trovarsi davanti la dolce Alex Danvers venuta a trovarlo, quell'uomo si sbagliava di grosso. Appena aprì la porta del suo ufficio con una spinta, Lord si allisciò la cravatta e, con un cenno per farla accomodare e un gran sorriso, aprì bocca per darle la benvenuta, ma lei lo interruppe. «A che gioco stai giocando?». Veloce, ferma, dritta al punto.

Lui spalancò gli occhi, ma non spense il sorriso. «Devo sapere di cosa stai parlando, prima di poterti rispondere in modo accurato».

«Vendi le pillole nel pub, e questo lo sapevamo, ma metterle nei bicchieri di persone che non sanno cosa stanno per bere è… inaccettabile», sbatté le mani contro la scrivania.

«Come? Sei sicura? Metterle nei bicchieri di alcuni clienti inconsapevolmente mi porterebbe in perdita. Perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere?».

«Mia sorella era nel tuo pub, ieri sera. E una certa Roulette l'ha drogata».

«Kara era nel mio pub, ieri? Le è piaciuto? Disgraziatamente, alcuni teppisti hanno superato la sicurezza e hanno sfasciato tutto. Dovrò tenerlo chiuso per ristrutturazione, ma i lavori vanno veloci».

«Mi stai ascoltando?», spalancò gli occhi, battendo di nuovo una mano. «Questa Roulette l'ha drogata».

Lui ansimò, lisciandosi di nuovo la cravatta. «Non vendo droga, Alex. Se anche il fatto sia realmente accaduto, ed è da accertare, ciò che Kara ha ingerito non è droga. Tutt'al più stimolanti». La vide alzare gli occhi al soffitto, allontanandosi dalla scrivania. «In ogni caso, farò accertamenti e ti ringrazio per il feedback. Chiamerò Roulette e ispezionerò i video delle telecamere. Con il pub chiuso, se non altro saprò come tenermi impegnato», sorrise.

Alex guardò l'orologio sul polso e prese un gran respiro: era quasi metà mattina, doveva andare. «Tornerò».

«Le mie visite preferite», rise, restando seduto. «E auguri per la nuova famiglia», quasi le gridò, quando lei era già fuori dall'ufficio. La tenne d'occhio e aspettò che salì sull'ascensore, prima di prendere la cornetta del telefono sulla scrivania e comporre una serie di numeri. Ora era serio. «Devo parlarti, riguardo ieri sera. No, non al telefono, ti voglio qui entro giornata». Chiuse e, con il portatile sulla scrivania, accedette velocemente alle telecamere del pub, ricercando un video in particolare e mettendo play, osservando Kara e Roulette parlare al bancone.

 

In quello stesso momento, i fratelli Luthor e Kara erano da poco arrivati da Metropolis. Avevano lasciato Kara davanti al campus mentre loro si dirigevano in villa per il matrimonio. La ragazza fece in fretta: salutò Megan, smistò la posta e nascose l'ennesima lettera di sua zia nell'armadio, prese l'abito da damigella e lo mise in borsa per portarlo via; in cinque minuti di pausa sedendo sul letto, riprovò a bassa voce alcune frasi della canzone che avrebbe cantato quel pomeriggio.

«Sei in ansia. Lo vedo che sei in ansia», annuì Megan, seduta sul letto davanti. Kara la guardò e trattenne il fiato. «E sei anche rotta», le indicò il taglio sopra l'occhio. «Di questo passo, John non ti ridarà il ruolo di capitano».

Kara sbuffò. «Ho ben altro per la testa». Si alzò e prese la borsa in spalla, decidendo che era ora di andare.

«Dunque, posso fare il capitano al posto tuo?».

Kara aprì la porta e tornò indietro solo di un passo, facendo sobbalzare la coda dei suoi capelli. «Scordatelo».

L'ansia la stava mangiando dentro. La sola idea del matrimonio, in quel momento, la stava divorando come un pasto caldo. Eliza si sposava. Si sposava con Lillian Luthor. Era fatta, finita, era il capolinea. Ora la conosceva, poteva dire che quella donna non era più una completa estranea, e di certo avevano passato del tempo assieme, ma l'idea del matrimonio… Ma non avrebbero potuto stare insieme senza sposarsi? Due donne con altri matrimoni alle spalle, che avevano vissuto un'altra vita prima di conoscersi, che erano tanto diverse… Si rendeva conto di parlare da egoista, ma una parte di lei era fermamente convinta che, se le avessero detto che annullavano le nozze, avrebbe saltato di gioia.

Stava uscendo dal campus, quando il telefono le vibrò dalla tasca. Per un attimo pensò davvero che le avessero letto nel pensiero. Ma  _uff_ , era solo solo Barry Allen: 

_Tanti auguri per il matrimonio di tua madre, Kara!_

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

_Per quanto riguarda mio padre, ne stanno ancora discutendo ma ti farò sapere presto qualcosa!_

«Kara?».

Stava per rispondere che la chiamarono e si voltò, scorgendo Mike Gand che veniva verso di lei in calzoncini e pieno di sudore. «Auguri per il, sai, matrimonio di Eliza».

«Non toccarmi», mise le mani in avanti. «Mi devo ancora fare una doccia, ma la villa sarà piena di gente quando arrivo e non voglio puzzare di sudore», ridacchiò. «Di uomo. Di s-sudore di… uomo».

«Che hai sulla fronte?». Alzò la mano destra per toccargliela che lei si scansò. «È un livido, quello?».

«Sì, beh, ieri mi sono scontrata… beh, nulla di che, una specie di rissa».

«Rissa?», sgranò gli occhi. «Hai fatto a botte? Con chi? Chi è stato?».

«Ma niente, lascia perdere… Più che altro sono preoccupata che non mi si copriranno con il trucco e», ansimò, spalancando le braccia, «sarò immortalata nelle foto delle nozze come Frankenstein Junior».

Il viso di Mike si contorse di rabbia, pestando un piede a terra. «Questo è perché sei testarda e non vuoi che torniamo insieme! Avrei dovuto esserci. Avrei dovuto proteggerti».

Kara deglutì, aggrottando la fronte. «Non avresti potuto fare niente».

«Sì, accidenti, Kara, non capisci! Sei ti fai del male, io mi sento responsabile», si portò una mano sul petto, guardandola attentamente negli occhi. «Dovrei stare al tuo fianco e proteggerti come mi ero promesso di fare. È il mio compito! Una ragazza da sola non-».

«Non ero sola».

«E dai, piantala! Ancora con questa storia del ragazzo?», spalancò le braccia, guardandola duramente. «Lo so che non è vero. Non sono scemo e so che torneremo insieme, ma nel frattempo che non sei con me, io non so come fare per-», si bloccò, indicandole la fronte, «evitare cose come questa».

«So difendermi da sola, Mike».

«Lo vedo come lo fai bene».

Kara fece due passi in avanti per andarsene, poi tornò indietro di uno, riguardandolo negli occhi. «Sei possessivo, maschilista ed egocentrico», lo indicò, «Per questo non siamo insieme e non lo saremo mai più. E ora scusa, devo rispondere». Riguardò il cellulare, accendendo lo schermo e prendendo passo per andarsene.

Mike restò fermò per un po', con lo sguardo basso e l'orgoglio ferito. «A chi devi rispondere? Il tuo ragazzo che non esiste?».

«Barry Allen».

«Oh, con lui riesci a sentirti, eh? Un grande amico… e magari vuole solo portarti a letto. Gliela darai?».

Lei si fermò, prendendo fiato. «Lui è un vero amico, Mike. Non lo fa per interesse. E se vuoi saperlo, mi scrive per dirmi di suo padre che uscirà di prigione e forse lo raggiungerò a Central City per festeggiare. Per qualcosa di serio, non per sminuirmi come persona come fai tu, convinto che non vivrò senza di te». Si voltò, scrivendo il messaggio. «E magari adesso raccontalo ai tuoi amici al telefono di come sono stata cattiva nel rifiutarti di nuovo». Se ne andò velocemente e Mike restò senza fiato, immobile, ripensando alle sue parole.

Quando arrivò in villa, Kara restò pietrificata dalla mole di persone che andavano e venivano ovunque. Si premurò di nascondersi la fronte con una mano, cercando di adocchiare i suoi colleghi della CatCo e la troupe televisiva, che di certo non doveva riprenderla in quello stato. Poi prese passo per salire una scala e cercò di farlo velocemente quando scorse Lena avvicinarsi all'ingresso.  _Oh_ , o almeno ci avrebbe provato se non avesse già indosso il vestito da damigella e lei era così bella da farle immaginare di andarle incontro e baciarla davanti a tutti, curiosa di come si sarebbe svolta la mattina da lì in avanti. Forse avrebbero rubato la scena al matrimonio delle loro madri. Avrebbero scritto un articolo su di loro. La troupe televisiva si sarebbe focalizzata sui loro primi piani. Eliza e Lillian le avrebbero odiate per aver rovinato le nozze. Accidenti, doveva smetterla di fantasticare a occhi aperti su Lena e quel vestito e sulla loro relazione. Relazione che Lena non voleva riprendere, per di più.  _Se ne sarebbe pentita_ , erano le sue parole, ma al momento l'unica cosa di cui si pentiva davvero era non poterle sfilare quel vestito di dosso, in camera sua, mentre tutti al piano di sotto pensavano ad altro.  _Oh no_ , ci era ricascata: stava di nuovo fantasticando su Lena e quel vest- 

«Zia Kara».

Jamie le venne addosso e per poco non cadde contro il primo scalino. Scese la mano per reggersi e di nuovo si ricoprì la fronte e tirò sul naso gli occhiali, guardandosi a destra e sinistra assicurandosi che nessuno l'avesse notata.

Alex le arrivò tanto vicino che non l'aveva vista, anche lei vestita da damigella, e prese la bambina per mano, scambiando uno sguardo con Lena, davanti, appena arrivata. «Vieni, Jamie. Zia Kara ha da fare, adesso, giocherai con lei più tardi». Pensò di darle un colpo su un braccio prima di allontanarsi, Kara lo notò, ma ci ripensò all'ultimo: era già abbastanza rotta.

Lena le lanciò un'occhiata e poi chiese a Kara di seguirla, salendo le scale. Non le rivolse la parola fino a quando non aprì camera di Alex ed entrarono entrambe, scoprendo Maggie che parlava con un'altra ragazza.

«Oh, eccovi», le sorrise la prima, andandola ad abbracciare e scorgendole il taglio sulla fronte. «Bruttino, ma ho visto di peggio. Lei ti aiuterà a coprirlo», indicò l'altra ragazza, la truccatrice, che le porse la mano per stringergliela.

«Hai camera mia a disposizione», esclamò Lena, guardandola negli occhi il meno possibile. «Così avrai bagno e camera per prepararti. Poi tornerai qui e lei ti farà il trucco. Cercherà di… sistemarti».

Kara e Lena uscirono, mentre Alex rientrava e Maggie, braccia a conserte, le faceva un segno col capo. «Dove hai lasciato Jamie?».

«Oh, è in buone mani», sorrise.

Al piano di sotto, in cucina, Lillian Luthor in abito da sposa guardava Jamie vestita di giallo e Jamie vestita di giallo guardava Lillian Luthor vestita da sposa. «Allora», deglutì la donna, « _Bambina_ … Come ti vanno le cose?». La piccola non si mosse e continuò a fissarla, con serietà. «Va bene, allora… vuoi una caramella?». All'improvviso la vide sorridere e sorrise fiera di rimando, alzando il mento. 

«Puoi restare». Kara la fermò davanti alla porta di camera sua e Lena abbassò gli occhi. «Non-», deglutì, «mi vedrai nuda, mi cambio in bagno. Co-Così, però, se vuoi parlare…».

«No, torno da Alex e Maggie. È meglio così, credimi».

Kara s'imbronciò. «Non vuoi neanche parlarmi?».

Lena arrossì. «Non è questo. Se penso a te, nuda, nella mia vasca… Sono umana, Kara, e ancora decisamente attratta da te e…», poi abbassò la voce, «anche se non arrabbiata, decisamente propensa a farti dimenticare di aver baciato quelle due».

«Ah…», arrossì anche lei, sentendo le orecchie farsi bollenti. «Beh, sareb…  _umh_ », si schiarì la gola. «A-Allora è meglio se non vieni den- Vo-Voglio dire», sobbalzò, «Nel bagno. Venire dentro in bagno, cioè, c-con i piedi». Alla fine, mentre Lena spalancava gli occhi imbarazzata, Kara decise di entrare e chiudere velocemente la porta. 

Maggie e Alex, origliando davanti alla porta dell'altra stanza, si scambiarono un'occhiata e scossero la testa: non avevano parole.

 

I fotografi avevano scattato diverse foto alla casa dove Lillian aveva passato l'infanzia e l'adolescenza. Aveva sempre ricordato quei momenti con profonda vergogna ma, adesso che era adulta, si chiedeva più a fondo qual era stato il reale punto di rottura tra lei e la sua famiglia, che era di certo avvenuto prima del suo matrimonio. Aveva conosciuto Lionel Luthor per caso, ma non per caso aveva continuato a ricercare contatti con lui: a Lillian piaceva studiare fin da piccola e lui andava nel suo liceo, voluto dagli insegnanti, per parlare di commercio e finanza; lei alzava sempre la mano, lo ricercava nei corridoi e una volta, pur di parlare con lui, si era assicurata di sbattergli addosso una porta e mentirgli che le dispiaceva. Avevano iniziato a parlare, trovando cose in comune. Se non fosse che lei, a dispetto di lui, veniva da una famiglia qualsiasi, comune, avrebbe detto  _povera_ . Quattro anni più grande di lei, Lionel era già maggiorenne quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi ma nessuno aveva osato denunciare il loro rapporto. Lui era un Luthor e i Luthor erano intoccabili, allora. Lillian lo ammirava e ammirava la sua famiglia; si sentiva capita, accettata, mentre dai suoi zotici genitori riceveva solo lamentele e urla per farle smettere di studiare e pensare a crearsi una famiglia. Loro non volevano Lionel. Non volevano i Luthor. In famiglia le ripetevano che quel ragazzo si sarebbe stancato di lei, ma Lillian non avrebbe mai permesso che il futuro che si meritava le sarebbe sfuggito di mano. Così, quando i fotografi si erano tanto impegnati per scattare foto a quella casa sporca e vecchia, Lillian aveva cercato di non farci caso. Le aveva fatto schifo, ma era inevitabile che i giornali avrebbero pubblicato le sue origini: era il prezzo da pagare. 

«La vedi? La vedi, adesso?». Bernadette aveva picchiettato con un gomito un'altra cugina ed entrambe avevano riso, guardando Lillian, in abito bianco, che usciva dalla casa mentre i fotografi scattavano altre foto. Nemmeno vedere quella costosa collana intorno al suo collo era motivo per zittirla.

«Io non vedo niente. Ma tu sei sicura?», le aveva chiesto di nuovo l'altra cugina, pur sempre ridendo.

«Si è fatta ingravidare». Avevano riso di nuovo entrambe, mettendo una mano per coprirsi la bocca.

Avrebbe voluto ignorarla, ma stava iniziando a ribollire di rabbia.

Tutti i presenti si portarono una mano alla bocca, vedendo Lillian scendere dalla scala per il soggiorno in villa. I parenti Luthor applaudirono, mentre la telecamera della troupe la riprendeva e riprendeva loro, mentre suo figlio Lex, in completo, la aspettava in fondo alla scala. Il ragazzo le tese il braccio destro e lei infilò sotto il suo, dopo aver toccato e odorato il fiore all'occhiello di Lex. La telecamera riprese più volte sulla collana e poi sui sorrisi dei due. Quando staccarono le riprese, i fotografi e giornalisti della CatCo la puntarono subito. «Sarò da voi tra un momento».

Vide la giornalista e la fotografa scambiarsi uno sguardo e poi controllare gli orologi, decidendo che erano ancora in tempo, correndo verso il resto della troupe.

«Hanno accompagnato Eliza in chiesa, sua madre ha insistito perché non ti vedesse vestita da sposa prima della cerimonia», le sussurrò Lex, quasi all'orecchio. «Le troupe si sono divise e Alex e Kara sono andate con lei, insieme ai parenti Danvers. Anche Lena».

«Ma naturalmente», sibilò a denti stretti, sorridendo per una foto. «Mi sorprende che tu sia rimasto». Salutò con una stretta di mano alcuni parenti che non vedeva da tempo, facendosi immortalare insieme a loro per un'altra foto.

«Non adagiarti sugli allori. Se sono qui», sorrise e anche lui salutò verso la telecamera, che di nuovo riprendeva la casa, «è solo per tutto questo e per il futuro della Luthor Corp».

Lillian annuì. «Mi sta bene», concordò, «Per ora».

Madre e figlio si impegnarono a farsi riprendere, intervistare brevemente e a farsi scattare foto separati e insieme, prima che conducessero anche loro in chiesa. Impiegarono solo pochi minuti di limousine, seguiti dalle altre automobili. Le strade bloccarono il traffico per farli passare. All'arrivo in chiesa, questa era già piena di altri fotografi e giornalisti con microfoni e telecamere, anche semplici curiosi tenuti indietro da uomini in divisa e transenne. Fecero entrare i parenti Luthor per primi, dalle porte sul retro, e dopo Ferdinand l'autista scese per primo dalla limousine, anche lui in smoking e farfallino, per aprire la portiera davanti a Lillian. Tre uomini la aiutarono con lo strascico che si fece aggiungere da Felipe giorni fa, e Lex le prese di nuovo il braccetto per accompagnarla all'altare. Non essendoci suo padre, né più il signor Luthor, Lex era l'unico che poteva prendere quell'incarico.

Janine, loro wedding planner, si affacciò sulle porte della chiesa, riguardò di nuovo dentro, e dopo fece loro un cenno positivo con la testa, il via libera che aspettavano. Degli uomini spalancarono del tutto le porte e Lex e Lillian percorsero lentamente gli scalini d'ingresso.

La chiesa era enorme, con soffitti altissimi, archi a tutto sesto a destra e sinistra, vetrate che si estendevano per metri, raffiguranti angeli e santi. Eliza aspettava davanti al parroco, vicino ai testimoni, Lorna Luthor per Lillian e Marielle per lei, e alle loro figlie che, tutte vicine, si sforzavano per restare serie e sorridere, con dei mazzolini di fiori in mano.

«Vi sento tremare», soffiò Eliza.

«Noi non-», Kara provò a parlare.

«Smettila o ti sentirai solo tu», brontolò Alex, interrompendola.

«Non sto parlando a voce alta», si giustificò e il parroco le rivolse mezza occhiataccia.

«Sì, un po'», tentò di dirle Lena.

«Non è vero».

« _Shh_ », sibilarono insieme Alex e la loro madre. «E dopo mi racconterai come ti sei tagliata in fronte». 

Kara sbuffò: nonostante il trucco, era impossibile sfuggirle.

Eliza deglutì e, dall'ansia, si portò una mano sulla pancia. Al pancione al suo primo matrimonio. Jeremiah era davanti a lei già sull'altare e, con un braccio a suo padre e l'altro a reggere la personcina che portava in grembo, stava andando da lui in sposa.

«Questo velo mi prude», aveva detto a denti stretti, mentre suo padre l'aveva ignorata, sorridendo alla loro famiglia a lato della navata. «Mi prude parecchio, spero me lo sollevi presto. E ti sento picchiettare i denti, smettila». Lui aveva sgranato gli occhi. «Per di più, il mio bambino si muove. Ed è pesante. Avrei dovuto scegliere altre scarpe?».

«Eliza, figlia mia, rilassati. Il bambino nascerà in preda a una crisi di nervi, se continui così», le aveva sussurrato suo padre, ormai vicinissimi a Jeremiah. «Prego che quella creatura saprà tenere testa il tuo carattere eccentrico».

«Alex?».

«Non mi riferivo a tuo figlio». Con qualche capello sugli occhi che sballottava, suo padre le aveva fatto un cenno con la testa in avanti ed Eliza aveva arrossito, guardando Jeremiah. Guardando Lillian, finalmente davanti a lei. Ricercò lo sguardo di suo padre che, solo pochi attimi prima, l'aveva accompagnata all'altare una seconda volta. Non aveva più capelli che gli ricadevano sugli occhi, era stempiato, con qualche ruga in più intorno agli occhi e sul naso, ma il suo sguardo era rimasto lo stesso e le indicò Lillian con un cenno del capo.

 

Le immagini di Lillian che in abito da sposa saliva i gradini della parrocchia, insieme alle prime foto della villa, di Eliza e le sue figlie in giardino, di quelle dei parenti che applaudivano e ridevano, rimbalzavano già in televisione, mettendo Rhea Gand di malumore. E non che ultimamente ci volesse molto per vederla in quello stato. «Ne fanno una schifosa questione di Stato», brontolò, «E neanche un invito, Luthor». Strinse i pugni e con rabbia ordinò vocalmente alla televisione di spegnersi, così lasciò quel soggiorno, percorrendo il corridoio assicurandosi di pestare i piedi. Stava per scendere gli scalini per il salone vicino all'ingresso, che la porta di casa scattò e suo figlio Mike entrò con il viso a terra, quasi più nero del suo. «Problemi agli allenamenti?», le domandò curiosa, avvicinandosi.

Lui scosse la testa. «Macché. Sto alla grande, sono in forma».

«E allora perché quella faccia tanto giù?».

Mike la guardò con attenzione, a quel viso affranto e tirato, pensando se dire o meno la verità. Alla fine sospirò. «Ho incontrato Kara al campus, oggi».

«Oh, certo», spalancò le braccia, «Ancora lei».

«Puoi stare tranquilla, mi ha fatto capire molto bene cosa ne pensa di me e perché non vuole tornare insieme», sbuffò. «Non le interesso, c'è solo Barry Allen nella sua testa». Stava per prendere passo che la madre lo fermò per un braccio, dandogli una carezza su una guancia.

«No, resta. Parlarmene. Sono tua madre, mi preoccupo per te… Chi è questo Barry Allen? Il suo ragazzo?».

«Mah, un amico suo, dice», strinse le labbra infastidito, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. «Un tipo di Central City, ha il padre in prigione e Kara ne è preoccupata. Forse lo liberano e vuole andare lì a festeggiare, non mi interessa. Per lui, Kara c'è sempre. È con me che ha dei problemi». Si separò dalla donna. «La cosa che più mi ha dato fastidio è stato scoprire che sapeva che parlavo con alcuni amici di lei al telefono e vorrei tanto sapere chi di loro ha fatto la spia… Se lo trovo, passerà dei brutti momenti». Scosse la testa e si allontanò, mentre Rhea Gand restò ferma e perplessa, nell'ingresso.

_Spia._ Qualcuno aveva fatto la spia? Scese gli scalini della sala di corsa e inquadrò suo marito davanti alla scrivania che prendeva degli appunti con carta e penna. Appena la vide arrivare, nascose tutto in un cassetto. 

«Avevo ragione», starnazzò.

«Su cosa?».

«È lei. È Kara Zor El che ci spia». Vide suo marito trattenere il fiato e passarsi due dita in mezzo agli occhi, ma non cedette. «So che devo sembrarti un po' fuori di me in questi ultimi tempi, e di certo il fatto che Lillian Luthor non mi abbia invitata al suo matrimonio mi ferisce profondamente, ma non sto perdendo la testa, Lar, so quello che dico: lei conosce cose che non dovrebbe conoscere. Cose che nessuno di noi direbbe e che lei viene a sapere comunque».

Iniziò a guardarsi intorno e l'uomo si alzò dalla sedia, dando un'ultima occhiata al cassetto, assicurandosi che fosse ben chiuso. «Rhea», la prese per le spalle. «Ma ti senti? Lei non ci spia, sei tu che vuoi che sia lei per forza. Crei il tuo capro espiatorio per ciò che ci sta succedendo, ma è solo una ragazzina, nulla di più».

«No», gli puntò addosso un dito, allontanandosi dalla sua presa. «Sei tu che sei sempre stato troppo indulgente con quella piccola ficcanaso: avremo dovuto ucciderla quando era bambina, quando ti avevo suggerito che avremo dovuto prendere provvedimenti per lei e per quell'altro moccioso che è sopravvissuto. Ora non staremo qui a litigare come due sciocchi, quella Leslie Willis non avrebbe scritto di te, non saremmo dovuti andare da Oprah a chiarire la nostra posizione e lo stesso in altri programmi del genere», spinse il dito indice destro con il suo petto. «Lo sai che se mi invitano da Oprah piacerebbe decidere a me, di cosa parlare».

«Cara, per favore», tentò un riavvicinamento, passandole una mano su un braccio. «Siamo cambiati, non siamo più quelle persone. Ricordi? Abbiamo abbandonato certe… attività», prese fiato. «Ci siamo dedicati al futuro. Tutti sono andati avanti. Abbiamo perso quel potere perché ci siamo spinti troppo oltre e non quel giorno, Rhea, ma da anni fino a quel giorno. Devi lasciar vivere in pace quella ragazzina-». Lei improvvisamente sorrise e lui si fermò.

«Sei sempre stato un ingenuo, Lar», si tolse la sua mano di dosso, scacciandola con un colpetto. «Nessuno di noi ha mai perso il potere o è andato avanti. Abbiamo solo deciso di nasconderci e io dico  _basta_ ». Il sorriso si spense e uscì dalla sala, intanto che il senatore Lar Gand restava lì, in piedi, senza più fiato. 

«Stai uscendo?», la vide riprendere il loro figlio.

«Devo trovare chi ha fatto la spia a Kara, tornerò tardi. Forse», aggiunse Mike, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui.

 

                                                                                   

 

Eliza aveva sorriso di gioia, accarezzando il pancione.

Lillian aveva accarezzato il suo, solo un momento, allungando uno sguardo alla cugina pettegola seduta in mezzo ai suoi zii, in chiesa. Quando l'aveva vista guardarla, Bernadette aveva unito le braccia e le aveva fatte dondolare come per simulare l'atto di cullare un neonato. Lionel le aveva detto di essere bellissima, ma lei ci aveva fatto caso appena. «Mi stanno guardando? Lo sanno?».

«No», aveva aggrottato la fronte lui, dando un'occhiata ai parenti e, alzando lo sguardo, chiedendo un momento al parroco, prima di procedere con la cerimonia. «Solo i miei genitori ne sono al corrente, lo sai. E non lo direbbero a nessuno. La gravidanza è una sorpresa».

«Lei lo va a dire a tutti», aveva stretto le labbra con odio.

«Lei può dire quello che vuole, Lillian», le aveva passato una mano su una guancia. «Nessuno le crede».

Sangue. Allora non era ancora successo,

ma sarebbe capitato entro un'ora dallo scambio degli anelli.

«Pensa di sapere la verità, ma in realtà-».

Il viso di sua cugina ricoperto di sangue.

«lo fa solo per farti arrabbiare».

Il suo sorriso strafottente, solo pochi attimi prima.

«Perché non ammetti e basta che ti sei fatta mettere incinta perché altrimenti il ragazzo ricco ti avrebbe lasciata?».

Erano sole. In una camera a parte nel locale in cui avevano deciso di festeggiare il ricevimento.

Era entrata lì per prendere aria, ma Bernadette l'aveva seguita. C'erano solo loro.

«Allora? A me puoi dirlo. Dimmi la verità, cuginetta».

Lillian si era sganciata la collana e l'aveva adagiata con cura su un mobile di legno.

«Allora? Allora? Allora? Non ti lascerò in pace fino a quando non dirai la verità».

Lillian l'aveva guardata con odio, impassibile, sguardo fermo.

«Allor-».

La sua ultima parola: Lillian aveva stretto tra le mani una targa di marmo del locale,

un soprammobile che era lì, alla sua portata, e gliela aveva sbattuta in faccia.

Era pesante, aveva faticato a reggerla, ma l'avrebbe aiutata a colpirla con più forza.

Lei era a terra, grondante di sangue, ma non era abbastanza.

L'aveva colpita.

Colpita.

Colpita.

Colpita più volte, macchiando tutto di sangue.

«Devo dirti una cosa, Lillian», aveva deglutito Lionel e lei si era distratta, ritrovando un senso di paura riflesso nei suoi occhi. «È meglio che tu lo sappia prima di dirmi di sì. Riguarda la mia famiglia, i Luthor. Forse non sono esattamente ciò che pensi che siano».

Lei aveva sollevato le labbra fini, sorridendo. «Oh, Lionel, mi sottovaluti. So benissimo chi sono i Luthor».

«Lo sai?».

La giovane Lillian aveva annuito, fermando il proprio sguardo sui suoi occhi. «L'ho sempre saputo».

Due ragazzi che lavoravano per i Luthor erano entrati in quella stanza.

Avevano guardato la ragazza a terra e il viso e il vestito bianco macchiato di rosso di Lillian.

«Qui ci pensiamo noi», le aveva assicurato uno dei due.

«Lei si vada a sistemare, può stare tranquilla», aveva preso parola anche l'altro.

«La portiamo noi all'ospedale».

Lillian l'aveva guardata a stento, passandosi una mano sporca di sangue per togliersi un ciuffo di capelli dal viso, sfuggito all'acconciatura nel movimento. «Parlerà?».

Loro avevano scrollato le spalle, guardando la ragazza esanime con sufficienza.

«Ci assicureremo che non lo faccia».

Allora Lionel aveva sorriso, come sollevato. «Ma chi sei, tu?», aveva scrollato le spalle, «Mi sorprendi sempre».

Sangue. Si era guardata le mani ricoperte di sangue.

Lillian aveva sorriso di nuovo, fiera. «Sono una Luthor».

 

Eliza la guardò negli occhi, faticando a mantenere la concentrazione. «Non ho fatto altro che pensare a questo momento e… adesso che è arrivato, non ho più», rise con un accenno di singhiozzo, facendo sorridere i presenti, «parole. E voce, come sembra». Anche il parroco rise. Così, la donna cercò di trovare di nuovo una certa serietà, abbassando solo un attimo gli occhi. «Sai, non è stato per niente facile aprirmi a te, agli inizi. Ammettere di provare qualcosa e poi è stato tutto così bello che temevo perfino a condividerlo con le mie figlie, perché l'incantesimo non si spezzasse, e… ammetto di aver cercato di sabotare i nostri incontri con loro».

Mente i parenti ridevano, Kara aggrottò lo sguardo e Alex roteò gli occhi.

«La verità, però, è che quell'incantesimo andava spezzato. Una relazione vera non è fatta di incantesimi, ma di pazienza, complicità, di forza e… Perché è tutto bello quando si comincia a stare insieme, siamo al settimo cielo, ma è momentaneo, la vera relazione inizia dopo, dopo, quando ci accorgiamo dei difetti e impariamo ad amare anche quelli. O a provarci».

Kara deglutì. Improvvisamente si sentì di nuovo calda, troppo vicina a Lena; sentiva un braccio strofinare sul suo. Cercò di vederla con la coda dell'occhio, accorgendosi che lei faceva lo stesso.

«Perché tu non sei perfetta, Lillian». Quella frase la colpì, lo vide attraverso i suoi occhi che si muovevano incerti. «Ti chiudi in te stessa e sei un muro impenetrabile. A volte temo di non riuscire a raggiungerti, ma sei tu che mi cerchi, che mi trovi, e posso tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Sei una persona difficile, testarda», le sorrise, «scostante. Spesso arrabbiata nemmeno tu sai di cosa e ami guardare per ore le televendite alla tv quando vuoi rilassarti. E quando sei soprappensiero, oh beh, allora ti chiudi in biblioteca e cammini, cammini avanti e indietro cercando di sciogliere un nodo invisibile, arrovellandoti il cervello. E non parli di cosa pensi, no, questo mai, cascasse il mondo sei chiusa come un forziere. Sei una sfida continua», aveva detto a voce un poco bassa. «Lo so chi sei, Lillian».

Sangue. Aveva avuto le mani bagnate di sangue.

«E ti amo. Ti amo davvero».

Lillian spalancò gli occhi lucidi, sentendo il suo cuore perdere un battito. In un attimo, erano di nuovo solo loro. C'era Eliza all'interno di un laboratorio alla Luthor Corp e lei che, dietro la porta, cercava di spiarla. C'erano i suoi sorrisi e le sue gaffe. C'era il modo in cui la guardava. C'era il modo in cui stringeva le sue figlie e si rivolgeva a loro; l'aveva sempre osservata bene, lo faceva anche con Lena, accogliendola come un cucciolo bisognoso di cure. Amava come si prendeva cura degli altri; era una cosa che lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a fare. E anche se, aprendo bocca per dire le sue promesse, cercò di dirle a parole come la faceva sentire a starle vicino, amarla anche lei, sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscita a fare abbastanza. Eliza lo sapeva fare meglio. Qualsiasi cosa, tutto. Lillian era una persona rotta ed Eliza stava ricomponendo i pezzi.

«La sposa può baciare la sposa».

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E la prima parte è andata!  
> Allora, come vi sembra questo matrimonio? :D Essendo una prima parte, continueremo a imboccare tutte le strade intraprese in questo capitolo (che non sono solo Eliza e Lillian, o Lena e Kara, ma anche un pochetto di Alex e Maggie, Maxwell Lord e Roulette, Rhea e Lar e Mike) nel prossimo ;)  
> Allora. Abbiamo esplorato un po' del passato di Eliza e Lillian e le loro differenze: al matrimonio della prima c'era sicuramente più armonia, mentre in quello della seconda una “guerra” aperta. Entrambe erano incinta! Eliza però si era sposata a un'età più “matura” rispetto a Lillian, solo diciottenne. Il suo matrimonio è quindi avvenuto anni prima di quello di Eliza e Jeremiah, occhio.  
> E poi c'è la questione “Bernadette”: beh, Lillian si era sicuramente presa un certo riscatto nei suoi confronti e l'aveva fatta smettere di ghignare, ma… Insomma, pare si fosse comportata da _Luthor_ , dopotutto. Pare avesse ragione il padre di Lionel.  
> Cosa ne pensate delle famiglie delle due? Spero vi abbiano convinto questi personaggi inventati di sana pianta :)  
> Aggiungo che la scena dove Lillian prende a colpi di targa la cugina, essendo avvenuta sempre nel suo passato, ma dopo la cerimonia in chiesa tra Lillian e Lionel, ho dovuto cambiare “stile” e presentarla a destra del testo per separarle adeguatamente. Spero non sia stata in un qualche modo confusionaria, mi sono un po' arrangiata XD Ho scritto che “sarebbe avvenuta di lì a un'ora”, più o meno, ma comunque…  
> E le promesse! Ho lasciato immaginare al lettore le promesse di Lillian, mentre per quelle di Eliza mi sono un po' lasciata andare.  
> A parte le due spose, abbiamo Lena e Kara che erano a un tanto così da un riavvicinamento vero. Dopo aver passato una giornata particolare, Kara era pronta a riappacificarsi con lei, ma non ha voluto. Pensate che Lena abbia fatto bene?  
> Poi Alex è andata a parlare con Maxwell, non ha perso tempo, e lui pare aver invitato Roulette a raggiungerlo. Mentre Rhea… eh, lei ormai è certa che sia Kara a spiarli, Mike ha alimentato le sue paranoie. Cosa accadrà adesso?  
>   
> Bene, dunque ci rileggiamo con il prossimo capitolo per concludere il matrimonio: _La sposa - Seconda parte_. Cosa vi aspettate?


	37. 36. La sposa - Seconda parte

 

 

 

Sei persone trasportarono la grandissima torta nuziale a tre piani nell'enorme salone del ricevimento. Panna, rose in pasta di zucchero e dei disegni su tutta la superficie. La wedding planner, Janine, era davanti che dettava disposizioni come un vigile, mentre tutti applaudivano. C'erano i Luthor, c'erano i Danvers e tanti bambini che esultavano alla vista di quel dolce gigantesco, la troupe televisiva che aveva seguito attentamente l'ingresso fin dal furgone che lo aveva trasportato, la troupe della CatCo che scattava foto agli invitati e alla famiglia, e gli innumerevoli invitati, appunto, che continuavano ad arrivare in quell'hotel in centro a National City, prenotato completamente solo per loro per due giorni interi. Felipe lo stilista le aveva raggiunte scusandosi per essersi perso i voti, dicendo che in ogni caso si sarebbe commosso; Maggie aveva dovuto trascinare via Jamie quando la bambina lo aveva indicato scambiandolo per un pony arcobaleno della tv. C'era Cat Grant, vestita con estrema eleganza. Marielle che si sentiva un pesce fuor d'acqua. Il sindaco, che era arrivato con la scorta e probabilmente già un po' brillo, per come rideva. Dipendenti della Luthor Corp e amici. Erano presenti diverse famiglie di spicco della città, perfino la padrona di Proiettile con lui in borsetta. C'erano diversi volti noti per la televisione e alcuni della radio locale, alcuni giornalisti non per lavoro, e perfino qualche campione in discipline sportive. Eliza per prima era rimasta spiazzata dalla mole di persone che si stavano presentando per festeggiare il suo matrimonio; ricordava gli inviti, ma mai avrebbe pensato che avrebbero realmente partecipato. Quel ricevimento era un vero e proprio evento; non ricordava così tante facce importanti nemmeno alla festa del loro fidanzamento e, per un attimo, si sentì come se avesse dovuto sostenere un duro esame, dato che molti di loro la guardavano.

«Quando abbiamo… Beh, quando mi hai detto che avremmo dovuto invitare anche loro», indicò Eliza, stringendo Lillian vicino a lei, «e loro, oppure loro, oh, e lui, lei è… non fa scherma?».

«È la campionessa in carica».

«Sì. Ecco, dicevo… quando mi hai detto che avremmo dovuto invitarli, una parte di me era convinta che non si sarebbero davvero precipitati qui, andiamo», rise, «Credevo fosse una formalità. Che si usasse nel tuo mondo».

«Il mio mondo?!», Lillian sorrise, adocchiandola. «Ti svelo un segreto, mia cara», bisbigliò, «Partecipare è la vera formalità. Alla maggior parte dei nostri invitati interessa mostrarsi, farsi riprendere e lasciarsi intervistare su quale vestito indossiamo preferisce. È una nota da spuntare in un'agenda. Non sono qui per noi, sono qui per loro», sorrise, quando la signora le mostrò Proiettile nella borsetta. «Non lasciarti incantare da questo _mondo_ », sottolineò, carezzandole una guancia, «Poiché è come un bell'incarto su una scatola vuota».

Eliza le baciò la mano che le aveva lasciato sul viso, trattenendo un sorriso. «Pensi che non lo sappia? Questo non mi impedirà di andare a farmi rilasciare un autografo». La vide sghignazzare e le scivolò via, dopo averle regalato un bacio.

Lillian la tenne d'occhio mentre si divincolava tra i tavoli tondi e le sedie, andando a infilarsi in discussioni già iniziate in un gruppo di invitati. La vide scambiarsi un bacio con loro, ridere mentre le davano gli auguri. Era certa che, se esistesse qualcuno in grado di rompere il duro muro che divideva quel mondo di facciate dal suo, più umano, quella era proprio la sua neo moglie. Forse lei, davvero, non si sarebbe lasciata comprare.

«Lillian! Eccoti, finalmente! Dove ti eri nascosta?», per poco, Lionel non le aveva urlato, pur conservando un tiepido sorriso.

Vestito verde che esaltava gli smeraldi sulla collana, i capelli appena lavati e ancora umidicci sulle punte, tenuti su da uno chignon, le scarpe nere e ora lucidate; Lillian si era passata le mani sull'abito e lo aveva lisciato, in special modo sul ventre ancora piccolo, sperando di camuffarlo. «Sono andata a cambiarmi per essere più comoda, mio sposo». Si era alzata sulle punte dei piedi per baciarlo e lui aveva ricambiato, stringendola.

«Avresti dovuto avvertirmi, qui tutti ti aspettavano». Lillian non aveva notato, prima di quel momento, quante persone fossero lì al loro ricevimento; quanti volti famosi dell'epoca, importanti; volti che con lei, prima di allora, non c'entravano niente. Era davvero un altro mondo; o così le era parso subito. Lionel le aveva preso un braccetto, invitandola a seguirlo in modo che facesse la conoscenza di qualcuno di loro prima del pranzo.

 

Eliza non era l'unica a meravigliarsi della quantità di persone importanti presenti in quell'hotel insieme a loro: i parenti Danvers, dal primo all'ultimo, avevano iniziato a comportarsi in modo strano. Se già in presenza della troupe televisiva, in molti avevano iniziato ad atteggiarsi sventolando mani, a fare facce concentrate e fingere di guardare punti lontani, a sistemarsi gli abiti convulsamente e a rinnovarsi il trucco ogni quindici minuti, ora si concentravano per avere un aspetto più signorile, ridendo a battute in discorsi altrui e riprendendo i figli che, come ogni bambino avrebbe fatto, giocavano a rincorrersi tra i tavoli. Odiavano l'idea di fare brutta figura, ora, a confronto con i più pacati Luthor. Invece, Maggie aveva concesso a Jamie di andare a correre con gli altri bambini e giocare, ma a un patto.

«Chi è Rainbow Dash?», domandò Alex, alzando le sopracciglia.

«Un amico di Jamie», ridacchiò lei, andando a rifugiarsi tra le sue braccia e, alzando il mento, indicando lo stilista.

« _Ooh_ , Felipe», sorrise, mentre l'altra le insisteva di fare silenzio, battendole una spalla. Lo tennero d'occhio mentre, con concentrazione quasi maniacale, si rimetteva da un lato il ciuffo di capelli arcobaleno riflettendosi su uno specchietto da borsetta.

«Basta che gli stia lontano. Non voglio che finisca sui giornali come la bambina molesta che importunava lo stilista di una delle spose».

Alex ridacchiò. «Tu ci credi che tutta questa gente stia respirando la nostra stessa aria?».

Maggie le sorrise. «So che avevano invitato anche il capitano Zod, ma a quanto pare ha declinato». Alex si fece più seria e sospirò, tanto che la ragazza si staccò da lei, guardandola negli occhi. «Se Zod fosse colpevole, pensi che Lillian lo avrebbe invitato?».

«Dubito che Lillian conosca tutto di tutti».

«E dai, Alex… Dai il beneficio del dubbio, per una volta. Sappiamo dei Gand e, se fosse uno di loro, il nome salterà fuori con la microspia, prima o poi».

La ragazza si appoggiò contro una sedia, sospirando rumorosamente. «Dovremo ascoltare due giorni di audio, da domani, a proposito».

«Io farò doppio turno, domani».

«Tu», la indicò, «sei davvero furba. Vorrà dire che mi farò aiutare da una delle due piccioncine sfortunate».

Maggie intercettò il suo sguardo e sorrise, osservandole poco lontano dalla torta, in piedi e vicino al muro, che parlavano e sorridevano, lontano da tutto e tutti, in un mondo a parte solo per loro. Si chiesero entrambe di cosa stessero parlando. «Quanto ci metteranno per rimettersi insieme, secondo te?».

Alex mise le braccia a conserte. «Lena le tiene nascosto qualcosa e Kara è su di giri, non le piace che le si nascondano le cose. D'altro canto, le sbava sopra da quando è arrivata e l'ha vista vestita da damigella, stamattina. Lena le ha praticamente detto che le salterebbe addosso. Dunque…», ci pensò, assottigliando i suoi occhi, «do loro pochi giorni. Il tempo di parlarsi e metabolizzare la parentela».

«Stanotte», decise invece Maggie, mentre l'altra sgranava gli occhi. «Do loro fino a stanotte, credimi».

«Ma no».

«Siamo in hotel, si beve, farà caldo tra un po', si ride, si stanno studiando con gli occhi, si vogliono. Stanotte», ribadì, «Vuoi scommettere?».

«Ci sto». Si strinsero le mani, riguardando verso le due. «È troppo presto».

«Vedrai, Danvers».

Lena non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo dalle sue labbra. Brillavano con quel lucidalabbra. Si domandava a che gusto fosse. A che gusto fossero le sue labbra, la sua bocca, la sua lingua. Doveva smetterla, lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di guardarla e pensarla su di lei. Doveva essere l'effetto del matrimonio.

«E allora cammino lungo questo corridoio, sembrava deserto», Kara prese una pausa, guardandola negli occhi, che lei rialzò, «prendo la racchetta del lacrosse per colpire quello che penso sia un ladro, i rumori non smettono un attimo. Mi affaccio alla porta aperta, alzo la racchetta e gliela sbatto in faccia», gesticolò, facendo sorridere Lena. «Ma era solo Mike».

«Mike? Il tuo ex ragazzo?».

« _Quel_ Mike», annuì, roteando gli occhi. «Gli ho fatto il naso rosso, avevo paura che gli uscisse sangue e volevo portarlo da un medico, ma quando mi giro per aiutarlo, lui è sparito o-o meglio, non è sparito, è ancora lì e lo trascino per andare fuori, ma non era Mike! Per me lo era, sapevo che era lui, ma in realtà era solo un enorme e gelatinoso orsetto gommoso».

Lena rise ancora. «Non lo avrai mangiato?».

«No. Per me era Mike e poi era rosso proprio come il suo naso, quindi era per forza lui», scrollò le spalle.

«Fammi capire, Kara Danvers: questa notte sono rimasta al tuo fianco con la paura che potessi sentirti male, e non ho quasi dormito, mentre tu sognavi di essere in compagnia del tuo ex ragazzo sotto forma di orsetto gommoso?».

Lei trattenne il fiato, per poi annuire. «Precisamente», arrossì, puntando altrove il suo sguardo. «Oh, ora si mangia». Indicò i camerieri e la gente che si preparava per andare ognuno al proprio posto, segnati su un tabellone. Salvata dal pranzo, o almeno credeva: la discussione era finita in un attimo imbarazzante, ma Lena era al suo stesso tavolo e, sedendosi, scoprì che le era proprio accanto. Sentiva il suo cuore battere così velocemente. Accidenti, voleva di nuovo Lena con sé più di ogni altra cosa, e da come la guardava e le parlava, sapeva che per lei era lo stesso, ma erano al matrimonio delle loro madri e dovevano stare attente a come si comportavano, oltre al fatto che quel segreto pendeva ancora sulle loro teste tenendo sotto scacco la loro relazione. Alex le si sedette dall'altro lato e le sorrise, portando avanti la sedia. Anche Maggie le sorrise, sistemandosi dopo Jamie, che aveva già morso un pezzo di pane preso nel cesto in mezzo alla tavola. Dopo entrambe sorrisero a Lena che, accorgendosi dei loro sguardi, le aveva ricambiate in modo perplesso.

«Allora, ragazze». Eliza prese la loro attenzione, mentre la telecamera girava intorno al loro tavolo. «Siete pronte per cantare e suonare?».

Lena e Kara si scambiarono uno sguardo, sentendo con una lieve dose di ansia che la telecamera le stava riprendendo. «S-Sì», annuì la seconda, seppur con titubanza.

«Certo», disse anche Lena, più calma, mentre una cameriera serviva il tavolo. «Abbiamo fatto diverse prove, ormai ci verrà naturale».

Lillian era tra Eliza e Lex, quest'ultimo accanto a Lena. Le lanciò un'occhiata. «Ma non vi siete ancora esibite davanti a tutte queste persone», fece notare. «È normale se vi sentiste sotto pressione».

Lena schiuse le labbra, fingendo di dover ancora ingoiare e così prendendo tempo: non poteva di certo mostrare le sue antipatie verso la madre sotto telecamera. Avrebbe tanto voluto che, invece di darsi il cambio per mangiare, la troupe fosse andata tutta a pranzo e farsi così gli affari propri. «Forse all'inizio sarà strano, ma… Io non mi esibisco con pubblico da tempo, come sai, ma sarà come andare in bicicletta e Kara dovrà solo guardare me». Le scoccò un'occhiata. «Le verrà bene». Lillian spense il sorriso.

Lex guardò una e poi l'altra, decidendo di porre fine a quel discorso. «Eliza, il tuo ex marito non si unirà a noi?».

Lei guardava ancora Lillian e alla domanda bevve un sorso di acqua. «Sì, ma sul tardi. Purtroppo doveva lavorare, altrimenti non sarebbe mai mancato». Era sempre grata del fatto che, anche dopo il divorzio, fossero rimasti in buoni rapporti. Certamente non si sentivano tutti i giorni e poteva capitare che non avessero contatti per mesi, ma lui restava il suo migliore amico e questo non sarebbe mai cambiato: lo erano prima di mettersi insieme da giovani, lo erano quando si erano sposati da adulti e lo erano da divorziati. Mezza vita insieme e due figlie meravigliose: non poteva essere diversamente. Eliza rialzò lo sguardo e, in un attimo, lo vide.

«Cosa c'è? Ti senti bene?». Jeremiah l'aveva vista sofferente e le aveva stretto una spalla. «Forse dovresti saltare certe pietanze», le aveva fatto notare mentre lei, stringendo i denti, si era coccolata il pancione.

«Abbiamo scelto un menù apposta che io potessi mangiare. La dietologa è stata molto chiara, Jeremiah: forse Alex vuole solo farmi i dispetti». Si era stretta di nuovo e lui aveva aggrottato lo sguardo.

«E se andassi a sdraiarti?».

«Oh, certo», aveva ridacchiato lei, «Mi faccio accompagnare a casa, una mezz'oretta e torno subito al mio matrimonio».

«Lo so», le aveva sorriso lui, accarezzandole il pancione. «È il nostro matrimonio, ma sei incinta e niente viene prima di questo». Lei aveva voluto sorridere di rimando, ma un dolore fortissimo l'aveva fatta piegare e trattenere il fiato, spaventando tanto suo marito che si era alzato bruscamente dalla sedia e l'aveva fatta cadere a terra, attirando l'attenzione della sala nel locale. «Chiamate il _nove uno uno_ », aveva urlato allora, soccorrendo Eliza.

Si fregò la pancia, ora magra. Con la coda dell'occhio guardò Alex che convinceva Jamie a mangiare le verdure sul piatto. Non le aveva mai raccontato di quando, al suo matrimonio, aveva avuto paura di perderla.

Avevano quasi finito di mangiare che Lex si alzò dalla sedia con un bicchiere in mano e lo fece tintinnare, attirando l'attenzione di tutti, in special modo dei giornalisti della CatCo e della troupe televisiva. «Ed eccoci tutti qui, in questa giornata di festa, di risate e di commozione», scoccò un'occhiata a Felipe in lacrime, in un tavolo vicino. «Dovete sapere che non ero affatto convinto che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato. Quando mio padre, il mio amato padre venuto a mancare un anno e mezzo fa, mi disse che mia madre aveva un'altra relazione, io restai… non sconvolto come potete pensare, ma piuttosto disorientato. Mia madre non è mai stata una di quelle persone a cui basta guardarle per capire tutto di loro; è riservata, non ama le dimostrazioni d'affetto, in special modo se in pubblico. È una persona… particolare. Loro erano separati in casa da anni, non è che mi aspettassi un loro per sempre felici e contenti, al contrario», si sforzò per osservarla, ferma ad ascoltarlo, «Ma se mi avessero detto che uno dei due avrebbe cominciato ad avere una relazione, avrei puntato su mio padre», disse seriamente, eppure qualcuno rise. «Eliza è la persona più buona che io abbia mai conosciuto. Una vera e propria onda di positività nella nostra famiglia; una boccata d'aria fresca. Con lei vicino è tutto nuovo, più bello», la scorse con la coda dell'occhio ringraziarlo, «Con Eliza accanto, anche mia madre è una persona nuova. La rende felice e non c'è niente che conti di più», sorrise, alzando il bicchiere. «Sono contento che una persona come lei, ora, sia come una madre, per me. Per noi». Inquadrò Lena e ringraziò tutti per l'ascolto. «Beh, il pranzo non è ancora finito, non lasciate che si freddi. Buon appetito e grazie a tutti per essere qui a condividere con noi questo splendido giorno». Buttò giù un sorso del bicchiere e tutti fecero lo stesso, per poi applaudire. Anche zia Lorna diede loro un lungo sguardo, mentre applaudiva.

 

Alla Lord Technologies, intanto, la pausa pranzo stava quasi per finire. La sala mensa era ancora piena di dipendenti. Alcuni finivano la frutta e altri liberavano il tavolino dagli avanzi e dai piatti sporchi, lasciando pulito. Max Lord era comodamente seduto davanti a uno di quei tavolini, in centro alla sala, da solo. Leggeva un giornale mentre sorseggiava caffè dalla tazzina. Il piatto davanti con le sole briciole, il vassoio della frutta quasi pieno, la bottiglia dell'acqua a metà. Un uomo gli si avvicinò chiedendogli scusa per l'intrusione, poi Max lo congedò e, finendo di bere il caffè, aspettò l'arrivo di altri due uomini e una donna: Roulette era arrivata, finalmente, e aveva l'aria lievemente seccata. «Un attimo solo», le disse lui alzando un dito indice, in modo che aspettasse di finire di leggere un trafiletto. «Sì», bofonchiò dopo, « _Spiacevole avventura per la nuova apertura a Gotham_ … sì… _Ragazzi del posto_ , _di strada_ , ah, _i lavori procedono spediti e speriamo che, questa volta, Maxwell Lord spenda di più in sicurezza_ ». Lord scosse la testa, ripiegando il giornale. «Mi occupo di sicurezza da anni e mi vogliono insegnare a fare il mio lavoro», delineò un forzato sorriso.

«Quei ragazzi sono spuntati dal nulla, hanno colpito l'omone all'ingresso di soppiatto, cosa pensavi che sarebbe successo? Io di certo non voglio mettermi in fila per insegnarti a fare il tuo lavoro, bello mio, ma è chiaro che qualche allarme ci avrebbe fatto comodo, là dentro», gli fece notare la ragazza e lui alzò gli occhi, guardandola con attenzione e, infine, poggiandosi con la schiena contro lo schienale.

«Non pensi che se avessi voluto qualcosa di specifico, lo avrei installato di persona?».

Lei scrollò le spalle. «E perché non lo hai fatto?».

«Perché non lo volevo: la risposta era già nella domanda». Si alzò, intanto che lei ruotava gli occhi con fare nervoso.

«Mi hai fatto venire fin qui per giocare? Pensavo che avrei coordinato i lavori, in tua assenza», bofonchiò, «I tuoi uomini mi hanno fatto saltare il pranzo, a proposito. La cosa mi rende suscettibile».

Maxwell prese una mela rossa dal suo vassoio e gliela consegnò tra le mani, senza trattenere un sorriso. «Vieni con me, seguimi». Fece un cenno ai suoi uomini di attendere e con lei dietro, che masticava la mela, uscì dalla mensa, percorrendo un corridoio, salendo due scalini, entrando in un altro corridoio con le luci più soffuse che si affacciavano a diversi laboratori divisi da enormi vetrate, così dopo entrarono in un ascensore che li portò a qualche piano più giù, sotterraneo. Un altro stretto e freddo corridoio li portò allora dinanzi a una massiccia porta, che Maxwell aprì scansionando la sua mano destra e dopo immettendo una password. Veronica Sinclair si guardò intorno più volte per rendersi conto di quanti schermi collegati a delle telecamere di videosorveglianza avesse lì dentro. «Vedi, il motivo per cui non ho installato determinati allarmi, a parte quelli silenziosi, è che sarebbero andati contro i miei stessi interessi».

«Ami che le persone ti sfascino il locale?», scrollò le spalle, adocchiando diverse immagini che non provenivano dalla _Green Caravel_ , ma dall'esterno, affacciavano sulle strade.

«No» ridacchiò, «Ma è sfortunatamente un danno collaterale: voglio assicurarmi che la mia clientela, dopo la pillola, abbia a disposizione un luogo sicuro dove sfogarsi. Un allarme non farebbe che creare il panico e porterebbe la polizia sul luogo prima del tempo. L'importante è che io tenga tutto sotto controllo da qui, da questi schermi», ne toccò uno, battendolo con le nocche. «Mi aspettavo incidenti, anche se non di questo tipo».

«Li avrà pagati Lex. Ci scommetto».

Lui sorrise, sistemandosi la cravatta. «Sì, beh, naturalmente il pensiero mi aveva sfiorato».

«Non per farmi gli affari tuoi e via discorrendo, ma», lei si morse un labbro, «non è illegale tenere tutte queste telecamere? Sei fuori molto oltre il locale».

«Capisco le perplessità». Si sedette su una sedia, guardando con una certa fierezza gli schermi. «Ho i permessi accordati dal comune di Gotham: ricevono la loro percentuale sulle pillole, non hanno avuto motivo per negarmi l'installazione. Fa parte del progetto, no? Devo tenere sotto sorveglianza i soggetti finché posso, come ti avevo spiegato. Piuttosto…», sospirò, mettendosi a scrivere sulla tastiera, «Non sei qui per i ragazzi che hanno sfasciato il locale». Una volta finito di digitare, guardò in alto, verso uno schermo alla sua destra: Kara Danvers era lì con le sue amiche, si scontrava con un ragazzo che camminava con altri ragazzi, lo chiamava, lui si avvicinava, Ivy si metteva in mezzo. «Perché non mi hai detto che stavi testando Kara Danvers? Avrei voluto essere informato». Lei aprì bocca, quando lui la interruppe: «E risparmiami i tuoi _non sapevo chi fosse_ , Veronica».

Lei sorrise quasi orgogliosa, ingoiando un boccone. Lasciò una mano sul suo schienale, appoggiandosi con eleganza. «Naturalmente sapevo chi fosse: la sua faccia è apparsa su tutti i giornali più volte per via del matrimonio di sua madre con Lillian Luthor», disse con sufficienza. «Era lì, sul bancone, come un cane bastonato. Volevo conoscerla, era così sconfitta dalla vita che volevo darle qualcosa per tirarsi su», esclamò, stringendo le labbra.

«La pillola rossa cadeva piuttosto a proposito».

Lei annuì. «Quello che non mi aspettavo era la velocità con cui ha fatto effetto». Smise di parlare, incantandosi nel vederla picchiare quel ragazzo per strada e dare inizio alla rissa. «E che violenza…».

«Il suo corpo ha rigettato la pillola», le fece sapere Maxwell, digitando ancora, mostrandole nelle strade successive il suo comportamento, tra sbandamenti e stanchezza. «Hai i tuoi appunti?». Lei annuì, aprendo la borsetta e togliendo un bloc notes, così il giovane uomo sorrise. «Ottimo lavoro», lo aprì, sfogliandolo. «Sono felice dei risultati raggiunti, ma sfortunatamente le pillole rosse non sono ancora pronte», strinse le labbra con disappunto. La scorse ridere e a un certo punto si fece curioso.

«Non vuoi sapere come sia riuscita a entrare nella sua testa?». Veronica lasciò lo schienale e si appoggiò al banco accanto alla tastiera, incrociando le gambe e sorridendo con malizia, tenendo il torsolo con due dita. «La nostra ragazza è innamorata… di Lena Luthor».

Maxwell Lord sgranò gli occhi, abbozzando appena un sorriso. «Cosa?», aggrottò la fronte, per poi restare senza fiato un momento. «Questo spiega qualcosa… Ha senso», sorrise, «Hanno deciso di rendere ancora più forti i legami familiari. Cosa ne pensi? Sapevo che tu e Lena aveste dei trascorsi».

Gettò il torsolo in un cestino e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Lena ed io avremo sempre un legame. E comunque non sono fatti che ti riguardano».

Lui annuì e rise, incassando il colpo.

 

Lena le sorrise, sedendo sullo sgabello davanti al piano.

Kara ricambiò, sistemando il supporto del microfono.

Oh, c'era davvero _troppa_ gente. Dopo il taglio della torta e altre foto, si erano convinte che la mole di gente fosse misteriosamente lievitata. E ora toccava a loro rendere quell'evento ancora più speciale.

Maggie diede un colpetto a un braccio di Alex e le due si scambiarono un'occhiata divertita. «Allora quanto scommettiamo, Danvers?».

 _«Mamma?»_.

«Mmh, vediamo… se vinci tu, ogni volta che siamo insieme cucino io», Alex le scoccò un'occhiata, regalandole un largo sorriso. «Ci stai?».

 _«Mamma?»_.

Maggie s'imbrunì. «Questo è se dovessi vincere tu, tesoro, sarebbe come una punizione».

 _«Mamma?»_.

Alex scrollò le spalle. «Non mi hai fatto finire, Sawyer: nuda. Cucinerò nuda».

Maggie spalancò gli occhi, diventando rossa.

 _«Mamma?»_.

«Accetto», annuì, «Ma solo se la bambina è fuori: non me la traumatizzerai in età prescolare».

 _«Mamma?»_.

«Andata», allungò la mano destra per stringere la sua. «Se dovessi vincere io, sarai tu a cucinare nuda per me».

« _Mamma?_ ».

«Con il grembiule da cucina», aggiunse velocemente Maggie. «Da te fa più freddo».

 _«Mamma?»_.

Alex sorrise a trentadue denti, per poi sussurrare: «E sarò io a slacciartelo quando farà più caldo».

Maggie allungò la mano per stringergliela a sua volta. «Andata anche per m-».

 _«Mamma?»_.

«Cosa c'è?», Maggie si voltò dietro di loro con scatto, trovando la bambina dall'altro lato del tavolo che le scrutava con occhi grandi. « _Tesoro mio_ », aggiunse una volta calmata, forzando un sorriso.

La piccola aprì bocca e a più riprese cercò di parlare, riportando il discorso al punto di partenza. «Ma lo shai che… Ma-Ma lo shai che… Ma lo shai che…». Le due la guardavano con tenerezza. «Ma lo shai che… che io… Ma lo shai che io… riesco a gonfiare la teshta? Allora, lo shai?». All'improvviso si tappò il naso stringendolo con una manina e trattenne il respiro, diventando immediatamente rossa; così aprì gli occhietti che aveva chiuso prima della performance, aspettando la loro reazione.

«Wow, è… sei bravissima, amore mio», annuì, guardando Alex con complicità.

«Sì, è vero. L'ho vista proprio gonfiarsi, è stata… Tu l'hai vista gonfiarsi?».

«Altroché», accarezzò il volto di Jamie, che sorrideva con orgoglio, le fossette bene in vista. «Ma non farlo troppo spesso, mongolfiera, o resterai troppo gonfia per giocare». La piccola annuì e corse all'indietro, sbattendo contro una sedia per un capogiro, e poi correndo di nuovo, raggiungendo gli altri bambini dietro un tavolo. «Ho una figlia mongolfiera».

Kara tremò, guardando il pubblico. Era tardi per tirarsi indietro. Sapeva le parole, conosceva la musica, doveva solo concentrarsi: poteva farcela. Corse per un bicchiere di champagne, bevendo quasi tutto in un sorso. Se non altro aveva avuto del tempo per prepararsi, stavolta. Oh, e Lena. Beveva anche lei e appoggiava il bicchiere sul piano. Lena era così bella… Si era sistemata i capelli lisci da un lato, gli occhi chiarissimi erano concentrati sullo spartito, le labbra rosse appena schiuse. E la scollatura… _No._ Non avrebbe dovuto guardarle la scollatura, accidenti. Doveva concentrarsi sulla canzone, non sulle sue tette. Ma perché finiva sempre per guardargliele? Che si fosse messa i push up? Ma non voleva tornare ancora con lei, non avrebbe avuto senso stuzzicarla… No, no, non aveva i push up. Deglutì. Forse doveva bere un altro sorso.

« _Psst_ », Maggie ridacchiò. «Guarda tua sorella».

Alex spalancò gli occhi e si alzò dalla sedia per muovere le mani e disperatamente attirare la sua attenzione: «La testa di Lena», mormorò, le avrebbe letto le labbra, «è più su». Vide Kara diventare paonazza fin alle punte delle orecchie e così abbassare gli occhi verso il microfono, imbarazzata.

«Ho praticamente già vinto, Danvers», cantilenò.

«Ma no», scrollò le spalle, «Kara si è solo distratta. _Ed è pieno di giornalisti e lo sa, l'incosciente_ ».

Le luci del salone si attenuarono fino a diventare soffuse, con un chiarore via via più luminoso verso le ragazze. C'era un brusio in sottofondo, ma nemmeno più i bambini alzavano la voce. Cat Grant fece avvicinare al suo tavolo una ragazza della troupe della CatCo e all'orecchio le diede alcuni suggerimenti, accompagnati da indicazioni; quando la ragazza si allontanò, iniziò ad applaudire e tutti seguirono.

«Ehi», Lena si mise al suo fianco, «Tutto bene? Basta che guardi me, se tutte queste facce dovessero metterti soggezione».

«Lo farò».

Stava per tornare alla sua postazione, ma si fermò all'improvviso, avvicinandosi ancora, furtiva, stringendole un braccio. Poteva sembrare che si stessero solo scambiando gli ultimi appunti, invece… «Ah, Kara: con _guarda me_ , intendo il mio viso, non le mie tette».

L'altra spalancò gli occhi, arrossendo ancora, vedendola allontanarsi con un sorrisetto malizioso stampato in faccia.

Quando la musica partì, non volò più una sola mosca in tutto il salone. Lena era concentrata, Kara deglutì, ascoltando e, infine, socchiuse gli occhi insieme a lei, iniziando a cantare, lasciandosi trasportare.

Alla destra di Eliza, Marielle emise un verso emozionato, battendo un poco le mani. Il gesto aveva subito suscitato un altro applauso ed Eliza sorrise raggiante, fiera di loro. Aveva probabilmente gli occhi lucidi. «Sono bellissime», sussurrò e Lillian, alla sua sinistra, guardò lei e poi loro.

Kara staccò il microfono dal supporto e, con un sorriso, si avvicinò a Lena che le sorrise a sua volta. Non erano due ragazze che ritrovandosi a far parte della stessa famiglia si esibivano per le loro madri. Erano complici; come se entrambe stessero suonando ed entrambe cantando, e non esisteva nessun altro, al di fuori di loro, in quel momento. Erano insieme e sole. Kara la guardava e Lena lo sentiva. Non si toccavano, eppure erano un unico corpo.

Lillian le fissò. Non poteva farne a meno. Ascoltava la musica e le parole, ma non sentiva altro, nella sua testa, che la voce di sua figlia che le diceva di amare Kara. Era vero. Vedeva anche lei la verità, adesso, ma una parte di sé non riusciva ad accettarlo. Per Lena, con Kara era diverso. Ma era sempre diverso.

«Sei diversa», le aveva detto Lionel a un orecchio, quando erano seduti a tavola; l'unica tavolata al centro della sala, mentre gli invitati sedevano in quelle davanti. «Ti trovo più… felice», le aveva accarezzato il viso e lei aveva socchiuso gli occhi e sorriso, lasciandosi coccolare. «È perché siamo marito e moglie? Abbiamo davanti una lunga vita insieme, Lillian».

La festa era continuata sulla pista da ballo. I Luthor avevano sempre amato sfoggiare le proprie doti da ballerini e Lillian aveva riso divertita, vedendo Lorna ballare con un cugino più piccolo, alzando il mento e sculettando come meglio riusciva, solo per poi voltarsi verso di lei e farle la linguaccia. Il signor Luthor l'aveva sgridata poco dopo, però, così entrambe erano tornate serie. C'erano i fotografi, dopotutto. Lionel le avrebbe chiesto di ballare non appena sarebbe tornato dal parlare con alcune persone che non conosceva, non ancora, in fondo alla sala, così se n'era rimasta seduta ad aspettare. E avrebbe continuato se sua madre non l'avesse presa per un braccio e alzata dalla sedia con la forza, lasciandole il segno.

«Mi fai male», si era dimenata, «Smettila! Non qui». Si era guardata intorno, ma erano tutti intenti a ballare e nessuno badava a loro.

La donna le aveva alzato una mano, facendole cenno di tacere. «Anche se ti sei sposata, sei ancora mia figlia e devi rispettarmi. Volevo dirti che c'è qualcuno alla porta per te». _Alla porta?_ «Hai visto tua cugina Bernadette? Non la trova nessuno».

Non aveva risposto ed era corsa fuori, alzando il vestito per non inciampare. Si era guardata una volta sola indietro, poiché non la seguissero i giornalisti o qualcuno dei Luthor, e aveva aperto la porta con una spinta. Era illuminato dai caldi raggi del sole, fermo vicino a un'aiuola fiorita. Vedendola, era subito corso verso di lei.

«Credevo di trovarti in abito bianco».

«Perché sei qui? Ti avevo chiesto di non venire». Lillian era arrabbiata e, tesa, continuava a guardarsi intorno con la paura che qualcuno li vedesse.

«È vero che sei incinta? Così dice in giro Bernadette». Il ragazzo aveva provato a toccarle la pancia, ma lei si era tirata indietro. «Ho visto la chiesa gremita, prima. Non potevo entrare nemmeno volendo, le guardie dei Luthor sono ovunque», anche lui si era guardato indietro, per un attimo. «Non dovevi sposarti con lui».

«Lionel mi ama e tu devi stare lontano da me», aveva digrignato i denti.

«Lui ti ha sposata solo perché gli ha detto di farlo suo padre, lo sai meglio di me. Tra noi almeno c'era qualcosa di vero», si era toccato il petto e poi aveva passato la mano sui capelli lunghi, mostrando nervosismo.

«Non vuoi proprio capire», aveva scosso la testa, «Era finita ancora prima che lui mi chiedesse di sposarlo».

«Non è così! Uscivi con lui, ma tornavi da me e adesso… hai deciso di restare con lui solo perché è ricco e può darti la vita che desideri. E ti ha profanato prima delle nozze».

«Smettila! Tra me e Lionel è diverso, non come credi».

Il ragazzo aveva fatto un passo indietro, abbassando lo sguardo. «Anche tra noi lo era…».

Lillian stava per lasciarlo lì, che un uomo aveva svoltato un angolo del locale accanto a un'aiuola e, guardando il ragazzo, si era piazzato accanto a lei. «È tutto a posto, signora Luthor?».

«… _Luthor?_ », aveva biascicato, sbiancando, guardandola ferito.

«Ti stupisci? Sono una Luthor, adesso». Fu l'ultima volta che lo vide. Seppe che aveva lasciato National City, ma non lo cercò mai. Lui faceva parte del passato, di una vita che aveva ripudiato.

Si era toccata il grembo e si era girata per tornare dentro. Le faceva male, ma pensava che poteva essere per aver rivisto lui. Aveva passato il corridoio del locale con quell'uomo al suo fianco ed era tornata nella sala, ma la musica era bassa e solo i bambini ancora ballavano. Sua madre le si era di nuovo scagliata addosso e le aveva stretto con forza un braccio.

«Sei stata tu l'ultima a vedere Bernadette! Perché non lo dici? Nemmeno al tuo matrimonio riesci a comportarti da adulta». L'aveva lasciata andare solo quando l'uomo, come una guardia del corpo, si era ulteriormente avvicinato. «Dov'è tua cugina?».

Lionel era occorso in suo aiuto, spalleggiandola e cercando di far calmare la donna, ma non era la sola, a quel punto, a essere su di giri: tutti i parenti dalla parte di Lillian si chiedevano che fine avesse fatto la ragazza e li avevano accerchiati. La donna si era calmata solo quando era stato Levi Luthor, padre di Lionel e capofamiglia, avvicinandosi, a chiederglielo con cortesia.

Quelle persone erano una bomba pronta a esplodere alla minima offesa. Odiavano che una di loro stesse sposando un Luthor; erano troppo diversi e molti si erano chiesti spesso quanto avesse potuto durare la loro vicinanza.

Bernadette. Oh, l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista aveva smesso di ghignare. Era piena di sangue. Le proprie mani erano piene di sangue. Si era fatta una doccia, le avevano portato abiti puliti e le avevano rifatto il trucco e i capelli. Bernadette era arrivata in ospedale senza conoscenza. I Luthor conoscevano dei medici, lì. Loro si sarebbero presi cura di lei. Bernadette era viva, ma aveva smesso di ghignare. Lillian aveva preso un bel respiro e poi deglutito, guardando sua madre negli occhi. «Non so dove sia».

La donna aveva urlato ma non era riuscita a colpirla, Levi Luthor l'aveva fermata. Altri erano andati in escandescenza e avevano deciso di lasciare il locale e la festa. La madre di sua cugina era in lacrime, dicendo di volerla andare a cercare, dando la colpa ai Luthor.

«Voi le avete fatto qualcosa», la madre di Lillian aveva puntato il signor Luthor, che la guardava immobile. «La vostra famiglia è veleno e avvelena tutto ciò che tocca».

Aveva chiesto a sua figlia di andare via con loro. Di allontanarsi da Lionel. Di disintossicarsi, una volta per tutte. Ma era tardi: Lillian era una di loro. Se n'erano andati e poche altre volte, da allora, li aveva rivisti, prima di prendere totale distanza.

Lillian si era tenuta stretta a Lionel, la sua nuova famiglia, e il dolore alla pancia si era fatto più forte, costringendola a piegarsi in due. «Lionel…», gli aveva stretto un braccio per cercare aiuto. Il dolore, a quel punto, era diventato atroce. Lo sposo aveva gridato a tutti di andare a prendere una macchina.

Lillian si toccò il grembo e ansimò, ritrovando nella sua testa le parole della canzone. Kara era alle spalle di Lena, adesso. Capì in quel momento che, anche se non accettava il loro rapporto, non sarebbe riuscita a tenerle davvero separate. Intravide Marielle che, faccia in avanti, mimava con la bocca le parole della canzone. Ed Eliza che, invece, era totalmente presa. Le strinse una mano e lei ricambiò, baciandola e riguardando le loro figlie.

La canzone finì. Kara mantenne il microfono con entrambe le mani vicino alla bocca e lasciò gli occhi chiusi finché anche la musica non si affievolì. Anche Lena aveva gli occhi chiusi e tutte e due li riaprirono nello stesso momento. Erano rimaste un'unica cosa fino all'ultima nota e, da quel momento, partirono gli applausi. Le due sorrisero e si misero più vicine. Le telecamere ripresero tutto e più volte gli sguardi incantanti degli invitati, perfino dei bambini. Le involsero le luci dei flash e Cat Grant applaudì più forte, piacevolmente sorpresa. Marielle si alzò in piedi per applaudire.

«Sono davvero, davvero bellissime», esclamò Eliza, per poi passarsi le dita sugli occhi e asciugarli dall'emozione. Le riguardò, mentre a entrambe, imbarazzate, veniva fatta qualche domanda davanti al piano. Si sorridevano e si ricercavano di continuo. «Allora», a un certo punto guardò Lillian, disponendo la mano libera sulle loro unite. «Posso cogliere il momento per chiederti come stai vivendo questa cosa?».

Lillian spalancò gli occhi, incerta su cosa si riferisse.

«Parlo di Kara e Lena. Quelle due si sono innamorate sotto i nostri occhi, eh?», sorrise, riguardandole solo un momento.

«Tu lo sapevi?».

Eliza ridacchiò, roteando gli occhi. «Tu mi sottovaluti, mia sposa. E, non di meno, le ho viste baciarsi, a Natale», strinse le labbra, annuendo. «Ero in cucina, sono uscita un attimo in giardino e loro erano in corridoio, le ho viste dalla finestra. Credevo di aver visto male, all'inizio», rise, scrollando le spalle. «Ma va bene», le scoccò un'occhiata. «Non sapevo come prenderla, ma poi loro non hanno detto nulla e così ci ho pensato un po'… _Tanto_ po'. Meritano di essere felici anche loro, non pensi? Sono due brave ragazze; sono le _nostre_ due brave ragazze».

A Lillian si strinse lo stomaco. Si erano lasciate a causa sua e ora veniva a sapere che non solo Eliza sapeva della loro relazione, ma che perfino l'approvava. Ma nemmeno Eliza sapeva cosa avevano fatto i Luthor a Kara. «Non so se siano adatte per stare insieme».

«Ce lo hanno fatto sentire ora», la corresse, riguardandole. «Sono le nostre figlie e anch'io penso che sia strano, ma è la loro vita e devono viverla come facciamo noi con la nostra».

 

Ancora furiosa, Rhea Gand aveva setacciato il loro salotto a fondo nella ricerca di qualsiasi cosa che Kara doveva aver lasciato quando era andata a trovarli. Una piccola microspia, sicuramente. Era un bene che la loro domestica, Joyce, stesse pulendo il piano di sopra in quel momento, perché nessuno avrebbe voluto starle vicino. Più furbo era stato suo marito, a uscire proprio quando gli disse che aveva intenzione di mettere a soqquadro quella stanza e il corridoio fino al portone; tutto ciò che Kara aveva toccato o sfiorato doveva essere controllato. Quella stupida ragazzina… Dove l'aveva messa? Doveva esserci. A quel punto, le mancava solo la scrivania di Lar. Sollevò i portapenne, dei documenti, delle cartelline, aprì i cassetti. Uno non voleva aprirsi. A quel punto era certa che avrebbe dovuto escludere i cassetti dalla ricerca, però non amava i segreti. Lo forzò e riuscì a scassinarlo, presa dalla foga. Portò il cassetto sulla scrivania senza curarsi che potesse rovinare qualcosa e iniziò a frugarci dentro. Non trovò microspie di nessun genere, ma qualcos'altro di equamente interessante: dei foglietti. Lar stava preparando un discorso e Rhea gridò di rabbia, accartocciando e strappando tutto ciò che riuscì a trovare all'interno del cassetto, gettandolo sul tappeto. Quella ragazzina era entrata nella testa di suo marito e lo stava tentando a fare passi falsi. Lo aveva messo contro di lei. Kara Zor El lo aveva messo contro di lei.

Un momento… Prese un bel respiro e cercò di calmarsi, colta da un'illuminazione improvvisa: all'asta di inizio anno, Lena Luthor l'aveva fatta sudare per ottenere il quadretto, un quadretto che aveva perso anni prima con Maxwell Lord, che non glielo avrebbe mai consegnato per un'asta poiché aveva troppo valore. Lena Luthor sapeva che lei avrebbe partecipato all'asta, sempre lei faceva domande su suo padre alla cena mesi prima e, sempre lei, era diventata sorellastra di Kara Zor El. Come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima…? Così presa dalla magnificenza del suo quadretto… La serratura di casa scattò intanto che Rhea lo adocchiava, affisso sulla parete.

 

In sala risuonava nell'aria una musica allegra, portata dagli altoparlanti.

Tutti gli invitati si riversarono al centro per ballare, dopo che i tavoli erano stati sgomberati ai lati e riempiti di stuzzichini e champagne, vini e olive. La tenera zia Lara provò a scatenarsi ma zia Lorna le prese il braccetto per riportarla a sedere e così, dopo qualche attimo, si avvicinò Kara per chiederle di ballare. Zia Lorna, che in quel momento ballava col marito, aprì bocca contrariata ma non osò dire niente. E non osò dire niente nemmeno quando Lillian si sganciò la collana in oro bianco e smeraldi per passarla al collo di Eliza. Era una Luthor anche lei, adesso, anche se avevano deciso entrambe di mantenere ambi i cognomi. Era una decisione che la donna non riusciva del tutto ad accettare, ma dopo la morte di Lionel, era Lillian la capofamiglia dei Luthor e non sarebbe riuscita ed esprimerle i suoi pensieri. D'altronde, non erano più le ragazzine di quando si erano conosciute; si erano allontanate negli anni e ognuna aveva preso in mano la propria vita. Tutto era cambiato, da allora.

Intanto arrivò Jeremiah ed Eliza lo accolse a braccia aperte. Parlarono a lungo loro due e Lillian. Lex chiese di poter fare un ballo con Alex e Lena ballò con Jamie, mentre Maggie scattava loro qualche foto con il cellulare. Cat Grant fu intervistata dalla troupe televisiva e dopo Felipe, ancora in lacrime.

«Keira». La ragazza si mise sull'attenti quando, dopo aver lasciato zia Lara, si era vista arrivare Cat Grant. Le portò le mani sui capelli, cercando di sistemarle un piccolo ciuffo ribelle che continuava a lanciarsi verso l'alto. «Hai una voce meravigliosa, hai qualche altro talento nascosto?».

«Beh, no… non credo». Si lasciò sistemare con attenzione, notando che non le rivolse un'altra sola parola fino a che non ebbe finito:

«Ora vai bene», si toccò il mento, osservandola dall'alto al basso. «Sei pronta. Credo che qualcuna voglia ballare con te».

La signora Grant lanciò uno sguardo e Kara la seguì, scoprendo Lena che, lasciando Jamie a Maggie e Alex, le sorrise. Arrossì, girandosi. «Signora Grant, lei…».

Si portò un dito contro la bocca, facendole cenno di tacere e poi sorrise. «Bella canzone».

Lena le arrivò vicino mentre la donna si allontanava per dare nuove direttive ai suoi dipendenti. «Cosa voleva Cat Grant?».

«Emh… s-sistemarmi i capelli, credo». Le guance si colorarono di rosa, osservandola: era così bella, delicata. «Vuoi ballare?». Le porse una mano e l'altra trattenne un sorriso.

«Kara…».

«Ho ballato con zia Lara appena due minuti fa, non dirmi che sarebbe strano».

Lena rise e così anche lei, prendendole la mano. «Solo un ballo».

«Solo un ballo».

Solo un ballo, era vero; un ballo fatto da sguardi, da parole non dette, da risate e sorrisi maliziosi. Solo un ballo. E poi aprirono la porta del bagno, sbattendo all'interno, chiudendola con un calcio mentre Kara spingeva Lena al muro, bocca contro bocca, mani sui fianchi una e mani sul sedere l'altra.

«A-Aspetta, aspetta», Lena si staccò e prese fiato, assicurandosi che il bagno fosse vuoto.

Kara passò a controllare tutti gli scomparti, ma le porte erano aperte ed erano vuoti. Si precipitò di nuovo addosso a lei che la strinse con forza, scompigliandole di nuovo i capelli. Kara le baciò il collo e Lena trattenne il fiato, chiudendo gli occhi e mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

«Aspetta, aspetta», ci ripensò, respirando a pieni polmoni e allontanandola un attimo. «Non possiamo, Kara… Non-». La baciò di nuovo e Lena cambiò idea, stringendole il vestito, attirandola con forza su di sé.

«No, aspetta… Ha-Hai ragione», fu Kara a tirarsi indietro ma, appena guardò il viso di Lena pieno di desiderio, che respirava con affanno, i suoi propositi svanirono all'istante. La baciò, si separarono solo per prendere aria e si ripresero ancora. Kara le toccò il sedere e Lena aprì le gambe, così la prese in braccio, portandola sul lavandino. Lena la chiuse con i piedi sulle cosce e continuarono a baciarsi, a sentirsi, accarezzandosi con le mani e con la lingua, assaggiandosi.

Si erano così mancate che non riuscivano a controllarsi. Ma la porta del bagno scattò e le due si destarono dall'incantesimo: Lena scese dal banco e Kara aprì l'acqua; intanto che la prima si controllava un tacco con cui aveva rischiato di scivolare, la seconda si guardava allo specchio, sistemandosi i capelli di nuovo imbizzarriti.

«Questi tacchi…», mormorò Lena, «Oggi non riesco a sopportarli». Scambiò un sorriso con la ragazza entrata che si dirigeva verso un altro lavandino. Le vide sul collo il cartellino della CatCo.

«Kara! Ma lo sai che hai davvero una bellissima voce? Siete state entrambe bravissime, wow. Dovresti cantare più spesso comunque, verrei a sentirti! Magari potessi farlo alla CatCo, se ci facessero fare il karaoke. Sarebbe bello, no?».

Kara rise imbarazzata e si girò per avere supporto, ma Lena non c'era già più.

 

«Lillian sembra tranquilla», mormorò Jeremiah, dopo che la donna si era allontanata per un'intervista veloce. Diede un'occhiata a Eliza, che si toccava la collana, e ansimò quasi infastidito. «Da vera Luthor. Sei una Luthor, adesso?».

Lei bisbigliò, guardandolo appena: «Non ricominciare».

«Avrei voluto che mi parlassi di Lillian Luthor quando avevate iniziato a frequentarvi, non dopo il vostro fidanzamento e i giochi erano fatti. Hai almeno un po' pensato a quello che ti dissi?».

Eliza scosse la testa lentamente, sospirando. «Nulla di più a cose che già da me avevo pensato».

«Dunque ci sei passata sopra?», lui la guardò con aria dura, all'improvviso. «I Luthor hanno avuto molto potere in passato, potrebbero perfino aver avuto a che fare con la morte dei genitori di Kara! Nostra figlia! Io conoscevo quelle persone, Eliza».

«Le conoscevo anch'io. Ti ostini a voler vedere solo il marcio dappertutto, per questo abbiamo divorziato», ribatté lei. «Se fosse così, Lillian me lo direbbe. In ogni caso, adesso i Luthor non sono più quelli di un tempo e devi accettarlo! Guarda», indicò zia Lara che, seduta davanti a un tavolo, passava dei dolcetti a due bambini della famiglia Danvers, «Sarebbe capace di fare del male?».

Lui grugnì. «Ora no. Lara Luthor, sorella maggiore di Levi Luthor. Suo fratello costruisse un impero sopra quello che era già un regno con il loro nome dorato sopra. O così si dice».

«Si sono dette tante cose e molte se ne dicono ancora».

«Voci sì», sospirò, «E prove nessuna».

Eliza a quel punto strinse le labbra, corrucciandosi ma cercando di non dare nell'occhio. «È il tuo lavoro, lo capisco, ma non puoi parlarmi di queste cose al mio matrimonio», lo guardò con gravosità. «Cosa pensavi di ottenere venendo qui a parlarmi di nuovo di questo? Già quando andai a lavorare per la Luthor Corp conoscevo le voci che circolavano su di loro e non è cambiato niente, Jeremiah. Niente. In passato, la sua famiglia poteva essere stata coinvolta in brutte cose, non l'ho mai messo in dubbio, ma è passato. Amo Lillian. Sta cercando di rifarsi una vita e tu le remi contro. Cerca di accettare che ora sono sua moglie».

Lui strinse le labbra e si voltò, ritrovando Lillian che parlava davanti alla telecamera. «Lo sai che non riuscirò mai a fidarmi di loro completamente. Ho accettato che stiate insieme, ora sei sua moglie, va bene, vi ho fatto anche gli auguri, e… vi ho fatto il regalo di nozze, lo hai visto? Sono delle posate, lo sai che non sono bravo con queste tipo di cose», si grattò la nuca imbarazzato, «Ma non chiedermi di fidarmi. Proprio perché nel mio lavoro ne ho sentite troppe… non posso. Non mi metterò in mezzo, ma non posso fidarmi. Cercherò sempre di proteggerti e proteggere le nostre bambine».

Lo aveva fatto da sempre. Avevano portato Eliza in ospedale con un'ambulanza e lui e altri invitati erano rimasti in sala d'aspetto. Jeremiah era stato in preda all'ansia più nera, camminando da una parte all'altra con il cuore in gola, incapace di rilassarsi. Si erano appena sposati e stava succedendo questo… Mille dubbi e perplessità avevano toccato la sua mente, in quel momento: perché non avevano aspettato a fare il grande passo, se aveva mangiato qualcosa che le aveva fatto male, se il bambino stava rischiando la vita.

Anche Lionel Luthor, distante nel tempo, si era trovato in una sala d'attesa. Avevano portato Lillian in ospedale e dopo un'ora ancora non si sapeva niente. Lorna gli era stata vicino, seduti e in silenzio, mentre Levi Luthor e sua moglie insistevano per avere notizie.

E dopo un certo punto, finalmente, un medico li raggiunse. Entrambi in luoghi e in tempi diversi. Jeremiah si era gettato addosso a lui, reggendosi le mani. Lionel si era alzato dalla sedia lentamente.

«Signor Danvers», il medico sorrise, «Sua moglie sta bene, la stiamo dimettendo e può continuare a festeggiare, pur con moderazione. Lei e la bambina erano solo un po' stanche».

Lui aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo e la famiglia gli si era stretta intorno, mentre continuava a sussurrare, con un sorriso, la parola _bambina_. Dopo pochi mesi dal loro matrimonio, Eliza mise al mondo Alexandra.

«Signori Luthor», il medico li aveva richiamati vicini e Lionel si era incamminato tremante. «Sono addolorato di dovervi dare una brutta notizia: la neosposa ha perso il bambino. Aborto spontaneo. Le cause potrebbero essere molteplici».

Il dottore parlava ma Lionel non sentiva. Si era estraniato. Tutti si agitavano, Lorna forse gli aveva detto qualcosa, ma lui si era chiuso. Lillian stessa si era chiusa, una volta saputo cos'era successo. Solo quel giorno aveva gridato impotente. Non era più incinta e non lo era più stata per molto tempo, dopo tanti tentativi di avere di nuovo un figlio, fino all'arrivo di Lex dopo anni dal matrimonio.

 

                                                                                     

 

Entrambe le spose si erano cambiate con altri abiti per stare più comode e la maggior parte degli invitati non erano rimasti per la cena, nemmeno molti Luthor e Jeremiah, che doveva tornare a Metropolis. La festa si protrasse oltre la cena per tutti gli altri, con ancora bibite e dolci. La troupe inviata dalla CatCo li lasciarono poco prima della mezzanotte e quella televisiva verso l'una, inquadrando per ultimi i bimbi addormentati con la testa sui tavoli e i bicchieri di plastica vuoti in mano. Anche Jamie era una di loro e Maggie era sicura di averla sentita russare.

«Dobbiamo portare la piccola mongolfiera di sopra», sussurrò Alex, spostandole i capelli sul viso da un lato.

Pian piano, la famiglia e qualche ospite rimasto cominciarono a rifugiarsi nelle camere dell'hotel assegnate, mentre, in sala, gli addetti ripulivano un tavolo dopo l'altro.

Alex e Maggie misero la bambina ancora addormentata sul suo lettino e le rimboccarono le coperte, quando la seconda si accorse di aver lasciato il cellulare in salone. Era molto stanca e uscì dalla camera sbadigliando, incrociando Kara nel corridoio. La vide diventare subito paonazza.

«Devo… Devo… Ho dimenticato di dire a Lena una cosa».

La ragazza sbadigliò ancora e sorrise soddisfatta, considerando di aver già vinto la scommessa.

Kara si portò una mano sul petto: le era venuto un coccolone vedendo Maggie in corridoio, considerando che, se fosse stato qualcun altro, non aveva una scusa pronta. Sospirò e ripensò a Lena. Accidenti, non si erano più parlate dopo il loro incontro nei bagni. Ogni volta che aveva tentato di avvicinarsi, la trovava a parlare con qualcun altro. Doveva essersi pentita di averlo fatto, considerando che avevano deciso di riprovare _quel discorso_ dopo che le aveva detto _quella cosa_. Ma dopotutto era fortunata, pensò Kara, poiché il matrimonio era passato già da qualche ora e poteva finalmente parlare con lei. E forse non solo parlare. Oh, doveva smettere di ripensare alla sua scollatura.

Kara bussò con decisione e Lena le aprì dopo pochi attimi. Era in vestaglia, aveva lo sguardo assonnato, _no_ , e così tutti i suoi propositi sarebbero svaniti via con quegli occh-

Lena le strinse il colletto del pigiama e la attirò verso di sé, all'improvviso, togliendole il fiato con le proprie labbra sulle sue, insinuando la lingua, lasciandole addosso l'alito caldo. Kara chiuse la porta con un calcio e si spinse dentro, ricambiando al bacio, stringendola sui fianchi.

«M-Mi aspettavi?», si guardò intorno: la camera era identica alla sua, il lettone già smosso, la televisione accesa.

«Ti speravo».

Kara arrossì, tirando in su gli occhiali. «V-Va bene… emh, devi aver bevuto troppo, questa sera».

«No, no», scosse la testa, per poi reggersela un momento. «Non sono ubriaca, Kara, è che volevo parlarti. Ti stavo pensando: devo darti le mie scuse», sibilò con voce troppo calma, in effetti, per essere stata ubriaca. Le prese le mani con le proprie e la accompagnò sul letto, facendola sedere. «Quando ci siamo lasciate, io…», si portò le mani sui capelli, «Ti ho parlato di Jack. Avevo rovinato le cose con lui e non volevo rovinarle con te, temevo… temevo di non essere capace di avere con te la relazione che meritavi».

Kara deglutì, vedendola girare un po' e dopo inchinarsi davanti a lei.

«Ho commesso un grave errore: ti amo, ti amo con tutta me stessa e non voglio tenerti lontana da me», le disse guardandola negli occhi, corrucciando le sopracciglia. «Lascia perdere la dipendenza o qualsiasi altra sciocchezza io abbia detto quella sera: le cose tra me e Jack non avevano funzionato perché sono gay, e non perché incapace di amare».

«Gay?».

«Me lo ha fatto capire Leslie».

«Leslie ti ha fatto capire cosa?», aggrottò la fronte e Lena sorrise.

«Lascia perdere», rise con sincerità, cercando di tornare seria, portandosi una mano sulla bocca. «Sto cercando di dirti una cosa importante, Kara: ho avuto paura di non saper amare perché la mia famiglia non è mai stata esattamente un esempio in campo affettivo. Temevo di scoprire di essere come loro. In special modo dopo che-», si bloccò e le vennero gli occhi lucidi, ma Kara fece una faccia strana, e capì solo in un secondo momento che la televisione la stava distraendo. «Dopo che una cosa che ho scoperto mi stava-».

«Scusami, Lena», la fermò con una mano e guardò la televisione. C'era un'edizione straordinaria del telegiornale e anche Lena si alzò in piedi, spalancando gli occhi, portando una mano contro la bocca e trattenendo il fiato.

Quello… _Oh cielo_ , non stava succedendo davvero… Rhea era in lacrime, la loro casa era stata transennata dalla polizia, il trafiletto recitava la morte del senatore Lar Gand.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi aspettavate questo svolgimento? Cosa sarà successo al senatore? E, _ops_ , Lena stava finalmente per dire tutto a Kara: era il momento giusto, il modo giusto, il discorso giusto, e ora… la verità dovrà aspettare!  
> Intanto siamo tornati di nuovo indietro nel tempo ai precedenti matrimoni di Eliza e Lillian per scoprire alcune cose in comune e le tremende differenze. _Il signor Luthor_ , come lo chiamava Lillian, ora ha un nome: Levi. Fratello minore della tenera zia Lara. _Non sono personaggi di cui dovreste scordarvi, io lo dico_.  
>  E Maxwell Lord: ma cosa fa? A quanto pare non era estraneo ai test che faceva Roulette, anche se non sapeva di Kara.  
> Infine: tra Maggie e Alex, chi si può dire abbia vinto la scommessa?  
>   
> Piccola nota: sorpresi che Eliza sapesse della relazione delle ragazze?  
> “ _«Sono contenta per voi», esclamò Kara ad Eliza, «Ti meriti questa felicità»._  
>  _«Oh, tesoro», la riabbracciò una seconda volta. «Anche tu», le disse con una carezza e un sorriso, per poi lasciarla andare._  
>  _Kara non ebbe il tempo di capire a cosa si riferisse che arrivò Lillian. [...]_ ”  
> Capitolo _26\. L'amore non basta_. La donna scoprì di loro in questo capitolo e questa parte ne parla, a suo modo, con quel _anche tu_ , detto da una Eliza eccitata che ancora non aveva riflettuto sul loro rapporto, ma era Natale, aveva appena annunciato il suo matrimonio, era felice e, a suo modo, era felice di vedere che la figlia aveva trovato anche lei la felicità. _Non so se mi avete seguito con tutti questi “felici”, mmh…_  
>   
>  Il prossimo capitolo si intitola _Il gioco cattivo_. Non perdetevelo :)  
> 


	38. 37. Il gioco cattivo

 

 

 

Mike aveva fatto scattare la serratura di casa aggiungendo una piccola spinta, veramente infastidito. Avevano tutti negato, naturalmente, di aver parlato con qualcuno delle loro discussioni al telefono e di Kara. Più forti della sua frustrazione, potevano esserci solo le urla dei suoi genitori: si era distratto, sentendoli dal piano di sopra. «Mamma?», l'aveva chiamata ma continuava a litigare con suo padre: era chiaro che non sentiva. A quel punto sarebbe stato meglio dormire al campus e pensare ai fatti suoi; non facevano che rimbeccarsi da tempo a quella parte. Più di altre volte, sicuramente. Aveva dato un'occhiata verso le scale più avanti del corridoio e si era affacciato al salone, notando che il quadro preferito di sua madre era a terra e che tutto intorno era in completa confusione.

«Mi hai voltato le spalle», l'aveva sentita gridare.

«Volevo solo che pensassi a vivere la tua vita in tranquillità», aveva sentito ribattere lui.

Mike era tornato indietro, verso la porta. Era deciso a tornare al campus universitario: loro non facevano che strillare e non gli andava neanche un po' di separarli, si sarebbero arrangiati. Forse avrebbe mandato loro un messaggio, più tardi. Aveva teso una mano verso la maniglia quando lo aveva sentito. Lo aveva sentito forte, il rumore più forte di tutta la sua vita, tanto che lo aveva fatto sobbalzare: uno sparo. Si era voltato verso le scale, con la tachicardia e il volto pallido. Era sicuro di aver sentito qualcosa cadere, dopo. Si era sentito gelare, e immobilizzare, e terrorizzare. Non aveva avuto fiato e la gola si era fatta secca. E poi aveva sobbalzato di nuovo dallo spavento, sentendo Joyce urlare.

«Vieni!», aveva sentito la voce di sua madre fredda e alta, imponente. «Vieni qui, ho detto! Devi aiutarmi! Hai capito? Devi aiutarmi», aveva ripetuto le cose come avrebbe fatto con un bambino. «Devi aiutarmi, vieni qui! Presto! Tra poco questo posto si riempirà di poliziotti e giornalisti, vieni qui! Muoviti! Dai, muoviti».

Mike aveva deglutito, forse aveva addirittura sudato, e di certo non avrebbe saputo spiegare la forza che aveva tirato fuori per raggiungere la maniglia della porta con una mano e girare. Sgattaiolare fuori coperto dalle sue grida. E infine chiudere la porta.

 

Alla fine, Lena non riuscì a dire a Kara tutto ciò che doveva ma, in quel momento, entrambe avevano avuto altro a cui pensare: il senatore Lar Gand era morto. Mentre tutti loro festeggiavano il matrimonio di Eliza e Lillian, qualcuno si era introdotto in casa Gand e gli aveva sparato. La domestica Joyce aveva chiamato la signora Gand al telefono quando aveva sentito l'allarme di casa scattare; pensava di essere da sola, ma era stata lei a trovare il cadavere dell'uomo poco dopo, al piano di sopra. Pochi minuti e Rhea era tornata a casa, aveva chiamato il  _nove uno uno_ in lacrime, urlando che suo marito era stato ucciso. Questa era la versione ufficiale, se non altro. Sembrava fosse stato colto mentre usciva dalla camera da letto. Non avevano rubato niente ed era stato chiaro fin da subito, alle forze dell'ordine, che l'unico obiettivo dell'intrusione era quello di farlo fuori. 

«È stata lei», Siobhan fu lapidale. «È chiaramente stata lei! Ve lo dicevo io che quella stava perdendo la testa: avrà tirato fuori la pistola come ha fatto con me e avrà premuto il grilletto», prese un bel respiro e, braccia intrecciate contro il petto, non riuscì a star ferma, camminando avanti e indietro.

Kara abbassò la testa, per poi reggersela con fare stanco. «Sono d'accordo…», deglutì e vide Siobhan indicarla, scrollando le spalle. «Dovevo intervistarlo e lo avrà ucciso per non farlo parlare». Diede un'occhiata al telefono che aveva stretto in un pugno, ma non c'era nessuna nuova notifica, non sua: Mike non rispondeva ai suoi messaggi e provando a chiamarlo c'era la segreteria telefonica da ore.

«Non abbiamo niente in mano», disse a un certo punto Alex, dando una veloce occhiata a Lena, dietro di lei, appoggiata contro una scrivania con le braccia incrociate, pensierosa. «Dobbiamo lasciar fare alla polizia».

Kara aggrottò la fronte. «Se la polizia è corrotta, non le faranno niente».

«Lo so, ma questo non lo dire davanti a Maggie», replicò guardando l'orologio, «Starà arrivando».

Siobhan si portò le mani sulle tempie e le guardò grave. «Le prossime saremo noi! Capite?», fissò una per una, sgranando gli occhi. «Ehi», schioccò le dita verso Lena, «Guarda che parlo anche con te, Lena Luthor. Sei compresa nel pacchetto, cara».

«Senti», Alex le prese un braccio con calma, guardandola negli occhi. «Andare nel panico non aiuterà nessuno».

« _Ma certo!_ Invece prendere un bel respiro e sorridere alla vita che sta per finire per una morte prematura e dolorosa aiuterà tutte», sorrise forzatamente, afferrando una sedia dalla scrivania più vicina. «Guardami, Alex Danvers, aiuto qualcuno così?», si sedette indispettita e, sempre con le braccia incrociate, la fissò con un sorriso. 

Alex sbuffò, roteando gli occhi. « _Se sta pure zitta, aiuta me di sicuro_ », sibilò passando una mano sulla tempia, scambiando uno sguardo con Kara e Lena. 

Le ragazze avevano scoperto con sgomento che la microspia non dava più alcun segnale. Durante il matrimonio, nessuna di loro poteva stare dietro alle discussioni da quella casa e avevano impostato la ricetrasmittente in modo che registrasse, ma Rhea doveva averla trovata e rotta e, nel farlo, la registrazione aveva riportato un guasto perché non era stato interrotto manualmente. Che la microspia avesse registrato o meno l'omicidio, e in quel caso non avrebbero potuto usarlo in tribunale, spettava a Lena e il suo assistente Winn riuscire a riparare il danno e a trovare le registrazioni precedenti al punto di rottura. Anche adesso, mentre loro erano radunate alla CatCo, il ragazzo ci stava lavorando in massima priorità.

Con due bicchierini di caffè fumante in mano, Leslie Willis le raggiunse, dando solo un veloce sguardo verso l'ufficio di Cat Grant, ancora vuoto. «Ecco», ne passò una a Lena, che la ringraziò a bassa voce.

Siobhan aggrottò la fronte. «A me niente?».

«A te ho portato la Xanax, tesoro», ridacchiò frugando in una tasca dei pantaloni con la mano libera, mentre Siobhan le mostrava il dito medio. «Cosa sono tutte queste facce da funerale? Cioè, sì, il senatore è morto, è tutto molto triste, ma noi ancora non lo siamo, no? Su con la vita, tutte prima o poi dobbiamo morire».

«Ti va bene che sarai la prima della lista», borbottò Siobhan.

Alex intervenne di nuovo per calmare la situazione, prima che si mettessero a litigare. Intanto, dopo aver riprovato a chiamare Mike senza successo, Kara scambiò un lungo sguardo con Lena.

Eliza e Lillian avevano dovuto rinunciare al viaggio di nozze quando, la mattina successiva, si erano ritrovate la polizia in hotel. Avevano dovuto portare Lillian in centrale per rispondere ad alcune domande. E avevano invitato Kara a fare lo stesso. Rhea Gand aveva citato tutte e due, accusandole di aver potuto assassinare loro il suo amato marito. In centrale avevano trovato anche Leslie, lì per lo stesso motivo.

«Non sembra molto dispiaciuta per la morte del senatore», aveva detto un poliziotto a Lillian, mentre la stavano interrogando in una saletta apposita.

«No. Sono più che altro seccata, in effetti. Mi sono sposata ieri e mia moglie ed io avevamo in programma di partire questa sera per un bel viaggio ad Aruba. Invece mi ritrovo qui, con lei che mi guarda come se fossi la peggiore criminale del mondo perché, anni passati, mi sono ritrovata discutere con i signori Gand. Abbiamo dei trascorsi, è per caso diventato un reato?». Aveva picchiettato le dita contro il tavolo, fissandolo insistentemente.

«No», aveva risposto il poliziotto, scambiando uno sguardo con il collega in piedi a fianco a lui. «Ma potrebbe scaturire in reato, se quei trascorsi contengono minacce di morte».

Lillian trattenne un sorriso. «Suvvia, ero arrabbiata. Quello è stato un periodo difficile per gli affari e la Luthor Corp stava perdendo clienti, ho litigato con i signori in questione e c'è stato qualche attrito. Può capirmi. Si parla di quasi undici anni fa, nel frattempo le cose sono cambiate e sono rimasta in rapporto con la coppia. Il sindaco può confermare. Se avessi ucciso io il senatore, perché mettere in pratica la minaccia dopo tanto tempo?».

«La vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo, signora Luthor-Danvers».

Lei aveva stirato le braccia sul tavolo, avvicinandosi. «E allora sarei stata là a godermelo. Mi spiega perché dovrei mandare qualcuno a uccidere il senatore, dopo anni che ho in mente questo progetto, mentre mi sposo? Che gusto ci sarebbe?». Si era avvicinata ancora di più, guardandolo attentamente negli occhi, così tanto che lui si era sentito costretto a retrocedere con la sedia, deglutendo. «Sarei stata là a godermi il suo corpo agonizzante. Se fossi stata io la mandante, cosa che non sono. Allora, mi serve un avvocato?», era tornata indietro di colpo e i due poliziotti si erano guardati.

Leslie, invece, aveva pesantemente sbuffato, dopo che le avevano fatto rimettere giù i piedi che aveva sollevato sopra il banco. «Perché avrei dovuto uccidere il senatore?».

«Non lo so, ce lo dica lei», le aveva ribattuto la poliziotta, guardandola con attenzione e mettendo le mani intrecciate sul tavolo. «Ultimamente ha scritto molti articoli dove lui è l'unico protagonista», aveva toccato i CatCo Magazine disposti alla sua destra, per poi rimettere le dita intrecciate.

«Oh, e non dimentichiamo lo schiaffo in tv», aveva ghignato l'altro poliziotto, mentre Leslie gli lanciava un'occhiata e poi sbuffava ancora. «La signora Gand le ha fatto male? Penso di aver sentito il rumore dello schiaffo direttamente nel salotto di casa mia».

«Beh, lo schiaffo me lo ha dato lei, mica suo marito», aveva scrollato le spalle, poi si era rimessa bene sulla sedia, sorridendo al poliziotto. «Hai guardato tutto?», alzò un sopracciglio. «Non so se hanno tagliato la scena dove cerco di sputarle addosso».

«Oh sì, oh sì», lui si era gettato sul banco, sorridendo come elettrizzato. «L'ha mancata di poco, signorina Willis, davvero di poco. Forse le ha sputacchiato almeno una scarpa».

Lei aveva annuito felice e la poliziotta aveva rivolto gli occhi al soffitto, richiamando il collega. «Scusa? Stiamo interrogando una sospettata in un caso di omicidio», gli aveva bisbigliato con tono duro e lui aveva rumoreggiato con la gola, tornando serio e rimettendosi al suo posto.

«Beh, ieri sera guardavo Netflix», si era gettata sulla sedia, mettendo le braccia dietro la testa. «E poi perché avrei dovuto ucciderlo? Stava diventando la mia gallina dalle uova d'oro: i miei pezzi su di lui andavano forte».

Quando era spettato a Kara, sia Lena che Lex era rimasti fuori ad aspettare. Alex era sparita per fare una telefonata, Lena poteva ben immaginare, mentre Eliza e Lillian erano state trattenute da altri poliziotti. Erano rimasti entrambi pensierosi, in silenzio. Fino a quando Lex non aveva tirato fuori il telefono, iniziando a digitare.

«Cosa fai?».

«Stavo pensando se non fosse il caso di rivolgerci a un avvocato».

«No». Lena gli aveva preso il cellulare dalle mani. «Se le chiamiamo un avvocato ancora prima che sia ufficialmente accusata di qualcosa, daremo un'idea sbagliata e penseranno che abbia davvero qualcosa da nascondere».

«O peggio: che sia colpevole», aveva annuito, aprendo la mano per farsi ridare il cellulare. «Aspettiamo», aveva ansimato.

Dentro la saletta, Kara aveva sospirato, mentre i due poliziotti la guardavano.

«Allora», aveva detto la poliziotta in piedi, girando avanti e indietro, «Mi pare di vederla piuttosto in ansia».

«Lo conoscevo, certo che sono in ansia», aveva scrollato le spalle.

«Non era solo un senatore, ma il padre del suo ex ragazzo, se le nostre informazioni sono corrette», aveva detto l'altro poliziotto, seduto davanti a lei sulla sedia. Kara aveva annuito. «Che ora è sparito».

«M-Mike è sparito?», aveva spalancato gli occhi, guardando uno e poi l'altra. Aveva provato a telefonargli per tutta la notte, in camera con Lena, il cuore in panne, ma era stato irrintracciabile.

«Non lo sapeva?», aveva alzato le sopracciglia il poliziotto, guardando la collega.

«H-Ho provato a contattarlo, ma…», aveva inspirato, «Scusate, posso sapere di cosa sono accusata?».

«Di nulla, signorina», aveva detto lui, mentre l'altra si avvicinava ferocemente.

«Per ora», aveva rimarcato per bene lei, poggiando i pugni sul banco e guardandola con sfida. «Sappiamo che si era messa in contatto col senatore per un'intervista. Su cosa si basava?».

Kara l'aveva fissata senza battere ciglio. «È stato lui a dirmi di voler rilasciare un'intervista: voleva abbandonare la carriera politica, non mi ha dato i dettagli».

Lei aveva scosso la testa. «E voleva rilasciarla a lei, che non è ancora una professionista? Se non sbaglio, alla CatCo segue un tirocinio», si era alzata, continuando a guardarla. «Perché avrebbe dovuto chiederla a lei?».

«Ha chiesto di me. N-Non lo so-».

«Quindi», l'aveva interrotta, «non aveva niente a che vedere con il fatto che pensi che siano stati i coniugi Gand a commissionare l'omicidio della sua famiglia?».

Kara si era ghiacciata e per un attimo le erano mancate le parole. «Rhea Gand ha detto questo?».

«Risponda alla domanda».

Kara aveva deglutito, senza cedere un momento. «No. Non aveva a che vedere con questo».

«Ma lo pensa davvero?».

Il poliziotto seduto davanti a Kara aveva lanciato uno sguardo alla collega, aggrottando la fronte, perplesso. «Faora…», l'aveva richiamata, «No-Non deve rispondere a questo, non ha a che fare col motivo per cui è qui».

Lei aveva guardato lui e poi di nuovo Kara, sorridendo e annuendo, decidendo di passare oltre. A quel punto, però, Kara ne aveva già abbastanza: si era sporta sul tavolo e si era accigliata, guardando lei.

«Il senatore voleva lasciare la politica, sembrava avesse fretta di qualcosa, ma sono stata io a dirgli di vederci dopo il matrimonio di mia madre, in modo che potessi essere più libera: ma lui è morto prima dell'intervista e sua moglie sta facendo di tutto per scaricare l'attenzione sugli altri. Se il senatore era veramente coinvolto nell'omicidio dei miei genitori, perché avrei dovuto ucciderlo prima che dicesse la verità?».

La poliziotta l'aveva interrotta, fissandola a sua volta: «Aveva detto che l'intervista non avrebbe avuto a che fare con quello».

«Non-Non è questo il punto», aveva battuto una mano, cercando di mantenere la calma. «Lui era… preoccupato di qualcosa», aveva spalancato la bocca e cercato di ricordare, «Parlava come se avesse voluto  _proteggere_ Rhea». 

«Proteggerla da cosa, signorina?», le aveva chiesto l'altro poliziotto, interessato.

«Non lo so… da se stessa, forse. Era diventata molto paranoica, ultimamente».

«A causa degli articoli scritti dalla sua collega Willis», aveva prontamente risposto lei.

Kara l'aveva ignorata, deglutendo. «Dico solo che se Rhea Gand avesse voluto fare qualche sciocchezza e lui si fosse messo in testa di poterla evitare, anche lasciando la sua carriera, allora lei… allora lei avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non essere fermata», aveva guardato lui e, dopo poco, lei. «Per non fargli fare l'intervista».

La poliziotta si era riavvicinata, portando una mano sul mento e fissandola assottigliando i suoi occhi. «Sta davvero suggerendo che sia stata la vedova a ucciderlo?».

Non aveva risposto. Quella poliziotta sembrava avercela con lei e di certo non avrebbe voluto darle altri motivi per attaccarla.

Vestita con addosso la divisa da poliziotta, Maggie passò attraverso le varie scrivanie e corse da loro quasi col fiatone, togliendosi il cappello e sistemandosi un ciuffo di capelli sfuggito alla coda. «Sono venuta prima che ho potuto». Tutte le si misero intorno e Siobhan si alzò dalla sedia. Maggie sorrise. «Non siete delle sospettate», si rivolse a Kara e Leslie, che tirarono un piccolo sospiro di sollievo, «E non lo è nemmeno Lillian», guardò Lena. «Ma non potrà lasciare la città. È più che altro un consiglio, finché le acque non si rassereneranno. Adesso che siete ufficialmente non accusate, credo che potrò ottenere il permesso di lavorare al caso e vi terrò informate. Rhea continua a puntare il dito contro di voi, ma è lei la vera sospettata». Siobhan si lasciò andare a un mugolio di approvazione. «Per il momento la trattiamo con i guanti, non vogliamo che lo capisca; dobbiamo tenerla buona intanto che le indagini vanno avanti».

Alex e Kara si scambiarono uno sguardo, ripensando a Zod: se l'uomo decideva di incriminare Rhea, forse non faceva parte dell'organizzazione, dopotutto. Maggie continuò a parlare della polizia scientifica che si trovava ora sul luogo dell'omicidio che a Kara vibrò il telefono e si allontanò subito, sperando fosse Mike. Ah, sbuffò: era Kal.

_Kara, come stai? Abbiamo saputo che insieme a Leslie Willis e Lillian Luthor sei stata interrogata dalla polizia. Lois ed io non potremo raggiungerti prima di domani. Stai a casa!_

Il tono del messaggio sembrava così preoccupato. Nessuno aveva diffuso la notizia del loro interrogatorio e si domandava come avessero fatto a venirne a conoscenza. Gli rispose che andava tutto bene quando un altro messaggio prese la sua attenzione, ma ancora una volta non era Mike.

_Da IlRagazzoDelFlash a Me  
_ _Kara, ottime notizie!! Questa sera faranno uscire mio padre di prigione, non puoi assolutamente mancare!! Oggi grande cena tutti insieme e domani festa, devi esserci! Ti spiegherò tutto quando sarai qui!! Scrivimi presto per farmi sapere quando puoi venire!_

Sospirò. Almeno Barry non aveva idea del caos che stava succedendo e probabilmente non aveva neppure guardato la televisione, concentrato su tutt'altro. Che suo padre stesse per uscire di prigione, se non altro, era la buona notizia che sperava di sentire. Non gli rispose ancora e tornò dal gruppo. O quelle erano le sue intenzioni prima di sentire le grida:

«Leslie! Keira!»: Cat Grant era tornata. Aveva gli occhiali da sole e con una mano reggeva una tazza da viaggio calda. «Nel mio ufficio. Subito». Non si fermò neppure un istante, entrando e sbattendo la porta.

«È arrivato il momento della giornata che preferisco», canticchiò Leslie, seguendo Kara che entrava in punta di piedi. Sentirono Siobhan dire che avrebbe pregato per loro.

Maggie prese per un braccio Alex e la tirò da una parte, in modo che potessero scambiare due parole in privato. Lena le raggiunse, dopo aver dato una veloce occhiata al suo cellulare e aver comunicato a suo fratello che né Kara né Lillian erano indagate.

«Notizie dal D.A.O.?».

Alex sospirò. «Dobbiamo lasciar fare a voi. Non possiamo intervenire fintanto che sarà un omicidio slegato alla nostra indagine, non è di nostra competenza», scosse la testa. «Però John è parecchio su di giri e mi ha ordinato di non mollare Kara un attimo. Pensa che…», non terminò la frase, scambiando uno sguardo con Lena.

«Non è l'unico a pensarlo», sussurrò lei, ansimando. «Kara e Leslie saranno le prime che andrà a cercare». Perfino Lex le era sembrato preoccupato: non era tornato a Metropolis come da programma e aveva invitato sorella e nuove sorelle a cena fuori, per quella sera. Per un attimo, il pensiero di contattare il profilo misterioso, o meglio ancora Indigo, per chiederle aiuto la sfiorò: forse lei poteva trovare qualcosa che incastrasse Rhea Gand.

«Lena?».

Alzò lo sguardo e vide che entrambe la fissavano: si era persa troppo a lungo nei suoi pensieri.

«Ci chiedevamo se ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto per risalire alle registrazioni della microspia», le fece presente Alex.

«No, le avremo in giornata», assicurò. «Ma non so quanto potranno tornarci utili».

Le due si guardarono. Sapevano che aveva ragione. «Devo andare», disse velocemente Maggie, rimettendo il cappello sulla testa. «Insisterò per lavorare al caso e vi farò sapere possibili sviluppi». Lei e Alex si scambiarono un bacio, così si allontanò di corsa.

Entrambe guardarono attraverso i vetri dell'ufficio, cercando di immaginare la discussione. «Chiederò una scorta anche per Leslie Willis. Almeno finché la situazione non cambia», disse Alex, mettendo le braccia contro i fianchi. «Se arresteranno quella donna, mi sentirò un po' meglio. Pensi di essere in pericolo?», la guardò, «Potrei richiederla anche per te, lo sai; John me l'approverebbe a occhi chiusi».

«Non mi sento in pericolo», obiettò. «Sono spaventata dagli eventi? Sì. Ma non ho paura per me». Riguardarono verso l'ufficio, scorgendo Leslie Willis camminare inviperita verso la porta.

La aprì e la richiuse sbattendola. «Mi ha sospesa! Di nuovo! A tempo indeterminato», alzò le braccia all'aria. «Va a finire che mi costringe al licenziamento».

«Cos'è successo?», le chiese Siobhan, riapparsa davanti a lei solo per dare sfogo alla sua curiosità.

Lei gonfiò le guance, riguardando l'ufficio con aria contrariata. «Siccome siamo state interrogate dalla polizia, pensa che sia meglio sospenderci per un po', per non dare nell'occhio. Dannazione, passerò le mie giornate a bere nei pub».

« _Siamo?_ », la interruppe Alex e Leslie sbuffò. 

«Sì, anche la biscottina è sospesa», indicò l'ufficio e si allontanò scalciando.

Davanti a Cat Grant, Kara ebbe lo stomaco in subbuglio. «S-Signora Grant, la prego, ci ripensi, non può sospendermi», corse verso la scrivania, con mani strette a pugno. Era stata sospesa dal lacrosse e ora dal lavoro? Le serviva quel lavoro; una sospensione poteva essere definitiva.

«Non farlo; se avessi voluto sentire delle preghiere, mi sarei fatta suora», rispose con sufficienza. Ricontrollò alcuni fogli e poco dopo rialzò il suo sguardo, trovandola ancora lì. «Keira. Ascolta», si sfilò gli occhiali da sole, mostrandole le borse sotto gli occhi, «Le vedi queste? Sono ciò che mi sono guadagnata per essere rimasta sveglia tutta la notte a rispondere a telefonate ed email sulla morte del senatore. Ho un sacco di lavoro da sbrigare e tu e Leslie, in questo momento, non siete altro che un piccolo e insignificante dettaglio in un mare di scartoffie e cose da ricordare».

Kara deglutì. «Anch'io non ho chiuso occhio questa notte, signora Grant».

L'altra la guardò un momento, poi sbuffò, sedendo meglio sulla sedia e poggiando gli occhiali. «Quando pensavi di dirmi di dover fare un'intervista a quell'uomo? Non ammetto simili comportamenti per chi lavora per me».

Kara trattenne il fiato, tirandosi più indietro. «G-Gliel'avrei detto presto, voglio dire, subito dopo il matrimonio, c-cioè, oggi», annuì, «probabilmente oggi».

«Probabilmente?».

« _Sicuramente_ », si corresse. Non sapeva come ne era venuta a conoscenza: a parte poche persone e la polizia, nessun altro lo sapeva. Quella donna aveva orecchie ovunque. «Era stato lui a… a chiedermi di farlo». 

«Quindi se ti chiedessi di fermare un treno in corsa a mani nude tu correresti a provarci?», la guardò aggrottando la fronte. «Pensavo fossi intelligente, Keira. Un'intervista al senatore era un lavoro troppo grande per te, non eri pronta».

«Proprio perché pensavo non me l'avrebbe lasciata fare, non ho detto nulla», ingigantì gli occhi ma si pentì subito di averlo detto, guardando il viso contrariato di Cat Grant.

«Confermo la sospensione».

«Ma-».

«Un giorno molto vicino ti chiederò di parlarmi di cosa ti ha chiesto di fare il senatore, ma ora voglio che te ne vada prima che la rabbia prenda il sopravvento e mi impedisca di dire ciò che sto per dire: non stai perdendo il lavoro. Hai ancora molto da imparare, è vero, ma sei sulla buona strada, sei capace e hai lo spirito giusto. E ora sei sospesa». La vide scapparle un sorriso, ma un sorriso molto incerto. «Sai cosa devi fare ora? Tornare a casa, metterti il pigiama e goderti questa piccola vacanza extra. Prendila così, vai a fare ciò che ti piace fare: che sia un bagno caldo, una maratona della tua serie tv preferita, una pizza, magari coccolarti con la tua sorellastra, lì». Kara arrossì di colpo, ingigantendo gli occhi, e Cat mosse un sopracciglio: « _Oh sì, guardala come non ha occhi che per te_ », sussurrò e, all'improvviso, rimise gli occhiali, ritrovando il suo tono duro. «Non mi interessa. Basta che tu stia a casa, lontano da qui, non voglio vedere la tua faccia». Si alzò, raggiungendola. La spinse per quasi metà ufficio. «Stai a casa. E non parlare con nessuno», le aprì la porta. «Fuori». 

Kara si vide costretta ad obbedire e per poco non inciampò su un tappeto.

«Tutto bene, sorellina?». Sia Alex che Lena si avvicinarono, mentre Kara guardava senza battere ciglio Cat Grant che richiudeva la porta e si allontanava verso la scrivania.

«Ho come l'impressione che la signora Grant mi abbia appena suggerito di stare al sicuro», disse, voltandosi verso di loro. «Anche lei pensa che stia per succedere qualcosa».

 

Maggie Sawyer era tornata in centrale. Il suo turno non era ancora finito e, appena mise piede all'interno, notò subito il gran fermento. Alcuni suoi colleghi facevano gruppo e parlottavano a bassa voce, escludendola. Aveva cercato spesso di ambientarsi, ma era ancora una novellina e altri novellini come lei, quando aveva iniziato, erano stati trasferiti o altri avevano stretto amicizie più facilmente. E non che avesse mai dato a qualcuno motivo di tagliarla fuori. Ora parlavano della morte del senatore. Aveva sentito Faora Hui alzare la voce, dicendo dispiaciuta che aveva deciso di votarlo alle prossime presidenziali. Li lasciò perdere e inquadrò il capitano Zod dietro i vetri che circondavano il suo ufficio. Aveva la testa bassa e scriveva qualcosa davanti alla sua scrivania; le dispiaceva interromperlo, ma doveva ottenere quell'incarico.

Bussò, lo vide alzare la testa e farle cenno di entrare, così eseguì, richiudendo la porta dietro di lei. «Scusi l'intrusione, signore, spero di non averla interrotta». Lui prese un pesante respiro col naso, continuando a controllare le carte in mano e indicandole con un cenno la sedia davanti. «Oh, no, signore. Sto in piedi, volevo solo chiederle…», toccava freneticamente il cappello tra le mani, come un antistress, «considerando che non ho parenti o amicizie coinvolte nel caso-».

La interruppe, assottigliando gli occhi: «Vuoi lavorare al caso del senatore?».

Maggie trattenne un sorriso, restando nella sua posizione rigida. «Sì», disse solamente, senza annuire.

«Perché ci tieni tanto?», le chiese, dapprima guardando i suoi fogli e dopo alzando lo sguardo verso di lei, facendosi interessato. «Abbiamo abbastanza agenti impegnati lì».

«Beh, è… un caso importante, signore. E devo farmi le ossa, quindi pensavo…».

«Vuoi imparare e crescere», accennò un sorriso, durato poco. «Permesso accordato, mettiti in pari con gli altri. E, Sawyer?», la fermò, vedendola allontanarsi, «Proprio perché si tratta di un caso importante, devo ricordarti la discrezione? Abbiamo la nazione addosso, non possiamo permetterci errori e non vogliamo attirare l'attenzione dei federali».

Lei annuì, tirando la maniglia della porta. Lo riguardò solo un momento, con attenzione, mentre completamente preso si rimetteva a testa in giù sulle scartoffie sulla scrivania. Si era ormai abituata a vedere quell'uomo sempre rigido e composto, apparentemente senza emozioni perfino quando sua moglie era venuta in centrale per portargli il pranzo, una volta, ma ora sembrava quasi… in lutto. Il senatore Gand si era fermato parecchio nel suo ufficio, quando era venuto a trovarlo. Che ci fosse dell'altro oltre al rapporto professionale? Che si conoscessero al di fuori dell'ambiente lavorativo? Alex avrebbe certamente detto che era perché facevano entrambi parte di quell'organizzazione criminale, ma Zod era un uomo severo che amava rispettare le regole, non un delinquente. «Signore?». Lo vide alzare lentamente la testa e Maggie si rese conto che lui non aveva neppure fatto caso che lei fosse ancora lì. «Le mie condoglianze». Uscì, lasciandolo prima che potesse replicare.

 

Kara tornò al campus con una brutta sensazione sulla pelle. Lar Gand era stato ucciso, Mike era scomparso, e Rhea voleva la sua testa. Lo sapeva. L'aveva sempre odiata dalla prima volta che mise piede nella sua casa, e allora non poteva sapere ciò che sapeva oggi. Che la donna sapesse del suo sospetto su di loro per la morte dei suoi genitori era un campanello d'allarme piuttosto forte…  _Oh_ , come se non bastasse, se l'avevano seguita, ed era certa che qualcuno l'avesse fatto, avrebbero presto fatto la loro mossa. Il telefono le vibrò di nuovo e lo prese, controllando la maniglia della porta della sua stanza, e poi girandola. 

_Tutta intera, sorellina?_

Alex era più ansiosa di sempre, ma stavolta non poteva darle torto. Le rispose che stava bene, di essere tornata sana e salva. Entrò dentro e richiuse, guardandosi velocemente intorno. Non c'era nessuno. Vibrò di nuovo e si spaventò, così il cellulare scivolò dalla sua presa e cadde a terra.

_Kara, devo sapere se ci sei!_

Era ancora Barry. Accidenti, non gli aveva risposto.

_Ho controllato i diretti, questo sarebbe il migliore._ Le allegò uno screenshot delle linee e ne aveva cerchiato una che sarebbe partita tra qualche ora. 

Sorrise un poco amareggiata; il ragazzo ci teneva proprio ad averla con loro. Non sapeva come dirgli di avere una cena con Alex, Lena e Lex, quella sera. E del senatore. Come poteva dirgli  _no, Barry, non potrò esserci perché hanno ucciso il senatore e ora sono un bersaglio_ ? 

Spense lo schermo del telefono e si avvicinò al letto, quando un rumore proveniente dal bagno la fece sobbalzare. La porta si aprì e Kara strinse il cellulare con forza, lanciandolo in direzione della porta. Megan scattò come un felino per non essere colpita e il cellulare finì dritto dentro il lavandino.

«Sono io, imbranata».

«No! Il cellulare!». Corse subito a recuperare l'oggetto usato come arma, mugugnando su quanto gli volesse bene.

 

Invece, Lena era tornata alla Luthor Corp. Aveva mal di testa, una perenne tachicardia e un senso pesante addosso a cui non riusciva a dare un nome. Non che ammirasse il senatore, né era mai stata particolarmente attaccata alla famiglia Gand, ma saperlo morto le aveva ricordato suo padre. E forse Rhea aveva ucciso entrambi.

Aprendo la porta del piccolo laboratorio, trovò Winn seduto accovacciato davanti a un banco; il monitor di un computer ormai spento, piccoli pezzi di plastica sparsi intorno a lui e utensili da lavoro. Il ragazzo era immobile. Lena si avvicinò piano, sentendolo russare. Ancora piano, si posizionò accanto a lui e prese fiato: «Winslow».

« _Aaah!_ ». Lui scattò in piedi, sbatté le ginocchia contro il banco e la sedia con le ruote gli scivolò sotto il sedere. «Ho f-fatto, signorina Luthor! Sono qui, so-sono sveglio, signorina Luthor». Aveva gli occhi rossi e il fiatone. «H-Ho fa- Cioè, sono riuscito a sì, emh, salvare il più possibile, trasferendolo verso-», si bloccò, muovendo il mouse e rimettendo operativo il pc. 

Lena gli sorrise un momento, per poi tornare seria. «Vai a casa, adesso ci penso io».

«No, sono… Sto bene», ridacchiò, «Mi ero appisolato un momento ma-».

«Hai fatto un buon lavoro, gli straordinari sono finiti. Vai a casa». Sapeva di avergli chiesto spesso di fare più del dovuto.

Lui alzò gli occhi verso di lei e a quel punto lasciò il mouse, annuendo. La sorpassò e le diede le ultime accortezze, prima di accostarsi alle porte. «Emh, signorina Luthor… posso chiederle come sta Kara?!».

Lei annuì, riprendendo la sedia e avvicinandola al banco, sedendo. «Sta bene. Le dirò che l'hai pensata». Winn sorrise e uscì, intanto che la ragazza si mise al lavoro. Schiacciò  _play_ e si mise in ascolto, infilandosi le cuffie. Alcune tracce erano ancora troppo disturbate. Prese il cellulare e inviò un messaggio ad Alex, dicendole di avere qualcosa. Ascoltò, mandò avanti. C'erano fin troppe cose inutili, discussioni senza senso, molte per cui Rhea saltava da una conclusione all'altra. E nominava Kara fin troppo spesso. Non si accorse della porta che si apriva e del ragazzo che si avvicinava. 

«Trovato qualcosa?», domandò Lex, poggiando una mano sul banco, vedendola fare un sospiro. «Ho incontrato il tuo assistente e mi ha detto dov'eri».

Lena tolse le cuffie e le scollegò, in modo che entrambi potessero sentire, cliccando  _play_ sull'ennesima traccia. 

 

Megan rimase senza parole quando Kara le spiegò, brevemente, cos'era successo e cosa sarebbe potuto accadere ora. Fintanto che Rhea Gand era a piede libero, restava una minaccia.

«Mike non può essere scomparso», scrollò le spalle, «Era qui, ieri».

«Lo so, lo avevo incrociato anch'io prima di andare al matrimonio».

«No, più tardi, intendo. Sono stata con John ieri sera, mi ha riaccompagnato perché aveva impegni, e l'ho visto passare dal parco. Ho provato a salutarlo ma non mi ha sentito; ha continuato a camminare e l'ho lasciato fare», la fissò, scorgendo il suo sguardo preoccupato. «Sono certa che Rhea non gli ha fatto del male», disse subito, «Andiamo, è suo figlio, e ha sempre straveduto per lui».

Kara abbassò gli occhi. «E il senatore era suo marito», li rialzò lentamente, specchiandosi nei suoi. «Lo ha ucciso quando aveva deciso di parlare con me. E sai com'è fatto Mike», strinse i denti, «Mi difende sempre».

A quel punto, Megan si alzò dal letto con uno scatto. «Va bene, andiamo. Invece di stare qui a rimuginarci, possiamo chiedere ai suoi amici se sanno dove è andato».

Kara sorrise e le strinse la mano che aveva allungato verso di lei, per aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi.

«Come sta il cellulare?».

«Non è rotto: ha passato di peggio».

Cambiarono dormitorio, affacciandosi verso una grande sala con biliardo e freccette pieno di ragazzi e qualche ragazza, bottiglie di birra vuote appoggiate ovunque, e c'era della musica ad alto volume. E caos là dentro, tanto caos. Schiamazzi, qualcuno si rincorreva.

«Noi non abbiamo il biliardo», brontolò Megan mentre Kara la tirava via per una manica. «Perché non abbiamo il biliardo?».

Qualcuno le salutò e si fecero dare indicazioni, salendo al terzo piano. C'era del fumo puzzolente per il corridoio, anche se fumare era vietato. Schivarono un ragazzo in corsa che, vedendole, aveva gridato  _Supergirl_ prima di svoltare un angolo. Bussarono alla porta della sua camera, ma non rispose nessuno e andarono più avanti, trovando una porta già aperta: due letti, una piccola televisione accesa su un mobiletto, indumenti sparsi; sigaretta in bocca, un ragazzo provava qualche nota con una chitarra mentre due amici gli davano consigli. 

Kara e Megan si scambiarono un'occhiata e così la prima bussò, osservandoli intanto che alzavano uno sguardo, perplessi. «Scusate l'intrusione: avete per caso visto Mike Gand, oggi?».

Il ragazzo con la chitarra la mise su un tappeto e si alzò dal letto su cui era seduto, mentre i due amici facevano lo stesso. «Non sei la benvenuta, qui, Supergirl», disse lui, togliendo la sigaretta dalla bocca e lasciando uscire il fumo. «Non più».

«Ma non ti vergogni?», le disse un altro, con sguardo contrariato. «Gli hai spezzato il cuore e quel poverino ha perso pure il padre».

Kara aggrottò la fronte e Megan intervenne: «Abbiamo bisogno di parlare con lui, è una cosa importante, non fate i bambini».

«I bambini  _noi_ ?», si indicò il terzo ragazzo, abbozzando una risata e guardando gli amici. «La tua amica lì ha cercato di metterlo contro di no-  _ah!_ », la indicò e Kara si avvicinò scattante, afferrandogli il dito e piegandolo un po': mentre lui si lamentava dal dolore, gli amici smettevano di ridacchiare. 

«Forse non avete capito: non abbiamo tempo da perdere». Gli restituì il dito che il ragazzo stava quasi per mettersi a piangere, con occhi lucidi. «E io non ho cercato di fare proprio niente».

Lui si strinse il dito ma non osò dire che gli faceva male; si tirò indietro e si stette zitto, mentre il primo ragazzo gli lasciò la sigaretta e si avvicinò a Kara tanto da respirarle addosso, guardandola dall'alto al basso. Per un attimo, in quel solo attimo, Kara ricordò la rissa a Gotham. Se avesse avuto in corpo l'effetto della pillola che aveva ingerito quella sera, in quel momento, cosa sarebbe successo? Si era sentita così  _libera_ di poter dare sfogo alle sue emozioni, senza freni, senza colpe, senza pensieri, che era certa sarebbe potuta andare dritta all'obiettivo. Il pensiero che Rhea avrebbe potuto tentare di ucciderla, ora, si stava facendo pesante. Come pesante era il sospetto che fosse accaduto qualcosa a Mike e che non poteva fare niente per lui. 

Anche l'altro ragazzo tentò di avvicinarsi, ma Megan lo bloccò frapponendosi con un braccio e lanciandogli un'occhiata.

«Ti credi davvero una super ragazza, uh?», le buttò il fumo addosso mentre parlava e Kara tossì, sventolando una mano.

«Fumare fa male: non te lo ha mai detto nessuno?».

Lui aggrottò la fronte. «E tu sei una rompiscatole: non te lo ha mai detto nessuno?».

La ragazza grugnì e gli pestò un piede, così lui la spinse e, mentre l'amico tentò di avvicinarsi di nuovo per aiutarlo e fu sbattuto contro il muro da Megan, lei gli strinse le braccia e, mantenendolo saldo, lo forzò a indietreggiare. Non poteva muoversi e fu fatto sedere sul letto, ma sorrise divertito.

«Forse ora capisco cosa ci vedeva Mike in t-  _ah!_ », gli schiacciò di nuovo un piede e la guardò torvo. «Ti piacciono le cose forti, eh-  _aih_ », glielo schiacciò ancora, più forte. «E basta! Va bene, ho capito! Lasciami». Si strinse i piedi quando Kara decise di lasciarlo andare, e lo stesso fece Megan con l'amico che aveva ancora la bocca contro la parete. «Mike era qui, ieri. Era tutto incazzato, pensava che noi avessimo parlato di lui con te, poi se n'è andato». 

«No, è tornato». A un certo punto, tutte le attenzioni si rivolsero al terzo amico, che ancora si stringeva il dito dolorante. «Era tornato più tardi, lo avevo incrociato in corridoio, ma non mi ha neanche guardato», deglutì, «P-Pensavo fosse perché era ancora incazzato, che ne so. Poi dev'essere uscito, il suo compagno di stanza non lo ha visto».

Kara e Megan si scambiarono un'occhiata, cercando di riflettere.

«Ora potete uscire,  _Charlie's Angels_ », gridò il secondo ragazzo; aveva ritrovato un po' di coraggio, ma gli bastò un'occhiata di Megan per andarsi a sedere sul letto vicino all'amico. 

Fu di nuovo il terzo a parlare: «Pensate che il suo comportamento avesse a che fare con suo padre?».

Dopo il consueto stacco pubblicitario, la televisione mostrò in un breve video la casa dei Gand transennata, una foto del senatore in giacca a cravatta e, dopo, una calca di persone intorno a un piccolo palco: la didascalia del telegiornale recitava che Rhea Gand avrebbe dato un annuncio e che era in diretta. La donna salì sul palco e molti la applaudirono. La videro fregarsi gli occhi inumiditi e avvicinarsi al microfono, mentre le scattavano foto e la telecamera zoomava sul suo profilo. «Grazie. Grazie alle persone che sono accorse e a quelle che mi vedono da casa. Il mio amato marito», si fermò con un singhiozzo e la gente applaudì ancora, «Lui… non c'è più. Le indagini vanno avanti e la polizia non può ancora restituirmi il suo corpo», singhiozzò ancora, addolorata, «ma domani si terrà comunque una cerimonia di commemorazione che sto organizzando in queste ore. Sono fiduciosa che la polizia saprà dare giustizia».

Il cellulare in tasca di Kara vibrò: era Maggie.

«Nel frattempo», continuò la donna, «ho chiesto a tutti di presentarsi qui per una cosa molto importante. Lar potrà essere morto, ma io porterò avanti il suo sogno come se fosse ancora qui con me e come avrebbe voluto: mi candiderò alle prossime elezioni presidenziali». Scattarono altre foto, ci furono altri lunghissimi applausi, mentre i ragazzi in camera con loro si lasciarono andare a versi divertiti e Megan in uno contrariato.

_Stiamo andando ad arrestarla._

Kara rilesse più volte, non certa di aver letto bene.

_Sappiamo che ha mentito sulla sua giornata e potremo trattenerla delle ore in stato di fermo, in attesa di prove schiaccianti._

Rialzò lo sguardo alla televisione e Rhea sforzò un sorriso, trattenendo le lacrime, salutando la folla. La telecamera inquadrò una volante della polizia arrivata sul posto e Rhea spense il sorriso. Ne seguirono altre due. Scattarono diverse foto sulle persone in divisa che salivano sul palco e Megan si voltò verso di lei con un sorriso. Rhea Gand fu scortata giù dal palco e Kara riconobbe Maggie tra i poliziotti. Non poteva non ammettere che, vederla portare via da loro, le aveva improvvisamente ridato ossigeno. Molti giornalisti avvicinarono il microfono e un poliziotto senza divisa si avvicinò, spiegando che la donna aveva delle domande a cui rispondere di fronte alla legge, senza entrare in dettagli.

«I miei avvocati mi faranno uscire in giornata», starnazzò lei mentre la facevano inchinare per entrare nella volante. «Voglio parlare con il tuo capo, con il vostro capo. Dov'è Zod? Devo parlare con lui». Riuscì ancora a dire che la cerimonia si sarebbe comunque tenuta nella sua casa, poi chiusero lo sportello.

«L'hanno presa», esclamò Megan e Kara annuì.

«Ora dobbiamo solo sperare che non abbia eliminato tutte le prove». Le due uscirono senza salutare.

«Ah», Megan tornò indietro di scatto: «Le  _Charlie's Angels_ erano tre», fece notare al ragazzo, prima di sparire. 

 

La donna camminò avanti e indietro in quella angusta cella. Non sopportava l'idea di essere lì. Non che non si aspettasse una cosa come quella da parte della polizia, ma non della polizia con a capo il  _Generale_ Zod. L'avevano fatta cambiare e mettere addosso uno stupido completo blu davanti ad alcuni agenti. Era stato umiliante. Per di più, l'avevano portata via durante il suo momento in diretta. Tutto quello era inconcepibile. C'era un'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare che le tirava su il morale: ciò che aveva iniziato, non poteva essere fermato. 

Una porta si aprì e Rhea tese le orecchie, aspettando il suo arrivo: mani dietro la schiena, posa militare, sguardo rigido con i piccoli occhi scuri puntati su di lei. Rhea si avvicinò lentamente alle sbarre e lui attese il suo arrivo. Possibile che l'uomo stesse venendo meno alla promessa suggellata molti anni prima? Avrebbe dovuto tutelarla, non incarcerarla. Diede uno sguardo rapido verso la telecamera, notando il led rosso che andava ad attenuarsi, segnando lo spegnimento. «Fammi-uscire-di-qui», gli disse piano, quasi come un ordine.

Zod non mosse neppure un sopracciglio davanti a quelle parole. «Cos'hai fatto, Rhea?».

«Ciò che dovevo».

Intanto, con Rhea Gand dietro le sbarre, Kara si sentì in dovere di prendere un attimo di respiro: tempestò Mike di messaggi e chiamate per farsi contattare presto e, nel mentre, le arrivò un altro messaggio da parte di Barry Allen. Sembrava piuttosto insistente, ma come dargli torto: dal suo punto di vista, lo stava ignorando per l'intera giornata.

«Hai deciso di andare da lui?», le chiese stupefatta Lena, al telefono. Guardò Lex di fronte a lei che scuoteva la testa. «Non penso sia una buona idea».

_«Mi dispiace, so che dovevamo parlare e che Lex ci ha invitato fuori ma…»_ , la sentì prendere fiato.  _«Il padre di Barry è uscito di prigione e gli avevo promesso che ci sarei stata e-e penso sia l'occasione giusta per… allontanarmi un po', solo un po'. Aspetto che Mike si faccia vivo, e insomma… Con Rhea Gand in prigione, siamo più libere»_ . 

Lena l'ascoltò senza battere ciglio, infine deglutì, passando una mano sulla fronte. «Kara, io…».

_«Lo so, questa volta sono io a chiederti di aspettare. Ho il cervello un po' confuso in questo momento e ti chiederei di venire con me, perché vorrei che venissi con me, ma non voglio chiedertelo e tu non chiedermelo perché ho bisogno di staccare la spina solo un momento e che tu in questo momento non sia con me»_ . 

«Va bene».

_«Va bene»_ , la sentì replicare,  _«Ma ti manderò un messaggio più tardi, okay? P-Perché vorrei sentirti e… mi manchi, Lena. So che ci siamo viste e ieri al matrimonio… beh… però mi manchi»_ . 

Non seppe capire subito il perché, ma gli occhi chiari le si riempirono di lacrime. Le mancava. Avevano passato quella notte a parlare del senatore e di cosa sarebbe successo, eppure, anche lei le mancava in mille e più modi. «Anche tu», trattenne il fiato più che poté, fino a quando non staccò la chiamata e si passò le dita sugli occhi.

Lex la guardò con sconcerto. «Per favore, dimmi che Kara verrà a cena con noi, questa sera».

Lena scosse la testa, riguardando solo un attimo il monitor del pc che indicava lo stato dell'audio che stavano ascoltando. «Era strano…».

«Kara era strana?».

«No, il momento».  _Come se dovesse succedere qualcosa_ , pensò, ma non lo disse ad alta voce. Guardò lui e, prendendo un bel respiro, tornò seria come poté. «Kara va a Central City dal suo amico Barry Allen. Rhea è in prigione, ora, e sarà più al sicuro lì che qui. Perché tanto infastidito?». 

Lex alzò un poco gli occhi, stringendo forte un pugno. «Il fatto che Rhea Gand sia in prigione, non la esonera dal fare qualcosa contro Kara».

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che degli agenti del D.A.O. la seguivano, ma preferì tenere per sé quell'informazione, tenendolo d'occhio con scrupolo. «Che cosa vuoi dire?».

Zod strinse i suoi occhi e deglutì, avvicinandosi alle sbarre. «Lar non doveva morire», sussurrò, «Che cosa ti è saltato in testa?».

«Tirami fuori di qui», ribadì lei, stringendo le sbarre. «Lui mi ha tradito: voleva rilasciare un'intervista alla giovane El perché tu hai ignorato le mie richieste di farla smettere. È entrata nella vita di mio figlio, poi voleva risposte e quando ti ho chiesto di pensarci, tu non hai mosso un dito. Alla fine aveva preso anche lui. Ho dovuto prendermi carico del problema e ora mi fai questo? Pensi che mi sia divertita?  _Non amo occuparmi delle cose di persona, non sai mai a quanto sangue possa perdere un corpo finché…_ », sussurrò disgustata, per poi riguardarlo con massima serietà: «Sono stata  _costretta_ a uccidere Lar». 

Zod socchiuse gli occhi per un tempo lunghissimo. Larson Gand non c'era più e Rhea dava a lui le colpe di questo. Avrebbe potuto evitarlo? Conosceva entrambi da tanto tempo e, al di là dell'organizzazione, Lar era suo amico. «Costretta. Come sei stata costretta a mandare qualcuno che si occupasse degli El?».

Lena spalancò gli occhi. «Sono stati loro?». Eppure, una parte di lei lo aveva sempre saputo.

«Rhea Gand voleva uccidere la giudice perché si era sentita sfidata», rispose Lex, abbassando lo sguardo. «Ma non voleva solo ucciderla: voleva ucciderli tutti, estirparli. Lei ha alzato l'idea, non voleva dei nemici, e i membri hanno votato a favore».

Le grida di Rhea Gand interruppero le parole di Lex, girandosi entrambi verso il monitor.  _«Sei un bastardo»_ , la sentirono all'improvviso, continuando a dire parolacce. 

_«Ma smettila»_ , la seconda voce era più bassa, lontano, ma non avevano dubbi nel dire che si trattava di Lar Gand. 

_«Devi smetterla tu! Smetterla di mentirmi! Ho letto le tue idiozie nascoste nel cassetto. Eri pronto a tradirmi»_ . 

_«Volevo una vita diversa, Rhea! Quello che vuoi fare… Tu hai tradito me e la mia fiducia. Certe cose dovevano restare nel passato! Sepolte con le persone a cui abbiamo fatto del male»_ . Le voci si affievolirono fino a sparire. Lena ebbe un brivido, perché sapeva che quelli erano gli ultimi istanti di vita di quell'uomo. 

Lex abbassò gli occhi. «Lui mi aveva parlato di loro. Aveva confessato».

«Papà…», anche Lena abbassò gli occhi e scosse la testa, intanto che lui la fissava con una strana espressione in volto.

«Lena, penso sia il caso di dirti una cosa». La vide alzare lo sguardo e i suoi occhi chiari e grandi, feriti, lo colpirono come un pugno nello stomaco. «Papà me l'aveva presentata come la mia eredità», accennò un sorriso spento, per poi continuare: «È anche la tua». Lei si passò una mano sul viso e si asciugò le lacrime, inumidendosi le labbra. «E lo sapevi». Lo capì dai suoi occhi; nessuna sorpresa.

«Tu, piuttosto: lo sapevi e hai preferito tenermelo nascosto. Lillian me lo ha rivelato diversi mesi fa».

Lex scrollò le spalle, prendendo fiato. «La nostra è una famiglia più complicata delle altre, Lena. Perdona la mia ingenuità: se pensare di regalarti anche solo un miraggio dove la tua reale famiglia era là fuori, magari migliore della nostra, era una cosa sbagliata, allora sono colpevole».

Lei deglutì, senza guardarlo. «Papà ne faceva davvero parte, dunque», cambiò discorso.

«Lui e Lillian», la corresse. «Nostro nonno era uno dei fondatori, Lena. Nostro padre poteva salvare gli El ma non ci è riuscito, entrambi si sono tirati fuori e Rhea Gand ha vinto», strinse i denti. «Richiama Kara, adesso», le disse, prendendo poi il suo cellulare. «Da famiglia e da Luthor, ora non ci resta che proteggerla dalla follia di quella donna. Io chiamo Alex».

Rhea Gand roteò gli occhi. «Sì. Come gli El. Ti sei legato questa cosa al dito. Come vedi, avevo ragione: se avessi dato retta a me, e li avremmo fatti sparire da bambini, ora Lar sarebbe ancora vivo», annuì con convinzione. «Ci saremmo risparmiati la seccatura! Sei sempre stato troppo idealista, Dru. A me piacciono le soluzioni semplici: e a differenza tua, risolvo i problemi».

Zod la fissò. Qualcosa si mosse in lui; dentro di sé ribolliva. Odiava le morti inutili. Odiava non essere riuscito a prevederlo. Odiava come Rhea riuscisse a portargli via sempre qualcosa… Strinse di più gli occhi scuri e infine si voltò per andarsene.

«La promessa, Dru», gli ricordò, «Altrimenti ci penseranno i miei avvocati: non hai prove e io ho una funzione da mandare avanti». Lo sentì aprire e chiudere la porta, così sorrise, andando a sedersi sul lettino freddo della cella.

 

Barry le aveva perfino comprato online il biglietto. Doveva decidersi se, una volta a Central City, gli avrebbe detto o meno ciò che stava succedendo. Non voleva rovinare la festa, ma non ci teneva neppure a tenergli nascosto tutto; era suo amico e una parte della storia la conosceva anche lui. Oh, il cellulare vibrò ancora. Dopo Alex, a cui aveva risposto che stava bene e che stava andando a prendere la metro, era Lena. Scese gli scalini della stazione e raggiunse la banchina, vedendo che era pieno di gente. Fissò il cellulare con la chiamata in arrivo. Avrebbe dovuto risponderle. Magari era una cosa urgente. Sbuffò e allungò il pollice per accettare la chiamata, ma un urlo improvviso la fece voltare a destra e così assottigliò gli occhi, reggendo gli occhiali, per vedere meglio. Un altro urlo. Un altro. All'improvviso, la calca cominciò a muoversi come impazzita, continuando a urlare e a spingere verso le scale. «Ehi», tentò di fermare qualcuno per avere spiegazioni, ma la spinsero da un lato, e un'altra persona la spinse da un altro. Allora si avvicinò verso il punto da cui tutti scappavano e sentì delle urla che parlavano di una bomba sui binari.  _Una bomba?_ Cercò di correre verso le persone che continuavano a spingersi e aiutò un'anziana ad alzarsi da terra. Che Rhea Gand avesse fatto mettere una bomba per lei? E come faceva a sapere che sarebbe stata lì? «Ehi», vide una poliziotta e alzò una mano per farsi notare. Erano stati piuttosto veloci a intervenire, per fortuna. «Parlano di una bomba sui binari?», anche se vicine, alzò la voce per farsi sentire in tutta quella confusione, ma sbiancò quando vide la donna in divisa alzare la pistola verso di lei. 

Verso di lei. Stava succedendo. Fu allora che si accorse che stava succedendo davvero: Rhea l'aveva mandata a ucciderla. Ma, per sfortuna della poliziotta, erano davvero tanto vicine: Kara le diede un calcio contro il braccio e la pistola cadde a terra, sballottata dai piedi delle persone allarmate che tentavano di mettersi in salvo. Per un attimo si guardarono e si sollevò gli occhiali sul naso. Le pareva di conoscerla.

La poliziotta cercò di colpirla ma riuscì a scansare il colpo, così la spinse. Tuttavia, la ragazza in divisa non le permise di farla allontanare troppo e le corse addosso, la prese per il colletto del giubbotto e la gettò a terra. Kara la colpì contro la bocca dello stomaco e riuscì a capovolgere la situazione.

Ora si ricordava di lei. « _Faora_ … giusto?». 

Lei la colpì e Kara si sentì costretta a retrocedere. Cercò di colpirla ancora, ancora, scansò tutti i colpi e, a quel punto, Kara ricambiò e la poliziotta tornò indietro, cadendo a terra quando delle persone le andarono addosso. Cercò di individuarla che fu di nuovo contro di lei: la ragazza in divisa cercò di gettarla sui binari e, vedendo che non riusciva, tentò di spingerla per le spalle. Non si aspettava che Kara opponesse tanta resistenza; aveva una presa tanto forte che, se fosse davvero riuscita a buttarla giù, sapeva che l'avrebbe trascinata con sé.

«È stata Rhea Gand a mandarti?».

«Stai zitta».

Kara riuscì a strattonarsi dalla sua presa e la vide inquadrare la pistola. Corsero per prenderla e Faora arrivò per prima, puntandogliela di nuovo addosso. «Ho visto che eri armata», disse con un sorriso e il fiatone, «Potresti aver messo tu la bomba sui binari».

«È questo il piano?», si accigliò, sistemando gli occhiali. «Mi hai vista armata? Non ci crederà nessuno».

«Non importa: a quel punto sarai comunque morta e io salirò  _classe_ ». 

_Classe?_ Kara la vide stringere la pistola e tutto si fermò. Sarebbe morta in quel modo? Una poliziotta l'avrebbe uccisa per scongiurare un allarme bomba? Cosa avrebbe pensato Alex, quando non avrebbe risposto alle sue chiamate per sapere come stava? E Lena? Avrebbe dovuto risponderle, avrebbe dovuto dirle di amarla e sarebbe dovuta andare da lei, ad ascoltare ciò che doveva dirle. Mike? Avrebbe mai saputo che sua madre l'aveva fatta uccidere? Eliza ne sarebbe stata a pezzi e Lillian le sarebbe stata vicino. Megan avrebbe ripulito la sua parte della camera. Cat Grant si sarebbe data la colpa per non averla fatta smettere quando era in tempo. Leslie ci avrebbe bevuto su e Siobhan…  _oh_ , chi se ne importava di cosa avrebbe fatto Siobhan. E Kal. Kal si sarebbe sentito di nuovo solo. No. Lei poteva farcela. Non sarebbe morta lì e in quel modo. Lei era Supergirl. Lei era veloce. Vide Faora premere il grilletto e si spinse da un lato. Dietro di lei c'era il muro. Avrebbe potuto ancora colpirla e disarmarla. Poteva farcela. Sentì lo sparo e le caddero gli occhiali dal naso. Ne sentì un altro. L'aveva colpita? Quando Kara alzò gli occhi, scoprì che non era stata lei a sparare e che Faora cadeva a terra di schiena; la gente urlava. Tutto il mondo riprese ad avere un suono, dei rumori. Stava bene. Si voltò e cercò di mettere a fuoco le scale più vicine: i colpi erano partiti da lì. Alex era lì. 

Pistola tra le mani, Alex scese di corsa, facendosi spazio nella calca e dando ordini ad alcuni uomini con lei di sparpagliarsi. Erano in divisa. Lei aveva la divisa. Kara la sentì parlare di andare a cercare la bomba e, così, si inchinò su di lei. Le toccò una spalla e si scansò solo un attimo, reagendo d'istinto. «Kara, come ti senti? Kara?». Le prese gli occhiali, passandoglieli.

«H-Hai il porto d'armi per quella?», le chiese con un filo di voce, cercando di calmare la tachicardia. Non poteva non ammettere di aver pensato di essere morta, sentendo quegli spari. «Sei… decisamente arrivata appena in tempo».

«Lex e Lena avevano una brutta sensazione», le rispose.

Kara la fissò meglio e più in là guardò Faora, riversa a terra, il sangue che camminava sulle piastrelle sporche. Alex andò a sentirle le pulsazioni.

«È viva», disse toccandosi un'orecchia, «Chiamate un'ambulanza».

Con chi parlava?

«Agente Danvers?».

« _Agente?_ », Kara soffiò accigliandosi, cercando di rimettersi in piedi. Un uomo in divisa nera come le altre si presentò davanti a loro e lo squadrò attentamente, convinta di conoscerlo: ma certo, la spiava. Era il giovane che aveva preso mentre la seguiva fingendo di leggere un giornale. 

«Abbiamo trovato _la bomba_ », annunciò lui, scambiando solo uno sguardo con lei e aprì un borsone giallo, tirando fuori dei calzoni appallottolati intorno a un orologio senza cinturino. «Era un falso allarme». 

Alex strinse le labbra con rabbia. «Era solo un diversivo: trovate il simpaticone che ha lanciato l'allarme,  _ora_ ». Poi riguardò Kara e il suo viso si trasformò, incontrando i suoi occhi: non più arrabbiato, ma mortificato. «Kara, io…». 

«Risparmiatela, okay?», tuonò furiosa, bloccandola con una mano.

Alex la vide allontanarsi mentre i paramedici scendevano le scale con una barella. Era normale che fosse arrabbiata. La sua espressione le aveva spezzato il cuore, ma sperava che Kara avrebbe capito.

 

                                                                                       

 

_Da_ Anonimo _a Me  
_ _Kara? Sono Barry, segnati questo numero! Dovevo scriverti prima ma avevo perso il telefono: qualche genio ha pensato di rubarmelo e gettarlo in un cassonetto, ma deve aver buttato la SIM da un'altra parte. Ma che gente c'è in giro? Ho letto che il senatore Gand è morto e volevo sapere se andava tutto bene! Rispondimi presto._

Kara spense lo schermo del cellulare e riguardò sua sorella con la coda dell'occhio, mentre l'auto del D.A.O. la portava verso villa Luthor-Danvers. Era al telefono e parlava con gli agenti che avevano seguito l'ambulanza con Faora Hui priva di sensi. Il corpo di polizia sarebbe stato avvertito tra un po';  _dopo_ , le disse Alex, quando avrebbe potuto dirlo anche a Maggie. Beh, era stato rassicurante sapere che non aveva mentito anche a lei. Il ragazzo che la seguiva, l'agente del D.A.O., le spiegò mentre sua sorella era al telefono che l'indomani mattina sarebbero passati a prenderla per portarla nel loro quartier generale. I paramedici l'avevano visitata e non avevano ritenuto necessario che andasse in ospedale per qualche graffio e dei lividi, considerando che era stanca, e Alex se n'era accertata, visitandola lei stessa e facendo rapporto; ora che la loro operazione nell'ombra era saltata, volevano giocare a carte scoperte e parlarle. Un'altra cosa che non avrebbe fatto altro che rovinarle l'umore. 

Quando la macchina si fermò ai pressi del cancello, Lena era già fuori e aspettò di vederla per correre ad abbracciarla. Kara la strinse forte; capì presto che in quel momento era l'unica cosa che le serviva. Lena e Alex si scambiarono uno sguardo e la seconda rientrò in auto; doveva andare in ospedale per accertarsi delle condizioni della poliziotta: la sua giornata non era ancora finita.

Rientrarono in villa mano nella mano e, anche se in un primo momento, Lillian le guardò con rimprovero, le domande su cos'era successo e la preoccupazione di Eliza, vinsero su tutto e lei stessa sentì dentro di sé un sentimento di rabbia: Rhea Gand aveva osato toccare un membro della sua famiglia.

«Se non altro, adesso so che sono lì per proteggermi e non per attaccarmi», borbottò Kara, roteando lo sguardo, dopo aver dato un'occhiata dalla finestra alla volante degli agenti del D.A.O. ferma davanti alla villa.

Seguì Lena in camera sua e la prese fra le braccia, lasciandole un caldo bacio su una guancia fresca.

Lena la strinse a sua volta, accorgendosi che forse aveva iniziato a farlo troppo forte. «Ho avuto così paura».

«Rhea mi ha giocato proprio un bello scherzetto. E Barry non sa che si è finta lui. O forse era Faora…», disse lei, distanziandosi dalla ragazza e guardando anche lì fuori dalla finestra. «Quella poliziotta non pensava a cosa stava facendo, voleva solo compiere ciò per cui era stata assoldata. Non era lì per soldi o che altro», esclamò accigliandosi, «Come se lo stesse facendo per… convinzione. C-Come se fosse stata la cosa giusta da fare».

Ripensò a tutti i momenti dello scontro con lei. Come avrebbe dovuto agire e non lo aveva fatto, o non lo aveva fatto per tempo. Gli occhi scuri di Faora Hui su di lei. La sua determinazione. Ripensando poi, invece, alla propria agitazione; a come aveva tentato di restare calma e agire con sangue freddo perché una mossa sbagliata le sarebbe costata la vita. E ripensò alla pillola che le aveva dato Roulette nel locale di Lord a Gotham. Sapeva che, se l'avesse avuta in circolo, sarebbe riuscita a disarmarla prima. Quella pillola aveva tirato fuori da sé una personalità diversa e l'aveva fatta comportare male con chi le stava intorno, ma le aveva anche permesso di non avere paura. Non ne avrebbe avuta, con quella.

Lena abbassò lo sguardo e prese fiato e, sicuramente, un po' di coraggio. «Kara… devo-».

«No», la interruppe, «Ti prego, qualsiasi cosa sia non adesso». Tornò fra le sue braccia e Lena non poté che accoglierla. «Baciami e basta, okay?», le sussurrò, ormai sulle sue labbra.

Quando Alex tornò in villa per sapere come stesse la sorella minore, Eliza le gridò addosso. Aveva nascosto anche a lei di lavorare per il D.A.O. e si era sentita lei stessa ferita. Sapere che, invece, Jeremiah ne era al corrente, la fece arrabbiare più di tutto.

«Tua sorella era in pericolo e non hai pensato di dirmi una sola parola».

«Lavorare sotto copertura significa questo», si giustificò lei; «Se lo avessi detto a qualcuno, anche a te, avrei rischiato di compromettere tutto. Di metterla in pericolo. È il mio lavoro».

Poi se ne andò. Non restò a dormire in villa, aveva un bisogno fisico di sentire Maggie vicina così come Kara ne aveva di Lena, sdraiate sul letto, abbracciate.

L'indomani le avrebbe aspettate una dura giornata. Ancora non lo sapevano, ma per assenza di prove e perché la scomparsa di Mike Gand lo rendeva un sospettato, Rhea sarebbe stata scarcerata alle prime luci dell'alba.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui, alla fine è successo: Rhea Gand ha inviato qualcuno a uccidere Kara! Qualcuno che ha fallito grazie alla prontezza di Alex chiamata da Lex e Lena per un “brutto presentimento”. La donna si è servita delle indicazioni del figlio che le raccontava di Barry e il padre in prigione, fingendosi lui.  
> Intanto, abbiamo assistito a interessanti discussioni parallele: da una parte, Lex ha rivelato a Lena ciò che suo padre aveva detto a lui, sull'organizzazione e che sono stati i Gand a mandare qualcuno a uccidere i genitori di Kara, dall'altra Rhea che confessa di aver assassinato suo marito per una sorta di tradimento nei suoi confronti (e, stavolta, non c'entrava la segretaria!), scaricando le colpe a Kara e direttamente a lui, Zod, per non averla fermata. E, per ultima cosa, ha detto anche di aver ucciso gli El, confermando le parole di Lex.  
> Cosa ne pensate di Zod? Lui sembra molto più che infastidito, Lar era suo amico. Non solo nella discussione con Rhea, ma abbiamo potuto farci un'idea di lui anche quando Maggie gli ha chiesto di poter lavorare al caso del senatore. Nonostante il disappunto, pare proprio che non possa far nulla contro Rhea per una sorta di _promessa_ ; dopotutto, fanno parte dello stesso gruppo.  
> E non dimentichiamo che Faora Hui, la poliziotta che ha cercato di uccidere Kara, ha parlato di _salire classe_ come motivazione per farla fuori: a cosa si riferiva?  
>  Lena e Kara sono rimaste insieme per tutta la notte, ma non hanno fatto altro che parlare dei Gand mentre la seconda cercava di chiamare Mike, che pare sparito. Lillian ed Eliza devono rimandare il loro viaggio di nozze e Cat Grant ha sospeso Kara e Leslie.   
> Per ultimo, finalmente Kara conosce il vero lavoro di sua sorella, e così anche Eliza, che si è parecchio arrabbiata. La copertura è saltata, cosa accadrà adesso?  
>   
> Piccola nota:  
> Faora Hui è la mia versione per la storia del personaggio _Faora Hu-Ul_ della DC Comics. Al contrario dei fumetti, questa poliziotta è molto più giovane di Zod e no, non è la sua amante, ahah!  
>   
>  Al prossimo capitolo che si intitola _Prendere le distanze_.


	39. 38. Prendere le distanze

 

 

 

Il vento aveva sbattuto violentemente contro le finestre, quel pomeriggio. Era una giornata scura, fuori. Tutti avevano preso posto intorno a un lungo tavolo.

Rhea Gand si era messa in piedi e aveva alzato la voce, sbattendo i pugni davanti a sé. «Non possiamo permettercelo», aveva sottolineato con voce dura. «Se lasciamo che la giudice El lo condanni, sarà l'inizio della nostra fine», aveva guardato una per una più facce possibili, ritrovando volti spaventati e altri perplessi. Suo marito Lar era seduto alla sua sinistra e aveva la schiena contro lo schienale e una mano sulla fronte, come amareggiato e pensieroso. Non avrebbe osato aggiungere nulla.

«Tu sei matta da legare», si era levata alta un'altra voce.

«Astra», l'aveva chiamata Rhea, «La tua opinione non dovrebbe contare come quella di chiunque altro in questa stanza. Non oggi».

«Sì, certo», aveva detto freneticamente lei, alzandosi in piedi. Quasi aveva tremato, ma probabilmente dalla rabbia. «Perché è di mia sorella, che state parlando. Le cose tra me e Alura non vanno bene da anni, ma è pur sempre mia sorella».

«E allora cosa proponi?», l'aveva guardata con sfida. «Vorresti lasciarla fare?». Si erano alzate più voci del dovuto, creando brusio; nessuno sarebbe stato felice di quella scelta.

«No», si era difesa lei, guardando gli altri, cercando di farli smettere. «No! Ma voglio parlarle. Forse-», si era azzardata a dire, «riesco a farle cambiare idea». Aveva visto Rhea Gand ridere e altri seguire il suo esempio. «Forse riesco a metterla dalla nostra parte, abbiamo uno spiraglio-».

Rhea l'aveva interrotta, ribattendo con la voce sulla sua: «Tu vivi in un mondo di fiabe». Aveva sorriso guardando altri, cercando appoggio. «Non permetterò che una giudice mini il nostro lavoro lungo anni. Michaels sa troppe cose», aveva ringhiato, riferendosi al commercialista, «E potremmo davvero essere certi che non parli, una volta in tribunale?».

«Lascia che corrompi la giuria».

«La giuria sì, va bene, ma non è abbastanza», aveva urlato, «La giudice El ci sta dichiarando guerra e io non intendo perderla», si era portata una mano contro il petto, ricercando negli altri consenso. «Preferite dare ascolto a me, una _beta_ , o a una _delta_ che ha per famiglia il nemico?», la indicò e molti avevano applaudito, mentre altri erano rimasti in silenzio e nell'ombra, più incerti su come muoversi.

A un certo punto, la porta si era aperta con uno scatto fulmineo e un Dru Zod in divisa da sergente era entrato quasi senza guardarli negli occhi, palesemente infuriato. «I Luthor stanno arrivando», aveva dichiarato, camminando fino a una sedia vuota, alla sinistra di quella vuota del capotavola. Ma non si era seduto. Era rimasto in piedi a fissarli, lanciando uno sguardo indispettito a Rhea. «Hai deliberatamente indetto una riunione senza avvertire i presidenti».

Lei aveva sorriso, preferendo non rispondere.

 

Nel presente, Lillian Luthor non chiuse occhio per tutta la notte. Era rimasta in biblioteca, a camminare. Poi si era rimessa a letto solo per non far preoccupare Eliza. Ora più che mai sapeva di aver sbagliato in passato a non punire Rhea come avrebbe dovuto. Era una questione di  _classe_ : avevano giurato di proteggerli, allora, ma quella donna stava diventando un problema enorme e in fondo lo era sempre stata. Avrebbe dovuto occuparsene undici anni prima, pur dovendo infrangere quella promessa. A un certo punto allungò un braccio e, arrivando al comodino, afferrò il suo cellulare. 

_Te ne devi occupare._

Inviò. Di certo non si aspettava una risposta alle quattro e mezza del mattino:

_Ho giurato._

Lillian strinse le labbra e ingurgitò saliva, cercando di non agitarsi. Dunque Zod non avrebbe fatto niente? Se fosse, avrebbe commesso il suo stesso errore del passato.

Era troppo nervosa per provare ad addormentarsi, ma a un certo punto gli occhi le si chiusero per inerzia. Rivide Lena e Kara suonare al piano e cantare, scambiarsi un bacio, dire a Eliza che avevano intenzione di sposarsi. Oh, no, non lo avrebbe mai accettato. Si sarebbe opposta con tutte le sue forze a quell'unione.

«È perché sono una Luthor?», sentì chiederle Lena.

«È perché sono una El?», sentì rincarare Kara.

Sì. Sì, era così. Non potevano stare insieme perché i Luthor non avevano salvato gli El. Perché Rhea Gand li aveva fatti uccidere e loro non avevano mosso un dito per aiutarli. Perché non era colpa di Lena, ma era la sua eredità. Levi, Lionel, lei. Sicuramente Lex. Lena ce lo aveva nel sangue. Lena non era colpevole, ma lo sarebbe stata di qualcosa, prima o poi. Gli El erano morti e Lillian non aveva fatto niente. Rhea Gand avrebbe ucciso Kara e Lena non avrebbe mosso un dito. Era colpevole. Colpevole come lei.

«Lillian». La voce era distante. «Lillian. Svegliati, ti stai agitando».

Aprì gli occhi pian piano, mettendo a fuoco il volto di Eliza.

«Un brutto sogno, non è vero?!», le sorrise con amarezza e le sfiorò il viso in una carezza, prima di portarsi una mano sulla fronte e rigettare la testa sul cuscino. «Anche io avevo il sonno agitato», confessò la donna, «Non riesco a fare a meno di pensare a ciò che ha rischiato Kara… e a ciò che Alex ha fatto. Capisco volesse proteggerla, ma…», ansimò. «Quando l'abbiamo adottata, pensavamo che non avrebbe mai dovuto correre rischi del genere, capisci?».

Lillian le prese una mano sotto le coperte e gliela strinse forte, cercando di trasmetterle come poteva il suo conforto. «Kara è una ragazza forte».

«Sì, questo è vero… Sono entrambe molto forti. Ma saprai anche tu, come madre, quanto ci si senta impotenti di fronte a tutto questo». Lillian non rispose. «Fortunatamente si hanno a vicenda», si sforzò per sorridere. «Alex e Kara. Kara e Lena. Ieri si sono tenute per mano di fronte a noi, ci hai fatto caso?», a quel punto rise un poco, scuotendo la testa. «Ce lo diranno e potremo godere della loro faccetta sconvolta quando diremo loro che già sapevamo che stavano insieme».

Lillian deglutì e, lentamente, abbassò gli occhi. «È a proposito di questo che… credo che dovremo parlare». Prese coraggio e non si sarebbe più tirata indietro, ritrovando quando chiudeva gli occhi le immagini apparse nel suo sogno.

Eliza si accigliò, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lei. «Di cosa?».

«Anche a luce di ciò che sta succedendo… non penso che debbano stare insieme».

«Ma-», Eliza trattenne il fiato, «Dici sul serio? Proprio alla luce di ciò che succedendo, penso che sia un bene che stiano vicine».

«Oh, Eliza…», Lillian alzò lo sguardo. «Comprendo bene il tuo punto di vista, mia cara, ma sono sorellastre e sono ancora così giovani».

«L'amore non dipende dall'età», ribatté, «Potrebbero anche stare insieme per tutta la vita. A quante coppie-».

«Non a noi», la interruppe l'altra. «Ho sposato Lionel a diciott'anni, tu stavi con Jeremiah dall'università, e guarda dove queste relazioni ci hanno portato. Hanno ancora tutta la vita davanti e vogliono legarsi adesso? Noi per prime dovremmo sapere a cosa vanno incontro».

Eliza scosse la testa, arricciando le labbra. «Le nostre relazioni con Jeremiah e Lionel ci hanno portato ad avere i nostri figli! Non penso che sia stato un errore legare la mia vita a lui».

«Io forse sì», ammise con durezza. «Avrei voluto conoscerti molto prima».

«Questo lo capisco, ma… è diverso, Lillian. È diverso», replicò, stringendo forte la mano che aveva unita alla sua. «A loro potrebbe non succedere. Non possiamo lasciarci oscurare dalla nostra esperienza personale. Kara e Lena hanno diritto a crescere e sbagliare, e ad amare, come tutti. Devono fare le loro esperienze».

«Ma sono le nostre figlie».

«Lo so, è strano, ma-».

«Ma non sono adatte per stare insieme», ribadì Lillian, chiudendo la questione. «Non potrò mai accettare che Kara possa avere una relazione con Lena».

Eliza si zittì. Riascoltando quelle parole nella sua testa, intuì che ci fosse un motivo ben preciso perché non accettava il rapporto delle loro figlie e che fino a quel momento aveva solo cercato di trovare una scusa. «Non pensi che Kara possa essere alla sua altezza?».

«Come?».

Eliza le lasciò la mano, tirandosi indietro. «Non è all'altezza di una Luthor?».

«No», rispose prontamente e si scoperchiò, vedendo la moglie che si alzava e copriva con una vestaglia. «No, non intendevo di certo questo! Stai… Stai totalmente fraintendendo». Alzò la voce quando la vide sulla soglia della porta, infilando le ciabatte ai piedi.

«Allora ti lascio il tempo di pensarci», chiosò Eliza, aprendo e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

Intanto a qualche porta più avanti, in camera di Lena, quest'ultima era seduta sul letto con il portatile sulle gambe e una mano contro il labbro inferiore, pensando. Riguardò Kara al suo fianco che dormiva, la sua mano destra appoggiata sul proprio bacino, ricercando contatto. Le sfiorò il taglio sopra l'occhio destro, ancora visibile. Sapeva che Kara aveva la pellaccia dura, lo aveva dimostrato più volte, ma… i suoi occhi chiari planarono di nuovo sullo schermo del laptop, guardando con attenzione e rabbia il video con protagonista Rhea Gand che veniva scarcerata, pubblicato su un blog di divulgazione. Quella donna aveva mandato qualcuno a uccidere Kara e non poteva provarlo. Non le restava altra scelta…

_Z: Volevi che avessi bisogno di te? Ne ho bisogno ora. Davvero bisogno._

Inviò il testo sulla chat con sfondo nero e tenne d'occhio la barra a intermittenza che anticipava il prossimo messaggio, ma non c'era riscontro.

_Z: Se stai tenendo d'occhio le news, sai che Rhea Gand era agli arresti ma è già stata rilasciata. Ho bisogno di prove concrete che sia stata lei a uccidere suo marito. Devi sapere come posso trovarle. Contattami al più presto._

Inviò di nuovo e abbassò lo schermo del laptop, prendendo un gran respiro. Era abituata a vedere il profilo misterioso, o meglio ancora quella Indigo, rispondere subito, ma ora non aveva neppure visualizzato. Proprio ora che aveva più bisogno di lei. Lasciò il portatile sul comodino e si stese di nuovo, sollevando la mano che Kara aveva sul suo bacino, rimettendogliela accanto. La vide mentre apriva le dita e la cercava, borbottando qualcosa, corrucciando lo sguardo. Si domandò cosa stesse sognando e, piano, intrecciò le dita con le sue, chiudendo gli occhi.

 

Non erano state le uniche a passare una notte agitata. Dopo aver lasciato Kara in villa, Alex si era ritrovata in ospedale per accertarsi delle condizioni di Faora Hui, scoprendo che era stata operata d'urgenza e che non era in pericolo di vita, ma era entrata in coma. Non si era più svegliata. John Jonzz l'aveva chiamata per farle sapere che poteva tornare a casa a riposarsi, ma che gli affari interni erano già stati avvertiti e che le avrebbero parlato l'indomani. Aveva sbuffato e si era tenuta la fronte al sol pensiero di dover dare spiegazioni sul perché aveva sparato a una poliziotta per proteggere sua sorella. Non vedeva l'ora. Inoltre, da quel momento, la sua copertura era ufficialmente saltata e, con lei, la loro operazione contro l'organizzazione non era più nascosta. Maggie le aveva inviato un messaggio per sapere come mai non fosse ancora tornata e, accidenti, aveva sospirato al pensiero di dover raccontare tutto anche a lei. Così aveva abbandonato la cuccetta di Faora Hui, incrociando il medico che se ne occupava:

«Voglio essere chiamata all'istante se la paziente si risveglia o se cambiano le sue condizioni. Mi ha capito bene?», gli aveva puntato un dito, «Ho lasciato il mio numero». Lo aveva visto annuire ed era uscita.

Prima di tornare a casa, però, era passata di nuovo in villa: voleva accertarsi che Kara stesse bene ma Eliza l'aveva attaccata, come aveva immaginato. Sia sua madre che sua sorella si erano comportate con lei come se, a conti fatti, si fosse in un qualche modo divertita a tenere nascosta una parte così importante della sua vita come il suo reale lavoro. O a mentire a entrambe. Alla fine non aveva visto Kara, aveva pensato che stesse con Lena in quel momento, così era andata via, lasciando Eliza ancora arrabbiata.

Presentarsi a casa di Maggie e abbracciarla tanto forte come se fosse appena tornata da un lungo viaggio, non aveva prezzo. Aveva sentito il forte bisogno della sua presenza, del suo calore. La piccola Jamie era già a letto da tanto e così avevano aperto due birre e si erano sedute su un divanetto, parlando di ciò che era successo. Maggie era rimasta a bocca aperta e, al momento in cui le aveva raccontato di Faora Hui, si era portata una mano per coprirsela. Era una sua collega, non poteva crederci che aveva tentato di uccidere Kara. Tuttavia, aveva preso molto peggio un'altra notizia: grazie alle registrazioni che Lena e Winn erano riusciti a salvare dalla microspia, ora avevano le prove che Zod fosse coinvolto. Non che a quel punto aveva continuato a negare, ma era rimasta molto sorpresa e infastidita, quasi tradita.

«Io… credo di averlo sempre saputo, ma non volevo accettarlo», aveva confessato con amarezza. «Zod sembra un brav'uomo, mi ha aiutato per cercare di integrarmi in questi mesi, e a volte fa certi discorsi motivazionali che… non ci volevo credere», aveva scosso la testa e poi appoggiata sul divanetto, chiudendo gli occhi. «È così dedito al suo lavoro. Voi non lo conoscete, ma è davvero l'ultima persona che mi sarei sognata di pensare coinvolta in tutto questo».

«A volte non conosciamo mai bene a fondo qualcuno», le aveva risposto Alex, avvicinandosi.

Allora Maggie aveva rialzato la testa e sorriso mentre la abbassava da un lato. «Ascoltami: voglio dargli il beneficio del dubbio. Non che lui ne faccia parte, ormai lo sappiamo, ma se è vero che non conosciamo mai bene a fondo qualcuno, è anche vero che le persone possono cambiare, col tempo. So che sembra sciocco», aveva stretto le labbra, «Ma voglio davvero pensare che ci sia dell'altro e sentire la sua campana».

Aveva detto che se lo meritava e Alex di tenerlo d'occhio. Non potevano far altro. Allora si erano coricate, vicine, stanche e pensierose, nessuna delle due aveva dormito bene né a lungo.

 

La notizia della scarcerazione di Rhea Gand arrivò quasi in diretta: Alex controllava le news da cellulare e Maggie ricevette un messaggio da un collega: il capitano Zod stesso ne aveva ordinato la scarcerazione.

«Non ci posso credere», sibilò, portandosi una mano contro la bocca.

«Credici», rispose Alex di fretta mentre, già in piedi sulla soglia del letto, si infilava i jeans. «L'avrà aiutata».

«In ogni caso, non abbiamo ancora prove concrete contro di lei», sospirò e si resse le braccia scoperte come se avesse sentito un'improvvisa ventata di freddo. «Si è comportato da poliziotto».

Alex alzò gli occhi al soffitto e udì dei veloci piccoli passi urtare contro la porta. «Mamma!». Scalza e in mutandine, Jamie saltò sul letto e girò su se stessa fino a che non cadde di schiena sul materasso per poi cercare di rimettersi su come una tartaruga. «Voglio i cereali buoni! Quelli buoni, hai capito quali? Quelli rosshi che shembrano shangue come-come si mettono  _collatte_ », disse tutto d'un fiato, guardando una e poi l'altra con occhi sgranati. «Una mia amica non ci crede che diventa rossho il latte, devi fare la foto così li vede. Hai capito? Non ci crede che-». 

Alex finì di infilarsi un maglioncino e tese la mano alla bambina, per poi interromperla, prima che ripetesse tutto per almeno altre tre volte: «Dai, la faccio io la foto col telefono; andiamo a mangiare i cereali rossi».

«Shì». Lei annuì e, prendendole la mano, balzò dal materasso, tirandola dietro di lei fino a uscire dalla camera. Appena le due furono fuori, Maggie sospirò, riguardando il messaggio del suo collega sul cellulare.

Le cose avevano iniziato a diventare parecchio strane, dopotutto. Faora Hui era in coma e gli agenti non erano gli stessi da un giorno all'altro. Una buona parte di loro la guardò male da appena si presentò a lavoro, erano tutti più tesi del normale e Maggie era certa di aver sentito qualcuno parlare male alle sue spalle.

«Perché fanno così?», chiese a una collega, Grace, entrambe con una tazzina di caffè bollente in mano, appoggiate contro una scrivania. «Siamo tutti turbati da ciò che voleva fare Faora, ma è come se…».

L'altra la guardò, increspando le labbra. Voleva provare a prendere tempo bevendo il caffè, ma le prese fuoco la lingua e cercò di spegnere l'incendio boccheggiando come un pesce e sventolando una mano. «Emh… L'agente del D.A.O. che ha sparato… emh».

Maggie aggrottò la fronte, guardando con attenzione l'altra poliziotta che cercava di non fissarla negli occhi. «È la mia ragazza, Grace, lo so, ma-».

«Appunto», scrollò le spalle. «Ho sentito alcune voci stamattina: pensano che tu possa essere una spia del D.A.O.».

«Cosa?», alzò le sopracciglia.

«È una specie di  _noi contro loro_ . Una di loro ha sparato a una dei nostri e tu non fraternizzi semplicemente col nemico… ci vai a letto». 

«È una cosa terribilmente infantile», sentenziò, lanciando un'occhiata all'ufficio di Zod con le tapparelle abbassate. «E siamo due corpi differenti, non nemici».

Grace increspò le labbra. «Sappiamo che avremo gli Affari Interni, questa mattina. Devono parlare col capitano per Faora», le fece sapere. «Quell'uomo è già abbastanza nervoso, non vorrei essere in loro».

Intanto, gli Affari Interni erano impegnati alla base nascosta del D.A.O. a National City, in quel preciso momento. Si trovavano all'interno di una luminosa saletta per le conferenze. Erano in due, da un lato del tavolo ovale, dall'altro Alex, seduta davanti a loro, e John Jonzz in piedi, poggiato con le spalle al muro, vicino alla sua agente.

«Da quanto tempo fa pedinare Kara Danvers, sua sorella?».

«I-Io non faccio sempre pedinare Kara, ma-».

«Risponda alla domanda».

«Da qualche mese».

John alzò gli occhi, infastidito, rimettendo le braccia a conserte. «È tutto parte della nostra indagine», borbottò, «Come documentato». Il suo sguardo indicò le scartoffie che avevano sottomano, ma loro riguardarono Alex con insistenza, di fatto ignorandolo.

«Ha visto la poliziotta alzare la pistola contro sua sorella e non ha provato, prima di sparare a sua volta, a identificarsi?».

«Non c'era tempo, l'ho già spiegato», alzò le spalle, guardando entrambi.

«Ha sparato per uccidere, agente Danvers?», le domandò uno dei due. «Solo perché c'era sua sorella, là sotto?».

«No», aggrottò la fronte. «Ho sparato perché non avevo altra scelta».

«Poteva mirare alle gambe», rispose saccente lo stesso uomo, annuendo allo sguardo del collega al suo fianco. «È sicura che sua sorella non fosse armata? Che l'agente Hui abbia provato a intimidirla e poi a spararle perché le avesse dato un'impressione sbagliata, qualcosa che la facesse temere per le persone in stazione? È stato segnalato un allarme bomba», spiegò, leggiucchiando alcuni dei fogli con loro.

«Non c'era nessuna bomba, era un diversivo: quella poliziotta era lì per uccidere Kara», strinse a pugno le mani sul bancone e John le passò una mano sulla spalla sinistra, probabilmente per cercare di calmarla.

«Ha una prova, per dire questo?», la guardò torvo l'altro collega. «È un'accusa piuttosto pesante, agente Danvers: l'agente Hui si è diplomata col massimo dei voti, ha dato prove eccellenti e si è sempre comportata da poliziotta responsabile. E non devo ricordarle che ora è in coma perché lei le ha sparato. Anche lei è la sorella di qualcuno, agente Danvers».

Alex strinse le labbra e John intervenne per lei. «Kara Danvers era pedinata per una ragione ben precisa, signori, è tutto scritto lì. La nostra operazione-».

«Non ha portato ad alcun frutto», scrollò le spalle uno dei due. «Ad anni che ci state dietro, ancora nessun risultato. State rincorrendo un fantasma, signor Jonzz. State solo sperperando i soldi dei contribuenti. Per quanto ne sappiamo, l'organizzazione è stata smantellata anni fa e Kara Danvers avrebbe potuto apparire minacciosa agli occhi di un'agente che cercava di salvare delle vite, là sotto, nel caos scoppiato a seguito dell'allarme bomba».

Alex deglutì e fermò il suo sguardo altrove, emotivamente sconfitta. L'interrogatorio durò qualche altro minuto. L'agente Danvers non sarebbe stata punita, accettarono che avesse sparato a Faora Hui perché non c'era altro modo di intervenire, ma avrebbe dovuto compilare parecchie documentazioni e, non di meno, avevano scartato a priori che la poliziotta si fosse trovata lì per compiere un omicidio. Lei e John Jonzz si erano fermati fuori dalla saletta, in corridoio, per chiacchierare a bassa voce e lontano da orecchie indiscrete. Entrambi concordavano nel pensare che, dopo questo, avrebbero avuto i giorni contati prima che qualcuno ai piani alti si sarebbe interessato alla loro indagine che non portava risultati.

«Adesso pensa a tua sorella: portala qui; magari avremo modo di velocizzare il nostro lavoro prima che ci impongano di chiudere baracca e burattini». Le ordinò e Alex annuì.

 

Alex e Maggie non erano le uniche cui quella giornata era iniziata col piede sbagliato: Kara restò agghiacciata davanti alla televisione quando scoprì del rilascio di Rhea Gand. La polizia non concesse dichiarazioni e Maggie, per telefono, le scrisse che il capitano Zod voleva concentrarsi sulla scomparsa di Mike. Anche Alex le inviò un messaggio, ma Kara lo ignorò. Sapeva che non le avrebbe tenuto il broncio a lungo, ma in fondo era ancora molto arrabbiata con lei. Come aveva potuto? Non le aveva solo nascosto cosa faceva per lei, ma le aveva anche privato di una parte importante della sua vita. L'aveva perfino consolata quando il D.A.O. aveva rifiutato la sua domanda, e invece… Non poteva non esserne arrabbiata.

Intanto, suo cugino Kal aveva mantenuto la parola data. Durante le prime ore del mattino, si videro arrivare in villa Kal, Lois e anche James. Avevano viaggiato durante la notte per essere lì il prima possibile e poi si erano persi, ma arrivarono giusto una mezzora prima che tornasse Alex accompagnata da due agenti del D.A.O. per portare Kara alla base. Kal andò con lei, naturalmente. Lois e James, invece, restarono vicini.

«Gran bella casa, davvero», sorrise lei, acchiappando il ragazzo per una manica, in modo che si abbassasse alla sua altezza: «Guardala bene, Jimmy», lanciò un'occhiata a Lillian, che andava verso la cucina con sdegno.

«Mi sembra normale».

«Sì… È proprio questo il punto», strinse gli occhi.

I tre, in compagnia dei due agenti, entrarono in banca e poi presero l'ascensore.

«Kara…», Alex la guardò con la coda dell'occhio come cercava di ignorarla, girando altrove lo sguardo.

«Lo senti anche tu questo brusio?», si rivolse a Clark, al suo fianco. Il ragazzo lanciò uno sguardo ad Alex e riguardò di nuovo lei, provando a sorridere.

«Kara-».

«È fastidioso».

«Dovrai rivolgermi-».

«Proprio fastidioso».

«La parola-».

«Accidenti, non smette».

«Prima o poi», riuscì a dire, in uno sbuffo. Per un attimo si zittirono entrambe, mentre i due agenti del D.A.O. dietro di loro facevano finta di nulla. «Devi parlare-».

«Oh, no: rieccolo», Kara gesticolò, gonfiando le guance.

«Con me». Allora anche Alex gonfiò le sue, intanto che le porte si aprivano.

Alex e gli agenti li guidarono lungo il corridoio fino al salone, dove ad attenderli c'era una figura in piedi. Il passo di Kara si bloccò appena lo vide; le si irrigidirono i muscoli e si inarcarono le narici. Quello era decisamente troppo.

«Oh, ma fantastico», sbottò, avvicinandosi a John Jonzz, spalancando le braccia. «Qualcun altro deve svelarmi il suo reale lavoro? Per caso, anche Megan è un'agente sotto copertura?».

Lui sospirò appena, guardandosi intorno. «No, e ti sarei pregato se non le dicessi niente».

«Anche Eliza lavora qui?», proseguì indispettita. «Jeremiah non lavora al D.A.O. a Metropolis ma in realtà porta le pizze a domicilio?».

«Hai diritto a essere arrabbiata, ma-».

«Oh, ho diritto a essere arrabbiata? Davvero?», scrollò le spalle ed entrò nella sala prima che lui o chiunque altro la guidasse, portando in alto il mento, spalancando gli occhi: c'erano agenti operativi e grandi schermi ovunque si posasse il suo sguardo, il soffitto era molto alto, dietro una porta a vetri lontana si intravedevano delle armi appese al muro. Sua sorella aveva a che fare con quello. E anche il suo coach. Era impensabile.

Fecero fare ai ragazzi un breve giro e li fecero strada fino a un tavolo, ma Kara né Clark avevano voglia di sedersi.

«Quindi voi avevate il caso aperto da tutto questo tempo?», domandò il ragazzo, accigliandosi. Braccia incrociate poggiato contro una sedia, occhi fissi su John. «Noi pensavamo che la cosa fosse finita con gli arresti di undici anni fa, di essere soli in tutto questo, e invece voi…», scosse un poco la testa e Kara annuì, concorde. «Siamo i sopravvissuti alla nostra famiglia, dovevamo essere informati per primi! Abbiamo finito per cercare risposte per conto nostro-».

«È pericoloso», per poco John non gli parlò sopra. «Proprio per questo non potevamo dirvi come stavano le cose: siete troppo coinvolti».

«Certo che lo siamo! Invece ci avete fatto spiare», borbottò Kara, inacidita.

«Per il vostro bene», annuì.

«Potevamo esservi d'aiuto», continuò Clark.

«Siete dei civili, non addestrati per-».

«Ma adesso siamo qui», lo interruppe glaciale. «No?».

John scosse la testa, ma a quel punto non ebbe da ribattere. Fu Alex, che fino a quel momento era rimasta in disparte, ad avvicinarsi e a parlare per lui: «Abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio per tenervi al sicuro finché abbiamo potuto-».

Clark si gettò in avanti. «Hanno cercato di uccidere Kara».

Lei non disse niente, ma guardò entrambi, per un momento. Vide Alex chiudere gli occhi e prendere fiato, guardarla e allontanare lo sguardo subito dopo. Fino a ora, Kara aveva tentanto così a lungo di ignorarla da non aver minimamente fatto caso alla stanchezza del suo volto o alle occhiaie.

«Beh… Per fortuna sono arrivata in tempo».

«Ma com'è potuto succedere?», chiese lui, «Non era per quello che alcuni agenti la seguivano?».

«C'era un allarme bomba e-».

«L'hanno lasciata sola», chiosò e Alex strinse le labbra.

John poggiò una mano su una spalla della ragazza e si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa. «Abbiamo sottovalutato la minaccia», ammise e non con cuore leggero. «Rhea Gand era in prigione e-».

«E adesso cosa pensate di fare? Quella donna è di nuovo libera».

«Pensiamo che non riproverà a minacciare la vita di Kara, adesso. Ha gli occhi della polizia puntati addosso, non oserà fare qualcosa di sbagliato».

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Come pensavate che non avrebbe tentato alla sua vita perché era in prigione?».

John, Alex e Clark stavano per aprire bocca di nuovo, ma Kara ne aveva abbastanza: sbatté le mani contro il tavolo e tutti la fissarono, sorpresi. «Adesso basta! Da tutte e due le parti! Parlate di me come se non fossi presente e, accidenti», aggrottò la fronte, guardando John e Alex, «finora non avete fatto altro che tenermi all'oscuro di tutto ciò che riguardava la mia vita, mi avete fatta spiare, mi avete nascosto chi eravate, avete lasciato che credessi che era Rhea a tenermi d'occhio. Io cercavo risposte a ciò che era successo e voi lo sapevate ma, invece di includermi, mi guardavate come dall'esterno di una bolla di vetro che voi chiamate  _protezione_ . Dovete capire una cosa, tutti quanti», prese fiato, guardandoli uno per uno. «Io non sono una vittima», scandì per bene. «Non mi sento una vittima e non voglio essere trattata da tale. Ho avuto la sfortuna di aver perso la mia famiglia e attirato le ire di una donna che, probabilmente, si sente minacciata da me in qualche modo, ma non per questo sono una vittima. Voglio solo fare giustizia e combattere affinché sia fatta. Voglio collaborare! Non mi interessa altro». 

Nessuno si azzardò a dire qualcosa, a quel punto. Kara scambiò un'occhiata con Alex e, dopo, John la accompagnò in una stanza in modo che potesse dirgli in privato tutto ciò che sapeva su Rhea Gand, il senatore e chiaramente Mike. Nel frattempo, Alex scambiò due parole con Clark, accennandogli di Dru Zod. Sapevano che lasciar fare alla polizia sarebbe stato rischioso, ma la microspia in quella casa non era una missione del D.A.O., era illegale, e non potevano far nulla se non tenere d'occhio la situazione e fingere di non sapere su quell'uomo.

Non si stupirono di certo quando Clark Kent ebbe l'idea di passare per la centrale di polizia prima di tornare in villa, lasciando che andassero senza di lui. Ciò che non si aspettavano era che conoscesse Zod.

«Lois mi aveva detto che lo teneva d'occhio da quando ancora lavorava a Metropolis», si lasciò sfuggire Kara, in macchina. Aveva chiesto a suo cugino di accompagnarlo, ma era voluto andare da solo.

«Comunque, alla centrale c'è Maggie. Nel caso avesse bisogno di appoggio: l'ho avvertita», rispose Alex, riguardando sua sorella di sbieco. Era ancora arrabbiata, ma se non altro le rivolgeva la parola.

«Maggie crede ancora nella sua innocenza?».

«Maggie sa delle registrazioni, ma vuole ancora dargli una chance», scosse la testa. «Lo tiene d'occhio: poco fa mi ha scritto di aver saputo che Faora Hui era una sua allieva e che lo aveva seguito da Matropolis con il trasferimento. E anche che…», scosse la testa di nuovo, formando un piccolo sorriso incerto, «I colleghi la trattano diversamente ora che ho sparato a quella poliziotta».

Kara guardò fuori dal finestrino e riabbassò gli occhi lentamente, dando una nuova occhiata a sua sorella. «Faora Hui è collegata a Zod, Rhea spinge Faora Hui a uccidermi, i Gand e Zod facevano parte dell'organizzazione… Lui doveva esserne al corrente». Alex non rispose e Kara si accigliò. «E accidenti! Perché prendersela con Maggie se Faora Hui è in coma? Ha tentato di uccidermi, è responsabile delle sue azioni».

Alex formò un sorriso, annuendo. «Kara, per quello che hai detto alla base…», si guardarono, «Pensavo di fare la cosa giusta. Non credevo che…».

«Lo so», sibilò Kara con un sospiro, rivolgendo gli occhi all'altro lato del finestrino. Doveva tenersi calma. Sapeva perché Alex lo aveva fatto, e anche John, per quanto la cosa le desse fastidio. Doveva solo tenersi calma, concentrata, non lasciarsi prendere dalla rabbia proprio ora che Rhea Gand era di nuovo libera dopo aver tentato di farla uccidere. Non poteva permettersi di perdere di vista l'obiettivo. Doveva solo mandare giù tutto il resto. Ingoiarlo e digerirlo. E smetterla di pensare alla pillola che le aveva dato Roulette al locale. Poteva farne a meno: dopotutto, era riuscita a salvarsi da Faora. Deglutì. No, forse c'era riuscita solo perché era intervenuta Alex. Forse, senza di lei, ora non si farebbe questi pensieri.

Nel frattempo, Dru Zod era chiuso nel suo ufficio; tapparelle abbassate, finestre chiuse. Anche lui non aveva dormito quella notte, tormentato dal pensiero di aver dovuto rilasciare Rhea Gand. Oltre al giuramento, era vero che non avevano ancora prove concrete che la incastrassero e sapere che era stata lei per certo non lo aiutavano, se non voleva che la donna lo trascinasse giù con sé.

«Hai mandato Faora», si era trattenuto dal non urlare, furioso, davanti alle sbarre che la dividevano da lui, quella notte. «Hai mandato Faora a uccidere la ragazza e ora in ospedale che lotta tra la vita e la morte».

«Avrebbe dovuto indossare il giubbotto», aveva replicato lei, con sufficienza. «Quale poliziotta va in missione senza giubbotto antiproiettile? E l'avresti addestrata tu?».

«Non è questo il punto, Rhea», aveva stretto i denti, formando un pugno, gesticolando. «Quella non era una missione, ma una spedizione punitiva personale».

«È sempre personale».

«Le avevi promesso di salire classe. Lo so», aveva stretto una sbarra, digrignando i denti, «Non spetta a te. Non sei al comando, Rhea. Non sei la presidente».

«Non ancora», aveva alzato il mento, fiera. «È solo questione di tempo, Dru. Sono stufi dei tuoi tempi: avevi promesso un'ascesa, un ritorno alle origini, ma siamo ancora confinati come topi da troppi anni. Qualcuno, come quello sfortunato di mio marito, pensa davvero che abbiamo chiuso, che ognuno sia per sé. Ecco cosa succede quando al comando c'è un inetto come te. Tanto valeva che continuassimo a stare sotto la guida dei Luthor», si era presa una pausa, «Se non si fossero tarpati le ali da soli, s'intende». Allora aveva sorriso, soddisfatta.

Zod deglutì e strinse i pugni con rabbia, sulla scrivania del suo ufficio. Li nascose quando sentì bussare e sgranò gli occhi quando vide entrare Clark Kent. Si sarebbe aspettato tutto, ma non lui.

«Si era fatto vivo quando Clark era tornato a Metropolis dopo un periodo a National City, in cerca della sua memoria», spiegò Lois, sul divano di villa Luthor-Danvers. Sia Lillian che Eliza erano uscite per andare alla Luthor Corp, Lex era fuori, e mentre Lena teneva d'occhio il cellulare in attesa di una notifica da parte di Indigo, lei, Kara, James e Alex, che era rimasta dopo averla riaccompagnata, si erano seduti insieme in salone. «Si era presentato in università per dirgli che conosceva suo padre». Le ragazze la guardarono aggrottando la fronte, mentre James annuiva, conoscendo anche lui i fatti. «Si era offerto di raccontargli cose su di lui e Clark gli era stato a sentire. Era vero. Abbiamo controllato il passato di quell'uomo e, prima di entrare nelle forze dell'ordine, è stato un insegnante: era professore di inglese al liceo e uno dei suoi studenti era Jor El».

«Il padre di Clark», aggiunse James, abbassandosi e intrecciando le dita delle mani. «Ma credetemi se vi dico che quel tipo era strano: Clark pendeva dalle sue labbra, ma come lo guardava… C'era qualcosa che non andava».

«Abbiamo provato a metterlo in guardia su quell'uomo, ma lui… Beh, fortunatamente dopo un po' mi ha dato ascolto, Zod lo stava trascinando in un tunnel di angosce ed era sempre di malumore e aveva…», si bloccò, deglutì, e proseguì a raccontare. «Dopo averlo allontanato, ha cominciato a frequentare un corso per chi riportava amnesie come la sua a seguito di incidenti ed è migliorato, è potuto andare avanti con la sua vita. Ma di certo non è stato questo a mettermi in guardia su quell'uomo: sapete cos'è stato?».

Kara annuì. «Il tempismo».

Lois la indicò, annuendo a sua volta. «Il tempismo. Dru Zod abitava a Metropolis e non si era mai interessato a Clark. Cosa gli costava andarlo a trovare una volta? Lo ha cercato solo dopo essere tornato da National City, dopo aver tentato di fare chiarezza sul suo passato ed essere stato in prigione a trovare Astra. Coda di paglia?», scrollò le spalle. «Voleva assicurarsi di qualcosa?».

 

Casa Gand non era più transennata. Il corpo senza vita del senatore si trovava ancora sotto custodia del coroner in attesa che la polizia scientifica desse il via per restituirlo alla famiglia. Rhea Gand si era assicurata di passare a trovarli prima di tornare a casa e continuare la preparazione della cerimonia di commemorazione per il suo amato marito. In televisione, ora si parlava molto meno del matrimonio tra Luthor e Danvers, tutti affranti per la perdita del senatore, piangendo il politico e l'uomo. Rhea chiamò suo figlio più volte per sapere che fine avesse fatto, lasciandogli messaggi in segreteria per spingerlo a tornare a casa prima che lo trovasse la polizia, ma lui non rispondeva. Da quando era andato al campus per sistemare quella faccenda per quella stupida ragazzina e alcuni suoi amici, non aveva più fatto ritorno e a quel punto temette potesse sapere qualcosa ed essere scappato di proposito. Aveva telefonato al campus, ma lui non era rimasto per la notte. Non averlo al suo fianco in quel momento tanto delicato era controproducente. E, per di più, Faora Hui non era riuscita a uccidere Kara. Aveva perso un'occasione e ora doveva stare attenta a come muoversi, sapendo che Dru era contrario. Se la voleva morta, doveva farlo bene. Dopo lei, sarebbe toccato a quella sfrontata della Smythe, che sapeva della sua pistola, e poi l'altro ragazzino El, Lena Luthor sarebbe stata subito la prossima. Si sarebbe lasciata Leslie Willis per ultima, invece. Per lei, doveva fare qualcosa di speciale. Una volta presidente, sarebbe stato più semplice.

E lo sarebbe stata presto.

Gridò a Joyce di muoversi, mentre con altri addetti ultimava il lavoro, disponendo mazzi di fiori intorno alle foto di Lar su un tavolino. Presto quel posto si sarebbe riempito di gente e tutto doveva essere perfetto.

 

Quando Kal tornò in villa, Lois si premunì di chiedergli come stesse e, se Kara non fosse stata troppo presa da altri pensieri, avrebbe notato come temesse che il ragazzo cadesse in una qualche ricaduta.

«Non ti ha risposto?».

Lena scosse la testa. «Non capisco… Non si sarebbe lasciata scappare un'occasione come questa». Ricontrollò la chat con sfondo nero dal portatile, ma Indigo non aveva ancora visualizzato il messaggio. «È come se fosse scomparsa».

Kara sbuffò. «Preoccupiamoci di una persona scomparsa per volta, okay?», la indicò. Lanciò uno sguardo a suo cugino mentre parlava di Zod con Lois e James, prima di rivolgersi di nuovo a lei: «Senti, voglio…», si morse un labbro, «Voglio andare alla commemorazione del senatore, adesso».

Lena spalancò gli occhi. «Ti serve compagnia?». Chiuse lo schermo del laptop ma Kara la fermò.

«No, ho mandato un messaggio a Megan, mi farà compagnia lei», la guardò negli occhi e Lena annuì lentamente, soprappensiero. «Voglio guardare in faccia Rhea. Voglio che capisca che non ho paura di lei. Tu mi faresti», riguardò di nuovo i tre, «un favore?». Lena planò lo sguardo nella sua stessa direzione e Kara le sorrise. «Voglio solo assicurarmi che stia bene. E forse parlerà del Generale, quindi…».

«Non lo mollerò un attimo».

Pranzarono con qualcosa di veloce e Kara le sorrise ancora, prima di andare via. Le cose tra loro erano ancora strane, eppure sentiva di non esserle mai stata tanto vicina. Pensò che avrebbe dovuto avere paura di Rhea a un certo punto, ma si risparmiò dal dirlo. Gli agenti del D.A.O. le stavano ancora dietro e non avevano bisogno di nascondersi: era protetta e doveva esserlo davvero, stavolta. Dalla finestra, la vide entrare direttamente nella volante degli agenti, probabilmente per rubare loro un passaggio, considerando che dovevano andare nella stessa direzione.

«Perché non ha voluto che l'accompagnassi?», si chiese Clark.

Alex sospirò. «Non ha voluto nemmeno me, se è per questo. Vuole dimostrarci che non è una vittima».

Lena si avvicinò, chiedendo a tutti se favorivano da bere qualcosa. Nessuno, nemmeno Alex. Scorse James guardarsi intorno in cagnesco, Lois cercava dettagli e il suo sguardo si fermava spesso, Clark teneva a freno un crescente disagio e la sua sorellastra era persa nei suoi pensieri, in un angolo del divano. Lena prese fiato. «Tu non l'hai voluta quando sei andato a parlare con Zod», lo guardò e Clark si sforzò per sorridere.

«No, ma… Era una cosa diversa».

«Diversa perché eri tu?», domandò glaciale. «Non so se lo hai notato, ma Kara non è solo più la tua cuginetta: è una donna adulta che sa badare a se stessa e prendere le sue decisioni. Proprio come Zod non avrebbe fatto del male a te perché in una centrale piena di poliziotti, Gand non ne farà a lei durante la funzione di suo marito».

«Fai la voce grossa, eh?», borbottò James a un certo punto.

«Come, prego?».

«Fai la voce grossa», ribadì, guardandola negli occhi. «Come Luthor, proprio tu dovresti startene in silenzio e chinare la testa».

Alex guardò lui e poi Lena, aggrottando la fronte. «Di cosa sta parlando?».

Lena prese fiato e non mosse il suo sguardo nemmeno per un attimo, intanto che Lois guardò torva James e Clark gli poggiò la mano su una spalla, per fermarlo o, forse, appoggiarlo. «James Olsen si riferisce alla convinzione che lui, Clark Kent e Lois Lane hanno sulla famiglia Luthor come membri dell'organizzazione quanto Zod e i Gand. Qualcuno ha detto loro che erano coinvolti, dopotutto».

Alex non trattenne un sorriso, trovando la cosa per un attimo divertente: «Ma è assurdo! Se Lillian ne avesse fatto parte, non avrebbe sposato mia madre». Ricercò consensi, ma Lena fissava ancora James.

Alex non percepì il sussulto che ebbe provato a quelle parole. «Quello che James Olsen e i suoi amici non vogliono capire è che se anche questo dovrebbe rivelarsi vero, perché non metto in dubbio che la mia famiglia, in passato, possa aver fatto qualcosa di sconveniente, non è un cognome a definire qualcuno e che, come Luthor, posso essere una brava persona quanto loro. Inutile che vi giriate attorno in cerca di qualcosa che lo confermi: non troverete un singolo quadretto con su scritto  _I Luthor sono criminali_ », alzò il mento, mentre Lois le sorrideva con sfida. «Ora. Volete ancora restare per le vostre e fingere che non parliate della mia famiglia alle mie spalle o provare a ricominciare daccapo e bere qualcosa?». 

Lois Lane alzò una mano e si portò in piedi. «Vediamo cosa offri, Lena Luthor», la seguì in cucina e così fece Alex, scuotendo la testa e sbuffando: avrebbe dovuto bere parecchio, se voleva sopravvivere anche a quella giornata. Rimasti soli in soggiorno, sia Clark che James si scambiarono uno sguardo, rimuginando.

Nel frattempo, la volante degli agenti del D.A.O. restò parcheggiata davanti a casa Gand. Avevano dovuto fare il giro tre volte per trovare un punto libero dove farlo, considerando quante automobili avevano circondato la struttura e quante persone, anche a piedi, andavano e venivano dall'interno della casa. La porta era aperta e Rhea accoglieva tutti con modi di fare garbati. Vestita con un completo nero, singhiozzava e si stringeva a chiunque le portasse le sue condoglianze: politici, commercianti, vecchi colleghi del marito e amici, vicini di casa, sconosciuti che erano rimasti colpiti dalla sua improvvisa scomparsa, elettori. Di tanto in tanto, la si poteva scorgere a fare una smorfia con le labbra e asciugarsi delle lacrime fantasma con un fazzoletto che si portava dietro; prima che si fermasse a fissare in malo modo gli agenti di polizia che giravano per le stanze, per lo meno. Le avevano detto che erano lì nel caso si fosse ripresentato suo figlio, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare che fossero spie di Dru Zod inviate per controllarla e non aveva tempo, né l'occasione, per parlare a quattrocchi con almeno uno solo di loro.

Si riavvicinò al tavolino con le foto del defunto marito e i fiori, toccandone una e singhiozzando, facendosi consolare dalle persone intorno. Tutto stava procedendo bene. O così credeva: spalancò gli occhi e il corpo non riuscì a muoversi quando scorse Kara Danvers camminare in mezzo alla gente, sul suo salone. Cosa faceva lì? Come osava? Si mosse spedita verso di lei e, trovandola davanti, improvvisamente la abbracciò. Kara e Megan spalancarono gli occhi e si guardarono, mentre la donna la stringeva tra i singhiozzi. «Kara, non credevo che ti avrei trovato qui. Sono così dispiaciuta di aver fatto il tuo nome, quando è successo. Sono stata un'imprudente, ma devi capire il mio stato d'animo… Volevo solo trovare un responsabile, qualcuno da incolpare per avermelo portato via».

Kara manteneva gli occhi spalancati, ferma come una scultura di pietra. Invece, Megan iniziò a trovare la cosa divertente e a sorridere in silenzio, indicando la donna agli occhi spiritati dell'amica: «Dopo fatti una doccia», ridacchiò e smise subito quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di una vecchina in lacrime. «No, io… emh. Scusi». Si era completamente dimenticata di dove si trovasse e che non era il caso di ridere.

«Qualcuno da incolpare è piuttosto facile da trovare», emise Kara a bassa voce, mentre la donna prendeva le distanze. «Basterà guardarsi allo specchio».

«Tu stai davvero suggerendo che possa essere stata io? Per quale mostro mi dipingi», sorrise anche solo per un attimo, «… stupida ragazzina?».

«Lo ha ucciso perché voleva confessare?».

«Era diventato un ostacolo. Tu me lo hai messo contro», ringhiò, singhiozzando di nuovo e portandosi il fazzoletto sul naso, incontrando gli sguardi di altre persone e quello di un poliziotto, che salutò con un movimento del capo.

Kara guardò lo strano gesto con sospetto. «Oh, dà a me la colpa? Crede che ogni cosa che non le piaccia sia colpa mia? Dovrebbe andare in psicoanalisi», scrollò le spalle, «Dopo la galera, chiaramente. Suo marito era una persona molto diversa da lei».

«Sì», annuì, «E tra i due, è lui a essere morto», sibilò a denti stretti. «Non paga di avermi messo contro mio marito, ti sei presa anche mio figlio?», la guardò di sbieco.

Megan scambiò lo sguardo con l'amica, accigliandosi. «Non sa dov'è?».

Lei la guardò di malo modo, come se si fosse azzardata a parlare senza averne diritto. «Se lo sapessi, non avrei posto la domanda».

«Non l'ha digerita, non è vero?», riprese parola Kara e la donna la fissò. «Non le piace come sia riuscita a sfuggire a quella poliziotta. Aveva organizzato tutto in ogni dettaglio, fingendosi un mio amico al cellulare. Ma le è andata male. Sono ancora qui». Vide Rhea Gand serrare con forza le labbra e Kara annuì. «Sì, non l'ha proprio digerita. Sappia che sarò pronta! Per qualsiasi cosa, io ci sarò».

Rhea sorrise, passandosi il fazzoletto appallottolato sul naso un'altra volta. «Sono felice che tu sia passata per portarmi le condoglianze, non lo dimenticherò».

Kara annuì e lei e Megan si girarono per andarsene. Si fermarono solo un'ultima volta per guardare Lar Gand in foto e ricordare la sua voce.

 

Lillian era di cattivo umore. Il suo sogno, o meglio ancora  _incubo_ , poi la sua discussione con Eliza, ora sua moglie non era passata nel suo ufficio per pranzare insieme e, quando era andata a trovarla, le aveva rivolto la parola appena. Eliza non conosceva le sue ragioni, non poteva capire il motivo del suo rifiuto, e quel che era peggio, era che non poteva fargliene parola. Era sua moglie, adesso, ma avrebbe dovuto mantenere per sé quel segreto. Lo avrebbe portato nella tomba. Per di più, invece di essere alla Luthor Corp, in quel momento sarebbe stata in viaggio di nozze in costume da bagno e a bere champagne se non fosse stato per quella donna. Era incredibile come Rhea Gand riuscisse sempre a rovinare tutto. Ma non le avrebbe toccato di nuovo la sua famiglia: quella era una certezza e si sarebbe assicurata che lo capisse. 

Per questo aveva lasciato detto alla sua nuova segretaria di recapitare per lei un messaggio a Eliza e, verso sera, era uscita dalla Luthor Corp con tutta l'intenzione di fare una sosta prima di tornare in villa. Casa Gand era ancora piena di persone: non avrebbe chiuso quello sciocco teatrino che aveva allestito per almeno un'altra mezzora. Povera Rhea, pensò Lillian, così stanca da tutto quel via vai. Quanti sacrifici per apparire agli occhi della gente come se avesse dei sentimenti. La vide che scuoteva la testa, in un angolo del soggiorno, parlando con alcuni uomini in giacca e cravatta. Quante persone che volevano farle sentire il suo appoggio, a lei, che era il male. A un certo punto pensò di cominciare ad applaudire, piano, godendo della sua espressione sorpresa. Le alzò gli occhi e li spalancò; le labbra le si irrigidirono. Era il momento di calare il sipario. Lillian sorrise, abbassando le mani. «Congratulazioni, Rhea», le disse, mentre molti si girarono per guardarla allibiti. «Sei sempre un passo avanti».

«Come osi?!», starnazzò con odio, mostrando il suo vero volto per pochi, fugaci istanti. Riportò il fazzoletto sul viso e con sguardo intristito si voltò verso gli uomini intorno a lei, stringendo il braccio di uno e sorpassandolo. Le riservò un'occhiataccia, prima di mettersi al centro del salone, accanto alle foto di suo marito, e richiamare i presenti. «Sono molto stanca e ringrazio tutti per essere venuti a salutare accanto a me quel grand'uomo che era mio marito, Larson Gand. Vi sono davvero grata per la compagnia, non lo dimenticherò mai».

«Oh», borbottò Lillian, intanto che le persone si riunivano intorno alla donna per darle un ultimo, compianto saluto prima di uscire. «Non vorrei essere io la causa della chiusura. Mi sarebbe piaciuto esprimere cordoglio di fronte a tutti». Alcuni si avvicinarono anche per salutare lei e si assicurò di essere gentile.

«Bastava una letterina con un fiore, Luthor», le brontolò di rimando a denti stretti, «Senza il bisogno di precipitarti fin qui».

«Giusto. Perché tu sei qualcuno che ama fare le cose con basso profilo, dimenticavo. Per questo quando hai mandato qualcuno a uccidere la mia figliastra, hai creato il panico in una stazione».

Rhea deglutì e sbiancò. Con la paura che qualcuno l'avesse potuta sentire e perché si spingesse oltre, accelerò l'uscita degli ospiti, tirandoli verso il portone e ringraziando tutti, dicendo di avere fretta. Lillian le sorrise compiaciuta, era impossibile non notarlo. Appena la donna riuscì a far uscire tutti, perfino l'ultima vecchina che ancora stringeva in lacrime una foto di Lar che alla fine le regalò, chiuse e si precipitò da lei indicandola con il dito indice destro, furiosa. Davvero furiosa. «Come osi venire qui con quella faccia tosta a rovinare la commemorazione per mio marito?! Come osi accusarmi di fronte a tutte le persone che lui amava?! Con che coraggio ti presenti qui e-».

«Toglimi quel dito dalla faccia, Rhea», esclamò con calma, interrompendola, iniziando a fare un giro per il salone e guardando con dovizia i fiori e le foto, prendendone una in mano: Lar Gand stringeva la mano al sindaco, entrambi con un gran sorriso. «Era un uomo d'un pezzo. Ho sempre pensato che avesse dei ferrei principi, in fondo. Ma con moglie te che riuscivi sempre a mettergli il bastone tra le ruote, non è potuto emergere».

«Che cosa vuoi, Lillian?». Prese fiato, fissandola con occhi iniettati di sangue.

«Siamo entrambe vedove, adesso. Beh, io ho trovato la mia metà, se non altro», rimise la foto sul suo posto, senza degnarla di sguardo. Sentì i passi di qualcuno e poi Rhea Gand girarsi velocemente verso la porta e gridare:

«Esci velocemente da qui, Joyce! Non ti ho chiesto di entrare, sparisci, ti voglio fuori. Fuori». La ragazza scattò e sentirono i passi correre per il corridoio, sbandare, forse urtare qualcosa, ma correre fino a sparire. Così si voltò di nuovo a lei: «Ti avevo detto che non eri capace di pensare alla tua famiglia».

Allora anche Lillian si girò, passando le dita su alcuni fiori e gettando uno dei vasetti a terra, su un tappeto. Sapeva che avrebbe mandato Rhea su tutte le furie e non per niente la fissò in cagnesco, ma senza aprire bocca. «Ricorderai… Quando Lionel morì, ti presentasti a casa mia. Lex era a Metropolis e Lena fuori con il suo fidanzato o chissà con chi altro. Io ero da sola, con Marielle. Ti presentasti per sequestrare i computer, per controllare i documenti, per mettere naso in ogni buco della mia casa. I tuoi uomini erano ovunque». Diede un calcio al vasetto a terra, camminando sul tappeto, facendolo rotolare gocciolante d'acqua fino al pavimento di parquet.

«Tuo marito voleva incastrarci tutti», si difese, ringhiando.

«Non hai trovato nulla», sibilò stringendo i denti, guardandola con odio. «Ti chiesi se eri stata tu a ucciderlo».

«Non ho ucciso io il tuo stupido marito», gracchiò, stringendo i pugni e, per un attimo, indicarla di nuovo. «Lo ribadisco. Se le voci che avrebbe fatto il traditore mi sarebbero arrivate prima, non ci avrei pensato due volte a toglierlo di mezzo io stessa. Ma così non è stato. Si tratta solo di proteggere i propri interessi, lo sai, lo hai fatto tu stessa. Ora ti ergi su un piedistallo come se fossi superiore, ma non sei diversa da me, Lillian. Ti sei occupata dell'autopsia, d'altronde. Perché sai che dev'essere stato uno di noi e hai dovuto proteggere te stessa di riflesso. Siamo due facce della stessa medaglia».

Lillian abbassò una mano e capovolse il tavolino, gettando a terra fiori, acqua, vetri rotti e foto. Ne calpestò una e Rhea la guardò immobile, forse troppo a lungo. «Non mi paragonare a te, vigliacca: hai ucciso l'unica persona sulla faccia della Terra che probabilmente ti amava davvero. Per questo resterai sola con te stessa, Rhea». Si avvicinò a lei e la guardò negli occhi. «Ti chiesi se eri stata tu a ucciderlo, mi dicesti che non sapevi chi fosse stato e che saresti stata felice di ucciderlo tu stessa se fosse stato un traditore, sì. Mi dicesti che non godevamo più della protezione dell'organizzazione. Perché ci eravamo tirati fuori. Non eravamo più i presidenti, ma estranei. Ora ti dico una cosa, Rhea». La prese per il colletto e la donna alzò le mani, ma non provò a sfiorarla. «Avevi ragione: sono fuori dall'organizzazione, non sono più la presidente e non devo prendermi cura della classe beta. Avvicinati anche solo di pochi metri di nuovo alla mia figliastra e ti ucciderò. Invia qualcuno a farlo per te e ti ucciderò. Tocca o manda qualcuno a farlo per te un membro  _qualsiasi_ della mia famiglia e ti ucciderò. Dovunque tu sia, ti troverò e dovranno raccoglierti con un cucchiaino». La lasciò e prese passo per uscire. 

Rhea trattenne il fiato per un po' e, quando riuscì a respirare di nuovo, la fermò. Non gridò né alzò affatto la voce, in effetti, ma si fece sentire piuttosto chiaramente: «Kara Zor El era riuscita a convincere mio marito a rilasciare un'intervista in cui si prendeva carico della morte dei suoi genitori biologici».

«Non sarebbe la verità?», la guardò di nuovo. «Anche se di certo l'idea non era stata sua…».

«La tua dolce figliastra sta scavando, Lillian. Se arriva a me, arriva a te. Salteranno fuori i nomi di tutti e finirai in prigione. Dalle spazio e un giorno, forse, condivideremo la stessa cella a Fort Rozz».

Lillian non rispose. Preferì andarsene e lasciarla alle sue farneticazioni. Ferdinand l'autista le aprì la portiera dell'auto scura e si accomodò, accavallando le gambe. Farneticazioni, già. Ma i Luthor non erano riusciti a salvare gli El, né forse ci avevano provato abbastanza. Erano colpevoli. Se Kara era arrivata a loro, presto sarebbe arrivata a lei e al suo segreto, e così la sua famiglia, la sua vita… tutto sarebbe stato distrutto.

 

Era stata una lunga giornata. Clark Kent aveva raccontato di come Zod riuscisse a catturare il suo interesse quando parlava di suo padre, di come lo dipingeva un ragazzo in gamba, intelligente e forte. Di come lui glielo ricordasse, per certi aspetti. Kara volle sapere di cos'era andato a parlare con lui in centrale e Kal scrollò le spalle, dicendogli che lo aveva accolto come un vecchio amico, che lo aveva fatto accomodare e che, alla sua domanda se faceva parte dell'organizzazione che aveva assassinato i suoi genitori, aveva risposto in un modo che forse avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi:  _Non avrei mai fatto del male a Jor e a suo fratello_ . 

«Quindi è colpevole come i Gand», disse Kara, a quel punto.

«No. O meglio, non ne possiamo essere sicuri», controbatté Lois. «Ha implicitamente detto che ne faceva parte, che ne fa parte tuttora e questo già lo sapevamo, ma che lui non lo avrebbe fatto. Mettiamo che dica la verità e che tutte le storielle strappalacrime che ha raccontato a Clark siano reali: voleva bene al suo studente, allora forse i Gand, i nostri maggiori sospettati-».

Lena deglutì, a quelle parole, abbassando lo sguardo. Lei sapeva per certo che erano stati i Gand: suo padre lo aveva detto a Lex. Però non poteva dirlo o avrebbero voluto sapere come aveva avuto quell'informazione e non era il momento, pensò, lanciando un veloce sguardo a Kara. Era già abbastanza grata che nessuno dei tre avesse detto a voce alta che Lex aveva rivelato il coinvolgimento sicuro della sua famiglia, lasciando il dubbio.

«Li hanno uccisi per lui», continuò Lois, «perché non poteva farlo di persona  _oppure_ , come meglio lascia intendere, non lo sapeva», li guardò uno per uno e Lena annuì, mentre Alex sospirò e poi prese parola: 

«Non conosciamo che tipo di ordine abbiano o avessero allora le persone che ne facevano e ne fanno tuttora parte. Zod poteva essere un pesce piccolo a cui non dicevano tutto, o lo avevano scavalcato».

«Giusto», annuì a sua volta Lois e Kara aggrottò la fronte.

«Faora Hui parlava di  _salire classe_ », disse, ricordando il breve dialogo con lei prima degli spari. «Se mi avesse ucciso, qualcuno l'avrebbe fatta salire di classe. Come un premio. Era lì solo per quello». 

«Dunque la loro organizzazione si basa su  _classi_ ?!», domandò Alex. 

«È stata Rhea», rispose e Clark la guardò, prendendole una mano. «Rhea le aveva promesso questa cosa. Dobbiamo incastrarla».

 

                                                                                     

 

Verso tardi, Alex tornò da Maggie che non vedeva l'ora di sfogarsi sulla sua giornata in centrale, mentre Lena e Kara accompagnarono Kal, Lois e James in albergo. Lena aveva provato a invitarli a stare in villa, ma loro avevano già prenotato per quella notte e l'indomani sarebbero partiti presto per Metropolis; dovevano tornare al lavoro.

«Per qualsiasi cosa, Kara. Qualsiasi», Kal l'aveva stretta a sé, «Mi devi chiamare».

«Anche se scopro come sbattere in prigione Rhea Gand?», gli sorrise. «Pensavo volessi restarne fuori».

«Lo volevo», confessò, guardando Lois al suo fianco. «Volevo andare avanti con la mia vita, poi ho conosciuto Zod… Quell'uomo mi era entrato nella testa e-», la scosse, «Ed ero ancora più sicuro di voler andare avanti e lasciami tutto alle spalle. Ma questo riguarda anche te, Kara. Non voglio interessarmi per Zod o per i miei genitori che ricordo appena, ma per te. Voglio esserci per te».

Kara lo strinse più forte e dopo abbracciò anche Lois.

Vicino a loro, nel frattempo, James protese una mano verso Lena che aspettava l'altra vicino alla porta della camera. Lei guardò la mano e dopo lui, così sciolse la posizione rigida e gliela strinse, intanto che il ragazzo sorrideva. «Volevo chiedetti scusa».

«Uh», sforzò un sorriso, «Immagino non sia facile, per te».

«No, non lo è», ridacchiò. «Mi sono comportato da scemo. Non penso che tu sia solo il tuo cognome, voglio che tu lo sappia».

«Lieta di sentirtelo dire».

Clark li raggiunse per salutare Lena e così, rimaste sole, Kara iniziò a ridacchiare e si dondolò sui talloni solo un attimo, guardando Lois di straforo. «A-A proposito di Zod… Mi chiedevo, giusto per curiosità, se potessi dare-».

«No», rispose glaciale e Kara si corrucciò.

«Oh, eddai, non avevo neanche finito».

«Non ti lascerò dare uno sguardo alla mia lista sui possibili membri dell'organizzazione. Kara, potrebbe essere sbagliata e fare dei danni. Non voglio influenzarti e…», prese fiato, bloccandosi, «Onestamente è giusto che tu segua una tua pista, non la mia».

Uscirono dall'hotel con Kara che continuava a sbuffare, in direzione del parcheggio. Il profilo misterioso o Indigo che fosse non aveva ancora visualizzato il messaggio, scoprì Lena dal cellulare, così stava per sospirare che un altro pesante sbuffo di Kara glielo soffocò sul nascere. «Non ha lasciato che vedessi la sua lista, vero?».

«Devo riuscire a convincerla», brontolò, guardandosi intorno in cerca dell'auto. «Ha ragione quando dice che dovrei trovare una pista mia, ma potrei… beh, potrei iniziare a creane una dalla sua. Dopotutto, aveva ragione su Zod».

Lena la guardò furtivamente, poco avanti a lei. «Non ti lascerà mai vedere quella lista», sibilò nel silenzio del parcheggio, avvicinandosi alla macchina.

Kara scrollò le spalle. «E perché mai? Ho capito, non vuole influenzarmi eccetera, però-».

Lena la interruppe, fermandosi, diventando di colpo molto seria. «Perché sopra ci troveresti il nome dei Luthor».

Kara si fermò a sua volta e, in un primo momento seria, poi formò un incerto sorriso. «Che vuoi dire? Lois sospetta dei Luthor?». Il suo sguardo era così fermo, notò. Non stava scherzando? La vide tremare, per un secondo. Diceva sul serio?

Lena deglutì. «Perché è vero, Kara», la guardò negli occhi. «I Luthor ne facevano parte».

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così… uno dei momenti più attesi di questa storia è arrivato… e io ve lo taglio tra un capitolo e l'altro :D _Aemh_ , perdonatemi, ma era d'obbligo!  
> Questo è un capitolo pieno, tanti avvenimenti e anche qualche chiarezza. Per prima cosa: il rilascio di Rhea. Davvero Zod non aveva altra scelta? Maggie vuole ancora credere in quell'uomo, nonostante ora sappiano per certo che è parte dell'organizzazione. Abbiamo scoperto che Clark lo conosce: gli parlava di suo padre tempo fa perché era stato un suo insegnante e, per questa ragione, era entrato nel “libro nero” di Lois. Nel flashback d'inizio, vediamo Rhea scaldare gli animi nel gruppo e Astra attaccarla, convinta che potesse davvero parlare con la sorella e farle cambiare idea, mentre Zod entra per ultimo, arrabbiato, e fa notare alla prima di non aver avvertito i presidenti della riunione. I presidenti erano nientepopodimeno che i Luthor! Ve l'aspettavate? A confermarlo le stesse Rhea e Lillian nel loro confronto. Le loro discussioni sempre sul filo del rasoio, eh XD Anche grazie a loro abbiamo qualche informazione importante sulle classi citate nel flashback e da Faora nel capitolo prima. Vi siete fatti un'idea?  
> Intanto, con la scoperta del lavoro di Alex, salta anche la copertura di John. Kara è arrabbiata, ma se non altro ha ripreso a parlare con la sorella. Nel frattempo, gli Affari Interni hanno parlato con Alex e John di Faora Hui e pare che ora siano preoccupati che li costringano a chiudere la loro indagine contro l'organizzazione. Sta passando dei guai anche Maggie perché la sua ragazza ha sparato a un'agente!  
> E non dimentichiamo della discussione tra Lillian ed Eliza: c'è stato un piccolo fraintendimento, ma dopotutto, Lillian non può spiegarsi meglio di così. Quella donna non accetta davvero che le loro figlie possano stare insieme!  
> E ora… sì, finalmente Lena sta vuotando il sacco con Kara. Se solo Clark, Lois o James avessero detto, a voce alta, quando tutti erano presenti, che era stato Lex a dire al primo dei Luthor che al tempo erano coinvolti, sarebbe stata la fine. Lena ci ha provato e avrebbe potuto insistere che era ancora tutto da dimostrare, ma era davvero sollevata che non avessero continuato perché, a quel punto, la discussione sarebbe degenerata e non sarebbe finita bene. Ora ha il tempo di dire tutto a Kara, da sole. Ma come la prenderà la ragazza?  
>   
> L'appuntamento è tra qualche giorno con il capitolo 39, _Smettere di scappare_. Avete idea di cosa accadrà?  
> 


	40. 39. Smettere di scappare

 

 

 

Oh, le brontolava la pancia. Il dolore al petto, però, era più forte. Appena si svegliò, sentì subito la sensazione di un macigno all'altezza tra la bocca dello stomaco e il petto, aveva la gola chiusa, un forte mal di testa e le tiravano i muscoli del collo. Ah, ma quello era per come si era addormentata. Lentamente, aprì gli occhi appiccicati dal sonno e iniziò a mettere a fuoco intorno a lei: riconobbe la macchina, il sedile, Lena. Non si era nemmeno accorta che le si era addormentata addosso. Erano crollate, ieri. Esauste, pensierose, arrabbiate. Kara in special modo. Mise dritto il collo e si distanziò dal sedile, cercando di allontanare Lena da sé e appoggiandola sul sedile a sua volta. La guardò mentre, dopo un sospiro, riprese a dormire tranquilla. Non poteva crederci che lei, proprio lei, le aveva tenuto nascosto qualcosa come quello. Pensava che più di tutti, sarebbe stata Lena a essere sempre sincera con lei, lo avevano promesso; avevano iniziato tutto insieme, dovevano sempre e solo restare dalla stessa parte. Scavalcò passando sui sedili davanti e, ricambiando torva lo sguardo di una donna che nel parcheggio era appena scesa da una macchina, ricercò il suo cellulare all'interno del cruscotto, trovando tra gli altri un messaggio da parte di Alex. Si chiedeva dove fosse finita e ansimò, immaginando che fosse preoccupata.

_Sono con Lena, tornerò verso pranzo a National City._

Inviò e mise il cellulare in tasca dei jeans, sperando che avvertisse anche Eliza. Non se la sentiva di mandare un messaggio anche a lei. Non se la sentiva di parlarle, ora come ora. Come avrebbe fatto a farlo senza accennarle di Lillian? Aprì lo sportello più vicino e scese dalla macchina. Poi rientrò, prese delle monete e tornò a uscire. Entrò nel localino lì davanti alla spiaggia, doveva già essere aperto da qualche ora. Andò in bagno e provò a lavarsi un po', poi pagò una ciambella con cui fare colazione; considerando che avevano usufruito del loro parcheggio per tutta la notte, sarebbe stato il minimo. Camminò verso la spiaggia e mangiò guardando i ragazzi che si preparavano a surfare, a metri da lei. C'era il vento giusto, pensò, spostandosi i capelli dal viso. Non voleva essere arrabbiata con Lena. Capiva perfettamente perché le aveva tenuto nascosto una cosa come quella ed era chiaro di come l'avesse tormentata fino allo stremo, però… Però non riusciva a smettere di tremare e a farle male il petto. I Luthor avevano fatto parte della stessa organizzazione che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori e, ora, i Luthor facevano parte della sua famiglia. La donna che aveva sposato la sua madre adottiva ne aveva fatto parte. La ragazza di cui era innamorata era una Luthor. E lo sapeva bene, certo, che Lena non aveva colpe, ma in quel momento non riusciva a non considerarlo. Era tutto così sbagliato. Lillian aveva sposato Eliza pur sapendo tutto. Dubitava che le avesse accennato qualcosa o Eliza gliel'avrebbe detto. Lillian Luthor non avrebbe mai ammesso la verità. Dannazione. Sentì nella testa, un'altra volta, lo scoppio della bomba che li aveva uccisi e Kara strinse i denti, andandole di traverso la ciambella.

«Kara, sali in macchina, per favore», le aveva detto Lena ore prima, nel parcheggio dell'hotel dove avevano lasciato Clark, Lois e James.

«Dimmi che stai scherzando? Era questo che dovevi dirmi?». Aveva gli occhi sgranati, il cuore che minacciava impazzito di uscirle dal petto, i muscoli tesi. «A-Aspetta…», aveva trattenuto il fiato, fissandola di sbieco, «volevi dirmelo dopo il matrimonio per non fare che mi mettessi in mezzo? Pensavi che se l'avessi detto a Eliza, lei a-avrebbe annullato le nozze?».

Lena aveva deglutito e abbassato gli occhi, sentendosi in colpa. Era stato troppo egoista, non rischiare di perdere la sua nuova famiglia? Aveva stretto la portiera che teneva aperta, solo un momento, per poi guardarla con gli occhi pregni di lacrime. «Per favore… sali in macchina».

Kara l'aveva guardata immobile fino a prendere una decisione, andandole incontro e sedendo sul sedile a lato dell'autista. Aveva aspettato che salisse anche lei e portasse l'auto fuori dal parcheggio per dirle di portarla lontano, ovunque, in modo che potessero discutere da sole della cosa. E avevano discusso, oh, praticamente per ore, prima in macchina, poi sulla spiaggia sedute sulla sabbia fredda della notte, e infine di nuovo in macchina. Ricordava di aver gridato, lì sulla spiaggia. Era così nervosa. Così furiosa. Ma Lena si sentiva talmente in colpa che Kara non era riuscita a non prenderle una mano, quando aveva incrociato i suoi occhi. Si era calmata. Si era sentita tradita, sì, ma Lena… Le si era spezzato il cuore a vederla in lacrime dirle che le dispiaceva. Se non altro, rifletté guardando un surfista cadere in acqua, ora sapeva perché la ragazza ci teneva a dirle tutto prima che tornassero eventualmente insieme. E perché non gliel'avrebbe perdonato. Non poteva non ammettere che aveva avuto ragione a pensarlo.

Sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi e si voltò, trovando la mano destra di Lena quasi davanti al naso, con il palmo alzato e sopra una caramella alla frutta. Ansimò e gliela prese, togliendo la carta e infilandola in bocca, riguardando le onde del mare. Lena le si mise a fianco, in silenzio. Capiva che avrebbe voluto chiederle qualcosa, ma che non riusciva a parlare: Kara la vide abbassare gli occhi, guardare le onde, adocchiare lei. O meglio i suoi piedi. «Sì, ci ho pensato», rispose comunque, annuendo senza voltarsi verso di lei.

Lena annuì un poco, a sua volta. «Avrei voluto essere più coraggiosa e dirtelo molto prima», confessò, lasciando basso lo sguardo.

«Lo sei stata», disse, tentando un goffo sorriso, spento a breve. «Sei stata coraggiosa. A-Avresti potuto non dirmelo mai e, quando lo avrei scoperto, fare finta di niente, di non saperlo. E sei stata forte a… b-beh, sì, a tenertelo dentro. Deve averti fatto male. Non che io concordi, ma… sei stata forte. E non sei scappata questa notte».

«Avrei potuto?».

Kara scosse la testa, sospirando.

Lena si asciugò un occhio, abbozzando un breve sorriso. «Non dovevi, lo sai. Dovrei essere io a tirare su il morale a te, e non viceversa».

«Posso chiederti una cosa?». La vide annuire e allora Kara si voltò, aggrottando la fronte. «Mi accompagneresti da mia zia? Vorrei sentirmelo dire da lei. Dei Luthor. Voglio sentirlo dalle sue labbra, m-ma… non voglio farlo da sola».

Lena le inquadrò la mano sinistra e per un attimo pensò di stringergliela, ma non ci riuscì. Si fermò. «Non devi chiederlo».

Presto si rimisero in macchina, pronte per tornare a National City.

 

Rhea Gand, intanto, camminava sbattendo i tacchi delle scarpe lungo un corridoio. L'avevano chiamata molto presto quella mattina e si era subito preparata e chiamato l'ufficio del sindaco e al senato: ci sarebbe stato il funerale di Lar il pomeriggio dell'indomani, poiché finalmente le avevano dato il permesso di far seppellire il corpo. Appena si affacciò davanti al laboratorio del coroner, però, si immobilizzò: cosa faceva lui lì? Era davvero troppo. Aprì la porta con una spinta e il coroner la salutò con un tiepido gesto del capo e poi di una mano, abbassando la testa e allontanandosi, intercettando lo sguardo dell'altro. Il signore chiuse la porta dietro di lui, dicendo che li avrebbe lasciati soli, e Rhea squadrò l'altro con odio.

«Dovevo immaginarlo che avresti convinto la scientifica e il coroner a concludere in fretta», disse lui, senza neanche muoversi.

«Avresti dovuto pensarci tu. Questo disinteresse da parte tua, non riesce a frenarmi dal pensare che in fondo tu nutra il desiderio di arrestarmi seriamente, Dru».

«Pensavo volessi sollevarmi dall'incarico e diventare presidente al posto mio. Lo hai fatto capire molto chiaramente, e ora ti aspetti protezione?».

«Sei un pessimo presidente e penso che farei un lavoro migliore, ciò non significa che tu non ti debba ancora comportare da tale». Si avvicinò al corpo sul lettino, coperto da un telo. Allungò la mano per tirarlo via, che l'altro la fermò:

«Non lo farei, fossi in te. Nessuno dovrebbe vedere una persona cara in quelle condizioni».

Lei grugnì e alzò il telo, sgranando gli occhi. Richiuse poco dopo, trattenendo il fiato. «Che cosa gli hanno fatto…».

«Che cosa  _tu_ gli hai fatto, ti correggo», si mise al suo fianco destro. «L'autopsia è stata invasiva e non poteva essere diversamente. Tu lo hai messo su questo lettino, Rhea. Ho letto il referto redatto, a proposito», esclamò saccente, attirando un'occhiata. «È stato sparato a breve distanza. Usciva dalla porta della camera padronale, lo hai aspettato all'ingresso, coincide con la polvere da sparo trovata sullo stipite della porta. Non se lo aspettava. Le prove dicono che è stato colto di sorpresa». La guardò. «Si fidava di te». 

«Risparmiatela», gracidò, girando la faccia.

«Dove hai messo la pistola, Rhea?».

«Dovrei dirtelo?».

«Hai appena detto che dovrei comportarmi da presidente. Se vuoi che ti protegga, dovrei esserne al corrente».

«Mh, avendo ben poca fiducia nei riguardi del mio presidente, comunque, mi avvalgo del diritto di non rispondere», si allontanò, facendo qualche passo intorno. «È dove non la potrai trovare».

«E tuo figlio? Cos'è successo al tuo ragazzo?».

Rhea scosse la testa, abbassando gli occhi. «Mi ha abbandonato, con tutto quello che ho sempre fatto per lui».

Al contrario, Zod la alzò, annuendo debolmente. «È un testimone?».

«Cosa?», spalancò gli occhi. «No! Avrei mai potuto fare una cosa del genere con lui in casa?».

«E la domestica?».

«Joyce? Era fuori». Non lo guardò negli occhi.

Zod le scoccò un'occhiata. «Sei sicura?».

«Mi chiedi se sono sicura? Non sono una tua studentessa, smettila di farmi il terzo grado: se ti dico che non era in casa, allora non era in casa. Era fuori e, quando è tornata, l'ho istruita su cosa dire alla tua marmaglia di piedipiatti: è tutto».

L'uomo annuì ancora. «Non faranno archiviare il caso, anche con il via libera alla sepoltura. Se non troviamo un responsabile in fretta, subentrerà l'FBI e-», lei lo bloccò:

«E allora trova qualcuno».

«Tu pensa ad avere una storia che regga in piedi». Zod si avvicinò alla porta e le riservò una lunga occhiata, prima di andarsene. Rhea non si fidava di lui ed era certo che gli avesse mentito su qualcosa, che fosse sul figlio e perché era scomparso, o sulla domestica. Se c'erano testimoni, lo avrebbe saputo. L'importante era fare in modo di chiudere il caso fintanto che era nelle sue mani. Ora come ora, la priorità era ritrovare Mike Gand, l'unico figlio della coppia. Era scomparso da troppe ore e di lui non c'era traccia: i suoi amici non lo avevano più visto dopo che se n'era andato dal campus universitario, i parenti nemmeno sapevano che fosse sparito e avevano appreso la notizia della morte del senatore dalla televisione, la sua ex ragazza, Kara Danvers, non aveva idee e sembrava sincera. Era impossibile che si fosse allontanato tanto ed era chiaro che Rhea non prendeva abbastanza seriamente l'idea che, se non si fosse trovato alla svelta, sarebbe stato lui il qualcuno a cui avrebbero accollato l'omicidio. Non c'era segno di scassinatura; le prove dicevano che l'omicida era già all'interno della casa quando era successo e poteva farle modificare, ma perché farlo? Doveva solo fare presto. Quella donna aveva agito d'istinto, ma si era scordata che suo marito era un uomo importante e che non avrebbero semplicemente abbandonato il caso se non si fosse trovato il responsabile. La presidentessa degli Stati Uniti lo aveva telefonato per avere informazioni, spronandolo a sbrigarsi. Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di loro. Volevano un colpevole. Non c'era tempo per tergiversare; semplicemente non c'era.

E lo sapevano tutti in centrale, Maggie Sawyer inclusa.

Quella mattina era di pattuglia. Aveva accompagnato Jamie dalla babysitter, uscendo da casa poco dopo di Alex, scoprendo di essere stata assegnata a un nuovo partner. Non aveva cercato spiegazioni, cambiavano non di rado le coppie per creare un ambiente di lavoro sereno, e non che a lei importasse, solitamente, se non fosse che lui era uno di quelli che, più di tutti, le parlava alle spalle. George era molto amico di Faora Hui, lo sapeva bene. Non per niente, quando scoprì che erano stati assegnati, le aveva rivolto un'acida occhiata, quasi fosse colpa sua.

Durante il tragitto in auto aveva parlato appena, concentrato sulla strada. Sentiva il suo fiato sul collo. Li contattarono alla radio e lui rispose; solo in quel momento riuscirono a scambiarsi due parole, discutendo se passare a destra o dritti e girare più avanti.

«Ci scommetto che non è nemmeno uscito dal suo quartiere», brontolò poco più tardi, mentre Maggie girava a destra come lui aveva suggerito, evitando di litigare.

«Parli di Mike Gand?».

«Chi altri?», sbottò, guardando fuori dal suo lato del finestrino.

«Pensi possa essere stato lui?». Gettò l'amo e aspettò che abboccasse.

George ridacchiò. «Ma neanche per sogno. Il figlio della signora Gand non avrebbe i connotati per fare una cosa del genere».

«Signora Gand?». Non era tanto il nome con cui l'aveva citata, ma il  _come_ : sembravano quasi in confidenza. «La conosci?». 

«La conosce Faora», rispose più gelido, a un certo punto. Il sorriso gli si spense e portò dritto lo sguardo, fissando un punto vacuo. «Te la ricordi? Faora? La nostra compagna che la tua amichetta ha quasi ammazzato», borbottò, «O te la sei già scordata?».

Erano vicini, doveva rallentare. Maggie deglutì. «Faora ha quasi ammazzato mia cognata».

«Quella se l'era cercata», strinse i denti, «Aveva messo in pericolo la vita delle persone in stazione, fingendo che ci fosse una bomba».

«Non era stata lei», la difese, «Andiamo! Sono queste le voci che circolano in centrale? Kara non farebbe mai niente del genere».

Mentre lei accostava al marciapiede, lui sghignazzò. «Quelli della disciplinare non le hanno fatto un cazzo, non è vero? Alla tua amichetta».

«Smettila di chiamarla così, odio quel termine», tirò il freno a mano e gli riservò un'occhiata. «Alex Danvers è la mia ragazza, non un'amichetta». Lo vide ignorarla e aprire lo sportello, così lo seguì fuori.

«So solo che Faora è in coma, che sua madre non riesce più ad andarla a trovare, e che voi siete tranquille con la vostra coscienza». Restò indietro, verso il cancello dello sfasciacarrozze che avevano segnalato.

Maggie prese un bel respiro, aprendo il cancello ed entrando. «Faora ha tentato di uccidere Kara e Alex ha sparato per salvarla. Sì, stiamo bene con la coscienza». Sentì i passi del suo nuovo partner seguirla e poi fermarsi all'improvviso. Sentì caldo alla base della testa, come se il sangue le si fosse fermato con lui. Si voltò lentamente e trattenne il fiato, quando lo vide puntarle contro la pistola. «Cosa stai facendo?».

George alzò le sopracciglia. Voleva ridere, ma non gli riuscì. «Mi domandavo cosa accadrebbe se fossi tu quella costretta in un letto d'ospedale. La tua bambina verrebbe a trovarti con la tua amichetta?».

Maggie accostò una mano alla fondina e lo vide accorgersene. Stava facendo sul serio? «Metti giù la pistola», disse soltanto, seria.

Poi, d'un tratto, lui rise e alzò l'arma, rimettendola all'interno della fondina. «Accidenti, ti ho fatto paura? Era uno scherzo, Sawyer. Rilassati. Voi affiliati del D.A.O. vi prendete troppo sul serio». La sorpassò, cominciando a guardarsi intorno tra le lamiere e le auto da rottamare.

Maggie non riuscì più a stare tranquilla, né a dargli di nuovo le spalle. Non sapeva neppure se avesse dovuto o meno indicare il caso al suo capitano: che anche lui, come Faora, facesse parte dell'organizzazione? Quanti poliziotti, suoi colleghi, ne facevano parte? Per un momento aveva temuto che le sparasse davvero, in pieno giorno e in servizio. Si vergognava di aver avuto paura, decidendo di non dire nulla ad Alex. Se lui si era spinto a puntarle contro una pistola, cosa avrebbero fatto gli altri che come lui la prendevano di mira?

 

Kara e Lena tornarono a National City. Si fermarono in un locale per mangiare qualcosa di veloce per pranzo e, senza parlare di nuovo del gruppo e della famiglia Luthor, si mobilitarono verso Fort Rozz. Senza parlare affatto, in effetti. Kara aveva fretta: doveva essere lì prima che cambiasse idea. E aveva una paura matta. La tensione la stava mangiando dall'interno. Si aspettava che prima o poi, davanti a sua zia, ci sarebbe stata Lena al suo fianco, anche se certo non dopo quella rivelazione. Non sapeva davvero come prenderla: odiava che le si mentisse e ultimamente si era accorta che lo avevano fatto fin troppe persone, eppure se l'unica col motivo più importante per nasconderle tutto era lei, era forse l'unica persona da cui si sarebbe sempre aspettata la verità e la cosa le dava fastidio. Al di là del segreto che era una cosa enorme, che era importante per il suo passato e il presente, più di tutto le dava fastidio che non era riuscita a dirglielo prima. Sì, era davvero convinta che Lena fosse stata coraggiosa, per altri versi, e poteva solo immaginare quanto avesse sofferto nel tenere tutto per sé e perché la loro relazione ne aveva subito, ma se nella ragione la comprendeva, qualcosa dentro di lei si era spezzato e non riusciva a trovare pace. Forse solo sua zia poteva aiutarla.

«L'ultima volta che sono stata qui, ero con Lois», disse, abbassando un poco gli occhi e camminando avanti e indietro nello stretto corridoio che anticipava la saletta delle visite, dove i vetri separavano loro dalle detenute. «Volevo farmi forza, ero quasi sicura di riuscirci.  _Quasi_ », rimarcò e la ragazza le andò vicina, fermando i suoi passi agitati. Riuscì a prenderle le mani con le sue e Kara la lasciò fare, sentendo un brivido sulla pelle. Lena che la toccava le faceva sempre un certo effetto, ma quello era stato diverso: invece di essere piacevole, le provocò fastidio. Voleva contatto, ma non lo voleva allo stesso tempo. Avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi con lei, come le suggeriva la ragione? 

«Andrà tutto bene», le sussurrò in un sorriso. «È importante; ce la puoi fare».

Kara non ne era abbastanza sicura: si sentiva così leggera, alla sensazione di rottura si aggiunse un terribile mal di stomaco e brutta voglia che tentava con forza di ignorare. Il cuore le batteva così poderoso che, chissà, avrebbe volentieri vomitato quello. Poteva sopportarlo? Non voleva cedere alla sua testa che le ripeteva costantemente, e ora più che mai, che non era così forte come aveva sempre pensato.

La guardia le fece accomodare all'interno della saletta e, mano nella mano, si avvicinarono lentamente ai vetri. Solo un'altra prigioniera, più lontano, aveva visite. Astra non era ancora seduta, la vide passare nel corridoio opposto attraverso le vetrate sbarrate, accompagnata da due agenti e in manette. Le si strinse lo stomaco e solo grazie alla mano tenuta con Lena non si tirò indietro. Si sedettero tenendosi vicine e, per un attimo, si guardarono.

«Mi dispiace per quello che ti dirà», bisbigliò lei. «Farei qualsiasi cosa se potessi cambiare il passato».

Con sguardo stanco, Kara non disse nulla e si rivolse in avanti, a quella donna. La vide sedersi e, pian piano, mentre si rendeva conto di chi le stava davanti, sgranare gli occhi. Era lei. Era sua zia Astra, tanto simile e allo stesso tempo diversa da sua madre. Così cambiata, con qualche ruga in più; così uguale che rivederla era come tornare bambina e ritrovarsi a scuola, quando lei era venuta a prenderla per portarla via. Lo stomaco le parve rigirarsi su se stesso. Ma aveva smesso di scappare.

«Kara…», mormorò la donna e prese la cornetta, indicandole di fare lo stesso. In un attimo, l'altra prigioniera la guardò e all'improvviso chiamò per essere portata via, finendo prima la sua visita. Astra l'adocchiò appena ma, prima di riguardare sua nipote, si accorse che lei non era sola, lanciando a Lena uno strano sguardo.

Kara la fissò: quando era andata a vederla con Lois, sua zia le era parsa molto sciupata, ma al contrario ora aveva una carnagione più vivace, i capelli appena lavati, un cenno di trucco, perfino. Le cose erano cambiate tanto in poco tempo e lo trovò un fatto piuttosto curioso. Prese la cornetta costringendosi a non tremare, deglutendo e socchiudendo per un attimo gli occhi. «Zia Astra…».

«Sì», rispose lei con un gran sorriso rigato di lacrime, poggiando la mano sinistra sul vetro che le separava.

Era inutile, per quanto si sforzasse, Kara non riuscì a non commuoversi e, anche a lei, presto si riempirono di lacrime gli occhi. Sentì Lena stringerle la mano vicina e sorriderle, così ricambiò. Sua zia era responsabile in parte di ciò che era successo ma, in quel momento, il pensiero la sfiorò a stento: era lì con lei e le voleva bene.

La prigioniera veniva portata via in manette alle spalle di Astra intanto che lei sorrideva di ritrovata gioia. «La mia Kara… Quanto sei cresciuta, guardati», le sfuggì un altro commosso sorriso, «Ti aspettavo da tanto tempo. Hai letto le mie lettere? Perché non sei mai venuta prima? Mi sei mancata così tanto…».

Kara abbassò lo sguardo e, con un singhiozzo, si tirò indietro la cornetta, sentendo la vicinanza della ragazza. «Non volevo vederti», confessò, ritrovando la voce.

«Capisco». Anche lei abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo, ma non si perse d'animo, troppo felice di rivederla per prendersela. «Mi dispiace non esserti potuta stare vicina… Sono la tua famiglia, ma non siamo potute stare insieme».

Kara aggrottò la fronte, tirando su con il naso. «A-Avresti voluto che stessimo insieme? Hai tradito i miei genitori». Non doveva dirle una cosa del genere. Semplicemente non doveva.

«No, no, non lo avrei mai-», si fermò e il suo sguardo planò a Lena al fianco della nipote, cambiando espressione, diventando più dura.

Kara la guardò a sua volta e poi di nuovo sua zia. «Puoi parlare davanti a Lena. Puoi fidarti di lei. Io mi fido di lei». La scorse sorriderle, stringendo più forte le loro mani unite, poggiate su una sua coscia.

Astra non trattenne un altro sorriso, per poi asciugarsi gli occhi con una manica blu della divisa da carcerata. «Non sai cosa potrei dirti».

«Oh, lo so», la fissò, «Lo so eccome».

«Siete diventati una famiglia, eh? Si sono sposate, l'ho letto su una rivista. Ce le passano qui, ogni tanto. Te ne ho parlato in qualche lettera, ma è chiaro che tu non le abbia lette… Non volevo che diventassi la figliastra di quella donna», strinse i denti.

«Lillian? Facevano parte della stessa organizzazione che li ha uccisi, vero? I Luthor. E anche tu».

Astra annuì debolmente, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Non sai bene cos'è successo in quel periodo, Kara. Lionel ed io avevamo un piano. E qualcun altro, ovviamente, persone fidate, dovevano aiutarci ad aiutarvi. Io ho cercato di salvarli», strinse i denti, avvicinandosi di più al vetro. «Lillian Luthor non ne era al corrente, poi non so se Lionel glielo abbia detto, ma temevamo che ci avrebbe fermati perché stavamo agendo per conto nostro, sai… Lillian è diversa da com'era Lionel», le sfuggì in un brusio, «Lui ne era stufo, lei… era di un'altra opinione. All'inizio, almeno. I giornali raccontano di una Lillian diversa», ridacchiò e Kara guardò Lena, senza dirle nulla. «Quando sono passata a scuola per prenderti era per proteggerti, Kara! Volevo dissuadere Alura dal condannare un uomo-».

«Il commercialista. Zachary Michaels. Lo so», la interruppe e vide la zia annuire.

«Dovevo farlo perché sarebbe stato l'inizio; Michaels aveva mani in pasta dappertutto e sapeva troppe cose, troppe. Ma lei non voleva ascoltarmi…», si intristì ma alla ragazza quella reazione diede fastidio. «Per lei era importante, lo vedeva come un punto di svolta della sua carriera». Il viso le si rigò di nuovo di lacrime e strinse gli occhi. «Ho pianto ogni giorno, Kara. Manca anche a me».

La ragazza lasciò la cornetta e la guardò con ira, trattenendo le lacrime. Lena le chiese cosa le avesse detto e Kara scosse la testa, facendole capire che ne avrebbero parlato in un secondo momento. Così riprese la cornetta, respirando con affanno. «Non parlarmi di mia madre. Non dei miei genitori. Non farlo», la pregò, cercando di trattenere la rabbia crescente. «È anche colpa tua se sono morti».

«No», lei arcuò la fronte, scuotendo la testa. «Non voglio che pensi questo! Te l'ho detto, ho cercato di salvarli! O almeno salvare te, la persona più importante che avessi».

«Non farlo».

Astra si asciugò di nuovo le lacrime si portò una mano contro la bocca, alzando lo sguardo verso un orologio da parete, conscia che non avevano molto tempo. «Dovevamo portarti al sicuro. Si erano alzati molti animi, la paura era divagata, nessuno voleva perdere ciò che avevamo costruito e qualcuno…», deglutì, «qualcuno propose di rapirti per ricattare tua madre. Era questa l'idea iniziale». Vide la nipote irrigidirsi a quelle parole ma non si fermò, non c'era tempo. «Mi sono opposta e qualcun altro con me, siamo andati ai voti, ma… non avevamo raggiunto la maggioranza».

«Ai voti?», domandò, aggrottando la fronte. Si voltò verso Lena e le disse subito questa cosa, così entrambe guardarono Astra, che annuiva. «Pensavo che fosse strutturata a classi».

Lei sorrise. «Sai delle classi? Hai fatto i compiti, Kara, sei… brava. Sì, sì, abbiamo delle classi, ma…».

« _Abbiamo_ ?». Le irritava come sua zia si includesse: aveva fatto parte dell'organizzazione, ma ne parlava come se ne facesse ancora parte benché la prigione, nonostante questa avesse ucciso una parte della sua famiglia. 

«Non tutti i voti hanno la stessa valenza, dipende dalla classe, ecco, eppure non eravamo comunque riusciti a raggiungere la maggioranza. Quello dei presidenti vale di più ed entrambi avevano votato contrari, ma non era stato sufficiente».

«Presidenti? C'erano dei presidenti?».

«Sì», il suo sguardo planò di nuovo verso Lena. «I Luthor. Lionel e Lillian erano i presidenti».

Kara si allontanò di nuovo dalla cornetta e prese fiato a più riprese, sentendo la tachicardia, guardando Lena a sua volta. «I tuoi genitori erano i presidenti». Non aspettò che le chiedesse di cosa stesse parlando, né se fosse sicura. «Lillian era la presidente dello stesso gruppo di persone che ha portato via da me i miei genitori e lei ha sposato la mia madre adottiva come se non fosse mai successo niente», digrignò a denti stretti e, mentre Lena deglutiva e cercava di stringere più forte la mano di Kara che si era fatta a pugno.

Astra batté il vetro, in modo da attirare l'attenzione. «Kara, devi saperlo: dopo aver perso la votazione, i Luthor si erano ritirati. Davo a loro la colpa perché da presidenti non erano riusciti a fermare ciò che è successo, ma ho saputo che si erano ritirati dopo aver perso la votazione. Io mi ero allontanata perché c'era un mandato d'arresto a mio nome e Lionel non mi aveva detto niente, ma loro-».

Kara cercò di trattenersi dal non urlare e alzò velocemente la mano che fino a un attimo prima le stringeva Lena, sbattendola con forza accanto al vetro. «Se n'erano lavati le mani, quindi? Mi stai dicendo questo? Dovrebbe farmi sentire meglio o cosa?».

Astra scosse la testa. «Loro non potevano vincere quella battaglia, Kara… Erano pochi quelli ancora fedeli. Qualcun altro aveva giocato con le loro emozioni, spaventandoli al punto dal decidere di voler vedere morta la nostra famiglia».

«Rhea Gand», sussurrò e vide sua zia annuire.

«Stai lontana da lei, Kara. È sempre stata qualcuno sopra le righe, ma aveva visto nella possibilità di colpire un nemico come la sua ascesa a presidente. Voi eravate il suo lasciapassare, ma le cose le sono andate male e, invece di prendere il potere, il gruppo si è nascosto».

«Non è lei la presidente, ora».

«No, no», scosse la testa, accennando un sorriso, «E non lo sarà mai. Te lo prometto».

Kara si morse un labbro e, pian piano, sciolse il pungo e accostò la mano al vetro, mentre Astra avvicinava la sua. «Dimmi perché, ti prego! Perché ti sei affiliata a loro invece di combatterli? Perché hai tradito così la tua famiglia e il tuo lavoro?».

Astra trattenne il fiato e piegò le labbra, ferita dalle accuse. «N-Non puoi capire… Quando mi sono affacciata al loro mondo, pensavo di doverlo combattere. Ma la verità è che, insieme a loro, potevamo cambiare questa città. Avevamo in mente di fare tante cose buone e altre ne abbiamo fatte».

«Cosa? Le cose buone si fanno alla luce del sole», la interruppe con sconcerto, confidando velocemente a Lena cosa le stava dicendo.

«La burocrazia, Kara, non sta dalla parte dei bisognosi, ma noi sì».

«Hanno ucciso i miei genitori e i miei zii».

«No… Una di loro ne è responsabile, ha plagiato tanti, ma l'organizzazione è… L'organizzazione è come un mezzo: ci sono soldi, contatti, risorse, e se usate a fin di bene possono cambiare tutto. In meglio. Per questo è nata e per questo mi sono unita a loro, vedendo le potenzialità: per fare del bene».

Non poteva crederci di stare realmente affrontando una discussione di quel tipo. Kara allontanò la mano del vetro e vide l'espressione di sua zia mutare, dispiacendosi. «Ne fai ancora parte?».

«Trova le cose buone che abbiamo fatto, Kara. Trovale e capirai di cosa sto parlando; leggi le mie lettere, se ne hai ancora qualcuna… Fallo», le sorrise con speranza, tra le lacrime. «Quella donna», si guardò intorno, attenta a non fare nomi, «è cattiva, Kara. Ma l'organizzazione…», abbassò la voce, «L'organizzazione può ancora fare tanto».

Lena la vide riguardare l'orologio appeso sul muro e chiese a Kara di poter prendere la cornetta. «Devi aiutarmi», le disse velocemente, senza convenevoli. «Mio padre voleva smascherarli e qualcuno lo ha ucciso».

Astra sospirò. «Sì, so della sua morte. Mi è dispiaciuto tanto», si portò una mano contro la tempia. «Non so chi sia stato. Sembra un omicidio strettamente legato a noi, ma la verità è che non lo so e non lo sa il nuovo presidente. È stata una sorpresa, credimi. Ma la verità è che i Luthor negli anni si sono fatti molti nemici, cara ragazza. Prima di Lionel e Lillian, il presidente era tuo nonno. Potrebbe essere stato chiunque».

Lena si morse un labbro e lasciò la cornetta; intanto suonò un campanello e videro alcune guardie venire verso la loro saletta: il tempo concesso alle visite era scaduto e Astra batté il vetro di nuovo, freneticamente, in modo che Kara prendesse di nuovo la cornetta dalla sua parte.

«La mia bellissima nipote…», sorrise, accarezzando il vetro tra loro come se potesse realmente arrivare a toccarla. «Non devi più venire a trovarmi, Kara. Hai capito?».

Lei la guardò grave, nonostante tutto. «Zia Astra, Michaels è morto. Qualche mese fa, nella sua cella».

Lei sembrò pensarci e poi sospirare, intanto che le guardie entravano per dirle di doversi staccare. «Un danno collaterale, temo… Ma non preoccuparti, per me. Io sono al sicuro».

«Da Zod?», domandò e la donna poggiò di nuovo la mano sul vetro, mentre una guardia l'affiancava e le intimava di nuovo di alzarsi.

Lena si guardò intorno, scorgendo le telecamere: se potevano registrare le loro conversazioni, erano nei guai. Soffiò a un orecchio di Kara di sbrigarsi.

«Sono al sicuro», le ripeté Astra, «Presto saprai qualcosa, leggi le mie lettere. Leggile, Kara… Ti voglio bene». La guarda le spostò la sedia e Kara le poggiò la mano sul vetro. Di nuovo vicine, un attimo fugace, e la prigioniera fu fatta scortare fuori di nuovo in manette. Nonostante tutto, a Kara si spezzò il cuore e Lena si sentì in dovere di mettersi di nuovo vicina.

Una guardia scortò fuori anche loro. Zitte, perse entrambe nei propri pensieri finché non uscirono dalla struttura e Kara ringhiò a denti stretti: «Mia zia non si rende minimamente conto del problema. Era una poliziotta e non si rende conto che nel fare le cose illegalmente non è fare del bene. A prescindere».

«Il mondo non è tutto bianco o nero, Kara». Lei la guardò di straforo e Lena impallidì. «Non sto giustificando nessuno».

«Mi fa così arrabbiare… E Lillian, accidenti». A un certo punto scoppiò: scacciò un urlo e colpì un muro esterno della prigione con un pugno, spaventando la ragazza al suo fianco. E quella donna… Quella donna malvagia aveva ucciso la sua famiglia e aveva tentato di uccidere lei. «La ucciderò». Si rese conto con qualche secondo di ritardo dello sguardo di Lena ancora più pallido del solito e si affrettò a correggersi: «No-Non intendevo Lillian. Ciò che ha fatto è imperdonabile, ma mi riferisco a Rhea Gand. Non c'è altra soluzione, Lena», la guardò con sconforto, asciugandosi le lacrime. «Lo devo fare…».

«Kara», la chiamò e poi si guardò intorno, scorgendo alcuni poliziotti che guardavano nella loro direzione, probabilmente incuriositi dalle urla. «Non qui. Andiamocene». Le prese un braccio ma l'altra era immobile. «Dobbiamo sperare che nessuno abbia sentito».

«La farà sempre franca», proseguì imbambolata, stringendo i pugni e, poi, aggrottando la fronte. «Perfino mia zia non si rende conto; e non basta promettermi che non sarà la presidente di quel gruppo di criminali: è già abbastanza pericolosa così. Ha tentato di uccidermi, ha ucciso suo marito e… ha ucciso la mia famiglia, Lena. Ancora non sappiamo dove sia Mike. Non ho altra scelta se non farla fuori».

Lena scosse la testa, incurvando le labbra. «No. No, non lo farai, Kara».

«Devo farlo, lo capisci?».

Pianse di nuovo, ormai incontrollabile, e l'altra la strinse fra le braccia. Ci riuscì. Era lì, aveva sciolto una barriera da quando le disse dei Luthor. Era fra le sue braccia e avrebbe voluto tenerla così per sempre.

«Lei non si darà pace finché non mi avrà ucciso o ucciso le persone a cui voglio bene. Non posso permetterglielo».

«Ssh». Lena la costrinse ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla destra, ma l'altra si tirò indietro. «Non lo farai», le disse, guardandola negli occhi. «Troveremo un altro modo, la incastreremo, te lo giuro. Se c'è qualcosa che non puoi permetterti, è che Rhea ti porti via anche te stessa. Adesso sei arrabbiata, ma tu non sei così e non ti permetterò di diventarlo, hai capito? Non voglio sentire queste cose da parte tua, non sono da te».

«E se non ci fosse altro modo?».

«Ci sarà. Ci sarà, vedrai. Hai detto che ti fidavi di me. Fidati di me, allora. Un modo si trova sempre». Assottigliò i grandi occhi verdi. Se un modo non ci sarebbe stato, lo avrebbe creato; avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, per lei. «Ci penserò io, Kara. Te lo prometto».

 

Si ricordava bene come l'aveva guardata Rhea Gand la prima volta che si conobbero. L'orgoglio di Mike al suo fianco, lo sguardo perplesso di Lar e quello curioso e inacidito di lei. Si domandava come aveva fatto a non accorgersi fin da quel momento che c'era qualcosa che non andava in quella donna, che non poteva semplicemente odiarla perché usciva con suo figlio. E Mike era così preoccupato; voleva così disperatamente che loro andassero d'accordo. E lo stesso lei. In quel periodo, era davvero convinta che fosse Mike Gand l'amore della sua vita e aveva preso seriamente l'incarico di rendersi simpatica agli occhi della futura suocera… O almeno prima che Rhea dicesse, per l'ennesima volta, quanto Kara non era adatta per Mike. Lui si era arrabbiato così tanto e avevano litigato. Ricordava di essersi sentita in colpa, per essere stata il motivo per cui il suo ragazzo stava tagliando i rapporti con la sua famiglia. Che ingenua a pensare che ci fosse stato qualcosa in lei che a quella donna non piacesse. Rhea aveva fatto uccidere la sua famiglia e avrebbe ucciso anche lei e Kal se ci fosse stata l'occasione. Accidenti, una parte di lei, adesso, era ancora convinta che avrebbe dovuto ucciderla lei. Anticipare quella donna, coglierla di sorpresa e farla sparire. Mike non gliel'avrebbe perdonato e, di certo, lei stessa sarebbe stata la prima a non perdonarsi. Stava seriamente pensando di uccidere una persona, dopotutto? Voleva diventare un mostro anche lei? Undici anni fa, i suoi genitori la incoraggiavano a diventare un eroe come quelli dei fumetti che leggeva, perché era la sua ispirazione, e ora voleva uccidere qualcuno? Quale eroe lo avrebbe fatto…?

Ma tutto quel peso addosso… non riusciva a sopportarlo. Si sforzava, doveva, non voleva cedere. Anche se conosceva un modo per star meglio.

Allungò lo sguardo a Lena che guidava e sospirò piano per non farsi notare, ripensando a quando le disse che ci avrebbe pensato lei, promettendoglielo. Forse per farsi perdonare.  _Sicuramente_ per farsi perdonare. Ma Rhea Gand era un suo problema, non di Lena. 

«Oh, cavolo», esclamò Alex quando, aperta la porta di casa sua, se le ritrovò davanti. Acchiappò Kara per una manica e l'avvicinò a sé per abbracciarla, facendole capire molto chiaramente quanto si fosse preoccupata. Dopo le fece entrare, non lasciandosi sfuggire i loro sguardi abbattuti. «Siete state in prigione? Da Astra?». Non si era seduta e sia lei che Kara camminavano a turno davanti a Lena sul divanetto. Non era stato facile raccontarle tutto, dalla verità di Lena alle parole della zia a Fort Rozz: Alex si era passata più volte le mani nei capelli, psicologicamente provata. «Quindi era vero? Lillian faceva parte dell'organizzazione e ha fatto finta di niente? Ha sposato nostra madre omettendo tutta questa faccenda?  _Oh_ …», allora si sedette, prendendo un bel respiro per darsi una calmata. «Io non ci posso credere… Non ci  _voglio_ credere, non ha senso! Eliza non ne sa niente, è  _ovvio_ che non ne sa niente». 

«Dobbiamo dirglielo», Kara la guardò.

«La butterebbe giù», sospirò, rivolgendosi poi a Lena, aggrottando lo sguardo. «Da quanto tempo? Da quanto tempo lo sapevi? Da sempre? Quando questa estate ci hai chiesto di aiutarti con la morte di tuo padre-».

«No», Lena si tirò indietro, abbassando gli occhi. «Non ne avevo idea! Se lo avessi saputo allora, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente».

«Ce lo avresti detto subito?».

Alex glielo chiese senza girarci intorno e Kara la fissò mentre apriva la bocca ma non rispondeva. Glielo avrebbe detto subito? Quando ancora non stavano insieme e stavano imparando a conoscersi, le avrebbe detto, mentre mostrava loro le cose che aveva raccolto come il suo certificato di adozione, che sua madre aveva avuto a che fare con le persone che avevano ucciso la sua famiglia?

«Non… non lo so», ammise infine, «Le cose sarebbero state diverse, non so come mi sarei comportata».

Alex aprì bocca ancora che Kara la bloccò: «Va bene, basta. Lena ha già detto che le dispiace, andiamo avanti, okay? Sappiamo di Lillian, dei presidenti, di Rhea Gand. Ora non ci serve che agire», guardò Lena per un attimo, «La incastriamo. Troviamo il modo di farla confessare». La vide annuire e accennare un sorriso, probabilmente perché stava accantonando l'idea di uccidere quella donna. Non lo avrebbe mai fatto, dopotutto.

Sapere dei Luthor aveva turbato davvero tanto Alex Danvers. Lavorava a quel caso da tempo e qualcuno che aveva fatto parte dell'organizzazione le era stata tanto vicina senza saperlo. Era assurdo che stesse capitando una cosa del genere. Quale mostro sposerebbe la donna che aveva adottato una bambina che lei aveva aiutato a rendere orfana? A non dirle niente. E quale capo avrebbe lasciato che la suddetta donna sposasse la madre di una sua dipendente senza dire niente? Ricordò quando John l'aveva messa in guardia su Rhea perché Kara stava frequentando Mike, e su questo si era stato zitto? Come poteva lui non saperlo? Si chiuse nella sua camera da letto dicendo di dover fare una telefonata e aspettò di sentirle chiedere cosa voleva per sbottare arrabbiata: «Lillian Luthor ne faceva parte e tu non hai minimamente pensato che volessi esserne messa al corrente? Come posso svolgere il mio lavoro, se sono la prima a non sapere le cose?». Lo sentì sospirare.

_«Abbiamo seguito i Luthor per anni. Loro sono stati i primi a cui siamo andati a bussare la porta, ma erano puliti, Alex»_ , confidò.  _«Se guardi alla storia di questa città, saprai che i Luthor hanno sempre svolto un ruolo predominante, sempre. Levi Luthor era conosciuto all'estero come un grande luminare, negli archivi storici c'è un reparto con il loro nome sopra, dannazione, perfino una ragazzina, anni fa, ha scritto un tema sul lavoro dei Luthor per la comunità. La Luthor Corp aiutava diverse associazioni no-profit e, al tempo stesso, realtà illecite. In passato qualcuno se lo era lasciato sfuggire, ma erano rimaste voci non confermate. Avevano molto potere, tutti li rispettavano, ovviamente li tenevamo d'occhio, non è tutto oro ciò che luccica»_ , prese una pausa.  _«Tu sei giovane, Alex. Non hai vissuto il periodo di quando loro sembravano avere in mano National City e forse per questo non ti sei mai chiesta su di loro. Non è più così da anni, almeno dieci. Le acque si sono calmate, ma non abbiamo mai smesso di cercare collegamenti. Ora tu mi stai dicendo di averlo scoperto, ma c'è una prova a confermare che Lillian Luthor ne facesse parte?»_ . 

Lei trattenne il fiato e si passò di nuovo una mano sui capelli, scuotendo la testa. «No», rispose con un brusio, «No, non ne abbiamo. La parola di Lex perché glielo ha detto suo padre. E quella di Astra, la zia di Kara».

_«Un ragazzo che dice di averglielo detto un uomo che ormai è morto e quella di una donna rinchiusa in prigione da anni per aver cospirato contro gli Stati Uniti insieme a un gruppo di corrotti. Come capirai da sola, non è granché. Come avrei potuto dirti che sospettavamo della donna che stava per sposare tua madre?»_ , le domandò, ma non attese risposta.  _«Non era necessario metterti in paranoia. Il tuo compito era soltanto quello di proteggere Kara. Se i Luthor erano corrotti in passato, da anni sono puliti e dunque non era una nostra priorità»_ . 

«Era una priorità per me, John… Come farò adesso a dirlo a mia madre?».

Lui ci mise un po' a rispondere.  _«Parlale da figlia, non da agente. Lo supererete come famiglia»_ . 

Chiusero la chiamata. Alex strinse il cellulare e fissò il pavimento, persa nei suoi pensieri. La faceva facile, pensò. Sua madre si era appena sposata con lei, accidenti. Appena sposata. Che strana ironia adesso che ci pensava: lei e Kara avevano cercato il marcio nella vita di Lillian Luthor mesi fa e infine, non trovando nulla, avevano finito per accettarla. Adesso avevano trovato il marcio ma si erano sposate. Era tardi. Tornò da loro, trovandole separate e in silenzio: Kara che in piedi guardava fuori dalla finestra e Lena che si teneva la fronte, seduta sul divanetto. Disse loro ciò che le aveva detto John e la sorella si sforzò per non arrabbiarsi ancora con lui.

«Va bene, devo parlare con Lillian», disse a un certo punto, interrompendo un altro silenzio.

«E cosa vorresti dirle? Vorresti dirle di fronte a nostra madre perché non ha fatto abbastanza per salvare i tuoi genitori?», domandò Alex, ancora in piedi, mentre Lena la guardava preoccupata.

«Sì», la fissò accartocciando lo sguardo, tesa e triste. «Sì, se necessario. Perché non mi ha detto niente! Perché non ha detto niente a Eliza, perché l'ha sposata, perché voleva che la chiamassi  _mamma_ pur sapendo che fine avesse fatto la mia», gridò e strinse i denti, e così i pugni. Non cercò lo sguardo di Lena neanche per un attimo, ma sapeva che la guardava. La sentiva. Non voleva vedere il suo sguardo rotto quanto il suo. 

Alex strinse i denti e il suo viso si raggrinzì, comprendendo il suo dolore. Lillian non aveva solo sposato la loro madre: si rendeva conto in quel momento più che mai in che peso e misura la donna era entrata anche a far parte delle loro vite. Avevano imparato ad averla intorno, ad ascoltarla, ad abbracciarla, a vederla mentre scattava loro delle foto per il suo account Instagram. Non solo la loro madre, Lillian aveva tradito tutte loro. Kara le passò accanto per arrivare alla porta e Alex la afferrò per un braccio, mentre Lena si avvicinava alle due sorelle senza aprire bocca. «Non andare, adesso. Kara, non adesso».

«E quando?», gridò. «Adesso è il momento giusto».

«Non lo è», le scosse la testa, avvicinandola a sé, «Non sei lucida. Aspetta un po' con me».

«Aspettare cosa? Che mi passi la rabbia?».

«Lo so, Kara. Lillian ti ha nascosto la verità! Lo ha fatto Lena», la guardò per un attimo, che se ne stava in silenzio, «Lo ha fatto John! E l'ho fatto io… Sei arrabbiata-».

Kara si morse un labbro con pazienza e dopo strattonò il braccio. «Come non ne hai idea! Ma questo non riguarda te».

«Sì che riguarda me», s'impuntò Alex, fissandola con occhi lucidi. «Ognuno di noi aveva un motivo per fare ciò che ha fatto. E sono arrabbiata anch'io con Lillian e posso solo immaginare quanto tu ti senta tradita perché non è stata solo lei a farlo! Ti è capitato tutto insieme: ognuno di noi è responsabile della tua rabbia. Non posso parlare per lei, né per Lena o John… Ma a me dispiace, Kara», scosse la testa. «Mi dispiace veramente tanto, sorellina». Allungò la mano destra verso di lei e Kara la adocchiò, gonfiando solo un attimo le guance, per poi spingersi in avanti e abbracciarla.

«Ehi! Non ce l'ho con te, va tutto bene», le sussurrò contro i capelli, mentre Alex si aggrappava alle sue spalle. «Non ce l'avrei mai con te».

Lena sorrise tiepidamente, tenendosi distante. Kara allungò lo sguardo verso di lei, le sorrise e ricambiò, ma sentiva che, nonostante questo, nonostante le sia stava vicino con sua zia, nonostante lei stessa l'abbia abbracciata, le cose tra loro erano diverse. Fino a ieri la sentiva vicina come mai prima, e ora… Ora si sentiva di troppo perfino lì, mentre faceva pace con sua sorella. Lei era una Luthor e, fino ad ora, non erano mai sembrati tanto estranei.

 

Alla fine, Alex riuscì a convincerla a restare. Appena arrivarono Maggie e Jamie, si fecero portare da mangiare da un locale cinese e cenarono insieme. Parlarono della candidatura annunciata di Rhea Gand e, dopo che misero la bambina a dormire, di Fort Rozz, l'organizzazione e le loro classi, del nuovo presidente provando a fare qualche nome e chiaramente di Lillian. Lena era convinta che fosse Zod il nuovo presidente e pensarono che Maggie avrebbe avuto da ridire, invece si stette stranamente in silenzio, più silenziosa perfino di lei, e non accennò di nemmeno un episodio avvenuto in centrale. Era particolarmente strana, in effetti, e Alex disse in privato alle due che forse si sentiva poco bene. Kara spazzolò più piatti da sola. Mangiò con gusto, pur non dimenticando ciò che la tormentava; non sarebbe riuscita a chiudere occhio se non avesse prima parlato con Lillian e Lena lo sapeva: ogni tanto si fermava a scrutarla, mentre rideva e parlava con determinazione, ma si notava che la sua mente era spesso altrove. Alex mandò un messaggio a Eliza per sapere se erano in villa entrambe e, quando ricevette risposta, le guardò, aspettando di sapere da loro cosa volevano fare. Vedendo Maggie tanto silenziosa e per le sue, non se la sentiva di lasciarla sola e a malincuore non le avrebbe accompagnate.

«Le parlerò io comunque», assicurò alle due ragazze, sull'uscio. «La chiamo questa notte, sperando mi risponda. È mio dovere. È già abbastanza arrabbiata con me per il D.A.O., ma…».

Kara la salutò con un abbraccio e cominciò ad andare, ma Lena si fermò. «Tutti noi avevamo un motivo per nascondere a Kara qualcosa, è vero», mormorò, guardando indietro e poi di nuovo Alex. «Tu credi che anche Lillian ne avesse uno valido? Sembrava l'avessi inclusa nel discorso…».

La guardò negli occhi e Alex li abbassò solo un attimo, quasi incerta. « _Ssì_ …», soffiò con un filo di voce e le sorrise mestamente. «Sai, a mente fredda, penso che sia davvero innamorata di mia madre. La paura di perdere tutto, può farti fare qualsiasi cosa». 

Lena si allontanò con capo basso, non sapendo come replicare.  _Perdere tutto_ era stata la paura che l'aveva attanagliata fino a quel momento, ma Lillian? Era arrivato il momento di guardare in faccia la verità. 

 

Le aspettavano, dato il messaggio di Alex. Si erano messe a guardare un po' di televisione e per poco non si addormentavano vicine, sul divano in biblioteca. Le aspettavano, sì, ma non si aspettavano per niente cosa avrebbero portato con loro quella sera. Seppure Kara non fosse più arrabbiata come quel tardo pomeriggio quando Alex l'aveva bloccata, vedere il volto di Lillian le aveva smosso dentro l'orribile sensazione provata a Fort Rozz che non aveva ancora imparato a gestire: sapeva solo di doverlo fare, di doverlo fare per forza perché non poteva più tirarsi indietro. Le tornò di nuovo alla mente lo scoppio che uccise la sua famiglia, il sangue sotto la nuca di Kal, le notti insonni passate a piangere e i pomeriggi a guardare le stelle con Alex. E poi la voce di sua zia Astra che le diceva che i Luthor si erano tirati indietro, che avevano perso la votazione, che non avrebbero potuto vincere quella battaglia. Era ben consapevole che era Rhea la responsabile di tutto, ma Lillian sapeva e non aveva detto niente. Aveva voltato le spalle alla sua famiglia e ora smaniava per farne parte.

Lei era colpevole.

Il volto duro di Kara bastò a far capire a Lillian che era arrivato il momento di buttare giù le difese. Le bastò quello per voltarsi a cercare quello di Eliza, confuso. E quello di Lena, più teso e triste, distante. «Kara…», biascicò, cercando di trovare le parole.

«No, parlo io», si avvicinò a lei con passo deciso, mettendo le braccia incrociate contro il petto. «Quindi è andata così. Entri a far parte delle nostre vite e fingi che vada tutto bene, ti fidanzi con la mia madre adottiva e, dalla prima volta che mi vedi, mi abbracci e mi dici di poterti chiamare  _mamma_ . Che persona sei, Lillian?», Kara corrucciò lo sguardo e la vide deglutire, tornare mezzo passo indietro e abbassare lo sguardo. Forse non sapeva cosa dire? Dopotutto, perché dire qualcosa? Se avesse saputo cosa dire, magari lo avrebbe fatto molto prima. 

«Cosa sta succedendo?», domandò Eliza. Guardò Lena vicino a lei, Kara e dopo Lillian. Eppure, da come forte batteva il cuore nel suo petto, già conosceva la risposta a quella domanda: Jeremiah aveva ragione.

«Non poteva andare tutto bene, per una volta?», esclamò Kara a un tratto, con voce rotta, cercando di calmarsi da sola, poi, aggrottando la fronte. «Dovevo solo conoscere la fidanzata di mia madre, e non importa quanto trovassi strana la cosa, accidenti, e nemmeno quanto inizialmente non mi convincessi, ho-ho accettato che facessi parte della famiglia e ora scopro che tu sapevi che fine aveva fatto la mia». Sentì di nuovo gli occhi farsi gonfi. Oh, no, non voleva piangere. Non adesso. Aveva smesso di piangere. Sciolse la posizione rigida e strinse i pugni mentre, una Lillian ferita, rialzava lo sguardo in cerca di quello di Eliza, ma appena i loro occhi si incrociarono, quest'ultima li abbassò, con delusione. «Non hai trovato  _un_ solo momento per dire la verità? Sapevi che erano in pericolo e te ne sei lavata le mani?». 

Lillian ingrossò il petto, cercando di restare lucida. «Non volevo. Non volevo che lo scoprissi, Kara, mi dispiace molto».

«Ti dispiace?».

«Fa parte di un periodo del mio passato che ho cercato di superare. Volevo-».

« _Proteggermi_ ?», domandò a denti stretti, stufa di sentirselo dire. 

«Proteggere me stessa», disse con un filo di voce fissando lei, cercando di non pensare alla presenza di sua moglie. «Volevo proteggermi», ribadì e la sincerità stravolse Kara, poiché non se lo aspettava. «Non pretendo che tu capisca il mio punto di vista, Kara. Non lo pretendo da nessuno. Ho fatto tante cose di cui mi pento e lasciare che la tua famiglia pagasse la sete di potere di qualcuno che avrei dovuto fermare è una di quelli. Era una responsabilità dei Luthor e abbiamo fallito. Avevo… paura», socchiuse gli occhi e Kara si pietrificò: era pronta a sputarle addosso ogni accusa che le passava per la testa, ma non ad ascoltare la confessione, né il suo pentimento. «Sono stata egoista e non posso nasconderlo: mio marito è morto cercando di fare la cosa giusta frattanto che me ne stavo al sicuro, in cerca di un nuovo inizio». La fissò. «Innamorarmi della tua madre adottiva è stata la cosa migliore che potesse capitarmi nella vita e», strinse le labbra secche, «avevo paura di perdere tutto».

«Tu non hai idea-», avanzò puntandole contro un dito, determinata, «Non hai idea di cosa significhi perdere tutto! Per davvero! E dover ricominciare daccapo, s-sola al mondo, non ne hai idea», aggrottò la fronte e la fissò truce.

«Hai ragione», annuì. «Volevo solo… essere accettata», precisò con voce rotta. Pur mantenendo uno sguardo duro, si avvicinò a lei e spalancò le braccia. Provò ad abbracciarla ma Kara si tirò indietro e scosse la testa.

«Non toccarmi». Non aveva senso. Non aveva senso continuare. La lasciò e a nulla valsero le parole di Lena per fermarla: uscì di casa senza neppure un giaccone, sbattendo la porta.

La ragazza guardò Eliza, ma lei non aveva occhi che per Lillian che era rimasta immobile, così anche Lena la adocchiò: non l'aveva mai vista in quello stato; era abituata a vedere Lillian Luthor scomporsi per poche cose al mondo, il più delle volte per rabbia, ma così  _rotta_ era una cosa decisamente nuova. Come se avesse anche lei un'anima, dopotutto. La vide restare ferma fin troppo a lungo, poi abbassare lo sguardo e, lentamente, dare loro le spalle. Lena prese il giaccone di Kara e il suo, infilandoselo, scambiando uno sguardo con Eliza. Dopo uscì per raggiungerla. 

«Mi odi anche tu, adesso… non è vero?». Era ancora voltata, Lillian temeva di guardarla negli occhi e trovare di nuovo quella delusione. «Non sono la persona che ti aspettavi».

«No, ti sbagli», scosse la testa piano, arricciando le labbra. «Sei proprio la persona che mi aspettavo. E temevo che questo momento sarebbe arrivato perché, per qualche strana ragione, dentro di me ho sempre covato il dubbio che ne fossi stata coinvolta, Lillian. Ma mi sono innamorata di te e non volevo accettare che fossi così…».

«Codarda?».

Eliza sospirò. «Avrei voluto che me ne parlassi. È questo che faccio io: ti aspetto. Aspetto sempre che sia tu a fare il passo in avanti, per darti il tempo necessario, solo che quando non arriva, allora tendo a credere che non ci sia nulla di cui parlare e che mi sbagli. Non era questo il caso», biascicò. «Kara era una bambina particolare, sai? Ne ha passate tante. Ha ragione lei». Camminò verso l'ingresso, prese anche lei la sua giacca e se la infilò, tornando indietro solo per avvertirla. «Le porto con me, a casa. Nell' _altra_ casa», delineò un breve sorriso, «È la cosa migliore. Credo che ci meritiamo tutte una notte per pensare». Non le disse altro e uscì, girandosi solo un'altra volta verso di lei, che era ancora di spalle. 

Lillian sentì un'auto lasciare il garage e tremò, non certo per il freddo: villa Luthor-Danvers era vuota, adesso. Mai stata così fredda. Era sola.

 

 

                                                                                    

 

 

Si stettero zitte in macchina e, una volta arrivate a casa Danvers-Luthor, Kara si chiuse in camera e stanca disse che andava a dormire. Era fredda. Lena notava quanto si sforzasse per essere la Kara di sempre, ma che non lo era. Fingeva con lei. Ma fingere che le cose andassero bene non lo rendeva vero. Non aveva voglia di andare a dormire, così restò sul divano in soggiorno con il laptop acceso sulle gambe, tenendosi impegnata. Una ragazzina aveva scritto un tema sui Luthor, aveva detto John Jonzz? Era una cosa piuttosto curiosa, ma non faticò a trovare la scannerizzazione di un articolo di giornale risalente a tredici anni fa. Si trovava nel sito dell'archivio di National City, fortunatamente non toccato dalla pazza cancellatura di Indigo. Oh, quello era strano. Quello era più che strano, quasi inquietante:  _I Luthor: un modello per tutti_ , di Indigo Brainer. C'era persino una sua foto: una ragazzina con due lunghe trecce bionde. Era suo quel tema. Indigo aveva scritto sulla sua famiglia. 

_X: Sono felice di sapere che hai bisogno di me._

Lo schermo del pc si fece nero e apparve la chat: neanche a farlo apposta, lei era tornata.

«Ancora sveglia?».

Lena si voltò sorpresa, scoprendo Eliza in vestaglia. Le si avvicinò e abbassò lo schermo del portatile. Aveva le occhiaie, poverina, e un'aria molto tesa che cercava di nascondere. «Mi dispiace per-».

«Lena», la fermò, «Tu non hai nulla di cui dispiacerti». Dopo le sorrise e le poggiò una mano su una spalla, cercando di confortarla. «Tu e Kara avete litigato di nuovo?», non aspettò che le rispondesse e sospirò: «Ah, lo sapevi e non glielo hai detto. Come avrai ben notato, cose come questa non giovano alle relazioni romantiche». Le sorrise di nuovo e le fece l'occhiolino, intanto che l'altra spalancava gli occhi e si imporporava sulle gote. «Sì, so che state insieme».

« _Stavamo_ », la corresse dopo aver preso aria ed Eliza la abbracciò. 

«Oh, va bene, allora devi dirmi tutto».

No, cose come quelle non giovavano affatto e lo sentiva bene Kara. Non chiuse occhio, anche se restò a letto per tutta la notte. Poteva sopportare che John le avesse tenuto nascosto il suo reale lavoro, poteva sopportare a fatica che Alex lo avesse fatto, d'altronde era sua sorella, e avrebbe sopportato prima o poi che anche Lillian le avesse tenuta nascosta una cosa come quella, seppur dolorosa, ma Lena… si fidava di Lena. Lo aveva detto anche a sua zia. Non esisteva persona al mondo a cui avrebbe dato se stessa se non a Lena. E sebbene la ragione continuasse a suggerirle di perdonarla, di riprovarci, il suo cuore si era chiuso e il suo corpo rigettava il contatto con lei. La sentì quando entrò nella stanza per coricarsi e, prima di andare a letto, le rimboccò le coperte. Era un gesto così dolce, così tanto amorevole, che si sentì in colpa per averle dato fastidio. Non voleva arrabbiarsi con lei, ma era arrabbiata. Lo era eccome.

La mattina successiva, Lena si svegliò un poco più tardi del solito e scoprì con gli occhi impastati dal sonno che il letto di Kara era vuoto. Sentì un'improvviso crampo allo stomaco e si alzò, continuando a percepire la sgradevole sensazione. Trovò Eliza in cucina che faceva colazione: aveva ancora le occhiaie, ma il suo viso sembrava più sereno. Almeno lei. «Sai dov'è Kara? Si è svegliata presto, il suo letto…».

«Ah, sì, non ha voluto sentire storie: ha preso il primo treno per National City. Le ho chiesto di aspettare, ma…», corrucciò lo sguardo e Lena prese fiato a pieni pomoni, sentendo di nuovo il dolore allo stomaco: sapeva dare un nome a ciò che provava,  _oh_ , certo, era il vuoto che si era creato tra loro. Doloroso e nero. 

Kara rientrò al campus, diretta nella camera che divideva con Megan. La trovò sul letto che leggeva, sbadigliando.

«Non temere, non è ciò che leggo a farmi venire sonno», la rassicurò vedendola rientrare. «È che non ho chiuso occhio. Non sai l'ultima: John ha detto che vuole parlarmi. Non sa che effetto fanno queste parole a una donna».

Kara deglutì, increspando la fronte. «Ha-Hai idea di cosa?».

«No. Spero solo non voglia lasciarmi, è così nervoso ultimamente…».

Anche Kara si sdraiò sul letto, con ancora le scarpe ai piedi. Che volesse dirle del suo reale lavoro? Oh, che razza di amica era? Era così presa da chi le aveva mentito, da non rendersi conto che lei stava facendo lo stesso con Megan, sapendo di John Jonzz. Non spettava a lei dirglielo e forse lui era sul procinto di farlo, però… forse non sarebbe stata diversa da chi lo aveva fatto con lei. «Già…».

Qualcuno bussò alla porta ed entrambe alzarono la testa, perplesse. Chi poteva essere a quell'ora?

Kara si offrì di andare ad aprire. Tutti si aspettava meno che lui e spalancò gli occhi e la bocca: giaccone e pesante felpa scura con cappuccio sceso sul viso, un accenno di barba, sarebbe comunque riuscita a riconoscerlo ovunque. Lo tirò dentro e chiuse la porta, abbracciandolo di scatto, felice che stesse bene.

«Porca vacca», esclamò Megan, mettendosi seduta.

«Ehi…», soffiò il ragazzo, alzando una mano e scendendosi il cappuccio. I suoi occhi erano rossi, il suo corpo tremava e continuava a battere i denti dal freddo. «P-Posso stare un po' qui?».

Mike era tornato e Kara sapeva di doverlo tenere nascosto. Se non altro, il tempo necessario. Tutto il corpo di polizia era ancora incentrato sulla sua cattura e, anche quella mattina, Maggie Sawyer aveva dovuto sopportare un collega ostile mentre erano fuori di pattuglia. Aveva accennato qualcosa della situazione ad Alex, ma le aveva nascosto i dettagli. Era esausta ma tremendamente felice di sapere che non avrebbe lavorato il turno dopo pranzo. Così inviò un messaggio alla sua ragazza per dirle che stava già tornando a casa e si diresse direttamente dalla babysitter per riprendere Jamie. Immaginava già la sua faccia felice nel sapere che l'avrebbe portata lei al parco, quel pomeriggio. Suonò il campanello e attese. Suonò di nuovo, faceva tardi.

«Ehi, Maggie! Come mai qui?».

Le sorrise incerta e l'altra alzò le sopracciglia, ancora più confusa. «Per riprendere mia figlia, ovviamente». Scrollò le spalle ma l'altra fece lo stesso, lentamente.

«Non capisco… La tua collega l'ha presa appena dieci minuti fa».

_Collega?_ Una collega l'aveva presa? «Cosa? Dimmi che stai scherzando… I-Io non ho dato l'autorizzazione a nessuna collega di-», le mancò il fiato, sentendo le gambe farsi pesanti e la testa girarle vorticosamente. A nulla servirono le scuse della babysitter che le diceva di aver visto il distintivo e essersi fidata. Una poliziotta aveva preso Jamie. La sua bambina era in pericolo. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quanto sentimento aleggia intorno a questo capitolo, quanto… ah, è l'angst.  
> Benritrovati! Come vi siete immaginati anche voi, Kara si è arrabbiata, anche se non vuole essere arrabbiata, ma è inevitabile, è qualcosa che ora l'ha infettata e le dà perfino fastidio un gesto dolce da parte di Lena come rimboccarle le coperte. Lena le ha mentito, come vi sareste sentite al posto suo?  
> Però ne hanno parlato a lungo e alla fine lo ha rinfacciato a Lillian, che… che se la pugnalava, avrebbe sofferto meno. Il segreto non è più un segreto e anche Eliza ora sa la verità.  
> Intanto il profilo misterioso è tornato! Indigo fa di nuovo capolino nella vita di Lena e quest'ultima scopre che proprio lei, diversi anni fa, ha scritto un tema sulla famiglia Luthor. Ah, quanto mi piace intrecciare le cose!  
> Non dimentichiamoci di Astra! Ha parlato con Kara e un poco con Lena, dell'organizzazzione, a cui a quanto pare si considera ancora membro, e sul possibile assassino di Lionel. Ma anche Astra, dice, non sa con precisione chi possa essere stato non lo sa il nuovo presidente. Chi sarà il nuovo presidente?  
> Tutto questo mentre Maggie… Maggie ha dei problemi con alcuni colleghi, problemi che si stanno rivelando piuttosto seri se, ora, una di loro ha preso Jamie! Cosa accadrà?  
>   
> Lo scoprirete nel capitolo 41 perché sì, il prossimo è uno stand alone! È uno stand alone che mi è piaciuto molto scrivere, è particolare, e ho dovuto inventare parecchio. Mi dicono dalla regia che una parte del passato di questo personaggio è stata rivelata nella serie in un episodio che non ho visto. Ho usato e tenuto un nome da questo episodio per un personaggio, e ho cercato di costruirne un altro secondo le indicazioni che mi hanno fornito dello stesso nella serie, ma riguardo ai risultati non so dirvi…  
> Mah, giudicherete voi. Spero di non aver fatto troppi danni XD  
>   
> Alla prossima con con il capitolo 40 che si intitola _Caro Diario_ ;)  
> 


	41. 40. Caro Diario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il capitolo in ritardo!

 

 

 

_Caro Diario,  
_ _L'ho rivista questa mattina. Veramente ci siamo salutate, mi ha anche sorriso ed è stato bello. È bello che sappia della mia esistenza. Non mi aspetto molto altro, anche se_

Aveva smesso di scrivere, ascoltando dei rumori fuori dalla sua finestra.

_anche se siamo nella stessa classe di letteratura e informatica da un anno e mezzo e abbiamo fatto le stesse scuole. Non può ricordarsi di tutti, giusto? Probabilmente non ricorda di quando le ho prestato un libro, né dei soldi della merenda, o di quando a pallavolo_

«Uff», aveva smesso di nuovo, poggiando la penna da un lato del foglio e, con faccia imbronciata, portarsi una mano in fronte. «Davvero non si ricorda di me?».

_Sai che c'è, caro Diario? Alla fine chi se ne importa. Io ho una cotta stupida e lei ha un ragazzo, neanche uscirebbe con una come me. Neanche io uscirei con una come me._

Aveva poggiato di nuovo la penna e chiuso il diario, ascoltando di nuovo i rumori fuori dalla finestra della sua stanzetta. Una macchina si stava avvicinando. Sì, era quella giusta. Aveva lasciato la scrivania e corso fuori dalla camera, percorrendo le scale verso il piano inferiore, con un pronto sorriso stampato sul viso. La porta si era aperta e un uomo alto e un poco brizzolato era entrato: il tempo di chiudere dietro di lui, che la ragazzina gli era saltata addosso, tutta eccitata. «Com'è andata a lavoro? Hai arrestato dei criminali? Ti sei appisolato nel tuo ufficio? Ti hanno portato le ciambelle?».

Lui aveva riso e se l'era scrollata di dosso con qualche difficoltà, rimettendola a terra e sistemandole la salopette. «Cos'è che si dice per prima cosa quando papi torna a casa?».

«Bentornato a casa, papi».

«Brava la mia bambina», le aveva strapazzato le guance là dove si formavano le fossette e lei si era tirata indietro.

«Non esagerare, ho quasi quindici anni».

«Sei tu quella che mi è saltata addosso». L'uomo aveva lasciato il cappello all'ingresso insieme al giaccone bianco, ed entrando in cucina con la figlia a seguito aveva risposto prontamente punto per punto a ogni sua domanda, compresa quella sulle ciambelle.

«E i criminali erano criminali veri con le pistole?».

«Il solito ubriaco», si era seduto stanco su una sedia vicino al tavolo in cucina, mentre sua moglie si era spostata dai fornelli solo per dargli un bacio. «Siamo in paese, mija. Non è come essere a Gotham, qui la criminalità te la devi quasi cercare», aveva ridacchiato e la figlia lo aveva guardato confusa.

«Allora torniamo a Gotham! Mi piaceva stare lì».

«Ti piaceva perché eri poco più che in fasce, ecco perché», aveva scherzato sua madre.

La giovane Maggie aveva messo su una smorfia, seccata, poco prima di riguardare sua padre e sorridere di nuovo, eccitata. «Beh, chi se ne frega di Gotham, qui sei diventato sceriffo! Hanno capito il tuo valore». Lo aveva abbracciato ed era tornata di sopra, intanto che sua madre le gridava che era quasi pronto per cena. Il tempo di superare il penultimo scalino che le risa di suo padre l'avevano bloccata, sedendo lì solo per ascoltare.

«Cosa? Anche qui?», aveva sentito chiedere sua madre, starnazzando.

«Sì, sì… Ero al comune per sbrigare delle cose, salutavo degli amici, e spuntano questi froci all'improvviso, in branco come animali e vestiti da pagliacci, sai, tutti colorati da froci, per chiedere il permesso di sfilare».

Maggie aveva stretto le labbra, continuando ad ascoltare.

«Ma basta, non se n'è può più! Qui siamo tutti cristiani, non basta che queste pagliacciate le fanno in città, non sono mai contenti», aveva replicato sua madre con una punta di acidità nella voce. «Dio li punirà».

Suo padre aveva ridacchiato ancora. «Ma lasciali perdere, che sono malati, quelli. Non volevo parlarne davanti a Maggie».

«Certo, è giusto. Ci manca solo di essere influenzata da quelli là».

Aveva sentito abbastanza: si era tirata su con forza ed era tornata in silenzio in camera sua, prima che continuassero a parlarne. Già, non dovevano farlo davanti a lei, che era nell'età dello sviluppo e sia mai che avessero potuto contagiarle quella orribile malattia. Ah, ogni volta che li sentiva parlare di quello, le faceva male qualcosa dentro. Da quando aveva capito che le piaceva una sua compagna di scuola, era stata una lotta continua con se stessa. Era normale provare una cosa del genere per una ragazza, essendo lei stessa una ragazza? Non aveva dovuto chiedere ai suoi genitori per sapere cosa ne pensassero, le era chiaro da sempre, e anche la televisione diceva che era sbagliato, e le riviste. Un'insegnante a scuola però era stata di un'opinione differente, cogliendo l'occasione di far tacere due ragazzi che prendevano in giro un loro compagno per parlare di omosessualità. Era allora che quel sentimento aveva trovato un nome. L'insegnante era riuscita a convincerla che non ci fosse nulla di male in ciò che provava ma, da quando lei era stata trasferita, le cose si erano di nuovo fatte difficili. Poteva davvero considerarsi una persona normale? Era una domanda che la tormentava da tempo.

_Caro Diario,  
_ _Forse ciò che provo non è che sia sbagliato, ma è passeggero. Un giorno mi sveglierò che non ci penserò più e potrò trovarmi un ragazzo come le altre della mia scuola. Un ragazzo potrebbe innamorarsi di me? Lo spero._

Era stato quello il suo obiettivo al tempo: non voleva far arrabbiare i suoi genitori, men che meno Dio, così si era messa in testa di provare a farsi piacere dai ragazzi. L'idea era quella, per lo meno, prima di trovarsi davanti al cancello della scuola e ricordarsi, venendo vista e indicata da tutti mentre le ridevano in faccia, che lei era quella sfigata. Una ragazza l'aveva salutata e poi aveva piegato le dita per mostrarle quello medio. Un gruppetto le era passato davanti ognuno sul proprio skateboard e per poco non la facevano cadere di proposito. Sentiva di essere osservata e dovunque posava il suo sguardo, vedeva qualcuno voltato verso di lei che sghignazzava come in un vecchio cartone animato. Non bastava la sua cotta per una ragazza a farla sentire diversa, era comunque sempre stata diversa per ragioni a lei sconosciute. Forse perché non si truccava? Perché non aveva mai indossato una gonna e le piacevano gli scarponi? Ah, a loro non sarebbe andata bene in ogni caso. Forse quelle cose non le sarebbero mai piaciute; che male c'era a essere diversa? E poi c'era lei, Elisa. La ragazza per cui aveva una cotta. Elisa non era come le altre: non solo non la prendeva in giro, era una tipetta che se ne stava piuttosto per le sue, con pochi amici ma giusti. Un po' come lei, e un po' come loro. Perché Elisa era rispettata, se non altro. E si truccava, da non sottovalutare.

Maggie era convinta che Elisa non l'avrebbe mai degnata di vere attenzioni ed era anche solo felice quando i loro sguardi si incrociavano per errore e si metteva in imbarazzo, così niente avrebbe potuto prepararla a ciò che sarebbe successo a pochi giorni da quella pagina di diario. Confusa per la sua cotta verso una ragazza, da giorni aveva approfittato della lezione di informatica per cercare informazioni su quella che definiva un'omosessualità passeggera e suggerimenti per velocizzare il processo. In verità, dopo due siti porno che si erano accidentalmente aperti, ne aveva trovato uno dove una ragazza, una ragazza proprio come lei, parlava di una cotta per una sua compagna di classe ai tempi del liceo. Si era incantata a leggere e così aveva scrollato la pagina per altre testimonianze, e altre, trovando quel conforto in cui non sperava: le persone omosessuali erano felici. Una di quelle, però, era molto diversa: un ragazzo era stato forzato dalla famiglia a seguire un percorso religioso per guarire da quella che, come suo padre, definiva una malattia. Si era persa nel leggere delle atrocità che gli avevano inflitto per convincerlo di poter guarire; quante situazioni al limite della tortura aveva dovuto subire, quanti danni psicologici, quante sofferenze fino a rendersi conto di non aver nulla da cui guarire e ricominciare la sua vita daccapo. Maggie aveva sentito i brividi dalle cosce alla schiena, preoccupata che i suoi genitori sarebbero potuti arrivare a tanto, se lo avessero scoperto. Certo, loro le volevano bene, ma anche i genitori di quel ragazzo glielo ripetevano spesso.

«Ehi, hai un fazzoletto da prestarm-».

Si era bloccata. Lei, Elisa, era alle sue spalle, sporta dal suo banco, e si era bloccata guardando il suo monitor. Maggie era diventata color pomodoro e, cercando di chiudere la pagina in fretta, aveva finito per cliccare su cose che non aveva fatto in tempo a vedere, aprendole pagine dopo pagine di siti porno. Se era rimasta perplessa nel vedere le icone di piccoli uomini che si baciavano e innocenti bandierine arcobaleno, chissà cosa doveva aver pensato di peni in movimento in primo piano. La sua agitazione nel chiudere tutte le pagine aperte in simultanea aveva attirato la curiosità del professore, ma era stata inaspettatamente Elisa a prendere tempo rivolgendogli una domanda, quello necessario per chiudere tutto e ritrovare i compiti che stavano svolgendo.

«Elisa», l'aveva chiamata a fine lezione, raggiungendola fuori dalla porta. Aveva la tachicardia al pensiero di parlare con lei. «Mi hai salvato la vita, non so se te ne rendi conto».

Lei aveva riso e l'aveva invitata a seguirla in un corridoio, per non bloccare il via vai di studenti. «A casa tua non avete un computer?».

«No», aveva risposto subito, sforzandosi per guardarla negli occhi. «Mio padre è della vecchia scuola e mia madre pensa che siano pericolosi».

Lei aveva riso di nuovo, con più gusto. Era facile capire per Maggie che quella cotta non se ne sarebbe davvero andata così facilmente come credeva. «In effetti, con tutte le pubblicità che si aprono, è pericoloso davvero».

Maggie aveva tremato; aveva cercato di calmarsi, ma le era venuto da sudare. «Sì, mh, me ne sono accorta».

Elisa l'aveva salutata ed era uscita. Non aveva fatto in tempo a chiederle se aveva visto cosa stava guardando, ma era stato perfetto così. Le aveva parlato, anche se alla fine non le aveva prestato quel fazzoletto. Una volta a casa, aveva subito scritto la novità sul suo diario; pensava che sarebbe rimasto un ricordo felice e sporadico chiuso nel cassetto, invece Eliza le aveva rivolto la parola più volte in quel periodo, si era seduta vicina a lei a lezione di letteratura e ogni tanto la chiamava per farsi aiutare in informatica. Neanche Maggie era bravissima, senza contare che, senza farsi notare, continuava a cercare testimonianze sul suo argomento preferito, ma in due riuscivano a cavarsela. Erano diventate amiche senza che se ne rendessero conto, scambiandosi libri e andando a chiudersi in aula audiovisiva per guardarsi dei film quando non avevano lezione o, meglio ancora, quando avevano voglia di saltarne una. A un certo punto, Maggie si era convinta che la sua cotta per Elisa fosse stata inglobata nell'affetto che provava per lei come amica, fino a quando proprio in quell'aula, intanto che entrambe svuotavano i propri zaini per far vedere all'altra che film si erano portate da casa, si era persa a fissarla: gli occhi concentrati, il pesante tocco di eyeliner nero sulle ciglia, le guance rosa dal fard, le labbra lucide, che schiudeva mentre sussurrava i titoli. Aveva avuto un così forte desiderio di baciarla. Era tutto tornato a galla, o forse era sempre rimasto lì e non ci aveva dato peso. Un così forte desiderio che, a un tratto, semplicemente lo aveva fatto: Elisa aveva rialzato la testa per chiederle qualcosa, non aveva mai saputo cosa, e si era avvicinata tanto in fretta da appoggiarle la mano su una spalla e toccarle le labbra con le proprie. Era stato rapido quel suo primo bacio. Il cuore aveva battuto così forte e aveva provato così tanta paura che, come in fretta si era avvicinata, in fretta si era spostata, presa dal panico. Si erano guardate a lungo, non sapeva quanto. Elisa era esitante. Forse. Ma non così tanto da negarle un altro bacio: era stata lei a prenderla per una spalla e ad appoggiare le sue labbra calde. Non si era fermata e l'aveva guidata verso un bacio più serio, muovendosi, staccandosi poco e piano, riprendendosi con delicatezza.

«Tu… hai un ragazzo», le aveva ansimato quando si erano prese una pausa per respirare.

Elisa aveva scrollato le spalle. «Ci siamo lasciati». Doveva aver notato la perplessità nello sguardo di Maggie. «Appena adesso».

Oh, avevano deciso che poteva andare bene e si erano baciate di nuovo. Non si erano più viste un film e l'aula audiovisiva era diventata presto il loro nascondiglio per stare insieme.

Si erano messe insieme davvero. Ed erano due ragazze. Maggie aveva scoperto con quei baci che, più efficaci di mille testimonianze, non c'era nulla di male in ciò che provava.

 

Maggie frequentava una scuola cattolica. I suoi genitori erano dichiaratamente omofobi. E aveva una ragazza. Forse era il senso di proibito che la faceva uscire di casa, la mattina, con un grande sorriso sulle labbra. Era in quel periodo che aveva capito che i ragazzi non le interessavano ed era convinta che Elisa fosse la sua anima gemella con cui sarebbe rimasta per tutta la vita. Si salutavano, si sfioravano le dita delle mani di nascosto, si regalavano sorrisi e, una volta entrambe in quell'aula, da sole, si baciavano e abbracciavano, restavano unite. Al suo diario, in estrema confidenza, raccontava di Elisa ogni sera quando tornava a casa. Era un periodo felice e non le interessava avere il mondo contro, se stava con lei. Tuttavia, più passavano i mesi e più quel senso di proibito iniziava a farle paura: nella sua scuola, un ragazzo un anno più grande aveva fatto coming out come bisessuale davanti alla sua intera classe e non solo molti ragazzi avevano cominciato a prenderlo di mira e a bullizzarlo, ma i professori non avevano mosso un dito per difenderlo. Da quando quella insegnante aveva parlato di omosessualità per prima e poi si era trasferita, nessuno aveva voluto affrontare di nuovo l'argomento che era tornato a essere tabù e, la cosa ben peggiore, era che sembrava che a nessuno in realtà interessasse davvero affrontarlo. Erano in cortile quando il ragazzo, a ora di uscita, era stato accerchiato da altri ragazzi per poterlo offendere con epiteti omofobi. Maggie ed Elisa erano vicine. Appena la prima aveva visto quella scena per l'ennesima volta, si era detta che poteva bastare, che ne aveva abbastanza. Perfino il suo omofobo padre sarebbe intervenuto vedendoli in quattro contro uno per insultarlo e lei, che lo prendeva come esempio, aveva ignorato Elisa che le aveva detto di non farlo e si era messa in mezzo. Sapeva cosa sarebbe potuto succedere a farsi avanti in quel modo se neppure lei, che sapevano era la figlia dello sceriffo, aveva fermato i ragazzi e le ragazze della scuola dal prenderla in giro, ma in quel momento non le era importato.

«Prendi le sue parti? Ma lo sai che quelli come lui si impestano di malattie?», le aveva gridato uno dei quattro, «Sta con un ragazzo e poi voglio vedere se ci staresti, dopo che lo ha messo in culo a lui». Erano volate varie risatine a quell'uscita ma Maggie non aveva risposto. «Cosa c'è, giochi anche tu per l'altra squadra, per caso?».

Era da quel giorno che la voce che lei era lesbica si era diffusa per tutta la scuola. Senza contare che il ragazzo che aveva cercato di difendere le aveva gridato che non gli serviva il suo aiuto e dopo un po' di tempo aveva iniziato a prenderla in giro anche lui. Ed Elisa… beh, aveva perso Elisa.

_Caro Diario,  
_ _Sono ancora triste. È già passata una settimana da quando Elisa non mi rivolge più la parola. Mi ha detto che non vuole che stiamo insieme perché ha paura che gli altri studenti pensino che stavamo insieme. Non voleva che scoprissero la verità. Ci trovo dell'ironico. Ha paura di scoprirsi come me? Cosa c'è di sbagliato a essere come me?_

 

«Ehi, mija, cos'hai?». C'era freddo quella sera e stava piovendo. Suo padre era tornato a casa da pochi minuti e vedendo che sua figlia non faceva altro se non guardare davanti alla finestra l'acqua che scendeva, si era avvicinato e l'aveva abbracciata, portandola contro il suo petto sedendosi accanto, sulla poltrona.

« _Ahi_ », aveva sbattuto la testa contro qualcosa e suo padre aveva riso, sfilando il distintivo. 

«La legge fa male, eh?», aveva continuato a ridere con divertimento, per poi infilarlo sulla maglia del pigiama di lei. Si erano sorrisi e l'uomo le aveva toccato il naso, soddisfatto. «Ecco, così ti voglio vedere. Chi ti ha fatto soffrire? Un ragazzo? Devo andarlo a trovare, da bravo sceriffo?». L'aveva vista scuotere la testa e poi abbassarla, così, pensando di aver toccato un tasto dolente, aveva pensato di cambiare di nuovo discorso, indicando il distintivo. «Un giorno questo potrebbe essere tuo. Che ne dici?».

«Che è troppo, per me».

« _Troppo_ ? Che vuol dire?». 

Maggie aveva riguardato verso la finestra, soffermandosi sulle goccioline di acqua che battevano e scendevano lungo il vetro. «Che non sarò mai abbastanza brava, abbastanza capace, abbastanza tutto».

«Ehi, no», lui aveva aggrottato la fronte, forzando il suo viso a girarsi verso di lui. «Mija, chi ti dice queste cose? Fin da bambina volevi diventare poliziotto come me, perché adesso hai cambiato idea?».

Lei aveva sbuffato, ritrovando la forza per guardare di nuovo la finestra. «Ho paura che sarò una nullità, che se ci provo… Che se ci provo, poi, finirò per deluderti».

«No, no».

«Io non so cavarmela come te, forse non ne ho la stoffa». Aveva difeso un ragazzo ma non era stata capace di controbattere a chi lo prendeva in giro e, in quel modo, quel ragazzo invece di ringraziarla si era arrabbiato e, cosa più importante, non aveva più Elisa. Tutto perché aveva voluto seguire il suo istinto, quello che pensava che un giorno l'avrebbe portata a fare la poliziotta. Suo padre aveva cercato di tirarle su il morale, ma quella negatività era troppo radicata per starlo a sentire, o per stare a sentire sua madre quando li aveva raggiunti.

«Non dire assurdità», le aveva detto lei, «Tu puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi e quelli che oggi non credono in te, domani ne saranno invidiosi».

«Ha ragione tua madre, mija. Tu sei sangue del mio sangue e hai la mia stessa stoffa per questo lavoro», le aveva detto con convinzione, prendendole le spalle. «E da domani, ti racconterò meglio tutti i miei casi; ti terrò allenata per quando farai l'accademia».

Di certo quello aveva aiutato nel farle tornare il buon umore, finalmente: ogni giorno le descriveva un caso diverso della sua carriera e insieme cercavano di risolverlo. Cominciava a sentirsi tanto pronta per quel lavoro che la sicurezza che le offriva aveva iniziato ad accompagnarla a scuola, imparando ad ignorare le offese che riceveva puntualmente. Per di più, quelle voci sulla sua presunta omosessualità l'avevano aiutata a conoscere un'altra ragazza: si chiamava Mary, frequentava l'ultimo anno e mancava poco che compisse diciotto anni. Mary era più sicura riguardo il suo orientamento e non le importava che qualcuno la credesse la ragazza di Maggie Sawyer: camminavano vicine per il corridoio, si scambiavano quasi carezze davanti agli armadietti quando non passavano gli insegnanti ma fregandosene di chiunque altro le guardasse. Chiunque, perfino Elisa. Maggie l'aveva vista abbassare lo sguardo e andare oltre, ma aveva sentito la sua gelosia nell'aria; non che volesse importarle molto, all'epoca. Non voleva. Ma accidenti se le importava: per quanto era stata bene con Mary, nella sua testa c'era ancora Elisa.

«Posso chiederti scusa?». Elisa l'aveva rincorsa per il corridoio, con in braccio i libri che le servivano.

Era l'inizio del nuovo anno scolastico, Mary non c'era più e si erano separate, ma Maggie faceva finta che di Elisa non le importava. Non per niente, aveva passato un'intera estate a lavorare con suo padre e mandare all'acqua i tentativi della ragazza di vedersi con lei. Dopotutto, Elisa l'aveva ferita, quante probabilità c'erano che lo avrebbe fatto ancora?

«Ti prego, possiamo parlare? Da sole?». Un'occhiata di Maggie, ferma davanti al suo armadietto, l'aveva fatta sospirare. «Va bene anche qui», aveva annuito poi, adocchiando con la coda dell'occhio gli studenti che camminavano avanti e indietro nel corridoio. «Volevo, emh… chiederti scusa per come mi sono comportata. Non ho fatto altro che pensare a te, che pensare a te sempre».

«Quindi?». Aveva preso i libri e chiuso l'armadietto. «Quindi cosa vuoi?».

Elisa aveva riabbassato gli occhi e si era guardata di nuovo intorno. «Volevo… Quando stavi con quella cinese».

«Mary è coreana».

Elisa aveva annuito. «Quando stavi con lei, io… Lo sai che», aveva sussurrato, guardandosi intorno un'altra volta, «penso di essere innamorata di te». Si era fermata. Forse pensava di ottenere da parte sua una qualche reazione, ma vedendola impassibile, aveva continuato: «Voglio che torniamo insieme, Maggie. Dai, ci siamo solo noi due, lo sai», le aveva preso di sfuggita una mano, accarezzandola un attimo e lasciandogliela in fretta. «Non ci credo che mi hai dimenticato per… la coreana», si era ricordata all'ultimo, prima di sbagliare. L'aveva guardata così come avrebbe fatto un cane bastonato e Maggie le aveva detto che era ora di andare a lezione, sentendo la campanella suonare. L'aveva lasciata lì, ferma davanti agli armadietti, intanto che si allontanava in fretta.

_Caro Diario,  
_ _Elisa mi ama!! Mi ama!! Hai capito? Fatico a crederci, veramente, lei ha detto che mi ama. Che sforzo restare ferma mentre dentro di me urlavo MI AMA. Sono felicissima, caro Diario! Ho deciso di darle un'altra possibilità, ovviamente, come posso dirle di no? Mi ama! E io amo lei. Finalmente siamo di nuovo noi due, solo noi due. Questa volta niente dovrà andare storto._

Ci credeva davvero. Niente doveva andare storto: anche se Elisa aveva ancora timore a stare con lei, diceva sul serio quando parlava di stare insieme. Avevano ritrovato facilmente le vecchie abitudini e, una mattina, si erano spinte un po' più a fondo. Tra le due, la prima volta che sono state insieme, era Elisa ed essere più esperta in relazioni, ma ora la situazione si era capovolta: non solo stando con Mary, che era più grande, Maggie aveva imparato ad avere più sicurezza, ma aveva anche scoperto il proprio corpo e seppure con lei non fosse arrivata a fare sesso, ci era comunque andata molto vicina. Si erano spogliate e, rimaste col solo intimo addosso, avevano iniziato a baciarsi e scoprire lentamente l'una il corpo dell'altra. In quei mesi di esplorazione avevano ritrovato un'intimità particolare. Erano davvero di nuovo solo loro due. Cosa poteva andare storto? La direttrice della scuola.

Una ragazza aveva denunciato alla direzione che l'aula audiovisiva era spesso chiusa a chiave e, quando il professore di attività sportiva che custodiva il duplicato di ogni chiave era andato ad aprire, aveva ritrovato Maggie ed Elisa sedute sul divanetto e abbracciate, con il reggiseno in mostra e le gonne calate. La notizia si era sparsa in fretta in tutta la scuola e la direttrice aveva richiamato entrambe e i loro genitori.

«Non accetto simili comportamenti nella mia scuola», aveva detto la donna, rossa in viso come il suo maglioncino; aveva tremato e neanche riusciva a sedersi. «Solo parlando con i vostri genitori, capirò se sia il caso di espellervi». Le aveva avvertite tutte e due ma poi aveva concentrato il suo sguardo su Maggie, davvero arrabbiata. «Tuo padre è lo sceriffo della contea, ma non ti vergogni? Che genere di pubblicità gli fai, facendo certe porcherie».

«Mio padre è fiero di me».

«Oh, dubito lo sarà adesso, cara. Questo è oltraggioso e schifoso».

«Non lo è», l'aveva sfidata ed Elisa le aveva riservato una lunga occhiata. «Noi ci amiamo».

«No, bella mia, quello che fate è contro natura. Un uomo e una donna si amano, voi state solo offendendo Dio».

«Dio ci ha fatte così».

«Non bestemmiare», aveva urlato ancora. Per fortuna, o sfortuna che fosse, erano arrivate le loro famiglie e la donna le aveva fatte uscire dall'aula per parlare con loro a quattrocchi. Poi aveva fatto uscire i suoi genitori ed entrare Elisa. Suo padre e sua madre, in quel momento, avevano spiccicato poche parole, per lo più in spagnolo, ma il tanto era bastato per farla sentire male e a disagio. Poi Elisa e i sui genitori erano usciti; incrociandosi con i suoi avevano litigato e gridato, e così avevano fatto a cambio, entrando loro tre in direzione. La direttrice era stata molto pesante nel far capire quanto disgusto avesse provato nel sapere che due ragazze si erano strusciate nella sua aula audiovisiva.

_Caro Diario,  
_ _Oggi è successo un guaio. Ci hanno beccate, a me ed Elisa. Ho provato a difendere quello che proviamo, ma non è servito. Elisa non lo ha fatto, comunque. Ero da sola contro tutti e lei se ne stava in silenzio. Sono arrabbiata con lei, ma spero ancora che possiamo stare insieme. Anche qui a casa adesso non si respira una buona aria. È come se mio padre e mia madre stessero cercando di scoprire cosa dirmi e cosa vogliono che faccia. Adesso non lo sanno ma sono sicura che mi diranno presto qualcosa. Già conosco i loro discorsi e non ho voglia di litigare. Mi chiedo se mio padre vorrà ancora espormi i suoi casi, adesso che sa che sono stata con una ragazza. Non ho ancora diciassette anni, cosa potrebbero farmi? Sono un po' spaventata, è vero! Ho letto troppe cose brutte, per non esserlo. Anche Mary mi aveva raccontato qualcosa su alcuni amici fuori dal paese. Il mondo vuole che siamo tutti eterosessuali, caro Diario. E io, da sola, cosa posso fare?_

 

«I tuoi ti hanno sgridata?». Aveva riprovato a parlare con Elisa, tre giorni dopo, quando i suoi genitori avevano deciso che poteva tornare a scuola. Non le avevano sospese, lo sceriffo aveva convinto la direttrice e, anche se non erano neppure state punite, non per questo non avevano sofferto di dure conseguenze: a scuola non si parlava d'altro e tutti, dal primo all'ultimo studente arrivato, non facevano che fissarle, ridacchiare, fare loro gestacci e scrivere sui loro armadietti parolacce, oltre a lasciare i loro bigliettini con disegni sconci e battute omofobe.

Elisa le aveva riservato un'occhiata e poi l'aveva superata, senza risponderle.

«Perché fai così? Non è certo colpa mia se ci hanno beccate, almeno ho tentato di difenderci».

«Difenderci?», aveva starnazzato, bloccandosi a metà corridoio, attirando l'attenzione di tutti gli alunni che passavano. «Hai peggiorato la situazione», le aveva gridato, a pugni stretti. Non aveva aspettato che le rispondesse: «Non ti rendi conto? I miei adesso pensano che sono lesbica e vogliono farmi andare a vivere da mia nonna, in montagna! In montagna, Maggie! Non conosco nessuno, lì».

«E non lo sei?».

«Che cosa?».

«Lesbica».

«Oddio, no», aveva roteato gli occhi, «Quella parola mi fa schifo. Io ero solo curiosa, va bene? Ho visto che cercavi siti di omosessuali a informatica e volevo capire se ci stavi, è tutto».

Maggie aveva preso un respiro profondo e l'aveva fissata senza espressione, intanto che gli studenti intorno ridevano. «I tuoi ti hanno detto di dirlo? Te lo hanno messo in testa loro?».

«Non dare la colpa ai miei», aveva stretto i denti. «Ti ho presa in giro, va bene? Volevo vedere come ci si sentiva e adesso ne pagherò le conseguenze. Lasciami in pace».

Se n'era andata e Maggie aveva sentito il cuore spezzarsi, mentre nel petto le si infondeva una sensazione di perdita. Aveva provato le vertigini, tutto insieme. Allora ci aveva creduto, certo che ci aveva creduto. Sul suo Diario aveva scritto pagine e pagine di odio verso Elisa, aveva pianto notti intere e capito di essere sola, senza di lei e senza il supporto dei suoi genitori. L'amava e lei le aveva fatto del male di proposito. Aveva passato il resto dell'anno scolastico a pensarci e l'ultimo anno del liceo a provare a uscire con dei ragazzi che ricambiavano interesse per lei; ogni tanto qualcuno le aveva chiesto se le piacevano ancora le ragazze e lei negava. Era stata sua madre a suggerirglielo, una sera sedute intorno alla tavola, sorseggiando una tazza di tè fumante.

«Io l'ho capito che lo facevi solo per attirare l'attenzione, sai?», le aveva sorriso con gentilezza. «Stavi passando un momento in cui eri insicura e volevi provare cose nuove, magari è stata quella Elisa a mettertelo in testa… Anche tuo padre in fondo lo ha capito, ma lo sai com'è lui, così orgoglioso che non lo ammetterà mai. Se vuoi riavvicinarti a quella testa di legno, prova a fargli capire che sei cambiata, che stai crescendo e dimenticando quella fase… beh, quella fase che chiameremo  _esplorativa_ . Adesso sai che non si deve fare e l'importante è questo». 

Maggie si sentiva sola e sconfitta, non poteva far altro che provare a fingere di avere un'attrazione che non aveva. Accettava le uscite dei ragazzi, si mostrava incuriosita nei loro confronti, e suo padre era felice di vedere che sua figlia stava riprendendo la giusta strada, ricominciando a parlare con lei e a coinvolgerla nelle sue attività. Maggie si stava riappropriando di una parte felice e importante della sua vita, anche se capiva quanto in quel modo ne stava perdendo un'altra. Un ragazzo diverso la volta, solo baci, un solo appuntamento per uno. Uno specchio per le allodole mentre raccontava al suo Diario di questi ragazzi e dei loro interessi, cercando gli aspetti positivi e ridendo dei più strampalati. Uno di loro aveva provato ad allungare le mani una volta, ma era bastato ricordargli che era la figlia dello sceriffo per farlo tornare al suo posto. Suo padre stava rientrando a pieno titolo nella sua vita, tanto era vero che lei lo andava a trovare in ufficio, qualche volta. Quella sera, ad esempio: era appena tornata da un orribile appuntamento e, più di non farsi riaccompagnare a casa da quel tizio, era corsa in stazione di polizia. Purtroppo là fuori c'era un tempo terribile, tra pioggia, vento e nebbia. Suo padre era fuori con la maggior parte degli agenti per una rissa in un bar che era sfociata in un tentato omicidio, così uno dei pochi colleghi rimasto le aveva detto che poteva aspettarlo nel suo ufficio, immaginando che non sarebbe tornato prima di ore. Si era rilassata nel piccolo divanetto, seduta sulla sedia della scrivania immaginando fosse il suo posto, guardato la foto di famiglia incorniciata e curiosato nei cassetti, trovando spille, post-it e una scatolina di pallottole. Il lavoro del poliziotto era qualcosa di serio, si chiedeva se avevo caricato la pistola prima di uscire dall'ufficio quando, a un certo punto, una voce conosciuta aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Era uscita dalla porta e fermandosi in corridoio, aveva intravisto in portineria proprio Mary, che non vedeva da tanto. L'aveva salutata e l'aveva fatta accomodare nell'ufficio quasi fosse suo.

«Dovevo ritirare dei documenti per mio padre, non volevo che uscisse con questo tempo, ma oggi sembra una stazione fantasma».

Lei aveva riso, guardandola dalla sedia della scrivania mentre si sedeva adagio sul divanetto. «Sono tutti fuori per un tentato omicidio».

«Scherzi? Qui?».

Aveva annuito, accavallando le gambe, attirando l'attenzione di Mary. Dopotutto, indossava una gonna. «Da quando te ne sei andata, questo postaccio sta diventando come Gotham City in quanto a criminalità», avevano riso insieme.

«Sto vivendo a Gotham, mi aiutano alcuni amici, e devo dire che in effetti qui l'aria che si respira è molto peggio», avevano riso di nuovo, guardandosi.

«E perché sei tornata?».

«Settimana di vacanza. Ho scelto il momento giusto, pare», aveva guardato dalla finestrella alta la pioggia che, aiutata dal forte vento, sbatteva sul vetro, tanto che a volte non si sentiva nient'altro. Maggie aveva accavallato le gambe nell'altro senso e Mary aveva abbassato lo sguardo. «E tu? Non avrei mai immaginato che avrei potuto vederti indossare una gonna».

«La odio».

«E allora?».

«Ero a un appuntamento. Con un ragazzo», aveva inclinato la testa da un lato, serrando le labbra.

«Oh», l'altra aveva aggrottato la fronte, curiosa. L'aveva fissata intanto che distendeva le gambe. «È andato male?».

«Tanto male». Maggie si era alzata dalla sedia e si era avvicinata a Mary sul divanetto, tanto vicino, per poi baciarla. Era stata la sua prima volta, lì, nell'ufficio di sceriffo di suo padre. Mary si era trattenuta quella settimana soltanto e durante tutto il periodo erano state insieme più volte, in macchina, a casa di Mary in camera sua, nello scantinato a casa di Mary accanto alla lavatrice, in camera sua quando i genitori non erano in casa, e di nuovo accanto alla lavatrice. Con lei aveva potuto parlare di Elisa, di quanto era successo a scuola, dei suoi genitori omofobi e di come non vedeva uscita, di come non riusciva più a sopportare i ragazzi con cui era costretta ad avere appuntamenti per provare ad avere un'assurda parvenza di normalità.

«Quando finisci la scuola, vieni a Gotham», le aveva detto. «Potrai essere te stessa e mandare a fanculo questa merda».

Allora, era stata l'unica buona idea che avrebbe potuto tenerla in piedi fino alla fine del liceo.

 

_Caro Diario,  
_ _Mi sono informata spesso ultimamente, anche se già sapevo che era buona: l'accademia di polizia a Gotham ha recensioni molto positive. Mio padre è stato formato lì e lui è un ottimo poliziotto. Tra qualche giorno potrò fare domanda: lui ha detto che mi prenderanno per certo, è sicuro. Ho paura che manderà le sue referenze ma se vuole farlo non posso proibirglielo, anche se mi vergogno: l'unico modo sicuro che ho di lasciarmi indietro questo posto, è entrare in quell'accademia. Poi starò a Gotham e sarò più libera di essere me stessa. Non ho scelta, caro Diario, non biasimarmi._

 

Ce l'aveva fatta. Suo padre forse aveva fatto qualche telefonata, forse no, ma non aveva importanza: l'accademia di Gotham aveva accettato la sua domanda. Si era trasferita in città quasi subito dopo il liceo, per iniziare ad ambientarsi alla vita di quel posto molto più caotica di quella di paese. I suoi genitori avevano insistito per pagarle la caparra di un loft ed erano rimasti con lei per due settimane in modo da aiutarla, poi aveva potuto cominciare ad organizzare la sua vita da giovane aspirante poliziotta. Aveva iniziato a frequentare la palestra, correva tutte le mattine e, naturalmente, si era rivista con Mary. Oh, si era rivista spesso con Mary, tanto che restava con lei per la notte. Tante notti. Avevano iniziato ad avere una relazione più o meno stabile; Mary voleva fare la fotografa e aveva iniziato un corso nello stesso periodo in cui Maggie aveva iniziato a frequentare l'accademia. In quel periodo era difficile riuscire a vedersi tutti i giorni, spesso Maggie doveva restare via per settimane ma, quando si rivedevano, ciò che stava nascendo tra loro era diventato più forte di prima. E poi c'era James.

_Caro Diario,  
_ _La mia vita qui a Gotham è davvero così diversa da quella che facevo prima che stento a crederci. Ma volevo parlarti anche oggi di James Sawyer. Passano le battute sul cognome che abbiamo in comune, ora sembra davvero interessato a conoscermi e ho paura che Mary lo scopra. Non che Mary sia gelosa, ma non voglio rischiare di rovinare quello che stiamo facendo anche solo un po'. Se mio padre non venisse ogni tanto in accademia per parlare della mia formazione, magari potrei semplicemente rifiutarlo, ma così attiro troppo l'attenzione. Potrei rifiutarlo e dire che non mi interessa, ma l'ho visto parlare con lui. È così rischioso che possa entrare in contatto con la mia vita libera con Mary. Caro Diario, pensavo davvero che sarebbe stata più libera di così. La mia vita. Potrò nascondermi per sempre? A che prezzo?_

No, non poteva nascondersi per sempre e in fondo lo sapeva. Come aveva sempre saputo che neanche ciò che di bellissimo stava vivendo con Mary sarebbe durato per sempre. E così, proprio com'era successo quando al liceo stava con Elisa, le avevano scoperte. Era bastato un bacio per strada, un bacio solo, fugace, di saluto, perché sua madre, che l'aveva vista, avesse gridato contro suo padre che la loro figlia era perduta.

 

Era scoppiato il putiferio in poco tempo. I suoi genitori erano andati a trovarla e l'avevano costretta a sorbirsi un lungo discorso sull'importanza del rapporto dell'uomo con la donna che generava la vita, in paragone a quello della donna con la donna promosso dal diavolo che non generava vita, che la cessava, che non era approvata da Dio, e che le avrebbe aperto la porta per l'inferno. E lei che stava pensando che lo stava già vivendo… Quando Mary era rientrata, perché aveva le chiavi, li aveva trovati tutti riuniti insieme a un prete, che parlava al centro. Ma Mary indossava delle borchie, una croce celtica al collo e aveva diversi piercing sul viso, così sua madre aveva gridato, suo padre era rimasto bloccato sulla sedia e il prete era caduto ai loro piedi, quasi svenuto. La ragazza se n'era andata sbattendo la porta quando il prelato aveva iniziato a dire l'ennesima preghiera per salvare la sua anima a distanza di pochi minuti dall'ultima.

«No, perché dovrei fermarmi?», le aveva gridato quando Maggie le era corsa dietro. «È chiaro che non sono la benvenuta qui! Credevo ti fossi lasciata questa… questa  _cosa_ alle tue spalle, venendo a Gotham». 

«Non è così semplice».

«Lo è, Maggie!  _Sono gay_ . Dillo! Ti basta dirlo e te li potrai lasciare alle spalle, se davvero lo vuoi». 

Maggie l'aveva fissata per lunghi attimi, ma non era riuscita a fare quel passo. Era ancora troppo distante da lei e aveva aperto la bocca appena, non sufficiente per far restare Mary. Era l'ultima volta che la vedeva.

«Adesso basta», le aveva detto sua madre, irosa. «Adesso basta, va bene? Davvero basta, è troppo! Tutto questo è inaccettabile; tu non sei così, non ti abbiamo cresciuto per essere così. Devi smetterla, e se non vorrai farlo, saremo costretti a chiedere aiuto», le aveva parlato la mattina successiva, una domenica. «Credevamo che… Va bene, va bene, non voglio arrabbiarmi ancora, ma questa è l'ultima chance che hai, Margarita», l'aveva fissata negli occhi. «Tuo padre vuole toglierti i soldi per il loft, vuole toglierti il pagamento per l'accademia, finirai in mezzo a una strada. Ma io sono riuscita a farlo ragionare».

Maggie aveva sentito il terreno mancarle sotto ai piedi. Suo padre voleva farle quello? E lo voleva solo perché stava con una ragazza, invece di un ragazzo? Era davvero così importante, per loro? Più importante della loro figlia? Si era dovuta mantenere contro un mobile, per non cadere.

«Stai con un ragazzo. Stacci seriamente insieme, però! Non parlo di un appuntamento e basta, Maggie, devi sentire com'è stare con un ragazzo, così non vorrai più stare… con una lei». Oh, non riusciva nemmeno a dirlo. «Fatti portare fuori a cena, dare dei fiori, tutte le cose che fanno i ragazzi, insomma, come… come riscaldarti con la sua giacca, per esempio», le aveva detto piano, con convinzione, come se fossero realmente solo cose che poteva fare un ragazzo. «Se non lo fai», le aveva guardata con monito, «Proveremo a portarti da uno specialista».

«Un  _cosa_ ?», aveva strabuzzato gli occhi. 

«Un signore che lavora con la chiesa, lo conosce Don Matthew».

«Lo stesso Don Matthew che voleva esorcizzare la mia ragazza?».

La donna aveva portato gli occhi al cielo e una mano sul cuore. «Non era… la tua ragazza, Maggie, questa è… confusione mentale, quello che cercavo di dirti. Il diavolo ti sta tentando, lo dice anche Don Matthew. Pensi che dovremo portarti subito da lui? Ha aiutato molti ragazzi a guarire, sa quello che fa».

Maggie l'aveva guardata a lungo, senza sapere cosa dire. Non aveva avuto davvero parole, era solamente… sconcertata. Sua madre era seria ed era sicura di quello che le stava dicendo e Maggie sapeva di non avere scelte.

_Caro Diario,  
_ _E così successo ciò che temevo. Non ho molte opzioni: o dico a tutti che sono gay e vado a vivere per strada, rinunciando al mio sogno e correndo il rischio di non rivedere mai più i miei genitori, oppure frequento un ragazzo. Una relazione vera, caro Diario. Mi mancano gli specchi per le allodole, ora. Se mi rifiuto di frequentare un ragazzo, i miei genitori mi porteranno contro la mia volontà anche se sono maggiorenne da uno strizzacervelli cattolico che non farà che torturarmi fino a quando non mi convincerò che non mi piacciono le donne. Bella cosa, vero? Non sono autosufficiente, hanno il coltello dalla parte del manico. Se potessi pensare, caro Diario, so dove la mente ti porterebbe: James Sawyer. È l'unico con cui abbia un po' di rapporto e sembra un bravo ragazzo. Inoltre anche lui è cattolico e i miei genitori non devono scoprire che non sono più vergine, quindi… accidenti, caro Diario, riuscirò a trovare una soluzione prima che vogliano farmelo sposare? Ho come la sensazione che, di questo passo, sarò incastrata a vita._

I suoi sospetti erano fondati. Doveva aspettare la fine dei quattro anni dell'accademia di polizia per essere se stessa? Non lo aveva pensato anche per la fine del liceo? Per la sua nuova vita a Gotham? Alla fine dell'accademia, cos'altro ci sarebbe stato a impedirle di vivere la sua vita? Perché i suoi genitori non potevano semplicemente capire e accettare?

Con immenso gaudio da parte loro, in special modo di suo padre, Maggie aveva iniziato a vedersi con James Sawyer anche fuori dall'accademia. Era un ragazzo gentile, intelligente e talvolta spiritoso; le portava davvero i fiori e le prestava la sua giacca quando fuori faceva più freddo. Baciarlo non le dava più sensazioni di baciare un cagnolino, ma ci stava facendo l'abitudine. E l'abitudine, probabilmente, era una cosa ancora più pericolosa.

«Ehi, ti è caduto…», quella ragazza aveva lasciato la frase a mezz'aria e Maggie si era distratta, guardandola di sfuggita e poi il pavimento di lamiera che sballottava: ormai si stava abituando alla metro di Gotham e a quella vita frenetica. «Lascia, faccio io». Si era inchinata e le aveva raccolto il libretto, porgendoglielo con un sorriso.

Maggie lo aveva strappato con foga, neanche quella ragazza avesse voluto rubarglielo. Era il suo Diario, quello. Il suo amato Diario, volume sesto. Lo aveva iniziato da poco, da quando James Sawyer le aveva chiesto di andare a vivere con lui.

«Oh, dev'essere importante», era rimasta inchinata, a sorriderle in quel modo, tenendosi al suo sedile.

«Lo è».

«Allora occhio a non perderlo ancora», le aveva fatto l'occhiolino e Maggie aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e sospirato. «Non ci sarà sempre una bella ragazza a porgertelo».

Non le aveva risposto, anzi era scattata fuori appena il mezzo si era fermato, spostandola con forza per passare. Tutti stavano uscendo, pensava di essersene liberata, invece l'aveva raggiunta poco dopo, ghignando.

«Il tuo nome? Posso? Mi sembri una persona interessante da conoscere».

«Senza offesa, non è reciproco», aveva scrollato le spalle, continuando a camminare, uscendo dalla stazione con lei dietro.

Aveva subito riso, mettendo le mani nelle tasche del suo giubbotto. «Per fortuna ho molta stima di me, o mi avrebbe fatto male. Allora provo a indovinare? Sole? Marisol?».

Maggie aveva strabuzzato gli occhi, continuando a camminare, attraversando una strada.

«No? Allora proviamo con Isabel? Aurelia? È Flora? Allora forse-».

A quel punto si era fermata, scuotendo la testa e ridendo. «Stai tirando fuori dal repertorio ogni nome latino che ti viene in mente?».

La ragazza aveva scrollato le spalle, annuendo con soddisfazione. «Troppo razzista?».

«Offensivo», aveva scrollato gli occhi. «Mi chiamo Maggie».

«Oh, bene, Maggie».

«È Margarita, veramente», le era sfuggito in un brusio, riprendendo a camminare.

L'altra rise, correndole dietro. «Ci stavo arrivando, era in lista! Va bene, allora. Piacere di conoscerti, io sono Kate. Kate Kane».

 

Kate le piaceva. Le era piaciuta fin da subito e lo starle vicino, giorno dopo giorno, non aveva fatto altro che confermarglielo. Era ricambiata, lo sapeva, Kate non era esattamente qualcuno che riusciva, né voleva, nascondere certe cose, ma Maggie con lei era stata chiara fin da subito: aveva un ragazzo e stavano per andare a vivere insieme, quindi tra loro non ci sarebbe stato niente se non amicizia. Anche Kate abitava in un loft lì a Gotham, due strade prima del centro. Da quelle parti diceva di avere un appartamento che condivideva con suo padre, ma era un colonnello e, per fortuna, aveva detto, stava via parecchio tempo da Gotham e da lei.

«Non siete in buoni rapporti, sembra», le aveva detto quella sera, quando Kate l'aveva invitata da lei per bere qualcosa. «Anch'io sono… di nuovo ai ferri corti con mio padre».

Kate aveva ridacchiato, appoggiandosi a un mobile e bevendo un sorso di birra dalla bottiglietta. «Sono tornata a Gotham da pochi giorni, ero nel Corpo dei Marines», l'aveva vista fare un'espressione sorpresa e aveva continuato. «Mi hanno espulsa per aver scoperto la mia relazione  _gay_ », aveva virgolettato con le dita, «con una commilitone». 

«Oh, capisco».

«E mio padre… beh, non ha preso bene l'espulsione».

«E capisco anche questo».

Se da una parte, con James Sawyer, avevano appena pagato la caparra per un appartamento più grande con cui costruire una nuova vita insieme, dall'altro, Maggie si stava rendendo sempre più conto, stando vicino a Kate, quanto sarebbe stato bello  _poter vivere_ davvero. Amava i suoi genitori e avevano sempre fatto tutto per lei, non voleva deluderli o abbandonarli, ma quello che stava per fare con lui, come le diceva Kate, era come deludere e abbandonare se stessa. Con Kate aveva scoperto meglio chi era e i suoi desideri, tanto che una settimana dopo era riuscita a convincerla a partecipare con lei alla parata del Pride che si era svolto a Gotham. Quella che i suoi genitori definivano una pagliacciata, era per lei un fiume di gente colorata, sorridente che non aveva paura di giudicare e essere giudicata. Aveva detto di essere gay per la prima volta lì, lo aveva urlato, e tutti erano stati pronti per abbracciarla e farla sentire al sicuro. Aveva conosciuto un uomo poco più grande di suo padre che, per aver dichiarato di essere gay, aveva perso la famiglia, tra cui dei figli, e il lavoro, finendo a vivere per strada aiutato dai centri lgbt. Lui aveva perso tutto ma il suo sorriso era così libero che la sua libertà aveva contagiato anche lei. Era triste pensare a ciò che aveva dovuto subire, ma aveva invidiato il suo coraggio. Una volta finito il Pride, il suo mondo si era di nuovo spento. 

«Ehi», James le aveva sorriso, una volta aperta la porta di casa. «Festeggiamo?». Maggie ricordava gli scatoloni ovunque e che lui aveva aperto una bottiglia di champagne, mettendo due bicchieri sul tavolo.

Si era guardata intorno e si era chiesta tante e troppo volte, varcando l'ingresso fino a raggiungerlo in cucina, se era davvero quella la vita che voleva fare. Aveva chiesto al suo caro Diario se una vita al suo fianco non sarebbe stata probabilmente più simile a una trappola per lei e a un imbroglio per lui, che pensava di essere amato e non lo era. Non stava forse condannando entrambi?

Si erano seduti sul divano e avevano guardato la loro casa, battendo i bicchieri e iniziando a bere. Lui era felice, lei spaventata, tanto che la gola le si era chiusa e aveva faticato a mandare giù lo champagne. Avevano preso a parlare, James le aveva chiesto dov'era stata e dopo se aveva trovato traffico per via dei gay. Avevano lasciato i bicchieri su un tavolino e lui si era avvicinato. Avvicinato  _troppo_ . 

«Stavo pensando che… stiamo insieme da un po' e…».

Maggie aveva deglutito e si era sentita svuotare il corpo, come se gli organi avevano deciso all'improvviso di liquefarsi, salendole il panico: voleva fare…  _sesso_ ? 

«Aspetta… Pensavo fossi cattolico».

«Lo sono».

«Ma… e la prima notte di nozze?».

«Oh, non dirmi che credi a queste cose?», aveva strabuzzato gli occhi. «Non voglio offendere la tua fede e in effetti non ne abbiamo mai parlato prima, ma non pensavo che… adesso siamo in una casa nostra e-».

«Va bene». Maggie aveva deglutito e così accettato. Le era venuta voglia di vomitare tutti i suoi organi liquefatti, ma quella era la sua occasione definitiva per capire se poteva realmente stare con lui o mandare tutto al diavolo. Si erano stesi, dopo spogliati, e lui aveva iniziato a baciarla. Le aveva fatto schifo. Non lo voleva, il suo corpo non era riuscito a reagire come avrebbe dovuto, ma aveva cercato con ogni mezzo di controllarsi, di fingere che stava andando tutto bene. Di amarlo, almeno un poco.

_Caro Diario,  
_ _Non ce la faccio. Come posso vivere così? James ed io siamo stati a letto insieme ed è stata la peggiore decisione della mia vita! Lui è stato paziente, ha cercato di coinvolgermi, ma deve aver capito che la cosa non mi è piaciuta. Se dovessi chiedere un consiglio agli omofobi, loro direbbero che devo iniziare a mentire anche a lui, in modo che alla fine riuscirò a mentire anche a me stessa? Non andrò dall'amico di Don Metthew, con questo ho chiuso davvero. Non possono obbligarmi perché sono maggiorenne e perdere una casa e l'accademia di polizia, a questo punto non mi spaventa più. Niente è più spaventoso di una vita con un uomo che non amo! Per questo l'ho lasciato. Era ora, vero, caro Diario? Non volterò di nuovo le spalle a me stessa. Mai più. Per questo, quando ho lasciato James, ho bussato alla porta di Kate._

Kate aveva aperto. Maggie l'aveva spinta dentro e l'aveva baciata, avevano preso fiato e si erano baciate di nuovo. Kate l'aveva presa in braccio e l'aveva lasciata sul tavolo, aiutata a spogliarsi, sotto i loro gemiti caldi, stringendosi, senza dirsi una parola. La prima l'aveva ripresa tra le sue braccia ma avevano tirato la tovaglia. Erano finite per fare l'amore sul pavimento, con metà tovaglia avvolta in una gamba di Maggie e con polvere di biscotti sui capelli.

 

Questa volta avrebbe potuto funzionare. Maggie si era trasferita il giorno stesso da Kate, ma non aveva ancora detto nulla ai suoi genitori, che in quel periodo erano in paese. Avevano iniziato una serena convivenza mentre proseguiva l'accademia per il tempo che le era concesso e cercava lavoro, spargendo la voce tra gli amici di Kate e quelli conosciuti stando con Mary. Doveva tagliare il cordone ombelicale prima che lo avrebbe violentemente fatto suo padre. Erano passati quasi sette giorni, James le rivolgeva ancora la parola ma era freddo e non poteva chiedergli di mentire con suo padre, se lo avesse visto o sentito. All'ottavo giorno della sua vera vita, aveva trovato un lavoro come lavapiatti in un ristorante. Era felice di iniziare e aveva imparato a districarsi tra il lavoro, l'accademia e Kate. Stavamo insieme quando potevamo, ogni minuto era importante per dimenticare di aver potuto seriamente pensare di passare la sua vita con James Sawyer. Al decimo giorno della sua vera vita, però, si era sentita male al lavoro. Le era salita la nausea a stare a contatto con tutti quegli odori e non aveva potuto proseguire. Era tornata a casa che aveva bassa la pressione e temeva di aver preso la febbre. Oh, sarebbe stata una tragedia! Aveva appena iniziato un lavoro che non poteva neppure coinvolgerla quanto avrebbe dovuto per via dell'accademia e il suo capo l'aveva guardata storto, ma quello che aveva allora era ben peggiore. Prendere a pugni il lavello in bagno era stata la sua prima reazione alla novità. Dopotutto, come altro avrebbe dovuto prenderla? Era giovane, aveva a fatica deciso di voler vivere tranquilla, e ora, senza soldi da parte dei suoi genitori, quasi in mezzo alla strada se non fosse stato per Kate, come avrebbe fatto?

 

_Caro Diario,  
_ _Non mi sono fatta sentire da tanto e credo che da oggi in poi scriverò sempre meno. Sono incinta. Di sette mesi. Una volta con un ragazzo e sono stata fregata, bella cosa, eh? Non ho scritto da un po' e ci sono stati tanti cambiamenti. Ora ti racconto! Per prima cosa, l'ho detto a James. Ovviamente avrei dovuto dirlo subito a lui._

«Cosa…? No… Ho usato il… mi hai visto».

Lui era talmente impietrito che non era riuscito a parlare. Forse il preservativo si era rotto e non ci avevano fatto caso, dopotutto lui era stato molto preso e Maggie aveva avuto la testa altrove. Era andata. James non sembrava pronto a fare il padre; era appena pronto per convivere, era troppo presto. Lo capiva, perché era troppo presto anche per lei.

_James non farà parte della vita di mio figlio, o figlia, caro Diario. Mi ha consigliato di abortire e anche io, all'inizio, ero orientata verso quell'idea. In fondo non stavamo neanche più insieme e un figlio ci avrebbe tenuti legati per sempre. L'ho lasciato andare e non me ne pento. Quando il mio bambino sarà grande, forse vorrà conoscerlo e ci sarà il tempo per farlo, lo spero._

_La seconda novità, tieniti forte: non sto più con Kate. È stato bello con lei, non potrei mai descrivere quanto, ma sentivo che non era adatta a me, alla vita che volevo._

Stava rientrando a casa dall'accademia, quella sera. Aveva scoperto di essere incinta da due giorni e non era ancora riuscita a dirglielo. Aveva paura di come avrebbe reagito, ma sentirla parlare attraverso il telefono, una volta rientrata e poggiato le chiavi, le aveva aperto gli occhi.

«Ti fanno impazzire, lo so», aveva riso con gusto, alle sue spalle. «Io? Oh, per carità, mi ci vedi con dei marmocchi? So appena badare a me stessa, al momento».

Quando aveva chiuso la telefonata, l'aveva accolta e abbracciata. Glielo aveva detto il giorno dopo, aggiungendole che l'avrebbe lasciata. La loro relazione era iniziata da poco, ma era evidente che non erano destinate a stare insieme. Kate aveva provato a riconquistarla, a farle capire che se anche aspettava un figlio non le cambiava niente, ma forse era Maggie quella che stava cambiando. Non se l'aveva presa per ciò che aveva detto al cellulare, era solo una battuta e a volte le cose escono senza pensarci, ma sentirglielo dire le aveva fatto capire che non voleva stare con Kate.

_Lei mi ha aiutato e continua ad aiutarmi molto in questo periodo, caro Diario. È lei che paga la maggior parte delle mie visite ginecologiche e mi ha dato un tetto sulla testa anche se l'avevo lasciata. È ricca, sì, ma mi vergogno che mi aiuti in questo modo. È solo che non ho scelta, fino a quando non potrò davvero sistemarmi._

_Infine, l'ho detto ai miei genitori. Con loro è stato più difficile, ma ce la sto facendo, caro Diario. Sono fuori dalla vita che loro avevano programmato per me._

«Ti sei lasciata con James? E sei incinta?», sua madre era sbiancata e suo padre aveva dovuto reggerla per evitare che cadesse.

«Ho deciso che terrò il bambino».

«Certo che lo terrai», aveva ribattuto suo padre. «Sarebbe un peccato contro Dio! E adesso richiama quel povero ragazzo, convincilo a riprenderti, o chi tirerà su tuo figlio?».

Maggie già sapeva che quella sarebbe stata la discussione più difficile della sua vita. «Io. Io tirerò su mio figlio».

«Cosa dici?», sua madre le aveva picchiettato una spalla. «Devi sposarti, prima che la pancia cresca troppo».

Non bastava che, per troppi anni, erano riusciti a convincerla a vivere una vita che non voleva, ora avrebbero tirato dentro sia James che il figlio che doveva ancora nascere? No. Non avrebbe più accettato simili compromessi per se stessa, e di certo non l'avrebbe fatto per la creatura che le cresceva in grembo. Non le avrebbe fatto vivere una bugia. «Non sposerò James», aveva scosso la testa e sua madre si era portata una mano contro la bocca.

«Servono un padre e una madre per crescere dei figli, mija», suo padre aveva aggrottato la fronte. Cominciava ad arrabbiarsi.

«Serve l'amore per crescere dei figli, papi», aveva deglutito, inclinando la testa. «Voi mi avete dato l'amore, non perché eravate uomo e donna, ma perché i miei genitori. Io darò tutto l'amore necessario al mio bambino».

Sua madre si era di nuovo avvicinata e aveva provato a guardarla con biasimo, sfiorandole un braccio. «È James che non vuole sposarti? Lo ha detto lui?».

«No», si era scrollata la sua mano di dosso, facendo preoccupare la donna. «È una mia decisione», si era toccata il petto. « _Mia_ , va bene? Non lo amo. Adesso sarò io a scegliere della mia vita». 

«Vuoi tornare dalla tua amichetta con gli spilli e i buchi in faccia?».

«No! Mary non- non è un'amichetta e non ci sentiamo più da… Posso anche stare da sola».

A quelle parole, sua madre si era dovuta sedere e suo padre si era messo una mano sulla fronte. Non capivano. Forse non lo avrebbero mai fatto. «Non si crescono i figli da soli, né tra due donne».

«Non è vero», gli aveva replicato con pazienza, pur mantenendo con forza le sue ragioni. «Molte lo fanno già. Il mondo va avanti anche senza i vostri preconcetti! Non importa se starò da sola, ma se dovessi avere qualcuno accanto, beh, allora quel qualcuno sarà una donna», aveva di nuovo inclinato da un lato la testa, cercando di sorridere a entrambi. «Sono gay. Dovete accettarlo».

Suo padre si era messo entrambe le mani nei capelli e sua madre aveva emesso un verso spaventato di angoscia. «Devi andartene, allora», le aveva detto suo padre, all'improvviso. Si era messo le mani sui fianchi e l'aveva fissata con sfida. «Non sei la figlia che ho cresciuto e siamo stati fin troppo ragionevoli con queste…  _cose_ . Non avrai più nulla da noi, non sei nostra figlia, devi andartene». 

«No, papi», aveva scosso la testa, con occhi lucidi. «Non mi stai mandando via, hai sbagliato: perché me ne sono già andata».

Aveva recuperato il suo giubbotto e si era avviata verso la porta. Mentre suo padre era rimasto fermo a guardare, sua madre si era rialzata di corsa e le aveva gridato per fermarsi, ma Maggie l'aveva ignorata. Chiusa la porta di casa, l'aveva sentita ancora urlare contro suo padre, dire che era incinta, che non la poteva sbattere fuori, e di nuovo che era la sua bambina e che era incinta.

_Non voglio mentirti, caro Diario, non l'ho mai fatto: andarmene è stato durissimo quel giorno. Ero tornata in paese solo per quello, sapevo come sarebbe finita, ma sono andata avanti a testa alta. Mi sono continuata a pagare l'accademia di polizia con qualche lavoretto qua e là di pulizia, attenta a non esagerare, perché non volevo che Kate pensasse anche a quello. Ho imparato ad arrangiarmi alla giornata e sono davvero fortunata che mi abbiano concesso di continuare le lezioni, per quanto il corpo mi permetta. Mi hanno consigliato di fare una sospensione, ma lo farò solo se strettamente necessario. Non voglio restare indietro. Mi sto gonfiando e più la data si avvicina, più diventare madre mi terrorizza. Ma farò tutto il possibile per dare a questo bambino, o bambina, la vita che merita._

 

 

E così, più in fretta di quanto pensasse, la data era arrivata ed era nata una bambina. L'aveva chiamata come l'uomo che le aveva regalato quel sorriso di libertà al Pride di Gotham: Jamie. Jamie sarebbe stata libera. Quella bimba così piccina era appena diventata tutto, per lei.

Kate le aveva portato un mazzo pieno di palloncini colorati. Aveva guardato la piccola, aveva salutato entrambe ed era uscita dalla cuccetta per un caffè. Maggie l'aveva in braccio e la fissava, rivedeva se stessa e la sua paura di crescerla riflessa negli occhietti castani. Ora sarebbe cambiato tutto. All'improvviso aveva sentito bussare e si era sporta per controllare. Aveva visto altri palloncini e un mazzo di fiori, ma il suo entusiasmo era scemato quando aveva visto che, a portarglieli, erano stati i suoi genitori.

«Mija», suo padre era entrato per primo e, dietro di lui, sua madre, che era sembrata titubante.

_Caro Diario,  
_ _Loro sono rientrati a far parte della mia vita. Non preoccuparti: le regole sono mie, adesso. Hanno deciso che non vogliono perdermi e non vogliono perdere la possibilità di veder crescere la loro nipote. Sì, ho avuto una bambina, Jamie. Non li ho perdonati del tutto, ma hanno accettato di far parte di un gruppo di genitori di persone lgbt, così impareranno, magari, ad aprire le loro vedute. Era il mio prezzo, se volevano avere a che fare di nuovo con me. E questo, devo dire, mi porta una qualche soddisfazione. Sono già passati diversi mesi e pare che la cosa possa funzionare. Sto continuando a lavorare e a frequentare l'accademia, loro si offrono di tenermi Jamie ogni tanto, quando decido di lasciare in pace la babysitter. Anche Kate l'ha guardata spesso, all'inizio. Ho freddato il mio rapporto con lei, caro Diario, perché è successo ciò che temevo: ha cercato di baciarmi, ha detto di voler stare con me, di volere anche mia figlia. Non sono innamorata di lei e non voglio ricadere in un altro errore. E Kate… Kate non vuole dei figli, caro Diario. Non posso costringerla a fare questa vita, non sarebbe diversa da James Sawyer. Però mi sono vista con altre donne, in questo periodo. Alcune di loro erano come me, in cerca di uno sfogo per poi tornare a casa e forzare un'eterosessualità che non c'è. Spero per loro di uscirne presto. Intanto, sto pensando se non sia il caso di trasferirmi, appena avrò finito l'accademia. Gotham mi piace, ma non so se voglio crescere qui Jamie. Starei più lontana dai miei genitori, da James e da Kate. Non lo so. Ho voglia di innamorarmi seriamente, ma al momento, il mio unico amore è quella bambina. La mia vera vita è questa, caro Diario. L'ho cercata a lungo ed è arrivata come non me la aspettavo, ma ho intenzione di godermela in ogni istante!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo sul passato di Maggie sembra quanto di più stand alone possa esserci, in questo momento, ma esplorare il suo personaggio e la nascita di Jamie è importante proprio in questo punto della storia.  
> Spero non vi abbia annoiato! Questo capitolo è così pregno di dramma omofobo che sono felice di averlo scritto, ahah!  
> Abbiamo potuto notare il rapporto di Maggie coi suoi genitori, la sua crescita personale, il suo rapporto con le altre donne e come queste l'abbiano influenzata. Perché Maggie ha chiamato sua figlia Jamie e perché non ha un padre. Ah, certo, abbiamo anche scoperto che ha avuto una storia, seppure breve, con Kate Kane! Non mi sono lasciata sfuggire l'occasione anche se, ehi, Kate non è e non sarà un personaggio regolare o importante ai fini della trama. A meno di nuovi sviluppi, resta una _guest_ XD  
>   
>  Veniamo alle note ~  
> \- Nelle note allo scorso capitolo, avevo scritto di aver usato e tenuto un nome dalla serie sul passato di Maggie per un personaggio è quel personaggio è _Elisa_. Nella serie, una certa Elisa era il primo amore di Maggie da che ho capito, solo che era stata rifiutata e le aveva spezzato il cuore. Beh, nella mia storia ho voluto giocare con questa cosa e farla ricambiare, con la differenza che Elisa non ha “le spalle larghe” di Maggie per attutire i colpi, ha troppa paura e scappa da se stessa e la verità. Comunque le spezza il cuore.  
>  \- Sempre nelle note allo scorso capitolo, avevo scritto di aver costruito un personaggio secondo le indicazioni che avevo dello stesso personaggio sulla serie, e questo è il _padre_ di Maggie. Quando mi è stato spiegato di quell'episodio in cui era comparso il padre di Maggie, io avevo già buttato le prime idee di questo stand alone e me lo sono fatta raccontare per aiutarmi a delinearlo, sta di fatto che caratterialmente lo avevo già immaginato molto simile, quello che mi aveva sorpreso era l'aspetto! Quando ho cercato su Google ci sono rimasta male, perché me lo aspettavo più basso, cicciotto e con il riporto, invece me lo ritrovo alto due metri e quasi col fisico da rivista XD Allora niente, l'aspetto della serie ha “vinto”, e scrivendo il capitolo, mi sono immaginata quell'omone lì. Spero di averlo reso bene caratterialmente, ma non ne sono sicura.  
>  \- La cosa curiosa del giorno: non mi piace Ruby Rose ma a suo modo, nel crossover di quest'anno delle serie dell'Arrowverse, mi ha un pochetto convinta e per immaginarmi Kate Kane ho preso proprio il suo aspetto  
> \- Per chi non lo sapesse, _mija_ è usato nello slang ed è la forma abbreviata dello spagnolo _mi hija, mia figlia_. Lo avrete sentito mille volte nelle serie tv!  
>  \- James Sawyer. Allora, premettiamo che io di fumetti ne so davvero poco, a volte cerco info quando mi servono o se sono curiosa su qualcosa in particolare, ma cercando il padre di Jamie mi era uscito questo James, poliziotto, che di cognome è Sawyer. Io non so se Maggie ha tenuto il suo cognome anche da divorziata (nei fumetti sono divorziati, no?), oppure se era James ad aver preso il suo (poco probabile), ma nella serie tv è Maggie ad avere questo cognome per certo e anziché impazzire per trovarne un altro che si addicesse al ragazzo, ho preferito lasciare Sawyer anche per lui. Non è così strano conoscere qualcuno che ha il nostro stesso cognome, su :P (Averne una quasi storia è un altro discorso, ma...)  
>   
> E ora ricordatevi com'è finito lo scorso capitolo, che tutto riprenderà là dov'è rimasto! A presto con il capitolo 41 che si intitola _Noi contro loro_.  
> 


	42. 41. Noi contro loro

 

 

 

Il cielo era sereno, c'era un poco di vento fresco, i lenti passi di chi cercava di avvicinarsi il più possibile ai cordoni di velluto che dividevano loro dalla cassa da morto. Per l'ultimo saluto, disposero la bandiera degli Stati Uniti sopra la bara di Lar Gand e una grande ghirlanda di fiori. Erano almeno altre quattro le ghirlande disposte intorno a dov'era adagiato il suo corpo. Rhea pagò per farlo abbellire in modo che potesse tenere la bara aperta, ma il risultato fu tanto deludente che, a spiegazioni sulla bara chiusa, preferì non rispondere. Era presente il corpo di polizia, i Marines, l'esercito guidato dal generale Lane, che Kara adocchiò subito: al suo fianco doveva esserci la figlia minore, la sorella di Lois che aveva seguito le orme di famiglia. Erano tutti in divisa, in posizione. Erano presenti altri membri del Senato e politici, tanti giornalisti che non si perdevano un momento; anche Cat Grant, che era dall'altra parte. Parlottava con qualcuno vicino a lei e teneva la testa bassa, incrociando le mani in avanti e restando in posizione eretta, in segno di rispetto. C'era Maxwell Lord accompagnato da collaboratori, che le aveva viste ma non poteva avvicinarsi. C'erano volti noti a Lena, che partecipavano a pranzi o cene insieme ai Luthor e, appunto, ai Gand. Il sindaco, ovviamente, scortato da due guardie del corpo. Il Generale Zod; non si stupirono di vederlo. I loro occhi incrociarono anche quelli distanti di un volto conosciuto: Bruce Wayne. C'era parecchia gente con lui, ma era vicino solo a un uomo anziano, poco più basso.

Rhea Gand era sulla bara del marito da almeno venti minuti e singhiozzava.

La gente continuava ad arrivare, il parcheggio era pieno, e la collinetta d'erba del cimitero diventava via via più affollata. Difficilmente, Kara poteva immaginare così tante persone in unico luogo intorno a un silenzio tanto fitto. Si avvicinò a Lena il giusto per chiederle se sapeva qualcosa; lei guardò il cellulare una volta e sbuffò, scuotendo la testa. Dovevano attendere. Kara la scorse adocchiare il fratello Lex al suo fianco, che non accennava a smettere di stare appresso al suo cellulare. Forse gli affari alla Luthor Corp di Metropolis richiedevano assistenza, ma erano entrambe convinte, in fondo, che fossero più gli affari di Lord a interessargli, temendo che potesse agire contro di lui, presto o tardi. Ma non avevamo tempo per questo, d'altronde, si sentirono costrette a partecipare perfino al funerale. Non che non lo avrebbero fatto volentieri in altre circostanze, ma Jamie era stata rapita e, ora, niente era più importante del suo ritrovamento.

Seguirono Eliza e Lillian, quando altre persone davanti a loro si mossero. Kara non poté fare a meno di notare la freddezza del loro rapporto: sembrava che la prima stesse cercando di superare qualcosa e che l'altra fosse in attesa di sapere il responso per comportarsi di conseguenza. Avevano avuto una notte per pensarci, ma forse quel tempo non era sufficiente; d'altronde, nemmeno lei era riuscita a superare quei pensieri negativi per Lena, nonostante tutto.

Alex non c'era. Aveva raccontato a sua madre che non avrebbe partecipato perché Maggie si sentiva poco bene e voleva starle vicino e così, mentre loro vestite di nero aspettavano l'arrivo di un messaggio al cellulare di Lena, lei e Maggie, a casa di quest'ultima, ripulivano e caricavano le armi, scandagliando profilo per profilo su un cellulare quelli degli agenti di polizia di National City in cerca di un possibile obiettivo. Se il profilo misterioso, o una ragazza di nome Indigo come aveva detto loro Lena, avesse deciso di negare all'ultimo un aiuto per ritrovare la bambina, allora sarebbero state pronte con una lista di sospetti da colpire. Una collega l'aveva presa, ma la giovane poliziotta era convinta che ci fosse un gruppo dietro quel gesto, non una singola che aveva perso la testa per vendicare Faora Hui.

Una volta saputo cos'era successo dalla babysitter, Maggie si era messa in macchina e aveva chiamato Alex, trattenendo le lacrime, con una voce chiusa e asciutta. Aveva ignorato lei che le diceva di aspettarla ed era immediatamente corsa di nuovo in centrale. Una volta lì, aveva iniziato a urlare e pestare, accusando chi le passava per la testa di aver rapito la figlia. «Vi conviene dirmi subito dove si trova, o giuro che ve la farò pagare cara».

«A chi credi di venire a minacciare?», aveva risposto uno di loro, avvicinandosi.

Maggie lo aveva colpito in pieno viso e a nulla erano serviti i tentativi di altri poliziotti per dividerli: se non fosse arrivato Zod, sarebbe scoppiata una rissa fra le scrivanie.

«Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo, qui?».

Gli animi si erano placati, ma Maggie lo aveva fatto solo per paura di quell'uomo: e se fosse stato lui a farla rapire? Lo stimava, ma il fatto che facesse parte dell'organizzazione, in quel momento, non lo rendeva degno di fiducia. Le cose erano cambiate, ora che Jamie non era con lei. Intanto, era arrivata Alex. Tutti si erano girati a guardarla, sapevano chi era, e alcuni dei loro sguardi si erano tramutati in odio. Ma lei aveva deciso di passare oltre e raggiungere la sua ragazza; era lei ad aver bisogno realmente delle sue attenzioni. L'aveva abbracciata e Maggie non era riuscita a fare a meno di piangere.

«Ci stava minacciando», aveva detto uno dei poliziotti al capitano.

«È pazza! Si è persa la figlia e ci crede responsabili», aveva urlato un'altra, provocando una reazione in Maggie, che le si era quasi scagliata addosso se Alex non l'avesse fermata.

«Attenta a come parli», aveva ringhiato, puntandole contro un dito. «Stai davvero attenta o…».

«Che cosa?», si erano guardate in cagnesco e Zod si era visto costretto a intervenire di nuovo:

«Smettetela tutte e due! Siamo in una centrale di polizia, non in un asilo. Via, non c'è nulla da vedere. Via», aveva decretato con voce autoritaria, guardando entrambe e gli altri poliziotti intorno alla scena. «Sawyer, cosa credevi di fare?». Dopo aveva preso lei da una parte e, guardando Alex, le aveva chiesto se sua figlia fosse davvero nei guai. Pensava davvero che si sarebbe fidata per parlargliene?

Maggie aveva stretto le labbra. «A-Adesso che ci penso, potrebbero essere passati i miei a prenderla: telefonerò a loro».

Lui aveva assottigliato gli occhi, come non fosse stato esattamente convinto di quella versione. «Non puoi venire qui a urlare ed emettere sentenze, hai capito? Pretendo ordine nell'ambiente di lavoro», l'aveva adocchiata, «Prenditi la giornata libera, domani».

L'aveva sospesa, accidenti, mentre loro erano rimasti tutti in servizio. Non era giusto, ma non avevano neppure provato a denunciare. A che pro? Non sapevano chi ne fosse coinvolto. Maggie e Alex erano uscite, guardando in malo modo i presenti, intanto che Zod insisteva che tutti si rimettessero a lavoro.

Kara riguardò Lena, di nuovo Rhea che veniva abbracciata da chi si avvicinava per portare i propri omaggi, e poi intorno, alle tante persone presenti e più lontano, sperando di non inquadrare Mike. Aveva insistito tanto, al campus, per farlo restare nella loro stanza con Megan. Era il funerale di suo padre, ma non poteva raggiungerli, era pieno di gente di cui gran parte poliziotti.

«Sono scappato, mi vergogno così tanto, non so cos'avessi in testa… dovrei almeno andarlo a salutare per l'ultima volta», aveva detto alle due seduto sul letto di Kara, con viso affranto e stanco. Aveva detto di essere stato da amici e di aver girato perché non sapeva dove andare né cosa fare, fino a quando non aveva ritrovato un po' di coraggio per tornare indietro, conscio che non avrebbe potuto continuare così: aveva finito i soldi con sé e aveva la carta di credito a casa. Andare da Kara era stata la prima cosa a venirgli in mente.

«Ti sospettano di omicidio», gli aveva detto Megan, a denti stretti. «Sei scemo? Appena ti prendono, non vedrai il cielo per un po'».

«Ma non ho fatto niente», si era tirato indietro, aggrottando la fronte. «Ho sentito mia madre sparare a mio padre, va bene? Ho avuto paura, non sapevo cosa fare; quelli non hanno prove per incolparmi».

Kara aveva guardato entrambi e stretto le labbra, riflettendo. «La polizia è corrotta, non puoi andare da loro. D'altro canto, se non vai da loro a testimoniare, è probabile tua madre che la farà franca. Ma se vai, potrebbero accusarti comunque al suo posto, potrebbero trovare un modo», aveva riguardato Megan, che era incerta.

«No, no», Mike aveva scosso la testa e si era alzato in piedi. «Mia madre non mi farebbe accusare di omicidio, che stai dicendo?».

«Hai appena detto di averla sentita sparare a tuo padre».

«Sì, ma…», si era zittito, pensandoci, «B-Beh, mi vuole più bene.  _Almeno credo_ », era tornato a sedersi, tenendo lo sguardo basso. «Comunque non voglio affrontarla, vi è chiaro? Mia madre pagherà per ciò che ha fatto, ma non sarò io a testimoniare contro di lei». 

Megan aveva scrollato le spalle. «Hai un gemello segreto che vive in soffitta?».

«No, perché un gemello?».

«Lascia perdere».

«Dicevo che non sono l'unico testimone: c'era Joyce, con lei. Ha visto tutto», aveva sorriso con speranza, guardando l'una e l'altra. «Joyce testimonierà».

Kara si riguardò di nuovo intorno. Là in mezzo agli alberi, in lontananza, le era parso di vedere qualcuno o forse aveva le allucinazioni perché non aveva dormito. Mike non sarebbe stato così sciocco da presentarsi davvero al funerale e Megan, in caso, lo avrebbe fermato. Almeno sperava.

Lena sospirò e si portò le braccia a conserte, dopo aver dato uno sguardo veloce al cellulare. Scosse la testa quando Kara si voltò verso di lei. Mh, si era rivoltata subito. Era fredda con lei, indisposta, anche se non sembrava volerlo dare a vedere, standole accanto. Quella mattina aveva preso la prima corsa per National City senza neppure avvertirla e, quando dal campus l'aveva chiamata, era solo per dirle che il suo ex era tornato. Sì, il suo ritorno era molto importante, ma non aveva speso nemmeno una parola per dirle altro. Oh, che sciocca pensare alla sua relazione con Kara mentre la piccola Jamie era ancora là fuori, con chissà chi e dove. Era una bimba adorabile e mai si sarebbe aspettata una cosa del genere. Riguardò il cellulare: quanto ci avrebbe messo, ancora? Avrebbe potuto fidarsi di lei, d'altronde?

Dopo aver saputo per messaggio da Alex che Jamie era stata rapita, spiegando di non dire nulla a Eliza che in quel momento guidava l'auto di ritorno a National City, il suo primo pensiero era stato chiedere aiuto al profilo misterioso, Indigo. Era tornata a farsi sentire proprio nel momento del bisogno.

_X: Ti farò sapere presto._

_Z: Cosa?_ Le aveva scritto, aggrottando la fronte.  _Ti ci vuole del tempo per sapere se puoi o meno aiutarmi a riportare una bambina dalla madre?_

Eliza non le aveva chiesto con chi stesse chattando, probabilmente troppo presa da altri pensieri, guardando la strada. Lei l'aveva adocchiata appena e si era rivolta al finestrino, pensando. Aveva atteso quasi tre minuti e doveva pensare, se non avesse potuto contare su di lei, a dove altro avrebbe potuto rivolgere le sue attenzioni.

_X: Posso aiutarti. Lo farò più che volentieri! Dammi una pista e ti apro la strada!_

Lena aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo, scrivendole dei colleghi di Maggie e cosa aveva detto la babysitter quando lei era andata a prendere la bambina. Era contenta che avesse accettato di aiutarle; quasi le era mancata durante il suo periodo di silenzio. Ancora non sapeva cosa voleva Indigo da lei, ma non poteva non ammettere che le tornava utile.

«Ancora niente?», le rivolse parola Kara, senza guardarla, fissando Rhea che stringeva delle mani e, più lontano, Max Lord che parlava con qualcuno accanto a lui. Si accorse del suo sguardo e Kara lo abbassò.

Lena stava per aprire bocca che il cellulare vibrò e anche l'altra si girò all'istante. «È lei», disse in un brusio, leggendo. «Ha trovato Jamie, raggiungiamo Alex e Maggie».

Kara annuì e, dicendo velocemente a Eliza che non potevano più trattenersi, la salutarono e cercarono di passare attraverso la calca. Si guardò una sola volta indietro, verso quella donna e la bara del marito, che Lena la richiamò. Come si voltò per seguirla, però, qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Verso gli alberi, più avanti, dove c'era meno gente. Oh, non poteva crederci. Fece cenno a Lena di seguirla e corse, raggiungendo in fretta il punto. Alzò la mano destra e lo picchiettò in testa. «Cosa ci fai qui?», si trattenne dal non urlare, riguardando indietro. «Ti avevo chiesto di stare al campus».

«Ahi», Mike si fregò in testa ma il cappuccio della felpa gli scivolò un poco e Kara lo picchiettò ancora, prima di tirarglielo sul naso. «Smettila, dai, smettila. È il funerale di mio padre».

«Qualcuno potrebbe vederti», sibilò a denti stretti. «Avevo chiesto a Megan di fermarti».

«Io sono qui», la testa di Megan sbucò dietro un albero vicino e Lena si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Non sono riuscita a fermarlo e così l'ho seguito».

Lui grugnì. «Mi ha detto di andare, se volevo».

«Beh», la ragazza scrollò le spalle, guardando Kara e avvicinandosi, «Non pensavo l'avrebbe fatto».

Kara scrollò gli occhi al cielo e tirò Mike per una manica, intanto che Megan gli schiaffava un altro buffetto sulla testa. Uscirono dal campo del cimitero cercando di nasconderlo, così corsero dove Lena aveva lasciato l'auto al loro arrivo. «Dobbiamo riportarli al campus», si sedette a lato dell'autista, senza guardare Lena che infilava le chiavi nel quadro.

«Resto con loro, mi servirà solo il portatile». Mise in moto e sistemò lo specchietto retrovisore, adocchiando i due dietro: «Felpa blu e rossa, jeans blu: volevate proprio passare inosservati».

 

«No, no», la donna in divisa si accigliò. Prese un fazzolettino dalla borsa e si pulì velocemente la manica che la bambina, a fianco, le aveva toccato. Poi si affrettò a pulire le sue piccole dita oleose mentre finiva di mangiare una pizzetta e gonfiava le guance. Così riprese il cellulare che aveva appoggiato sulle cosce, rimettendoselo contro un orecchio. «Sono qui, la bambina aveva sporcato. Le ho dato da mangiare, poverina, aveva fame. Certo», annuì di riflesso, «Stiamo per arrivare». Allungò la mano verso il finestrino del vagone, sollevando la tendina e guardando gli alti grattacieli che diventavano via via più vicini. Scorse Jamie ingoiare il boccone e mettersi la mano sulla bocca per pulirsi, così le passò di nuovo il fazzolettino, dandoglielo per finire da sola. «Sono arrabbiata, è ovvio che sono arrabbiata», si assicurò di non alzare troppo la voce. «Io dovevo passare a prenderla, solo passare a prenderla, e dopo qualcun altro l'avrebbe portata a Metropolis. Questo viaggetto non era nei miei programmi». Ascoltò, annuì di nuovo e si inchinò per raccogliere il fazzoletto appallottolato che Jamie aveva buttato sotto il suo sedile. Si rialzò e sbatté la testa sui piedi della bambina che aveva iniziato a far ciondolare. « _Fanc_ \- No, non ce l'ho con te». Guardò storta la bambina e, facendole notare il fazzolettino, lo gettò nel vano portarifiuti. «Sì, sono sempre arrabbiata con te, con tutti. Lascia perdere», sbuffò. «Basta che qualcuno poi sia lì…  _Ah_ », restò a bocca aperta, «Ma sarò da sola o…? E allora perché non li incontra qualcun altro, invece di dover andare io?», sbuffò, fermando la bambina che aveva iniziato a dare calci più forti. «Certo, vi fa comodo! Oramai ci sono io con lei. E sai quanto ero scettica a questa idea… Faora non si risveglierà in ogni caso». La piccola le tirò una manica e lei le passò il cappello da poliziotta per farla giocare, ma in un attimo le cadde a terra. «Faora ci aveva garantito un posto, ma non capisco come la signora potrà restare colpita da questo gesto». Si abbassò per recuperarlo e si prese altri calci in testa. La guardò male e, rimettendosi seduta, si rimise il cappello, cercando di ignorarla fintanto che continuava a chiamarla tirandole una manica. «Ho preso la giornata libera per questo? Sì, comincio a pensare che mi abbiate incastrato con questa storia della ragazzina». Chiuse la telefonata più arrabbiata di prima e si voltò verso Jamie, che ancora le tirava la manica. «Cosa c'è, angioletto?», le sorrise con estrema dolcezza. 

«Mi shcappa la pipì», la guardò tremante, facendo gli occhi grandi.

La donna si ghiacciò, quando vide che i pantaloni della piccola erano tutti bagnati. «Te la sei fatta addosso…», la guardò impietrita.

«Mi shcappava tanto… Io vado shempre a fare la pipì adesso, ma tu non mi hai portato». Jamie increspò le labbra e strinse gli occhi ma, appena emise il primo singhiozzo, lei la bloccò con terrore.

«No, non piangere, tesoro, va tutto bene. Stai bene, okay? Andiamo in bagno e sistemiamo tutto».

Mugugnando su quanto odiasse essere lì con la bambina e perché non portava un pannolino, dovette toglierle le mutandine e i pantaloni bagnati, accettando un pantalone pulito delle Tartarughe Ninja che una donna lì sul treno aveva con sé in borsa. L'aveva vista andare in bagno con la bimba bagnata e, avendo quattro figli, conosceva il problema molto da vicino.

«Il pantalone lo può tenere», rise lei, aspettando insieme fuori dalla porta del bagno che, solo socchiusa, Jamie finisse i suoi bisogni. «I miei ragazzi neanche si ricordano tutto quello che hanno», le diede una spallata, «Noi madri ci dobbiamo sostenere, no? Quanti figli ha?».

«Emh… solo lei».

«Oh, non sa quanto è fortunata! Dopo il mio primo parto, una botta e sono rimasta subito di nuovo incinta. È un attimo, sa? Lo dicono anche i medici». L'altra la guardava impallidita, ma la signora non si fermava, continuando a raccontare le vicende della sua vita famigliare. «E così, dopo che Michael, il secondo, ha cacciato tutto in macchina, mi son detta mai più fast-food prima dell'ottovolante», ridacchiò, «E mai senza cambi, ci siamo capite, uh?», le diede una nuova spallata, mentre l'altra spalancava gli occhi. «Allora, dove siete dirette?».

«A… Al nuovo parco divertimenti».

«Oh, che coincidenza! Attenta a cosa le fa mangiare».

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, prima che Jamie le interrompesse: «Ho finito la cacca».

La donna rise ancora, dandole due pacche su una spalla. «Beh, la pausa è finita, si torna a fare le mamme». Uscì, mentre la poliziotta restava ferma, di pietra.

 

_X: Ho fatto un bel giretto sui server delle compagnie telefoniche e ho trovato messaggi interessanti scambiati da alcuni poliziotti di National City. Ma non solo degli ultimi due giorni, parlo di settimane cui un gruppetto si scambiava informazioni su Maggie Sawyer e Alex Danvers, colpevoli di aver portato al coma una collega, una certa Faora Hui. Hanno cancellato la chat, cancellano periodicamente i messaggi, ma probabilmente non sanno che le compagnie telefoniche conservano le copie._

Le aveva scritto il profilo misterioso sulla chat con sfondo nero.

_X: Sto seguendo il gps dei cellulari dei furbetti che non hanno pensato di spegnerlo, e portano tutti a Metropolis. So che questo pomeriggio una poliziotta in divisa in compagnia di una bambina sono salite sulla metro per raggiungere la città. Non può essere nessun altro, sono loro. Non posso risalire a lei, avrà il gps disattivato, ma le telecamere l'hanno ripresa. Non so ancora cos'hanno in mente, ma si stanno radunando al nuovo parco divertimenti. È lì che li prenderemo!_

Indigo era abbastanza sicura di sé. Arrivate al campus, Lena mostrò a Kara, dal laptop, la foto che le aveva allegato la ragazza in chat, estrapolata da una telecamera alla stazione: riprendeva una poliziotta, coperta dal cappello, presa con mano a quella che era indubbiamente Jamie. Se la fece inviare al cellulare e si chiuse di nuovo bene la giacca, pronta per raggiungere la sorella.

Megan chiese se le servisse aiuto e Kara rifiutò, dicendo di stare qui nel caso ci fosse stato bisogno. Il suo sguardo planò su Mike e la ragazza intuì che l'idea di lasciare lui e Lena sotto lo stesso tetto da soli non le piaceva per niente. Si scambiarono un gesto d'intesa ma, prima di uscire, fu Lena a fermarla.

«Kara, non arriverete mai in tempo. Faccio una telefonata; se andate alla Luthor Corp, ci sarà un elicottero».

«Oh… sì, va bene», annuì, ma la guardò appena.

Mike fece un passo per raggiungerla, preoccupato, ma Lena lasciò il portatile su un letto e le andò vicino per prima, facendo sghignazzare Megan. Aprì la bocca e Kara attese, ma in realtà non sapeva esattamente cosa dire. Che stesse attenta? Lo sarebbe stata di certo, non aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire. O forse. Ma non sarebbe passato come un qualcosa di fuori luogo? Poi la vide annuire, da sola, senza che le avesse detto niente.

«Non preoccuparti. E… e magari ci sentiamo anche dopo, dopo… beh, d-dopo che sarò tornata», sorrise, ma solo per poco. La guardò negli occhi solo un momento, veloce, abbassandoli di fretta.

«Se non sapessi come stanno le cose», Mike rise, alzando le spalle, «Sembrerebbe che ci sia una sorta di tensione sessuale, in questo momento». Si aspettò che ridessero, voleva essere una battuta, ma l'unica ad emettere un verso fu Megan, che di certo per un attimo le era venuto da ridere.

Spalancò gli occhi e arrossì, sentendosi osservata. «Da lui non me lo aspettavo», si giustificò.

Mike aggrottò la fronte e poi guardò le due che, imbarazzate, si scambiavano sguardi rapidi stando attente a non sfiorarsi per errore.

«A-Allora io vado», Kara tirò la porta e Lena tornò mezzo passo indietro, annuendo.

«Ti sarò vicina…  _Vi_ sarò vicina, volevo dire». 

Kara sorrise per un istante, solo un istante, prima di chiudere la porta. Lena raggiunse il laptop e, mantenendo un costante piccolo sorriso sulle labbra rosse, sollevò lo schermo. Sentì solo in un secondo momento lo sguardo insistente di Mike su di sé. Appena si voltò, lui prese un bel respiro, guardando altrove.

«Vado a radermi. Speriamo che Kara stia attenta, accidenti, non spetterebbero a lei queste cose».

_X: Sono quasi al parco divertimenti, le ho seguite tramite le telecamere. I gps rilevati sono già lì, distanti tra loro, vorranno coprire più territorio possibile. Sono stati veloci. Sto continuando a leggere i messaggi della chat cancellata e pare che vogliano consegnare la bambina a qualcuno. Ti farò avere presto novità._

Lena ansimò, guardando l'ora sullo schermo e prendendo il cellulare per far avere subito quell'elicottero.

_Z: Loro stanno andando a Metropolis, devo poterle aiutare, magari entrando al parco divertimenti._

_X: Ti farò avere un pass speciale. Ah, Lena Luthor, riguardo l'altro favore: volevo occuparmi delle telecamere della prigione come mi hai chiesto, ma sorprendentemente non vi hanno ripreso, non c'era niente da oscurare._

Lena fissò la chat, accigliandosi.

_X: Il video non è stato manipolato, non vi ha ripreso di proposito. Meno lavoro per me, si intende, ma è un fatto insolito, non trovi?_

Adesso che ci pensava, la zia di Kara pareva piuttosto in forma per essere una prigioniera e, quando era arrivata lei, l'altra donna che aveva visite se n'era improvvisamente andata. Forse Astra non aveva detto alla nipote proprio tutto.

 

Mano nella mano con la poliziotta, Jamie continuava con la mano libera a pizzicarsi in mezzo alle gambe, saltellando. Lei le aveva detto di smetterla di farlo, ma non riusciva a farne a meno poiché non era solita stare senza le mutandine, anche se quei pantaloni con Michelangelo dei  _TMNT_ che sorrideva su una natica le piacevano molto. 

«Siamo quasi arrivate, angioletto», esclamò la donna alle porte del parco divertimenti, dopo che la bambina aveva immediatamente sorriso: quel posto era parso fin da subito bellissimo, con pupazzi robot ad accoglierli sulla strada, palloncini colorati tenuti dalle mani dei visitatori, le giostre in lontananza, le risate contagiose, i profumi dei dolci sugli stand e le urla divertite dei bambini. Il parco aveva aperto da pochi giorni ed era pieno di gente. Lei pagò il ticket solo per un'adulta, Jamie era ancora troppo piccola ed entrava gratis, così la trascinò con sé, prima di accorgersi che era lei a trascinarla.

«Angioletto, smettila di metterti la manina in mezzo alle gambe, ti guardano gli altri bimbi, non lo sai?».

Jamie alzò il naso avanti e indietro senza smettere di sorridere, eccitata di dove si trovasse. «Non ci rieshco, e shcusa, shento l'aria shul culetto», si giustificò, per poi tirarla e andare a vedere la pista dei go kart.

Mentre la piccola si teneva incollata contro una staccionata, lei si guardò attorno e riprese in mano il cellulare. «Non riesco a vedervi. Dove diavolo siete?», domandò con palese fastidio in una telefonata. «Non mi dire di stare calma, non sai cosa sto passando oggi. Ah sì, non pensi sia faticoso? Quando la bambina ha fatto i bisognini, avrei dovuto chiamare te. Eccola che riparte», alzò gli occhi al cielo, quando la vide correre sotto il suo naso. Le acchiappò una mano al volo, prima che si scontrasse con una gigantesca mascotte che girava per il parco ad abbracciare e fare foto con i visitatori. «Quindi non sono ancora arrivati? Questa storia non mi piace, mi sta venendo voglia di riportarla indietro… Sì, lo so cosa ci siamo detti, però… E non voglio finire in carcere per questo», alla fine sbuffò. «D'accordo. Ci risentiamo più tardi. Voi statemi intorno, mai dovessi perderla di vista».

Jamie alzò gli occhietti al cielo e vide delle piccole mongolfiere sollevarsi verso le nuvole, tenute con una corda a terra. Erano così belle e colorate, così libere. «Guarda», gliele indicò e la poliziotta alzò gli occhi, già pronta a dirle che lassù non l'avrebbe portata. «Io sho fare… Lo shai cosha sho fare? Lo shai? Gonfiare la teshta come… come… la  _monfolghiera_ », sorrise e chiuse gli occhietti, pronta per replicare il suo numero meglio riuscito. 

 

L'elicottero le lasciò su una pista a qualche strada dal parco. Appena scese, Alex chiamò un taxi e Kara accese una videochiamata con Lena, mentre Maggie si assicurava di avere la pistola carica sulla fondina. Sperava di non doverla usare in un parco divertimenti, ma non avrebbe lasciato che le portassero via sua figlia.

«Ho il segnale gps di alcuni dei loro telefoni», disse loro Lena, vedendole mettersi sedute sul sedile posteriore di un taxi. «Vi passo le coordinate. Non sappiamo con precisione dove sia Jamie, ma Indigo l'ha vista arrivare dalle telecamere dei negozi sulla strada e mi ha fatto entrare nel sistema del parco: ho accesso alle videocamere, così avrò modo di cercarla».

Maggie e Alex si strinsero per mano, davvero in ansia per quello che stava succedendo. Jamie era vicina, adesso, erano a un passo dal riabbracciarla, ma al parco, quei poliziotti avevano deciso di consegnarla a qualcuno e dovevano fare presto. Dovevano fare molto presto. Ogni minuto che passava, era un minuto in più in cui avrebbero potuto perderla. Era incredibile che stesse succedendo una cosa del genere solo perché avevano deciso di vendicarsi per Faora Hui nel modo più bieco e cattivo che conoscessero. Chissà com'era spaventata la loro bambina. Alex poteva dire che era almeno un po' anche la  _sua_ bambina? 

«Siamo vicine», Alex annuì, scorgendo gli enormi ottovolanti diventare più vicini e poi l'alto muro che recintava il parco divertimenti.

Maggie deglutì. «Se le è successo qualcosa… io non so cosa farei. Non so cosa… o come… Ho paura, Alex. Ho davvero paura», prese un bel respiro, sentendo il cuore farsi agitato.

«Ho paura anch'io, ma vedrai che sta bene. È una bimba in gamba, sa il fatto suo», le sorrise. «Ha preso da sua madre».

Maggie non riuscì a fare a meno di delineare un fine sorriso, breve, ma sincero. «Ha preso da te». Le rivolse un'occhiata curiosa e così annuì. «Tu la influenzi molto, ti imita… La babysitter mi ha raccontato di averla vista, al parco, dire di avere un'identità segreta».

«Ma dai, è fissata coi supereroi».

Maggie inclinò la testa da un lato, poggiandogliela contro una spalla e baciandogliela. «Di giorno vende vestiti e di notte lavora come agente il cui capo si chiama John».

Alex spalancò gli occhi, arrossendo. « _Oookay_ … è un quadro preoccupantemente preciso», annuì. «Devo smetterla di parlare di lavoro di fronte a lei». 

«Già». Si scambiarono un veloce bacio che si accorsero di essere arrivate.

Decisero di dividersi, prendendo una fetta di segnali gps a testa. Kara sistemò il suo cellulare all'interno di una tasca del giubbotto e, con la videochiamata ancora attiva, poteva parlare a far vedere a Lena e gli altri dove si trovava. Con un'auricolare nell'orecchia destra, invece, tutte e tre potevano restare in contatto tra loro; un piccolo omaggio del D.A.O..

«Lo so che non c'entra niente e tutto il resto», esclamò Megan, guardando a sinistra dello schermo del portatile di Lena, seduta al suo fianco, «Ma quel parco è davvero bellissimo». Si sentivano la musica e le risate, oltre a vedersi, anche se lo schermo saltellava per via della camminata di Kara, le giostre lontane. Non ne aveva mai visto uno così grande.

Lena controllava sulla destra dello schermo le varie telecamere del parco, mentre, in basso, la chat aperta con il profilo misterioso le dava altri dettagli di quelle che si erano scambiate quei poliziotti.

Al contrario, alla sua destra, Mike non guardava lo schermo del laptop: sguardo basso, ogni tanto scorgeva Lena, senza dire niente. Era un sospetto, però… la loro reazione alla sua battuta…

«Ne ho trovato uno», mormorò Alex, toccando l'auricolare. Guardò le indicazioni sul cellulare e di nuovo il poliziotto: in divisa, sembrava che stesse semplicemente lavorando al controllo del parco, concentrato. Estrasse la pistola e gli si avvicinò addosso tanto rapidamente che non avrebbe avuto il tempo di reagire, poggiandogli la canna sullo stomaco. «Andiamo a farci una passeggiata», mormorò. Lui ringhiò ma non ebbe scelta che fare come diceva.

«Anche io ne ho uno», toccò l'auricolare Maggie, raggiungendo l'uomo in divisa. Era in uno spazio separato dalla folla, dietro una casetta di scena, e gli arrivò di spalle, puntandogli la pistola sulla nuca. «Voltati lentamente».

«Sawyer?», sibilò, «Io lo sapevo che ci avresti trovato; i-io non volevo farlo, l'ho detto agli altri».

«Ho detto di voltarti lentamente», ordinò e lui eseguì. Tentò di prendere la pistola, ma gli andò male: Maggie lo vide e, rapida, gli incassò un bel calcio contro uno stinco, costringendolo a piegarsi. Per fortuna, tra la musica e le urla e le risate così alte, lui poteva gridare quanto voleva.

Maggie gli mise le manette, intanto che Kara continuava a girare all'interno del parco. Lei non aveva armi ma era sicura che non le sarebbero servite. Era così carica, adesso. Così carica che avrebbe potuto sfogare la sua rabbia su qualcuno. Non era da sé, lo sapeva, ma era davvero preoccupata per Jamie. Si domandava se… No, no, accidenti, doveva smetterla di pensare a quelle pillole. Poteva farcela da sola, sapeva gestire tutto senza aver bisogno di quella porcheria firmata da Maxwell Lord. «Hai visto dov'è Jamie?», domandò, girandosi. Intravide la pista dei go kart e si fermò, guardandone una fare un breve tratto di strada. Era certa che avrebbe sentito l'entusiasmo di Mike, invece il ragazzo non disse neanche una parola.

«No», soffiò Lena, con dispiacere. «Il parco è davvero grande ed è pieno di persone, non sarà facile», rispose, leggendo velocemente la chat con Indigo che le faceva sapere che stava raccogliendo tutto il materiale utile dalle compagnie telefoniche per fare un regalino finale. «Se Jamie è su un'attrazione, le cose si complicano ancora fintanto che sarà lì», aggiunse e Mike emise un piccolo sbuffo seccato.

«Ehi, ne ho uno o mi sbaglio?». Kara ricontrollò i segnali gps e sorrise soddisfatta, avvicinandosi a un poliziotto. «Mi perdoni, signore, posso avere un'informazione?». Lo strinse a un braccio e lo allontanò dal centro prima che potesse fermarla, intanto che continuava a ripeterle a bassa voce che lui non lavorava lì. «Mi sono persa e ci sono brutti ceffi in giro, ho proprio bisogno dell'aiuto di un poliziotto onesto».

«Signorina, per favore», se la scrollò di dosso con fastidio alle porte di una casetta di pan di zenzero e Kara lo fissò, mettendo le braccia sui fianchi.

«Aspetti un momento». Veloce, lo colpì sul naso con il polso destro e, approfittando del suo piegarsi all'indietro per reggerselo, lo spinse dentro con lei. «È lei uno di quei brutti ceffi». Si guardò intorno e dopo chiuse la porta.

Si accorsero presto che nessuno di loro avrebbe tradito i compagni. Dopotutto era stato proprio il legame che li univa a Faora, una di loro, a farli finire lì. Alex lo lasciò ammanettato a un palo della luce dietro la casa degli spettri quando capì che avrebbe solo perso tempo a stare con lui, non prima di averlo imbavagliato. Al contrario, con il suo Maggie insistette di più. Stava perdendo la testa, lo sentiva. Jamie era vicina, eppure mai era stata così lontana. La sua bambina, quasi tutto il suo mondo. Prese un bel respiro e si mantenne la fronte, riguardando lui con odio e puntandogli addosso la pistola. Era inginocchiato a terra, le mani dietro la schiena, in manette.

«Cosa pensi che accadrà, adesso? Il capitano vi ha promesso di fare carriera, se aveste preso mia figlia? Se non vi arresteranno, mi rivolgerò all'FBI, puoi starne certo», prese di nuovo fiato a più riprese, aiutando il battito del cuore accelerato. Lui era lì quella mattina, in centrale, a fare finta di niente mentre qualcuno rapiva Jamie. A trattarla da pazza. Lui che aveva parlato male di lei alle sue spalle per giorni e ora, per niente pago di ciò che aveva fatto, rideva. Poi scosse la testa.

«Il capitano?», ripeté due volte, ridendo ancora. «Non pensi sia un buon capitano? Allora ti abbiamo giudicata male fin dall'inizio, Sawyer».

«Di che cosa stai parlando?», gli andò addosso di fretta. «Dov'è la mia bambina?», urlò infine, poggiandogli la canna della pistola sulla mandibola. Lui ebbe un sussulto e smise di ridere, forse per un attimo ebbe paura che gli sparasse davvero, ma non parlò, anzi strinse con più forza le labbra e lei lo colpì alla base del collo, tramortendolo. Non ne poteva più di vedere la sua faccia. «Alex… Kara», premette l'auricolare, «Un buco nell'acqua. Dobbiamo capire chi di loro ha Jamie, non parleranno».

«Beh, sì, cominciavo a notarlo anch'io», sbuffò Kara, lasciando andare l'auricolare e voltandosi verso il suo simpatico prigioniero: lo aveva costretto a sedersi su una sedia colorata come dei bastoncini di zucchero bianchi e rossi, legato con le mani dietro la schiena con la cinta dei suoi pantaloni, la faccia tumefatta, rossa e dipinta di sangue secco che gli era uscito dal naso.

«Sei manesca».

«Zitto tu, lasciami pensare», gli ribatté, prendendo il cellulare. Gli aveva gettato la fondina con la pistola a un lato del muro; era stato facile sfilargliela dopo averlo spinto mentre si reggeva ancora il naso. «Che cosa faccio con lui? Qualche idea?».

Alzò lo schermo del telefono e mostrò a loro il poliziotto.

«Avrei voluto esserci», confessò Megan. «Le idee mi vengono meglio, dal vivo».

«Ti arresterò per aggressione a pubblico ufficiale», gridò lui, attirando di nuovo la sua attenzione.

«Ah, sì?», Kara gli si avvicinò. «Prima o dopo che avrai spiegato di fronte alla legge perché indossavi la divisa fuori dalla tua giurisdizione, non in servizio, mentre insieme al tuo gruppetto hai rapito una bambina?».

Il poliziotto sputò e lei si tirò indietro appena in tempo. «Non so di cosa parli».

Gli frugò in tasca e prese il portafogli, mostrandolo allo schermo, intanto che lui si lamentava. «Tua moglie lo sa che rapisci bambini… George?».

«Non è mia moglie, vaffanculo! Ora capisco perché la signora Gand ti vuole morta».

Kara a quel punto si zittì e Mike si freddò, accanto a Lena. Dovette alzarsi dal letto e passarsi le mani sui capelli, per calmarsi.

«Lavori per lei? Non per Zod… Ma per la signora Gand».

Lui serrò le labbra e Kara si tirò in su gli occhiali, esaminandolo. Fu in quel momento che una bambina si affacciò alla finestra della casetta di pan di zenzero e sbirciò all'interno:

«Ma qui si può entrare?». Spalancò gli occhi un paio di volte per assicurarsi di vedere bene.

Kara fulminò il poliziotto con lo sguardo, bisbigliando: «Parla con lei e ti faccio fare la fine della strega di Hansel e Gretel». Gli indicò il forno a lato e lui deglutì, ma vide anche la fondina, poggiata lì sotto, mentre lei si avvicinava alla finestrella.

«Che cosa fa quel signore?».

«Quel signore è un orco, è stato molto cattivo», le spiegò, «Stai attenta là fuori, perché è pieno di orchi come lui».

Lei glielo indicò. «L'orco sta saltellando con la sedia».

«Scusa un momento.  _Ehi_ », gridò, correndo verso di lui e dando un calcio alla fondina, spingendola più indietro. Gli strinse il naso rosso e lui emise un verso dolorante, lacrimandogli gli occhi. «Vuoi proprio che te lo rompa». 

«Rompiglielo. Stupido orco», gridò anche la bambina.

«No, tu…  _emh_ », scosse la testa, «Non devi imitare. E non accettare caramelle da nessuno». 

Lena sorrise, assistendo alla scena dal suo taschino. «Kara, è meglio se lo lasci perdere. Non ci dirà dov'è Jamie e Indigo mi fa sapere di aver trovato gli stralci di dove parlano di lei nella chat: la faranno uscire dal paese».

A quelle parole, gli strinse il naso più forte e George gridò dal dolore, intanto che la bambina alla finestra esultava. «Chi ha Jamie, George? Non abbiamo tempo da perdere».

«Kara, se non lo lasci non può parlare», le fece notare Megan.

« _Putta_ -». 

«Adesso puoi anche romperglielo», strillò, cambiando idea, parlandogli sopra.

Lena perlustrava ancora le telecamere, ma spese un attimo per guardare Mike, che non era tornato vicino, ma era andato ad appoggiarsi al tavolo del cucinino, guardando a terra.

«Sarei dovuto essere lì con lei», si passò ancora le mani fra i capelli. «Lavorano per mia madre, sarei dovuto essere lì», continuava a ripetersi.

«Avresti peggiorato la situazione», lo interruppe Megan. «Ti stai nascondendo da loro, ricordi? Saresti stato una palla al piede, per Kara». 

«Una palla al piede?», lui gridò tanto forte che lo sentì la stessa Kara, che continuò a frugare nel portafogli. «Pensi che io possa essere solo una palla al piede, per lei?».

Megan sospirò e si astenne dal rispondere, ma Lena non lo fece. «Sta cercando di dirti che saresti stato d'intralcio in questo momento, non che lo saresti nella sua vita».

Lui la fissò. Sembrava che la discussione stesse terminando, ma era solo l'inizio. «Sei tu, vero?». Lena alzò un sopracciglio, cercando di capire, vedendolo trattenere una crescente agitazione. «Il  _famoso ragazzo_ di Kara, sei tu. Sei sempre stata tu», spalancò la bocca e si portò di nuovo le mani sui capelli lunghi, con fare stressato. «Eri tu la moretta con cui si era baciata alla partita… stiamo parlando di mesi e mesi fa, come ho fatto a essere così scemo?!». 

Megan si sedette di nuovo accanto a Lena, abbassando la voce. «Noi proprio non ce lo chiediamo…».

Lena abbassò gli occhi, riguardando le telecamere, passando da una all'altra. «Non è il modo né il momento adatto per parlarne».

«Ma tu sei… una ragazza! Com'è successo?».

Megan spalancò gli occhi, bisbigliando ancora: «Io il disegno non glielo faccio».

Kara era ancora vicina al poliziotto legato, in quel momento e, guardando attraverso lo schermo il volto di Lena che si sforzava per restare concentrato, sentì una fitta dentro.

«Oh, odio queste stronzate d'amore», decretò il poliziotto e Kara aggrottò la fronte.

«Chiudi il becco, tu».

«Già, chiudi il becco, brutto orco», esclamò la bambina.

 

La poliziotta era in preda a profonda agitazione. La bimba stava finendo i suoi giri sul pony della giostrina e lei, appoggiata alla ringhiera con fare esausto, attendeva con i genitori degli altri passeggeri intanto che teneva d'occhio il cellulare. Non l'avevano ancora chiamata e ciò poteva solo significare che non erano ancora arrivati, per lei. Prima l'avrebbe consegnata, prima sarebbe tornata a National City; non ne poteva più di quella situazione. Quando il giretto finì, la aspettò all'uscita, vedendola arrivare con un grosso sorriso stampato in faccia e delle graziose fossette sulle guance. Era carina, lo ammetteva. Si stava davvero pentendo di aver accettato di farlo. Le prese una manina e si misero a camminare.

«È bellisshimo queshto poshto! Lo devo dire alle mie amiche che non ci credono a queshto poshto, non lo shanno che c'è queshto poshto».

«Non sei un po' stanca?».

«Un po' sholo, ma proprio poco, eh… Dov'è la mia mamma?».

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, perché sperava che non le avrebbe mai posto quella domanda. E naturalmente sospirò, prima di risponderle. «Ti avevo detto che sarebbe stata qui, ma non può venire».

«Perché no?».

«Perché è occupata, angioletto. Vedi, la tua mamma non è proprio una brava mamma».

«Shì che lo è, shì che è brava, certo che è brava», la difese subito e la donna la portò verso un tavolino con l'ombrellone aperto, sedendo lì, per riposare. Riguardò l'ora e non c'era ancora nessuna chiamata o messaggio. Che avessero cambiato idea senza avvertirla? Impossibile.

«No, Jamie. Vedi, le mamme vere stanno con i loro bambini ma lei ti lascia sempre con altri». La piccola la guardava con attenzione, ascoltando. «Ha lasciato che ti prendessi e non se n'è nemmeno accorta, angioletto». Jamie aprì la bocca per parlare e aggrottò la fronte dallo sforzo, ma lei la anticipò: «Le mamme si prendono cura dei bambini».

«La mia mamma lo fa shempre! Anche io lo farò quando sharò vecchia come te! Avrò molti… molti bambini, shì, tanti bambini», annuì. «Avrò tanti bambini con Alex, perché è bella Alex».

«Oh, angioletto, a te manca proprio avere un papà». La vide scuotere la testa perplessa e proseguì: «Beh, anche solo di una mamma come si deve, di quelle che ti rimboccano le coperte e ti danno il bacio della buonanotte. Una mamma vera», insisté e finalmente la vide spalancare gli occhi, come avesse colto qualcosa. «Hai capito?».

«Shì, certo che ho capito, io capishco tutto, le mie amiche invece non capishcono tutto», scese dalla sedia quando vide passare il carretto dello zucchero filato, continuando a fissarlo, assorta. «Allora io ne ho due di mamme. Me lo compri quello? Allora, me lo compri?».

Lo indicò e corse tanto veloce che dovette fare presto per starle dietro. «Beh, ne avrai presto una sola, e nuova».

 

Alex ne aveva già presi tre e ammanettati. Aveva finito le paia di manette, ma non sarebbe stato quello a avvilirla. Doveva sbrigarsi. Jamie era ancora là da qualche parte e si portò le mani sui capelli, prendendo fiato. Era anche la sua bambina, quella di cui si era tanto innamorata e la voleva indietro.

«Non la troverete», le fece sapere l'ultima acciuffata, mantenendo basso lo sguardo.

«Scusami?». La vide sorridere e si avvicinò, stringendo le manette che la tenevano bloccata alla sbarra di metallo della passerella di una giostra, a lato del fabbricato. «Lo trovi divertente? Ha tre anni». Era alla centrale quella mattina e attaccava briga con Maggie. Che faccia tosta.

«Hai sparato a una di noi».

«E allora vi prendete la figlia della mia compagna? Occhio per occhio? Faora avrebbe ucciso mia sorella».

Lei si morse un labbro, guardandola con sfida. «Avresti dovuto lasciare che la uccidesse… Hai solo tardato qualcosa di inevitabile».

«Sai qualcosa?».

«No», scosse la testa, «Ma avrei voluto. Forse se lei ci inizierà, come Faora ci aveva promesso… Abbasserai la cresta, Danvers, vedrai».

« _Lei_ ?», strabuzzò gli occhi. Rhea Gand doveva iniziare questi agenti? A cosa? L'organizzazione? «Chi di voi ha Jamie? Parla», batté un pugno sul muro, accanto alla sua orecchia sinistra, ma lei si limitò a stringere gli occhi. 

«Non farete in tempo», disse allora. «La vostra Jamie troverà presto una nuova famiglia».

Alex pestò un altro pugno e corse via, ignorando i due bambini che si erano avvicinati incuriositi attirati dai rumori.

 

«Ma quindi siete state a letto o qualcosa di simile?», Mike si era fatto insistente.

«Non il modo né il momento», ribadì Lena, arrossendo.

«Kara mi ha lasciato per te? Per una donna?».

«Mike, per favore, basta adesso», disse anche Kara attraverso il cellulare che mostrava di nuovo le immagini del parco.

«Voglio capire se mi hai davvero lasciato per una donna».

«No», si mise in mezzo Megan, alzando la voce. «Non ti ha lasciato per nessuno, ma perché siete incompatibili e non lo vuoi capire».

Lui si accigliò, quasi ferito. «Tante parole per non rispondere alla mia domanda: quando si sono conosciute, Kara stava con me. Quindi mi ha lasciato per lei».

«Basta, davvero», urlò Kara, guardata male da alcuni visitatori del parco. Prese il cellulare e fissò verso l'obiettivo: «Quando ci siamo messe insieme, noi ci eravamo già lasciati. E adesso non sto più nemmeno con Lena, quindi smettila una volta per tutte o sarò costretta a chiudere la videochiamata». Riportò il cellulare sulla tasca e a camminare mentre Lena, che recuperava fiato e cercava di restare il più impassibile che poteva, si concentrava sulle telecamere. Non stavano più insieme. Sapeva che non stavano più insieme ma come lo disse, in quel modo, senza preoccuparsi delle parole usate, le fece male. Come se non ci fosse più speranza, per loro. Ma doveva ingoiare il boccone amaro e passare oltre, ripetendo che non era il modo né il momento adatto. Forse non si sarebbero sentite  _dopo_ , quando sarebbe tornata, dopotutto. «Trovata», sibilò a un certo punto, attirando le loro attenzioni. «Trovata», disse più forte, trattenendo un sorriso. Doveva pensare solo a Jamie, adesso. Stavano uscendo da un bagno e la piccola si punzecchiava in mezzo alle gambe. «Ti invio la posizione, avverti Alex e Maggie». 

 

La poliziotta la riprese per mano. «Per fortuna non avevamo ancora preso lo zucchero filato, angioletto», sospirò, portandosi l'altra mano sul petto. «Se non fossimo arrivate in tempo, saresti dovuta uscire mezza nuda, da quel bagno. Ti dico una cosa: tu sei il motivo per cui non avrò mai dei figli», annuì, guardando la bimba intanto che si avvicinavano dallo zucchero filato. « _Mai_ », sottolineò, «Sarà un fantastico anticoncezionale: appena un uomo me lo proporrà, mi si seccherà». 

«Che cosha si shecca? Un fiorellino?».

«Una specie di fiorellino molto speciale, angioletto».

Mike era da un lato della stanza a pensare e Megan e Lena tenevano d'occhio le due attraverso la telecamera. «Le compra lo zucchero filato», le fece notare la prima, «C'è una guardia, più in là». Intravidero un poliziotto del parco: la divisa era diversa, più chiara, non poteva essere un agente di National City.

Lena tenne d'occhio l'uomo e aprì diverse pagine di dati. «Forse riesco a risalire a lui». Zoomò la telecamera e gli vide il tesserino sul petto, continuando a digitare. «Sono all'intero del sistema, non devo neppure chiedere aiuto a Indigo… Ci sono quasi.  _Fatto_ », sorrise soddisfatta e lo videro dalle telecamere leggere sul cercapersone e poi guardarsi intorno, così Megan le chiese cosa avesse fatto di preciso. «Una segnalazione: donna che si finge poliziotta cerca di rapire una minore». Lo video avvicinarsi alla donna e lei scrollare le spalle. 

«Oh, le sta controllando il distintivo», esultò Megan. «Noterà che è una poliziotta di National City e si farà due domande».

«L'idea era quella… ma Jamie si sta allontanando». La videro correre verso una giostra, con il bastoncino dello zucchero filato stretto tra le piccole dita. «Kara, si sta allontanando».

«Ci sono». Era vicina. Vide la bambina, l'agente del parco che scortava la poliziotta da un'altra parte e poi lui: un ragazzo in divisa si avvicinava rapidamente verso Jamie. «Ehi, dove credi di andare?!», lo acchiappò per un polso e lo rovesciò a terra, rialzando lo sguardo. «Accidenti», si guardò intorno e toccò l'auricolare, «Ragazze, l'ho persa». C'era troppa gente, era sparita in un attimo.

«Sono vicina», rispose Maggie. Correva dietro due attrazioni, il cuore in panne, c'era quasi. Era pieno di bambini, ma avrebbe riconosciuto la sua in un secondo, le bastava uno scorcio, una ciocca dei suoi capelli, il modo di camminare. C'era quasi. E invece riconobbe  _lei_ . Usciva da un piccolo edificio, quello che usavano le guardie del parco. Doveva essere la poliziotta che era stata fatta scortare poco fa. Quella che aveva Jamie. Aveva preso  _lei_ sua figlia… 

«Ferma». C'era così tanta gente che nessuno badò a lei che le puntò contro la pistola. La vide voltarsi con quello sguardo quasi dispiaciuto che le mosse qualcosa dentro e fece una smorfia, disgustata. «Tu hai rapito la mia bambina… Sei una di loro?!». Non che sperasse in una risposta, in realtà.

Grace sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi solo un attimo e annuendo. «Te l'avevo detto, Maggie…  _Noi contro loro_ . Tu hai scelto da che parte stare e così anch'io. Volevo solo farne parte, non avrei torto un capello a quella bambina». 

«Stai zitta», a quel puntò gridò e la gente cominciò ad accorgersi di loro: due donne distanti un metro, solo una vestita da poliziotta, ma era l'altra ad avere in mano la pistola. Scattarono le prime urla e tutti a correre via, a ritirare i bambini dai giochi, a nascondersi dietro i pilastri, alle attrazioni, ai carretti del cibo. «Erano pochi i colleghi di cui mi fidavo, pensavo-».

«Che fossimo amiche?», concluse l'altra, con voce dolce, mordendosi un labbro. «Non volevo farlo, ma-».

« _Ma_ che cosa? Hai pensato che fosse giusto prendere mia figlia e farla uscire dal paese perché Faora è in coma? Ti rendi conto che non ha senso?». 

«Tu non capisci, Maggie! Faora era importante per noi, ci avrebbe fatto entrare», si zittì e delineò un altro sorrisetto, «Tu non sei tagliata, non avrei potuto parlartene. Non era niente di personale».

«Lo è diventato», rispose seccamente. Si avvicinò con fretta e sperò di darle un colpo, ma Grace si inchinò in tempo e la spinse a terra. Maggie le fece lo sgambetto ma perse la pistola, troppo vicina all'altra: le bastò allungare una mano per recuperarla. Si alzarono in piedi intanto che la musica del parco aveva lasciato il posto per una sirena e una raccomandazione da parte dello staff che suggeriva ai visitatori di mettersi al sicuro. Presto sarebbero arrivate le guardie del parco. Grace le puntò contro la pistola, tenendo la sua dietro la schiena. «Mi sparerai, adesso?».

«No», mugugnò, aggrottando la fronte, «Devo solo trattenerti, mi spiace, Maggie… ma se ti lascio andare, loro non mi faranno entrare».

Eccolo. Stava arrivando una guardia e avrebbe perso altro tempo. No, accidenti, quello che vedeva era molto peggio: alto e muscoloso, sguardo arrogante, Kweskill era uno dei colleghi che più si era divertito a importunarla da giorni. Grace sembrava felice di vederlo:

«Finalmente si fa vivo qualcuno, ho dovuto stordire la guardia all'interno, mi avete lasciata sola», si lamentò. «Dai, aiutami, Charlie», gli passò la pistola di Maggie e lei lo guardò con odio, immobile.

Maggie sapeva che doveva pensare a cosa fare alla svelta: poteva scappare, doveva correre da Jamie, ma erano entrambi armati e Kweskill era agile, per essere grosso. Forse Kara era ancora nei paraggi, o Alex. Anche se una parte di lei sperava che nel frattempo avessero già trovato Jamie. Le bastava allungare la mano verso l'auricolare, senza essere notata.

«Portiamo Maggie lontano, poi vediamo di… di lasciarla, vediamo», esclamò lei, agitandosi; si notava che stava improvvisando. «Questa sirena mi sta frantumando i timpani e ho mal di testa, ma tra poco arriveranno le guardie». Stava per chiedergli cosa stava aspettando che lui, veloce, girò la pistola che gli aveva passato e, con il dorso, la colpì alla base del collo, stordendola all'istante e facendole perdere conoscenza.

La prese e la adagiò sui ciottoli, sorridendo a Maggie, che rimase esterrefatta. Poi mise il dito indice sulle labbra e le fece segno di tacere, passandole la pistola. «Questo non gioverà al suo mal di testa».

Charlie Kweskill l'aveva appena aiutata?

 

C'era gente che urlava. Che si nascondeva. Le guardie del parco erano bloccate dalla calca che chiedeva di essere protetta; era scoppiato il panico che si era diffuso un po' ovunque in zona. C'erano troppi bambini che correvano e genitori che strillavano i loro nomi per ritrovarli. Anche Alex era una di loro. Gridava il nome di Jamie ma non la vedeva. Kara le rispose che la stava cercando. C'era troppa confusione, troppe voci; era certa che nemmeno Lena alle videocamere sarebbe più riuscita a individuarla, in quel modo. Allora si fermò e prese un bel respiro: Jamie era da sola, adesso, nessuno avrebbe scelto per lei dove andare. Sperando che qualcuno del gruppo non fosse riuscito a trovarla prima di loro. Dove sarebbe andata da sola una bimba di tre anni in un parco divertimenti come quello? Cosa le piaceva? Corse verso il tabellone della mappa e all'improvviso ebbe un'intuizione.

La gente scappava da una parte all'altra, ma a Jamie non interessava: era lì, ferma con le manine poggiate su una ringhiera, guardando sognante le luci colorate dell'arcobaleno dell'immensa fontana. La sua bocca spalancata dalla continua sorpresa. Allora Alex la chiamò e le corse incontro, così la bambina si voltò subito e sorrise, indicando l'acqua.

«Hai vishto?», la piccola l'abbracciò quando la prese in braccio.

Alex la strinse forte, prendendo un bel respiro. Il peso allo stomaco le si stava attenuando, si sentiva più leggera, felice. Era lì con lei, adesso. Era salva. Si toccò l'auricolare e faticò per riuscire a parlare, respirando a pieni polmoni e continuando a sorridere. «Maggie, è con me. L'ho presa. Jamie è al sicuro».

«Mi è caduto lo zucchero filato», la sentì lamentare, «Mamma, me lo compri un altro?». La guardò e Alex spalancò gli occhi già lucidi.

«Come mi hai chiamato?».

«Allora, me lo compri?».

Avevano cercato di non mettere fretta al loro rapporto abitando in due appartamenti diversi, anche se stavano quasi tutte le sere assieme da una o dall'altra, perché pensavano sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare essendoci una bambina di mezzo. Alex non voleva che Jamie chiamasse Kara  _zia_ , né che pensasse a Eliza come sua nonna, ma solo come a una nonna. Era un modo per tutelarsi se Maggie, prima o poi, avesse deciso che lei e la propria famiglia non dovevano più avere a che fare con la figlia. Stavano insieme, si trovavano bene insieme, erano innamorate, ma per quanto lo sarebbero state? Era certa che Maggie fosse la donna della sua vita, e che Jamie lo era ancora di più, ma la vita stessa era imprevedibile e la ragazza le aveva parlato spesso delle sue passate relazioni e di come, in fondo, temesse che non sarebbe durata. Non volevano accelerare le cose per non turbare la bimba se si fossero separate. Eppure, appena Alex la sentì chiamarla  _mamma_ , tutte le incertezze volarono via. E, a quel punto, niente fece più paura. 

Maggie lasciò Charlie Kweskill da una parte della piazza e corse da Alex e Jamie, stringendole, baciando sua figlia, baciando lei. Alex gliela lasciò prendere in braccio e la strinse forte da mancarle il fiato. Si erano ritrovate, erano insieme, era finita.

Lena disse a Kara che avrebbe mandato l'elicottero a prenderle e la seconda spense la videochiamata, lasciandola con un sorriso.

_«Che tenerezza, vero?»_ . 

Kara si voltò e il ragazzo le sorrise, stringendo le braccia a conserte e facendole l'occhiolino. Alto e massiccio, indossava la divisa. Era uno di loro? Non aspettò le sue spiegazioni: gli sferrò subito un destro.

 

                                                                                     

 

Indigo mantenne la parola data e lasciò un regalo entro serata: all'improvviso, tutte le varie chat dove quel gruppo di poliziotti cospirava contro Maggie Sawyer e Alex Danvers organizzando il rapimento della bambina furono online. Non mancava neanche un passaggio, completi di nomi e cognomi. Quando le ragazze tornarono a National City, il caso era già scoppiato e gli Affari Interni irruppero in centrale quella stessa sera per accertamenti. Anche se le chat erano state pubblicate da diversi profili anonimi e irrintracciabili su più piattaforme, e quindi inutilizzabili al fine di un processo, le compagnie telefoniche confermarono ogni dato e ognuno di loro, da Metropolis, fu arrestato. Compresi due uomini che avrebbero avuto il compito di portare all'estero la bambina. Zod non sembrava entusiasta dello spettacolo che ne era scaturito, soprattutto dal momento che, ora, l'intera centrale sarebbe stata sotto indagine e dovevano ancora risolvere l'omicidio del senatore. Ne uscì fuori che conosceva i fatti e che per questo, un suo uomo fidato, si era infiltrato tra loro per risolvere la faccenda. Non per niente, Charlie Kweskill non fece nemmeno un'ora di galera, uscendo pulito. Anche se con un occhio nero.

Maggie, Alex e Kara erano dovute andare in centrale per depositare le loro testimonianze, mentre veniva avvertito il capo della seconda, e videro Charlie Kweskill rientrare dandosi le arie di chi sapeva troppo stampato in faccia. Ne convennero che non tutti i colleghi di Maggie erano uguali. Se quel gruppetto voleva entrare nelle grazie di Rhea Gand, era chiaro, a quel punto, che la donna e Zod non dovevano proprio trovarsi dalla stessa parte. Astra aveva detto a Kara che la donna voleva conquistare il potere, ma che il nuovo presidente dell'organizzazione si era insediato prima di lei e aveva nascosto al mondo la loro presenza, rovinandole i piani. Lena era ancora convinta che il nuovo presidente fosse proprio Dru Zod. Se era davvero così, allora forse stavano respirando l'inizio di un nuovo  _noi contro loro_ : due fazioni della stessa organizzazione che seguivano ognuno una corrente diversa e il sorriso di Charlie Kweskill era, in proposito, piuttosto eloquente. 

Avrebbero dovuto cominciare a schierarsi?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E voi, per chi vi schierereste? Rhea, Zod o… nessuno dei due?  
> Tutto sta a vedere come ci finiranno nel mezzo, bene o male, le protagoniste di questa fan fiction.  
> E così Jamie è stata ritrovata, e grazie anche all'aiuto di Indigo, riapparsa proprio nel momento del bisogno. La bimba ha capito di avere due madri e Alex è stata la prima ad appurarlo e credo che non possa esserne più felice. Maggie ha scoperto con orrore di Grace: era una delle poliziotte di cui si fidava, ma in realtà non poteva fidarsi affatto. A correre in suo aiuto questo Charlie Kweskill, che lavora indubbiamente per Zod anche fuori dalla centrale di polizia.  
> Intanto, oltre al funerale di Lar Gand, c'è Mike che scopre che Lena e Kara stavano insieme. (Grazie, risatina soffocata di Megan! XD) Come la prenderà il ragazzo, secondo voi?  
> a) Accetterà che le due abbiano avuto una relazione in serenitahahahah  
> b) Ha ben altro per la testa, quindi lascerà perderahahahah  
> c) Se ne farà una ragionahahahah  
> d) Si comporterà da persona maturahahahah  
> Ciò che più preoccupa è come sta vivendo Kara la cosa: non ha esattamente perdonato Lena e forse pensa di non doverlo fare, mentre non si toglie dalla testa l'idea delle pillole prodotte da Maxwell Lord. Dal canto suo, Lena capisce Kara, ma è indubbio che questa situazione, anche come lei abbia affrettato a chiudere il discorso sulla loro relazione, la fa stare male. Le ha sentito mettere un punto alla cosa, l'ha ferita. Non che probabilmente, ormai, pensasse che sarebbe andata diversamente.  
> Su, su, non disperate come Lena, non è mai tutto perduto!  
> Cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo?  
>   
> Qualche nota ~  
> \- Charlie Kweskill non è stato inventato. Nei fumetti corrisponde al nome di _Quex-Ul_ , un kryptoniano esiliato nella Zona Fantasma. _Charlie Kweskill_ è il suo alias anche nei fumetti (uno di due, per la precisione, ma mi piaceva di più _Charlie_ ). Ha un cognome complesso, ci ho messo capitoli per impararlo a dire XD E spero di dirlo in modo corretto; a scrivere… per fortuna esiste la correzione automatica XD  
> \- George e Grace li abbiamo già “visti”: il primo era il poliziotto che, in pattuglia con Maggie, brontolava su Mike, Rhea e Faora, e che poi le ha puntato la pistola contro “per scherzo” (cap 39); la seconda è la collega che prendeva il caffè bollente con Maggie una mattina, parlando appunto d ciò che aveva fatto Faora, dei loro colleghi ostili e degli Affari Interni che sarebbero passati a parlare con Zod (cap 38).  
>   
> E ora… Cosa faranno Rhea e Zod? Vi fidate di Indigo (o del profilo misterioso dietro di lei)? Kara scapperà ancora da ciò che è successo tra lei e Lena? Lena cercherà di mantenere la promessa fatta a Kara due capitoli fa, sul fermare Rhea? Cosa accadrà? Lo scopriremo presto ~  
> Ci si rilegge con il capitolo 42 che porterà con sé qualche succosa svolta: _Un passo avanti_!  
>   
> 


	43. 42. Un passo avanti

 

 

 

Erano passati appena tre giorni da quando, riportata Jamie a casa, le ragazze avevano scoperto che Rhea Gand e il Generale Zod, pur facendo parte della stessa organizzazione, si dovevano trovare ai due vertici opposti. Charlie  Kweskill si era infiltrato nel gruppo di poliziotti che cospirava contro Maggie e Alex per farsi notare da Rhea; Faora Hui doveva averli convinti che la donna potesse iniziarli, come una di loro aveva detto ad Alex. Anche Grace, colei che aveva preso Jamie dalla babysitter, aveva spiegato a Maggie che lo aveva fatto solo per poter entrare a farne parte. Peccato che non avessero spiccicato parola quando erano stati interrogati dall'FBI, insediato nel distretto dopo il fatto. Avevano interrogato tutti i poliziotti in cerca di altre mele marce e subentrati con la forza per dare un contributo generale in centrale in mancanza di agenti e, ovviamente, per lavorare fianco a fianco nel caso della morte del senatore Gand. Dapprima per niente entusiasta, Maggie notò in fretta un cambiamento in Zod, adoperandosi per collaborare. Come se niente avesse potuto piegarlo e, certo, questo aveva contribuito ad avvalorare la teoria secondo cui fosse il nuovo presidente. Se ciò era vero, forse Zod avrebbe fatto di tutto per far arrestare Rhea e, al tempo stesso, la donna avrebbe fatto tutto quello in suo potere per buttarlo giù dal trono che voleva per sé. Intanto, proprio come non era passata neanche una volta a trovare Faora in ospedale, Rhea non si era nemmeno avvicinata ai poliziotti che, per lei, avrebbero fatto di tutto. Chissà che ci fossero rimasti male. 

Kara odiava restare con le mani in mano. Potendo riabbracciare Jamie e vederla insieme a sua sorella e Maggie, di nuovo al sicuro, le aveva smosso dentro qualcosa. Si chiese spesso cosa sarebbe successo se non fossero arrivate in tempo. Quella situazione stava diventando troppo grande per loro, per lei. Prima Rhea che mandava qualcuno a ucciderla e salvata, chissà, solo grazie all'intervento di Alex. Poi tutti che le nascondevano qualcosa, da sua sorella a John, a Lillian. A Lena. E gli agenti del D.A.O che le facevano ancora da scorta; riusciva a seminarli se voleva, e Alex la sgridava. I Luthor che, da presidenti dell'organizzazione, avrebbero potuto salvare la sua famiglia, in passato, e non l'avevano fatto. A Rhea che li aveva uccisi e che non si sarebbe arresa per salire al potere. Kara sentiva che stava per perdere il controllo. Era troppo. Era troppo tutto insieme, troppo. Stava cedendo. Era seduta sul letto in camera al dormitorio e alzò lo sguardo verso l'armadio davanti. Mettendo a fuoco un'anta, nel buio. Sapeva che stava cedendo. Perfino sua zia Astra la stava mettendo in crisi. Era convinta che l'organizzazione potesse fare cose buone, non nascondendole il fatto di farne ancora parte, seppure in prigione. Era andata a trovarla di nuovo, da sola, ma le avevano detto che era indisponibile. Le aveva detto che non sarebbe più dovuta andare a trovarla, ma davvero non credeva che le avrebbe negato la visita. Per quale ragione lo avrebbe fatto? Sperava che l'avrebbe aiutata a trovare qualcosa contro Rhea, accidenti. Non poteva semplicemente aspettare che il Generale vincesse la guerra contro quella donna. Se non altro, perché in quel caso il detto sbagliava e il nemico del suo nemico non era affatto un amico, ma un altro nemico, forse addirittura più subdolo. L'organizzazione tutta era sua nemica. L'importante ora era tenersi impegnata. Restare concentrata sull'obiettivo e non permettere alla sua testa di cedere. Riguardò l'anta dell'armadio e scosse la testa. Non doveva davvero cedere. E poi, beh, ogni tanto le riusciva anche di studiare per gli esami.  Era indietro, accidenti. 

Mike si girò di nuovo, grattandosi un fianco. Non riusciva a dormire, si muoveva di continuo e Kara cercava di ignorarlo. Il ragazzo era sul pavimento, tra il letto di Megan e il suo, sdraiato su un materassino da divano che alcune studentesse del complesso avevano prestato alle loro giocatrici di lacrosse preferite. Sentiva caldo e tirava giù la coperta. Poi freddo e la tirava su. E si girava. Kara non lo ricordava così fastidioso. Sul letto, aveva acceso una piccola lucetta da lettura e portato dall'armadio la vecchia scatola che conteneva alcune delle lettere che le aveva spedito sua zia da Fort Rozz in quegli anni. Se non poteva aiutarla faccia a faccia, forse poteva farlo da quelle. Finalmente aveva il coraggio che le serviva per aprirle.

_Piccola mia, oggi è il grande giorno: finalmente sedici anni! Tanti auguri! Come festeggerai il tuo compleanno? Ti porteranno fuori in un locale? Attenta ai ragazzi, so già che sbaveranno tutti per te._

Kara ansimò, ricordando il suo sedicesimo compleanno: Jeremiah aveva invitato lei e Alex a stare da lui nella sua seconda casa a National City dal divorzio con Eliza; aveva preparato tutto l'occorrente, dalle candeline ai cupcake, dai palloncini appesi sul soffitto alla tovaglia colorata, poi però aveva lasciato la torta nel forno troppo a lungo e si era bruciata, la casa si era riempita di fumo e le aveva portate fuori al fast food. Le aveva detto che le avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa di speciale e che forse era troppo grande per una festa di quel tipo, il che era indubbiamente vero, eppure era stata una delle giornate più belle e divertenti trascorse con lui. Era andata avanti con la sua vita mentre sua zia si perdeva tutto, di lei. E avrebbe continuato a perdere ogni cosa se fosse rimasta in quell'organizzazione. Per un attimo, si chiese come lo avrebbe trascorso se ci fosse stata lei o, meglio ancora, se ci fossero stati i suoi genitori. Era quasi tentata di non leggere più, ma doveva capire. Così ne aprì un'altra.

_Kara, devi venirmi a trovare perché devo parlarti. È davvero importante, troppo urgente! I giornali scrivono che la tua madre adottiva si è fidanzata con Lillian Luthor. La conosco, Kara, devi sapere alcune cose che non posso scriverti. Quindi ti prego, vienimi a trovare se stai leggendo questa lettera. Ho bisogno di vederti. Ti voglio bene._

Kara la rimise all'interno della busta, rificcandola nella scatola e tirandone fuori altre, a caso.

_E così Lillian Luthor ha sponsorizzato una mostra di fotografia sulle barriere architettoniche. Mi fa piacere saperlo; quando ero in servizio, ho avuto a che fare con molti progetti del genere. Non per la polizia. Alcuni amici ed io abbiamo devoluto dei fondi per costruire strutture di ricerca, al tempo. E ci dedicavamo a rendere più sicure le nostre strade. Sapevi che tuo padre lavorava con tuo zio a qualcosa di simile?_

Kara si accigliò, stringendo la lettera. Di cosa parlava?

_Era un progetto che a me e questi amici interessava molto, volevamo finanziarli, ma le cose sono andate male, a un certo punto. Non posso parlartene per lettera, è una cosa delicata, Kara. Ma devi saperlo, anche se non sono certa che capirai queste parole: c'era un'altra strada, un caro amico ci teneva molto ad entrare in affari con loro, ma le cose sono andate male. E questo lo sai anche tu._

_Te lo scrivo nel caso mai leggessi, anche se, dopotutto tutti questi anni, ho i miei dubbi. Magari le getti nella spazzatura e non ci pensi più. Ma io ci riprovo perché credo in quello che ho fatto e sono pentita di ciò che non ho potuto fare e vorrei che tu sapessi quanto ti ho voluto bene allora e te ne voglia ancora. Sei l'unica famiglia che mi è rimasta._

Kara restò a bocca aperta e le si seccò la gola. Era un po' infastidita che lei la considerasse la sua famiglia nonostante tutto, ma ciò che disse su suo padre e suo zio le interessava. Prese il cellulare e scrisse un lungo messaggio a Lena, citandole alcune parti della lettera. Ma, appena prima di inviare, ci ripensò. Restò con il pollice a mezz'aria e, stringendo le labbra, lo archiviò, accanto agli altri messaggi scritti per lei. All'inizio erano loro due, ma adesso non aveva più la stretta necessità di confidarsi con lei, dopotutto. E no,  _stupidi pensieri_ , non aveva a che fare col perché Lena le aveva tenuto nascosto dei Luthor, ma perché… Sbuffò. Forse era così. Forse era ancora arrabbiata. Forse non le sarebbe passata. Rimise la lettera nella busta. Forse… Riguardò l'anta dell'armadio e strinse la busta della lettera. Sapeva solo che le cose erano cambiate e che non sarebbe riuscita a inviare quel messaggio né gli altri. 

«Smettila di sbuffare, ti sento e non riesco a dormire», borbottò lui all'improvviso.

«Smettila tu di muoverti, fai venire il mal di mare. Mica ci saranno le pulci».

«Non sono tanto sicuro che questo materasso non le abbia… Ed è scomodo».

«Non dormirai qui con me».

Lui si zittì, girandosi di nuovo. «Hai trovato qualcosa che possiamo usare contro mia madre?».

«No…», ansimò, «Mia zia sta ben attenta a non nominarla mai, non nomina nemmeno mai l'organizzazione, si riferisce solo ad amici, lavori extra, cose di questo genere». Ne sfogliò alcune e infine mise tutto via, di nuovo dentro la scatola, piegandole per farcele stare. «Pensavi a qualcosa?». Lasciò la scatola ai piedi del letto e si portò sotto le coperte, mettendo occhiali e cellulare sulla mensola.

«Se abbiamo l'arma del delitto, per esempio…?».

«Cosa?». Kara si scoprì di nuovo e abbassò la testa. «Sai dov'è?».

«Mia madre ha una pistola, certo che so dov'è! È nel salotto a fianco alla camera da letto, nella cassaforte incastonata nel muro, dietro un quadro. Ci nascondeva anche dei soldi e andavo a fare rifornimento».

«E me lo dici adesso? Sei qui da giorni, accidenti», gettò una mano sotto al letto e picchiettò a caso, mentre lui si riparava la faccia; all'inizio infastidito e dopo mettendosi a ridere.

«E scusa», sorrise, guardandola. «Sempre così tra noi, eh?».

Il sorriso di Kara, invece, si spense, ritornando a mettersi comoda sul materasso. Gli diede la buonanotte a breve, mentre riprendeva il cellulare e inviava un messaggio a Selina Kyle: non sapeva bene perché, o forse lo sapeva, ma era certa che se avrebbe voluto compiere un'effrazione, lei avrebbe saputo darle dei consigli. Ne inviò uno anche a Kal con gli aggiornamenti su sua zia e dicendogli che forse sarebbe riuscita ad avere l'arma che aveva ucciso Lar Gand.

«Ma fa sempre così? Sono certo di averla sentita anche ieri».

Kara si voltò, ascoltando Megan: «I bianchi… arrivano. No, bastardo, arrivano».

Si accigliò, annuendo. « _Yep_ . Ma credo che il  _bastardo_ non sia casuale». Chiusero gli occhi, mettendosi a dormire. 

Con grandi probabilità, Kara aveva ragione: Megan aveva lasciato John quando lui le disse del suo reale lavoro. Si era sentita presa in giro e questo stava influenzando sul suo rendimento sul campo di lacrosse, non accettando i suoi suggerimenti e finendo per perdere l'ultima partita giocata il giorno prima. Era contenta che finalmente stesse per finire la sospensione di Kara, così sarebbe tornata lei a essere capitano.

«I bianchi… Ci uccideranno tutti».

Kara riaprì gli occhi di scatto. No, non erano state le parole di Megan: il cellulare vibrò e lo riprese con uno sbadiglio, pensando a chi mai avrebbe potuto risponderle a quell'ora.

_Da RagazzaGatto a Me  
_ _Un'effrazione, eh? Questo è interessante, kryptoniana, considerando che volevo proportene una._

« _Cos-?_ », alzò le sopracciglia e, confusa, le inviò subito una risposta. 

_Da RagazzaGatto a Me  
_ _Possiamo parlarne anche adesso, se è urgente. Tanto sono qui!_

«Qui…?  _Q-u-i-d-o-v-e_ », le scrisse, stringendo gli occhi. 

Poi un rumore. La finestra scattò. «Qui».

Kara balzò seduta con un urlo e Mike fece lo stesso, scattando e coprendosi il petto nudo. Strabuzzarono gli occhi, osservando la ragazza che portava dentro una gamba, tenuta alla finestra. Si tolse gli occhialetti da aviatore dalla faccia e, guardando lui, gli fece l'occhiolino. Un movimento e un brusio dall'altra parte della stanza li fece voltare tutti, ma Megan ancora dormiva e parlava nel sonno:

«I bianchi stanno arrivando, svelti… Tu sei un ba… bastardo». Dormiva, decisamente.

«Un'effrazione alla Lord Technologies? E perché no alla Casa Bianca?», tuonò Kara dopo aver ascoltato cosa voleva proporle, per poi coprirsi la bocca. Selina Kyle doveva essere completamente impazzita. Non ci sarebbe stato modo di entrare là dentro.

«Come sai, la  _Green Caravel_ ha riaperto i battenti, ci sono stata e… non mi convince, c'è qualcosa che non va. Scoppiano sempre più risse; la gente non si comporta normalmente, quando è lì. Alcuni dei miei compari si sono sentiti strani. Non voglio che certa roba giri per Gotham», le disse. Era arrivata a National City con quello in mente e, solo una volta lì, aveva pensato di chiederle se volesse partecipare. 

Kara abbassò lo sguardo e deglutì, lanciando un'occhiata sola, di sfuggita, all'anta del suo armadio. «Sarebbe un suicidio: non posso farmi trovare là dentro, ne andrebbe della mia carriera», deglutì.

Selina ansimò, scrollando le spalle. «Capisco il tuo punto di vista, vuoi fare la giornalista… Se ti beccano sei fregata e c'è una grande possibilità di essere beccati, Supergirl. Fai come se non te l'avessi chiesto, ci proverò da sola».

Kara la capiva: al suo posto, avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Sembrava che Lord stesse perdendo il controllo sulla sua creatura, dopotutto, e che allo stesso tempo non fosse abbastanza furbo da porvi rimedio. O forse non voleva. Ma cosa ci avrebbe guadagnato nel far sentire male le persone? Rischiava di perdere clienti, non aveva molto senso. D'altronde, con lui era sempre tutto molto strano. Erano quelle pillole a rendere la gente aggressiva? Deglutì di nuovo. «Ivy e Harley non ti aiuterebbero?».

«Non gliel'ho chiesto. Ivy ha trovato un lavoretto di recente, in una serra. Ama le piante», sospirò. «Vuole guadagnare abbastanza per chiedere ad Harley di andare a vivere insieme. Mi secca metterle nei casini, capisci?». La vide annuire e sospirò di nuovo. «Piuttosto, ho provato a chiederlo al mio nuovo partner del crimine, ma pensa che non sia una buona idea», sbuffò e roteò gli occhi, pensando a Bruce Wayne. «Credo abbia altro per la testa».

«Ti piace, eh?».

«Cosa?», sobbalzò, arrossendo di colpo.

«Bruce Wayne».

« _Ah!_ A me? Wayne? Se potessi accalappiarlo, saprei cosa fare con i suoi miliardi in banca, krypton, te lo dico io, ma non esagerare». 

Kara sorrise, pensando che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

«Oh, è l'angolo rosa delle chiacchierate intime tra amiche? Posso unirmi anch'io?».

Kara si accigliò. «Sei ancora sveglio?».

«Non riesco a dormire sentendo voi che parlate». Mike si era sporto sul bordo del materasso mettendo le braccia a conserte, così guardò Kara, sfoggiando un sorriso. «Sapete chi ha altro per la testa? Il sottoscritto. Sì, pensare alla mia madre assassina mi riempe la testa per la maggior parte del tempo, ma la mia ragazza che se la fa con la sorellastra tenendomi nascosto tutto mi tiene, diciamo, impegnato».

Selina guardò Kara mentre si portava una mano sulla fronte. «Stavi con lui quando tu e Lena…?».

«Ah, lei lo sa? Fantastico», la indicò, «Notare che non ha mosso un sopracciglio quando ho nominato la mia madre assassina».

«Per l'ultima volta, Mike», strinse i denti. «Non stavamo insieme quando io e Lena… beh, q-quando io e Lena abbiamo iniziato a sentire-».

«I vostri corpi caldi che si chiamavano?», alzò le sopracciglia.

«Chiamalo così».

Lui ansimò, seccato. «Non posso nemmeno prendermela con lei, dai, è una ragazza… Quando ci siamo ritrovati a cena insieme, avevo provato a chiederle consigli per riconquistarti-».

«Volevi riconquistarla?», lo interruppe Selina, facendosi curiosa, mettendosi più comoda.

«Non sai cosa passa per la testa di un ragazzo innamorato. Avevo provato a chiedere consigli a Lena Luthor perché erano molto vicine e lei mi aveva risposto con quella faccia», provò a mimarla, tenendo contratte le labbra e bassi gli occhi, fingendo di prendere un bicchiere invisibile: « _Oh, Kara potrebbe non essere più disponibile_ . Bella faccia tosta. Non eri più disponibile perché stavi con lei, certo, scemo io a sperare ancora in un  _noi_ ». 

Selina lanciò uno sguardo a Kara che teneva gli occhi bassi, di nuovo improvvisamente triste.

«E alla fine ti sei lasciata, ma è normale, tra ragazze non funziona, o meglio…», cercò di correggersi Mike, «non funziona con tutte. Tu sei abituata a un uomo, non può darti lo stesso una ragazza». Stava per aprire bocca di nuovo che Selina gliela tappò con una calza. « _Pluah_ , che schifo! Perché lo hai-», si zittì quando le indicò Kara, estraniata da entrambi, sola con i suoi pensieri. 

«Hai la sensibilità della carta vetrata, Gand», gli mormorò.

«Forse, ma è vero», Kara rialzò gli occhi, piano. «Non quello che… i-insomma», le sua guance si colorarono in un attimo, «b-beh, non la parte… Emh, Lena ed io ci soddisfacevamo benissimo», riuscì a dire diventando color pomodoro, mentre Mike girava lo sguardo. «Però è vero che ci siamo lasciate. C-Che forse non ha funzionato».

A quel punto, Mike decise di provare a dormire. Oh, quella discussione aveva preso una brutta piega e non voleva sentirla parlare di Lena Luthor. Era geloso e non credeva lo sarebbe mai stato di una ragazza.

«Dillo, Kara», aveva scrollato le spalle Selina. «La sentivi di nuovo vicina, me lo hai detto, ma la confessione sui Luthor ti è rimasta sullo stomaco».

«Ma no, è che…», fece una smorfia, portando gli occhi da una parte all'altra, pensando. «Io capisco perché Lena lo ha fatto. Non voglio avercela con lei».

«Però ce l'hai con lei», la guardò negli occhi, togliendosi un ricciolo dal viso. «Ti senti tradita e prima lo confesserai a te stessa, prima riuscirai a superarlo. Sempre che tu lo voglia».

Kara sfogliò Instagram e le sue foto, prima di dormire, facendo una smorfia ogni volta che incontrava il volto di Lillian. Era la grande verità: ciò che sentiva contro Lillian era forte e provava rabbia, ma con Lena… la capiva e ciò la portava ad avere un comportamento più passivo; avrebbe voluto solo rimettersi con lei, amarsi, e ora non riusciva. Aveva un blocco e non sapeva come sarebbe riuscita a combatterlo. Né se, come le aveva detto l'amica, lo volesse. Forse… Forse non le sarebbe mai passata ed era finita così.

 

Avevano dormito poco, quella notte. Selina si era coricata ai suoi piedi, Mike aveva russato, a un certo punto, e Megan aveva smesso di parlare nel sonno sempre troppo tardi. Però fu la prima a svegliarsi e rimase immobile e con gli occhi a pesce per un po', seduta sul letto, fino a quando non si svegliò la compagna di stanza. «E quella?», la indicò. «Cos'è, miagolava fuori dalla finestra?».

La loro camera stava diventando decisamente stretta. Selina andò a farsi una doccia quando a loro il bagno non serviva più. Megan rimetteva in ordine alcuni libri e Kara la scatola con le lettere di sua zia nell'armadio. Così si svegliò Mike, mettendosi in piedi e sbadigliando. Diede loro il buongiorno e si grattò, girandosi. Megan si tappò gli occhi con orrore e anche Kara, alla sua reazione, si voltò dopo aver guardato.

«Hai mezza chiappa di fuori, depravato», gli urlò la prima.

Lui rise, tirando su i boxer. «Ammettilo! Cosa daresti per farci un giro», ridacchiò, camminando verso il bagno.

«Neanche se fossimo gli unici due esseri umani rimasti e Dio in persona mi pregasse di farlo per ripopolare la Terra», sbottò di rimando.

Lui scosse la testa e sorrise a Kara, prima di aprire. Non fecero in tempo ad avvertirlo e, appena chiuse la porta del bagno, si sollevarono le urla di entrambi. Mike si ricacciò fuori, pallido, ammettendo con il fiatone di essersi dimenticato di Selina Kyle.

Se la convivenza in quello spazio angusto cominciava a essere un problema, dalla finestra intuirono che ne sarebbero presto arrivati altri: «Ehi, ragazza? Ti ha scritto Maggie, per caso? C'è la polizia, qua sotto».

Appena Megan finì di parlare, sia Mike, che si stava vestendo, che Kara, sbiancarono. «Vai», la ragazza lo spinse verso il bagno, «Stanno arrivando». Aveva infilato mezzo pantalone e gli lanciò dietro le scarpe.

Selina sorrise facendogli cenno di tacere, avvolta in un asciugamano, laddove lui si appiattiva al muro.

Kara e Megan nascosero il materassino sotto il letto di quest'ultima e gettarono le cose di Mike sotto quello dell'altra, senza cura, facendo più in fretta possibile. Neanche un secondo di respiro che bussarono alla porta e si guardarono. Quella situazione non era una novità: altre volte era venuta la polizia per sapere se avevano visto il ragazzo o a ispezionare il posto per essere sicuri che non lo stessero nascondendo ma, a dispetto delle altre volte, Mike c'era davvero.

«Questa è persecuzione», esclamò Megan, sbuffando intanto che il poliziotto apriva gli armadi e frugava in mezzo ai vestiti. «Sappiamo che lo state cercando: appena lo vediamo, vi faremo sapere».

Kara si sforzò per non sorridere: la sua amica era scettica a nasconderlo, all'inizio, ma da quando John le disse di essere del D.A.O., prese in antipatia tutti i poliziotti e quella come una missione personale. Non si lasciarono sfuggire il fatto che il poliziotto non era accompagnato da un collega, bensì da un agente dell'FBI. Kara lo vide, più composto e faccia pulita, curiosando dove gli capitava: lanciò un'occhiata sulle sue foto e su quelle di Megan dall'altra parte, che aveva l'abitudine di immortalare dei fiori.

Poi, dopo tanto silenzio, parlò: «Ci hanno segnalato un ragazzo in questo dormitorio».

«Il dormitorio è grande, va da sé…», rispose Megan, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Kara scambiò uno sguardo con lei. «Il dormitorio è sempre pieno di ragazzi».

«Ci hanno anche segnalato chiasso e che proveniva da questa stanza», rispose allora il poliziotto.

«Oh, è perché a noi piace cantare», annuì Kara e Megan l'appoggiò:

«E ballare». Iniziò a schioccare le dita e a muoversi, così l'altra fece lo stesso, osservate dai due.

« _Di nott_ e», precisò lui. 

«Beh, c-ci sta giudicando, per caso?», le mostrò una smorfia, gonfiando gli occhi. Appena l'agente dell'FBI si avvicinò al bagno, però, Kara corse defilata e si mise in mezzo, cominciando a bofonchiare le prime scuse a venirle in mente come la privacy, la biancheria intima che asciugava sullo stendino, o il disordine, perfino il calore del vapore che aprendo la porta sarebbe uscito.

Il poliziotto però la spostò e l'altro alzò la mano per girare la maniglia, quando la porta si aprì da sola ed entrambi gli uomini diventarono rossi, perfino le due ragazze. L'agente dell'FBI si voltò imbarazzato e l'altro lasciò la bocca aperta, tanto che Megan ebbe quasi la tentazione di chiudergliela. Selina era ancora involta nell'asciugamano, nuda e scalza. « _Ops_ », sorrise. «Dovete scusarle, maschioni in divisa, tentavano di nascondermi. Sapete, nella mia camera non vuole proprio scendere l'acqua calda», gesticolò con una mano, mentre con l'altra si copriva. 

Riuscì a convincerli. Il poliziotto costrinse quello dell'FBI a disagio a entrare in bagno e dare un'occhiata, ma sembrava tutto a posto: il vapore, la doccia con i vetri appannati, la cesta degli indumenti sporchi in disordine, così se ne andarono, senza aggiungere una parola. L'avevano scampata per poco e Mike uscì dalla cesta dove si era rannicchiato, lamentando di puzzare di piedi.

Quella situazione era ufficialmente diventata ingestibile. Non potevano continuare a rischiare intrusioni della polizia, né potevano stare semplicemente fermi a guardare. Così Kara convinse Selina ad aiutarla a entrare in casa Gand e Mike le istruì sulle cose utili. Uscirono quello stesso pomeriggio, approfittando degli impegni di Rhea: sarebbe stata via con la domestica Joyce per il club del libro.

«Ma no, non mi scoprirà», rispose in videochiamata a suo cugino Kal mentre, a piedi, si avvicinavano alla casa. «Ho aiuto, non sono sola», lo fece salutare da Selina, mostrandole lo schermo. «Lei sa quel che fa. Certo che è la prima volta che mi introduco in casa di qualcuno».

«Sì, ma urlalo tranquillamente», la sgridò lei e Kara si guardò intorno, stringendo i denti.

«È per una buona causa, Kal. Mi avevi chiesto di tenerti informato, non farmene pentire. Oh, ciao, Lois», salutò la nuova arrivata. Vide Clark dirle tutto e lei guardare lo schermo e di nuovo lui, facendosi seria.

_«Controlla che non abbia telecamere all'ingresso sul retro»_ . 

_«Che fai, l'aiuti?»_ . 

_«Quelle fregano sempre»_ . 

_«In quante case sei entrata?»_ . 

Kara sorrise, pensando che fossero teneri. «Non preoccuparti, so come entrare in sicurezza».

_«Perfetto. Allora in bocca al lupo, Kara»_ . Lois le mostrò il pollice e, annuendo, chiuse la chiamata. 

Non persero tempo. Lei e Selina si nascosero dietro il muro di cinta e dopo si avvicinarono alla casa, osservandola dietro le finestre: Rhea urlava alla domestica e la poverina correva da una parte all'altra senza un attimo di tregua. Mike non voleva confessare convinto che lo avrebbe fatto Joyce, ma Kara non ne era tanto sicura: era pur sempre lì con visto scaduto e, pur di non passare dei guai e mantenere il lavoro, sopportava di tutto. Restarono nascoste per un po', Selina si fece un giro in ricognizione e, quando la videro infilarsi il giaccone insieme a Joyce, si tennero pronte. Mike disse loro che non avrebbe fatto tardi, dunque ogni minuto era importante. Loro uscirono, videro Rhea sistemare l'allarme e allontanarsi insieme, così corsero. Selina svitò il coperchio della centralina dell'allarme, mettendosi al lavoro per disabilitarlo; nel frattempo, Kara adocchiò la finestra del bagno al primo piano, iniziando a capire come scalare il muro. Appena riuscì nell'intento, Selina rimise il coperchio e si arrampicò per prima, passandole davanti e facendole cenno di aspettare, reggendosi sui cornicioni e sui mattoni del muro più esposti. La finestra del bagno aveva difficoltà a chiudersi del tutto, ricordò Mike, che le bastò una piccola spinta all'angolo alto per aprirla e, così, Selina entrò dentro senza sforzo. L'altra suonò il campanello e attese, poi il portone si aprì.

«Sì? Vende qualcosa porta a porta, signorina?», scherzò e la fece entrare.

Quella casa odorava di stantio, ora che Kara ci faceva caso. Era vecchia, piena di soprammobili e quadri di dubbio gusto. Perfino Selina aggiunse che non avrebbe saputo cosa rubare. Diedero solo un'occhiata veloce al piano terra, al salone dove c'era ancora la scrivania di Lar, rimasta immutata. Poi salirono di sopra. Dov'era stato ucciso avevano pulito e non era rimasto neanche un segno del suo corpo steso a terra, eppure entrambe avvertirono i brividi. Entrarono nel salottino a fianco, spaesate.

«Non avranno già controllato questa casa da cima a fondo? La polizia, intendo», le domandò Selina, mettendo mano a un servizio da tè antico sopra il tavolo tondo al centro. «Questo varrà qualcosa?», ridacchiò dopo, fingendo di bere da una tazzina.

«Maggie mi ha detto che hanno ispezionato, quando è successo, ma ora non è più sicura che i suoi colleghi l'avessero fatto con l'intenzione di trovare davvero qualcosa». O almeno lo pensava prima; ora come ora, sapevano che se Zod avesse voluto arrestarla lo avrebbe fatto controllare come si doveva e forse erano lì per niente. Ma se non altro si sarebbe distratta, ciò che le serviva. Doveva provarci. Guardò attentamente il quadro di famiglia sulla parete, grande, dipinto a mano, loro erano più giovani e Mike bambino. Oggettivamente bruttino, ma… Lo tolse facendo attenzione, poggiandolo a terra. Si infilò i guanti, come le ricordò l'altra mentre ancora giocherellava con la tazzina, e iniziò a digitare la chiave di sicurezza che le aveva fatto memorizzare il ragazzo. Sperava non l'avesse cambiata. La cassaforte si aprì, ma il sorriso delle due non durò a lungo: c'erano documenti, un sacco di scartoffie impilate, ma nessuna pistola. «Non c'è», sibilò Kara, prendendo fiato. «Non c'è, Selina. Cosa facciamo?».

Forse guardare altrove, un po' ovunque, sarebbe stato auspicabile se non avessero sentito, dalla finestra del bagno aperta, la voce di Rhea urlare alla domestica dalla strada. Selina Kyle la guardò: «Ce ne andiamo».

Come poteva già essere di ritorno? E il club del libro? Andarsene a mani vuote, proprio ora, era una scelta sofferta. Kara prese alcuni dei documenti impilati in alto e lesse, sperando di trovare qualcosa che la incastrasse, mentre l'altra le metteva fretta. C'erano nomi, numeri, loghi di banche, qualcosa che non poteva sapere se le sarebbe servito senza avere il tempo di leggere. Sentirono la sua voce davanti al portone e dopo la serratura di casa: il tempo era scaduto. Lei e Selina cercarono di risistemare i fogli sugli altri, ascoltando la voce dal piano terra che chiamava il figlio: doveva essersi accorta che qualcuno era in casa per via del sistema di allarme spento, accidenti. Rimettendo i documenti al loro posto, scivolò dalla cassaforte un foglietto a quadretti scritto a penna: Kara lo acciuffò prima che cadesse a terra schiaffandolo tra le mani, ma fece rumore. La donna continuava a cercare Mike, poi sentirono i suoi passi sulle scale.

«Mike, sei tu? Sei a casa?», manteneva un tono di voce dolce, non poteva significare niente di buono.

Sentirono altri passi sulle scale e si nascosero dietro due mobili nel salottino che Selina si accorse, sgranando gli occhi, di avere ancora la tazzina in mano. Kara mimò dei gesti per convincerla a riporla sul tavolo, ma non c'era tempo: sentirono i passi vicini e restarono immobili. La donna si voltò all'interno del salotto, restò all'ingresso, guardò appena per notare se era tutto in ordine, e poi tornò a uscire. Kara era più vicina al tavolo, così Selina le fece un gesto e lanciò la tazzina; lei la acchiappò al volo, la riportò sul tavolo e si nascose di nuovo. La donna tornò indietro di corsa, le sembrò di sentire qualcosa ma per fortuna, quando arrivò, la tazzina aveva già smesso di tintinnare sul piattino.

Seccata, Rhea tornò al piano di sotto e chiamò la domestica con un urlo, così le due ne approfittarono per sgusciare in silenzio dalla loro posizione e andare verso il bagno, la loro via di fuga. Selina si infilò dentro in fretta ma a Kara vibrò il telefono e le scivolò da una tasca. Il rumore attirò Joyce che usciva da una stanza. Oh, era tardi. L'aveva sorpresa. Le due si guardarono e Kara smise di respirare. La domestica spalancò gli occhi. Rhea urlò di nuovo e sobbalzarono entrambe. «No, signora Gand», le rispose dopo mentre tremava, adocchiando quell'altra ragazza che, dietro la porta del bagno, prendeva Kara per una manica in modo da trascinarla via. «Non c'è nessuno… signora Gand».

Joyce aveva mentito a Rhea. Anche Kara spalancò gli occhi, di riflesso: quella ragazza aveva disobbedito per la prima volta. Le sussurrò  _grazie_ e si arrampicò sulla finestra dopo Selina Kyle, andando via. 

Le aveva mentito. L'aveva aiutata, rischiando conseguenze. Kara pensava che nulla avrebbe potuto farle riflettere come quel gesto, ma quel foglietto che era uscito dalla cassaforte e si era portata dietro, andava al di là delle sue aspettative. Kara lo consegnò a Mike quando tornò al campus. Megan era uscita e Selina non tornò con lei, dicendo che sarebbe passata per la notte, se avesse avuto uno spazietto libero dove dormire. Così, soli, si presero del tempo. Ne avevano bisogno.

Dopo averlo letto, Mike si paralizzò, riguardando lei. «Ha confessato», sussurrò con un filo di voce.

«Voleva farlo», annuì. «È la bozza dell'intervista che voleva rilasciarmi. Parla dei miei genitori. Ma dà a se stesso tutta la responsabilità», aggiunse con amarezza, abbassando gli occhi. «Possiamo usarlo contro tua madre per il suo assassinio, ma non per quello dei miei genitori… l-la esclude».

Mike deglutì, pensando che quella era l'ultima cosa che suo padre aveva scritto prima di morire. Lo lasciò sopra il letto di Kara per non sgualcirlo e poi le si avvicinò. Si strinsero l'una all'altro, consci di quanto si fosse intrecciato il loro destino. Dopo, Mike le passò una mano sul viso e le asciugò una lacrima, così si guardarono negli occhi, ritrovando quella complicità perduta da tempo.

 

Alex e Maggie erano ancora scosse da quanto accaduto a Jamie con quei poliziotti. Si erano prese due giornate libere, le avevano trascorse tra loro, in casa, solo per riappropriarsi un po' della loro libertà e normalità. Prima di prendere quella decisione.

Maggie batté le unghie sul bracciolo che la divideva da Alex alla guida, in macchina. Diede uno sguardo a Jamie sul seggiolino dietro che ancora dormiva. Poi la strada, sorridendo. «Sai… fino a non molto tempo fa, sognavo di guidare questa strada a bordo di una moto. Jamie era una nana avvolta in una copertina, pensavo sarebbe bastato un sidecar per portarmela dietro».

Alex rise, mani sul volante. «Avevo una moto, prima», confessò, «L'ho venduta per pagarmi l'affitto».

« _Ouh_ », fece una smorfia e dopo rise. «Peccato. Beh, potremo comprarne una un giorno, abbiamo due stipendi e potremo… sì», si morse un labbro, inclinando la testa, «andare a vivere insieme, risparmiando sull'affitto». 

Alex le lanciò un'occhiata e si guardarono, pochi secondi. «Mi sembra un'ottima idea».

Risero come due bambine e Maggie riprese il suo telefono dal cruscotto, chiedendosi se avesse avvertito Kara in tempo e fosse riuscita a evitare che i suoi colleghi trovassero Mike nella sua stanza. Era un caos da quando l'FBI arrivò in centrale, eppure, una parte di sé si sentiva sollevata dalla loro presenza. D'altronde, quei giorni erano stati come una corsa sulle montagne russe e sarebbe stato almeno un po' più facile se sua figlia non continuasse a chiederle che fine avesse fatto l'amica che l'aveva portata al parco divertimenti e quando l'avrebbe potuta rivedere. L'indomani ci sarebbe stato il loro processo, finalmente, e poteva almeno togliersi un pensiero dalla testa. Per il resto, lei e Alex avevano deciso di portare Jamie dai suoi in modo da tenerla distante fino a quando la situazione contro Rhea Gand non sarebbe stata sistemata. Era la cosa migliore, continuavano a ripeterselo. Jamie sarebbe stata al sicuro, anche se farla stare con loro per un tempo indefinito le metteva angoscia. Era stata una decisione difficile, ma ben ponderata. Senza contare che lei e Alex si stavano presentando in casa loro insieme e si sarebbero conosciuti. Poteva ammettere che cercasse di distrarsi per non farsi mangiare dall'ansia. Alex aveva accettato di andare e ne era fiera, soprattutto per via delle cose che le aveva raccontato su di loro, ed era fiera della sua vita, ma la paura che provava all'altezza della bocca dello stomaco era quasi più forte di lei.

«Sei ancora in tempo a scappare, Danvers», le ricordò a un certo punto. Erano vicine. Le disse dove svoltare, stavano entrando in paese.

«Andiamo, non sarà così male».

«Per questo ti amo: non ti arrendi di fronte a un pericolo».

Alex deglutì. Restò quanto più ferma possibile; i suoi occhi fissi sulla strada. Bene. Stava per conoscere i genitori di Maggie, andava tutto bene. Tutto bene. Tutto be- oh, no, non sarebbe andato tutto bene solo perché continuava a ripeterselo, aveva una paura matta, non sapeva in che dosi erano cambiati nel tempo ma erano stati omofobi fino a poco tempo fa, insomma, e se poi non fosse piaciuta? Era una donna, non sarebbe piaciuta a prescindere, ma se non piaceva almeno il minimo sindacabile per vedersi alle feste programmate avrebbe rischiato di compromettere il rapporto già in bilico di Maggie con loro. Ora volevano andare a vivere insieme, non poteva permetterselo. Non poteva. Forse avrebbe dovuto portare qualcosa da bere per fare bella impressione, perché non ci aveva pensato prima? O dei cioccolatini. No, cioccolatini, che idea stupida. Ma dei fiori, forse. No, i fiori sarebbero stati troppo banali. Ma effettivamente, dai racconti di lei, i due sembravano essere piuttosto all'antica e i fiori… No, l'avrebbero comunque vista con sospetto perché aveva una vagina, dunque che avesse un regalo o meno faceva poca differenza. E andava lì per Jamie, non per loro. Non per loro. Non per loro.

«Danvers, devi girare.  _Alex_ ?». 

« _Non per loro_ », ripeté a voce e l'altra alzò un sopracciglio. «Girare? Girare, subito». Rumoreggiò con la gola e fece finta di niente. Accidenti, non sapeva nemmeno dove avrebbe potuto comprare dei fiori, lì. 

Jamie si svegliò quando stavano parcheggiando di fronte alla casa. Felice, gridò che venisse slacciata dal seggiolino perché da sola non riusciva. Maggie stava per voltarsi indietro che scorse il volto pallido della compagna, bloccandosi: «Ti senti bene?». Le poggiò una mano contro il braccio e la avvertì sussultare.

«Sì. Certo. Una cosa veloce, andrà tutto bene, io sto bene, forse sei tu quella nervosa».

« _Ssì_ », Maggie sorrise, arrossendo. «Vedi il lato positivo: non è più lo sceriffo e non potrà arrestarti». 

«Confortante».

«Ma ha ancora la sua pistola», piegò il collo da un lato, stringendo le labbra.

Alex annuì lentamente, pensandoci. «Anche noi».

«Ottima osservazione», sorrise. Si avvicinò e si scambiarono un bacio, sentendo Jamie lamentarsi:

«Anche io voglio un bacio, anche io lo voglio», provò a spingersi in avanti, «Voglio esshere libera, uffi».

_Vorrei scappare_ : era l'unico pensiero di entrambe. Si presero per mano, dandosi forza a vicenda. La serratura scattò, la porta cigolò, Jamie si gettò verso l'interno e la spalancò, saltando sulla gonna della nonna. La donna sorrise entusiasta e l'abbracciò, quando il suo sguardo planò su Maggie, Alex, Maggie, Alex, le loro mani unite, di nuovo Maggie, di nuovo Alex, poi Jamie. «Ben… Benvenute», forzò un sorriso e si spostò dall'ingresso, con la bimba attaccata a una gamba, per farle entrare. 

Beh, non era poi tanto male. Sì, si percepiva un certo non so che di disagio nell'aria e, a parte Jamie, nessuno parlava, ma tutto sommato poteva andare peggio. Lui strinse la mano a entrambe, con distanza, mentre lei chiese se la bambina avesse già mangiato. Poi di nuovo silenzio.

«Devo sistemare la camera per Jamie…», sibilò Maggie dopo aver rumoreggiato con la gola e interrompendo il silenzio imbarazzante. La madre annuì, passandole una mano su un braccio.

«Sì, certo, sali pure. Siamo contenti di averla con noi per qualche giorno», si voltò verso il marito, che fissava Alex, che fissava lui. «Vero, caro, che lo siamo?». Dovette ripetere per farsi sentire ma, nonostante le rispose, lui continuò a guardare la ragazza.

«Così è qui che sei cresciuta», Alex sorrise, guardandosi intorno. Decise di ignorarlo, di comportarsi normalmente. La struttura della casa era vecchio stile, ma sembrava accogliente; c'era un camino, una poltrona in pelle un po' macchiata dal tempo, tutti i mobili in legno, il pavimento scricchiolava sotto i loro passi, la testa mozzata di un cervo sopra una lampada, un cesto pieno di riviste,  _cosa…?_ La testa mozzata di un cervo? Strabuzzò gli occhi, accorgendosi che c'era la testa di un altro animale, più avanti nel salone. 

«Ti interessi di caccia?», ridacchiò lui. «Un uomo deve avere i suoi passatempi. È più per uomini, no?». La fissò di nuovo e Alex cominciò a sudare. «Passano gli anni, ma la mia mira non fa che migliorare».

Lei aprì la bocca a più riprese, pensando a cosa dire, con sconcerto, che Maggie la fermò, avvolgendole un braccio in vita. «Non possiamo trattenerci, papi, proprio un peccato non poter discutere di… mh, mira».

«Già. E la tua camera? Non posso andarmene senza vederla».

«Ah», lei abbassò la testa e suo padre la scosse appena. «È-È una camera degli ospiti, veramente, adesso. La sistemo per Jamie, ma la mia non c'è… più», si tolse un capello dalla bocca e fece finta di niente, mantenendo un forzato sorriso e così tornando verso la piccola che era rimasta con la nonna.

Alex prese un bel respiro e strinse le labbra, ricordando ora, tutto insieme, le angherie che aveva dovuto sopportare da loro solo perché gay. L'avevano cancellata dalla loro vita, per un breve periodo e, a quanto pareva, la sua stanza ne aveva subito le conseguenze. Stava per avvicinarsi di nuovo all'uomo che la donna si mise in mezzo per chiederle se favoriva da bere qualcosa. Erano stati così ingiusti con Maggie che ora si vergognò un po' di aver pensato di cercare di fare semplicemente bella figura con loro.

«E così vi siete conosciute per lavoro?», domandò lei, tornando con due bicchieri mezzi pieni di birra fredda. Ne passò uno a lei e uno al marito, che guardò la ragazza con sfida. Di nuovo. «Sei anche tu una poliziotta».

«Lavoro per il D.A.O., veramente», ringraziò e bevve il primo sorso. Vide Maggie salire al piano di sopra, con la bambina e una valigia, lanciarle un lungo sguardo preoccupato: oh, i suoi genitori erano in buone mani.

Lui sghignazzò, spalle larghe, avvicinandosi con il bicchiere in mano. «Si dice che una certa indagine sia a un punto morto», bevve un sorso, «Forse dovrebbero lasciar fare ai professionisti».

«Oh. Ne conosce qualcuno?». Bevve di nuovo anche lei e l'uomo assottigliò gli occhi.

«Vi fanno ancora tenere in mano le pistole, a proposito? So che fate molto lavoro d'ufficio, ci sarà da annoiarsi».

Non le avrebbe lasciato vincere quello scontro. Alex alzò le spalle. «Pare. Purtroppo, a noi arrivano poche ciambelle e spariamo ai bersagli per passare il tempo».

Lui la fissò e si avvicinò ancora. Era alto, grosso, ma Alex non si sarebbe mossa di un centimetro. Qualche altra battuta, due sguardi e uno strano silenzio, poi fu Maggie a tirarla indietro, cingendole un fianco. «State andando d'accordo? Papi?».

«Naturale, mija. Stiamo imparando a conoscerci».

«Sì», rispose anche Alex, «Hai finito di sopra?». La vide annuire e poi sussurrare, solo per lei, che era meglio andare. Guardarono Jamie che, con la madre della ragazza, giocava a farle il solletico. Se non altro, quello sarebbe stato il posto più giusto dove lasciarla.

«Non mi piace», brontolò a bassa voce lui sull'orecchio della moglie, adocchiando la loro figlia e Alex che salutavano la bambina. «Risponde a tono, è sfrontata».

«Allora potrebbe essere perfetta», rispose lei di rimando, facendo storcere il naso al marito. «Chiunque arrivasse, non ti piacerebbe per tua figlia. Almeno lei non si fa mettere i piedi in testa da te».

Jamie abbracciò entrambe, promettendo di fare da brava. Maggie faticò a lasciarla, anche quando la piccola provò a scansarsi. Era difficile, dopo quello che avevano passato. Aveva avuto così paura di perderla, così paura che separarsene, anche se a fin di bene, era davvero dura.

«Solo pochi giorni, okay?», le disse Alex alla sua altezza, quando Maggie riuscì a lasciarla e prese un grosso respiro. «Il tempo di sistemare una cosa molto importante e torniamo a prenderti. Ti divertirai, qui?».

Jamie annuì. «Ho un shaaacco di coshe da fare, perché anche qui ho delle amiche mie, lo shapevi? Lo shapevi che ho amiche qui? Allora, lo shapevi? Ci vediamo poco però shono amiche mie anche loro e giochiamo inshieme». Le passò una mano sul volto, per vederla negli occhi. «Mamma, shtai piangendo?».

Maggie sorrise e Alex scosse la testa, scambiando uno sguardo con lei. Oh, gli occhi di entrambe si erano fatti lucidi.

« _Mamma_ ?», la signora aveva esclamato sorpresa, dietro di loro. Sia lei che il marito le guardarono ipnotizzati e confusi, ma le ragazze sorrisero e li ignorarono, riabbracciando Jamie. 

 

«La faccia di tuo padre», rise Alex, una volta in macchina. «Credo che non la dimenticherò mai».

«Non erano pronti a sentire la loro nipotina considerare entrambe come sue madri», rispose Maggie in una risata, girando il volante per uscire da una strada, per poi tirare su con il naso. Avevano ancora gli occhi lucidi, ma sapevano di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Ne erano convinte. «Pochi giorni, giusto?», le domandò e Alex sospirò. «Riusciremo ad arrestare Rhea Gand e poi…».

«Beh», Alex guardò fuori dal finestrino, pensando. «Forse Zod non è un pericolo per Jamie».

Maggie la guardò di straforo, aggrottando la fronte. «Chi sei tu, devo aver lasciato Alex a casa dai miei», la fece sorridere. «Sei la prima ad attaccarlo, e ora pensi che non possa essere un pericolo?».

«Non lo so», scosse la testa, «La verità è che non so più cosa pensare. Jamie era in pericolo perché quei pazzi che volevano farsi grandi agli occhi di quell'altra pazza pensavano fosse una grande idea rapirla e darla a un'altra famiglia, mentre Zod aveva mandato quel  _Kwel_ …  _Kwez_ -». 

«Kweskill. Charlie Kweskill».

Alex roteò gli occhi. «Può una persona chiamarsi in questo modo?», sbottò. «Aveva mandato lui per recuperarla. Voleva aiutarci. Questo non significa che mi piaccia e non cambio idea: dobbiamo trovare un modo per incastrarlo e arrestarlo, come tutti quelli dell'organizzazione. Però dico che forse,  _forse_ , non è una minaccia per lei». Vibrò un telefono, pensò subito potesse essere Kara e così lo prese dal cruscotto, ma non era il suo, era quello di Maggie. «Parli del diavolo…», bofonchiò, rendendo l'altra curiosa. Le mostrò lo schermo: il nome  _Kweskill_ in bella mostra. «Hai il suo numero?». 

Maggie sospirò. «E adesso che vuole? Devo tornare in servizio, domani, ma… Lascialo, lascialo, rispondo da qui», indicò il sistema dell'auto. «Sì, lui me lo ha chiesto e ho accettato», la guardò, «Pensavo sarebbe tornato utile». Vide la ragazza annuire e cliccò un pulsante sullo schermo del computer della macchina, accettando la chiamata. «Kweskill. Dimmi».

_«Ehi, Sawyer, brutto momento?»_ . 

«No. Sto guidando».

_«Sei sola?»_ . 

«Sì», lanciò uno sguardo a Alex, che annuiva, «Sì, sono sola, dimmi».

_«Sono contento che domani torni in centrale, sai, non ci siamo conosciuti a dovere a causa di quei simpaticoni. Ti chiedo scusa, a proposito: dovevo prenderti di mira se volevo essere uno di loro, capisci?»_ . 

«Nessun rancore», ansimò. Alex fece una smorfia e sorrise.

_«Bene, mi fa piacere sentirlo. Sei la mia partner fissa, adesso! Lo avresti scoperto domani, ma mi piace rovinare le sorprese»_ , lo sentirono ridacchiare,  _«Mi sarebbe seccato se ci fosse stato del livore per quello che è successo. Come sta la bambina?»_ . 

«Bene. Sta bene».

_«Ottimo»_ , era come vederlo sorridere.  _«Volevo anche parlarti… di un'altra cosa. Chiederti scusa, a nome nostro»_ . 

Le ragazze si scambiarono uno sguardo per un momento. Alex si portò una mano alla bocca, non poteva farsi sentire, e Maggie incurvò la testa, sospirando. « _Vostro_ ? Di cosa stai parlando?». 

Anche lui prese fiato. «Non facciamo questo gioco, Maggie, su. Sappiamo che sai. E la tua ragazza sta indagando su di noi, quindi… Volevo chiederti scusa a nome di tutti. A nome del Generale». Il ragazzo scese dalla scrivania su cui si era appoggiato, guardando il suo superiore accanto a lui, seduto sulla sedia. Charlie sorrise. «Vogliamo parlarti, se sei d'accordo. Ci dirai tu quando sarai pronta e fissiamo un appuntamento, senza fretta», annuì a Zod, che lo fissava. «Vorremmo che conoscessi ciò che è davvero l'organizzazione, non quello che fa sembrare Rhea Gand».

_«Ti rendi conto che stai confessando di farne parte? Che stai facendo dei nomi?»_ . 

«Certo», sorrise ancora, camminando per l'ufficio in modo scanzonato. «Presto capirai che dovrai schierarti e che noi siamo la risposta. Ci fidiamo di te, Maggie Sawyer», si portò una mano sul petto, girandosi e camminando in direzione opposta. «Ti stiamo accogliendo a braccia aperte, ma spetta a te. Volevo solo dirti questo. Domani ne riparliamo, se sei d'accordo, non voglio farti pressioni. Vorrei che mi considerassi un amico. Puoi contare su di me». Chiusero la telefonata e il ragazzo, una mano sulla tasca del pantalone della divisa e l'altra col cellulare in alto, come se avesse voluto festeggiare, si girò a un Dru Zod pensieroso. «È fatta», rise.

«Non l'hai spaventata, vero, Charlie?».

«No», aggrottò la fronte, tirando le spalle indietro. «Sono un ragazzo adorabile, nessuno si spaventerebbe. Domani vorrà riparlarne a voce e avrò modo di… sa», strinse gli occhi, passandosi una mano sul petto, «creare un legame».

Zod alzò gli occhi al soffitto, portandosi una mano sulla tempia. «È importante che Sawyer si fidi di noi, vedi di non fare il pagliaccio».

«Sì, sì, lo so, Generale», annuì. «E se lei diventa dei nostri, anche la sua ragazza lo sarà presto».

Dru Zod gli intimò di stare attento e dopo lo congedò. Rimasto solo in ufficio, si alzò e guardò verso i vetri i suoi agenti e quelli dell'FBI lavorare insieme. Era grato di avere ancora Charlie al suo fianco, dopo aver perso Faora a causa di Rhea. Gliel'aveva messa contro, aveva superato ogni limite, ma sentiva che la resa dei conti era vicina. Bussarono alla porta e diede l'ordine di entrare, vedendo l'uomo sistemarsi la cravatta.

«Abbiamo una pista su Mike Gand?», domandò, ma vide l'altro scuotere la testa. «Deve essere un testimone. I miei uomini lavorano assiduamente per trovarlo, Zod, ma sembra che non stiamo facendo abbastanza». Poi deglutì e sorrise con enfasi. «Non vorrei chiedertelo, ma sai, se potessi usare le risorse che sappiamo avere… Che ne so, qualche telefonata, se gli omega potessero scendere in campo per scandagliare le strade ci farebbero risparmiare del tempo. Non può essere andato lontano, è un ragazzino viziato».

Zod gli riservò un'occhiataccia, mettendo le mani dietro la schiena, riguardando attraverso un vetro.  _Ma guarda!_ , esclamò per sé, sapeva da ieri che era il presidente dell'organizzazione e ora parlava con lui come se ne fosse sempre stato coinvolto. Gli aveva promesso collaborazione e un posto caldo se le cose fossero andate bene, ma non amava che gli si dicesse cosa avrebbe dovuto fare né che qualcuno potesse pensare di dare ordini ai suoi omega per lui. Non lo avrebbe concesso a nessuno, tantomeno all'FBI. «No», chiosò con voce autoritaria. 

«Ma non c'è più tempo».

«So io quando c'è o non c'è tempo», si risedette davanti alla scrivania e l'altro impallidì, abbassando gli occhi. «E adesso esci». Lo vide annuire tiepidamente e richiudere la porta dietro di lui.

 

Invece, Lena aveva trascorso quei tre giorni dal rapimento di Jamie in villa, a studiare, diceva, ma per lo più a pensare a come incastrare o ferire metaforicamente Rhea Gand. Nemmeno lei aveva intenzione di lasciar fare a Zod. Aveva promesso a Kara che sarebbe riuscita a trovare un modo e non voleva venire a meno alla parola data. Forse era la parte di lei che si sentiva in colpa a farlo, ma ci avrebbe messo tutta se stessa per mostrarle che poteva davvero fidarsi di lei, che poteva contare su di lei, che poteva amarla come fino a quel momento prima di dirle della propria famiglia che non aveva salvato la sua. Sapeva di non avere colpe in quello, che non poteva realmente pensare una cosa simile, ma Kara era distante, adesso, e sentiva la sua mancanza come un macigno pesantissimo. Molto più pesante di quello che aveva portato per quel segreto. Si era liberata di uno, come avrebbe fatto a liberarsi del secondo? Giocherellò col bracciale che le aveva regalato a Natale, sul polso sinistro. Era così bello. Oddio, quanto l'amava… Non poteva crederci di essersi innamorata di Kara così tanto da stare male, adesso. Quanto poteva fare male, l'amore? Era la sua sorellastra, una ragazzina che metteva su il broncio quando si arrabbiava, che a volte si mangiava le parole e si imbarazzava facilmente, che era incredibilmente sicura di sé quando scendeva sul campo di lacrosse, comprensiva, a volte infantile, il suo sorriso era quanto di più bello ci fosse nel mondo, anche quando rideva con voce nasale. Era forte e nemmeno lei sapeva quanto. Sapeva di amarla, ormai era chiaro da tempo, ma tanto da pensare che avrebbe voluto passare tutta la vita al suo fianco era… Oh, accidenti, si sentiva uno straccio, perché si stavano riavvicinando e aveva mandato tutto all'aria. Non c'erano più  _mi manchi_ ; non più un solo accenno alla loro relazione. Ma non ci sarebbe stato un momento migliore per farlo e  _doveva_ farlo. Era la cosa giusta, a prescindere da tutto. Forse doveva solo aspettare che Kara digerisse cosa era successo. Diede uno sguardo al telefono, ma di lei niente. Poi i passi affrettati avvicinarsi nel vicolo e Lena si appoggiò alla parete per riflesso. 

«Si… Signorina Luthor, è lei?».

La sua voce bassa e terrorizzata le suggeriva che, se non doveva essere uscita di nascosto, di sicuro aveva i minuti contati. Guardò l'orologio e si avvicinò alla luce. «Non ero sicura che saresti venuta».

Joyce si torse le mani più volte, in ansia. Si riguardò indietro e decise di mettersi di più nell'ombra, con paura. «Non v-volevo. Ma lei non mi lascia scelta, signorina Luthor».

«Ammetto di essere stata un po' sfrontata a indagare su di te e minacciarti di denuncia, ma siamo con le spalle al muro e devo giocare tutte le mie carte».

Joyce prese fiato e si toccò i capelli, sistemandoli dietro le orecchie. «Lei vuole che testimoni, vero?».

Lena annuì. «Sì», ribadì a voce. «So di chiederti molto, ma quella donna è pericolosa-».

Joyce la interruppe con la propria voce, attenta a riguardarsi intorno: «Pensa che non lo sappia? La notte non dormo, da quando il signor Gand è morto. Rivedo il suo corpo quando chiudo gli occhi», prese fiato e Lena si zittì, riguardando l'ora. «I-Il signor Gand ha dovuto far partire la sua segretaria dall'altra parte del mondo e-e la signora Gand la sta ancora cercando. N-Non voglio essere la prossima, signorina Luthor. Non voglio morire così… e-e se testimonierò, sarò come già morta».

«Se testimoni, lei finirà in carcere».

«No», scosse la testa, «Quelle come lei vincono sempre, non restano in carcere tanto tempo, signorina».

Finalmente Lena sentì un'automobile avvicinarsi e dovette calmare Joyce per non farla scappare, dicendole che aspettavano qualcuno. I passi sicuri sui tacchi si avvicinavano in fretta. «Se decidi di testimoniare, lei potrà aiutarti», le sussurrò, sentendola lamentarsi del luogo dell'incontro.

«È notte e questo è il vicolo più buio e sporco che sei riuscita a trovare, suppongo. Ho paura di aver calpestato un eroinomane, in quel punto», indicò velocemente, con faccia schifata. «Perché qui e non direttamente nelle fogne, Luthor? Indosso le scarpe buone apposta». Si fermò, quando capì che non era sola: «Ah, è già qui, bene». Le mostrò la mano e Joyce spalancò la bocca:

«Lei è la donna della televisione».

Si diedero la mano e Cat Grant gliela strinse con calore. «Ragazza mia, la signorina Luthor mi ha spiegato la tua situazione e posso aiutarti. Conosco le persone giuste-».

«Ne-Nessuno può aiutarmi».

«Non dire queste cose», le strinse la mano con più forza. «Lei ti ha messo in testa che nessuno può farlo, ma non è vero, Estella», la vide spalancare gli occhi castani nel sentirla chiamare col suo vero nome, «E la schiavitù è stata abolita da tempo. Conosco persone che possono aiutarti a ottenere un permesso e a sistemarti. Possono aiutarti a trovare lavoro e-».

La giovane domestica sfilò la mano e si riguardò intorno, deglutendo. «Voi non capite: questo è tutto bello, ma non servirà se sarò morta».

Lena e Cat Grant si scambiarono un'occhiata nel buio e la prima rispose: «Faremo in modo che Rhea Gand resti in prigione, stavolta. Faremo qualsiasi cosa per trattenerla lì fino alla sua morte».

Quando tornò a casa, aveva la testa pesante. Sì, forse era stato un colpo basso minacciare quella che chiamavano Joyce di denunciarla per clandestinità, ma non aveva avuto idee migliori e senza non l'avrebbe ascoltata. E Cat Grant avrebbe potuto davvero aiutarla, se lo avesse permesso. Le chiedevano solo di testimoniare e, forse, Kara sarebbe riuscita a convincere Mike. Ignorò il silenzio che riecheggiava per la villa e si chiuse in camera sua per ricominciare a lavorare su Rhea Gand.

_X: Non trovo molto altro anche nei siti esteri._

Le fece sapere Indigo e Lena aggrottò la fronte. Dopo aver collaborato per riportare Jamie a casa, le cose erano cambiate tra loro e si sentiva più sicura nel lavorare insieme. Era davvero brava, sarebbe stata sciocca a non servirsi di lei se voleva risolvere qualcosa. Sì, ancora non sapeva cosa volesse con precisione Indigo da lei, ma si era fatta qualche idea, trovando informazioni sul suo conto.

_Z: Grazie, quello che abbiamo trovato ci aiuta comunque a farci un quadro più preciso su quella donna._

_X: Non devi ringraziarmi. Te lo avevo detto che avresti potuto fidarti di me._

Prima di sposare Larson Gand, Rhea faceva Taylor di cognome e abitava con la famiglia a due isolati di dove abitava ora. I suoi genitori erano benestanti: lui era il direttore di un'acciaieria a sud della città e lei aveva aperto un negozio di profumi artigianali nella zona buona di National City. Rhea aveva anche una sorella maggiore, Petra. Oh, era deceduta in seguito a un'incidente domestico quasi quarant'anni fa, aveva solo ventiquattro anni. Caduta dalle scale. Vide diverse foto scattate al funerale di Petra: Rhea aveva quindici anni, in ogni scatto aveva la testa bassa. E quello, invece… Caricò la foto sulla chat con una freccia puntata sul ragazzino più alto e robusto che le stava a fianco e non dovette attendere per una risposta:

_X: È proprio lui, come stai pensando: un giovane Lar Gand. Si erano conosciuti al liceo, a quanto pare. Devi dare un'occhiata ai file della quarta cartella: ci sono foto del periodo, Lena._

Oh, scoprì che non era pronta a vedere una Rhea quindicenne e brufolosa. Non poteva crederci che stavano insieme da allora: alcune foto e pagine erano state prese dagli annuari di quegli anni; lei era stata capoclasse per tre anni di fila e lui capo degli studenti, vincendo diversi dibattiti e portando la scuola alle manifestazioni. Non c'era altro da dire: la politica era sempre stata una parte di loro. Trovò anche una foto di Petra e Rhea, abbracciate e sorridenti. Si domandò quanto avesse sofferto nel perdere la sorella. Ne sfogliò diverse, sembravano unite nonostante l'evidente differenza di età, proprio quella che c'era tra lei e Lex. Poi un'altra foto attirò la sua attenzione: riconosceva Petra, aveva un anello al dito e stava con un ragazzo; sembravano intimi. Una foto scattata proprio da Rhea, al tempo. Erano fidanzati, come diceva la didascalia: lui ne uscì distrutto dalla sua morte, stavano preparando le nozze. Il ragazzo sembrava avere una faccia già vista, accidenti. Chi le ricordava? Gli occhi scuri, il viso severo, le labbra fini, magrolino e alto. Capelli lunghi, come suggeriva la moda del periodo. Era felice e quella felicità la confondeva, una volta inquadrato chi era: Adrian Zod. Il Generale stava per diventare il cognato di Rhea Gand?

Scrisse subito un messaggio a Kara per dirle di aver trovato qualcosa, col cuore agitato. Quei due si conoscevano davvero da tantissimo tempo e non poteva essere una coincidenza che facessero parte entrambi, meglio ancora contando Lar, dell'organizzazione. Quando era nata? Anche loro erano tra i fondatori?

_Z: Grazie di nuovo. Continuerò a leggere, ma ho già trovato cose molto utili._

_X: A tua disposizione._

Lena accese lo schermo del telefono, ma Kara non aveva ancora risposto. Riguardò la chat e aggrottò la fronte, deglutendo, pensando che avrebbe potuto abbattere un muro.

_Z: Per fidarmi davvero di te, potremo cominciare con l'essere sincere. Sai chi sono, e anch'io so chi sei tu._

_X: Non lo sai._

_Z: L'ho scoperto. Hai scritto un tema sulla mia famiglia al liceo, quando avevi sedici anni. Mio padre aveva pagato per la ristrutturazione di alcuni palazzi che stavano crollando nella zona delle case popolari: abitavi lì con la tua famiglia, Indigo._

Inviò e tenne d'occhio il cerchio in basso a destra che girava, segno che scriveva. Poi sparì. Riapparse. Lena si passò una mano sulla fronte, riguardando il cellulare e la chat: che avesse rovinato le cose anche con lei?

_X: Non sai niente._

 

 

Quella era una notte strana. Lena temette di aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba con il profilo misterioso e sperava di non averla messa nei guai con il suo garante, chiunque fosse. Le mancava Kara in un modo che non credeva possibile mancarle qualcuno e, aspettando con la tachicardia una sua risposta, continuava a leggere i documenti e guardare le foto che facevano parte del passato di Rhea Gand. E forse non solo il suo. A casa di Maggie, lei e Alex iniziarono a discutere animatamente sulla proposta di Charlie Kweskill. Stavano mettendo in conto tutte le possibilità e ogni rischio. Alex era fortemente contraria, ma solo perché il rischio lo avrebbe corso Maggie. Difatti, lei non voleva sentir ragioni.

«Potrebbe essere la svolta che aspettavi».

«Non è più solo un caso, Mags: è la tua vita».

Lei incurvò la testa, estraendo un sorriso. «Non possiamo lasciarci sfuggire l'occasione e lo sai anche tu! Fammi andare come spia per il D.A.O.».

Alex ebbe come un déjà-vu: non era così che aveva iniziato Astra Inze?

Al campus, Kara non prendeva sonno. Megan e Mike si erano addormentati da qualche minuto e lei ripensava al foglietto con la confessione di Lar Gand. Non sapeva che Selina non era ancora arrivata perché, fuori dalla Lord Technologies, studiava il perimetro.

_Da L! A Me  
_ _Kara, è importante. Ho in mano cose molto interessanti sul passato di Rhea Gand, dobbiamo parlarne._

Rilesse il messaggio più volte e si alzò dal letto, scalza, attenta a non calpestare il ragazzo. Altro su Rhea. Come lo avrebbe gestito? Il cuore saltò un battito e si avvicinò all'armadio, aprendolo e piegandosi sulle ginocchia. Non voleva cedere, ma la tentazione era troppo forte, adesso.

_Da Me a L!  
_ _Avverto Alex e Maggie. Ci vediamo domani?_

Appoggiò il cellulare sul pavimento e frugò all'interno dell'armadio, sotto le gonnelline. Tirò fuori un barattolino e si rialzò in piedi, mostrandolo davanti alla luce emessa da quella da lettura sul letto. Le pillole rosse risaltavano attraverso il vetro. Lo aprì e ne prese una, sorpassando Mike a terra e avvicinandosi al tavolo per una bottiglietta d'acqua. Doveva essere lucida; non poteva lasciarsi prendere dalle emozioni. Come avrebbe superato la tensione? In quel modo: si portò la pillola sulla lingua e la mandò giù con l'acqua, prendendo dopo un bel respiro.

Nemmeno Rhea sarebbe riuscita a dormire. Joyce era andata a letto e lei era rimasta sola in sala da pranzo, davanti alla televisione che mostrava un servizio su suo marito, omaggiandone la brillante carriera. Qualcuno si era introdotto in casa ma non mancava niente e non poteva chiamare la polizia. Zod aveva mandato qualcuno a cercare la pistola? Allora era arrivato il momento. Si morse un labbro con fastidio e, recuperando la borsa appoggiata all'ingresso, la aprì per cercare il suo secondo cellulare, spostando la pistola. Dunque compose un numero e attese. «Qualcuno è entrato in casa mia, oggi», mormorò, «Radunali. È ora di dare inizio all'operazione».

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, lo so, ho cercato di stringere ma questo è uno dei capitoli più lunghi e ci ho potuto fare poco XD Spero non abbia annoiato!  
> Da una parte abbiamo seguito Kara: lei e Megan ospitano Mike nella loro stanza al dormitorio e mandano avanti una strana convivenza, tra Megan che parla nel sonno, ospiti notturni improvvisi e piani per entrare senza invito in case altrui. E non solo case! A quanto pare, Selina Kyle si è messa in testa di entrare alla Lord Technologies e dare un'occhiata al lavoro di Maxwell Lord. Ha parlato del suo locale a Kara senza sapere che, _ops_ , lei ha delle pillole rosse con sé. Questa ve l'aspettavate? La ragazza è andata nel pallone, diciamolo, ha iniziato a pensare di non riuscire più a gestire la situazione e le manca Lena, lo sa, non per niente le scrive dei messaggi che poi non invia, ma non riesce a non avercela con lei, anche se non vorrebbe. Intanto, Mike pensa alla loro relazione ed è seccato e Kara e Selina hanno preso quel foglietto con la confessione di Lar da casa Gand. Rhea, capendo che qualcuno si è introdotto, ha fatto una telefonata per dare il via all' _operazione_. Cosa sarà? Cosa vi aspettate?  
>  Poi abbiamo seguito Alex e Maggie: hanno portato Jamie dai nonni per tenerla lontano e al sicuro fino a quando non avranno risolto questa faccenda con Rhea Gand, non sapendo bene come comportarsi invece con il capitano della polizia Zod. Charlie Kweskill ha praticamente confessato, invitando Maggie a dare uno sguardo all'organizzazione. Sembra che lui e Zod abbiano dei progetti, in questo senso.  
> Infine, abbiamo seguito Lena: si è fatta avvicinare da Joyce, la domestica dei Gand, minacciandola di denuncia e vuole che testimoni contro Rhea, mettendola in contatto con Cat Grant, disposta ad aiutarla per la sua situazione. Come Lena manca a Kara, Kara manca a lei e in un modo che non credeva possibile, ma non saprebbe come fare a riavvicinarsi se non aspettare l'altra. Nel frattempo, ha ormai stretto una collaborazione con Indigo che le sta facendo avere tutto ciò che trova su quella donna, scoprendo il suo passato: lei e Lar si conoscevano dal liceo, una sorella maggiore morta tempo fa e il futuro marito di questa, Dru Zod. Rhea e Zod si conoscono da tanto tempo, quindi: avranno avuto qualcosa a che fare con la fondazione dell'organizzazione?  
>   
> Piccola nota:  
> Non ho idea se, anche nel canon, Rhea abbia o avesse una sorella. Ma non importa XD Ero indecisa fino all'ultimo sul nome da darle: prima _Petra_ , poi _Gaia_ , sono tornata a _Petra_ , che mi convince di più.  
>   
> Siamo vicini all' _operazione_ , siamo vicini a un punto importantissimo per questa fan fiction! Il capitolo 43 _Anime rotte_ sarà pubblicato a giorni ~  
>   
> 


	44. 43. Anime rotte

 

 

 

La sveglia suonò tre volte. Un mugolio e dopo una mano pallida si sporse fuori dalle coperte per schiacciarla. La mancò. La mancò di nuovo, ma la mosse e cadde a terra. Il rumore fece sobbalzare la ragazza e si scoperchiò, sbadigliando rumorosamente: aveva tutti i capelli da un lato, le occhiaie e, si toccò un angolo della bocca, saliva secca. Brontolò, decise di alzarsi ma inciampò sulla sveglia, sbatté le ginocchia per terra e scacciò un urlo di rabbia, dandole un pugno, facendosi male di nuovo. No, proprio no. Prima un incubo ancora vivido nella mente dove un uomo la rincorreva per cercare di ucciderla, e ora questo.  _No_ , ripensò rialzando la testa dopo aver sputato il dentifricio sul lavandino e sbattendola contro il mobile rimasto aperto. Decisamente no. Siobhan Smythe non si sentiva affatto pronta ad affrontare la giornata, se quelle erano le premesse. Da quando Rhea Gand era stata rilasciata, dormiva sempre con un occhio vigile perché temeva mandasse qualcuno ad ammazzarla come aveva fatto con Kara Danvers. Dannazione, Danvers: lei era un ninja ed era riuscita a sfuggire a quel destino una volta, dunque avrebbe potuto proteggerla almeno al lavoro, e invece era ancora sospesa. Sentiva che sarebbe successo qualcosa di brutto; se lo sentiva nelle ossa. Ignorò i rumori dei camion che passavano sotto il suo appartamento e aprì una finestra solo per scacciare un piccione che si era adagiato sul davanzale, lasciandoci sopra un ricordino. Odiava quei dannati topi volanti. Dopo andò in cucina e aprì il piccolo e ammaccato frigo. Che desolazione: se non l'avesse fatta uccidere quella donna, ci avrebbe pensato la fame prima che si ricordasse di fare la spesa. Si preparò due fette di pane con ingredienti rimasti a caso, ed evitò a ultimo che una colata di mostarda le finisse sulle calze a rete. Mandò giù un morso dopo l'altro con ingordigia, ascoltando sulla tv, al telegiornale, un pezzo del discorso pre-campagna elettorale di Rhea Gand andato in onda ieri pomeriggio: la sala piena di invitati seduti intorno ai tavoli, la donna sul palco, affiancata dal sindaco che, chiaramente, la supportava. 

_«Il mio amato marito sognava questo percorso da quando era ragazzo e lo porterò avanti per lui»_ . 

« _Bla, bla, bla_ . Mariticida», fece il verso, prima di mordere ancora la sua colazione. 

_«Mi impegnerò affinché le strade siano davvero sicure. Questa è la mia priorità»_ . 

Siobhan spense la piccola tv che doveva ancora ingoiare l'ultimo boccone, si assicurò di avere i denti puliti davanti allo specchio all'ingresso, e uscì di casa guardando avanti e indietro con apprensione; scese le scale e, avvicinandosi al portone dell'edificio, ricercò le chiavi della macchina in borsa.

«Buongiorno, signorina Smythe». Grembiule sporco di cibo legato in vita e al collo, il ragazzo del ristorante cinese sotto casa la salutò come ogni mattina, affacciandosi dalla porta sul retro.

E lei, come ogni mattina, si limitò a girare la faccia mentre continuava a camminare nel viottolo e a regalargli un forzato sorriso a labbra strette. Brontolò quando calpestò una cartaccia a terra e si riguardò di nuovo indietro, con la paura addosso. Lei sapeva della pistola. Sarebbe andata a cercarla, prima o poi. Deglutì e mise male un piede, inciampando sulle grate di un tombino. Cercò di tirarsi su, ma urlò quando capì che un tacco le era rimasto incastrato e che il ragazzo cinese stava correndo per soccorrerla. Le macchiò la borsa e mezzo cappotto con pezzi di carapace di gamberetti e per questo lo costrinse alla fuga picchiettandolo con la scarpa non appena lui riuscì a liberargliela. «Tu e i tuoi gamberetti orientali», urlò nel vicolo. Si rimise la scarpa e per poco non sbandò contro un motorino parcheggiato, mettendo male un piede. Si accostò all'auto bianca e avvertì dei passi che si avvicinavano. Oh, no. Era lì per lei. Era successo, alla fine. A chi avrebbe assegnato la sua scrivania Cat Grant? Era dietro di lei.  _Adesso_ . Urlò. Si voltò velocemente e con forza gli sbatté la borsa in pieno viso. Lui ondeggiò e imprecò dal dolore; non paga, Siobhan afferrò lo spray al peperoncino da una tasca e, mostrandogli tutti i denti, più agguerrita che mai, glielo spruzzò sugli occhi senza provare pena. «Nessuno si prenderà la mia scrivania, è chiaro?». 

Cat Grant la fissò, una volta alla CatCo; gli occhi che si stringevano in due fessure.

«La polizia mi ha lasciato andare alle nove e mezza passate, non è colpa mia», sventolò una mano. «Uscito dall'ospedale ha detto che ritirerà la denuncia e sarei più felice se lo facesse perché ha capito come abbia agito per legittima difesa, ma teme che lo maledica», spalancò gli occhi, guardandola grave. «Come potevo sapere che era il proprietario di quella stupida moto? Mi ha chiamato  _banshee_ , ci crede? Doveva pensare che non sapessi cosa significa, ma nessuno mi dà del mostro solo perché-». 

« _Siobhan_ », la richiamò con voce dura, zittendola all'istante. «Che qualcuno maledica  _me_ se dovessi mai azzardarmi di nuovo chiederti il perché di un ritardo». Roteò gli occhi e la lasciò alla sua scrivania con la sua evidente voglia di chiacchierare. 

Siobhan Smythe però sapeva che stava per succedere qualcosa, se lo sentiva nelle ossa. Guardò verso la finestra e deglutì, prima di iniziare a lavorare.

 

**7:40, Centro di National City - 11 ore e 50 minuti all'Operazione**

 

Da quando si era alzato quella mattina, Dru Zod controllava assiduamente l'orologio; più di altri giorni. Sua moglie era ai fornelli e lui leggeva il giornale, mentre il figlio tredicenne scendeva dal piano di sopra per fare colazione, in divisa scolastica. Quel ragazzino era sempre in ritardo. La donna lo sgridò in modo che si sbrigasse prima dell'arrivo del pulmino e l'uomo non li degnò di sguardi, leggendo con attenzione il discorso di Rhea Gand trasmesso in tv. Era la quarta volta che lo sentiva e leggeva, dal giorno prima. Il bodyguard non la lasciava mai sola, notò dalle foto. Riguardò l'orologio. Il figlio corse di nuovo di sopra e il campanello di casa suonò. La sua attenzione si rivolse tutta lì. Era curioso. Si alzò dalla sedia, ma sua moglie fu più veloce e la vide ritornare sorridendo e scuotendo la testa.

«Il tuo amico reporter».

Philip Mcbrown. Zod sospirò: la CatCo Worldwide Media era a poco da lì e lui lavorava per il giornale di Cat Grant da qualche anno; era venuto a trovarlo altre volte, prima di andare a lavoro. Si erano stretti la mano come due vecchi amici e Zod lo fece accomodare a tavola, intanto che sua moglie gli serviva il caffè caldo e lui la ringraziava come suo solito.

«Allora», l'amico gli scoccò un'occhiata quando la donna si allontanò per richiamare il figlio dalle scale, e così sorseggiò dalla tazzina. Come Zod lo guardò, lui accennò al giornale, alla faccia di Rhea in una foto. «Cosa ne pensi? Ti aveva avvertito di questa idea?». Poi rise scrollando le spalle, poggiando la tazzina vuota sul tavolo e dando i suoi complimenti alla donna, che andava a sistemare la cucina. «Vuole i nostri voti? L'appoggio di…  _tutti_ , sai? So che non siamo più il gruppo di un tempo, ma…». 

«Rhea vuole sempre l'appoggio di tutti», rispose il Generale, pacato.

«Quella ha il pepe in zucca e forse non solo lì», rise. «Ehi, ti spiace se vado in bagno…?». Si alzò dalla sedia con uno scatto e si voltò immediatamente alla signora Zod già in modalità d'attacco, dicendole che chiaramente sarebbe salito di sopra perché il bagno al piano terra non era sistemato. Era solito, lo sapeva. E in casa Zod, tutti erano abitudinari. Salì le scale e il Generale, severo, lo tenne d'occhio. Mcbrown entrò in bagno e si guardò allo specchio, assumendo un'espressione seria e prese fiato; si sistemò la giacchetta e tirò lo sciacquone, uscendo dal bagno coperto dal rumore. Si guardò intorno ed entrò con passo felpato nella camera padronale. Si avvicinò a un comodino, si mise un guanto e aprì la giacchetta, tirando fuori una pistola. Prese fiato e lo fece: aprì un cassetto e la infilò dentro. Pensava di non essere visto da nessuno, ma un giovane Zod era proprio davanti alla porta in quel momento; cartella della scuola in spalla, pronto per uscire, gli mancavano solo le scarpe. Tornò verso camera sua e prese il cellulare da una tasca.

_Da Chris a Me  
_ _Ehi pa', il tuo amico ti ha messo qualcosa nel cassetto del comodino. Sembra sospetto, poi non dire che non ho preso da te il naso da sbirro!_

Il Generale lesse la sequela di faccine sorridenti e alzò gli occhi al soffitto. Philip Mcbrown aveva scelto, dunque? Non che fosse una sorpresa. Il bip del cellulare interruppe il suo rimuginare:

_Ehi pa', posso andare al cinema domani sera? Ci vanno tutti i miei amici!_

Lui alzò gli occhi di nuovo.

_Da Me a Chris  
_ _Chiedilo a tua madre._

 

**9:52, Sunrise National City University – 9 ore e 38 minuti all'Operazione**

 

Sudore, fiato corto, all'improvviso un giramento di testa e Kara dovette fermare la corsa, stringendo i denti. Le aveva detto che non ci sarebbero più stati quegli spiacevoli effetti collaterali, accidenti a Lord.

Lui aveva sorriso divertito e scosso brevemente la testa quando qualcuno andò a dirgli in laboratorio che una certa Kara Danvers era lì in visita. L'aveva fatta salire nel suo ufficio e l'aveva raggiunta dopo qualche minuto, il tempo di rendersi presentabile. Normalmente avrebbe preferito che fosse l'altra Danvers ad andare a trovarlo, ma in quel momento gli era sembrata la notizia migliore del mondo: Kara aveva provato gli effetti della sua pillola rossa, al locale, e quando aveva sentito per cos'era andata lì, il suo cuore si era riempito di gioia.

«Pensavo non le piacesse l'idea delle pillole, signorina Danvers. Cosa le ha fatto cambiare idea?».

Kara aveva abbassato gli occhi, non proprio certa di quale fosse la risposta. «Non… Non ho cambiato idea». Lui le aveva riservato un'occhiata sorpresa e lei si era spazientita, riprendendo la giacca. «Senta, sa che c'è? Preferisco andarmene, i-io neanche so perché sono qui».

«No, no, no, la prego! Si sieda», le aveva indicato la sedia su cui si stava alzando, diventando serio. «Sa perché è qui e non vuole dirmelo, ma non è un problema. Le darò le pillole. Ho una formula migliorata rispetto a quando l'ha accidentalmente presa l'ultima volta». L'aveva vista fare una smorfia con gli occhi per quel  _accidentalmente_ , ma non gli era importato. «Sarebbe un onore che lei le provasse». 

«Le pagherò».

«Oh, no, no, si figuri! Offre la casa. In cambio le chiederò solo di spiegarmi come la fanno sentire e», si era preso una pausa, sospirando, «il suo sangue». Lei aveva sbarrato gli occhi ed era pronta a correre via, se non l'avesse fermata in tempo. «Signorina Danvers, il suo sangue mi aiuterà a capire come svolgere il mio lavoro. È per le stesse pillole che lo chiedo, non certo per farla arrabbiare, ci mancherebbe».

Era ovvio che fosse riuscito a convincerla. Non che ci fosse voluto molto, considerando che aveva lottato tanto contro se stessa da giorni per non avvicinarsi ed eppure si trovava lì. Lui l'aveva accompagnata all'interno di un laboratorio e aveva indossato un camice, mentre la ragazza si era guardata intorno, adocchiando le tante persone, anche loro in camice, che andavano e venivano. Gli aveva chiesto di Roulette, se avesse ancora l'abitudine di mettere pillole gratis in drink altrui, ma Maxwell si era limitato a sorridere. Aveva preso le fialette e preparato il braccio sinistro di Kara per l'ago.

«La prenda come una donazione», l'aveva guardata negli occhi, pungendola. «Una donazione per la scienza e il progresso».

Lei si era morsa un labbro e guardato altrove. Aveva sempre odiato gli aghi. «Sto passando un brutto periodo», era riuscita a dire, con gli occhi lucidi. «La pillola al locale mi aveva resa più sicura e…», aveva spalancato la bocca ma le era mancato il fiato.

«Ha paura», aveva detto lui cambiando fialetta, passando quella piena a una ragazza al bancone. «È perfettamente umano provare paura, signorina Danvers. E sono felice di dirle che le mie nuove pillole rosse potranno davvero aiutarla, in questo».

Aveva odiato quel momento in cui si era resa tanto sensibile davanti a lui, accidenti. Ma non si era resa conto di esserlo fino a quel punto, fino a quando lui non le aveva infilato un ago nel braccio in cambio di quelle pillole. Era davvero arrivata a tanto? Rhea l'aveva ridotta in quello stato, o era stato tutto nel suo insieme? Non voleva più sentirsi così fragile, ma neppure così disperata: per quella ragione, pur avendo le pillole, le aveva nascoste nell'armadio per precauzione, sperando di non cedere.

«Questa bellezza la chiamiamo  _kryptonite rossa_ », le aveva rivelato Max, in una risata, mostrandole il barattolino di vetro. Lei si era subito accigliata. «L'idea è stata di Roulette, non mia», si era giustificato subito. «Ed è stata lei a dargliela: la sua squadra, al lacrosse: vi fate chiamare le kryptoniane. Beh, sì, anch'io ho visto qualche video delle sue partite. A Roulette è piaciuto e ci stiamo facendo l'abitudine, spero non sia un nome registrato. Non mi guardi in quel modo, nemmeno io l'ho registrato, lo usiamo solo tra noi». 

Kara aveva stretto il barattolo e si erano guardati negli occhi, solo un momento.

«Cosa ne penserà sua sorella, vedendole le pillole?».

Il volto di Kara si era irrigidito: «Non lo saprà».

Scosse la testa piano, serrando gli occhi con forza, inchinandosi e tenendo le ginocchia.

«Kara?».

Lei prese fiato a pieni polmoni e così riprese a correre con uno scatto rapido, tanto veloce che superò il ragazzo prima ancora che si accorgesse della sua ripresa. Era davvero felice che il suo amico Barry fosse tornato a trovarla in vista della sua prima partita dopo la sospensione. Correre al suo fianco era sempre stimolante, ma gli parse un po' bruciato dalla sconfitta dopo tante corse alla pari. Kara era concentrata, non un tentennamento. La pillola rossa le infondeva una sensazione di libertà che forse non aveva mai provato davvero; fortunatamente il mal di testa era solo momentaneo e non le veniva spesso: notava come Maxwell Lord doveva averci lavorato molto per perfezionarle. Lo superò anche al seguente giro e si fermarono, andando verso gli spalti per recuperare una bottiglietta d'acqua. Gli diede una pacca sulla schiena, ridendo, raggiungendo la panca per prima.

«Accidenti», soffiò Barry, passandosi l'asciugamano sotto il collo. «Stai iniziando aprile coi fiocchi: o tu sei diventata incredibilmente veloce, o oggi non è la mia giornata». Rise e Kara con lui, anche lei asciugando il sudore.

«È che sto cercando di concentrarmi sui miei obiettivi».

«Già», il ragazzo annuì, fissandola tanto che lei rise, battendogli di nuovo la schiena.

«Non guardarmi in quel modo, sto bene! Cerco solo di tenermi impegnata». Misero le bottigliette e gli asciugamani dentro lo zainetto della ragazza, che si portò sulle spalle.

«No, beh, ti capisco», sorrise, alzando le spalle. «Sono anch'io sotto pressione, ultimamente: il caso di mio padre è riaperto, ho mollato il lacrosse, vengo seguito da un allenatore sulla corsa e ho vinto la borsa di studio degli Star Labs indetta dello scienziato e multimiliardario Harrison Wells che è interessato ai miei progressi come scienziato e sulla corsa», disse tutto d'un fiato, mettendosi per un attimo sui talloni. La sua eccitazione era alle stelle. «E poi ho conosciuto una ragazza e…».

«Aspetta! Una ragazza?», si accigliò. «Credevo che per te ci fosse solo Iris».

«Beh, sì, c'è Iris… ma», gonfiò le guance, «sta con Eddie e lei è carina, così… Lavora agli Star Labs, l'ho conosciuta lì».

«Uscite insieme?».

«No».

«Okay, ma quindi parlate spesso…?».

«No, ma-».

«Barry… almeno sa della tua esistenza?», lo fissò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

«Sì, certo», scrollò le spalle. «Conto di riuscire a rivolgerle la parola entro la settimana. O il mese, se proprio…».

«Oggi è due».

«Appunto, quindi ho ottime possibilità», si grattò la nuca e si diedero il cinque. «Poi sì, voglio dire, tutto questo non è nulla in confronto alla tua quasi ex suocera che ti vuole morta». Si allontanarono dagli spalti e Kara adocchiò un giovane che, alcuni scalini sopra, si mosse con loro per scendere. «Tu vinci a mani basse, senza dubbi. Anche per quanto è successo con Lena e la sua famiglia… la  _tua_ famiglia, cioè… mh. Sta-Stai bene, riguardo questo?». 

Lei annuì subito, ascoltando i passi dietro di loro: li stava seguendo. «Sì», sorrise, «Te l'ho detto: mi concentro sui miei obiettivi, non ci penso più». Lo vide riaprire la bocca, ma lei lo tappò, sussurrando di correre al suo segnale: lo lasciò e, al suo cenno con la testa, scattarono, seminando il povero agente.

Ripresero fiato dietro un muro, ricominciando a camminare. «Ti stanno ancora dietro, eh?».

«Li odio», sentenziò fredda. «Perché devono seguirmi anche qua dentro?». Fu lui a batterle la schiena per darle il suo appoggio, a quel punto. Camminarono verso la vietta che separava l'università dal campus, quando un ragazzo passò troppo vicino a Barry e lo urtò, continuando a camminare. Lui non ci badò neppure, forse per gentilezza, ma a lei diede fastidio e si voltò all'istante. «Ehi! Hai spintonato il mio amico e non gli hai chiesto scusa».

Barry sorrise un po' a disagio, mentre il ragazzo fermato scrollava le spalle. «Kara, non importa».

«Sì che importa, ti ha spinto e non si è fermato», lo fissò, senza spostarsi di un centimetro: «Chiedigli scusa, ho detto».

Con Barry immobile, gli altri due si guardarono fino a quando il ragazzo non cedette, mostrandole un sorriso incerto. «Sicuro. Scusa, amico! Starò più attento a dove cammino, Supergirl», alzò le mani e sparì.

Barry la guardò mentre, sicura di sé, lo invitava a seguirlo, come se fosse tutto normale. Ma era normale? Cos'era appena successo?

 

**10:46, base del D.A.O. a National City – 8 ore e 44 minuti all'Operazione**

 

Lena deglutì guardando Maggie mentre, restando ferma, le sistemavano un microfono aggiuntivo sotto la maglia, oltre a quello a un orecchio. Era una prova per vedere come sarebbe stata, mentre gli agenti del D.A.O. le spiegavano le cosa fare e come funzionavano. Le possibilità che la scoprissero erano davvero alte.

Ne avevano parlato il giorno prima, ritrovandosi tutte a casa di Alex. Maggie aveva cercato con difficoltà di evitare un discorso serio con Charlie Kweskill quella mattina; lui non aveva fatto altro che lanciarle l'amo sul come non vedesse l'ora di discutere insieme sui grandi progetti che avevano in mente per National City. E anche lei non vedeva l'ora, di sicuro, ma con un microfono attaccato. Lena aveva appoggiato la sua idea, seppure riconoscesse il rischio, Alex aveva continuato a mostrare la sua contrarierà e Kara, dopo un bel po' che era rimasta soprappensiero, aveva detto che era una buona idea. Una buona idea. Alex non voleva crederci e quasi neppure Lena. Lo aveva detto con tale nonchalance da non sembrare quasi lei. Immaginavano che tutto quello che stava succedendo la stesse mettendo davvero a dura prova, ma… E dopo avevano parlato delle foto ritrovate da Lena con l'aiuto di Indigo, a cui Kara fece una smorfia. Nessuno di loro aveva mai sentito parlare di una sorella scomparsa di Rhea, era stata una sorpresa, e mai quanto sapere che un giovane Zod ne era il futuro sposo. Anche sapere che nemmeno Rhea era sfuggita agli effetti devastanti dell'adolescenza era stato interessante. Ma indubbiamente, i suoi brufoli erano passati in secondo piano rispetto al resto. Ora più che mai sapevano che avrebbero dovuto scavare sul passato di quanti più membri certi dell'organizzazione conoscessero e scoprire come era nata. Intanto, Maggie sarebbe stata la loro voce dall'interno. Se non l'avessero scoperta prima, almeno.

Alex si mise al suo fianco, appoggiandosi contro un tavolo. Si mangiava le unghie e respirava con affanno.

«Ci riuscirà», sussurrò Lena, vedendola voltarsi solo un momento.

«Non ho dubbi che ci riuscirà», soffiò tra le unghie. Scorse Lena alzare un sopracciglio e Alex sbuffò, mettendo le braccia a conserte. «Sapere che potrebbe non riuscirci è tragico, va bene? Ma sarò pronta a intervenire; lo saremo tutti. Ho più problemi a pensare che ci riuscirà. In quel caso…».

«Temi possa diventare una di loro a tutti gli effetti?».

Si scambiarono uno sguardo e Alex sospirò. «Non so cosa pensare. Non è che Maggie si lasci influenzare, ma Zod ha un certo  _potere_ su di lei», strinse i denti, scuotendo la testa. «Nonostante sapesse che era uno di loro, ha continuato a dargli una sorta di fiducia che non meritava. E la cosa quindi non mi piace». 

Come darle torto, pensò Lena. «Senti, hai…».

«No», sospirò di nuovo, anticipando la domanda, «Non vedo né sento Kara da ieri. Forse è solo molto scossa e sta cercando di reagire in modo freddo e scostante per non farle male, sai… Forse-», si portò una mano contro i capelli e fece una smorfia, stringendo le labbra. «Sarà passeggero, vedrai! Ti perdonerà anche lei, prima o poi. E tornerete quelle di prima».

Lena spalancò gli occhi, annuendo lentamente. «Quindi tu… mi hai perdonato?».

«È  _work in progress_ », alzò il mento. «Ma falla soffrire di nuovo e sei fuori, Luthor. Sorellastre o no». 

«Afferrato». Emise un piccolo sorriso e Alex le diede una spallata inaspettata.

«Perché non passi a trovarla, più tardi? Ha la partita, io non potrò esserci, ma-».

Lena fissò un punto vuoto, deglutendo. «Non… Non sono sicura di riuscire a starle vicino, adesso», sospirò e continuò prima che le chiedesse dell'altro: «Mi manca, mi manca… tanto. Ma sento che non mi vuole vicino e mi guarda in un modo che-». Smise di parlare quando le si fecero gli occhi lucidi.

Alex stava per dire qualcosa che John Jonzz le interruppe, mettendosi vicino: «A che ora hai detto che parleranno?».

«Questo pomeriggio alle cinque e mezza», gli rispose, cercando di non fargli notare il suo disappunto.

«Accidenti», sospirò, con le braccia sui fianchi. A un'occhiata dell'agente, lui sospirò di nuovo: «Non potrò esserci, sarò fuori National City». Le due lo guardarono spalancando gli occhi e lui scrollò le spalle. «Mi sono preso il pomeriggio libero dopo la partita, anch'io ho una vita privata di cui non devo rendere a voi. Soprattutto a lei, signorina Luthor. Non mi è nemmeno chiaro il motivo per cui si trova qui».

Lena rumoreggiò con la gola e fece un passo di lato. «Vi lascio parlare da soli».

Si allontanò verso Maggie, mentre l'uomo sistemava le braccia a conserte e Alex gli diceva che lei era lì per supporto psicologico. «Certo che ha la sua vita privata, è solo che oggi…  _proprio oggi_ , sta succedendo questo e-». 

Lui la affiancò e annuì più volte, pensando. «Capisco, lo so. È una missione di vitale importanza, soprattutto se pensiamo alla lettera di chiusura dell'indagine che ci è arrivata questa mattina, e lei è la persona più importante della tua vita e sta rischiando tutto, per questo seguirò da telefono e tu, Alex Danvers, sarai il capo al comando».

«Oh, no», scosse la testa.

«Oh, sì», insisté.

«Oh, no».

« _Oh, sì_ . Smettila di ripeterlo, ho poca pazienza da quando-», si portò due dita in mezzo agli occhi. 

«È stato lasciato», soffiò Alex quasi senza accorgersene. «Conosco anch'io Megan e-».

«Non ne voglio parlare-».

«so quanto si è risentita-».

«soprattutto con i miei sottoposti-».

«ma se vuole la mia opinione, lei è davvero innamorata e-».

«e prima che diventi imbarazzante, ti ordino di chiuderla qui», la guardò e lei si zittì. «Da-Davvero innamorata, hai detto?».

Lui restò a bocca aperta e per un attimo Alex sorrise, cambiando di fretta espressione: «Che mi venga un colpo, Megan aveva un appuntamento stasera. Deve uscire con lei, mentre la mia ragazza rischia la vita?».

Lui la indicò, aprì bocca per dirle qualcosa e la chiuse di nuovo, stringendo gli occhi. «Non prendo mai una vacanza e ricorda che sono il tuo capo», chiosò serio, chiudendo la questione mentre si allontanava.

Alex si portò la mano destra sulla tempia e sospirò. Era vero, il suo capo non si prendeva mai una vacanza: un po' come lei che doveva destreggiarsi tra il D.A.O. e la boutique, anche lui aveva il lavoro e l'impegno come coach all'università di sua sorella. Poi aggrottò la fronte. Lei odiava la boutique e la sua copertura era saltata, perché andava ancora a lavorare lì? Ah, già: un buon doppio stipendio. Strinse le labbra e annuì, riguardando Maggie: le stavano togliendo i microfoni. E adesso volevano andare a vivere insieme, in una casa un po' più grande, quei soldi le avrebbero fatto comodo. Magari ci usciva anche quella moto di cui avevano discusso. La vide sorridere mentre parlava con Lena e provò un brivido, stringendo le labbra di nuovo e facendosi più seria: Zod la voleva dalla sua parte? Non sarebbe riuscito a portargliela via.

 

**13:14, Basilica del Santo Padre – 6 ore e 16 minuti all'Operazione**

 

La basilica era vuota, a quell'ora. I loro passi rimbombavano tra le navate. Rhea guardò in alto, verso il grande mosaico sul soffitto che rappresentava gli angeli in canto, e dopo ordinò al grosso uomo che la seguiva, il suo bodyguard, di aspettarla lì. Si andò a sedere e infine si inginocchiò davanti al Gesù in croce, chiudendo gli occhi. «Adesso sono sola, Petra», sussurrò, nominando la sorella maggiore scomparsa parecchi anni prima. «Lar se n'è andato. Non è stato facile come sicuramente penserai, lui credeva in me e io l'ho deluso. Era evidente che, dopo tutti questi anni, avevamo due idee diverse del futuro. Siamo sempre stati una cosa sola, ma adesso porterò avanti i sogni di tutti e due. Chiedigli di perdonarmi, se può», riaprì gli occhi e fissò le sculture. Poi li richiuse. «Ti chiedo di vegliare su di me, Petra. Non credevi in me, ma dopo questa sera, sarai costretta a cambiare idea. Mi prenderò con la forza il posto che è mio di diritto, sono stanca di aspettare. Questa città sarà ai miei piedi. E dopo lo saranno gli Stati Uniti d'America». Riaprì di nuovo gli occhi e si alzò, facendo il segno della croce. «Guida Mike affinché ritrovi la strada di casa: è l'ultima cosa che ti chiedo, sorella mia. Lui è tutto ciò che conta».

Rhea lasciava la chiesa in compagnia della sua nuova guardia del corpo, ricordando Petra, intanto che Dru Zod, nello stesso momento ma in centrale, chiuso nel suo ufficio, faceva lo stesso, tenendo in una mano una piccola e logorata foto di loro due ragazzi, abbracciati, con i sorrisi speranzosi di chi sognava una vita migliore. Una vita insieme. Petra non c'era più, ma nei suoi ricordi non era mai morta. Si era sposato e aveva avuto due figli, pur con il groppo in gola di ciò che aveva perso, di ciò che doveva succedere e non era successo. Vedeva i suoi figli crescere, una dopo l'altro, con la sensazione sulla pelle che non doveva andare così, la sua vita. Con l'ombra di un mostro sempre presente a ricordargli che lui non si trovava dove doveva stare, che un pezzo di sé era scomparso con lei, sotto quelle scale. Strinse i denti e chiuse la foto in un cassetto della scrivania, pensando che la resa dei conti era vicina.

 

**15:18, Campus del Sunrise National City University – 4 ore e 12 minuti all'Operazione**

 

Lena camminò per le scale del dormitorio con apprensione. Si torceva le mani, cercava di tenere controllato il respiro, la gola si seccava tanto che le bruciava. Era davvero diventato così difficile pensare di vederla? Oh, perché le era successo di innamorarsi; perché poi proprio di lei. Sembrava che il destino gliel'avesse voluto fare di proposito: ecco una piccola Luthor, la discendente diretta delle persone che non avevano fermato l'assassinio di una famiglia, ebbene dovrà innamorarsi della bimba sopravvissuta. Era talmente cattiva che sarebbe venuta in mente solo a Lillian per farle pagare di essere la figlia del marito. Forse ancora non lo sapeva, ma era la principessa di una favola dei fratelli Grimm. Di quelle che finivano male, in un modo o nell'altro.

Si fermò quando arrivò al piano giusto, spalancando gli occhi: le porte delle camere erano quasi tutte aperte e le ragazze disposte intorno a dei tavolini lungo il corridoio; ridevano, gridavano e facevano baldoria con dolci e bibite gassate. C'erano anche dei ragazzi; sembrava proprio una festa e adesso capiva il perché di tanto schiamazzare da quando aprì il portone d'ingresso. Inquadrò un lenzuolo appeso da una porta a un'altra che festeggiava il ritorno di Supergirl dopo la sospensione. E poi la vide e le mancò il fiato. Con lei al suo tavolo c'era Megan e anche Barry Allen. Erano rossi, dovevano ridere parecchio. La vide urlare in risata alle giocatrici di smetterla di mangiare se volevano scendere in campo senza dover rimettere, poi si alzò da tavola riempendo un piattino di dolcetti e rientrare così nella sua camera, sicuramente per portare cibo a quello sfortunato di Gand, che non poteva uscire. Kara non aveva bisogno di lei che le ricordava, ora, che le aveva mentito e cosa la sua famiglia le aveva fatto. Una ragazza vicina la fermò per chiederle se voleva unirsi, ma Lena ringraziò di fretta e si voltò per tornare verso le scale.

Kara uscì in quel momento dalla stanza e il suo cuore sussultò appena la vide. Era stato un attimo, un attimo solo, ma l'avrebbe riconosciuta sempre, anche in un mare di persone: era lei, era venuta a trovarla ma all'ultimo aveva deciso di scappare. Si portò una mano sotto al collo e sospirò pesantemente, sentendo riaffiorare tutto: Lena le aveva mentito, si amavano, voleva solo stare con lei ma i Luthor avevano fatto parte dell'organizzazione e non avevano salvato i suoi genitori e i suoi zii. Lo scoppio. Rhea Gand che tentava di ucciderla e lei che si sentiva impotente. Lo sparo. Non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza forte. Gli occhi le si spalancarono e riempirono di lacrime. Perché doveva farle così, adesso? L'aveva vista il giorno prima, andava tutto bene. Lena le mancava, ma andava tutto bene. Cosa succedeva al suo corpo? Aveva bisogno di sentire Lena vicino, ma non la voleva. I battiti del suo cuore aumentarono, il fiato si fece corto; trovò la forza di deglutire e strinse gli occhi, tornando indietro alla camera e chiudendo la porta. Le serviva una pillola. L'effetto stava svanendo, ecco cosa stava succedendo. Ma Mike era lì, seduto a gambe incrociate sul suo letto che giocava col tablet e mangiava pasticcini. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a prenderla con lui di mezzo.

«Mi hai già portato la cola? Sei stata veloce». Si girò con un pronto sorriso ma, appena vide la sua espressione persa, il ragazzo si alzò e, andandole incontro, si lasciò stringere in un forte abbraccio, ricambiando. «Cos'è successo, adesso? Eri felice fino a un momento fa, stavi ridendo, mi hai sgridato di non tenere le scarpe sul letto e ora piangi?».

«I-Io non piango». Si fregò subito una guancia, quando le scese una lacrima.

«E io non avevo le scarpe sul letto», controbatté lui, lasciando che si staccasse. «Allora, che succede? Puoi dirmelo? Se vuoi dirmelo, io sono qui. Ci sono per te, come tu ci sei per me, no?», le sorrise, distanziandosi di poco.

Kara lo sorpassò, poi si girò, fece altri due passi e si rigirò verso l'armadio. Si fregò gli occhi rossi e ansimò. «È che-». Lui aggrottò la fronte, ascoltando. «Ho visto Lena».

«Quando?».

«A-Adesso. Era fuori, era lì e… e-e lei… beh, lei se n'è andata.  _Cavolo_ …», strinse i denti, guardando l'orologio: erano quasi le tre e mezza, aveva la partita tra non molto e non poteva permettersi di deludere tutte le persone là fuori che contavano su di lei. Accidenti, accidenti, accidenti. Tra quasi due ore, Maggie sarebbe andata a parlare con Zod e il suo galoppino e lei non ci sarebbe stata. Come poteva non essere al fianco di Alex, in un momento come quello? Era stata davvero così egoista? Sapeva che era la cosa più sensata da fare, ma… 

«Ehi, Kara», Mike la strinse a un braccio, cercando di alzarle il viso per guardarla negli occhi. «Se continui così, rischi un attacco di panico. Guardami», la forzò e Kara deglutì, cercando di calmarsi. «Prima sei tesa, sicura, hai rischiato di cacciare Selina Kyle ieri notte perché non ti aveva dato un orario in cui sarebbe tornata, ora piangi… Non stai bene».

«Sto bene», soffiò con sicurezza e, prendendo fiato, si agitò, scrollandoselo di dosso. «Sono solo stanca».

«Ci credo, non fai che correre e dormi poco. Senti-», si sedette sul letto e Kara fece lo stesso, abbassando gli occhi. «Lascia perdere Lena, okay? Hai me. Lo so cosa ci siamo detti, abbiamo sbagliato entrambi in modi diversi, ma è acqua passata. Adesso siamo di nuovo noi, no?». La vide scuotere brevemente la testa e Mike sospirò. «Lena ti fa stare male, ti ha mentito. Ci sono io al tuo fianco, non lei», proseguì, toccandosi il petto. «Lo sai che non ti lascerei mai sola, vero?».

«Non lo hai mai fatto», sibilò distratta e lui le prese il mento, sollevandole il viso verso il suo. Voleva baciarla ma Kara si scansò, rimettendosi in piedi. «Che stai facendo?».

«Quello che-», il ragazzo rise, scrollando le spalle, «Quello che volevamo. Non lo volevamo? Non ti lascerò mai sola  _eccetera_ ». 

« _Eccetera_ ?», si accigliò. «Me lo dicevi solo per farmi tornare con te? Era questo che avevi in mente fin da subito?». 

«No». Anche lui si alzò e aggrottò la fronte, sentendosi accusato. «Certo che no, ma-».

«Ma?».

«Smettila di attaccarmi, pensavo che stessimo facendo pace», si toccò la fronte e tornò indietro di un passo, per poi stringere le labbra e riprendere fiato. «Tu sei unica per me, lo sai questo? Pensavo che tu e Lena… che fosse solo momentaneo, l'hai detto anche tu, ti fa soffrire».

«Non l'ho detto: tu l'hai detto».

«Pensavo che ormai stessi voltando pagina. Non l'hai detto ma lo pensavi! Ero solo convinto che… anche io fossi unico per te». Si portò di nuovo una mano contro il petto e Kara prese fiato, scuotendo la testa.

«Stai cercando di passare per vittima? Non sei la vittima, smettila».

«Mi accusi di questo? Oh, certo», lui alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece dei passi indietro. «Pensare che volessi fare pace è da vittima? Ma è sempre colpa mia, giusto? Sono…  _egocentrico_ , no? Mi avevi chiamato così? Mi hai accusato di sminuirti». 

«E non ci credo che ci stavo cascando ancora».

«Vero? Povera ragazza», sbottò Mike con ironia. «Credevo che fossimo sulla stessa barca, che mi aiutavi per questo, ma ora capisco perché lo fai. Adesso capisco bene, vedo le cose con lucidità».

Gli occhi di Kara si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime e si passò le dita, fregandoli. «Ah, sì? E cosa vedi?». Nemmeno gli schiamazzi fuori dalla porta avrebbero potuto interromperli.

«Vedo il reale motivo per cui sono qui: pena. Io ti faccio pena, Kara. Il povero ragazzo la cui madre ha ucciso il padre! Senza un posto dove andare, solo al mondo, accolto anche se non mi vuoi», gridò ferito. «Sono bisognoso di aiuto e per questo interessante ai tuoi occhi: perché tu devi sentirti indispensabile, Kara. Quello che fai è correre dalla gente che ha bisogno perché è l'unico modo che conosci per sentirti amata». La vide piegare le labbra e scuotere la testa, ma non aveva intenzione di fermarsi: «La tua famiglia è morta e hai bisogno di sentirti importante per gli altri per non essere abbandonata ancora».

«Perché mi fai questo?».

Fu allora che, dopo aver bussato due volte ma non riuscendo a sentire se avesse ricevuto il permesso di entrare, Barry aprì piano la porta e dopo la spalancò, vedendo Kara in lacrime: bloccò subito il ragazzo. La rabbia sul volto di Mike scomparve, si era sfogato, ma la ragazza era a pezzi: era vero ciò che diceva? Che lo fosse o meno, Mike era sbagliato. Nella sua testa nulla funzionava come dovrebbe e Kara gli aveva permesso di ferirla ancora quando si era giurata di chiuderlo fuori.

«Non metterti in mezzo, tu», Mike spinse Barry, ma quest'ultimo guardava ancora la sua amica.

«Cosa c'è che non va in te, Mike?», riuscì a dirgli lei, stringendo un pugno.

«Oh, cavolo», brontolò, «Forse sono solo fatto così». Lei scosse la testa e si avvicinò alla porta per uscire. «Kara, ti prego! Ho sbagliato, ma posso rimediare! Insieme a te è diverso».

Lei uscì senza dargli una risposta e Barry lo guardò, scuotendo anche lui la testa. Lo lasciò solo e richiuse la porta. Vedendo Kara uscire rapidamente dalla camera, Megan le corse dietro verso i bagni e così fece Barry. La trovarono seduta sulle piastrelle che fissava il vuoto, giocando con la collana sotto il maglioncino. La collana che le aveva regalato Lena a Natale, con il simbolo degli El. «Kara, posso-».

«Lo so», soffiò in risposta prima che finisse di parlare. «Mike è uno stronzo».

«Volevo suggerirti di non giocare alla partita, ma», annuì Barry, «credo si sia comportato proprio da stronzo».

«È tossico per te», suggerì Megan, passandole un fazzoletto: non piangeva più, ma gli occhi erano gonfi e aveva bisogno di rimettersi in sesto. «Ho letto in proposito, quando cercavo su  _Google_ se qualcun altra si era ritrovata in una relazione con un agente segreto», sbottò. La fissarono entrambi e scrollò le spalle: « _Cosa_ ? Mi ha chiesto di parlare e voglio ridergli in faccia, per questo esco con lui dopo la partita. Ritornando a Mike», puntò in aria un dito, «è quel tipo di persona che riflette sempre l'attenzione su di sé e i suoi sentimenti, cercando di far sentire il partner in colpa. Gli uomini come lui promettono di cambiare, ma non cambiano», strinse una mano di Kara. «Non esiste la favoletta dell'uomo che cambia con la donna giusta. Non cambiano mai e se ti fa male una volta, è capace di farlo sempre». 

Barry si abbassò e le prese l'altra mano con le sue. «Non so cosa ti abbia detto di preciso, ma so che tu non meriti di stare così per nessun ragazzo, Kara. Come non meriti di stare male per nessuna ragazza», aggiunse, pensando a Lena e guardando la collana.

«Pensi che sia meglio rinunciare?», chiese allora Megan e Kara si accigliò.

«No. Abbiamo una partita da vincere».

«Sei sicura?», le chiese anche Barry, mentre tutti e tre si rialzavano.

Kara annuì. «Sì. Mi serve un bicchiere d'acqua e sarò come nuova». Uscì dai bagni e i due si guardarono con preoccupazione. Eppure sembrò vero: solo pochi minuti, il tempo a John Jonzz di chiamare a rapporto la squadra, che Kara sembrò rinata. Aveva ancora il viso gonfio e gli occhi rossi, che preoccupò anche il coach, ma non aveva altro pensiero per la testa se non vincere quella partita.

Lena si sedette sugli spalti, non troppo vicino al campo per non essere vista. Non se n'era davvero andata e aveva preferito ingannare l'attesa facendosi un giro. Quando vide la squadra scendere in campo, intercettò subito Kara, casco già infilato, camminata sicura. La sua Supergirl.

«Ehi. È libero?».

Lena si spaventò balzando un poco e il ragazzo si scusò in un sorriso, sedendo vicino, mani nelle tasche dei jeans. Come aveva fatto Barry Allen a notarla?

«Come stai? Per tutta questa storia delle vostre famiglie e, sì, il fatto di averle mentito…», mosse la testa.

«Oh, lo sai?».

«Non che Kara abbia messo i cartelli, ma… sì», annuì. Guardò Lena e la squadra rossa e blu in campo: la numero dieci, Kara, era già in possesso di palla e correva, buttando sull'erba diverse giocatrici in difesa.

Aveva una carica incredibile, pensò Lena. «Come si sente? L'ho vista ieri ed era un po' sulle sue».

«Lo è. Sulle sue. È un po' strana, in effetti: prima piange, poi corre e sprona le altre».

«Stava piangendo?», il suo sguardo si fece grave e Barry prese fiato.

«Ha litigato con Mike: le ha detto delle cose che l'hanno ferita. Ma tu come stai, invece?», insisté, «Perché, beh, non hai risposto alla mia domanda», si grattò, stringendo le labbra.

Lena abbassò gli occhi verdi, unendo le mani sulle cosce. «Bene. Mi tengo impegnata».

Lui annuì, sorridendo. «Ah. Questa l'ho già sentita».

La palla tenuta nella rete della sua stecca da lacrosse, la corsa rapida verso la porta. Kara schivò un'avversaria e dopo un'altra. Una ragazza le fece cenno di passarle la palla, era più vicina di lei alla porta ed era libera. John Jonzz le urlò di lanciargliela. Megan le urlò di lanciargliela. Ma lei poteva farcela: la sorpassò e saltò con tensione, in posizione, e infine lanciò la palla che entrò direttamente in porta. La sua squadra aveva appena racimolato dei punti e si sarebbe sentita orgogliosa se non fosse per i lamenti di qualcuna. Aveva segnato, erano in testa, cos'altro volevano? Supergirl non sarebbe più scesa a compromessi: se stavano al passo bene ma, in caso contrario, restavano indietro.

«C'è qualcosa che non va con Kara», esclamò a un certo punto Barry. «A volte è come se cambiasse radicalmente carattere. Guardala: diresti che solo fino a dieci minuti fa stava seduta a terra in un bagno perché un ragazzo l'aveva trattata male? È come se non le importasse più niente».

Lena strinse gli occhi e mise a fuoco la ragazza che segnava altri punti per la squadra. Come se non le importasse… Anche il giorno prima sembrava aver fatto lo stesso. Cosa le stava succedendo?

La tenne d'occhio e, finita la partita, lei e Barry assistettero dall'alto a quella che sembrava un'animata discussione: alcune giocatrici della squadra se la presero con lei che alla fine si allontanò da sola, gettando il casco sull'erba. Lasciò il ragazzo e scese dagli spalti di fretta, entrando in palestra. Erano tutte lì e, invece di festeggiare, si lamentavano di Kara col coach Jonzz. Scambiò uno sguardo preoccupato con Megan, che le indicò un corridoio. Aprì la porta dei bagni e seguì il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva, trovando Kara che si sciacquava la faccia davanti a un lavandino. La vide alzare la testa subito, adocchiarla attraverso lo specchio appannato che aveva davanti. E sorriderle, per giunta. Aveva ragione Barry Allen, intuì Lena: c'era qualcosa di strano in lei, nei suoi occhi. La guardava in modo diverso.

Chiuse l'acqua e si passò l'asciugamano sul viso, lasciandolo penzoloni sul lavandino. «Credevo te ne fossi andata».

«Sapevi che ero qui?».

«Ti ho vista», scrollò le spalle, annuendo. Si avvicinò squadrandola da capo a piedi tanto a lungo, insistentemente, che Lena si sentì a disagio e si tirò indietro. «Sei scappata».

«N-Non sono scappata», abbozzò un sorriso spento a breve. «Ma-».

« _Ma_ ?», le sorrise in modo sfrontato, avvicinandosi ancora, notando che retrocedeva man mano. «Non è quello che stai facendo anche ora?», rise all'improvviso. «Lo so… Ti senti in colpa e allora scappi da me». 

Lena si spaventò quando toccò la parete dietro di lei, deglutendo. «Ti comporti in modo strano», le disse, «Sei tu quella che sta scappando».

«Oh, no, a me non sembra proprio», rise ancora. Era così vicina, adesso, che poteva sentire il suo fiato corto sul viso. «Cosa guardi?», le domandò poco più tardi, notando il movimento rapido dei suoi occhi verdi. «Vuoi baciarmi?». Le carezzò una guancia e Lena trattenne il respiro, socchiudendo gli occhi. «Ti manco, eh? Anche tu manchi a me. Sai, potremmo lasciar perdere tutto quanto».

«Ti ho ferita», abbassò gli occhi.

«Sì che lo hai fatto. Mi fidavo di te, Lena», le carezzò con il pollice le labbra e lei provò a tirarsi indietro, così la fermò col proprio corpo sul suo, costringendola a guardarla negli occhi. «Affrontiamola adesso. Vedi che stai scappando?».

«Sei strana».

«Non sono strana, smettila di ripeterlo», si innervosì, abbassando la mano dal viso alla spalla. «Sono lucida, adesso. Sono perfettamente in me».

«Le tue compagne di squadra?». Lasciò che la guardasse con curiosità, prima di continuare: «Anche loro pensano che tu sia perfettamente in te?».

«Si lamentano perché abbiamo vinto! Ci puoi pensare?», sbottò, per poi sorridere. «Chi se ne importa di loro», le carezzò di nuovo la guancia, mentre con l'altra mano le cingeva un fianco, avvicinandola. «Sei qui, parliamo di come mi hai spezzato».

« _Spezzato_ ? Oh, per favore… Ho sbagliato, lo so», strinse le labbra. «Mi dispiace, Kara». 

«Non voglio i tuoi dispiaceri», scosse la testa, «Non voglio le tue scuse, non servono a niente».

«Che cosa vuoi?».

«Te».

Provò ad avvicinare le labbra alle sue e per un attimo parve funzionare, Lena si mosse solo all'ultimo, cercando di allontanarla. «Non puoi volermi! Lo vedo come mi guardi! Ne riparleremo quando sarai in te».

Kara retrocedette solo un attimo. «Io sono in me, perché non vuoi capirlo?», sforzò un sorriso.

Qualcosa nel suo sguardo la tradiva, come se una parte di sé se ne rendesse conto. «Stai male», le toccò la fronte e Kara le strinse il polso. «Che cosa hai preso? Sembri-».

«Perché non puoi semplicemente accettare che adesso io sia così?», la fissò. «Non vado bene così?».

Kara era molto suscettibile, sicuramente spezzata, ma non in sé. Era quasi violenta e per un attimo, con quella morsa sul polso, temette potesse farle del male. Sapeva che non l'avrebbe fatto, ma il suo sguardo duro le metteva addosso una sensazione che non le piaceva. Tirò il polso e alla fine riuscì a farselo lasciare, massaggiandoselo. «Ne riparleremo quando sarai in te», ribadì. Stava per andarsene che lei la chiamò. Oh, si sarebbe sempre fermata se era lei a chiamarla. Si rivoltò, a quella Kara irriconoscibile.

«Tu pensi», abbassò gli occhi freddi solo un attimo, riflettendo, «che io mi sia innamorata di te perché avevi bisogno di me?».

«Cosa?».

«Eri sola, Lena, pensaci: tuo padre è mancato, non avevi più un ragazzo né una ragazza da cui andare a consolarti, odi tua madre… Eri in difficoltà, forse mi facevi pena», sorrise appena, «Per questo mi sono avvicinata a te: ho visto il tuo dolore e devo sentirmi indispensabile per qualcuno per essere amata».

Lena scosse la testa. Le aveva fatto pena? «È questo che pensi?».

«Non so», alzò le braccia in segno di resa. «Lo chiedevo a te».

«No. Non penso sia così, Kara». Si tirò indietro. «Fammi sapere se è questo ciò che pensi tu. Che ti facevo pena». Se ne andò e lei non la fermò, questa volta. Passò vicino a Barry che entrava, cercando di non guardarlo negli occhi.

«Tutto bene?», chiese e Kara scrollò le spalle.

«Certo, non hai visto? Ho vinto la partita».

 

**17:30, Centrale di Polizia – 2 ore all'Operazione**

 

Maggie Sawyer ingurgitò saliva. Era tesa. Parecchio tesa. Eppure si trovava lì, alla centrale, pronta per la prima missione per conto del D.A.O. sull'organizzazione criminale che le stava aprendo le porte. Si era chiesta spesso perché avevano scelto proprio lei e le erano venute in mente varie ipotesi. Forse gliel'avrebbe chiesto. Charlie Kweskill le aprì la porta dell'ufficio del loro capitano con fierezza e la fece accomodare. Il Generale Zod era già dietro la sua scrivania, con mani intrecciate. La aspettava. Stava per aprire bocca che la sua attenzione si rivolse al collega che si sedeva sul bordo della scrivania. I due si guardarono e Charlie scese, alzando le mani e andando a sedersi accanto a lei, su una sedia.

«Grazie per aver accettato l'appuntamento». Si guardarono e annuì. «Disgraziatamente potremmo trattenerci poco e siamo costretti a parlare un'altra volta». Vide Maggie accigliarsi con curiosità e lui si alzò dalla scrivania, andando ad appoggiarsi sul bordo davanti a loro. «Prima di parlare, devo chiedetti un favore, Sawyer».

«Mi dica».

«Devi-», sospirò e si grattò la nuca, increspando le labbra, «Devi toglierti i microfoni».

Maggie si gelò, reggendosi alla sedia. «C-Come?».

«Kweskill ti aiuterà, se hai bisogno», disse mentre lui annuiva. «Ci stiamo aprendo con te, siamo sinceri. Ci farebbe piacere se la cosa fosse reciproca». Fece un cenno a Charlie e il ragazzo si alzò di scatto, ma Maggie si tirò indietro, dicendo che li avrebbe tolti da sola. Non riusciva e, con delicatezza, l'agente le sfilò quello sulla schiena, mentre lei chiudeva gli occhi e tratteneva il respiro, arresa, ferma. «Nessuno ha intenzione di farti del male, Sawyer. Capisco la tua reticenza, ma è frutto di stereotipi e malintesi».

Maggie riaprì gli occhi e lo fissò con sfida, stringendo le labbra. Intanto, dietro un palazzo, Alex Danvers si mise le mani sui capelli quando perse il segnale, respirando a più riprese. Alcuni agenti erano al suo fianco e aspettavano solo un suo cenno per assaltare la centrale, a pochi metri da lì. Avevano circondato l'edificio ma, come sapeva dei microfoni, era certa che Zod sapesse anche quello. A che gioco stava giocando?

«La tua bambina va a all'asilo?», le chiese una volta seduta di nuovo.

«Sta minacciando mia figlia?».

«Mio figlio, Chris, ha frequentato l'asilo a Metropolis. Anche la mia figlia più grande, Melanie. Adesso è suo figlio ad andare all'asilo. Come passa il tempo», alzò lo sguardo, come se si stesse perdendo in ricordi.

«No», soffiò, «Mia figlia non va all'asilo, non c'era posto».

Il Generale annuì. «Capisco. L'asilo è importante, è là che si fanno le prime amicizie e si impara a stare in gruppo. Tua figlia potrà andare all'asilo da domani, quello che più ti è comodo. Farò una telefonata».

Maggie deglutì e dopo sorrise. «Sta cercando di comprarmi con un posto all'asilo? E comprarmi per cosa, con esattezza? Cosa volete da me?».

«Niente», Charlie scrollò le spalle.

«Non cerco di comprarti, Sawyer, vorrei solo farti comprendere quanto non siamo diversi. Avrai sentito tante storie sull'organizzazione, ti sarai fatta tante idee, sbagliate. Perché dovrei minacciare la tua bambina, quando ho ordinato a Kweskill di infiltrarsi tra quei poliziotti per proteggerla e proteggere te? Il mio nipotino ha quasi l'età di tua figlia. Non toccherei dei bambini».

«Questo è interessante perché», prese una pausa, «la sorella minore della mia ragazza è stata adottata perché la sua famiglia è stata uccisa dalla vostra organizzazione. E avrebbe ucciso anche lei, se solo non si fosse trovata in giardino». Il cuore le batteva furioso, guardando Zod negli occhi. La centrale era piena, fuori dalla porta. Se si fosse trovata nei guai, magari l'FBI… Poteva sfidarlo, metterlo alla prova.

«Kara Danvers. Le cose sono più complicate di come appaiono: l'organizzazione si era spaccata-».

«Non avete fatto niente per impedire che Rhea Gand li facesse uccidere», gli parlò sopra e Charlie strinse i denti, contrariato, mentre Zod sospirava.

Appoggiò le mani sulla scrivania dietro di lui, mettendosi comodo. «Mi piacerebbe parlare di quanto è accaduto undici anni e mezzo fa nel dettaglio, ma la verità è che non c'è tempo», si rivolse a Charlie che, rapido, annuì e si alzò, uscendo dall'ufficio: Maggie deglutì, capendo che l'aveva appena lasciata sola con lui. «C'è stata una spaccatura. Un terremoto ha diviso l'organizzazione in due e mai come ora questo è visibile. Al contrario di Gand, io preferisco costruire e non distruggere, lei vede dei nemici dove io vedo alleati, per questo sei qui», la guardò negli occhi. «Sì. Tu e la tua ragazza ve lo sareste chieste spesso, Sawyer: sono il presidente e da titolo ti chiedo di unirti a noi».

Maggie strinse le labbra e deglutì. Lo sapeva. Lo sapeva ma sentirglielo dire le aveva fatto entrare i brividi.

Lui la invitò ad alzarsi. «Sei una poliziotta in gamba, ti ho tenuta d'occhio. Hai volontà, intuito, sei pronta a tutto. Qualità che apprezzo». Andò dietro la scrivania e prese un foglietto, scrivendo velocemente a penna qualcosa. «L'organizzazione è un bene per questa città, Sawyer. È vero», disse, stringendo il foglietto. «Scavalchiamo la burocrazia, ci sostituiamo alla legge, nonostante io stesso ne sia un rappresentante. Ma proprio come tua figlia non trova un posto all'asilo, tante persone si ritrovano ad aspettare tempi lunghissimi per avere una casa, un mutuo, un lavoro o, perché no, un disabile è in difficoltà economica perché non gli riconoscono le agevolazioni. I tempi si dilatano, bisogna passare da un ufficio all'altro, ma le persone ne hanno bisogno subito, non in un futuro approssimativo. La verità è che puoi sperare di passare avanti solo se hai soldi. Ma dipende da cosa si tratta, chiaramente».

Maggie si lasciò scappare un verso e lui attese. «L'organizzazione non gira introno ai soldi, cap-», si fermò.

«Sono ancora il tuo capitano, Sawyer, non avere di queste difficoltà», la fissò, indicandole il viso con il foglietto in mano. «Sì. Gira intorno ai soldi. Tutto funziona in base a quelli e con quelli si aprono molte più porte di quanto immagini».

«Anche minacciando le persone. O uccidendole».

Il Generale annuì lentamente. «Bisogna sapersi far rispettare o nessuno ti prenderà sul serio. Ma non approvo le morti inutili, no. Per questo Rhea Gand ed io siamo su due modi di vedere diversi». Le passò il foglietto e Maggie aggrottò la fronte. «Ti chiedo di pensarci. Non ti costringerò, sarai tu a venire da me. Oggi capirai da che parte stare».

Maggie inclinò un poco la testa, leggendo il foglietto e guardando di nuovo il Generale. «Non capisco, cosa…?».

«Consegnalo al D.A.O., di fuori. Avranno i loro terroristi», guardò l'orologio al polso. «Hai ancora circa sei minuti per uscire prima che facciano irruzione, so come funziona».

Maggie trattenne il fiato e gonfiò il petto. Si voltò per tornare indietro, doveva fare presto, ma un pensiero le ronzava per la testa e doveva toglierselo ora che ne aveva l'occasione: «Capitano?», lo chiamò con durezza e lui annuì. «Se lei e Rhea Gand siete così agli antipodi, perché allora non l'ha arrestata? È stata lei».

«È stata lei, lo so. Ci sostituiamo alla legge, ma parliamo del senatore, non potevo permettermi di attirare l'attenzione senza avere in mano qualcosa di schiacciante. Avrei potuto mettere a rischio altre persone o me stesso. Avrai modo di capire che non sempre le cose sono semplici come schioccare le dita, anche si tratta di agire con l'organizzazione», annuì di nuovo. «Avremo modo di parlarne, se lo vorrai», riguardò l'orologio. «Tre minuti».

Dietro il palazzo, Alex guardò l'ora e ordinò ad alcuni uomini, a voce e tramite l'auricolare, su come posizionarsi e tenersi pronti. John Jonzz seguiva tramite cellulare e le diceva di tenersi calma. Ogni tanto il segnale saltava perché si trovava su un tram verso Metropolis, accanto a una Megan interessata alla vicenda, anche se lui cercava di tapparle la visuale. «Dai, Mags… Dai», si passò una mano sulla fronte. Aveva aspettato fin troppo. Fin troppo. Diede il comando di avvicinarsi ma un attimo e la vide uscire, finalmente, mostrando i microfoni scollegati. Fece un sospiro di sollievo, le corse incontro e la abbracciò forte mentre John, vedendola sana e salva, le disse che avrebbe aspettato il rapporto l'indomani, chiudendo la videochiamata.

«Anch'io sono felice di vederti», le sorrise e si staccò, mostrandole il foglietto: «Ma dobbiamo fare presto, abbiamo poco tempo. Mi ha scritto qua alcuni luoghi che verranno colpiti, questa sera».

«Questa sera? Da chi… Cosa? Colpiti? Da Zod?».

«No», scosse la testa, «Rhea Gand. Ha parlato di terroristi, Rhea Gand avrà qualcosa in mente».

Alex strinse il foglietto, leggendo sopra i nomi, un orario: «Diciannove e trenta?», sussurrò tremando, «Ma è tra pochissimo! Devo richiamare John, dobbiamo prepararci».

 

**19:26, Centrale di Polizia – 4 minuti all'Operazione**

 

Mentre Alex Danvers cercava disperatamente di contattare John Jonzz a Metropolis e di mettere su più squadre pronte per fermare qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa entro pochi minuti, il Generale Zod telefonò alla moglie per ricordarle che lei e Chris dovevano restare a casa, quella sera. Scese nel parcheggio dell'edificio e cercò l'auto. Rhea sarebbe andata a cercarlo, lo sapeva. Mancavano pochi minuti. Alzò le chiavi della macchina che un rumore dietro di lui lo mise in guardia. Alzò le mani, fermo di schiena, quando una decina di uomini vestiti di nero completi di passamontagna lo circondarono, tutti armati. Gli puntarono addosso i loro fucili e le loro pistole. Erano arrivati. Dovevano essere alcuni omega più altri aspiranti che Rhea Gand aveva raccattato in quegli anni, come quel gruppetto di poliziotti che aveva rapito la figlia di Sawyer.

Erano le diciannove e trenta: era iniziato.

I tacchi rimbombarono nel silenzio del parcheggio e Rhea si fermò vicino a un pilastro, con le braccia intrecciate contro il petto. Sguardo serio, duro, irremovibile. Zod era a poco da lei e si girava lentamente. «Senza scherzi, Dru», esclamò, mettendolo in guardia.

«Perché la cosa non riesce a sorprendermi, Rhea?».

«Perché sono determinata e tu hai qualcosa che io voglio. Ma questo non lo sto facendo io, Dru», scosse piano la testa, «lo stai facendo tu», gli regalò un sorriso e lui alzò le sopracciglia, cercando di capire. «Questo è il ritorno alle origini che ci avevi promesso e che sei stato troppo occupato per organizzare! I miei uomini sono liberi per la città, adesso: ogni gruppo assalterà uno specifico luogo a tuo nome, Dru. Lo faranno per cercare i tuoi collegamenti con l'organizzazione e cancellare tutto prima che qualcuno ti scopra».

«Parli di qualcosa che non esiste».

«Oh, esistono adesso. Li ho sistemati e impilati io personalmente e i miei uomini li depositeranno per te. Ciò che sto facendo, è tutto per te. Perché ti odio, Dru Zod», sibilò, contraendo le labbra fini.

«Perché ero l'amore di Petra?».

«Non nominarla», urlò. «Non ne hai diritto, Dru! Tu me l'avevi portata via e lei aveva smesso di credere in me! Ma non importa adesso, è passato», riprese fiato per calmarsi, gonfiando il petto. «È passato. Ciò che è vero, è che tutto qui è per te ma che non sarai in grado di godertelo», scosse la testa. «Hai ucciso Lar perché voleva smascherarti e ora-».

«Tu l'hai ucciso».

«Non interrompermi! Tu odi quando ti interrompono e lo odio anch'io. Ho ucciso mio marito ma sono generosa e lascio a te tutti i meriti! Ti prenderai la colpa della sua morte e di quella delle vittime che l'organizzazione farà questa sera. Devi esserne fiero, te lo dico, perché userò questo espediente per la mia campagna elettorale. E sai perché te lo dico?».

«Perché stai per farmi uccidere», rispose lui, risoluto, senza un minimo cenno di paura.

«Perché sto per farti uccidere», ripeté estasiata. «Bravo. Tanti anni ed è arrivata la fine… Beh, io adesso avrei una cena. O  _quasi_ . Addio, Dru». Si voltò e alzò una mano. «Uccidetelo». 

Si allontanò in fretta, odiava la vista del sangue. Lo si sentiva dal rumore dei tacchi via via più basso. Quando scomparve, gli uomini che avevano circondato il Generale Zod si misero in posizione. Lui abbassò le mani, non disse una parola, e loro si prepararono a sparare. Ma prima che premessero i grilletti, quattro di loro si girarono verso i loro stessi compagni e fecero fuoco per primi.

Zod degnò appena di uno sguardo i loro corpi esanimi che perdevano sangue a terra. «Hai registrato?».

Uno dei quattro rimasti si tolse il massamontagna e gli sorrise. «Ogni parola, Generale». Charlie Kweskill alzò una mano e gli mostrò un cellulare, tentando poi di togliersi alcuni peletti neri del passamontagna dai denti.

 

                                                                                     

 

**19:33, CatCo Worldwide Media – 3 minuti dall'inizio dell'Operazione**

 

Siobhan odiava gli straordinari. Era lì dalla mattina, aveva pranzato con qualcosa di veloce ed era tornata davanti alla sua scrivania per finire un pezzo di cui non trovava le parole. Fortunatamente alle venti avrebbe staccato, non ce la faceva più. Andò in bagno, fregandosi gli occhi stanchi. Accidenti a Kara Danvers. Seppure fosse una spina nel fianco, doveva ammettere che quella ragazzina le tornava utile come correttrice di bozze.  _Mh_ . Si fermò, quando sentì un brivido salirle lungo la schiena. Oh, il presentimento che la accompagnava da quella mattina era più forte, adesso. Stava per succedere qualcosa di brutto, se lo sentiva nelle ossa. Si accostò alla porta e la aprì piano, cercando di non far rumore, solo uno spiraglio. Vide delle ombre avvicinarsi e tremò. Quando scorse dei fucili, allora richiuse svelta e strinse i denti, tremandole le gambe. Erano lì per lei, erano lì per lei e l'avrebbero ammazzata. Cominciò a sentire delle urla e si girò, facendo lunghi passi a gambe aperte, chiudendosi dentro uno dei piccoli scomparti, con la porta che cigolava. La strinse per non far rumore e poi, battendo i denti, scivolò accanto al gabinetto a terra. «Sono qui per ammazzarmi, sono qui per ammazzarmi», borbottò in preda al panico, cercando di digitare il  _nove uno uno_ con le dita che tremavano. Ma non rispondeva. L'emergenza non rispondeva e cadeva la linea. Cosa stava succedendo? Era la fine del mondo? Deglutì e allora chiamò l'unica persona che sperava l'avrebbe salvata. «… Kara», piegò le labbra in un lamento e si fermò il tempo di tirare su con il naso. «Oggi mi uccideranno, Kara». 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che l' _operazione_ abbia inizio!  
>  Che dite, ce la farà Siobhan a salvarsi o la sua brutta sensazione avrà la meglio?  
>   
> Mi è piaciuto un sacco scrivere la prima parte con il suo punto di vista, descrivere anche se a tratti dove vive e come non sia poi così perfetta come vuole mostrare. O almeno, a me piace pensarla così. E sì, sono sincerissima, amo il suo personaggio XD  
> E poi aveva ragione, insomma, qualcosa stava per succedere!  
> Partendo da Zod, abbiamo avuto uno scorcio della sua vita familiare e come, nonostante sia sposato ed è pure nonno, pensi sempre a Petra, l'amore perso molti anni prima. Come lui stesso dice a Maggie, l'organizzazione ha subito una spaccatura in passato e mai come in questo momento è visibile, con Zod da una parte e Rhea dall'altra. Il Generale si è aperto con lei e, con un discorso, la invita a essere dei loro. Cosa ne pensate? Vi fidereste? E poi Rhea ha cercato di farlo uccidere ma lui è previdente e non le è andata bene. Ops.  
> E ora Kara. Abbiamo visto come si è procurata le pillole in un flashback e come Maxwell Lord fosse entusiasta; come le pillole non la rendano molto stabile e anche come sia restia a riconoscerlo. Se da una parte, la pillola rossa la rende più concentrata e veloce, dall'altra, oltre al brutto carattere, la fa schizzare in un vortice di sentimenti confusi appena l'effetto va perdendosi, com'è successo quando ha visto Lena di sfuggita in dormitorio. Barry le è vicino, e anche Megan, e poi Lena, beh… Lena ha provato a parlarci, nei bagni, trovandola strana. E sicuramente lo ha pensato a maggior ragione quando le ha chiesto se pensava che si fosse avvicinata a lei per pena. Accidenti a Mike e alle sue teorie! Capito che non attaccava, sperando di avere di più da Kara, ha ben pensato di difendersi con ciò che in quel momento gli è venuto in mente.  
> Ma ora veniamo alle note!  
>   
> \- Il discorso di Mike è ispirato alle cazz- _emh_ , alle cose che la sua adorata controparte televisiva diceva davvero a Kara. Adorabile.  
> \- Chris Zod: lessi il nome di _Chris_ quando, per l'ennesima volta, spulciai internet alla ricerca di dati e personaggi per la fan fiction. Di sfuggita, è capitato per caso, il figlio di Dru Zod dovrebbe davvero chiamarsi Chris sulla Terra. Se qualcuno ne sa di più, che mi informi!  
>  \- In questo capitolo, Zod parla di precedenze, soldi, mutui e via discorrendo e io in questa materia non sono proprio ferrata, dunque spero di non aver scritto castronerie D:  
> \- Kryptonite rossa, banshee… Mi piace inserire riferimenti alla serie.  
> \- L'effetto della pillola rossa, ora come ora, non è così paragonabile a quello della vera kryptonite rossa della tv. A parte che Maxwell Lord ci sta ancora lavorando, non posso rendere Kara malvagia davvero, che questa fan fiction è solo un AU innocente XD Se Kara avesse avuto i poteri, ci avrei probabilmente marciato di più :/ Ma chissà.  
>   
> Bando alle ciance, la chiudo qui! Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto almeno un po' di come piace a me e col prossimo, finalmente, un grosso punto di svolta! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e ci rileggiamo presto con il capitolo 44 che si intitola _L'Operazione_! Piuttosto eloquente.  
>   
> 


	45. 44. L'Operazione

 

 

 

Rhea sgambettò con soddisfazione fino a una berlina bianca ferma all'ingresso del parcheggio. Il bodyguard la aspettava in piedi ed entrambi sollevarono la testa nel sentire gli spari. Lui le aprì la portiera destra posteriore e si andò a sedere all'altro lato, mentre l'autista metteva in moto. Trafficò con un tablet, stringendo gli occhi, e dopo glielo passò senza dire una parola.

«Oh, bene. Abbiamo un posto in prima fila», sorrise, selezionando delle icone e cambiando video.

«Ogni caposquadra ha la microcamera installata sotto il passamontagna, come aveva ordinato», rispose l'uomo al suo fianco, mentre la macchina usciva svelta dal parcheggio e si allontanava dalla centrale. «Oh! E le centraline sono state sabotate, naturalmente. Ci metteranno un po' a rimetterle in funzione su tutta la città. Abbiamo campo libero, signora Rhea».

Rhea selezionò proprio quella del caposquadra che spianava la strada al distretto di National City: urlavano e ordinavano agli agenti di allontanarsi dalle proprie scrivanie. «Mi piace quello che vedo, mi piace», annuì. «Se fanno i bravi, si farà male meno gente possibile». Cambiò telecamera e cambiò ancora, sentendo persone che urlavano, vedendo i suoi omega che rincorrevano qualcuno e lo sbattevano al muro, facendo irruzione in testate giornalistiche, uffici pubblici e  _oh_ , sorrise con gaudio, alla Lord Technologies ci stavano impiegando più tempo del dovuto, ma era quasi cosa fatta. «Ma dove sono…?», cambiò ripresa su ripresa, «Dove sono quelli che-». 

Il sorriso dell'uomo si spense e mortificato le prese il tablet dalle mani. «Aspetti, aspetti, è uscita».

«Non sono uscita, non ho cliccato-», cercò di riprenderglielo.

«No, aspetti, è uscita, vede».

«Ridammelo».

«Un attimo, aspetti, e-ecco! Ecco».

Lei fece una smorfia, strappandoglielo dalle dita e schiaffeggiandolo. «Potevi dirmi dove cliccare». Riguardò con attenzione e sorrise maligna, seguendo la corsa di una squadra su per le scale della Luthor Corp. «Allora non sei solo petto peloso e muscoli, uh», si rivolse di nuovo a lui, che arrossì imbarazzato. Cambiò. La microcamera riprendeva un uomo entrare in un campus universitario e, cambiando ancora, un'altra mostrava la squadra all'interno di un'automobile, mentre si infilavano i passamontagna. Erano quelli che più le interessavano. Ah, finalmente tutto quello per cui aveva lavorato fin da ragazzina stava diventando suo. Sua sorella ne sarebbe stata orgogliosa, adesso?

«Non puoi impedirmi di farne parte, non puoi farlo», ricordava ancora le parole di quella sera. L' _ultima_ sera. 

«Sì che posso e non urlarmi, Rhea! Sei piccola ed è un giro che non mi piace. Non infastidirmi».

Aveva cambiato idea. Glielo aveva promesso e aveva cambiato idea proprio quando aveva accettato di sposare Adrian Zod. Sarebbe andata a vivere con lui, l'avrebbe lasciata indietro da tutto, quando prima si preoccupava solo di lei, la sua sorellina. La donna strinse le labbra secche con rabbia, al ricordo e, aprendo la sua borsetta, prese uno specchietto e il rossetto rosso, sistemandosi il trucco. Doveva entrare in scena.

Avrebbe voluto occuparsi delle persone scomode una volta divenuta presidente dell'organizzazione, ma perché perdere tempo? Aveva a disposizione un esercito adesso e quelle sarebbero passate in sordina come vittime casuali. Quasi dodici anni. Quasi dodici anni da quando il posto le era stato sottratto alle elezioni da Zod. Quasi dodici anni a tramare vendetta, a racimolare consensi e a raccattare uomini e donne per il colpo, per urlare a gran voce che National City era sua. Tutto per arrivare a oggi. Non pensava lo avrebbe messo in pratica così di fretta, ma ora che si era liberata di quell'uomo, doveva togliere di mezzo Lillian Luthor. Aveva dovuto agire prima che si coalizzassero. Forse Zod non si sarebbe sporcato le mani, ma lei… Non poteva di certo sottovalutare la minaccia: se voleva avere per sé il potere, Lillian Luthor doveva sparire. Rhea aveva pensato a tutto.

 

Proprio come lei, anche Lillian ed Eliza erano appena entrate in auto, guidata da Ferdinand. Da quando aveva minacciato Rhea Gand, villa Luthor-Danvers era rimasta sorvegliata da alcuni uomini che lavoravano nella sicurezza della Luthor Corp e quattro di loro le seguivano ora con un'altra berlina a pochi metri. Era una situazione che a Eliza non piaceva, ma capiva che erano necessari. Avevano finalmente parlato di ciò che era successo nel passato e Lillian l'aveva messa in guardia su Rhea, le aveva spiegato che minaccia rappresentasse per loro e per Kara, e sua moglie aveva compreso, dimostrando preoccupazione. Non le piaceva che fosse andata a minacciare quella donna, anche se sapeva bene perché lo avesse fatto. Avevano giurato di non tenere più segreti tra loro. Il loro rapporto, da quest'ottica, ne stava di certo giovando, anche se non era ancora tutto tornato com'era e, forse, non sarebbe accaduto fino a quando quella situazione sarebbe aleggiata sopra le loro teste come una nuvola di sventure. Forse Eliza aveva sempre capito che donna era sua moglie, ma quella situazione non coincidenza affatto con la sua idea di vivere una vita normale. Senza contare che, per lei, avrebbe dovuto mentire a Jeremiah e non l'aveva mai fatto. Lui portava il lavoro a casa, al tempo, e Lillian ciò che Jeremiah condannava. Quando dall'ufficio del sindaco erano arrivati i soliti inviti per la prima cena dopo la morte del senatore, aveva accettato di accompagnare Lillian perché voleva guardare in faccia la donna che aveva ucciso i genitori di Kara e minacciato la sua vita. Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto dirle nulla, ma voleva vederla in faccia. Doveva capire che volto avesse tanto odio.

«So che le cose sono ancora strane, tra noi», mormorò Lillian abbassando lo sguardo, notando con la coda dell'occhio che Eliza era girata verso il finestrino. «Ma ci tenevo a dirti quanto io mi senta fiera di te, in questo momento. So che questa situazione ti fa paura, ma-».

«Non mi fa paura», la interruppe con la voce sulla sua, voltandosi. «Non paura, Lillian: mi terrorizza. Il solo pensiero che possa succedere qualcosa a Kara, o a te…», prese fiato e scosse la testa, «Non do a te la colpa: anche se non ti avessi sposato, sarei sempre la madre di Kara e il passato sarebbe tornato a cercarla prima o poi, ma-».

«Posso proteggerci», affermò con sicurezza e la moglie sospirò. Le loro mani si sfiorarono.

«È proprio questo che mi spaventa», confessò. La vide mettere su un'espressione curiosa ma non avere il tempo di dirle nulla che si scusò di dover rispondere al telefono:

«Sei sicuro?».

Eliza la scorse mentre increspava il viso e dopo riattaccare. «Cosa succede?».

«Ci seguono».

«Cosa? Come… Chi ci segue?», cercò di guardarsi indietro dal finestrino.

«Un auto, dietro, sta cercando di superare i miei uomini. Sta accelerando», la guardò negli occhi, «Beh… Probabilmente Rhea sta cercando di farmi uccidere».

Eliza sgranò gli occhi. E lo diceva con tanta naturalezza?

 

Di certo, Alex non pensava di dover avvertire sua madre. Zod aveva scritto sul foglietto alcuni dei punti che sarebbero stati colpiti, quelli di cui sapevano con esattezza, non certo tutti. Lei e Maggie non potevano immaginare quante parti di National City sarebbero state occupate con la forza quella sera. Aveva convinto degli agenti del D.A.O. a collaborare ma, senza il permesso di John Jonzz, rischiavano che Rhea Gand si trovasse la strada spianata. La verità era che appena scoccarono le diciannove e trenta, non volò una mosca: non un singolo servizio al telegiornale, né un messaggio criptico proveniente da una delle zone colpite, niente di niente. Se una delle poche squadre del D.A.O. persuase a intervenire non avessero fatto irruzione in uno studio televisivo, nessuno avrebbe scoperto cosa stava accadendo, che degli uomini armati e in passamontagna stavano davvero tenendo in ostaggio delle persone mentre, alcuni di loro, controllavano e cercavano qualcosa negli appunti dei tg e visionavano servizi che ancora dovevano andare in onda. Avevano bloccato il colpo, disarmato quelle persone e messe in arresto, decisi a stare zitti: se avessero lanciato un allarme, avrebbero potuto mettere in pericolo la vita di altri ostaggi in altri dei punti colpiti. La città doveva restare coperta dal silenzio.

«Ho parlato con Kweskill», Maggie si avvicinò, intanto che Alex metteva giù il cellulare seccata, poiché John ancora non le rispondeva. Aveva provato a mettersi in contatto con suo padre a Metropolis, ma il segnale era disturbato e non voleva cercarlo al numero personale o sarebbe entrato in panico. «Lui e una squadra sono entrati in centrale e li stanno accerchiando: presto la libereranno e avremo aiuto».

Alex aggrottò la fronte. «Molti tuoi colleghi si trovavano in centrale e parlo anche dell'FBI… quindi cosa intende con  _squadra_ , con esattezza?». 

Maggie scrollò le spalle. «Lui li ha chiamati  _omega_ : l'organizzazione». 

«Ovviamente».

«Ho spuntato questi», le mostrò il foglietto con due nomi sbarrati. «Se ne stanno occupando loro. A noi resta…».

«Oh, ma guarda, c'è anche la Lord Tech. Non vedevo l'ora di rivedere Max», rispose sarcastica. Si allontanò solo per sgridare una dipendente dell'emittente televisiva che scriveva sul cellulare: «Non può mandare messaggini, rischia di compromettere l'operazione, lo metta via. Me lo dia».

Maggie ansimò, vedendola discutere. Ricordava bene cosa si erano dette e come non si fidassero di Zod, ma era anche vero che, senza quei nomi, lei e Alex sarebbero tornate a casa come in una qualunque altra giornata. E di certo, non poteva perdere l'occasione di avvicinarsi così tanto all'organizzazione: chiamò di nuovo Kweskill e attese, sperando di non metterlo nei guai. «Sì, qui tutto okay, ma mi chiedevo… se potessi essere dei vostri. Per dare una mano e per capire… Va bene, vi raggiungo». Chiuse la chiamata con decisione e disse a un'agente del D.A.O. di dire a Danvers che se n'era dovuta andare. Che avrebbe capito.

 

Chi non poteva comprendere perché Alex Danvers cercasse ancora di contattarlo era John Jonzz: due chiamate perse, poi se non altro aveva smesso. Lui e Megan passeggiavano con il bastoncino dello zucchero filato in mano tra gli stand e le giostre a tutto volume. La ragazza sarebbe stata davvero felice di vedere il nuovo parco divertimenti di Metropolis dal vivo se non fosse stata in compagnia di John e del suo strano umore: era snervante il suo scusarsi per aver dovuto fare il suo lavoro e quindi mentirle, che era come non scusarsi affatto.

«Perché non la richiami?», sbuffò, vedendolo pensieroso.

«Perché mi sono preso un pomeriggio libero e volevo-», sospirò, alzando un braccio, «passarlo in tua compagnia. È il mio lavoro ad averti indispettito e non voglio che si metta in mezzo anche oggi».

«Non è il tuo lavoro ad avermi indispettito», scosse la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Sei grande e grosso, eppure a volte ragioni come un ragazzino», lo sgridò. «Richiama, se devi. Peggio di così».

«Pensavo saresti stata felice, so quanto ti piacciono i luna park», seguì con gli occhi due bambini ridere divertiti sopra una una giostra a forma di polpo. «Se devi dirmi qualcosa, dilla. Se non è stato il mio lavoro a indispettirti, allora parlane. Invece di fare tu la bambina e tenermi il broncio».

«Non ti tengo il broncio».

John le si piazzò davanti e la guardò contrariato. « _Peggio di così_ », le fece il verso e Megan abbozzò un sorriso, solo uno, voltandosi. 

«Era riferito a questa giornata storta. Tanto per fare un esempio: in campo, Kara ha giocato come se fosse l'unica, se lo hai notato. E prima non stava esattamente una meraviglia, ha litigato con-», ingigantì gli occhi e John la spronò a continuare, «con… con un ragazzo, al campus, uno con cui…», si grattò la fronte con un mignolo, «non lo conosci, un tipo. Però piangeva ed era a terra, pensavo non avrebbe voluto giocare e poi invece  _bem_ , si è ripresa in tempo record e non la poteva fermare nessuno. E io ci ho provato a mettermi nei suoi panni, forse voleva distrarsi, però le altre si sono arrabbiate. Da qualche giorno, si comporta come se un alieno si fosse impadronito del suo corpo». 

John si zittì per poco, riflettendoci intanto che continuavano a camminare. Si stava facendo buio e i giochi di luce delle giostre rendevano il parco più magico. «Avevo notato anch'io che era strana, ma non mi permetto di dirle niente: era già abbastanza arrabbiata per averle nascosto la mia identità-».

«Tutti gli altri invece l'accettano che è una meraviglia», tuonò sarcastica.

«E mi pento di averle tolto il lacrosse per un periodo. Anche se era il meglio per la squadra».

«Con me come capitano, siamo andate che è un bijou», fece una smorfia. «Vuoi davvero parlare di Kara Danvers a un appuntamento?». John aggrottò la fronte e restò perplesso, finché lei non rise. «Ti prendo in giro, lo so che l'ho nominata io! Parliamo di nuovo di come tu mi abbia mentito, invece, e sii più originale. Andiamo. Ma prima un ottovolante».

Quasi certamente, Kara non era l'argomento che avrebbero preferito affrontare quei due a Metropolis, ma indubbiamente era il pensiero di Lena. A parte l'uscire vivi dalla Luthor Corp, ovviamente. Lei e James Olsen erano sgusciati via dal suo ufficio e si erano nascosti sotto la scrivania vuota di Winn, che speravano fosse al sicuro, quando avevano notato che l'ascensore era in movimento. Qualcuno stava salendo a quel piano.

Tornando indietro, a poco da quelle diciannove e trenta, Kara era davvero l'unico pensiero di Lena. Continuava a pensare e ripensare alle sue parole, a come doveva averle fatto pena e per questo si era avvicinata a lei. Si era innamorata di lei. A come voleva rendersi indispensabile per essere ricambiata. Cosa le prendeva? Da dove era uscito un pensiero come quello? Era una cosa così stupida, così… Però aveva capito una cosa, se non altro: voleva lei. Per uno strano motivo, Kara era stata più diretta del solito. Per lei che non riusciva più a guardarla negli occhi senza sentirsi in colpa, o per Kara stessa che non l'aveva perdonata, si erano di nuovo fatte tremendamente distanti. Girava il bracciale sul polso come incantata, prendendo fiato. Il bracciale che le aveva regalato lei a Natale. Come sentiva lei la sua assenza, doveva essere lo stesso per Kara, anche se non era chiaramente in sé. In quel momento, era seduta davanti alla scrivania nel suo ufficio, con un grosso libro aperto sotto il naso e altri tomi impilati intorno. Doveva studiare, invece… Credeva che l'aria della Luthor Corp avrebbe potuto distrarla e almeno si era sentita fortunata che sua madre non l'avesse invitata ad andare con lei ed Eliza alla consueta cena col sindaco. Pensare a Kara le faceva perdere tempo: doveva studiare, solo studiare, ma bussarono alla porta.

«Sono mortificato, signorina Luthor, so che doveva studiare e che… emh, che m-mi aveva chiesto di restare fuori e-».

«Winslow», lo aveva richiamato, «Vai al dunque».

«Emh, sì, lui ha insistito e non sono capace di mentire, quindi gli ho detto che c'era e spero, sì, che non le dispiaccia». A una sua conseguente occhiataccia, Winn si era grattato i capelli e annuito: «Vuole parlarle un fotografo freelance, dice di conoscerla: James Olsen».

Lena aveva infilato un segnalibro fra le pagine e chiuso il libro, mettendolo da una parte intanto che lui entrava. Si era alzata e teso la mano che il ragazzo si era slanciato per stringere. «Cosa devo l'onore?». Gli aveva indicato una sedia e lui aveva sorriso, decidendo di sedersi dopo un breve girarsi intorno.

«Mi trovavo a National City per lavoro e sono passato per-», aveva sorriso di nuovo e abbassato lo sguardo, come se si fosse imbarazzato. Lena aveva intrecciato le dita delle mani sulla scrivania, alzando un sopracciglio. «Considerando che mi trovavo in giro, Lois mi ha chiesto di farvi avere una notizia, sta ultimando adesso l'articolo che ne parlerà, ma-», aveva deglutito.

«Ti stai mangiando le parole. C'è un motivo per cui sei qui o…?».

«Oh, sì, sì, certo», aveva ridacchiato. «Sono solo stanco. Lois mi ha chiesto di dirvi che è arrivata al dunque con il caso del carcerato che aveva ascoltato a Fort Rozz: si è concluso tutto in fretta e non ha avuto il tempo di difendersi, ma pare che sia colpevole, a conti fatti. O lei è arrivata a questa conclusione». Aveva fatto una smorfia e alzato le spalle, ma Lena aveva mancato il momento di rispondergli che un allarme aveva iniziato a suonare nell'intero edificio ed entrambi si erano alzati di scatto. «Cosa sta succedendo?».

Lena si era chinata verso il laptop, riattivandolo. «Qualcuno deve essersi introdotto».

«I-Introdotto come…?».

Non aveva risposto, ma aveva temuto il peggio e sperato che le guardie stessero agendo in fretta. Il laptop non era abbastanza veloce, ma voleva accedere alle telecamere, accidenti. La vibrazione del cellulare l'aveva fatta spaventare e lo stesso James.

_Da Anonimo a Me_

_Devi uscire. Adesso._

Indigo. E chi altri poteva essere, altrimenti? Lena non si era neppure stupita del fatto che conoscesse il suo numero e aveva cercato di calmare James che, di fronte a lei, sperava di non dare a vedere come gli tremassero le gambe.

«Stanno arrivando», mormorò il ragazzo con voce grossa, scorgendo le luci dell'ascensore dietro la scrivania, tornando al presente. «Posso fare qualcosa…? Non c'è un'altra via di uscita, da questo piano?».

«Certo che c'è», sibilò Lena. «Il piano è diviso in due, qui c'è solo un corridoio e il mio ufficio, ma ci sono dei laboratori al di là del muro», prese fiato, cercando di accedere alle telecamere attraverso il cellulare. Non era il mezzo che preferiva, per questo genere di cose. «C'è una porta segreta».

«Una porta segreta?», si voltò, sgranando gli occhi. «Dove?».

Lena lo zittì quando udì l'ascensore fermarsi ed entrambi si nascosero meglio, sperando di non essere visti. Le porte si aprirono e i due trattennero il respiro, appiattendosi. I lenti passi di quegli stivali rimbombavano nel corridoio vuoto come i loro cuori spaventati. James cercò di guardare senza esporsi troppo, ma non riuscì a capire in quanti fossero. Erano in trappola. Li sentirono spalancare la porta socchiusa dell'ufficio ed entrare e sapevano che loro, per arrivare alla porta segreta, avrebbero dovuto passare proprio lì davanti.

_Da Anonimo a Me_

_Fammi entrare._ Lena aggrottò la fronte.  _Dammi i dati d'accesso della Luthor Corp, vedrò per te._

«Dov'è la porta segreta?», chiese James, in ansia. Sentivano rumori e voci all'interno dell'ufficio, come se lo stessero mettendo sottosopra e, sapevano che se volevano passare, era quello il momento per farlo.

Lena rilesse il messaggio e guardò il ragazzo: dovevano tentare. Scivolarono dietro la scrivania e, pian piano, si rimisero in piedi e camminarono appiccicati al muro fino alla porta aperta, sentendoli chiacchierare.

«Sul bordo», mormorò uno, «Il portatile è sul bordo della scrivania. Doveva essere qui un attimo fa».

James la fermò quando tentò di passare avanti per prima. Cercò di mimarle quanto fosse rischioso, ma che passasse per ultima, a quel punto, aveva davvero importanza? Lui le strinse un polso e decisero di passare insieme. Un passo avanti e Lena spalancò gli occhi quando scorse di fretta che il divanetto era stato rovesciato, che era tutto a terra. Non li videro. Lena corse fino a una presa di corrente e James restò di guardia vicino alla porta, guardando avanti e lei dietro: davvero c'era un passaggio nascosto, su quel muro?

«Hai sentito anche tu?».

James le si avvicinò di corsa, sussurrando che non avevano più tempo. Intanto, lei mise la mano destra nella presa di corrente e tirò verso di sé come un cassetto, trovando un tastierino numerico olografico.

«Ho sentito dei passi», continuò dall'ufficio e lo udirono avvicinarsi. «Signorina Luthor, è lei? Siamo qui per lei, sa?», cantilenò e udirono un'altra voce ridacchiare.

James le ordinò di sbrigarsi e Lena digitò con sicurezza, per poi imprimere l'impronta del pollice destro sul tastierino. Udirono un forte rumore di qualcosa che si spostava aprendo il muro e così i due uomini correre verso il corridoio. James la spinse all'interno e si infilò appena in tempo, sfiorando due proiettili. La porta si richiuse poco dopo, quando Lena digitò dal tastierino dall'altra parte. Li avevano quasi presi. Quasi.

James prese un bel respiro e Lena si toccò il petto. Per poco le gambe non le cedevano dall'ansia.

_Da Anonimo a Me_

_Lena. Fammi entrare, ti scongiuro. Dimmi che stai bene._

Lesse il nuovo messaggio e strinse gli occhi, appoggiandosi al muro. Indigo poteva entrare nel sistema di sicurezza della Luthor Corp senza i suoi dati d'accesso, perché continuava a chiederli?

«Ti senti bene?», James le si avvicinò veloce e le strinse un braccio.

Lena guardò lui e adocchiò la mano, scansandosi. Forse pensava di dover fare l'uomo forte e proteggerla, ma di sicuro non lo trovava necessario. Lo notò seguirla e così guardarsi intorno: quel corridoio era più stretto e buio, interno al palazzo diviso tra laboratori e il suo ufficio; di certo, ora quegli uomini armati dovevano chiedersi come raggiungerli.

«Non ci credo», lui si passò una mano in fronte e sulla nuca, sforzandosi per non tremare. «Sai chi sono?». Si rispose da solo in un lampo: «Ma certo: l'organizzazione. Pensavo ce l'avessero con Kara, ma devono aver aumentato gli obiettivi».

Lena prese passo deciso verso una porta a vetri e James le stette dietro, mentre le piccole luci del corridoio si accendevano ai lati con il loro passaggio. Accesero la luce all'interno e si affrettarono verso un computer, avviandolo. Lui si girò indietro e notò qualche bancone coperto da teli, dei microscopi, celle in plexiglass, dei figo e scaffali coperti anche quelli, chiedendosi cosa facessero lì. Le arrivò un altro messaggio e prese il cellulare in fretta pensando a Kara, ma era ancora Indigo che la pregava. Davvero non riusciva a capirla. Lena avrebbe voluto cercare Kara, accidenti, ma non voleva farla preoccupare. Se ancora si sarebbe preoccupata per lei, ora come ora. Quando riuscì ad entrare nel sistema, notò subito che alcune telecamere erano state oscurate, che diversi uomini armati e in passamontagna erano sparpagliati per la Luthor Corp, che almeno sei di loro avevano radunato tutti all'interno del magazzino. Le guardie non c'erano.

«Ehi, ma lui», James indicò una finestrella e Lena la ingrandì. «È il ragazzo che mi ha fatto entrare».

«Il mio assistente», si gelò, vedendo Winn sbattuto contro una scrivania mentre veniva minacciato con una pistola alla tempia. «Sono nell'ufficio di mio padre», borbottò.

«Certo», sentenziò d'un tratto e lei lo fissò attraverso il vetro dello schermo. «Come vecchio membro, staranno cercando qualcosa e forzano il tuo assistente ad aiutarli».

Odiava ammettere che, questa volta, James Olsen poteva avere ragione. «Forse», annuì, riprendendo in mano il cellulare. Voleva cercare Kara? Doveva almeno sapere se era al sicuro. Deglutì e fece uno squillo alla polizia, ma non rispondeva nessuno e la cosa mise in agitazione il ragazzo. «Mio padre non ha lasciato nulla negli archivi della Luthor Corp che portano all'organizzazione o li avrei già trovati», mormorò e lui si accigliò, «Non ha senso… Perché adesso?», scosse la testa. «Sono quasi due anni che mio padre non c'è più, è strano che si facciano vivi solo ora. Devono avere un altro piano, c'è qualcos'altro che vogliono».

«E cosa potrebbe essere? È chiaro come sia tutto collegato a voi Luthor», si pentì di averlo detto nello stesso istante in cui lo disse, vedendola fare un'espressione strana. «No, aspetta, non volevo dire che-».

Lena si alzò e gli passò davanti, ignorandolo. Prese il cellulare e lesse il nuovo disperato tentativo di Indigo per avere ciò che desiderava in cambio del suo aiuto, come se fosse realmente preoccupata per lei. Se non aveva accesso alle telecamere della Luthor Corp, come sapeva dell'attacco? Non le rispose e provò a chiamare Kara. Restò in attesa, in attesa, ma la linea era occupata. Come poteva essere occupata anche lei?

 

_«Mi uccideranno»_ , Kara ascoltava i singhiozzi lamentosi di Siobhan.  _«Io non voglio morire, Kara… Non voglio morire»_ . Lei distanziò il cellulare dall'orecchia, facendosi seria. «Respira?», domandò. 

Barry Allen era chino su un corpo steso a terra, trovato vicino ai cassonetti dietro il dormitorio. Era l'agente che li seguiva quella mattina, ma non aveva documenti con sé. Il ragazzo prese fiato e scosse la testa. Si alzò e analizzò la scena. «Deve essere stato trasportato, non ci sono tracce di sangue e sembra averne perso molto. Devono essere stati almeno in due, il corpo è pesante», riguardò distrattamente il buco al petto. «Considerando che non è scoppiato nessun allarme, potrebbero aver usato un silenziatore», guardò la ragazza e deglutì. «Lui era qui per proteggerti, Kara».

«Lo so… è il nuovo tentativo di Rhea Gand», aggrottò lo sguardo, sentendo Siobhan piangere.

Quello era senza dubbio il modo migliore per concludere quella pessima giornata: la litigata con Mike, la discussione con Lena e quella con le compagne di squadra che si erano risentite per aver vinto senza fare grandi sforzi non bastavano, ci mancava il tentato omicidio con omicidi di agenti che le facevano da scorta annessi. Eppure doveva saperlo che ci avrebbe riprovato, ma mandare gli uomini dell'organizzazione anche alla CatCo per Siobhan Smythe? Lo aveva fatto perché lei sapeva della pistola? E Zod ne era al corrente?

Prima di quelle diciannove e trenta, si sentiva ancora in forma e, appena uscita dagli spogliatoi, aveva inviato un messaggio a Selina Kyle per dirle che accettava di entrare alla Lord Technologies con lei e mettere naso negli affari di Maxwell Lord. Quelle pillole rosse venivano perfezionate anche grazie ai suoi dati, quindi perché non scoprire in cosa consisteva esattamente il progetto?

«Ti va una passeggiata?».

Oh, Barry Allen aveva provato a farla aprire e dopo ci aveva riprovato con la scusa di una passeggiata. «Sì», aveva scrollato le spalle, «Perché no?». Non importava che non avesse fatto altro che correre fino a quel momento, in fondo camminando poteva prendere tempo. Chissà cosa faceva Lena. No, si era fermata e scosso la testa. Non doveva pensare alla loro discussione, non doveva. La pillola doveva tenerla lontana dalla sua testa! Si era accorta tardi che Barry la stava fissando. «Cosa c'è?», aveva sbottato.

Lui ci aveva messo un po' a risponderle, pensieroso. «Tu, emh… Credevo non avresti accettato, hai finito adesso una partita, dovresti essere stremata e invece non c'è neanche l'ombra di tutto questo, in te».

«Non capisco, c'è qualcosa di male a essere carichi?».

Lui era rimasto a bocca aperta e poi si era grattato dietro la nuca. «No, ma-».

«Nessun  _ma_ . Vuoi passeggiare o no?». 

«No», aveva scosso la testa. «Sono stanco e mi è passata la voglia».

Erano le diciannove e trenta quando si erano accorti, tornando verso il campus, di essere seguiti di nuovo. A Kara sembrava di riconoscere qualcuno, ma non aveva potuto dire con certezza se quelle facce erano già presenti al campus prima o se erano lì per lei. Fecero il giro del dormitorio per seminarli sotto insistenza della ragazza, di certo Barry non voleva alimentare il suo nervosismo, ma lì avevano trovato il corpo e Siobhan aveva chiamato.

«Kara, se vogliono farti fuori…», borbottò, nel presente.

Lei sbiancò. «Mike».

Corsero di fretta, sorpassando ragazze e ragazzi che brindavano al piano terra. Come la videro, gridarono  _Supergirl_ in preda alla contentezza e un ragazzo cercò di fermarla solo per dirle con un alito che sapeva di birra di aver registrato la sua esibizione col telefono e che presto sarebbe stata virale. Dovette scansarlo da sé con la forza e corsero alle scale. 

_«Aspetta… è una festa, quella che sento? È-È musica? Tu ti diverti mentre io sto per morire?»_ . 

Kara sbuffò. «No, carina, è la gente che festeggia la mia vittoria, naturalmente! Ho vinto una partita, questo pomeriggio, sai, non esisti solo tu».

Barry le fece cenno di tacere, mentre si avvicinavano al piano giusto: gli assassini potevano essere ovunque.

_«Tu vinci le partite mentre io sto per morire? … aspetta:_ carina _, prego? Come ti perme-»_ . 

«Adesso chiudi quella bocca se vuoi che sopravviva per venirti a salvare. E devi uscire da quel bagno».

_«Oh, Kara… sono stata così cattiva con te»_ , ricominciò a singhiozzare e piangere, tanto che Barry la guardò storto. «Così cattiva e tu non lo meritavi… E-E non mi abbandoni, oh, Kara! Giuro che non ti tratterò mai più così male, Kara.  _Kara_ ?». Siobhan tolse il cellulare dall'orecchio e lo passò sulla gonna per pulirlo, vedendo che la chiamata era stata interrotta. «Quella stronza ha riattaccato». 

Kara e Barry si armarono di una pentola lui e un'insalatiera lei, ancora sporchi e lasciati allo sbando dal pranzo in corridoio, e si avvicinarono furtivamente alla sua camera. La porta era aperta, accidenti.

Mike era sdraiato sul letto di Kara. Muoveva un piede a ritmo della musica che aveva nelle orecchie, gli occhi chiusi, incurante del pericolo che correva: proprio a pochi passi da lui, un uomo armato di pistola e con passamontagna si avvicinava lentamente. «Cosa?», disse sorpreso, «Signorino Gand?».

Mike sgranò gli occhi e si tolse una cuffietta mentre, dietro l'intruso, Kara e Barry colpirono senza pietà.

«Ha riattaccato, ha riattaccato» ripeté Siobhan, portandosi le mani sui capelli e iniziando a ciondolare con paura. «Non posso stare troppo a lungo in questo bagno, ha ragione, puzzerò di candeggina e pipì marcia, ma ha riattaccato e non so che fare… Che fare! Quella stronza, bugiarda, traditri-  _Oh, Kara_ », rispose al telefono, incurvando la bocca in un lamento. «Temevo mi avessi abbandonato». 

_«Ne abbiamo catturato uno»_ , disse lei con soddisfazione,  _«Ma pensiamo possa essercene almeno un altro qui al campus e dobbiamo trovarlo. Dopo potrò venire da te, Siobhan, ma non puoi restare chiusa in quel bagno, ti troveranno»_ . 

«Oh, Kara», si odorò i capelli e incurvò di nuovo la bocca, continuando a lamentarsi. «Puzzo di pipì… Troveranno il mio cadavere che puzzerà di pipì».

_«Non troveranno nessun cadavere»_ . 

«Ma puzzerò di pipì quando ci saranno i soccorsi».

_«Ringrazia se non puzzerai di cadavere»_ , la rimproverò.  _«Devi uscire di lì»_ . 

«Ma mi uccideranno, non so che fare, Kara, non so che fare».

_«No. Ti sarò vicino, okay? Ma ascoltami, devi uscire da quel bagno_ adesso _»_ . 

Siobhan tese le orecchie, zittendo il cellulare con una mano. Sentì delle voci, non potevano essere solo sue impressioni perché le stava anche formicolando la schiena e, o era di nuovo la brutta sensazione che la metteva in allarme, o se l'era fatta addosso. Erano proprio voci. Erano voci. «Kara, stanno arrivando! Mi uccideranno». Stufa di sentirsi ripetere di uscire da quel bagno, prese lo spray al peperoncino dalla borsetta e lo tese in avanti, provando a uscire, con calma. Scappò alzando i tacchi e allargando le gambe nel tentativo di fare più piano, nascondendosi dietro un muro. Li ascoltò avvicinarsi: quei pazzi ridevano e urlavano, come se si stessero divertendo. Lei moriva di paura e puzzava di pipì, mentre loro ostentavano felicità. Strinse i denti e abbassò il volume del cellulare al minimo, provando ad allontanarsi: se riusciva a entrare nell'ascensore…

«Zod», udì la voce di una donna, «Dobbiamo nominare Zod. Chiamarlo  _Generale_ ». 

«Perché?», chiese l'altra, anche quella di una donna. «Non ho capito questa cosa».

«La signora Gand è stata chiara, tu fallo e basta! Ci inizierà appena sarà presidente, pensa a questo».

Siobhan si ghiacciò e cercò di spiegare a Kara, a bassa voce, cosa stavano dicendo. Le sentì entrare nei bagni, accidenti. Nei bagni. Se non fosse uscita, l'avrebbero trovata. Corse verso l'ascensore, contando che restassero ancora lì il più a lungo possibile. «Prendo l'ascensore e me ne vado», disse, battendo i denti. «Fortunata quella stronza di Willis», borbottò, schiacciando convulsamente i pulsanti per chiamarlo, continuando a voltarsi indietro. «Starà bevendo alcol in un sudicio bar e io qui rischio la vita. Se ci fosse stata, sarebbe stata la prima a cui sarebbero andati a cercare, questo è sicuro».

_«Sei preoccupata di essere l'unico obiettivo?»_ , domandò Kara. 

«Certo», sbottò. «Sarei scappata mentre le sparavano, non sono mica matta». Le porte dell'ascensore si spalancarono e Siobhan sgranò gli occhi, il collega di fronte sgranò gli occhi, ma erano soli. Lui le prese un polso e la tirò dentro. «Chiudi, chiudi», cercò di urlargli a denti stretti.

Agitato, lui si gettò sui pulsanti a lato insieme a lei, premendo un pulsante e le porte si richiusero. «Che fine avevi fatto?», domandò l'uomo, a bocca aperta. «Oh mio Dio, la CatCo è presa d'assalto e tu eri sparita, pensavamo ti avessero ucciso! Parlavano di un tale, un  _Generale_ , devono essere dei terroristi». 

Siobhan si portò il telefono all'interno del taschino della giacca quando non sentì più la voce di Kara risponderle, ma non chiuse la chiamata, intanto che metteva via lo spray. «Io sono esausta! Per poco non mi ammazzavano davvero», spalancò la bocca, trattenendosi dall'urlare.

Si appoggiò e tirò un sospiro di sollievo, quando lui si avvicinò per odorarla e fare una faccia disgustata. «Ehi, Smythe, puzzi di-».

« _Non ti azzardare!_ », gli puntò contro un dito. Solo allora vide che l'ascensore non stava scendendo, ma salendo. «Dove…? Razza di rincretinito seriale, dovevamo uscire, ci stai portando in pasto ai terroristi». 

«No, io…  _No_ », si portò le mani sui capelli corti, spalancando gli occhi. «No, no… No! I-Io non l'ho fatto apposta, tu mi dicevi di chiudere e io ho schiacciato- Questa situazione mi fa uscire di testa». 

Gli fece cenno di tacere quando capì che l'ascensore si stava fermando. Dovevano farlo ripartire per portarli al piano terra. Solo farlo ripartire. Le porte si aprirono, videro uno dei terroristi col fucile venire verso la loro parte e si voltarono, quando scoprirono con orrore che l'ascensore si stava richiudendo perché era stato richiamato: uscirono di corsa e aprirono e chiusero la prima porta che trovarono, quella di una piccola saletta per le interviste.

Un piano più in alto, invece, gli uomini e le donne col passamontagna nero avevano circondato l'ufficio di Cat Grant: alcuni trafficavano nelle scrivanie e nell'ufficio della donna erano in due. Lei si teneva in disparte, vicino a un divanetto color panna. Guardava quella che le puntava addosso un fucile, l'altro che le svuotava la scrivania e controllava il portatile e, fuori, verso gli altri che terrorizzavano e accerchiavano i suoi impiegati intanto che buttavano tutto all'aria. Di tanto in tanto, qualcuno urlava con paura e loro gridavano più forte. Nessuno fino a quel momento era stato ferito. Cat Grant avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farli andar via il prima possibile. «Se posso dare una mano», esclamò a un certo punto, attirando l'attenzione di entrambi. «State cercando qualcosa, il minimo che possa fare è darvi indicazioni su dove trovarla. Credo di conoscere abbastanza bene il mio ufficio». Li vide guardarsi.

«Vuoi fare la spiritosa?», la donna si accostò. «Cerchi di farci arrabbiare?».

«Oh no, al contrario. Speravo proprio di aiutarvi», si portò le braccia a conserte e lei avvicinò il viso coperto al suo, come un'intimidazione: la signora Grant tenne alta la testa, pur avendo paura, certo, ma non lo avrebbe ammesso. Non si era mai lasciata spaventare da nessuno e non intendeva iniziare oggi.

«Cerchiamo materiale su tu sai cosa, Grant», disse l'uomo, mentre l'altra la teneva d'occhio.

Cat Grant non rispose: non c'era nulla sull'organizzazione nel suo ufficio né in tutta la CatCo ma, se avesse detto quella parola, le avrebbero sparato? Da anni avevano cercato di convincerla a entrare e si era tenuta ben distante, senza inimicarseli, ma ora cosa avevano in mente? Senza contare che tutti, da quando erano entrati, non facevano che nominare il Generale Zod. Perché fare dei nomi? Certi errori non erano da loro. A meno che, e la signora Grant deglutì, non fossero errori.

«Dillo, Grant: l'organizzazione. Credi di essere intoccabile? Di poter fare quello che vuoi alle nostre spalle?», rise lui, «Ci stiamo riprendendo il potere e dobbiamo portare via ogni cosa che ci riguardi».

«Non-», si fece coraggio, stringendo le labbra, «Non esiste niente del genere, qui».

«No?», lui rise, portando in alto una cartella con documenti all'interno. «E questa? Volevi incastrare il nostro Generale, forse?».

_Cosa?_ Cat Grant non aveva mai visto quella cartella prima di quel momento. 

 

In un sudicio bar a bere alcol non sarebbe stata una giornata sprecata, ma per una volta, Leslie Willis poteva dire di stare divertendosi di più, che Siobhan Smythe ci credesse o meno. Prima di quelle fatidiche diciannove e trenta, infatti, era sdraiata sul letto del suo appartamento a gemere insieme alla sua nuova frequentazione. Lui era peloso e con le maniglie dell'amore: Leslie amava il suo fisico che trasudava mascolinità. Uscivano da poco, ma era la miglior cosa che le era capitata nella vita dopo il ketchup sulla pizza. E di certo aveva di che distrarsi per la sospensione alla CatCo. Quella sera, però, era il suo uomo a essere distratto, cosa che non capitava spesso quando era con lei: controllava sempre che ora fosse, almeno prima che gli iniziasse a fare i grattini sulla schiena.

«Ti piace così? O dovrei andare più in basso…?», Leslie aveva riso mentre, mordendo il labbro inferiore, spingeva i suoi grattini sempre più giù, scoprendogli le natiche dal lenzuolo fucsia.

Lui aveva sorriso e, con gli occhi chiusi, si stava proprio rilassando. O almeno fino a quando non ebbe udito un rumore sospetto in casa e aveva sbarrato gli occhi. «Che ore sono, cicci?».

«Non ti serve sapere l'ora, ragazzone. A meno che tu non intenda l'ora… di un bis?», si era sdraiata sulla sua schiena ma lui si era scansato di colpo ed era scivolata sul materasso. Lo aveva visto prendere la sveglia e così scendere di corsa dal letto, cercando i boxer. «Devi prendere la medicina? E che diavolo».

«Vestiti», aveva bisbigliato e, coperto le parti intime, ricercato i suoi pantaloni per recuperare la pistola.

«Oh, mai mettersi con un poliziotto: lo diceva sempre mia madre che siete tutti paranoici e-  _aah_ ». 

Aveva schivato un proiettile quando l'uomo aveva tirato dalla sua parte il lenzuolo e l'aveva fatta cadere dall'altro lato. Poi si era messo a sparare verso la porta e qualcuno si era nascosto. Più di qualcuno continuava a sparare all'interno della camera padronale e il poliziotto aveva camminato a gattoni fino a lei.

«Stai bene, mia topina?».

« _Tua topina un cazzo_ », aveva urlato, cercando di ripararsi la testa. «Mi stanno distruggendo l'arredamento! Che cosa sta succedendo? Parla o giuro che ti strappo un'orecchia a morsi». 

«Devo proteggerti, cuore», aveva detto smielato, voltandosi per sparare ancora. Forse aveva colpito qualcuno perché avevano sentito qualcosa cadere e un lamento. «Devo chiamare i rinforzi. Nasconditi».

«Non andrò sotto al letto», aveva sentenziato ma, quando lui si era mosso per recuperare la radio, un proiettile aveva sfiorato il comodino e si era infilata sotto al letto più veloce di una pantegana.

La sparatoria era durata altri pochi minuti, il tempo a quattro uomini e donne armati di entrare nell'appartamento e sparare agli intrusi. Quando i compagni lo avevano visto in boxer a righe e cuori, lui si era coperto, tornando defilato in camera. Aveva tratto in salvo Leslie dal letto, dato il tempo di mettersi addosso qualcosa e così caricata all'interno di un furgoncino. Solo allora, quel poliziotto conosciuto il giorno del suo interrogatorio per la morte di Gand, le aveva rivelato cosa stesse succedendo a National City e che erano entrati in casa sua per ammazzarla per conto di Rhea: loro sapevano che Leslie Willis poteva essere un bersaglio, anche se non sapevano dove l'avrebbero trasportata per far passare il suo assassinio per accidentale. Di certo non dovevano aspettarsi una sparatoria nel suo appartamento.

«Ti sei avvicinato a me per questo? Bambolone dai piedi palmati, non ci voglio credere che sono andata a letto con te», spalancò gli occhi. «Due volte. Oggi». La donna e l'uomo con loro fecero finta di niente, spalancando gli occhi e grattandosi gli stinchi.

«No, no», scosse la testa, avvicinandosi. «I-Io non l'ho saputo prima di pochi giorni fa, quando il Generale-», si fermò e Leslie trattenne il fiato, appoggiandosi per non essere sballottata dal movimento.

«Sei uno di loro…», soffiò.

«Topina mia, l'organizzazione non è ciò che pensi tu», scrollò le spalle. «Non è Rhea Gand».

 

Rhea Gand. Maxwell Lord sapeva che quelle persone armate erano lì per conto suo. Li avevano radunati quasi tutti in sala mensa, mentre lui e pochi altri erano stati fatti scortare davanti a dei monitor, minacciati con pistole e fucili. Cosa volessero, restava un mistero. Chi era ben sicura di sapere cosa voleva era Selina Kyle: si era appena rimessa in postazione per studiare il perimetro del complesso quando un gruppo di gente armata si era divisa ed entrata con la forza sparando alle guardie, manomettendo i sistemi di sicurezza. Una situazione che dalle diciannove e trenta stava paralizzando la città, per lei era una manna dal cielo. Le dispiaceva di non poter aspettare Kara ma aveva approfittato della confusione per tenersi sul retro di un furgone ed entrare, scappando in fretta per non essere vista, nascondendosi dietro dei pacchi quando aveva sentito le urla ordinare di alzare le mani: due uomini armati e in passamontagna avevano chiuso le saracinesche del magazzino e spinto i dipendenti a seguirli all'interno. Allontanati, Selina si era mossa veloce verso la porta e spiato prima di uscire. Aveva sentito le grida spaventate, qualche sparo finito chissà dove e aveva chiuso gli occhi, appiattendosi al muro per paura. «Cosa cavolo sta succedendo…», aveva borbottato. Si era nascosta dietro una porta quando aveva scorso delle ombre che si avvicinavano e tentato di chiamare Kara, trovando occupato. Di certo non poteva chiamare la polizia. Così aveva acceso la torcia tascabile che si portava dietro e si era guardata attorno, trovando solo stracci, secchi e scope. «Uff… Allora, sono Maxwell Lord, dove terrei le cose losche?». Era certa che, riuscendo a scendere di sotto, nei laboratori, qualcosa l'avrebbe trovata.

La situazione era meno rosea là sopra: la gente armata aveva ordinato ad alcuni dipendenti davanti ai pc di cercare file in memoria su date che loro stessi fornivano. Maxwell era tenuto d'occhio, da un lato: manteneva un'espressione enigmatica, come se fosse infastidito quanto curioso. «Sapete? Non siete tenuti a farlo, potete parlarne con me», si era indicato, «Invece di puntare le armi contro il mio personale». Le donne e gli uomini ai pc si erano girati verso di lui, quasi sperando in un aiuto.

«Chiudi quella fogna», gli ordinò una voce maschile, accanto. «Ti sento spesso in tv, sei solo tante chiacchiere, Lord. Ma ho sempre saputo che hai la puzza al naso».

Lui sorrise, annuendo un poco. Tirò fuori un cellulare da una tasca dei jeans, quando nessuno guardava. Scrisse velocemente qualcosa, prima di essere sorpreso: l'uomo gli puntò la pistola e se lo fece consegnare, per poi lanciarlo a terra. «Oh, è nuovo. Tanto non prendeva».

«Chiudi-quella-fogna».

«Posso almeno sperare di sapere cosa fate qui?».

L'altro si portò le mani in testa e dopo gli puntò di nuovo contro la pistola, seccato. «Ti potrei uccidere, lo sai, questo? Perché non stai zitto?».

Lord sospirò, increspando le labbra. «No, non credo. Se avessi voluto spararmi, lo avresti già fatto, lo so, posso essere irritante», alzò le spalle. «O non avete il permesso di farlo, o vi manca il coraggio e questo mi fa pensare che siate, in fondo, dei dilettanti».

«Cosa?», strabuzzò gli occhi e gli puntò l'arma al petto, ma la mano gli tremava. Dopo si voltò e ordinò alle persone ai pc di muoversi, perché erano ancora fermi. Gli altri terroristi seguirono l'esempio, gridando.

«Non dilettanti allo sbaraglio, avete una certa manualità, ma sicuramente questa è la vostra prima missione del genere. Mi sbaglio?», assottigliò gli occhi e si accostò all'uomo, sorridendo. «Lo so chi siete e chi vi ha mandato», scosse la testa, «Ma non c'è niente per voi, qui», sussurrò infine.

L'uomo col passamontagna non seppe cosa dire, ma presto non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno: si udirono spari, urla e tutti si voltarono verso due dei loro uomini che presero a sparare contro gli stessi compagni. Iniziò una sparatoria e Lord ordinò al personale di mettersi al riparo che, in quel momento, intravide Alex Danvers: oh, aveva forse appena iniziato a sognare? Alex Danvers era venuta a salvarlo? Si coprì dietro un muretto e la vide saltare su un tavolo con estrema precisione e sparare, abbassarsi e sparare, colpire un terrorista alla spalla e sparare ancora verso altri uomini giunti sul posto. Gli agenti con lei le davano man forte, certo, ma la vera star era solo Alex Danvers. Aspettò che si riparasse contro il muretto a fianco a lui per salutarla: «Non puoi sapere quanto sia felice di vederti», attirò la sua attenzione, «La mia giornata ha appena iniziato ad avere un senso».

Lei incurvò le labbra. «Chiudi la fogna», sbottò, alzandosi per sparare ancora.

«Ah. Dev'essere l'espressione del giorno».

 

Rhea Gand era ancora in macchina, parcheggiata a un lato della strada: sbottò con ferocia quando vide dal tablet che la centrale di polizia era stata liberata, era successo lo stesso a due emittenti televisive, al municipio e ora il D.A.O. era entrato alla Lord Technologies. Cosa stava succedendo al suo piano perfetto? Come faceva il D.A.O. a sapere della sua operazione? «Qualcuno mi ha tradito», ringhiò, salendole la pressione. Aveva chiaramente visto dalle telecamere nascoste dai passamontagna dei capisquadra come alcuni dei loro si erano ribellati. «Avevo pensato a tutto, a tutto! Come possono essermi sfuggiti questi dissidenti?». Aveva anche notato le facce conosciute di alcuni omega dalle riprese, persone che aveva sperato di mettere dalla sua ma che si erano rivelati troppo fedeli a Zod.

Il bodyguard al suo fianco scrollò le spalle. «Il Generale Zod deve averla scoperta, signora Rhea».

«Non dirlo: lui è morto. Abbiamo sentito gli spari».

Gli spari, chiaro. Il bodyguard annuì ma non proferì oltre, mentre lei cambiava inquadrature. Accidenti, la squadra inviata a uccidere Lillian Luthor si era esposta: li videro sparare verso l'auto in pieno traffico, la gente per strada scappare, una macchina a fianco sparare di rimando verso di loro.

«No, no, no», strinse un labbro coi denti, sbavando il rossetto. «Dovevano riuscire a creare un incidente, cos'è questa porcheria? Sono degli incompetenti». Lui alzò le spalle di nuovo.

Gli uomini alla Luthor Corp tenevano ancora in ostaggio il personale e avevano fatto fuori le guardie, come programmato. Qualcosa da quel macello poteva ancora salvarsi, dopotutto. «Devono solo infilare una chiavetta e inserire quei dati su Zod, perché ci mettono tanto? Incolperanno sia lui che i Luthor».

«Che senso ha, signora Rhea? Pensavo volesse farli uccidere».

«Sì, sì, certo», disse, «Ma con questo morirà anche la loro reputazione. Resterebbe quel Lex, ma lui non conta: si sa che ha dei problemi, dagli una bella tragedia famigliare e cadrà in depressione».

Il bodyguard la fissò curioso: «Non lo fa uccidere perché al momento si trova a Metropolis, non è vero?».

«Certo che è vero. Posso accontentarmi», rispose con sufficienza e riguardò il tablet. «Oh, pare che siano riusciti a entrare: presto troveranno Lena Luthor e sarà un nome da spuntare in agenda».

Odiava i Luthor. Forse non li avrebbe fatti uccidere se Lillian non l'avesse minacciata, ma sarebbe stato un sospiro di sollievo non averli più intorno. Quando era più piccola e si affacciava al loro mondo le prime volte, nutriva una certa stima nei loro confronti. Erano una famiglia potente e Levi Luthor era una specie di colonna portante. Anche se sapeva, certo, che non era lui il vero re. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per essere come loro e sapeva di potercela fare, erano il suo esempio. Conobbe Lillian che era la fidanzata perfetta di Lionel Luthor e stavano per convolare a nozze. Lei era già membro dell'organizzazione ma sapeva che Lillian, solo per andare in moglie a lui, l'avrebbe scavalcata. Eppure al tempo non le interessava poiché Lillian era bella, elegante, severa e, seppure poco più piccola di lei, un modello da seguire. Per questa ragione quando Levi Luthor morì, era felice che Lionel e Lillian prendessero il suo posto in presidenza. Solo con l'andare del tempo capì che loro non erano che un miraggio, che non erano degni del posto in carica né del loro cognome, e che con la sua guida, l'organizzazione avrebbe potuto dare molto di più. Ricercò consensi già allora, instillò dubbi sulla loro condotta e, quando trovò qualcuno adatto da additare come nemico, sapeva che quei due sarebbero caduti in fallo. Lionel era debole e avrebbe trascinato Lillian con sé. Non si aspettava di certo che Zod, dall'alto della sua influenza, che era sempre stato leale ai Luthor come un cane, si sarebbe candidato contro di lei. Aveva vinto per poco. E così aveva iniziato ad aspettare un momento migliore. Proprio lui, maledetto, che gli aveva portato via sua sorella e voleva portarle via tutto il resto.

«È stato lui, ammettilo! Dru ti ha fatto cambiare idea sulla mia iniziazione». Le tornò alla mente il ricordo di allora, ancora nitido nonostante i tanti anni trascorsi. Petra era così bella che si era domandata spesso se, alla sua età, anche lei lo sarebbe stata. Si vedeva allo specchio e trovava solo una ragazzina in carne con una brutta espressione accigliata e i brufoli sul mento, anche se già allora, un certo Lar Gand le diceva di essere bellissima. Non lo aveva scelto a sproposito; lui aveva sempre avuto il dono di farla sentire speciale. Ma se dentro sé già covava la fiamma della determinazione, era in realtà molto insicura e senza persone come Lar, o come Petra, non avrebbe buttato giù il muro che ogni tanto rinforzava per proteggersi dal mondo. Entrare a far parte dell'organizzazione era tutto ciò che voleva perché loro riuscivano a capirla e accettarla, a far emergere se stessa. A darle uno scopo.

«Ti prego, Petra! Non puoi abbandonarmi così», aveva stretto i pugni e lei l'aveva guardata con apprensione, avvicinandosi alle scale di casa.

«Io non ti abbandono, Rhea! Vado a vivere con lui, ma tu resti la mia sorellina», si era avvicinata ma, quando lei era tornata indietro con odio, si era bloccata sui suoi passi. «Non puoi fare in questo modo, tu credi di conoscere quelle persone, ma non è così! Sì, ti fanno sentire speciale e parte di qualcosa di più grande, ma c'è dell'altro! Non fanno solo cose buone», aveva scosso la testa.

«Vuoi tenerti tutto per te».

«No! Sei piccola e non puoi capire. E adesso basta: solo io posso iniziarti e non intendo farlo».

La Rhea quindicenne aveva aggrottato la fronte e, a bassa voce, sibilato: «Non solo tu puoi farlo».

Guardò il tablet e cercò di calmarsi, prendendo grossi e lenti respiri. Lena Luthor era in trappola all'interno della Luthor Corp, non sarebbe potuta scappare. L'unico rimasto operativo al campus universitario cercava Kara Danvers, ma insieme al compagno avevano colpito gli agenti che le facevano da scorta, era questione di poco prima che la trovasse. E quell'oca starnazzante di Siobhan Smythe era caduta nella tana del lupo. La sua operazione poteva andare avanti, non tutto era perduto.

 

                                                                                        

 

Siobhan tremò, tenendo il cellulare ben stretto nella tasca. La sua chiamata con Kara era ancora aperta, ma non rispondeva più. Doveva venire a salvarla, accidenti. A salvarla.

«Forse qui non ci troveranno», esclamò lui, guardando verso il vetro della porta.

«Io lo sapevo che stamattina me ne sarei dovuta restare al letto, lo sapevo», ringhiò. «Cosa facevi in ascensore, a proposito? Come sei riuscito a scappare?».

«Ah… s-si erano distratti un attimo e non mi hanno visto. Speravo di scendere al piano terra ma ero molto nervoso e immagino di aver sbagliato. Di nuovo», ansimò con ansia, passandosi una mano sulla fronte sudata. «Sono un uomo sfortunato». Prese il cellulare e provò a cercare campo, abbassando le luci dello schermo per trattenere la batteria.

«Sfortunato?», sbottò lei, «Questa mattina ero alla centrale di polizia per aver aggredito un uomo e adesso non so cosa darei per tornare indietro e farmi trattenere in cella! Tu sei semplicemente l'inetto di sempre, Mcbrown».

Lui emise un breve sorriso. «Già, penso tu abbia ragione». Scrisse un messaggio sul telefono e inviò:

_È con me. Aspettate il mio segnale._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che disastro! Che disastro! L'Operazione ha chiuso National City in una scatola, ma se da una parte il piano di Rhea non sta funzionando come dovrebbe (anche grazie a Zod), dall'altra, le nostre protagoniste sono ancora in trappola.  
> Come faranno a cavarsela, adesso? Qualcuno andrà in aiuto?  
> Eh sì, ho dovuto per forza di cose tagliare il capitolo a questo punto, sorry. Spero vi piaccia quanto letto finora :P  
> Facendo il punto della situazione… Lillian ed Eliza stanno scappando dalla macchina inviata da Rhea, creando scompiglio sulle strade. Leslie Willis se la stava spassando, finché non hanno iniziato a spararle addosso. Maxwell Lord, enigmatico come al solito, ha spazientito uno dei terroristi che chissà se gli avrebbe sparato, distratto all'ultimo da due dei loro che hanno iniziato a sparare contro i compagni e dall'entrata in scena di Alex Danvers e del D.A.O.. Maggie Sawyer è andata ad aiutare la squadra di omega dell'organizzazione guidata da Charlie Kweskill. Kara e Barry hanno trovato un corpo al campus e sono riusciti a catturare uno dei terroristi inviati per uccidere la ragazza. Lena, invece, si trova con James Olsen all'interno di una zona nascosta della Luthor Corp, hanno visto dalle telecamere che Winn è nei guai, ma pare proprio che questi raggiungeranno presto anche loro; mentre Indigo, scrivendo direttamente al cellulare di Lena, le chiede con preoccupazione di darle i dati d'accesso dell'azienda per aiutarla. Siobhan Smythe se la stava facendo quasi letteralmente sotto e ora crede di essere al sicuro, ma lo sarà davvero? Tutto questo, intanto che John Jonzz e Megan mangiano lo zucchero filato a Metropolis. Ah, l'amor- _emh_ , che disastro. Davvero, che disastro!  
> Se la caveranno tutti? O Rhea riuscirà a portare via almeno qualcuno di loro? Si dia il via al totomorte! Ah no, quello è per l'uscita di _Avengers Endgame_ :P Si scherza…  
>   
>  **IMPORTANTE!**  
>  Con questo capitolo, sono in pari con la pubblicazione su un altro sito di fan fiction, quindi da oggi in poi ci saranno attese più lunghe tra un capitolo all'altro perché la fan fiction è ancora in corso. Ma novità, scriverò il giorno esatto in cui pubblicherò e almeno saprete quanto aspettare.  
>   
> In attesa del prossimo capitolo, **vi propongo un giochino** con questo.  
>  Solitamente, quando e se metto dei piccoli indizi sul futuro della storia, non ho l'abitudine di scriverlo e chi è attento se ne accorge, altrimenti pazienza. Stavolta, sarà sempre pazienza se non li cogliete, ma vi sto dicendo che ci sono. Allora, ci sono ben tre particolari da scovare in queste righe e, se ne trovate almeno due su tre, vincete una caramella virtuale!! (Lo so, accontentiamoci. Ci sarà anche un _bravissima/o_!!).  
>  \- Il primo è facile, si tratta di una cosa scritta, pulita pulita.  
> \- Il secondo è di difficoltà media, si tratta di una domanda che potreste farvi su qualcosa.  
> \- Il terzo è difficile, si tratta di qualcosa che non è proprio scritto sulle righe e che potreste capire solo più avanti. Ma se vi accorgete del particolare in sé, è già qualcosa.  
> In realtà c'è anche un'altra domanda che potreste porvi, ma non è chissà quale dettaglio per la trama, anzi, è una cosa che si saprà col prossimo stand alone. Quindi la escludo dal giochino.  
>   
> Non mi vengono in mente note da scrivere, dunque chiudo e ci rileggiamo venerdì 19 col prossimo capitolo e la seconda parte sull'Operazione che si intitola _Futuro_ :)  
>  Mi spiace solo che il 21 sarà Pasqua ma il capitolo sulla Pasqua sarà il 47. Ero vicina a rilasciarlo per lo stesso periodo del calendario, per una volta XD Non ci stavo coi tempi, peccato!  
>   
> 


	46. 45. Futuro

 

 

 

Gli agenti di polizia e quelli dell'FBI si erano rimessi in moto in tutta National City, guidati da un Dru Zod nell'ombra e aiutati dal D.A.O. che, dopo ciò che era successo all'emittente televisiva e al municipio, avevano formato delle squadre d'azione per salvare gli ostaggi e arrestare i terroristi. Mentre Maggie Sawyer, Charlie Kweskill e omega dell'organizzazione liberavano pubblici uffici, Alex Danvers e la sua squadra avevano messo in sicurezza i dipendenti della Lord Technologies e risposto al fuoco delle persone armate. Due di loro erano poliziotti infiltrati tra le fila di Rhea sotto ordine di Zod e li aiutarono a fermarli.

Maxwell Lord rimase affascinato dalla forza e l'eleganza dimostrata da Alex anche in quella situazione difficile, come fosse riuscita a mantenere il sangue freddo fino all'ultimo, anche quando le spararono contro. Dopo aver ripreso il cellulare, le scattò una foto ricordo, sorridendo entusiasta. Nel frattempo, non era stato difficile per Selina Kyle girare indisturbata in quel luogo, sapendo che tutti erano stati radunati dai terroristi. Era stata attenta a non farsi beccare dalle telecamere ancora attive, raggirandole, e si era affidata a una mappa disegnata per le visite guidate che aveva trovato in pila su una scrivania di un ufficio. In quel modo avrebbe saputo cosa avrebbe trovato e dove.

Si era diretta alle scale esterne e scesa come da programma, trovando un magazzino. Quel dannato posto era un labirinto anche con la mappa. Aveva attraversato un corridoio esterno a vetri per passare da un fabbricato all'altro e si era affacciata alle porte della sala mensa, negli oblò, adocchiando tutte quelle persone spaventate che cercavano di farsi forza a vicenda e si consolavano, mentre gli uomini e le donne in passamontagna nero li gridavano per farli restare fermi e in silenzio. «Non sai cosa ti stai perdendo, Supergirl», aveva sussurrato e, scuotendo la testa, si era allontanata.

Aveva salito due scalini e preso un corridoio, poi un altro, confrontandosi con la mappa e notando che quei posti non erano segnati: forse allora si stava dirigendo nel luogo giusto. Si era incantata nell'osservare i laboratori divisi da gigantesche vetrate. «Tu dovevi divertirti un mondo, da bambino, col  _Piccolo Chimico_ ». I laboratori proseguivano lungo tutto il corridoio e non c'era nient'altro se non un ascensore con le porte aperte. Aveva preso uno specchietto dallo zainetto in spalla e lo aveva usato per riflettere l'interno: non c'erano telecamere, bene. Sperava solo che non fosse uno di quegli ascensori rumorosi. Davanti al tastierino con i numeri ci aveva alitato sopra e scoperto quali erano i più cliccati: aveva diverse combinazioni da provare e le aveva segnate su un bloc notes, provandone una dopo l'altra, indossando i guanti; fortunatamente erano solo tre numeri, cominciava ad annoiarsi. Dopo non sapeva quanto, finalmente si scendeva di sotto: le porte si erano chiuse subito e, silenzioso, l'ascensore aveva iniziato a muoversi. Selina aveva spalancato gli occhi quando le porte si erano riaperte: quel corridoio era più freddo, stretto, illuminato da plafoniere che rendevano l'atmosfera un po' tetra. Non si sentiva un solo lamento dai piani sopra, era insonorizzato. Doveva aver trovato ciò che cercava e aveva sorriso con soddisfazione. Aveva acceso lo schermo del cellulare e iniziato a riprendere tutto in video, controllando che non ci fossero telecamere: una in effetti c'era e salvaguardava esclusivamente una robusta porta in acciaio. Doveva esserci qualcosa di estremo valore dall'altra parte se era tanto sorvegliata. Aveva messo pausa al video e notato che, affiancato alla porta, era stato incastonato nel muro uno schermo, probabilmente per la chiave d'accesso. Se era ad impronte, avrebbe potuto imbrogliarla rubandone una dal tastierino dell'ascensore con un pezzo di scotch, ma la telecamera restava un problema. 

Così aveva optato per una delle porte a fianco che non avevano bisogno di chiavi, riaccendendo la torcia. C'erano due scrivanie e tanti, tanti documenti impilati su più scaffali. Tanti da riempire due pareti. Aveva ripreso a girare il video, illuminando con la torcia. «Non avrò tempo per tutto questo», aveva sbuffato, accostandosi alla scrivania più vicina, trovando fogli con formule e dati che non sarebbe riuscita a capire neppure se fosse stata attenta a scuola. « _Kryptonite_ rossa? Davvero?», si era trattenuta dal ridere, «Quanta fantasia, Lord, i miei complimenti. Qualcuno qui è un tuo fan, super raga-», si era interrotta e sbarrato gli occhi di nuovo, avvicinando altri fogli alla luce. C'erano altre formule, costi. Altri fogli. Nuove formule, alcune barrate, schizzi di fiorellini fatti di cerchietti sul bordo. «Abbiamo l'anima di una scolaretta», aveva riso, avvicinandone altri su cui erano stati presi degli appunti intorno allo schema di un uomo a vista anteriore e posteriore. 

Uscì dalla Lord Technologies appena in tempo, coperta dagli spari del D.A.O. che aveva appena fatto irruzione. Una volta fermati tutti i terroristi, gli agenti li scortarono fuori ammanettati e a volto scoperto, assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessun ferito tra il personale. Alex stessa si occupava con un altro ragazzo delle medicazioni più urgenti, che per fortuna andavano tra le sbucciature e le contusioni lievi.

«Pensi che potrò essere medicato anch'io?», Maxwell le mostrò un'escoriazione sul dorso della mano destra, probabilmente causata nella corsa per mettersi al riparo.

«Vuoi un cerottino sulla bua?», Alex rise, mostrandogli davvero un cerotto.

«Solo se accompagnato da un bacino».

«Oh, che tenero», aggrottò la fronte, «Chiamo un collega che se ne occupi se-».

«No, no, Alex», lui ridacchiò e scosse la testa, «Sto già molto meglio».

«Molto astuto», battibeccò, facendolo ridere di nuovo. Si fermarono davanti a uno dei computer e Max accettò il cerotto, così presero fiato e Alex ne approfittò per riposare. «Ho sentito dire che ti sei comportato da leone, prima che arrivassimo. Smascherando la loro insicurezza».

Lui sorrise. «Credo di avere talento nel far arrabbiare le persone».

La ragazza annuì. «Sì, beh, non fatico a crederci! Ma è stato molto rischioso», lo guardò, «Avrebbero potuto spararti veramente».

«È una sorta di preoccupazione verso il sottoscritto, quella che avverto nelle parole e nel tono?».

Alex si voltò verso di lui che la fissava sognante, appoggiandosi al banco di spalle. «Parlo seriamente».

«Anche io. Sorrido di natura, ma prendo le cose molto seriamente, Alex Danvers. E grazie, per quel che vale».

Lei sospirò, scuotendo la testa. «Sei coraggioso.  _Incosciente_ , ma coraggioso», lo indicò, per poi guardarsi intorno. «Chissà che tu non abbia salvato la vita ai tuoi dipendenti, prendendo tempo. La tua famiglia sarà molto orgogliosa di te. Avrai qualcosa di cui vantarti, giusto per gonfiare il tuo già spropositato ego». 

Lui abbassò gli occhi e serrato le labbra, spostandosi dal banco del pc. «Ah, no, non ho nessuno con cui vantarmi, temo di doverti deludere: la mia famiglia è morta da tempo».

Alex restò a bocca spalancata e, per un attimo, si vergognò come una ladra. «Oh, scusami. Non lo sapevo».

«E perché dovresti scusarti? Non è tua la colpa», chiuse il discorso e si allontanò. Un uomo della sicurezza con un grosso bernoccolo in fronte e un occhio tamponato dal sangue lo fermò per mostrargli un video di sicurezza e Maxwell annuì freddamente, congedandolo nel dire che ci avrebbe pensato dopo.

Alex lo vide trafficare col cellulare e lo lasciò andare, pentendosi di averlo detto, quasi mordendosi la lingua. Di certo non era da Maxwell Lord andarsene nel bel mezzo di un discorso con lei: aveva toccato un punto debole. Parlare di famiglia era così scontato e naturale, per lei. Doveva stare più attenta, accidenti.

Una volta tratta in salvo Leslie Willis, anche il furgoncino con quegli omega dell'organizzazione e il poliziotto che usciva con lei si erano messi in contatto con il Generale Zod per avere nuove disposizioni. Se ne andarono in giro per le strade a scovare gli uomini di Rhea Gand che si erano dati alla fuga da alcune delle zone appena liberate. Ne fermarono uno che cercava di arrampicarsi su un albero di un parco quando capì di essere stato individuato, un altro che era tornato comodamente a casa sua convinto che non lo avrebbero trovato perché era mascherato, una donna che aveva gettato il passamontagna in un cassonetto ed entrata in un market per fare la spesa. Ma alcuni di loro erano omega e conoscevano le loro generalità; per trovare gli altri, invece, oltre le tracce era bastato interrogare quelli già presi.

«La pulizia è quasi completa», disse la donna alla guida, alzando una bottiglia di birra per festeggiare, e tutti applaudirono. A parte Leslie che se ne stava in un angolo cercando di ignorare gli sguardi dei terroristi. «Almeno di quelli che sono fuggiti fino ad ora», specificò poi.

Un omega si dichiarò subito pentito e cantò come un canarino, cercando di instillare pena negli ex compagni, ma non sembrò funzionare perché quando si fermarono su una strada sterrata a lato di un edificio, li caricarono tutti su un altro furgone, ignorando la sua disperazione e infilandogli uno straccio in bocca. Una donna batté due volte sulla portiera a lato e furono portati via.

«Il Generale è stato chiaro», esclamò uno di loro, dando una pacca su una spalla del compagno dispiaciuto.

«Oh, quindi ce lo hai un cuore», rimbrottò Leslie, a braccia incrociate. «Un cuore di panna. Sai che farò? Lo segnerò in agenda. Quella nera».

Lui scrollò le spalle, avvicinandosi a lei. A breve sarebbero ripartiti. «Ho giocato a carte con loro, abbiamo parlato spesso delle nostre ambizioni, della nostra famiglia, del nostro futuro… Ci hanno tradito, lo so che non dovrei prendermela, ma-», scosse la testa e ansimò. «Dai, mia diletta. Sali, dobbiamo andare».

Leslie ingigantì gli occhi, sbuffando. «La puoi anche smettere di chiamarmi così, non devi impressionarmi, te l'ho già data». Cercò di aiutarla a salire ma lei, alla mano aperta, avvicinò la sua solo per mostrargli il dito medio, facendo da sola. «Non sei un principe azzurro, bello mio, scendi dal cavallo delle tue aspettative».

Chiusero il furgone e il ragazzo vide i due compagni dietro con loro ridere e smettere solo a incrociare il suo sguardo. Sbuffò senza espressione e si appoggiò al suo fianco, quando il furgone iniziò a spostarsi, incurante di ciò che avrebbero raccontato di lui agli altri compagni. In ogni caso, avevano già visto i suoi boxer ed era tardi per salvare la reputazione. La chiamò col cuore in mano. «Lo so che adesso reagisci male e sei scontrosa, ma io sono lo stesso uomo di prima. E-E non so che tipo di ragazzi tu abbia frequentato prima di me, ma-».

«Scusa?».

«È che magari loro guardavano solo l'aspetto e-».

«Stai dicendo che per te sono brutta?».

Lui sbiancò. «Oh, no, no! Sei la donna più bella che io abbia mai visto», strinse i denti e incurvò gli occhi.

«Allora qual è il tuo problema, ragazzone? Temi il confronto?», strabuzzò gli occhi e abbozzò un sorriso, «Non hai di che temere, per quello».

Cadde uno strano silenzio all'interno del furgone e lui arrossì. «Beh, ne sono felice, insomma», rise e cadde un altro silenzio. «Ma quello che cercavo di dirti è che magari,  _magari_ , per reagire in questo modo, loro ti hanno abituata a essere considerata solo per l'aspetto esteriore  _che è meraviglioso e bacerei in ogni istante della mia vita_ », disse velocemente e Leslie assottigliò gli occhi. 

«Continua».

«Invece che per la tua affascinante, sarcastica e bellissima personalità. È che tu mi piaci per come sei, Leslie. Non ho mai conosciuto qualcuno come te e non volevo solo portarti a letto», la guardò con occhi dolci e lei trattenne il fiato. «O magari sei arrabbiata perché non ti ho mai fatto menzione di fare parte di un'organizzazione che tu ritieni criminale, tenendoti all'oscuro del fatto che oggi delle persone armate ti avrebbero cercato per farti fuori?»

Lei sorrise con fare ironico, indicandolo. «Cento punti a Grifondoro,  _Harry_ ». Si voltò da un'altra parte roteando gli occhi, ma i compagni lo applaudirono. 

«Mi chiamo Larry».

 

Intanto, alla Luthor Corp, Lena e James erano ancora all'interno di quel laboratorio, pensando al da farsi.

«Lena, alcuni di loro… alcuni di loro sono spariti, li ho persi di vista». Il ragazzo strinse gli occhi, davanti al monitor del pc mentre scandagliava le immagini delle telecamere.

Lena era in piedi, dietro, riflettendo. Aveva provato a richiamare Kara ma era ancora occupata e a quel punto pensò, con paura, che potesse esserle accaduto qualcosa di male. Rhea doveva aver attaccato diversi luoghi: non cercavano qualcosa, era solo un pretesto per farle uccidere, per farle uccidere tutte. Provò a chiamare Alex, e Maggie, ma non rispondevano. Forse non potevano guardare il cellulare o peggio. Perfino Leslie Willis era irrintracciabile. Le stavano colpendo tutte e tutte insieme. Provò a telefonare a Eliza e dopo sua madre, ma anche loro non rispondevano. Avevano una cena a cui avrebbe partecipato proprio Rhea, accidenti. Si voltò verso il ragazzo e deglutì, facendosi coraggio. «Ti indicherò la strada e fingerai di esserti perso, ti porteranno giù e-».

«Cosa stai dicendo?», lui sgranò gli occhi e si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi.

«Non vogliono te, vogliono me. Non ti faranno alcun male, ma se resterai con me-». La vibrazione del cellulare la fece sussultare, ma era l'ennesimo messaggio da parte di Indigo.

«Stai scherzando? Non ti lascio sola. Sei disarmata e… È da pazzi».

«Credevo non ti piacessero i Luthor», alzò il mento con fierezza e lui sfoggiò un tenero sorriso.

«Tu non sei un cognome, giusto?». Si avvicinò ancora e Lena inarcò un sopracciglio, tornando indietro.

«Perché sei qui, James Olsen? Pensavo avessi una cotta per Kara e, se avessi avuto da dirci qualcosa, mi sarei aspettata di trovarti da lei».

Lui ridacchiò e imbarazzato si grattò la testa, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. «Beh, veramente… Credo che tu mi abbia colpito. Pensavo, ecco, che avresti potuto farmi conoscere una Luthor diversa».

«Mi stai chiedendo di uscire?», spalancò gli occhi e James arrossì.

«Sì. Perché no? Tu e Kara non state più insieme e lei è fantastica… non sembra interessata a me, anche se questo, certo, non ha a che fare col motivo per cui lo chiedo a te», sorrise impacciato e Lena restò a bocca aperta, non sapendo come e cosa dirgli. «Credo che tu… mi piaccia», continuò lui abbozzando un sorriso, «Mi sento un po' sciocco, in questo momento». Vederla immobile senza dire una parola lo stava facendo sentire molto più che sciocco, pensò.

«Emh. Wow, è…». Cambiò espressione quando la sua attenzione fu presa da un allarme silenzioso sopra la porta del laboratorio: lampeggiava di rosso, qualcuno era entrato senza immettere il codice, non avevano più tempo. Almeno l'avrebbero salvata da quella imbarazzante situazione: «Sono gay», sentenziò di scatto incurvando le labbra, camminandogli avanti e spostandolo.

«S-Sei-  _cosa_ ? Sei gay?». Oh, questa non se l'aspettava. «Sei davvero gay o lo stai dicendo solo per… per rifiutarmi con gentilezza? So che non è il momento migliore, ma-», fece una smorfia con le labbra. 

«Davvero gay», precisò, spostando un telo da uno dei frigo. Non che le avesse fatto bella impressione come persona, in effetti, ma non era necessario che lo sapesse.

«E cosa stai facendo?».

Lei inserì una serie di numeri su un tastierino, aprendolo. Frugò al suo interno e ne prese una fiala, richiudendo il frigo e aprendo un cassetto per cercare una siringa. «In questo modo non sarò disarmata. Sono entrati», annuì. «Dobbiamo muoverci».

«Che roba è?».

Lena deglutì e diede una veloce occhiata alla siringa. «Un… Un virus», asserì, scorgendo la sua aria contrariata. Sapeva che non avrebbe approvato e forse quello non lo aiutava a pensare bene dei Luthor, ma era l'unica arma che aveva. Uscirono dal laboratorio e scrisse a Indigo di aiutarla a rintracciare Kara. Le diede i dati d'accesso come voleva, per non sentirglielo ripetere, e lei accettò, rispondendo che era felice di risentirla poiché era preoccupata. «So quello che stai pensando, ma se non li abbiamo con noi, come pensi che possiamo analizzarli per trovare una cura?».

James fece una smorfia. «È questo che vuoi fare, ora? Iniettarli a caso è la tua idea di trovare una cura?».

«No, è la mia idea di difesa».

Si nascosero dietro una porta quando sentirono avvicinarsi voci che la chiamavano. Erano in tre, le disse Indigo. Era un'area riservata e non c'erano telecamere: Lena scosse la testa perché doveva per forza averli visti prima che entrassero in quel corridoio, quando ancora non le aveva inviato i dati che voleva tanto disperatamente. Ma non le interessava conoscere il suo gioco, in quel momento, voleva solo che rintracciasse Kara per sapere se stesse bene. Il resto passava in secondo piano. Erano due uomini e una donna, a giudicare dalle voci: in due entravano in ogni porta e uno restava fuori per non lasciarla fuggire. Lena guidò James all'interno di quel laboratorio e, spostando una tenda, passarono a quello successivo. Lei conosceva la Luthor Corp meglio di quelle persone. Forse potevano…

«Trovata», la donna del gruppo accese la luce e loro si ghiacciarono. Sentirono i passi degli altri due dietro, erano in trappola: James afferrò un carrello e lo sbatté contro la donna, urlando a Lena di scappare. Lei passò avanti quando alla terrorista cadde la pistola ma pensava che il ragazzo fosse dietro di lei e, quando capì che non era così, in corridoio, tornò indietro: i due lo tenevano bloccato e aspettavano il suo ritorno con una pistola puntata addosso a lui e una verso la porta. Lena prese fiato, aveva paura ma, anche se lui le diceva di andarsene, non poteva farlo: si abbassò verso la donna che si teneva un fianco indolenzito e tirò fuori la siringa, mettendola bene in vista. Deglutì, guardando i due con estrema serietà.

«Lasciatelo andare o glielo inietto».

James stesso le gridò di non farlo: non sapeva di che virus si trattasse, ma era una follia. Forse era proprio la preoccupazione del ragazzo a far cambiare le loro espressioni, dapprima divertite. «Non lo farai. Cos'è, acqua?», la donna rise, ma il volto impallidito la tradiva.

«Prima ti sentirai strana, avrai le vertigini, vorrai accasciarti a terra. Poi sentirai lo stimolo del vomito ma non riuscirai a fare niente, avvertirai un attacco di panico, le vene si ingrosseranno e il sangue scorrerà più velocemente. Avrai la tachicardia e non riuscirai ad alzare gli occhi dal pavimento», disse Lena mentre tutti ascoltavano con attenzione. «Allora inizierai a vomitare davvero. Ma tranquilla, quella è una fase che non dura a lungo: ti verrà di svenire. I tuoi organi cederanno a breve e nel giro di poche ore sarai morta. Non esiste cura», la sentì deglutire e Lena le avvicinò l'ago al collo. «A onor del vero, mi basterebbe iniettarti anche solo dell'aria per ucciderti».

Lasciarono andare James. Ebbero paura perché lei e il ragazzo avevano paura. Era stata una cosa automatica. Potevano fregarsene della compagna e lasciarla al suo destino, ma era rischioso per loro stessi. Senza contare che le preghiere della donna li avrebbero tormentati per l'esistenza. Lui e Lena si allontanarono, lasciandoli indietro a soccorrerla.

«Che razza di virus è quello? Cosa fate in quel laboratorio?».

«Questo? Questa è acqua appena aromatizzata all'arancia», sibilò e lo vide sgranare gli occhi, stupefatto. «Non mi hai visto prendere un virus, ho dovuto ingannarti. Non avrei sprecato le nostre risorse. Dobbiamo sbrigarci».

Winn aveva davvero bisogno di aiuto. Pensava che, siccome stava davanti a un pc con connessione a internet, sarebbe stato facile inviare una veloce segnalazione alla polizia, ma la donna che gli stava col fiato sul collo non sembrava della stessa opinione, senza contare il compagno: se ne stava posizionato davanti alla porta dell'ufficio e ogni tanto li guardava: poteva captare la sua esasperazione anche attraverso il passamontagna.

«Allora? Ce la facciamo o no?», lei gli puntò addosso la pistola e Winn deglutì, riparandosi la testa.

«È lento! N-Non sono io che lo faccio, okay? La chiavetta scarica da sola i dati, non la mando avanti io», disse quasi in lamento, osservando lo scaricamento che indicava ancora ventisette minuti. «È tanta roba».

«Cosa hai detto?».

Lui si riparò di nuovo la testa, appiattendosi contro la scrivania. «Po-Potrebbe dipendere dalla quantità dei dati, o dal loro peso! Se potessi fare qualcosa per velocizzare il processo, lo-lo farei, ma non posso», tremò, «Non amo che mi si puntino addosso le armi, quindi… lo farei, se potessi, sì. Qu-Questo computer non viene acceso da più di un anno», ridacchiò in preda all'ansia, «Non vorrei doverlo riavviare…  _O forse sì_ », sibilò a denti stretti, per sé. La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo e scambiò col compagno un'occhiata. 

«Non ci aveva detto che ci sarebbe voluto tutto questo tempo», starnazzò lui, sbuffando.

«Il Generale Zod», gridò lei, « _Naturalmente_ era lui che doveva dircelo! Ci annoiamo e basta». 

«E se non riusciremo a scappare, dopo?», l'uomo abbandonò la sua posizione rigida e Winn scorse con la coda dell'occhio lei che spalancava le braccia in modo arrendevole.

Non stavano guardando, era il momento: allungò la mano sinistra e tenne mantenuto un pulsante luminoso, riavviando il computer. Se lo avessero scoperto, accidenti. Spalancò la bocca per esternare il suo disappunto e la donna si voltò subito, seguita dall'altro, che entrò nell'ufficio. In men che non non si dica entrambi gli puntarono contro le loro pistole e lui si riparò la testa e gridò terrorizzato, dicendo che non era colpa sua.

«Questo topo di fogna ci sta prendendo in giro», urlò lui.

Almeno finché non udirono un rumore fuori ed entrambi andarono a dare uno sguardo, continuando a puntare le armi verso di lui sulla scrivania. Poteva essere qualcuno dei loro salito a quel piano, ma non c'era nessuno.

Winn pregò che il computer si sbrigasse adesso, adesso che erano distratti. Appena riapparve il desktop, una foto di Lionel con Lena bambina, non perse tempo per avvertire la polizia, guardando loro verso la porta di tanto in tanto. _Luthor Corp –_ _Uomini armati_ – _ostaggi_. Inviò e attese con le mani che gli tremavano. 

«Tu! Ha riavviato? Cosa stai facendo?», lei gli corse incontro e Winn cercò di chiudere la schermata, ma era tardi. «Cos…?». Strinse la pistola e lo colpì in faccia, facendolo cadere dalla sedia. «Il nerd ha avvertito la polizia».

«Va bene, ma sarà impegnata».

«E se le cose non fossero andate secondo i piani?».

Si guardarono, fermi, per poi decidere alla svelta che era meglio pensare per sé. La donna riprese la chiavetta ed entrambi corsero fuori in corridoio. Non si aspettavano che James Olsen uscisse da un angolo per saltargli addosso. I due persero le pistole e la chiavetta nello scontro. Cercarono di divincolarsi e James riuscì a strappare il passamontagna dell'uomo, mentre Lena allontanava le pistole ed entrava nell'ufficio per soccorrere Winn a terra. Ci fu un breve scontro: la donna gli diede un pugno e l'uomo lo allontanò da sé con un calcio. Non che James fosse abituato a fare a botte e, anche se ora era grande e grosso, era sempre stato Clark a difenderlo, ma riuscì a colpire di rimando, buttarli a terra, almeno fino a quando lei non riuscì a tentoni ad allontanarsi il tanto per recuperare la pistola e a puntargliela addosso. L'uomo si riprese il passamontagna e James deglutì. Aveva visto in faccia uno dei due: era finita?

Lena uscì dall'ufficio con una pistola e la puntò verso i terroristi, trattenendo il fiato. Era di suo padre. Sapeva che ne teneva una in un cassetto e conosceva la chiave per aprirlo; il suo ufficio era rimasto una sorta di museo da quando era venuto a mancare. Non aveva mai stretto una pistola prima di quel momento. Li fissò e loro fissarono lei: era il loro obiettivo ed era davanti. Non sarebbe riuscita a sparare a entrambi ma volevano rischiare? No. Lena li vide abbassare le armi e allontanarsi piano, fino a girare il corridoio e così andarsene.

James deglutì. «Puoi metterla giù, adesso».

Gli occhi della ragazza erano vacui e lentamente riabbassò le braccia, allentando la presa. Forse era anche scarica, non lo sapeva, non aveva pensato a controllare. Prese un bel respiro e Winn li raggiunse, tenendosi un braccio che aveva sbattuto contro la scrivania cadendo dalla sedia.

«Ne arriveranno altri?», domandò, accorgendosi di avere la bocca impastata: perdeva sangue dai denti.

James e Lena non risposero. Ancora a terra, il ragazzo adocchiò la chiavetta e la nascose in tasca. Lei invece controllò il cellulare, potendo finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

_Da Anonimo a Me  
_ _Kara Danvers è al campus e sta bene, l'ho vista dalle telecamere esterne in compagnia di un ragazzo._

 

Era vero. Dopo aver legato e imbavagliato l'uomo che avevano catturato e lasciato con Mike, Kara e Barry erano usciti di nuovo per cercare almeno il complice certo che mancava all'appello. Si chiesero perché i due si fossero separati se non per coprire più posti, così erano entrati nel dormitorio di Mike. Kara era certa di trovarlo lì. Forse l'uomo di Rhea pensava di cercare il ragazzo e farsi bello ai suoi occhi, avrebbe avuto un senso. Anche lì era in corso una festa, tutti erano ubriachi e allegri e non avevano la minima idea di ciò che stava succedendo intorno a loro. Salirono le scale, non c'era nessuno, così si affacciarono al corridoio che portava alla camera del ragazzo.

«Hai risentito Siobhan?», chiese Barry a un certo punto, fermandosi. «Da quanto non la cerchi?».

«Ehi, abbiamo avuto da fare, ma sento che sta parlando, quindi sta bene. Anche se non capisco con chi. Probabilmente non mi sente», sbuffò annoiata. Perché tenere aperta una chiamata se poi non parlavano tra loro? «Non mi sembra in pericolo, adesso».

«Adesso no, ma la CatCo sarà ancora piena di persone armate», le fece notare. «Si può sapere che ti prende?». Si fermò e la vide accigliarsi, guardandolo torva. «È da un po' che volevo chiedertelo! Sei strana e non l'ho notato solo io».

«Ti riferisci a Lena? Oppure alle mie compagne di squadra che si lamentano per aver vinto senza sforzi?».

«Senza  _giocare_ , Kara», la corresse, alzando le braccia e prendendo fiato, lasciando un mezzo sorriso incerto. «Hai fatto quasi tutto da sola». 

« _Quasi_ , no?», si portò le braccia a conserte e lui restò senza fiato. 

« _Oookay_ … Non è da te reagire così». 

« _Così_ come?». 

«Così…  _così_ », la indicò. «Sei un'altra e noi siamo solo preoccupati per te». 

«E allora fate una cosa: preoccupatevene in silenzio», sbottò, per poi reggersi la testa e stringere i denti. Dovevano continuare, non poteva venirle mal di testa adesso,  _non poteva_ . Avevano ripreso a camminare e mancava poco alla porta della camera di Mike. Intravide Barry avvicinarsi per aiutarla e mise a fuoco dietro di lui: in un attimo, tutti i suoi sensi tornarono operativi. La porta si aprì e un grosso omone con un passamontagna a coprirgli il volto uscì. Forse doveva averli sentiti arrivare poiché non si sorprese affatto di vederli, e semplicemente alzò le braccia che imbracavano un fucile, puntandolo verso di loro. Spalancò gli occhi e afferrò il ragazzo per la felpa rossa. Si gettò addosso alla porta di una camera che aveva a sinistra e lo tirò con sé. La aprirono e si lanciarono a terra, sentendo sparare. Chiusero in fretta, mentre lui la guardava a occhi spalancati, incredulo e col fiatone. 

«Cosa? Come?».

«Era lì, starà arrivando».

Si alzarono velocemente dal pavimento ma sgranarono gli occhi entrambi quando capirono che la camera era occupata: un ragazzo sopra e una ragazza sotto si coprivano alla bell’e meglio con i propri vestiti, tirandosi indietro sul lettino. «Su…  _Supergirl_ ?». 

«Dovete andare… in bagno!», esclamò Barry, indicando la porta. «In bagno, presto». La coppietta non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, mano nella mano, corsero a chiudersi dentro, terrorizzati. Poi si voltò a Kara che, intanto, si era messa a guardarsi intorno in cerca di qualcosa. «Non proverà a sparare di nuovo, anche se la musica di sotto è alta, hanno usato un silenziatore per uccidere l'agente del D.A.O. e di certo non vorrà che scoppi il caos qui al campus! Cosa… cosa stai facendo?». La vide staccare la testa della scopa e stringere il bastone come un'arma, poi voltarsi verso di lui con sicurezza.

«Vado a prenderlo».

«Ha… Ha-Ha un fucile», per poco non trovò le parole, «Abbiamo bisogno di un piano».

«Sono io il piano».

Per fortuna Barry la tirò verso di sé per fermarla: l'uomo sparò vari colpi contro la porta e i due si abbassarono dietro il muro, reggendosi le orecchie. Nonostante questo, riuscivano ancora a sentire le grida della coppia dal bagno. Un altro colpo e, dopo un pesante tonfo, il silenzio più assordante. Se non fosse stato che a tutti e due fischiavano le orecchie.

«Avrà finito i colpi?», domandò Barry, cercando di fermare Kara che si rialzava stringendo il bastone.

La porta cigolava. Il ragazzo afferrò il primo soprammobile trovato e,  _no_ , troppo leggero, prese il secondo soprammobile trovato e insieme a lei si avvicinò, spalancando la porta, pronti a colpire. Ma era già steso e il suo corpo giaceva su un lago di sangue che imbrattava la moquette. 

«Tutto bene, signorina Kara?».

Si voltarono pronti a colpire ancora ma i due uomini che andavano loro incontro non sembravano minacciosi: maglioni e jeans, in mano ognuno una pistola.

«Chi dovreste rappresentare?», chiese lei, continuando a stringere il bastone della scopa.

«La teniamo d'occhio per conto della signora Luthor-Danvers; lavoriamo per i Luthor da anni».

«Lillian vi ha mandato a seguirmi?», sbottò subito. «Ma certo, non bastavano gli agenti del D.A.O.».

«Siamo stati molto discreti», commentò uno dei due, scrollando le spalle.

«E ci hanno appena salvato la vita», Barry fece spallucce.

Uno dei due riprese subito parola: «Gli agenti del D.A.O. sono feriti, signorina Kara. Uno di loro è morto».

«Oh, lo sappiamo», rispose con arroganza, «Arrivate tardi. E comunque ne abbiamo catturato uno, mentre voi vi giravate i pollici».

Proposero parlando tra loro di portare via quegli uomini e di chiamare qualcuno a pulire la scena del crimine che Barry li rimproverò stizzito, ben sapendo che in quel modo avrebbero compromesso le prove.

«Rischiate di andare a processo anche voi», li avvertì, ma non sembravano dargli grande ascolto.

Intanto, Kara cercò di ascoltare Siobhan ma non sentiva se non un brusio. Provò a chiamarla di continuo ma non rispose e così guardò il ragazzo, entrambi seri.

«Nulla? Forse non può parlare», le passò una mano su una spalla, «Non pensare subito al peggio».

Lei annuì. «Mai mi sarei aspettata che un giorno mi sarei preoccupata per Siobhan Smythe». Staccò la chiamata e provò a farle una nuova telefonata, magari sentendo la suoneria o la vibrazione… ma niente. Non accettava la chiamata. «Accidenti».

Barry scosse la testa. «Siobhan, tu», sospirò, «Qualcosa ci sfugge, Kara. È strano che abbia mandato qualcuno a uccidere entrambe nello stesso momento, come se ci fosse uno schema».

« _Oddio_ », soffiò, spalancando gli occhi. Barry la dovette afferrare poiché per un attimo ebbe un giramento di testa tanto forte che si lasciò cadere all'indietro. «Mollami, io sto bene», gli scansò una mano. «È Lena! Alex. E Leslie. Siamo tutte bersagli», iniziò a correre e gli uomini le stettero dietro, guardando lei e il cadavere sulla moquette. «Come ho fatto a non pensarci, come ho fatto?! Devo andare da Lena! Devo andarci adesso! Oddio, Alex…». 

«Kara, Alex ha una pistola», le ricordò Barry, «Ma Siobhan?».

La pillola stava perdendo il suo effetto. Sentì le emozioni invaderle il corpo e la mente come un treno in piena corsa. Doveva prenderne un'altra. E presto. Non poteva lasciarsi avvolgere da ciò che provava proprio ora; dalla sensazione del vuoto per non avere Lena accanto, dalla rabbia, dalla delusione e dalla sconfitta. Le faceva male il petto e faticava a respirare. Il suo corpo era come una statua di creta, lo sentiva, sensibile e fragile al tocco. Spaccato. Quelle pillole duravano sempre meno, non erano abbastanza efficaci, doveva tornare da Lord appena possibile. Rientrarono al suo dormitorio di corsa. I due uomini che lavoravano per Lillian si stupirono di trovare Mike, ma in quel momento a Kara non importava. Presero sotto custodia l'uomo imbavagliato e il ragazzo, che fino a quel momento aveva fatto da guardia, andando con loro perché lo portassero al sicuro. La ragazza restò indietro, aprì l'armadio e tirò fuori il barattolino di vetro. Doveva prenderne un'altra subito perché doveva pensare a Lena senza lasciarsi travolgere da ciò che sentiva e la faceva distrarre, non c'era tempo. Barry si fermò per raccogliere il passamontagna dell'uomo e lei, confusa da ciò che provava e presa dalle emozioni, non lo vide vicino alla porta: la scorse mettersi quella pillola in bocca e deglutire con un po' d'acqua.

Non le disse niente e, pensieroso, raggiunsero entrambi gli uomini che caricavano l'assassino su un furgoncino nero. Poi tornarono indietro per il cadavere, anche se Barry era contrariato. Molti ragazzi del campus li videro passare e iniziarono a bisbigliare e chiedere cosa fosse successo mentre festeggiavano. Guardarono con occhi sgranati che Mike Gand era lì ed era vivo, e che un uomo steso da una parte del veicolo non lo era. Barry lo coprì con un telo, sussurrando buone parole per lui.

«Devo andare, non posso stare qui».

Mike corrucciò lo sguardo ma Barry rispose per lui, scendendo dal furgone. «Non adesso, non puoi», le consigliò, guardandola a sottecchi. «Kara, loro ti starebbero dietro».

«Sto solo perdendo tempo», ringhiò.

«Ragiona: se vai ora, non te li toglierai dalle costole. So come seminarli».

Tornarono trasportando l'uomo che avevano ucciso in corridoio, facendo gridare di paura qualche altro studente, seminando il panico. Dovevano portare i feriti in ospedale e salirono tutti sul furgone, lasciando gli studenti e il personale del campus appena arrivato a chiamare la polizia. Solo pochi metri, non potevano correre di fronte all'università, e lei e Barry aprirono le porte, saltando giù. Sbigottito come gli agenti feriti vicini, Mike li guardò mentre a poco si allontanavano, incerto se scendere anche lui. Guardò gli agenti e di nuovo la strada; si buttò quando era quasi troppo tardi. Uno dei feriti meno gravi chiuse le porte, sussurrando loro  _buona fortuna_ , fondendosi col buio. 

«Devo andare da Lena», decise Kara, mettendosi a camminare velocemente.

«Non sai neanche dove si trova», sbottò Mike, standole dietro.

«Alla Luthor Corp, me lo ha detto Winn quando mi ha chiesto della partita».

Lui strinse i pugni, lanciando solo un'occhiata a Barry, che non sembrava volerle replicare. «Mi hai fatto scendere dal furgone per questo? Li hai visti quelli, no? Alla Luthor Corp ce ne saranno altri, perché ti preoccupi? È ben protetta, siamo noi quelli scoperti».

Successe in un attimo: Kara si fermò e lo spinse, facendogli mettere male un piede sul marciapiede e cadere. Lo guardò dall'alto al basso, dura. «Prima di tutto, io non ti ho chiesto proprio niente! Non è un tuo impellente bisogno elementare quello di seguirmi in qualsiasi cosa faccio. E secondo, se mi sei venuto dietro solo per assillarmi, allora vai verso l'ospedale e raggiungili. Non ho bisogno di te».

«Kara, fermati», Barry le strinse un braccio e la fece retrocedere.

Mike rimase immobile e senza parole poiché la ragazza mai aveva reagito in quel modo prima di allora. Sì, avevano litigato a ora di pranzo, ma niente aveva a che vedere con quello. Si rialzò lentamente e, sconcertato, si girò, togliendo la polvere dai pantaloni. «Allora me ne vado».

«Finalmente», sussurrò lei, «Lo hai capito». Si voltò e riprese a camminare, seguita da un Barry molto confuso. Mike restò indietro, ma infine li seguì. «Devi trovare Alex», disse lei all'amico, ignorando il ragazzo a due passi da loro. «Se sta bene…  _Certo che sta bene_ », si corresse, «Devi dirle di Siobhan. Dovete andare da Siobhan. Non posso andare da lei io, non farei in tempo». 

«Non devi, siamo in due», annuì. «Vado direttamente alla CatCo e intanto cerco tua sorella».

Kara gli salvò il numero sul telefono e tentò di nuovo di chiamare Siobhan, ma non rispondeva. «Ci proverò fino alla Luthor Corp, una volta lì dovrò lasciarla».

«Quando sarai arrivata, io sarò già alla CatCo». Indossò il passamontagna e sorrise.

Si scambiarono un gesto d'intesa e Kara si voltò di nuovo indietro, guardando Mike, che aveva assunto un'espressione arrabbiata. «Vuoi dare una mano senza fare il bambino viziato?». Non aspettò di sentirlo rispondere: «Trova Leslie Willis».

«Facile. Sarà alla CatCo-».

«È stata sospesa con me, dovrai cercare il suo indirizzo».

Lui strinse le labbra e mosse la testa, ma infine annuì. «Sarà fatto! Ti dimostrerò che ti puoi fidare, che posso essere come te».

«Non devi essere come me,  _coso_ . Ti sfugge proprio il principio», disse Kara. Lei e Barry si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa prima di dividersi, mettendosi a correre. La ragazza trovò un taxi, ma alcune strade erano state bloccate per una sparatoria avvenuta in centro e dovette rimettersi a correre. Cosa stava succedendo a National City? Provò a chiamare Eliza ma non rispondeva, accidenti. Non anche lei. Fortunatamente, Barry era veloce e si sentiva ancora carico perché, al contrario, lui non aveva trovato nemmeno un taxi e dovette farsi tutta la strada di corsa. Temette potesse essere successo qualcosa di brutto a Siobhan poiché quella ragazza amava parlare, straparlare, e lamentarsi. 

La verità, era che Siobhan Smythe si trovava ancora all'interno della saletta per le interviste insieme al suo collega. Al buio, si erano messi a parlare a bassa voce perché non sapevano cos'altro fare, anche se la loro pancia aveva iniziato a brontolare dalla fame. Avevano parlato di sport, di alcuni programmi in tv, delle elezioni e di Rhea Gand, delle aspettative per il futuro, se a quel punto ce ne fosse stato uno. Dove si vedeva tra qualche anno? Magari Cat Grant le avrebbe affidato una rubrica tutta sua. Sarebbe stato bello. Una bella promozione, perché no. Una famiglia… oh, no, al contrario di Mcbrown, non ci si vedeva proprio ad abitare nella classica casetta con la staccionata bianca a cucinare biscotti mentre i suoi figli giocavano fuori col cane. Era un'idea di vita che non le aveva mai fatto gola. Anche se ora, in quel momento, ogni idea di vita le faceva gola se fosse riuscita a uscire viva da quella serata. Siobhan si era persa nel spiegare al collega come fosse stata quella donna, Rhea Gand, a inviare quelle persone apposta per ucciderla, ma lui non ci credeva. Gli raccontò della sua ossessione per Kara Danvers e cosa l'aveva obbligata a fare per lei, di come l'avesse minacciata con la pistola proprio nei parcheggi della CatCo. Di come fosse matta, matta da legare.

«E tu pensi che lei abbia fatto tutto questo… per te?», strabuzzò gli occhi e Siobhan annuì.

«Mi vuole morta, credimi. Non le sto di certo simpatica», alzò gli occhi al soffitto e lui prese il cellulare: Siobhan vide la luce dello schermo appena, da quanto era bassa. «È scarico, vero?», domandò.

«Sì», scrisse qualcosa e lo rimise via. «Sta morendo, non posso neppure chiamare i soccorsi».

«Come se non ci abbia già pensato io appena li ho visti arrivare, geniaccio. O starei qui a parlare con te se avessi altra scelta?», sbottò acida. «Non risponde nessuno». Stava per riprendere il cellulare che sentirono dei passi e videro un'ombra fermarsi davanti al vetro della porta. I due restarono fermi e in silenzio, con la paura negli occhi. Ma la porta si aprì. Siobhan strinse il cellulare pensando a Kara, ma non poteva farsi sentire supplicando aiuto, così allungò la mano per riprendere lo spray al peperoncino: era la sua unica difesa. La luce si accese e i due scattarono in piedi, terrorizzati.

«Ma guarda chi abbiamo qui! Mi era sembrato di sentire delle voci», esclamò; era un uomo. Entrò al centro della saletta e i due si sporsero ai lati, guardandosi.

«Ti prego, non sparare», disse subito lui, «Ho una fidanzata a casa, stiamo provando ad avere un bambino».

«Non sparare, non sparare», pregò anche lei. «P-Potrei, beh, anche io un giorno potrei volere dei figli. Un giorno, lontano. Forse. A tutti è concesso cambiare idea. Non per questo valgo meno di Mcbrown».

Il terrorista guardò lei, guardò lui, di nuovo lei e alzò la pistola, ma era a lui che sparò. Di fretta. Siobhan urlò e anche Mcbrown, la cui la camicia bianca si riempì di sangue.

«Brutto idiota di un omega», urlò in preda al dolore, «Ti avevo detto il braccio, mi avrai sfiorato due costole». Si resse la ferita sanguinante mentre Siobhan guardava lui e l'altro, sgomenta. A tentoni per via della perdita che gli faceva provare le vertigini, Mcbrown si avvicinò al terrorista che gli passò la pistola.

Siobhan sgranò gli occhi, impallidita, quando capì cosa stava succedendo. «Sei uno di loro… Sei uno di loro», mormorò. «Mi fidavo di te, brutto stronzo! Mi sono confidata con te». Controllò il cellulare ma vide che la chiamata era staccata. Lo lasciò scivolare dalle dita, mente gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime.

«Sono venuto a cercarti… questo facevo in ascensore. Credo di non aver mai parlato con te… così tanto a lungo… come oggi», disse a denti stretti, sofferente. «Sei superficiale, non hai niente… di speciale, non… mancherai a nessuno. Hai ragione, Smythe… la signora Gand ti vuole morta», le puntò contro la pistola. «E non stai… simpatica a nessuno».

Ecco. Era la fine, lo sapeva, se lo sentiva nelle ossa. Sarebbe morta quel giorno, in quella circostanza, e puzzava di pipì. Ma Gand non avrebbe avuto il suo cadavere senza sudare: alzò il braccio destro e, iniziando a urlare, schiacciò lo spray al peperoncino tanto forte e tanto a lungo come non aveva mai fatto, facendo tossire e gridare entrambi. Mcbrown non vedeva più niente e gli bruciavano gli occhi, per poco non respirava, ma sparò due colpi e Siobhan corse verso la porta aperta, rischiando di cadere, ciondolando, con la sua unica arma ancora in mano. L'aveva colpita, se ne rese conto quasi subito. Si sentiva bollente e bagnata, ma aveva solo voglia di correre. Di correre lontano da lì. Udì Mcbrown ordinare all'altro di trovarla. Doveva correre lontano, anche se faticava a vedere dove metteva i piedi. Era la fine. Girò un angolo e corse. Era la fine. E puzzava di pipì.

Barry si era fatto strada attraverso una porta di servizio lasciata incustodita e, quando sentì il rumore di spari, cercò di seguirli. Era stata una fortuna perché non le reggevano più le gambe. «Siobhan?», corse più veloce che poté e la soccorse. «Sei ferita?», gridò lui, col fiatone. Le mani gli si riempirono di sangue e trattenne il fiato per un attimo, guardandosi dopo intorno, cercando di tirarla su di sé per nascondersi insieme: chi l'aveva ridotta in quello stato non poteva essere lontano. La afferrò e, come ridestata all'improvviso, lei lo guardò: indossava il passamontagna.

Con forza, Siobhan provò a gridare ma, anche se non le riuscì, alzò di nuovo lo spray e lo colpì a quelli che immaginava fossero gli occhi. Era debole, lo spruzzo gli urticò la vista e lo sentì imprecare, e tossire, ma non la lasciò andare. Doveva scappare, doveva scappare. Oh, non ci sarebbe riuscita. Capì tardi di non avere più forze. Era davvero la fine, dopotutto. Stava morendo, se lo sentiva nelle ossa.

Si accasciò a terra e il ragazzo, togliendosi il passamontagna, la caricò su di sé e la trascinò dietro una porta. Una volta lì chiamò di nuovo il  _nove uno uno_ , sperando fossero reperibili, questa volta: Siobhan perdeva molto sangue, non aveva tempo. 

 

Rhea era davvero su tutte le furie: la sua operazione non era andata a buon fine come sperava, lo vide attraverso il tablet dalle telecamere rotte e dalle prime notizie online, perché il silenzio a National City, che doveva essere il primo obiettivo da raggiungere, era stato rotto. La Lord Technologies liberata dal D.A.O., la CatCo dalla polizia e l'FBI che erano tornati operativi, circondando anche la Luthor Corp dopo una chiamata anonima proveniente dall'interno, Lillian Luthor era ancora viva e la squadra era stata fermata dai suoi uomini, Leslie Willis sparita. Mentre molti dei suoi omega e aspiranti tali erano stati arrestati e fermati, solo in pochi erano riusciti a scappare. E chissà dov'erano. Erano tutti una grande minaccia per lei, adesso. Chiese al bodyguard di stringerle un braccio per creare un livido e si sbavò di nuovo il rossetto, poiché quella era l'unica via d'uscita che poteva tentare.

Quando Kara arrivò alla Luthor Corp, c'erano più volanti della polizia e tre ambulanze. Vide i soccorritori portare fuori dal palazzo due barelle coperte da un telo nero e gridò, colpì un poliziotto che la bloccava e, proprio quando si misero in gruppo per trattenerla, Charlie Kweskill ordinò di farla passare.

«Tranquilla, non-», lui non riuscì a parlare che lo ignorò, correndo da James, seduto su uno dei veicoli dell'ambulanza.

«Dio mio, Kara, stai bene?».

«Dov'è Lena?», domandò subito, col cuore in gola. Sentiva la tachicardia. L'effetto della pillola era già svanito? Perché duravano sempre meno? «C-Certo, e tu? Tu come stai? Perché eri qui? Non sapevo ci fossi».

«Sta bene, Kara», le sorrise, annuendo. «Mi ha salvato la vita ben due volte. È-È dentro».

Kara corse subito, salendo le scale dell'ingresso. Ritrovò Jeffrey il portinaio e lo abbracciò: era ferito a un braccio e glielo avevano fasciato. Anche Winn aveva un braccio fasciato e un grosso cerotto sul viso.

«Devi vedere l'altro.  _L'altra_ , veramente», sghignazzò, per poi tornare serio e abbracciarla di scatto con il braccio sano. «Sono contento che stai bene». 

«Anche io di vedere te, Winn», si sforzò per sorridere. «Devi aver conciato l'altra per le feste».

«Sì», rise. «Peccato che sia scappata, o…».

«Ne sono sicura».

Poi incrociò Maggie, abbracciando anche lei. «Alex è con il D.A.O., è tornata alla base per l'arresto di alcuni uomini, ma verrà a trovarvi. Sta bene ed è riuscita anche a mettersi in contatto con John, lui e Megan stanno tornando». Kara vide che le mancò il fiato, a un certo punto. «Kara, non sapevamo che sareste state dei bersagli; pensavamo volesse mettere a soqquadro la città per andare al potere, ma-».

«Non è colpa vostra, lo so! L'importante è che stiamo tutti bene; devo andare da Lena, adesso».

Maggie abbassò gli occhi solo un momento, per poi sorridere, incurvando la testa. «Certo, tutti bene. Sì. Vai, le abbiamo lasciato del tempo nel suo ufficio».

La macchina con a bordo Lillian ed Eliza aveva deragliato, a un certo punto. Si erano spaventate, ma non avevano riportato alcun danno e gli uomini che lavoravano per i Luthor avevano consegnato i terroristi agli agenti di polizia intervenuti sul posto. Lillian aveva poi ordinato a Ferdinand di rimettere in moto e lei ed Eliza si erano rimesse sulla strada per raggiungere il ristorante dell'incontro, prima che le fermassero per aspettare l'ambulanza. Se non altro, Eliza era riuscita a parlare con Alex al cellulare che l'aveva rassicurata su come tutte loro stessero bene; almeno aveva potuto tirare un sospiro di sollievo. 

«Che cosa vuoi fare, Lillian? Non sarà così sprovveduta da farsi trovare». Era preoccupata, come non esserlo. Sapevano che lo stesso ristorante era stato assediato, per via del sindaco che si trovava lì.

«Non la conosci bene quanto la conosco io, mia cara. Si fingerà una vittima come tutti noi».

Quando arrivarono lì e videro le persone vestite di nero che venivano arrestate, raggiunsero il piazzale con i tavoli e scorsero Rhea, proprio come aveva detto Lillian, che cercava di farsi passare per vittima: raccontava di come due uomini avessero cercato di aggredirla e come la sua guardia del corpo aveva dovuto sparare per farli fuggire. L'agente dell'FBI raccolse la sua testimonianza e la lasciò, andando verso il sindaco che era terrorizzato, continuando a scolarsi pieni bicchieri d'acqua accasciato su un tavolino. Anche altri invitati erano sotto shock. Lillian alzò il palmo destro ed Eliza vide Ferdinand passarle una pistola.

«No, fermati», si era messa in mezzo, coprendola, prima che qualcuno potesse vederle in quell'angolo. «Non stai facendo sul serio, non puoi  _volerlo_ fare sul serio, Lillian». 

«Ti prego, devi lasciarmelo fare. Devo chiudere questa faccenda una volta per tutte», strinse le labbra secche. «Era una cosa che avrei dovuto fare molto tempo fa, è una mia responsabilità», socchiuse gli occhi, diventando lucidi. «Lionel lo sapeva, per questo aveva cercato di fermarla undici anni e mezzo fa e per questo aveva cercato di raccogliere prove sull'organizzazione, perché tutto finisse. Com'era iniziato, doveva finire. E lo hanno ucciso».

Eliza le strinse i polsi e la guardò negli occhi, cercando di mantenere la calma. «E la tua seconda possibilità? Se premi quel grilletto, finirai in prigione. Non avremo più un futuro insieme».

«E vorresti ancora averlo con me, questo futuro?».

«Certo», disse, tremando. «Ti ho sposata, Lillian Luthor».

«Forse però è questo che mi merito. È così che dovevano andare le cose», annuì brevemente. «Non sai cosa ho fatto in passato. Che tipo di persona fossi».

«So esattamente che tipo di persona fossi», le accarezzò i polsi. «E avremo modo di parlarne con tranquillità se è quello che vuoi ma, Lillian, non sei più quella persona e non puoi lasciare che quella donna malvagia vinca». Si voltò ed entrambe la guardarono mentre fingeva di piangere, singhiozzando, consolata da altri invitati. «Lei vuole distruggerti e, se le spari, è come se avesse vinto. E questo lo sai», riguardò lei e la pistola. «Mettila via. Per favore».

Lillian prese un bel respiro, alzò il mento e abbassò le braccia. Fu allora che Rhea la vide e, impaurita, sgranò gli occhi arrossati. Capì che era armata. Ma non ebbe il tempo di urlare:

«Rhea Gand», una voce conosciuta si sollevò lungo il piazzale e, mentre tutti si voltavano, alla donna mancò il fiato: Dru Zod era lì e le andava incontro, mentre un'agente dell'FBI si avvicinava con le manette e altri la circondavano. «Ti dichiaro in arresto per cospirazione, terrorismo, omicidio plurimo e tentato omicidio», prese una pausa, «Tra cui il mio».

Tentò di divincolarsi e dichiararsi innocente ma si ghiacciò quando il suo bodyguard le fece vedere un cellulare, andandolo a consegnare a Zod. L'aveva registrata? Lavorava per lui? L'aveva tradita? «Non puoi farmi questo, Dru! Non puoi», gridò. Sapeva che, con quelle registrazioni dove elencava il suo piano e le persone da colpire, era fregata in qualunque caso e che ogni sua parola contro di lui o l'organizzazione, a quel punto, sarebbe stata giudicata non affidabile. Avevano le loro prove e gli aveva consegnato la sua pistola, non voleva crederci. Non avrebbe più potuto neppure trascinarlo con sé. Tutti la stavano guardando, tutto il suo mondo perfetto le stava crollando da sotto i piedi. «Fallo per Petra! Non puoi farmi arrestare, fallo per la sua memoria». L'agente che le mise le manette iniziò a leggerle i diritti mentre la scortavano e Rhea scalciò come indemoniata. «Avvocato? Ci puoi scommettere che avrete tutti notizie dai miei avvocati! Ve li ritroverete anche sotto la doccia».

Ferdinand ripose la pistola dietro la giacca e le due donne si allontanarono con lui, venendo fermate dai paramedici. Rhea ancora urlava e la videro l'ultima volta venendo trascinata all'interno di una volante. Eliza si premurò di fissarla, si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi chiusero la portiera.

 

                                                                                      

 

Kara scosse la testa, appoggiandosi al muro dell'ascensore. Le girava di nuovo tutto e aveva la tachicardia alta. Guardò il cellulare: aveva chiamate perse da Lena, da Eliza e una da Megan, tre da parte di Clark e ben sette da Mike, mentre Barry non si era fatto sentire. Sperava che fossero con Siobhan e Leslie, adesso; avrebbe richiamato suo cugino più tardi, invece. Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e deglutì, uscendo pian piano, camminando per il corridoio. Non sentiva nulla. Non sapeva neppure cosa le avrebbe detto o cosa avrebbe fatto. Si affacciò all'ufficio e vide che tutto era stato rovesciato, che i libri erano sparsi sul pavimento e che Lena era lì che li raccoglieva, fregandosi gli occhi e mettendo giù il suo cellulare. Oh, risentiva tutto: i suoi sentimenti verso di lei tornavano a galla come sparati dalla pressione e non poteva fare nulla per fermarli. Quella stupida pillola aveva fallito, ma ora… chi se ne importava. Non voleva fermarli. Voleva sentire tutto, voleva provare quella felicità nel rivederla sana e salva salirle lungo il petto ed esplodere, voleva provare quella frenesia che la spingeva verso di lei.

La vide alzarsi e notarla. Guardarla a lungo, come se il tempo si fosse fermato; i libri raccolti scivolarono dalle sue braccia. Ora voleva provare tutto, voleva sentirla. Kara trattenne il respiro e corse all'interno dell'ufficio nell'esatto momento in cui anche Lena scattò verso di lei. Si ritrovarono e si abbracciarono, sorridendo, con occhi lucidi. Si strinsero tanto a lungo da sentire ognuna il cuore dell'altra che batteva e riconoscerlo familiare. C'era un  _insieme_ , da qualche parte. Kara le portò le mani sulle guance fresche e si avvicinarono, appoggiando ognuna le labbra sull'altra, lasciandosi per riprendere fiato e accogliersi di nuovo, più a fondo, sentendosi di nuovo  _loro_ . Di nuovo loro due e loro due soltanto. 

«No», sussurrò Kara, le labbra sulle sue, gli occhi semichiusi. Era stata così stupida, così stupida…

« _Shh_ », scosse un poco la testa, «Lascia stare, non dire niente». 

«Devi saperlo: no», la guardò negli occhi verdi grandi e pieni, specchiandosi: ritrovò lì la conferma delle sue parole. «Non mi sono innamorata di te per pena. Ho detto una cosa stupida. Stupida! E-E ti ho ferito. Ero così… preoccupata che ti fosse successo qualcosa». 

Lena sorrise e arrossì vistosamente, abbassando gli occhi solo un momento. «Sono felice di sapere che sei tornata in te».

Anche Kara rise e si lasciarono andare a un altro bacio, stringendosi. «T-Ti hanno ferita? Perché-».

«No, no, non piangevo per-», scosse la testa, «Parlavo con Indigo».

«Parlavi? Cioè, ti ha telefonata o…?».

«No, un messaggio. Non voglio parlarne, adesso. Sono solo felice di sapere che stai bene».

«Mi conosci, sono fatta d'acciaio».

Kara la strinse forte e Lena ricambiò, sentendosi finalmente al sicuro tra le sue braccia. Stavano bene lì, in quel momento, ad ascoltare i loro reciproci respiri e l'odore dei capelli. Non esisteva nient'altro di più bello, al mondo. Avrebbero avuto tempo per perdonarsi, per sentirsi in colpa, o per parlare di ciò che era successo. Ora volevano solo sentirsi e, riguardandosi, baciarsi.

Maggie Sawyer le scorse dietro la porta e tornò indietro, camminando a passi felpati in corridoio per non farsi sentire. Scrisse rapidamente un messaggio, rientrando in ascensore.

_Tua sorella e Lena sono insieme, le dirò dopo di Siobhan Smythe. Tienimi aggiornata!_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ops!_ Siobhan?! Sappiamo che è stata sparata, ma le sue condizioni?  
>  Il problema vero è che dovremo aspettare per saperlo, perché il prossimo capitolo è uno stand alone e ci porterà a capire di più su un personaggio in particolare ;)  
>   
> Il punto della situazione:  
> Maxwell Lord è salvo grazie ad Alex e una squadra del D.A.O..  
> Selina Kyle ha frugato alla Lord Tech e pare che sia l'unica ad aver guadagnato da questa situazione.  
> La squadra di omega dell'organizzazione e di Larry, il poliziotto che stravede per Leslie, hanno acciuffato i terroristi scappati dalle zone liberate.  
> Lena e James se la sono cavata e sono riusciti a superare la difficoltà, anche aiutando Winn e facendo scappare i terroristi che lo minacciavano. James si è preso una sbandata per Lena ma… mi sa che qui, a dispetto della serie, non ha avuto fortuna XD Intanto Indigo ha finalmente avuto i dettagli d'accesso che tanto disperatamente voleva da Lena, eppure, come quest'ultima nota, sapeva cose che avrebbe potuto sapere solo se avesse avuto accesso alle telecamere già prima che le inviasse i dati d'accesso. Piuttosto strano. Senza dimenticare che Lena piangeva prima dell'arrivo di Kara alla Luthor Corp, e piangeva proprio dopo aver parlato con Indigo, come dice. Cosa sarà successo?  
> Proprio Kara è stata attaccata mentre lei e Barry cercavano il terrorista mancante, peccato che sia stato poi più lui a trovare loro XD  
> Mike ora non ha più bisogno di nascondersi e Rhea, dopo aver sudato freddo nell'aver capito che Lillian era lì per ucciderla, è stata arrestata da Zod, ancora vivo e vegeto.  
> E, oh sì, pare proprio che sia successo: Lena e Kara si sono ritrovate, si sono abbracciate e si sono baciate. Questo non significa che tra loro sia tutto sistemato, solo che si amano e che certe situazioni “scavalcano” di fatto tutto ciò che le impediva di stare insieme per farle ritrovare laddove si sono sentite terrorizzate all'idea di perdersi davvero. Però è un grande passo avanti, non c'è che dire. Eppure, sapete, esiste un'altra versione di questo finale! Ne avevo scritto un altro che sarebbe stato comunque un punto di svolta, ma dal sapore tutt'altro che allegro! Lo volete leggere? Lo trovate a questo link -> https://www.dropbox.com/s/m711u6whky6rldl/cap%2045%20finale%20alternativo.doc?dl=0!!  
>   
> Note? Neanche stavolta ho qualcosa da dire, se non che, magari, mi venivano in mente altri capi d'accusa per Rhea Gand, ma che quelli elencanti sono l'essenziale (sperando di non aver sbagliato la procedura perché, okay che è una fan fiction, ma mi piacerebbe tenere in considerazione la realtà).  
> Anche in questo capitolo ci sono due piccoli indizi su qualcosa, anzi qualcuno, uno dei quali è praticamente lo stesso dello scorso capitolo, uno dei tre, il terzo. Ma come lì, è un indizio difficile, comprensibile magari più avanti, per chi lo può ricordare.  
> Sarà una cosa che vi farò presente quando potrò :P  
>   
> Come vi avevo anticipato, il prossimo capitolo sarà uno stand alone, si intitola _Il violino_ e sarà pubblicato qui martedì 30 aprile :) Intanto, buona Pasqua!  
>   
>   
> 


	47. 46. Il violino

 

 

 

Quella dolce melodia la sentiva spesso anche quando non ricordava di farlo, nei sogni. Il suono di quel violino le era entrato nel corpo un giorno di tanti anni fa e non se n'era più andato, anche se era uno  _sconosciuto_ , per lei. Era leggero, delicato. Scorreva nelle vene come il suo sangue, incollato a se stessa, non se ne sarebbe mai liberata anche se non lo capiva, non lo aveva mai capito, perché lei, di musica, non ne aveva mai compreso granché. I numeri binari erano il suo mondo; quelle sequenze di  _zero_ e  _uno_ che le parlavano, che erano semplici, che poteva usare. Erano quasi una parte di lei, come quella musica. 

Ah, finalmente aveva capito perché la sentiva: stava sognando, infatti. Cos'era successo? Non passava aria. Aveva provato paura, un sentimento che pensava di essere quanto più distante da lei. Come qualsiasi sentimento. Era stata trattenuta con la forza, il peso di quel corpo troppo possente su di lei, le aveva messo un panno contro la bocca. Aveva respirato qualcosa, un odore mai provato, e poi… Quell'uomo l'aveva drogata? La musica. No, doveva dire basta, doveva svegliarsi.

E lo aveva fatto molto lentamente iniziando col muovere le ciglia, sentendo le palpebre pesanti. La stessa testa era pesante, girava tutto. Poi aveva mosso il naso, le mani, così aveva aperto gli occhi e spalancato la bocca per prendere aria. La prima cosa che aveva visto era il soffitto bianco, le pareti bianche e, abbassando lo sguardo, le piastrelle bianche. Si era accorta di essere sdraiata sopra un materasso dismesso e protetta da una grossa coperta di lana con su disegnate delle fragole, accanto a un tavolino di legno, anche quello verniciato di bianco. E un armadio, dall'altra parte; vecchio, anche quello mal verniciato di bianco. Non c'era altro in quella stanza e perfino la porta chiusa era completamente bianca. Passava la luce del giorno attraverso un'alta e stretta finestrella e, la prima cosa che le era venuta in mente, era che non ci sarebbe mai passata attraverso se avesse dovuto scappare. Non sapeva dove si trovava. Si era messa seduta e tenuta la testa con stanchezza, passando la treccia bionda dietro una spalla. I suoi occhi azzurri, poi, avevano fissato le ciabatte pelose ai piedi. Ricordava che quando era stata rapita in motel era scalza, se non altro avevano pensato alla sua salute infilandogliele. Si era riguardata intorno e aveva sbuffato. Era di nuovo una prigioniera? Non poteva crederci, il suo angelo custode l'aveva rinchiusa? Le aveva promesso la libertà in cambio di un lavoro, perché farle questo? Almeno era viva, aveva pensato. Questo significava che sentiva di aver davvero bisogno di lei. «Diamine, lo sapete che non sono Magneto, vero? Almeno una tv». Forse c'era una telecamera, da qualche parte. Si era alzata in piedi e aveva faticato, a primo impatto, a tenersi in equilibrio. Riprendendo possesso del suo corpo, allora aveva avanzato verso la porta. Ovviamente sarebbe stata chiusa ma perché non provare? Girando la maniglia, si era incredibilmente aperta senza sforzo e Indigo si era voltata indietro con sconcerto, poi era uscita. «Va bene, sono quindi chiusa in un…», soffiò, capendo di trovarsi all'interno di uno scantinato: c'era la vernice bianca in barattoli sopra un telo di plastica piegato, un altro tavolo bianco e, intorno, vecchi mobili impolverati, ceste di giocattoli, perfino una carrozzella per disabili, in un angolo. Aveva seguito la scala che portava al piano superiore, scoprendo che la porta, lì, era addirittura solo socchiusa. L'aveva fatta rapire perché aveva smesso di fidarsi di lei e ora l'avrebbe semplicemente lasciata andare? No, non ci credeva. Era fuori discussione, doveva esserci sotto qualcosa.

Aveva appena spalancato la porta che la dolce voce di una donna l'aveva colta di sorpresa: «Oh, eccoti qui».

Indigo aveva lasciato il corridoio e si era affacciata alla sala da pranzo, dove una famiglia si stava apprestando a fare colazione: la donna le aveva sorriso e mostrato una sedia vuota con un gesto, c'erano due bambini che mangiavano pancake in silenzio e un uomo ai fornelli, dall'altra parte. Era una cucina dai toni pastello, il frigo aveva degli adesivi sopra, un siamese mangiava da una ciotola ai piedi dell'uomo. Non sembrava una prigione.

«Vieni, accomodati pure, cara, avrai appetito», le aveva sorriso caldamente lei. «Hai dormito troppo. Abbiamo sempre apparecchiato anche per te, nel caso ti fossi svegliata, e così…». Aveva poggiato i gomiti sul tavolo e si era tenuta la testa con le mani, per poi rivolgersi ai bambini, che l'avevano subito salutata dopo essersi puliti la bocca con un fazzoletto. La prima era una femminuccia e indossava una camicetta bianca e una gonnellina blu. Il maschietto era seduto a fianco, poco più piccolo, anche lui indossava una camicetta bianca e un pantaloncino blu. Molto coordinati. «Loro sono Amber e Adam, i nostri figli. Io sono Carol e lui è Noah, mio marito».

Si era avvicinata al tavolo molto lentamente, incerta. Con una veloce occhiata intorno a lei, aveva notato gli allarmi alle finestre e lontano, dietro le scale che portavano di sopra, alla porta di casa. Forse non era Magneto, ma quelli avrebbe potuto aprirli, con un po' di buona volontà e del tempo. Doveva esserci una centralina, da qualche parte. Quelle persone erano strane e forse non si trovava in una prigione nel senso stretto del termine, ma qualcosa non andava di certo. O aveva sbattuto forte la testa mentre la trasportavano e si era risvegliata nel mondo girato in  _The Stepford Wives_ con Nicole Kidman, o quelle persone per essere così perfette e finte dovevano nascondere diversi scheletri nell'armadio. 

«Preferisci lo sciroppo d'acero o il cioccolato sul tuo pancake?», le aveva rivolto la parola l'uomo, indicando le bottigliette di plastica sulla mensola vicino ai fornelli. «È fondente».

Lei aveva aperto la bocca ma non aveva detto alcunché e, come avesse potuto leggerlo nel suo sguardo, la moglie aveva subito ripreso parola: «Non sei una prigioniera, cara. Rilassati». Le aveva di nuovo mostrato la sedia, mentre il marito portava a tavola i pancake appena cotti.

«Succo d'arancia?», le aveva chiesto di nuovo lui, mostrandole il boccale.

Aveva scosso la testa, perplessa. In verità aveva davvero molta fame e aveva guardato i pancake appena fatti con l'acquolina in bocca, ma poteva fidarsi? Di certo non erano avvelenati, ne mangiavano tutti, ma… perché portarla lì? Chi erano quelle persone?

«No?», lui aveva sorriso, slanciandosi da tavola per aprire uno sportello. «Beh, queste magari le vorrai avere, o così mi è stato detto», aveva riso e, davanti al piatto disposto per lei, le aveva poggiato tre foto. Vedendo Lena ritratta che usciva dalla Luthor Corp, si era accigliata e le aveva prese in mano per sfogliarle, tenuta d'occhio dai coniugi.

«Che cosa…?», aveva guardato lui e poi lei, scuotendo la testa, «Che cosa dovrebbe voler dire?». Nella seconda foto, Lena controllava il suo cellulare, tirando indietro i capelli, sulla strada. Nella terza foto, si trovava in villa Luthor-Danvers impegnata a spazzolare un cavallo bianco. 

«Sono un investigatore privato», aveva annuito lui con fierezza. «Un uccellino mi ha detto che nutri una certa passione per la signorina Luthor, e così…».

«Ben immagino di quale uccellino parliamo», aveva risposto piccata e, con forza, aveva gettato le foto sul tavolo, facendo alzare la testa ai due bambini. «Beh, potete tenerle. Non so cosa vi abbia detto, ma so che siete fuori strada. Mi ha rapito per cosa…? Pensavo il peggio e mi ritrovo qui», aveva alzato le spalle. «Ci sono telecamere da qualche parte? È uno scherzo? Le troverò, vi avverto». 

Lei aveva subito riso e scambiato uno sguardo col marito. «Ma certo che le troveresti, cara. Beh, ci sono, naturalmente», aveva indicato un barattolo sopra un pensile in sala da pranzo, un orologio da parete sopra la cucina, un portafoto all'ingresso e un quadro di fiori in salone, sopra la tv. Indigo aveva memorizzato tutto. «Non dobbiamo nascondertele, come ho detto, non sei una prigioniera. Ci è stato chiesto di prenderci cura di te fino a quando avresti capito». 

«Capito cosa?». Si era di nuovo voltata verso il salone, alla tv che era accesa. Non ci aveva subito fatto caso. Chi c'era? I coniugi si erano scambiati un altro sorriso mentre Indigo si stava avvicinando al divano, scoprendo una persona immobile più indietro, su una carrozzina. Aveva deglutito e si era messa al suo fianco, guardandolo con attenzione: anziano e sciupato, gli occhi chiari dietro le spesse lenti degli occhiali, incantati alle immagini trasmesse in televisione, ma spenti e vacui; le labbra secche aperte; i capelli ben pettinati disposti da un lato con una passata di gel; era in pigiama, con un plaid sulle gambe. Aveva due tubicini infilati su per le narici, collegate a una bombola dietro la sedia. Oh. Indigo aveva deglutito e si era tirata indietro, stringendo i pugni. Le era passato un brivido lungo la schiena: sapeva chi era quell'uomo e aveva capito eccome perché l'aveva rapita e portata lì. 

«Lui è Howard», aveva precisato la donna, avvicinandosi mentre si lisciava la gonna fino alle ginocchia. «Devi averlo già capito», le aveva sorriso. «Noi lo chiamiamo sempre e solo Howard, pensiamo che ci senta e… sai», si era zittita. «Alla fine hanno  _ucciso_ anche lui. Una parte di lui è ancora qui, certo, ma è quella più importante che se n'è andata. Pensavi fosse morto  _morto_ , cara?», le aveva sorriso con dolcezza, per poi scuotere la testa, «Oh, no, no, no! Scommetto che invece lo avevi scoperto, sei brava con i computer». 

«È un hacker, tesoro», la aveva corretta il marito dalla tavola.

« _Hakker_ ,  _hatter_ , quello che è;  _brava con i computer_ lo capiscono tutti», gli aveva lanciato un'acida occhiata, « _tesoro_ ». 

Indigo si era messa una mano in testa e si era tirata indietro la treccia in un gesto involontario, cercando di mantenere la calma.

«Ebbene?», la donna, Carol, aveva ripreso parola. «Dalla tua reazione, intuisco che tu abbia già capito tutto ciò che c'era da capire e perché sei qui, cara. Ma non preoccuparti, puoi trattenerti con noi quanto vorrai, sarai di compagnia». L'aveva lasciata sola e Indigo si era gettata su una poltrona con peso morto, provando una nuova sensazione: non paura, ma rabbia.

Aveva capito di essere fregata. Era libera di uscire? Forse, ma se parlava a qualcuno di Howard era una donna morta. Aveva disobbedito una volta e non voleva rischiare, così aveva pensato a un'assicurazione, qualcosa per tenerla in pugno in caso avesse di nuovo voluto fare di testa sua. Le sarebbe bastato dirle che lei sapeva qualcosa che lui, proprio lui, non voleva che si sapesse: che suo padre era vivo. In condizioni quasi vegetative, ma vivo. Ora la teneva al guinzaglio.

 

Ricordava di quando si era svegliata a Fort Rozz pensando sarebbe stata una giornata come una qualunque altra: l'avevano fatta uscire di cella con le altre per andarsi a lavare i denti e fare una doccia veloce, tre minuti, non di più; spiata dalle altre detenute, colpita, offesa, spinta, toccata, derisa. La metà di quelle donne potevano essere sua madre, ma si comportavano come bambine; e lei dimostrava ancora meno dei suoi anni, faceva loro i dispetti e le colpiva volentieri, ma era sola contro tutte e sapeva di doverci fare l'abitudine perché aveva ancora molti anni da scontare dietro le sbarre. Era stata presa da parte per confidarle che sarebbe stata fatta uscire per buona condotta. A chi volevano prendere in giro? La cercavano da anni per danni al sito del governo, di certo non avrebbe creduto a quella balla. Eppure…

«Un…  _cosa_ ?», aveva alzato le sopracciglia, fissando il direttore del carcere. 

«Un garante», aveva risposto lui, serio, tirando i piccoli occhiali da vista sul naso. «Ti offre un lavoro. Se accetti, sei fuori, avrai la tua libertà. Se rifiuti, tornerai alla tua cella e sconterai la tua pena per intero. Allora, cosa facciamo? Cosa devo dire a questa persona?».

«Accetto. Qualunque lavoro fuori è meglio di una vita qui dentro».

«Perfetto. Sarà per te un ottimo regalo di Natale anticipato».

Forse era stata sua la colpa: aveva accettato a scatola chiusa quel lavoro e, diamine, doveva immaginarlo che doveva essere qualcosa di losco, altrimenti perché pagare per la sua scarcerazione?! Senza contare che sarebbe stato un lavoro non retribuito. Doveva capirlo che stava solo cambiando carcerieri.

Le avevano ridato la roba che aveva con sé quando era stata arrestata: uno vecchio zainetto sgualcito con delle merendine ormai andate a male, un quaderno e delle penne, il suo cellulare con la batteria scarica, un portafogli quasi vuoto e un temperino. La prima cosa che aveva fatto una volta fuori era stata sentire la brezza fredda di dicembre che odorava di vita e, di quella, non si sarebbe mai stancata. Pensava che ad attenderla ci sarebbe stato questo suo garante, non vedeva l'ora di conoscere quella persona che, davvero, aveva creduto potesse ridarle la libertà, invece l'avevano attesa due persone che l'avevano fatta sedere su un auto per spiegarle i dettagli del lavoro, darle dei soldi per sopravvivere e farle avere il numero da cui si sarebbe messo lui in contatto con lei. Le era sembrato se non altro un po' maleducato non presentarsi, ma in quel momento, mettendo una mano fuori dal finestrino e chiudendo gli occhi, beandosi di quel vento, aveva lasciato perdere, non era importante.

Le persone… ah, erano sempre un problema. Con i computer era facile, ma le persone erano imprevedibili, inaffidabili, i sentimenti così sopravvalutati. Lo aveva pensato subito, quando quella donna a fianco a lei sul sedile posteriore le aveva spiegato il lavoro da svolgere. 

«Quindi devo solo parlare in chat con una ragazza che non sa chi io sia, farmela amica, e dirle di sapere cos'è successo a suo padre», aveva scrollato le spalle, abbozzando un sorriso, «Tutto qui? Una ragazzina distrutta dalla morte del padre che cerca di scoprire cosa gli è successo, ah, capirai… Che senso avrà, poi? Ormai è morto».

«Non deve interessarti il senso», le aveva risposto seccata, passandole poi una cartellina per documenti. 

Indigo l'aveva aperta: c'erano solo due foto. «È… È lei la  _ragazzina_ di cui parliamo? Lionel Luthor…? È lui il padre che-?», aveva sospirato pesantemente, tanto che l'altra l'aveva guardata con riserbo. 

«La cosa ti crea qualche problema?».

«Affatto».

Perché avrebbe dovuto? Perché una volta aveva stimato i Luthor e quell'uomo? Perché aveva visto dei video di Lena bambina che suonava il piano e seguito le sue partite a scacchi? Perché quella famiglia aveva significato qualcosa per lei, in passato? Oh, i sentimenti erano davvero sopravvalutati, non le importava e non aveva mosso un muscolo quando aveva saputo della morte di Lionel Luthor, dunque no, decisamente non ci sarebbe stato alcun problema. Aveva messo la cartella con le foto dentro lo zainetto insieme alla mazzetta di soldi ed era uscita dall'auto, iniziando a respirare libertà. Era quella l'unica cosa che le interessava.

Si era comprata un portatile, aveva pagato in hotel una stanza e ordinato un pranzo ricco che da sola non sarebbe mai stata in grado di finire, solo perché per una volta aveva qualche soldo da spendere. Aveva provato una strana sensazione di appagamento. 

_Piacere di conoscerti, Indigo. Non hai bisogno di sapere chi io sia, ti basti che da ora lavorerai per me. Hai il nostro obiettivo, sai i dettagli, puoi iniziare anche subito._

Era stato il suo primo messaggio per lei.

_Da Me a X  
_ _Se non conosco il tuo nome, come potrò chiamarti?_

_Da X a Me  
_ _Non devi chiamarmi._   


_Da Me a X  
_ _E sia, allora sarai il mio angelo custode._

Seppure i normali stimoli umani le dessero noia, la curiosità l'aveva resa la persona che era e non si sarebbe davvero bevuta la storiella che non doveva sapere per chi lavorava. «E come mi piace dire: un mistero è solo qualcosa a cui non ho ancora prestato abbastanza attenzione». Aveva fatto delle ricerche, le ci erano voluti giorni, notti insonni, aveva preso alcuni elementi di ciò che voleva che facesse con Lena e l'aveva sommato al modo con cui si esprimeva, le parole usate, ogni dettaglio era importante, fino ad avere qualche nome. Ancora non sapeva con esattezza chi era il suo angelo custode perché diverse persone rispecchiavano il profilo, ma sapeva di esserci vicino e presto o tardi ci sarebbe arrivata. Perché lei arrivava ovunque. 

_Da Me a X  
_ _Posso sapere come mai tanto interesse per Lena e Lionel Luthor?_

_Da X a Me  
_ _No. Attieniti a ciò che ti dico, il resto non è di tua competenza._

Aveva avuto la certezza di con chi aveva a che fare solo quando si era ritrovata davanti Howard, che doveva essere morto pochi anni prima, o così diceva la stampa. Aveva scoperto di lui di recente, vagliando uno dei profili che rispettavano le caratteristiche del suo angelo custode. Una data che non tornava in un certificato e tanto era bastato a metterle la pulce nell'orecchio. Howard ci aveva guadagnato un funerale e una lapide già pronta accanto a quella della moglie, e il suo angelo custode dei soldi in banca come erede. Invece, come ci avrebbe guadagnato lei? Era arrabbiata, davvero molto arrabbiata, così aveva deciso di smettere di collaborare. Le voleva mettere il guinzaglio mostrandole Howard per poterla ricattare? Dunque avrebbe atteso che il figliol prodigo sarebbe andato a trovare il padre per parlare, finalmente, faccia a faccia con lui. E fino a quel momento era in sciopero: non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte, sarebbe rimasta in quella casa come un peso da mantenere. 

 

«Io sono contenta che resti un po' con noi», le aveva detto Amber quella prima sera. Come lei, anche la bambina si faceva le trecce. I suoi capelli erano rossi e fini, più chiari di quelli del fratello. 

«Ah, sì?».

La piccola aveva annuito, mentre attendevano fuori da una porta che i signori finivano di sistemarle una camera. Pur di mandare avanti il suo sciopero avrebbe perfino vissuto nella strana camera bianca nello scantinato, ma era stata felice di sapere che ce n'era una per gli ospiti al piano di sopra, vicina a quella dei figli. «Non ho mai avuto una sorella maggiore».

Indigo aveva sorriso, si era inchinata alla sua altezza e le aveva accarezzato una guancia calda. «E non l'avrai con me», aveva sussurrato glaciale, rimettendosi in piedi. L'aveva tenuta d'occhio finché si era allontanata, senza che ci fosse rimasta male come immaginava, seguendola con lo sguardo all'interno della cameretta che condivideva con il fratellino. La bambina si era inchinata per raccogliere dal tappeto i giochi per lui. Era lei la maggiore. Aveva visto Amber aiutare Adam ad allacciarsi le scarpe. Era lei la maggiore. Era lei. E l'immagine del violino che cadeva a terra l'aveva fatta sussultare.

«La camera è pronta, cara».

Indigo si era voltata e i due erano ai lati opposti della porta, aspettando che entrasse. Uno stile essenziale, ma c'era tutto ciò che le serviva: un letto singolo, un armadio, una scrivania con sopra il suo portatile, che non avrebbe usato se non per vedersi i film pirata. Ah, sul comodino accanto al letto, vicino alla lampada, c'erano le tre foto di Lena che le avevamo mostrato a colazione. «Queste? Forse non ci siamo capiti».

Entrambi avevano riso. «Noi ti abbiamo capito benissimo», aveva risposto lui, facendole l'occhiolino.

Prima che andassero, Indigo aveva fermato lei. «Glielo avete fatto sapere? Gli ho scritto un messaggio, ma non mi ha risposto. Verrà qui, giusto? Almeno per suo padre?».

Lei aveva sorriso incerta, tenendosi le mani. «Crediamo che non sarà entusiasta di questa scelta, cara».

«E chi se ne frega, giusto?! Lui mi usa e dopo mi ricatta».

«Temo non la vedrà allo stesso modo».

L'aveva lasciata sola e Indigo, chiudendosi nella sua stanza, aveva preso con forza le tre foto di Lena e le aveva chiuse nel cassetto. Sarebbe venuto a parlare con lei, credeva. Perché o parlava con lei, o non se ne sarebbe fatto più niente.

Però passavano i giorni e del suo angelo custode nessuna visita, né un messaggio o una telefonata. Carol stava via anche delle notti per lavoro e Noah, che era un investigatore, stava più spesso di lei, a casa. Un team di infermieri si prendeva cura di Howard: lo cambiavano, lavavano, lo mettevano a letto e gli davano da mangiare. L'uomo non parlava, non si muoveva spontaneamente e, senza le bombole d'ossigeno, non poteva neppure respirare. Lui era ancora con loro, le aveva detto un'infermiera quando li stava guardando mentre gli davano da mangiare, come se le fosse importato saperlo. Era guasto, un corpo rigido e caldo che non rispondeva più ai comandi: se fosse stato una macchina, era da buttare. Gli aveva visto delle cicatrici sulla schiena mentre lo stavano lavando: profonde bruciature, segno indelebile dell'incidente che lo aveva rotto anni prima. Erano invece due babysitter a prendersi cura di Amber e Adam quando i genitori non erano in casa. Anche loro, come gli infermieri, avevano le chiavi. Una babysitter veniva di giorno e un babysitter la notte, se entrambi erano fuori. 

Come per scoprire l'identità del profilo misterioso, Indigo si era fatta molto curiosa anche per loro: chi erano quelle persone e che collegamento avevano con il suo angelo custode? Dopotutto, loro avevano in casa suo padre. Aveva cercato informazioni su di loro, non spiccava niente di importante, erano persone comuni. Ma persone comuni che erano imparentate con lui. Di tanto in tanto, le ricordavano di cercare Lena Luthor come da lavoro e le passavano il laptop già acceso, ma lei non ci stava. Voleva solo incontrarlo dal vivo e parlare con lui dei nuovi termini di lavoro, perché non poteva semplicemente rispettare questa sua richiesta? Sapeva chi era, non doveva neppure nascondersi.

«Ecco, si fa così».

Indigo aveva spostato la testa dallo schermo del laptop e guardato i due bambini, dall'altro lato del tavolo, che facevano i compiti. La babysitter era andata a sistemare alcuni giochi e loro, rimasti soli, avevano iniziato ad aiutarsi a vicenda. Aveva messo in pausa il video di Lena che, nell'auditorium della Luthor Corp, annunciava il suo passaggio a capo dell'azienda solo per poterli ascoltare. Non le smuovevano niente. I sentimenti erano sopravvalutati, lo sapeva, lui stesso glielo aveva detto. Lui, Cyan. Suo fratello.

Ricordava sua madre che applaudiva sempre per prima e sempre più forte di tutte le mamme della classe quando Cyan si esibiva col suo violino. Incantava tutti. Meno lei, che non capiva la musica. Indigo restava in disparte in un angolo dell'aula e lo guardava: serio come sempre, come gli veniva naturale muovere le mani e le dita per produrre quella musica. Un vero prodigio, dicevano le maestre. Erano state loro ad avviare una raccolta fondi per acquistare quel violino per Cyan o la loro madre non se lo sarebbe mai potuta permettere. Quelli erano i suoi ultimi giorni alla scuola elementare del quartiere, perché Cyan era talmente avanti che era stato accettato al liceo. Se per Indigo erano i numeri binari il suo mondo, per Cyan lo era la musica e non solo: in matematica era perfino più bravo di lei, tanto che, a fianco a lui, Indigo passava per ordinaria. Lui era un genio: a due anni e mezzo aveva imparato a leggere e a sei risolveva le espressioni. La sua materia era molto più accessibile alle persone come sua madre e il suo patrigno e, per questa ragione, avevano iniziato a fare più lavori per mettere i soldi da parte e permettere a Cyan di andare al MIT, un giorno. Mentre lei era solo Indigo che sapeva aggiustare i computer. 

Indigo aveva quasi sedici anni, Cyan appena otto.

«Stai sbagliando», le aveva detto un pomeriggio proprio come quello, mentre faceva i compiti sul tavolo in salotto. «Hai iniziato a calcolare i numeri sbagliati. Se prosegui così, finirai per ottenere un quattro virgola sei periodico. Non come scritto sul tuo libro di testo». Aveva stretto le labbra e Indigo sbuffato.

«Ho controllato, il passaggio è giusto».

«Permetti?». Lui le aveva preso la penna e le aveva riscritto sotto ogni operazione.

Non era facile avere a che fare con Cyan; a volte avrebbe preferito avere un fratellino normale e, questo, lui lo percepiva. Forse per questa ragione si lasciava condizionare da lei che cercava di spronarlo e farlo giocare come ogni bambino della sua età: lo portava sempre nella piazzetta al centro del complesso di palazzi dove abitavano; nessun bambino vicino voleva giocare con lui perché era strano, così lei doveva mettersi d'impegno.

«Quindi dobbiamo calciare la palla e sbatterla contro quel muro?».

Indigo aveva annuito, passando dietro le spalle le due trecce bionde. «Non abbiamo una porta, andrà bene il muro. Io sarò il portiere, tu puoi provare a calciarla. Vediamo chi vince».

Il bambino aveva guardato la palla e poi lei, dopo il muro. «Considerando la mia scarsa prestanza fisica, anche con uno slancio di quindici gradi, la possibilità che tu prenda la palla prima di toccare il muro è dell'ottantadue percento, laddove la possibilità che io sbagli a dare il calcio e la palla si muova di appena dieci centimetri è di almeno il diciassette virgola tre percento. È dello zero virgola sette percento che io riesca a darmi abbastanza forza per far arrivare la palla al muro», aveva assottigliato gli occhi e fissata. «Qual è lo scopo?». 

«Far arrivare la palla al muro».

«E ci si diverte? Oh». Era deludente, per lui.

Erano tornati all'interno del palazzo appena prima che cadesse un pezzo di cornicione sulla piazza. Quel complesso stava cadendo letteralmente a pezzi.

«Qui devi cancellare», aveva detto Amber a Adam e Indigo era tornata in sé. Aveva visto la bambina passare la gomma sul quaderno del fratellino e li aveva ignorati, rimettendo play al video. Forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di dare tanta importanza a quella Lena. Aveva provato ad accedere alla videocamera del suo laptop, ma era sempre oscurato: era in gamba, sapeva che avrebbe potuto vederla. Che avrebbe  _voluto_ . Ma perché farlo, poi? Lena la intrigava: aveva seguito i suoi successi nel corso degli anni; era la ragazzina che avrebbe sempre voluto essere. Che fortuna essere stata adottata dai Luthor. Ma forse stava esagerando e, per questo, Noah pensava che portarle di tanto in tanto delle sue foto le avrebbe fatto piacere. La pila all'interno del cassetto del comodino si stava facendo alta. 

Però le guardava, non lo avrebbe ammesso. Le guardava e riguardava, prima di mettersi a dormire. 

Aveva l'abitudine di svegliarsi molto presto perché da anni dormiva poche ore a notte, conscia di doversi sempre guardare le spalle. Vita da latitante. Quella doveva essere una mattina come le altre, Lena non si faceva sentire da un po' e non si aspettava affatto di risentirla se non l'avesse prima cercata lei. Si era messa il laptop sulle gambe e messo play a un film, ancora coperta sul letto. Oh, amava lo sci-fi. Ripeteva a bassa voce le battute di Uma Thurman quando le era arrivato un messaggio sulla chat con sfondo nero. Non sapeva nemmeno lei per quale motivo aveva lasciato le notifiche attive. Forse, in fondo, sperava di sentirla.

_X: Volevi che avessi bisogno di te? Ne ho bisogno ora. Davvero bisogno._

Il suo cuore aveva accelerato i battiti. Indigo aveva sorriso entusiasta: non solo l'aveva cercata, ma aveva bisogno di lei. Ah… non aveva bisogno di lei, ma del profilo misterioso, si era corretta. Lena Luthor nemmeno sapeva della sua esistenza e non avrebbe dovuto risponderle, se non voleva mandare al diavolo la protesta con il suo angelo custode.

_X: Se stai tenendo d'occhio le news, sai che Rhea Gand era agli arresti ma è già stata rilasciata. Ho bisogno di prove concrete che sia stata lei a uccidere suo marito. Devi sapere come posso trovarle. Contattami al più presto._

«Sì, ma naturalmente io ho la bacchetta magica», aveva sbuffato, leggendo il messaggio nell'anteprima, senza accedere alla chat. Però le ci erano voluti solo pochi secondi affinché trovasse articoli su quella donna, leggendo al riguardo. Doveva finire il film, ma la curiosità aveva preso il sopravvento: entrando nel sistema della polizia, aveva trovato foto della scena del crimine, dando un'occhiata. Era probabile che fosse stata lei a ucciderlo e, aveva notato, la polizia concordava. Allora non aveva bisogno di lei, dopotutto.

Aveva rimesso play al film e ignorata. Era la cosa migliore. Però le aveva fatto piacere sentirla e, quella mattina sul tardi, aveva ripreso le foto dal cassetto e con un po' di pazienza le aveva incollate una per una col nastro adesivo sulla parete sopra il letto in camera sua. Era bello poterla ammirare.

«Indi! Un uccellino mi ha detto che hai una chat a cui devi rispondere». Amber glielo aveva sussurrato in un orecchio, avvicinandosi di scatto, interrompendo la sua visione di un film in salone, vicino a Howard. 

Indigo aveva abbozzato una risata, accarezzato il gattino sulle sue gambe e dato solo mezzo sguardo all'uomo in carrozzina. «Di' all'uccellino di presentarsi qui e parlarmi, se vuole che lo faccia».

Lei si era tirata indietro e aveva scrollato le spalle, lasciando il posto al fratellino Adam, che si era quasi gettato su di lei per parlare all'orecchio: «L'uccellino ha detto di dirti che sapeva che l'avresti detto. E anche che cambierai la tua idea».

«Ah, sì? E questo fantomatico uccellino ne è tanto convinto perché? Sentiamo».

I due bambini si erano guardati complici e il piccolo si era passato la lingua sulle labbra, soddisfatto che la battuta spettasse a lui: «Ha detto che il perché ce l'hai attaccato sul muro».

Erano fuggiti via di corsa e Indigo aveva aggrottato la fronte: cosa voleva insinuare il suo angelo custode? Lena Luthor non era in pericolo ma, anche se lo fosse stato, cosa aveva a che fare con lei? Non era che ci tenesse solo per delle foto, d'altronde. I sentimenti erano sopravvalutati e l'unica persona di cui doveva preoccuparsi era se stessa. 

A breve si era aperta la porta di casa e i due bambini erano schizzati a salutare la loro madre, abbracciandola, rientrata dopo aver passato fuori la notte. Li aveva seguiti con la coda dell'occhio mentre sorridenti andavano tutti insieme in sala da pranzo. La loro felicità la infastidiva. Quando era sua madre a rientrare da uno dei tre lavori che faceva, né lei o Cyan correvano ad abbracciarla: lei restava seduta a trafficare con uno dei cellulari vecchi, usati e spesso rotti che il patrigno le portava e suo fratello accorreva solo per farle il riassunto della giornata, andando per elenco.

«Stai bene, cara?».

Indigo aveva alzato le spalle. «Alla grande».

«Gli infermieri?».

«Andati via poco fa, tutto bene con Howard».

«La babysitter?».

«In bagno».

«Bene, cara».

Era sempre così gentile e carina con lei. Chissà cos'avrà avuto poi, da sorridere tanto? Aveva tirato fuori da una busta un pacco chiuso di giochi a sorpresa per i figli e li aveva sentiti urlare dalla gioia, lasciando perdere il film e guardando di nuovo verso di loro.

«Vieni, Indi! Guarda cosa ti ho portato», aveva ricordato il suo patrigno, tornato a casa la sera trascinando un pesante bustone nero. Aveva chiuso la porta con un calcio e lo aveva aperto, lasciandosi beare dalla sua espressione sorpresa. Lei aveva sorriso e saltato. «Sono tutti pezzi di computer, tu ne capisci qualcosa. Io un po' meno, ma ho preso tutto quello che c'era, forse qualcosa ancora va». Lui sapeva come farla felice. Era un ladro ma non le interessava, anzi le aveva insegnato tutto quello che sapeva ed era stato lui a regalarle il temperino al suo sedicesimo compleanno, che ancora oggi portava con sé. Si faceva rispettare, era forte. Anche se non era il loro padre biologico, era sempre stata orgogliosa che Peter Brainer li avesse adottati. Se non altro, lui era l'unico che si era sforzato per comprenderla. 

«Grazie, mammina», avevano urlato Amber e Adam in coro, aprendo il pacchetto con calma, per non fare troppo baccano. Poi Carol aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lei e le aveva sorriso, facendole entrare i brividi. Una delle sue prime sere lì, le aveva raccontato che era sterile e che quei bambini erano stati un regalo, avuti con la gestazione per altri. Non che le interessasse saperlo, ma vederla felice con loro, che li aveva desiderati tanto, la faceva sentire strana. «Ti hanno dato un nuovo lavoro, mammina?», le aveva chiesto Adam, adocchiando sul tavolo una foto e una cartella per documenti.

Mentre la babysitter salutava e usciva, Indigo si era avvicinata verso di loro e, curiosa, aveva gettato un'occhiata sul tavolo. Carol aveva preso tutto e messo in borsa e lei aveva aggrottato la fronte.

Una delle prime cose che aveva pensato quando si era ritrovata in quella casa, era che la famiglia doveva nascondere degli scheletri nell'armadio. Che lavoro faceva Carol? Non ne aveva mai parlato. La sera del giorno dopo, quando sia lei che Noah era usciti, gli infermieri lavavano Howard prima di metterlo a letto e la babysitter guardava la televisione con i bambini, Indigo era salita al piano di sopra diretta nella camera padronale. L'armadio era chiuso a chiave e lei, frugando in alcuni portagioie, si era armata di forcina e lo aveva aperto senza difficoltà. Si era chiusa dentro e aveva adocchiato con delusione le camicie di lui, le cravatte disposte in ordine di colore vicino a uno specchio, vestiti, gonne e camicie a pois di lei. Era fin troppo prevedibile e, non soddisfatta, aveva ispezionato le pareti, come le aveva insegnato il patrigno, fino a notare uno strano rigonfiamento in un angolo. «Doppiofondo. Che mi prenda un colpo». Ci aveva appoggiato una mano e aveva sorriso, notando che il pannello si spostava. Ma aveva smesso di farlo presto, vedendo cosa c'era là dietro. Aveva spalancato gli occhi: c'erano foto, mappe, appunti scritti di fretta, tutti attaccati sul fondo con puntine colorate. Sotto, invece, c'erano due pistole di diverso calibro, delle scatolette con proiettili e la custodia di quello che già immaginava essere un fucile: non voleva neppure toccarlo. In basso a destra, invece, c'erano delle foto tenute insieme con un elastico. Col fiato corto, le aveva prese con mano, iniziando a sfogliarle. Sotto ognuno di quelle facce, la donna aveva lasciato un segno con un pennarello rosso indelebile. Sapeva che era lei, riconosceva la calligrafia. Continuava a sfogliare e deglutiva, provando sulla pelle una brutta sensazione: era convinta che non doveva trovarsi lì. Soprattutto dal momento che per certo sapeva che alcuni di loro erano morti. Più li sfogliava, e accidenti quanti erano, più ritrovava persone che ora erano morte. Persone che erano state uccise. Aveva deglutito e preso l'elastico di fretta ma le foto erano cadute. Col cuore in gola, aveva cercato di raccoglierle, soffermandosi su una di loro in particolare. «Oh, no…», aveva sussurrato esterrefatta al viso dell'uomo. Le aveva raggruppate e rimesso di fretta l'elastico. Le si era gelato il sangue sentendo le voci dei bambini di sotto e aveva richiuso tutto all'interno con fretta, fissando il pannello. Si era nascosta in camera sua, chiudendo a chiave. Era una killer. Carol. Una killer. Perché non aveva mai sentito parlare di lei? 

 

La prima volta che lo aveva visto, era dalla finestra della sua cucina: un uomo così elegante, dove proveniva lei, era una rarità. O era un poliziotto come il signor Non, che si aggirava spesso da quelle parti, o era qualcuno di importante. Sua madre le aveva gridato di mettersi a lavare i piatti, ma l'aveva ignorata ed era scesa insieme a Cyan per le scale del palazzo. In piazza si erano riversate molte persone: vicini di casa, curiosi e uomini vestiti uguali che trasportavano scale, prendevano misure, costruivano ponti. C'erano anche reporter e fotografi, perché il gesto attirava pubblicità. «Finalmente il comune ha mandato qualcuno a ristrutturare questo posto», aveva sbottato.

«È così. Sono arrivato io».

Quell'uomo si era avvicinato e Indigo aveva spalancato gli occhi, guardando in basso: aveva delle scarpe nuove e sicuramente costose, non adatte per camminare tra la polvere. Era così stonato con l'ambiente.

«Lei è Lionel Luthor, piacere di conoscerla», Cyan gli aveva allungato la mano, mantenendo il suo solito tono serio. «Sono felice che sia qui. Sono avvenuti diversi incidenti solo nell'ultimo mese e, nell'ultimo anno, sono aumentati del quaranta percento. Può capire da solo in quale rischiosa situazione viviamo».

Lionel aveva sorriso, abbassandosi al suo livello. «Tu devi essere Cyan Brainer, mi hanno tanto parlato di te». Doveva aver notato come Indigo si fosse improvvisamente allontanata, poiché l'aveva subito ripresa: «Aspetta. Avrò bisogno di qualcuno che conosce questi complessi come le sue tasche. Ti andrebbe di aiutarmi? Il tuo nome?».

Lei si era fermata: aveva guardato il fratello e Lionel, Lionel e il fratello. Perché aveva scelto lei e non lui? Cyan era in grado di determinare le zone più friabili e dare le percentuali, lei non sarebbe stata utile. Non era neppure qualcuno di particolarmente sociale che avrebbe potuto fargli compagnia, eppure si era accorta con piacere, stando al suo fianco e aiutandolo nei giorni a seguire, che nemmeno lui era un tipo molto socievole e che a volte amava stare solo ad ascoltare e osservare. I lavori procedevano spediti, non avvenivano più incidenti e una vicina di casa non rischiava più di cadere dal balcone. Il che, per alcuni, era diventato un problema. Lionel Luthor ascoltava il parere di ognuno e lei lo aiutava a tenere a mente le informazioni. Quello poteva farlo, non le sfuggiva mai niente e non se n'era mai resa conto come in quei giorni. Si era intristita quando i lavori stavano volgendo a termine e lui non sarebbe più venuto a trovarla. Si era affezionata a quell'uomo senza rendersene conto e senza capirne il perché. 

«Ti ringrazio davvero per la tua collaborazione, Indigo. Non sei come mi aspettavo». 

«Come?», le aveva chiesto la sé sedicenne, accigliandosi. «Mi…  _aspettava_ ?». 

«Sai perché ho chiesto il tuo aiuto e non quello di tuo fratello?», l'aveva vista scuotere la testa e aveva annuito, lisciandosi la barba ruvida. «Perché sapevo cosa aspettarmi da Cyan. Tu eri l'incognita, ma gli somigli più di quanto pensi», l'aveva presa da parte, camminando al suo fianco. «Sei molto intelligente, Indigo. Ti lasci oscurare dalla grande ombra di tuo fratello», aveva scosso la testa, «ma non farlo. Non mi stupirebbe, un giorno, se dovessi diventare la migliore del tuo campo. Puoi arrivare ovunque, se lo vuoi». 

«Non sono brava come Cyan», aveva sbuffato, «In niente».

«A Cyan manca qualcosa che hai», l'aveva stretta nelle spalle. «Non brava  _come_ lui, ma diversa da lui. Perché vuoi essere uguale? La cosa più preziosa che abbiamo da offrirci è la diversità». Le aveva dato una pacca su una spalla. «Cerca chi sei. Segui i tuoi sogni, non i suoi». 

Il signor Luthor le aveva regalato un cellulare nuovo come ringraziamento, forse consapevole di averle dato una finestra per il mondo. Lo aveva visto andare via e le era mancata l'aria. Quanto poteva essere fortunata la figlia che lui aveva adottato? Era stato allora che, per la prima volta, su internet aveva cercato e visto Lena. Aveva scritto un tema a scuola sulla sua famiglia e sui loro lavori per la comunità per ringraziarlo. Sperava di rivederlo quando i giornalisti erano andati nella sua scuola per fare le foto, ma si era accontentata di una lettera scritta di suo pugno in cui le diceva  _grazie_ . Cyan poteva suonare il violino e incantare tutti, ma anche lei era importante. Anzi, poteva essere la migliore. 

Lionel Luthor non meritava di morire. Cosa faceva la sua foto tra le altre nell'armadio di Carol? Lo aveva… ucciso lei?

Col portatile sul letto, aveva cercato subito informazioni su una killer di Coast City, dove si trovava, trovando pochi che ne parlavano. Davvero pochi. E per di più, la declinavano al maschile, non conoscendo le sue generalità. Non c'erano recapiti e non era mai nominata; per avere i suoi servigi, bisognava solo scrivere su un forum del dark web e aspettare di essere contattati. Non voleva crederci che una parente del suo angelo custode era una killer professionista. In che guai si era cacciata… E pensare che, la prima volta che aveva cercato dati su di loro, era segnata come collaboratrice domestica. «Oh, sì… Ogni collaboratrice domestica che conosco tiene i pallettoni nell'armadio». Era scesa di sotto e ignorato Amber e Adam che le chiedevano di vedere i cartoni animati con loro. Era ritornata nello scantinato, a tutto quel bianco. Quella camera doveva nascondere qualcosa… e temeva di sapere cosa. Temperino in mano, aveva iniziato a grattare la superficie del tavolino, un pezzo dopo l'altro, fino a quando non si era accorta che c'era del sangue asciutto, là sotto, incrostato. Si era passata la mano sulla bocca, cercando di tenersi calma. Aveva paura. Forse una paura mai provata e lei non provava niente. Tutto quel bianco era così sospetto, accidenti. Aveva grattato l'armadio e anche lì notato schizzi di sangue. Dovevano ridipingere quel posto molto spesso poiché, oltre al sangue, c'era altro bianco, sotto. Aveva aperto l'armadio e sospirato, trovando catene, lucchetti, coltelli, pinze sporche e altro macchiato di sangue secco. 

Tornata in camera sua, aveva subito inviato un messaggio alla chat personale con il suo angelo custode, chiedendo spiegazioni. Non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di pensare che ci tenesse a lei, ma doveva sapere che Lena Luthor era al sicuro, dopo aver visto la foto tra i documenti di Carol. Doveva saperlo. Vedendo che ancora non rispondeva, aveva pensato di chiamare. Una, due volte. Doveva accettare la chiamata,  _doveva_ . Tre. No, alla quarta finalmente le aveva risposto. 

_«Qualcosa mi dice che ho attirato la tua attenzione»_ , aveva ridacchiato con la sua voce meccanica.  _«Hai rifiutato di fare ciò per cui ti avevo fatto uscire di prigione e pensavo di ripagarti con il silenzio»_ . 

«Vaffanculo», aveva risposto di getto, stringendo un pugno. «Ti avevo detto che potevi contare su di me, invece mi hai rapito portandomi in questa casa di pazzi e mi hai mostrato un uomo che dovrebbe essere morto;  _morto_ , diamine! E non posso arrabbiarmi? Volevo solo che venissi qui per parlarne faccia a faccia. Dimmi che non l'hai mandata a uccidere Lena Luthor». 

La voce contraffatta aveva ridacchiato di nuovo, palesemente divertita.  _«No, non l'ho mandata a uccidere Lena, le ho solo chiesto di mostrarti la sua foto. Avresti fatto due più due; sei in gamba, Indigo, anzi… la migliore»_ , la voce si era presa una pausa.  _«I patti erano chiari: dovevi fare ciò che ti chiedevo di fare, ma non solo hai dato alla ragazza un modo per risalire a te, ma hai cancellato informazioni su Lionel Luthor dal web senza che mi informassi. Mi hai fatto arrabbiare, Indigo, ho dovuto prendere delle precauzioni. Lavorerai di nuovo per me, più seriamente questa volta. Esci, divertiti, vai dove preferisci, non sei prigioniera. Ma sai qualcosa che io non voglio che si sappia, adesso e, se ritengo che tu sia inaffidabile, allora dovrò farti sparire. Magari lo chiederò a Carol»_ , aveva riso.  _«Se non ti preoccupi abbastanza di te stessa,_ e so che tieni alla tua bella testolina _, allora pensa a Lena. Puoi fingere che non ti interessi di lei quanto vuoi, ma ne hai maturato un'ossessione, Indigo. È chiaro. Mi hai mostrato il tuo punto debole senza pensare che lo fosse, ma non fartene una colpa, è nella natura umana prendersi… cotte»_ . 

«Io non ho una cotta per lei».

Lui aveva riso e sospirato.  _«Sei convinta di non provare sentimenti perché li ritieni superficiali, lo so, ho letto la cartella che hanno scritto su di te a Fort Rozz. Pensavi non lo facessi? Mi parlavi di amore, quando tu per prima non vuoi saperne e lo credi ridicolo. È stato tuo fratello a convincerti che sia così?»_ . 

Quella musica era riapparsa nella sua testa. Il violino che cadeva. «Io sono lui. Lui era me».

_«No, Indigo. Lui era una persona molto diversa da te e sinceramente mi strugge il cuore pensare che tu abbia chiuso in un cassetto le tue emozioni per lui. Tu provi qualcosa: sei umana, non uno dei tuoi computer»_ . 

«Smettila!», aveva urlato all'improvviso. Rabbia… Provava rabbia. Aveva chiuso la telefonata e preso un grosso boccone d'aria, riprendendo possesso di se stessa. Che sciocchezze. Che sciocchezze, aveva ribadito. Non si prendeva cotte perché lei non provava quel genere di emozioni. E Lena era più piccola di lei, di certo molto intelligente e bella, e sì una Luthor, ma una cotta… Lei non si prendeva cotte. E neanche ossessioni, aveva deciso. Si era gettata sul letto e ci aveva pensato. Ci aveva pensato a lungo. Poi, quella notte, le aveva scritto.

_Z: Sono felice di sapere che hai bisogno di me._

Lena aveva visualizzato e Indigo sorriso.

 

«Non stai mangiando, cara. Ti senti poco bene?».

Erano a cena e Indigo aveva alzato la testa dal piatto, fissando Carol. Aveva deglutito, dicendole di non avere appetito. Il suo angelo custode la stringeva in una morsa, insinuava delle cose e aveva nominato Cyan. Come si permetteva? Poi aveva visto Noah portare a letto i figli e, per non restare sola con lei, si era alzata da tavola, ma…

«Resta, cara. Ti prego», le aveva indicato la sedia e Indigo aveva deglutito, rimettendosi seduta. «Sappiamo che hai trovato il doppiofondo dell'armadio. Ci tenevo a spiegarti che si tratta solo di lavoro; non sono una cattiva persona». 

«Mh, uccidi la gente, vero? Li torturi o qualcosa del genere… e poi li uccidi?». 

Lei aveva accarezzato il gatto che le faceva le fusa intorno alle gambe e aveva provato a sorriderle. «Ognuno di noi è più portato verso qualcosa, cara. Tu hai la tecnologia che ti parla, io… io uccido.  _Non sempre, sia chiaro_ », aveva aggiunto velocemente, come se avesse potuto fraintenderla. 

«Ho trovato una foto, tra le altre…», si era fatta coraggio. Le avrebbe fatto del male? Forse non se lo aspettava, ma si sarebbe difesa prima di farsi fare la pelle. Di certo non avrebbe provato pena nel colpirla solo perché la conosceva. «Una foto che ritraeva-».

«Lionel Luthor», le aveva risposto subito, prendendo in braccio il siamese. «Lo conoscevi, lo so. Mi avevano assoldato per ucciderlo ma il committente aveva cambiato idea, dicendo di preferire vedersela di persona. Il mio compito con lui è stato quello di far imbizzarrire il cavallo per provocargli un piccolo incidente che lo portasse ad aver bisogno dell'ospedale.  _Oh, sì_ », aveva detto all'ultimo, alzando il dito indice destro, «L'ho dovuto drogare perché non sfuggisse. È stato facile. Non odiarmi, cara. Era lavoro». 

Era lavoro. Ricordava bene come quell'uomo si rivolgeva a lei, le sue pressioni perché seguisse i suoi sogni. Solo lavoro. Non le avrebbe detto chi era il committente, ci avrebbe scommesso. Ma in fondo importava davvero? Era morto, ormai. Irrecuperabile, era stato buttato. «Dunque ora mi ucciderai?».

Lei aveva iniziato a ridere sguaiatamente, fermandosi con una mano contro la bocca. «Oh no, cara, certo che no. Mio cugino non me lo perdonerebbe mai e, ammetterò, mi piaci. Sei tanto simpatica. E non uccido per questo», scosse una mano per aria, continuando a ridere. 

Non era riuscita a dormire, quella notte. Il suono del violino le aveva inondato la testa come un mare in piena. Cyan. Cyan doveva sorridere, doveva giocare e immaginare, ma non riusciva. Era chiuso nel suo genio: era quello ciò che gli mancava e che lei aveva. Ma era davvero qualcosa per cui andare fieri di avere?

«I sentimenti sono sopravvalutati», le diceva lui, guardando il loro patrigno che baciava la loro madre. «Pretendono di farti sentire bene e ti smuovono le interiora», aveva deglutito, «Ma è solo un'illusione, un bisogno egoista per far sentire bene noi stessi», aveva alzato le spalle. «Siamo soli. È tutto».

Indigo non si era arresa. Dopo la sua discussione con Lionel Luthor, si era convinta che Cyan fosse difettoso, che ci fosse una sorta di bug nel suo sistema che doveva provare a correggere. Lo aveva portato fuori sul piazzale anche quella sera; era quasi ora di cena. Avevano sentito qualcuno discutere a voce alta e si erano avvicinati quando si era sollevata anche quella del loro patrigno. Uno di loro aveva alzato le mani, capitava spesso ma, quando erano volati i primi proiettili, Indigo si era riparata la faccia e aveva cercato di afferrare il fratellino per tirarlo indietro. Era lei la maggiore, avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo. Ma era tardi: Cyan era stato colpito. Lo aveva visto cadere a terra con un tonfo, come ora ricordava cadere il violino.

Non aveva dormito, ascoltando la musica che le scorreva nelle vene. Cyan era lei. Lei era lui.

 

Intanto, aveva ripreso a lavorare per il suo angelo custode, non poteva fare altrimenti. Lena Luthor le aveva chiesto aiuto per la figlia della ragazza della sua sorellastra che era stata rapita ma, prima di darle conferma, aveva dovuto aspettare con comodo che lui le dicesse di procedere. Una volta che le aveva detto di sì, si era subito messa all'opera.

_Z: Posso aiutarti. Lo farò più che volentieri! Dammi una pista e ti apro la strada!_

Ah, era felice di quella svolta. Non poteva crederci che, lavorare con lei, l'avrebbe fatta sentire così bene. Sapeva che ciò che provava non era davvero importante, però… però, per un attimo, lo aveva pensato.

Aveva trovato intere conversazioni cancellate di quei poliziotti che volevano farla pagare alla collega e alla sua ragazza, aveva ispezionato le telecamere delle strade, degli esercizi commerciali, delle stazioni. Era eccitante.

_Non so ancora cos'hanno in mente, ma si stanno radunando al nuovo parco divertimenti. È lì che li prenderemo!_ Le aveva scritto entusiasta. 

_Da X a Me  
_ _Ottimo lavoro, Indigo. Sii sua complice, deve avere bisogno di te. Deve fidarsi. Dalle ciò che vuole._

Il suo angelo custode aveva iniziato a darle indicazioni del genere e si era chiesta spesso il perché, tra un messaggio e l'altro. Alla fine di quella serata, aveva confezionato con orgoglio le chat che si erano scambiati quei poliziotti e le aveva pubblicate online. Sperava che quel gesto avrebbe fatto colpo in Lena; intanto, a restare piacevolmente colpito era stato proprio il suo angelo custode.

_Da X a Me  
_ _Sei piena di risorse, hai fatto davvero un buon lavoro._

_Da Me a X  
_ _Ma non faremo mai del male a Lena Luthor, vero?_

Lui ci aveva messo un po' a rispondere:

_No, certo che no. Per essere qualcuna che non prova determinati sentimenti, tieni davvero tanto a lei. Ebbene, se devo tranquillizzarti: non faremo mai del male a Lena, Indigo. Il nostro proposito è avvicinarci a lei, essere suoi amici e confidenti. Forniremo risposte alle sue domande e le serviremo perché lei serve a noi. Lena ed io abbiamo qualcosa in comune, anche se non lo sa._ Aveva inviato e dopo aveva ripreso a scrivere.  _Per questa ragione non sono nemmeno contrario al tuo interesse per lei: se preferisci, puoi uscire e raggiungerla, dare modo alla tua umanità di venire a galla, non mi importa. Al contrario, sarebbe proficuo per il nostro lavoro: dal vivo, avrebbe modo di legarsi meglio a te e darci retta per la seconda parte del lavoro._

Il suo angelo custode aveva iniziato di nuovo a insinuare qualcosa che non c'era, ma in quel momento era più quella  _seconda parte_ di cui parlava a interessarle. Se non voleva farle del male, in cosa consisteva?  Aveva scavato di nuovo sul suo conto e trovato curiosi legami con i Luthor in passato, anche per quanto riguardava la sua famiglia. Per quanto riguardava Howard. Non c'erano vere e proprie prove, ma aveva perfino iniziato a ipotizzare che avesse fatto parte della loro stessa organizzazione, un tempo. 

Il team di infermieri aveva messo a letto Howard e se n'era andato, così lei aveva aperto la porta della camera e si era avvicinata, specchiandosi nei suoi occhi chiari e spenti. Era davvero ancora lì, intrappolato all'interno di quel corpo rigido? «Non è possibile aggiustarti», aveva sibilato, avvicinandosi al letto, toccando la sponda. «Il danno è stato troppo profondo. Aveva ragione Carol. I Luthor ti hanno ucciso, Howard?», lo aveva guardato attentamente negli occhi. «Oppure, vuoi che ti chiami-». 

«Indi!».

Quella voce l'aveva fatta spaventare e si era voltata, scoprendo Noah davanti alla porta.

«Howard è molto stanco, deve riposare».

Lei era uscita e l'uomo aveva chiuso la porta, per poi accompagnarla davanti alla sua. Impossibile da aggiustare: il corpo umano non permetteva tutte le sostituzioni che servivano. Intrappolato come Howard, aveva visto Cyan sul letto d'ospedale, pensando a quanto gli esseri umani fossero imperfetti e fragili. La loro madre gli aveva portato il violino e le sue manine lo avevano tenuto saldamente. Era stato operato, ma i danni erano troppo profondi. Il loro patrigno non c'era: era stato arrestato insieme ad altri dal signor Non che era stato il primo ad arrivare, quella sera. Indigo si era avvicinata lentamente, esaminando il suo fratellino: lei era bionda, lui castano scuro; lei aveva gli occhi azzurri, lui castani. Non si somigliavano affatto; figli di padri diversi, diversi per natura, diversi in tutto. Aveva visto che sulla fronte gli avevano disegnato tre punti con un pennarello azzurro e sua madre, con uno spento sorriso, le aveva detto che era passato un clown per tirarlo su. Quelle cose non funzionavano con lui, ma immaginava che Cyan lo avesse permesso per tirare su lei. 

«Vieni», lui aveva sussurrato senza voce e si era avvicinata. Aveva allungato una mano verso uno dei pennarelli sul vassoio e sua madre l'aveva aiutato, così lei si era inchinata e lasciata disegnare la fronte. Tre punti come i suoi, ma rossi. Un gesto stupido, senza scopo, come calciare il pallone contro il muro. Si erano guardati e sua madre si era commossa, accarezzando il figlio. Il corpo umano non permetteva tutte le sostituzioni che servivano per tornare in funzione. Non lo permetteva. La loro madre si era allontanata per parlare coi medici e Cyan aveva fissato la sorella maggiore col suo tono serio di sempre; sofferente, ma perfettamente consapevole di ciò che stava accadendo. Cyan sapeva di stare per morire. «Dimmi, Indigo. Se io fossi una macchina, cosa diresti delle mie condizioni?».

Lei aveva deglutito. «Compromesso. È impossibile la sostituzione delle parti guaste», aveva allungato una mano verso di lui, in una quasi carezza. Era la prima volta che ci provava e non ci era riuscita, riportandola indietro. «Il sistema si spegnerà a breve. Difettoso. Da buttare».

Cyan era stato ad ascoltarla attentamente e aveva sorriso per la prima volta di cui Indigo aveva memoria. «Lo sapevo che sei uguale a me», le aveva detto con un filo di voce. «Io sono te, Indigo».

«Io sono te», gli aveva risposto di rimando. Lo aveva visto alzare il violino per provare a suonare, ma gli era sfuggito dalle dita. Era scivolato a terra senza che lei lo avesse fermato, un suono molto forte aveva preso a rimbombare per la stanza e Indigo non aveva ricordo di cos'era successo dopo con precisione, se non che sua madre l'aveva fatta spostare di peso, i dottori si erano fiondati su Cyan, che lui non era riuscito a suonare ma che quella musica c'era stata lo stesso. Era entrata in lei, scorrendo col suo sangue. I sentimenti erano sopravvalutati: non doveva essere in pena per lui che si stava spegnendo, perché proprio lui aveva ragione. Non era lui ad avere un bug nel sistema, a mancargli qualcosa, ma l'esatto opposto. 

Quel qualcosa in più che Cyan non aveva era il vero errore e lo aveva notato in sua madre. Dopo la morte del suo fratellino, era caduta in quella che i medici definivano depressione e aveva tentato di uccidersi una volta di troppo, quando l'avevano chiusa in una casa di cure. I sentimenti l'avevano danneggiata. Rimasta sola, appena diciottenne, Indigo si era allontanata di casa portando Cyan con sé. 

 

Nei tre giorni successivi, i coniugi erano stati molto più attenti a non lasciarla sola con Howard, dicendo ai loro figli e alle persone che lavoravano per loro di tenerla d'occhio, come se a Indigo fosse importato qualcosa, a quel punto. Quell'uomo non avrebbe potuto rispondere ai suoi quesiti, era morto, e stava lavorando sodo per Lena Luthor, molto più importante. Si era divertita a scandagliare il web e a rigirarlo come un calzino per avere informazioni su Rhea Gand per lei, suddividendo tutto in comode cartelle. Il suo angelo custode le aveva lasciato carta bianca su quella donna e non poteva farla più felice. 

_X: Grazie di nuovo. Continuerò a leggere, ma ho già trovato cose molto utili._

_Z: A tua disposizione._

Aveva sorriso con soddisfazione, dando una carezza al gatto addormentato vicino a lei. Aveva fatto molti progressi con Lena, anche se ancora temeva dei piani del suo angelo custode per lei. Credeva di avere tempo, che avrebbe potuto proteggerla, forse.

_X: Per fidarmi davvero di te, potremo cominciare con l'essere sincere. Sai chi sono, e anch'io so chi sei tu._

Indigo aveva letto con interesse dal portatile e il cellulare aveva vibrato quasi nello stesso istante: lui doveva stare leggendo la chat, in quel momento. Scrisse rapidamente che non lo sapeva e aveva preso il telefono.

_X: L'ho scoperto. Hai scritto un tema sulla mia famiglia al liceo, quando avevi sedici anni. Mio padre aveva pagato per la ristrutturazione di alcuni palazzi che stavano crollando nella zona delle case popolari: abitavi lì con la tua famiglia, Indigo._

Il fiato le si era fatto corto, provando a scrivere velocemente e poi cancellando. Non sapeva cosa fare. Cosa fare! Come l'avrebbe presa lui? Aveva letto il messaggio sul cellulare dove le faceva i complimenti, poi aveva squillato. Indigo aveva provato a scrivere di nuovo, forse doveva farlo prima di accettare di parlare con lui, ma aveva cancellato di nuovo, di fretta. «Cosa faccio?», gli aveva allora chiesto al telefono, agitata.

_«Sapevo che ti avrebbe scoperto»_ , lo aveva sentito sospirare,  _«Ma come ho detto, arrivati a questo punto non è più importante, al contrario possiamo usare questo legame tra voi a nostro vantaggio. Spingi su questo»_ . 

«Pensavo di essere invisibile, per lei», aveva scosso la testa e, dopo aver riletto il messaggio sulla chat con sfondo nero, si era alzata dal letto su cui era sdraiata, camminando per calmarsi. «Non posso più farlo».

_«Non puoi?»_ . 

No, non aveva più tempo. «Tu odi i Luthor. Pensavi che non l'avrei scoperto? Hai voluto la migliore», aveva stretto i denti e sentito il suo respiro, calmo. «Mi hai detto che non hai intenzione di farle del male ma non ti credo. Non posso crederti! Sono stati loro a uccidere tuo padre, vuoi solo vendicarti».

_«È vero»_ , aveva risposto.  _«Voglio vendicarmi, ma usare Lena per questo. Ti avevo detto che io e lei abbiamo qualcosa in comune e che non le avrei fatto del male, è così: lei distruggerà i Luthor per noi»_ . 

«Lei è una Luthor».

_«No. Lena è stata adottata; è anche lei una vittima. E quando saprà cosa hanno fatto i Luthor in passato, sceglierà da che parte stare. Credi che loro abbiamo fatto del male solo alla mia famiglia?»_ , aveva preso una breve pausa.  _«È una conseguenza degli atti spregiudicati dei Luthor se Cyan è morto, Indigo»_ . 

«Questo… Questo non è vero».

_«È vero. Per che cosa credi che stessero litigando il tuo patrigno e quegli uomini, quella sera? Non essere ingenua, nessuno fa niente per niente»_ . 

Dopo aver sentito cosa aveva da dirgli, Indigo aveva stretto le labbra e si era riavvicinata al portatile per risponderle. Lena non sapeva niente. Come lei, era stata ingenua.

_Z: Non sai niente._

 

 

Aveva iniziato a pensare che forse non era adatta per quel lavoro. Sapeva che i sentimenti erano sopravvalutati, che erano un errore che si ripeteva nel sistema umano, ma anche che, senza che lo avesse voluto, provava qualcosa per Lena Luthor e non voleva farla soffrire. Ed era chiaro che avrebbe sofferto, se avesse cercato di metterla contro la sua famiglia come voleva il suo angelo custode. Forse era troppo per lei. Non le era mai successo prima e perfino andare a letto con delle persone, non era stato che un mero sfogo per il suo corpo umano, un richiamo della natura a cui doveva piegarsi per passare oltre. Era qualcosa di nuovo che la stava travolgendo come mai niente era riuscito a fare. 

Ma poi c'era stato l'attacco a sorpresa a National City e i suoi piani erano cambiati. Aveva seguito Lena per le telecamere della Luthor Corp: l'aveva vista entrare nel suo ufficio con dei libri, immaginava dovesse studiare; aveva visto che era distratta, per le sue; poi gli uomini armati fare irruzione nell'edificio e le era preso il panico. Non poteva sapere se avrebbe visto la chat e, per non perdere tempo, l'aveva subito avvertita tramite cellulare; non le importava che a quel punto memorizzasse il suo numero. Aveva inviato un messaggio anche al suo angelo custode per avvertirlo, ma lui ci aveva messo un sacco di tempo a contattarla. Lena non le aveva risposto ma, vedendola uscire con quel ragazzo dall'ufficio, si era passata una mano sulla fronte.

«Che cosa fai, Indi?», Amber si era affacciata dalla porta della camera insieme a Adam e lei li aveva appena degnati di un'occhiata, seccata.

_È il momento che aspettavamo per testare i nostri progressi con lei._

Le aveva scritto il suo angelo custode, finalmente.

_Richiedile i dati d'accesso del sistema di sicurezza della Luthor Corp in cambio del tuo aiuto. E non lasciarti prendere dalle emozioni, Indigo: se non li avrai, non potrai aiutarla._

Lei aveva digrignato i denti con fastidio. Non era una debole, Cyan aveva ragione sui sentimenti, ma non voleva che Lena fosse stata ferita o peggio.

_Da Me a X  
_ _Sono già nel sistema di sicurezza, sarebbe una perdita di tempo!_

Aveva inviato ma non aveva ottenuto risposta. Non poteva aiutarla se non le inviava quei dati? Ma avrebbe rischiato la vita. I due bambini si erano messi accanto a lei sul letto e avevano seguito i passi di Lena al suo fianco, attraverso le telecamere. Le avevano indicato gli uomini armati e si erano eccitati come se stessero seguendo un film, ma Indigo era in pena. Era in pena perpetua e guardava le immagini trattenendo il respiro, mentre la musica suonata da Cyan con il violino si ripeteva il loop nella sua testa. «Forza, Lena». Le aveva inviato un altro messaggio. «Inviami quei dati. Voglio quei dati. Fatti aiutare». Aveva visto tre terroristi entrare nell'area riservata, l'avrebbero trovata. Aveva sentito gli sguardi dei bambini su di sé, come forse l'avrebbe guardata Cyan: con compassione perché si stava struggendo in quel modo per una persona che non era se stessa. Però il cellulare aveva vibrato e Indigo aveva potuto respirare di nuovo: le aveva inviato i dati d'accesso, poteva aiutarla.

_Devi rintracciare Kara, ti prego. Ho paura che le sia successo qualcosa._

Oh, l'aveva fatto per Kara, c'era da aspettarselo. Ma questo non lo avrebbe detto al suo angelo custode.

«Chi è… _Kara_?», aveva domandato Adam e Indigo gli aveva allontanato il telefono dalla faccia.

«Non ti riguarda». Le aveva scritto che erano entrati in tre e di essere prudente, dopo aveva cercato Kara per lei, come da richiesta. Stava benissimo, era con un ragazzo. Magari nemmeno pensava a lei. Amber e Adam avevano esultato quando Lena aveva puntato la pistola contro quei terroristi che poi erano fuggiti. Lena stava bene. Ora poteva scriverle, sapendo che non l'avrebbe distratta:

_Kara Danvers è al campus e sta bene, l'ho vista dalle telecamere esterne in compagnia di un ragazzo._

_Da Lena a Me  
_ _Grazie, Indigo. Lo apprezzo._

«Ti ha detto  _grazie_ », avevano detto in coro i due in un sorriso, costringendo la ragazza ad alzarsi dal letto. 

Si era grattata la nuca e sapeva cosa significava: che era imbarazzata. Le era sfuggito un sorriso dalle labbra e si era accaldata. Oh. Per essere un bug del sistema, prendersi una cotta per un'altra persona la faceva sentire bene. Incredibilmente felice.

_Sono contenta che tu stia bene! Grazie per i dati. Questo è il mio numero personale, a proposito. Ora sai chi sono, possiamo essere sincere e aiutarci tra noi._

Aveva inviato e atteso, lontano da sguardi indiscreti, aspettando una risposta dondolando sui suoi passi.

_Da Lena a Me  
_ _Considerando che vuoi che siamo sincere, perché te la sei presa tanto quando ti ho detto di sapere chi fossi? Ti ho messa nei guai?_

Indigo si era morsa un labbro e deglutito, scacciando Amber e Adam da camera sua: ora voleva stare sola.

_Vuoi saperlo davvero?_ Il suo angelo custode sarebbe stato contento, adesso.  _Tuo padre aveva finanziato la ristrutturazione dei palazzi del mio quartiere che stavano crollando per scopi personali, Lena. Alcune delle persone che abitavano lì, compreso il mio patrigno, dovevano tenere dei pacchi per conto dei Luthor per un uomo d'affari di Star City che avrebbe mandato qualcuno a prenderli. Era un traffico illegale coperto da tuo padre. Un giorno qualcuno si è messo a litigare per soldi e hanno iniziato a sparare._ Aveva di nuovo ingurgitato saliva, prima di finire di scrivere il messaggio.  _Il mio fratellino di nove anni è morto per lo scontro a fuoco di quel giorno. Quando me lo hai scritto, ho ripensato a quello che è successo e a tuo padre. Sono contenta che tu stia bene._

Aveva stretto i pugni e indurito lo sguardo. Anche se dalle telecamere del corridoio davanti al suo ufficio non poteva scorgerla, sapeva che Lena doveva aver iniziato a soffrire perché amava suo padre e lo aveva appena dipinto come un criminale, gettando sulle sue spalle il peso della morte di un bambino. Lena avrebbe sofferto per causa sua e lei era lontana. Se proprio doveva provare cosa significava avere una cotta, allora lo avrebbe fatto di fianco a lei, accettando una vecchia idea che le aveva proposto il suo angelo custode. Indigo aveva staccato tutte le foto di Lena dalla parete, spento il suo portatile, preparato lo zainetto con il temperino e le ciabatte pelose, pronta per lasciare quella casa e andare da Lena. 

_Da X a Me  
_ _Hai fatto la scelta giusta, Indigo. Vai, esplora la tua umanità, diventa la confidente intima di Lena se lo desideri, ma attieniti al lavoro e presto distruggeremo i Luthor insieme._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi aspettavate tutto questo da uno stand alone su Indigo?  
> Ammetto che mi è piaciuto un sacco buttarlo giù, cercando di scoprire come avrei potuto caratterizzare questa persona complicata, che passato avrei potuto darle per spingerla a comportarsi come fa e il resto. Vi è piaciuto?  
> Piccola curiosità: è stato scritto in due tempi diversi perché la parte iniziale, quando Indigo si sveglia e si ritrova a casa di Carol e Noah, doveva in realtà fare parte del capitolo _42\. Un passo avanti_. È stata tagliata in favore e in attesa di uno stand alone completamente su di lei che avesse più senso. E poi in quel capitolo non ci faceva niente, dai XD  
>  Dunque. Indigo era stata rapita durante il capitolo _33\. Addio al secondo nubilato_ e ora sappiamo cosa le è successo parallelamente a ciò che succedeva a Lena e Kara. Anzi, diciamo Lena. Sappiamo che si è risvegliata in questa casa abitata da strani personaggi e da un uomo in sedia a rotelle, Howard. Solo vedendo lui, Indigo è riuscita a capire chi sia il suo angelo custode, il garante che l'ha fatta uscire di prigione con l'unico scopo di avvicinarsi a Lena, darle risposte e… metterla contro i Luthor. A quanto pare, quest'uomo misterioso odia i Luthor e sembra che sia così per via di ciò che è successo ad Howard.  
>  Inoltre, abbiamo saputo che questa Carol è una killer ed era stata assoldata dall'assassino di Lionel Luthor per ucciderlo ma che aveva poi cambiato i suoi piani in corso d'opera, richiedendo i suoi servigi solo per fargli avere l'incidente a cavallo e drogarlo. Ricordate il capitolo _17\. Il mantello invisibile_?  
>  Il passato di Indigo è un po' triste e il fatto che si sia “presa a carico” il fratellino morto, facendolo _vivere_ in lei, è sì struggente, ma in questo modo lui la influenza notevolmente. Lionel Luthor ha cercato di darle un'identità, ma Cyan gliel'ha poi portata via prima della sua morte. Cosa ne pensate?  
>  Indigo non sembra sapere come comportarsi, soprattutto ora che è messa di fronte all'evidenza: ha una cotta per Lena. _Ops_.  
>   
>  Piccole note ~  
> \- Cyan. Come saprete, _Indigo_ è un colore, precisamente l'indaco. Che nome potevo dare secondo voi a suo fratello? XD _Cyan_ è il ciano, appunto. Non potevo non cogliere questa possibilità, mi stuzzicava troppo! Tra l'altro, ci ho messo un po' a scegliere il colore e il nome adatto e Cyan mi piace un sacco. Ma c'è dell'altro riguardo a lui che voglio segnalare: per crearlo, ho preso spunto da un personaggio della serie. Sapete quale?  
>  \- I tre punti che Cyan disegna sulla fronte di Indigo sono un riferimento al suo reale aspetto nella serie.  
> \- Coast City: è una delle città immaginarie dell'universo DC Comics, nota per Lanterna Verde.  
> \- Il _signor Non_ è proprio lui: il marito di Astra. Era un poliziotto e ha arrestato le persone coinvolte nella sparatoria in cui è stato sparato Cyan, ma sappiamo dai capitoli precedenti che, come sua moglie, era stato arrestato perché faceva parte dell'organizzazione. Mi piaceva troppo l'idea di nominare Non in questo capitolo su Indigo, dato il rapporto dei due nella serie (che qui è molto diverso, per carità XD).  
>   
>  E ora ricordatevi per bene dove eravamo rimasti con lo scorso capitolo che si riparte! Il prossimo capitolo sarà pubblicato venerdì 10 maggio e si intitola _Ricomincio da qui_. Sarà un nuovo inizio? Occhio al titolo ;)   
>   
> 


	48. 47. Ricomincio da qui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo! Ma ecco qui il capitolo in tutta la sua lunghezza. Buona lettura!

 

 

 

Kara si passò una mano sulla fronte. Poi contro la bocca. Sui capelli. Cercava costantemente di tenere calmo il respiro che seguiva l'agitazione dei battiti cardiaci. Erano giorni che il suo cuore non accennava a placarsi. Eppure poteva riprendere a dormire: Rhea era stata arrestata, non le serviva più la scorta del D.A.O. ed era perfino riuscita a dare un esame l'altro ieri. Non lo aveva passato, però era riuscita a presentarsi. Erano stati comprensivi: le avevano dato più tempo considerando che, tra Rhea che cercava di ucciderla e lo studio, aveva dato più peso alla prima. E Lena… Qualcosa aveva ripreso a funzionare tra loro e, al solo pensiero, le si coloravano le gote. Erano un po' più vicine adesso e se riusciva a concentrarsi, era ancora capace di sentire il sapore della sua lingua e le sue labbra contro la bocca. Voleva poter dire che ora erano serene e che presto sarebbero tornare a stare insieme ufficialmente perché tra loro, in realtà, non si era mai interrotto nulla per davvero ma, seppure Lena non se la fosse presa per ciò che le aveva detto nei bagni dopo la partita, sapeva di averla ferita e forse era anche quel pensiero a non farla dormire la notte. Ne avevano riparlato, erano consapevoli entrambe che ciò che le aveva detto era un'assurdità, e le aveva chiesto scusa naturalmente, ma Lena aveva annuito e se n'era andata, chiudendo la questione. Era come se gliel'avesse lasciata passare perché, in fondo, anche lei aveva qualcosa di cui farsi perdonare. Non sapeva davvero come comportarsi. Intanto, il suo cuore restava in perenne agitazione. E fra breve ci sarebbe stato il processo di Rhea e l'avrebbero chiamata a deporre; il pensiero non la rendeva di certo allegra. E infine lei. Siobhan. Sospirò, alzando il viso verso il lettino d'ospedale: Siobhan dormiva, la flebo attaccata a un braccio, gli occhi infossati e viola nelle borse, pallida. L'avevano dichiarata fuori pericolo, era stata operata, ma Kara si sentiva responsabile per ciò che le era successo: lei le aveva chiesto aiuto ma non era andata. C'era mancato davvero poco; se Barry non l'avesse trovata e chiamato ininterrottamente i soccorsi… Si sedette sulla sedia accanto al lettino e si mise comoda, chiudendo gli occhi.

«Sei ancora qui?». Kara li riaprì subito, vedendo Siobhan accigliarsi. «Senti un po', non è che ti sarai innamorata di me, spero». Piegò la faccia in disgusto, scoccandole un'occhiataccia.

«Ti piacerebbe», rimbeccò, estraendo un sorriso gentile.

«Non sono interessata. Soprattutto se non hai un dolce per me», la guardò con occhi grandi, squadrandola. «Non hai un dolce per me nascosto sotto quella camicetta giallo semaforo, vero?». Kara arrossì e Siobhan scrollò gli occhi. «Oh, dimenticavo che sei una bimba delle medie. Un dolce, Danvers, con la glassa al cioccolato ricoperta da caramello».

«Il dottore ha detto-».

«Chi se ne importa del dottore», provò a urlare, ma si resse un fianco dal dolore e, stringendo i denti, bloccò con il palmo di una mano lei che si avvicinava a soccorrerla. «Gli spazi personali, rispetta gli spazi personali. Sto bene. Sono solamente stufa di stare qui e non sono nemmeno a dieta, cielo, sto diventando un tutt'uno con queste pappette insapore. Dove vai?», sgranò gli occhi quando la scorse alzarsi dalla sedia e sollevare la borsa in spalla.

«A prendere del cibo».

«Oh, finalmente».

«Per me, non per te», uscì dalla cuccetta, sentendola bofonchiare. Cambiò piano, prendendo l'ascensore. Si guardò attorno, poi infilò le monetine nella macchinetta e aprì la busta della merendina, reggendosi lo stomaco. Si appoggiò contro il muro e prese fiato, pensando a quanto sentisse la mancanza delle pillole, ora che era scoperta. Le avevano come tenuto la mano quando capiva di essere arrivata al limite e coccolata, proteggendola dai sentimenti ingombranti, ma da quando era successo l'attentato, non le aveva più prese. Credeva che non ne avrebbe più avuto bisogno, felice di provare di nuovo i sentimenti per Lena. Era pur vero, però, che di tanto in tanto le mancavano quando scendeva la sera e il cervello la costringeva a pensare, o quando guardava Siobhan sul lettino e ricordava di averla lasciata al suo destino. Il giorno prima, Winn era andato a trovarla e per farsi forte davanti a Siobhan, aveva pianto solo una volta fuori dalla porta, su una spalla di Kara. Se non altro, non l'aveva presa seriamente quando gli chiese chi fosse. Era così in pena per lei che guardandolo, Kara non era riuscita a non pensare che aveva rischiato di morire mentre era al telefono con lei. Accidenti.

«Non creano dipendenza», le aveva detto Maxwell Lord una volta tornata da lui. «È lei che sente di averne bisogno: qualcosa la logora e le mie pillole la anestetizzano. Ne ha prese troppe con poca distanza l'una dall'altra, avrebbero potuto farle male, a cosa pensava? Forse dovrebbe provare ad affrontare i suoi problemi, invece di nasconderli sotto al tappeto». L'aveva guardata mentre scuoteva la testa, alzando gli occhi. «Penso sia duro sentirselo dire, ma… in questo modo, cara la mia piccola Danvers, sta solo ritardando qualcosa. Più tempo passa, più grande diventa il problema».

«Non sono fatti suoi», gli aveva risposto, aggrottando la fronte.

«No, certo. In fondo, posso studiare meglio le pillole grazie al suo contributo, non che voglia lamentarmi, si intende», gli aveva sorriso e Roulette, vicino, gli aveva passato una fiala per il prelievo. «Volevo solo essere gentile, o di aiuto, ma tant'è…», aveva scrollato le spalle e si era alzato dalla sedia, pronto per pungerle il braccio. L'aveva vista fare una smorfia, al momento di toccare l'ago.

«Mh, sì, a questo proposito… Ho deciso di smettere».

Lui si era accigliato, guardandola con attenzione. «Ha deciso di affrontare i suoi problemi, dunque».

«Non ho nessun problema da affrontare», aveva sbottato, tenendo d'occhio la boccetta col suo sangue che veniva etichettata. «Questa è l'ultima, Lord. Se la faccia bastare».

«Va bene», aveva sorriso, alzandosi in piedi. «Capisco. Sono un po' amareggiato, ma chi non lo sarebbe al posto mio, stava diventando quasi essenziale per lo sviluppo della _kryptonite rossa_ », aveva riso. «Ah, una cosa. Considerando che ne ha assunto una dose massiccia, sarebbe il caso che-».

«Andrò in astinenza?».

Maxwell le aveva scoccato un'occhiata. «Nausea, fastidi generici. Può darsi che sentirà di essere più sensibile del solito. Potrebbe raggiungermi e farsi tenere sotto osservazione».

«No, grazie», aveva decretato e si era alzata in piedi, dandogli le spalle e infilando il giubbotto.

«Si riguardi, allora. Ah! Prima che se ne vada: come sta sua sorella? Intendo la Danvers», aveva sogghignato e Kara aggrottato la fronte, cercando di capire il perché del suo strano tono di voce.

«Neanche questi sono fatti suoi».

Ingurgitò l'ultimo boccone e risalì le scale, fermandosi a un altro piano. La merendina le andò quasi di traverso quando udì i pianti di una donna. Si accostò, affacciandosi alla porta aperta della cuccetta dove riposava Faora Hui, ancora in coma. La donna che piangeva le stava accanto, su una sedia, e un uomo cercava di rassicurarla massaggiandole le spalle: quando la intravide affacciata, andò alla porta e la chiuse.

Oh. Aveva quasi voglia di vomitare, adesso, e si mantenne lo stomaco, sentendo il suo cuore farsi agitato, il respiro accelerato. Corse via, tornando verso le scale. Quella poliziotta aveva cercato di ucciderla e forse non doveva provare pena per lei, ma sentire sua madre piangere era tremendo.

Camminando per il corridoio verso la camera di Siobhan, udì subito delle voci: «Qualcuno che finalmente riesce a capirmi».

Kara avanzò verso la porta e la vide stringere con mani piene un grosso panino e spalancare la bocca. Corse per strapparglielo appena in tempo. «Salame?», strabuzzò gli occhi, guardando Leslie Willis con rimprovero, accanto a Lena. «Volevi ucciderla?».

«Sei una guastafeste, Danvers», si lamentò Siobhan. «Portatevela appresso quando andate, vi prego. È qui tutti i giorni, non la sopporto più». Riprese il panino e la guardò con odio, scoprendo che le aveva tolto il companatico. «Te lo sei mangiata? Sei una schifosa egoista». Le riservò un'acida occhiata ma morse comunque il pane, piangendo nel coglierne il sapore.

Kara le fece la linguaccia e adocchiò solo di sfuggita, abbassando gli occhi, che Lena sorrise.

«Ha ragione, pulcino: sei una guastafeste», brontolò Leslie, «Non gliel'avrei fatto mangiare seriamente, quello era il mio dannato pranzo».

« _Coba_?», mormorò l'altra con la bocca piena.

Lena sorrise di nuovo e Kara si accorse, solo in quel momento, che lo faceva per Leslie. Sorrideva per lei. Oh, accidenti… «L-Lena, posso parlarti un momento?». Le annuì e uscirono fuori, socchiudendo la porta.

«Senti, umh… T-Ti hanno già, sì, chiamato per rilasciare la testimonianza?», gesticolò e strinse le labbra.

«Sono andata ieri», confessò, grattandosi in fronte. «Con mia madre».

« _Oh_ », sbottò. Perché non glielo aveva detto? «Ah… bene. I-Io devo andare oggi, m-mi hanno chiamato oggi, sì», deglutì ancora, cercando di fermare il suo balbettare.

« _Oh_ », ansimò Lena, annuendo. «Oggi… Bene». Perché non glielo aveva detto subito? «Comunque», mantenne il suo tono serio, «ho ascoltato una strana conversazione tra il Generale e mia madre, ieri».

Ricordava che erano in attesa in corridoio: Lillian a qualche metro da lei, perché Lena non voleva che pensasse che l'aveva perdonata o qualcosa di simile solo per aver rischiato di venire uccisa da Rhea; non cambiava quanto fatto in precedenza. Il Generale Zod le aveva raggiunte e si era affiancato alla donna.

«Che cosa devo dire?», gli aveva chiesto Lillian. La voce fine, quasi un sussurro. Non le vedevano, ma si trovavano all'interno della base del D.A.O. e le telecamere dovevano essere ovunque.

«Ciò che è successo. Devi solo ricordare che ti chiederanno di ripetere tutto in tribunale», aveva risposto lui con sicurezza. «È finita. È fuori».

«Fuori?».

«È fuori e molto presto lo capirà. Abbiamo chiuso con quella donna, non può toccarci». Le aveva dato una pacca confidenziale e abbassato la testa per un saluto, prima di voltarsi, guardare lei che era dietro sua madre, e andarsene.

«Cosa ne pensi di lui?», domandò Kara, reggendosi lo stomaco.

«Ci ha liberato di Rhea Gand, ma non mi fido».

«Io neppure», annuì. «Forse non è un pericolo in questo istante, ma non mi darò pace fino a quando l'organizzazione tutta non verrà smantellata».

Lena sapeva che diceva il vero e, seppure era felice che Zod avesse fermato Rhea, le dispiaceva di non poter essere stata lei a farlo, dimostrando a Kara che poteva mantenere fede alla sua parola. Forse poteva farlo neutralizzando Zod e distruggendo l'organizzazione, proseguendo ciò che aveva iniziato suo padre. Per Kara, per tutte le loro vittime, per il suo stesso padre. Anche se forse non lo conosceva così bene. La vide riaprire la porta per entrare che la fermò, stringendole un braccio con delicatezza: «Stai bene?».

«Cosa?».

«Lo stomaco».

Oh, si stava ancora massaggiando. «Ah, no», tolse la mano all'istante, ridendo, «È solo fame». Non sembrò averla convinta, ma non chiese oltre. Almeno sapeva che Barry non aveva fatto la spia: le aveva detto di averla vista prendere la pillola, prima di ripartire per Central City. E lei, con faccia tosta e balbettando più del dovuto, gli aveva spiegato come prendesse delle medicine per calmare i nervi.

«Non sembrano funzionare», gli aveva risposto lui, in un sorriso. Di sicuro non per come aveva trattato Mike lasciato il furgone con gli uomini di Lillian, pensò. Sapeva di essersi comportata male.

Sentirono Leslie e Siobhan parlare e Lena le trattenne il braccio, mantenendo gli occhi bassi. «E al pranzo di domani, ci sarai?».

«C-Certo», arrossì. «Ci hanno invitate per Pasqua, Eliza farà le uova ripiene e non posso proprio perdermele. Ma… saremo sole con loro», strinse i denti, facendo una smorfia.

«Alex?», esclamò con sorpresa, «So che Lex vuole stare a Metropolis, ma Alex…?».

«È stata invitata dai suoceri: li sta raggiungendo ora, Maggie è lì da ieri».

 

Alex colpì la radio della macchina due volte per farla partite, gonfiando le guance. Le si rizzavano i peli delle braccia: significava che stava arrivando. Deglutì, tenendo d'occhio la strada bagnata per la recente pioggia. A National City non aveva piovuto, pensò: era distante. Già, distante dalla sicurezza.

«Va bene, Alex. Ci sei già stata, ci hai parlato, va tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene», si disse per infondersi coraggio. Avrebbe dovuto passare una notte lì, la colazione la mattina dopo e il pranzo. Per fortuna, Maggie aveva pensato di proporle di andare a cena in un localino del posto quella sera, se non altro; oltre a restare lontano dai suoi genitori, potevano trascorrere del tempo solo per loro. Una cosa normale dopo tanto, senza preoccuparsi dell'organizzazione o di lavoro.

Il D.A.O. stava lavorando sodo dall'arresto di Rhea Gand: anche se i simpatici agenti degli Affari Interni non avevano speso una parola per scusarsi, finalmente avevano ottenuto la revoca sull'obbligo di fermarsi con l'indagine. L'organizzazione esisteva ufficialmente di nuovo e anche se collegavano a quella donna il comando dell'attentato, sapevano che qualcun altro si nascondeva nell'ombra in attesa di essere consegnato alla giustizia. Il D.A.O. di National City e l'inchiesta sull'organizzazione che durava da anni rimbalzarono su tutti i giornali quando si parlava della vedova del senatore Gand che, ora, oltre al resto, rischiava di essere imputata per il suo omicidio. Cat Grant accettò diversi articoli che ne parlavano da altrettanti diversi punti di vista, tra cui quello di Leslie Willis dal titolo _Il marcio e l'odio_. Alex aveva avuto occasione di leggerlo, non stupendosi delle parole di riscatto usate per attestare la sua vittoria nei confronti di colei che la voleva morta per censurarla. Sapeva che aveva parlato anche con sua sorella, ora che la sospensione era finita, ma non sapeva cos'avesse in mente per lei.

Rispose a una telefonata di Maggie che si assicurava che non si fosse persa e girò il volante per cambiare strada, iniziando a respirare a pieni bocconi. Ce la poteva fare.

«Questa è la nostra indagine e voi qui siete solo degli ospiti». Alex ricordava quando John lo aveva precisato, riferendosi al capitano Zod della polizia e a quello dell'FBI. «Gand resterà agli arresti qui al D.A.O. fino a quando non sarò io stesso a deciderlo».

«L'indagine sull'omicidio del senatore ha la priorità», gli aveva rimbeccato il terzo, tenendosi più indietro. «Perché non ne fa parola con la presidente? La chiami! La chiami adesso, su».

Si trovavano all'interno della grande sala intorno a un tavolo tondo, con gli agenti che lavoravano ai computer su grandi schermi. Nessuno di loro si era perso il guardarsi attorno di Adrian Zod, fatto accomodare nella tana del nemico. Apparentemente sulle sue, in realtà faceva molta attenzione a tutto ciò che vedeva o sentiva, elaborando; serio e riflessivo, l'uomo aveva preso parola dopo un altro urlo di John, che si era appoggiato contro il tavolo. «Possiamo estendere tutti i capi d'accusa in un unico processo e collaborare, senza contenderci quella donna come un trofeo di caccia. Ne parleremo col procuratore».

Alex aveva avuto i brividi, osservando John Jonzz prendere piano respiro mentre lo squadrava. «Già, perché non collaborare? Può cominciare col dirmi come facesse a sapere dell'attentato prima ancora che si svolgesse. Ah, i suoi uomini infiltrati fra quelli di quella donna, nelle fila degli aspiranti membri dell'organizzazione, che chiaramente lei conosceva. Come dimenticare! E non aveva pensato di fermare l'attentato sul nascere, invece di lasciare che si propagasse, se conosceva la mandante?».

«Abbiamo cercato di limitare i danni».

«Limitare i da-», si era bloccato, «Delle persone sono morte, altre sono state ferite e lei poteva evitarlo», lo aveva accusato, indicandolo.

«Non conoscevo ogni punto dell'attentato, avrei rischiato di peggiorare la situazione. Rhea Gand doveva essere colta sul fatto», aveva prontamente ribattuto.

Al suo fianco, Maggie aveva annuito e Alex aggrottato la fronte, osservandola con preoccupazione mentre i due avevano continuato a battibeccarsi.

«Tengo a ricordarle, signor Jonzz, che non ho tenuto per me l'informazione: l'FBI era a corrente della situazione e-».

L'altro lo aveva interrotto, infastidendolo: «È chiaro che l'FBI sia al corrente molto più che della situazione».

Alex vide l'uomo in giacca e cravatta sistemarsela e allontanarsi di qualche passo, girando lo sguardo. Aveva subito sogghignato: «Guardalo come fa orecchie da mercante».

«L'FBI è sotto il controllo dell'organizzazione», aveva bisbigliato Maggie. «Charlie mi ha detto qualcosa, al riguardo».

«Ha detto cosa?».

«Ma no, niente. Il Generale li tiene in pugno».

«Da quando lo chiami _Generale_?».

Maggie aveva scrollato le spalle, sorridendo. «Alex, fa parte del gioco: devo essere una di loro, se voglio che funzioni». L'aveva vista scuotere la testa, non certo convinta.

Alex scosse la testa anche nel presente, facendo rallentare la macchina. Aveva ripreso a piovere e si stava avvicinando alla casa. Una cena solo per loro era quello che le serviva per ritrovare la complicità con la sua ragazza. Forse si stava solo creando paranoie inutili e Maggie si avvicinava a loro davvero solo per lavoro, ma la paura che l'organizzazione gliela portasse via non le faceva abbassare la guardia, soprattutto dopo la discussione di quel giorno, quando John le aveva prese da parte per dirle di non indossare più dei microfoni e di fingere di rinunciare alla missione per conto del D.A.O..

«Non giriamoci intorno, signor Jonzz», gli aveva risposto Zod, «So bene che una parte della sua indagine porta il mio nome sopra». Molti agenti avevano smesso di digitare ai computer per voltarsi e ascoltare. «Ha coinvolto una delle mie agenti, cercando di mettermela contro. Un po' subdolo, ma se non altro ho potuto usare la connessione tra voi per avvertire voi stessi dell'attentato. E ha funzionato», aveva rimarcato, innervosendo John.

«Allora perché non parlarne?», aveva alzato le braccia, per poi metterle a conserte. «Sappiamo che fa parte dell'organizzazione, signor Zod. Solo così poteva sapere dell'attentato e lo ha usato per liberarsi di un membro scomodo come Rhea Gand, con la stessa rete che sperava di usare contro di lei. Voleva ucciderla e l'ha ripagata incastrandola».

Avevano visto Dru Zod sorridere per la prima volta. «Ha una fantasia molto vivida, signor Jonzz. Se queste sono le sue convinzioni, lo provi. Fino a quando non avrà una prova che confermi la sua brillante teoria, temo dovrà lavorare con me e con l'FBI al caso della morte del senatore Gand».

John odiava la sua arroganza. Dopo aver detto a Maggie di smettere di portare i microfoni affinché lui si fidasse, si era allontanato rimarcando il fastidio: «Lo prenderemo quel figlio di una buona donna».

Alex parcheggiò l'auto e, coprendosi con le mani la testa per via della pioggia, corse fino alla porta, prendendo fiato prima di suonare il campanello.

 

L'agente del D.A.O. l'aveva fatta accomodare all'interno di una saletta, dopo un corridoio. C'erano due agenti di guardia, delle sedie e un tavolino basso, nessuna finestra. Si sedette a gambe accavallate e aprì la borsa con sé, ricontrollando per l'ennesima volta se avesse portato il bloc notes degli appunti. Sarebbe stato più facile presentarsi con la pillola rossa in circolo e senza il blocco che sentiva in petto, ma forse la forte sensibilità che sentiva era la chiave per scrivere quell'articolo che, non sapeva se le avrebbe o meno avviato la carriera ma, era probabilmente il punto di svolta della sua vita.

La porta si aprì, pensò fosse arrivato il suo momento e si alzò, ma qualcuno entrò e richiusero subito. Mike Gand si guardava attorno e sbuffò, mettendo le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. Le sorrise, quando la vide.

«E dove sei, adesso?». Non avevano avuto modo di parlarsi dopo l'attentato: come Selina Kyle, nemmeno lui era più tornato al campus e sapeva che per delle ore era stato trattenuto dal D.A.O., poi più nulla.

«A casa», aveva alzato le spalle, mettendo anche lui le gambe incrociate, distendendosi sulla sedia. «Hanno detto che potevo andare e allora… Sto cercando di capire cosa fare, quel posto», scosse la testa, prendendo fiato, «quel posto non fa per me, Kara. E credo che lascerò gli studi».

Lei si accigliò, sentendo un groppo all'altezza della bocca dello stomaco. «È-È per causa mia o-».

«No», si affrettò, «È che neanche quello fa per me! Devo… Devo capire il mio posto nel mondo».

Lei sorrise. Ora Mike era solo: senza di lei, sua madre in prigione, il padre morto, Joyce non sarebbe mai più tornata a lavorare lì, mentre Cat Grant si stava prendendo cura di lei, preparandola per testimoniare. Mike doveva ricominciare. Poi abbassò la testa e lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio. «M-Mi devo scusar-».

«No, non lo devi fare, Kara. Andiamo», rise. «In questi giorni, ho parlato con così tanti poliziotti, avvocati e psicologi che ho capito… Ero così cieco, non vedevo cosa stavi passando anche a causa di mia madre, quanto… quanto questa situazione fosse grande», la guardò negli occhi. «Volevo solo che stessimo insieme e credevo che fosse questo che significasse amare qualcuno, non ti stavo a sentire! Adesso che mia madre è stata arrestata, credo… credo di dover fare qualcosa per me, per la mia vita, ricominciare da qualche parte, da solo», vide Kara deglutire appena sussurrò quelle parole, sapendo che diceva il vero. «Farà male, ma non mi ami più, lo so, devo lasciarti andare. Sei andata avanti senza di me e io come uno sciocco a non capirlo», abbozzò un sorriso. «Non lo volevo vedere. Magari sono io che devo chiedere scusa a te».

«Lo apprezzo», gli regalò un altro sorriso e annuì, stringendogli un braccio. «Come mai qui, oggi?».

«Pensano possa fare il miracolo», strinse le labbra e sorrise. «Mia madre non parla se non tramite gli avvocati e per dire di essere finita in un malinteso».

«Che faccia tosta», brontolò, «Hanno le prove audio».

«Sì, beh, lei dice che quelle prove sono state prese senza autorizzazione e che non saranno ammesse in tribunale. Pensano abbia ragione, probabilmente, o non sarei qui».

«Vuoi strapparle una confessione?».

«Tenterò. Sarà la prima volta che la vedo da quando…».

Gli strinse le mani e si abbracciarono. «Andrò da lei, dopo. Se non dovessi riuscirci tu, con me lo farà».

Quell'ultimo abbraccio, poi lo chiamarono e Kara attese altri pochi minuti. Mentre lui veniva scortato davanti al tavolo che lo divideva da sua madre, lei entrava nella saletta per rilasciare la sua testimonianza sull'attentato, rivivendo il momento in cui lei e Barry Allen avevano trovato il corpo dell'agente assassinato. Ogni dettaglio di quelle ore era importante. Ogni battito del cuore, pensò Mike, deglutendo con terrore nel vedere lo sguardo sorpreso di Rhea; poi commossa si era alzata in piedi per raggiungerlo, fermata dalle manette che la tenevano legata al tavolo e da due agenti vicini. Era rimasto impalato, prima di decidere di sedersi e parlarle. Ogni goccia di sudore che aveva solcato il viso di Kara che correva per raggiungere Lena alla Luthor Corp, con la testa piena di scenari raccapriccianti che si sarebbero potuti avverare da un attimo all'altro. Ogni passo verso la meta sempre più lento, mentre l'effetto della pillola che avrebbe dovuto schermarla da quelle sensazioni scivolava via dal suo corpo. Ogni pensiero di rabbia, nel sentire Rhea dire che lo aveva fatto per lui, per un futuro migliore, ribattendo che lo aveva fatto per lei, per lei e per lei soltanto. Che lui era lì, con Kara. Così com'era presente quando lei aveva sparato a suo padre. Ogni brivido, come quello provato da quella donna nel capire che il figlio diceva il vero, anche se provava a negare e gridare che erano stati _loro_ a farglielo dire. Ogni fitta, pensò Rhea, nel sentire che lui avrebbe testimoniato contro di lei; quella del sapere di essere traditi dal sangue del proprio sangue, e lo pensò anche Mike, perché suo padre non c'era e non sarebbe tornato. Come non sarebbero tornati i genitori di Kara, morti per la sua sete di potere.

Dopo aver testimoniato e giurato che lo avrebbe ripetuto in tribunale, Kara aspettò di poter essere lei a parlare con quella donna, bloc notes in mano. E, questa volta, non si sarebbe fermata. Era pronta ad affrontarla, si disse, reggendosi lo stomaco.

«Un articolo?», aveva chiesto a Cat Grant, nel suo ufficio alla CatCo.

«Un articolo, hai presente, Keira? Quelli per cui vorresti essere assunta?». L'aveva vista arrossire dall'imbarazzo e avvicinarsi di più verso la scrivania, così la signora Grant aveva continuato: «Ricordi quando ti dissi che un giorno ti avrei chiesto di dirmi cosa voleva da te il senatore? Te lo sto chiedendo ora e- _ah-ah_ », l'aveva bloccata con il palmo di una mano bene in vista. «Lo scriverai in questo articolo. Parlerai del senatore, di sua moglie e del tuo rapporto con entrambi, di come abbiano deciso e posto fine alla vita della tua famiglia. Di come abbiano cercato di uccidere te, persona scomoda». L'aveva indicata e Kara era rimasta ferma. «La verità, Kara Danvers. La tua e quella che raccoglierai. Sei pronta! L'articolo uscirà il giorno del processo, te lo assicuro. A dispetto di qualunque verdetto, quella sarà la verità e lo verranno a sapere tutti. A National City. Ovunque».

La verità. Nient'altro che quella.

Entrò in quell'aula dopo aver mangiato qualcosa, sentendo la pressione del sangue salire e la brutta voglia farle girare lo stomaco, scorgendo Rhea che batteva le unghie sul tavolo, scocciata che suo figlio se ne fosse andato ma che le visite non erano finite. La vide cambiare espressione quando si accorse di lei; infastidita, adirata. La odiava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Le disse di non aveva nulla da dirle, ma lei sì e sarebbe stata costretta ad ascoltarla. «Mia madre si chiamava Alura Inze ed era una giudice, una di quelle brave. Sapeva fare il suo lavoro e non aveva paura di te. Ma tu sì. E tanta», la guardò negli occhi e Rhea non mosse un sopracciglio. «L'hai fatta uccidere perché non si sarebbe piegata a te, perché con la sua morte potevi dare un segnale ai membri dell'organizzazione, far vedere che potevi occuparti di loro, non è così?». Oh, non avrebbe risposto. «Il segnale doveva essere forte, per questo hai chiesto che fosse fatta esplodere la casa. Lei, mio padre, i miei zii. Quasi dodici ann-».

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando», le ringhiò contro, ma Kara aveva appena iniziato.

«Basta mentire, sei qui! Credi che i tuoi avvocati riusciranno a farti rilasciare?», aggrottò la fronte, «I soldi non possono tutto, Rhea. Sei fregata! Non hai più i tuoi appoggi, perfino il sindaco non vuole più avere a che fare con te, dopo ciò che hai fatto. Sei con le spalle al muro. Mio cugino ed io siamo scampati a quella sorte per caso», ricominciò, mentre lei la fissava senza espressione. «La notizia di saperci vivi doveva averti fatto andare di traverso i pranzi di Natale degli ultimi anni, immagino», strinse le labbra, incurvando la testa all'indietro mentre riprendeva a camminare davanti al tavolo. Poteva continuare? Sentiva come delle unghie raschiarle lo stomaco e le girò la testa. Ma quella era la resa dei conti, non poteva scappare: «Soprattutto dal momento che quel gesto non ha subito l'effetto sperato, no?», gesticolò, squadrandola. «Perché non sei salita sul trono, ti hanno fregata. Peggio ancora dev'essere stata quando tuo figlio ha presentato la sua ragazza a te e tuo marito», si fermò, le mani sul tavolo. « _Me_. Ti ricordavo la sconfitta?».

Finalmente si mosse una ruga sul suo viso. Chiese agli agenti di riportarla nella sua cella, ma non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte: era sua.

«Mike mi amava».

«Attenta a quello che dici».

«Oppure?», strinse gli occhi, scrollando le spalle. Non le faceva paura. «Ti dava fastidio che mi amasse, non è vero? Ti ha sempre dato fastidio. Tuo figlio non poteva stare con me, una El; rappresentavo i tuoi sogni infranti. E hai provato a separarci, ma Mike ha preferito allontanare te, invece di me». Non le faceva paura lei, ma quello che rappresentava e quello che le mancava per colpa sua. «Sono riapparsa per rovinarti la vita, vero? Forse-Forse è questo che devi aver pensato! Hai ucciso i miei genitori, ma io ero lì, con tuo figlio, e tu-».

La donna scattò: all'improvviso si lanciò contro il tavolo con ira e gli agenti del D.A.O. si gettarono su di lei per fermarla, a fatica. «È tutta colpa tua», urlò, «Saresti dovuta morire quel giorno con quella sfrontata di tua madre; avrei dovuto farti dare la caccia come un animale! È solo per Lar che non ti ho fatto uccidere quando eri bambina, non avrei dovuto dargli retta! Sei uguale a lei, a tua madre; una rovina per Mike e per me! E giuro che se esco di qui, io lo giuro, ti ucciderò io stessa».

Kara si mantenne indietro, deglutendo. Sentì gli occhi azzurri inumidirsi e la fissò con attenzione, intanto che gli agenti la rimettevano giù con la forza, continuando a dimenarsi. «Sì, Rhea», scosse la testa, per poi alzarla con orgoglio. Non sapeva se sarebbe tornata utile come confessione, ma bastava a se stessa. Ce l'aveva fatta, era una vittoria. «Hai ragione quando dici che sono come mia madre», gonfiò il petto, stringendo un pugno, «Ma tu non uscirai mai più di qui. Ho aspettato anni per questo e ora… ora è finita». Le vennero in mente le parole usate da Zod parlando con Lillian, come le disse Lena. «È finita e te ne renderai conto anche tu». Uscì dalla sala ascoltando le sue grida, capendo che era bastato poco, in fondo, per farla crollare e, quando chiuse la porta, sorrise, scoccando una lacrima.

Per certi versi, era un paradosso: per scrivere la parola _fine_ e ricominciare la sua vita, Kara doveva rivivere tutto quel che era stato. Com'era la sua infanzia prima che i Gand e l'organizzazione gliela portassero via? Era notte e Megan borbottava nel sonno come suo solito mentre lei, davanti alla scrivania e sollevata sulla sedia con gambe incrociate, stendeva la prima bozza dell'articolo. Come sarebbe stato adesso se non avesse conosciuto Mike? Quel figlio avuto da una gravidanza non cercata, portata avanti per volere di Lar, probabilmente l'unico che lei avesse mai amato; ricordò una foto in particolare nel loro salotto, dove lei stringeva il piccolo fra le braccia. Che premeditato scherzo del destino innamorarsi di lui per cercare un futuro e trovare il passato. Ora anche il loro capitolo era finalmente concluso, Kara lo sentiva. A differenza delle altre volte, Mike era pronto per trovare la sua strada e lei per capire come riappropriarsi della propria.

Anche Lena sentiva che con l'avvicinarsi del processo di Rhea si chiudeva una porta per lasciare spazio ad altro. Era il riscatto di Kara, ma anche il primo pezzo dell'organizzazione che veniva sradicato, un passo in più verso lo scoprire cosa ne era stato di suo padre. Fu in quel momento che pensò a Indigo: lei poteva davvero saperne più di lei e non faceva a meno di ricordare quando, la prima volta che l'aveva contattata, le aveva detto di sapere cosa gli era successo. Sarebbe stato il caso di chiederglielo? Poteva fidarsi, arrivate a quel punto?

Provò a chiudere gli occhi, ripensando alla testimonianza che aveva dovuto rilasciare al D.A.O.: di come aveva agito in fretta, aveva visto il suo assistente a terra e dopo aveva digitato la password per aprire un cassetto sulla scrivania, stringere la pistola fredda custodita al suo interno.

«Ha sparato?», le avevano chiesto. «Ha mai sparato, quel giorno, signorina Luthor?».

«No».

«E dove si trova la pistola di suo padre, in questo momento?».

Lei aveva scosso la testa lentamente, con bocca aperta. «Non… Non si è più trovata».

Riaprì gli occhi, deglutendo e rimettendosi a pancia in su, sul letto. Sentiva ancora il freddo metallo della pistola fra le dita. Suo padre avrebbe sparato, nella sua situazione? Era sicura che lo avrebbe fatto.

In casa Sawyer, nel paesino natale di Maggie, neanche lei e Alex chiudevano occhio. Avevano passato una bella sera a cena fuori e avevano provato a distrarsi ma, una volta sdraiate, le loro menti si accesero come un faro sulle questioni irrisolte. Sdraiate sul materasso di un divano letto, controllavano con apprensione che, nel lato opposto della stanza, Jamie dormisse sul lettino. Il suo leggero russare le rassicurava, dandole un senso di protezione. Alex lasciò un bacio sui capelli di Maggie e la strinse più forte a sé. La sentì ridacchiare, a un certo punto.

«Penso che ci abbiano sentite rientrare, prima».

«Sono quel tipo di persone che origliano?».

«Come non ne hai idea, Danvers. Controllano ogni nostra mossa».

Oh, rassicurante. Come se di pensieri non ne avessero altri.

  
Quando Kara arrivò in villa, fu Lillian ad aprirle. Lo sguardo tirato, doveva sicuramente trattenere il respiro. «Ciao, Kara. Benvenuta».

Mantenendo un improvviso broncio, le passò davanti degnandola di appena un'occhiata, incontrando lo sguardo di Lena davanti all'ingresso. Oh, era già lì. Indossava un abito stretto e i tacchi: perché nessuno le aveva detto che doveva presentarsi in modo formale? Guardando Lillian con la coda dell'occhio, notò che vestiva un tailleur. E perché farlo, poi? Non erano forse in famiglia? Si scambiarono un tepido sorriso e la ragazza sparì, così anche lei si dileguò in cucina. La salutò appena, accidenti. Per quanto ancora tra loro sarebbe stato un continuo alti e bassi?

Sapeva che Marielle non ci sarebbe stata, poteva girare indisturbata in cucina. Aprì il forno e chiuse gli occhi, spalancando le narici e beandosi del buon profumino delle cosce di pollo con contorno di patate e verdure. Ma dov'erano le uova ripiene?

I passi si interruppero davanti all'ingresso ed Eliza si portò le braccia a conserte. «Kara», strillò.

La ragazza si voltò di scatto dallo spavento, con mezzo uovo in bocca e l'altra metà in mano. «Oh, _gacie_ », bofonchiò, masticando. Alla sua espressione confusa, ingoiò in fretta. «Sei vestita come una persona normale». Pantaloni e maglione, di colpo i suoi jeans e camicia non sembrarono più fuori luogo.

«Lasciane per pranzo», le aveva indicato la mano sinistra che, furtiva, stringeva un altro uovo davanti alla teglia. La vide sorriderle e finire la metà nella mano destra, avvicinandosi. «Come sta la tua amica?».

«Amica?».

«La signorina Smythe».

« _Amica_ », rise, con il mezzo uovo in bocca. «Ha iniziato la fisioterapia, presto potrà camminare aiutata dalle stampelle. Si riprenderà alla svelta, vedrai, quella è tipo il diavolo in forma umana».

«È bello che tu le sia così vicino», sorrise con orgoglio e Kara non aggiunse nulla, perdendo per un attimo la sua espressione allegra: lei non sapeva quanto si sentisse in colpa, invece. «Sei una ragazza eccezionale, lo sai. Te lo dico sempre e-».

«Non perdonerò Lillian», la interruppe, facendole serrare le labbra con una smorfia.

«Oh, Kara. Sei tremenda». Le prese le mani e poi, vedendo che erano oleose, le passò un fazzolettino dal piano in cucina, riprendendo le mani pulite con le sue. «Non ti avrei chiesto di perdonarla, questa è una cosa che può venire solo da dentro di te. E hai ragione, lo sai che sarò sempre dalla tua parte», le carezzò una guancia, costringendola a guardarla negli occhi, che Kara aveva abbassato. «Vorrei solo che non ti chiudessi perché-».

«Perché è tua moglie e quindi parte della mia famiglia».

Eliza annuì. «Lillian ha fatto tante cose di cui si vergogna e si pente, sta cercando di ricominciare e-», strinse gli occhi, «Ti ricordi quando ruppi il vaso in argilla di Jeremiah?».

Kara gonfiò le guance. «Ho chiesto scusa mille volte nell'ultimo decennio».

Lei rise. «Non è passato un decennio! Non ti piaceva e lo avevi rotto di proposito, Kara, Jeremiah era molto deluso».

«Lo so, me ne sono- _ah_. Pentita», si morse un labbro, girando di nuovo lo sguardo.

«Non ti aveva rivolto la parola per tre giorni».

«Almeno un mese».

«Tre giorni, Kara. E gli avevi chiesto scusa perché-».

«Perché ci teneva e non volevo che guardandomi pensasse solo al vaso rotto! Ma, Eliza… Lillian non mi ha rotto un vaso».

«No, infatti. Stavi male per un vaso, pensa a quanto possa star male lei per questo», le strinse le mani con più forza, accarezzandole. «Ci ha nascosto la verità e sta pagando per questo. Non ti chiedo di perdonarla, ma di non pensare continuamente a ciò che ti ha fatto quando la guardi perché ci sta provando e le dispiace. Se non lo fai, è come se non avesse altro da dare come persona, o come membro di questa famiglia», le sorrise. «Senza mettere in conto la rabbia che provi e non meriti». Lena stava entrando e le vide, così si fermò, tornando due passi indietro attenta a non sbattere i tacchi. Voleva andarsene subito ma:

«Forse me la merito».

«Cosa? La rabbia? È per Lena, che lo dici?». Tese le orecchie, appiattendosi al muro. «Come va tra voi?».

«Bene. Sì. Insomma… _credo_ ».

«Credi?».

«Forse».

«Kara», udì la voce di Eliza e Lena sospirò, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. «Non avete fatto pace?».

«N-Non abbiamo da far pace», ridacchiò.

«Lei è sicura di sì».

«Te ne ha parlato?». La voce di Kara cambiò tono, diventando più bassa.

«Non proprio, si tiene per sé le cose ma… si intuisce. Ci sta male, Kara». Lena chiuse gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, a quelle parole. «Si sente in colpa, lo so. Sono abituata ad avere a che fare con Lillian e Lena, in confronto, è un libro aperto. Almeno su questo», prese una breve pausa, «E mi chiedo come abbia fatto a non capire molto prima di voi due perché, adesso che lo so, è così palese che…».

«Ho fatto una scemenza».

«Di cosa parli, tesoro?». Lena trattenne il respiro, chiudendo gli occhi.

«N-Non stavo bene e-e ho detto una cosa cattiva. A Lena. La rabbia che provo mi fa comportare da stupida e in quel momento non me ne sono resa conto e-e poi… poi però le ho chiesto scusa, ma non credo che basti».

Anche Eliza cambiò tono di voce. «Erano sincere? Le tue scuse erano sincere?».

«Certo che lo erano», rispose come se si sentì accusare.

«Forse sei tu che non ti perdoni e, per questo, ti sembra che scusarti non sia sufficiente».

Kara non disse nulla per qualche secondo e Lena sospirò, emettendo un verso soffocato in gola. «I-Io la amo, Eliza. L-Lo so che è strano, che non doveva succedere o-».

«Va bene, Kara. Va bene per me».

«Le cose tra noi sono strane, adesso, e vorrei solo… Vorrei solo non averla ferita perché se prima pensavo di avere una cosa da risolvere, con lei, o-ora ne ho due», prese una pausa. Lena intuì che la sua voce si affievoliva ancora, si strozzava: piangeva? «Non si meritava quello che ho detto. E Siobhan…», prese un'altra pausa. «Non sono la brava ragazza che pensi».

«Cosa c'entra lei?».

«Ero al telefono con lei, quando hanno assalito la CatCo. Dovevo raggiungerla, Eliza, ma non l'ho fatto e lei-».

«No», la voce della donna si era fatta categorica, sopra la sua. «Questo ti proibisco anche solo di pensarlo. Ciò che le è successo non è colpa tua».

Lena sospirò, sentendo quelli che dovevano essere singhiozzi. «Sai cosa? Vorrei ricominciare tutto daccapo, con lei».

«Siobhan?».

«Lena. Dimenticare ciò che ha fatto». Lena scosse la testa e si allontanò, piano. «E ciò che le ho detto io».

«Questo è impossibile, Kara. Ma se davvero la ami, saprai cosa fare. Adesso smetti di piangere, dai». Si sorrisero ed Eliza lasciò che rubasse un altro uovo ripieno. «E comunque non ti ho mai ringraziato: quel vaso era orrendo». Finalmente le vide fare un sorriso.

Lillian alzò un sopracciglio con curiosità, scorgendo sua figlia ciondolare verso il salone. «Sei rossa, Lena. Hai sbattuto la faccia da qualche parte o devo supporre ci sia di mezzo Kara?».

Lei serrò le labbra, osservandola sistemare la tavola con le ultime accortezze e piegando i tovaglioli di stoffa: non la vedeva fare una cosa del genere da… _ah_ , mai. «Non parlarmi come se tutto fosse a posto».

«Dovrai perdonarmi, prima o poi. Sono tua madre, Lena. Che ti piaccia oppure no».

«Questo mi rende solo più difficile allontanarmi da te», rimbeccò glaciale.

Lena aveva guardato Lillian, Lillian lei e Kara, Kara aveva guardato Lena, Eliza le figlie e dopo Lillian. Il pranzo era stato lento all'inizio, e silenzioso, dove ognuna di loro ascoltava solo i propri pensieri e il masticare, e tutte il masticare di Kara, che sembrava una macinacaffè, ma soprattutto fu…

«Terribile», sussurrò lei al cellulare, guardandosi intorno: c'era molto chiasso, i bambini nel parco gridavano e correvano alla ricerca delle uova nascoste, era pieno di coppiette e famiglie felici, e lei si era dovuta coprire con un cespuglio per rispondere. «È stato terribile, Alex! Dove sei? Finiranno le uova».

_«Siamo vicine, lo so, oggi il tempo non sembra trascorrere e c'è traffico»_ , la sentì sospirare, _«Jamie non vedeva l'ora di andare a caccia. Ora dorme»_.

Kara sventolò l'unico che aveva in mano, trovato lì dietro, pensando che ne avrebbe raccolte altre per lei.

_«Comunque»_ , disse Alex, _«per quanto terribile, non deve esserlo stato quanto il nostro pranzo»_.

«Volete fare a gara, per caso?», gonfiò il petto. «Quando Lillian ha ben pensato di tirare fuori l'argomento me e Lena insieme, Eliza ha capito che siamo state intime e si è messa a dire che siamo fortunate a essere entrambe ragazze mentre mangiavamo le uova ripiene, perché-».

_«Oh, ha fatto le uova ripiene»_ , sentì Alex in un lamento.

_«Che buone»_ , sentì anche Maggie.

«Ragazze? N-Non è quello il punto», sbottò. «Ha parlato di come lei, alla nostra età, doveva pensare alle protezioni».

_«Ow»_ , risposero insieme.

«Potete capire l'imbarazzo generale», emise Kara, mettendo un braccio su un fianco. «Comincio a pensare che Lillian non sia l'unica ad alzare il gomito, di tanto in tanto. Però sì», sorrise, «le uova ripiene erano davvero buone».

_«Beh, non è che a noi sia andata molto meglio»_ , proseguì Alex, ricordando il pranzo:

La madre di Maggie aveva guardato Jamie, Jamie le polpette, Maggie aveva guardato entrambi i suoi genitori, suo padre Alex e Alex aveva fissato il piatto, seguendo pochi e precisi movimenti per non attirare l'attenzione. Purtroppo, non sarebbe stato sufficiente.

«Sei mai stata con degli uomini, Alex?», aveva chiesto l'uomo e lei era sbiancata, soffocando con un pezzo di carne in bocca.

«Lillian ci ha chiesto se abbiamo avuto degli appuntamenti per capire che volevamo stare insieme», tuonò in uno sbuffo Kara.

_«Mio padre ha fatto il paragone tra gli uomini con cui è stata Alex e il mio ex serio»_ , proseguì Maggie.

«Beh, Lillian ha chiesto se abbiamo fatto sesso in villa», continuò, gonfiando le guance. «Beh, n-non con queste parole, ma- Si è fatta capire chiaramente. _Molto_ chiaramente. Eliza era più rossa di noi due e probabilmente anche dei drappi dei toreri alle corride».

_«Suo padre ha chiesto se non avessi voluto dei figli»_ , proseguì Alex, _«Perché con loro non ne ho avuto»_.

«E nella nostra camera in casa Danvers. _O Danvers-Luthor_ , insomma. Perché siamo giovani e _bla bla_ ».

_«E ha continuato-_ cosa? _Avete fatto sesso nella_ nostra _camera?»_.

Maggie si mise a ridere: _«Due ragazze attratte l'una dall'altra che dormono vicine nella stessa stanza: ehi, chi ci avrebbe mai pensato?»_.

_«Certo che ci ho pensato, però-»_.

Kara arrossì, spalancando gli occhi. «N-Non erano domande da porre, in qualunque caso. E quella camera non è più tua da tempo, sorellona», sbuffò. «Dopo ci ha chiesto se siamo convinte di essere anime gemelle e se saremmo tornate a stare insieme».

«Sì», aveva annuito Kara a quella domanda, «Probabilmente, voglio dire». Si era voltata a Lena che aveva messo i gomiti sul tavolo solo per poggiare la testa e ascoltarla, sfoggiando un ambiguo sorriso. «N-Noi sì, emh», si era leccata le labbra e aggrottato la fronte, cercando di capire che cosa volesse dirle con quello sguardo. «Abbiamo avuto dei… delle difficoltà, un momento, ma-», aveva alzato la forchetta con un boccone pronto, continuando ad annuire, «passerà». L'aveva riguardata, ma Lena si era limitata a fissarla: perché non era intervenuta?

_«Io devo fare la pipì»_ , sentì Jamie a un certo punto, appena sveglia. Alex chiuse la chiamata per l'urgenza e Kara ansimò, prendendosi un momento per capire cosa fare con Lena e, ricordando il suo sguardo a tavola, cercare di decifrarlo. Le era sembrata molto chiara quando si erano ritrovate dopo l'attentato e si erano abbracciate e baciate, e sapeva che avevano delle cose da lasciarsi indietro, ma quello sguardo perché? Girò il cespuglio, scontrandosi contro qualcuno, perdendo l'uovo colorato con pallini sull'erba.

«Oh, ti chiedo scusa». Quella ragazza si abbassò per riprendere l'uovo e glielo porse, sorridendo.

Kara lo riprese con mano e fissò lei finché si allontanava. Aveva uno strano sorriso, pensò. Bionda, una lunga treccia. Le sembrava di averla già vista da qualche parte, ma dove?

«Chi era?».

Sussultò, trovando Lena improvvisamente vicina. «Mi hai fatto spaventare», sorrise, «Ci sono andata addosso», scrollò poi le spalle, osservandola. «Sono più adatti per la caccia alle uova», rise, «I jeans, intendo». Stava così bene con i capelli raccolti in una coda e gli occhiali da sole.

«Eliza mi ha detto dov'eri, credo abbia secondi fini», si voltò verso lei e Lillian, sedute su una panchina fuori dal parco.

«Dà anche a te questa impressione? Tua madre odia la possibilità di noi insieme ma lei… penso che ci shippi».

«Shippa la Karlena», le annuì, guardandola. «Ne sono sicura».

« _Karlena_. Mi piace», rise e le mostrò l'uovo. «Per te. Ne cercherò altri per Jamie».

Lena lo prese e sorrise, ma la sua espressione si indurì a breve. «Dobbiamo parlare, Kara». Erano così vicine che temette potesse percepire la sua tachicardia. «Che ne dici se andassimo da qualche parte?».

La guardò a bocca aperta, accigliandosi. «D-Devo cercare le uova», rise con imbarazzo, «Non possiamo parlarne qui? So di cosa vuoi parlare».

«Sì?», alzò un sopracciglio. Kara si tirò dietro il cespuglio e la seguì.

«Al pranzo, mh… Ho detto qualcosa che non dovevo? P-Perché tu non hai detto nulla e-», lasciò la frase a mezz'aria, notando il suo impaccio.

«No», ansimò, spostandosi di poco. «O meglio _sì_. Non so come dirtelo, ma… Non si può ricominciare come vorresti».

«Non ti seguo». Il suo cuore iniziò a battere frenetico e lo stomaco a rigirare su se stesso: l'astinenza si faceva sentire più forte quando di mezzo c'era lei, non se ne stupì, la metteva in subbuglio facilmente anche senza quella sensibilità amplificata, e adesso… Lena abbassò gli occhi e Kara si imbrunì di nuovo, trattenendo il fiato.

«Ti ho sentito quando ne parlavi con Eliza, scusami. Ti avevo promesso che saremmo sempre state sincere tra noi e non ho mantenuto quella parola, non puoi fingere che non l'abbia fatto, Kara», si morse il labbro inferiore, riguardandola. «Non voglio che lo dimentichi, ma che riuscissimo a superarlo», prese una pausa, cercando le parole, «Tu no? O tra noi, con tutta onestà, non penso funzionerebbe».

Lei strinse le labbra, spostandosi dallo starle tanto vicina. «Cosa vuoi dire? C-Che devo prendermela per forza con te? È questo che vuoi?». Lena la fissò, i suoi occhi mai così freddi. «Va bene, allora», corrugò le labbra, reggendosi lo stomaco. «Mi sono sentita tradita, mi ha dato fastidio perché me lo sarei aspettato da tutti ma non da te, Lena! Non da-», si fermò, reggendosi di nuovo mentre lei stringeva le labbra e alzava la testa. Era una fortuna che intorno ci fosse così tanta gente e una musica trasmessa dagli altoparlanti, dando loro una parvenza di privacy. «Volevi sentirti dire questo?».

Lena scosse la testa, voltandosi solo per un momento. «Andiamo a parlarne da un'altra parte, va bene?».

«No, non voglio andare da un'altra parte perché-», deglutì, «Perché non voglio litigare con te».

«Come non volevi dirmi quanto ti fossi sentita tradita?», non aspettò che le rispondesse. «Scappavi da questo, Kara», esclamò a voce alta. Kara non voleva litigare, ma Lena non pensava che ci sarebbe stato altro modo per affrontare ciò che avevano dentro, a quel punto. Era inevitabile e si sentiva come un vulcano pronto a esplodere. Forse, questa volta, avrebbe potuto lasciarsi andare invece di chiudere tutto in se stessa. «Non dirmi che non è così! Dovevi farlo uscire, prima o poi. Finalmente hai avuto la decenza di confessarlo. Sì, quindi, volevo sentirlo». Lasciò che l'uovo scivolasse sull'erba e strinse i pugni, gli occhi lucidi.

«Cavolo, ho sempre capito perché lo hai fatto e non volevo rigirartelo». Trattenne di nuovo il fiato e Lena adocchiò con curiosità come si reggesse lo stomaco. Di nuovo. «Ho odiato che lo sapessi, l'ho odiato, Lena! I-I miei genitori sono morti davvero tanto tempo fa e- p-per quanto la cosa possa ancora farmi male-».

«Certo che ti fa male! Non pretendo che ti passi solo perché scorre il tempo».

«Per quanto possa farmi ancora male, Lena… Non era quello il punto! Okay? Non era quello… Avrei voluto sapere subito che la ragazza di cui mi sono innamorata, che la sua famiglia, avesse a che fare con quello. Ho-Ho odiato che lo sapessi perché lo hai tenuto per te invece di affrontarlo insieme a me, ma non volevo dirtelo. N-Non volevo dirtelo perché non volevo che stessi male per colpa mia e-».

«Ma è successo, Kara», sbottò a un certo punto, stupendosi lei stessa, lasciando l'altra immobile. Il viso le diventò rosso e si trattenne indietro, mantenendo le lacrime.

«P-Pensavo che avrei potuto tenermi per me la delusione…», scosse la testa e si morse il labbro inferiore, «Pensavo che mi sarebbe passata… Non volevo ferirti».

«Sai cosa? Lascia stare, questo è stato un errore», si voltò per andarsene e Kara scosse la testa, spingendosi in avanti per raggiungerla: non ce ne fu bisogno, Lena tornò indietro e cambiò idea all'ultimo. Avrebbe voluto andarsene eccome ma, se lo avesse fatto, non ci sarebbero stati più ponti per comunicare con lei, lo sapeva. L'avrebbe persa, arrivate a quel punto, perché questa discussione poteva essere il loro inizio… o la fine di tutto. Valeva la pena rischiare? Cos'era tutto questo, se non qualcosa per ritrovarsi?

«Un errore?», la sentì ribattere, «U-Un errore _cosa_? Tirarmi fuori queste parole con le pinze o riavvicinarti a me, o-o stare con-».

«Non lo dire», la fermò, severa. «Questo non lo dire o te ne pentiresti. Tu credi davvero… insomma, di avermi protetta facendo come hai fatto? Non pensi che sapere di averti fatto del male, aspettando a quando me lo avresti rinfacciato, cercando un modo per farmi perdonare, mi abbia fatto sentire peggio?», piegò le labbra, portandosi una mano sul petto e vide Kara tornare indietro di un passo, massaggiarsi lo stomaco e, per un attimo, piegarsi in avanti. «Stavi male, Kara, ma stavo male anch'io… E-E tu non te ne sei nemmeno accorta». Non aspettò che le rispondesse e, dopo una breve pausa, continuò, facendo la voce grossa: «Ti ho mentito perché avevo paura», strinse i denti, «A volte le cose non vanno come sono state programmate, Kara», si leccò le labbra con un gesto involontario, chiudendo un pugno. «Credi di essere perfetta? O pensavi alla nostra relazione come a una favola, dove saremmo sempre state felici e sorridenti? Benvenuta nel mondo reale! Perché io sono reale, molto reale, e mi hai pugnalato più volte e sono stata zitta perché mi sentivo in colpa», le si ruppe la voce e tornò un altro passo indietro, prendendo fiato. «Nel mondo reale, le cose non vanno sempre come vorremmo», aggiunse a fatica.

Kara iniziò a piangere, piegando le labbra. Ricordò in quel momento, come se la sua testa non aspettasse altro, il giorno in cui si erano conosciute. _«Sai, potevi farmi male»_ , le aveva detto. _«Sul treno, prima di scendere. Stavo per cadere»_.

Lena aveva riso, girandosi verso di lei. _«Credimi, se avessi voluto farti male, te ne saresti accorta»_.

Se n'era accorta, adesso. Le fece male perché le sbatté in faccia la verità e la riconobbe come tale; riconobbe com'era stata lei a far male a Lena. Perché era vero che non si era accorta di lei, troppo occupata a cercare di trovare un modo per proteggere se stessa da ciò che stava succedendo. Ciò che le aveva fatto Mike, lo aveva riflesso su Lena senza accorgersene. E come poteva Lena perdonarla, adesso? Kara fece una smorfia con le labbra e si piegò ancora più in avanti, iniziando a respirare con affanno. Non riusciva a fermarlo e le unghie che raschiavano all'interno del suo stomaco la stavano lacerando. Ma non avrebbe voluto mostrarsi così, non avrebbe voluto e tentò di trattenere il fiato e rimettersi dritta con la schiena. Non voleva che Lena pensasse che stesse cercando di attirare l'attenzione su di lei, o una scusa per farsi compatire, eppure…

«Adesso capisco», sussurrò Lena con fiato corto e Kara la scrutò. «Il cambiamento in te. Ha senso. Hai preso quelle pillole, non è vero? Sei in astinenza? Come ho fatto a essere così cieca?!». La fissò come cercava di reagire, immobile. «Ne è valsa la pena, almeno…? Ti ha fatto stare meglio?».

Kara si mise dritta e trattenne il fiato più che poté. «No», rispose poi, piano. «No. Mi ha permesso di farti del male. Ma… non ho scuse», parlò a scatti e deglutì, «Sapevo cosa facevo… era un errore». Ogni volta che parlava, una fitta le comprimeva il ventre. «Sapevo cosa facevo…».

Una sirena si levò sul parco, così entrambe alzarono lo sguardo agli altoparlanti: la caccia alle uova doveva essersi conclusa, accidenti. Lena le sorrise con amarezza e tornò indietro, seguita con lo sguardo da una ragazza lontana:

«Avevo ragione su Kara Danvers», sibilò lei, abbassando il cellulare e staccando la sirena. Indigo le tenne d'occhio ancora, spalancando gli occhi, cercando di capire perché, invece di lasciarla sola, Lena stesse tornando indietro per porgerle una mano.

«Andiamo», disse quasi in un bisbiglio, calma. «Vieni con me. Vorrei farti degli esami e darti qualcosa».

Kara fissò la sua mano e, come se il tempo si fosse fermato, comprese quanto quel momento sarebbe stato cruciale. Poteva rifiutare il suo aiuto e andarsene da sola, oppure accettare e accettare anche tutto ciò che era successo. Preferiva la rabbia e la paura, o preferiva Lena? Alzò la mano e gliela strinse, facendosi aiutare a tirarsi in avanti.

Si dispiacque di non aver potuto cercare uova per Jamie e di non averle fatto compagnia quando sarebbe arrivata, ma sapeva che non ci sarebbe mai stata scelta migliore se non seguire Lena, in quel preciso momento. Alla Luthor Corp, la fece sdraiare su un lettino e la tenne d'occhio mentre andava avanti a indietro, prendendole del sangue e misurandole la pressione. Ogni volta che la toccava, era un fuoco sulla pelle. In silenzio, non c'era nessun altro se non loro e il loro batticuore. Lena aveva la straordinaria capacità di tenersi tutto dentro e metterlo da parte, pensò Kara. Che stupida era stata ad accusarla di non aver affrontato insieme il segreto sui Luthor e poi aver fatto lo stesso, non affrontando insieme la scoperta, andando a cercare un rimedio per il suo dolore e lasciandola indietro. Strinse le labbra e si toccò lo stomaco, quando un'altra fitta la colpì. Eppure, essere lì vicino a lei, la faceva sentire già molto meglio.

Sullo schermo del pc, Lex controllò i dati che Lena gli aveva passato, rassicurandola. «Ma se vi fa sentire più serene, prendo l'elicottero e sarò lì in giornata».

Lena scosse la testa. «No. Voglio stare sola con lei, se non ti spiace». Lo lasciò e raggiunse Kara, ancora sdraiata. «Qualche valore alto», le fece sapere, «Penso che la discussione ne sia stata motrice, ti passerà appena inizierai a rilassarti. Durerà probabilmente ancora qualche giorno, se-», si avvicinò e Kara la fissò, fissò come si sforzava per restare composta ma come si stesse rompendo pian piano, riflesso nei suoi occhi freddi. «Se non ne farai più uso».

«Ho smesso, te lo giuro».

Lena annuì. «Allora posso consigliarti qualcosa».

«Cosa?».

«Una camomilla», si costrinse un sorriso, almeno fino a quando non fu catturata dalla mano sporta di Kara, rimessa seduta. Gliela strinse e, lentamente, si sollevò sul lettino davanti a lei, lasciandosi accogliere dalle sue braccia, dal suo calore, dal suo profumo. Appoggiò la testa contro una spalla e strinse gli occhi, respirando più forte. Quanta sofferenza le aveva viste protagoniste fino a quel momento, fino al momento in cui il corpo di Kara si schiuse per lei, baciandola sui capelli. Senza rendersene conto, Lena si ritrovò a piangere mentre la cullava.

«Mi dispiace», le disse Kara sui capelli, «Ti chiedo scusa. Sono qui. Sarò sempre qui».

 

Avevano litigato, pianto e, incredibilmente, si erano perdonate. Avevano perdonato anche loro stesse. Kara pensò che Lena avesse ragione, quando capì che sfogarsi aveva fatto bene a entrambe, giurando a se stessa che mai, mai avrebbe messo di nuovo il suo corpo in balia di quella porcheria rossa. Qualunque cosa sarebbe successa.

Intanto la fine di aprile fu vicina e, con lui, l'inizio del processo contro Rhea Gand. Giorni e giorni in tribunale ad ascoltare gli uomini e le donne che, per lei, avevano paralizzato National City, alzando le armi, cercando di uccidere le persone scomode. Crollarono tutti sotto il peso delle proprie coscienze o delle possibili minacce del Generale Zod, come ipotizzarono Alex e Maggie, e confessarono. Rhea si trovò ancora più con le spalle al muro. Philip Mcbrown, che lavorava alla CatCo, ammise di aver parlato tanto a lungo con la vittima, Siobhan Smythe, per assicurarsi di fare la cosa giusta per la causa, perché sapeva cose che la signora Gand non voleva si sapessero. Poi furono ascoltati loro, uno per volta, con giorni di distanza. Siobhan che si presentò in tribunale con le stampelle, Leslie Willis, Cat Grant, Maxwell Lord, Lillian ed Eliza, Lena, Kara. Ascoltarono Estella, la domestica di casa Gand che rispondeva al nome di Joyce: tremò e non riuscì a guardare Rhea negli occhi quando parlò dell'omicidio di Lar Gand, ma tutti in aula trattennero il fiato, ancora increduli che avesse potuto uccidere lei suo marito.

Quando la corte chiamò Mike Gand a deporre, Rhea cercò di attirare la sua attenzione con ogni mezzo necessario, anche urlandogli il suo amore, ma lui descrisse cosa aveva sentito quel pomeriggio, facendo combaciare alla perfezione la sua testimonianza con quella della domestica. Portò il foglietto che suo padre aveva scritto di suo pugno prima di morire. Disse che ne era venuto in possesso rientrando a casa quando sua madre non c'era, ricercando lo sguardo di Kara. «Mio padre voleva prendersi carico di tutto. Non avrebbe messo di proposito mia madre nei guai», esclamò, guardando la donna solo brevi secondi. «Lui la amava».

La prova fu catalogata ed esaminata in giornata. Lo stesso Dru Zod si ritrovò a testimoniare, raccontando di come avesse cercato di incastrarlo in quell'organizzazione di cui sapeva poco e niente, portando a conferma delle sue parole non solo le prove audio che ascoltarono giudice e avvocati in privato, ma anche la pistola che aveva fatto mettere in casa sua da Mcbrown, un amico in comune di vecchia data. Tutto quello perché lo odiava, ritenendolo responsabile, nel suo delirio, di averle portato via la sorella.

Era finita per Rhea: capì che ciò che le aveva detto Zod quando era stata arrestata era vero solo in quell'aula, quando lui parlò di Petra e tutti lo stettero a sentire. Era tutto dalla sua parte.

Le telecamere erano state spente, in quel momento dopo l'arresto, in centrale. Lo sapevano entrambi. Zod l'aveva guardata così come avrebbe fatto con un insetto, qualcuno che era pronto a schiacciare. «È finita», le aveva mostrato il contratto a cui aveva firmato da ragazza al suo ingresso come membro dell'organizzazione. «Volevi essere a capo di tutto, ma vedi, Rhea, c'è un motivo se il presidente sono io e non tu». Glielo aveva strappato davanti agli occhi, che si erano ridotti in fessure. «Noi proteggiamo la classe beta, non potevo toccarti dal momento che avevi assassinato un altro membro appellandoti al pretesto che stesse agendo contro gli interessi dell'organizzazione, ma cospirando contro di me, mettendo membri dell'organizzazione contro altri membri, sei caduta nello stesso inganno. Hai infranto una regola. Sei fuori, Rhea. Non godi più di alcun beneficio».

L'aveva tagliata fuori, esclusa da ciò che era quasi tutto il suo mondo, e all'improvviso sentì freddo.

«Ordine, ordine», gridò il giudice, battendo il martelletto. Avevano un ultimo tester da interpellare. L'avvocato si alzò e rumoreggiò la gola, prima di scandire bene la voce e farsi sentire da tutta l'aula: «Chiamo a deporre per l'accusa Astra Inze».

Kara spalancò gli occhi e lei e Lena, e dopo con Alex, si scambiarono un'occhiata, scuotendo la testa. Cosa stava succedendo? Videro le porte dell'aula aprirsi e Astra venire scortata da due guardie di Fort Rozz. La liberarono dalle manette e lei giurò di dire la verità, sedendo. Notò Kara, ma lo sguardo planò subito su Rhea e così, lasciando lei e molto altri di stucco, rivelò come, quasi dodici anni fa, avesse agito in difesa della nipote e della sorella, di come avesse scoperto, una volta infiltrata nell'organizzazione, del potere di Rhea Gand e come avesse cercato di annientarla dall'interno, sapendo di poterlo confessare solo ora che lei era a processo. A piede libero, avrebbe potuto prendersela con la sua famiglia rimasta in vita.

«Non è vero», borbottò Kara, scuotendo la testa. «L-Lei ha giurato, ma sta dicendo il falso».

Alex annuì. «Ha trovato un modo per salvarsi».

Lena la appoggiò, fissando la donna. «Azzarderei a scommettere che lei e Zod si siano messi d'accordo. Con questa testimonianza, è molto probabile che si aprirà un nuovo processo per tua zia, Kara», la guardò, «Potrebbe essere scagionata».

Aveva pensato a tutto, ripeté nella testa Rhea. Era la svolta che aspettava, ma Zod l'aveva usata per distruggerla. Che cosa avrebbe pensato sua sorella Petra di questa fine? Se la meritava davvero? Voleva solo essere quella importante, per una volta. Voleva vincere. E l'avevano vinta.

Quando fu trasferita a Fort Rozz dopo il processo che l'aveva condannata a passare tutta la sua vita in carcere, Rhea capì molto presto che quella per lei non era una fine, ma un nuovo, terribile, inizio. Stava uscendo dalla sua cella per andare al ritrovo comune, quando il passaggio le fu sbarrato da alcune prigioniere. «Non sapete chi sono, è evidente. Fatemi passare», strinse i denti con ira. Ma quando vide due guardie della prigione mettersi ai lati e Astra arrivare, tutto cambiò:

«Lo sanno benissimo, Rhea», enunciò fiera. «Non sei nessuno», proseguì con voce sicura, «e io una beta. Sorpresa?». Scambiò uno sguardo con le altre detenute e lei tornò indietro di un passo. «Se non vuoi fare la stessa fine di Michaels, il tuo tirapiedi che ha pensato di minacciare il Generale, farai ciò che ti diremo di fare e starai al tuo posto. Accetta il mio consiglio, lo dico per te», le scoccò un'occhiata.

 

                                                                                       

 

_Caduta dallo spazio_ : così intitolò Kara l'articolo in cui parlò della sua infanzia cancellata, della sua famiglia uccisa e di chi gliela aveva portata via, uscito il giorno del verdetto sul CatCo Magazine. Scalò in breve diverse classifiche sugli articoli più letti del periodo e, per festeggiare la sua vita che prendeva un nuovo inizio, Eliza e Lillian la invitarono a cena fuori con tutta la famiglia. Quella sera si divertì molto e si sforzò per non guardare Lillian come solo quella che aveva fatto parte dell'organizzazione e glielo aveva tenuto nascosto. Doveva andare avanti. Scambiò un sorriso anche con Lena e, sotto al tavolo, si tennero per mano. Ci sarebbe sempre stata lei nella sua vita. Era la sua calda certezza in un futuro dubbio.

Anche suo cugino lesse l'articolo e con Lois le fece i complimenti, invitandola di nuovo a stare da lui per un po', per cambiare aria. Glielo aveva già chiesto dopo l'attentato terroristico di Rhea ma, non potendo muoversi per via del processo, aveva dovuto declinare. Ora, forse, avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo a Metropolis se Siobhan non avesse avuto bisogno di lei. Eliza e Lillian fecero i bagagli per il viaggio di nozze verso Aruba che avevano dovuto rimandare e, lasciandola di sasso, li fece anche Mike: andò a trovarla al campus per salutarla e dirle di aver deciso di partire per arruolarsi nel corpo dei Marines.

«Oh, wow, è…», non sapeva cosa dire.

«Lo so: affrettato», alzò le spalle, «Ma ne ho bisogno. Lo sai». Si sorrisero e abbracciarono.

Nel frattempo, dopo aver meditato di agire a processo contro Rhea Gand concluso e trascorso quei giorni a tenere d’occhio le serate al _The Green Caravel_ , Selina Kyle pensò di radunare Ivy e Harley in piazza per metterle al corrente su cos'avesse trovato a National City introdotta alla Lord Technologies.

«Le sta testando», disse seria. «Il locale è solo una facciata, usa i clienti per i suoi test. Pensa di venderle».

«E chi gliela comprerebbe quella robaccia? Non sballa neppure», commentò Harley, alzando le spalle.

«Ha già un compratore», fece sapere Selina. «Vi basti sapere che dobbiamo smontare questo progetto sul nascere perché è estremamente pericoloso».

«Va bene», sorrise Ivy, «Ci sto. Supergirl sarà dei nostri?».

Selina prese fiato, accigliandosi. «Supergirl è compromessa», esclamò con sicurezza, «Ho trovato i suoi test, laggiù. Sarà lei il nostro primo obiettivo».

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo lunghiiiiiissimo! Me ne rendo conto, ma dovevo chiudere delle cose e aprire la strada a ciò che verrà adesso. Spero di non aver annoiato!  
> Tante, tante cose! Potremmo parlare di John che se la prende con Zod e che non vede l'ora di arrestarlo, o di Siobhan che è ancora viva!! Nessuno ha creduto che sarebbe morta, mi sa, ma io ci ho provato… ehi, la amo troppo per non “semplicemente” ferirla e regalarle una lezione di vita (oltre che a essere figo per la trama! Pensiamo alla Trama™).  
> Potremmo parlare di come Kara si sentisse in colpa per Siobhan, della sua astinenza dalle pillole rosse, di come abbia affrontato Rhea, chiudendo quella parte della sua vita insieme a quella vittoria e al suo articolo uscito il giorno del processo. Ecco, sì, potremmo parlare del processo, di come Rhea non ne sia uscita esattamente vittoriosa, di come Zod l'abbia esclusa dall'organizzazione quando era stata appena arrestata, o potremmo parlare della fine di Michaels, il commercialista trovato morto in cella ad Halloween. A quanto pare era un fidato di Rhea che aveva provato a minacciare il Generale, qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto fare.  
> Potremmo parlare della pistola di Lionel usata da Lena per allontanare i terroristi da James che adesso pare sia scomparsa (mh), del pranzo e delle domande scomode di Lillian, della tenera discussione tra Kara ed Eliza che, in fondo, ha ottenuto un po' di quei risultati sperati quando la prima ha deciso di provare a vedere Lillian in modo diverso, di darle una possibilità. Cosa che non sembra voler fare Lena.  
> Potremmo parlare di come Lillian ed Eliza non siano state le uniche a fare le valigie: Mike ha chiuso con Kara (finalmente, eh?) ed è pronto per intraprendere un percorso suo nella vita e cosa fare se non entrare nel corpo dei Marines?! Lasciamoglielo fare, togliamocelo di torno XD  
> Potremmo parlare di Selina Kyle e di cosa ha scoperto alla Lord Tech, del primo obiettivo suo e di Harley e Ivy (che cosa combineranno?), oppure di Indigo che segue Lena e Kara come una brava stalker, mettendosi in mezzo come riesce.  
> Ma infine, lo so di cosa potremmo parlare e di cosa si preferirà parlare: della discussione tra Kara e Lena! Ebbene sì, ci siamo arrivati! Queste due hanno litigato! Kara si è sfogata, Lena ha fatto altrettanto perché sapeva che era l'unico modo per ritrovare ciò che avevano perso. E che dire, sembra che abbia funzionato! Lena ha dato una scossa alla situazione e Kara ha preferito lei all'orgoglio o alla paura, anche quando ha capito delle pillole. Per non parlare dell'abbraccio e del pianto di Lena, o delle loro mani unite durante la cena. Una grossa svolta! Sarà la volta buona?  
>   
> Questo capitolo è stato modificato così tante volte durante la stesura che a un certo punto non capivo più che sapore avesse XD La litigata tra Kara e Lena, nella mia idea iniziale, doveva avverire tra qualche capitolo, in balia di una situazione un po' diversa, ma è stato anticipato grazie a una discussione in chat che mi ha aperto gli occhi su come Lena stesse soffrendo e niente, dovevo anticipare e farla sfogare. Era il minimo e ho scoperto che ci stava, ci stava decisamente bene! Ora che hanno litigato, ora che si sono tolte questi sassolini dalle scarpe, possono finalmente ricostruire un rapporto più solido di prima :) Un'altra modifica importante riguarda(va) il pranzo, anzi due pranzi (da una parte Lillian, Eliza, Lena e Kara, dall'altra i genitori di Maggie, Maggie, Alex e Jamie), che ho modificato ancora fino a racchiudere tutto in quella telefonata tra Kara, Alex e Maggie. L'idea del pranzo mi piaceva molto, ma accidenti se non riuscivo a scriverla! Rischiava di sembrare un minestrone di cose già lette e non mi convinceva. Per far ridere, mi era stato suggerito in un'altra chat di usare l'espediente di Kara e il suo rapporto col cibo e diciamo che, male o bene, l'ho inserita comunque. Anche perché Kara/cibo è l'unica ship seria nel fanon e nel canon XD  
> Mi sono avanzati dei "ritagli" da queste modifiche, ma nulla che valga la pena farvi leggere come extra.  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, passo e chiudo. Ci rileggiamo martedì 21 con il capitolo 48 che si intitola _Lo strano caso del rapimento alla stazione_! Vi immaginate qualcosa? :P  
>   
> 


	49. 48. Lo strano caso del rapimento alla stazione

 

 

 

Selina Kyle poggiò i gomiti sul banco, scorgendo le pesanti occhiaie del suo interlocutore dall'altra parte. «Devo parlare?», disse con voce più bassa del solito, muovendo piano le labbra. «E va bene, allora. Racconterò ogni cosa». Prese un bel respiro e socchiuse i suoi occhi. «È iniziato tutto questa mattina, quando le mie compagne ed io siamo arrivate con la prima metro a National City. Ci siamo immediatamente dirette al campus del Sunrise National City University perché che era lì che avremmo potuto controllare il nostro obiettivo», sorrise, mordendosi un labbro. «Ebbene, l'abbiamo tenuta d'occhio costantemente mentre si allenava con un'amica». 

« _Costantemente_ », ripeté Ivy con sguardo sognante, al suo fianco. «Molto costantemente». A un'occhiataccia dell'altra però si zittì subito, sospirando. 

«Lascia fare a me», brontolò, per poi riprendere la sua aria seria e tenebrosa. «Aveva le ore contate: tenemmo d'occhio i suoi spostamenti e, quando lasciò il campus, come ci era stato detto, la seguimmo. Sapevamo di dover agire alla svelta…».

 

Kara aveva sorriso, tenendo d'occhio il cellulare: oh, era in buon orario. Finalmente andava a trovare Kal e Lois a Metropolis, era così eccitata. Le cose tra lei e Lena sembravano essersi sistemate, nel senso che erano pronte a ripartire da zero; Siobhan Smythe l'aveva cacciata a un certo punto, ma riusciva a fare tutto da sola ed era tornata a casa sua, quindi andava bene; Rhea era rinchiusa a Fort Rozz e sì, Zod e l'organizzazione facevano paura, ma non si sentiva di nuovo così serena dai tempi della merenda dopo la scuola. Aveva aperto la sua copia del Daily Planet e letto l'articolo scritto da Lois Lane riguardo l'arresto di Rhea Gand e sull'organizzazione, lasciandosi andare a qualche ricca dichiarazione di chi aveva lavorato per la donna e di altre storie intrecciate, aprendo un'inchiesta. I giornali facevano a gara per avere uno scoop sul tema del momento e quello di Lois le era parso uno dei più completi e ben articolati. Dopotutto, il processo della donna si era svolto molto in fretta, volevano un colpevole per l'omicidio di Lar Gand, ma c'erano ancora molti interrogativi e punti oscuri che andavano oltre ai tre ergastoli per lei, come i processi di tutte le persone coinvolte. Di certo, Alex e il signor Jonzz ci avrebbero lavorato per settimane. 

Aveva ripiegato il giornale e conservato nello zaino in spalla, quando un'auricolare le era scivolato dall'orecchio destro e la musica, in quel momento bassa, aveva lasciato spazio ai rumori circostanti. Kara si era guardata attorno perché, per un attimo, le era parso di essere seguita di nuovo. Eppure quei tempi erano finiti, accidenti, non voleva ancora vivere nella paranoia. Aveva spento la musica e tolto entrambi gli auricolari, mettendoli via in una tasca del giubbino. Aveva sceso le scale della stazione e notato che c'era poca gente, lontana. Andava a finire che si stava immaginando veramente le cose, questa vol-  _ah!_ Si era toccata il petto dallo spavento e preso un grosso respiro: «Harley?!?», aveva sbottato, «Potevi uccidermi». 

In piedi davanti a lei, due piccoli chignon biondi con ciocche rosse e blu ai lati alti della testa, jeans stretti e strappati, stivaletti e giacca aperta in jeans nera, Harley aveva sorriso da orecchio a orecchio: «Non era mia intenzione ucciderti», aveva poi riso, «solo rapirti».

«Cos-». Non aveva fatto in tempo a finire di parlare che un cappuccio nero le aveva coperto la testa e più mani avevano tentato di tenerla ferma.  _Tentato_ , certo, poiché si era dimenata come un bufalo e una di loro si era beccata almeno due gomitate. «Selina! Ivy», le aveva chiamate, «Che state facendo?». 

«Come fa a sapere che siamo noi?», aveva sentito la domanda di Ivy, mentre Selina le incitava a tenerla ferma. Alla fine, erano riuscite a portarla via.

 

«Lo so cosa state pensando», sussurrò Selina Kyle davanti ai due uomini, i suoi occhi stretti in due fessure, «rapire una persona? Come abbiamo potuto? Dovevamo essere prudenti». Scosse la testa. «E credetemi, la prudenza non è mai troppa, in special modo in questo frangente». 

Ivy batté le unghie sul banco, per poi fissarsi lo smalto luccicante. «E mi piace legare le persone».

«Sto parlando io».

Ivy alzò le spalle, sorridendo con malizia.

 

Kara aveva cercato di calmarsi per non consumare tutto l'ossigeno, assecondando le tre matte ed eseguendo i loro ordini. L'avevano fatta accomodare su una sedia non sapeva dove e non aveva opposto resistenza quando aveva sentito una di loro fermarle le mani dietro la spalliera. Finalmente le avevano sollevato il cappuccio e le aveva fissate tutte e tre, dopo lo sporco posto in cui si trovava, con pochi mobili abbandonati e tante ragnatele. 

«Ci guarda con istinti omicidi, lo sapevo», aveva bofonchiato Selina, tirando indietro le altre due per parlare in privato. «Dovremo aspettare. Temo che ora come ora, non avremo niente da lei».

Ivy e Harley si erano scambiate un'occhiata perplessa, sentendo Kara a pochi metri: «Avrete tanti di quei calci, come no. Guardate che vi sento».

«Sentite? È fuori di sé», aveva proseguito.

«Ci puoi scommettere che lo sono! M-Mi avete appena rapita, razza di-di… psicopatiche», aveva risposto accigliandosi e soffiando con rabbia, cercando di spostare un ciuffo di capelli dal naso. «Mi avete fatto perdere la metro», aveva ringhiato dopo, «Cosa vi prende, oggi?».

«A me sembra normalissima, ti dirò», Harley aveva sorriso, parlando a voce alta. «Nella scala della normalità, le do un sette meno solo per via dei capelli più ribelli e vigorosi». Per averle messo e poi tolto il cappuccio, si erano ovviamente spettinati. «Più originali, se non altro». 

«Si può sapere cosa vi passa per la testa?», aveva domandato ancora, stanca di venire osservata dalle tre come se fosse un topolino in gabbia. O un pezzo di carne, a giudicare il dito tra i denti di Ivy.

Selina Kyle si era avvicinata e abbassata ai suoi piedi, legati alle gambe della sedia. «Gettiamo la maschera, Supergirl: sappiamo di te e Maxwell Lord». Aveva ignorato il  _cosa_ levato da Harley. «Prendi le sue pillole, lavori per lui per completare i test». 

«D-Di cosa diavolo parli?».

«Abbiamo bisogno che sbolli fino a quando non l'avrai più in circolo, e potremo farti qualche domanda».

Kara aveva sbuffato di nuovo, gonfiando le guance, seccata. «Sono pulita, Selina. Non sto più prendendo quella roba».

Lei aveva annuito. «Naturalmente è così che direbbe chi le prende ancora», aveva guardato poi le due dietro di lei, che avevano annuito a loro volta. «Ma non preoccuparti, Supergirl. Ne usciremo insieme».

Si era rialzata e Kara roteato gli occhi, cercando di saltare sulla sedia. «Non ho una pillola in circolo, sono perfettamente normale! Andiamo! Selina! Ho smesso di prenderle, i-io ve lo sto giurando». Le tre si erano allontanate piano e allora Kara aveva compreso e accettato che sarebbe stato inutile. «Almeno liberatemi dalle manette. Perché hanno le piume?».

Selina aveva adocchiato Ivy e così indicata. «Avevamo solo le sue».

Kara era arrossita quando, sventolando i capelli rossi legati in una coda, Ivy si era voltata per sollevare le sopracciglia e scoccarle un'occhiata.

 

«Naturalmente sapevamo che ci avrebbe mentito», disse Selina Kyle, abbassando gli occhi sul banco solo un momento. «Avevo trovato le prove che eseguiva i test delle pillole, come potevo fidarmi di lei? Dovevamo solo aspettare che l'effetto svanisse… Qualche ora, al massimo. Lo avevamo previsto ed eravamo attrezzate per l'emergenza».

 

«Dove lo metto il secchio?», aveva urlato Harley, saltellando.

Selina le aveva dato indicazioni e Kara sbuffato di nuovo. Dietro di lei, Ivy le stava massaggiando i capelli, giocando a seguire i riccioli. Si sarebbe lamentata in altre circostanze, ma la verità era che senza si sarebbe annoiata e che, massaggiarle la testa, la faceva cadere in trance: odiava ammettere che era davvero brava. « _Psst_ , Ivy. Puoi dirmi almeno dove ci troviamo?», le aveva domandato a bassa voce. 

«Siamo vicino alla stazione».

«Questo lo so, c'ero anch'io quando mi avete trascinata».

Aveva subito riso. «È una piccola casetta abbandonata sotto la stazione», aveva risposto intonando una melodia. «L'abbiamo trovata qualche giorno fa, cercando un posto dove nasconderti».

«Oh, quindi la cosa è premeditata?», aveva ingigantito gli occhi e stretto le labbra in una smorfia.

«Ci siamo preparate. Ovviamente. Sapevamo che saresti partita per andare a Metropolis, abbiamo interrogato più di qualche tuo collega in quel campus, finché qualcuno,  _con me_ , ha parlato», aveva sorriso assottigliando le labbra dipinte di un rossetto verde brillante. «Con me. La gattina stava spaventando tutti». 

Kara aveva spalancato gli occhi. «O-Okay… Emh, senti… T-Tu almeno lo sai che io sono in me, vero? Che non c'è bisogno di legarmi?».

Ivy aveva inclinato la schiena, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla sinistra. Allora aveva estratto un sorriso malizioso, abbassando la voce in un caldo sussurro: «Forse non vedevamo l'ora di legarti».

Kara aveva deglutito; arrossendo vistosamente, non aveva saputo come ribattere. Le era sembrato di essere appena entrata nel cast di un brutto film di serie zeta, dove tre persone la rapiscono per chiedere un riscatto: la ladra, la ragazza con disturbi mentali e la maniaca. Ma forse avrebbe potuto usare la cosa a suo vantaggio. «Ivy?», aveva attirato di nuovo la sua attenzione e la ragazza le aveva lasciato andare i capelli, mettendosi di fronte a lei; jeans verdi come suo solito, un giubbotto di pelle profumato che l'aveva inebriata come avrebbe fatto un fiore. «Posso farti una proposta?». Se loro credevano che lei fosse sotto effetto della pillola rossa, avrebbe potuto giocarsela: con quella in circolo, al locale a Gotham, non aveva forse baciato lei e Harley?

«Sentiamo», aveva sorriso. «L'idea mi piace già».

«Oh, s-sono certa che ti piacerà anche il resto», aveva ridacchiato, cercando di smetterla di sembrare nervosa. «Perché non mi liberi?», aveva detto in fretta, «Chiama Harley e sbarazzati di Catwoman: riprendiamo ciò che… mh, a-abbiamo iniziato al locale. Solo noi tre».

Ivy aveva sorriso di nuovo, abbassando la testa da un lato. «Mmh, beh… se lo faccio, la gattina se la prenderà con me».

«No», aveva corrugato la fronte lei, scuotendo la testa. «Inviala a comprare qualcosa, c-come, chessò, delle ciambelle. Comincio ad avere fame».

Lei si era morsa un labbro, fissandola. «Anche io comincio ad avere fame». Kara aveva ingurgitato saliva sentendosi in soggezione, eppure le era parso funzionare. Le aveva suggerito di slegarla ora che Selina si era allontanata e si era abbassata ad accarezzarle una gamba, tirando la corda. «Le manette potremo tenerle, se ti va», aveva riso. Peccato che Selina era rientrata prima del previsto e le aveva scoperte. 

 

«Era chiaramente sotto il controllo di quelle pillole», Selina serrò le labbra, continuando a raccontare. «Le fanno qualcosa a livello caratteriale e sapevo che non avrei dovuto lasciarla sola con lei», scrollò le spalle, «Ha dei punti deboli troppo evidenti e ha cercato di approfittarne». 

L'altra la guardò, estraendo uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori. «Le persone giuste colpiscono nei punti giusti, cosa vuoi che ti dica». Guardò verso gli interlocutori e alzò le spalle anche lei, con rassegnazione. «Sei gelosa perché a te queste cose non succedono». 

«Mi succederanno quando sarò io a farle succedere», rimbeccò subito a una smorfia dell'altra.

«Lo direbbe qualcuno a cui non succedono».

Selina stava per riprendere parola che uno degli interlocutori rumoreggiò con la gola, riprendendo l'attenzione delle due. «Dov'ero rimasta?».

 

Non sapeva quanto tempo era trascorso dal suo rapimento alla stazione, ma le era sembrato di essere là dentro quella casetta a respirare polvere da ore e ore, mentre sopportava Harley che improvvisava balletti senza senso davanti a lei, Ivy che puniva quest'ultima e la medicava quando cadeva, Selina che, seduta davanti lei su uno sgabello, le parlava del lacrosse, dicendo di capire il perché all'ultima partita sembrava stesse giocando da sola, dai video online. Per ingannare l'attesa, a un certo punto, Ivy aveva proposto di giocare a carte e si erano sedute intorno a lei, sistemandole sullo sgabello al centro. Sarebbe stato interessante giocare se non avesse avuto le mani tenute dietro la schiena ed era impossibilitata a nascondere le carte della sua mano. 

«Il cinque. No, butta il cinque. Quello di cuori, voglio dire».

Harley aveva indicato una carta dietro l'altra, poi le erano cadute quasi tutte dallo sgabello e Selina l'aveva sgridata: «Non si può continuare così».

«Non l'ho fatto di proposito, quante storie», aveva sbuffato lei, gonfiando le guance.

«Ha detto che non l'ha fatto di proposito, smettila di starle sempre addosso», l'aveva invece giustificata Ivy, facendo fare una smorfia di disappunto all'altra.

«E tu smettila di proteggerla sempre, sa farlo da sola».

«Certo che so farlo da sola», aveva ridacchiato Harley, «Ma se a farlo è lei, è più divertente». Aveva iniziato a sfogliare tutte le carte del mazzo e Selina si era arresa, sospirando. Poi aveva guardato Kara e scosso la testa. In special modo quando le carte del mazzo avevano cominciato ad arrivarle sul naso. «Adesso ti alzo le man-». 

Ivy l'aveva bloccata appena alzata da terra, mentre Harley, sdraiata tra i batuffoli di polvere sul pavimento, aveva riso di gusto. Dopo aveva portato fuori quest'ultima per farle prendere aria e fare quattro chiacchiere in privato, intanto che Selina raccoglieva le carte, sperando di non perderne nessuna. 

«Harley è particolare», aveva commentato Kara, vedendola amareggiata e così annuire.

«So che non dovrei prendermela, ma a volte è come avere a che fare con una bambina», aveva sbarrato gli occhi. «E tu come stai, a proposito? Cominci a sentire l'effetto che svanisce?».

«No», aveva schiuso le labbra, «Perché non ne ho in circolo. Insomma, come te lo devo dire? Stiamo solo perdendo tempo. Se almeno mi dicessi cosa vuoi sapere invece di tenermi legata qui». Aveva allungato lo sguardo dietro di lei, dopo, attenta che non si stesse avvicinando nessuno. «Ho paura che Ivy se ne approfitti intanto che sono legata», aveva sussurrato, facendo ridere Selina.

«Ha atteggiamenti da ninfomane, ma non ti toccherebbe contro la tua volontà. Fa solo scena», aveva sorriso. « _Almeno credo_ ». 

« _Credi?_ », aveva domandato di botto stringendo i denti, rossa sulle gote. 

«Quindi non ne hai in circolo?», le aveva chiesto subito, assottigliando gli occhi, come avesse potuto analizzarla. «Io vorrei crederti, ma come faccio? E se ti libero e provi a colpirmi?».

«Non sono  _Rocky Balboa_ », aveva brontolato, spalancando la bocca. «Se non ti fidi, chiama Lena. Lena sa che sono pulita». 

 

«Quindi…», Ivy assottigliò le labbra con sensualità, fissando una delle persone davanti a lei dall'altra parte del banco, «abbiamo aspettato che arrivasse la sua sexy ex, quasi non più ex, ragazza». Si leccò le labbra e l'altra si imbrunì.

«Ci stai provando? Seriamente?», la sgridò Selina.

«No», scosse la testa lei, «Sto parlando normalmente. Che avrei fatto, adesso?».

«Batti le ciglia come una farfalla e fai la voce da rimorchio».

«Questa è la mia voce».

«Non è la tua voce, perché menti?».

«Ha parlato  _Sherlock Holmes_ . Come se la tua voce fosse così bassa e oscura, di solito». 

Selina portò gli occhi al soffitto, stirando le braccia sul banco. «Dicevamo. Abbiamo aspettato l'arrivo della sua ex, così da essere certe che dicesse il vero», proseguì, attenuando la voce. «Fortunatamente, lei sapeva cosa fare».

 

«Mh».

« _Mh?_ È l'unica cosa che ti viene in mente, vedendomi legata a una sedia?», si era lagnata Kara, aggrottando la fronte. 

Appena era entrata nella piccola casetta abbandonata e l'aveva vista, Lena sveva estratto un divertito sogghigno. «Beh», si era voltata verso le tre, appoggiando la valigetta che si era portata dietro sul pavimento, mettendo le braccia a conserte. «Dovrei poter fare delle piccole verifiche per essere sicure che sia pulita». 

Kara aveva fissato Lena con sgomento, spalancando la bocca. «No, non ci credo. S-Stai al loro gioco?». L'aveva tenuta d'occhio mentre apriva la valigetta, tirando fuori lo strumento per sentire la pressione, e così avvicinarsi. Ivy e Harley avevano guardato il procedimento, mentre Selina aveva allungato un occhio al resto all'interno della valigetta. Lena le aveva sollevato la manica di un braccio e sistemato intorno la fascetta nera, estraendo un divertito sorriso. «Oh, quindi è davvero un gioco, per te», le aveva scoccato un'occhiata e sollevato i lati della bocca. «Ti diverte?».

«Tanto», aveva bisbigliato, soddisfatta. «E ora stai ferma». Lena sapeva che Kara non si trovava nella posizione adatta per misurarle la pressione, ma sapeva anche che quelle verifiche non servivano a niente. Kara non aveva più toccato una sola pillola, ma vederla legata lì da quelle tre l'aveva messa di buon umore. Perché non stuzzicarla un po'? «Oh, è un po' agitata e potrebbe dipendere dalla pillola», aveva guardato le altre, che si erano fatte più serie. 

«Oppure perché sono legata qui e sento un crampo lungo i polpacci», le aveva fissate, sbottando.

Selina si era portata le braccia a conserte, sollevando un poco le spalle. «Pensavo che dovessimo fidarci di Lena».

«B-Beh, questo prima di sapere che si sarebbe messa dalla vostra parte».

Kara non aveva potuto far altro che assecondare Lena per tentare di uscire da quella assurda situazione. Si era fatta controllare la lingua, gli occhi con una piccola luce puntata sulle pupille, perfino la saliva, facendola sputare più volte su diversi pezzi di plastica, finché non le si era seccata tanto la gola che aveva rischiato di soffocare appena aveva tentato di parlare. Selina, Ivy e Harley non sapevano in cosa consistevano le analisi, Lena avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa le sarebbe venuto in mente, o almeno così credeva.

«Non dovremo toglierle il sangue?», aveva domandato a un certo punto Ivy, picchiettando due dita contro il mento, pensierosa. «Non è così che fate voi persone di scienza?». 

Lena aveva deglutito, guardando Kara con serietà. «Beh, a volt-».

«Prendiamole il sangue», si era sollevato l'urlo di Harley, con un pugno per aria.

Quando l'avevano vista con in mano un coltello, Ivy l'aveva portata fuori di nuovo e Lena era riuscita a convincere Selina che l'esame del sangue non sarebbe stato necessario, avendole già controllato la saliva. Fortunatamente non aveva obiettato, persa in altri pensieri. «Ripeterò l'esame della saliva tra qualche minuto. Credo che presto potremo accertarci se è pulita davvero; potrebbe aiutarla rilassarsi un po'».

«Non penso che sia una buona idea quella di slegarla», l'aveva guardata con la coda dell'occhio, notando che le stava fissando. «Se è davvero sotto effetto di quella pillola… Tu non l'hai vista picchiare quei ragazzi dopo il locale, ma io sì e ti assicuro che non vorrei essere la prossima».

Entrambe si erano voltate a guardarla e Kara aveva grugnito. «Sai, temo sia tardi per quello», aveva così sussurrato Lena. Selina aveva deciso di lasciarla provare e uscire fuori per parlare con le altre due. Lena, finalmente rimasta sola con lei, le aveva sorriso di piacere. L'aveva vista rispondere al sorriso appena, scuotendo la testa e diventando rossa. Così si era avvicinata a lei e, mentre la analizzava attentamente con gli occhi, aveva iniziato a slegarle una gamba.

«Oh, sì», aveva mormorato Kara, buttando la testa all'indietro. «Era ora», aveva detto quando le aveva liberato anche l'altra, stirando le gambe come aveva potuto. «Tu sei-».

«Potrai ringraziarmi dopo, non c'è di che».

« _Prego_ ?». 

«Dovevo studiare e avevo giurato che non mi sarei allontanata dai libri, poi Selina Kyle mi chiama per dirmi che ti hanno presa perché pensano tu sia sotto l'effetto della pillola, dicendomi che hai espressamente chiesto di me».

« _Espressamente?!_ », aveva riso, diventando ancor più rossa. 

«Avrei potuto lasciarti al tuo destino, invece eccomi qui.  _Supergirl_ », aveva sottolineato, schiudendo le labbra. «Quindi, non c'è di che». 

«Mi avresti potuto liberare fin da subito, però». 

Lena aveva sorriso di nuovo, alzandosi. «Oh,  _avrei_ . Ma sarebbe stato meno divertente». 

_Meno divertente_ , oh, certo. L'aveva lasciata a bocca aperta, eppure era riuscita a fargliela spalancare un poco di più centesimi di secondo più tardi, sentendo i suoi polpastrelli che le tastavano le cosce. «E-Emh… Po-Po-Potresti- Potresti non farlo?». Aveva sentito il sangue scaldarle le orecchie. 

Lena aveva annuito. «Va bene. Pensavo che ti avrebbe aiutato a distendere i muscoli. In questo modo, dalla tua saliva si capirà che non hai pillole in circolo».

Kara aveva stretto le labbra, sorridendo con forza. «L-Lo so che rovinerebbe l'atmosfera, ma», era riuscita a deglutire con la gola secca e si era inumidita le labbra, «non aiuta solo a distendere i muscoli e…  _qualsiasi cosa tu avessi in mente per torturami e ti assicuro che funziona_ : m-mi sta scappando la pipì e-». 

Lena aveva arricciato le labbra e riso, notando il rossore. Stava per ribattere che aveva sentito la porta riaprirsi dietro di lei: le tre, con Pamela Isley in testa, avevano fatto due passi sicuri verso di loro, guardandosi con complicità. 

 

Ivy esaminò con una veloce occhiata quanti più volti sorpresi e interessati riuscisse, dall'altra parte del banco davanti a lei: erano tutti così rapiti dal racconto suo e di Selina. Riaprì le labbra piano, stringendole solo una volta per sentire la compostezza del suo rossetto verde. «Lei non era del tutto d'accordo», indicò la ragazza al suo fianco con un cenno del capo, «Ma era chiaro che avremo avuto bisogno di aiuto per quel piano. Sì, sono bella e intelligente, ma non posso far tutto io: ci serviva qualcuno che, una volta prese quelle pillole, le analizzasse. La sua ex era il candidato più gettonato».

«L' _unico_ candidato», corresse Selina, per poi riguardare le persone davanti a lei, stringendo gli occhi. «Se volevamo che il piano funzionasse, il suo cervello era l'unica opzione che avevamo». 

 

Kara aveva guardato nella loro direzione, mentre Selina, Ivy e Harley stavano spiegando a Lena come avrebbero voluto rubare delle pillole, del locale a Gotham e di come i clienti mutassero al punto di picchiarsi fra loro, dei test trovati alla Lord Technologies, dei dati, mostrando a Lena ogni video girato dalla prima col cellulare. Aveva filmato alcuni test compilati coi dati di Kara e l'interessata, ascoltando, aveva abbassato gli occhi. 

«Vuole venderle», le aveva fatto vedere allora delle foto e Lena era rimasta a bocca aperta, facendosi seria.

«A-All'esercito? Cosa?», si era accigliata, «Il generale Lane-».

«Il generale Lane è il suo contatto», aveva specificato velocemente Selina, intanto che Lena seguiva un video. «Ne faranno una specie di  _potenziatore per soldati_ , una cosa del genere». 

La ragazza aveva alzato la testa verso Kara che, appena scambiato quello sguardo con lei, aveva abbassato la testa di nuovo. «Da quello che riesco a leggere, è un progetto in corso. Se le pillole non sono ancora pronte per la vendita, abbiamo un vantaggio», aveva sibilato con sicurezza, facendo zoom sulle foto sfocate.

«Pensi di andare a parlare con lui o con Lane?», le aveva chiesto Ivy, ma Lena aveva scosso la testa.

«Nessuno dei due. Con mio fratello», aveva rialzato il mento dal cellulare, instillando perplessità nelle altre. «Maxwell Lord ha rubato la formula base di queste pillole, progettata da mio fratello. Solo lui può analizzare la formula a cui sta lavorando Lord e», aveva stretto le labbra, «scovare il punto debole per-».

«No», aveva obiettato Selina a gran voce, scuotendo la testa. «Non possiamo fidarci».

«Di mio fratello? O di me?».

«Di-», Selina si era bloccata, sentendo lo sguardo di tutte addosso. «Ci siamo aperte a te, okay? Perché devi coinvolgere lui?».

Lena era tentata di ripeterle come lui ne fosse il proprietario originale che, all'improvviso, aveva parlato Harley, fermandola: «Se il fratello maggiore Luthor ha fatto le pillole per primo», le aveva fatto un sorriso, avvicinandosi, «perché non lo dice a tutti e se le riprende? Avrà le sue prove, no?».

Mentre Lena era rimasta a bocca semichiusa, prendendo in considerazione il suo intervento e capire come Lex avrebbe potuto agire, Selina l'aveva ripresa di rimettersi seduta e Ivy l'aveva accolta fra le braccia. Lex pensava di aver perso perché non aveva registrato la formula, ma con le prove in mano a suo carico avrebbe potuto testimoniarne la paternità. Se sarebbe stato pronto ad affrontare le accuse che lo avrebbero additato come spacciatore, naturalmente.

Ne avevano discusso ancora poco, che Lena aveva pensato di fare un nuovo esame della saliva a Kara. Prima le aveva fatto bere, questa volta. Per sua fortuna, Lena non aveva più voglia di giocare: Kara Danvers era risultata pulita. Selina aveva pensato che le sarebbe andata addosso e le aveva chiesto scusa di corsa, ma lei l'aveva stranamente ignorata e bisbigliato solo, con espressione spenta, di dover andare a prendere un po' d'aria, e così era uscita.

«Posso farti compagnia?». Lena l'aveva raggiunta dopo poco, mani intrecciate, sguardo comprensivo. Si era avvicinata quando aveva visto Kara girarsi, sorridere appena e annuire, spostandosi sul masso ricoperto di muschio per farle spazio. All'improvviso tutto aveva tremato e le due avevano socchiuso gli occhi finché non era finito, passata la metro.

Vicine, in silenzio ancora per poco, che Kara aveva sentito il bisogno di parlare: «Mi ha usato. E-E io gliel'ho lasciato fare», aveva stretto le labbra e deglutito; non era riuscita a guardarla negli occhi in quel momento, si vergognava così tanto. «E sai qual è la parte peggiore? Che lo sapevo. Sapevo che lo stavo aiutando a sistemare quelle pillole e allora non mi importava, non mi importava, ed è-è assurdo se penso che poi-», si era fermata, Lena zitta al suo fianco, «se penso che poi ho rischiato di rovinare tutto! La fiducia delle mie compagne di squadra con cui ora faccio fatica per farmi prendere sul serio, la mia amicizia con Barry, con Mike… Il mio rapporto con le persone che amo. Ho fatto del male a te», aveva sospirato, ascoltando Lena prendere un grosso respiro, a labbra ben chiuse. «Ho sbagliato tutto», aveva di nuovo abbassato la voce, scuotendo la testa. «Non ha cercato di convincermi o altro, l'ho aiutato io. L'ho a-aiutato spontaneamente e se questa roba andrà all'esercito… Non fanno bene, ne devono prendere costantemente per mantenere alte le prestazioni e-e capovolgono la personalità… Sarà anche colpa mia». 

«Kara, tu non potevi sapere che Lord le avrebbe vendute all'esercito».

«No, ma… non cambia», aveva delineato un fine e amareggiato sorriso. «Se lo avesse fatto qualcun altro, non so come avrei reagito. Non vedevo quanto- Non vedevo niente, ho fatto tutto questo per una mia minima illusione di sentirmi al sicuro», aveva chiosato. «Non volevo che essere forte, e ho fatto l'esatto opposto».

«Va bene, basta». Lena l'aveva fissata, costringendo l'altra a guardarla a sua volta. «Hai sbagliato, è vero, nessuno direbbe il contrario, ma è successo e non puoi passare il tempo ferma a ripensarci. Tutti sbagliamo, accettalo. Anche tu, Kara Danvers. E puoi trascorrere tutto il tuo tempo a pensare a quanto fatto sapendo di non poterlo cambiare, oppure puoi imparare da questo sbaglio e diventare la persona forte che vorresti essere». Le aveva preso una mano con la sua e Kara l'aveva accolta, stringendogliela. «Una persona…», aveva bofonchiato, perdendo il filo del discorso, guardandole le labbra. Si era poi immersa nei suoi occhi azzurri che si erano immersi nei suoi verdi. «Forte…». Forse avrebbe potuto, avrebbero potuto… Incantate, Harley a qualche metro da loro sapeva cosa stavano per fare e l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto era far rumore e interromperle, ma aveva messo male un piede, una foglia aveva scricchiolato e le due avevano perso la loro connessione, si erano sorrise e abbassato i reciproci sguardi. «Adesso pensiamo a come bloccare la vendita di quelle pillole», aveva detto Lena intanto che Kara annuiva, alzandosi. L'aveva seguita con lo sguardo tornare verso la casetta, sorridere ad Harley che restava impalata accanto all'ingresso, ed entrare. Dopo, invece, i passi scoordinati della ragazza che si stavano facendo vicini. 

«Hai detto delle cose belle», aveva esclamato, «Penso che Kara sappia quanto è fortunata ad averti».

Lena aveva sorriso. Stava per aprire bocca che, ancora una volta, l'aveva anticipata:

«Anche Ivy è tanto dolce con me, anche quando non sono certa di meritarlo», aveva riso, sulle sue. «So di essere molto fortunata ad averla perché, se lei non mi amasse, non lo farebbe nessun altro. Avevo un ragazzo prima ma era moooolto distante dall'essere dolce con me», aveva stirato le braccia dietro la schiena, dondolando sui talloni e ammirando il cielo. «Anche se io ci ho provato a essere dolce con lui», aveva aggiunto poi, con un filo di voce.

Lena aveva notato i suoi occhi lucidi anche solo per un attimo e aveva sentito un groppo all'altezza della bocca dello stomaco. «Lo dirò a mio fratello», aveva detto dopo, cercando di distrarla. «Cercherò di convincerlo a riprendersi la sua formula». 

Harley le aveva regalato allora un sincero sorriso. «Ogni tanto mi riesce di dire mezza cosa intelligente», aveva risposto ridacchiando.

Lena aveva sorriso a sua volta, scuotendo un poco la testa. «Sono certa che lo fai più spesso di quanto tu creda».

Harley aveva girato i tacchi, gonfiando il petto con orgoglio. «È fortunata ad averti», aveva ribadito, camminando verso la casetta.

 

«Le ho spiate da una finestra», sorrise Ivy, asciugandosi il contorno degli occhi tamponando piano, cercando di non macchiarsi col trucco. «Erano così carine. E dolci. E tenere».

Selina roteò gli occhi. «Ti pare una cosa normale spiare la gente dalla finestra?».

«C'erano delle piantine, lì dietro. Cresciute spontaneamente. Volevo ammirarle e mi sono ritrovata ad ammirare loro», si tamponò di nuovo sotto gli occhi, sospirando. «Non puoi capire perché sei sola».

Selina spalancò gli occhi. «Non riesci a parlare senza fare una battuta sulla mia situazione sentimentale?».

« _Quale_ situazione sentimentale?». 

Si fissarono con sfida e qualcuna delle persone dietro il banco cercò di farle continuare il racconto, almeno all'inizio senza granché successo. Dopo un breve botta e risposta, Selina decise di continuare, ignorando la sfrontatezza dell'altra: «Dal momento che l'obiettivo principale era dalla nostra, era arrivato il momento di affrontare il drago, entrare al castello e svegliare la principessa», sorrise, «Ovvero di fare sul serio e prendere quelle dannate pillole».

«Ma il drago era furbo», continuò Ivy. «Non si sarebbe lasciato portare via la principessa. Quale drago lo farebbe?».

 

La numero dieci rosso e blu stava correndo sul campo di lacrosse con estrema velocità e precisione. Poi si era fermata, trovandosi a un bivio, e dallo schermo se ne percepiva la tensione: il ragazzo che teneva il cellulare che stava registrando il video era stato il primo a gridare, con altri ragazzi accanto, che Kara Danvers poteva passare la palla a una compagna scoperta perché altrimenti non sarebbe riuscita ad attraversare e segnare. A dispetto delle aspettative però, e con una prova atletica degna di grandi campioni, Danvers si era tenuta la palla e tutti sugli spalti avevano iniziato a fare il tifo, gridando di gioia, urlando  _Supergirl_ a squarcia gola. Aveva superato gli avversari e si era slanciata per lanciare la palla contro la porta. Incredibile, aveva segnato. Si erano sollevate urla festose e il proprietario del telefono lo aveva girato per riprendersi in camera, con una mano in testa e la faccia rossa, strillando su quanto fosse  _super_ ciò a cui aveva appena assistito. Di certo, lo aveva pensato anche Maxwell Lord, rimpicciolendo la finestra del video per metterlo in un angolo dello schermo del suo pc, scoprendo sullo sfondo il faccione del generale Lane. 

«Allora, cosa ne pensa?», aveva domandato con un fine e altezzoso sorriso.

«Che questi video amatoriali gridano troppo», si era lamentato l'altro, ma Maxwell ci era passato sopra.

«Le mie pillole rosse hanno reso questa  _Supergirl_ ancora più  _super_ », aveva intrecciato le dita delle mani, poggiandole sulla scrivania e mettendosi più vicino alla webcam. «Non aveva bisogno di aiuto in campo, la numero dieci è riuscita da sola a giocare quasi tutta la partita. Aveva mai visto qualcosa del genere? Questa è la dimostrazione più recente. Voglio ancora dare una controllata al lavoro ultimato, ma dovremmo esserci, generale Lane. Così potremo siglare l'accordo». 

«Ci stai impiegando troppo tempo, Lord. Mi aspettavo che fossero pronte già un mese fa», aveva detto indispettito, «Ma mi auguro che questa volta fili tutto liscio. Prima di siglare l'accordo, vorrei assistere a una dimostrazione dal vivo su cosa queste pillole saranno in grado di fare ai miei soldati». 

«Ma certo, generale Lane». Poi gli aveva chiesto di scusarlo vedendo lampeggiare una lucetta della segreteria e pigiò un tasto, ascoltando la voce della sua segretaria. «Deve scusarmi ancora, generale Lane, imprevisti dell'ultimo minuto richiedono la mia presenza. Spero di risentirla presto per aggiornarci sui preparativi per la dimostrazione». 

«E sia», aveva detto stizzito. «Buona giornata».

Max glielo aveva augurato di rimando e si era tenuto pronto per l'arrivo di Kara Danvers, spegnendo il monitor del computer. In realtà, non era poi affatto sorpreso del suo ritorno e anzi si era chiesto spesso quando lo avrebbe fatto. Difatti, quando la ragazza si era accomodata davanti alla sua scrivania e gli aveva chiesto altre pillole, non era apparsa nemmeno una ruga di meraviglia sul suo volto. Ma per il motivo contrario di ciò che si aspettava Kara; anche se tutte insieme lo avevano messo in conto. 

«No», aveva sentenziato Maxwell Lord.

«Vuole negarmi altre pillole?».

«È quello che sto facendo». Le aveva sorriso, incrociando le dita delle mani e mettendosi più comodo sulla sedia girevole. «Ci ha messo tanto a tornare da me, signorina Danvers. Probabilmente troppo».

Lei aveva scosso brevemente la testa, abbozzando un sorriso e, con disinvoltura, aprendo uno dei taschini del giubbino che indossava, quello che nascondeva il cellulare. «Beh, perché pensavo che… Che non ne avrei avuto più bisogno», aveva annuito, cercando di darsi un'aria maggiormente seria. «Ho capito che mi sbagliavo».

«Che si sbagliava?».

«Sì. Ho-Ho fatto una gran partita l'ultima volta che ho giocato a lacrosse, non so se ha visto, può trovare dei video. Sono virali», aveva alzato il mento con fierezza.

«Sì, credo di averne visto uno».

«Ecco», si era accigliata. «So che con quelle darei più… risultati».

Lui aveva sorriso di nuovo, appena, e sospirando aveva lasciato la sua posizione comoda per tirarsi in avanti. «Con  _ci ha messo tanto tempo_ , intendevo dire che le pillole non le vuole davvero, signorina Danvers. Non per uso personale, se non altro. Magari le vuole davvero e intende passarle al suo fratello acquisito, non mi stupirebbe. Ci ha messo troppo e, se le avesse volute, sarebbe tornata molto prima di fissare una data per la nuova partita della stagione». 

Lei si era accigliata di nuovo. «Segue tutti i movimenti della mia squadra?».

«Sono un grande fan», aveva riso, per poco. Aveva notato con curiosità come si allargasse quel taschino del giubbino, di tanto in tanto. «Lei ha qualcosa in mente», l'aveva indicata, «Ma l'ingenuità non mi appartiene più da tempo e le chiedo cortesemente di uscire. La ringrazio di essere passata».

Ma Kara non se ne sarebbe andata senza avere nulla in mano ed era rimasta sulla sedia, stringendo un pugno. «Voglio davvero le pillole. Per me. Perché senza mi sento… male. Anche se alcune cose della mia vita stanno ricominciando a girare per il verso giusto, mi sento sempre come un nervo scoperto, c-come… se dovessi sempre avere paura. L'assassina dei miei genitori è in galera ma non mi basta», aveva scosso la testa, prendendo fiato, «Il gruppo di cui faceva parte è ancora là fuori e temo di non saper gestire la… la tensione. Non senza quelle». Aveva stretto i denti e Maxwell i suoi occhi, scrutandola con attenzione.

«Va bene», aveva detto piano, ancora fissandola. «Ma voglio che la prenda qui. Gliene darò una e dovrà prenderla davanti ai miei occhi. La chiami curiosità scientifica».

Kara aveva deglutito e così accettato, decidendo di seguirlo fuori dal suo ufficio. Avevano preso l'ascensore e, dopo un corridoio, si erano spostati verso un altro ascensore, scendendo ai laboratori. Già conosceva la strada.

«Se ne vorrà ancora, poi, dovrà tornare», le aveva specificato lui, uscendo dal secondo ascensore. «Ho da poco rivisto il lavoro e ho una nuova formula potenziata da quando le ha prese l'ultima volta. Ho inviato giusto ieri le nuove direttive alla fabbrica a Gotham e ne stanno producendo proprio in queste ore». Avevano superato una guardia e aperto le porte del laboratorio. «Roulette. Ti ricordi di Kara? È tornata», aveva detto con un sorriso alla giovane che si era unita a loro, anche lei in camice bianco.

«Vedo. E la cosa non mi sorprende», aveva sorriso anche lei, seguendo Lord che, davanti a un frigo, lasciava un codice a cinque cifre sul tastierino per aprirlo.

Maxwell aveva tirato fuori un piattino su cui erano disposte tre piccole pillole rosse, prendendo una e rimettendo il resto al sicuro. Così gliel'aveva mostrata e Kara aveva stretto le labbra con decisione. «Questa è per lei», aveva detto di nuovo lui, mettendogliela in mano e chiedendo poi a Roulette di portarle dell'acqua.

Come la ragazza le aveva passato una bottiglietta, Kara si era tenuta pronta: aveva ringraziato Maxwell per l'opportunità e si era messa la pillola sulla lingua, così aveva deglutito mettendo l'acqua in bocca. Aveva sentito alcuni versi di disapprovazione attraverso il suo cellulare anche avendolo tanto lontano e si era preoccupata di cosa avrebbe pensato Lena della sua decisione, dall'altra parte. Ma lo aveva fatto perché adesso aveva deciso di essere forte davvero.

«Bentornata in squadra», si era congratulato il giovane, chiedendo a Roulette di accompagnarla. Non era la prima volta.

 

«Il piano aveva fallito», cantilenò Ivy, facendo dondolare un braccio disteso sul banco. «Che disgrazia, che disonore, che perdita».

Selina sbuffò. «Avevo previsto un finale del genere. Sapete?», li guardò uno a uno, indicando solo qualcuno di loro. «Ho imparato nella vita che bisogna sempre avere un piano d'emergenza. E chi fa da sé…».

 

Prima di uscire dalla Lord Technologies, la volta in cui era riuscita a intrufolarsi là dentro, Selina Kyle aveva lasciato per le emergenze un'entrata speciale: aveva trovato un punto cieco alle telecamere all'esterno, sorvegliato solo da una guardia che passava in quel esatto punto ogni dieci minuti, la grata di un condotto d'aerazione. Così si era premunita di lasciarla allentata dai bulloni. Il suo permesso. Aveva portato con sé Ivy e, mettendo il cellulare in silenzioso e staccando la videochiamata con Kara, se lo erano nascosti in una tasca interna dei giubbotti, mettendosi a gattoni per entrare nell'edificio e chiudere la grata prima che passasse la guardia. Ce l'avevano fatta, erano dentro. Avevano ritrovato facilmente il piano del laboratorio dov'era stata Kara pochi secondi prima ma non avevano considerato il corridoio pieno di guardie. 

 

Una delle guardie davanti al banco sorrise e lanciò un'occhiata soddisfatta verso i colleghi a destra e sinistra mentre veniva elogiato per aver scovato e portato nella saletta le due ladre.

«Sì, parliamo di voi», Ivy sorrise. «E di te, ragazzo d'oro», indicò sensualmente la guardia che non riusciva a stancarsi del sorrisetto sulla faccia. «Sei tu il nostro uomo! Sei tu! Vero, gattina?», diede una spallata a Selina, che si sforzava per non sorridere. «Per quanto brave, lui ci ha sorpreso. Spero che ai piani alti si accorgano di te, campione! Ti selezioneranno per un premio per la nostra cattura, come minimo. Te lo meriti, bel visino. Te lo meriti proprio». 

Intanto che molti applaudivano e si congratulavano con lui, Selina si abbassò verso la compagna, bisbigliando qualcosa che nessuno di loro avrebbe percepito: «Stai esagerando con la commedia. Abbassa i toni se non vuoi mandare tutto all'aria. O le ragazze non avranno tempo».

Ivy si passò un dito sul rossetto verde, per poi sorridere con soddisfazione. «Frena. Abbiamo finito di raccontare, qua ci serve qualcosa per intrattenerli e le lusinghe funzionano sempre». 

 

Il loro piano fallito? Il loro piano continuava.

Mentre Selina e Ivy si facevano catturare da una delle guardie, Kara si trovava in ascensore con Roulette, in quel momento. Silenziosa, determinata. L'altra l'aveva spiata con la coda dell'occhio più volte prima di pensare di dire qualcosa:

«Come sta Lena?», le aveva chiesto. L'aveva guardata e, non ricevendo risposta, si era spazientita. «Andate ancora a letto insieme? So che vi siete separate», si era accigliata solo un breve attimo, alzando il mento e riprendendo parola. «Il guaio di avere una relazione nel senso stretto del termine. Però sento il suo profumo su di te. Lo riconoscerei ovunque, non importa il tempo trascorso separate…». Ancora nessuna risposta. Kara immobile. Roulette aveva preso fiato, decidendo di proseguire quel discorso a senso unico: «Hai provato a leccarle dietro l'orecchio sinistro?», aveva chiesto, riguardandola. «La fa impazzire ancora? Non sai quanto impazziva con me; era lei a chiedermelo». 

Fu allora che Kara, finalmente, aveva avuto una reazione, voltandosi. « _Fo cofa ftai ferfando di fafe_ », aveva detto. L'altra aveva incurvato un sopracciglio, confusa; meno confusa ma sicuramente più schifata quando Kara, dopo aver preso un fazzoletto da una taschina, aveva aperto la bocca e sputato la pillola rossa. Così aveva premuto un altro numero sul tabellone dell'ascensore e, quando le porte si erano aperte, Kara l'aveva fermata dall'uscire al piano terra e l'ascensore era ripartito con entrambe verso la nuova destinazione. 

«Non la passerai liscia», aveva esclamato Roulette, con sicurezza nella voce. «Ci sono telecamere ovunque, non capisco cosa pensi di fare».

«Lascia deciderlo a me», aveva sorriso. «E per tua informazione: non sei mancata a Lena nemmeno una volta», aveva stretto le labbra, abbassando la testa da un lato con una smorfia.

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si erano riaperte, Harley era lì che aspettava e Kara le aveva mostrato la pillola rossa sputacchiata. Si era messa a ridere, prendendola in mano nonostante la saliva. «Come hai fatto?», le aveva chiesto, ignorando il forte e disgustato sguardo della terza ragazza.

«Ho imparato a infilarle dietro i denti con la lingua quando da bambina dovevo prendere i medicinali», aveva scrollato le spalle e stretto un braccio di Roulette per non farla scappare. «Poi mia madre lo aveva scoperto e sono stata in punizione per sei mesi. E ho trascorso il primo malata».

Harley aveva messo la pillola sputata all'interno di un barattolino di plastica e l'aveva guardata mentre la faceva sbattere da una parte all'altra. Questo intanto che dei passi si avvicinavano e Roulette aveva spalancato gli occhi, sussurrando il suo nome.

«Per quel che vale», aveva detto Lena, mani nelle tasche del cappotto, posizione severa, «sapevo che non l'avevi ingoiata». Aveva sorriso e Kara a sua volta, felice che avesse creduto in lei.

Le tre con Roulette a seguito avevano preso le scale posteriori che, come aveva detto loro Selina, non avevano telecamere a riprendere. Roulette non era per niente entusiasta di quella situazione e del guaio in cui si stavano cacciando, ma per il resto non aveva tolto occhio di dosso a Lena Luthor, che non vedeva da tempo e che non le aveva riservato nemmeno un saluto. Aveva immaginato che doveva essere arrabbiata con lei per via della formula rubata a Lex e della storia delle pillole. Oppure perché era stata a letto con Lex. 

Aperte le porte del piano col laboratorio che le interessava, Harley aveva lanciato un'occhiata per prima, scorgendo le telecamere e come giravano per riprendere il corridoio. Non c'era nemmeno una guardia, però, sorridendo con gaudio all'idea che Ivy e Selina erano riuscite a creare un perfetto diversivo. Era uscita per prima attenta a restare nei punti ciechi per quei pochi secondi scoperti dalla telecamera. Avevano spinto Roulette ad andare e aveva camminato normalmente, in attesa di Lena e Kara, dietro, che seguivano la strada segnata da Harley. Così erano tutte entrate nel laboratorio, ignorate dai ragazzi che giravano là dentro in camice. Anche lì dentro c'erano telecamere ma erano fisse e riprendevano i frigo e le dispense, come aveva avuto modo di notare Kara anche solo pochi minuti prima. 

«Tocca a te». Lena aveva guardato Roulette, rivolgendole finalmente la parola. «Dovrai rubare le altre due pillole rimaste in frigo e vogliamo la formula. Ce la dovrai far avere».

«Mi mettereste nei guai», aveva scosso la testa, stringendo le labbra fini. «Non avete modo di costringermi a farlo».

«Ne sei sicura?», aveva riso Harley. «Facciamo così: tu ci dai quello che vogliamo e ce ne andiamo in silenzio come siamo arrivate, perché se non lo fai, allora comincerò a spaccare tutto quello che vedo e credimi», l'aveva fissata, «posso mettermi d'impegno e non vedo l'ora. Farò taaanto chiasso. Rovescerò questi frigo fino a trovare quelle pillole».

«Tu sei matta».

«Grazie», aveva annuito, tirandosi indietro con braccia incrociate contro il petto.

«Guarda che non scherza», l'aveva provata ad ammonire Kara. «Per questo è con noi. Forse Lena ed io staremo buone o quasi, ma lei no. Lei farà un disastro. Arriverà la polizia, si metterà a frugare ovunque, e chissà quante cose interessanti troveranno qui dentro».

«Senza contare che non ti stiamo chiedendo qualcosa di assurdo», aveva aggiunto Lena. «Non sarebbe la prima volta che rubi pillole e formula. Ti ci potresti quasi abituare».

Erano riuscite a convincerla. Aveva aperto il frigo inserendo il codice a cinque cifre sul tastierino e consegnato le due pillole ad Harley, che le aveva conservate in un altro barattolino e nascoste in una tasca con cerniera. Dopodiché, tutte e quattro erano tornate alle scale, poiché la formula non si trovava lì, dovevano dirigersi in un altro laboratorio. Harley le aveva piacevolmente ricordato che avrebbe spaccato tutto se si fosse azzardata a tradirle.

 

«Quindi?», chiese la guardia eroe alle due ragazze, «Come finisce il vostro racconto?».

Ivy e Selina si scambiarono uno sguardo, sorridendo. «Ma non è ancora finito», disse la seconda.

All'improvviso, un forte rumore prese l'attenzione di tutti e si misero sull'attenti. Ci volle poco per vederli tuffarsi uno appresso all'altro fuori dalla saletta, rendendosi conto di aver lasciato qualche piano incustodito. «Ehi, voi due», le guardò l'ultimo, indicandole, «Non muovetevi da qui».

«Baci, baci», Ivy gliene inviò due. «E chiudi bene la porta quando esci, che fa freddino».

Appena la chiave entrò nella toppa, Selina spense il sorriso e, con l'altra, spostò con forza il banco fino al muro, così ci si arrampicò, camminando fino a trovare la grata del condotto d'areazione. Lei impegnata a far saltare i bulloni con un cacciavite nascosto in una scarpa e Ivy scrivendo qualcosa su un pezzo di carta con una penna glitter e arcobaleno che tirò fuori dal reggiseno.

«Cosa stai facendo?», la rimproverò, «Vieni ad aiutarmi».

«Invio baci», scrisse  _kiss kiss_ e lasciò un cuore circondato da margherite stilizzate, ammirando il tutto con soddisfazione. «Credi che riuscirai a svitare i bulloni più in fretta sapendo di avermi lì a guardarti?». 

«Ho quasi fatto, spiritosa. Tra poco scatterà l'allarme… Ci hanno messo un sacco di tempo, accidenti». 

Si arrampicarono su per il condotto e Ivy lasciò il foglietto sul banco, infilando di nuovo la penna tra i due seni. Una volta fuori, Harley si attaccò contro Ivy e si baciarono appassionatamente, sentendo l'allarme suonare per l'edificio. Selina le dovette per poco trascinare via.

Roulette abbassò lo sguardo quando Maxwell Lord la fissò. «Quella piccola bugiarda aveva nascosto la pillola dietro i denti», strinse i suoi, nel dirlo. «E l'altra biondina, la matta, aveva promesso di non rompere niente ma appena avuta la formula ha comunque rovesciato uno scaffale. Diceva che era un  _segnale_ ». 

«Ci ha giocato», annuì lui, accennando un sorriso. «Aveva una squadra pronta a fregarci».

«Andrò da Lena e-».

«No, no», scosse la testa lui, appoggiandole una mano su una spalla per rassicurarla. «Lascia che provino a fare qualsiasi cosa abbiano in mente di fare. Presto siglerò l'accordo con il generale Lane e non voglio attirare attenzioni inutili; quell'uomo è già abbastanza irascibile. Me ne occuperò personalmente quando sarà il caso». Lei sospirò e scrollò le spalle, così Maxwell la congedò. Non si erano fatte riprendere perché sarebbe stata la loro parola contro la sua. Si chiese se avessero avuto intenzione di coinvolgere Lex Luthor, ma non aveva importanza: non avrebbe lasciato che qualcuno mandasse a monte la vendita. «Ah, e- Che si assicuro che i condotti d'areazione siano ben chiusi, questa volta», gridò, per poi passarsi una mano sul volto e sospirare. Questa non se l'aspettava, non se l'aspettava proprio…

 

 

E così ce l'avevano fatta: avevano le pillole e la nuova formula ideata da Maxwell Lord, ora dovevano solo esaminare tutto e sperare di trovare qualcosa di illegale o nocivo dal mettere il generale Lane al corrente. O meglio, Lena lo avrebbe fatto. Selina non le disse nulla, ma sapeva che ne avrebbe parlato col fratello, presto o tardi. A quel punto, se fosse servito a cancellare la vendita e a chiudere il locale e la fabbrica a Gotham, era tanto di guadagnato.

Harley e Ivy costrinsero Kara ad accompagnarle a prendere la metro e lei e Lena si separarono dopo lenti sguardi. Le tre le guardarono, ma non ebbero il coraggio di dare loro dei consigli non richiesti e aspettarono l'allontanamento di Lena per suggerire a Kara di buttarsi. Di nuovo. Perché era evidente che, nonostante tutto, loro fossero fatte per stare insieme. 

Alla fine, non aveva studiato e avrebbe trascorso anche quella notte insonne dietro i libri, eppure Lena non riusciva a togliersi un tenero sorriso dalle labbra. Sì, aveva un lavoro in più da sbrigare e avevano rischiato tanto, anche se erano state attente a non farsi immortalare dalle telecamere, ma quella giornata era stata perfetta da quando aveva ricevuto quella telefonata da parte di Selina Kyle. E chi lo avrebbe mai immaginato che rapire Kara sarebbe stata una delle miglior cose di sempre. Ci scherzò su, ridendo tra sé e sé mentre si avvicinava lentamente con l'automobile a villa Luthor-Danvers. Si sporse in avanti per vedere perché c'era qualcosa che bloccava l'ingresso al cancello. No, non qualcosa, ma qualcuno. Lena tirò il freno e aprì lo sportello, scendendo dal veicolo. Non seppe cosa dire e restò a bocca aperta, riconoscendola, ricordandola dalle foto online che aveva visto su di lei.

Indigo era spettinata, infreddolita, spaventata. Si reggeva le braccia e tremava, battendo i denti. «Ti ho trovata», sibilò lei, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso. «Finalmente ti ho trovata». 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ops, Indigo ha deciso di fare un passo avanti!   
> Ebbene sì, è un capitolo dal sapore un po' tonto, ma considerando quanto sono seri e pieni gli altri capitoli, questo mi è quasi scivolato dalle dita :D   
> E così quelle tre hanno rapito (!!) Kara, hanno chiamato Lena che si è divertita fin quanto ha potuto, e hanno detto loro dei piani di Maxwell Lord per le sue pillole rosse: venderle al generale Lane. Darle in mano all'esercito è pericoloso e se c'è una cosa che Selina, Harley e Ivy desiderano ardentemente è la chiusura del locale e della fabbrica a Gotham. Maxwell Lord decide di lasciar perdere per non creare attenzioni di troppo, e in ogni caso non ha prove e nessun fermo. E infine… Indigo si è presentata a Lena! Avrà modo di “esplorare” la sua umanità, come le aveva detto il suo 'angelo custode' per messaggio? 
> 
> A parte dirvi che di tanto in tanto siete incappati in qualche citazione (davvero XD) scema, non credo di avere note da stilare e, sperando che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto… ci diamo appuntamento il 1° giugno con il capitolo 49 che si intitola _Come una candela_ :)


End file.
